Time of My Life
by Annie Walker
Summary: Unchanged Future: The Fast Life of Chris Halliwell
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

At fourteen, Christopher Halliwell learned what it was like to lose someone. He wasn't there when it happened, but he arrived right afterwards.

Chris was at his Jake's house that evening. It was Jake's fifteenth birthday party. Chris told him that he didn't think he could go because his father, Elder Leo Wyatt, wanted him to spend the day home with his mother for back-up while he and Chris' older brother, Wyatt, went to the Heavens.

However, his mother, Charmed Piper Halliwell, told him that he should go to the party and that she could always call Paige if something happens. So, Chris left and Jake was stoked that his best friend came.

When the party was over, Chris stayed a little afterwards to watch a movie, but once the movie left, he walked back home. When he opened the door, the first thing he saw was his mother's mangled, bloody body lying on top of a broken table.

"MOM!"

Chris darted over towards his mother, sliding down next to her side. At first, she thought she was dead, but when she saw her blink and stare at him, his heart lifted.

"Dad!" he screamed. "Dad! Wyatt! Aunt Paige! Somebody! Mom's hurt!"

His mother reached for his face and caressed his check. Chris felt the mixtures of warmth and coldness from her blood and skin.

"Mom," he quivered. "Please don't go."

"Chris…" she muttered. "Peanut…I-I lo-love you."

"Mom," tears dripped from his jade eyes. "Don't—"

Her eyes grew wide as she looked behind him. "No! Chris!"

Chris didn't understand what his mother meant, but then he felt as if his life being ripped out from him as he fell into darkness.

Chris woke up from a tingling sensation. He fluttered his eyes to see Wyatt's crystal blue eyes staring down at him. Chris' eyes searched for the cause of the tingling sensation and he saw Wyatt's hand glowing over his stomach.

"Dad," said Wyatt. "Dad! He's waking!"

Chris tried to sit up from the floor, his hands touching something sticky. Wyatt stopped him. "Easy Chris, let me finish healing you."

Chris obeyed and when the light from Wyatt's hands stopped glowing, he attempted to sit up again. Wyatt helped him to a sitting position and Chris could see Leo kneeling down next to his mother, his hands stretched over the wound. His hands didn't glow.

"Come on Piper," Leo uttered. "Come on, don't give up."

Chris looked down to see his mother's face pale and lifeless. There was no spark in her eyes. She was dead.

Leo fell back onto the floor, dropping his head into his hands. Chris could hear him sobbing. Wyatt tightened his hold on his younger brother as Chris struggled in his brother's grasps.

"MOM!" Chris cried. "Mom! Wake up please! Dad! Try again! Wyatt?"

Leo wasn't paying attention to his youngest child, as he was too busy sobbing in his hands. Wyatt embraced Chris tighter.

"It's too late," said Wyatt.

"It's not too late!" cried Chris, though he knew it was. "Wyatt!"

"She's dead Chris."

Upon hearing those words, Chris burst into tears and Wyatt pulled him close as Chris cried on Wyatt's chest. Wyatt brushed back Chris brown hair, "I'm here, little buddy," he murmured, "I'm here and everything's going to be alright."

Daryl and his police force came and took care of the scene. Chris had to give a statement and Daryl told Chris that he was very sorry. Wyatt waited for Chris when he was done talking to the police. Leo left for the Heavens and Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige hurried as soon as they heard. Aunt Phoebe was devastated and dropped to her knees upon seeing her older sister's bloody body.

She kept screaming, "Not again! Not again!" Chris knew she was thinking about Aunt Prue and how she died.

Aunt Paige didn't scream. Tears flowed from here eyes and her rosy cheeks disappeared from her face, as she looked more like a ghost than her usually cherry self.

When the police let Chris go, he walked over towards Wyatt.

"Come on, little brother," said Wyatt, wrapping his arm around Chris' shoulders. "It's going to be alright."

Chris shook his head. Nothing will ever be all right after this night. Nothing will ever be the same.

A few days after the funeral, Leo pulled his sons aside.

"Wyatt, Chris," he said. "I wanted to let you know that Grandpa Victor is coming over."

Chris smiled. He always liked Grandpa. He and his grandpa would hang out on weekends and play lots of card games. Grandpa Victor taught him blackjack, poker, pedro, and pinochle.

Wyatt didn't seem too happy. "Why is grandpa coming?"

Leo looked into his oldest son's eyes. "He's coming because he's going to live here now."

Chris was confused. He didn't mind having grandpa living with him, but wouldn't that put him in danger if more demons came and attacked. He wasn't a magical being. He was just a mortal.

Wyatt frowned. "You're leaving us."

Chris looked from Wyatt to Leo watching the scene unfold as Leo's forehead wrinkled more as he sighed. "I must go back to the Heavens. The Elders—"

"Screw the Elders!" cried Wyatt. "We're your family! You have to stay here!"

Chris agreed. "Dad, don't you want to be with us? We need you."

"I know, I know," said Leo. "But, the Elders believe that the best way to help keep the two of you safe is to go up and be with them."

"How's that keeping us safe?" snarled Wyatt.

Chris wanted to know the answer to that as well. Wyatt glared at his father, waiting for a response, but Leo just sighed in resignation.

"You two wouldn't understand," said Leo.

"I think we understand a lot more than what you credit us for," said Wyatt. "We understand that Mom was the only person that you really cared about."

"I care about you and Chris."

"No you don't."

Chris bowed his head. His relationship with his father was never great. His mother had told him that his father loved him and that he is trying his best to be there for Chris, but he never came to any of Chris' school plays, sporting events, and when birthdays came, Leo only went to a few. The rest of the time, he got letters.

Wyatt's nostrils flared. "When we got home, you didn't even realize that Chris was dying! You just went straight to Mom, even though both of us could feel that she was dead."

"Wyatt—"

"You know what?" said Wyatt. "Why don't you go? Just go! We don't need you!"

Wyatt stomped away before orbing out of sight. Chris sensed for him and found that he was in his bedroom. Leo sensed him there too.

Leo looked over at Chris. "You know that's not true, Chris."

Chris didn't say anything.

"I love you Chris," he said. "I always have."

Chris still remained silent. Leo opened his mouth again to speak to his youngest son when the doorbell rang. Chris ran away from his father and to the door. He opened it and saw his grandpa standing before him.

"Grandpa!"

"Chris!" greeted Victor as he and Chris embraced.

Leo appeared shortly later and greeted Victor with a nod. "Hello Victor."

"Hello Leo," he responded tersely back to his son-in-law as he walked inside and closed the door. Chris stood by his grandpa.

Leo glanced at his son. "Chris, why don't you orb up to your room?"

Chris frowned at his father, but he obeyed as his body started to be consume by blue and white lights. It was now only Victor and Leo standing in the hallway.

"What something to drink?" asked Leo, but Victor shook his head.

"That's all right, Leo," he said. "So, when are you leaving?"

"Soon."

"Did you tell the boys?"

"Of course I did."

"How did that go?"

"Not as good as I hoped," he answered.

Victor frowned. "Of course it wasn't going to go good," he said. "Telling them that you are leaving them behind after their mother is brutally murdered and Chris almost dying the same way. You definitely have my vote for Worst Father of the Year."

"I didn't ask you to come to offend me," said Leo. "What I am doing is something more important than what the boys would understand."

"More important than family?"

Leo sighed and rubbed his forehead. "What I am doing is for my family. After Piper's death, it will only get worse. I need to protect my boys, give them guidance."

"And you can't do that here on Earth?"

"The Elders believe that I will do a better job staying up in the Heavens," said Leo. "It's not like I am abandoning them. I will always be watching over them."

"Huh-uh."

"You're a mortal," said Leo. "You wouldn't understand, but what I am doing is for my two boys."

Leo waited for Victor to say something more, but he didn't. Then, Leo heard a jingle. He sighed and glanced at the photo of Piper holding a younger version of Wyatt and Chris.

"I have to go now," said Leo, looking up. "They are calling for me."

"Okay," said Victor, "Go on."

"Promise me you'll take good care of them."

"They're my grandchildren," said Victor. "I will always take good care of them."

Leo nodded his head and thanked Victor. He stared at the photo of his wife and children before being consumed by blue and white lights.

Victor and Chris were sitting at the kitchen table, eating dinner. Wyatt had disappeared again. They were both use to it, but Chris still worried about him. Since their mother's death and Leo abandoning them, Wyatt had disappeared and reappeared with bloodstain clothes.

Wyatt claimed that he was demon hunting and Victor disapproved of the behavior, but understood it as Wyatt's way of dealing with grief. Chris still didn't feel comfortable that his brother went to the Underworld alone. Yes, he was the Twice Blessed child, radiating all sorts of power, but Chris didn't like the idea. When Chris asked to come with him to the Underworld, Wyatt furiously said that he couldn't.

"Sorry, Chris," he said after watching his brother's flinch at Wyatt's tone. "But I don't want to lose you too."

"But I can help you," complained Chris.

"I know Chris, but I still don't want to risk the chance of you dying," he said. "I already experienced that."

Chris knew what he was talking about. The night that their mother died, the magical creature that attacked and killed Piper appeared behind Chris and tried to kill him as well. Luckily enough, Wyatt and Leo orbed in and Wyatt saved his baby brother from death.

"I can still help," whispered Chris and Wyatt patted him on the back.

"I know, so why don't you stay here and help grandpa," said Wyatt. "I promise I will be home for dinner with you, grandpa, and the rest of the family."

Wyatt disappeared in blue and light lights and he was gone.

As they both washed the dishes by hand and sat down in the living room, watching television, Chris turned to his grandfather.

"Grandpa Victor," he said. "Do you think Wyatt is okay?"

Victor gave a half heartily shrug. "Physically, I know he's fine. Mentally, I don't know. You know I don't approve of demon hunting unless they attack first, but your brother…I like to think this is his way of grieving, but I don't know to be honest. I was planning on having a chat with him tomorrow."

"Good, because I'm worried that he might get hurt. He's all I got left."

"You still have your father and me."

"I know," said Chris. "But I mean from my immediate family. Like parents and siblings. You mean a lot to me grandpa. You really do."

Victor smiled at hearing that. "And you really mean a lot to me to. But, don't worry, we won't lose your brother. I'll have a chat with him tomorrow morning."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wyatt orbed down to the kitchen to only find his grandpa sitting at the table. Wyatt glanced around the room and out in the hallway. "Where's Chris?"

Victor looked up. "Chris? Oh, he's at Jake's house for the night. I sent him there."

Wyatt's eyes grew. "Why would you do that?" asked Wyatt. "What if a demon attacks him?"

"I highly doubt that a demon would come at this very moment to attack him in front of mortals," said Victor. "Besides, no demons have attacked since your mother's death."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Well, yeah, that's because I'm stopping them from attacking."

"Speaking of which," said Victor as he rested his arms on the table. "I wanted to talk to you about that."

"About what?"

"About your demon hunts."

"There's nothing to say."

"Chris and I are worried about you," said Victor staring into his grandson's eyes. "I promised Chris that I would talk to you about it."

Wyatt walked further into the kitchen and sat across from Victory. He rested his arms on the table as well. "Okay, go."

Victor took in a deep breath. "Wyatt, I understand that you are going through a rough part of your life right now. Your mother just died a few months ago and your father abandoned you guys to go…well, to go somewhere."

"Which I am sure you can relate to his thinking seeing as you abandoned your children in the past," sneered Wyatt and Victor was taken back.

"Wyatt—"

"Listen grandpa," said Wyatt, holding his hand up, "I know what I am doing. I have things under control."

"That's not what I'm worried about," said Victor. "I'm worried about the fact that you keep going down to, well, somewhere, and kill demons. Alone!

"What's worse is that you don't tell anyone," continued Victor. "You just disappear and reappear randomly. We can never know if you are alive or dead."

"Chris will know if I am dead or not."

"But he's worried that you are taking things a bit too far," said Victor. "And so am I. Wyatt, we don't want to lose you the same way as your mother. Piper wouldn't want you to risk your life. She wouldn't want you to keep going down there and away from your family."

"I go down there for my family!" said Wyatt as he stood up. "I go down to the Underworld to kill the demons that killed my mom and kill anymore that threaten my family. If I don't, then there will be no family to stay with."

Victor watched his grandson's blue eyes turn to ice, cold and hard. The corners of his mouth curved down as he spoke to his grandfather. There was change. Victor saw it and knew he needed to take drastic action.

"Wyatt," he said, calmly to avoid a magical fit. "I forbid you to go on anymore demon hunts. You will now stay here, go to school, and, if a demon does come and attack, you will leave your aunts in charge of it. Understood?"

Wyatt glared at his grandfather. "I do, but I won't follow those rules."

"Wyatt," drawled Victor. "You have to listen to me. As your guardian, I forbid you going down whatever you called it and fight demons. Not in this house."

Wyatt inclined his head. "Fine, then I won't bother," he said and Victor was confused. "I'll leave."

Victor's eyes widened. "Wyatt, that's not what I meant. I don't want you to leave."

"Don't worry about it," said Wyatt. "I'll just go live with Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry. I'll come around and visit Chris." With that last statement, Wyatt orbed away leaving Victor alone in the kitchen.

Victor rubbed his forehead. "Jesus," he uttered as a headache began to grow.

Victor got a call from Aunt Paige and asked why he threw Wyatt out of the house. Victor tried to explain the whole situation about Wyatt's demon hunts and how he forbade him to do it anymore.

Aunt Paige promised he would talk to him, but Wyatt didn't return to the Manor for months. When Chris found about what happened, Chris tried to make contact with Wyatt, but he didn't come. Chris got upset with his grandfather for pushing Wyatt away, but then apologized later.

"I'm sorry," said Chris.

Victor embraced him. "It's alright Chris. I know why you're mad. It's okay." Chris hugged his grandpa back.

After a few weeks with Wyatt gone, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige came by the manor, asking for Chris. Victor called Chris and he came, smiling when he saw his aunts.

"Aunt Phoebe! Aunt Paige!" Chris walked over and hugged each aunt. "What brings you guys over?"

Aunt Phoebe brushed Chris' chestnut colored hair back. "We want to talk to you about Wyatt."

Chris looked over at his grandpa, but Victor only shrugged. Chris returned back to his aunts. "What's wrong with him? Do you know?"

"Nothing is exactly wrong with him," said Aunt Paige, "But we are just trying to reconcile your relationship with him."

"W-what?"

Aunt Phoebe looked up at her father. "Dad? Could we take Chris for a bit? We'll return him before dinner."

Victor nodded. "That's fine."

So, Chris and his aunts were eating a late lunch at a small restaurant in Haight-Ashbury, a place known for their great Mexican food. Aunt Phoebe found it with her husband, Uncle Coop.

"So, Chris," started Aunt Phoebe after they ordered their drinks. "How are you?"

"Fine, I guess," said Chris. "I thought you wanted to talk about Wyatt?"

"We do," said Aunt Paige. "We just wanted to see how things are with you."

Chris nodded his head. "Great, everything's great. Grandpa has been awesome, you know. I mean I know he and Wyatt didn't see eye to eye on things. That's why he left."

Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe glanced at each other before turning back to Chris. "Peanut," said Aunt Phoebe, "We know that these past few months have been really difficult for both you and Wyatt. People grieve in different ways and at different paces. Wyatt, he's just been worried. After seeing his mother dead and you almost dying in his arms, he's just been a little crazy about protecting the family."

"Yeah, well he's going a bit overboard if you ask me."

"Chris," said Aunt Paige, but then the waitress came back with the drinks, asking if they were ready to order. They all ordered something different and the waitress walked away.

"We just want you to know, Chris, is that your brother is just trying to adjust," continued Aunt Paige. "He's officially the man in the house and he feels it is his responsibility to protect you and grandpa Victor."

"I thought that was Grandpa's job," said Chris, "Grandpa is the man in the house."

"Well, in your immediate family," explained Aunt Phoebe. "Wyatt is. After Leo left…"

"I never considered Leo to be the man of the house," said Chris and both aunts frowned. "What? It's true! He's not a man! He's an Elder. If he was a man, he wouldn't have abandoned us."

Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe glanced at each other again. Aunt Phoebe spoke. "I know what Leo did wasn't the smartest choice, but he probably had a good reason. He loved you and Wyatt very much and would never leave you guys alone if he knew what he was going to do wouldn't affect you and Wyatt."

"Or he's just a selfish prick?"

"CHRIS!"

"I don't care, Aunt Phoebe," said Chris, "Why should I care if he doesn't?"

"Chris, peanut," started Aunt Paige, but Chris just shook his head.

"Everyone is leaving me!" said Chris. "Everyone! First mom, then dad, then Wyatt, and maybe Grandpa will be next! Maybe it will be you two!"

Everyone started looking over at the table, but Chris didn't notice. He put his head down on the table, hiding his tearful eyes away from his aunts. Phoebe, however, knew he was crying. She didn't need to use her empathy power to know that.

"Chris," she said smoothly. "Chris, it's going to be alright, you know that? Wyatt hasn't left you. We told him to move back into the Manor yesterday. He's actually having a conversation with Dad right now. They are trying to mend things."

Chris lifted his head, a smile appearing. "He's coming home?"

Both aunts nodded. Chris sat up straighter, wiping his eyes.

"I'm sorry," said Chris. "Didn't mean to go psycho on you guys."

"That's okay," said Aunt Paige, "but know that we won't leave you Chris. We won't leave you or Wyatt. Not when you guys need us the most."

Chris was happy to hear that and when the food came by, they enjoyed it. Their conversation turned to girls and Chris blushed and tried to change the topic. Phoebe kept telling him it was important to love and that love is a very natural thing, but Chris wanted to change the topic.

They left the restaurant and were heading back to the parking lot where Aunt Phoebe parked the car.

"Okay, Chris," said Aunt Phoebe. "We're having a family dinner at my house and I expect everyone, including you, Wyatt, and Dad to show up. Okay?"

Chris nodded his head. "Of course, Aunt Phoebe."

"Good," she said, "We could use some more family dinners in this family."

As they approached the car, a Chris was flung off his feet and landed on the pavement a few feet away from where his aunts were standing.

"CHRIS!" both his aunts cried and then three demons shimmered before them, all holding energy balls. They threw them at his aunts.

Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige dodged them and Chris scrambled to his feet to help.

Aunt Phoebe turned to see Chris run over towards them. "No! Chris! Stay back!"

This gave the demon an opportune moment. He threw a fireball at Aunt Phoebe and it hit her squarely in the chest. She gasped before collapsing to the ground, her stomach slowly burning and bleeding.

"Aunt Phoebe!" Chris shouted as he used his telekinesis to throw the demon away from his aunt.

Chris ran forward and dropped to his aunt's side, trying to protect her body from being more damaged. Chris bent down and put his fingers on her neck, but couldn't find a pulse. Her eyes were closed and her chest was only burning and bleeding, there was no sign of her breathing.

"No. No. No. NO!" Chris spun around and started attacking the demons with his Aunt Paige. More demons appeared while Chris was tending to his Aunt Phoebe. Chris managed to toss one demon into the path of an energy ball heading for Aunt Paige, causing it to explode.

Aunt Paige turned to Chris. "Nice one, Chris!" But her last words drifted when a demon shimmered behind her and stabbed her in the back with an athame.

"Aunt Paige!" screamed Chris and flicked his hands at the demon as it flew through the air. It disappeared quickly.

Before Chris could see if his aunt was all right, he was tossed in the air and landed on his back. Unfocused and unstable, Chris attempted to get up, but only fell back down. One of the demons walked over and put their hand on Chris' forehead. Chris' eyesight dimmed into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Prue Halliwell watched her mother leave to go with Aunt Paige. She had kissed her daughter good-bye and promised to be home to watch Cinderella with her and her younger sisters, Penelope and Patty.

Prue and her sisters all looked like their mother. Brown hair, loving brown eyes, and good skin completion all came from their powerful mother. Their father, Coop, however, gave them their sense of humor and interest in people's love lives. Their mother would laugh every time the girls wanted to play the marriage game as they tried to get one of their boy cousins to play the groom. Wyatt and Chris always managed to escape and poor Henry Jr. was always the groom.

Prue was upstairs in her bedroom, busying herself with her dolls that her parents bought her for Christmas last year. Penelope was reading a book with their father and Patty fell asleep in her bed. She wasn't quite ready to keep awake throughout the day.

Prue felt her stomach get upset and went to her father. Penelope and him were almost finished with the book they were reading when Prue entered.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Coop looked up from the book. "Prue? What's a matter baby?"

Prue climbed onto the couch next to her father. "Daddy, my stomach hurts real bad."

"Are you getting sick?" questioned her father, putting his hand on her forehead. "You're not running a fever, but just to be sure…"

He placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder and Prue felt a warm glow cover her whole body, but the ache in her stomach wouldn't go away. "Daddy!" Prue started crying. "It hurts! It hurts real bad!"

Coop's eyes looked down to where his daughter was clutching. She was holding her stomach and Coop asked her to lift her shirt a bit so he could check to see if she had a bruise or if it was something that involved Leo.

Prue lifted her shirt to show her tummy, but Coop didn't see anything wrong. "Honey, did you eat lots of chocolate?"

Prue shook her head and started crying. "Daddy! Help me please!"

Coop wrapped his arms around his daughter as she cried and screamed in pain. As he held her, he too felt an incredible pain across his stomach. It burned and for a minute Coop through his stomach was on fire. He lifted his shirt a bit, but there was no scorch marks. There was nothing.

That's when he realized that it was he or Prue that was in pain. It was Phoebe.

Hannah and Hailey Mitchell were busy playing hopscotch in front of their house. Henry was on his tricycle going up and down the block, practicing while their father Henry Mitchell sat in a chair on the porch, watching, guarding his children.

He couldn't imagine losing his children or have his children growing up without their parents. Henry knew about his wife's past tragedy. He learned that Paige was abandoned by her real parents and then lost the parents that raised her in a car crash that would have killed her too if she didn't accidently orb out.

Henry also heard the stories about demons attacking when his sister-in-laws were younger and the demons that attacked and tried to harm his nephews, Wyatt and Chris when they were young. Henry didn't want that for his children. He didn't want them to grow up in fear of being attacked like Wyatt and Chris nor did he want them to grow up alone just like the Paige and her sisters. He didn't want any of that and he was going to do his best to prevent those things from happening to his children.

Hannah stopped, her light brown hair blowing in the small breeze as she looked up at the sky before turning to her father. "Dad! Daddy!"

Henry shifted in his seat. "What is it pumpkin?"

"Daddy!" she said as she ran to her father, Hailey following closely behind. "I can't sense mommy."

Henry darted around the block until he saw his son pedaling near the driveway. "Girls stay here okay?"

Henry ran over towards where his son was. He scooped his son up and carried him over to where his two daughters waited. Hannah kept looking upwards, her eyes closed and concentrating. Hailey was doing the same thing as her sister.

Hailey fluttered her dark eyes open and looked up to her pale, trembling father. "Daddy? I think mommy's in trouble."

Henry slowly let his son slide off his arms and onto the porch. Didn't he just say he wasn't going to let this happen? But then again, Paige and her sisters always end up getting into trouble and coming out waving a victory banner.

"Kids," he said. "Why don't you go inside and in the living room okay? Daddy's going to make a phone call."

The kids went inside the house and into the living room while Henry picked up the telephone and dialed the person he knew would give him information. The phone rang a couple of times. "Damn it," he muttered so that his kids couldn't hear. "Pick up the phone Coop. Pick it up."

The phone was never answered and Henry had to hang up. He returned to where his children sat. Hannah and Hailey looked up at their dad, waiting for an answer.

"Is Mommy okay?" asked Hailey. "Hannah and I can't sense her."

Henry nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm sure she's fine," said Henry. "Probably down there somewhere. Your mom said you couldn't sense anyone when you're in the whatever they call it.

"Underworld, Dad," said Henry Jr.

"That place."

Hannah frowned. "But, I don't feel like it's a block," said Hannah turning to her twin sister. "You know what I mean?"

Hailey nodded her head. "Yeah, it feels like, our bond, is…gone."

Gone? Thought Henry. "Is that good or bad?"

The twins shrugged. They didn't know what it meant either. "Maybe we should call for her?"

"Okay, do that."

All three kids started calling for their mother and after a while, nothing happened. The kids sat stumped and Henry grew more worried. Please don't be dead, Henry though. Please don't be dead and leave your kids all by themselves. _Please!_

"Maybe we should call Uncle Leo?" suggested Hailey.

Henry rolled his head. "Of course!" he said. "Why didn't I think of that? Leo! LEO!"

Henry and his kids waited, but Leo didn't respond either. Henry was officially worried. No one from the magical community was communicating to them and his kids cannot sense their mother nor was she answering their calls. She never abandoned them like this. Something happened. Henry dropped to his knees. Oh God no, he thought as he looked at his children's scared faces.

"Please God no."

Leo was up in the clouds meditating when he heard someone calling for him. He hadn't heard that voice in a long time. Not since he left Earth. The last time he heard that voice was when he was telling Phoebe and Paige that he was leaving to live in the Heavens and asked them to look after Wyatt and Chris. They were so angry with him that they vowed to never communicate to him ever.

Now, they were calling for him or at least, one of them was. Paige. It was her voice calling for him. It sounded weak. Leo quickly orbed down to where Paige was calling for him and when he completely materialized, he gaped at the scene.

Scorch marks were everywhere. Cars were bent and twisted and there was a small fire growing on one of the car's engines. However, those things were not what made him pale and shake.

Next to his feet laid Paige, blood seeping from behind her as her soulless eyes looked up at him. She didn't have the signature rosy cheeks. They had turned white along with her lips. Leo bent down and touched her next to find a pulse. It was cold and he couldn't find a pulse. She used her last strength to call for him. He failed. Just like he failed Piper. He turned to look around if there were any more causality like a charge of Paige's, but instead he saw someone that made his heart drop into a boiling, dark pit. Phoebe was laying on her back, her stomach burned and blood oozing from the charcoal wounds. Leo rushed over, but noticed that her eyes were exactly the same as Paige. He didn't have to bend down and check. He knew. Phoebe was dead as well.

Leo dropped to his knees, sitting between his dead sister-in-laws, his friends. He dropped his head and cried, tears dropping onto the pavement. That is when he felt another presence. It was strong, but it was weakening. Leo looked around and then he saw that Paige's arms were stretched out towards the rows of cars behind them. Leo followed where Paige was reaching out to see a young man slumped on the ground as well. It was his son, Chris.

Leo scrambled over to his son, sliding down next to him, not caring that he just torn his golden robes. He checked Chris and found that he was still alive.

"It's okay son," said Leo. "I got you. You're okay."

Leo scooped up his teenage son and before orbing somewhere safer before some mortal found the scene; he glanced back at Piper's sisters. The most powerful good force was now officially gone. The demons of the underworld had won that battle, but as he held Chris in his arms, he knew that the fight against good and evil weren't gone because the Charmed Ones' kids were alive and powerful. Wyatt being the most powerful good force to ever walk the Earth, but Chris wasn't that far behind his older brother.

Leo heard voices and whoever was talking was heading in their direction. Leo quickly orbed away from the scene. Just as he orbed away, two teenagers rounded the corner and upon seeing the destruction and the two bodies, they screamed and ran away from the scene, one of them calling 9-1-1 in the process.

Leo materialized inside the Manor. He had orbed himself and Chris to Piper's old bedroom. He placed Chris down on the bed and began to heal him. The process was long and it took a lot of energy and concentration. Whatever the demons did to Chris it was powerful magic. When he finally finished, Chris was slowly awakening.

Leo wanted to stay and take care of Chris, but he heard a clatter of footsteps coming up the stairs. He knew he shouldn't be here. Wyatt would get angry and Victor would disapprove of his presence. So, before Chris could open his eyes fully and before Wyatt opened the door to the bedroom, Leo orbed out.

"Chris?" said Wyatt as he sat down next to Chris, putting his hands over Chris' forehead, glowing.

Chris pushed Wyatt's hands away. "I'm fine," said Chris.

Victor looked confusedly at his youngest grandson. "Chris when did you get home? I thought you were with Phoebe and Paige?"

Chris sat up. "Wyatt!" he yelled grabbing onto Wyatt's sleeve. "We got to go back for Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe! Demons. They attacked. We got to go back!"

Wyatt didn't need to be told twice nor did he need to be told no from Victor because Wyatt grabbed onto his brother's arm and, together, they orbed out of the manor.


	4. Chapter 4

Leo orbed back to the Heavens where he met his fellow Elders. They were all in committee chamber, awaiting for Leo's return. When Leo walked through the doors, Gideon was the first person to go up to him.

"Leo," he scrawled as his eyes narrowed in disproval. "I thought we already discussed this. You cannot—"

"Go down to Earth?" said Leo, his eyes slightly red. "I know. But the sisters. They called."

"They have a Zak as their new Whitelighter, Leo," said Gideon. "It's his job to help and guide the last remaining Charmed Ones."

"I know that," said Leo, snapping at Gideon, who gave Leo another warning look. "Sorry," apologized Leo. "It's just…" Leo took a long pause, staring down at the floor. "They're gone Gideon."

Gideon leaned in closer to Leo. "Who's gone?"

Leo lifted his head and Gideon could see Leo's eyes full of tears, leaking out and down his checks. Leo's voice shook as he spoke, "The Charmed Ones. Phoebe and Paige are dead."

Gideon took a step back away from the grieving Leo and walked over to the rest of the elders to inform them of the end of the Charmed Legacy.

Leo walked out of the committee chamber and went to the Golden Gate Bridge. He sat down and cried as his mind replayed the images of Phoebe's and Paige's bodies laying on the ground, their soul gone. Then the image of Chris came into his mind and he cried harder.

Leo wanted to stay at the manor and comfort his boys, especially Chris. His youngest son had witnessed his mother's and aunts' deaths in a short span of time. No child should ever have to see that. Ever. Yet, Chris did and Leo couldn't be there to comfort him. He had left that task to Victor and the two aunts, but now, it was only Victor.

From his robes, Leo pulled out a picture. The picture was of his wife, Piper, holding a small brown haired infant in her arms, and a blonde hair boy sitting in her lap, his small hands holding his mother's arms. Leo smiled weakly. He missed his old life.

By the time Wyatt and Chris arrived to where Chris and the aunts were attacked, the mortal police force had already started searching for evidence. Wyatt caught sight of Phoebe's body. Two coroners were huddled around her body, talking to one another about how her stomach and chest got torched. Wyatt couldn't see Paige's body. A white sheet already covered her body up.

Chris, however, didn't stop to take in the sight. He ran forward and pushed his way through the wondering crowd. He went underneath the crime tape and ran over to Phoebe's body.

"Aunt Phoebe!" Chris yelled, but an officer grabbed.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going kid?" he asked, but Chris just tried to shove him off.

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" cried Chris, before staring back at Phoebe. "Aunt Phoebe!"

Daryl all of a sudden came around the corner of the row of cars. When he saw Chris, he ran over and told the officer to let him go. Chris ran over to Daryl.

"Uncle Daryl," said Chris. "They…They aren't…"

Daryl's face was grave and he embraced Chris into a hug. "I'm sorry Chris. I'm sorry."

Chris burst into tears and gripped Daryl's jacket. All the officers and workers looked over and some of them sadly watched Chris sob into Daryl's chest. Chris didn't let go of Daryl until Wyatt cut into the scene.

"There's nothing we can do here Chris," Wyatt said. "Let's go home."

Chris agreed and let go of Daryl. "Sorry," said Chris.

Daryl put his hands on Chris' shoulders. "If you need anyone to talk to Chris," he said. "You are welcomed to come over. You too, Wyatt."

Chris and Wyatt thanked him and Wyatt helped Chris return back to the spot where they orbed in. Wyatt held Chris' hand as they orbed back to the Manor where Victor was waiting for their return.

When they landed in the hallway, Victor rushed over to the boys. "Chris?" he said and upon seeing his eyes red and wet, he stopped. "What happened?"

Wyatt stared into Victor's eyes. "Demon attack," he said, his voice slightly harsh and demeaning, "Attacked and killed Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige. We just saw their bodies. They're dead."

Victor's knees wobbled and it looked as if he was going to faint. Chris leaped over and led his grandfather to a chair. Victor collapsed into the chair and into tears. "No, this can't be," he cried. "No, that's not how it was supposed to go. They were meant to bury me. They were meant to attend my funeral. Not the other way around. Oh Phoebe…"

His voice was overcome by sobs and Chris took a seat next to his grandfather. Wyatt entered the room, but didn't take a seat. He stared at Chris.

"This is why I go down in the Underworld," said Wyatt and both Chris and Victor looked up at him. "To stop things like this from ever happening."

The funerals for both Phoebe and Paige were held together. All the family members came, minus Leo, but they stopped counting him as family when he abandoned Wyatt and Chris for the Elders.

Prue, Penelope, and Patty sat with their mourning father in the front row. Prue's face was pale and emotionless, Penelope looked ill, and Patty, too young to really know what was happening, kept asking where mommy was. Prue pulled Patty close to her and wrapped a sisterly arm around her, telling Patty that their mother is everywhere. Patty didn't understand and looked around the room to find her.

Henry Mitchell and his family sat on the opposite row. He had Henry Jr in his lap, tears sliding down his checks while his two sisters, Hannah and Hailey flanked their father on each side, their eyes pleading and begging for all of this to be just a nightmare. Their mother wasn't inside the coffin. She was at home, dancing to their stereo in the living room.

Wyatt, Chris, and Victor sat in the back. Wyatt and Victor wanted to sit up further, but Chris refused. He didn't, he couldn't get any closer to his aunts. So, they sat in the back, but none of them cried. They were too numb to feel anything at the moment.

After the funeral service ended, Prue found Chris standing alone by a window. She walked up to him and said hello. Chris glanced at his younger cousin. She looked very much like Phoebe. Brown hair, innocent eyes, and her curve chin were all the signs that she was Phoebe's daughter.

"Chris?" she asked.

"Huh-uh?"

"I just wanted…I actually really don't know how to say this," she said and she started shuffling her feet. "My father told me that you were with Mom when she died."

Chris closed his eyes and his insides twisted. Prue didn't notice and continued on, "I wanted to know if she…if she said anything. Before she died, did she say anything?"

It wasn't an odd question to ask after someone who died too young. Chris knew that Prue just wanted to know her mother's last words. Chris would have to. He still remembered his mother's last words. _"NO! Chris!"_

Prue shifted her weight onto another foot. "Did she say anything, Chris? Anything at all?"

Chris' mind blasted him with a running film. _He was running over towards his aunts, watching them duck from energy balls. Aunt Phoebe successively dodged one aimed at her. She turned her head at the sound of running footsteps. "No! Chris! Stay Back!" Then she crumbled to the pavement as her flesh burned and blood boiled from a fireball aimed at her chest._

_He then saw his aunt Paige. After Chris blocked an energy ball from hitting his aunt by using one of the demons to block it, killing the demon in progress. "Nice one, Chris!" applauded Paige, but then he too watched her fall down in a heap after a demon shimmered behind her, stabbing her in the back. Blood quickly flowed from her wound as her once rosy face turn white._

Chris bowed his head and shook. "No, they didn't get the chance."

Prue curled her mouth in. She thanked him and walked away.

Chris wanted to tell her the truth, but he knew that the truth wasn't what she was seeking. He knew that she wanted to hear him say that their mother loved her and her sisters. Not that she died trying to stop Chris from interfering. That her "last" words had caused her death. How Chris caused both of his aunts lives by trying to help them, to save them.

When he was sure no one was looking, Chris orbed away to the Golden Gate Bridge.

Chris was at the Golden Gate Bridge for a good hour before Wyatt orbed to join him. They were both wearing their funeral clothes.

"What are you thinking about Chris?"

"About Mom," said Chris, "and our aunts."

"I figured," said Wyatt, leaning against one of the poles. "You know what has bothered me the most about this whole incident."

"That aunt Phoebe and aunt Paige are dead?"

"Well, that, and another thing," said Wyatt as he walked over towards his brother. "Why didn't you stay and fight? I know that running away isn't you. You're stubborn and determined. You wouldn't have left Aunt Phoebe or Aunt Paige to fight by themselves."

"I didn't leave Wy," said Chris.

"You didn't?" said Wyatt, unconvinced. "Then why did I find you in mom's room waking up? You were supposed to be with the aunts."

"I don't know how that happened Wyatt," admitted Chris. "I tried to help our aunts fight. I watched them die too."

Chris looked up into Wyatt's face. "When Paige fell, the demons came upon me, then I woke up in the manner with you and grandpa in the bedroom."

Wyatt scratched his chin. "Maybe Zak came and saved you and sent you back to home?" Yet, Wyatt doubted that. Zak wasn't there protecting his mother when she died, so he probably wasn't there when his aunts died either. He was such a lousy whitelighter. He had left his charges to their deaths and in both incidents, Chris was almost among the casualty number.

"I don't remember who saved me, Wy," muttered Chris, "But I think it might have been Leo."

"Dad?" smirked Wyatt. "Dad didn't even come to the funeral, Chris. I highly doubt that he got off his feathery, pacifist ass. Not that you're not important, Chris. You are important, especially to me."

"I know what you mean," said Chris. "I guess I just hoped or imagined that it was him because I wanted it to be him."

Chris dragged his fingers through his hair as he sniffled. "Oh God, Wyatt," choked Chris. "Why is everyone leaving us? What did we do wrong? What did we do to deserve this?"

"Nothing. We didn't do anything to deserve this."

Chris started crying again like little tiny raindrops as they slid from his eyes and dropped down onto the bridge from his chin.

Wyatt wrapped his arm around Chris. "Don't worry little brother. Whatever happens, I'll be there. You can count on it. Okay? You know I would never let anything happen to you."

Chris nodded and his silent tears still kept rolling. "Yeah, I know."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Today, Wyatt was going to be turning eighteen years old. He told Chris and Victor that he didn't want a big party. He just wanted it to be a family matter.

However, the Charmed Ones' deaths only happened a year and a half ago. In that time, Uncle Coop was busy helping people fall in love. After every matchmaking success, Uncle Coop would come home, go into his bedroom, and cry. At least, that is what Prue had informed both Chris and Wyatt.

Uncle Henry was dealing his loss and time by burying himself in his work. He focused on catching as many criminals as he could and protect the innocents. He would leave his kids at the Manor. However, lately, Henry came around and started hanging out with his kids more, taking them on mini trips like they use to when Paige was alive. However, they couldn't go to long distance places like Europe yet. His witch-lighter children could only go as far as teleporting from one room to the next room.

As for Leo? No one has seen him since he left the kids. He hasn't even contacted with anyone yet. It didn't bother Wyatt or Chris. They could care less about him.

When Wyatt orbed into the kitchen for breakfast that morning of his eighteenth birthday, he found Chris with a frying pan, flipping pancakes.

Chris took a short glimpse over his shoulder when he heard the jingle. "Morning Wyatt," he said. "So, what does the birthday boy want for breakfast?"

Wyatt walked over towards the stove. The kitchen did smell good. Chris obviously inherited their mother's cooking. Probably due to all the times he had to stay home with his mother while Leo and Wyatt went to the Heavens.

"What is the chef making?"

Chris slid the pancake onto a plate. "I'm making myself some pancakes," said Chris. "I think there's still a couple of cereal boxes, Wy."

Wyatt narrowed his eyes at his brother and took the plate that had three pancakes. "Thanks for breakfast, Chris."

Chris watched his brother walk away with is plate. "Yeah, I wasn't going to even eat that," muttered Chris, but Wyatt could still hear him. Wyatt smirked.

"There's some cereal in the cupboards?" suggested Wyatt, digging into the pancakes.

Chris walked over and sat down at the table. Wyatt looked up. "What's on your mind Chris?"

Chris flickered his eyes up at his older brother. "Nothing," he said then he changed the subject. "I got you a present. You want it now or later?"

"Might as well," said Wyatt. "Demons like to come in the afternoon. They aren't morning birds."

Chris held his hand out and, suddenly, Wyatt watched tiny blue orbs grow and sparkle in Chris' palms. Then a present appeared in his hand.

Chris passed it over to Wyatt. "You can open whenever," he said. "I go to go get ready for school and wake grandpa up." Chris walked out of the kitchen.

Wyatt held the wrapped gift in his hands. He opened it carefully and pulled the gift out from the colorful blue wrappings. He smiled.

Chris had carved Wyatt a picture frame and inside was a picture of the family. Their mother, Leo, himself, and Chris were all sitting on the front porch. Wyatt was sitting in between his mother and father and Chris, who had just turned thirteen a couple of weeks ago, was sitting next to their mother. He was the only person not really smiling in the picture. However, Chris knew why he picked this picture. It was the last family photo they took before their mother died.

Chris was in his bedroom, pulling a T-shirt over his head when he heard the jingle. Wyatt appeared on his bed. "So, my little brother gave me a frame and a photo."

Chris ran his fingers through his hair, trying to fix it. "Yeah, I figured you might need it when you go off to college soon."

"I still have senior year to finish, Chris," said Wyatt. "Don't worry about me leaving quite yet."

"Oh man," said Chris, jokingly as he smiled. "I thought you were leaving earlier. You know? So I can get your bedroom."

Wyatt walked over to his brother and playfully shoved Chris forward. Chris had to steady himself or else fall into the mirror.

"Don't even think about it Chris," said Wyatt. "I'm not going anywhere."

Wyatt then orbed out of his bedroom. Chris huffed. "I thought you said you weren't going anywhere?"

_Shut up._ Chris heard Wyatt's voice in his mind and laughed, walking out of his bedroom and knocking on Victor. "Grandpa? Come on! You gotta get up."

Chris waited until he heard the sound of footsteps and the door opening. Victor was in his pajamas, his eyes ringed with bags.

"What time is it?" asked the sleepy Victor.

"Time for you to get up and start taking your medicine," said Chris, orbing his grandfather's pills into this hands. Chris dropped the pills into this grandfather's hands. "You know what the doctor said."

Victor rolled his eyes. "I remember," he said. "Don't worry about me Chris. I can take care of myself. It's my job to take care of you and your brother. Not the other way around."

Chris nodded. "I know."

"Good," he said. "Now get ready for school." Victor closed his bedroom door.

Chris walked down the stairs and started gathering his books and putting them in his backpack when he saw Wyatt with his backpack on.

"What's the rush Wy?" asked Chris. "We have a half an hour before we leave."

Wyatt adjusted his backpack. "I know, but I'm going in early," he said. "Science project."

"Okay," he said. "See you after school?"

"Sure."

"Happy Birthday Wyatt," said Chris.

Wyatt started to be consumed by the blue and white mini bulbs, but Chris could still see Wyatt's smile and hear his voice say, "Thanks."

_**Break**_

All day, Victor received many phone calls and presents from his remaining family members. Henry dropped off a present for Wyatt and promised to call him after the family birthday dinner. Coop sent his girls over to drop the gift off and a card. Prue said that Wyatt would definitely like the gift.

When Chris and Victor both came home after school and from errands, they were setting up the plates and everything around the dinner table. Victor came home with a small cake and some balloons. Chris found the balloons to be cheesy, but Victor found them cute.

Chris was making chicken pasta for Wyatt's birthday. Chris hadn't seen Wyatt after school, but figured he was staying after to work on the science project like he did that morning.

"What time is it?" asked Victor.

Chris checked his watch. "Five to five."

"Should be home any minute," said Victor. "At least, he knows we celebrate birthday dinner's at this time, right?"

Chris grinned. "Yes, Grandpa, he remembers. Mom always scolded us if we were late. Always telling us six o'clock."

"Or else."

Victor and Chris looked out to the hallway to see Wyatt appearing to them. He stopped and looked at all the balloons.

"Thanks for the cheesy balloons, grandpa," said Wyatt.

"I find them to be cute," defended Victor. "Either way…"

Chris laughed and gathered all the food to put onto the table. Victor helped his youngest grandson with the food, placing it carefully on the table as Wyatt watched.

"Great!" said Victor after putting the milk down in the center of the table. "Let's start."

They all sat down and Chris passed Wyatt the serving spoon. "You can go first."

Wyatt took the spoon and was about to dig in when both Chris and he heard the jingle sound again. Only one other person they know can jingle at a time like this and the jingle sounded different from Zak's jingle. Chris and Wyatt spun around in their seats.

The blue and white bulbs swirled around an outline form. Wyatt got up from his seat and stood protectively in front of Chris, who was trying to peak behind from Wyatt to get a good glimpse of the intruder.

Once they were fully materialized, Wyatt, Chris, and Victor saw a older man with gold robes cloaking his body. He smiled at Wyatt.

"Hello Wyatt," the man greeted, then he saw Chris' face as well. "Hello to you too, Christopher."

Wyatt scooted over to cover Chris again. "What are you doing here elder."

The Elder held up his hands in a sign of peace. "Don't get snarky, Wyatt. It's unbecoming. Besides, I'm not here to harm either of you boys."

"Well, that's good to know," said Wyatt, sarcastic and bitterly. The Elder ignored him.

"I see that I am interrupting something, but I had come down for a reason."

"Really?" muttered Chris and Wyatt tried hard not to let out a laugh.

The Elder frowned. "Wyatt, you're presence is needed in the Heavens."

Wyatt stared and Chris stood up. "Why is he needed?" asked Chris. "What's going on?"

The Elder stared at Chris sincerely, "You don't have to be afraid Christopher," the Elder said. "I am here to collect your brother for a meeting. It will only take a little bit of time."

"Why am I needed?" Wyatt repeated the question for his brother in a sterner manner. "What do the Elders want? Can't they see I am trying to have a nice birthday dinner with my family?"

"That is why we have come," said the Elder. "Today marks the eighteenth birthday and you are officially old enough to serve as someone's whitelighter."

Wyatt frowned. "I'm not going," said Wyatt. "As you cannot tell for yourself, I will draw you a picture. I have no parents. It's just Chris and I, along with our grandpa. We all need each other right now. I can't be off somewhere in Ethiopia when a demon attacks Chris and grandpa."

The Elder didn't say anything for a while, pondering what he should say next. "Leo said it would be tough for you to accept this responsibility," the Elder finally said. "He said it would be hard to separate you from your younger brother."

A lamp near the Elder blew up, darkening the corner. Chris jumped back a little, scared when the lights shot up.

"Leo said that, huh?" Wyatt said through his clenched jaw. "Well, Leo can kiss my ass. I'm not going anywhere."

"Wyatt?"

Wyatt turned around to his grandfather. He had stood up to when the Elder arrived and was now walking around the table to his grandsons. "Why don't you just go with them?"

"And leave you and Chris here alone?"

"Wyatt," said the Elder. "If you don't come now, we will just summon you and you will been given a charge. Either way, you cannot cutoff your whitelighter heritage. You will be given a charge to watch over."

Wyatt shot his hand out in front of the Elder and the Elder disappeared in orbs and vanished from the room. Victor gasped. "Wyatt! What did you do?"

"Sent that Elder's ass back to the Heavens," said Wyatt, sitting back down at the table. "Let's eat." He helped himself to the main dish.

Victor glanced back to where the Elder was standing then back to his grandson. "Wyatt, you shouldn't have done that."

"I'm not taking charges when you and Chris need me here," said Wyatt. "Those Elders are just so focused on themselves. They don't give a crap about our family or us. Look at what they did in the past for us?"

Victor frowned and glanced at Chris. His youngest grandson's eyes expressed hurt. Victor understood though. The Elder had mentioned Leo, their father. Why didn't Leo just come down and take Wyatt. Maybe Wyatt would have gone willingly? No, thought Victor, no he wouldn't. Wyatt would have blown up his father.

Chris slid into his seat, but didn't put any food on his plate. Victor wanted to rant of Leo right now, but he knew Leo would never come down as long as he was alive. He won't take a step in the manor. Victor wouldn't allow it. He would send him back out if he did.

Both Chris and Wyatt looked up. Victor followed their glances, but didn't see anything. Chris' head snapped to Wyatt only to see his brother be consumed by blue orbs. "Wyatt!"

Wyatt was gone.

Victor went over to the empty chair. He glanced at Chris. "Where did he go?"

"The Elders summoned him," answered Chris. "Just like they said they would if he didn't come the first time."

_**BREAK**_

Once he was in full form, Wyatt found himself standing in a white room, surrounded by all the Elders.

Wyatt searched each face until he came to the one he wanted to see. Leo was sitting off to the side. He wasn't looking at his son at the minute, but the one next to him, Gideon, he was watching Wyatt carefully.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell," said one the Elders. "Glad you could join us."

"I didn't have much of a choice," drawled Wyatt.

The Elder looked to the person on his right and Wyatt noticed it as the same Elder that came to his home. Wyatt felt his heart pump faster as his anger started to brew inside of him.

"Mr. Halliwell," said the leader of the Elders. "Due to your unique heritage, you are given the opportunity to take a charge—"

"I don't want it."

"Let me rephrase that," said the Elder. "Due to your unique heritage you will be given a charge of our choice. You must work as a whitelighter and help guide your new charges."

"Let me rephrase mine," said Wyatt. "Shove those whitelighter duties up your ass!"

The row of Elder all gasped at Wyatt's comment. The leader looked quite baffled and didn't know how else to communicate to the young Halliwell. All the Elders looked at one another, until one of them stood up and spoke.

"Wyatt—"

"Leo," said Wyatt not even looking at his father.

"Wyatt, we understand why you don't want to do this," spoke Leo. "You just lost your mother and your aunts. All you want to do is protect the little family you have left. You feel like if you have charges, then they will take you away from your family and protecting them."

"But that's not going to happen, Wyatt," said Leo. "You can do both. You can always orb immediately back home if Chris or another family member is in trouble. So, you see? You can still be a whitelighter and protect your family. I did."

Wyatt snapped to face his father, voiced lowered to a deep, haunted tone. "And look what that did!" he roared. "Our mother is dead! Our aunts are dead! And both of those times Chris almost died! Where were you? You were up here!

"So, sorry Leo if I don't accept that offer," finished Wyatt. "I don't ever want to be like you."

Leo's face fell and he sat back down in his seat as the other Elders watched the whole conversation between father and son.

"Now," said Wyatt, straightening up. "I'm going home." Wyatt prepared to orb, when he felt himself getting pulled back down. He looked around him and saw crystals caging him. "Really? You're caging me? I wonder how long that will last." He muttered the last part.

The Elders ignored him and the leader Elder stood up. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell," he said and Wyatt flared his nostrils. "From here on out, you are assigned to a young witch in Los Angelus named Matt Kimp."

Wyatt was about to talk back, but he felt the wind get knocked out of him and his abdomen tense in agony. Wyatt leaned over gasping. The Elders looked confused, but it was Leo who ran to his son's side.

"Wyatt," he said, holding Wyatt up by his arm. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Once Wyatt was able to control his breathing and talk, he uttered one word. "Chris."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Chris watched his brother disappear. He was slightly upset that the Elders took him away after all the hard word he and Victor did for this special day. It was Wyatt's birthday. He deserved to celebrate it with his family, not with the Elders. Then again, Chris should have known that this would happen. The Elders always take. They never give. They used the Halliwells to do their bidding, never caring what they were doing to their family in the process.

Victor sat back down and helped himself to some dinner. Chris didn't eat anything. He pushed his plate away and Victor looked up at him.

"Chris, don't be upset," said Victor. "I mean, anger is good, but don't let it consume you. Wyatt will return. It's not like he's going to stay up there forever. In fact, I pretty sure he will return in just a few seconds."

Chris blew some air up towards his hair, making it fly out of his face. Victor rested his head in his hand, staring at Chris. He looked so much like his mother and aunts, especially his aunt Prue. Victor sighed. His heart tightened as he thought about his girls, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. They were all dead. All of them, including Paige.

Chris suddenly stood up, grabbing his plate and heading to the sink.

"Chris?" asked Victor, "What about dinner?"

"I'm not hungry," said Chris. "I don't feel like eating."

Victor frowned and got up from the table and walked over to the sink. He placed his hand on Chris' thin shoulders. He was too skinny. Ever since his mother and his aunts' death, he hadn't had a healthy diet. He rarely ate and he was always doing something around the house, either cooking meals, cleaning the place, and he learned how to do his own laundry. He was growing up, but growing up too fast.

"Chris, slow down a second and listen."

Chris turned around and looked at his grandfather. Victor stared at his youngest, and, guilty as charged, favorite grandchild with pleading, worried eyes. "Chris, you are beginning to scare me."

Chris looked bewildered. "What?"

"You have been running yourself down too much," said Victor. "When's the last time you hung out with friends?"

"Grandpa, I've just been busy, you know?" said Chris. "Someone has to take care of a few things."

"Yes and that's me," said Victor, pointing at himself. "I'm the guardian Chris. Not you. I'm the one that should make breakfast, go grocery shopping, clean the house, do the laundry, etc. Not you. You have more important things to worry about like getting an education, hanging out with friends, getting a girlfriend…"

"And taking care of your friendly neighborhood demon that comes along," added Chris. "Grandpa, I know that you're worried that I am being over stressed, but honestly, it comes with the heritage. I just have to learn to deal with it. Might as well start it early, right?"

Victor shook his head. "No, no Chris. That's not right at all. You're just a child."

"I'm almost sixteen grandpa," smiled Chris. "I'm hardly a child. Plus, with the things I have to witness, I say that I'm way beyond the experience of any teenager in my class."

Victor inclined his head. He agreed. Wyatt and, especially, Chris have gone through so much that no other kids their age have gone through. Yet, that didn't mean they couldn't live the normal life that they deserved.

"Chris, I know that your life has been hard," said Victor, "But you need to act your age okay? You need to go out with Jake and some other friends. Pick up a game of basketball or something. Just get out of the house. Okay? That's all I am asking."

"What about a demon attack?" said Chris. "What if they come after you?"

"Why would they come after me?" said Victor. "I'm just a mortal."

"Who is the legal guardian of two progenies of a Charmed One," said Chris. "They might come."

"Well, the likely chance of them gunning for me is slim," said Victor, "Even with the age and condition I'm in, I'm not worth their magic."

"Condition?" Chris raised his eyebrows. "What condition? I thought you were taking care of that?"

Victor dropped his head. He didn't mean to tell Chris that his health was failing once again. But the can of worms was already opened. "I didn't want to say anything because if I did then you wouldn't leave the house."

"But Grandpa, if you're ill—"

"I can take care of myself, Chris," said Victor. "I've grown up and had illnesses before. I know the drill."

"Chris, just go out and be a kid," continued Victor. "For me." Victor tried to do his best pleading face.

Chris sighed. "Alright," he said. "I'll call up Jake and see if he wants to do anything this Friday."

Victor beamed. "Good."

Chris rolled his eyes, but as he rolled his eyes, he caught sight of a demon that shimmered into the kitchen.

"Grandpa!" shouted Chris as he shoved Grandpa down to the ground as a fireball nearly missed them.

Chris still lain on top of his grandfather protectively. "Stay here, don't move!"

Chris slowly raised him and peaked over the counter. The demon was gone. Chris cocked one of his eyebrows. _Where did it go?_

"Looking for me?"

Chris snapped his head to his right to see the demon standing just a few feet away, creating a fireball in his hand. The demon threw the fireball at Chris, but Chris ducked in the nick of time to have the fireball fly above his head, torching the cabinets behind him.

Chris flicked his wrist at the demon and the demon flew backwards, crashing into the wall. Chris grabbed his grandpa. "Come on!" he shouted. "I've got to get you out of here!"

Victor scrambled and followed Chris into the dining room then to the foyer, near the front door. Chris ran to the door, hoping to get Victor out before any more demons came. As they got closer to the door, Chris felt his feet fly up over his head as he zoomed away from the door and landed on top of the dining room table.

Groaning, Chris craned his neck up to see Victor still standing by the door. Victor made a move towards Chris, but a different demon appeared next to him. The demon grabbed a hold of Victor and tossed him across the hallways and into the parlor. Chris heard a crash and the sound of shattered glass.

"Grandpa!" shouted Chris as he pushed himself up, running into the sunroom to dodge a fireball. He heard the demon growl as the fireball missed him by an inch. Chris ran into the sitting room, dodging another fireball. He didn't know how many demons there were, so he needed back up.

"Zak!"

Just after he called for their whitelighter, a new demon shimmered right next to Chris.

"Hello," he said, showing his yellow stained teeth. He then kicked his foot at Chris, his clawed feet planted right into Chris' abdomen. Chris flew again and hit the wall, crumbling back down to the wooden floor. When Chris attempted to stand up, he found himself falling back down. The demon laughed and the two familiar demons flanked him.

"Christopher Halliwell, right?" sneered the middle demon. "I was hoping that your dear brother would be here. I would rather kill him instead of you," the demon sighed. "Oh well, you'll do just fine I guess."

The demon spread his arms out, a big fireball glowing in between. Chris, weakly, raised his hand and jerked it to the side. One of the demons that flanked the leader was shoved into the fireball, exploding into flames and ash, destroying the big fireball meant for him. Chris flicked his hands again and the other demons flew to the next wall.

Chris pulled himself up, holding onto the picture frame for support as he prepared himself for the next attack. The leader recovered first and threw fireballs one and another at Chris, but Chris blocked those attempts. He managed to take one of the fireballs and throw it at the remaining sidekick demon. The demon burst into ash as well.

The leader's nostrils flared. "Die witch!" He created another massive fireball and threw it directly at Chris.

Chris spun, but not quick enough that his elbow got charcoaled a bit. Chris collapsed, but as he fell he saw a bright blue orbs forming. Zak had finally arrived.

"HEY!"

The leader demon jerked over towards the whitelighter that orbed in.

"Leave my brother alone!"

Suddenly, a heat wave came over and Chris buried his head in his arms, trying to protect himself from whatever magic coursed the room. Chris could hear the demon scream and protest in agony before hearing the final crackling and sizzling. The demon was dead.

Chris pushed himself off the floor, ignoring the pain that increased in his elbow. When he stood up, he saw Wyatt standing just a few feet away along with Leo, who first spotted Chris.

"Chris?" said Leo, walking over and examining him. "What happened?"

Wyatt walked over and pulled his brother to his side and a little away from Leo. Upon seeing the burn, Wyatt placed his hand over it, letting the magic flow to heal him.

"Thanks," said Chris when his elbowed healed, but then he remembered Victor. "Grandpa!"

Chris pushed Wyatt and Leo out of his way as he ran over to the parlor, searching. Leo and Wyatt followed, watching Chris search around.

Chris then saw the glass. The glass was part of a window. Chris ran over and looked out of the window to see his grandfather sprawled on the ground. "GRANDPA!"

Chris climbed out of the window, his hands cutting from the jagged edges. Chris jumped down and hurried to his grandpa's side.

"Grandpa?" said Chris, putting his fingers on his grandfather's neck. There was a pulse. "Wyatt! Help!"

Wyatt, who was standing in the window, orbed over and kneeled down. He placed his hands over his grandfather and after a few seconds, their grandfather choked to life.

"Wyatt?" said Victor as he tried to sit up. "W-what…Chris! You're alright." Victor pulled Chris into a hug.

Wyatt stood up. "Come on," he said. "Let's get inside."

Chris orbed his grandfather inside and on a couch. Leo was still inside the parlor and Wyatt orbed next to him.

Leo opened his mouth to ask about what had happened, but Wyatt cut him off.

"What happened?" asked Wyatt.

Chris let go of Victor and shrugged. "Oh, you know, the usual. Just when you think nothing can get worse, it does. But, we're okay now."

Victor thought differently from what Wyatt could tell. His face was still pale and his hands and fingers kept twitching. A sign of fear.

"And you didn't think of calling for anyone?" asked Leo. "Chris, you should have sent Victor out."

"I tried," said Chris. "But the demons threw me back."

"Demons?" said Wyatt. "I only saw one? How many were there?"

"Three total, but you killed the last one."

Wyatt beamed. "Way to go Chris," he congratulated. "I knew that you had it in you."

Leo still looked concern, which Chris found awkward. Why did his father care?

"Chris," said Leo coming over to his son, sitting down next to Chris. "When there's trouble, you need to call for us. Okay? Don't try to handle the demons all by yourself. You almost got yourself and Victor killed. You shouldn't be so careless."

Chris frowned and Victor could see that Chris' emotion was taking over. "Leo," said Victor, resting his hand on Chris' shoulder. "He tried. We were taken by surprise. He did the best he could. I actually thought he did a good job dodging the fireballs and keeping me alive."

"And that is why you were outside?"

Victor eyed Leo and Leo returned the glare. "He tried his best Leo," said Victor. "He's just a kid!"

"Don't tell me what to do with my son, Victor," growled Leo. "I gave you the permission to take care of them. Not be a mentor in magic. You have no idea. You are mortal."

Chris pulled away from his father. "Don't tell grandpa what to do!" he shouted. "He's done a hell of a lot more than what you have done for us."

Leo felt guilty. He knew that Victor had risked his life signing up to take care of his sons. He was also doing more fatherly activities than he has ever done before.

"You're right," said Leo, "I'm sorry, Victor. I was just…"

"Why don't you leave dad?"

Leo turned to Wyatt who was staring at him angrily. Leo looked back at Victor and Chris and Chris had the same look as Wyatt. Leo stood up.

"Okay," said Leo. "But if you get any more demon attacks…"

"Bye dad," said Wyatt flicking his wrist and Leo burst into tiny blue and white bulbs. Wyatt flicked his hand up and the tiny lighting bulbs zoomed out through the window and up towards the Heavens.

"Wyatt!"

Wyatt looked over at his grandfather. "Oh, like you didn't want him gone too."

"There's another way to kick someone out of the house," said Victor. "And blowing them up is not one."

Wyatt shrugged and turned his attention back to Chris. "Though I hate to admit this, but Dad's right, Chris. You should have called for help. Three demons and just you and Victor at the manor. You could have died."

"I did call for help!"

"Who did you call?"

"Zak," answered Chris. "I called for Zak."

Wyatt was a little hurt by the news that his brother called Zak, their no good whitelighter, but tried his best to hide it. "You called for him? Of all people, you called the one person that seems to be a no show when there's danger?"

Chris shifted in his chair. "I didn't know if you could come or not. You know," said Chris. "With you up there, I didn't know if you could hear me. Or if the Elders would let you go."

"They almost didn't," said Wyatt, "But I managed to get out of my cage."

"You were in a cage?"

Both Victor and Chris were wearing their shocked expressions, which almost made Wyatt laugh, but he just smiled. "Yeah, they thought that I would cooperate better if I was sealed in a cage. But, when I realized you were being attacked, I got out of it rather easily."

"How did you know that we were getting attacked?" asked Chris and Victor wondered about that as well.

"I felt your pain, little brother," said Wyatt and Chris looked surprised. "And it hurt like hell. Did someone throw and energy ball at your stomach?"

Chris shook his head, his hair falling in front of his face again. "No, one of the demons kicked me though."

"I must have felt that," said Wyatt. "Either way, next time, call for me instead. It won't take me three days to show up."

Chris nodded his head. "Mental note."

Victor stood up, wobbling a bit and both his grandsons reached over to him, steadying him.

"Grandpa, what are you doing?" said Chris. "You have to rest!"

"I can rest when I'm dead, Chris," said Victor. "Right now, we have a birthday to finish. I didn't go buying a cake for nothing."

Chris laughed and helped his grandfather to the kitchen again. Wyatt said he would be right behind him. As Chris and Victor disappeared in the hallway, Wyatt turned around and looked at the mess.

_Let the Object_

_of Objection_

_Become but_

_a Dream_

_As I cause_

_the Seen_

_to be Unseen_

The room glowed for a few seconds before returning back to its normal state with the window intact.

"Wyatt!" called Chris. "Hurry up already!"

"Coming," said Wyatt, turning around and walking back to the kitchen.

Wyatt went over towards Chris who was trying to get the cake out of the box. Victor was sitting in his original seat, still dazed and pale.

As Chris struggled to keep the box opened long enough to move the cake out, Wyatt shook his head. "Use magic," said Wyatt and suddenly, the cake glowed in orbs and reappeared on a big plate.

"I only try to use magic when necessary," said Chris. "You know, to be normal."

Wyatt leaned in closer to his brother, grabbing his neck to pull Chris closer. "News flash, buddy," Wyatt said. "We're not normal and no matter how many times Victor is trying to put that notion in your head. You and I are not normal…we're powerful."

Chris shrugged and continued fiddling with the cake. "I'm still going to try."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "I figured."

Chris pulled the candles out of the box. He started placing them randomly on the cake. "By the way," said Chris. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Saving me, duh?"

"It's part of my job description, Chris," said Wyatt. "An older brother always has to protect the younger brother."

"Well, I'm just glad you came when you did."

"Why?"

"The demons weren't after me," said Chris. "I was just second best. They came to kill you, Wyatt."

Wyatt smirked. "Kill me? Yeah right."

"Wy…"

Wyatt raised his hand at his brother. "Trust me," said Wyatt and Chris stared into his brother's blue eyes. "They are not a threat to me. They aren't even a threat to you seeing as you took two of them out on your own."

Chris blushed. "Yeah, well, still," he said. "You haven't gone back down to the Underworld lately have you?"

Wyatt eyed his brother. "No Christopher," he said. "I already told you. That was just a phase. I needed to vent my anger out. Okay? I haven't gone down there since I moved back into the Manor."

Chris approved this answer as he nodded once. "Good, but be careful, some demons want you dead."

"Yeah, well let them come and they will be the ones that end up dead."

Chris had finished putting eighteen candles into the cake. He went over to one of the fried kitchen cabinets. He opened one and pulled out a slightly melted matchbox.

"Grandpa?" asked Chris. "Do you still keep your cigarette lighter?"

Victor looked up at his grandsons, thinking. "Yeah…yes I do. It's here in my pocket."

Victor pulled out the silver lighter from his pocket. Chris began to walk over to get it, but it disappeared in orbs and Wyatt had it in his hands. He passed it over to Chris.

"Saved you time."

"Yes, you saved me a mere five seconds," said Chris. "Wonder what I am going to do with it now?"

"Sarcasm won't get you anywhere, you know?"

Chris smiled and Wyatt laughed as he slugged his arm around his brother's shoulders. "You're a good brother, Chris," said Wyatt. "Don't ever let anyone think you are less, okay? Those demons…they don't know anything. You're not second best Chris. You're like my equal."

Wyatt rubbed Chris' hair, making it stick out in every direction as he went over to sit at the table. Chris flipped the lighter on and started melting the candles. Chris was happy that he had a brother like Wyatt. He couldn't think of having a better brother than Wyatt.

_**Break**_

Leo was sitting alone on the Golden Gate Bridge. He didn't mean what he said to Victor. He was grateful to the man for taking in his children when he could not. Yet, Leo felt resentment against his father-in-law. The man had taken his children away from him. Had made them love him more than him.

_No_, thought Leo. _It's not Victor's fault. It's your own damn fault._ Leo wished that his children could understand what he was doing. He was doing what he thought was best to protect them.

_Obviously not_, he thought as Chris almost died again today. Chris was a hapless witch. Always at the wrong place and the wrong time. Leo didn't think Chris was weak. He knew Chris was strong. He had complete control of his powers at a young age and they are starting to become more advance. Yet, Leo never had to worry about Chris as much as he had to for Wyatt.

As a baby, Wyatt caused a lot of stress for the Charmed Ones and Leo. They always had to make sure that they kept a good eye on him and not do anything magical in front of the mortal world. Wyatt was well into his powers before birth and many of his powers were advanced when he was born. Therefore, with his lack of understanding that practicing magic in front of the world was a 'no', Wyatt and his powers caused a lot of trouble and needed a lot of attention. So, Leo had to take Wyatt up to the Heavens a lot to control his powers and use them in the correct manner.

Chris, however, never seemed to have problem in controlling his power. Only when he got emotional did the power consume him and he wasn't able to control himself. Yet, lately, Chris has been good at keeping his emotions at bay, something Leo didn't really like very much.

"Leo?"

Leo jumped to his feet and spun around to see Gideon standing behind him, his black robes flapping with the wind.

"Gideon," said Leo. "I didn't hear you come."

"I tried not to be heard," said Gideon.

"I know why you are here," said Leo. "I'll be joining you and the rest of the Elders in a few minutes. I just sort of need to focus and mediate a little bit."

"I see that whatever happened at the Manor was bad," said Gideon, seemingly to know about it already.

Leo nodded his head. "Chris almost died again today."

"The boy is running out of lives."

Leo frowned at his mentor and Gideon gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry my dear friend," he said. "Is your son okay?"

Leo nodded. "Wyatt healed him and Victor."

"Victor was injured?"

Leo nodded again.

"Seems as though evil is never going to give up on your family until they are all dead," said Gideon.

Leo froze at hearing those words. "Y-You don't think…"

"I'm simply making a theory," said Gideon. "I don't know if it is true or not."

"I don't know what to do Gideon," said Leo. "I thought joining the Elders full time would help protect my boys. It has only made them more vulnerable, especially Chris."

"It's nothing out of the ordinary, Leo," said Gideon. "I mean, there were more demons popping into the manor when the Charmed Ones were alive. You're overreacting."

Leo pondered. "I'm not overreacting," said Leo. "I had watched my boy almost die three times since Piper's death. I cannot lose him or Wyatt. I just can't. "

"What are you saying Leo?' asked Gideon, his voice hard. "Do you want to fall from grace? Clip your wings? If you do that then there's nothing you can do to protect them! Nothing! You will only put them more at danger as they have to worry about your safety."

'Then what should I do," cried Leo, tears beading in his eyes. "What? I just can't stay up in the Heavens and watch them get beat up! I'm their father! I'm supposed to protect them!"

"And the best possible way is to stay with us," said Gideon. "They have a whitelighter."

"Yeah, then, where was he when Chris was getting attacked?" shouted Leo.

Gideon glowered at his student. "Leo Wyatt," he said. "Don't start throwing accusations and blames on whitelighters. All whitelighters have more than one charge. Zak as two other charges than just Wyatt and Chris Halliwell." Gideon looked over at the bright lights from the city. "Well, just Chris now since Wyatt will being taking up his whitelighter duties." Gideon added as an afterthought.

Leo shook his head. "I was thinking about that and after what happened tonight, I don't know if I want Wyatt to have any charges other than his family."

Gideon glanced at Leo. "Leo, you know that the Elders had already assigned him a witch already. Are you asking for the whole council to change their plans and leave a witch unprotected just so that your already magically protected family be more safe?"

Leo looked away from Gideon. He knew he was right. His family was the most magically powerful family in the world. The unprotected witch needed the extra protection than his family. Yet, he still didn't like the idea of Wyatt having a charge if demon attacks were going to happen with the chance of Chris and/or Victor being killed.

"But what about—"

"Leo!" said Gideon. "Are you that selfish that you are willing to risk a life of an innocent witch to help protect your already protected family? What kind of an Elder are you! You must think about the world first! Especially in times like these now that the Charmed Ones are dead."

Leo's heart dropped as he thought of Piper. How he missed her so much. He could picture right now, standing right beside him. Her long brown hair flying wit the wind, her gentle, motherly eyes staring at him, and her soft smile that made Leo feel more comfortable and safe. It was the same smile that she used with Wyatt and Chris when they were afraid of the demons that attempted to kill them both.

Yet, Gideon was right. With the Charmed Ones dead, the balance between good and evil has rocked and the Elders are trying their best to balance it. They have been waiting for Wyatt's 18th birthday to start their plan. They needed him and all of his good magic to restore the balance. Yet, they wanted to start him off slowly and they thought that having Wyatt perform his whitelighter duties would be a good start.

"I understand," said Leo. "But I just don't want to leave them. I don't want them to think I'm abandoning them."

"When they get older, Leo," said Gideon. "They will understand. They will understand everything that you have done. They will understand that you did what you did for the Greater Good."

Leo sighed and stared one more time at the city. He turned to Gideon. "I guess we better go back."

Gideon nodded and the two orbed back into the Heavens.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Prue jumped out of her seat when she saw Chris orb into her family's kitchen. "Chris!"

Chris smiled and hugged his younger cousin. "Hey, Prue," he said. "How are you?"

They let go of their embrace and Prue brushed her dark brown hair behind her ears. "I'm good," said Prue. "Penelope developed a power!"

"Oh really?" said Chris. "How's it going?"

Prue scratched her nose. "Why don't you ask her?" suggested Prue. "Penelope!"

There was a bright pinkish glow and Penelope appeared in the same kitchen as her sister and older cousin. She smiled at Chris.

"Hey Chris!" she greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"To visit my cousins," said Chris. "Also, grandpa told me to leave the house."

"So, you came to our house?" said Prue. "What about Mitchell's house? At least they have a boy."

"Yeah," said Chris. "Except they are on a mini vacation."

Penelope looked defeated. "I wish our dad would take us on mini vacations. I would love to see New York City!"

"And I would like to visit Paris," said Prue. "I mean, can't he take us along when he travels for work?"

Chris shook his head. "Yeah, well, at least he comes home for dinner and when you call."

Prue and Penelope gave awkward glances to each other, not knowing what to say. They heard about their Uncle Leo from the rest of the family. They knew he was the most powerful adult, well, it would be Wyatt at the moment now that he was eighteen years old. Still, they heard about Uncle Leo leaving his kids behind and haven't shown his face since. Their father and mother said that Leo's heart wore away when Piper died.

Chris sat down on a stool. "So, Penelope," he said. "I heard you got a new power."

Penelope beamed and looked at her sister. "Ready for this Chris?"

Chris didn't really like his younger family members to start getting into their powers. He was worried that once they had power, demons would start knocking on their door to have a barbeque.

Penelope took a step away from her older sister and closed her eyes. Chris didn't know what was going on. Penelope stood still then her head slumped down. Chris got up to go over to her, but someone tapped on his shoulder.

Chris spun around to see Penelope smiling back at him. Chris turned and still saw the original Penelope slumped forward.

Chris understood. "Astral Projection," he said. "Clever."

"It's still weak," said Penelope's projection. "I can't beam, but I can still say spells. Also, my original form is at an unconscious state. However, Daddy says that if I keep practicing it and use it for good, it will advance."

"He's right," said Chris, "but don't get eager to advance it."

"Why not?" asked Prue. "Might come in handy when you try to sneak out the house for dates when we're older."

Penelope smiled as she dreamed of sneaking out of the house to see a boy. Chris shook his head. "No personal gain," said Chris. "Remember? Our powers aren't meant for that."

Penelope frowned. "Damn!"

Her projection closed its eyes and zoomed back into her original body. "You always have to bring that up, don't you Chris?"

Chris shrugged. "You can lose them if you use it for personal gains."

Prue and Penelope knew that was the truth and sighed. Suddenly, a new pinkish glow came into the kitchen and Coop appeared with little Patty in his arms. Patty shrieked and clapped her hands at the sight of Chris.

"Chrissy!" she said, stretching her arms out to her cousin.

"Hey Chris," said Coop. "Didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry," said Chris. "I guess I should knock before orbing."

Uncle Coop just smiled and placed Patty down on the floor. Patty ran over and hugged Chris' legs.

"Yeah, miss you to little buddy," said Chris to little Patty.

"Chris?" asked Uncle Coop. "You staying for dinner?"

Chris shook his head. "No, I have to go back home and help grandpa. Still a bit weary since the attack."

"What attack?" they all asked except for Patty who was still clutching to Chris' legs.

Chris had forgotten. No one told his relatives about the attack on Wyatt's birthday.

"It's nothing," said Chris. "Just a few demons trying to use us as playthings, but end up being the playthings. It happened on Wyatt's birthday."

"Chris," said Uncle Coop and the girls all looked at their father. "Why didn't you tell us? They could have been after the whole family."

"They weren't," said Chris. "They came to kill Wyatt."

That still didn't make the Coop feel any better nor did the girls' feel any more relax or safe.

"Chris!" said Coop. "What…they came to kill Wyatt?"

"It's okay Uncle Coop," said Chris. "The demons are dead. Grandpa, Wyatt, and I are safe and sound. Nothing serious happened. Well, except when grandpa was thrown out the window, but Wyatt saved him."

Uncle Coop shook his head. "Chris, you need to tell us these things. I want to be aware when my nephews and father-in-law are being attacked."

Chris nodded somberly. "I promise to inform you if we are attacked again."

Uncle Coop let his arms fall to his side. "Good," he said. "Good. Now, how's your other life? Any girlfriends?"

The one thing that Chris hated about coming to their home was that the conversation of love would come up. Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop were always wondering if Wyatt or Chris had a girlfriend or any crushes.

Chris shook his head and his girl cousins all groaned and sighed. They obviously inherited their parents' interest in love. Patty let go of Chris' legs to look up at him with sad eyes.

"Why not, Chris?" asked Patty.

"I'm a little busy with other things than romance right now, Patty," said Chris, but his uncle just shook his head.

"You're just like Phoebe when I first met her," said Uncle Coop. "Difficult and stubborn. Claimed that she was too busy protecting innocents to have a love life. It nearly destroyed her Chris."

"Well, I'm still in one piece"

"You know," said Uncle Coop, ignoring Chris' comment. "I think I know someone that would be perfect for you."

Chris backed away from his Uncle Coop, trying not to laugh. "Whoa, Uncle Coop, I think I will be okay in finding a girl. You don't need to wave your magic hand and set me up on a blind date."

Uncle Coop opened the refrigerator door. "Nonsense," he said. "I'll go and see her tomorrow and set you two up for Saturday night. How about that?"

"Uncle Coop," groaned Chris. "I don't want to be set up. I can find my own girlfriend."

"Yeah, because you are doing so well right now," said Uncle Coop, closing the refrigerator door and holding a few vegetables in his arms. He dropped them on the counter. "Chris, I'm not asking you to marry her. In fact, I don't think you guys would be compatible for that long of time, but it's just for one night. Okay? To make sure your heart doesn't become cold or anything."

"Gee, thanks, Uncle Coop."

Uncle Coop smiled at Chris. "Just one date, okay?"

Chris groaned, but he agreed. Just one date. The girls all started giggling and Chris orbed out in embarrassment, but Uncle Coop was happy enough. He wanted to help his nephew with anything, especially in an area that he was very knowledgeable in.

_**Break**_

After Victor left for some errands and Chris went off to Uncle Coop's house, Wyatt orbed away and materialized in the Underworld.

Wyatt didn't move forward to the person standing just a few feet away in the shadows. He just folded his arms in front of his chest and waited.

The person came out of the shadow and smiled. "What an honor?' the person said. "I never dreamed of being in the presence of the Twice Blessed Child."

Wyatt kept his hard expression. "Tell me Seer," he said. "Who were the demons that came after my family a few nights ago?"

The Seer frowned. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Wyatt blinked his eyes and a fire consumed the Seer's body. The Seer screamed and flailed her arms up. The fire didn't budge from her and Wyatt could smell the burn flesh. He blinked again and the fire disappeared and left the Seer unharmed, but panting.

The Seer touched her body, examining it for scars or burns. When she didn't see anything, she turned to Wyatt. "How dare you—"

"Tell me what I want to know or," said Wyatt as a fireball formed on his palm, "or suffer that pain again and again."

The Seer gulped. "What was the question you wanted answer?"

Wyatt smiled. "I want to know the demons that attacked my brother and grandpa. Three of them are dead, but I know there are more of their kind."

The Seer's eyes turned white. Wyatt waited, but the more time passed the more he got agitated. "Are you done yet?"

The Seer's eyes returned back to its normal color. "Yes," she said. "The demons you seek are called the Scather demons."

"Scather Demons?" repeated Wyatt. "And where will I find them?"

The Seer shrugged. "I do not know. They move around in the Underworld."

Wyatt didn't appreciate the answer, but decided to let the Seer live. He orbed away from the Seer and started searching for the Scather Demons.

_**Break**_

Chris returned to the Manor to find it empty. "Wyatt? Grandpa? Anyone?"

There was no answer. Chris went up to his bedroom and slept on his bed. However, he woke up when he heard a jingle. Chris flipped onto his back and raised his hands ready only to see the curly black haired whitelighter. It was Zak.

Zak raised his hands up. "Whoa, don't flick," he said.

Chris lowered his hands and sat up on his bed. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" said Zak. "You called didn't you?"

"Like three days ago."

Zak pondered and then made a small gasp. "Oh yeah! That's right. Sorry, a bit preoccupied with the charge from Latvia. Anyways, what happened? Need some demon information?"

"I wouldn't call for you if I needed demon information," said Chris. "I have the Book of Shadows at my use."

Zak nodded again. "Of course, that's right."

Chris stared at their young whitelighter. Zak died trying to defend his young family from a demon, though, at the time, he wasn't aware that it was a demon. He died, but he managed to save his wife and two children, plus more people when the demon planned to blow the apartment complex up to kill a witch that happened to be Zak's neighbor. Somehow, Zak managed to steal the athame and stab the demon killing it, but not quick enough that the demon punched its fist right through Zak's chest. He died instantly, but his noble effort and work caught the attention of the Elders and they made him a whitelighter, his first charges being the Charmed Ones.

"So, why did you call me?"

"I called you because we were under attacked," said Chris, his voice bitter as he remembered that night.

Zak raised his eyebrows. "Really? Wow, I couldn't even tell," he said. "I'm glad that you are okay."

"It happened three days ago."

"Well, you still look great and I see the famous Manor isn't blown to shreds," said Zak, "but I have another charge calling for me, so gotta go."

Before Chris could say anything the whitelighter disappeared. "Yeah, you just go on ahead. Don't worry about us. We'll just take care of ourselves…like we always do." Chris paused. "Jackass."

_**Break**_

Wyatt orbed into his bedroom. He didn't want Chris or his grandfather to see his the dirt and ash on his clothes and face. Chris would automatically know that he went to the Underworld and he didn't want to upset Chris.

He changed clothes and with a wet cloth and soap, he cleaned his arms and face. The Scather Demons weren't difficult to kill. When he arrived in their lair of the Underworld, they were taken by complete surprise. Most didn't get the chance to prepare for an attack. Wyatt killed most of them when he arrived. Some of the Scather demons tried to escape. However, Wyatt caught them all and killed them. He wasn't going to allow any more of their kind attack his family. He had already decided to wipe them all out.

As the Scather demons tried to flee, Wyatt put up a barrier. No one would escape him. He blew them up, sent a heat wave that torched them, and he also tortured them in his firetrap before killing them. When he was done, he only saw piles of ash. Wyatt smirked in victory. There were no survivors.

After he cleaned up, he orbed downstairs to the family room where he found his grandfather reading. His grandfather looked over his book.

"Hello Wyatt," he greeted. "Where have you been?"

"Out," said Wyatt. "Just went out to hang with some, uh, friends."

Victor smiled. "Good."

Wyatt looked around and then tried to sense his brother in the house. He didn't sense his brother anywhere in the house. His heart started to beat faster and his muscles got tense.

"Grandpa?" asked Wyatt. "Where's Chris?"

"Chris?" said Victor. "He's out."

"Where?"

"With Jake," said Victor. "I told him to go out with some friends tonight. He and Jake left a few hours earlier." Victor closed his book and placed it on the table. He stood up from his seat. "Chris wanted to tell you that Zak showed up."

Wyatt arched his eyebrows. "He did, uh? I guess it's best to show up late than never at all. Did he say anything?"

Victor shrugged. "Chris didn't say anything else. Just that he showed up and then left."

"Go figure," said Wyatt. "That's what whitelighters do best."

Victor agreed with his grandson somewhat. There are some whitelighters that just won't leave a family live in peace.

Wyatt walked away from the family room and Victor walked after him. "Wyatt, where you going?"

Wyatt turned to face his grandfather. "Just upstairs, grandpa."

"Aren't you hungry?" said Victor. "I thought that you and me should go out tonight. I barely have any time hanging out with just you. Lately, it's just been me and Chris."

Wyatt didn't want to go out. He had an agenda to do, but he knew if he didn't accept then his grandfather might get suspicious. He had to keep a low profile. "Sure," smiled Wyatt. "Yeah, where do you want to go?"

_**Break**_

"What about this movie?"

Jake was holding up Child's Play in his hand. Chris shook his head. "Nah, I'm really not into magically turned dolls killing innocent people at the moment."

Jake returned the movie back on its display. "Well, how about this movie?"

Chris glanced at the new movie and it read _The Cheetah Girls_. Chris narrowed his green eyes at Jake. "Hardee-har-har."

Jake cracked a smile and put it back. "I'm trying here, but so far you have said no to every movie."

"Just five movies and the last one was legit."

They walked out of the movie store and started walking down the street. They decided not to get a movie and just hang out at a nearby park.

The park was deserted. But it's usually deserted at night. Chris and Jake took the swings and Jake immediately started to pump his legs and arms, making his swing move back and forth. Chris sat still.

"So, when are you going to tell what's up or am I going to have to play the guessing game?"

Chris looked up at his friend. "What?"

Jake slowed his swing. "Well, no offense, but you've been acting weird lately. I mean I was surprised that you even called me to hang-out tonight."

"Yeah, well I've been busy at home," said Chris. "My grandpa isn't actually a healthy person at the moment and my brother is going off to college soon."

Jake's swing came to a stop and he stared at his friend sympathetically. "I understand, but I hate to break it to you, Christopher."

Jake leaned his head back to look at the starry sky. "You're not an adult yet. You shouldn't have to live or act like one yet either."

Chris gave his friend a small smile. "Yeah, I know," said Chris. "But, it's just…my grandfather needs my help. He's been trying to keep up this charade that he's healthy and all, but he's not. Wyatt is still, well, he's Wyatt and he has bigger and better things to do and worry about."

"Like what?"

"The world."

Jake laughed and almost toppled out of his seat. "I-I cannot believe you j-just said that!" crackled Jake. "The world? Really? That's just…hilarious. You're a funny man Chris."

"Yes, funny man," said Chris, but Jake missed his sarcasm.

Jake wiped his tears away. "Oh boy! That was good. Is your brother been telling you that crap and you been eating it?"

"It's not really crap, Jake," said Chris, but he said it to himself more than to Jake. "We do have to save the world."

Jake stopped laughing and was finishing wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "Well, I say we go to one of our homes and just play video games. That's all I can think of."

Chris agreed and when they were walking out of the park, they heard a woman scream. Both Jake and Chris spun around, staring in the direction the screams were coming from.

Jake's first instinct was to grab his cell phone, his fingers already pushing the 9-1-1 buttons. Chris' first instinct was to run in that direction and he took off.

"Chris!" shouted Jake behind him. "CHRIS!"

Chris didn't stop. He ran past the swings, the slides, the empty tetherball courts, and basketball courts. He ran through the bushes and came out onto another side where he saw a woman bleeding profusely. She was on her back and a jagged knife was impaled into her stomach.

Her lips were trembling and her pleading eyes were blinking tears of pain. As she glanced in her surroundings she saw Chris.

"Help me," she mouthed.

Chris ran to her side and bent down. The knife. He recognized the knife. It was an athame. A demon had attacked her.

"WYATT!" called Chris and before Chris could even finish, Wyatt orbed right next to him.

Wyatt grabbed Chris. "What's wrong Chris? Are you hurt?"

Chris shook his head and pointed to the woman. Wyatt looked down and saw the dying woman. "Oh," he said.

"Wyatt," said Chris. "Get her out of here! Orb her to the manor or something and heal her there. Okay?"

Wyatt looked down at Chris. "Did demon attack you?"

Chris shook her head. "No, I didn't see any yet, but…"

An energy ball came zooming past Chris' right ear. As soon as it whizzed by, Chris found himself on the ground. Wyatt had pushed him down as he spun around to face the demon.

The demon threw another energy ball at Wyatt, but Wyatt deflected it with is force field. The demon looked concerned now as he hissed, "The Twice Blessed."

Wyatt smiled. "You're damn right." Wyatt his own power at the demon and the demon exploded, but right as that demon exploded, five more showed up.

Chris stood up to help Wyatt, but Wyatt shoved him back down. "Stay down Chris!"

"NO!" Chris jumped back up as he telekinetically shoved one of the energy balls into one of the demons.

Both Halliwells were fighting right next to each other. They were winning, killing he demons, but more and more kept showing up.

Wyatt grabbed onto Chris' wrist. "We can't keep staying here!" he said as he put his force field up. "We have to leave now!"

"What about the innocent? We have to get her too!" said Chris as he ran back to where the woman was still laying down. But, Wyatt caught his wrist and orbed out of the area.

The demons stopped their attacking and shimmered away just as Jake started to climb through the bushes that he saw his best friend ran through.

"Chris?" he shouted. "Chris? O MY GOD!"

Jake didn't move any closer to the dying woman. The woman's lips kept trembling as it grew white, but she didn't speak, she just stared at the starry night as the stars started to get brighter and brighter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The brothers orbed into the Manor's Attic. Chris jerked his wrist out of his brother's grasp. "Wyatt!" he shouted. "We have to go back! Those demons will kill her!"

"She's probably already dead," countered Wyatt, but Chris didn't believe that.

"No! I saw her! She was still alive!"

"Well, by the time you get back," said Wyatt. "She would be dead. So, no point in going."

Chris stared at his brother, eyeing him, searching. Wyatt frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find out who you are," responded Chris. "Because my brother wouldn't let an innocent die."

"And he wouldn't want to send his younger brother back to die," growled Wyatt and Chris took a step away from Wyatt.

"I'm going back Wy," said Chris, "and you can't stop me."

"The hell I can," said Wyatt as Chris started to orb, but Wyatt telekinetically brought him back down. "Don't do it Chris," Wyatt warned his brother. You go back there, you'll get yourself killed. I'm not going to risk that."

"Well, I'm not going to risk an innocent to die."

The two brothers glared at each other, and then Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said. "Go and check to see if she's alive. But, if anything happens…like more demons…CALL ME!"

"Yes, Dad," said Chris and he orbed out and appeared behind a tree in the park.

Chris walked out into the open, cautiously and scanning his surroundings. Then he saw the red and blue lights near the scene of where Chris found the woman.

Chris ran over and stopped when he saw police officers searching the area, putting up the crime scene tape, and standing over the woman as if she wasn't alive. Chris heart fainted. He was too late. The woman died.

"CHRIS!"

Chris turned to search the person who called his name and saw Jake standing with an officer. Jake hurried to Chris' side.

"What the hell?" said Jake. "Where have you been?"

Chris glanced one more time at the woman before turning back to Jake. "I was with the woman, but then I saw the attacker and chased them."

"YOU WHAT?" said Jake. "What the hell were you thinking? You chased the motherfucker down? How stupid are you?"

Chris opened his mouth to respond, but the police officer that Jake was next to approached them both. "Excuse me son, but did I hear you correctly that you chased the person who killed that young lady?"

Chris lied and nodded. "Yes, he was walking down that alleyway when I shouted at him. He ran and I sort of gave chase, but then stopped and turned around."

"Do you realize how stupid that was?" questioned the police officer.

"I will assume stupid enough," said Chris and police officer nodded.

"Yeah, but since you did see the killer," said the officer, taking out a notepad. "Can you tell me what he looked like?"

Chris shook his head. "No, it was dark and I never got to see his face."

"Can you give me an estimated height?"

Chris shook his head again. "No, I'm not really good with estimation."

The police officer folded his notepad. "Well, thanks for trying. Next time, don't give chase unless you want to end up dead. You hear?"

"Loud and clear."

The officer walked away and once he did, Jake punched Chris in the shoulder. "Don't you ever go fucking loony on me like that again! You made me almost shit in my pants when I couldn't find you around the park."

Chris nodded. "Yeah, okay, I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Jake jerked his head. "You see," he said. "This is what I was talking about. You act like you have to be hero. Risking your life for complete strangers…"

"I guess it's just in my blood," said Chris, but Jake didn't understand the comment.

"Huh? In your blood?"

"Doesn't matter," said Chris and he turned around. "Let's just call it a night. I'll see you at school on Monday?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah, you going to Carl's house on Sunday?"

Chris shrugged. "Maybe."

"I'll pick you up at seven," said Jake. "You're going and no more stunts."

Chris laughed. "Yeah, stunts, okay. See you later."

The two boys parted ways, heading in the direction of their home. When Chris was sure Jake was out of sight and no one else was watching, he orbed back to the Manor.

Wyatt wasn't in the attic anymore, so Chris walked down the stairs and down into the sitting room. He flopped himself on the couch, running his forehead.

"I'm going to assume that I was right."

Chris looked up to see Wyatt leaning against the archway. His arms were crossed in front of him, but his facial expression was sympathetic.

Wyatt walked over to his brother and sat on chair across from him. He rested his hands on his knees and scooted up to the edge of his seat. "Chris, don't blame yourself."

Chris returned his concentration back to his hands.

"Chris," repeated Wyatt. "Don't do this to yourself. You couldn't save her."

Chris gulped. "Yes, I could, Wy. I could. We both could."

Wyatt shook his head. "No, we couldn't. You just haven't thought this through. Chris, those demons attacked that woman on purpose. She was bait."

"For what?" asked Chris looking up at his brother.

"For you!" said Wyatt, angrily, though that anger was not directed to Chris and his younger brother knew that. "Those demons had probably followed you and knew you would come running if you knew an innocent was in danger. Then, they planned to put you in danger so that—"

"You would come," finished Chris. He looked horrid and buried his face in his hands. "Oh god," mumbled Chris. "I'm such an idiot."

Wyatt watched his brother for a bit before moving to sit next to him. "You're not an idiot Chris," said Wyatt. "You just have a big heart. And with a big heart means the better chance to hurt it."

Chris looked up at Wyatt, his eyes amused. "When did you get all philosophical?"

Wyatt narrowed his blue eyes at his brother, but then cracked into a smile. "Yeah, well, it would be something mom would say."

More like Aunt Phoebe," said Chris, but then he swore.

"CHRIS!"

Chris raised his hands up. "Sorry," said Chris. "I didn't mean it towards Aunt Phoebe. I just remembered something. I have a date tomorrow night."

Wyatt cocked an eyebrow. "A date? Really?"

Chris frowned at his brother. "Don't sound so surprise there, Wy. Yes, I didn't have a choice in the matter though."

"Oh, so, it's not just a date," said Wyatt, standing up. "It's a blind date. Wait, let me guess…" Wyatt put his fingers to his head, his eyes closed. There was a brief pause, but Wyatt snapped his eyes open. "Uncle Coop set you up."

Chris nodded. "Yeah, he wanted to make sure my heart was growing cold."

Wyatt gave a belly laugh. "You? He was worried that your heart would be cold?" Wyatt walked away, still grinning from ear to ear.

Chris stood up too. "Yeah and he made me promise," said Chris. "So, I have to do it."

Wyatt still had a smile on his face when the Manor doors swung open and Victor came running into the hallway. "Wyatt! Wyatt! Chris! Boys!"

Chris walked a little way out into the hallway. "Over here, grandpa," said Chris, waving at his exhausted grandfather.

Victor put his hand to his chest and his breathing slowed down. "Thank god!" he said. "Is Wyatt with you?"

Wyatt walked into the open, revealing himself to his grandfather. "Right here."

Victor walked over to his two grandsons. "Don't ever do that to me again," said Victor. "Don't just say Chris is in trouble and then orb away. Damn, you both nearly got me a heart attack."

Chris bowed his head. "Sorry, Gramps. We didn't mean to scare you."

"Yeah."

Victor was still looking furious. "God, I just, oh never mind," he said taking a seat in the sitting room. "What happened anyways? Wyatt? Chris?"

Chris opened his mouth to speak, but Wyatt cut him off. "Nothing grandpa," he said. "Nothing to worry about. Chris just came across a dead woman and wanted me to heal her."

"Did you?"

Wyatt shook his head. "It was too late. Couldn't save her." Wyatt looked over at Chris. "Chris was upset."

Victor sighed and his foggy eyes stared at Chris. "I know that it hurts to see someone and can't save them. I watched my daughters become depressed after not saving an innocent from a demon. Yet, they knew that there would be days when they cannot save the innocent."

"Chris, Wyatt," said Victor, "there will be days when you guys can't save someone and when that day comes, you will need to learn to let go. If you don't, well…"

Victor paused and tried to think of what he should say next. Chris and Wyatt both glanced at each other.

Victor then shook his head. "I don't remember the rest of it, but the point is that you can't save everyone."

"But we could at least try," said Chris.

"I didn't say you shouldn't try," corrected Victor. "I just said you should remember that you can't save everyone. Never said anything about not trying."

Chris smiled. "Thanks grandfather," he said, then glancing at Wyatt. "Now I know where you get those philosophical thoughts from."

Wyatt shook his head. "Why don't you to your room sleeping beauty," he said. "You're gonna need it for tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" asked Victor, wanting to know what his two grandsons were talking about.

Chris glared at Wyatt, before turning to his grandfather. "It's nothing grandpa," he said. "You don't have to worry about it."

"He's going on a date."

"Wyatt!" growled Chris at his older brother, but Victor beamed.

"A date?" he asked happily. "A date? That's great Chris. I knew some girl was going to want you for a boyfriend."

"It's a blind date, grandpa," said Wyatt.

Victor's smile still didn't disappear. "Either way, it's still a date and you get the another chance to leave the house." Victor dropped his hands on Chris' shoulders. "So, do you know the girl's name? Do you know anything?"

Chris shrugged. "No, Uncle Coop knows her and thinks we might be compatible."

Victor's happy face dropped. "Uncle Coop?" he said. "The cupid is setting you up?"

Chris nodded and Victor slid his hands off Chris' shoulders, looking very sad.

"What's a matter, grandpa?" asked Chris.

Victor sat back down in his chair. "Oh I thought that this blind date was a set up you know, with mortal. People like me. Not magical ones."

"What wrong with magical beings?" questioned Wyatt.

"Nothing," said Victor. "I like them as well. Hell, I married your grandmother and had three magical kids. I even married a demon at one point. But—"

"I just wanted you guys to have someone that is connected to my world," finished Victor.

Chris understood and bent down so that he was eye level with his grandfather. "Hey, Gramps, I know what you mean, but it's Uncle Coop. He could set me up with anyone, including mortals. So, maybe my blind date is a mortal?"

"Yeah, maybe," said Victor. "Well, I don't honestly care who you date. I just got this image in my head that you both would be dating mortal girls."

Wyatt laughed. "You really thought that Grandpa? Honestly, no mortal girls would want to date Chris and I when they find out what we are and have to deal with on a daily basis. They'll be running out that door so fast."

"Still," interrupted Chris. "Doesn't mean that can't happen. We might end up marry mortals. We won't know until later."

Victor nodded. "Yeah, but still. I don't mind you guys dating magical people or non-magic folks. Just as long as you don't date demons then I'll be happy."

"Me too," said Chris and he stood up, yawning. "I'm off to bed. See you two in the morning!"

"Night," said Victor and Wyatt and Chris orbed to his bedroom, as he was too tired to walk up the stairs.

Wyatt walked out of the sitting room and was heading to the stairs, when Victor called out for him. "Wyatt!"

Wyatt stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry that dinner didn't go as plan," said Victor. "Maybe tomorrow when Chris is on his date?"

Wyatt smiled at his grandfather. "Sure. No problem. I'm going to bed. Night grandpa."

"Good night."

_**BREAK**_

Wyatt orbed, but he didn't orb in his bedroom. Instead he was standing back in an empty part of the Underworld. Wyatt paced back and forth before stopping and speaking out loud.

"Ixo Mende Layto Sempar," he uttered.

He waited for a minute then, finally he saw the person he wanted shimmer into view in front. The dark clothed man turned around rapidly and waved his hand in his hand. A crossbow appeared in his hands and was about to attack Wyatt, but Wyatt orbed the crossbow to his own hands.

"Fine weapon," said Wyatt examining it. The Darklighter tried to shimmer out, but Wyatt stopped him. "You're not going anywhere yet until we have a little chat."

The Darklighter flared his nostrils. "What do you want?"

Wyatt slowly raised his eyes to look at the darklighter. Wyatt, careful not to touch the arrow twirled the weapon in his hands. "I need you to kill someone for me."

The Darklighter smirked. "Yeah right," he mumbled. "The Twice Blessed Child wants to hire a Darklighter to kill. That's good."

Wyatt curled his fingers into a fist and the Darklighter started gasping and clutching his throat.

"As I was saying," said Wyatt, not letting go. "I need you to do me a favor. You see there's a whitelighter out there named Zak. I believe you know him right? After all, your kind should, he's the whitelighter, well, was the whitelighter to the Charmed Ones and now he's the whitelighter to their children. I bet every one of you would be praised for killing that particular whitelighter."

Wyatt let go of his hold on the Darklighter and the demon dropped his head and gasped for air. In between his gasp, he spoke. "So…you…want us…to kill...your…whitelighter?"

"More like teach him a lesson," said Wyatt. "Now, will you help me or not?"

"If I don't?"

Wyatt smiled, but it wasn't the same smile he gave to his younger brother. This was a twisted smile that even scared the Darklighter. "Then…I'll kill you and find someone else to take the job."

The Darklighter nodded. "Okay, I'll do it," he said. "Where is he?"

Wyatt turned his back to the Darklighter. "Don't worry. I'll call you when it's time." Then Wyatt orbed out.

_**Break**_

Uncle Coop beamed in the next morning, scaring Chris enough to drop his bowl of cereal.

"Jesus, Uncle Coop!" said Chris looking down at the mess. "A little warning next time?"

"Sorry," said Uncle Coop as he helped Chris pick up the mess. "I just came to tell you some great news."

"That my date backed out?"

"How's the great news?" said Uncle Coop.

Chris shrugged. "I guess it depends on the person." Chris threw the pieces in the trash. "Okay, so what's the good news?"

"I got your date set up," he said. "How do you like Italian?"

"It's fine."

"Good, because you're eating at Zuzzi's," said Uncle Coop. "At seven tonight."

Chris nodded his head. "Great, exciting," said Chris. "Um…may I ask who this girl is?"

Uncle Coop smiled. "Of course, you can," he said as he sat down on one of the stools. "Her name is Caroline. She's a witch with the power of empathy."

"Now I can see why you think it's great news," muttered Chris.

"Hey now," said Uncle Coop. "Don't get sarcastic, okay? She likes guys who are sensitive, sweet, and…um…something else. Just don't be a jock. That's all."

"Okay," said Chris, "So be a jock and end the date as soon as possible."

"Chris—"

"Only kidding, Uncle Coop."

Uncle Coop frowned at him. "Don't be a smart ass around her either," he said. "Now I have to get going, but have fun on your date. And when it's over—"

"I'm not going to tell you anything Uncle Coop," said Chris, pulling out another bowl. "I know you're a cupid and this is the type of stuff you like to hear and talk about, but I'm not that type of person."

"I know," said Uncle Coop. "Anyways, gotta go. I left Prue in charge and the house might be destroyed by now."

"Bye," said Chris as a pinkish glow took over where Uncle Coop was standing.

_**Break**_

Chris was sitting in his seat at Zuzzi's. When he first arrived, he didn't want to go in. He was actually thinking of having Wyatt come to him and tell them they were having demon problems after fifteen minutes into the date.

However, he changed his mind when he saw her. Caroline had long dark hair, reaching past her shoulders. Her blue eyes brightened in the night as it stood in contrast to all the dark around her and when she smiled, her eyes glowed. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a long sleeve black shirt with a silver pendent dangling around her neck on a chain. She was absolutely beautiful.

"You must be Chris," she said, shaking his hand. "I'm Caroline."

"Yeah, I'm Chris," he said, shaking her hand back. "Nice to meet you."

She smiled again and Chris had to blink to try to look normal. "Let's go in," he said.

They sat down and talked about everything, but magic. When they first sat down, Caroline's first words were. "Let's discuss things other than magic." So, they did. They talked about their mortal schools, their family (though Chris didn't go into great amount of detail about his family), and their hobbies. Caroline liked to bike around San Francisco and wants to become an elementary school teacher. When she asked Chris about his future, he paused before speaking.

"Well," he said. "I don't know quite yet. I never actually thought about what I wanted to do with my life."

Caroline listened and took a deep breath. "I know what you mean, or at least, I can feel what you mean."

Chris cocked one of his eyebrows. "You're using your powers on me?"

Caroline blushed and nodded. "Just for a split second."

Chris leaned back. "Okay, enlighten me," he said. "What did you feel inside of me?"

Caroline took a deep breath, but didn't look at Chris. "I felt confliction and confusion. I also felt burden and wear," she then stared up at Chris. "I also felt lust."

Chris blushed and shifted uneasily in his chair. "Well, I must say, you're a good empath."

"Chris," said Caroline, laughter etched on her face. "You don't have to be embarrassed. I mean Coop did set us up, so he obviously knew that we were going to like each other."

That still didn't make him feel good. "Yeah, well, I still prefer that you didn't know that part."

Caroline laughed. "Sorry," she said, "Okay, power off." She raised her hands to show as a sign that she turned her empathy power off.

"Thanks," said Chris, but then he heard a jingle.

"What is it?" asked Caroline, seeing Chris' facial expression turn to alarmed.

Chris shook his head, ignoring the jingle sound. The Elders can wait. "It's nothing," insisted Chris. "Just thought I heard something."

"Always on the alert, huh?"

Chris nodded. "In my family, you can never be careful."

Chris heard it again; only it was louder, ringing as if someone placed a bell in his ear. Chris put his hand to his ear, trying to mute it. Caroline frowned and looked more concern. "Chris?"

The ringing kept getting louder and Chris knew that if he didn't leave soon, the Elders were going to summon him. "Caroline, listen I have to go…the Elders…"

Caroline looked taken back. "The Elders? You know the Elders?"

Chris grimaced as the ringing started hurting his ear. "Sort of," said Chris as he stood up. "Uh, I'll be right back, but I have to go…"

Chris hurried away from the table, leaving a bewildered Caroline behind. "Of course they would do this right now," muttered Chris as he quickly entered the Men's Bathroom. He picked a stall and orbed away as soon as his stall door closed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When Chris appeared before a row of golden robed Elders, he clapped his hands. "Congratulations on winning the Worst Timing Award," said Chris, putting his hands down. "You guys are good."

"Christopher Perry Halliwell," said an Elder as he rose to his feet, standing amongst his colleagues.

Chris raised his eyebrows. "Didn't know we were familiar with each other."

The Elder raised his hand and Chris stopped talking. The Elder looked around at his fellow Elders before looking back up to Chris. "Christopher, we have been informed of some very grave news."

Chris' heart plummeted to his stomach. "What news?"

The Elder stared down at Chris. "Chris, when was the last time you saw Zak, your whitelighter?"

Chris blew out in relief and relaxed. He had thought something had happened to his family. "Zak? I saw him yesterday."

"And did he tell you anything?"

"Besides that he thought I looked good after fighting demons on my own?" said Chris and some of the Elders frowned. "No. He decided not to stay and chat. It's not really his thing anyways."

"Be serious, Chris," said the Elder, annoyed by Chris' tone.

"I am being serious," said Chris, his tone lined with steel and bitter. "I saw him yesterday. He was only at the Manor for maybe a minute, but I might be exaggerating a bit on that."

Some of the Elders sighed and shook their head, muttering underneath their breaths. Words that Chris couldn't hear nor did he want to hear. They were probably talking about how he's like the rest of his family. Stubborn and uncooperative.

The Elder spoke again. "Chris we are doing an investigation and you are an important key in solving this tragedy."

"What tragedy?"

The Elder standing up didn't answer. Instead, it was another one, who rose to his feet, his eyes demeaning and his expression on his face was grimed and disturbed. Chris knows him. The Elder was Leo's mentor. His name was Gideon.

Gideon spoke. "Your whitelighter, Zak, is dead."

_**BREAK**_

_Earlier that day…say 1 a.m._

Wyatt was standing in the shadows of an old abandon building outside the city. Inside, the place had molding floorings, leaking pipes, and scurry mice, but that didn't bother Wyatt at all. He had called Zak just a few seconds ago, but he wasn't expecting him to show up anytime soon.

Then blue and white orbs floating into a figure and Zak was soon standing in the middle of the room.

"Wyatt?" he called out, looking around. "Love what you have done with the place," he muttered. "Wyatt?"

Wyatt stepped out of the shadows. "You know," said Wyatt. "You come awfully quick when there's no danger. Why is that?"

"I have no idea what you mean," answered Zak. "You called. I came. So, what is it? What can I do for the famous Wyatt in this early of the morning?" Zak had a smile on his face. Wyatt has never called him before, always preferring his father, Leo, to him.

Wyatt scrawled. "You can start by wiping that smirk off your face!"

Zak shuddered his smile back into a trembling frown. "Okay…anything besides that?"

Wyatt began walking in front of him. "Yes, I have some questions and I need answers."

"Why don't you go check the book?" retorted Zak. "You don't need me. At least, that's what your brother Chris said."

Wyatt's blue eyes turned to slits. "Don't talk about Chris," warned Wyatt. "You have no right! No are you going to help me?"

Zak rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay, shoot," he said. "What questions do you have?"

Wyatt stood up straighter, more proud. "Where were you when my mother and my aunts were dying?"

Zak blinked. "What?"

"You heard me," said Wyatt, his voice threatening. "Now, answer."

Zak gulped and looked around the room once, then to his feet. "I-I was away. Doing other things for other charges. I didn't know they were in danger. If I did, I would have helped them."

"Where were you when Chris was being attacked?"

"In Latvia," Zak replied, forcefully. "I already told him that."

"Did you know that he was being attacked?"

Zak slowly nodded his head in guilt. "Yes, I did, but I knew he would be okay! He had you and you know, you're the Twice Blessed Child, I figure the two of you were powerful enough to take care of the demons or whoever was attacking."

Wyatt shot an energy ball at Zak. The whitelighter wobbled before falling down to his knees. The burning hole in Zak's chest though healed and he stood up, frowning at Wyatt. "Wyatt! What the hell?"

"You're right, Zak," said Wyatt, forming another energy ball at the tip of his fingers. "Chris and I are powerful together, but that still doesn't give you the right to not come when we call. When Chris calls."

Zak's face turned red. He wasn't angry, he just felt extreme heat surrounding him and he didn't know if Wyatt was doing it or not.

"Wyatt," said Zak, trembling. "I-I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt your family. Y-You know that right? I liked your mother and your aunts. I really did! I also find Chris to be a rather fun guy as well when he's not in his neurotic mood, but I…I'm sorry. I will try harder. I promise." His eyes were nervously staring at the energy ball.

Wyatt flamed out his energy ball and the young whitelighter looked relieved. He brush his hair back. "Thanks Wyatt," he said. "I promise I won't mention this to the Elders or anything."

Wyatt blinked. "I know." Then he stared behind Zak.

Zak, wondering what Wyatt was looking out, turned around and saw a spiked hair Darklighter with his crossbow out, the arrow pointing at Zak.

"Wyatt leave!" shouted Zak as he tried to orb away from the Darklighter, but found that he could not. Zak spun around to also find that Wyatt didn't orb. Instead, he found him with a satisfactory smile on his face.

"Wyatt?"

Wyatt eyed the Darklighter. "He's all yours."

The Darklighter chuckled and raised the crossbow up again. Zak panicked and cried out for Wyatt. "Wyatt! Help me!"

Wyatt shook his head. "I rather not," he said, as he walked away. He then turned to look over his shoulders. "Besides, this is a lesson that I highly doubt you will ever forget."

Wyatt orbed away just as the black arrow punctured Zak's skin. The first arrow hit him in the stomach, but the Darklighter put another arrow into the whitelighter's heart. He waited until he was sure the whitelighter was dead, before black orbing down to the Underworld.

The Darklighter was happy with himself. Though he didn't like the idea of working for the Twice Blessed, he did the job. Now, the Charmed Ones' children didn't have a whitelighter to protect them. Just two old mortal men and a harmless, love-struck, cupid. The Charmed Ones' reign would so end. He will tell his colleagues of the news and they will begin the destruction and death.

"Happy about something?"

The Darklighter turned around to see Wyatt standing in the shadows. Before the Darklighter could do anything. Wyatt blasted him with an energy ball, killing the Darklighter.

"Sorry," said Wyatt, unapologetic manner. "Just can't have you running off and telling people."

The Darklighter's ashes scattered as the Wyatt orbed away and back to the manner. His family was now free from Zak. No worries or wondering if he will come or not. He received his rightful punishment for not saving his mother and aunts and for almost allowing Chris to die. He paid the price of his ignorance.

Wyatt then smiled. His next step: become his family's new whitelighter. He would make sure no one would harm his family ever again.

_**BREAK**_

"I SWEAR," yelled Chris, "I don't know anything! I-I…he left! He doesn't say much. I can't help you."

"So, he never mentioned to you about the Park Avenue Industrial Building?"

Chris shook his head. "No, I never heard of that place and like I said, Zak wasn't much to tell us anything or help us in anything."

"Christopher—"

"I don't have anything else to say!" shouted Chris. "Nothing! Nada! Rien!"

Gideon and the Elders had all began rubbing their heads. They had no clue where to go from here. They found Chris to be his usual self, but right now, he was their only evidence and key to everything. Normally, when a whitelighter is killed by a darklighter, the Elders wouldn't investigate, thinking they did it to protect their charges. However, Zak's arrow ridden body was found in an unusual place. An abandon factory where no one would go to, so why was Zak there?

"Chris," said another Elder. Chris recognized her too. She wasn't very tall among her fellow Elders and she had short blonde hair. Her name was Sandra. "If that's the case, then you are in great danger as well. Whoever killed your whitelighter, they will be coming for your family next."

"Please," scoffed Chris, annoyed by the Elders. "They could come after us anytime. Every fucking demon out there knows that Zak is—was—a pathetic whitelighter. They don't need to kill him to try to kill us!"

"Still," said Sandra, "you must stay here."

"Like hell I am," said Chris as he marched to the doors. He grabbed the handles and tugged, but they wouldn't budge open. He tugged again and again with no luck. He glanced over his shoulders and at the Elders, specifically Gideon, thinking he would help out his friend's son. "Let me out!"

Gideon shook his head. "I'm sorry Christopher, but you cannot leave unless we say so."

"You can't keep me here!" said Chris. "I have a date back on Earth and a party to go to tomorrow!" Chris rattled the doors again, trying desperately to get out. "Let me go!"

"We already contacted your Uncle Coop to handle your affairs with your, uh, date," said Gideon. "As he was the one that set the two of you up."

Chris dropped his hands from the handles. He knew he wasn't going to go anywhere. They wouldn't let him. They always got what they wanted. Who cares about everyone else, just as long as they got what they wanted.

Chris slowly walked back to the center of the room. Sandra waved her hand and Chris felt himself be pushed down and into his seat.

"You might want to get comfortable," she said. "It may be for a while."

"I have school on Monday."

"Taken care of if it comes to that."

"What about Wyatt?"

"Being Twice Blessed," said Sandra. "I'm sure he will be fine. He can protect himself."

"Yeah and poor pathetic me can't," grumbled Chris and he looked around at all the Elder faces. He arched his brow. "Where's Leo?" When he had first entered the committee, Chris was determined not to search for his father. He didn't want to acknowledge him, but at the moment, any family member or ex family member would be great. But, Leo wasn't anywhere.

Gideon spoke. "Leo is not present because of his bias and personal relationship with investigation."

Chris arched his brow higher. "Personal relationship? I hardly call ours personal. Besides, he wouldn't give a…wait…bias and personal relationship?" Chris thought before he leapt to his feet, pointing at the Elders. "You're not keeping me here for protection! You're keeping me here because you think I killed him! You're holding me prisoner!"

The Elders did not deny Chris' words. They simply shrugged them off and they all stood up from their seats. Gideon looked down at the witch-lighter. "Chris, as of now, yes, you are the main suspect _and _evidence. Therefore, you must await here until further notice."

"What about this whole innocent until proven guilty?"

Gideon smiled. "That's your country's law," he said. "Not ours."

With that statement, all the Elders orbed out of the room, leaving Chris alone. Chris kicked his seat. "Of course," he said. "This would happen to me."

_**BREAK**_

Leo was in his own private room, meditating, when he felt a strong, familiarity sense in the Heavens. He opened his eyes and searched his room. He knew it was one of his sons, but he couldn't distinguish the two at the moment. He could feel one of their presences.

Leo shook his head. He needed to stop being ridiculous. Wyatt and Chris wouldn't come up to Heavens to visit any Elder expect their father. Even then, they wouldn't come up. Wyatt and Chris aren't exactly fond of the Elders, so they never come unless they were summoned and even then, Leo would know. He would know because he would be in the meeting and staring at his angered son.

So, he kept meditating, when he heard the sounds of someone orbing into his office.

"Be right with you," he said, his eyes still closed.

"Trust me," said the voice. "Knowing you, I know that I have to wait until you have the time."

Leo opened his eyes and saw his son Wyatt standing before him. Wyatt eyes were cold and his mouth curved down in the same manner at Robert De Niro. Leo stood up and walked over to his son.

"What is it Wyatt?" he asked, concerned. Wyatt wouldn't orb up to the Heavens unless something bad happened. "Is everything okay back home? Demon attacks?"

Wyatt narrowed his eyes into slits. "No, not everything is okay at home," he said, confirming Leo's thoughts. "For starters, you aren't ever there, but I'm not here for you. I'm here for Chris. Where is he? I know you have him."

Leo blinked and looked wildly at his son. "What? I have no idea what you are talking about? Chris isn't here."

"Don't lie to me!" snapped Wyatt, his face twisting into an ugly glare. "I had been trying to sense his location after Uncle Coop told me his date got cancelled."

Leo blinked in surprised. "Chris was on a date?" Piper would be proud. Some normalcy for her boys. For Chris.

Wyatt frowned at his father. "Key word there," he said. "He _was_ on a date. Now, I can't sense him anywhere except for up here, so where is he?"

Leo shrugged. "I don't know," said Leo. "I didn't summon him here. I mean, I guess he could come up here."

"I think we both know that Chris would never do that," said Wyatt. "So, that means you stupid Elders summoned him."

"Which isn't true, because there was no council today," said Leo. "Trust me, Wyatt. I would know if Chris is here."

"I only put my trust in Chris, Dad," said Wyatt. "You lost my trust a long time ago."

Leo looked into his son's dark eyes. He meant those words. Leo didn't have his trust. Piper once said to him that trust is a precious thing and shouldn't be abused. Yet, apparently, Leo abused in some fashion. Leo just hoped he didn't lose his trust with Chris, though, he began to think that he lost Chris' trust years before.

Then Leo perked up. "How long have you been in the Heavens Wyatt?"

"I got here when I landed in your space," said Wyatt. "Why?"

Leo nodded his head, remembering that he sensed one of his son's presences earlier. "Chris was here," uttered Leo. "I felt his presence, but I didn't think it was him."

Wyatt scoffed. "Of course you didn't. Why would you? You hardly pay attention to him anyways."

"That's not true, Wyatt!"

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Doesn't matter, where did you feel his presence?"

"In the Committee Chamber."

Wyatt orbed away at once, but Leo followed and soon, both father and son materialized in the white chamber room. They didn't have to look very far when they saw a scrawny Chris slumped on the floor near the door.

Chris lifted his green eyes up to the newcomers. They brightened when they saw Wyatt. "Wy!" Chris shouted as he ran forward and hugged his brother. "I knew you would come. Now, let's go before they come back."

Wyatt was ready to go, but Leo stopped them, grabbing onto both of his sons' wrists. "You can't go," he said. "Especially you Chris. If the Elders summoned you here, then you must wait for them."

"I already had my meeting with them," said Chris, angrily. "They're just keeping me here because they think I'm a murderer."

"Murderer?" questioned both Leo and Wyatt.

Chris nodded his head, and tried to brush his hair away from his eyes. "Yeah, um, Zak…he's dead," explained Chris, "And the Elders think I have some involvement or knowledge of who killed him since I was the last person to see him."

"Yeah, but he, like, what?" said Wyatt, his voice harsh. "Stayed for a minute? That's what you said to grandpa."

"And that's the truth," insisted Chris in frustration.

"Wait!" said Leo, interrupting his boys. They both looked at him with the same annoyed and resentful expressions. Leo took a deep breath, his blue eyes focused on Chris' green. "You swear that you only saw him for a minute."

Chris nodded his head. "Yes! He was in my bedroom and asked if I needed any demon help. I told him I called for him three days ago. Then after I told him I didn't need him, he left. That's all that happened."

"Then why do they think you are a murderer?"

Chris shrugged and looked over at Wyatt. "Have you ever heard of Park Avenue Industries?"

Wyatt pondered, but then shook his head. "Nope," he answered. "Never heard of it. Should I?"

"I never heard of it either, but that's where they found Zak's body," said Chris, turning to Leo. "They found his body with two darklighter's arrows and a burn from a energy ball."

"Darklighter arrows and an energy ball?" said Leo, thinking. Leo had heard of Park Avenue Industries, but they have been abandoned for years. What was Zak doing there? "That doesn't make sense. Darklighters don't normally torture their victims. It was as if Zak got himself trapped. Usually, Darklighters kill quickly. They don't waste time in case witches or other whitelighters show up to save them."

"Maybe Zak pissed that darklighter off a lot," suggested Wyatt. "He's known to do that to people." Wyatt said off to the side.

"Well, none of those things are going to help me," said Chris. "The Elders still think I'm involved and I can't leave. I even tried orbing, but nothing is working. None of my powers are working."

Wyatt looked concerned, but Leo didn't. He knew what happened to his youngest son. He placed a hand on Chris' shoulder. "The Elders just bind your powers to endure you couldn't leave. They'll return them to you soon after this ordeal is over."

Wyatt eyes narrowed and the blue in his eyes burned brighter. "_THEY WHAT_!" he roared, approaching his father threateningly. Leo backed a little a way from his oldest son, but not too far from his youngest. Wyatt's fingers curled into a fist. "They stole his powers!"

"They'll give them right back, Wyatt," said Leo. "They didn't strip him of his powers."

"Unless they find him guilty."

"They won't."

"That's what you think," said Wyatt. "They don't care about us. They think they have the power to rule over us, boss us around, and take whatever they want! Fuck them and fuck you for siding with them!"

Wyatt's face had contorted into a monster. His face was beat red from the anger inside of him. He eyes burned brighter as if the blue in his eyes were flames. During his rant, Wyatt had seized Chris' arm, jerking his younger brother closer to him, so that they could orb away.

Leo lunged onto his sons and redirected their path to his office. When they landed Wyatt shoved his father off of him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You can't just orb Chris away," said Leo and he looked down at his youngest son. He looked so much like Piper, especially right now, his look of confusion and determinism. "If you take him away, the Elders will think Chris is guilty. He has to remain here until this whole ordeal is over. Wyatt, you might want to go back home. The Elders—"

"Screw the Elders, Dad," said Wyatt. "I'm not leaving Chris unprotected against them."

"He'll be fine," insisted Leo. "I will be there."

"You weren't there last time," commented Chris. Wyatt smiled and wrapped is arm around Chris' shoulders. The comment jabbed Leo in the gut.

Wyatt smirked at his father. "I'm staying."

Leo sighed in frustration, but at the same time, he was happy. Happy to know that his sons were close to one another. "Fine, just stay here, okay? Nowhere else."

"Where're you going?" asked Chris.

"Checking with the other Elders," he said. "I want to know why I wasn't there at the trial with you."

"Bias and personal relationship," answered Chris. "That's why they said you weren't invited." Wyatt and Leo looked at Chris. "They told me when I asked them where you were."

"You asked for me?" This made Leo's heart swell. Chris had asked for him.

Chris shrugged. "Well, yeah, I just asked because I wanted to make sure you weren't around." It was a lie, but Chris didn't want Leo to know the actual truth.

Leo's lips trembled back to his normal state. "Okay, well, I'm still going to have a word with them."

However, Leo didn't have to orb away when they Gideon and another Elder appeared in the room.

"Leo!" said Gideon approaching Leo, his eyes glaring at him. "What are you doing? What's going on here?"

Leo looked at his mentor. "Don't worry Gideon. It's nothing."

"I don't think so," said Gideon, eyeing Chris and Wyatt. "How did Chris get out of the chamber?"

"That can be explained," said Leo. "But I want to know why—"

Wyatt walked forward towards Gideon, his eyes narrowed in resentment at the Elder. "I came to rescue my brother from you."

"Rescue?" said Gideon. "Chris doesn't need to be rescued. He's perfectly safe. No one here is going to hurt him."

"That's why you stripped him of his powers?"

Gideon stood up straighter, trying to show his higher status to Wyatt. "It was just a precaution. We couldn't have him lose control or escape. It was only until the trial was over."

"HE DIDN'T KILL ZAK!" bellowed Wyatt and Leo had to push his oldest son back away from Gideon. "He wouldn't do that!"

Gideon held his hand up. "We have to make sure," said Gideon. "He was the last person to see Zak and therefore, he is connected to the case."

Wyatt was still fuming. "Why don't we strip you of your powers? Aren't you connected to Zak as well? You are his boss right? That makes you a suspect!"

Gideon frowned. "We wouldn't hurt our own kind."

"Neither would Chris," said Wyatt. "Yet that doesn't stop you from threatening him and stealing his powers!" Wyatt moved forward towards Gideon, but Leo stepped in between.

"Wyatt, calm down," he said. "Take it easy."

Wyatt snapped his head to his father, but he didn't say anything. He just backed away and stood right next to Chris who had been watching his fate between his brother, his defender, Leo, the peacemaker, and Gideon, the offense.

"Besides," said Gideon. "Shouldn't you be busy taking care of your charge?"

"I'm sure he can manage himself for a few minutes," said Wyatt, but Gideon grinned.

"I think now is a perfect time for you to check up on him," he said and suddenly, Wyatt was gone. Leo stared blankly at the place where Wyatt was standing.

"Gideon?" asked Leo glancing from the empty spot to his mentor. "Where…what?"

Gideon didn't look away from where Wyatt was standing before, his smile still playing on his lips. "Relax Leo, I just sent him back to Earth and to his charge. He's fine. He was getting to emotional over this situation."

"You still didn't need to do that," said Leo, walking over to his youngest son, taking the place where Wyatt was standing.

Gideon bowed his head slightly. "I'm sorry friend, but we have to keep going with the investigation. Now, Chris, if you please."

Gideon was holding his hand out to Chris, but Leo watched his son refuse it. Gideon frowned. "Take my hand Christopher."

"No," repeated Chris. "I would rather not."

Gideon looked up at Leo, telepathically telling Leo to convince his youngest son otherwise. Leo nodded and turned to Chris. "Chris, buddy."

"I'm not your buddy," corrected Chris.

Leo's face fell a little bit. Chris use to like it when Leo called him that. Times have changed. "Chris, you understand that they are going to review and discuss what to do with you, right?"

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes, I know," said Leo, hearing Gideon muttering something. "But, you still need to go through this."

"They're just going to keep my powers."

"That's not true Chris," said Leo. "They'll return them when you are proven innocent."

Chris still didn't make any movement towards Gideon or the other Elder. He just folded his arms in front of his chest. "I'm not going."

"It's already well known that you and your brother did not like Zak, Chris," said the other Elder. "But, if you truly are innocent, you need to prove it. Right now, you are putting yourself in a position that will make us force to do something we don't want to do to you."

"So you already believe that I'm guilty!"

"No, Chris," said Gideon. "We don't. We just want to learn the truth."

"I told you the truth!"

Leo rubbed his forehead. He couldn't stand watching his son being accused. Leo knew Chris. He wouldn't kill anything. He remembered when he was younger he ran into the house crying to Piper about how he accidently stepped on the neighbor's cat. Piper had to tell him that it was okay and that he didn't mean to hurt it, but Chris still kept crying. If Chris truly did kill Zak, Leo would be able to tell, but right now Chris just looked desperate, not sad or afraid.

"I'm not going," said Chris, still refusing to go with the Elders.

"Then how will we prove you innocent?" questioned Gideon. "If you refuse, then you'll never get your powers back."

Leo looked back from Gideon to Chris. He tried to think of a way that he could prove Chris' innocence without his son being sent away with the Elders in a trial format. "Why don't we do a memory recall?"

"Memory recall?" asked Gideon and Leo nodded. Gideon thought about it and then looked at Chris. "Well, that might settle a lot of things and it could also determine whether he is innocent in this whole situation. What do you say Christopher?"

Chris was listening. He eyed at all three Elders trying to weigh in his options. "Fine," said Chris unfolding his arms. "What do I have to do?"

Gideon approached Chris. "You just have to return the chamber and then we will being able to see what you saw through a simple process."

Chris nodded his head. "Okay. Let's go."

"I'm coming with," said Leo, but Gideon and the other Elder gave him a warning look. Leo insisted. "First off, I'm an Elder. Second, I'm his father. I have the right to attend on both of those reasons."

Gideon shrugged. "Fine, then I suspect that you would want to transport him over to the chamber."

Leo nodded. The two Elders orbed out and Leo turned to his son. Chris' mouth was thin and his eyes blazed at the sight of Leo. "Elder first, uh? I figured."

Leo sighed. "That's not what I meant, Chris. I meant it as a reason to be with you for this," he said. "They don't find being a father to be a particularly good enough reason to join the chamber."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever, just orb me there."

Leo sadly stared at his young son before orbing him to the chamber.

_**BREAK**_

The whole memory recall process hurt. It felt like a comet was piercing through his whole body and head throbbed in mini darts of pain. Chris tried hard not to show his pain, but he wasn't doing a good job because he felt a hand tighten on his. He knew it was Leo's, but he didn't shrug him off. Instead, he gripped it tightly until the Elders were done.

Chris fluttered his eyes open and saw Leo staring down at him, looking concern and brushing his brown hair back. "Chris?" he said. "How you feeling?"

"Great," muttered Chris. He blinked several times before looking at the Elders for a response. It was Sandra who strolled over to him.

"Chris," she greeted. "After examining your memories, we find that you are innocent and therefore are free to return home."

"What about my powers?"

"You have them all back."

Chris tried them out and telekinetically shoved the doors of the chamber opened.

"Thanks," muttered Chris.

"We're sorry," said Sandra, but then she turned to Leo. "Leo, the rest of the Elders and I were wondering if you could call Wyatt up for a second?"

Chris didn't move to the door. What did they want with Wyatt? Leo thought the same thing. "Why?"

"Well, everyone up here knows that the Halliwell's weren't exactly very fond of Zak and from Wyatt's last reaction to the topic, we thought—"

"Wyatt wouldn't kill Zak," interrupted Leo. "I know him."

"Yes, but…"

"No," said Leo. "I won't allow you to hurt Wyatt. He's innocent. He wouldn't kill anyone."

Chris heard his father's words and suddenly, the pit that he had tried so hard to keep cool, boiled. "So Wyatt's innocent, but I'm not?"

Leo spun to look at Chris. "I didn't say that Chris."

"Yes you did!" spat Chris, his voice raw and angry that Leo didn't recognize his son's voice. "You just said that Wyatt was innocent and that you wouldn't let them harm him! But what about me?" Chris' eyes started to turn red and taunt as he spoke to his father. "I was innocent, yet you didn't defend me. You still let them strip my powers and made me go through hell and back!"

All the Elders were watching the confrontation between father and son. Leo approached Chris. "No, Chris, I didn't want you to go through that at all, but they already had you and your powers…"

Chris took a few big steps back. "Don't come near me!" said Chris. "You always liked him better than me! I hate you!"

With that last statement, Chris orbed back to the Manor, leaving Leo with the Elders.

_**BREAK**_

Sandra just stared just as most of the Elders did. Leo didn't turn to look at the Elders. He immediately orbed back to his office. However, he wasn't alone for very long when another blue and white orbs appeared revealing Gideon.

Leo didn't look at him as he spoke. 'Why didn't you tell me he was here?"

Gideon sighed. "Because, the Elders and I wanted a trial where emotions wouldn't get in the way," said Gideon. "Leo, when you're with your sons, you tend not to think straight, especially when they are in serious trouble. We had to keep this matter private, which sadly, didn't become private. Never realized how strong your sons bonds are to one another."

Leo nodded. "Yeah, it strong and it's hard to separate them. I remembered when they were just toddlers. I picked Chris up in my arms to take him to the kitchen and when I got there, Wyatt orbed in next to him." Leo smiled at the memory. Wherever Chris went, Wyatt orbed there. Even when Chris got scared at night, he would cry and Wyatt would orb into the room with his force field raised. Chris did the same thing too once he learned to orb. He would follow Wyatt around and try to act like him. Piper said it was adorable and Leo found it humorous.

"This is why we don't let you come to meetings or councils when it involves your family," said Gideon. "You become bias. You would have done everything to prevent this situation from happening. Do you agree?"

Leo nodded. "I would have done everything to stop what you guys were planning to do to Chris, but it doesn't matter anymore. He hates me."

"He doesn't mean it, Leo," said Gideon. "Not truly. I'm sorry for what we did to him, but it had to be done. You understand right?"

"I understand," said Leo, gravely. "But next time, when my sons are involved, you tell me. I will handle them." Then he sat down to meditate as Gideon turned to leave.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When Chris got home, he ignored his grandpa and headed straight to his bedroom, slamming the door. Victor resigned. He didn't know what happened to Chris 'up there'. One minute, Chris was off on his date and the next, he was back home pouting.

Victor climbed the stairs and knocked on his grandson's door. "Chris?"

"Go away!"

Victor could tell Chris was on the verge of tears. Chris' voice becomes raspy and almost choppy when he's upset.

"Chris, please, let me in," said Victor.

The door opened and Victor saw Chris sitting on his bed, his head down. Victor's heart crumbled. He hated seeing his grandchildren depressed. Especially, Chris. He never said it out loud nor will he ever say it out loud, but Chris was his favorite. Chris reminded Victor of himself a lot of the times and his daughters of course.

Victor sat down next to Chris. "I heard that your date got cancelled," he said, waiting for a reaction, but nothing happened. "Coop came by and said that your date was cancelled or, as he would like to phrase it, postponed."

Chris didn't say anything and Victor felt like he wouldn't be able to get through to him tonight. "Whatever happens Chris, I will do my best to protect you, and you know that right?" Chris didn't make any gestures to acknowledge it. "Chris, I'm sorry for whatever happened to you. Wyatt said he was going to get you."

"He tried," Chris lifted his head and Victor's mouth trembled slightly seeing his grandson's eyes. Tired, weak, and almost lifeless, Chris looked as if he just saw the world around him end. There was no happiness inside him. Just misery. "The Elders wouldn't allow him. They sent him away. Don't know where though."

Chris started picking at his jeans. "Leo was there."

Victor's jaw locked. Leo. Of course, he forgot about his son-in-law. He was an Elder after all. "I'm going to take that it wasn't a family reunion up there."

Chris shook his head. "No, not one bit," he said. "But I don't want to talk about it grandpa. Not right now, at least."

Victor nodded his head. "I completely understand," he said, getting up. Victor ruffled Chris' brown hair. "Hey, how about you and me, and if Wyatt shows up from wherever the Elders sent him, go out for breakfast uh? We haven't done that in a while."

Chris shrugged. "Yeah, maybe," he said.

Victor frowned. Whatever happened 'up there' obviously it destroyed Chris. Victor made a mental note to call Leo sometime and give him a good punch in the face.

"Good night Chris," said Victor as he grabbed the door handle to close it.

"Grandpa?"

Victor stopped and looked back at his grandson. "Yeah?"

Chris shifted in his seat. "Can I ask you a question? A personal question?"

Victor nodded. He didn't really care about the question, but if it would help Chris get out of the emotional mess, he would answer.

"Did you ever regret abandoning mom and the aunts when they were younger?"

The question was definitely personal as if hit Victor in the chest, draining the blood from his heart. He had tried to forget those awful years. Those awful bad parenting years. He had tried to redeem himself with his grandchildren and so far, he thought he was doing well.

Victor took a deep breath. "Chris, that's my most regrettable moments in my life. A day didn't go by where I wish I turned around instead of walking out the door. It's my worst moment of my life."

Chris nodded his head. "Thanks, Grandpa. Night."

"Night."

As Victor closed the door, Chris laid down and stared up at the ceiling. Leo probably doesn't regret it. No, thought Chris, he doesn't regret leaving us behind and if he did, it was because he regrets leaving Wyatt.

_**BREAK**_

Victor woke up early in the morning, but Chris had already beaten him to the kitchen. He was eating his cereal quietly. There goes the idea of dining out for breakfast.

Victor sat in a chair across from Chris. He just watched his grandson for a moment. Chris looked up. "What?"

"Nothing," said Victor. "Just wondering if you are feeling better than the last night."

Chris gave a smug smile. "Yeah, well, I had a good night sleep to make me be in a better mood. Did Wyatt ever come home?"

Victor shrugged. He had no idea if Wyatt came home or not. He went straight to bed after answering Chris' question. "I don't know. I figured he was I his bed. He doesn't wake up until late. Not much of a morning bird like us."

Chris smiled, but then he closed his eyes. He blinked them open. "He's not in the house. He's somewhere in Los Angelus."

"What? Why?" asked Victor.

"I'm going to guess Charge," said Chris, eating the last bits of his cereal.

"He's doing whitelighter duties?" asked Victor. "I thought he refused?"

Chris shook his head. "You can't really refuse the Elders, especially if they make you do it." Chris pushed his bowl away from him.

The doorbell rang. Victor made a move to get up, but Chris jumped out of his seat. "I'll get it," he said, walking over to the door.

He wasn't expecting anyone, but he just didn't want his grandfather to move around a lot. He was getting old and his health was diminishing. Chris grabbed the doorknob and opened the door to see Caroline standing in front of him.

"Hello."

Chris stared for a few seconds before responding. "Caroline?"

She nodded. "Glad to know you remember my name." She looked behind Chris. "Is there somewhere we can talk privately?"

Chris glanced behind him, but then he nudged his head forward and Caroline took a step back as Chris closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry Caroline," started Chris. "I didn't mean to ruin the date. I didn't have much of a choice."

"Chris?" she said, interrupting him. "I know. Uh, Coop told me everything when he came into the restaurant. Said the Elders are busy having a chat with you and that you wouldn't be able to come back."

"I don't know if I would call it a chat," said Chris.

Caroline tilted her head and bit her bottom lip. "Chris, I just came by to tell you what I think you already know."

Chris lowered his head. He did know. He knew the second he ditched her to go to the Elders. He knew.

He lifted his head up. "Yeah, I figured. It's my family's curse, so I should be use to it."

Caroline gave a sad frown. "Chris, I like you," she said, "or at least, I like what I know about you. And from my empathy powers, I know you feel the same thing, but—"

"You don't want to go out on another one with me."

Caroline bowed her head. "Chris, I don't want to date a guy who will one point vanish because the Elders just want to."

Chris perked up. "Now wait, that was just a one time deal," he said, hoping that it was just a one time deal. "It's not like I want to be associated with them or hang-out with them."

"I know," she said. "I got that feeling too, but, you see, I felt a lot of confliction within you. You don't know what to do with your life. You're stressed over the failing health of your grandfather, the confusion and hurt of your relationship with your father, and the desire to be free from the pain that surrounds you."

Chris didn't say anything. He never knew that he had so many emotions attacking him all at once. That might explain why he's exhausted a lot of the times.

"Not only that, but you have that fear. It's so strong and dark, that honestly, it scares me," she said and upon seeing Chris' confusion, continued. "That fear of losing someone you love. You're a Halliwell and you have grown up in danger all your life. You're probably used to it, but that fear still grips your heart. You have watched your mother and aunts die before you, all of them too young to die. Evil took them and you don't want to witness it again. You don't want to lose anymore family members to evil."

Chris still didn't say anything. So far, Caroline was correct. That was his worse fear. Losing another family member to evil. To watch them die. Even when Caroline spoke about his mother and aunts, he flinched as his memories of their deaths came rushing back at him, taunting and teasing him.

"I don't want to add any more problems to your life, Chris," she said. "You have too many things to deal with at the moment."

"You're not a problem, Caroline."

"That's not what I meant," she said. "You need time to think and sort things out. You have so many problems on your plate."

She turned to walk down the steps. Chris watched, unsure what to do next, but then Caroline turned around. "When everything is good with you, maybe we can try the date thing again?"

Chris nodded and Caroline walked down the rest of the path and onto the sidewalk, disappearing from Chris' view.

Chris sighed, but he knew she was right. With all the demon attacks, his ill grandfather, and the possibility of the Elders bugging him again, he was a bit preoccupied to be dating.

Chris walked back into the house only to run straight into his Uncle Coop.

"You know," said Uncle Coop. "You should have chased her down. Tell her that you could make it work."

Chris sidestepped his Uncle Coop and headed back to the kitchen where Victor was sitting at the table still, but now eating cereal. Victor looked up and his eyes widen in surprise at seeing Coop walking behind Chris.

"Coop, hello," said Victor. "Was that you at the door?"

Coop shook his head. "Nope, that would be Caroline."

"Caroline?"

"It's nothing, grandpa," said Chris, heading over to do the dishes. He wished that his Uncle Coop would leave his personal life alone.

"Caroline?" repeated Victor. "The girl that you went on a date with last night?"

Uncle Coop nodded for Christopher. "Yep, and Chris let her walk away."

"Chris!" said Victor, but Chris turned to face them both.

"Listen, she didn't want to date me, okay?" said Chris. "I respect her wishes."

"She didn't say that," said Uncle Coop. "She said that she would date you once things were settled in your life."

"Well, I guess that means never," said Chris.

"What is that suppose to mean?" questioned Victor.

Chris looked over at his grandfather. "It means that my life won't ever be normal. There will be demon attacks and whitelighter duties when I become of age, and not to mention, if those damn Elders keep bothering to control us. She's right. You can't date someone who is too busy doing with other things."

Uncle Coop and Victor glanced at each other. Uncle Coop shook his head. "Chris, I know you think you won't ever have the time, but look at your mother and your aunts? They managed to date, marry, and have a family while doing everything you just said."

"Yeah and where are they now?" spat Chris and both Uncle Coop and Victor flinch back. "They're dead! They died young because of evil! I don't want that to happen. I don't want to witness another family member to die. I don't think I could live through it again."

Victor stood up and walked over to Chris. He rested his hand on his grandson's shoulder. "Chris, I understand your fear," he said calmly that made Chris look up at him. "I do, but your mother wouldn't want that from you. You can't let fear stop you from doing the things you want to do. They didn't. They knew that death was a possibility when they became the Charmed Ones, yet that didn't stop them from giving up their duties as witches."

"Chris, death is a part of life," said Victor. "There's no life if there's no death."

Chris stared up at his grandfather then back to his Uncle Coop who nodded his head as well, but his eyes were clouded with sadness.

Chris sighed and dropped his head. He wrinkled his nose. "I'm still afraid though and that won't change, grandpa."

Victor patted Chris' back. "I know, but you can't let it dictate your life."

Chris nodded his head. "I know, I know," he said and he grabbed the rag from the counter top, drying off his dish. "I'll try, but..." Chris looked over at Uncle Coop. "I'm not going to date at the moment. Caroline is right. I need to sort a few things out."

Uncle Coop frowned sadly, but shrugged. "Okay, if that's what you want. I'll hold off the next girl in line."

"UNCLE COOP!"

Coop raised his hand and his cheesy smile appeared. "Only kidding," he said. "Relax, I don't have a list of girls for you. Though, maybe I should start making one if you keep breaking their hearts."

Chris relaxed a bit and then smiled in a humorous manner. "Cute, Uncle Coop. Real cute joke."

_**BREAK**_

It was almost time for Chris to leave for Carl's house party. Victor was upstairs taking a nap and Wyatt, who returned in the afternoon, had to leave again for his charge.

"Honestly!" said Wyatt. "This witch is seriously pissing me off! Can't he defend himself for five minutes?" Then he orbed away as Chris chuckled.

Chris had told Victor that he was going over to a friend's house and Victor was very happy to hear him say that. All Victor said was to be home by eleven, which Chris said that wouldn't be a problem at all.

Chris was downstairs relaxing on the couch in the parlor, waiting. He was in deep relaxation that he didn't even hear Leo orb in.

"Chris?"

Chris blinked awake and stared up at his father. Chris slowly sat up, his eyes like daggers at the man standing before him. "What do you want? Do the Elders think I killed another Whitelighter?"

Leo shook his head. "I didn't come down here as an Elder Chris," said Leo. "I came down here as a father. I want to talk to you about what happened last night."

Chris rubbed his face and stood up. "It's okay, Leo. I understand. You did what you had to do," said Chris.

"No, Chris," said Leo. "I—"

"Leo," said Chris, interrupting. "I would really like to talk more about this, but it's seven right now and I'm about to leave."

"Leave?" questioned Leo. "Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Out there."

Leo frowned and crossed his arms. "Chris?"

Chris rolled his head back. "Leo, please," he said, his voice tired. "I don't want to talk what happened. I was there. I remember it very clearly. Besides, I already talked about it with grandpa."

"Which reminds me," said Chris as he walked passed Leo and towards the front door. "I would leave before he sees you. He's not really happy with you."

Leo knew that. Victor has never liked him and it had mostly to do with the fact that he was a whitelighter. Victor never liked whitelighters much due to his ex-wife, Patty Halliwell, having an affair with her whitelighter.

Chris and Leo both heard a car honk. Chris adjusted his jacket. "Okay, I'm off."

Leo walked forward. "Chris wait!"

Chris stopped and turned around. "What?"

"Can't we just talk?" asked Leo, desperation hinted in his tone. "I just want to talk to you."

"Well, I can't talk right now," said Chris. "Jake's waiting for me. Just send a letter to me." Chris opened the door and walked out, but Leo followed, grabbing the door so that Chris couldn't shut it.

"Chris—"

Leo took a deep breath. He knew it was going to be a struggle to get through to Chris. In fact, it seemed like it took forever to get him to be with Chris alone. All day, Chris was with either Victor or Wyatt and Leo didn't want to start a conversation with Chris when those two were present. He wanted to talk to Chris alone and this was the only time Chris was alone all day.

Leo knew he had to tread carefully. Any strong emotions from Chris could bring Wyatt orbing in next to his brother before Leo could say anything else and he didn't want to see Wyatt in those circumstances. Wyatt wouldn't understand and he would blow Leo up and send him back to the Heavens. No, he needed to talk to Chris alone.

"Chris, please," he said one more time. "Can't we talk? Please, don't walk away from me."

Chris' eyes slipped into slits. His green eyes glared. "Walk away? Walk away? I have never walked away!" Leo took a step back from his son. His son's anger had caused the chandelier behind Leo to shake slightly and the lights in the house flickered. "I have never left. I have always been here. I didn't pack up and say good-bye! You did! You walked away from this family!"

Leo watched his son's face twist and turn from anger to hurt. Leo wasn't quite sure if Chris was going to punch him or just cry. The only thing Leo wanted to do was hug his son and tell him everything will be all right, but he highly doubted that Chris would let him.

Chris turned slightly to walk down the stairs. "So," he continued. "Why don't you just stay away?" With that last statement, Chris walked down the steps and hopped into his friend's car. The car didn't move at first, but then it reversed back into the street and pelted down the street, away from the Manor.

Leo watched. His heart banged painfully against its cage. Chris was right. He did walk out on his family, especially in the time they needed him the most. But, he wasn't going to leave them. He could never leave his family. He loved them too much to leave them behind. He loved his sons too much to not care. He's not going to give up on them that easily. He's going to have to try harder.

_**Break**_

Jake witnessed the whole scene in front of the Manor. Chris and his father, both talking and then Chris yelling and walking away. Leo's sad, lost face. Jake shook his head. That family was messed up and he felt sorry for Chris.

Chris got into the car, slamming his side. "Let's go."

Jake hesitated. "Uh, are you sure, you're dad's—"

"I said let's go."

The command was quiet and unemotional, so Jake steadily back down the drive and drove down the street to Carl's house. Chris was quiet during the car ride. He just kept massaging his forehead.

They parked on the side of the road next to other parked cars. As they got out, Jake asked Chris if he was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Chris.

"You sure you don't want me to take you back home?" asked Jake, unsure if he should even dropped Chris back at the Manor if his father was home.

Chris shook his head. "No, I'm good. Let's just go inside okay?"

"Okay," said Jake as they walked across the lawn. "You're still going to be the sober one out of us right?"

Chris nodded, but Jake didn't think he really heard him. It looked like Chris was somewhere else, or at least, his mind. Leo Wyatt really did have some type of power over Chris, if it made Chris act like this. Then again, thought Jake, if my father ditched me after my mother died and came back, I would probably act the same way…maybe even worse.

Jake and Chris entered Carl's house. There were already a bunch of people there, all talking loudly and someone cranked the stereo up loud that Chris noticed the lamps shaking.

"HEY GUYS!" shouted Carl, who was already a bit tipsy. "Glad you could make it! Beers in the kitchen!"

Jake and Chris made their way to the kitchen, seeing people already popping bottles and chugging. Jake grabbed one and started trying to ply the cap off. Chris, upon seeing the beer, reached down and took one. It was a Corona and Chris easily popped the cap off as Jake struggled.

"Chris?" he said. "How in the hell did you get that off?"

Chris shrugged. "I just pulled." However, Chris used a bit of his telekinesis to help him get it off. Jake handed him his bottle and Chris opened it with ease, but Jake didn't notice.

"Thanks man," he said as he took a gulp of the beer.

Chris lifted his beer to his lips. He knew he shouldn't be having any. His grandfather would be very disappointed in him and he was supposed to be the sober one between Jake and himself, but that didn't bother him at the moment. All he could see was Leo's face. Chris tipped the bottle and chugged.

He drank it all and slammed the bottle down onto the counter. Jake just watched in awe. "Dude!" he shouted over the noise. "How did you manage to do that?"

Chris shrugged and pulled out another beer. He did the same thing. He chugged it all in one sitting. Jake's widen eyes suddenly gotten narrower as Chris finished the second beer.

"Hey, uh, Chris," said Jake, but Chris ignored him and reached for another. "Chris, are you upset about your dad showing up?"

Chris' face darkened. "No," he said. "Why would you think that?" He popped the tab off and drunk another full beer. Jake set his down on the counter.

"Okay," said Jake, eyeing his friend. "Looks like I'm going to be the sober one today," He pulled Chris away from the cooler. "Come on, I think you had enough."

Chris jerked his arm out of Jake's grasp. "No, I just started." Chris picked up another, but Jake tried to grab it from him.

"Chris, seriously, stop," he said as he tried to reach for the bottle. "You're going to get sick."

"Good," said Chris and he gulped the beer all down his throat.

_**BREAK**_

Henry Mitchell was sitting at his desk, working on a few papers for his new parolee. He dropped his kids off at Coop's house for the night, promising Uncle Coop to pick them up when he was off his shift.

The phone on his desk rang and Henry answered. "Hello?"

"Is this the police I am speaking to?"

Henry Mitchell rolled his eyes. He hated when people answered like that. Obviously it is the police if you called them. "Yes, I'm sergeant Mitchell."

"Good," said the irritated voice. It belonged to an old woman. That much Henry could tell. "Because my neighbor is throwing some crazy party and I'm trying to get some sleep. They have music blaring and I keep hearing crashing sounds. I want it to be quiet! Some people have work tomorrow morning you know?"

Henry nodded his head. "Yeah, no problem, we'll go take care of it. Um, address please?"

"Honestly, you could problem walk out of the station and hear it, but the address is 446 Columbus Avenue."

Henry thanked the woman and promised to take care of the noise level. He hung up and called his buddy to check on it. After all, Henry was just a parole officer, not a regular cop.

He continued working on a few files and did some check-up calls with a few of his parolees. He just finished putting his last folder away when his officer friend came by his desk.

"Mitchell!"

Henry turned and closed the filing cabinet. "Russo!" said Mitchell. "Hey? Find the party house alright?"

Russo nodded his shiny black, bald, head flickering light into Henry's eyes. "Yeah, found it and it was a teenage house party. Found a few bottles of beer and had to round them up."

"Geez," said Henry. "So, you're, uh, sending a few in my direction huh?"

Russo tilted his head slightly. "Just one actually," said Russo.

Henry dropped his hands to his hips. "Really? You know, for a big teenage party and beer involved, you think they would all be dosed up."

Russo nodded in agreement. "Some of them were and we're taking care of them, but there's one we thought that you might rather handle."

Henry raised his eyebrows. "And who would that be? Is it Marshall?" His parolee always had trouble staying away from beer. It was his drug. Could find it anywhere.

Russo signaled Henry to follow him and Henry walked down the row of desk and out into the prisoner holding. Henry heard a familiar voice, but it sounded too happy to be the person he thought the voice belonged to.

They turned around the corner and sitting on a bench in front of the front desk sat Chris.

Chris turned as he heard Russo and Henry come through the doors. "Uncle Henry! Hey!" smiled Chris, who turned to the police officer guarding him. "That's my uncle, you know. Married my mom's youngest sister."

Henry stared and then hurried over to Chris. "Chris?"

"Yeah!" said Chris. "It's me. Wow, this place is seriously cold. Have you ever thought of getting a heater?"

Henry glanced at Russo, who shrugged and said. "We did a breathalyzer. He was above the limit, Mitchell. He actually had the highest number out of the whole group of kids."

Henry returned his gaze back to Chris. "Chris? Do you know where you're at?"

Chris nodded and then laughed a bit. "Yeah, I'm at the police station." He held up his wrist to show the handcuffs. "I never realized how heavy these things actually are…see?" Chris tried to show Henry, but Henry stopped him.

"Okay, Chris, that's nice," said Henry holding Chris' handcuffed arms down. "Does Victor know where you are?"

Chris shook his head quickly. "No, he thinks I'm at a friend's house. Well, that was true, until I came here. He has no idea. Please don't tell him I'm drunk. He would get so mad at me. Yeah, so mad at me."

"Chris, we have to call Victor," said Henry. "He needs to know that you are here"

"Don't call him," said Chris. "Don't! Leo might pick it up. I don't want him here."

"Leo?" Henry was confused. Why would Leo pick up the phone? Shouldn't he be in the Heavens or whatever that place is called?

Chris nodded and then rubbed his hair again, snorting a bit after he kept saying something over and over again. Henry turned to Russo. "Can I talk to my nephew in private for a moment?"

Russo nodded and Henry led Chris away and to an empty area. He dropped Chris in a chair. "Okay, Chris, what's going on?"

"Well, I think we both know what's going on," said Chris. "I'm getting arrested."

"I know that, I meant, why are you drunk?" said Henry. "What's this thing about Leo answering?"

Chris' smile vanished. "Oh, that. Yeah, he came by tonight. Yeah, something…I don't remember, nor do I care. He just kept talking Elder crap to me. I don't know."

"Chris—"

"Wow, this room is so bright!" said Chris, holding both his hands up to a dull light fixture. However, when Chris held up his hands, the light fixture flew and landed a few feet away, crashing and shattering. Henry stood up as Chris lowered his hands down. "Oops."

"Chris!" said Henry, but then he lowered his voice. "You can't use magic in here."

Chris looked sheepishly. "Sorry, didn't expect that to happen. I think, actually, I think I want ice cream. Yeah, Ice cream."

Chris got up from his seat, but Henry pushed him back down. "No, no, you're staying right here. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Chris, you do realize what's happening right?" said Henry, but then he thought that comment was foolish. "Never mind, of course you don't know what's happening."

"Yeah I do," said Chris. "I'm being arrested for drinking. But, hey, this imprisonment is way better than the Elders. What they did to me last night. Yeah, way better. Way way WAY better."

Henry raised his eyebrows. "What are you talking about Chris? Elders?"

"I'm a murderer," slurred Chris. "At least…they, uh, um, what's that word again. I can't think of it now." Chris chuckled. "Think! That's the word. They think I am because of Zak."

"Uh, Chris?"

"But I didn't do it," said Chris. "No way. Not once. Not never."

Henry rubbed his face. He couldn't get Chris to talk to straight. Yet, he couldn't let Chris stay in jail. He proved that when he started talking about magic and when he accidently flung the lamp fixture across the floor.

"Wait, stop moving," said Henry to Chris. "I'm going to call and ask if I can do anything to get you out."

"Call Wyatt," said Chris. "He'll come and get me out. He always does."

"I mean out of being put into jail, Christopher," said Henry. "You're too dangerous to be kept in there." Henry started pushing the buttons on the phone. He would have walked over and asked, but he didn't trust Chris to be alone in his drunken state.

"Yeah, Wyatt could get me out of that too," said Chris. "But I can do that myself. I can orb you see."

Henry watched as tiny little bulbs started to form around Chris. Henry reached over and grabbed hold of him. "Oh no you don't," said Henry, enforcing his idea that Chris should not stay in the jail cell. "I know you can orb and that's great and all, but not right now, Chris. Not right now."

Chris slumped in his seat and rolled his head around a few times. "Can I call Wyatt?" asked Chris. "I want to talk to Wyatt. I don't want him to worry about me."

Henry shook his head. "Not right now, Chris. Maybe later, okay? Besides, I'm sure he knows that you are here. With such a strong bond between the two of you, I'm sure he knows that you're here."

Finally, Henry got a hold of Russo. "Russo? Hey, is there any way possible that my nephew doesn't have to stay in jail tonight?"

He could hear Russo sigh and Henry knew he was thinking. "Okay, he doesn't have to stay the night here, but his fine is still $1000. Make sure someone is watching him too!"

"Don't worry," said Henry. "I'll be watching him and I'll tell his grandfather the fine tomorrow."

"Okay then," said Russo and they both hung up.

Henry turned to Chris, helping him stand up. "Come on, Chris," said Henry. "I'm getting you out of here."

Chris allowed Henry to lift him up and slightly drag him out of the police station. Chris kept muttering something, but he slurred his words and Henry couldn't tell what he was trying to say.

Henry loaded Chris into his car. Henry hopped into the driver's seat and had to slap Chris' hand away from the stick. "Don't touch that Chris."

Chris turned away faced the window. "Why does Leo hate me, Uncle Henry?"

Henry looked over at his nephew. "Leo doesn't hate you Chris," he said as the car's engine roared to life. "He's just…well…I don't know, but I don't think he hates you."

Henry pulled out of the parking lot and Chris thought about his younger years when his mother was alive and his father would come home often and carry him around the house. But that was a long time ago and times have changed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The first thing Chris saw when his eyes fluttered open were two white pills and a glass of water. The second thing he saw was his Uncle Henry slouching in the chair next to him.

Chris sat up, but then immediately fell back down. His head throbbed at every heartbeat and he struggled to keep his eyes open. Henry pushed the pills and the water forward.

"I suggest you take this," said Henry and Chris took the pills and swallowed them uneasily, even with the help of water. Henry leaned back in his chair. "Nice to be mortal huh?"

Chris took a few deep breaths, but the headache lingered in his mind. "Uncle Henry? Where am I?"

"At my house," said Uncle Henry. "I called the school for you. Said that you were sick."

Chris began to nod his head, but stopped when he felt pain erupt near his forehead. "Thanks," he mumbled, "God, my head hurts so bad. I must have been really soaked up."

Uncle Henry nodded. "Yeah you were," he said, "Do you remember anything about last night?"

Chris tried to concentrate, but he could only remember a few things like being at a party, drinking, bright lights, and... "Did I get arrested?"

Henry nodded his head. "Yeah, uh, you were drunk as a skunk," he said. "I never had to deal with a drunk magical being, but it was interesting to say the least."

"What did I do?"

"Well, besides showing off your special talents, not much from what a mortal would do," he said. "You talked a lot of nonsense and such."

"I didn't use my powers in the public did I?"

"Well, no Cleaners, or whoever does the magic clean-up, came by and try to erase you," said Henry. "So, it obviously wasn't that bad. The only thing you did was telekinetically throw a lamp fracture and you once tried to orb. You also said you wanted to 'call' Wyatt."

"Did I?"

Henry shook his head. "I told you that you couldn't," said Henry. "It would be hard to explain to my boss how your older brother got through without a visitor's pass and his name written down."

Chris nodded his head in agreement and was glad that Uncle Henry stopped him from doing something stupid. Plus, Chris didn't want Wyatt to see him drunk. He was afraid of Wyatt's disappointment in him.

Chris bent his head down lower. He was so stupid. "I'm sorry Uncle Henry."

"Sorry won't cut this with the law," said Uncle Henry. "You owe one thousand dollars as a fine and—this" Henry reached for something behind him. He turned around and dropped a square piece of paper on the table.

Chris bent over and saw that it was his mug shot. Chris picked it up and examined it. He wasn't smiling, but he faintly remembered the picture guy telling him to stop smiling. His hair was the same as always, long and unkempt.

"Maybe you should put it in a frame or something?" said Uncle Henry. "But, don't count on it being hung up in the hallway."

Chris dropped the photo onto the table. "I really messed it up, huh?"

Uncle Henry nodded. "Yeah, just a bit," His Uncle Henry watched for him for a bit, waiting, pausing. "So, do you want to tell me something?"

Chris shook his head. "Not really. Except that I'm really sorry."

"Anything else?"

Chris eyes his uncle. "Like what?"

"Oh I don't know," said Uncle Henry, scooting to the edge of his chair. "Like, let's say, Leo?" Chris stared, emotionless. "You kept mentioning him, Chris. I know I'm just a parole officer and not a detective, but I'm going to guess that this drinking business had to do something with your dad."

"Leo isn't my dad."

"Yes he is Chris," said Uncle Henry firmly. "You can't deny that he isn't you dad. You might be angry with him, you might even hate the man, but you can't just say he isn't your dad."

"Yeah I can," said Chris. "Because I don't care about him."

"Yes you do," said Uncle Henry and Chris strangely looked at him. "You do because if you didn't you wouldn't be in my house right now with a hangover and a terrible headache. This picture—" Henry picked the mug shot up and held it in front of Chris. "Wouldn't be taken."

Chris looked away from the photo and stared at his surroundings. He realized that he was in his Uncle Henry's house. On the side table next to the couch he slept on was a picture frame that had a picture of his relatives: Aunt Paige, Uncle Henry, the twins, Hannah and Hailey, and Henry Jr. all sitting on a grassy field in front of the Manor.

A happy family.

"Chris?"

Chris turned back to his uncle. Henry wasn't holding the photo anymore, but his face looked concerned.

"Chris, talk to me," he said. "What's on your mind? It's okay to express what you are feeling. It's healthy to be mad, upset, sad, and anything else."

Chris flicked his jade eyes at his Uncle Henry. "I'm mad, okay? I'm mad at Leo. I'm angry that he left us. I'm hurt that he left us. I'm mad that he allowed the Elders to torture me. I'm hurt that he didn't care enough about me to stop them. I'm mad that he keeps popping into my life and then disappearing, because it gets my hopes up every time he shows up. I think he'll stay, but then he goes off again. And it hurts! It really HURTS!"

The table in the middle flew across the room and smashed into the wall. Uncle Henry didn't even jerk at the sight. He was expecting it. Chris felt guilty. "I'm sorry, I'll pay for that."

"Nah don't worry about it," said Uncle Henry, staring at the chunks of wood. "It's just a ten dollar table that Paige and I got at a garage sale." Uncle Henry turned back to Chris. "This is what I am talking about Chris. You shouldn't keep everything bottled up. Your power feeds on your emotion and, as we have just witnessed, it explodes when you keep everything inside."

Chris rubbed his head, though the migraine was slowly diminishing. "I know. Mom always said that to me, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it hurts," said Chris, simply. "It hurts too much. The memories that are tied to the pain. The people involved in the pain."

Uncle Henry understood. When he lost Paige, he didn't know if he could keep going. He didn't know if his children could live without their mother. With no magical guidance. But, there was always the rest of the family. Wyatt, Chris, Coop and his children. They were there. They're there for them if they need help or advice.

"Chris, when I lost Paige, I didn't know what to do," said Uncle Henry and Chris lowered his head and Uncle Henry could see guilt on his face. "Chris, I don't blame you for my wife's death. And I know Coop doesn't blame you for Phoebe's death either. We will never blame you."

Chris nodded and he knew that, but he still blamed himself. If he didn't interfere, maybe they would both be alive.

"Chris, I didn't know what to do when Paige died," continued Uncle Henry. "Paige was the magical one. Not me. I didn't know a thing about how to raise them nor did I know how to protect them. I'm a mortal! I don't know a thing, okay I might know a bit, but I don't know about how magic works. "

"But, you know what?" continued Henry and Chris stared quizzically at him. "Even though I didn't know all about it, I still had you guys to help. Coop has been great helping my kids use their powers and even giving me tips on what to do in certain situations and such. I also know that my children are well protected because they have powerful cousins to come to their rescue."

"What I'm trying to say, Chris, is that even though your mother and father are gone, it doesn't mean we have all left you," said Uncle Henry. "You still have us to go to if you need help. If you need anything. We're here for you. Victor, Coop, and myself."

"And Wyatt," added Chris.

"Him too, but I don't think you should make him be your father figure, Chris," said Henry. "Wyatt is still a kid too, even if he's eighteen years old and is considered an adult. He's too young to take those reins."

Chris agreed with his uncle. Wyatt was only two years older than him and eighteen is to young to be in charge of taking care of his younger brother.

"Yeah, I know," said Chris. "I know, but how is this going to stop Leo from interfering?"

Uncle Henry scratched his chin. "I don't think either Coop or I have the power to tell Leo to stop coming into your life. I mean, he's your father and he's an elder."

"Elder first," corrected Chris and Uncle Henry stared at him, puzzled. "Then father. That's what he said."

Uncle Henry shook his head. "He needs to switch that around, but Coop, Victor, and I could talk to him if you like. Tell him to slack off a little or just stay put?"

Chris shook his head. "Nah, that's okay," said Chris. "Thanks though."

"Chris."

"It's alright, honestly," said Chris. "I can take care of it."

"Are you sure?" The question referred more to how Chris was going to handle it rather if he could do it.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, I don't want you guys to get involve. It's between me and Leo. If he comes down again, I'll tell him or try to tell him."

Henry gave a sad smile. "Alright, but if you need help or anything, you can contact me. Okay?"

Chris nodded again. "Yeah, okay."

Uncle Henry stood up. "Time to take you home," said Henry, grabbing his car keys. Chris slowly stood up from the couch.

"Uncle Henry," he said. "You don't have to drive me home. I can orb there."

"I know," he said, grabbing his leather jacket. "You showed me last night you could, but I want to make sure you get there. Plus, I have to tell Victor that you owe them $1000 and thirty six hours of community service."

"Thirty six hours?" said Chris. "What? Don't I do enough community service fighting demons?"

Uncle Henry laughed, "Yeah, but they want you to do mortal community service. Now, come on," he said to Chris, waving his hand to the front door. "I gotta get you home, so that I have time to do errands and pick my kids up from school."

_**BREAK**_

Victor was upset when Henry and Chris showed up at the Manor. More upset with Chris though instead of Henry. He thanked Henry for taking care of Chris and then once Henry left, Victor turned to Chris.

How could Chris do this to him? Of all the grandchildren, Chris had to go get himself into trouble. He never realized how bad Chris was until he heard from Henry. Still, getting drunk was not the way to sort out problems.

Victor's face grew hot and he could tell that Chris was afraid and ashamed of what he did. However, Victor needed to punish him. He needed to know that there were consequences to those that did bad things.

"You're grounded," said Victor before turning away from the front door and walking down the hallway.

_**Break**_

Chris was in his room, relaxing, reading a book when his older brother orbed in.

"Great news Chris!" shouted Wyatt joyfully, jumping onto the bed with Chris.

Chris sat up, staring at his brother. Wyatt's joyful attitude changed the atmosphere of the house, but Wyatt didn't even notice the quiet. He was just smiling, his lips stretching up his face. Chris was happy that his brother was in such a good mood. It made Chris feel a bit better.

"What is it Wy?" asked Chris, eager to know why his brother was excited.

Wyatt stood up and faced his brother. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You, younger brother, are looking at your newest whitelighter."

Chris stared dumbfounded. "You? The Elders made you my whitelighter?"

Wyatt nodded happily. "Yeah, I know, they did something right for the first time."

"Yeah, it's definitely a first for them," agreed Chris.

"Yeah, so I thought that you and me should celebrate," said Wyatt, "You know like go to the movies or go to the arcade. Hey, I got it," Wyatt clapped his hands. "We can go orb to NYC? Visit Time Square."

Chris sighed. "That sounds great," said Chris and his whole body sort of went limp. "But I can't go."

Wyatt eyed him. "Why not? School? Who cares? I highly doubt math will be used in the line of fighting demons."

"It's not school, though I'm sure grandpa would consider it as a good reason," said Chris.

"Then what is it?" asked Wyatt. "Don't you want to hang out with me?"

"You know I would love to do those things with you, it's just…I'm grounded," said Chris, closing his book and placing it next to him on the bed. "I can't leave the house for anything except for important magical things and school."

Wyatt slipped into a chair. "Why are you grounded?"

Chris' cheeks turned slightly red. He didn't want to tell Wyatt, but he would find out another way. Victor or Uncle Henry would tell him soon enough.

"I got drunk and then got arrested," said Chris and Wyatt's mouth dropped.

"You," said Wyatt. "You got drunk?"

Chris nodded solemnly, but Wyatt burst out laughing. "Oh man, Chris," he said a smile playing on his lips. "I-I would never have guessed."

Chris frowned. "Yeah, laugh it up, Grandpa and Uncle Henry didn't find it so funny."

Wyatt laughed for a bit longer, but then he slowly started to wind down. "Do you remember anything?" asked Wyatt, laughter etched on his face still.

"A few things," said Chris, "But Uncle Henry told me the worst."

"What was that?"

"I used magic," said Chris. "I tried to orb and I telekinetically threw something."

Wyatt became serious and sat up more. His face alarmed. "Did anyone see you?"

Chris shook his head. "No, just Uncle Henry."

Wyatt nodded. "Good, don't want our world exposed."

Chris nodded, agreeing with his brother. "Yeah, that would be bad."

Wyatt leaned back in the chair, still eyeing his brother. "So, may I ask what the celebration was for?"

Chris glanced at his brother, pondering whether to tell Wyatt or not. He knew if he said anything Wyatt would get mad. He knew because he knew how protected his older brother was for him. However, though he disliked his father, he didn't want Wyatt to go berserk on him and the Elders. He didn't want Wyatt to get in trouble.

"Oh, nothing," said Chris. "Just freedom."

"You're lying," said Wyatt. "I can tell, now, tell me the truth."

Chris sighed and muttered. Wyatt perked up. "I couldn't hear that."

Chris combed his hair with his fingers. "Leo."

Chris waited for Wyatt to do something, but he didn't. Wyatt stared at his brother, his face losing that humorous expression into a much darker one.

"Leo? What do you mean Leo?" said Wyatt, his eyes burrowing. "Why? What did he do?"

"Nothing," said Chris. "He didn't do anything."

Wyatt stood up and towering over his younger brother. "Chris, what happened to you after I was forced to leave from the Heavens the other night?"

Chris shook his head, but Wyatt grabbed Chris' wrists. "Chris, please, tell me. What did they do to you?"

Chris bit his bottom lip. He looked up at his older brother's alarmed face. "They, Leo, decided to do a memory recall on me."

"Memory Recall?" said Wyatt, thinking, but then his eyes dropped into slits and burned blue. "They did that to you? Dad let them did that to you!"

"He suggested it," said Chris as he looked down, wincing. "Uh, Wyatt, could you let go of me?"

Wyatt had tightened his hold on Chris when he learned what his little brother had gone through. Wyatt let go. "Sorry," he muttered. "I still can't believe…Dad, he allowed them to do that to you?"

Chris nodded his head. "Yeah, but it proved I was innocent, so I was able to come home."

Wyatt still wasn't happy. His face was slightly red and he wore a scowl on his lips. His jaw was locked and his eyes, his sweet blue innocent eyes were burning. Then the objects on Chris' shelf burst into flames.

Chris leapt to his feet. He grabbed his pillow and ran over to the fire. He started whacking at the flames, sending his belongings everywhere. "Wyatt! Help!"

Wyatt blinked and the fire disappeared; yet the fire already caused destruction. Many of Chris' old childhood toys were melted into different colors, particularly black.

Wyatt rested his hand on Chris' shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said. "Didn't mean for that to happen."

"It's okay," said Chris. "I didn't like those toys anyways. Leo gave them to me for my birthdays. They don't mean much."

Chris glanced at his brother. "When did you get that power?"

"I never got it," Wyatt answered. "I've always had it."

Chris made a small 'oh' and turned right back to his torched shelf and its victims.

Wyatt paced a little, shaking his head. "I tried to go back for you Chris," he said dragging his fingers through his hair. "I tried to get back into the Heavens, but the Elders, they wouldn't let me. They blocked me."

Chris turned from the black scene and back to Wyatt. "I figured, but it's okay, Wy."

"No it's not!" shouted Wyatt and he stopped moving. "It's not okay. Not with me!" Wyatt growled. "I'm going to kill him!" Suddenly, Wyatt was consumed with tiny blue and white bulbs. Then, he was gone.

"Wyatt!" shouted Chris. "Wyatt!" Wyatt didn't come back and Chris sunk to the floor.

_**Break**_

Leo wasn't very busy. He just pretended to be. He kept flipping through a book, reading parts here and there, but mostly, his mind was thinking about Chris and what Chris said to him. But, Chris was right. He did walk away. Chris and Wyatt never left, only him.

But, maybe he could gain his kids' hearts again. He did persuade the other Elders to let Wyatt be his family's whitelighter. Maybe if they knew about that, it might bring Leo a step closer to his sons.

When Leo heard the sound of someone orbing in, he thought it was another Elder. Since Chris and Wyatt's visit and persuading the Elders to make Wyatt the Halliwell's new whitelighter, they have been coming and going to see if Leo was all right. Leo knew they didn't come to check up on him emotional. They were there to make sure he stayed with them. To make sure he was a committed Elder, not a committed family member.

Leo started to look up to see which Elder it was now, but he didn't get the chance. He was flung off his feet and his body collided with a bookcase. The books all toppled on him, banging on his head.

Leo pushed the books off him and stood up, his arms rose to fight the attacker, but then he lowered his arms when he saw Wyatt standing there.

"Wyatt?" said Leo. "What are you—"

Leo was thrown again, this time to the opposite wall and he landed hard on his back.. Moaning, Leo got up again and managed to block Wyatt's third attack on him. "What's gotten into you?"

Wyatt lowered his arms down and approached his father, but then stopped. "What's gotten into me? Let's not talk about me, Dad. Let's talk about you."

Leo was confused. "Wyatt…"

Wyatt flung his hands out, but Leo deflected the attack, barely.

"Wyatt!" cried Leo. "Stop! Fight it!"

"I'm not cursed!"

Leo narrowed his eyes in confusion. Then why was he attacking him? Leo, his arms still slightly up for defense, walked a little to the right, so that the desk could help block further attacks from his son. "Then why are you attacking me?"

"Because of what you did to Chris," snarled Wyatt. "What you and those other goddamn Elders did to him."

Leo tensed up. He expected Wyatt to find out. He trusted Chris to tell Wyatt of what happened. He figured Wyatt would demand to know when Chris returned to Earth. He was just wasn't expecting it to take this long.

"Wyatt, I can explain," said Leo. "It was the best option for Chris."

"The best option?' repeated Wyatt, his tone dangerously low. "Maybe for you and the Elders, but not for Chris."

"I was trying to help him, Wyatt," said Leo, calmly, but even his tone was slightly rising. "It was that or going on trial with the chance of his powers being stripped from him. The memory recall would easily declare him innocent."

"But not without pain," said Wyatt. "That's all you ever do to him! You just keep hurting him."

"No—"

"Yes!" Wyatt fingers were sparking. "You made him get the memory recall! You made him get drunk! You made him get arrested!"

Leo blinked. "Drunk? Arrested? Wyatt, what did Chris do?"

"You don't have to worry about Chris anymore," hissed Wyatt. "Chris is my concern now."

"Chris is my son," said Leo. "He will always be my concern. So will you."

Wyatt shook his head, a frown on his face and his eyes blazing. "I don't need you to worry about me, Dad. I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself."

"And Chris?"

"And Chris."

"Wyatt," said Leo, his voice tired, frustrated. "It's my job to take care of you both."

"And you're doing such a swell job," said Wyatt.

"Wy…"

"You don't get to call me that," snapped Wyatt. "Only Chris!"

Leo raised his arms. "Look, I just wanted to help you and Chris out. That's what I'm here for. I still watch over you guys and I come when you need me."

"We don't need you," said Wyatt, defiantly. "We never will."

"Wyatt—"

"Just stay away from us," said Wyatt. "Especially Chris!"

Leo sighed. "You know I can't do that."

"Then try!" shouted Wyatt. "And if you seem incapable of even doing, then I will make sure Chris is away from you!"

"I'm not a demon Wyatt!" said Leo.

"And you're not exactly an Angel either," snide Wyatt. "To Chris and I, you are just a little pest in our lives. A pest that we need to remove."

Leo frowned at his oldest son. He didn't like his son's tone or attitude. The way he said that last sentence frightened Leo. Wyatt wouldn't kill him, would he?

"Wyatt, you have a lot of anger in you," said Leo. "Maybe having too many charges is stressing you out. Maybe I should ask the Elders to revoke Chris and the family as your charge? Give them to someone else."

"You wouldn't," said Wyatt.

"I just might," said Leo. "For your own good."

Leo and Wyatt eyed each other, neither one of them looking away from each other. Neither one wanted to surrender. Neither one wanted the other to win.

Suddenly more orbs came into the office and Gideon appeared in the room. He looked from father and son, not saying a word at first. He didn't even know how to approach the two glaring family members.

"Uh, is everything alright?" he finally asked.

Neither Wyatt nor Leo looked in his direction. Gideon walked closer to the two of them.

"Uh, Leo?"

"Don't worry Gideon," said Leo still looking at his son. "Wyatt was about to leave."

With that statement, Wyatt started to orb away, but his glare warned Leo to stay away from the family. A warning Leo wouldn't listen to. He wasn't going to give up on his sons. Not Chris. Not Wyatt.

Wyatt. Something was troubling Leo about his eldest son. There was something different about Wyatt.

_**BREAK**_

Chris was sitting up, waiting for his older brother to return. He wanted to call Wyatt back down, but he knew it would be useless. Wyatt was already up there, dealing with Leo and the Elders.

That is what worried Chris. He was afraid Wyatt would do something regrettable. Something that would cause him to lose his all mighty powers. Chris didn't want to be the reason for it. He didn't want his brother to lose his powers all because he was trying to defend Chris.

Chris was burying his face in his arms when he heard the sound of someone orbing into his bedroom. Chris stood up and sighed when he saw Wyatt standing in the middle.

"Wyatt!" said Chris and he went to his brother. "What happened? Where did you go?"

Wyatt, his face still reeling from his anger towards Leo, stared back at Chris. "I was in the Heavens, but you already knew that."

Chris nodded. He did. "Wy," said Chris, his lips trembling. "What did you do?"

Wyatt stood stoic. "I just had a little chat with our father," Wyatt walked past Chris and went to the door. "You don't need to worry about him anymore Chris. I won't let him interfere with our lives."

"Wy!"

"What?"

Chris stood in front of his brother, his legs shaking a bit as he gulped. "You…you didn't hurt him, did you? I mean…you didn't—"

"I didn't kill him Chris," answered Wyatt firmly. "I wouldn't do that. He might be a lousy father, but he's still our father and he's a part of this family. What I said before was just an emotional statement. I wouldn't do that."

"Besides," said Wyatt. "I'm not the killing type, Chris."

"I know," said Chris. "I was just… I didn't want you to get into trouble."

Wyatt smiled. "Thanks, little brother, but I take care of you, not the other way around, okay? So, don't worry about me."

Chris nodded, but he was lying. He will always worry about his brother and his family. It was just who he was.

"But," said Wyatt. "If you see Leo, anywhere at all, you call for me okay? I won't let him bother you again. Got it? I wont let him hurt you again. I took care of the situation."

"You didn't have to do that Wy," said Chris. "I could have handled it."

"I didn't want you to," said Wyatt. "As your new whitelighter and your old brother. It's my job to take care of you. I wanted to do it for you."

Chris stared at his brother. Chris still wished that he handled the whole situation, but he was happy to know his brother cared about his well-being.

Wyatt opened the door "Good night," he said, walking out.

"Good night."

The door closed shut and Chris was alone in his room.

Chris hopped back into his bed and started thinking. Chris knew his brother wouldn't kill. It's just, his last statement felt so real as if he would have killed Leo. Chris shook his head. Wyatt wouldn't do that. He was created by two forces of good. That's what his parents had said. He was the Twice Blessed, the most powerful good magical being to ever walk the Earth.

Yeah, thought Chris. Wyatt wouldn't hurt a soul. Especially his family.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Weeks later, Henry allowed his children to help him with groceries, but he knew the reason why they were so helpful. They thought if they were good they could go and watch the new Disney movie. It wasn't going to happen, but that didn't stop Henry from letting his kids help unload the brown bags.

When all the groceries were in their proper places in the kitchen, the kids ran off in every direction of the house. Henry went over the phone and dialed.

"Hello Uncle Henry!" said the receiving line.

"Hey, there champ," said Henry. "How are you?"

"Good, Grandpa is going to take me out golfing later today. I don't know why though. I thought I was grounded for a month."

"Well, Chris, maybe you were grounded from just hanging out with friends and their parties," said Henry. "Not from family activities."

Henry heard a sigh. "Yeah, probably. Oh well, it'll be nice getting out of the house."

"Glad you're thinking positive," said Henry. "How many more hours of community service?"

"Mortal or magical?"

"Mortal, the one you have to do for underage drinking."

"All done. I managed to finish my last hours yesterday working at the homeless shelter."

"That's good," said Henry. "So, I have to ask, how was the whole situation with you and your dad?"

"You ask this every other day, you know? But, I haven't seen him since that night."

"Really?" said Henry, surprised. "I thought you said you were going to handle the situation and talk to him?"

"I was, but when Wyatt found out, he left and went up to the Heavens."

"So you made him handle the situation?"

"No. I didn't. I told him I didn't want him to do that, but he said he didn't want me to do it. I don't know. Either way, I haven't seen him."

Henry shook his head. "Chris, did you ever think of calling him down?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because a part of me doesn't want to see him."

"Chris…"

"I know Uncle Henry. I know. You don't need to nag me."

"Apparently I have to," said Henry. "It's been three weeks, Chris. You should of handle the situation in the first week."

"I know, but it kind of was…"

"Wyatt's intervention doesn't count," said Henry. "Now, tomorrow, I'm going to call and see if you have talked to him. Okay?"

Henry could hear Chris groan. "Alright, alright, I will. I promise."

"Good," said Henry and then he heard the doorbell ring. "Chris, I gotta go, but talk to your dad."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Henry hung up and walked over to the front door.

He opened the door to see a brown suited UPS man standing in front of him. He couldn't be more than forty years old and the brown cap he was wearing smashed his mousy hair down. In one arm he was holding a clipboard and in the other, he was holding a box. He was chewing gum and when he saw Henry standing before him, he handed him the clipboard.

"Sign here please."

Henry took the clipboard and signed his signature on the dotted line. The UPS man then handed him the box. "Have a nice day, sir."

"You too," said Henry and he closed the door.

Henry heard footsteps running down the stairs and he looked up to see his twin girls.

"Daddy what is it?" asked Hannah and Hailey stared curiously at the package.

Henry flipped the package over and looked for the return address. There wasn't one, but it was addressed to him. "It's probably something from work," said Henry. "No toys." Hannah and Hailey groaned.

"Ah man," said Hailey and the two girls ran back upstairs.

Henry shook the package and whatever was inside banged around. Henry opened the package and he pulled out a blank DVD.

"What the?" he said and he looked inside the box, but didn't find a note or anything else. Wondering what the DVD was, Henry went to the television set and insert the DVD to the player. He set it to the correct input.

Henry waited and, then, the television flickered. Henry knew the scene. It was the inside the police station. There were two people in the screen and Henry's face paled. It was himself and Chris. The night when Chris got drunk. But, that was impossible. If magic was exposed, then the Cleaners would have done something, right?

Henry watch as Chris raised his hands the light fixture flew off and crashed several feet away. He then saw Chris sparkling and realized that he was witnessing Chris orbing.

Henry shut the television off. He pulled the DVD out of the player. This was a serious matter.

"Coop!"

Suddenly, a pink glow appeared in the family room. Coop appeared and he was rubbing his hands. "Hey Henry," he said. "What's up?"

Henry held up the DVD. "We have a serious problem."

_**BREAK**_

Wyatt was home alone. Chris and Grandpa were gone. They went out golfing and Wyatt said he was too busy to go golfing. In fact, he was lying. He did have the time, but he didn't think golfing would be useful for him.

While he was home, the UPS guy arrived and delivered him a package. Inside was a DVD. Wyatt put it in and watched with fury and alarmed. Whoever delivered the DVD knew who Chris was.

Wyatt turned the TV off. He thought Chris said no one saw anything except for Uncle Henry. A lie. Someone obviously saw the whole thing and recorded it. Wyatt needed to do something fast before something happened to Chris. After all, Wyatt was his brother's whitelighter and it was his job to protect him.

Then the doorbell rang. Wyatt, annoyed walked over and opened the door to see an older man. He had brown blonde hair. He also looked very posh, well kept, and acted very confidently.

"Hello?" said Wyatt.

"Hello, I'm Nathaniel Pratt the DA here in San Francisco," he said. "Is Victor Bennett home?"

"No."

"Is any adult home here?"

"Yes."

Nathanial Pratt smiled. "May I speak them?"

"You are."

Nathaniel Pratt eyed Wyatt. "You?"

"I'm eighteen," said Wyatt. "That's an adult. So, what do you need to say?"

"May I come in?"

Wyatt opened the door wider and allowed the man to enter the Manor. The DA walked down the hallway and he looked at his surroundings. Then he saw the television and the opened package next to it.

"I see you got my present," he said turning to Wyatt.

Wyatt glanced at the empty package and then back at Nathaniel Pratt. "You sent that to us?"

"Yes, Wyatt. To you and to your Uncle Henry," he said, a smile on his face and Wyatt stared at him questionably. How did the man know his name?

"What did you think of the graphics? Interesting huh?" said Nathaniel Pratt. "I thought they were, but the funny thing is that I took it right off the security footage from the station, so there aren't any graphics used."

Wyatt's eyes sparked. There was only one thing why that man came knocking on their door and delivered a package of Chris using magic. He wanted something. "Get on with it," he said. "What do you want?"

"I want to borrow Christopher for a little bit," he said. "The elections are coming up and I would really like to be, oh let's say, mayor?"

"That's all you want?" Wyatt was furious. An election race? He wanted to use his brother to cheat the system and win.

"No," said Nathaniel Pratt, a cocky smile playing on his lips. "I want to become governor, then senator, and then President of the United States. And your brother will be a great help in making all of those things come to play."

Wyatt clenched his fist, electricity bursting inside his fist. "I won't allow that."

"Sorry to hear that, son," said Nathaniel Pratt. "I guess I'll just have to drop my extra copy of the DVD into the envelope mailed to the nearest newspaper business."

Wyatt's blue eyes turned to ice. "It won't work. I will stop you."

"Are you threatening me?" asked Nathaniel Pratt, slightly amused. "You, a kid?"

"I won't let you use my brother," said Wyatt, dangerously as he felt a power surge in his body.

Nathaniel made a small 'oh' with his mouth. "I see," he said. "Playing the protective older brother. Well, if you really want to protect him, I suggest that you help me because if you don't…"

A sinister smile twitched on his lips. "Well, let's say I have the power to eliminate certain, uncontrolled, unnatural things such as your little brother. If I find them threatening or dangerous, which I'm sure the public would find your brother very dangerous."

Nathaniel Pratt noticed Wyatt's face turning darker and his eyes blazing with rage. "Just think about it Wyatt," he said. "You have two options: Allow me to use Chris or expose him to the world with the chance of him being killed."

Nathaniel Pratt opened the door. "Have a nice day!" he said with a jolly, cocky smile.

Nathaniel Pratt closed the door behind him and walked away from the Manor, leaving Wyatt to blow up the grandfather clock with the energy ball he created in his hands. He couldn't let Chris be used. He had to protect him. That was his job. Both as an older brother and as a whitelighter. It was his job to take care and protect his brother. With that, Wyatt orbed out of the Manor.

_**BREAK**_

"Now, hold the club like this," said Victor, demonstrating to his grandson on how to hold a golf club. There were on hole 5 and Victor decided he needed to show his grandson how to hit a ball properly before going on with the rest of the holes.

Chris grabbed his club and held it the same way that his grandfather was showing him. "Like this?"

Victor looked up and nodded his head. "Yes, just like that."

Chris swung the club a little bit and Victor smiled. "You got it, Chris," said Victor. "Now, let's try it with a ball and aim."

Victor set the ball up and Chris went up to hit it. He used the same proper way and he swung. He heard the golf club hit the ball and both he and Victor watched the ball fly and drop on the green. Victor smiled.

"You see," he said, patting his grandson's back. "I knew you had it in you."

Chris blushed slightly at the compliment. "Thanks grandpa."

Then Victor's cell phone started to ring. "Hold up," he said and he pulled out his cell phone. "Hello?"

"Victor?"

"Yes," he said to the phone and Chris watched with curiosity. "Who's this?"

"It's Henry," said the receiver. "I need to talk to you quick. Both Coop and I need to talk to you. We tried calling the Manor, no one picked up. Do you have the time to swing by?"

"Uh, yeah," he said, staring at Chris. "I'm at the golf course with Chris."

"Good," said Henry. "Bring Chris too. Don't orb though. Drive."

"Okay," said Henry. "See you soon." Henry hung up.

Victor closed his phone and pocketed it. He stared up Chris, his forehead lined with worries. "That was your Uncle Henry."

Chris lowered the club. "What's wrong?"

"He didn't say," said Victor. "But it sounded serious. We should get going. He's waiting for us to come to his house."

Chris put his gold club away. "Okay, should we orb there?"

Victor shook his head. "Henry said to drive. No orbing."

Chris looked surprised, but didn't bother Victor with any more questions. The two ended their gold trip and went back to the car. Chris loaded the clubs in the trunk and Victor took the driver's seat. They drove out of the parking lot and headed straight to Henry's house.

When they arrived, Chris and Victor rang the doorbell. Henry answered the door and hurried them inside. "We have a serious problem," he said, leading the two to the family room where Coop was sitting on the couch.

Chris could hear his cousins laughing upstairs, probably unaware of the tension downstairs. Henry turned to Chris. "You might want to sit down Chris."

Chris lowered himself next to Coop. He glanced at both his uncles. "What's going on?"

Henry and Coop sighed and then Henry turned to Victor. "You will need to sit down too."

Victor sat down in the chair, worried about what Henry and Coop were about to tell him and Chris. Chris glanced at his grandfather, but they both had puzzled facial expressions. Henry sighed and then clicked the play button on the remote and the TV's dark screen flickered to a black and white scene of the SF police station. There, sitting at one of the desks was Chris and Henry. Chris recognize, well, figured, it was the night when Chris was arrested. Then he saw what his uncle had informed him. The light fixture flew several feet away and he tried to orb. Victor had a frown on his face, clearly unhappy what he was seeing, while Chris tried to hide his face. It was definitely an embarrassing moment in his life.

Then Uncle Henry turned if off. Victor and Chris were quiet. He didn't really understand why they were watching it. He waited for either Coop or Henry to speak, but they were both egging each other to speak. Finally, Henry spoke.

"Chris, don't tell the kids of what you just watched," he said. "I don't want them to worry."

Chris nodded his head. "Okay, but I thought they already knew about this."

"The whole arrest, yes," said Henry. "But not the DVD."

"What's going on Henry," said Victor. "What's happening?"

Henry sighed and stared over at Chris. "I got this DVD in the mail. With no return address." Chris and Victor turned pale and turned to look at one another before turning back to Henry.

"What?" gasped Victor.

Henry took a deep breath. "Someone knows about Chris. They know he's a witch. This is blackmail."

Victor shook his head. "No, no, this cannot be happening!" he said. "Henry I thought you made sure no one was around? I though you said you took care of it?"

"I did," said Henry. "I went back to the security room and took the tape for that day, but someone must have switched the tapes."

"Didn't you even look at the tape?"

Henry shook his head. "I just took it and burned it," he said. "But, we need to focus on finding a way to stop this person."

"You mean kill them?"

"No, Victor," said Coop. "Henry meant to stop them from blackmailing us. To stop them from exposing the magical world."

Victor understood, his face posed, thinking. "There was no letter or anything?"

Henry shook his head. "No, so we might be expecting either a phone call or even a personal visit."

Chris listened and his body felt so cold. He was in trouble. Big trouble. Not with his family members, but with the rest of the magical world. He had exposed them. He wished Wyatt were with him. He would feel a little better if Wyatt was here.

"I think we should call Leo," said Henry and everyone in the room turned to look at him.

Chris shook his head. "No, no, we can't."

"Chris we need help," said Henry.

"Then let's call Wyatt," said Chris, his voice confident. "He would know what to do."

"I know Wyatt is all powerful, but we need help from someone with higher power," said Coop. "You can call Wyatt here if you like, but I believe Henry is right. We need Leo's help."

Chris stood up. "I don't need him," said Chris. "Wyatt and I can solve this problem."

"Chris—"

Chris looked at his relatives. They all had the same look on their faces: confused and worried. He knew he was going to be out ruled, so he sat back down on the couch. Henry and Coop turned to Victor. "Should we call him?"

Victor raised his hands up. "I never liked him, but he's the only chance we got to fix this, so," he turned to Chris who looked like he was in agony before turning to Henry and Coop. He sighed. "Go ahead."

Henry nodded his head, while Coop turned to Chris. "Okay, Chris," he said and Chris looked up. "You want to call him. He is your dad. He'll hear you better."

Chris sighed. He didn't want to, but he knew that it was true. Even though he didn't want to be connected to his father, he couldn't cut the bond that their blood created.

"Fine," said Chris and he closed his eyes, dropping his head down in defeat for calling the one person he thought he would never have to call. "Leo! We need some help."

Nothing happened, but Henry and Coop persisted him to call again.

"Leo! Leo!" shouted Chris, but still nothing happened. "DAD!"

Leo didn't come. There was no jingle or bulb lights in the family room. He didn't come. Chris looked up at Henry. "I told you," he said, nonchalantly. "He's too busy up there to care about what's happening to me."

Henry didn't want to believe that, but from what he was seeing, he was beginning to think it was true. Henry turned to Coop. "Coop, do you want to go up there?"

Coop beamed away. Chris stood up and paced back in forth. "I told you Uncle Henry," he said. "Leo doesn't give a fuck about me."

"Stop saying that, okay?" said Henry. "There might be something else that caused him not to hear you."

Chris doubted it and he kept pacing back in forth stopping next to Victor when Coop beamed and another person orbed in next to him. They both formed to show Coop returning with Leo at his side.

"What's happening?" asked Leo, looking at everyone's face, stopping at Chris'. "Chris?"

"Hello Leo," said Chris, his voice not happy. "Having trouble hearing?"

Leo looked confused. "What?"

"Drop it Chris," warned Coop. "He's here now, so that can count for something."

"He only came because you took him."

"What's going on?" repeated Leo. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about when I called for you!" said Chris. "But it's okay. I wasn't expecting you to come when I called, anyways."

Leo wrinkled his eyebrows. "You called? I didn't hear you." Leo pondered, but then his face relaxed as he shook his head, muttering. "Wyatt."

"Wyatt?" said Henry, confused as to why Wyatt was involved in the miscommunication.

"Never mind," said Leo. "It's nothing. I'll talk to Chris about it later, but right now Coop said there was an emergency."

Henry nodded his head. "Yeah, there still is." Henry replayed the scene of Chris' drunken magic use on the television for Leo.

Leo watched intensely, his face hard to read. It changed to surprised, alarmed, and worried. When the video was over, Leo didn't say anything. He was contemplating on what to do. He glanced over at Chris.

"When did this happen?"

"A few weeks ago," answered Chris.

"When you were drunk."

"How did you know about that?"

"I'm your father, Chris," replied Leo and he didn't say anything else.

Chris wrinkled his nose at Leo and Victor patted Chris on the back. Chris looked down at his grandfather. Victor gave him a small smile and it made Chris feel a little better, though he would feel a whole lot better if Leo left.

"I'll have to talk to the Elders," said Leo, straightening up. "They might know what is going on, but in the mean time…"

Leo walked over to Chris, stopping just in front of him. "I think you should stay up in the Heavens," he said, "Just until this is all settled."

Chris backed away from Leo. "No, no I can't," he said looking from Leo to Henry to Coop, then to Victor. "I got school! I got things to do! What about Wy? I can't just leave him!"

"Calm down, Chris," said Leo, trying to ease his son's anxiety. "You're not going to stay up there forever. Only until this whole thing is taken care of."

"I don't want to go!"

"Chris, maybe you should listen to Leo," said Henry. "Whoever delivered this will try to either kidnap and use you or kill you."

Chris gulped. Nothing good of course. Story of my life, he thought. "So what, I'm just supposed to leave and let you guys get in trouble, or possibly hurt. I can't do that!"

"Chris," said Henry. "We'll be okay. It's you that we are worried about."

"And like Leo said," spoke up Coop. "You have to go up there. For protection. You won't have to stay there too long, Chris. We will try to make sure this is sorted out really soon."

Leo was glad that Henry and Coop were on his side. Though, upset that he couldn't convince Chris, he was happy enough to have two people on his side. "Chris, you have to understand," said Leo. "You're no good dead to any of us. It's best you stay up there where it is safe while the rest of us try to solve this whole thing."

"You shouldn't have to," said Chris. "I caused this. I need to solve it. Mom always told Wyatt and I that we have to deal with the consequences from our actions. It's my job to solve this, not you guys."

"Chris, we understand that you don't want us to deal with your problems," said Coop. "But, we're a family. A family member's problem is all our problem."

Chris shook his head. "No, it's my fault. I can't let you guys suffer."

Henry and Coop argued with Chris. They kept going back and forth while Leo and Victor watched it all. Leo rested his blue eyes on Victor. He needed Victor to agree wit him. If Victor told Chris to go, then Chris would. That was how much Chris loved Victor. Chris might be upset, but he would let Leo take him to the Heavens.

Victor shifted his weight as he noticed Leo looking at him. He knew Leo wanted Victor to tell Chris to go, but he also understood his grandson. Chris didn't want others to pick up his mess. He didn't want them to get involved in his trouble. He didn't want them to get hurt.

Yet, he couldn't let Chris get hurt. Not by some lowlife person who wanted to hurt him or use him. He wanted to protect his grandson and being a mortal, he couldn't. He had to do the best thing for him and that was to let Leo take him to the Heavens.

"Chris," spoke Victor, but Henry, Coop, and Chris arguing drowned his voice out.

"Chris?" Victor spoke up, but no affect. "CHRIS!"

The three died into silence. They all turned to Victor as the old man stood up. He turned to Chris, putting his hands on his young grandson's shoulders. "Chris, go with Leo."

Chris' face dropped as he shook his head. "Gramps, no," said Chris.

Victor shook his head. "No, Chris, go with Leo."

"But Grandpa," said Chris. "Please…"

"Chris," said Victor, his voice dripped with heaviness and sadness. "I know you don't want to go, but, please, for me, Chris. Go."

Chris' face fell. "Why?"

Victor brushed Chris' hair back, so that he could see his green eyes. The same eye color as his daughter, Prue. "Because I can't let you get hurt Chris," he said. "I won't let you get hurt when there's a chance to keep you safe."

Chris' green eyes sparkled with water. It didn't shed, but he turned away from his grandfather and held his hand towards Leo.

Leo looked up at Victor and silently thanked him with his eyes. Victor didn't respond. He just looked exhausted and sad. Leo understood. It's not easy to let someone go. But it was for the right thing.

Leo reached over to grabbed Chris' hand, when Chris was suddenly orbed away. Leo tried to snatch his orbs, but he couldn't grab hold. Henry and Coop were surprised and Victor just shook his head. Chris had fled.

"You shouldn't be here."

Everyone in the family room looked over to who said that. Standing in the hallway, they all saw Wyatt. His arms were crossed in front of his chest as he walked in the room, his eyes wild and staring directly at Leo.

Leo knew then that Chris didn't flee. Wyatt orbed him away. "Wyatt, where did you take Chris?"

"He's not your concern," scowled Wyatt as he threw his hand out at Leo and Leo flew past Henry and crashed into the cabinets as multiple CDs fell on top of him.

"Wyatt!" shouted Henry. "Stop!"

Wyatt raised his hands again, but Coop and Henry blocked his path towards Leo. "Wyatt, stop," said Coop. "Don't attack your father."

"I warned him," growled Wyatt. "I warned him that if he ever came near Chris…"

"He's here for Chris," explained Henry as Leo stood up. "Wyatt, there's a big problem. Leo is here to help. He was going to take Chris to the Heavens."

"Then it's a good thing I came and sent Chris away," said Wyatt and both Henry and Coop looked at him. "I won't let Dad take Chris back to the Heavens. They will only torture him again."

"Torture? Again?" repeated Henry and Coop.

"Daddy?"

Everyone turned towards the staircase and saw Penelope standing behind them all. She looked frightened and her skinny legs were trembling. Her eyes were wide. "Daddy is everything alright? We heard a crash."

Coop walked past Wyatt and to his daughter. "Yeah, everything's alright," he said. "Don't worry about a thing. Why don't you go back upstairs and stay there okay? Tell everyone else it was nothing. Just stay up there until we call you back down, okay pumpkin?"

Penelope nodded her head and looked over her father's shoulders. She smiled. "Wyatt!" she cried. "I'm so glad you're here! We haven't seen you since forever."

Wyatt grinned and walked over to his younger cousin. He gave her a loving hug and she hugged him back. "Yeah, I know, been busy trying to keep you guys all safe. Plus, I got a charge in Los Angeles to keep me away from you."

"That's not fair," she said and then she brushed her hair back. "You gonna stay and play with us?" she asked, but Wyatt shook his head.

"Nah, not today," he said. "Maybe Chris and I can come over another time. Okay?"

Penelope nodded her head. "Yeah, okay." Coop then told her to go upstairs again and she scampered up, glancing back at them before disappearing. Coop turned looked up the staircase and signaled that they the kids weren't eavesdropping. Coop walked back into the family room, going over towards Leo to help him, while Wyatt walked just a bit in, stopping not too far from Victor.

"Wyatt," said Leo, climbing out of the wreckage with Coop's help. "It's not like that," he said. "Chris has been exposed and someone is…"

"After him," finished Wyatt and all four men looked at Wyatt. "I know. I got the DVD too, but you don't need to get involved. I'm handling it. "

"Wyatt," said Victor and Wyatt glanced at his grandfather. "You should have come to us about the DVD. You don't need to do this alone."

"Don't worry," said Wyatt, confidently. "I have a plan. After all, I'm Chris' whitelighter. It's my job to do this."

"It's a family matter, Wyatt," said Coop.

"It's a brothers matter," corrected Wyatt.

"Where's Chris?" asked Leo, annoyed that Wyatt snatched Chris away from them all. From him. He wanted Chris back.

"Somewhere you can't find him," said Wyatt, his voice lined with steel. "Don't worry, he's safe, " he added for Victor, Henry and Coop who appeared worried.

Leo stepped closer to his son, making sure that he had plenty of room to dodge an attack. "So, it was you who blocked the transmission. You were the reason I couldn't hear Chris call my name."

Wyatt shrugged. "It was only to protect him from you."

"He was calling for me, Wyatt!" shouted Leo as he walked closer. "He needed help!"

"If he needed any help," said Wyatt, his voice bitter and shaking. "He would have called me because I wouldn't abandoned him." Wyatt's hands started sparking again.

Henry and Coop stopped Leo from approaching Wyatt and Victor rested his hand on Wyatt's to stop him from creating an energy ball. The electricity ceased.

"Enough," said Henry. "Honestly! Wyatt," Henry looked at his nephew. "Return Christopher here. Let Leo take him up there for a little bit. Then we can all solve this together."

Wyatt shook his head. "Sorry, Uncle Henry," he said. "I can't do that." Wyatt started to orb out, but Leo raised his hand and Wyatt came falling back down.

"You idiot!" shouted Wyatt. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Stopping my son from kidnapping my other son," said Leo as he lowered his arm back down. "Bring Chris back here, Wyatt. Right now."

Wyatt smirked. "You think you have control over me? Sorry to inform you, but you don't."

"Wyatt."

The voice was steady and calm. Wyatt turned to follow the voice and saw his grandfather. Victor's face seemed to have gotten older and more wrinkles had grown on his face in the past few minutes since he has been here. Wyatt eyed his grandfather, but he wasn't going to deny his grandfather to speak to him.

"Yes?"

"Do as your father says," he said.

"Why?" demanded Wyatt.

"Because, it will make us all feel better if Chris was somewhere we all knew and with people we can trust to protect him."

"Chris doesn't trust any of the Elders," said Wyatt. "And neither do I. I wouldn't trust them after what they did."

"Wyatt, we've been through this already," said Leo, but Wyatt glared at him.

"I'm not talking to you!"

"Don't raise your voice, Wyatt," said Victor and Wyatt frowned, but he didn't speak, "Please, just return Chris wherever you orbed him to."

Wyatt stared at his grandfather, making Victor feel uneasy, but then orbs sparkled next to Victor and Chris appeared, distressed.

"What happened?" asked Chris, shaking and looking around, but when he saw Wyatt, he calmed down. "Wy!"

"Hello Chris," said Wyatt, but he then eyed Leo. "Now, what are you going to do? Steal him away to Elder land?"

Chris remembered that was where he was about to go and he became sad. He didn't want to leave Wyatt and everyone behind. He didn't want to go to a place where there would only be Elders and Leo.

"It's for his protection, Wyatt," said Leo.

Wyatt scoffed, but then he turned to Chris. "If they hurt you or do anything else," said Wyatt, his fingers pointing at Leo when he said 'they', "You call me. Okay? I'll be there in less than a heartbeat to get you out."

Chris nodded his head as Leo walked and stopped beside him. "Okay," said Leo. "I'll take Chris and talk to the Elders."

Wyatt watched his father and his younger brother orb away. Wyatt closed his eyes, sensing for his brother. When he sensed him up in the Heavens, he frowned. "He was perfectly safe where I put him."

"We don't know that Wyatt," said Coop. "And you shouldn't have done that. Kidnapping Chris and attacking your father. What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing," said Wyatt. "I'm just doing what I thought was best for my brother. He shouldn't be with those Elders. I was just trying to protect him."

"Well, you can't protect him from everything," said Henry, but Wyatt's eyes slid to slits.

"Yes I can," snapped Wyatt. "I'm the Twice Blessed! I can protect Chris and all of you from everything!"

The three men were shocked. They never witnessed Wyatt so angry before. It was, frightening. They could feel the intense power radiating off of him.

"Wyatt, there are just some things magic can't protect," said Coop. "Like a broken heart for instance."

"I expected that answer from you Uncle Coop," said Wyatt. "But isn't it your job to heal those?" Coop grimaced and shifted his feet.

"That's not the point I was making, Wyatt," he said. "I was trying to show you that there will be times you can't protect us. For instances…"

"Death."

Everyone looked at Victor. He had a sagging smile on his face, but he looked tired. Very tired and old. "Wyatt, Coop and Henry are right. You can't protect your family from everything. Look at me for example. I cannot escape death. You cannot protect me from death. I will die in these coming years and there will be nothing you can do to prevent it. Chris and other will be in mourning. You cannot protect them from that pain. You just can't."

"However, you can help them heal," he said. "There's a difference between healing and protecting. For those that you cannot protect, you can heal."

Wyatt shook his head. "Not if I protect them first," said Wyatt, "Which is what I will do. I will protect my family."

Wyatt then orbed away from them. Henry sighed. Coop scratched his head. Victor closed his eyes and sat down. Henry looked back at his destroyed CD cabinet. "Goodbye to another furniture item."

Coop sat down on the couch and Henry sat down as well. "Something's different about that kid," said Coop.

Henry agreed. "He's really…angry."

"He's just upset," said Victor. "After these past few years, he's been very protective of his brother. Ever since Piper died, Chris had lots of close encounter with death. Plus, that whole event 'up there', it really put him over the edge."

"Yeah, what did Wyatt mean about the Elders and not trusting them?" asked Henry. "Chris said something about the Elders doing something too."

Victor shrugged. "I don't know. They didn't say, but whatever it was, it got Wyatt angry, Chris hurt, and it broke the father-son relationship even more."

Coop rested his head in his hand. "Well, someone should try to help that kid from going off the edge."

"He won't be pulled away unless he knows Chris is safe," said Victor. "All of his emotions are tied to Chris. As you witnessed, Chris didn't have to call Wyatt for him to come. Wyatt felt Chris' emotions and came orbing in to protect his brother. He sent Chris away and attacked the person he thought was the cause of it all. Leo."

Coop shook his head. "Well, I know Leo hasn't been a terrific father lately," They all nodded in agreement, "But, Wyatt still shouldn't have thrown Leo."

"Anger is a violent drug in the Halliwell line," said Victor. "It can make them do the unthinkable."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Chris felt his father let go of him when they appeared in his space up in the Heavens. Leo walked over to his desk, summoning books from his shelves. Chris watched as the books all flew out and landed on the desk. Leo began opening them.

Chris walked over, curious as to what Leo was doing to help solve the situation. "Do these books have an answer?"

Leo didn't look at his youngest son. "Possibly," he said. "These are just brief notes I took when I was their whitelighter. I noted down everything."

"So it's like a journal."

"Sort of I guess," said Leo. He glanced up at his son, his eyebrows withering underneath his forehead. "You can sit down and do whatever, Chris."

Chris dropped into a chair and just stared. There was nothing much to do in the Heavens. It was all bright white with fluffy clouds and pentelic marble. His father's room didn't have much else besides that. The only addition was bookshelves with books and a desk. Nothing much.

Chris sighed and started blowing at his hair. Leo looked up from the books. "Did you ever considered getting a haircut?" he asked. "You're hair is getting a bit longer."

Chris shrugged. "My hair just hasn't been one of my concerns lately."

Chris returned to entertaining himself and Leo went back to his books. As they were both doing their own things, the sound of someone orbing into the room caught their attention and made them look up. Once the tiny lights disappeared, they saw it was Gideon.

Gideon gave one wary look at Chris then turned to Leo. "I came here to inform you of a visitor, but it seems to me you already know."

Gideon glanced at Chris. So, what the occasion this time?" asked Gideon. "Is it the Take Your Son To Work Day?"

Chris glowered at Gideon. "I didn't want to come," said Chris, "But I didn't really have much say in the matter." Chris glanced at Leo, who sadly stared at Chris back.

Leo got up from his chair, walking around his desk. "Gideon, something has happened down on Earth."

This caught Gideon's attention. "What do you mean?"

"It means that you Elders need to get your asses in gear," quipped Chris.

"Chris!"

Chris shrugged off his father and looked away from the two Elders. After the exchange of words and body language, Gideon decided that their relationship was still not healed. He clapped his hands once and gained attention of both father and son.

"Please, put the squabble aside," said Gideon, calmly, "And tell me what is happening?"

Leo tore way from his son and looked at his friend and mentor. "There's a possibility that magic might have been exposed."

Gideon's face wrinkled into concerns and his eyes narrowed disturbingly. "How did that happen?"

Leo glanced at Chris and Chris glared right back at him. Gideon looked between the two. "What? You guys got in a fight and someone watched one of you use magic on the other?"

"No," said Chris. "No, I got drunk and accidently used magic and someone saw it."

"Do you know who?"

Chris and Leo shook their heads. "But that's why we are here," said Leo. "Well, Chris is here more for protection, but we need to figure out who saw Chris and stop them."

"For what reason?" said Gideon. "The Cleaners will take care of it."

"I'm afraid that the Cleaners won't," said Leo and Gideon raised his eyebrows. "After Wyatt created a dragon when he was a toddler, the sisters cut their ties to the Cleaners. The Cleaners refuse to clean up anymore Halliwell messes unless deemed necessary."

Gideon's forehead folded into more lines of distress. "So, what we need to do is find the culprit and somehow, magically erase his or her memories of what he or she witnessed your son doing?"

"Well, at least, help us find the person that is targeting my son," said Leo. "I think we can handle the rest."

"You mean them," corrected Gideon.

Leo jerked his head and his mouth twitched slightly. "Yes," said Leo and Chris frowned at his father's agreement. "Will the Elders help?"

Gideon pondered for a while as Chris and Leo waited. Chris didn't care if they would or not. He believed that he and Wyatt could solve it on their own, without their help. Besides, their mother and aunts have done it before. They have done it multiple times.

Gideon sighed. "I'll go and check with the rest," he said. "There might be a way to solve it. In the meantime, maybe you should discuss with your son the importance of being in control." He then orbed out, leaving father and son alone.

Chris crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited for his father to say something. Leo leaned against the desk, deep in thought.

"Aren't you going to lecture me?"

Leo looked up at his son, but shook his head. "No, if I wanted to lecture you the importance, I would have done it the night after you got drunk."

Chris sighed and wondered what Leo was thinking about. Yet, Chris didn't want to know. He didn't want to know what was going on inside Leo's head. Chris telekinetically pulled a book from the shelf and grabbed it from the air. He flipped it open to read, knowing that he couldn't do anything better.

He then remembered Wyatt. His older brother said to call him whenever and he would come and get him out. Chris contemplated on calling him, but then opted not to. He didn't want to see his brother and Leo fight. He didn't want either of them to hurt the other.

"Chris?"

Chris looked up at his father. "Yeah?"

"I want to show you something," he said, stretching his hand out towards his son

It wasn't an offer. So, Chris took his father's hand and he saw blue and white bulbs swallowing him whole, before landing in what looked like an inside of a castle. The hallways were nicely carved and the floor was made out of dark, warm colored marble. It was so elegantly beautiful and very silent, that it reminded Chris of a very old and quiet library or a worship place.

"Where are we?" asked Chris.

"Magic School."

_**Break**_

Nathaniel Pratt returned to his one story home in the nice, wealthy estates with other important people of the city. His neighbor happened to be the most acclaimed doctor in California. He was an important man in this city. He was the defender of good. He was the city's hero. The people depended on him, they voted for him to protect them. That was what he was going to do. He was going to protect them, then the state of California and then the population of the United States.

He sat down on his leather couch, flipping on the television. The nightly news was on, talking about a mysterious death just out in Oakland. His first thought that it was supernatural. Ever since he saw that Halliwell kid performing magic on the screen, he began to wonder how many deaths were due to magic, due to the Halliwells?

Nathaniel Pratt walked to his kitchen. It was brand new. He had everything refurnished with modern technology and brand new tiles to give it an authentic style. He liked it a lot. If he didn't, he wouldn't have paid thousands of dollars to those sweaty lowlifes.

He pulled a beer out of his refrigerator when he heard a door creak.

Craned his head to the side and looked at the backdoor to his backyard porch. The door was closed, do he went back to his beer. He popped the top off and took a good swing. It must have been the wind, causing the windows and door to creak.

He walked past the television, still optioning to leave it on in case he heard anything unusual. He walked into his study, leaving the door opened. He sat down at his desk and went on his computer. He opened one of his many computer files and smiled happily.

The file consisted of hundreds of pictures of Christopher Halliwell and other members of his family. He seemed like a normal boy, who went to school with other children, who would play pick-up basketball games, and, apparently, party hard over the weekends. However, Nathaniel Pratt knew better. He was unnatural. He was dangerous. He was a witch and he was living among his people, his kind, hanging with their kids. Nathaniel Pratt intended to remove the threat if the young Halliwell didn't obey his orders.

_Clink!_

Nathaniel Pratt jolted from his seat and stood up. He raced to the hallway and then to the kitchen where he heard the sound. He crept into the kitchen. He eyed his new sterling silver knife set and grabbed the butcher knife, holding it in a defense position. He entered the kitchen slowly.

_Clink!_

He heard it again. It was coming from inside the fridge. Nathaniel Pratt gripped the handle. He took a deep breath and moved the knife into the position. He knew it seemed ridiculous, but after learning that magical beings like witches existed, he didn't doubt that something magical was haunting him. He swung the door opened, but stopped the knife plunging halfway. His beers had spilled over and many had cracked, leaking its contents everywhere on the shelf.

Nathaniel Pratt smirked and shook his head. He was a real character. After knowing the truth about magical beings, he was beginning to scare himself. He cleaned up the mess, throwing away the beers that broke. After he cleaned up, he heard the phone ringing. He went over and picked it up.

"Nathaniel Pratt," he answered.

There was no one on the other line. Nathaniel Pratt frowned and hung up. "Damn pranksters!"

He headed back to his office, making preparations for his rise in the political office. As he entered the hallway, the lights started to flicker on and off and the windows all flew opened, letting strong winds punch him. Nathaniel Pratt scurried into this office, slamming the door closed. He was under attacked! By magic!

He pulled his bookcase and shoved it down in front of the door. He backed away and ran to his computer. He quickly got onto his email account and created a new message. So, they decided to attack him? That won't stop him. That won't prevent him from winning. Pratt had enough power to make people see the truth. Even in death, he will be powerful because people would see him as the man that first tried to protect them from magic.

He hurriedly tapped the top San Francisco reporter's email address. He needed to send the information quickly, expose them before his death just becomes another mystery to the public. He needed to save the world. To stop them!

The lights stopped flickering and Nathaniel Pratt heard all the windows slam closed. However, that didn't stop him from trying to get all the information about Chris Halliwell into the email.

Then, the bookcase flew out of its defense position and the door burst opened. Nathaniel Pratt jerked up, grabbing his letter opener. He looked towards the doors, but saw nothing. No one was there. Panting, he leaned in closer but still didn't see anything.

Maybe they're invisible, thought Nathaniel Pratt as he held the letter opener up higher. He walked forward and then started slashing at the air wildly. Grunting, he threw the letter opener in every direction, cursing. "Die you damn freak! You unholy monster!"

He kept slashing the air, but the letter opener didn't make impact with anything. Nathaniel Pratt stopped, breathing heavily and wiping the beads of sweat coming down the side of his face, and stared around his office.

Enough with this fooling around, he yelled. "SHOW YOUR FACE!"

"Hello."

Nathaniel Pratt whipped around, but he didn't get the chance to strike. He gasped when a hand went right into his heart. Choking, he raised his head, following the arm and seeing a young male with sweeping brown hair and small, yet menacing eyes. The man twisted his hand a bit more into Nathaniel Pratt's inside, grabbing what he wanted: the heart.

The mystery attacker looked up at Nathaniel Pratt. Their eyes met and the man gave a devilish grin. "Wyatt sends his regards."

The man then squeezed the heart and pulled his arm out as Nathaniel Pratt screamed in anguish and he fell down to his knees. Nathaniel Pratt looked down, but he didn't see any blood. Then why did he feel like he was dying? He saw a bright light burning in his eyes and steadied himself. He couldn't collapse on the floor. That would mean defeat to him. Wyatt. Wyatt Halliwell. The man's words echoed in his ears. _Wyatt sends his regards_.

The man was bored and he used his foot to push the DA to the floor. Nathaniel Pratt toppled to the ground and gave out his last breath. The man smiled and then headed over to the computer. He saw the email. It hadn't been sent yet. Smiling, the man clicked delete and began the clean up.

Once he finished taking care of everything, wiping away all the information pertaining magical beings and the Halliwells. Before he left, he looked around at the mess he and the DA caused.

Let the Object

of Objection

Become but

a Dream

As I cause

the Seen

to be Unseen

The whole house glowed and everything was put back to order. The man smirked and then walked out the back door, leaving the DA's dead body on the floor.

_**Break**_

"Magic School? Magical School? _Magical School_?"

"Yes, Chris, that's what it's called."

Chris scoffed. "Geez, how long has this place been existing?" He was staring up at the high ceiling.

"Years," answered Leo. "Don't know exactly how long though…"

"Did Mom know about this place?" interrupted Chris and Leo nodded.

"She and the sisters knew, but she didn't want you guys up there," he said. "She wanted you to have normal lives and she wanted to teach you magic just her Grams did when she was younger."

"Thank God!"

Leo frowned at the comment, but Chris ignored it. He started walking down the Great Hallway. Leo followed him, amused by Chris' curiosity. It reminded him of the time when Chris was younger and how he would poke his nose into places that he shouldn't be looking in. Leo had to save him a couple of times from getting his nose bit off by the neighbor's dog.

"So, Mom didn't want us here," he said, stopping and turning around to look at Leo. "What about you?"

"I didn't care," he admitted. "Honestly, your mother was a talented witch and I knew she would be a good teacher for you and Wyatt. And I was right. She did a good job teaching you and your brother. You guys were well in control of your powers when you were young."

Chris' lips parted slightly to a smile. He remembered his mother teaching him about magic and was thankful that he didn't have to come here. Thankful that he stayed home to learn magic from his family than from strangers. Yet, why did Leo want him to see this place?

"So, um Leo?" said Chris and Leo turned his full attention to his son. "What are we doing here anyway?"

Leo placed his hands inside his robe's pockets. "Well, lately Chris, these past couple of years have been quite an emotional roller coaster for you."

Chris couldn't disagree with that statement.

"And your emotions, as you know, are tied to your powers," continued Leo. "And if you let your emotions get out of control then you let your powers get out of control."

Chris didn't like the way this was heading.

"So due to everything that has happened," said Leo. "With you getting exposed and such, I thought that maybe it was time you go back to studying magic again."

Chris stared dumbfound at Leo. "You're kidding me? You want me to come here for schooling?"

"Just for a couple of hours per day," said Leo. "It will be more like an after school activity like soccer, academic clubs, or…"

"Tutoring," clipped Chris, annoyed. "I don't need tutoring, Leo."

"Yes you do Chris," stated Leo. "Ever since Piper's death your powers have been out of control. You got yourself drunk, Chris. You used your powers in front of mortals."

"I thought it was only Uncle Henry in there!"

"Doesn't matter, Chris," said Leo. "Someone else still found out. You risked our entire existence. You have to be more careful."

"Now this is the lecture I have been waiting and counting on from you."

"Sarcasm is unbecoming, Christopher."

Chris rolled his eyes. "I don't need to come here for tutoring, Leo," said Chris. "If I need help, I'll talk to Wyatt."

"About Wyatt…"

Chris threw his hands up in the hair and Leo closed his eyes, thinking that he was about to be thrown, but he found that he hadn't move. He opened his eyes and saw Chris staring angrily at him.

"What about him?" asked Chris, anger rising in his voice.

Leo took a deep breath. He had to be cautious. Chris' powers were unstable and everyone knows not to get a Halliwell pissed, Leo especially after being blown up several times by Piper and thrown across the room by Wyatt.

"Chris, I think you depend on Wyatt too much."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, well, yes there's something wrong with that because Wyatt is busy with other things too, you know," explained Leo. "He has charges to take care of, school work to do, and he also has to deal with demon attacks."

"And all I have to deal with is sunshine and daisies."

Leo shook his head. "No, no, no," he said. "No, you have to deal with those thing too, except for the charges part, but Chris," Leo walked closer to his son. "Wyatt has a life too, you know. I'm sure he doesn't want to spend his free time tutoring you."

"I mean, if the situation was the other way around would you do it?" questioned Leo. "Would you blow off Jake and your friends to spend those hours teaching him magic that he should have already know how to use?"

Chris didn't say anything. He glared at Leo, but didn't say anything. Leo waited for a response, but when nothing came from Chris' mouth, Leo spoke again.

"I just want you to try it out okay?" said Leo. "I asked one of the professors, a telekinetic professor to review with you."

"How did you do that so fast?" asked Chris. "We just got here?"

"Telepathy," answered Leo. "I communicated to him while you were walking and asked him if he had the time to just go over some basics and such. Oh, in fact, here he comes now."

Chris spun around and saw a man with spiked black hair and wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a simple gray jacket. The man beamed when he saw Leo.

"Leo!" he said, going over and shaking hands with the Elder. "Good to see you. How are you?"

"Could do better," said Leo. "We're in a bit of a crisis."

The man wrinkled his brow. "Oh dear, that's not good. That's not good news at all. Tell me about it?"

"Maybe later, but I have here…"

"Christopher Perry Halliwell," finished the man and he strolled over, grabbing Chris' hands and shaking it very hard. "It's good to finally meet you. Your father tells me and the rest of the professors here about you and your brother Wyatt."

"Really?" said Chris. "Funny, he never mentioned you before."

Leo gave Chris a dark look, but the man simply slid the comment off his shoulders. "Yeah, well, what's there to talk about me?" he said. "I'm old and I work at a magic school for magical creatures. Not very exciting, but we do tend to get a few things like when that poor boy started chopping heads off, but luckily enough your mother and aunts saved the day before things got worse."

The way he mentioned his mother made Chris' heart ache. He had forgotten how many things his mother has done. How many people have known her during her lifetime and afterwards. The man seemed to have noticed.

"I'm sorry about your mother's death, Chris," he said. "She was a good woman. A powerful witch."

"Thanks."

Silence came and Leo decided to create noise. "Chris, I know you have been wondering, but this here is Professor Feeney, the telekinesis professor. He offered to help you out."

Mr. Feeney smiled at Chris, but Chris shook his head. "Thanks, but no. I don't have any trouble controlling my powers. It was just one incident Leo and beer tends to make you do dumb shit."

"You drink?" Mr. Feeney looked surprised.

"He's not supposed to," said Leo.

"But I did anyways and accidently used my powers in public," said Chris. "Now, Leo here thinks I'm out of control, but it was just the alcohol influencing me."

Leo looked up at Mr. Feeney. "He might be a difficult one for you."

Mr. Feeney blinked. "Maybe, but I have seen kids like him before."

"You do know I'm just standing right here."

Leo and Mr. Feeney nodded and the professor clapped. "Alright, shall we go into a classroom?"

"No."

"Go Chris," said Leo and Chris found himself following the professor into an empty classroom. Leo walked behind them and closed the door. He took a seat on the floor in the back.

There were no chairs or desks in the classroom. Just a big space and a chalkboard. Chris looked around and then turned to Mr. Feeney.

Mr. Feeney walked back and forth in front of Chris, thinking. "Now, Christopher, describe to me what you feel."

"What I feel?" said Chris. "I feel trapped, locked up like a wild animal trying to be tamed."

"I don't mean now Christopher," said Mr. Feeney. "I meant, when you use your telekinesis. What do you feel?"

Chris didn't know. He didn't know exactly what causes him to use his power. The emotion that stems from it. He kept thinking about all the times he has used it, but he still couldn't remember.

"How's your brother doing?"

Chris removed himself from his thoughts and glanced at Mr. Feeney. "My brother?"

Mr. Feeney nodded his head. "Yes, tell me about the Twice Blessed Child?"

Chris felt a nerve be pinched, but he held it back. It wasn't Wyatt's fault that he was born at that moment. Chris couldn't blame Wyatt for his vast amount of powers.

"Wyatt?" said Chris. "He's fine. Doing well."

"How is your relationship with him?"

"Good, he's been like my dad these past few years," said Chris and he knew that Leo was hurt by that comment, but he didn't care.

"So, you guys get along well?"

Chris nodded.

'That's good," said Mr. Feeney, as he brushed his hair back from his face. He paused and looked at Chris for moment, eyeing him, examining him. "You look like your mother, did you know that?"

Chris felt himself go red a little. "I've heard it a couple of times."

"You also look like that other sister, or aunt in your case," said Mr. Feeney as he stopped moving, thinking. "Oh what was her name!"

"Paige?"

Mr. Feeney shook his head. "No, not her."

"Phoebe?"

Mr. Feeney clapped his hands. "I got it, yes," he said excitedly. "You look like Prue."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "My cousin?"

"No, your aunt Prue," he said. "She died years before you were born, but you look like her. The eyes and the determinism you have on that face of yours. Yes, I can definitely see Halliwell all over this one, Leo."

Chris glanced at Leo and saw him smiling, sadly.

"Did anyone tell you what happened to your aunt Prue?" asked Mr. Feeney.

"I got the basics," said Chris. "She died in a demon attack."

"Yes," he said. "She died saving her sister. Your mother, Piper."

Chris didn't say anything. His parents had left that part of the story.

"Yeah, in fact, your mother died first, but the Source of all Evil rewind time again," said Mr. Feeney. "Prue figured it out and decided to save her sister. She sacrificed herself to save her. The second early death of a Halliwell."

"Then, of course, came your mother," he continued. "Family oriented, believed that family was the only picture. Family came first."

"The day she died, oh the whole magical world was upset," said Mr. Feeney. "Students up here were crying and asking how it was possible. A Halliwell? A Charmed One? Yet, it happened before. It happened almost twenty years ago."

"How did she die, Chris?" asked Mr. Feeney. "Everyone knows you were there. You were with her when she gave out her last breath. Did she say anything to you?"

Chris froze and images came haunting back at him. His mother was lying on her back, bleeding, choking on air. She was caressing his cheek as he sat crying, screaming for someone to come. Her eyes looked wide and terrified. _No! Chris!_

"Feeney,"

Chris heard Leo give Feeney a warning, but the professor told Leo to hush and calm down, signaling him that he knows what he is doing.

"What did she say Chris?" the professor continued. "Did she say she loved you? Did she say goodbye?"

Chris blinked several times as he tried to keep his emotion under control. Leo felt himself dying as he watched Mr. Feeney taunt Chris. Leo knew what Mr. Feeney was trying to do. He was trying to find the emotion that caused Chris' telekinesis to go off, but did he have to do it like this?

Chris remained quiet, but Leo noticed that room was making a creaking noise.

"What about your aunts?" asked Mr. Feeney. "You were there too when they died? Yet, you weren't part of the death count there either? What? Death doesn't suit you? What makes you special?"

"What about their children?" asked Mr. Feeney, "They didn't get the chance to say goodbye to their mothers. Their mothers' last moments were with you. They died trying to protect you, isn't that right?"

Chris turned his back on Mr. Feeney, but his voice still echoed in his mind. It was as if he was back in that parking lot. Demons, they were everywhere, attacking them. Phoebe, she died first. He remembered it so clearly. She had called out to him. _No! Chris! Stay back!_ The smell of burning flesh and boiling blood clogged his nose and Chris started to gag.

_Nice one Chris!_ His aunt Paige, dead seconds later after that comment. Her cherry face, fading to a white pearl. Her blood seeping along the pavement surrounding her, dyeing her clothes as well. Her face, it was almost like a broken china doll.

"You remember?" said Mr. Feeney as he walked back into Chris' view. "You were there at every Charmed Ones' death. Yet, you were the only one that seemed to have beat death."

Leo closed his eyes. He also remembered seeing Paige and Phoebe. Their dead bodies limped on the pavement. Chris, slumped near a car, but still barely alive. He had taken Chris away from the scene and healed him. He saved his son. Yes, he remembered that day as well. Another day he had almost lost Chris to death.

"All those who have been trying to protect you seem to just drop dead," said Mr. Feeney. "Don't you find that interesting? Makes you wonder whose next. Wyatt perhaps? After all, you did say he was like a father figure to you and from the sounds of it, it seems that you two are very close. Yes, I bet he dies next."

The creaking got louder and Mr. Feeney smiled. "We're getting somewhere," he muttered, but Leo didn't like his tactic. He knew Mr. Feeney was a great telekinesis professor, but he didn't approve of this.

"Feeney," said Leo. "Stop it. Stop it right now."

Mr. Feeney strangely looked at Leo then looked back at Chris. "How's your relationship with your father? I noticed it didn't look good when you called him Leo. I guess your relationship is kind of strained, huh?"

Chris' jaw locked and his green eyes were getting brighter.

"I mean, it's understandable," said Mr. Feeney. "He left. He left you and Wyatt to be with the Elders. Just a few days after Piper, your mother, the supposedly love of his life was murdered! You must have been angry! He abandoned you! He abandoned the home he created."

"What? Life without Piper means there's no point staying in Earth," said Mr. Feeney and he wasn't just causing Chris to get mad, but also Leo.

"That's enough Feeney!" roared Leo, standing up now.

"Why didn't he stay with you and Wyatt?' asked Mr. Feeney. "Doesn't he love you guys? Doesn't he even care about you?" Mr. Feeney gazed into Chris' eyes and said softly. "Does he love you Chris?"

Chris' eyes blazed with fury and his body was shaking. The room creaked louder to the point the people outside in the hallway and other classes could hear it. A few objects inside were beginning to rock in their places.

Mr. Feeney didn't leave his gaze and, his voice, barely a whisper, said, "He doesn't love you."

Chris snapped himself up and Mr. Feeney found himself flying straight to the wall. However, it just didn't stop there. Still in a telekinetic grip, Mr. Feeney began to repeatedly be punched against the wall. Leo watched, horrified. Leo looked at his son and saw fire in his eyes. Anger had consumed him. That was where he was getting his telekinetic ability, just like Prue. They got it from anger and the angrier they were the stronger the ability.

"Chris!" shouted Leo. "Chris, buddy, hey, take it easy."

Chris didn't hear his father. He telekinetically dropped Mr. Feeney and slid him to the opposite side, allowing him to be repeatedly rammed into a column. Leo tried to approach him, but he to flew again, but not as far as Mr. Feeney nor as violently. Leo stood right back up, but Chris didn't attack him again.

"Chris," said Leo. "Listen, I didn't leave you guys because I didn't love you, okay? I didn't do that. I left to help protect you, to guide the two of you towards your own destines. I never wanted to leave you. I still don't want to leave you."

Leo didn't know if Chris heard him or if he did, but wasn't listening. Leo gulped as he took a few steps forward, ready to be thrown back. When he got close enough, Leo wrapped his arms around his son's shoulders, whispering to him that it's okay.

Leo heard the thumping noise stopped and he realized that Chris had let go of his telekinesis. Leo felt Chris' body shake in his arms and Leo tried to soothe him.

"It's okay," said Leo, rubbing his son's back. "It's okay, Chris. Everything is alright."

Then Leo heard the sobs and tears started to form in Leo's eyes as well.

"Why did they leave, Leo?" cried Chris. "Why did they have to die? They shouldn't have died for me."

"No Chris," said Leo. "I know the sisters and your mom. If they could die anyway, they would rather die trying to protect their family. Just like your aunt Prue did all those years ago."

Chris dropped his head on his father's shoulders and his body went limp. Leo struggled to hold him up, but he did the best possible way. "I should have been dead."

Leo shook his head. "No, no Chris don't think that," he said, pushing his son up to look at him. His eyes were jaded and slightly red. "Never think that Chris. You're too young to die. Like I said, your mother and aunts would have rather died for you than you dying for them. Okay?"

Chris nodded and wiped his tears away. Then, the both heard the sound of someone orbing into the room. Leo saw the orb first as it appeared right next to Chris. The tiny lights disappeared and Wyatt was standing next to his brother.

Wyatt grabbed his brother and started examining him. He noticed the red eyes, the exhausted look, and tear streaks on his younger brother's face. Wyatt glared at Leo.

'This is what I was trying to protect him from," he said. "All you do is cause him more pain! More suffering!"

"I didn't do anything Wyatt," said Leo. "I was trying to calm Chris down before you came. Why did you come? Chris didn't call you?"

"He doesn't have to!" snapped Wyatt. "I felt Chris being hurt and I came orbing. Now, I'm taking him with me, seeing as being up here only hurts him more than help."

Wyatt looked past Leo and saw Mr. Feeney lying on the floor, bloodied and bruised, but conscious "What the hell happened here?"

"It was my fault, Wy," said Chris and Wyatt turned to his brother. "I lost control of my power. I attacked him." Chris stared at his feet, ashamed at what he had done.

"Chris," said Wyatt. "I know you. You hardly ever lose control."

"Yeah, I know," said Chris, agreeing, "But, lately, I have. I accidently keep throwing things. I don't know, I'm just not in control anymore."

Wyatt pulled his brother close to him and led him a little bit away from Leo. "Well, don't worry, we'll solve it soon enough."

"No."

"What?"

"Wyatt I can't let you take the responsibility of teaching me."

Wyatt was taken back. "Why not? I'm your brother?"

"I'm well aware of that fact, but I can't let you give up your freedom to take care of me, Wyatt," said Chris. "I'm not that pathetic twelve year old kid."

"Yeah you are," said Wyatt. "You're just now 16 and pathetic."

"I just don't want you to give up your free time tutoring me," said Chris.

Wyatt shook his head. "No, Chris, I would be honored to be your teacher. Sincere."

"I know," said Chris. "But, I can't ask you to do that for me. I just can't."

Wyatt narrowed his eyes at his younger brother, and then glanced back at Leo. "Who's going to teach you? Dad?" sneered Wyatt.

Chris shook his head. "No, professor Feeney," said Chris. "He's the bloodied guy in robes."

'The man you attacked?"

"I think he wanted me to attack him, actually," said Chris looking back at the professor.

Wyatt's shoulders sagged. "Are you sure, Chris, because, really, I'll do it. You know that. I would do anything for you."

Chris nodded. "And I would do anything for you too, Wy, and this is one of them."

Wyatt still looked upset and Chris wondered if he was going to try to change Chris' mind, but Wyatt simply shrugged. "Okay, fine. Whatever."

"Did you and the uncles and Gramps find out who the blackmailer is yet?"

Wyatt blinked, but then shook his head. "No, not yet," he said. "Any luck with the Elders?"

Chris shook his head. "Gideon went up to talk to them, but he hasn't come back yet."

Wyatt scoffed, but didn't say anything about the topic. "Do you want to back to Earth? I mean, I know that you didn't call or anything."

"No," said Chris. "That's okay. I'm just going to stay up here. Make it easier for everyone to know where I am exactly."

"I can inform the uncles and Grandpa where you are," said Wyatt.

"I'm just going to stay here. You go out and enjoy yourself with your younger brother not following you around."

"Chris—"

"Wyatt, please, don't worry about me," insisted Chris. "If I don't want to be here any longer, I will call you. Shoot a flare gun. Deliver a fruit basket. You name it."

Wyatt cracked a smile at his younger brother's jokes and Chris smiled and hugged his brother. "For real, though, I will call you if I want out."

Wyatt hugged him back. "You better," he said. "It's just not the same without you."

Chris smiled after hearing that, rethinking his decision. But, ultimately, he let Wyatt go. "Bye Wyatt."

"I'll see you soon." Then, Wyatt orbed away and Chris walked back to Leo, who decided to attend to Mr. Feeney.

"So, is the lesson over today?" asked Chris, staring down at his dazed professor.

Leo looked up at Chris and nodded. "Oh, yeah," he said. "Lesson one is over for today."

_**Break**_

Wyatt orbed onto the roof of a building. He stared out into the city, waiting. The cool breeze prickled his skin, but he didn't seem to notice. He was hurt, upset. Chris had chosen to stay with Leo, not with him.

Then again, Chris said he was only doing it so that Wyatt could have some free time for himself and hang out with his friends. What Chris didn't realize is that Chris was Wyatt's best friend. He would rather hangout with his little brother than be bothered with his mortal friends who are so whinny and annoying.

"Wyatt?"

Wyatt turned around and saw a sweeping brown hair man walk up to him. His eyes were small, yet confident, proud.

"Is the job finished, Matt?"

Matt Kimp nodded and pulled out a token. It was the original copy of the police footage of the night Chris exposed himself. Wyatt smiled as he took the DVD from his young charge's hands.

"I hope it wasn't too complicated?" said Wyatt, examining the weapon that almost got his younger brother killed.

Matt shook his head. "Nope, I played with him for a few minutes, but then decided to end it soon," he said. "Gave him a heart attack."

Wyatt eyed him. "And did you remove all evidence and information about my brother?"

Matt nodded again. "Yes, sir. Killed and erased."

Wyatt glanced at the city. He kept his brother safe from them again. "Good," he said as fire erupted from his palms, burning the footage until it was nothing but ash.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Henry Mitchell sat in his car outside the police station. Inside, the person behind the blackmail was waiting for him. Henry knew that. They were waiting to watch Henry act nervously, suspiciously. However, Coop told Henry that he needed to remain calm. The calmer he was the more it looked like he never got the package; therefore, giving them more time to better prepare.

Take a deep breath, Henry opened his car and got out. He walked into the police station with his head held up. He stared at everyone, questioning his or her stares and body position when near him. Someone inside knew what his nephew, what his family is. Henry knew he had to keep an eye out for anyone looking suspicious.

However, he found that hard to do. Because everyone acted the same. They all had their shoulders sagged, their heads low, and many seem to act like they were trying to get over a bad cold. Rimmed and red eyed, people walked past Henry's desk with not even a glance. They kept sniffling their noses and some just sat at their desk, staring into space.

Henry had enough and walked over to Russo's desk. Russo greeted him solemnly. "Come in Mitchell," he said. "I know you probably want to talk about it."

Henry stopped. "Talk about what?"

Russo gave him a craze look. "Talk about what?" he said. "The DA is dead, that's what!"

Henry was surprised. Nathan Pratt? Or was it Nathaniel? "He's dead?"

Russo nodded. "Yeah, it's all over the news," he said pushing a newspaper to Henry. "Died from a heart attack."

Henry grabbed the paper and sped through the article. The article discussed mostly about Pratt's achievements as a DA, his life before being the DA, and a few quotes from sad friends, colleagues, and a request to give his family some alone time. It said he died from a heart attack. He was only 50 years old.

Henry lowered the paper. "So, he's really dead?"

"No, only partially dead," said Russo in a sarcastic tone. "Yes, he's dead and apparently, not too long ago actually, that he had big plans for San Francisco. I asked him what they were, but he told me that I would find out soon enough."

Russo rubbed his face. "I guess life is full of surprises sometimes."

"I'm sure he didn't like his surprise, sir," said Henry, but Russo shrugged.

"Yeah, probably not," he said, sighing. "But that's karma."

Henry glanced at his boss. "Karma, sir?"

Russo nodded. "That guy was a real bastard. Had no empathy, really. I was surprised that he became DA, but then again, he was always good with politics." Russo stood up and headed out the door. "And how do politics work, Henry?"

Henry didn't answer, but Russo gave a small smile, knowing that they both understood. "Anyway, lunch today? My treat."

Henry nodded and Russo left his office, leaving Henry alone in the office, staring down at the newspaper, an idea forming in his mind.

_**Break**_

Chris orbed into a classroom and saw Mr. Feeney standing near the desk. His face wasn't bloodied and bruised anymore. The Elders must have healed him. However, he got rid of his professor robes and was wearing jeans, a plain T-shirt, and a jacket. Chris almost forgot that the guy was a magic teacher.

Mr. Feeney looked up. "Ah, Christopher," he said. "Glad you made it on time."

"I didn't really have a choice."

"Leo?"

"He orbed me here," said Chris

Mr. Feeney shrugged. "Two points for honesty."

Chris took a seat and sighed, staring at his new teacher. "I'm sorry that I, uh, attacked you," he said. "I wasn't really in control…"

Mr. Feeney waved his hand at Chris. "Don't worry about it," he insisted. "The whole time yesterday, I was worried that you weren't going to use your telekinesis on me."

"So you wanted me to attack you?"

Mr. Feeney nodded. "Trust me," he said as he eyed Chris. "I know better not to provoke a Halliwell. I just simply needed to see how powerful you were and what triggers it."

"I could have told you that."

"Well, I needed to just make sure," said Mr. Feeney, "So, please, don't apologize for the incident. I was afraid that I was going to have to attack you first."

Chris grinned and relaxed more around Mr. Feeney. He tucked a lock of hair behind his ears. "So, what am I supposed to do now?"

Mr. Feeney walked around so that he was closer to Chris and he leaned against the desk. "Well, I know your dad hired me to help you get a more control of your powers, but I think you have great control."

"You do?"

Mr. Feeney nodded. "How long did it take me to provoke you to attack me?"

Chris inclined his head in agreement. "Yeah, I guess, but then why am I meeting you here?"

"Leo thinks that you don't have any control," said Mr. Feeney. "But, he just doesn't realize that this is normal."

"How is it normal?"

"Well, in the past few years, Chris," said Mr. Feeney. "You have witnessed many life changing events. Ones in which the people you love died in front of your eyes. Your father leaving to join the Elder full time. All these events have caused abandonment issues.

"When I told you that your dad didn't love you," said Mr. Feeney, "You attacked. You attacked because the ones that died didn't have the choice to stay unlike your father. Though it felt like abandonment, it was more like they were stolen from you. Your father, to you at least, had an option and decided to abandoned you."

"I don't care about Leo," said Chris, which caused Mr. Feeney to snort.

"Good one Chris," he said. "I think we both know that's a lie."

Chris tilted his head. "Really?"

"Why would you get yourself drunk if you didn't give a damn about your father?" questioned Mr. Feeney. "Why would you even react when I said your father didn't love you?"

Chris didn't answer and Mr. Feeney eyed him. "See? You do care what he thinks. You still haven't given up on him quite yet."

"You don't understand."

"Chris, I'm a professor," said Mr. Feeney. "What don't I understand?"

"Are you always so full of yourself."

Mr. Feeney nodded. "Yes, I am. Anyways, back to the second and final lesson."

"Final?"

Mr. Feeney nodded. "No offense, but I rather not waste my free time teaching you something that you can already do."

Chris couldn't argue with that. "Okay, fine, then what do I have to do?"

"Stand."

Chris stood and Mr. Feeney took another position across from Chris. "Okay, now, what I am going to teach you today is to control your emotions."

"Control my emotions?"

"Yes," said Mr. Feeney. "What's with the echo?"

"I'm sorry," said Chris, chuckling, amused. "But I'm here to learn how to control my emotion?"

"To hide your emotion," corrected Mr. Feeney. "You cannot wear your heart on your sleeve, Christopher. You'll be easily killed or manipulated. I'm here to help you hide your feelings from the evils that would want to cause you harm."

"Yes, because evils are out there lurking, stalking me and planning to use my emotions against me," said Chris, a smile on his face.

"Yes." Mr. Feeney was serious and Chris lost his smile. "Now, prepare."

"Prepare for what?"

Chris got his answer. He flipped head over heels and landed on his back, the breath knock out him. Chris groaned and rolled to his side, clutching the back of his forehead.

Chris blinked several times and craned his neck to see Mr. Feeney waiting for him to get up. Chris pushed himself off the floor and glared at the teacher. "What the hell?"

"Always," said Mr. Feeney. "Always be ready for an attack, Christopher."

"Okay," said Chris. "But how was that attack supposed to help me hide my emotions?"

"Well, to be quite honest," said Mr. Feeney. "That was more revenge for yesterday, but that's besides the point. I attacked you to show emotion in you."

"Which failed."

"I guess," said Mr. Feeney. "Then it was just a little retribution for yesterday. Anyway, back to the original lesson, what you need to do is hide the emotion you feel. What are you feeling right now?"

"Pain."

"I mean, emotionally, not physically."

"A bit annoyed."

"Good," said Mr. Feeney. "Now, I can't really use that much against you, but I can provoke it into anger, thus making you think unclearly and giving me time to attack you."

"Or for me to kill you."

"Depends who draws the magic first huh?"

Chris narrowed his eyes at his teacher and then rolled his them. "Whatever," mumbled Chris, "So what do I do? Think of happy thoughts?"

Mr. Feeney tilted his head. "Now, there's a thought," he said, "But, no. You got to do more than that. You have to keep a neutral expression. Any emotion can be used against you, but if you don't show anything…"

"Then they wouldn't know what you are thinking and can't use it against me."

Mr. Feeney nodded. "Exactly, now, give me your best neutral face."

Mr. Feeney watched Chris struggle to make a neutral face. However, Mr. Feeney could see specks of different emotions running inside that young man's eyes. His eyes gave everything away.

"Chris," he said. "Try focusing on your eyes. I can tell how you're feeling by your eyes."

Chris blinked several times, trying his best to get his eyes to stop showing emotion. However, he didn't know if he was doing it. Mr. Feeney rubbed his forehead. "I know this is hard, Chris, but trust me," he said. "It will help you in the long run. Now, try again."

Chris tried again and Mr. Feeney just watched and gave Chris tips, telekinetically throwing Chris when he failed. It took Chris twenty minutes before he finally got a hang of holding a neutral expression.

"Very good," said Mr. Feeney. "Now, let's see how long you can hold onto it."

Chris was confused, wondering what he meant by that. Mr. Feeney walked over near him. "So, Chris how's Wyatt?"

Chris wrinkled his brow. "Fine, I guess. I haven't seen him since he was here yesterday."

Mr. Feeney nodded his head. "I use to see Wyatt up in the Heaven's a lot," muttered Mr. Feeney. "He and Leo were up there, talking and Wyatt would hold that sword, what was it call again?"

"Excalibur," said Chris and he thought about the times Wyatt left with their father. He had to practice. He was the next future King Arthur. His family had always told him that. Wyatt was the one destined to be new hero for good.

Mr. Feeney flicked his wrist and Chris flew a few feet away. "Christopher! Keep yourself neutral!" Chris got up again and tried to keep his face neutral again, but he couldn't do it. He felt his inside twist and turn. His muscles tensed and his breathing became irregular.

"Anger, hurt, and fear," listed Mr. Feeney. "Are the three emotions that can make people do irrational, careless, and daring actions. They are also the reasons for most deaths."

"I thought it was sex, drugs, and money?"

"That too," said Mr. Feeney, "But for us magical folks, those emotions are the reasons why we do stupid magic tricks."

Chris took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to refocus on his neutral stance. Mr. Feeney stood up straighter. "Ready to try again?"

Chris nodded and he opened his neutral, green eyes. Mr. Feeney smiled and opened his mouth to bring out another emotion for his young student.

_**Break**_

Leo was walking down a hallway in the Heavens. After sending Chris down to Magic School, he decided to go and meet with the other Elders to see if they found anything. He was almost at the door of the gathering room, when Gideon appeared before him.

"Gideon?"

"Leo," replied Gideon. "I and the other Elders investigated and we believe we found the blackmailer."

Leo's ears perked up. "Really? Who is it?"

"Nathaniel Pratt."

Gideon nodded and Leo gave a securitizing face that made Gideon wonder what his friend was thinking of. "Leo?"

"I remember that name," he said. "Years ago, when the Charmed Ones use to be Piper, Prue, and Phoebe. Piper told me of a story about how they went to the future and Phoebe almost died at the hands of Nathaniel Pratt, a man who proclaimed to be the savior of the human race and kill of all witches."

Gideon listened intensely. "So, you think, that, instead of Phoebe, he's planning on killing Chris?"

"Possibly," said Leo, but he didn't quite know exactly. "I have to go back and tell Coop and Henry. Tell them who it is, so that we can settle this and prevent danger coming after Chris."

"You know," said Gideon and Lo stopped to listen. "Danger will always be after your boys, Leo. You can't protect them from everything. Especially, Chris. One day, he'll have to protect himself on his own."

Leo glanced at his mentor. "Not when I'm around," he answered. "And I'll always be around." Leo then orbed away and Gideon figured he went off to Earth to tell his brother-in-laws.

_**Break**_

Henry entered his home, newspaper still in hand, slamming the door and calling out for Coop. The cupid beamed into the room. "What? Did you figure it out?"

"I think I got an idea," said Henry, "But if the person I think is involved in this _is_ the person, then we might not have to worry anymore."

Coop was about to ask why when they heard orbs entering the room and Leo appeared before them. "Hey," he greeted to his two brother-in-laws. "The Elders found the culprit. His name is Nathaniel Pratt. He's behind the blackmail."

Henry nodded. "That's who I thought it was too."

Coop turned from Leo to Henry. "Then why do we not have to worry anymore?"

Leo raised an eyebrow, but just then, Wyatt orbed in, snubbing his father as he only focused on his two uncles. "Hey," he said. "I overheard that you found out who is after my little brother."

Henry and Coop stared at Wyatt, bewildered. Henry spoke. "How did you overhear?"

"I'm Twice Blessed, Uncle Henry," said Wyatt. "Don't underestimate me. So, who was it?"

Henry glanced at Leo then back to Wyatt. "It was Nathaniel Pratt."

"What do you mean _was_?" questioned Leo, eyeing Henry. "What happened?"

Henry looked at all three faces. "Pratt. He's dead," said Henry, dropping the paper on the table, Nathaniel Pratt's death article facing up. "Died from a heart attack."

"What?" asked Wyatt, "That's it? He just falls over and drops dead?"

Henry nodded, but Wyatt's words made Henry feel uncomfortable. Wyatt gave a loud, obnoxious laugh, plopping himself down on a seat. "All that work this morning for nothing!"

"What do you mean work?" asked Leo. "Wyatt, you're supposed to be in school."

"Good observation Dad," sneered Wyatt. "But I find school to be less important right now with Chris being in danger."

"We're handling it, Wyatt," said Leo. "You need to go back to school. You shouldn't trick your grandfather like that."

Wyatt snorted. "Grandpa is getting old. He can't even remember my name sometimes. So, I don't think he will remember if I went to school or not."

"That's not the point Wyatt."

"You're right," said Wyatt, standing up, his eyes slowly turning to ice. "The whole point is about Chris. He's now safe to come home."

Leo shuddered underneath his son's gaze. He felts the chills freeze his whole body, but Leo tried to gain composure as Wyatt continued to glare at him.

"So, bring him home," finished Wyatt, coldly that even Henry and Coop shivered.

Leo opened his mouth, but then closed it, eyeing his eldest son, suspiciously. "I will, but he's busy right now," answered Leo and Wyatt's glare got intense. "I promise he'll be home by dinner."

"Why?" asked Coop, "What's he doing up there?"

"He's at Magic school," answered Leo. "I signed him up for a few lessons. He's at one at this moment. Something for him to do while waiting."

"There's no wait anymore," said Wyatt.

"Well, he's still with Professor Feeney," said Leo. "He'll be done in an hour or so, up there."

"That's too long. It's longer up there in the Heavens!" argued Wyatt.

"It's at Magic School, Wyatt," said Leo. "Two hours there equals one hour on Earth." Leo looked back at Coop and Henry. "I'll be back with Chris in tow, but I guess we don't have to worry about Pratt anymore."

Coop shook his head. "Not him no, but if he told someone or sent anyone else a copy?"

Leo nodded. "Good point," he said and he turned to Henry. "Could you take a look? Check out if he sent anything or has been saying things to people."

"Already did," said Henry. "He talked to my boss, Russo, but Russo said the guy was cryptic. Didn't understand his nonsense, so I think we are safe with him."

"Well, check for others," said Leo. "Can't have him burning witches at the stake."

"What are you talking about?"

Leo sighed. "Years ago, the Charmed Ones were sent to the future, a different future, one where Nathaniel Pratt was mayor and he tried to burn Phoebe at the stake. He didn't succeed, but still."

Henry nodded and Coop stared sadly at the ground. Wyatt's face grew angrier. "So, you knew?" asked Wyatt. "You knew about Pratt being a threat before?"

"He was a threat in the past, Wyatt," said Leo. "That future didn't happen. As you can see, my eldest child is not a daughter."

Wyatt frowned. "Nor do you have a daughter," he said, and then added, sarcastically, "Wonder why?"

Leo took a step back, his face strained and hurt. Wyatt smiled in victory. He knew how to hurt his father. Henry and Coop frowned their disappointment and Coop grabbed Wyatt's arm to lecture him, but Wyatt jerked his arm out of his grasp.

"Don't touch me!" said Wyatt and, before orbing off, he gave one last glare to his father.

Leo still stood silently. His face crumbled into lines and his eyes were wide. Henry and Coop looked at him, wondering if he was going to cry or orb away.

"He didn't mean it Leo," said Coop, "I'm a cupid, so I caught some of his emotions…" He glanced at Henry for support.

Henry nodded. "Yeah, he was just upset. He's just worried about Chris and he just gets a bit, uh…"

"Aggravated," finished Coop. "He's a teenager. What do you expect? They're always angry at someone or something."

Leo shook his head. "Wyatt's right. It's my fault. I left the family to be an Elder. I left Piper. I left him and Chris. He's right."

"Leo, you thought you were doing something good for your kids," said Coop. "Though, it wasn't the right way to go about it, you thought you were doing the right thing to keep your boys safe."

Leo didn't say anything. His whole body burst into tiny blue and white lights and orbed away from Henry and Coop.

"Well, that's great," said Henry, scratching his chin. "I guess, I will go back and check with other police officers. I will call later."

Henry headed to the door, while Coop beamed away.

_**BREAK**_

When Leo arrived at Magic School, walking down the hallway. He arrived at the classroom and opened the door. However, it was empty. Chris wasn't inside and neither was Mr. Feeney.

Leo closed his eyes and tried to sense for his youngest child. Once he located him, he orbed off. He reappeared in his office, standing next to Gideon.

"Leo," greeted Gideon and the Gideon turned to Chris who was sitting on top of his father's desk. "I'm off back to Magic School."

Gideon left the office, leaving father and son alone. Leo walked forward, eyeing Chris. "You're sitting on my desk?"

Chris jumped off. "Sorry," he apologized and walked away from his father. "What's wrong?" Chris had noticed his father's pained expression.

"Nothing," he uttered, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Me?" said Chris, pointing at himself. "Mr. Feeney and I finished early. So, I came back up here, but you know Gideon. He doesn't like it when people other than Elders are up here without an escort or someone watching. Not since the Titans attacked years ago."

Leo agreed. Many of the Elders were weary of new comers coming into the Heavens and were often arguing with Leo who brought Wyatt up often and, now, Chris.

"Yeah, well, did Gideon tell you the good news?" asked Leo.

Chris shook his head, his hair getting messier. "No, what's the good news? Did you find out who is blackmailing me?"

Leo nodded and Chris smiled. "Yeah, the Elders discovered that Nathaniel Pratt was behind the whole thing."

"The DA?"

"You know him?"

"Aunt Phoebe often spoke ill of him," said Chris. "She thought he was a horrible DA."

Leo cracked a smile, forgetting the hurtful words from Wyatt. "I don't doubt it," said Leo. "In a different future, Nathaniel Pratt attempted to burn her at the stake."

Chris briefly nodded. "Yeah, I think I remember that story. But instead of a Wyatt, you and mom had a girl. Melinda right?"

Leo looked taken back. "They told you?"

Chris nodded his head. "Yeah, the aunts and mom told me lots of stories about their old fighting days and, well, just the old days. Forget Superman and Batman, their fighting and life were way more fascinating and real." Chris paused, "Why are you so surprise?"

"Well, I mean, uh, it's just Wyatt, he didn't seem to know about Pratt," explained Leo.

"Wyatt wasn't around when his mom and the aunts told the stories," said Chris. "He was either with you or he just didn't care."

Leo remained silent and watched Chris comb his hair with his fingers. "You look like your mom," Leo finally said. "A lot."

"I know," said Chris. "You aren't the first person to tell me."

Leo nodded. "Yeah, I know, but you can never hear it too often."

Chris shrugged. "Sometimes I wish I didn't."

"Why? It's a good thing, Chris."

"Because it reminds me of her," said Chris. "Then it reminds me that she's not here anymore. It makes me sad."

"You didn't look sad when I mentioned it," said Leo, but Chris only gave a quick smile.

"I guess that's a good thing," said Chris, remembering all those blows and practices he had with Mr. Feeney. Leo didn't understand.

Leo took a deep breath. "Chris," he said, and then he stopped, before speaking again. "Chris, I'm sorry I haven't been there for you."

Chris arched an eyebrow and then gave a low whistle. "Wow, you must have had one hard hit to the head," said Chris.

"Chris, please?"

Chris stared at his father. All his life, his father seemed to miss a lot of important things in his life. Now, Leo came when his mother or his aunts were hurt. If Wyatt needed more training and was also hurt, Leo would orb in. Leo also came to a few soccer matches and school plays, but most of the time he was gone. He came to a few of Chris' birthday parties, but not as many as he showed up for Wyatt's. Yet, when the Elders were torturing Chris, Leo just stood by and watched. He didn't care about him and Chris had tried to accept that.

However, Mr. Feeney had asked Chris to try to reconnect with Leo. He said that it might help him, plus, he believed that Chris still wanted to be close to his father. "Now, Chris," said Mr. Feeney. "Why don't you give your father a try? Give him a clean slate, okay?"

"Why should I?" questioned Chris. "After everything he has done to me?"

"I think if you just talk to him," said the teacher. "You might both began to understand one another."

"I don't want to understand Leo's mind," said Chris. "I know it's crazy. I mean, he abandoned us! You have to be crazy to leave your children."

"He left to protect you."

Chris scoffed. "Some protection."

"Please, Christopher," said Mr. Feeney. "I dare you just to give it one try. Just talk to him. Give him a chance. Give yourself a chance as well."

Chris remembered that conversation earlier, before he had orbed over to Leo's office. He wasn't there, but Chris didn't find himself alone either. Gideon had shown up immediately after Chris materialized in the office. Chris spent the rest of the time trying to think if he should or not. But, when he saw his father's face, a face of desperation and determinism, Chris figured he should give it a try.

"I'm listening Dad," said Chris, struggling with the last word.

Leo looked up and Chris was surprised to see how completely his father changed. His father, who looked beaten, hurt, and desperate had suddenly turned into a new person. His eyes leapt with glee, he broke into a smile, and his face was happy all around.

"You called me Dad."

Chris gave a half shrug. "Yeah, well, you _are_ my dad."

Leo nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Yeah I am."

Chris sunk into a chair. "So, what's on your mind?"

Leo didn't know what to say next. Honestly, he expected Chris to ignore him and demand to be returned. Whatever happened up here, it seemed to change Chris' attitude about him and other things. He began to wonder if Gideon or Mr. Feeney cast a spell or a potion on him, but he pushed it out of his mind. They wouldn't have done that. Why would they? It was Chris.

"I, um, do you have any girlfriends or anything?"

Chris stared at Leo, amusedly. "That's the first thing on your mind? Really? Girlfriends? I thought that being an Elder you were all knowing. I mean, you knew about me being drunk. You must have also have known about the date I went on with a few weeks ago."

Leo did recall Wyatt telling him that Chris' date was cancelled. But that was during the time when Chris was in danger of losing his powers and Leo didn't think about it.

"Oh, well, I do recall you dating someone."

"I wasn't dating," corrected Chris. "It was just a blind date. Uncle Coop set us up."

"Of course," said Leo, thinking that Coop would do such a thing, "So, how did it go?"

"Besides being kidnapped and held hostage during the middle of the date by the Elders and then for her to come by the next day and saying it isn't going to work out," said Chris. "Well, let's just say, not so well."

Leo nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Your mother and I had a tough time dating. The Elders…"

"Tried to prevent you and mom from getting a union and thus, Wyatt and I would never have been born."

"Mom and the aunts told you that story too?"

"Mom and Aunt Phoebe," said Chris. "Aunt Paige wasn't really there to say anything about it."

Leo nodded. He forgot Paige wasn't at their wedding. Instead of Paige, it was Prue that was at his and Piper's wedding. Prue…Chris and her shared the same eyes. The same color and shape. There was no way that anyone could not look at Chris without seeing either Prue or Piper in him. There was just no way.

"I guess it's just bad luck," said Leo. "But, you'll find someone you'll love and it will be a magical…"

"Ew!" said Chris, placing his hands up towards Leo. "Stop, I don't need to hear this. I already know about the whole sex thing."

Leo turned a bit rosy. "Yeah, I guess your mother took care of that…"

"Actually, Aunt Phoebe did," he said. "Mom tried, but she was having trouble, so she made Aunt Phoebe do it."

Leo smiled. Of course Piper would make the empath and the Ask Phoebe columnist to give the advice and lecture about sex.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?" asked Leo, but Chris just shrugged.

"I don't know," he said. "I mean, mom and the aunts told and taught me many things."

"Yeah, well that's what I get for missing out a lot of your's and Wyatt's lives," said Leo. "But, I'm going to make it up to you. To you both. I'm going to do my best to become the father that you always wanted Chris."

Chris smiled. Maybe Mr. Feeney was right. Maybe he and his dad could reconnect again. Maybe they'll be a family once again. "Thanks Dad."

Leo gave him a strong smile. "Come on," he said. "We better get back down to Earth. The uncles are cooking up dinner for everyone."

Chris smiled at the thought of his family gathering, but then frowned. "What about Pratt? He's still after me."

Leo shook his head. "Not anymore," he said. "He died last night. Heart attack."

Chris was puzzled. "A heart attack?"

Leo nodded.

"A heart attack killed him?" Chris ran his fingers through his hair and then sighed. He glanced at Leo. "Huh. I guess I wasn't expecting that. So, I can really go home?"

Leo nodded. "Yeah, you can, but you'll have to come back up here for your lessons."

"No I don't," said Chris. "Mr. Feeney believed I only needed one lesson."

"He did?"

Chris nodded and then walked over to Leo. "Yeah, he thought I was well in control of my powers," said Chris, holding out his hand. "Come on, I want to go home."

Leo didn't reach out for Chris' hand at first, but then took it. He decided he would talk to Professor Feeney later. Suddenly, they both turned into figures of lights, orbing back down to Earth.

_**BREAK**_

Leo and Chris orbed into the Manor's conservatory. The first thing Chris saw was Hannah and Hailey chasing each other. They were going around in circles, but stopped when they saw Leo and Chris standing before them.

"DADDY! UNCLE COOP!" shouted Hailey. "UNCLE LEO'S HERE WITH CHRIS!"

Chris heard footsteps approaching and his two uncles appeared with happy grins.

"Chris!" said Uncle Coop, hugging Chris. "Welcome back! It seems like you have been gone a long time."

"Just a day here, right?"

Henry nodded and welcomed Chris back home as well. Grandpa slowly walked in and Chris went to his grandfather and hugged him tightly. "Hey Gramps!" said Chris. "Sorry I've been causing so much trouble."

"Victor patted his grandson's back. "Oh it's nothing," he said. "I expect it anyways. You're a Halliwell after all, right?"

Chris smirked and nodded his head. "Yeah I am."

Prue, Penelope, and Patty came dashing in and ran towards Chris, almost tackling him to the floor.

"Whoa!" he said, trying to stable himself. "Thanks for all the love."

Patty looked up. "You've been gone for a long time mister!"

"Just a day, Patty-cake," said Chris as he scooped her up in his arms and swung her about.

"Oh man," said Patty after the spinning stopped. Chris gently put her back down and she wobbled over to her father.

Henry Jr. stood off to the side, but he welcomed his cousin back home as well, The only person that wasn't here was the one Chris wanted to see the most: Wyatt.

"Where's Wyatt?"

Henry and Coop made a quick glanced at Leo, but Leo answered quicker than either thought he would. "He's in the attic, at least, that's where I sense him."

Chris nodded his head and orbed to the attic, leaving the rest of the family to continue the activities.

When Chris materialized in the attic, he saw Wyatt scanning the Book of Shadows. "What are you doing with the Book, Wy?"

Wyatt glanced up and then smiled. "Chris," he said, walking over towards his brother. "You're back. I thought for a second I would have to come up there and get you."

"Yeah, well, I'm back and you weren't downstairs for the arrival."

Wyatt looked ashamed. "I'm sorry Chris," he said. "I was just…well…"

"Looking through the Book," said Chris, eyeing his older brother. "Wy, you aren't hunting demons again are you?"

Wyatt shook his head. "No, no I'm not," he said. "My charge was attacked by a demon and I just needed to look it up to help him."

Chris nodded. "So, you're taking this whole whitelighter duties serious now, huh?"

Wyatt shrugged. "It's not like I have a choice," he said. "Besides, he's a weak witch. Can't act or think on his own. Probably why I was assigned to him. Protect the weakest."

"Well, I think there's no one better than you Wy," said Chris and Wyatt felt a bit more relaxed.

"Thanks little brother," he said.

Chris nodded and his hair gently blew to the side, revealing a small blue bruise on his forehead. Wyatt's smile vanished.

"What's that?"

Chris stared at him confusedly. "What are you talking about?"

Wyatt grabbed Chris' arm and dragged in front of an old mirror in the attic. "That!" Wyatt pointed at Chris' forehead.

Chris examined. "Must have gotten it when I was in class," said Chris, but as he spoke those words, he felt a wave of warmth go through his body, starting with his head. It returned back to its normal temperature and the bruise disappeared.

"You didn't have to heal me Wyatt," said Chris. "It was only a bruise."

"Yes I did, Chris," said Wyatt, firmly. "I don't want anyone to think it's okay to beat you up. Having bruises and wounds make you look weak and makes me feel like I'm not doing my job."

Chris shrugged. "Whatever," he said. "Come on, everyone's downstairs."

Wyatt glanced one more time at the Book.

"If you need to do your whitelighter duties," said Chris. "I understand."

"No, you are more important than my duties," said Wyatt and he closed his eyes. Then after a moment of silence, Wyatt opened his eyes. "Okay, we can go. I sent my charge the information."

"How did you do that?"

"Telepathy," said Wyatt. "Told him in his head. Now, downstairs we go."

"Shouldn't you help him out?"

Wyatt gave a half shrug. "If he needs help," said Wyatt, "He'll call me. Besides, I think he can manage. Now, come on, you said everyone was downstairs."

Chris and Wyatt both orbed downstairs in the hallway. He saw Henry and Leo talking and the kids all running along with Grandpa in his dining room seat, waiting for food to magically appear.

"Alright!" shouted Uncle Coop. "Dinner is ready! Come on! Get to the table."

Wyatt made a move towards the big table and tugged at Chris' sleeve to follow, but Chris stayed back. "I'm going to talk to Dad for a second." Chris noticed that Leo didn't follow Uncle Henry to the dining room. Wyatt gave him a strange look, confused and surprised that Chris called Leo "Dad".

Chris left Wyatt and went over to Leo. "Hey, Dad," said Chris. "Aren't you going to come?"

Leo shuffled his feet a little and Chris' heart sank. He wasn't staying.

"Listen, Chris," he said. "I have to go…the Elders…" Chris heard the jingle and he glanced back at his father. "I'm really sorry. I know I promised that I was going to be a better father and everything. But…"

"You can't right now, "said Chris and he shook his head, his hair falling down in his face. "Yeah, I know. You just can't. You can't go to a soccer match. You can't go to my birthday party. You can't attend a school play of mine and see how hard mom worked on my costume. You just can't. Bad timings. They all were."

Leo was unsettled. As Chris spoke, he could see no emotion flicker in his eyes. It was as if Chris was numb to emotions. He couldn't express himself anymore.

"Chris, I want to. I really do," started Leo.

"Please, Leo," said Chris and Leo felt his heart fall down again that day. Chris called him Leo. "Just stop, okay? Just stop. I'm tired. I just can't keep up with you anymore. One minute you're telling me that you don't ever want to leave me and then the next minute, you're leaving to join the Elders."

"Chris…"

"I'm just tired Leo," said Chris, his voice faint. "Just pick one and stay with it? It's either them or us."

"Chris, it's not that simple," said Leo. "Being an Elder is not a lifestyle or a job. It's a status. A status that I cannot remove…"

"Then your decision is made," said Chris, again, his eyes not expressing any anger or sadness. "Now, go," said Chris, as the jingle got louder. "They're waiting for you."

Chris turned on his heels and walked out of the conservatory room, leaving Leo to sadly watch his son leave before he orbed back to the Heavens and with the rest of the Elders.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"We're the last ones, aren't we?"

Two cloaked demons shimmered into a cave. They had some scars, cuts, and bruises among their slender figures. Even their robes and cloaks were ripped and burned. The two barely managed to escape with their lives while the rest of the clan was murdered.

"Yes, Sethos, we are," said the elder looking one with a baldhead and an ugly scar running across his face.

The younger one, Sethos, had black military cut hair and carelessness black eyes. Yet, it appeared that he was nervous.

"Cron what are we going to do?" Sethos asked. "He'll hunt us down. Kill us."

"I know!" spat Cron. "Don't take me as a dumb lower-level demon."

"Sorry," apologized Sethos. "I'm just…did you see what he did?"

"Of course, I saw it," said Cron. "I was there too!"

"Who…He…so much power," mumbled Sethos, but Cron rolled his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Cron tried to think of the possibilities on what to do. There was run and hide and there was stay and die. Cowards vs. Pride. Cron would take Pride, but he knew that in the end, he would flee. Just like what he did earlier with Sethos. They shimmered away before he could kill them. This is what they got for refusing him. Thus, they had to pay. All of them.

Cron felt bitter over that. This creature, this hideous magical creature thinks that with his power he can make people do whatever he wants. Cron and the others liked him tried to prove him wrong. It failed and now only Sethos and Cron were alive from their clan and they were target for death.

Sethos paced back and forth. "Cron, we must do something. Anything!"

"I know," said Cron. "But, I don't know if our magic would be able to do anything. I don't think it would he make a scratch on his skin."

Sethos stopped pacing and paled. "We're doomed aren't we? We got nothing to use against him! We will die. Eventually." Sethos sunk to the floor.

Cron had never seen such so much pathetic in his life before. He walked over and kicked Sethos. "Grow up!" he ordered. "This isn't the time to sit and whine! We have to kill him first before he kills us."

"And how do you expect that?" demanded Sethos standing up. "You just said that our magic won't even hurt him."

"There are still potions and mortal weapons that we could use," said Cron.

"I bet that'll work wonders," said Sethos. "Cron, it won't work. He's too powerful. Even our leader didn't survive his attack."

Cron remembered Sadler turning to ash before his eyes. "We must, it's our only way."

"We won't be able to get close enough to him," said Sethos. "Besides, how are we going to find him? We can't just go to where he's at. He's protected."

"I know," said Cron. "I've been thinking…what if we had leverage?"

"Leverage?"

Cron nodded. "Yes, take something precious from him and use it against him. It's perfect! We'll be able to get him off our backs and maybe even control him."

Sethos thought for a second. "I don't know, sir…"

"Sethos," said Cron. "You're young and new, you need to trust the new leader, now. There's no way we will be able to survive a full on attack against him. If we had an advantage over him though, the rules changed. He won't attack full on. We'll be protected."

Sethos began to see the picture and smiled, but then it wavered. "What if that doesn't work and just pisses him off more?"

"It will piss him off," said Cron with a devil grin on his face. "But, knowing him, I'm sure he wouldn't do anything careless when we show him what we have."

"What are we going to have?"

Cron's smile widened. "Not really, what," said Cron, as he did a wave with his hand and a moving image appeared in front of him and Sethos. "But who."

_**BREAK**_

Patty slept in her bedroom. Her two older sisters shared a bedroom, but she slept alone in her own room. At nine, she still feared the dark and had a night light near her bedside. Once, she was asleep, she would be fine.

However, she couldn't fall asleep.

She kept roaming around her room, talking to herself quietly and then she sat down to play dolls for a bit. Her favorite doll was name Nanny and it had long, tangling brown hair and round blue eyes. There were also freckles along her cheeks and nose.

Patty situated herself in front of Nanny and reached over, picking up the doll.

_Chris was standing in the Manor's hallway, facing someone. He had a calm, collective look on his face._

Patty jumped and dropped her doll. Nanny fell like a broken, cut puppet. She scooted away and looked wildly around the room. She was still in her bedroom. Then what did she see? She wanted to go to her daddy, but it was way past her bedtime and she didn't want to get in trouble with him.

She figured that it was just a memory or some supernatural dream. After all, she and her sisters were at the Manor a couple days ago. Chris was there too. He was their babysitter.

Patty took in a deep breath and brushed the image away. Slowly, she stretched her hand out to her Nanny and gripped the wrist of the doll. She brought it closer to her, eyeing it with suspicion. When nothing happened, she felt embarrassed and allowed her other hand to hold the doll too.

_Chris gasped and rocked forward a bit. He glanced down, his breathing quickening. He reached his hand out for something, for someone. Blood. Blood was emerging underneath his clothes._

Patty gave a tiny shriek and tossed her doll against the window. She ran to her bed and jumped in, hiding underneath the covers. Shaking, she could hear footsteps running to her bedroom and she heard the door swing open.

"Patty?" It was her father. "Patty are you okay?"

Patty popped her head out from the blankets and shook her head. "No, daddy."

Coop went over to her and kneeled by her bed. "What is it, Patty? Did you see a demon or was it just a bad dream?"

Patty glanced at Nanny, but then turned back to her father. "I don't know what it was," she said. "It was like a dream, but it felt real."

Coop pondered. "Did you just have a premonition?"

Patty shrugged. She didn't know. She never knew how the whole process worked. Her mother wasn't around for her to teach her yet.

"I don't know daddy," she started crying and Coop sat down next to her and cradled her in his arms.

"It's okay, Patty," he said. "Nothing is going to cause you pain. Nothing."

Patty muffled her cries as she heard her father's comfort words enter her mind. Yet, the image of Chris dying was still playing out in front of her.

_**Break**_

Chris and Jake were sitting inside the school, playing a game of checkers. School ended ten minutes ago, but Chris and Jake wanted to play one game of checkers before they left. The game belonged to their math teacher, who had random games in his closet behind his desk. The teacher allowed them to play and so, they sat, playing against each other.

It's been two months since Nathaniel Pratt's threat and Chris had returned to his normal day life. Chris was no longer grounded, orbed away to the Heavens, or stuck in a police holding. He could now enjoy the freedom of doing whatever he wanted to do. He spent his freedom hanging out with friends, his grandpa, his family, and Wyatt. However, his older brother wasn't around very often because he was a college boy down further south. Yet, Wyatt still orbs in every now and then to check up and see how his grandpa and his little brother were doing. Though, Chris was sad that his brother wasn't around as much as he wanted, he still had his grandfather, his uncles, his cousins, and his best friend, to keep him company.

"King me," said Jack as he placed a checker on Chris' side of the board. He leaned back with a smile. "I told you Halliwell, I always win checkers."

Chris grudgingly placed a black chip on top of another. Chris studied the board and then moved his own piece forward.

"So, Halliwell," said Jake. "Have you decided which college you want to go to?"

Chris didn't even flicker a glance up at Jake. "No."

"Yeah, me neither," said Jake. "I've been stuck on three. Notre Dame, Berkeley, and University of Illinois."

"Sounds like a list of random college names," said Chris, before moving another piece and Jake followed with his own.

"What schools have you thought of?"

"None."

Jake stared. "Chris? We're going to be seniors next year. You kind of have to start thinking about this now."

Chris looked up at Jake. "I did."

"I'm confused," said Jake. "I thought you said you haven't been looking at school? What do you mean, you thought about it?"

Chris sighed and returned his gaze to the board. "I decided not to go to college."

"What?" Jake looked bewildered as if someone he didn't expect slapped him in the face.

Chris nodded his head. "My grandfather needs me," he said, "He hasn't been well for a few weeks and I think that maybe I should just postpone the whole college experience and help take care of him."

"Chris," said Jake. "How…"

"I'm going to take over my mother's club," said Chris. "I've seen my mom work at it and I know what to do."

Jake was rubbing his forehead. "Chris, I like that you care about your grandfather and everything, but what about you? Don't you want to live your life? Don't you want to do things? I mean, how can you do that when you are taking care of your grandfather?"

"I can't just let him live alone," said Chris. "Besides, I'm not giving college up. Just postponing it."

"Wyatt didn't postpone his."

"That's because he's Wyatt," said Chris and Jake gave up fighting with him. He grabbed his black checker and placed it at Chris' end. "King me…again."

Chris placed stacked another chip.

_**BREAK**_

Wyatt orbed into the Manor, shouting his brother's and his grandfather's names. After calling them a few times, his grandfather appeared.

"Hey, Gramps," said Wyatt, walking over. "You got me worried there."

Victor gave a weak smile. "Sorry, kind of hard to uh yell." Victor coughed.

Wyatt sadly watched his grandfather. He knew that any minute, his grandfather would be dead, joining his mother and aunts out in the cemetery.

"You ought to sit down, grandpa," said Wyatt, leading Victor to a chair. "Don't want you to lose all your strength.

Victor agreed. "Yeah, I could use some rest." Victor sat down and leaned back, sighing in delight.

Wyatt didn't sit down. "So, grandpa, is Chris home?"

Victor thought for a minute then glanced at the clock. The clock read five o'clock. "I didn't hear him come home, but he doesn't come home this late at night."

Wyatt burrowed his eyebrows. "So, you have no idea where he's at?"

Victor went to yell for Chris' name, but then started coughing uncontrollably again. Wyatt told him he would sense for Chris. Wyatt closed his eyes, searching, feeling for his younger brother.

He didn't find him.

He couldn't feel him.

He couldn't hear him.

Where was he?

Wyatt flipped his eyelids opened. "He's not here on Earth. I couldn't sense him."

"What about the elders?" asked Victor, now worrying. "Chris has been up there a few times. Maybe they needed him again?"

Wyatt shook his head. "I would have sensed him there," he said, walking away from his grandfather and into the hallway. "Besides, I doubt he would go back up there. That's where Dad is."

Everyone in the family knew about the conversation held between Chris and Leo. Though most of the family was disappointed overall, Wyatt was proud of his little brother. He managed to stand up to their dad and tell him to decide. Though, he picked the wrong answer, Chris managed to stay in function, as if he expected Leo to leave them a second time.

"Well, Leo…"

"Leo doesn't have any control over Chris or this family," said Wyatt. "So, no, Chris is not with him." Wyatt turned to his grandfather. "There's only one place I know that you cannot get any sensing."

"Where's that?"

Wyatt closed his eyes, grinded his teeth as he began to make his plan. "The Underworld. Demons had taken Chris."

_**BREAK**_

Chris left the school and was walking down the street. He often took the bus, but since he was playing checkers with Jake, he missed the bus. However, he didn't mind the walk, especially on this perfect weather.

The sky was a crisp blue with the sun spitting out light, warming the planet. Chris was so immersed with the beauty of the city that he didn't even notice that he was being stalked by two ugly demons.

Chris turned at another street and realized that he was close to home. He decided to take a short cut and go down a dirt path towards Prescott Street. As he turned around to take the path, he found himself flung forward, tumbling over himself a few times, before resting on the ground with sparkling stars above him.

"Do we kill him?"

When hearing those words, in such a harsh, malice, yet confused tone, Chris jumped to his feet and flicked his wrist, sending one of the two demons flying. The other shimmered away and Chris decided to make a dash.

He started running and tripping over roots and rocks as he tried to make his way through the path. An energy ball flew past him and he had to dodge those as well. While running, he jerked his backpack off his back as it made it difficult to run with and escape. As more energy balls kept statically pass him, he had enough. He stopped and turned around. He threw his hands up and the demon behind him flew yards away from Chris.

Right after knocking the demon off, Chris felt a sharp pain erupt on the back of his head. Without getting time to see what caused it, he collapsed into a pair of rough hands and darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Chris fluttered his eyes opened, trying to refocus his eyesight. When he saw the cavern ceiling he realized that he was down in the Underworld. He jerked his body up, but found that he couldn't move from whatever he was laying on.

Then he heard a shuffle of feet. Chris blinked several times, but he heard words being murmured. Chris strained his ears to hear, but couldn't understand what was being said.

Then, Chris saw the demon. The demon with the ugly scar leaned over Chris, a smirk on his face. "The young witch is awake."

"What do we do next? Wait?"

"NO!" shouted the ugly scar. "We must prepare!"

"What about the kid?"

Yeah, thought Chris, what about the kid? Chris looked at his hands and saw that they were not bound and neither were his legs. Chris frowned. Why couldn't he move? Chris tried to move again, but failed.

The ugly scared demon turned his attention back to Chris. "You can't move. Unless we allow it."

Chris glared at him. "Why? Afraid?"

The ugly scarred demon smirked. "Afraid? No, I'm not afraid of any witch."

Chris eyed the demon, but the demon walked away. Chris struggled again with no success. After giving up, he decided to focus his attention on trying to reach out to Wyatt. Though, he was sure that he could take those demons on again and win, Wyatt would just be an additional fear factor.

"Keep trying, kid."

Chris frowned. "Stop calling me that!" shouted Chris. "Do you know who I am?"

The demon grinned. "Yes, you're Christopher Halliwell. Younger brother of Wyatt Halliwell. The Twice Blessed Child."

"Yes, cannot forget _that_ title," said Chris, rolling his eyes. He tried again to reach out to Wyatt, but he knew it was going to be hard. It's hard to sense for people when they are in the Underworld.

"Cron," spoke the other demon and Chris noticed the younger demon. "What about the boy?"

"Don't worry Sethos," said Cron and he pointed at a tank full of yellow shade liquid. "We're going to put him in there."

Sethos glanced at the tank. "What is it?"

Cron smiled and walked up to the tank, placing his hand on the glass side. "This is a tank that keeps a person out of the way. It keeps them trap, their magic useless."

"But, I can't forget the main purpose," said Cron as he glanced at Chris. "This tank here also consists of a strong potion that slowly diminishes a person's energy."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning, that it slowly kills them as well," explained Cron with pleasure. "I want to put the kid inside at the right time, so when Wyatt comes down to retrieve his beloved brother, he'll see his brother gasping his last breath."

Sethos smiled unevenly, "But, then, won't he use all of his magic to kill us?"

"He's already trying to kill us!" countered Cron. "Killing his brother would hurt his high pride and ego. He thinks that he's capable of everything. Then, when he cannot save his younger brother…"

Sethos nodded in excitement. "We'll show him that's he not as powerful as he think he is!" Sethos paced back and forth, taking quick, evil glances at Chris. "This will be good."

Chris, listening to the whole conversation, gulped. They were going to kill him. Why? To prove to his brother that he was not all-powerful. That's what made Chris uneasy. Plus, the demon. He said that the Wyatt was already planning on killing them. Why? Chris remembered his brother promising him that he didn't go on anymore demon hunts.

"So, when does all of this start?" asked Sethos.

Cron gave another twisted grin. "It starts…now."

Cron snapped his fingers and Chris found himself underwater and inside the tank. He had trouble breathing, but he somehow managed to still breathe. It must have been the whitelighter blood inside his veins. Yet, he felt himself being drained and Chris remembered that, sooner or later, he will die.

Chris flicked his wrist at the glass, but nothing happened. He tried to orb out, but there was no sparkling blue and white bulbs. He was still stuck in the tank. There was no magical way out. Chris remembered them saying that it was magic proof. Chris pounded on the glass, bubbling out curses and Wyatt's name. He kicked at the glass, but it didn't break. It was thick glass, almost hard to break. Plus, Chris was sure that the demon Cron put magical protection around it to ensure that it won't break by mortal or magical means.

The two demons were watching. Sethos leaned to Cron. "Now?"

"We wait."

_**BREAK**_

Chris felt himself lose energy and he kept blinking. He thought that this tank made him die slowly. It has only been like ten minutes, right? How long has he been inside? Maybe he's been in longer than what he thought. Chris stopped pounding on the glass and allowed himself to float in the middle. He tried calling for Wyatt again, begging him not to be like Leo.

The demons shimmered out a while ago, smirking at him. They were probably hiding, Chris thought.

After a few minutes, he saw a bright blue light land right in front of the tank. Chris blinked rapidly and he blew out a parade of bubbles when he recognized the blonde hair boy as Wyatt.

Wyatt placed a hand on the tank. "Don't worry, Chris," said Wyatt, gently. "I'll get you out of here."

Chris blew out bubbles of relief, yet he felt something tugging him. When he looked back at Wyatt, he realized the edges were becoming softer and there was a faint, washout white in his view.

Chris blinked, but his vision seemed to get worse. So, this is what you see? thought Chris, this is what it looks like when you are dying. Chris blinked again, but as he did, he saw the two demons shimmer in, one holding an athame and another with a high voltage energy ball.

Chris pointed behind Wyatt and screamed for him to look out, but the bubbles consumed his words and the demon shoved the athame into Wyatt's back and the other demon threw the energy ball at him.

The impact of the energy ball and athame slammed Wyatt against the tank, sliding down to the floor, to his death. Chris watched and, to him, time stood absolutely still when his brother sunk to the floor. The two demons cheered.

Chris floated in the tank, his breathing slowing down. He stared down at his brother's body. It was impossible. He was the Twice Blessed Child. Nothing could harm him. He grew up being told that and experienced it too. Chris remembered how he always tried to do a sneak attack on his older brother, but always managed to be the one thrown head over heals across the room. Now, two demons just managed to kill him in the same fashion. How? Was it because of him?

Chris felt himself drifting away from the scene, but he could still see his brother clearly. He was dead. Maybe Chris was thankful that he was dying. He would be with his mother, his three aunts, and his older brother.

As he still felt something inside of him drift away from his body, he saw his brother vanish. Chris blinked, confused, but his mind started to buzz and the whole scene before him began to glow brighter, making it hard to see. Chris started to hear voices. Familiar voices, ones that he thought he would always hear. He tried to search for the person, the people. He knew who he was looking for and he started to search and turn about, trying to follow the voices.

Then, he felt himself being sucked in and the voices faded and the light drew back. He felt himself falling and then he made impact. Opening his mouth wide, he discovered that he didn't swallow up water. Chris flickered his green eyes and saw three figures. With his head pounding and body suddenly warm, he tried to figure out where he was.

He discovered that he was on the floor, laying down on a puddle of what looked like water.

"You demons are so stupid," said a new voice and Chris identified the voice as Wyatt, but wasn't he dead? "You thought that kidnapping my baby brother would solve your quarrel with me? I'm glad I decided to kill your kind. You're useless and pathetic."

Chris heard a choking sound and figured that it was demon, or at least one of them.

"Obviously not as pathetic as your younger brother," choked the demon. "Caught him easily, now."

Chris didn't hear Wyatt speak.

"Where was his big brother to protect him?" snide the demon. "Looks to me that the powerful Twice Blessed cannot even protect his own family."

Suddenly, Chris heard an antagonizing scream that made chills crawl up Chris' skin and fear enter his state of mind. The screaming continued for a long time, before it stopped suddenly. Though he couldn't see quietly clearly, Chris figured the demon was dead.

As his vision got better, Chris saw the younger demon, Sethos, he believed, picking himself off the ground, athame in hand.

"No," muttered Chris softly as the demon charged with the blade high.

Chris flicked his wrist and the demon went sprawling backwards, crashing into the cave's walls. The athame fell out of his hand and Chris telekinetically shoved it into Sethos' heart. Sethos gave a quick scream before bursting into ash.

Chris dropped his hand and tried to catch his breath. That little bit of magic had exhausted him. With his eyes opened, he saw shoes in front of him and then a knee as he was raised off from the floor. He was flipped over, his back resting on a forearm. Chris opened his eyes a bit more and saw sapphire eyes staring worryingly at him.

"Chris?" said Wyatt. "It's going to be okay, now. You're safe."

"Wyatt, I want to go home."

"I know, I know," said Wyatt, calmly. "But I gotta finish healing you."

"Wyatt? I saw you die."

"Yes, I know."

"I thought you were really dead."

"I'm sorry, Chris. I only did it to catch those demons off guard."

"I should have figured you weren't really dead," said Chris, "How did you do it? How did you manage to fake your death?"

"Astral projection. They killed my projection. Now, stop asking questions! I need to finish healing and the process takes longer to heal if you keep jabbing."

Chris stopped talking and let the warmth of the healing process flow through his body. His vision became clearer along with all his other senses and he felt more energetic. When the warmth disappeared, Wyatt helped Chris up to his feet.

Chris swayed a little, but Wyatt steadied him. "Easy there," he said, but Chris didn't listen.

Chris yanked his arm from Wyatt. "I can walk on my own," said Chris.

Wyatt tilted his head to the side. "Yeah, I know. I just don't want you to…" Chris took two steps on his own and wobbled, falling back down. "…fall."

Wyatt helped pick Chris up again and refused to let him go. "Ready to orb?"

Chris nodded, his mind buzzing and thinking. Wyatt gripped his brother's hand and, together they both became a flurry of lights, disappearing from the Underworld.

As the two brothers orbed away, a figure stepped out of the shadows. He had watched the whole event since young Wyatt Halliwell projection orbed into the room. His face crinkled into lines of troubled as he witnessed the Twice Blessed Child's vast powers and his cruelty towards the demons that kidnapped his younger brother.

He understood that the witch would be cruel to those demons, but it was almost inhuman, close to barbaric.

The innocent curly haired baby boy he had once known seemed to have been overshadowed by a darker force.

_**BREAK**_

When the two brothers materialized, Wyatt frowned. He had orbed them to the Manor. What were they doing at the Golden Gate Bridge?

Chris jerked his hand away out from Wyatt's grip and walked forward a little ways, his back to his older brother.

Wyatt cocked an eyebrow. "Chris? Did you redirect our destination?"

"Yes."

Wyatt relaxed. At least, it wasn't an Elder that redirected them here. They are known for setting up meetings here before. He heard a few stories, but he found them not as entertaining as Chris found them.

"May I ask why?" asked Wyatt as he started to walk over to Chris.

"Because I didn't want grandpa to be caught in the crossfire if magic gets involved."

Wyatt stopped. "Crossfire?" he repeated, concerned. What did those demons do to him? "Chris?"

Chris spun around and faced Wyatt. His wet brown hair stuck to his forehead and his green eyes were a mix of anger, hurt, and exhaustion. His lips were slightly curved downwards into a sad grimace.

"You lied to me," said Chris.

Wyatt stared at his brother, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You told me that you didn't go demon hunting anymore."

"I don't."

"That's not what the demons said."

Wyatt frowned. "Demons lie, Chris."

"And apparently so do older brothers!" countered Chris.

Wyatt bowed his head down and looked away, towards the city. "I can't believe you're trusting demons over me, Chris."

"I don't, Wy. I don't trust demons no more than what anyone else in this world."

"Then why are you calling me a liar?"

Chris let out a deep breath. "Because, the demons, they were talking about you. Talking about how you killed their whole clan and that you were hunting them down. I even overheard you talking about killing their clan!"

Wyatt didn't say anything. Chris knew he was listening. He could see it in his eyes how Wyatt was registering the words and sentences that Chris spoke. Still, he didn't say anything.

"Wy, you promised me," said Chris, walking closer to his brother. "On the day of our aunts' funeral that you would stop demon hunting. Don't you remember that?"

"I do," said Wyatt. He remembered promising a younger Chris when they returned to the funeral. Chris was afraid that Wyatt would go another rampage down in the Underworld. He didn't want to lose another family member and begged Wyatt not to hunt. "And I've kept that promise, Christopher. I haven't been on a demon hunt since I made that silly promise with you. They're probably mentioning what I did to them years ago, right after Mom died."

Wyatt grabbed his younger brother's shoulders. "Listen, Chris, I don't know what exactly those demons said to you, but it's a lie. Okay? It's bullshit!" Wyatt paused and grabbed his blonde hair stressfully. "You know, I would have thought that you would've trust me. I mean, who has saved your ass these past few years? Who? Dad?"

Chris didn't show any expression, which made Wyatt a bit more agitated. "I've been the one kicking those demons asses and keeping you safe! And now, my reward from you is that you don't trust me?"

Chris thought and stared deep into his brother's eyes. It was hard to tell if he was speaking the truth. His blue eyes switched back from hurt to anger. Then again, he brother has never lied to him before. He had promised to take care of him and, so far, he has rescued and protected him from almost everything. Wyatt had been a good brother and sadly, Chris couldn't say the same thing.

Chris shook his head, feeling slightly ashamed. He should never listen to demons. They lie or manipulate.

Chris dropped his head. "I'm sorry, Wy," he said. "You're right. I shouldn't have listened to those demons. You've been a good brother." Chris glanced up at the sky and then rolled his head back towards the city. "God, I'm a fool." Chris' eyes slightly watered.

Wyatt stared sympathetically. "It's okay Chris. I knew those demons would try to manipulate you with something. Well, I guess, with someone."

Chris gave a short chuckle and Wyatt smirked as well, wrapping his arm around his younger brother's shoulders. "I forgive you, Chris. We both know that I would, but I have one question."

Chris looked up at his brother. "What's that?"

"Why did you get caught?"

"Huh?" said Chris and Wyatt looked down at him. "What do you mean 'why'?"

"Chris," spoke Wyatt. "I've grown up with you these past seventeen years. I know how powerful you are. Why didn't you attack? Or at least orb out?"

Chris shrugged. "I did attack. I used some of my telekinesis."

"Used some?" Wyatt stared in disbelief as if he was in his own version of the Twilight Zone. "Okay, then why didn't you orb out?" he asked. "Chris, you could have taken those two on with your eyes closed."

"I think you are mistaking me for yourself."

"Be serious Chris," said Wyatt. "Why didn't you use magic?"

Chris wiped his face with his hands. "Because I didn't want to."

Wyatt blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I didn't want to."

"No, I heard that," said Wyatt, trying to catch his brother's eyes. "I want to know why."

"Why?" said Chris as he turned to look at his brother, "Look what happened when I used my magic outside the Manor. I almost exposed us to the world, Wyatt. I didn't want to make the same mistake twice."

"I was on a path between those houses, you know?" said Chris slowly and Wyatt knew what he was talking about. He and Chris had taken that path all the time. It was a quicker way to get to the Manor, since their mother told them not to orb unless it was an emergency.

"Someone would have heard the noise or look out their window and what would they have seen? Two demons and me, using magic," continued Chris. "The demons don't give a damn if this world finds out about magic because they will be safe in the Underworld and witches like you, me, and our cousins could possibly be imprisoned or, worse, killed."

Wyatt didn't move as Chris breathed. "I don't want to be responsible for that Wyatt. I don't want that to be hanging over my head."

Wyatt stared straight at the city. Would the people below seriously kill them? He vaguely remembered the story about how his mother and his aunts went to the future. A future where witches were burned at the stake and there were groups of witch hunters. They had tried to kill Aunt Phoebe. But it was a different future. In that future, his mother and father had a little girl. Wyatt and Chris didn't exist in that future. This was a new future. A future his mother and his aunts haven't seen.

"I understand Chris," said Wyatt. "I have that same fear. I don't want our family to be destroyed. I don't want to imagine it. But, next time, use magic, okay?" Chris didn't make any movements to obey Wyatt. "Chris, I'll handle it, okay? If you get caught, I will take care of it," insisted Wyatt. "It's my job. I am your whitelighter, but more importantly, I'm your older brother. It's my job to worry about you."

Chris slowly nodded his head. "Okay, I promise."

Wyatt squeezed his brother's shoulder tight. "Good. Now, let's go home."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Chris heard the doorbell ring and walked over to answer it. He opened the door to see the brown UPS man standing before him, holding an electronic clipboard and a small white box.

"Afternoon," greeted the delivery guy. "I have a package for a Mr. Victor Bennett."

"Yeah, he lives here," said Chris and the UPS man handed the package over to Chris.

Chris dropped the package onto the side table and returned to the UPS guy, who was holding out the electronic clipboard.

"Need you to sign here, sir." The UPS man pointed at the blank spot, lending his electronic pen to Chris.

Chris signed the clipboard and thanked the man, before closing the door.

Chris turned around to grab the small package when he felt himself get spun and then slammed down to the floor, a small amount of pressure on his chest.

Chris blinked several times, trying to readjust his vision after hitting his head on the floor. When he was able to see quite clearly, he saw Wyatt standing above him.

"Wyatt?" said Chris. "What are you doing? Get off!"

Wyatt leaned slightly over, his foot still on top of Chris' chest. "Lesson number one little brother," he said. "Always be ready."

Chris stared at his brother and sighed. "Okay, check, not get off of me!"

"No."

Chris stared confusedly and fearfully at his older brother. "What?"

"I said no," repeated Wyatt. "What are you going to do about it?" Wyatt dug his foot deeper into Chris.

"Wyatt!" choked Chris. "Stop it! Get your foot off!"

"No," said Wyatt. "Come on Chris! What are you going to do about it? Huh? What if I was a demon?"

Chris, struggling to breathe, used all of his concentration and was about to flick his wrist, when Wyatt stepped on his wrist. Chris winced.

"Nope," said Wyatt. "No telekinesis for you, little brother."

"Wyatt, please…" begged Chris as he tried to move Wyatt's foot off from his chest. Wyatt refused to let his brother off the hook and remained standing over him like a master over a pathetic slave.

Chris looked wildly around and saw a vase not to far away on the table next to the white package. Chris reached out to the vase and, while concentrating, yelled, "VASE!"

The vase dissolved into tiny lights as it flew from its rightful spot and into the back of Wyatt's head. The impact was hard and Wyatt fell off balanced, tripping over Chris' arms. Once Wyatt's foot was off his chest, Chris stood up with Wyatt clapping his hands. "Very good," he said stopping the clapping. "You see I knew you could do it."

"Yeah, well, that hurt Wyatt."

"Sorry," apologized Wyatt, shortly. "It was just practice. You need to be more prepared if a demon targets you again. I don't want my little brother alone with no basic combat training."

Chris rubbed his chest and winced a bit. "Well, could you be a little nicer next time?"

"No, Chris," said Wyatt, forcefully. "I will not make it easy on you. Demons won't just kidnap you and want to have a tea party, Chris. They're brutal, mean, and also very prideful. When they attack, they hit hard. They show no mercy."

"Therefore," continued Wyatt. "I won't show mercy to you either. If you want to come out alive from a battle of demons, you need to learn to fight when the opponent won't grant mercy."

Chris just stared at his brother. "Thank you drill sergeant." He rubbed his chest again, wincing a tiny bit.

Wyatt sighed. "Here, let me heal it for you."

Chris pushed Wyatt's hand away. "No, it's okay. It's just a bruise. It will go away on its own."

"Or it could go away now."

"I'm fine with having a bruise," said Chris. "Even if it is done by my older brother."

"Well, I'm not," said Wyatt. "Especially since I caused it."

"Well, tough luck," said Chris. "Live with it."

Chris gazed down at the shattered vase. He didn't remember where it came from, but it looked old. It must have been Aunt Phoebe's a long time ago when guys would come to the house with flowers to woe her.

Chris sighed and headed over to the pantry. Wyatt looked at his brother. "Chris, where're you going?"

Chris turned around. "I'm going to get a broom. Need to pick up the mess."

Wyatt waved a hand. "Don't worry about it," he said, "Just use the vanishing spell or whatever it's called."

Chris shook his head as he headed to the pantry. "Nah, that's alright. I rather just use a broom."

Wyatt cocked an eyebrow and frowned. "Chris, we've been over this. It's okay to use magic. I told you. If something happens, I would take care of it. Plus, you're in the Manor. You can use magic."

"I know," said Chris, returning with the broom and scoop. "But, remember what mom use to say? No personal—"

"Gain," finished Wyatt, "Yes, I remember, but this is nothing. No biggie."

"I'm okay with cleaning it up the normal way, Wyatt," said Chris as he started to brush the clay pieces together in a pile. "So, what brings you here? Besides giving me lesson number one."

"I just wanted to check up with you," said Wyatt. "See how you're doing and everything. Any trouble lately?"

"Besides you?" said Chris with a small grin. "Nope. Nadda."

Wyatt stared at Chris, as if trying to read his mind. Then he shrugged. "Okay," he said, "Well, I guess I'll be off. Gotta do some more work."

Chris nodded. "Big exam?"

"Something like that," answered Wyatt.

"Well, good luck!"

"Thanks," said Wyatt, "Oh, and by the way, I don't think I can make it to dinner tonight. I know I told you that I would, but…things keep coming up."

Chris' face fell, but he understood. Wyatt had college work and college was demanding. "Okay, well, if you can, we'll save you some," said Chris.

"Okay, I'll try," said Wyatt as tiny blue and white bulbs engulfed from him. "See you later, Chris."

"Bye."

Wyatt vanished and now it was just Chris in front of the Manor's door. Sighing, ever since the demons had kidnapped him, Wyatt had been doing a lot of check-ups on him. Wyatt also had missed a few scheduled events with the family, claiming that what he was doing was of importance. Deep down, Chris believed that it wasn't really college work or whitelighter duties that were making Wyatt so busy. He remembered what the demons had said before Wyatt came. Though said he believed his brother over the demons, Chris was beginning to have seconds thoughts, doubts. Was Wyatt lying to him? Chris would follow him, but he too was busy. Grandpa hasn't been feeling well and Chris was trying his best to take care of him and taking care of the house.

Chris bent down to pick up the bits of clay from the cracks when he heard someone else orb into the room.

"Must have been really short assignment, Wy," said Chris as he stood up and turned around. "I—"

It wasn't Wyatt.

It was Leo.

Leo wore his normal clothes, staring at his youngest son and then down at the floor near Chris' feet. Leo narrowed his eyes. "What happened here?"

Chris glanced at the broken vase. "Here? Nothing," he responded, his face settling into an expressionless facial. "So, what brings you here to the Halliwell Manor?"

Leo's forehead crinkled. "Don't worry, I'm not here to talk to you," said Leo and Chris didn't seem to look surprised. "I'm here because I need to talk to Wyatt."

Chris shrugged. "Okay…go and talk to him."

Leo took a deep breath. "Yeah, well, that's the problem. I've tried, but I can't get him to stay in one spot long enough for me to talk to him."

"What a shame," said Chris. "And you're here because…"

Leo glanced at his shoes and then back to Chris. "Chris, I need your help."

Chris laughed. "Really?"

"Really."

"What about your buddies Up There?" questioned Chris. "Go ask them for help." Chris bent down to push the vase pieces into the scooper.

Leo sighed and looked down at his son. "I can't. This is a personal thing and you're the only person that can help me."

"Wow," said Chris, standing up. "I'm touched."

"Chris…"

Chris walked past Leo and was heading to the trashcan. He dumped the contents into the trash bin and turned around to see Leo standing behind him.

"Don't you have something to do?"

Leo nodded. "I do, but like I said, I need your help."

"You were serious back there?"

Leo nodded.

"I thought that you needed to talk to Wyatt?" said Chris. "You weren't here for me, remember?"

"Chris, that's why I need you."

"Excuse me?"

"Like I said before," said Leo. "I've been _trying_ to contact Wyatt. But, I haven't managed to do that and since he won't come if I call…"

"You want me to call him because you know he would come orbing," finished Chris.

Leo nodded, but Chris shook his head. "No, I'm not going to do that. I'm not going to betray his trust," he said. "If you want to talk to him, then go find him."

"Chris, I really need to talk to him," said Leo. "It's serious and you're my only help."

"What do you need to tell Wyatt?" asked Chris, standing straighter. "What is so important?"

Leo paused, biting his bottom lip. "That's between me and Wyatt, Chris."

Chris nodded. "Of course," he said. "Sorry, I guess I forgot my place in this family." Chris flicked his wrist at the door. The front door opened wide. "You can see your way out."

Chris walked away, but Leo grabbed him by the arms. Chris turned to eye his father, about to flick him off, but he stopped when he saw Leo's eyes. His eyes were dimmed and heavy. "If anything strange happens around here. Anything at all," muttered Leo. "You leave."

Chris opened his mouth to respond to the warning, but Leo orbed out. Chris stared at the empty space. "What the hell is he talking about?' said Chris out loud, before telekinetically shutting the front door.

_**BREAK**_

Victor was in the upstairs bathroom. He had his head in the sink, coughing. When he raised it up and looked down, he saw globs of blood slipping down the marble slopes. Shaking, he grabbed some tissue and wiped his mouth, yet he still had a coppery taste.

He spent most of the day resting and he felt ashamed. Down below, his young grandson was do chores, paying bills, and studying for school. Plus, not to mention the few demons that liked to visit him. Victor worried about Chris, but Wyatt had informed him several times that Chris would be okay.

"I won't let anything happen to him, Grandpa."

It was true as far as Victor could tell. Every time a demon had appeared into the manor, Wyatt would be next to Chris in a flash, pulling up his force field to protect his younger brother, while attacking the demons. Sometimes, if things were bad, Wyatt would orb Chris away and Victor as well. Wyatt was a good brother…or at least, a protective brother.

When he heard a crash downstairs, he thought for a second it might be demons and hurried out of his bedroom, but when he heard Chris say Wyatt's name and Wyatt's voice, he figured the two kids were just playing and knocked something over. Nothing magic couldn't fix. Then he felt the pain in his throat and ran to the bathroom.

Victor stood up straighter, examining himself in the mirror. He looked much older than his actual age, his skin wrinkling, his hair thinning, and his teeth tinted with red and yellow. He took a swing of water and started to brush his teeth. As he brushed, he heard the door knocked.

"Uh, just a second," said Victor.

"It's just me Grandpa," said Chris. "You, uh, got a package here. You want me to put it in your room?"

"Yeah, that would be great," said Victor. "Thanks, Chris."

"Oh, I'm going to go to the grocery store right now," he said. "Do you want me to pick up anything for you. I know you're low on your medicine, so anything else besides that?"

"How about I come with you," said Victor.

"Really?"

Victor spit out his toothpaste and cleaned up. He opened the door to see Chris standing before him. "Yeah," he said. "Besides, I want to leave the house."

Chris smiled. "Okay then, I'll put this in your room and then we can get going."

Chris walked down the hallway as Victor steadied himself down the stairs.

_**BREAK**_

Leo waited until he heard the front door closed. Once he knew that Chris and Victor were out of the house, he orbed to the attic, where the Book of Shadows rested. He opened the book and searched through it until he found what he was looking for. He scribbled the information down and closed the book. He, then, orbed away.

He orbed into Coop's house and lounging before him were three young girls. They all looked up and smiled. "Uncle Leo!" they all said together, jumping up to give him a hug.

"Hey girls," he said, giving them a big hug. "Where's your daddy?"

"He's off working in France," answered Prue, "But I'm in charge."

"Good, do you think you can help me out a bit?"

"With what, uncle Leo?"

Leo unfolded the piece of paper and handed it to Prue. She read it. "What's it for?"

"I've been trying to get to Wyatt these past few days and I really need to talk to him."

"Why don't you ask Chris to call for him?" suggested Penelope. "Wyatt always comes when Chris' calls."

"Yeah, I tried, but he's not, well, he's just busy," said Leo, thoughtfully.

"Or he didn't want to help you," said Prue and Leo gave her a look, but she shrugged. "We all heard what happened uncle Leo. We all know."

Leo looked down and sighed. "Yeah, not my best move in the world."

"You got that right," said Penelope.

"Yeah, but I'm trying to make it up and I need to get to Wyatt in order to make amends," said Leo. "So, will you help your uncle here?"

Prue and Penelope glanced at each other until Prue sighed. "Alright. I will help," she said. "Do you want me to say it here?"

Leo shook his head. "No, not here. How about you three come up with me to the heavens and then Prue you can do it there."

Prue shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Just take us back before daddy finds out."

"I promise," said Leo. "Now link hands."

The three girls linked hands and they all orbed into the heavens. Patty was impressed and said wow whereas the older girls didn't really care that there were lots of clouds. "Just what I expected it to be," said Prue. "Okay, now you want me to say it now?"

Leo nodded. "Yes, then once you say it, I will orb you three back home. Okay?"

The three girls nodded, but Prue asked another question. "Why did you take all three of us up here? Why couldn't we have done this in our home?"

"Well, I didn't want to do it at your place because I'm sure Wyatt wouldn't like seeing me. You know him when he gets angry," said Leo and the three girls nodded. They have seen his vast powers and knew anger would unleash it in an uncontrollable fashion. "Plus, I didn't want to just take one of you girls and leave the other two vulnerable. You're better when you are together."

Prue understood and unfolded the paper again. "Do you have all the ingredients for this?"

Leo pointed towards a bowl that contained a yarrow root, a sprig of Cypress, and a pinch of Rosemary.

"I guess that will do," said Prue. "But what about the other ingredient?

Leo pulled out a knife. "Don't worry," he said. "I have plenty."

Prue sighed and started chanting.

_Power of the witches rise_

_Course unseen across the skies_

_Come to us who call you near_

_Come to us and settle here_

Prue looked up at Leo, who had cut himself and was letting his blood drop into the bowl, before his regeneration power healed the wound.

_Blood to blood, I summon thee_

_Blood to blood, return to me_

Prue folded the piece of paper and waited with her sisters. Leo hid the knife in his pocket and went over to the girls. "You did a great job," he said quickly before he sent them back down to earth.

Just in time as Wyatt Halliwell appeared in the spot where the girls were once standing.

_**BREAK**_

Chris grabbed the whole grain bread loaf from the shelf and placed it in the cart. Victor gave a disgusted look.

"Grandpa," said Chris. "You know this stuff is good for you."

"I don't know who has been feeding you lies," said Victor. "But that is garbage. Give me some real bread. Like Italian!"

"The doctors said whole grain only, Gramps," said Chris and as he turned away, he saw a shiny light gleaming in the corner of his eye. He turned around and pushed the spinach aside to see a Cadbury bar.

"Really grandpa?" said Chris, lifting the candy bar out of the cart. "A candy bar?"

"Might as well die happy, right?"

"Not if I can do anything about it," said Chris, putting the candy on the shelf. "Seriously, Grandpa, I don't think you realize how bad your conditions is."

"Oh, I know, Chris," said Victor, his mind going back to his earlier episode in the bathroom. "Trust me."

"Then why do you keep trying to kill yourself?"

"I'm not," said Victor. "I'm just want to live the rest of my life happy and not cranky because I have to eat cardboard and plastic. Chris, I'm dying and the last meal I want is this garbage."

"You're not dying on my watch, grandpa," said Chris, "So, no chocolate or _Italian_ bread. Just good old, hearty, healthy foods."

"The cancer won't kill me," said Victor. "You will."

"I'm saving you," said Chris and he looked further down the aisle. "Come on, let's continue.

Chris pulled the cart as Victor followed. As he walked by, he grabbed the candy off the shelf.

_**BREAK**_

Leo acted quickly and grabbed a crystal. He had prepared a crystal cage. He didn't want his son to come and then immediately leave. He was tired of chasing him down.

When Wyatt fully formed, Leo dropped the crystal in place and the cage formed around Wyatt.

Wyatt stared at the cage around him and then glared at his father. "There better be a good reason why you summoned me here, Dad," growled Wyatt.

Leo took a deep breath. "Hello to you too, son."

"And you put me in a cage no less."

"I got a bit tired of chasing you down," said Leo. "Sorry, but you weren't allowing me to talk to you freely."

"That's because I didn't want to talk to you," said Wyatt. "I thought you would get the hint, but it appears not."

Leo stepped forward. His expression was calm, but calculating as if he was waiting for something to happen, like an attack. He turned and searched the room, his blue eyes hardening at ever second he spent searching.  
"I just want to talk Wyatt," said Leo and Wyatt turned his eyes at his father. "No one's here to hurt you."

Wyatt gave a dark chuckle. "That's a laugh."

Leo glared at him. "Elders aren't violent people, Wyatt. They're…"

"Pacifists?" finished Wyatt, "So I've been told. Yet, their actions don't seem to fit the description people give them."

"If you're talking about what happened to Chris," said Leo shortly, "They already apologized. Said it was a mistake."

"Yet, they still tortured him," said Wyatt, slowly, "Just because they wanted to. Because they could. Because it was for the "Greater Good"."

"They didn't do that to show they could, Wyatt," argued Leo. "They did it to prove his innocence."

"Chris didn't have to prove anything," snapped Wyatt. "He was innocent in the first place! The Elders don't give a damn about us! They treat us like puppets, trying to exert their power to control us."

"Isn't that what you're doing in the Underworld almost every night?"

_**BREAK**_

"Let's see," said Chris, holding two boxes of cereal. A brand and a generic. "What do you think Gramps? Will they taste the same?"

"Probably not," said Victor, watching his grandson decide on a cereal. "Just go with the one you always get."

"Yes, but this," said Chris, lifting the generic, "Is a dollar cheaper."

"So?"

"So, with that extra dollar we could use it for something else."

"Like your college fund?"

Chris closed his mouth, trying to think of what to say. He hadn't told his grandpa about him not going to college quite yet. He hadn't told him of his plan to stay back and care for him. He meant to, but the timing always seemed wrong.

"Yeah," said Chris barely audible. "College fund."

Victor eyed his grandson. "Something you're not telling me Chris?"

Chris shook his head. "No, grandpa."

Victor smiled at him, but Chris gulped and dropped his shoulders. "How long have you known?"

"Since your guidance counselor called me two days ago and asked why a smart kid like you is not planning on going to college."

"She did?" Chris imagined about his frizzy, red haired guidance counselor talking to his grandpa about him.

Victor nodded. "She gave me a fifteen minute lecture about the importance of college, which I agreed with her."

"So, why are you not looking into college's Chris?" asked Victor. "Wyatt is at college."

"Yeah I know," said Chris, "But someone has to stay here with you. Take care of you and protect the house from demons."

"Chris…"

The sound of boxes falling down interrupted Victor's speech as both he and Chris turned to look at a mother, scolding her child for knocking down the cereal boxes.

"I remember you did that once," said Victor, his face creasing into lines as he smiled and reminisced. "I was with your mother and you. You were shopping at Target and you wanted this toy on top of the toy's shelf. You couldn't reach it, being four years old and your mother said no. So, you telekinetically moved it to your lap, but not without knocking down all the other toys."

"Sounds like me," said Chris, sighing. Victor mentioned he was four years old at the time. His mother would die ten years later. "Come on, we better hurry up. The milk will get warm if we keep going at this rate."

Chris dumped the generic into the cart and put the other one back onto the shelf. He grabbed the cart and started pushing it forward. Victor, feeling mucus coming up his throat, turned and hid his face as he pulled out his napkin. He violently coughed into his napkin.

"Grandpa?"

Chris had stopped pushing the cart and was looking at his grandfather fearfully. Victor waved him off. "It's alright, Chris," he said, pocketing the napkin away quickly before Chris saw the red blotch on the napkin. "It was just a bag cough. Nothing to worry about and give up college education."

"Grandpa…"

Victor lifted his hand. "We'll discuss it later, Chris."

Chris nodded and knew that Victor would force Chris to fill out three applications to colleges. Victor was a businessman and he always encouraged education. Not magical education, but mortal education.

Victor felt his throat constricting again and he drew his napkin out, putting it to his mouth. He had to stop and cough. Chris kept going a little ways, stopping in front of the coffee bean selection.

As he removed the napkin and looked down, he felt like he was going to faint. There was so much blood in the napkin. He felt a cold wave flow through him and his knees gave out. His eyes rolled and the napkin fluttered off from his hand to the ground. His chest tightened to contain the paint that erupted. His vision swirled with different colors. He felt himself falling, so he reached his hand out to grab anything, but he couldn't reach anything.

And, as he fell, he heard Chris' voice. "Grandpa!"

_**BREAK**_

"Seems to me that you are acting just like that," said Leo, "Exerting power over them."

"And you know all of this how?" asked Wyatt.

"I've been following you, Wyatt."

"You're stalking me?" questioned Wyatt. "Thanks for the trust."

"Well, like you said," responded Leo, "I lost your trust years ago. Now, answer the question, Wyatt, what were you doing in the Underworld?"

"Wouldn't you know?" said Wyatt, raising a brow. "You said you have been following me?"

"I've seen you kill demons."

"Then that's what I've been doing in the Underworld."

Leo crossed his arms, his eyes investigating the boy in front of him. "Why? As far as I've witnessed, none of those demons you've killed attacked you or any other family member."

Wyatt shrugged. "So?"

"So?" repeated Leo, his voice mixed with shock and anger. "So? One of these days, Wyatt, those demons are going to seek revenge."

"I'm not too worried," said Wyatt, haughtily. "I could take them easily."

"Then the might seek their revenge by hurting someone you care about like your cousins, or uncles…or Chris."

"I won't let that happen!" snapped Wyatt, his face burning and his eyes glowing dangerously. "I'll kill them all before they hurt any of them!"

"But you didn't last week," said Leo and Wyatt's eyebrows slanted. "Two got away and what happened Wyatt?"

Wyatt didn't answer.

Leo leaned forward. "They kidnapped Chris and almost killed him."

Wyatt was breathing heavily. His chest moved up and down slowly as he a scowl appeared on his lips. Leo waited to see if Wyatt was going to say anything, but Wyatt just kept glowering at him.

"Wyatt…"

"What father?" said Wyatt, "You think what I'm doing is wrong? You think that I put Chris in danger because of my demon hunts? Let me enlighten you."

"The reason we haven't been attacked yet is because I've been preventing demons from attacking! Those demons that kidnapped Chris," said Wyatt with bitterness. "They got lucky! But, I took care of them. I made sure of that."

"Yes, I noticed," said Leo. "I noticed how barbaric you were to those demons."

"Barbaric?" said Wyatt. "You call me barbaric when those demons put Chris in a tank?"

"They're demons, Wyatt," said Leo. "They're supposed to be like that. You, you're a source of Good. You're not supposed to act like that. You're not supposed to use your magic like that."

"Don't tell me what to do," warned Wyatt. "Especially when you didn't do anything to stop those demons from hurting Chris!"

"It looked like I didn't have to," said Leo, angrily.

Wyatt stared at his father, eyeing him. "How long were you there in the cave?"

"I got there right when you're projection faded and you appeared," answered Leo. "I orbed in at the same time as you did."

"Yet, you still didn't' help."

"It's like I said," Leo was looking directly at Wyatt. "I didn't have to."

"Well at least I help my family."

Leo took a step back from the cold voice that came from Wyatt. Leo slowly lifted his hands. "I'm just telling you Wyatt," he said. "I don't want to see you fall off the edge."

"I'm in control," informed Wyatt. "I'm protecting my family. I'm protecting Chris. No one will ever get hurt again. Not when I'm around."

Leo bowed his head and the glanced up at his son. "You can't protect them from everything, Wyatt."

"At least I try," countered Wyatt. "More than you ever will."

Leo was about to speak when he noticed Wyatt's grimace and leaned a bit to the side. "Are you okay?" asked Leo, thinking and then his mind worryingly. "Did something happen?"

Wyatt sucked in some air and then breathed out gently, before standing in the same exact position he was in before. He lifted his chin up slightly and then lowered it. "Chris is fine," he said to Leo. "I don't sense any pain from him."

_**BREAK**_

Chris dropped the bag of coffee beans he had in his hand and rushed to his grandfather's side. He managed to catch him, but he fell too under the dead weight of his grandfather.

"Gramps?" said Chris, his voice shaking as he cradled his grandfather's upper body in his arms. "Gramps!"

Chris' eyes spotted the bloodied napkin and he grimaced, his stomach twisting in horror. Chris quickly started to act and was about to call Wyatt's name when he heard running footsteps and then felt the heat of another person kneeling besides Chris.

"What happen?"

Chris turned to see a man in his early thirties with thick dark velvet hair and hazelnut eyes. He put two of his fingers on Victor's neck, moving them about until he stopped. "There's still a heartbeat," he said and he looked over at Chris. "You know this man?"

Chris nodded. "He's my grandfather."

"Okay, I called for help already," he said. "They'll be here in seven minutes."

Chris squeezed Victor close to him. His grandfather's body was still warm and Chris saw that his chest was moving up and down, but it was slowing down. Chris prayed that the ambulance came faster. He needed it to come faster. He wished Wyatt were here. He wanted Wyatt to be here. Why is he not here? Chris knew he couldn't just yell out Wyatt's name. If Wyatt orbed in, he would expose magic to the mortal and they would get into some serious trouble with the Elders. Chris didn't want that, but he wanted someone to come to and heal his grandfather.

Chris bowed his head, resting it on his grandfather's forehead, whispering. "Keep fighting Gramps," he said. "Don't give up. Not yet. Please."

The man looked over at Chris. "Do you know if he's been having heart problems or anything?"

"He has lung cancer," said Chris, not looking at the man, but looking at his grandfather's dull eyes. Please don't be dead, Chris begged thoughtfully, I'll let you eat your candy bar. Please, just don't die!

"Please don't leave me," said Chris and tears dripped from his eyes, splashing onto his grandfather's cheeks. Victor didn't even flinch when the tear collided with his skin.

"Hold him to his side," said the man and Chris obeyed. As he did, a few droplets of blood came out of his mouth. The man grabbed the napkin and rested it underneath Victor's mouth.

"Oh god," sputtered Chris, his body racking, "Oh god, no. Please, no."

Chris heard the sound of a wailing ambulance approaching. Soon, two uniform men stepped into the aisle, pushing a gurney with them. They bent down and took Victor from Chris, placing Victor on the gurney.

The medics allowed Chris to ride with them and Chris followed his grandfather to the ambulance as the rest of the store and the people outside watched on. Chris sat in the seat closest to his grandfather's head, staring down, waiting.

"I've got a slight pulse."

"Okay, hook him up."

"What's the man's name?"

Chris answered and informed them that his grandfather was diagnosis with lung cancer a few months ago.

"Report, this is Rooney coming from Kroger carrying a man with lung cancer."

"Needs oxygen."

"Too much blood."

Chris' lips trembled into a sorrowful frown as he watched the medics work on his grandfather. Every minute, Victor looked like he was losing color and his chest was barely coming up. Chris' eyes were burning and his face wet.

The ambulance stopped and the doors opened again. The medics got out and rolled Victor to the hospital, telling Chris to wait in the lobby.

Chris didn't want too, but he had no choice. He sat down in the chair, his whole body shaking. He sniffed and wiped his nose and the tear trails.

Please don't die. Please don't leave me.

Chris looked around and saw an individual bathroom. He hurried over and closed the door. He locked it and stared up at the ceiling. "Wyatt!"

_**BREAK**_

Wyatt thought he heard someone call his name. He tilted his head, perked up his ear, and listened to the wind.

"Wyatt!"

Wyatt flickered his eyes at his father. Leo stood his hands on his hips. "Are you even listening to me?"

"I tend not to," answered Wyatt and he focused his attention back to Leo. "What did you say?"

"I asked you to promise me you won't go down to the Underworld unless to kill a demon that attacked first."

Wyatt scoffed at his father's attempt to control him. "So, what? You want us to wait like sitting ducks for someone to attack us? Give them the chance to hurt us or kill us?"

"No," said Leo. "I just don't want my two boys to become the top two hits in the Underworld."

"I hate to break it to you, Dad," said Wyatt. "But we already are."

"Which is why I want you to stop."

"No, sorry," said Wyatt, not at all apologetic. "I have to keep fighting. To show them that they can't touch us. That they can't kill another Halliwell."

_**BREAK**_

"WYATT!"

Chris breathed and waited, but he didn't come. What was he doing?

There was a knock at the door. "Is everything okay in there?"

Shit, thought Chris as he hurried to open the door. When he opened the door, he saw a uniformed lady standing outside the bathroom, a concerned look on her face. She pushed her lips together to speak. "You okay, son?"

Chris nodded, but it was a complete lie. His face was strained and his eyes were ringed and red. He had tried to wipe most of his tears away to hide it, but it was pointless.

Chris went over to sit back down on a chair when a doctor came through the double doors and asked for the family of Victor Bennett.

Chris stood up and hurried over. "Is he alright, doctor?" asked Chris, but he stumbled the last words by the heavy facial expression on the doctor's face.

"Walk with me."

Chris walked with him a ways and they finally stopped. The doctor turned, his mouth hanging as he tried to think what to say. Chris gulped, but his throat was tightening so much that he couldn't really swallow.

"Blood had entered your grandfather's lungs, son," said the doctor. "We tried multiple things to get it out, but we failed."

Chris waited. Though it was clear what the doctor was saying, he needed to hear it. He needed to hear those words.

"He's dead."

Chris inhaled and blinked rapidly as tears started to form in his green eyes. "C-can I see him?"

The doctor nodded. "Yeah, he's this way."

The doctor led Chris down the hallway and Chris kept thinking where Wyatt was.

_**BREAK**_

"You can't keep hunting demons, Wyatt. It's not healthy!"

"And sitting on your ass and doing nothing is?"

"Wyatt, if you keep up what you are doing, you might become something you don't want to be."

"Thanks for the advice, but like I said. I know what I am doing. I'm in control."

"I don't think you are."

"Well, thank god I'm not asking for your opinion."

"Wyatt, if you keep doing this, I will have no but to let the other Elders get involve."

"Like you would do anything without their approval."

"I told them that I would handle yours' and Chris' affairs. I don't have to ask them for their opinion, but if it begins to become a bigger problem, I have no choice but to get the other Elders involved."

"You consider me a problem?"

"I think your actions down in the Underworld are going to cause big problems in the future. Not just for you, but for the family and maybe even the world."

"What I'm doing is eliminating those future problems you are fearing. Now, if you don't mind, I'm tired of listening to you."

"We're not done discussing this."

"Yes, we are."

"I'll let you go if you promise to stop all of this."

"You know I can't do that. I have a family to protect."

"So do I."

_**BREAK**_

Chris walked down the hospital hallway in a daze. He couldn't see anything or anyone. They hallway was empty, bare as he headed towards the doors.

Just a day ago, he and his grandpa were watching SNL, laughing together and making sarcastic and witty comments to each other.

Just this morning, they were sitting down quietly at the table, eating breakfast and sharing the newspaper.

Just a few hours ago, he and his grandfather were shopping for food. Chris had said no to the bread and the chocolate. All his grandfather ever wanted was to enjoy something to eat before he died.

Just forty-five minutes ago, his grandfather collapsed in his arms.

Just fifteen minutes ago, he was told his grandfather was dead and he was lead to where his grandfather's body rested.

Just a few minutes ago, he was holding his grandfather's cool hand.

Just a minute ago, he watched his grandfather's body roll away to be transported to the morgue.

Now, he was alone.

Chris walked out into the February cold weather. With the cold weather not bothering him, he walked away from the hospital. He walked down the street, not even keeping an eye for danger like Wyatt had advised him to do.

He wondered aimlessly, his heart heavy and his head heavy and pounding. He walked through the park; remembering how his mother and grandpa would take him as a young child to the same park, help him on the swings. His mother would snap pictures as his grandfather pushed him and Wyatt.

He walked through the park and continued on. His heart started to beat slowly and he felt his legs get heavy with each step. His chest hurt as well and it started to get difficult to breathe.

If only he knew how to heal, he could have saved him.

Chris turned off into a closed off place, a moon lightened alleyway. Chris stared up at the sky.

"WYATT!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The service was a quiet matter with only family and very close friends attending the funeral of Victor Bennett.

During the service, Chris tried to talk, but he couldn't do it. Wyatt had to come up and take over as Henry led Chris back to his seat. Chris silently cried as he bowed his head. He heard Wyatt say his words and pictures were flying through his mind. Pictures of his grandfather. There were also pictures of his mother and his aunts as well. The ones he loved were dying around him. A curse. The Halliwell curse.

Chris stayed by the casket as everyone left the graveyard. Wyatt stood behind, waiting for his younger brother. Wyatt felt slightly responsible of his grandfather's death. When Leo allowed Wyatt to go free, Wyatt went to the house to find Chris gone. Worried, he sensed him and orbed next to him. He found Chris sitting on the sidewalk, rocking slightly back and forth. That's when Chris told him their grandfather was dead.

"Where were you?' asked Chris. "I called for you."

Hearing Chris ask where he was hurt Wyatt. He had acted like their father. He didn't answer his call. He didn't come. He didn't even hear Chris calling for him. Maybe that was what he heard when he was in the Heavens. That soft voice. The pain.

Either way, he didn't come. Wyatt had acted in the same manner that Chris would expect from Leo. Since that night, Wyatt vowed to never do that again.

Chris was still standing by the casket and the only car left was theirs. Wyatt shuffled his feet. He knew that they needed to get going. Everyone was heading to their house for the wake.

Wyatt approached Chris and stood next to him, staring at their grandfather's coffin. Chris' face paled as the workers slowly lowered it into the ground. Noticing his younger brother's stricken face, Wyatt wrapped an arm around Chris' shoulders, pulling him into a comfort hug.

As the casket rested in the ground below, Wyatt whispered into Chris' ear. "Come on Chris. I think it's time we leave."

Chris didn't move nor did he even acknowledge his brother. Wyatt sighed and decided to use force. With his arm still wrapped around Chris' shoulders, he steered him to the car and helped him into the passenger seat.

Wyatt hopped into the driver's side and glanced one more time at the burial site. He couldn't believe he let another relative go. He had kept telling himself, kept telling Chris, that he would make sure that nothing bad would ever happen again. Yet, he did. He let their grandfather die…in front of Chris.

_**BREAK**_

Everyone was at the Manor, all dressed in black and frowns on their faces. Wyatt was talking to a Prue and Hailey while Chris stood in the conservatory.

Chris mind was reeling. His grandfather and him used to play scrabble at that table every Sunday morning. Now, it seemed like a distant memory. Chris placed his hand on the table and sighed. It was cold. The same temperature he felt when he held his grandfather's hand.

"Chris?"

Chris turned around and saw his friend, Jake, standing beside him. Jake, dressed in appropriate funeral attire, expressed tiredness and understanding. He shoved his hands into his pockets and sighed. "I'm really sorry about your grandfather, Chris. I know how close you were to him."

Chris nodded slowly. "I saw him more like a father if anything."

Jake watched Chris close his eyes and then reopen, a tear sliding down. "He was a great man. I really liked him."

Chris snuffled. "Thanks, Jake."

Jake nodded, but didn't say anything. They both just stared off in peace and silence. They kept it like that for a moment before Jake patted Chris on the shoulder. "I've got to get going, but if you ever need anything, call me."

Chris nodded and they both did a quick hug before Jake left the room and the Manor.

Chris decided to move away from the conservatory and into the hallway where there were more people. He saw Patty sitting at the stairs, her head resting in her hands as she stared at people coming and going in front of her, some not even noticing her.

Chris walked over and sat down next to her. The two of them didn't speak, just watched people come and go past them. Some of them noticed Chris and gave their condolences to him and continued on to other, more talkative, people.

Patty turned and looked up at Chris. She could tell his grief was much more profound than the others in the house. She also knew that he was very close to their grandfather. She could tell he was dying inside. Slowly, Patty leaned against Chris, wrapping her arms around his, nestling her head on his arm.

Chris looked down at Patty. She looked stricken, scared. At least, that is what Chris saw on her face. She didn't actually look to be in grief or sadness. He wanted to ask her why, but he couldn't. His mind was preoccupied with other thoughts and emotions.

Chris gave a kiss to Patty on her head and got up, heading to the kitchen where he was alone. He grabbed a glass and was about to pour some water when he heard someone orbing into the room.

Chris didn't turn around and continued to pour himself a glass. "Hello Leo."

"Chris."

Leo walked forward and placed a hand on Chris' shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. Chris put his glass down and shrugged Leo's hand off and stepped away.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Chris.

"I'm here to give my respects to my father-in-law," said Leo. "To a good man."

"Yeah, he was a good man," said Chris, his tone unhappy. "He did everything for me."

"I know," said Leo. "If I had to guess, I would say you were his favorite, Chris."

Chris didn't know if that was true or not. Sure, they did a lot of things together. His grandfather did take him out golfing and other outings more than he did with Wyatt or his other grandchildren, but it was different. His cousins all had fathers that wanted to be with them, to hang out and do things with. Wyatt had already grown-up and was busy doing other things. It was Chris who had no one and his grandfather filled in that void position.

"He was a good guy, Chris," said Leo. "He willingly cared for you and your brother when I couldn't."

"I know," said Chris. "He loved us. More than you did at least."

Leo sighed and shook his head. He knew talking to Chris would be difficult, especially at his grandfather's funeral. A man he assumed Chris saw as a father more than his real father. Leo, however, didn't come to be a bother to Chris. He really did come to show his respect to the father of his true love, Piper, and to the grandfather of his children. He was a great man. He did everything and, even though it was dangerous for him, he did it. He wanted to be there since he wasn't there when his own children were growing up.

That is what Leo admired about the man. He didn't care about the dangers of magic and such; he just wanted to be there for his family.

Leo wished he had that same will power.

"I'm sorry for your loss Chris," said Leo, softly, remorsefully. "If you need anything, you can call me. I'll come."

Chris didn't acknowledge Leo's comment for a moment. He then slowly turned to face his father, his expression a flow of emotions that was hard to depict. Anger. Grief. Guilt. They were all on Chris' face.

Chris didn't say anything. He just stared at Leo with sorrow eyes. Leo lifted his foot to go over to his youngest son when he heard a person enter the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?"

Leo turned to the growled voice and saw his oldest son in the entryway. Wyatt face twisted into an ugly, hateful expression as he walked further into the kitchen. "You're not welcomed here," he hissed. "Get out!"

Leo took a step back. "Wyatt—"

"I said get out!" ordered Wyatt. "This isn't your home anymore; therefore you're not welcomed."

Leo felt power radiating off his oldest son and knew that Wyatt would blow him up if he didn't leave. Leo grimaced and was preparing himself to leave.

"Let him stay Wyatt."

Leo turned his head to his youngest son. Chris was staring at Wyatt and his oldest brother looked surprised by Chris' request.

"Chris?"

"Let him stay," repeated Chris. "This isn't a day for fighting."

With that, Chris walked over towards Wyatt and sidestepped his brother to go back out to the rest of the crowd.

Wyatt raised his eyes to his father and frowned. Leo stared back, but neither of the two spoke. Wyatt then turned and followed Chris out, leaving Leo to be alone in the kitchen.

_**BREAK**_

As people started leaving, Wyatt noticed Chris wasn't around. Sensing, he found his brother upstairs. As he said good-bye to a few others, he hurried up the stairs and walked down the hallway to his grandfather's bedroom.

He opened the door and saw Chris sitting on the bed, holding a frame. Wyatt glanced at the nightstand and saw the clutter of frames that their grandfather had. The frames all held pictures of the ones he loved. There was a picture of his mother when she was young with her two sisters, his aunt Prue and his aunt Phoebe. Another picture showed of him and his ex wife, Patty Halliwell; he still loved her after all these years. Then there was a picture of him and Chris when they were both young. The two brothers were sitting on the Manor's porch steps on a summer's day. Wyatt had his arm resting on Chris' shoulder as Chris smiled into the camera, or maybe at the person taking the picture. Wyatt, however, was staring at his brother with a big grin as if he found something amusing.

Wyatt wondered what he was laughing about, but stopped thinking about it when Chris lifted his head. "Hey Wyatt."

"Hey, Chris," said Wyatt as he moved and sat himself down on the bed next to Chris. "What are you looking at?"

Wyatt leaned over and saw that the frame held a picture of Chris as a young boy on a swing. In the background, Wyatt could see their grandfather. He was smiling. Wyatt glanced at Chris then back at the photo. Wyatt was also in the shot, but it was only his arm. Wyatt vaguely remembered that day. Chris and him went to the park with their mother and grandfather. Their mom was taking pictures and their grandfather was pushing them on the swings. Chris wanted to go higher, but even with their grandfather's help, Wyatt still beat Chris.

"Happy memories, huh?" said Wyatt and Chris nodded his head.

"Happier memories than now lately," said Chris and he sniffled. "Wy, things are happening so fast. In just three years, we lost four people."

"I know," said Wyatt. "It's been difficult years for the two of us. But, you know what?"

"What?"

"We still have each other," said Wyatt as he shifted so he was more sitting in Chris' direction. "What did mom always say to us, Chris?"

Chris wiped his eyes. "That we're a family of survivors."

Wyatt inclined his head. "Well, yes, that, and what else?"

Chris took a deep breath. "That we can get through anything as a family," he breathed.

Wyatt nodded. "Exactly," Wyatt glanced back at the photos. "Chris, we have their powers now. We are the chosen ones to lead their legacy, to save the world, to protect the family."

"You and I, we're strong, Chris," continued Wyatt, gripping Chris' shoulder. "Unbeatable."

Chris shook his head. "Not me, Wy," murmured Chris. "I'm not strong."

Wyatt dropped his head at an angle. "Why do you think that? Did Dad say something to you?"

Chris shook his head again. "No," answered Chris. "It has nothing to do with Dad."

Chris shifted and his jade eyes began to get wet. "It's just, if I was strong enough, I would have been able to save grandpa. Save Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige…save Mom."

"But no," said Chris, tears trekking down his cheeks, "They all died. I was there and I couldn't…I couldn't save them, Wyatt. I couldn't. I promised to save grandpa and he died in my arms."

Wyatt watched helplessly at his younger brother. He wasn't sad. He was mad. He hated to see his brother crying. He was mad at everything. At everyone. His throat tightened and his heart pounded mercilessly inside his chest. They didn't deserve this pain. Chris didn't deserve this pain. His mothers and relatives did everything for the Greater Good. They gave up their lives, their happiness, to protect innocents and to do work for the Greater Good. What did they get? An early death and their children motherless.

Aunt Prue died before her time, trying to save a doctor and Piper. The Elders made his mother's and father's relationship difficult, preventing them from almost getting married. The Elders didn't approve their children either. Wyatt knew this. He knew that the Elders despised him and Chris. They think they have too much power for their own good.

Wyatt's fingers curled into a fist. He had enough. No more! He wouldn't let any more people take from his family, from him. He won't let the Elders boss them around and not help. He won't let the demons take any more lives away from his family. He won't let it happen. Not anymore.

"Chris, don't blame yourself," said Wyatt. "It's not your fault. It's never going to be your fault."

Chris shut his eyes, trying to stop the tears from springing out of his eyes. He dropped his head more, as his tears dropped onto the picture frame, landing perfectly on picture Chris' face.

"Chris, are you listening?" asked Wyatt. "Chris, look at me. Look at me."

Wyatt grabbed his younger brother's chin and turned it so that Wyatt could see his brother's depressed eyes.

"It's. Not. Your. Fault," said Wyatt, emphasizing every word. "You want to blame someone, then blame it on the Elders for screwing with our family. Blame it on the demons that try to kill us every day. Blame it on them, Chris."

Chris blinked and a few more tears came out of his eyes. Then, unexpectantly, Chris wrapped his arms around his older brother, dropping his head on Wyatt's shoulder, letting the frame fall down onto the floor below.

Wyatt hugged his brother back and stared at the unbroken picture frame. Then, he slowly lifted his gaze to all the other pictures. Everyone in the frame except him and Chris were dead. Died from unexpected and early deaths.

No more, thought Wyatt as he hugged his brother tighter. "Don't worry Chris, You won't have to lose anyone else from this family. I won't let that happen."

_**BREAK**_

The number of people was dwindling down. The only people left in the Manor were a two close friends and family members. They were all in the family room, sitting on the couches and talking about other things and bringing old memories.

Patty wasn't with them.

She was still sitting on the steps, staring out at the hallway, looking both ways. Every time she had entered the Manor, her whole body stiffened. She was scared. The nightmares that she had of Chris dying still lingered in her mind. She hasn't touched her Nanny since the first time she saw the nightmare. Yet, the image hasn't disappeared from her mind. It was taunting her, torturing her.

Her father had tried to help, but Patty refused to tell him the real truth. She was afraid. She didn't want to worry her father or any of the other family members. Patty decided not to bring the nightmares up again. She just had to pretend that what she saw wouldn't cone true. That what she saw was just a nightmare. Nothing else.

However, she knew it wasn't. Her father mentioned something like a premonition. Maybe it was, but Patty didn't want it to be. She didn't want it to come true. It wasn't true.

Patty gulped and stood up. Shaking, she moved forward towards the front door. She stared at the door. She knew that just standing in front of her would be where her nightmare Chris would stand.

Patty looked around and saw the side table filled with cards and flowers from mourners and friends. Taking a deep breath, Patty walked over and stretched her hand out to the table. As she rested her hand on the table, she waited, but then gave a sigh of relief. She didn't get anything.

Then, abruptly, she gasped as she saw a gray image of Chris standing in the same position she saw when she touched Nanny. She let go and sucked in a deep breath. She blinked rapidly and saw that she's out of her nightmare.

Panting, she slowly backed away from the table. As she did, she stepped on a creaking part of the floor, which sent her spiraling back into her nightmare.

_Chris standing in front of the Manor's front door. His face expressed worried and frustration._

_Then, his body jerked. Chris looked down and saw blood seeping through his clothes. Gasping, he fell forward and fell into the arms of someone._

Patty turned to see whom those arms belong to.

_Chris fell into the arms of Wyatt with his oldest brother's cradling him, fury expressed in his blue eyes._

Patty blinked and discovered that she returned back to the reality. Breathing rapidly, she turned to make a run, when she ran into Wyatt's chest.

Wyatt looked down. "Whoa, Patty," he said. "Easy there. Where're you running off to?"

As he got a good look at Patty's face, he noticed that she was distressed more than she was earlier. Wyatt bent down and looked into Patty's eyes. "Hey, Patty," he said. "What's a matter? Do you need a person to talk to?"

Patty shook her head and tears started to form in her beady eyes. Wyatt was confused. Patty didn't know their grandfather that well enough, but he understood that she would be upset with his death, just not this upset.

"Patty, talk to me," insisted Wyatt.

Patty shook her head and dropped it. "I-I don't want to…"

"Patty," said Wyatt as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Look at me."

Patty lifted her head and met her cousin's blue eyes. "What's wrong?" asked Wyatt, but it sounded more like a demand, an order.

Patty gulped. "It's hard to say," said Patty. "I don't understand it."

Wyatt cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Patty?"

Patty shrugged and then glanced at the front door area. "I see things," she said as she turned back to Wyatt.

Wyatt glanced at the front door then back to Patty. His mind was buzzing, thinking about Patty's mother, his aunt Phoebe. His aunt had the power of premonition. Patty might have inherited that power.

Wyatt frowned. What did she see that scared her so much?

"Patty, may I just take a quick peak in your mind?"

Patty stared confusedly at her older, more powerful cousin. "How?"

"It won't hurt," said Wyatt. "I'm just going to telepathically read your mind."

Patty blinked and then closed her eyes tight. Wyatt guessed that was the go ahead and he placed his hand on his young cousin's forehead to ensure a stronger reading.

Then he saw it.

_Chris stood in front of the Manor's door. He looked aghast as he stared at whoever he was looking at._

_Then he jerked and looked down at his stomach. Blood appeared on his shirt and Chris wobbled forward into arms that caught him._

_Wyatt cradled his brother, determinism in his eyes._

Wyatt opened his eyes and saw Patty's beady eyes staring right back. She leaned forward, whispering. "Did you see?"

Wyatt nodded. Patty gave a quivering frown. "It won't happen will it Wyatt? Chris…he won't die will he?"

Wyatt slowly shook his head. "No," he said. "No, it won't happen Patty," he stood up and spoke with force. "I won't let it happen."

Wyatt slightly turned to walk away, but then paused. "Does anyone else know about this?"

Patty shook her head. "Not the vision, but my Dad knows about the nightmares."

Wyatt nodded. "Keep it quiet."

Wyatt turned abruptly and walked off, leaving Patty to stand alone in the room where they both witnessed a future where Chris is killed, murdered.

_**BREAK**_

Everyone had left the Manor and Chris and Wyatt were cleaning it up. Though Uncle Henry and Uncle Coop insisted to help them, Wyatt told them to go. He said that the two of them needed some alone time and cleaning up the place might actually help. So, they left with their kids to go back home.

Leo lingered behind, wanting to talk to his boys, but Wyatt waved a hand and Leo disappeared in orbs and was out of the Manor. Chris wasn't in the room and Wyatt believed that Leo extended his stay long enough.

Wyatt just finished cleaning the family room when he walked out into the hallway.

"Chris do you need any more trash bags?" asked Wyatt.

"No," said Chris as he began to clear the table. "I got two bags here. I'm good."

Wyatt nodded and tied his own trash bag. He carried it out to towards the front door, pausing to look over at Chris. "Listen, tomorrow, I'm going to be gone for a bit. I have a few things to do and take care of. I'll have Uncle Coop watch you."

"I'll be fine alone, Wy." said Chris. "I'm seventeen. I can take care of myself."

Wyatt sighed. "I know, Chris, but it's just a precaution. I don't want to come back to a destroyed Manor and a missing brother."

Wyatt lifted the garbage up to carry it outside when two demons shimmered into the hallway. One of the demons held and energy ball and threw it at Wyatt. The Twice Blessed telekinetically threw the garbage bag into the energy ball's path and it blew up, showering the floor with litter.

The next demon grew an energy ball. Wyatt raised his hands to rid both of the demons when, suddenly, they both cried out and burst into ashes. Wyatt stared confusedly, until he saw two knives at each pile of ash. Wyatt looked up to see Chris' arm stretched out in front of him.

"CAN'T THEY LEAVE US ALONE FOR A DAY!" roared Chris, his face turning red and his chest moving up and down rapidly. "CAN'T THEY GIVE US A FUCKIN' DAY TO MOURN?"

Chris orbed away and Wyatt sensed him at the bridge. He didn't think it was safe for Chris to be there, but he knew he needed to give Chris some time and space. Tired of normal, mortal cleaning, Wyatt waved his hand and the Manor became sparklingly clean.

Then Wyatt orbed.

And appeared in Matt's bedroom.

Matt was lying on his bed, sound asleep and snoring. Wyatt kicked his bed and Matt jerked up. "Who's there?" demanded Matt, raising his hands.

"It's me," said Wyatt and Matt lowered his hands and jumped out of bed.

"Master Wyatt," he said. "What do I have to do?"

Wyatt approached his charge. "There was an attack in my home. My brother was in danger. Find the demon clan and kill them all."

Matt nodded and moved forward, but then stopped. "Which clan attacked?"

Wyatt placed a hand on Matt's forehead and Matt, groaned. When Wyatt removed his hand, Matt blinked and nodded. "Okay, master. I'll get the job done."

"Good," said Wyatt and then he orbed out.

And orbed onto the bridge, with Chris' back to him. "Chris?"

"Can't they leave us alone?" questioned Chris, watching the city glow.

Chris had calmed himself down. Lately, Chris has been able to control his emotions much better ever since he went to Magic School for training. He was much better at hiding his emotions than anyone else in the family, including Wyatt.

"We're Halliwells, Chris," said Wyatt with a shrug. "No matter what, people will be after us. To either use us or kill us. Either way, it's bad news."

"I know, but can't they at least give us a break," said Chris his brown hair flapping with the wind. "I mean they attacked on our grandfather's burial day!"

"They don't care Chris," said Wyatt, simply.

"I noticed that."

"No one cares how we feel," said Wyatt and he walked over to Chris. "Not the demons of the Underworld and not the Elders of the Heavens. They don't care."

"Look what they did to you, Chris," said Wyatt. "The Elders blamed you for killing Zak. They tortured you! The demons…they tried to kill you!"

Chris couldn't deny those things. Yet, he did believe at some level that the Elders cared about them. After all, they did allow his mom and Leo to get marry and have children.

"The Elders," said Chris. "They care somewhat…"

"No," said Wyatt, forcefully. "They don't. If they cared, then why are mom and the aunts still dead?"

Chris ran his fingers through his hair. "You can't bring someone back from the dead Wyatt."

"No, but they doesn't mean that they had to die young," countered Wyatt. "They didn't have to die. The Elders could have prevented that."

"I don't know Wy," said Chris. "Fighting to save innocents, getting hurt or killed is part of the occupation. Mom and the aunts knew that."

"Doesn't mean they knew that they were going to leave their children behind!"

Chris shivered. It wasn't the cold weather that made him uneasy, uncomfortable. It was Wyatt's tone. His facial expression, it was all anger, rage. Chris backed away from Wyatt. His older brother noticed and his face softened.

"I'm sorry Chris," he said, apologetically. "I didn't mean to yell."

"It's okay, Wy," said Chris. "You're just upset."

"More than you know," muttered Wyatt and his hands shot bits of electricity.

Chris stared at his brother then sighed. "Rage and power, bad combination, Wyatt."

"So, I've been told," said Wyatt as he took a deep breath of cold air, blowing out gently from his mouth, the electricity stopping. "Let's go home. I highly doubt any demons will attack and if they do…"

Wyatt didn't finish the sentence, letting the threat to hang. Chris knew what Wyatt was going to say. He would destroy those demons if they attack. Chris knew that.

"Okay," said Chris and the two brothers orbed back to the Manor.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The next few weeks went by slowly. Chris started attending school again by the end of the first week, yet he still had a hard time paying attention to his teachers and lessons. He had to constantly thank Jake for giving him notes of the lessons.

Wyatt wasn't around as often as Chris thought he would. When Wyatt had to leave, he asked Uncle Coop to watch Chris for him, but that didn't happen. Instead, Uncle Coop brought his children and Uncle Henry's kids over to the Manor so that Chris could babysit them.

Chris didn't really mind it some days, but others, his younger cousins could get annoying, especially when they wanted him to play Pretty Pretty Princess. He had tried to rescue Henry Jr. from them, but failed.

Though most of them seemed happy to be at the Manor with their family, Chris noticed that Patty was the only one not seemingly having a good time. Her eyes were always wide, aware and her lips were never smiling, just frowning.

"Patty, what's a matter?" asked Chris, but Patty never responded. She just shook her head and ran off to find her sisters.

Chris asked Uncle Coop if Patty was all right and he said that she hasn't been sleeping very well due to nightmares. Chris worried about her and every day, attempted to talk to her. However, he received no success.

When Wyatt was home, he insisted that Chris dropped everything and go up to the attic to practice fighting. Chris hated this because it was mostly Chris just being flung around like a rag doll, trying to dive away from Wyatt's attacks.

"Can't we take a break?" asked Chris one afternoon, standing up from behind Aunt Pearl's couch. "I'm sore and I think I might have sprained my ankle after that last dive."

Wyatt narrowed his eyes. "There are no breaks in war, Chris."

"We're not at war, Wyatt."

"You may never know," said Wyatt and he shot electricity at Chris, who barely managed to dodge the lighting bolt.

"Okay, I quit," said Chris. "I'm tired and I got work to do."

"School work won't matter if you're dead, Chris."

Chris shrugged. "I don't know about that. I remember Mom saying that she would kill us if we got F's."

Wyatt didn't react to the comment. He simply looked over at the Book of Shadows, reading it. He then turned back to Chris. "What is the spell to vanquish a Libris Demon?"

"When am I going to encounter a Libris demon?" questioned Chris.

"Answer the question, Chris."

Chris sighed and tilted his head back. "Demon hide your evil face, libris die and leave no trace…happy?"

"Very," said Wyatt. "Now, try to deflect this." Wyatt had electricity brewing on his fingertips.

Chris backed away. "Wyatt…wait, I don't have—"

Wyatt didn't listen. He threw his power at his younger brother and Chris, out of fear, raised his hands in front of his face as he felt himself get pushed back.

"Good," said Wyatt with a satisfied smile. "And you were worried."

Chris opened his eyes and slowly raised his head. He was still standing. But how was that possible? He doesn't have the power of deflection.

"You telekinetically moved it away from you."

Chris looked at his older brother. Wyatt was watching Chris' reaction when he opened his eyes. "It's not really deflection," continued Wyatt. "Just another way to use your power of telekinesis."

Chris looked down at his hands. "Interesting."

Wyatt closed the Book of Shadows. "Okay, I think that's good for today. You can run off and do schoolwork."

"What about you?" asked Chris, "Don't you have an exam coming up or anything?"

Wyatt nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not too worried about it. I have more important things to deal with."

"More important than education?"

"I would think protecting family and innocents would be more important," said Wyatt, turning to look at Chris with a smug smile. "But I agree, certain education is important."

Chris knew Wyatt meant magic education, but he didn't comment on the subject. Instead, he directed the conversation to another topic. "You're off to see a charge?"

Wyatt nodded. "He's calling me, more like demanding it actually," he said rolling his eyes. "Don't wait up for me." Then Wyatt orbed away, leaving Chris alone in the attic.

"Home alone again," said Chris as he walked out of the attic.

_**BREAK**_

Wyatt appeared in a cave of the Underworld, searching his surroundings before he advanced. Ever since his father informed him that he has been spying on him, Wyatt has taken extra lengths to make sure he wasn't being followed.

Once it was clear Leo wasn't nearby or watching, Wyatt proceeded forward. It's not that Wyatt feared Leo. He was more powerful than that Elder. Leo couldn't harm him. However, he knew that Leo was a bit more powerful than his younger brother.

Leo had threatened to take Chris away from him. Leo said that if Wyatt didn't stop this Underworld demon hunting, he was going to take Chris and have him live at Magic School. Leo said he didn't want Chris to be around bad influences or dangers that Wyatt would bring from his demon hunts.

Only did Wyatt agree to stop his demon hunts…but it was just a lie to get him out of the crystal cage.

Wyatt walked into a big room and standing in the center was his charge Matt. His charge turned around at the presence of his master. "Master Wyatt," he said. "The task is done. The demon clan is officially dead. Also, we received news that there has been an Elder roaming around the Underworld…however, its just rumors."

"Rumors that are true," said Wyatt. "I know who the Elder is. Tell the demons that he is not to be touched and that they must avoid him. I will personally deal with him in time."

Matt bowed. "Yes, my Lord," Soon, Matt phased through the walls and disappeared.

Wyatt cracked his neck and sighed. So, his father was roaming around the Underworld again. He needed to get Leo out of the way. At least, without killing him. Though he disliked his father at every level, he didn't have the heart to kill the man.

Also, he couldn't kill Leo because of Chris. His younger brother has already dealt with so much pain and loss. They both have, but Wyatt never witnessed any of their deaths like Chris had. He didn't want Chris to completely breakdown.

Then again, Wyatt cared about his father on some level. After all, he was his father. The man did give him and his brother life.

Wyatt closed his eyes and sense his father coming getting closer. With a smirk on his face, Wyatt orbed out of the Underworld.

_**BREAK**_

Jake came over to do homework with Chris, bringing the notes that Chris failed to write down.

"Okay," said Jake dumping his books and notebooks onto the kitchen table. "Which subject do you want to start with? Pre-calculus? American History? Or, my favorite, AP Biology?"

Chris stared disgustingly at each of the books. "How about none of the above?" said Chris.

"If that was an option," said Jake. "I would vote for that one as well. I say we go with Pre-Calculus. Get the tough stuff over with first."

They both opened their Pre-calculus homework, scribbling down numbers, graphs, and formulas. They both argued over problems and they both struggled over problems. Chris, thankfully, managed to get the homework done with less difficulty than expected, finishing up the last question, which dealt exponential functions.

Chris waited for Jake to finish before starting off on something new. He got up to get himself a glass of water and asked Jake if he wanted something to drink. Jake requested water as well and Chris returned with two glasses.

When Jake finished, they worked on biology next, learning about the function of cells and membranes. Chris drew sketches of the cell a few times, trying to prolong his short essay assignment about the function of the cell membrane.

After biology, they went onto American history where Chris read the tale of the fight against the South in the Civil War.

"No one is free when others are oppressed," muttered Chris, causing Jake to look up from his book.

"Who said that?" asked Jake, eyeing Chris' page number.

"No one from the text," said Chris. "It's just something I remember. I don't know who said it. Maybe it was my mom. I can't remember."

"Your mother was a wise woman," said Jake and Chris smiled. Jake never mentioned much about his mother. Chris felt that it was mostly due to that Jake didn't want to upset Chris on the topic. It wasn't an easy time for Chris when his mother died and his father left. It hasn't been easier since.

"Yeah," said Chris softly. "She was. She taught me a lot of things."

Jake stared at Chris for a minute before gazing back down at his book. Chris sighed and continued working on his history homework. He read only a few paragraphs when he heard the sound of someone orbing.

Jake lifted his head. "What's that sound…"

Chris coughed really loud. "Sound? Oh, it must have been the stupid clock. Makes some kind of jingle. Gotta work on it."

Jake stared, disbelieving. "Uh-huh."

Then footsteps could be heard and Wyatt's booming voice echoing through the house. "Chris?"

Chris sighed. "In the kitchen."

Jake raised his head to see Wyatt waltz into the kitchen. "Hey little brother," greeted Wyatt, ruffling his brother's hair. "I was thinking about ordering—"

Wyatt stopped speaking when he saw Jake sitting at the table with Chris. "What are you doing here?"

Chris whipped his head around to give Wyatt a look, but Wyatt ignored him. Jake also seemed taken back by the tone of Wyatt's voice. It wasn't friendly at all. It was suspicious and irritated.

"Wy…"

"Chris and I were doing homework," said Jake as he glanced at Chris.

Wyatt still glared and Jake shifted uneasily in his seat. Chris stood up. "Can I talk to you, Wy?"

"Sure," said Wyatt. "What's up?"

"I meant somewhere more private," said Chris and Wyatt rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen and into the conservatory room with Chris following behind him. "What's on your mind little brother?"

"Well, first," said Chris, angry, "What the hell is wrong with you? Why were you acting that way with Jake?"

"Why?" repeated Wyatt, "I come home and find a mortal in the Manor with only you. Chris, don't be stupid!"

"What are you talking about?" said Chris, "Jake always comes over to do homework and it has never been a problem before?"

"That's because mom was around."

"Even with Grandpa, Jake came," countered Chris.

"Well, he shouldn't have come," said Wyatt, "You're being careless, Chris. What's going to happen if a demon just pops into the kitchen? What would you do?"

"Save Jake."

"Exactly!"

"Isn't that the point of our job as," Chris turned to look behind him to make sure Jake wasn't behind him, and then he lowered his voice. "Witches."

Wyatt scoffed. "Yeah, well, sorry if I'm a bit more concern about my brother's well being than a complete stranger's."

"He's not a stranger," countered Chris. "I've known him since grade school and he's been coming home since grade school. You know him too."

"Barely," said Wyatt. "I didn't hang around your chummy friends Chris."

"They're not chummy."

"Whatever," said Wyatt, "Either way, get rid of him."

Chris irritatingly stared at his older brother. "Why?" Chris demanded.

"Because I don't want a demon to attack and have you risk your life!" growled Wyatt that Chris jerked back. "I thought I made that clear?"

"Wy," said Chris. "There are two of us here. We can defeat and protect. We won't get hurt…"

"Just do it, Chris," he said and he walked out of the conservatory.

Chris let his shoulders fall and he dropped his head back, groaning. Chris walked back to the kitchen to find Jake still working on his homework. When Chris entered, Jake looked up, "Do I have to leave?"

Chris nodded and then sunk into his chair, aggressively punching the table. Jake's eyes went wide. "Dude, you and your brother okay?"

"No," said Chris. "He's being a pain in the ass."

Jake blinked. "I'm sorry, man. He's just a being a bit protective. I mean, after everything you've been through. I think he just wants some family time, you know, after everything with your family..."

"No," interrupted Chris. "He's just being an ass."

Jake didn't say anything else. He packed up his textbooks and notebooks, stuffing them into his backpack. Slinging the strap over his shoulder, he said goodbye to Chris.

"You're still going to come over to my place right?" asked Jake. "Old school Wii?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah, unless my helicopter brother changes plans on me," said Chris. "But I'll be there. See you later Jake."

"Take care man!"

Chris closed the door and turned around to see a demon standing right behind Chris. He didn't have enough time to react and the demon tossed Chris aside and the young Halliwell went flying across, landing on top of the stand and rolling backwards onto the couch.

His head pounding and his eyesight out of focus, Chris barely caught a glimpse of the demon. When Chris spotted the demon, he stretched his hand out in front, knocking the demon of his feet.

The demon, however, quickly rose up, an energy ball in hand. He fired it at Chris. Chris ducked and the energy ball flew over his head and blasted into the wall behind him. Peaking over the couch, he saw the demon create another energy ball and throw it at the couch. The couch blew up and Chris went flying backwards, hitting his back against the wall.

Rubbing his forehead, Chris saw the demon sneer as he grew another energy ball. Taking careful aim, the demon threw his energy ball directly towards Chris' heart. Instinctively, Chris shot his arms up and the energy ball stopped and bounced off and landed directly into the demon's chest.

The demon roared and screamed before turning into ash.

Breathing heavily, Chris got up and slowly walked over towards the demon's ash. "Damn you," he said as he turned around to look at the mess. The wall had a scorch mark and so did the couch. The lamp that was once on the stand fell and broke when Chris knocked it over as he was flung over.

Chris had seen worse before, but still hated the idea of cleaning up. Couldn't they just fight on the demon's turf? Honestly, they don't care if they get bits of ashes on their cave floors.

"What happened here?"

Chris heard Wyatt's voice, but he didn't look up. "Demon," he answered, "but don't worry. He's dead." Chris tapped the floor next to the pile of ash.

Wyatt walked over, patting his brother's back. "Good," he said. "But you're alright?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle," said Chris.

Wyatt nodded, "Good, but what about Jake?"

"He left just a few seconds before."

Wyatt shook his head. "What did I tell you Christopher," he said. "If Jake didn't leave for another five minutes and the demon showed up…"

"We would both be alive," said Chris, forcibly and then he folded his arms. "Wy, I don't understand. You've trained me these past few weeks and yet you don't want me to do anything with what I learned."

"Yes I do," countered Wyatt and he looked directly into his brother's eyes. "I want you to use them to protect yourself."

"I thought I was being trained to protect the family?" said Chris. "To protect the innocents and the world."

"True," said Wyatt, slugging an arm around his brother. "But, how can you do those things if you're dead?"

"I haven't died yet."

Upon hearing those words, Wyatt's mind seared with the image of Chris collapsing in his arms, his chest bleeding.

"Wy?"

Wyatt blinked and saw the Chris' green eyes expressing concern, "Hey, are you okay? You just went pale all of a sudden."

Wyatt slid his arm off his younger brother's shoulders and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Can't help it," said Chris. "Remember…gotta look after family."

_**BREAK**_

Leo was sitting among the Heavens, sensing his sons. Every now and then, when he's not with the other Elders, he sat up high in the clouds, watching, sensing his sons. At the moment, he sensed distress (must be from Chris) and, well, he didn't sense anything from his eldest son. He could never feel anything from him.

"I'm going to guess that you're not meditating."

Leo cut his contact with his sons and opened his eyes to see Gideon standing off to the side. Leo sighed. "I don't think I need to answer that for you to know."

Gideon walked further and looked down at the world below. "How are your boys? I'm sure it's been difficult for them to lose another person."

"Wyatt wasn't too thrilled to see me at the wake," replied Leo. "He wanted me gone."

"Yet, you didn't come back immediately," said Gideon. He didn't want Leo to go. His place was with them now. He belonged to the world, not to his sons or family below.

Leo thought of Chris. How Chris told Wyatt to let Leo stay. "Chris told him to let me stay," answered Leo. "So, Wyatt let me stay."

Gideon blinked. "Chris? I never knew that he had that power over his brother."

"It's not power," corrected Leo. "It's just Wyatt being protective and a good brother."

Gideon shrugged. "All the same," he said. "Chris can still twist his brother's arm."

Leo raised an eyebrow at his mentor. "Gideon? What are you thinking?" Leo felt a strange feeling coming from his mentor. A feeling that was uncomfortable. A feeling that was hard to describe, but it twisted Leo's guts into knots.

Gideon gave a small smile. "The Elders and I have felt a great disturbance in the balance, Leo."

"I've felt it too."

"Then you must also know that it connects to your son," continued Gideon. "Wyatt."

Leo straightened his shoulders. "What are you saying?"

"As you should know," said Gideon. "Some of the Elders are thinking about having a chat with Wyatt." Gideon glanced at Leo and saw his face growing red. "However, we remember that you wanted to handle your sons' affairs, so we are giving you an opportunity to deal with Wyatt."

"Wyatt isn't doing anything."

"Then why does he keep going down to the Underworld?" questioned Gideon.

Leo opened his mouth to retort, but no words came out. He didn't have a good excuse. If he knew the Elders, they would have kept a close eye on his sons; therefore, they would know if any demons attacked or not.

"You see?" said Gideon, "His powers are slowly corrupting him and if it becomes a big problem…"

"I know," spat Leo, though he didn't mean to be so harsh with Gideon. It was the rules. If a witch got out of hand, they had to take care of it…through punishment.

Gideon frowned. "Then deal with it." With that, Gideon orbed away.

Leo gulped and stared back down, sensing for his boys. Chris felt distressed still, but he was walking home from school. Something must have happened at school. Wyatt, however, was still nowhere to be found. He might be in the Underworld.

Leo sighed with frustration. He had tried to prevent this from happening. He had even threatened Wyatt with taking Chris away from him, yet Wyatt continued to go down to the Underworld.

Frustrated, Leo orbed to the Underworld where he encountered two demons. They both fell into a fighting stance, but Leo raised his hands. "I'm not here to harm you," said Leo. "I want to ask a few questions."

The demons snarled. "We don't help whitelighters!"

"I'm not a whitelighter," said Leo as he took a step forward. "I'm an Elder."

Both demons looked at each other, but before they could do anything, they burst into flames. Their ashes fluttered through the air and peacefully landed on the floor. Leo stared and saw another demon behind the two vanquished demons. He gave a sneer to Leo before shimmering out.

"Damn it," muttered Leo as he orbed out.

_**BREAK**_

Leo reappeared in the Manor, almost landing on a backpack, and saw Chris sleeping on the couch, a hand over a big brown book. Leo bent down and took the book away from his youngest son. It was an album.

Leo opened it and saw pictures of his love, Piper Halliwell. There were pictures of her as a child with her two sisters, Prue and Phoebe. Prue. How long ago has he talked to her? Too long, he thought.

He sat down on a chair and continued looking through the book. Flipping through, he saw a variety of pictures of the Charmed Ones growing up. He saw them as children, then teenagers, then young adults, and then young mothers. There was a picture of Piper with baby Wyatt. The picture next to that one was of Piper with baby Chris.

Leo smiled at all the photos, but then his smile faded as he realized that there weren't many photos of him. He had only came across a few and those pictures were with either Piper before they had kids and pictures of him and Wyatt. Most of the pictures with Chris were either with Piper, the aunts, Wyatt, the cousins, or Victor. There were no pictures of just him and Chris.

Chris stirred and Leo looked up. Once Chris stopped moving, Leo closed the book and waved his hand. A blanket appeared and Leo draped it over his youngest son's thin body. He needed to eat more, thought Leo as he brushed Chris' brown bangs out of his face. He also needs a haircut, Leo added.

Leo just stared at his son for a moment before he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Leo waited, knowing that it had to be Wyatt.

When Wyatt came into view, he stopped. He glared at his father, folding his arms in front of him. "I thought I told you that you're not welcomed here anymore."

"I remember," said Leo as he glanced one more time at Chris before walking towards his oldest son. "But this is important."

"Everything's important to you," said Wyatt. "Except family."

Leo glowered at his son. "You know that's not true. I have shown up lots of times."

"Only after we needed you," said Wyatt and he looked past Leo and at Chris. He then returned his attention back to his father. "Now, leave."

Leo shook his head. "I came here for a reason Wyatt. I came to do what I had to do."

Wyatt gave his father a scrutinizing stare. Then, his eyes iced over and he flung his hand out. Leo flew and landed a few feet away. Leo orbed and reappeared next to a sleepy Christopher.

Wyatt raised his hands again, but Leo reached down and lightly touched Chris' head. "Be sensible Wyatt," said Leo and Wyatt scowled at his father.

"You wouldn't hurt Chris," said Wyatt.

"Neither would you," said Leo, still hovering near Chris. As long as he stood by Chris, Wyatt wouldn't attack him. He wouldn't risk hurting his younger brother. Leo knew that much about his eldest son. Chris was his weakness. "Now, let's have a civil conversation."

Wyatt was fuming. "Fine," he growled. "What is it that you have to say?"

"I came by to try to talk some more sense into you," said Leo and Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Listen, the Elders, they know Wyatt. And they're willing to take drastic actions if you don't stop."

"The Elders don't scare me, Dad," said Wyatt.

"You should be scared, Wyatt," said Leo. "Because how can you protect Chris from demons if you don't have any powers?"

Wyatt glared at his father. "You wouldn't do that," he said. "You wouldn't take my heritage away from me. You wouldn't allow your children to be vulnerable."

"I wouldn't have a choice," said Leo. "If the majority agreed…"

"I won't let them."

"You can't stop them Wyatt," said Leo. "They have the power…"

"They might," said Wyatt and he raised his hand, displaying his power of pyrokinesis to his father. "But I have more."

Leo stared at the dancing fire and gulped. He knew his eldest son was powerful. He was the Twice Blessed child, the most powerful being to ever walk the planet.

"I'm begging Wyatt," said Leo, his eyes moving up to look at Wyatt's. "Stop hunting. It's unhealthy. Think about Chris. Think about this family."

"I'm not hunting," said Wyatt and his father burrowed his eyebrows. "I'm protecting my brother...my family."

Leo glanced down at sleeping son. "Does Chris know what you're doing?"

Wyatt didn't look at his brother. "He would agree with me," said Wyatt. "He would agree that there are certain things that need to be done to protect family. He knows that family comes first."

Leo narrowed his eyes. "You didn't answer the question Wyatt."

"I don't need to," said Wyatt.

"You haven't told him because you know he would disagree," said Leo and he watched as Wyatt's face turned a darker shade. "You know deep down that what you are doing is wrong. That's why you won't tell Chris. That's why you keep him in the dark. Because you don't want him to agree with me."

Wyatt face burned. "Stop trying to act like you know either of us," he said, bitterly. "Because you don't…and you never will."

Leo stared at his son for a moment then sighed. "I tried Wyatt. I tried to be reasonable. I gave you two chances to give up what you are doing," he looked down at his floor in defeat. "But if you won't listen, I have no choice."

Wyatt cocked his eyebrow as if daring his father. "What? What are you planning on doing?"

Leo turned his attention to Chris as Wyatt followed his gaze. Wyatt approached quickly. "You will _not_ take him!"

At those words, Chris stirred and blinked several times, before keeping his eyes open. "Wy?" he mumbled before looking at him then at his father. His eyes widen. "Leo? What's going on?" Chris sat up as Leo's hand fell from his head. Chris rubbed the spot that Leo hand was placed. "What's going on? What happened?"

Wyatt glared at Leo, his stance ready to take drastic action if necessary. Leo, however, was calmed and collective.

"Wyatt, don't make it any harder."

Chris glanced between his father and his brother. "What's going on? What do you mean? Wy?" Chris looked up at his brother.

"Just leave now Dad," said Wyatt, ignoring his brother. "You're upsetting Chris."

Chris stared quizzically at the two people left in his family. They were both giving each other death stares and Chris as a bit worried that they might throw magic at each other. Chris stood up to stand in between them, but Leo pushed him back down on the couch.

"Stay out of this Chris," he said. "It's between me and Wyatt."

Chris frowned. He could feel his heart beating faster as his anger boiled the blood in his veins. He postured himself more as he glared at Leo. "Stop treating me like I don't matter!"

Both Wyatt and Leo looked at Chris. Wyatt grinned and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He was proud of Chris. He deserved to yell at Leo. Plus, it showed their father which side Chris was on. Which side Chris belonged to.

Leo blinked. "No, Chris, I didn't mean it like that."

Chris scooted away from Leo and towards Wyatt. When he was close enough to his brother, Wyatt placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think Chris has made his decision Dad," said Wyatt. "Why don't you go to your Elders?"

Leo ignored Wyatt and was still staring at his youngest son. "Chris, do you know what Wyatt has been doing?"

Wyatt frowned and was about to blast Leo, but Chris nodded. "Yeah, he's helping his charges. He's protecting me from demons. He's protecting the family."

Leo glanced at Wyatt and saw how proud his oldest son was of his younger brother. "Did he tell you how he is managed to do that?"

Chris gave a half shrug. "I don't care," he said. "It's obviously working. We hardly have any demons attacking us." It was true. Since his grandfather's funeral, there hadn't been any demon attacks until last night. It was an improvement for their family and Chris was able to sleep a bit more peacefully at night.

Leo took a step toward his son. "Chris listen to me…"

"I think we have listened to you enough," said Wyatt and with a flicker of his hand Leo burst into tiny bulbs. Wyatt flicked his wrist again and sent Leo spiraling out of the house.

Chris watched it happened and then looked up at his brother. "Wyatt?" he said and Wyatt stared down. "What were you and Leo discussing?"

Wyatt closed his eyes and sighed. He reopened his eyes. "Don't worry about it Chris," he said. "I'll take care of it. You don't have to worry."

Wyatt then orbed away, leaving Chris alone again. Rubbing his hair, he looked at his watch. "Shit," he muttered as he remembered that he was supposed to meet Jake at his house. "Shit, shit, shit."

Chris stumbled off the couch and hurriedly put his shoes on his feet. Grabbing his jacket and opening the door he yelled to Wyatt he would be at Jake's house. He slammed the door and hopped into his grandfather's blue 1969 Buick car. It was a classic and his grandfather left the car to Chris in his will. Chris was surprised at how great the condition the car was in and promised to the heavens, to his grandfather, that he would take good care of it.

Chris drove out of the driveway and down the street towards Jake's house, as Wyatt was upstairs in the attic, making preparation to protect himself from the Elders.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

When Leo appeared back into the Heavens, he was met with all the other Elders. They were all wearing their white and gold robes and some of them stared sadly at Leo.

Leo, however, didn't pay attention to them. Instead, he focused on his next move to save Wyatt, but he was stopped.

"Leo, we had witnessed the whole thing," said Sandra as she approached from the group of Elders. "We're very sorry."

Leo shook his head. He didn't need to know why they are sorry. He already knew. "Wait, give me more time. I can still help him."

The Elder gave Leo a solemn glance. "We think that it might be too late, Leo. The rest of the Elders have decided that it is time to take matters into our hands. We must stop him."

Leo glared at them all. "Stop him?" he gritted. "You think my son is evil?"

The Elders shook their heads and Sandra spoke. "Of course not Leo, but we fear that the path he is on will ruin him. Destroy the very thing that he was meant to become."

Leo snapped his attention to Sandra. "So, you just decide to kill him?"

Sandra shook her head. "Of course not Leo," he said. "We only mean to strip him of his powers."

"Make him mortal?" breathed Leo as his stomach muscles tightened.

Sandra, Odin, and the other Elders nodded. "Yes, Leo," said Odin. "We have decided that it was the best way to save your son."

Leo turned away from the other Elders. He remembered how his eldest son was born. Born in swirls of magic. Born to magic. Magic was everything to his eldest son. Leo turned to look at the Elders. "Please, just give me more time…"

"Leo…" The Elder searched for the person that said his name and saw that it was Gideon.

"Gideon," said Leo, "Please, you know…"

"All I know," interrupted Gideon, "is that Wyatt is getting out of control. Leo, he attacked you…a few times. He keeps going on these Underworld excursions."

"He's doing it to protect his family," said Leo instantly, defending his son, though deep down, he knew the Elders were right. Wyatt had changed, but Leo couldn't let them take his son's heritage away. He had to save Wyatt. He just needed more time.

"Leo, do you really believe that?" asked Gideon and Leo stared at his mentor.

Leo did believe that. He did believe that Wyatt was doing everything to protect his family, to protect Chris. But, he was just doing it in all the wrong ways. "I do," said Leo with full confidence.

Gideon shook his head. "You're blinded by love, Leo," said Gideon. "Blinded by your relationship to your son to see the truth of what he is doing. He's destroying himself."

"I see that," said Leo. "I just believe that what he is doing is to protect his family. My family." Leo sighed and whispered, "He's just doing it the wrong way."

Gideon nodded. "Exactly," he said. "And the only way to save him is to strip him of his powers. Leo, you don't want to lose your son to evil, do you?"

Leo glanced up at Gideon. He imagined his baby boy, his blonde curls and innocent blue eyes. He was an angel…and he was an angel that was about to fall from grace if he kept abusing his powers.

Leo sighed. "No, I don't."

Gideon gave a small smile. "I didn't think so."

"When are you planning on doing it?"

Gideon glanced at the other Elders. Sandra bowed her head and then looked up at Leo. "Soon," she answered. "Before he can prevent us from saving him."

_**BREAK**_

Wyatt was flipping through the pages of the Book of Shadows. He tried to look for anything that will prevent the Elders from summoning him. He thought about going to the Underworld, but figured that wouldn't help his cause.

Wyatt heard the door opened and closed. He stopped searching through the book and listened as his grandfather's car roared to life outside. Chris was leaving and Wyatt was thankful for that. It's best that Chris wasn't here to get involved. He didn't want Chris to witness anything between him and the Elders.

Wyatt closed the book, but before he could move or do anything further, white lights consumed him…

...and he appeared in the Heavens, looking into his father's eyes.

"Hello Wyatt."

Leo's voice was bleak and heavy. It seemed to Wyatt that he wasn't at all happy to seem him.

"Hello Dad," said Wyatt as he stepped forward, but was immediately shocked back. He looked around and saw that he was in a cage.

"Another cage?" said Wyatt as he examined his entrapment. "You really think this will hold."

"Every magical creature blessed those crystals, Mr. Halliwell."

Wyatt turned his head and saw the rest of the Elders. He eyed them all, a smirk growing on his face. "Lemme guess," he said. "You're all here to try and brainwash me with your pacifist bullshit right?"

"It's not bullshit, Wyatt," said Leo, but Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"That's your problem Dad," said Wyatt. "You still believe that there's good and evil."

"There is!"

Wyatt's lips twitched into a smirk. "No. No there isn't," Wyatt squared his shoulders and stood taller, peering down at his father from his cage. "Now that we got that out of the way, I have things to do and people to see."

Wyatt waved his hand at the crystals, but they didn't budge. The Elders scurried back a little, all except Leo, Sandra, and Gideon.

"You're not going anywhere Wyatt," said Sandra as Wyatt turned his attention to the woman Elder.

Wyatt's face burned and his eyes narrowed in at the Elder. "You think you have the power to control me? To boss me around?"

Sandra gulped, but stood her ground. "Is that all you can think about Wyatt? Power?"

"From what I have seen there's only power."

"No, Wyatt," said Leo, but Wyatt didn't turn his gaze to his father. "There's good and evil. Right and wrong."

Wyatt gave a bitter, cold laugh and the Elders shuttered. Leo stared in horror at his son. Wyatt was no longer the cute, innocent toddler anymore. That child had been swallowed up by this darkness. By this monster that was possessing his eldest son.

There was only one way to save him. Leo didn't want to do it, but it was the only way to keep his son alive. The Elders, if they saw what he saw now, they would have treated him like a demon and kill him.

"Wyatt, your mother—"

Wyatt's face darkened and the cage started to spark out electricity towards the Elders, towards Leo. "You have no right in talking about her," snarled Wyatt.

Leo still stood, not caring if sparks hit his arms or his robes. He concentrated on Wyatt, thinking about what Piper would say or how she would react to what was happening right now. She wouldn't like it. She would have been devastated at what Wyatt had become. What Leo and the rest of the Elders were about to do to him.

"Piper would have been devastated, Wyatt," said Leo quietly. "To see what you have done."

Wyatt's voice shook as he spoke. "What I have done? All I have done is protect my family! Protect my brother! She would have been proud of me!" roared Wyatt and some of the Elders squeaked as Wyatt's voice boomed over them.

Wyatt breath became ragged as he glared at his father. "There's nothing bigger than family," he said. "That's what Mom said. You," Wyatt's blue eyes darkened. "You…there's nothing more important to you than sucking up to your Elder buddies. You don't know anything about family!"

Wyatt's words stung Leo. He shrunk back, trying to defend himself from the cruelty of his son's words. His family mattered to him. His family was important to him. He came when they were in trouble. He came when they needed advice. He was there to lots of parties and events when Piper was alive. He was there. He loved them all. He loved his sons, more than anything.

That's why he was doing this. He wanted to save Wyatt. He needed to save Wyatt from himself, before the monster inside of him took complete control. Leo needed to protect Chris from the danger and the influences that this monster was trying to bring into his life.

It was the only way to save his family from any more harm and pain.

"No Wyatt," muttered Leo as he raised his gaze to look into those hateful blue eyes. "You're not protecting them. You're putting them in danger."

Wyatt watched his father come closer to the cage. Leo sighed as he gave a long, hard look at his son. "I'm going to do everything in my power to save you Wyatt. To make sure that this family survives. I'm going to save my family."

Wyatt opened his mouth to make a remark, but he felt something in his chest being pulled. He turned and looked at the Elders, seeing them chatting. They were trying to strip him of his powers. Wyatt quickly glanced at his father.

"How could you!" he gasped. His chest was tightening and Wyatt psychologically tried to hold onto his powers, to stop them from leaving him. He wasn't going to give up. He was the Twice Blessed Child. "Dad!"

Tears dripped from Leo's eyes. He watched Wyatt's face twist in agony as he screamed and muffled his pains at the same time. The Elders were using all their force to remove the powers from the Twice Blessed, but it wasn't an easy task.

Wyatt kept fighting them. He used his energy to hold onto his powers as he reached for the edge of his cage. Leo watched his son grip the side as the electricity pranced down his arm. Leo wanted to run to his side and help him, but his legs wouldn't obey him. Wyatt's knuckles started to turn white, but he still pushed at the cage, trying to release himself. His veins bulged in his neck and forehead as he kept concentrating on keeping his powers.

"Leo!"

Leo looked away from his stricken son to the person calling his name. It was Gideon.

"Leo," he called again. "We need your help."

Leo glanced at his son then back to Gideon. He shook his head. "Gideon…I-I can't."

Gideon frowned at him, his face turning red from the intense concentration he was using to drain Wyatt of his Twice Blessed power.

"Leo, it's for the Greater Good!"

Before Leo could decide what to do, the cage broke and Wyatt stood free. The Elders all gasped as Wyatt unclenched his fists. He turned and glowered at the Elders, his eyes dead, menacing.

With a wave of his hand, he sent the Elders flying. They all landed on the floor, sliding across and running into the wall. Leo wasn't an exception. He landed next to Gideon and the young Elder, Kevin. The fallen Elders attempted to stand up again and defend themselves, but Wyatt started throwing energy balls. The Elders scurried, trying to avoid the energy balls from Wyatt, but a couple were hit. Others managed to orb away before becoming the next victim. He stopped and with another wave of his hand, Wyatt held the sword of King Arthur, Excalibur. Glistening in the white light, dazzling the eyes of the Elders as they tried to back away, Wyatt approached Leo's group.

"There's no such thing as the Greater Good," he said with a venomous tone.

Upon seeing the deathly, hatred look in his son's eyes, Leo tried to get up. But, he was too late. With deadly speed and accuracy, the blade pierced into Gideon's chest.

"_NO_!"

Leo watched his mentor's face scrunched in shock, before paling and eyes diming into nothingness. Leo crawled over to Gideon, hovering his hands over the wound, but his hands didn't glow. Gideon was dead.

Leo turned to look up at Wyatt, but saw that his son was gone. All the other Elders disappeared as well. It was just Leo and Gideon's body left in the room.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Chris opened the front door and walked inside the Manor. He had gone over to Jake's house and schooled him in his own Wii games. After a few rounds of boxing, Chris said he had to return home. Chris said he had to finish his report for Biology

When he closed the door, Chris immediately called for Wyatt. "Wyatt!" he said, walking further into his house, pocketing the keys. "Wyatt! I'm home."

Chris stopped walking. Why wasn't Wyatt saying anything? Chris sensed for him, but found Wyatt wasn't in the house. In fact, Chris couldn't locate him anywhere. That would mean Wyatt is in the Underworld.

"Wyatt!" shouted Chris again, hoping that he would leave the Underworld and come orbing back to the Manor. Chris walked and was about to turn into the family room when he saw the reason why Wyatt wasn't coming home.

Standing before him was two Elders that he didn't recognized, but knew them by their robes and posture. Chris narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

The older looking Elder walked further. "That's not a nice way to greet guests, son."

"I don't recall inviting you over," remarked Chris, standing defiantly. "So, I can greet you however I damn please."

"We're Elders," said the Elder, sternly. His face bent into an ugly shape. "You have no right to speak to us like that."

"And you have no right to enter my house without permission," said Chris. "It's called breaking and entering. It's illegal."

"To the mortal world and we're not exactly mortal aren't we?"

Chris frowned at the Elder. "What do you want?"

The Elders glanced at each other before looking at Chris. Uneasily, as if afraid to approach him, the second Elder spoke. "Chris…"

Before he could say more, Chris heard more jingles and he turned around to see more orbs appearing in the hallway. Chris backed away from both groups and saw that they were all Elders.

Chris stood away. He knew the Elders were good, so he wasn't exactly afraid, but they normally don't come down from the Heavens. They stayed up in the clouds, away from the real world, away from danger. And, if they do have to come, then only one was sent down, not (Chris counted) five.

Scanning at their faces, he saw that they were all disheveled. Even though they all looked upset, Chris still didn't trust them. They don't group together and come down on his home. It had to do with something that Leo and Wyatt were fighting about earlier.

"What do you want?" questioned Chris.

"Christopher," said an Elder that Chris knew as Odin. "You have nothing to fear from us, so, please, lower your hands."

Chris didn't even realize that he had dropped to a fighting stance and he lowered his arms, but something in the back of his mind told him to be ready. Maybe it was Wyatt's training.

"You still haven't answered my question," said Chris. "What do you want?"

Odin gave a long look at Chris before speaking. "Chris, we came in hopes of meeting your brother here."

"Wyatt?" said Chris. "Why don't you just summon him like you usually do?"

The Elders all looked at each other, but Odin remained staring at Chris. "We did, but he managed to get away and we thought coming to his home, we could…talk to him."

They were lying. Chris could tell. Elders weren't very good at lying. They did something. "I don't believe you," said Chris. "What did you do? Where's my brother? What did you do to him?"

"We have done nothing," said a female Elder with blonde hair.

Chris eyed her, arching his brow. "Then where's my brother? Why are you here?"

Suddenly, another orb appeared and Leo stood in between Chris and the Elders. He glanced at his son and then turned to the Elders. "Chris has nothing to do with this," he said.

"We know Leo," spoke Odin. "We're not here to punish Christopher."

Leo burrowed his eyebrows. "Then why have you all gathered here? Wyatt won't come here."

"What happened to Wyatt?" asked Chris, but again no one was paying attention to him.

Odin approached Leo. "We figured, but we know how close the two brothers are Leo," he said. "Surely you know too." Odin looked over at Chris. "Wyatt will come for his brother eventually."

"Yeah, eventually, but not now," said Leo. "Now, please leave while I talk to my son."

The Elders stared at Leo, but eventually, they all orbed away leaving Chris and Leo behind in the Manor. Leo turned around and saw the anger in his son's face. The slanted brows, the scowl on his lips, and the way his eyes pierced at him. It was the same look that his mother had when she was angry.

"What did you do?" asked Chris.

Leo took a deep breath. "The Elders did what we had to do, Chris," he said. "What we did was for the best…for the best of this family."

"What. Did. You. Do?" asked Chris, again, slowly stating each word.

Leo glanced at the couch. "Chris, why don't you sit?"

"Not until you tell me what you did."

Leo sighed. "Chris…the Elders and I believed that Wyatt, well, he's changed."

"Changed?"

Leo nodded his head. "Corrupted. He's been abusing his powers," continued Leo. "He was doing more harm than good…"

Chris scoffed. "Yeah right," he muttered. "I haven't seen anything bad coming from protecting your family."

"Do you know how he's doing it?" questioned Leo to his younger son. He waited for his son to answer, but when he didn't Leo continued. "He's been making trips to the Underworld, Chris."

Chris blinked, but he didn't seemed quite as fazed as Leo thought he would. Then, Chris gave a shrug. "So? He's killing demons. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal?" said Leo. "He's hunting Chris. He's letting his rage and thirst for revenge take the better of him. Rage and power…"

"Are a bad combination," said Chris as he plopped down on a chair. "I know. Mom and the aunts always told me that. But, Wyatt…he doesn't have that. He's in control."

Leo shook his head. "No, no Chris, he's not. He's been using his powers incorrectly." He stared at Chris, whose face went into a passive void. "He's causing more danger for you and the family."

Leo rubbed the back of his neck. "I tried to talk to him…to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen." Leo closed his eyes, thinking about the talk he had with Wyatt. He reopened his eyes and saw his son's green eyes. "The Elders and I…the decision…it was to save him…it was for the best, Chris…We decided to strip him of his powers."

Chris' eyes went wide. He slowly rose up from his seat. His mouth slightly gaped open. "What?" he asked, barely above a whisper.

"Chris…"

"How could you do that?" asked Chris. "Your own son?"

"I was trying to help him Chris," explained Leo. "Wyatt is tipping off the edge. His powers…they're corrupting him. Turning him into a monster."

Chris shook his head and stood up from his seat. "No, you're wrong. Wyatt, he's not a monster!"

"Not yet," said Leo. "But he's on his way. That's why we tried to strip him of his powers, but he got away."

Chris smirked. Of course his all-powerful brother got away. Chris had grown up with Wyatt getting away with things. "So the all mighty Elders got beat by a nineteen year old. Classic."

Leo narrowed his eyes at Chris. "Chris, this is serious. Wyatt…he's a danger to himself and the Elders find him a danger to others. We have to save him before it's too late. The Elders and I have to finish stripping his powers."

Chris shook his head. "I can't believe I'm hearing this…"

"Chris," urged Leo. "Chris, I need your help. Your brother needs your help. You need to call him. Please, Chris."

Chris stared dumbly at Leo and shook his head. "I can't…I won't…"

Leo breathed out slowly, struggling to keep his voice calm. "Chris, you're hurting him. If you keep siding with him you're only encouraging him to destroy himself more. Is that what you want?"

Chris' eyebrows tightened as he glared at Leo. "You're blaming this on me? You come here and tell me Wyatt's a monster because of me!"

Leo took a few steps back from his youngest son. He didn't mean it in that way. He just wanted Chris' help. He wanted to save his eldest son from becoming evil. Chris was their link to Wyatt. With Chris, there was a chance to save him. That's all Leo wanted. He didn't mean to blame Wyatt's behavior on Chris. It wasn't Chris' fault at all. It was his own. He should have been more involved with his children, guide them better. He had failed as a parent. He had failed Piper. He had failed his children. Now, because of his failures, one of his sons was becoming a monster.

"No, of course, Chris…I didn't mean it like that," said Leo.

Chris rolled his eyes. "That's what you always say!" he shouted. "Then what do you mean? Huh?" Chris waited for Leo to say something, but his outburst kept Leo quiet. "You got nothing?" Chris chuckled and stared down at the floor before looking back up. "That's great. Well, you know what Leo? I'm use to the blame. I'm not innocent. Never innocent."

"C-Chris, I…I"

Chris lifted his hand. "Just go away. I'm done listening to you," Chris turned and walked away, heading to the staircase. "P.S. I'm not helping you. Wyatt's not a monster. He's a good person, which is more I can say about you."

Leo watched his son disappear behind the wall and heard the sound of footsteps traveling up the staircase. Leo stood still. Chris' words were like darklighter arrows to him. His words struck him in the hurt, leaking the venomous hate those words carried into his system. Leo was so consumed by his emotions he didn't realize that Odin the Elder had orbed next to him.

"Leo?"

Leo snapped his head to Odin. "What?" he spat and Odin backed away.

Leo closed his eyes tight and then breathed slowly. "I'm sorry, Odin. What is it?"

Odin eyed him before speaking. "We just wanted to let you know that we decided that since your other son is not going to help, we will to keep a close eye on him."

"You mean followed?"

Odin nodded. "One of us will be on guard in case Wyatt ever shows up. It's bound to happen sooner or later. He will come to his younger brother. Then, we will act."

"By act, you mean kill."

Odin's shoulders sagged. "Leo, he killed Gideon," said Odin. "It's too late. Your son's gone."

Leo shook his head, his eyes hardening. "No, I don't believe that. There's still some good in him. He can be saved. I just have to try harder."

Odin sighed. "Then you're being a fool Leo. Your love for him is blinding what the other Elders already see. Corruption. Power-hungry. It's too late to save your son."

"No, it's not," said Leo, angrily and he orbed away.

_**BREAK**_

The following weeks were awful. The next day after Chris found out that Leo and the Elders tried to strip Wyatt of his powers, he was greeted in the kitchen by his new whitelighter, Quentin. The whitelighter was a man in his early thirties and he had reddish hair and green almond shaped eyes.

Quentin was assigned to Chris until he became of age, but Chris insisted that he didn't need another one. He had his brother.

Quentin told Chris that Wyatt was no longer his or anyone else's whitelighter. That upset Chris, but he tried not to blame the new whitelighter. Quentin was just doing his job. Following orders. Chris expected that, but he still ignored his new whitelighter, refusing to be cooperative. He chose to be rude and neurotic to the whitelighter and Quentin said he expected Chris to be difficult.

"I was warned ahead of time that you would be a handful," he said.

Chris huffed. "Yeah, but they didn't warn you about this." With a flick of his wrist, he sent Quentin flying out of the house. However, he just reappeared again.

"Don't do that," said Quentin. "I'm here to protect you, guide you in your Wiccan ways."

"I don't need protection," said Chris. "I'm a big boy and my mother and brother had taught me of my Wiccan ways. Now, if you excuse me," Chris sidestepped the whitelighter. "I have things to do and people to see."

However, Quentin didn't leave him alone. He often showed up before and after school, telling Chris about demons that were acting trouble. Chris shrugged and said let the other witches deal with the problem. He had homework and babysitting duties to do.

Even after Wyatt was gone, Uncle Coop and Uncle Henry left their kids in Chris' care until they were done with work. So, after school, Chris would have to wait at the middle school and elementary school to pick up his cousins and take them to the Manor.

Quentin didn't approve that there were so many vulnerable magical children in one house, but Chris informed him that they were vulnerable. Their mothers were Charmed. They have grown up dealing with demons and knew what to do. Besides, Chris was there to take care of any demons that dared attack them.

"You can't be the only one to defend six children Christopher," said Quentin. "What if there were several demons? How will you manage that?"

"Well, we did have Wyatt with us, but you and the Elders took him away from us," remarked Chris. "Anyways, Prue and Uncle Henry's kids can teleport away if things get bad."

Yet, besides the new addition to his life, everything was almost normal. Almost.

Chris didn't expect Wyatt to show up in the first couple of days. Chris figured that Wyatt was being cautious, knowing the Elders would be watching the Manor and Chris.

Chris, however, did expect Wyatt to show up the next week. But, he didn't. He didn't even show up the week after that. Chris, against his better judgment, even called for Wyatt, but he didn't show up. That's when horrible images and thoughts began to plague him.

Maybe Wyatt was killed by demons. Or the Elders captured him. What did they do to him? Chris wanted to know. Was it really all his fault? Did Wyatt disappear, get lost in his quest for revenge of their mother's death and protection of his younger brother?

Chris went up to the bridge with these thoughts and he would stay up there for a long time at night. Sometimes he would cry when he believed that Wyatt was dead. Other times, he convinced himself that Wyatt was just in hiding, protecting himself from the Elders and demons.

Leo hadn't returned since the night he informed Chris about the Elders and Wyatt. Chris was somewhat thankful, but Quentin kept him informed of his father's whereabouts. From what Quentin had told him, Leo was roaming around the Underworld, searching for Wyatt. Yet, Chris knew that Leo wouldn't find him. If Wyatt wanted to stay hidden, he will stay hidden, even from their Elder father.

At the moment, Chris was up on the bridge, staring down at the cars below. He was thinking about what Wyatt said to him. _Don't worry Chris. As long as I'm around, you'll be safe._

Where was he now? Chris counted the days since Wyatt disappeared. It had been twenty-six days since he saw Wyatt. Twenty-six days of living alone in fear of his brother's life.

Taking a deep breath, he breathed. "Wyatt?" he said. "Are you listening? Please, answer me. Wyatt?"

He waited, but nothing happened. Chris sighed in frustration and rubbed his hair. Glancing one more time at the city, he orbed back to the Manor. Quentin wasn't around and he was very thankful for that.

As he rounded the corner to go into the kitchen, he saw his Uncle Henry standing in the kitchen.

"Uncle Henry," said Chris, walking over towards him. "What are you doing here?"

Uncle Henry, who was drinking from a cup, but it down and faced Chris. "Just checking up on you," he said and Chris stared at him. "Coop asked me to see how you're doing. We're both worried about you, kid."

Chris knew they were. Uncle Coop wanted Chris to live with them, but Chris said he couldn't leave the Manor unattended. Demons could get it and use the Nexus. Coop didn't like the idea that Chris was living alone in a house that demons wanted to get their hands on. Chris said that he wasn't afraid of demons, but secretly, he didn't think demons would attack. He didn't know why he thought that, but he just didn't think demons would come barging into the Manor. Somehow, Wyatt was still protecting him, even though he wasn't around.

So, Coop and Henry would come by and check up on him randomly, making sure he was all right and if he needed anything. But, lately, they stopped, as they were too busy with their own lives to keep checking on Chris to find that he was well.

"Worried?" asked Chris. "Why? I'm fine."

"Then where were you?"

"On the bridge," said Chris and Uncle Henry gave a small smile. "Okay, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"I think you already know."

Uncle Henry nodded. "Wyatt," he said and glanced at Chris who nodded. "You tried to call him?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah, but he didn't come." Chris sunk himself into a seat. Uncle Henry took a seat as well. "Uncle Henry, from your point of view and expertise in the matter, do you think…um…I mean…you don't think Wyatt is…"

Uncle Henry sighed. "I don't know Chris," he answered. "I always try to think positive about these things. However, mortal world and magical world, they're different. I don't know if he's alive or not, but knowing him, he wouldn't want to leave his younger brother here all alone."

Chris gave a small, sad smile. "But he also doesn't want to leave me unprotected either. That's why he went down to the Underworld. He was trying to protect me. He hunted demons to keep me safe, now…" Chris stuttered and his mouth started to tremble. "Now the Elders are trying to strip his powers."

Chris glanced at his uncle Henry. "It's my fault," he said. "My fault that he's gone."

Uncle Henry shook his head. "No, Chris, don't blame yourself for this," said Uncle Henry. "Wyatt, he just wanted to keep you safe. It was his choice, don't blame it on yourself."

Chris drew a breath. "That's what Wyatt told me. Right after grandpa died."

Uncle Henry watched Chris slouch in his seat more. "Chris, he's right. Whatever happens, it has nothing to do with you. It was his decision to do whatever the higher power deemed as bad."

"But, Leo…"

"Well forget Leo. You shouldn't listen to what he says," said Uncle Henry and Chris was shocked to hear his uncle say that. Uncle Henry never approved of Leo as a father, but he always scowled Wyatt and Chris when they talked poorly of him.

"I try not to," admitted Chris. "But, sometimes…"

Uncle Henry grabbed Chris' shoulders. "Chris, Leo hasn't been around to understand the situation down here. Listen to those that do understand. Those that you trust."

Chris nodded. "I trust Wyatt. I trust you and Uncle Coop."

Uncle Henry laughed. "Thanks for the vote," he said, and then he stared at Chris for a long moment. "I think you need to get some sleep, Chris. You're starting to get bags underneath those eyes."

Chris thought about the last time he slept. He had been sleeping less these past few days and when he did fall asleep, it wasn't peaceful. He kept dreaming of horrible things like his brother's dead body and demons trying to kill him and his family.

"Yeah, I will," said Chris. "Just have a few things to do."

Uncle Henry nodded. "Well, don't stay up too late. You have school tomorrow."

"And babysitting duties," added Chris as he got up from his seat.

Uncle Henry nodded and hugged his nephew good bye. Once his Uncle Henry was gone, he locked the front door and walked up to the attic where the Book of Shadows laid on its podium.

He walked over and flipped it through to a page: To Call A Lost Witch.

Chris stared at the page. He wanted to contact his brother. To see him to make sure he's okay and safe.

Chris lingered at the page, tracing the title words with his fingers. He couldn't do it. No matter how bad he wanted to see his older brother, he couldn't say the spell. He couldn't be selfish. He couldn't risk bringing Wyatt to the Manor only to have him be taken away by the Elders.

Chris dropped his head on the book.

Why can't his life be normal? Then maybe everyone would still be alive and at home.

Chris sighed and walked away from the book. He headed back to his bedroom and lay across his bed, staring at his belongings. There were just a few things that Chris prized over. He had a few books that he loved like _On the Road_ and _For My Brother_. He also had a picture frames, but they were filled with photos that Chris didn't even remembered being taken. There was a picture of him as an infant with his mother and then a picture of his brother holding him when he was three years old and Wyatt was five years old.

Chris closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_**BREAK**_

"Mr. Halliwell," said his European History and Chris jerked his head up towards the chalkboard. "Will you please tell me who is Oliver Cromwell?"

Chris sat up in his chair. "Uh, Cromwell was an English political leader and military dictator best known for his involvement in the established of the republican Commonwealth."

His teacher frowned, unhappy that he was able to answer the question. She continued with the lesson as Jake muffled a laugh and winked at his best friend. Chris gave a nod, but then turned to look at the window. He watched the trees' leaves ruffle in the wind and the cars going by without a notice or care of the beauty around them. The sun was shinny so bright, lightening every part of the scene before Chris.

Chris sighed and slumped in his seat. He wished for nothing more than to get out of the school.

After another fifteen minutes of the importance of the Cromwell Era, the bell rang and Chris was the first person out of the classroom. He dropped by his locker, switching textbooks and grabbing his notebook and leather jacket. He put his jacket on and closed his locker to find Jake walking towards him.

"Hey man," he said. "You want to shoot some hoops with the guys?"

Chris shook his head. "No, I can't. I have to babysit my cousins."

Jake understood and leaned against the lockers. "So, how are things at home? You and Wyatt better?"

Chris shrugged. "It's getting better," lied Chris, knowing he couldn't tell Jake that his brother is missing. Jake's mother is a social worker and she would insist that Chris be taken out of the Manor. Chris couldn't let that happen. "But, he has work and everything. So, that leaves me with babysitting duties, which I have to get going. I have to pick up my cousins from school. See you later?"

"Yeah, man," said Jake and the two friends parted.

Chris hurried to the middle school and picked up his younger cousins and then led them to the elementary school for the other cousins. With all seven of them walking, Chris had to keep an eye out for any demons that might pop up.

They never did, but once he had his cousins with him, Chris was very protective. He stayed in that mode until his uncles came to collect their children. Until then, Chris was left in charge of taking care and protecting his younger cousins, so he was always on the alert for any signs of demonic activity nearby. He was also left to help them with their powers. Penelope was getting better with his astral projection, but she still couldn't use her power of telekinesis with her astral projection. Prue received that her Aunt Piper's power of molecular combustion and was the powerful one in their family. Patty, however, hadn't demonstrated her power yet. She refused to talk about her powers. Prue and Penelope had tried to talk to her, but she pretended that she didn't know what they were talking about and played with her Barbies.

Hailey and Hannah began developing powers as well. They both could orb along with their younger brother, but they were developing their Wiccan powers. Hailey received the power of molecular combustion and Hannah received the premonition power. Henry still hadn't come into his, but they all assumed that he would receive the power of telekinesis.

As they all entered the Manor, Prue, Penelope, and the Mitchell twins sat down at the kitchen table, spilling out their books and papers. Chris pulled out a baking sheet and started to drop cookie dough onto the sheet. It was a daily routine. Come home, make sure the cousins start their homework, make cookies, give them to the cousins first, then work on his homework, and entertain the cousins in between.

"Chris?" called Penelope. "I need help with a math problem."

Chris looked over his shoulder. "What's the problem?"

Penelope walked over and placed the book on top of the counter next to the cookie sheet. Chris looked down and stared at the problem that was circle in pencil.

Chris read and nodded his head. "Okay, so think of the letters as numbers, okay?" said Chris as he pointed to the problem. "So, the problem is asking if (8,0) is the correct solution to the equation y=4x+8?" Penelope nodded her head. "Okay now, do you know what (8,0) means?"

Penelope shook her head. "I was kind of doozing off in math class today," she admitted, her cheeks turning red.

Chris shrugged. "Well, I can't scold you since I doozed off in history class today," he said and he looked back down at the problem. "(8,0) means (x,y). So, you have x=8 and y=0. Fit that into the equation."

Penelope scribbled on her piece of paper and started to do the math problem. "I have 0=40. That's not right." She looked up at Chris, who nodded.

"Okay, so (8,0) is not the correct solution," he said. "What is?"

Penelope rolled her eyes. "The problem doesn't say what is the correct solution. Just if this one is right or not."

"I know, but I still want you to solve it," said Chris. "Come on, what do you think it is?"

Penelope frowned, but glanced back at her problem. "Uh..." She looked up at Chris for help.

Chris gave a smile. "It could be anything, Penelope," he said. "You can fit x to be anything then have y be answer. In this problem though, they should have switch the 8 and the 0. Then it would be correct."

Penelope's eyes grew bigger. "Oh, okay."

"Do you get it?" asked Chris. "The whole thing? Do you still need help?"

Penelope shook her head. "No, I got it. The paraphase means x, y. In that order, right?"

Chris nodded his head. "Yeah, it will always be (x,y)."

Penelope nodded her head, thanking her cousin for his help, and walked back to the table, taking her math book and paper. Chris put in the sheet of cookies into the oven. He walked over to the table and asked if anyone else needed help. The older cousins shook their head and Chris went off to look for the two youngest, finding them watching television.

"What are you watching?" asked Chris, sitting down in an empty seat.

Henry Jr. turned to look at his older cousin. "Watching spider man," he said and Patty nodded. "He's my favorite super hero."

Chris laughed. "Yeah, I was always a fan of superman, but whatever. Patty, do you like spider man too?"

Patty shrugged and Henry Jr. rolled his eyes. "Her hero is Barbie."

"That's not true," she cried. "I like spider man."

Chris laughed again. "Yeah, well, he does have awesome powers. He can crawl up walls and create webs."

"Yeah!" shouted Henry Jr. excitedly.

They watched the television in silent for a moment. Henry Jr. eyes were glued to the screen, but Patty didn't seem to be as intrigued of the episode compared to her cousin. After a few quiet moments, Patty turned to Chris.

"Chris?" asked Patty and Chris turned to Patty, surprised that she addressed him. Patty had avoided having any contact with Chris in the past month.

"Yeah Patty," he asked.

"When's Wyatt coming home?"

Chris blinked. He figured that Coop and Henry told their children that Wyatt disappeared, but just hearing Patty ask about his whereabouts just shocked him. Chris stuttered as he spoke. "I-I don't know, but he's all right. Trust me. He'll be home one day."

Patty nodded and her eyes went back to the television. Chris glanced at the television and then got up to get the cookies. He pulled them from the oven and placed them on cooling racks. Prue and Penelope rushed by him, grabbing them.

"They're still hot," warned Chris, but Prue and Penelope still grabbed the cookies.

After placing the cookies on the racks, he went up to his room, taking his backpack with him. When he opened the door, the first thing he saw was an envelope on his pillow. His first thought was Wyatt. He dropped his backpack on the floor and raced over to his bed. He grabbed the envelope and opened it.

Chris,

I stopped by, but realized that you were at school. I know it's been weeks since I have spoken to you and I just wanted to let you know that the search for Wyatt is not going very well.

However, I won't give up and neither should you. If you come in contact with your older brother, please call me.

Love,

Dad.

Chris crumbled the letter and tossed it into the trashcan. He should have known. Wyatt wouldn't leave letters. Wyatt knew how much Chris hated letters since he got them so much from Leo when he was growing up. Explanations to why he didn't show up for a school play, basketball game, and anything else.

Chris heard a knock on his door. "Come in," he said and Prue stuck her head through the door. "Chris, can we go upstairs to the attic and play?"

Chris nodded his head. "Yeah, but be careful. You see a demon, you beam away and call me. Okay?"

Prue nodded her head and closed the door. Chris laid on his back, telekinetically sending a book from his case to him. He grabbed it and opened it to a random page, reading silently to himself for a bit. Then he flipped to the beginning and saw a written message from his mother.

To my darling son,

I know how much you like reading and this was one of my favorites as a teen. I hope you take the lesson with you as you grow.

Happy 14th Birthday! I love you.

Love,

Mom

Chris closed the book and stared at the front cover. _To Kill a Mockingbird_ was his mother's favorite novel as a teenager. He had read it over the past few years and could see how it was his mother's favorite. Fighting a fair fight. Fighting for justice. To protect those that cannot protect themselves; defend those that cannot defend themselves. That was what his mother and his aunts stood for. That was what he stood for.

Chris closed his eyes, thinking about his mother, his aunts, his life before things went up in hell. Before they were all taken away in front of him.

As Chris drifted away in his sleep, he heard a crash above him. Chris jumped up from his bed and listened. Then he heard it. The cry for help.

"CHRIS!"

Instantly, Chris orbed and reappeared in the attic. He saw the attic's couch upturned and saw Patty and Henry Jr. crouching behind it. Prue was standing off to the side, her arms out towards a group of demons.

"Prue!" shouted Chris and Prue swung around to look at her older cousin. "Take Patty and Henry away! Now!"

The demons all grew either energy balls or fireballs in their palms, raising their hands to throw it at the young Halliwell witches.


	22. Chapter 22

**Charmed 22**

"Prue!" yelled Chris and Prue swung around to look at her older cousin. "Take Patty and Henry away! Now!"

Prue slid across to the couch, grabbed Patty's and Henry Jr.'s hands, and beamed them out of the attic.

Chris dodged the energy balls and fireballs that were aimed at him. He rolled behind the couch. Panting, he looked over and ducked just in time for a fireball to hit the couch.

Taking a deep breath, Chris jumped up and twisted his wrist, sending two of the demons flying backwards in the window. One of the standing demons threw an energy ball at Chris, but he deflected with a casual flick of his wrist.

I guess all that training was worth it, thought Chris as he deflected another energy ball, telekinetically sending it back to the original creator, blowing the demon up.

Chris had to duck again for another fireball and he swung his arm out to the demons, throwing the demons across the attic. When those demons landed with a thud and a crash, two more demons appeared, outnumbering Chris from one to six.

Chris eyed the newcomers and, to his surprise, those demons flew backwards as well. However, with the newcomers' entrance, Chris was distracted enough for another demon to throw an energy ball at him. The magic hit his arm, burning the fabric of his shirt and his skin.

The smell of burnt flesh brought back the sickening memory of his Aunt Phoebe's death. Chris dropped to his knees and hid behind the couch, taking a quick examine of his wound. Blood seeped from the wound and there were bits of black around his edges of the wound.

He sucked in a breath of air before standing back up to attack the coming demons. He had wondered for a while when demons were going to start attacking. He figured it would have been sooner with Wyatt missing, or, perhaps, dead.

Chris telekinetically threw a demon into the path of a fireball, blowing it up and Chris quickly had to deflect another energy ball, sending it to another demon, but the demon dodged the counter attack.

A demon shimmered and then reappeared behind Chris. The demon threw an energy ball at Chris' back and the young witch-lighter flew from his spot and across the attic. Chris' head butted the edge of a nightstand and he dropped to the floor, not moving.

As the demon all lowered their arms, one of them approached the still witch-lighter. The demon stopped in his tracks when he saw a flurry of blue and white lights appear next to their unconscious victim. Then the demon burst as electricity shot at him.

Leo Wyatt materialized and with his power, sent all the demons back away from his hurt son. The demons were all lifted from their feet, but upon seeing the Elder, they disappeared out of the attic before landing on the floor.

Leo waited, but then lowered himself to be close to Chris. He lifted his palms over Chris' head and his hands began to glow. Leo watched as the wound on his head and arm healed. Then, Chris gasped a few breaths and blinked several times, his eyes dancing at Leo.

"Leo?" he said, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard Prue's cry for help," answered Leo. "I came and saw you lying here. You okay?"

Chris nodded and pushed Leo's hands away. "I'm fine. What happened to the demons?" Chris stood up and Leo raised himself up as well, watching his youngest son carefully.

Leo shrugged. "They shimmered out when I came."

Right after he finished that statement, four demons appeared again. Leo took in the scene quickly and pushed Chris down to the floor. "Stay down," he ordered as he shielded his son, by sticking his hands out to stop the flying energy and fireballs aimed at them.

However, Chris stood right back up. He had to fight. His father was a pacifist. He couldn't fight. Chris flicked his wrist and sent the frozen magic back at the demons. All, but one managed to avoid the flying energy and fireballs. Then one demon threw an athame towards Leo. Chris flicked his wrist and the athame went in another direction.

"Thanks," muttered Leo quickly as Chris tried to stop another energy ball from hitting Leo.

"Get out!" shouted Chris to his father. "You're no good here!"

Chris was right. Though he did kill the demon when he first arrived, Elders weren't allowed to fight. They were pacifist. Yet, Leo couldn't leave. He needed to make sure Chris was safe and out of harm's way.

Chris deflected another energy ball. "Leo, you have to leave—"

Chris flew again and landed in the middle of the attic. Chris didn't stir. Leo turned and saw a demon standing not to far, a sinister grin on his face. The demon managed to sneak up behind them both as Chris was trying to protect Leo. The demon raised another energy ball and threw it at Leo, but the Elder orbed and the energy ball flew through the orbs. Leo materialized again, but felt a new presence join the battle.

Leo got ready to deflect another energy ball, but realized that the demon didn't move or even look at Leo. The Elder followed their gaze and saw what the demon was staring at.

Standing off to the side in the middle of the attic stood Wyatt Halliwell.

The first thing Leo noticed was that Wyatt's innocent looks disappeared. His hair was a bit longer and curlier. His face was sharp and it looked hardened, cold. His eyes, his once innocent bright blue eyes, had turned dark as they stared at Chris.

Then, ever so slowly, Wyatt raised his eyes to everyone else. Without any more time, Wyatt flicked his hands and the demons all burst into ash. Leo blinked and backed away from Wyatt, startled by his newest power. It had destroyed every demon.

Well, not every demon. One demon predicted what was to come and shimmered out. Wyatt cursed when he saw the demon escape. "Damn it!" he roared as he orbed out in blue and black lights.

Leo gasped at the sight of his son's orbs. A darklighter? Leo stared with is mouth hanging open, thinking about what everyone has been trying to tell him in the past couple of weeks. _You're son cannot be saved. It's too late. He's a monster, Leo._

Was it really too late to save Wyatt?

Leo was about to orb after his eldest son, when he remembered Chris. He hurried to Chris' side and started to heal him. Once Leo was sure Chris was okay, he orbed after his eldest son.

_**BREAK**_

The demon shimmered and joined the world. His human form disguised him well. The demon walked amongst the mortals, knowing, betting, that the Halliwell witch won't dare try to kill him in front of the crowds. He walked past the big business buildings, eyeing each face to see if he recognized it as the Halliwell that he knew would track him down.

As he confirmed that the blonde hair man exiting out from the coffee shop wasn't Wyatt Halliwell, he ran into somebody.

"Move it," the demon hissed, but as he looked up, he took a few steps backwards. He had run into the real Wyatt Halliwell.

Wyatt took a step forward, his eyes boring into the demon's black. "Going somewhere?"

The demon stood straight. He wasn't going to be terrified by a simple witch. He was a demon. "I'm not afraid of you," he hissed.

Wyatt narrowed his eyes. "Funny," he said with no laughter on his face. "If I remember, you're the one that ran away, letting your friends die. Seems to me you're afraid," Wyatt paused, a smirk on his face. "Cowardly."

The demon's lip twitched. "Well, I know better to stay and die than run and fight again."

"It appears so," said Wyatt. "Qualities of a true coward. You're the most pathetic demon I have ever crossed."

A mortal looked over and eyed the two when they heard the word 'demon', but went on their ignorant way to some destination. The demon glanced at the mortal, but Wyatt didn't. His eyes were still boring into the demon's.

The demon eyed Wyatt and his lip curled. "But not as pathetic as your little brother, huh? He toppled over like a cut puppet."

Wyatt chest rose and his nostrils flared. His rage, his thirst for destruction raged inside of him, consuming his heart, his mind, and his soul. Power radiated off him as it surged inside of him. It was uncontrollable, but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered to him was killing the demon in front of him in the most brutal and torturous way.

"Wyatt!" shouted someone in the distance, "NO!"

_**BREAK**_

Leo formed in an alleyway. He had sensed for his eldest son and discovered him to be in the business center of San Francisco. Leo stepped out of the alleyway, searching the crowd of mortals to find Wyatt.

It wasn't that hard.

People had suddenly slowed their pace, staring at something, someone. Leo looked over and saw Wyatt standing in the middle of a crowd who were watching the showdown between his son and the demon.

Leo stared at his son and noticed the power emitting from him. He saw the electricity dancing in Wyatt's hands.

"No," said Leo as he pushed him forward, shoving the mortals in his way to the side. He tried to hurried, but he watched his son's face twist and darken with each second.

"Wyatt!" cried Leo, but he noticed Wyatt didn't even hear him.

"Hey watch it, man," said a mortal that Leo pushed aside to get to his son.

Leo ignored him and quickly maneuvered around a big group of people that slowed down to watch the scene between Wyatt and the demon.

"Wyatt!" shouted Leo louder, but as he spoke, he saw Wyatt raise his hand and a high voltage energy ball appeared in his hand. "NO!"

It was too late. Wyatt threw it into the demon's chest. It plummeted into the demon's chest. The demon gasped and started screaming and howling in pain as the energy ball's power consumed its life. The demon then sparkled into ting bits of ash.

For Leo, the world stopped. For Wyatt, the world just started turning. For the mortals that were watching, the world just turned upside down.

The mortals all screamed and scattered, dashing and pushing people aside as they tried to run from the dangerous man they had surrounded in interest. Screaming and crying, they all ran past a still Leo, who stared at his son in disbelief.

Wyatt didn't stay long. He glared at the ashes before dark orbing away from the chaotic scene.

Leo blinked the tears from his eyes. He watched the mortals scream in terror, running from cover. Police officers were whistling, but it didn't control the terrified crowd. Leo turned and returned to the alleyway, orbing away and returning to the place he needed to be.

_**BREAK**_

Leo orbed into the hallway of the Manor and started walking towards the stairs. "Chris!" he called. "Chris!"

"Uncle Leo!"

Leo turned and saw his nieces Penelope, Hailey, and Hannah sitting in the family room. It was Penelope that had called out his name.

"Uncle Leo," she said. "We heard a crash upstairs. Is everything all right? Is Prue and Patty okay? What about Henry? Chris?"

"Everything is fine," said Leo, but he knew that everything wasn't. Not for them. Not for any magical being. "Prue, Patty, and little Henry are safe. They're at your house."

Leo had sensed them when he heard Prue's cries and only found Chris in the attic. He figured Chris told them to go to a safe place and Prue had beamed Patty and Henry Jr. to her house.

"A demon attacked?" asked Hannah.

Leo nodded. "It's okay," he said. "Chris protected them long enough to get them out of harm's way. Now, just stay here, okay?"

The three girls nodded and Leo returned to the staircase. "Chris!" he called as he walked up the stairs. "Chris!"

Leo stopped when he saw Chris standing at the top landing. He was rubbing the back of his back with his hand and he looked a little exhausted with his pale skin and half-lidded eyes. "Where's Wyatt?' asked Chris.

"What?" asked Leo, somewhat surprised by Chris' comment.

"Where did Wyatt go?" asked Chris. "I saw him. He was in the attic. I saw him before I passed out."

Leo opened his mouth to talk when a flurry of orbs appeared behind his youngest son. Leo eyes widen as he pointed at the figure. He knew who is was, but it still brought him fear and pain inside his chest, inside his heart.

"Chris—" said Leo to warn his youngest son, but it was too late.

Before Leo could finish the warning, Chris dissolved in a scatter of blue and black orbs and he disappeared along with the figure that appeared behind him.

"No!" cried Leo as he immediately closed his eyes to sense for either son. He had no success.

_**BREAK**_

Leo dropped his three nieces at Coop's house where he found Prue, Patty, and Henry Jr. hiding out. Prue asked if Chris was okay and Leo nodded. "Yeah, he's fine. Those demons didn't hurt him."

It was a lie, but Leo was willing to make it to give his nieces and nephew a sense of security, especially at this moment.

"I have to go a bit, but don't worry," he said. "Chris is all right. I just sent him on an errand to do and now I am leaving you in charge Prue, okay? Can you do that? Can you protect your sisters and your cousins?"

Prue nodded her head and was surprised that her uncle left her in charge. She wasn't the oldest. That would be Hailey and Hannah, but she had her powers longer than the twins did. That was probably why.

"Good," he said. "I have to go Up There. The Elders are calling for me, but if you need me…"

"Just call," said Prue, nodding her head. "Got it."

Leo did a quick nod and orbed up to the Heavens where the Elders greeted him. Sandra approached Leo.

"Leo," she said. "We're so glad you're here. We have just felt a great surge of power not to long ago. It doesn't feel right. We believe that something terrible had just happened."

Leo nodded. "Yes, I know. I felt it too." Leo couldn't tell them the whole truth. He felt a need to protect Wyatt. After all, Wyatt was his son, created by two of the most good magical people ever, a Charmed One and a whitelighter. Wyatt can be saved. He will be saved.

Sandra nodded. "Yes, then you must also realize the seriousness of this matter," she said. "Leo, the Elders know that it's Wyatt."

_**BREAK**_

One moment, Chris was staring at his father. The next he was staring at a cave's wall. Chris recognized the place as the Underworld and fear dwelled in his stomach. Once he felt the hands that grabbed him let go, Chris spun around, preparing to fling his kidnapper across the cave and escape.

"You going to attack me, Chris?"

Chris paused in his attack and stared, letting his arm hang. "Wyatt?"

Wyatt was standing in front of him, a small smile on his face. Chris' older brother nodded his head. "Yes, Chris, it's me."

Wyatt wasn't prepared for the next thing. Instead of flicking his wrist at Wyatt, Chris flung his arms around Wyatt, embracing him.

"Oh god, Wy," said Chris. "I can't believe it…I thought you died."

Wyatt hugged his brother back, but then pulled away. "No, Chris, I didn't die."

Chris let go of Wyatt and stared at his older brother, examining everything. Chris noticed that his brother's hair had grown longer and he looked like he had been living rough since he disappeared. His face was hard and almost cold, unwelcoming.

Wyatt sighed and step away from his younger brother. "I went into hiding," explained Wyatt. "This—" Wyatt indicated the small cave they were in. "is where I spent my weeks. It's protected, so you don't have to worry. The Elders can't find it. That includes our darling Elder father."

Chris looked around the cave and noticed that it didn't really have much. There was a bed, a table, and a few miscellaneous things needed for survival. "So, you've been here the entire time?"

Wyatt nodded. "Yes, it's not the best place to live, but it was all I could do at the moment."

Chris examined the cave again, a question forming in his mind. He turned to look at his older brother. "You said you put charms and shields up around it to protect you from the Elders, right?" asked Chris and Wyatt nodded. "Do these protection spells and shields keep out calls and such?"

"If you're asking if I ever heard you calling for me," said Wyatt. "Then yes, I've heard you calling for me, Chris."

Chris stared down at his shoes, pushing the dirt near his shoes around before glancing up at his brother. "And, you just decided to ignore me?"

Wyatt glared at his younger brother. "Of course not, Chris. Don't start comparing me to Dad. Yes, I heard your calls and pleads, it's just I couldn't come."

"More pressing matters?"

"If I went Chris," said Wyatt. "The Elders would take me right away. I wouldn't even get the chance to say hello to you. I knew you were safe. I knew you only wanted to know if I was alive."

"Yeah," said Chris. "That would have been nice to know, Wyatt. I've been worried about you for weeks. I kept thinking you were dead and everything," Chris rubbed his neck, "At least couldn't you respond back or anything?"

"I couldn't get you involved Chris. The Elders were probably waiting for me to get in contact with you. I didn't want to bring you into this tiny feud," said Wyatt then he paused, "Besides, I didn't stop protecting you and the family. I watched from afar. That's why I knew you were under attacked."

"I was wondering how you knew we were in trouble," said Chris, but then he crossed his arms. "You should have contacted me Wyatt. I could have helped in someway. Help protect you from the Elders."

Wyatt snorted. "No offense Chris, but I can take care of myself. I'm the Twice-Blessed Child. I'm powerful enough to take care of myself. You on the other hand—"

Wyatt paused, watching his brother let out a long deep breath. "You need to be protected," finished Wyatt.

"I'm a big boy," said Chris, angry that Wyatt was treating him as if he was powerless. "I've been protecting myself for a while."

"If you considered laying in the middle of the attic floor surrounded by murderous demons and pacifist Elders to be protecting yourself," said Wyatt. "Then you're clearly doing a fine job."

"I didn't see the demon," said Chris, irritably. "I was trying to keep them off of Leo. They were trying to kill him."

"Stop worrying about others, Chris," said Wyatt, his eyes serious. "Start worrying about yourself."

Chris shook his head. "Come on Wyatt," he said as he walked over towards his brother. "You know that we can't do that. We're Halliwells. Our job is to worry about others."

Wyatt frowned. "And what do we get from it?" questioned Wyatt. "Nothing. We get nothing, but death and pain," Wyatt stared at Chris who was staring at his brother in concern. "Well, I'm tired of it, Chris. I'm tired of other people taking from me. I'm tired of losing family members for the sake of good and I'm tired of the pain of fearing it will happen again to another family member."

Chris watched as Wyatt's fist pounded on the table. Chris jumped back from his brother. Wyatt noticed, but he didn't care. "Aren't you tired of losing the ones you love, Chris? Aren't you tired of the pain that comes with the fear and hurt from losing Mom or the aunts?"

Chris nodded. "Yes, I am, but, Wyatt, it's…" Chris gulped as he tired to bury the images of his mother's and aunts' brutal deaths. "It's life. Death happens. You just got to learn to move on, to continue living…"

Wyatt shook his head. "No, we don't Chris." Wyatt walked around his brother, turning his back to Chris, lowering his voice so that only he could hear. "I'm going to make it so we don't ever have to again."

_**BREAK**_

"Breaking news, today, San Francisco experienced some kind of terror..."

"This afternoon in downtown, people witnessed an extraordinary event…"

"…Downtown San Francisco was terrorized by an unknown weapon…"

"San Francisco experienced a Twilight Zone when citizens on the city witnessed an unexplained event…"

"I'm Lydia Johnson of CNN reporting an unexplained event that happened in San Francisco that cost one person's life already…"

"Downtown San Francisco had experienced what witnesses claim as magic…"

"This guy, this kid just threw some kind of magic light at this dude and he…oh my God…I can't explain…it was horrible!"

"This poor guy, I mean, I witnessed this, it wasn't a gun or some kind of fire flame…it was magic! I swear on my life and child's life! It was magic!"

"I-I can't talk about it…"

"No comment, please…"

"I was in my office when I heard all these screams. I looked out this window and there was a guy on fire in front of this young man. Then he burst into nothingness. What kind of weapon does that?"

"As the city of San Francisco try to understand what happened in downtown, a video coverage of the event has come up showing a blur picture of the event that happened…"

"A cell phone video had captured the event that left San Francisco in a state of panic…"

"I guess what is on most people's minds across the world is there really magical people out there? Living among us?"

"Does magic exist?"

"They're all witches…they all need to die!"

"Does magic exists…it appears so…"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Why can't we go home?"

"Because I said so."

"But I have school. I have to take a test."

"Tests are the least of your worries, Chris."

"Why? What's happening?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"A little late for that."

"I'm handling it Chris. All you have to do is stay here."

"But—"

"Don't you trust me?"

"I do…"

_**BREAK**_

Leo had been searching for his sons throughout the day. The other Elders had insisted he stayed and help in the decision of what they should do next, but Leo refused. He said he had more important things to worry about. However, he promised to return to the Heavens when they made their final decision.

Since he left the Heavens, Leo orbed down to the Underworld, interrogating demons for answers. The demons all refused to cooperate, claiming to know nothing about either son. Leo didn't believe, so he switched strategy. Instead of having a peaceful session, he resorted to threats and violence. Those made the demons talk. Leo discovered that there was an area that was magically blocked off in the Underworld. Leo figured it was Wyatt's hideout.

Leo was given the location and he orbed there immediately, but the demons were right. The protection spells and wards prevented anyone from entering the area, including an Elder. Wyatt did a good job at keeping him and his brother safe from anyone looking for them.

So, Leo decided to go up to the Golden Gate Bridge and he started his sensing. He was hoping that one of his sons would come out of their hideout. He needed to talk to either one to rescue them before something bad happens to either one of them. Leo was hoping that Chris would be the one to appear first. He sometimes found Chris easier to talk to then Wyatt. Yet, both of his boys were difficult to talk to. They both hate him and he understood why, but that didn't mean he didn't love them both. He loved them very much, more than they probably think. All he ever wanted to do was protect them, to keep them safe.

He kept sensing, waiting for his sons to pop back to the surface. He had been sensing for them for almost four hours.

As he was about to give up, he felt it. Their presences. At least, one of theirs. Leo quickly orbed off the Golden Gate Bridge and down to the location where he saw his son standing not too far away.

"Wyatt?"

His eldest son turned and stared at his father, eyes examining his father with hatred and disgust. Leo didn't move and neither did Wyatt. They stood at a comfortable distance. Yet, Leo wanted to get closer, but knew if he did Wyatt would react in a way Leo didn't want. So, Leo kept his distance and tried to act in a peaceful manner. Wyatt, however, wasn't buying it.

"What do you want Elder?" Wyatt asked. "I'm not going 'Up There' without a fight and trust me, you won't win. So, if I were you, I would leave now."

Leo refused. Instead, he crossed his arms and stood taller, trying to match his son's height. "I'm not here as an Elder, Wyatt. I'm here as your father."

Wyatt gave a dark laugh. "That's a first," he said. "You finally decided to be a father."

"I've always been your's and Chris' father, Wyatt," said Leo. "That won't ever change. I want to help you Wyatt."

"I don't need help," said Wyatt. "What I need you to do is stay out of my life. You're nothing but a pest and both Chris and I want you gone."

Leo felt a small jab in his heart, but he tried not to let it hurt him that much. "Well, I'm not leaving, Wyatt. I'm going to try to help you in any way possible."

"Didn't I just say that I don't want your help?" barked Wyatt, his eyes burning. "I don't need any help! I'm the most powerful person in the world. I don't need anybody."

"But you obviously need Chris," commented Leo and Wyatt blinked. "I mean, you did kidnap him from the Manor."

"I didn't kidnap him."

"Then where is he, Wyatt?" questioned Leo. "Where's Chris? Because last time I checked he had school to attend and I hadn't sensed him there or anywhere."

"Chris is in a safe place."

"You consider the Underworld a safe place for a kid like Chris?"

"He's not a kid anymore Dad," spat Wyatt. "You would know that if you paid any attention to him."

"I gave him attention Wyatt," scowled Leo.

"Yes, I seem to remember the time you and the Elders tortured him. Oh, and the time you ditched him for the Elders, and let's not forget all those special events that you missed…"

"I went to birthdays. I went to school plays," said Leo. "I even took the two of you boys to the zoo."

"But, we had to leave early because you were being called," said Wyatt. "And you only showed up to _my_ birthdays, _my_ school plays, and _my_ baseball games. You never cared for Chris, Dad. You never did."

Leo frowned and let out a huff of air through his nostrils. His face was turning red from the anger and hurt feelings that were crawling inside him. Leo glanced around the area and then returned his gaze to his son. "Maybe I did miss a few things, but I didn't join the Elders just to stay away from you boys. I did it to protect you and Chris. I became an Elder to keep you two safe."

"Well, you sure are doing a wonderful job," snide Wyatt. "Torturing the youngest son and trying to strip the eldest son's powers."

"Those things were to keep you safe," said Leo. "To prevent Chris from being stripped of his powers and to keep your powers from consuming you. I was trying to protect you."

Wyatt rolled his head in annoyance. "I don't need protection, Dad. I'm the Twice-Blessed Child. I grew up protecting Chris and myself. I never needed your protection. And neither did Chris."

Leo shook his head. "You need my protection now more than ever. Especially now that the mortal world knows of our existence…thanks to you."

Wyatt gave a nonchalantly shrug. "Well, it's about time they knew about us. We should've never had to hide who we are."

"Yes we did," countered Leo. "We did it to live normal lives."

"We're not normal."

"We lived normal lives to protect our family from harm," said Leo. "Now…" Leo crinkled his face in distress. "Now, we're in danger. Everyone in the family is in danger!"

"They're not in danger," said Wyatt, calmly. "I have everything under control."

Leo stared at his son in disbelief. "So, exposing magic to the world is keeping things under control?"

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "That wasn't supposed to happen, but I can't change it now. But, I find it a good thing," Wyatt moved his hands behind his back, his composure relaxed. "We're free."

"No, Wyatt, we aren't," said Leo, taking a step forward. "We were free when magic wasn't exposed. Now, we have to hide to avoid being killed!"

"No one's going to die," said Wyatt in an amused tone. "You think I would let that happen?"

Leo searched his son. Leo couldn't tell if the person he was staring at was his son or not, but it looked like him. He stared into those once innocent blue eyes and saw the answer to the question.

Wyatt smirked. "Exactly, I'm going to create a world where no one else gets hurt. Where I don't have to lose anymore of my family. My power will protect them all!"

Leo blinked and stumbled away from his son. Leo's mouth hung down and his eyes creased in distressed as he tried to understand what happened to his son. Wyatt watched his father's face fall, but he didn't care. Leo's opinion didn't matter to him. Only one person's opinion mattered to him and that was Chris'.

Leo gazed back at his son. "Wyatt, I can't let you do that."

Wyatt narrowed his eyes. "And I can't let you get in my way," he said and he shot his hand at his father.

Leo felt himself burst and pain followed soon after.

_**BREAK**_

When Wyatt left, he gave specific orders for Chris not to leave the hideout. However, Chris wasn't going to follow orders. He had an important test to take and he needed to be there. It was worth a lot of points for the class and he had been studying for days. He wasn't going to let everything he did for the test go to waste.

So, Chris orbed out and to the Manor, changing his clothes and grabbing his backpack. He took his grandfather's car and drove to school, practicing for the test in his head as he tried to remember the few facts about the formula for change of speed and velocity.

He turned into the school parking lot and discovered that there weren't many cars in the parking lot. Chris parked and got out of his car, staring around. Was it senior skip day?

Chris entered the school and went to his locker, loading a few things into his backpack and unloading books he didn't need for the first few classes. He closed his locker and rubbed his hand through is hair, looking around. There weren't many students inside either. What was going on?

Chris headed over to his friends' hangout and only one of his friends standing there, leaning against the wall. He greeted Chris with a head nod and Chris returned the gesture.

"Hey," said Chris. "Where's everyone?"

His friend stared at him in a way that made Chris feel dumb. "Just tell me," he said.

The blonde hair friend crinkled his mouth. "Haven't you seen the news?"

Chris shook his head. "No, I've…been preoccupied lately to watch the news or read the newspaper."

"Something big happened downtown," said his friend. "Something unexplained. This guy…he was killed."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Murder happens all the time, Jude."

Jude shook his head. "Not like this," he said and then he lowered his voice. "Some people…people who were there…said it was magic. Magic killed that man."

Chris' whole body seized up. His muscles tightened and his heart felt like it skipped a beat. "Really?" he managed to mutter before cracking a smile. "Magic? That's a good one, Jude."

Jude shook his head. "No, man, I'm telling the truth. Here," Jude bent down to his bag and pulled out the latest iPhone. He got onto the Internet and then onto YouTube, tapping away at the screen. "Watch this. It came from someone's cell phone video. They were there."

Chris took the iPhone and watched the screen. He saw a group of people watching a showdown between what looked like to be one of the demons he fought yesterday and…Wyatt. Chris gulped as he watched the blurry screen image of his brother shoot electricity at the demon, before the demon burst into nothing but ash.

Chris glanced at Jude, who was watching Chris' expression. "See…magic."

Chris returned the phone back to Jude. "Jesus Christ," muttered Chris and then he glanced around. "I-I got to go."

"Wait, Chris!"

Chris kept walking, thinking about what he just watched. Wyatt had killed a demon in public, in front of the mortal community. Their lives were in danger. Every one of his family members were in danger. Chris picked up his pace and headed out of the school building. He now understood why no one was at school. Their parents had kept them home for protection. To protect their children from people like him.

Chris hopped into his grandfather's car and pulled out of the parking lot, heading back home. Chris drove home in lightening speed. He didn't pay much attention to the speed limit. He had to get home quick and orb back to the hideout. He had a few things to discuss with Wyatt.

Chris parked the car in the driveway and hurried to the front door. There was a package and Chris picked it up, hurrying inside the Manor. He dropped the package and his backpack on the floor, closing the door.

"I thought I told you to stay?"

Chris spun around and saw his older brother standing in the hallway, looking rather displeased. Chris stared at his brother, remembering what he saw on the Internet.

"Well, you know me," said Chris. "I don't like to follow orders."

Wyatt took a step forward. "I know, but I was rather hoping you would follow this one."

Chris crossed his arms, his eyebrows slanted forward. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Wyatt sighed, knowing perfectly well what Chris was asking about. "Because I didn't want you to worry," explained Wyatt, calmly. "Besides, it's not that big of a deal."

Chris dropped his arms. "Not that big of a deal?" he repeated his brother's words. "Wyatt! You just exposed us!" Chris pushed his brown hair back, looking frustrated. "We're all in danger. I just can't believe," Chris stopped and stared at his older brother for a moment. "What were you thinking using magic in public?"

Wyatt narrowed his eyes. "I was thinking about how that demon attacked my family," said Wyatt as he took small steps toward his younger brother. "I was thinking about how that demon almost killed my little brother. I was thinking about protecting my family from getting hurt." Wyatt stopped in front of his younger brother, his eyes staring down at his brother's green eyes. "That's what I was thinking when I killed that demon."

Chris tried to stand as tall as Wyatt, but Wyatt's domineering figure and stance still made feel Chris little. Chris closed his eyes and gave a heavy, defeated sigh. It was over. His worst nightmare was coming true. The whole world knew about them, all because Wyatt wanted to protect the family, to protect him. If he only he saw the demon before it attacked him then none of this would have happened. If he wasn't so…

Chris opened his eyes and saw his brother staring at him questionably, pondering something. Chris raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Wyatt blinked and then looked back at Chris. "Nothing," he said. Wyatt examined his brother one more time. Something looked oddly familiar to him, but he shrugged it off.

Chris frowned and knew it wasn't, but he also knew Wyatt wouldn't tell him. Chris sighed. "What are we going to do?"

Wyatt smiled in a reassuring way that Chris almost forgot how screwed they really were. "Relax, little brother," he said. "Nothing's going to happen to you or anyone else in the family."

Chris knew his brother would protect him, but he knew that he couldn't stop everything from happening. Chris remembered the stories his Aunt Phoebe and his mother told them about their trip to the future. A future where magic was exposed and Aunt Phoebe got burned at the stake. A future where magic was exposed to the world always came with pain.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, Chris heard a bang and he jerked. Wyatt's eyes glanced around the house then to Chris. "What was that?"

Chris felt cold and a throbbing pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw blood seeping through his shirt. Wyatt also glanced down and his face turned white. Chris looked back at Wyatt, meeting his brother's blue eyes.

"Wy…" Chris fell forward and Wyatt lifted his arms, catching his fallen brother.

_**BREAK**_

Patty woke up the next morning. Coop was surprised to find everyone in his home when he returned from work yesterday and Prue explained what had happen in the attic. Their father was relieved to know everyone was okay and sent the Mitchell kids home back to Henry.

Patty went downstairs to find the rest of her family in the living room, watching the television. She saw her father's creased face and Prue's worried look as her eyes stayed frozen and wide at the screen. Penelope was looking at her hands, tangling her fingers together.

"What's happening?" asked Patty and the rest of her family glanced over.

Her father quickly shut off the television. "Oh, nothing, sweetie," he said, standing up and picking Patty up in his arms.

"Then what was on the TV?" asked Patty and her father glanced at his two other daughters before looking back at his youngest.

"Oh, it was just informing us that school is canceled," he said and Patty's eyes leaped and brightened.

"No school!" she said excitedly and looked over at her two sisters, who were smiling as well, but it looked like they were having a hard time putting it on their face.

Her father gave a small laugh. "Yeah, no school and guess who is coming over?"

"Cousin Chris?" guessed Patty, but her father shook her head.

"No, your cousins Hailey, Hannah, and Henry," he said, putting Patty down. "They're coming over to spend the day with us."

Patty grinned. "I'm so excited. No school!" Patty then ran back up the stairs, leaving her sisters and father behind in the living room.

Once Patty was upstairs, Coop turned to his two older daughters. "Girls," he said and Prue and Penelope sat up, listening. "Whatever happens, you stay inside, okay? Stay away from windows and avoid talking to anyone. If you need help, just call. Prue—" Coop looked at his oldest daughter straight in the eye. She had her mother's beautiful brown eyes. "If trouble comes, you get everyone out and to a safe place. Got it?"

Prue nodded and Coop stared at his two beautiful daughters. Ever since he heard about the incident, he felt fear crawling along every inch of his body, digging at his heart and soul. He was scared for his daughters' lives. He never wanted them to have to deal with this. He never wanted them to be afraid for their lives.

Now, they have to. They have to be extra careful. They had to truly hide who they are. It's a dangerous world now.

_**BREAK**_

Yesterday afternoon, the police station was buzzing. Everyone and everything was in chaos. People were rushing in and out and news reporters were surrounding the building, trying to get any detail about the event that happened in downtown.

The technology technician was busying himself as well. He was given a cell phone video recording of what happened and he was trying to get a clearer picture of the person who supposedly had lightening coming out of their hands. He typed away on the keyboard and clicking the mouse, trying his best to get a good image, but it was difficult. He struggled with it throughout the rest of the day.

Henry watched as people muttered about the event and he tried to stay low as possible. He immediately called the Manor, but no one picked up. He called a few more times, but after no one picked up, Henry took off, telling his boss that his children were sick.

He drove quickly to the Manor\, but found no one was there. He went up to the attic and discovered to be in a complete mess with scorch marks and destroyed furniture. Not to mention a few droplets of blood.

Henry's stomach twisted and scrunched up as he slowly backed out of the attic. He stomped back downstairs, hurriedly, looking for any signs of his children's whereabouts. After searching through the house, he became desperate.

"Leo!"

A flurry of blue and white lights came and Henry saw Leo standing there, looking all disheveled and tired. "Henry…"

"Where're my kids, Leo," said Henry, angrily. "Where are they?"

Leo held his hands up in a peaceful manner. "Your kids are safe, Henry," he said and Henry let out a long sigh. "I dropped them off at Coop's house. There was an incident…"

"I know," said Henry and Leo blinked. "Everyone is talking about it down in the police station. They might not know who it is, but I do, Leo. What the hell is going on?"

It was Leo's time to give a long sigh. "Wyatt…he killed a demon that attacked the Manor. He just didn't…"

"Think about the consequences of using magic in public," finished Henry. "Jesus, Leo. What the hell is going to happen?"

Leo shrugged and wiped his forehead. He knew the possibilities of what could happen, but he didn't want to worry Henry. "Right now, we are keeping a low profile. The Elders are trying to figure out what to do."

Henry nodded. "Okay, but what is going to happen? I mean, what will happen when everyone finds out who Wyatt is and who everyone else. When the world knows that there are witches and magical people out in the world."

Leo didn't look at Henry. He turned and stared at the picture of Piper. She was sitting on the couch with Chris next to her and Wyatt standing behind. All three were smiling at the camera. He couldn't imagine what would happen if someone found out the truth. He didn't want to. He had heard from Prue, Piper, and Phoebe what happened when they went to the future where magic was exposed. Phoebe died and Piper and Leo's daughter was in danger.

He couldn't let that happen in this timeline. He couldn't let that happened to his two sons.

Leo glanced back to Henry. "I don't know," he answered. "But hopefully the Elders and I can fix this before things get worse."

_**BREAK**_

Wyatt held onto Chris, but his brother's body was heavy and limp. Wyatt adjusted his brother and saw Chris' alarmed, painful face. His face was paling and his mouth trembled.

"Chris," called Wyatt, panic in his voice. "Chris! Chris, stay with me."

Chris nodded, but then cringed as the pain in his stomach worsened. Wyatt searched around, looking at the bullet hole window. He stared through the window and saw a man with long black hair holding a gun, reloading it on the street outside their home.

Anger burst inside him and Wyatt raised his hand at the man. The man dropped his gun and when Wyatt was sure he had a good grip on what he wanted, he curled his fingers into a ball. Wyatt watched with pleasure as the man grabbed his chest and fell to the ground dead.

Once Wyatt saw the threat was gone, he returned his attention to his younger brother. Chris was shaking, his body convulsing in Wyatt's arms.

Wyatt cradled his brother. "It's okay Chris," he said gently. "I'm gonna heal you, okay? But, we need to orb out of here. It's not safe. This might hurt."

Chris didn't respond. He just shook and Wyatt, his eyes beading as tears streamed down his face, orbed back to their hideout in the Underworld.

The orbing did hurt. Chris cried out, gasping for air, and Wyatt felt weak in his knees. He quickly carried Chris to the bed, laying him down gently.

Chris stared up at his brother, his face paling at each second. "W-Wyatt…I-I can't feel m-my legs," he sputtered. "It's so-so c-cold."

Wyatt ripped Chris' shirt open, seeing the wound and was surprised at how big the wound really was. The wound was almost the size of a gold ball and blood was freely spilling out along with a few pieces of Chris' skin and guts. Quickly, Wyatt hovered his hands over the wound as Chris' eyes started to roll in the back of his head, muttering words that Wyatt couldn't understand. Yet, even with his hands glowing, the blood kept flowing out of the wound, spilling onto the bed sheets.

Wyatt held his hands closer to the wound. "Come on," he urged, putting much of his energy into his healing power. "Work!"

Slowly, the blood began to disappear and the wound started to heal. Finally, the wound was gone and Chris' blinked several times before looking at his brother. Wyatt smiled. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I just been shot," replied Chris and Wyatt frowned.

"This isn't the time to be a smart ass, Christopher," said Wyatt and Chris was surprised that Wyatt used his real name. "You almost died! I almost didn't have time to save you!"

Chris looked away in shame and sighed. He returned his gaze back to Wyatt. "I'm sorry."

Wyatt still frowned. "Sorry won't be enough this time," said Wyatt as he stood up and walked away from the Chris. "From now on, you listen to me."

Chris sat up. "But, Wyatt…"

Wyatt cut him off with a simple wave of his hand. "No, Chris. I'm in charge now. I'm going to fix this."

Chris stared at his brother. He wanted to argue with his brother, but the look Wyatt was giving him, Chris backed down and nodded. "Okay. So, what do I do?"

Wyatt smiled with satisfaction, but then switched to a hard determine expression. "You just stay here."

With that, Wyatt orbed away, disappearing and leaving Chris alone once again.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 **

"We must KILL them all!"

"Aren't we an innocent until proven guilty justice system? We can't just go around shooting people we _think_ are witches."

"Then how are we going to prove it?"

"I don't know!"

"Witches, they're all dangerous. We need to act _now_!"

A council of San Francisco top government officials gathered in the committee room at the City Hall to discuss the issue at hand about magic being exposed. Many supported purging the city of witchcraft, but there were others that opposed of the violence. The mayor, George Wimbly, rubbed his forehead. His headache increased every second since the incident downtown. People were demanding answers and action. In addition, the governor of California called, asking the same thing the people were demanding from him and the group in the room.

"Haven't you ever heard of Glinda," commented another person. "The 'good' witch?"

"Yeah," said one from across the table. "She's a fictional character. She's not real!"

"And you think we're all in a dream right now? Huh?"

Mayor Wimbly raised his hand and the table fell silent. He leaned over, his graying black hair slid back on his head as his dull hazel eyes examined everyone in the room. "Listen, we need to stop arguing and figure out what needs to be done to protect this city and the citizens of this city from harm. From the bad witches."

"How can we tell which ones are bad?" asked the man on the mayor's right. "I mean, how are we even going to tell if they are witches are not?"

"We can start with Chinatown," suggested one. "There's a store that sells herbs and I bet anyone who shops there is a witch."

"Again, another assumption," said the person again. "But we can't tell if they are or aren't."

The sheriff leaned forward in his seat. "Perhaps once the video image of the person is cleared, we can interrogate him and learn of the magical community and who is a part of it."

"How do you purpose to keep a magical person in an interrogation room? Handcuff them?"

The sheriff glared at the speaker and returned his gaze to the mayor. "The situation is becoming out of hand. I just got reports of two people being attacked by witchcraft. If we don't do something drastic soon, then we are condemning the citizens to terror…death."

The room murmured in whispers to each other as the mayor pondered what to do with the situation at hand. He kept thinking of all the possibilities. However, he didn't know what these magical 'things' were planning to do or what they were capable of. That was his worst fear. How do you fight and protect the citizens from magic.

"Mayor Wimbly?"

He looked up when he heard someone calling his name. He glanced at everyone in the room. Then he rested his eyes on the sheriff. "Do what you got to do to end this, but make sure it's within legal rights. So, no shoot then asks questions later."

The sheriff nodded and the meeting was over.

The sheriff returned to his office at the police station, passing parole officer, Henry Mitchell.

"Evening Mitchell," said the sheriff as Mitchell stopped and looked up.

"Good evening sheriff Moore," greeted Mitchell. "How are you?"

Sheriff Moore sighed. "Stressed, but it will go away soon enough," he said. "I just came from a council meeting in City Hall, discussing what to do with these 'things'."

Sheriff Moore watched as Mitchell fidgeted in his stance. The man was also scared. Sheriff Moore understood. Mitchell was a single father raising his three young children. He had lost his wife already to a brutal death and imaging losing his children or having them raised in fear for their lives from magic. It wasn't fair. These 'things', these monsters had to be stopped.

Mitchell gulped. "And, what did you guys decide on?"

Sheriff Moore shrugged. "Well, I'll tell you as soon as we get a team together inside. You heading out?"

Mitchell nodded his head. "Yeah, I have to go and pick up my kids," he said. "Make them dinner and such, but I'll be at work tomorrow."

Sheriff shook his head. "Nah, why don't you take a day off," he said. "Be with your kids and take them to the zoo or something."

Mitchell smiled. "Thanks sheriff," he said. "I guess I'll see you on Monday then."

Sheriff Moor nodded his head and continued walking to the police station, entering the gates. God, I'm such a good person, thought Sheriff Moore as he thought about Mitchell.

Once he entered the station, a young man with curly brown hair came running towards him. "Boss!" he yelled, stopping right in front of the sheriff. "I got it. I got a clear picture from the video."

Sheriff Moore's grin widened. The day was just getting better for him. "Okay, show it to me," he said and the young man handed him a sheet of paper.

He examined the picture with detail as his smile began to drip down. He scrunched up his dark eyes as he stared at the face of the young man with electricity shooting out. After a long moment, he lowered the paper down and stared at the young man, "Get the men together," he said to the young man. "And tell them to meet me in the conference room in ten."

_**BREAK**_

"No school again?"

Prue nodded her head. "Yep, no school again, Patty."

Patty's soft brown eyes widen with glee at the thought of another day without going to school. She didn't understand why her older sisters weren't as thrilled as she was, but then again Prue liked going to school. Only because she sits right next to her crush.

"Are the cousins coming over?"

Prue shook her head. "Nope, it's just us three staying," she said.

Patty jumped up and down. "Let's make cookies! Let's make cookies!"

Prue tried to stop her little sister from jumping up and down. "Calm yourself there, squirt," she said. "It's only seven in the morning. It's too early to bake cookies."

Patty shook her head, grinning. "No it's not," she said. "It's never too early to make cookies."

Prue laughed and pulled out a bowl from the cupboard. "Here," she said, handing the bowl to her sister. "Go have some cereal. We can make cookies at noon."

Patty took the bowl and dropped her head. "Okay," she said as she made her way to the table, pouring herself some Lucky Charms.

"Here, let me help you with the milk," said Prue, remembering the time she spilt it everywhere in the kitchen.

"I can do it," insisted Patty as she lifted the milk carton over her cereal. It wobbled and Prue didn't wait for it to spill. She hurried over, grabbed it out of her little sister's hands, and poured the milk into the bowl herself.

"There," she said, lowering the carton back onto the table. "Now, I don't have to clean up any messes."

Patty gave her older sister the stink eye and Prue laughed, ruffling her younger sister's hair.

When Prue's hand made contact with Patty's head, Patty jerked into a gray like image. She saw a small house burning with fires reaching towards the smoke clouds in the sky. Then, she saw Prue running into her line of sight, running towards the burning house, screaming something.

"Patty? Patty?"

Patty opened her eyes and saw Prue's concerned look. Patty blinked a few times and stared as her sister's eyes wondered her face, searching.

"Patty, are you okay?" asked Prue

Patty sat still for a second, staring straight into her sister's brown eyes before answering. "Yes, I'm fine."

Prue narrowed her eyes at her baby sister. "You didn't look fine," she said. "What's a matter?"

Patty shook her head. "Nothing. I'm fine." She then picked up her spoon, shoving marshmallows into her mouth to keep herself occupied.

Prue frowned and watched her sister for a moment, before turning around to head out to the living room where Penelope sat. Patty watched her sister leave and sighed. She closed her eyes and saw the image again. The house burning with flames reaching towards the sky and Prue running back inside. Patty shivered. She knew the house. It was their house that was on fire and Prue was running back into it.

_**BREAK**_

The hideout wasn't exactly a great place to stay for hours on ends. There was nothing to do. There was no television, no books, and no computer to help pass the time. So, with nothing to do, Chris spent most of his time sleeping and just sitting, practicing his magic and making up spells.

Wyatt hadn't return for hours and Chris was getting agitated. He kept pacing about the cave, struggling to stay or orb out and search for his brother.

Then he remembered what happened last time when he didn't follow his brother's orders. He was shot and almost died.

Chris sat down on the bed and started to sense for his brother. He found his brother in San Francisco and he wanted to orb to him. He began to orb out when he fell right back down on the bed.

"What the—" Chris looked up and tried to orb again, but fell back down. He sighed. Wyatt must have magically caged Chris to make sure that he wouldn't leave from the hideout again.

Chris lay back down on the bed and closed his eyes, dreaming of a world of peace, unaware that outside on Earth, hell was being raised.

_**BREAK**_

Henry sat in the family room, watching the television, waiting for anything from Leo. He had tried to call Leo several times, but he hadn't appeared yet. His son and daughters were running around the house, playing happily. He watched as Hailey and Hannah happily chase each other with their younger brother lagging behind. They were all smiles and laughing as they went from one room to the next. Hailey and Hannah would orb around the house too and their brother would yell that it was not fair. Henry Jr. didn't know how to orb yet and he was jealous of his sisters' powers.

"No fair!" cried Henry Jr. "You're cheating with magic!"

"It's not cheating!"

"Kids!" called Henry, "Stop fighting and stop using magic."

"Dad!" the two girls groaned.

"No complaining," said Henry. "No magic for awhile, okay? Not in private or public places."

The children ran into the room their father sat. Hailey ran up to the couch and sat right next to her father while Hannah stood and Henry Jr. sat on the floor. Hailey stared up at her father.

"Dad?" she said. "Where's cousin Chris and cousin Wyatt? Did something bad happen to them?"

Henry glanced at his daughter, pondering if he should tell her the truth or not make up an elaborate lie. "No," he lied, "They're fine. They are on vacation."

"Where to?" asked Henry Jr.

"Somewhere," answered Henry. He honestly didn't know what happened to his nephews, but he assumed they were safe and away. Especially Wyatt, who would be hunted as soon as the station can get a good clear picture of the man.

"I want to go," said Henry Jr., pouting. "Why didn't they take me?"

"Because you're too young and I wouldn't let you."

Hannah tilted her head, her eyes glazed over, listening to something. She squinted her small eyes in concentration. Hailey looked over at her sister and Henry knew that they were telepathically communicating to each other. He could always tell. They look at each other with interest and concentration.

"Girls no telepathic conversations with one another in front of family," said Henry, "You know the rules."

"I know," said Hannah as her head tilted to the other side. "But I hear something."

"What do you hear?"

Hannah stared at her father for a split second then her small eyes grew and her mouth dropped. "Daddy—"

She didn't get to finish when bullets rang through the windows and into their television screen. Due to all of his training with the police force, Henry immediately went into action as he grabbed his daughter and pushed her to the floor.

"Get down!" he ordered and Hannah rushed towards her little brother, pushing him down on his belly along with her.

"Crawl to the back of the house!" he ordered again as he watched his children crawl along the floor to the back of the house. Bullets kept flying above their heads and Henry kept urging his children to crawl faster. Once they were safely out of the bullets' paths, He ordered them to orb somewhere safe.

"But, Daddy…" cried Hailey, but Henry shook his head.

"Just do it!" he yelled. "Go!"

Hannah grabbed her brother's shoulder and orbed away. Hailey waited behind, watching her father pull out his own gun from his secret stash. Hailey's eyes began to water as she heard the front door barge open and scattered footsteps entering their home. Henry looked over his shoulder and saw his daughter still standing behind him.

"Hailey!" he shouted. "Go! Run!"

Hailey shook her head. She couldn't leave her father behind by himself. She didn't want to lose her father. Not so soon after losing her mother. Henry turned around to make her leave, but then a bullet whizzed by his head, hitting the wall next to Hailey's right ear.

"Hailey!" cried Henry, seeing Hailey jump out of another bullet's path.

Suddenly, the back door burst opened and people dressed in black clothing, holding guns came rushing towards them. They aimed their weapons at Hailey and Henry. Henry raised his own gun to protect his scared daughter, but before either side could fire bullets, Hailey grabbed her father and orbed the two of them safely away, hearing bullets ringing below them.

_**BREAK**_

Prue and Penelope were sitting in the family room, watching a Cinderella Story that their mother bought years ago for them. Patty was sitting next to Penelope, refusing to sit next to her oldest sister.

Prue felt hurt that Patty was scared of her and wondered what happened. She tried to get Patty to make cookies that afternoon, but she refused running away from her. Penelope started gushing when Chad Michael Murray entered and Patty started laughing at the rosy face of her older sister.

Prue wanted to go to the park, but Penelope didn't feel like getting dressed. She was still in her pajamas, not bothering to change clothes at the moment. Patty just wanted to do whatever Penelope wanted to do.

Prue dropped her head into her hand, resting it as she watched the movie. Her father was going to be home in about an hour, but she already couldn't wait to get off duty. Sighing, she leaned back against the cushion and watched the film. She wished that she could have that same fairy tale story.

She stared to hear a buzzing sound and perked up her head when the windows behind them crashed and a fireball landed just below the television.

Penelope and Patty both screamed and Prue jumped up, grabbing a pillow as she walked over towards the fire. She pounded the fire with the pillow profusely, but then another crash was heard and a fireball landing onto the chair near Patty. Her baby sister jumped and ran to the other side of the room, crying and screaming. Then another fireball entered the room, barely missing Prue's shoulder. Prue jumped out of the way and realized that they had to get out of the house.

"Penelope! Patty!" she cried, pointing towards the back of the house. "Go in the backyard! Quick!"

Penelope grabbed her hysterical baby sister and dragged her towards the back doors. Prue ran behind them. As Prue ran behind her younger sisters, she could see the exit, but it seemed such a long ways. Her back began to heat up and trickles of sweat began to slide down the side of her face. Her legs got heavier with each step and she looked over her shoulder seeing the fire entering the hallway. Prue urged her sisters to run faster and soon all three girls were safely outside their home as fire flames began to consume the house.

Patty was shaking all over with tears trickling down her face. Penelope watched in horror and Prue stood, breathing as the house flamed up. Prue looked up towards the sky.

"Dad!" she cried. "Daddy! Help!"

A pink glow appeared and Coop, their father, beamed next to them, his eyes crazy in fear. "Prue, what's a matter…" His words trailed off as he saw the flames take over his house. "Oh my god."

Coop pushed his three daughters back away from the house and Patty clutched her father's arm. Prue blinked several times, not believing this was happening. Then, a light bulb went off inside her head as she took a step forward.

"No!"

Prue ran towards the burning house and Coop tried to grab her. "Prue! Prue! Come back here!"

Prue managed to dodge her father's reaching hands and run back into the house. She waved her hands out in front of her, trying to clear the smoke. The fires' heat burned her skin, but she kept trudging through until she got to the family room's mantle. She reached for the picture frame of her mother.

As she picked it up, the fire close to her burst and Prue screamed as she covered her face. She backed away, still clutching the picture frame. Choking on the smoke, she closed her eyes and beamed herself out of the burning house and right behind her worried father.

Coop spun around, his eyes expressing anger and relief. "Prudence Halliwell!" he yelled. "Don't you ever do that again! You hear me! You could have gotten yourself killed," Coop rubbed his face as something inside burst with the flames growing bigger. "What was worth going back in there for?"

Prue shakily lifted the photo of her mother. Coop blinked and dropped his shoulders as he took the frame out of his daughter's hands, examining it. Phoebe was so young, so alive as she stood next to a tree, her eyes staring out. Coop had taken the photo just a few weeks after their marriage. The two were walking in one of the parks and Phoebe had her camera with her. Coop insisted taking a picture of her next to the blooming tree. She agreed after he insisted and she walked up to the tree, leaning her shoulder against it. She had a small smile on her face, but, still, she looked happy and at peace.

"I had to go back, Daddy," said Prue as Coop looked down at his daughter. "I couldn't leave Mommy behind."

Coop understood, but he didn't like that his daughter risked her life to save a picture. Coop sighed and pulled Prue into a tight hug as orbs landed nearby.

Coop looked up. "Leo?"

Leo nodded his head. "Come on," he said quietly, "We gotta go before they catch you."

Coop wanted to know what he was talking about, but he quickly grabbed his three children and beamed them after Leo.

_**BREAK**_

As all five formed up in Magic school, Coop didn't let go of either of his daughters. He held them close to himself, wanting to shield them from any harm coming towards them.

Coop eyed Leo who was watching the four family members huddle safely near each other.

"Leo," he spoke. "What's going on? Who attacked my girls?"

Leo glanced at the three little girls near Coop. There eyes were all wide and teary as they watch their father talked to their uncle. "The mortals have created a group called Witch Hunters," he said. "They are targeting witches."

Coop stared in disbelief at Leo. "But…how did they know that my family was—"

"The police station got a clear image of who the attacker was downtown and discovered that it was," he glanced at the girls and then back at Coop. "Well, you know who, and they began targeting those connected to him."

Coop shook his head. "Oh god," he muttered. "So, we're no longer safe anymore. Down in the mortal world."

Leo shook his head. "No, that's why I came to get you guys. Henry and his kids are already here. They were attacked as well."

Coop dropped his mouth, letting it hang as he tried to comprehend all that is happening. He looked down at his children, happy to know that they were safe. However, all those other witches were in much danger. Coop looked up at Leo. "And your…"

Leo dropped his head. "I don't know," he said. "I'm assuming they are safe. I tried to sense for them after the incident, but I only managed to find Wyatt. He blew me up and it was quite painful," Leo looked back up at Coop. "But, I'm sure Chris is okay."

"No he's not."

Leo, Coop, Prue, and Penelope all turned to look at Patty.

"P-Patty," stammered Coop, shocked that his daughter said those words, "that's not true. Your cousin Chris is okay. I bet he's safe wherever he's at."

But Patty shook her head. "No, he's dead."

Leo glanced at Coop and then back to Patty. Coop was simply lost at words at what his daughter was saying and her siblings looked speechless as well.

Leo spoke, "Patty, why are you saying that?"

Patty looked straight into her uncle's eyes. "Because I saw it," she said and more tears slid from her eyes. Coop bent down next to her and so did Leo. Coop was rubbing her upper back, trying to calm her down. "Sweetie," he said gently. "Did you see a premonition?"

Patty shrugged and Coop glanced at Leo. The Elder's face was whiter than usual and he stared straight at Patty. "Patty, please, tell us what you saw."

Patty sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I saw Chris at the Manor and his chest was bleeding," she said. "It was the same way I saw our home being burned down. I saw it this morning."

Coop blinked and turned to talk to Leo, but the Elder had already orbed out. Patty began to sob louder and Coop embraced his daughter.

"Daddy, I don't want these dream anymore," cried Patty. "I don't want to see anymore."

Coop didn't let go of his daughter. He hugged her tighter and let her head rest on his shoulder as he whispered in her ear. "It's okay Patty. It's not your fault. It's not your fault."

_**BREAK**_

Leo orbed into the Manor and searched the hallway. It was empty. He quickly hurried over to the front door. He saw the bullet-holed window.

"No," he breathed as he walked over, examining it.

His heart pounded faster, harder, and louder as he stared at the hole in the window. His face began to lose its color as he slowly turned around, staring at the floor. There he found droplets of blood. His son's blood.

Leo dropped to his knees and, with shaking hands, covered his face as he began to cry. Why didn't he feel his son's pain? Why didn't he sense his younger son being in danger? Why? Tears fell onto his hands and slid off down to the floor. Leo removed his hands and reached out towards the blood, but then he heard a storming sound outside.

He stood up, tears streaking down his face, and turned towards the front door, which burst open. Men in black clothes entered the Manor with gun aimed at Leo.

The man eyed Leo. "Fire!"

It was the incorrect choice of action.

After witnessing his relatives almost get killed and discovering that these armed men murdered his youngest son, Leo raised his hands and flicked his wrist, sending the men out of the house. They all toppled on top of each other as Leo telekinetically closed the front door again.

Knowing that he wasn't allowed to attack innocents, though he didn't find them innocent at the moment, he orbed away as the armed men banged down the door again, futilely shooting at the blue lights.

_**BREAK**_

The armed men searched the Manor, but gave the all cleared sign to Chairman of Protection Services and Sheriff Eric Moore. The man walked inside and lingered at the photos in the frames. He took one of the picture frames and smashed it down on the table, removing the picture.

Moore held the photo up in his hands. It was a picture of two boys. A blonde haired boy and a brown haired boy.

"This is the person we are hunting," he said, pointing at the blonde. "Find him and kill him on sight."

The armed men nodded their head, but then one raised his hand. Moore pointed at him. "What about the other kid?"

Moore looked at the picture, eyeing Chris' face. "Kill him on sight too," he decided. "He's probably one of them as well along with the rest of their family." Moore paused. "Do we have any information about the family?"

One man shook his head. "The Mitchell's apparently got away, sir."

Moore let out a frustrated breath, cursing. He couldn't believe that he didn't suspect Henry Mitchell. He felt so betrayed. One of his own employees was in league with these monsters. He actually married one and helped create more monsters to their world. Though, Henry Mitchell was still a mortal. Maybe he was bewitched by his wife into marrying her and having children? Maybe he will see the light and join their side?

"What about the other?"

"They went with the fire burning," said the armed man next to Moore. "It's burning as we speak and one of them men there said they heard a girl screaming. So, hopefully, that family is taken care of."

Moore nodded his head and sighed. "All right," he said. "Let's head out. We got some explaining to do towards the public. Can't have the public against us. We must explain what we are doing in terms in which they side with us."

The armed men nodded and hastily moved out of the Manor and Moore took the picture, planning to put it into the paper, declaring the two kids in the photos as danger to society. They left the Manor as neighbors watched the armed men leaving, questioning what the Halliwells' do this time around.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The newspaper boys all rode their bikes or had their parents drive them through the neighborhood. They threw the roll of newspaper towards the front door, hearing the pounding sounds of the newspaper hitting the door.

On the front cover as the picture of the Halliwell Brothers, indicating that they were dangerous witches and if seen, contact the Witch Hunters that had their hotline number at the end of the article.

People across San Francisco read the front-page article along with the rest of the world and soon, everyone in the world recognized Wyatt Matthew Halliwell and Christopher Perry Halliwell as the world's most dangerous people.

The Witch Hunters arrived at the school early morning, giving the young students a speech about the dangers of witches and they asked around the students who were friends with the youngest Halliwell student.

Jake and Jude were called in where they were interrogated by two men. They questioned their friendship and asked random questions and tested to see if they were witches. Jake and Jude passed and were on their way to their fourth period class.

"That's crazy isn't it?" spoke Jude. "That Chris…he's one of them."

Jake didn't say anything, but he slowly nodded his head. After learning of his best friend's true identity, Jake felt betrayed. How could Chris do this to him? Jake had trusted Chris with everything and he had been there for him when he was dealing with the loss of his mother and the abandonment of his father.

"Jake?"

Jake stopped and turned to face Jude. "What do you want me to say?" asked Jake, loudly. "I just found out my best friend is…I don't know what the hell he is."

Jake leaned against the lockers and tilted his head back. "I don't know Chris anymore."

Jude stared, but then sighed. "I don't know either, man, but Chris…All I know is that he was a good guy. That's good enough for me."

Jake stared at Jude and then nodded. "Yeah, me too, I guess."

_**BREAK**_

Wyatt stood in the middle of his home. He saw the broken glass and the bullet-holed walls. He knew the witch hunters had stormed his home, but he was thankful that they didn't burn the Manor down like they did to his Uncle Coop's house.

He had sensed for his cousins whereabouts and found that they were still alive. Yet, when he heard the news through his allies that there was an attack on his family, Wyatt immediately orbed to their homes, but found them both in ruins. Angry, he hunted down three witch hunters and killed them by crushing their hearts. It made him feel slightly better seeing them dead, knowing that his family was a little safer.

Walking forward in his home, he cast a spell and with a glow, the house became good as new. He found it amusing how hard the witch hunters were trying to eliminate them. He would have thought that they would have learned from the Salem Witch Trials that they couldn't dispose magic, especially someone like him. The most powerful person ever to walk the Earth.

He stood in the center of the house and, with his hands up, he invoked every protection charm, spell, and enchantment for the house, sealing it from those that would want to cause damage to it. When he was sure the Manor could not be damaged or touch, he orbed away.

_**BREAK**_

Eric Moore sat in his new office at City Hall coming up with strategies as to who to kill next. He and his team of witch-hunts had managed to discover a few witches who used their magic to fight them. They were easily bought down after several bullets pelted into their chests.

The public started to panic with all the gun firing, but Eric Moore had ensured that they were safe and that no harm would come to them. They also promoted propaganda against witchcraft and magic, hoping to increase public endorsement and favor.

Yet, there was still the matter with the Halliwell brothers. So far, no one has seen them or even heard from them. The men from school informed him that friends of the youngest brother hadn't heard from him since yesterday when he came to school. For Moore, capturing and killing the Halliwell, especially the one names Wyatt, was vital to end the magical community and save humanity.

His men, waiting for any witches to show up at the herb and other stores, are heavily guarding Chinatown. Moore had wanted to make sure that there would be no more escapes after he learned that Mitchell and his children escaped from their clutches.

Maybe he ought to have men guard the Manor? The Halliwell brothers had to eventually show up at their home. Moore was counting on it at least. He quickly pulled out his cell phone. He dialed and when the other person answered, he ordered the person to gather a group of men to stake out the Manor.

Moore hung up and turned his chair around, staring at his bulletin board that he created to help him understand magic and who was a witch or not and who was associated with witches. The famous mortal that Moore couldn't believe to be associated with witches was Darryl Morris. All their years together on the force, he had never known that his good friend was in league with witches. He was also surprised to learn Andy Trudeau's involvement with the witchcraft. Moore greatly admired Andy and held him in high esteem, crediting him as his reason to want to protect the citizens of the city. Yet, he died in the Halliwell Manor, probably from witchcraft.

Moore curled his fingers into a fist. He cried at that man's funeral!

Disgusted with himself, he eyed the central of his board, which held the picture he stole from the Manor. The photograph of Wyatt Halliwell and his younger brother Christopher Halliwell was in the center, because Moore wanted them dead the most. At least, he wanted Wyatt dead the most. He caused all of this panic and terror in his city. It was his fault and he killed a man with what appeared no regret.

Yes, thought Moore, he needed to die and his brother too.

_**BREAK**_

Chris was sleeping when he felt his arm being pulled. He snapped his eyes opened and immediately grabbed the person's wrist and twisted it.

"Jesus, Chris," muttered a voice that Chris recognized as Wyatt. "Could you let go?"

Chris saw his brother's face and dropped his wrist. "I'm sorry," he said. "Didn't know it was you."

Wyatt rubbed his wrist. "Yeah, well, I'm happy you were ready for whatever," he said as he stopped rubbing his wrists. "You doing well?"

Chris sat up on the bed. "Do you really want to know?"

Wyatt gave a shrug. "Well, I know you're all right."

"Yeah," agreed Chris. "That's because you caged me in this damn hideout."

Wyatt nodded his head. "Yes, I know," he said, simply. "I couldn't let you run off like you did last time."

"I told you I wouldn't," said Chris.

"Then how did you know about the block?" questioned Wyatt, his eyebrows raised as he watched Chris struggle with the answer. "Exactly, I knew you would run off again. Being careless as always."

"Still doesn't give you the right to keep me trap down here," said Chris.

"I agree," said Wyatt as he took a seat on the bed as well. "That's why we're leaving."

"Where're we going?"

Wyatt pointed up. "We're going home, Chris," he said and Chris gave him a look. "It's protected. Very protected. You'll be safe there and you'll probably have a lot more things to do than just sleep."

Chris inclined his head in agreement. There was nothing for him to do here. Chris looked over at Wyatt. "Is the block off? Am I allowed to orb?"

Wyatt nodded his head and Chris immediately disappeared in a dazzle of blue and white lights, but Wyatt reached out and pulled him down. "Not so fast little brother."

Chris reformed on the bed. "What?"

"I have some rules for you to follow."

"Rules?"

Wyatt nodded. "Yes, rule number one is that you're not allowed to go outside the Manor without my permission. It's still dangerous outside."

"Wyatt…"

"Rule number two," continued Wyatt. "Don't try to communicate with your mortal friends. Bringing them into this will not only hurt you, but them too. It's best not to get them involved."

"What's going—"

"And rule number three," said Wyatt, holding three fingers up in the air. "You do whatever I tell you to do. If I say use magic to protect yourself, do it."

"What the _hell_ is going on?" demanded Chris, getting agitated that his older brother was keeping secrets from him.

Wyatt narrowed his eyes at Chris. "I'll tell you as long as you agree with the rules. Do you agree?"

Chris nodded and Wyatt sighed. "I know that you have figured out that magic has been exposed and everything."

"Yes, I remember that quite clearly," said Chris, pointing towards his stomach where a bullet had impaled him.

Wyatt winced, not wanting to remember his baby brother falling into his arms, Chris' blood smeared onto his hands. "Yes, well, things have gotten worse," he said and Chris' eyes widen slightly and his mouth trembled a bit. "The mortal community had created a group called the Witch Hunters. They have been hunting those that are suspected of being witches or other magical beings."

Chris' mouth dropped. "Oh my god…"

"It gets worse," said Wyatt and Chris leaned forward to listen. "The witch hunters figured out that we were witches and went to attack us and the family."

Chris' skin paled as he stumbled off the bed. "Are they okay? Uncle Coop? Uncle Henry? The cousins?"

Wyatt tried to calm his brother. "Relax Chris," he said gently, trying to get Chris to breathe normally as his younger brother's breathing pattern quicken after he heard of his family being in danger. "They didn't get hurt. Their homes are in ruins, but they all managed to get out alive."

Chris let out a gasp of air, sighing in relief and joy. "They're okay. They're safe."

Wyatt nodded. "Yes, but that doesn't mean they will be safe forever," said Wyatt. "These witch hunters are becoming a problem. They're trying to destroy the magical world. Eliminate it."

Chris shook their head. "We can't let them do that," he cried. "If they kill off all the witches, then who will protect the innocents from the demons?"

Wyatt agreed. "I know, but don't worry," said Wyatt. "I have a plan. I will fix this Chris."

Chris stared at his brother, seeing the determine look and he nodded his head. "I know you will Wy, but what about me? What can I do to help?"

"Just follow the rules you agreed upon."

"Wyatt," groaned Chris. "I'm not useless or weak! I can help! I can help save innocent witches and protect them from being killed by the witch hunters."

"I don't want you to get involved Chris," said Wyatt, his voice lowering to a deep, forceful tone. "I'm powerful enough to take out the entire US military. I don't need your help in my plan."

Chris was taken back by Wyatt's cold tone. He nodded quickly to get Wyatt's glare off of him. Shortly, the person that Chris didn't recognize as his brother disappeared as Wyatt's face softened.

"All right," said Wyatt. "You ready to go?"

Chris didn't answer. He orbed away and Wyatt, frowning, orbed after his little brother.

_**BREAK**_

Lightening blots cracked the chalkboard into three chunks as papers flew in every direction, some burned along the edges. Magic School's main room had debris everywhere, burnt objects lying in piles after battling against the lightening bolts.

"ARGH!" roared Leo as he shot off another lightening bolt towards the tower of books and papers exploded with tiny flames floating in the air.

His youngest son was gone. Dead. Another family lost to death. Leo's breath quicken at the thought of his son dead body. He shot off another bolt, but no matter how many times he shot of his powers around the room, Chris would never come back.

The dead stay dead. Well, usually, the Charmed Ones have experienced death several times. But, still, his son was gone. He knew that he would outlive his sons due to his status as an Elder, but he never figured his sons to die so young. He just never wanted to think about it.

He shot off another bolt of lightening, putting much of his power and emotion into it, watching the wall turn a darker shade. He wanted his son back. He wanted both of his sons back.

"Leo?"

Leo turned around and shot a lightening bolt towards the entrance and the person jumped to the side, barely missing the bolt.

"Whoa!" said the person, raising their hands up. "Don't shoot! It's just me. Henry."

Leo lowered his arms and saw Henry Mitchell, standing nervously by the entrance. "He's gone," said Leo, his face red and his chest moving up and down quickly. "Chris is dead."

Henry cautiously walked forward. "I'm sorry, Leo," he said. "I-I can't even imagine what you're going through…"

Leo turned and shot off another lightening bolt. Henry closed his eyes and flinched at the sight and bright light of the bolt coming out of his brother-in-law's hands.

"Leo, you got to stop," said Henry. "You're destroying things. You're scaring the kids."

Leo snapped around. "I don't care! My son is dead! My _son_!" Leo let his arms fall to his side as he leaned his head down. "My son…" Leo walked away from the center of the main room and sat down in an untouched chair.

Henry followed. "Leo, I'm sorry. Really, Chris was a good person," he said. "Junior really admired him." Henry paused. "I'm gonna miss him too. But, destroying things and losing control won't bring him back."

Leo dropped his head into his hands. "It's my fault. I should have protected him better. If I didn't keep…if I didn't…"

"Don't do this, Leo," said Henry. "It won't help. Paige use to tell me things happen for a reason. Maybe…"

"NO!" shouted Leo, rising from his chair. "Chris didn't need to die! He didn't deserve…he witnessed so much…It's not fair!"

Leo sobbed and walked away from Henry. The mortal watched his brother-in-law leave in a mess. Henry's heart twanged in pain at the thought of losing his own children. He was being honest. He couldn't imagine losing one of his children. He didn't want to. Yet, Leo was living it. A parent's worst nightmare.

_**BREAK**_

Leo returned to the Heavens after being called by the other Elders. They had made their decision. When Leo appeared, they saw his grief stricken face and asked what happened. Leo refused to talk about it, not wanting to bring Chris up. It hurt too much.

The Elders gather in their circle and began the meeting.

"As we all know, magic has been exposed to the mortal world," said Sandra and all the Elders murmured amongst themselves. "Times will be difficult for us as witches are being hunted and killed. Those that managed to get away are in hiding at magic school."

Leo wasn't really listening. He was drowning in his sorrows as he began to see memories of Chris. His youngest son was a toddler, crawling after his mother. He was five years old, orbing around the house, trying to get away from Wyatt. Chris turned ten years old and he sat in between his parents as Chris graduated from sixth grade. Piper was getting teary eyed and Chris sat, bored.

Leo rubbed his temple. He remembered seeing Wyatt hold Chris, who was sobbing over their mother's death. Leo remembered rescuing and healing Chris from the demons that killed Paige and Phoebe. He remembered Chris being furious at him and when Chris was hurt by Leo's claim.

"Leo?"

Leo looked up at the rest of the Elders. "Yes?"

"Do you agree with our decision?"

He didn't know what the decision was, but everyone was waiting for his answer. Without any thought, Leo nodded. "Yes, I agree with the decision."

Sandra nodded. "Then it's done. Call the whitelighters. Tell them we are sealing the Heavens."

Leo's eyes widened. What?

_**BREAK**_

Chris was happy to be home again. When he orbed back into the familiar hallway, Chris ran to the stairs to go to his bedroom. When he entered, he was happy to see it looked the same. Then, Chris made his way to the attic and sighed when the Book of Shadows was still at its podium. Chris walked over and flipped the pages. As he was reading, the book dissolved in blue lights and disappeared.

Chris wrinkled his brow.

"What are you searching for, Christopher?"

Chris looked up at his brother, who held the book in his arms. "Nothing in particular," he said. "It's just I thought there might be a page on magical families. Check on them to see if they are safe. Take them a safe place if they are in danger."

Wyatt walked forward a frown on his face. "I told you I was going to fix this, Chris," he said.

"Yes, I know," replied Chris. "I just want to help."

"And I told you I didn't need your help," Wyatt walked behind Chris and stared out the window, at the city. "There's going to be changes around here, Chris."

Chris turned to look at his brother, but Wyatt remained staring at the window. "There's already a big change, Wyatt. Magic is exposed and in danger of being eliminated."

Wyatt glanced over his shoulder. "Well, not for long. Once I get my plan into action, the magical community will be saved."

"How are you planning to do that, Wyatt?"

Wyatt finally turned fully around to stare at his little brother. He had a playful smirk on his face. "Don't you worry about it," he answered. "I've got it handled."

Wyatt walked over towards his brother. "Just stay here," he said. "And remember what you promised."

Chris nodded, but he was eyeing the book. He wondered what if Wyatt was going to place it back on the podium. Wyatt noticed Chris staring at the book.

"No, little brother," he said and Chris flickered his eyes to his brother. "You don't need the book. You're perfectly safe here. There's no need for you to have it."

Chris crossed his arms in front. "I have heritage rights on the Book too, Wy."

"Well, as the oldest," said Wyatt. "I get dibs on it first." Wyatt walked past Chris. "I'll see you later, Chris. Remember, don't leave the Manor."

Then Wyatt walked out of the attic, carrying the Book of Shadows in his arms.

_**BREAK**_

"Seal the Heavens? Why?"

Sandra and the Elders all looked at Leo. They had one mission in the world and that was to protect innocents and the Greater Good. Closing the Heavens would mean abandoning what they stood for.

"Leo, the mortal are aware of the witches on Earth," said Odin. "We cannot let them discover us or the Greater Good would be in jeopardy."

"But we'll put the Greater Good in jeopardy if we leave them!"

"We have no choice, Leo," said Sandra. "It's the only way to protect the Greater Good. We'll unseal the Heavens when people forget about magic, but until then, we must stay alive to help the Greater Good."

Leo shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't agree. We need to stay and help protect the innocents."

"I'm sorry, Leo, but you're outnumbered. We are closing the Heavens."

"Then I won't stay."

All the Elders gasped and Roland spoke. "Leo! You can't risk your life living down there. We need you here."

"My family needs me. My son needs me. I will risk my life to protect the ones I care," countered Leo and the Elders stared. They knew he was the emotional Elder out of all of them because he had family on Earth. He had two sons that were powerful and constantly in danger from demons and evil forces. Now, they were in danger of the mortal witch hunters. "I lost my youngest son a few days ago. Chris is dead and I won't lose my other son."

Leo didn't wait for them to react as he orbed back out of the Heavens and to the rest of his family at Magic School.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Moore received more success.

He and his team of witch hunters had managed to kill another witch. The witch's power was something to do with lifting his hand and deflecting their bullets. However, two armed men came from behind and shot the witch down. Moore estimated the witch's age to be near twenty-six years old.

Moore also gave a public speech to the city in the afternoon, informing the people that they are making progress and that the city is becoming safer for them to continue with their daily lives. They crowd cheered and clapped their hands at the end of his speech, calling him the hero of their times.

Later that evening, he was going to have a telephone conference with the President of the United States to inform him of the progress they were making and strategies to use to defend people from magic. Moore had a few ideas and was eager to share them with the President. He was also honored that the President wanted to talk to him about defense. He could even perhaps run for President in the next election.

Moore hurried to his office, glancing at his watch. He had about ten minutes until the telephone conference. He unlocked his office door and closed it behind.

"You got a nice office."

Moore stopped and looked directly at his desk. The chair was turned the other way, but Moore could still see the top of the intruder's head. Slowly, the chair spun and Moore saw the most wanted criminal in the city, in the world: Wyatt Halliwell.

Moore was surprised by the boy's looks. In the picture, the boy had short wavy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and he looked very charming, attractive. However, sitting at his desk, the boy had longer, untidy, blonde curls and his eyes were more sharp and dark. His face lost its charm and he looked powerful, dominant, and confident. He had lost all the charm the boy from the picture had.

"It's very spacious," continued Wyatt, his voice cold. "I would like to have an office like this one day."

Moore puffed out his chest. "I'm surprised," he admitted. "I wouldn't think a man like you would show your face around here."

Wyatt raised his eyebrows. "What? You think you can stop me? Please." Wyatt lifted his legs and dropped them on the desk. "By the way, your men are wrong. The Johnson family aren't witches. They're just mortals who think herbs are better than medicine."

Moore scrunched his face. He was ill-pleased at being caught unaware and he didn't have his usual men with him. He got caught up in the success, thinking he was unstoppable, so he sent them to keep hunting witches. Now, the most wanted 'thing' had been sitting in his office, looking through private information.

He wished he didn't send them off.

Wyatt stood up, turning his back to Moore and staring at the bulletin board. He remained quiet for a few minutes as he examined the board that Moore created with detail to help in the search for witches.

"Quite a project you got here," said Wyatt, putting his finger on the picture of him and his brother. "I see you stopped by my home earlier."

"What do you want?" snapped Moore, tired of the chattering and wanting to get straight to business. Yet, Moore knew that he was no match to the Halliwell kid. He saw the video footage and knew just how powerful the boy was. He could not underestimate him.

Wyatt turned around, a smirk playing on his lips. "Straight to business?" he asked as he walked around the desk and leaned against the front of it, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "If you want to, then, all right. I came to ask you stop killing witches."

Moore huffed. "Yeah, right," he said. "Like I would do that. You and your _kind_ are too dangerous to be roaming around these streets and other streets."

Wyatt shrugged. "I figured, but I had to ask." Wyatt moved towards the window, looking at the speck of light coming from the city. At this moment, his brother was taking shelter at their home and other witches were running, hoping, praying to the Heavens to save them.

Their answers will be answered soon.

Moore watched Wyatt walk over to the window. Moore thought what he should do. He remembered having a gun attached underneath his desk. He could shoot the bastard to death, which will show that no one could escape Moore and his squad of witch hunters.

Moore inched over to the desk, taking small steps and watched Wyatt. "So, you decided to come out of hiding. Afraid?"

Wyatt chuckled. "Afraid? Of powerless mortals like yourself? Not really."

Moore's face grew red. "If we're so powerless then how are we able to kill so many witches?"

Wyatt gave a half shrug. "They were probably weak witches. Trying to be more like a mortal than a witch."

Moore had finally reached his desk and, carefully, he reached underneath. He moved his hand around, feeling for the metal of his gun. When he found it, he jerked it out from its spot and held it up, the barrel pointing directly at Wyatt's head.

Wyatt heard the noise and he turned around, his smirk gone from his face. Moore smiled. It was so easy. He now had the great Wyatt Halliwell. It would be the end for him. Then, he will hunt down his little brother and finish him as well.

Without hesitation, Moore pulled the trigger and a bullet went flying out of the barrel and towards Wyatt.

However, it never made contact with the Halliwell. Instead, it froze midway and Wyatt calmly stared at the frozen bullet.

Wyatt stared past the bullet and directly at Moore, his eyes narrowed into slits. "You really think I didn't know about the gun?" Wyatt flicked his wrist and the gun flew from Moore's hand. Moore stiffened as the gun jerked out of his hand and landed several feet away. Wyatt stepped forward and grabbed the bullet, examining it with a smile before dropping it on the floor. "Honestly, I'm surprised that you're the leader of the Witch Hunters. You're pathetic."

Moore backed away, his hands twitching and his heart beating so fast that it hurt. Sweat droplets slid down his face. He was in serious trouble. His plan failed and he pissed off a very powerful 'thing'.

Wyatt stopped moving forward and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Did you really think you could kill me?"

"I have a job to do," spat Moore, defiance flowing through him. "I have to protect citizens from monsters like you!"

Wyatt sneered at Moore's statement, his declaration. "Funny," he said as he thought about innocents that were killed because the witch hunters assumed they were witches. "Because I too want to protect people from monsters like you."

Wyatt whipped his hand out and Moore went flying, hitting his back and head against the wall. Dazed, Moore tried to get up, but an invisible force lifted him up, pinning him against the wall. Wyatt Halliwell moved forward again, stopping only when he was directly in front of Moore.

Wyatt stared at his with disgust and flicked his wrist again, throwing Moore across the room where he landed in a heap on the floor. Moore groaned as he tried to move, flipping over his back. Wyatt turned and watched for a little bit before he raised his arm again. Then, slowly, he curled his fingers into a fist and watched with satisfaction as Moore gripped at his heart, gasping for air. After a moment, Moore lay still.

He was dead.

Wyatt didn't linger at Moore. Once he was sure that Moore was dead, he walked over to the bulletin board and took the picture of him and his younger brother, Chris. He pocketed the photo and glanced over at Moore's body.

With a smirk on his face, he orbed out, leaving Moore's body to be found two days later.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"Chairman of the Witch Hunts and former Sheriff Eric Moore was found dead in his office earlier this morning. According to…"

Chris turned the television off. For the past two days, he had been listening to the news. His main focus in the news is to find if anyone he knew was dead. Every now and then, they would list of a number of people who had died. It was depressing, but Chris wanted to know if the ones he cared were okay.

Lately, no one he knows has been listed, but apparently, the Chairman of the Witch Hunts was found dead. Chris had a nagging feeling that Wyatt was involved in his death, but he pushed the thought out of his mind. Wyatt wouldn't kill an innocent. Sure, he wasn't exactly innocent, killing people, but people were scared and wanted drastic actions. Chris always expected that innocents would die if magic were exposed. That's why he tried his best not to expose it.

Chris heard a noise from the hallway and walked out of the living room. He found Wyatt standing by the hall table, handling a picture frame.

"Hey Wy," said Chris walking towards his brother and staring at the frame. "What are you doing?"

Wyatt didn't look up. "I'm trying to put in a picture. What do you think I would be doing with a frame?"

Chris shrugged and took a step back from his brother. He waited, watching his brother slip the picture in. Chris looked at the picture and saw the photo of him and Wyatt a few years ago.

"There," said Wyatt and he placed the frame back to its original spot.

Chris stared at the photo. His eyes slowly wondered at the other photos stuck behind glass frames. His mother loved taking pictures and she would buy lots of frames for them. There were pictures of them as children, their father, their aunts, uncles, and cousins. The wall had pictures of their family.

"Wy?"

"Yes?"

"I want to see our family," said Chris. "I want to check and see if they're okay."

Wyatt turned to look at his brother in the eyes. "They're fine, Chris," he said.

"How do you know?" he asked. "Have you seen them?"

Wyatt shook his head. "No, but we would know if they were dead, Chris."

"That's comforting," said Chris, annoyed. "But, I still want to check if they're okay."

"Well, you can't."

Chris was taken back. His heart tightened and his legs got really heavy. "W-what do you mean I can't?"

Wyatt walked past his brother. "I can't find them Chris," he said. "Ever since the attack on their homes I haven't been able to find them."

"They're missing!"

Wyatt stopped and turned to his fear stricken brother. "Don't scare yourself Chris," he said, calmly. 'They're safe. They probably went to a safe place where no one could sense them."

Chris concentrated, trying to think of a place his family would go for safety. "Maybe they're in the Heavens?"

Wyatt shook his head. "I doubt that. The kids don't know how to get to the Heavens."

"Uncle Coop does."

"I still doubt it."

Chris gave up. His brother's tone and his insistence to avoid the conversation through his short responses told Chris that he wasn't going to win.

"I'll be back," said Wyatt and Chris gave a frustrated sigh.

"Where do you have to keep going?" asked Chris. "Can't you at least stay here for more than five seconds?"

"No, listen Chris, you wouldn't understand," he said. "Not yet at least. I have to do a few things so that we will be safe. You'll be safe."

"Well, I'm safe right now," said Chris," seeing as I can't go anywhere."

"It's for your own protection," argued Wyatt. "I don't want another repeat of what happened a few days ago."

"You still can't just keep me locked up in here," shouted Chris. "You can't protect me from everything, Wyatt!"

"You damn well I can!" roared Wyatt and Chris almost toppled to the floor by Wyatt's sudden booming voice. "I'm the most powerful person in the world! I can do whatever the hell I want! Nothing can hurt us!"

Chris watched his brother's face grow red with anger, resentment in Wyatt's blue eyes. Chris didn't know if he should hug his brother or just let him be. Apparently, Wyatt wanted to be left alone as he walked past Chris and up the stairs.

Then, Chris heard the familiar sound of someone orbing and knew that Wyatt had once again left him alone in the house.

_**BREAK**_

Though Wyatt had told him not to go anywhere, Chris had enough being cooped up in their house. Not even their mother did this to them as kids and she was very overprotective to her boys.

Chris first tried the front door, but remembered the warning his brother gave to him about the public. He couldn't just walk out of the front door when he and his brother's faces were plastered around the city and the world. Chris went to his bedroom, thinking about how to escape. He figured Wyatt would block his ability to orb. So, he opted to climb out of his window and to the tree nearby the house. Then he could run into the bushes and orb.

He opened his window and reached out to the closest tree limb. It didn't appear as difficult as it looked, but as soon as Chris climb out of the window and onto the tree limb, he heard a creaking sound.

Chris looked up. "Ah, shit."

The limb broke and Chris fell to the ground. Landing hard on his butt, he groaned and fell onto his back, trying to hold back the pain. If he emitted out too much, Wyatt would feel it and come orbing and he would be very angry with him.

Dealing with the pain, he got up, hurried to the bushes, and orbed away.

_**BREAK**_

All the Halliwell, Mitchell kids were in a room all by themselves. They have witnessed their Uncle Leo storm past them, face all red and hands in a fist.

Patty wept with Prue by her side, trying to comfort her. Patty blamed herself for Chris' death. She believed that if she told someone then Chris would be alive. Penelope sat afar in a chair, lost in her sad thoughts. Hailey and Hannah had silent tears trickling down their faces and Henry Jr. sat by them, picking with his hands. They were all loss when they heard the news of their cousin Chris' death.

Prue blinked tears out from her eyes. The last time she saw Chris alive was when he told her to beam out of the attic as demons started throwing deadly magic at them. Chris had risked his life to save them. Now, he was dead. Prue rubbed her younger sister's back as Patty kept crying.

Uncle Henry had returned, telling them about the Heavens sealing. Prue stood up, shocked. "What? They can't do that!"

"We don't have much of a say, Prue," said Uncle Henry. "Uncle Leo came down to tell us."

"Is he leaving us?"

Uncle Henry shook her head. "No, he's staying with us. Well, at least, he's staying to save his last son."

Prue dropped back down into her seat. Everything was going crazy. Hailey and Hannah were telepathically speaking to each other again. Probably discussing what was happening. Their father didn't nag them about it. They were all confused at what was happening in both worlds.

Coop beamed into the room and Patty ran to her father, wrapping her tiny arms around his legs. "Daddy! I'm so sorry!"

Coop scooped his daughter up. "Hey, it's okay. You were just scared. It's not your fault."

Patty rested her head on her father's shoulders and cried again. Prue was surprised that Patty still had tears in those beady brown eyes.

Coop looked at Henry. "Did you hear about the Heavens?"

Henry nodded his head. "Yes, I did. Leo told me."

Coop solemnly nodded his head. "Where is Leo?"

Henry shrugged. "I don't know. He left as soon as he told me what the Elders had decided. I think he went down to Earth. To talk to Wyatt."

"I haven't been down in the real world for a while," said Coop. "I wonder what's going on down there."

_**BREAK**_

Chris walked down the alleyways, trying to be constituent. He had pulled his hood up over his head to cover his face from the public. He saw a few wanted posters on telephone poles with his face and Wyatt's. It was the same picture that Wyatt was putting into the new frame. He guessed their mother had a copy of the photo.

Chris watched as people walked by him without any notice. Though there weren't as many people walking as usual during the time of day, it was still crowded. Chris also saw a few uniformed men carrying guns and passing out pamphlets. Those were the witch hunters.

Chris veered into an alley to avoid them and kept walking straight to his school. There was fifteen more minutes left of school and then he could talk to his friend, Jake.

Chris wondered what his best friend thought about him now his face was posted everywhere. Did Jake think he was a monster as well?

Chris didn't want to think about it. He couldn't imagine what his friends were thinking about him. He had disappeared and his face was posted as being a murderous freak.

He arrived at the school, but stayed hidden by the dumpsters. When the final bell rang, Chris hid further into the dumpsters, waiting for Jake. Chris saw a few people he recognized like Jude, Adam, and Noah. They were grouped together, talking and laughing about whatever. Jake was among them.

Chris waited a little bit longer and, finally, Jake emerged from the school. He was alone and Chris found this the perfect opportunity. Chris followed Jake, staying hidden until an alleyway appeared. Chris ran forward and pushed Jake into the alleyway. Jake scrambled and spun around, his face stricken with horror. Jake was breathing heavily as he spoke. "What do you want from me? I got nothing!"

"Jake, calm down," whispered Chris.

Jake raised his eyebrows. "How do you know my name?"

Chris pushed his hood down and revealed himself to Jake. His friend sucked in a deep breath.

"Hi, Jake," said Chris.

Jake didn't say anything for a moment. He just stared at his old friend with fear. He gulped, "C-Chris?"

Chris nodded and Jake slowly went pale. "I-I um…gotta…" Jake walked forward.

"Jake, don't go," said Chris as he grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Let go of me!" shouted Jake as he yanked his arm. "You lied to me!"

"No, no I didn't," said Chris. "I-I just didn't tell you …"

"That you're a witch?" said Jake. "We're best friends Chris. We tell each other everything. And I think you being a witch is an important thing to tell a best friend."

"I wanted to, but I can't. It's against the rules," said Chris. "I would get in trouble and you could be in danger."

"We're in danger now because of you freaks!" countered Jake and Chris flinched. "You're all killing people."

"No," argued Chris. "No, we don't kill innocents."

Jake stared at him confusedly. "What?"

"My family and I don't kill," said Chris. "We protect innocents. People like you. My mother," Chris paused and took a deep breath. "My mother and my aunts were famous for protecting the innocents. Saving the Greater Good. It's also what got them killed."

Jake didn't say anything as Chris looked down in devastation. Chris dragged his fingers through his hair. "I understand that you're scared of my kind," said Chris to Jake. "I would be too, but we're not the bad guys, Jake."

Jake listened, but didn't say anything still. He remained quiet, so Chris continued. "We fight demons on a daily basis. I grew up with my life in constant danger. I would wake up to fireballs blazing across the hallway. But, that was our lives. We lived that, so you and everyone else wouldn't."

Jake blinked, but didn't respond. Chris stepped aside, "You can leave if you no. I just wanted you to understand and check to see if you were all right. If you ever need help, just call me."

Jake continued his way out to the alleyway, but he stopped in front of Chris. "I'm sorry Chris," he said. "I really am," He headed out of the alleyway and turned around again. "Good Luck."

Chris watched as Jake turned around the corner, leaving him in the alley alone.

_**BREAK**_

Leo had orbed down into the world, watching a newspaper blow by his feet. He saw Wyatt's and Chris' picture on the page. He picked it up and stared at it, his fingers tracing the headlines about his boys.

_Wanted: The Halliwell Brothers_ (_Dangerous Witches)_

Leo crumbled the paper into a ball and tossed it back to the ground. These witch-hunts had killed his son. He watched the wad of newspaper roll down the hill. Leo walked around the streets. He had sensed his son standing here, in a nearby alleyway. Leo looked down each alley, but all of them were empty with the exception of a litter.

Leo rubbed his temples and concentrated again. He lost the connection. He couldn't sense his son anymore. Leo would have sense his son and would orb down immediately, but he would be gone or, at least, nowhere to be seen. It was frustrating, especially, when he would see mortals carrying guns around, ready to shot a witch to death.

It was also why he was down on Earth. Leo would come down and rescue witches that were in danger. He wasn't the only one. He might have been the lone Elder to stay out of the Heavens, but he wasn't the only whitelighter to not stay either. A few followed his lead to stay and help protect the witches and other magical creatures.

A witch hunter passed Leo, his elbow slamming into Leo's arm. The witch hunter turned around. "Watch it man," he said.

Leo nodded apologetically and continued his way, but it was hard. He wanted to make the witch hunter to feel his pain, his loss. But, that wouldn't bring Chris back, nor would it save Wyatt. If he showed the hunter his true origins, it would make his mission to help Wyatt more difficult.

Leo sighed and decided he needed to go to the Manor. He went into an alley and orb to his destination, but, instead, he landed outside on the lawn, in the bushes. Leo looked up and noticed that the Manor was still standing.

Confused, Leo looked around and headed towards the backdoor. As he went to grab the doorknob, he was telekinetically orbed away and dumped into the middle of the San Francisco Bay.

Spitting water out from his mouth, Leo orbed away and landed back in the same bushes. He examined the Manor and concentrated. He got nothing from the inside and, after much pondering, decided that Wyatt had magically protected the Manor. Those who tried to enter without his permission would be transported to the bay.

Leo was about to execute another plan to enter, but when he saw a witch hunter, he decided to leave. Within the brush to hide his colorful orbs, Leo went back to Magic School.

_**BREAK**_

Chris orbed into the Manor hallway. After his chat with Jake, he just wanted to return to the Manor. He didn't even think about if he could get in or not. So, when he appeared in the hallway, he was a bit surprised.

However, he was more surprised when he saw a demon standing by the staircase. Quick on his feet, Chris flung his arm out and the demon flew backward, toppling over a dining room chair. Chris looked around to throw some metal into the demon to finish it off. He saw the fire poker and was about to telekinetically plunge it into the demon's chest when someone grabbed his wrist.

"Easy there, Chris," said the voice, gently, but firm.

Chris spun around and saw Wyatt's hand gripping his wrist. "Wyatt?"

"Yes," replied Wyatt, staring at his brother with an obvious look. "Put your arm down," he ordered then he gestured with his head to the struggling demon. "He's with me."

Chris blinked. "What?"


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Wyatt looked past Chris and at his demon. "Leave us," he ordered. The demon bowed and shimmered away as Chris looked on in horror.

Wyatt stood in front of the Manor's door. "Chris…"

"You're working with demons?" said Chris, surprised and horrified.

Wyatt shook his head. "No, Chris, I'm not working with demons," he said, authoritatively, "They work for me."

Chris blinked as he tried to consume what Wyatt was telling him. "Working for you? Wy, they're demons!"

"I'm well aware of what they are Chris," spoke Wyatt in a deathly calm tone, "I'm not stupid."

"Then why are you working with them! Why would you bring them into our home? Mom's home!"

"I just told you!" argued Wyatt, his patience becoming thin, "They work for me! They follow my orders!"

Chris dragged his fingers through his hair, not caring that it stuck up in every direction. "Wy, I don't understand…"

Wyatt took a step forward towards his brother, but Chris hesitantly took a small step backwards. Hurt flashed in Wyatt's blue eyes. "Chris, I'm not going to hurt you. I haven't changed." Chris searched his brother for the truth. There was something different about the man standing before him, but Chris could tell that the man was honest about not hurting him. Chris relaxed a little.

When Wyatt saw Chris easing his stance against him, he took a deep breath, ready to explain. "What you need to know is that I'm fixing all of this. I'm saving our kind. I'm saving the family. I'm saving us."

"By siding with demons?"

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "I'm not siding with demons Chris. With the demons under my control, we don't have to worry about being attacked or having another family member die."

Chris narrowed his eyes at his brother. "They're demons Wyatt. They don't follow orders, especially from a witch. A Halliwell no less."

Wyatt smirked, his eyes dancing with excitement, with success. "They do now," he said. "They know when to bow down and surrender. They know who is powerful," he paused, staring at his flexed hand with interest as an energy ball formed and disappeared. He glanced back to his brother, "Chris, they are no longer a threat. I have control over them. They do whatever I tell them to do. Yes, there are a few demons that need to be dealt with, but soon, the whole Underworld will be under my command."

Chris' muscles tightened. He felt his skin prickle and his mind buzzing as he keep hearing Wyatt's words over and over.

Wyatt waited for his brother to respond, but when he noticed Chris looked frightened, he took another step forward, reaching out towards his younger brother. Chris saw the movement towards him and flinched backwards, almost tripping over himself and onto the floor. He backed further away from Wyatt, placing himself by the stairs in case he needed to make a dash, an escape.

Wyatt frowned. "Stop treating me like I'm a demon, Chris."

"Well, you're sure acting like one!" countered Chris. "Did you just hear yourself? Taking over the Underworld? What would Mom say?"

Wyatt's patience burst. He flicked his wrist and Chris' legs wiped out and he fell to the floor, face first. Groaning Chris pushed himself to his knees as Wyatt walked over to his fallen brother. "Don't bring Mom into this, Chris," he warned. "I know exactly what she would say. She wouldn't want anything to happen to us. She would want us to protect one another. That's what I'm doing!"

"By controlling demons?" said Chris, "You sound like…like the Source of All Evil."

Wyatt kept a calm facial expression. Chris didn't know what his brother would do. He figured that comparing him to the Source was the ultimate insult, but Wyatt didn't seem at all hurt by his comment. Chris slowly pushed himself up from the floor.

Wyatt eventually shrugged. "Call me whatever Chris, but remember this," he said. "You're alive because of me."

"Only because you're keeping me grounded," countered Chris.

"You're life is in danger out there, Chris," said Wyatt, pointing to a window. "I'm trying to stop it. Trying to protect the magical community from being eliminated!"

"And how are you going to do that, Wy?" questioned Chris. "What? Kill those who fight? Wy, they're just scared! They think we're dangerous." Chris thought about Jake. How his best friend's eyes widen in fear of him and how he wanted to escape from him. Jake was afraid of him. If only he knew that Chris was harmless, then maybe he—or the rest of the world—wouldn't be afraid and try to kill them.

"So that gives them the right to kill our kind? To target us?"

Chris shook his head. "Of course not! People do stupid shit when they're scared. Fear brings out the worst in people, Wyatt. They do and say stupid things! If they only knew we aren't evil, that we're good…"

Wyatt gave a short laugh. "They don't care Chris," he said. "The only thing they care about is who has the most power. They fear our power. That is why they are trying to eliminate us. They don't like the idea of someone else being more powerful, a power they cannot control."

"True," said Chris, "But that fear is due to them thinking that the power we hold will be used for evil acts. If only we can show that we mean no harm—"

"Being either good or evil won't help Chris," said Wyatt. "Power is the only thing."

Chris gaped at his older brother. He wanted to believe that his ears were betraying him, tricking him into believing that Wyatt's words were his own.

"Come on Wy," said Chris. "You don't mean that. Power isn't everything."

"Yes it is," said Wyatt, forcefully. "And you would be a fool not to believe so, Chris. Those with the most power survive. They control the world, the universe."

Chris stared blankly at his brother. Blinking, he shook his head, biting his bottom lip. His ears weren't betraying him.

"Wy…no, you can't think like that. It's…it's all wrong!" said Chris, desperately, but Wyatt only smirked in response.

"Why not little brother? Why is it wrong? I mean, the Elders, with all their great power, they managed to boss and control our mother and aunts lives," taunted Wyatt to an emotionally confused Chris. "I mean, they kept taking Dad away from Mom, away from us. The demons. They caused havoc into our lives, even killing the ones we love."

Chris closed his eyes, trying to push out the memories of his mother lying motionless on the floor, his Aunt Phoebe's eyes staring vacantly at the sky as her stomach charcoaled, and his Aunt Paige stretched arm towards him as she took in her last breath.

"They died and the Elders didn't do a damn thing about it," said Wyatt. "They just said 'too bad' and they went on to try and control us. Yet, when one of their lousy whitelighters was killed, they all go PI and even threatened and tortured you!"

Wyatt's face was getting more ugly every second that ticked by. Wyatt took a big breath as he watched Chris stare out, but he knew he was listening. He could see it in Chris' eyes that he was listening to what he was telling him. "Mom did her best to protect us from them, Chris," Wyatt said gently. "From being used and controlled. She didn't take us to Magic School. She didn't want us to become whitelighters until aged appropriate and only if we wanted to do it. She sacrificed his life to keep us safe from both the Elders and the demons. They have all gunned for us, Chris. Trying to either use us or kill us in their fight against one another. Mom and the aunts got caught up in their fight and they died because of it."

Wyatt gave a long, despondent sigh. "I just don't want that to happen to you, Chris. Or anyone else in the family."

Chris knew that Wyatt didn't want to lose another family member. They had all lost way too much these past few years. But, still, that didn't mean take over the Underworld and have the demons be under your command.

"Wy," said Chris, softly. "I don't like this. I don't like this at all. Let's just do something else, okay? Let's go find the cousins and our uncles. Leave the demons."

Wyatt shook his head. "Can't," he said. "Under my control, they won't hurt another family member. If I let them go, they will go uncontrolled and we will have to keep fighting demons, Chris. Do you want that?"

"No, but I don't like the idea of you controlling them," admitted Chris.

Wyatt stared at his younger brother. "I know, but don't worry," he said. "I'm too powerful for them to hurt me and I won't let them hurt you."

Chris dropped his shoulders. He wished his mother were here. She would know what to do.

"Me too," said Wyatt and Chris looked up, realizing that Wyatt had telepathically listened into his thoughts.

Chris glared at Wyatt. "Permission, please," said Chris, but Wyatt just chuckled.

"Sorry," said Wyatt, but Chris knew he wasn't.

"Whatever," said Chris, "but…"

Chris looked up to find his brother thinking, looking out into space. There was a twinkle in his eyes, a thought had brew in his mind. "What?" asked Chris after waiting for his brother to say something.

Wyatt glanced at his younger brother. "I just thought of something," he admitted. "I think I have a way to rid us of the witch hunts." Wyatt saw Chris' face fall down in fear, "Don't worry. You would approve of it."

"Then tell me," said Chris, but Wyatt shook his head.

"Not yet," he said. "I need to get the whole plan. I just have an idea."

"Does it involve demons?"

Wyatt paused, and then nodded. "Somewhat."

"Wyatt—"

"Chris, just trust me," he said and Chris closed his mouth. His brother had been asking for his trusts multiple times, but seeing Wyatt with demons, Chris' trust in his brother was diminishing. But, Wyatt was the only family member that stuck by him. The only family member he really had left. Wyatt was his older brother and, so far, Wyatt had never broke his promise, never abandoned him, and he had kept him safe (through means he wouldn't approve of). The least Chris could do is stick by and support his brother.

"I still don't like it Wy," he said as he took in a deep breath. "But, I trust you."

Wyatt smiled. It was a genuine smile and it warmed Chris heart after fear chilled his insides. "Don't worry, Chris. Everything will turn out all right. Even better!"

Chris nodded his head and gave a small smile to his grinning brother. "So, I guess you just want me to stay here then, huh?"

Wyatt nodded once. "Yes, for now," he said. "But soon, and I mean soon, we will be able to go outside again." Wyatt scrunched his eyes at his brother. "And don't think about climbing out the window again. I blocked non-magical exits as well."

"Great, I'm on house arrest," muttered Chris, but Wyatt frowned.

"It's for your own good, Chris," he said, sympathetically. "Until everything is cleared and safe, you'll be able to leave. I promise."

"What about you?" asked Chris. "Why do you get to leave and do stuff to save the world and I just have to sit here?"

"Because, Chris, I'm the Twice-Blessed," said Wyatt in a matter-of-fact tone, "The most powerful witch to ever walk this Earth. Nothing can hurt me. Nothing can touch me." Wyatt narrowed his eyes directly at Chris. "You, on the other hand, are vulnerable. You don't have powers like mine that will keep you safe. That's why you are in here and I am out there."

Chris flared his nostrils as he narrowed his eyes at his brother. Wyatt liked to point out that he was more powerful. He mostly treated Chris as if he was a fragile china doll when it came to demon attacks or anything that could cause harm. He wasn't powerless. He's a son of a Charmed One and a whitelighter.

Wyatt noticed his brother sulking, "Oh, Chris, get over it," he said and he walked past Chris and towards the stairs. "Do the dishes by the way. Stop stacking them up like that or it will start to smell."

Wyatt walked up the stairs and left Chris in the hallway. Chris thought about Wyatt and his surprise plan to stop the witch hunts. He really wished he knew what the plan involved. Chris hoped that it didn't have to do with any more deaths. He was tired of hearing how many people died.

"NOW CHRIS!" roared Wyatt from the top of the stairs and Chris jumped into action, heading over to the kitchen to do dishes.

_**BREAK**_

Leo sat in the main room at Magic School. The school grew in numbers as more witches and other magical creatures seek shelter in its rooms and protection from the witch hunters and demons.

Leo rubbed his forehead, a migraine forming. Ever since the Elders sealed the Heavens, people were asking what will happen now. And they all turned to him. He was an Elder. The only Elder who didn't stay up in the Heavens when it sealed and they all saw him as their leader, their savior in these dark times.

But don't they understand? He's not an Elder. He's just a lone whitelighter. A scared father, who had already lost a son in this crisis and cannot find his other son. He didn't know what to do. He was lost in his own grief, his own despair.

He barely knew Chris. Yes, he went to a few events, but not as many as Wyatt's. It was all due to poor timing. Elders always called him to come up and he had to go, but he came when there was an emergency. He always came. Yet, he still didn't know what Chris' favorite color was or movie or book. He didn't know if Chris had a crush on a girl or if what he wanted to study in college.

Oh God, Leo thought. Chris was about to go off to college. He only had one more year of high school. Damn it! He didn't even get to finish high school. Or graduate.

He was so young.

"Leo?"

Leo looked up and saw Coop and Henry standing in the doorway. They stepped into the Main room, towards Leo. "I think we need to talk."

"Not now," said Leo. "Can't you see I need peace? Can't anyone see that I just need to be alone!"

Coop and Henry didn't step back. They held their ground firm and stared defiantly and strong in front of the Elder Leo. "Leo, we are all devastated about Chris' death," said Coop. "The kids especially. They just lost their cousin. Their role model."

"It hasn't been easy for them or for us," added Henry. "But, Leo, seeing you like this…it scares them more."

"They're beginning to lose hope," said Coop. "Henry and I have been trying to get them to think that everything will be okay, but with you like this…it makes our words of encouragement, well…not words of encouragement."

"False hope," said Henry.

Leo glared at his brother-in-laws. "So what do you want me to do?" he asked, angrily, as he rose from his seat. "Just forget that I lost a son and put on a cheerful smile and say, 'Hey! Everything is going to be great!'" Henry and Coop quickly glanced at each other. "Well, I can't! So, just leave me alone!"

Leo flung out his hand and sent Henry and Coop out of the room. Quickly, with another wave of his hand, formed doors and locking himself inside the main room. Henry and Coop got to their feet, dusting themselves off.

"He's pissed," said Henry.

"Well, what did you expect?" said Coop. "Chris is dead and Wyatt is missing."

"Yeah, I know," said Henry. "But, why couldn't he be like this before everything went crazy? I mean, he put his Elder duties before family."

Coop shrugged. "I guess reality hit him," he answered.

_**BREAK**_

Leo sat back down in his chair and rested his head in his hands. He closed his eyes and saw a younger Chris running around the Manor. He remembered Chris stopping his run and staring straight at Leo. Chris wasn't smiling. He looked surprised. Then, he ran in the other direction, away from him.

Chris never liked him. He didn't blame him. He wasn't a good father to him. He wasn't a good family man to them. He kept running off to be with the Elders, staying up in the Heavens way too long, missing Thanksgivings, Christmases, and other holidays and special events.

Leo remembered the day Chris had stopped calling him Dad. It was day after Piper died. It didn't bother him that Chris called him Leo that day. He was too busy mourning over the death of his wife. In fact, it never really bothered him that much that Chris called him Leo. Until now.

Leo rubbed his forehead. He understood why everyone outside the room were frightened. None of them wanted to lose the people they loved the most. Leo understood that fear. The fear to lose a loved one. A friend. A sister or brother. A mother or father. A spouse. A child. He had experienced them all, in his mortal life and magical life. He experienced it all. Out of the whole world, he understood that fear. That fear of pain from loss. He knew. It was his greatest fear and he still feared that for the last person in his family.

Wyatt.

His son was out there. Maybe in danger. Possible safe. Possibly dead. Leo didn't know and it hurt him, it scared him that he didn't know. Ever since he learned of Chris' death, he wanted nothing, but find Wyatt and protect him.

He was going to put all his energy to find Wyatt. To save him from those witch hunters and others that would want to hurt him. He wasn't going to lose another family member. No. No more. He would be there. He will never let anyone hurt his son. He will be there for Wyatt. He will be there to help him and to protect him. Nothing will stop him. The Elders had all ran away and hid up in the Heavens, to protect themselves in case the mortal people discovered them. They won't be there to pull him away from his last family member.

Leo got up from his chair and walked towards the center of the room. He understood his new destiny. He won't lose another family member and he won't let another person experience the pain he felt these past few years. No more. He was going to try and save the world, protect the innocents. He wasn't going to abandon them like the rest of the Elders. Leo wasn't going to let his nieces and nephew live a short life like Chris. He wasn't going to let anyone's child live a short life like his son. He won't let those families experience the pain of losing a child.

Leo sighed. He had a world to save and a son to protect.

But first, he needed to get some help.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Leo had gathered all the adults he could find at Magic School and brought them into the Main Room. He closed the doors and put a shield up to block the other from eavesdropping.

Henry and Coop were standing off to the side and were intrigued about Leo's sudden change, the new look of determinism in his eyes. Once Leo was sure no one could hear them, he turned to the group before him.

"I have gathered you all here to discuss the situation down on Earth," started Leo.

"What are we going to do?" asked a witch that Leo recognized as Jen.

"I know you have all heard about the Heavens sealing…"

"How could they do that!" roared another witch, "Leave us! Abandon us!"

"I asked them that same question," said Leo, "but they claim that it is for the Greater Good. Once everything is back to order, they will come back."

"Well, we need help now!"

"I couldn't agree with you anymore," said Leo and he looked at everyone. "I know that many of you guys have looked at me for answers and for guidance." There were a few head bobs and murmurs. "And I didn't help you. I let you down."

"But, I won't do that anymore," said Leo and everyone perked up. "I'm an Elder. The lone Elder that refused to be sealed away in the Heavens. Why? Because I had people I cared about still living down there where danger and death was following them. I couldn't leave them unprotected."

Leo took a deep breath, trying to keep his voice from cracking. "Just a few days ago, I learned that my youngest son was killed. I was…devastated and angry. That was the state you all saw me in."

The room went deathly quiet and still. Mr. Feeney, the telekinesis teacher, looked ghostly. "Chris?' he uttered. "He's dead?"

Leo nodded as unshed tears welled in his eyes. "Yes and because of his death I decided to take action. The action you all have been wanting from me. I don't want to lose another family member and I don't want any of you experience what I just went through. That's why I called this meeting."

Everyone looked at each other and then back to Leo. Henry and Coop leaned closer to Leo, waiting. Leo glanced at everyone. "I know that many of you share the same fear I have. Fearing the loss of a loved one. You're scared. Magic has been exposed and the world seems to want us all dead."

"And it's all because of your son!" shouted one witch. "He exposed us!"

"Shut up!" yelled Henry and he turned his attention back to Leo. "Continue."

Leo gave a slight smile in the direction of his brother-in-laws before turning back to the crowd. "Yes, my eldest son did expose us, but he didn't do it on purpose. He was only trying to protect his family from demons. It wasn't the best way, but I'm sure he doesn't like the situation he created any more than you do."

"I don't doubt that he and others are just as afraid as the rest of us," continued Leo. "So, I decided that it's time we step in and help the ones that need protection. To help those that are scared in this new world. Save as many people was can."

"What are you asking us to do?" questioned Jen.

Leo took a deep breath. "I want to create a group. A group of brave souls that are willing to save those that cannot save themselves. To help those that need help. To protect those that cannot protect themselves."

"A Resistance?"

"Somewhat," said Leo. "We're not really resisting anything. Just saving and protecting the innocents. To help end the terror that is happening on Earth."

There was a long silence from the crowd. No one knew what to do or say. They all sat and some look uncomfortably at each other, urging one another through their eyes to say or do something.

Leo glanced at Henry and Coop and they were looking directly back at Leo. Finally Coop stepped forward. "I'm in," he said and the crowd all turned to look up at him. "I don't want my three girls to grow up in a world where death comes early."

Henry stepped next to Coop. "Same here," he said and he looked at Leo. "I'm in."

Leo smiled at his brother-in-laws. He knew he could count on his family to support him. Leo turned to the rest of the crowd and Jen, the long brown haired witch, stood up from her seat and walked forward to join Coop and Henry.

"I'll join this fight," she said and the boy that sat next to her stood up as well.

"Me too," he said and Jen smiled.

"Thanks, Ryan," she said as she hugged him when he came over to their small group.

Mr. Feeney walked forward and joined the group. "Though I only taught you're son for one day, Leo," he said as he watched Leo's face quiver. "He was one of my favorites. I don't want any more students of mine to die. I'll join."

Leo mouthed a thank you to Mr. Feeney and soon, a few more people joined their group. The others still sat in their chairs, but Leo didn't mind. He understood their fear.

"The rest of you are still welcome to stay here at Magical School for protection," said Leo. "We are not forcing you to join. You're welcome to stay here."

The crowd nodded, understanding and soon the meeting was over and everyone left the main room while Coop, Henry, and Leo stayed behind.

"So, this is it, huh?" said Henry. "I mean, we really are going to do something."

Coop and Leo nodded. "Yep," said Leo. "Hopefully everything can still be saved."

_**BREAK**_

Chris woke up to the sudden of something moving. He could hear objects in his bedroom being moved.

Chris twisted around in his bed and saw Wyatt standing by his desk, picking up old toys and objects that cluttered his desk.

"You know," said Wyatt, putting down an old stress ball back on top of a stack of unorganized papers. "I never figured you to be the one to keep such pointless things."

Chris pushed his covers off of his body and sat up on his bed. "What time is it?"

"Almost eight,' answered Wyatt, turning around to look at his younger brother.

Chris rubbed his eyes. "Why are you here?' questioned Chris, "I thought you had some big plan to work on."

"I did," said Wyatt, "and I'm starting on it right now."

Chris blinked and looked up at him with surprise. "What's this great plan? And why does it start with my bedroom?"

"It really doesn't have anything to do with your bedroom," said Wyatt. "I was merely commenting on the junk you collect. You're like mom and the aunts. Keeping pointless objects."

Chris smiled. "Well, they did raise us," he said. "You have to expect us to pick up some of their habits."

"Yes, well, anyways," continued Wyatt. "Get up. There's a lot of work that needs to be done."

Chris didn't move from his bed. "What's the plan, Wyatt?"

"I'll tell you on the way," said Wyatt. "Now hurry up and get out of your boxers. I don't have all day." Wyatt started to orb.

"No," said Chris and Wyatt came orbing right back into the bedroom. Chris sat up more as his brother glared at him.

"Pardon me?" said Wyatt.

Chris breathed in. "No," he repeated. "Wy, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me this plan."

Wyatt rolled his head. "Jesus, Chris," he mumbled and he returned his gaze back onto his younger brother. "Can't you trust me?"

"We already been through this, Wy," said Chris. "I do trust you, but that doesn't mean you have to leave me in the dark. I want to know. I want to help. I'm tired of just being on the sidelines and being treated like I'm Martha Stewart."

Wyatt contemplated and then sighed. "Chris, the plan starts with us moving."

Chris froze. He didn't even blink after he heard Wyatt's statement. Lost and confused, he tried to regain his voice. "M-moving? Why?"

"Because my plan involves the Manor," said Wyatt. "And we can't be living here."

"What does the Manor have to do with ending the witch hunts?"

Wyatt pulled out Chris' chair and shoved the clothes that were hanging from the seat off to the floor. Wyatt sat down and rested his elbows on his legs as he leaned down to talk to Chris at eye level.

"Chris," he began, "I'm going to turn the Manor into a museum."

"_What?_" said Chris as he stood up and looked down at Wyatt. "A museum? Wy, you can't do that!"

"As a matter of fact, Chris," said Wyatt as he too stood up. "I can. This is my home. I can do whatever I want with it."

"It's our home, Wyatt," countered Chris. "We both live here and I don't agree with changing it into a museum."

Wyatt smirked. "Thank God I don't need your permission," he said. "I own the house Chris. I'm the oldest Halliwell alive. The house belongs to me. Not to us. I only permitted you to live here."

"So, what, you're just going to kick me out?"

"Somewhat," said Wyatt. "I'm only kicking you of the house, but I have a new home for us to live in."

"I don't want another home."

"Too bad," said Wyatt. "Because you can't live here anymore. I'm making this house into a museum and there's nothing you can do about it. So, just get dressed and pack up whatever junk you want." Wyatt's blue eyes wondered around the bedroom.

Chris folded his arms. "Why are you doing this?"

Wyatt flickered his eyes back to his brother. "I'm doing this to save the world, Chris," he answered.

"And how is changing our home into a tourist attraction going to do that?"

"By showing people that real truth," said Wyatt. "Proving them that what they have been told were lies. They will side with us, Chris. Then, the two of us can go about and help create a new world."

Chris dropped his head forward and rubbed the back of his neck. "Wy—"

"Chris just do what I tell you," said Wyatt, frustrated. "I mean, do you have to keep questioning me? Why do you keep fighting me like this? Just do it!"

"I don't want to leave!" said Chris. "Wyatt, this is our home. You can't just do whatever to it. What about the Nexus? Who will protect the house?"

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Chris, I'm changing it into a museum. Not abandoning it. I still own it. The Nexus will be protected by me."

"I just don't think this is a good idea," said Chris.

Wyatt let out an annoyed sigh. "Well, Chris, until you come up with some amazing plan, we will be following mine. Clear?"

Chris narrowed his eyes, but he didn't say anything. He just grabbed a pair of jeans from the floor and telekinetically opened his door. Wyatt smiled in success and walked out of Chris bedroom.

_**BREAK**_

Henry and Coop explained to their children what was happening. They didn't want to tell them, but they figured that their kids should know what was happening. They tried to explain it in the lightest mood possible to not scare them so much.

Yet, the kids weren't scared. They stayed calmed and collective. Nothing scares them anymore not that they were attacked and that their older cousin is dead. Had the times changed.

Henry and Coop left their kids to go and have a small meeting with the group. They left the twins in charge to take babysit the younger cousins. As they watched their fathers leave, Prue stood up and quietly followed the two.

"Prue!" said Penelope. "Where're you going?"

Prue turned to look at her younger sister. "I want to see what they're planning on doing," admitted Prue.

"They just told us," said Penelope. "They're going to go to Earth to rescue more witches."

"Well, I think there's more," said Prue and by this time she and Penelope caught the attention of the rest of the family.

"Of course there is," said Hailey, smiling. "I read my father's mind. They're going to try and stop the witch hunts."

Prue glanced at Penelope. "See? That's the more I was referring to."

"But, Prue, you can't join them," said Penelope. "It's a private meeting."

"So?" countered Prue. "I don't know about you Penelope, but I have witnessed and battle many evils in my life. I want to help. I want to help save the world too."

"But, Prue, you're too young."

"Not anymore," said Prue and she glanced at the rest of her cousins and Patty. "These past few years we have been forced to grow up too quickly. We're not kids anymore, Penelope."

"Prue," said Penelope. "It's dangerous. Dad wouldn't want us to risk our lives. Remember when you went into the fire?"

"Yes," said Prue, "but I had to. I had to rescue Mom."

"Mom's dead, Prue," said Penelope, "and it's not worth you risking your life."

"She's right," said Hailey. "Both Dads are worried about safety. That's why they joined the cause." She remembered picking the word 'safety' from both fathers' minds.

"Well, what about us!" cried Prue. "What if they get hurt or killed? How are we going to live without them?"

The cousins and her siblings went silent. They didn't want to imagine losing their only parent. It was hard when they lost their mothers, but to lose their fathers as well. It just seemed everyone around them was dying. Their aunt, their mothers, their grandfather, and, now, Chris. It was just a matter of time before someone else died from their family.

Hailey and Hannah telepathically communicated with each other and then they headed out of the room. "Aren't you coming Prue?" asked Hannah.

Prue gave a small smile and they all left the room to eavesdrop on the conversation. It was their time. Their mothers were gone, Chris with them, and Wyatt missing, it was their turns to take the reins of the Halliwell and the Charmed legacy to protect the innocents of the world. To save them from destruction and the horrors of evil.

It was their time to save the future.

_**BREAK**_

Wyatt orbed Chris into an apartment complex. Chris looked around the room he orbed into. It was a vast room, beautifully decorated in lavish and expensive furniture and objects.

"Welcome to our new home, Chris," said Wyatt.

"It's nice," muttered Chris as he stepped away from Wyatt to take a short walk around the room. "Very big."

"Well, being important people," said Wyatt. "I figured we deserved some sort of big place."

Chris didn't understand Wyatt's comment, but didn't question Wyatt about it either. He dragged his fingertip along the coffee tables. It was sleek and smooth. No cuts, water rings, and no chipped edges. It was brand new. Chris didn't like it. It didn't feel like home to him. He felt out of place in such a nice place. He didn't belong in such a room or apartment.

"We even have a great view," commented Wyatt as he grabbed Chris' arm and dragged him to a window.

Chris looked out and was impressed. They could see the entire city of San Francisco. Chris wondered his eyes on every building. They really must be high up in this apartment complex. Maybe they were living in the penthouse?

"You like?" asked Wyatt.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, it's, um, nice. Very big."

Wyatt laughed. "You said that already."

"Well, I meant it."

"You don't like it."

Chris' shoulders sagged. "It's not home."

Wyatt wrapped his arm over his brother's shoulders. "You better get use to it, Chris, because it's our home now," Chris nodded his head again and Wyatt redirected his brother from the window. "Come on, I want to show you your new bedroom."

Chris' heart tightened. His new bedroom. He never really imagined a new bedroom. At least, not until he got married or was in his early twenties. At seventeen, he imagined to still be sleeping in his twin bed with blue sheets and covers waking up to the sound of the radio as his alarm.

Wyatt opened the double doors with his telekinesis and led Chris down a long hallway. They walked in silence and then they turned off and went into another hallway. Finally, Wyatt stopped Chris in front of another pair of double doors.

"Go ahead," said Wyatt. "Open it."

Chris sucked in air and grabbed the handles and opened the doors. Then, he let go of the door and stared with wide eyes.

His new bedroom was at least three times bigger than their parent's bedroom. Plus, he will no longer have to sleep in a twin bed. He had a king size bed set in the middle of the vast bedroom and nearby was a lounge chair and couch. Hanging on the wall in front of the couch was a wide screen television. Plus, he also had a balcony that he could go out and look out at the Bay.

Chris walked into the room, circling as he examined everything. Wyatt stood in the doorway, a small smile on his face.

"It's nice and big, huh?" said Wyatt.

Chris nodded slowly. "Wow, it's amazing, Wy. Over the top."

"Well, you're my brother, Chris," said Wyatt as he walked into the room. "You're stuff from the Manor will be here tomorrow morning."

Chris stopped circling and looked over at Wyatt. "How did you pay for all of this? We don't have the money for all of this and rent."

Wyatt smiled. "Oh, don't worry about that Chris," he said. "I took care of it."

Chris gulped. He didn't know what Wyatt meant that he 'took care of it' and it scared him. Certainly he didn't mean that he had to kill a person to get the place.

Wyatt didn't notice his younger brother's frightful look and continued talking, "The kitchen is down a ways and my room is just around the corner," he said. "You even have your own bathroom, so no more sharing."

Chris tried his best to smile at his brother, but it was a struggle. But, Wyatt didn't notice it.

"It's going to be great, Chris," he said with such enthusiasm. "Soon, nobody will try to hurt us. We'll be able to do whatever we want with no fears or consequences."

Chris nodded again, but it seemed like he was on autopilot. He didn't necessarily agreed with Wyatt, but he didn't want to upset his brother. He just had to play along and, hopefully, this would just be another phase in his brother's life.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Okay…open your eyes."

Ever since he got up this morning, finding boxes of his belongings from the Manor scattered in his new bedroom, Wyatt announced that he wanted to show Chris something. Something important. Wyatt told Chris to close his eyes and he orbed the two of them to an unknown place. He thought it was a little childish, but he obeyed Wyatt like a good brother.

When he heard Wyatt telling him to open his eyes, he did.

To his shock and horror.

He knew that Wyatt told him he was going to make the Manor into a museum, but he didn't realize how far he was going to take it. Chris didn't actually picture it ever really happening.

And now…

There were red velvet ropes blocking certain rooms. Rooms that he use to run in and out, sitting on the furniture and sleeping on the couch. But, he was roped off from it. He couldn't reach it.

The next thing Chris noticed was his mother and aunts' costumes during their demon hunting days being placed on manikins like regular clothes are in shopping malls.

He felt two strong hands grip his shoulders. "Come on," said Wyatt. "There's still the attic."

The attic? Chris felt himself get pushed forward into the stairs and he obeyed his brother, but stopped. The pictures. The pictures on the wall changed. A few photos he remembered being hung up on the wall seemed to be replaced with different photos.

"Keep going, Chris," said Wyatt and Chris climbed up the stairs and all the way to the attic.

Chris hoped that the Book of Shadows wouldn't be left for all to see, but he was relieved. He saw a hologram in the Book of Shadows' place. Yet, it still felt weird, different…out of place. Chris lifted his leg to walk over the velvet rope, but Wyatt stopped him.

"Don't cross the ropes, Chris. I got it all set up and I don't want it to be messed up," said Wyatt

His brother's comment startled Chris, but Chris put his leg down and returned his gaze to the podium where the hologram Book of Shadows laid.

"Where's the real Book, Wyatt?" asked Chris.

"At home," answered Wyatt. "It's safe. I put up a lot of protection around the book, so no demon can get to it. Only you and me can get it Chris."

"Oh," That was all Chris could mutter, but Wyatt was beaming triumphantly.

"Soon, Chris, the world will learn of the truth."

Chris stared at his brother, wondering what to say or if he should say anything at all. "And what truth is that, Wy?"

Wyatt glanced at his brother as he strode forward, in front of his younger brother. "I want them to know the truth about the power we hold, Chris. The power we were born into and possess."

Chris didn't say anything else, but he figured Wyatt wanted him to talk. "Cool," said Chris, glancing and staring at everything other than Wyatt's eyes. "Impressive."

"Exactly," said Wyatt. "When the people arrive and learn through this museum, they will be willing to bow down before us."

"Us?" said Chris and he clamped his mouth shut. He didn't mean for it to come out in that tone. The tone used when questioning someone's judgment, decision.

Wyatt looked slightly annoyed. "Of course, Chris," he said. "You didn't think I was going to rule this new world alone did you?"

"Rule?" sputtered Chris, now completely lost for words. He felt numb, cold. What was happening?

Wyatt narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Of course Chris," he said. "When the people realize the lies they were told by the witch hunters, someone will need to step in and take control of this new world. Why not us? I'm the most powerful being in the world? You're only second to mine. It's our right to rule the new world."

Chris felt very cold to a point he couldn't even move. He just stood like a statue. Wyatt hurried to his brother's side. "What's a matter Chris? Hey! Look at me…" Wyatt snapped his fingers in front of Chris and Chris blinked rapidly. "You okay?"

Chris quickly nodded. "Yeah, just a little tired. Weak…I didn't get a good night sleep. New house and all…"

Wyatt shook his head in pity. "Okay, let's go." He touched Chris' arms and they both orbed out of the Manor Museum.

And returned to the penthouse.

Once they fully materialized in the apartment, Chris walked away from Wyatt and sat down on the couch, leaning over.

He couldn't believe what was happening. First, his home is now an up-scaled museum. Next, his brother is talking about ruling the world. Both of them ruling the world.

Chris didn't want that. He didn't want people to bow down at his feet. He didn't want to have to do all the political stuff. He just wanted to be a high school kid again, getting ready to go to school, worrying about tests, and thinking about girls.

But, no. He had to worry about safety, death, and possibly ruling a world with magic.

_**BREAK**_

Wyatt left Chris at the penthouse and cloaked himself as he joined the first tour of their now museum home.

Groups of curious people were all waiting to enter the museum. Wyatt knew that they would come. People are intrigued with the unexplained, the weird, and the dangerous, so Wyatt knew that they would come to look into his home.

Also, outside with the groups, were the witch hunters. They were passing out propaganda pamphlets, encouraging people to stay away from the House of all Evil as they claimed it to be.

Wyatt wanted to strike them down, but he had some patience. The people will do it for him. Once they went through the tour of his home, they would take care of the witch hunters. Their reign will soon end and his will begin.

Wyatt followed the first tour of the Manor and smiled, as the people were impressed and amazed by what they saw and heard. The Charmed Ones were good witches, responsible for over a thousand demonic vanquishes. They were saviors. Powerful saviors of their human race.

The people were impressed and started ripping the pamphlets given to them by the witch hunters into shreds, tossing them up in the air when they left the museum.

On the third tour, a few witch hunters tried to enter and promote the evils of the Halliwells. The people booed them and one child in the tour questioned the witch hunters. "If the Halliwells were responsible for demon vanquishes, then wouldn't that make them good? Like angels?"

The people agreed and drove the witch hunters out of the house. When the witch hunters became under attack, they took out their guns and started firing. The people screamed and tried to take cover.

Wyatt smiled. This is what he wanted. The people to turn on the witch hunters. For them to lose ground.

And when the witch hunters raised their guns, Wyatt knew the witch hunters were just making it worse for them. The bullets rang out and, as Wyatt watched people duck and cover, demons appeared and started using their powers to defend the people.

The demons hired to be guards of the Halliwell Manor were given strict orders to protect anyone on the property and to protect the house with their lives. If they failed, then they would have him to answer. And Wyatt knew none of his demons wanted to face his wrath.

The witch hunters were defeated and the people started cheering for the magical beings that protected them and praised that they weren't evil.

When Wyatt saw the witch hunters retreating and the people praising his kind, he turned away, orbing back home.

_**BREAK**_

Leo and Henry were walking down the streets of San Francisco. Leo had glamour themselves to look like brothers with Leo being the oldest.

They were walking calmly in the business district, searching for any signs of distress or problems. It had been quiet lately. Not many witch hunt activities, but on occasion, they would find demons roaming around and attacking.

"Are you sensing anything?" asked Henry, but Leo shook his head.

"No, I'm not getting anything yet," Leo glanced around. "I find that a little odd. Just a few days ago, there were multiple distress signals."

"Did something happen that we are not aware of?" asked Henry. "I mean, we haven't exactly been living down here for a while."

"It's possible," agreed Leo. "But I would have thought I would know about it. Being an Elder and all, I usually know what's happening down here."

"Times have changed, Leo," said Henry as they turned around the corner, nearly running into a mother and child. "Sorry."

"That's true," said Leo as he continued walking with Henry quickening his pace to keep up. "Times have definitely changed, but I'm still able to pick up a few things."

"I guess that's better than nothing, huh?"

"Yeah," said Leo and then he stopped. "I sense something. We gotta go!"

Leo grabbed Henry's jacket and hurried into a dark, secluded place to orb. Once the reappeared, Henry and Leo found themselves in a neighborhood. People were screaming and covering themselves as bullets whizzed by.

"Help!" shouted someone from the house.

Their house…the Manor.

"Oh my God," muttered Henry at the sight of witch hunters firing bullets at the crowd. Henry took a step forward, but Leo grabbed his jacket again, pulling him back. "Leo!"

"Wait," said Leo and soon, the two saw demons appear and putting up shields around the innocents and defending them with the use of fireballs and energy balls to stop the bullets.

Henry stared, confounded. "What the hell? Are those demons Leo?"

Leo slowly nodded his head. "Yes, but…I don't understand. They're protecting the innocents. I…what's happening at home?"

The witch hunters started their retreat and ran away from the house as the people cheered and praised the magical beings for their effort and sacrifice to protect them. Henry glanced at Leo and they both nodded to each other. They came out of their hiding places and joined the crowd.

Henry interrupted one of the cheering women and asked what happened. The woman beamed. "It was amazing. These wonderful magical beings saved us from the witch hunters! Those hunters had been telling us lies! All lies! The witches are good! The Halliwell witches were good! Have you gone through the museum yet?"

"Museum?" said Leo and the girl raised an eyebrow.

"Of course," she pointed at the Halliwell Manor. "The Halliwell Manor Museum! It's wonderful. It tells you the real truth behind magic and everything!"

The woman then left to join others in celebration as Henry and Leo stared up at the now Halliwell Manor Museum. Leo stared, speechless and Henry stared at the open door, clearly seeing the roped off rooms.

"My home," said Leo, "Piper's home…"

Henry grabbed Leo's arm. "Come on," muttered Henry. "We better get back to Magic School and tell the others."

Leo didn't budge, so Henry tugged on Leo and dragged him off to a secluded area. Leo gave one last look at the Manor. What happened?

Leo then orbed Henry and himself back up to Magic School to inform the others what they have just witnessed.

_**BREAK**_

Chris busied himself setting up his bedroom. He had to do something to get a few things off his mind. Yet, even as he set up his new room, everything was just a reminder on how much has changed. It seemed weird that only yesterday did he wake up in his old bedroom, wondering what to do.

Worse, he wanted to leave the house so bad and now…he wanted to go back. To run around the family room, the living room, and the conservatory. To sit on Aunt Pearl's couch up in the attic.

Not anymore though. All those things are now considered antiques, museum pieces that are not allowed to be touched.

After setting up everything, he wanted to leave. To walked away from it all. Yet, he couldn't. If he did, Wyatt would think he was abandoning him, betraying his love and trust towards his younger brother. Second, where would he go? He had no home, no money, and no family to contact. It was just Wyatt and he.

Chris lowered himself onto his own couch. He rested his head back, thinking about the good old days when he was a kid and his mother was alive. Everything was peaceful. For the most of it, thought Chris and he sighed, closing his eyes shut.

Yet, his rest came to an abrupt halt when he heard two demons shimmer into his bedroom. Chris reacted quickly and jumped off the couch, flicking his wrist. He sent one demon into a glass mirror, shattering it into jagged pieces.

The other demon quickly shimmered out.

Chris glanced around, but kept a good eye on the demon that was pushing himself from the ground.

Chris took a step closer as he raised his arms, ready to fight. "What do you want?" he asked sharply.

The demon slightly bowed before Chris, which took Chris by surprise. A demon never bowed to him before.

"I'm sorry, my lord," said the demon and Chris blinked his eyes. Did the demon just referred to him as _lord_? "But Lord Wyatt wishes to speak to you in the main room."

Chris lowered his hands. "Lord Wyatt?" he repeated and the demon nodded his head slowly, a scared look across his face.

Chris dropped his head, staring at his shoes when he heard a shimmer and an orb enter the room.

"Christopher."

Chris spun around and saw the demon that fled appear behind the person who called his name: Wyatt.

Or Lord Wyatt now.

"Leave," ordered Wyatt to the demons and they both shimmered out as Wyatt let out a frustrated sigh. "Chris…what am I going to do with you?"

Chris gulped, but he stood straight and tall. "What did I do?"

Wyatt shot him a look. "Well, you did attack one of my demons. I already told you that they are harmless."

"Well, I was raised to attack when demons shimmer in," snapped Chris, "Not chat or have them address me as Lord."

Wyatt's face relaxed, his chest rising and falling as he breathed. "I understand that you are…uncomfortable with the situation. Don't deny it," said Wyatt as he watched Chris' mouth open. "You're very readable. You can't hide anything from me, Chris."

"What are demons popping into the place?" questioned Chris, pushing past how easy he is to read. "I thought…"

"They are here for protection," said Wyatt. "Don't be afraid of them, Chris. They won't hurt you, so there's no need for you to try to kill them."

"So, you came over here to tell me not to beat up your precious demons?"

"You can do whatever you want with the Chris," said Wyatt. "I'm just going to stay don't kill them all. They don't grow on trees."

"No, they just grow in the depths of Hell."

Wyatt didn't express any humor from Chris' comment. He glared and sighed. "Well, since I have you here, I need to discuss something with you."

Chris folded his arms. "Discuss what?"

Wyatt lowered himself onto Chris' couch, kicking his legs up. "Chris, I need your help. With your brains, I think we can get this plan in motion."

"What plan?"

"I already told you!" Wyatt scowled. "The plan to end the witch hunts and create a world of utopia. Our utopia."

Chris dropped his arms. "Utopia? How are _we_ going to create a utopia?"

Wyatt raised his hand, palm up. There was a glow and an apple appeared in his palm. Wyatt tossed to Chris and his younger brother caught it, examining it before flickering his green eyes at the blue eyes.

"I'm the most powerful witch to ever walk the planet Chris," said Wyatt, calmly, "My magic is no match to anyone else. If anyone can create a utopia, it would be me." Wyatt paused and tilted his head to the side, measuring his younger brother. "And I want you to help create it with me."

Chris stared at his brother in silence. Wyatt stared back, waiting for his brother to speak or even move a muscle. Instead, Chris seemed to be rooted to the wooden floor where he stood. He didn't even blink. Wyatt lifted his eyebrows, "Chris?"

"I-I can't, Wy," said Chris. "I can't."

Wyatt dropped his eyes into slits. "What do you mean 'you can't'?"

Chris curled his lips inward as he tried to think of the correct words to say to his brother, but Wyatt wasn't patient. A trait that he got from their mother.

"Chris…"

"I'm not saying it's not a bad idea, Wy," said Chris and his brother looked even more confused. "It's just I don't want to be a part of…this." Chris waved his hand to everything, but Wyatt knew what he meant. "I don't want to rule a new world order. I don't want to be called 'lord' and I don't want to hang around demons! I'm sorry, Wy."

Wyatt stared at his younger brother with a calculating expression. He sighed a few times and then he stood up walking towards his brother, but stopping just a few feet away.

"What are you going to do then?" asked Wyatt. "What do you plan on doing?"

Chris gave a half-heartily shrug. "I don't know. Go back to school. Graduate. Get a normal job…"

Chris was interrupted by Wyatt's obnoxious, cold laugh. It sent shivers down Chris' spine. "What you want is a normal life?" said Wyatt, laughter still etched on his face. "Chris, don't be ridiculous. You can't ever have a normal life. I think Mom and the aunts are proof of that. Besides, what do you think is going to happen when you return to school? Everything will be the same?"

Chris didn't answer.

"No, it's not," said Wyatt. "The kids at school will avoid you. You think your friends will still want to hang out wit you?"

Chris' mind turned to Jake, Jude, and all of his other friends from school. He remembered Jake and his confrontation. Wyatt was right. They wouldn't want to be associated with them.

Wyatt smiled. "Exactly, Chris. Normal life for us went out the door the day our mother died."

Chris closed his eyes in attempt to stop the tears from spilling. He couldn't let Wyatt seem him cry. He didn't want Wyatt to see him crying.

"So, now that we settled that it's impossible to be normal," said Wyatt, crossing his arms in front of his chest and standing tall in front of his younger brother. "What are you going to do?"

Chris opened his eyes and stared back at his brother. "I don't know, but I do know that I don't want to be a part of this plan anymore Wyatt."

Wyatt's eyes darken, turning a midnight blue. "What not!" he roared. "I thought you would support me! I thought you would want to join me, Chris."

"I…"

Wyatt turned his back on his brother, his shoulders stiff and pensive. Chris didn't know if he made the right choice. He should have said yes to the offer. Chris opened his mouth to speak, but Wyatt took that moment to turn around.

"Okay, Chris," said Wyatt. "You know. If you don't want to join my ranks, then, all right. I won't force you to do it, but if you ever change your mind you're welcome to join."

Chris nodded his head. "Okay."

Wyatt gave a tight, forceful smile. "You are still allowed to live here too, you know," he said. "Just because you didn't join doesn't mean I'm going to kick you out."

"Thanks for that."

"Yeah," said Wyatt and the two brothers didn't talk to each other for a few moments. Wyatt clapped his hands once. "Okay, well, I got a meeting to go to. I'll see you for dinner."

Wyatt turned and went out of Chris' bedroom. Chris relaxed and dropped his head. There was something different from his brother and it scared him. The talk about Utopia, his aggressive behavior towards him, and having demons casually roam around the apartment.

All of it was wrong. Terribly wrong.

But for now, Chris had protection. At least, he thought he had protection. Whatever his brother was turning into, it still had feelings and respect towards Chris. So, he was safe…for now.

_**BREAK**_

"Wyatt did what to the Manor?"

Hannah was the one that spoke, but all the other Halliwell and Mitchell children wanted to hear Leo and Henry repeat what they just told them.

Leo took a deep breath. "Henry and I discovered that the Manor is now a Museum."

"H-How?" asked Penelope. "I…why?"

Leo shrugged. "I don't know Penelope. All Henry and I got was that the Manor is now a museum, displaying the _truth_ about witchcraft."

"I can't believe this is happening!" shouted Prue who got up from her seat and paced about in the room, letting herself steam.

Henry and Leo watched their young niece walk her boiled up energy off. Coop had run an errand to collect some more food for the sheltered witches and magical beings. He hadn't returned yet, but they were sure the group had to be extra careful since Coop would be recognized due to being married to Phoebe Halliwell.

"What are we going to do?" asked Hailey, but Henry shook his head.

"No, not you guys," he said. "You kids are going to stay here and be safe, caring for your siblings and cousins."

"But, what about out there!" cried Hannah. "We have to help!"

"No, it's too dangerous," said Henry and Leo nodded in agreement.

"Your father's right," said Leo. "It's too dangerous. You're too young to get involve."

"But we're Halliwells!" countered Penelope. "It's our job to help! It's our future to save the future. To save innocents!"

"Well, your future isn't here yet," said Leo. "Soon, yes. Now? No."

Penelope folded her arms and Hailey and Hannah rolled their eyes simultaneously. Henry Jr. and Patty sat quietly and watched their older siblings battle with the adults.

Then, Patty stood up and walked forward. She reached out her arm. "May I?" she asked.

Leo was confused and so was Henry about what Patty was asking. Patty still left her arm stretched out towards her uncles. Then Leo understood. He handed Patty his hand and the little girl took his hand. She jerked, her eyes closing as she gripped her uncle's hand.

Henry and Leo were waiting in anticipation as soon as Patty let go of Leo's hand. Patty blinked a few times as Leo bent down.

"What did you see Patty?" he asked and Patty stared blankly at her uncle. "Patty?"

Patty rolled her eyes to her uncles. "I saw…a lot of darkness," she said. "I saw you, Uncle Leo, standing in darkness. You were crying."

Leo stared, his eyes begging for more, but Patty finished. He didn't understand. He would be standing in darkness, crying. But, that's what he has been feeling, ever since he lost all of his family.

To him, the world is dark now.

Only Wyatt is his hope to bring light back to the world.

"How soon will your premonition happen?"

Patty shrugged. "I don't know. I saw our house burning down the morning it happened," she said. "But…" She trailed off and Leo nodded his head. He knew that she had seen Chris' death for a long time before it actually occurred.

"Okay," he said.

"I'm sorry Uncle Leo," she said and hr beady eyes became wet.

Leo nodded and stood up more. "It's okay, Patty." He looked back at the rest of his nieces and nephew. "I have to go," he said and he took off leaving a baffled Henry behind with the curious children.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Leo sat alone in his room, waiting patiently for any sense of danger or of Wyatt. Since the Manor incident, Leo had kept a good eye on it. He even went on one of the tours and wore a frown on his face the entire time. He had to curl his fingers into a fist and stuff them in his pockets to avoid any magic shooting out from his anger at what happened to the Manor.

Leo figured that Wyatt set the Manor to be a museum, but he didn't understand the end goal. What was the point of the whole museum? Why would he treat his mother's memory in such a fashion?

Leo hardly understood his eldest son anymore, but he still wanted to reach out to him. He hadn't given up hope on him yet. He couldn't.

Leo perked up. He felt it. He felt Wyatt's presence. Leo concentrated harder in that area again and finally, he got a hold of it and orbed immediately. He didn't have time to notify the others. He had to go to Wyatt immediately before he disappeared.

When Leo appeared, he found himself standing in a dark alleyway. He took one step forward, searching for his son, when he felt something squishy, mushy. Leo looked down and gasped in horror at the sight.

Leo's foot had stepped in spilled guts from a mortal man. The man had his eyes wide open in shock and his mouth opened in fright. His stomach had one line going across with blood pasting the edges. His insides hung loosely from the cut and his shirt was no longer the grey it once was.

"Not a pretty sight."

Leo jerked his head up to see Wyatt standing before him, his hands behind his back as he watched his father with some interest.

"What happened?"

Wyatt glanced at the man. "He was a witch hunter."

"So, you killed him?"

Wyatt raised an eyebrow at his father. "It was either me or him. I decided it should be him."

Leo glanced back at the man and then back to his son. "Wyatt, son," he said. "Let's get out of here. I want to talk to you."

"Then talk," said Wyatt. "We don't have to go anywhere."

Leo stared at his son and realized that Wyatt wasn't planning on going anywhere with him. Leo gave a long sigh and spoke, "Wyatt, I understand that since the exposure, you've had it rough."

"Go on," said Wyatt.

"I know you were there," said Leo. "The day Chris died and I wanted to…I want to apologize. I'm sorry."

Wyatt stared at his father with surprise, but it faded away into a bitter resentment. "You tried for weeks to get in contact me and that is all you have to say? That you're sorry?"

"Wyatt…"

"Chris is dead, Dad," said Wyatt, anger flashing in his eyes. "DEAD! And you just come down here to say sorry? I don't need your apology. Chris needs it. Needed it."

"You're right, Wyatt," said Leo. Wyatt was always right. "I should have apologize to Chris, but it's too late."

"You're damn right," muttered Wyatt.

"But, I can still help you," said Leo. "Wyatt, come with me. I've got a place set up for us to keep us safe. The whole family is there right now. Your cousins would love to see you." Leo held out his hand towards Wyatt

Wyatt's mouth twitched in the corners and he eyed his father's hand with a mischievous glare. "Thanks for the offer, but I got business down here to do."

Leo lowered his hand. "You mean the Manor Museum?"

Wyatt nodded. "Yes."

Leo shook his head slowly, disappointed. "Wyatt, how could you do such a thing? How could you do that to your mother's memory?"

Wyatt snapped his eyes on his father. "I, father, did it to save our kind. Now that the world knows of us and discovered the truth, the witch hunters are losing power and I am gaining that power."

Leo stared at his son with disbelief, his mouth agape slightly. "W-Wyatt…I-I don't believe…No, Wyatt, you can't do that!"

"Try and make me," said Wyatt as he stretched his hand out.

Leo watched a golden light consumed the area in Wyatt's hand and he saw the shiny, jeweled speckled sword called Excalibur. Wyatt moved the sword in front of him, a smirk on his face.

Leo eyed the sword and wondered how many witch hunters Wyatt had killed with that deadly blade.

"Wyatt, I'm your father," spoke Leo. "I'm just trying to help you. Don't let anger get to you! This isn't what your mother would have wanted…or Chris."

Wyatt's face shook as it flushed a crimson color. "You have no idea what they would have wanted. You were never there! Mom and Chris would want family to stick together. To protect each other. That is what I am doing. I am protecting my family from their fears. I'm preventing people from killing us.

"You," Wyatt pointed the sword at Leo's heart. "You just stay hidden up in the clouds. Your pacifist ass beliefs makes you pathetic and unworthy in this world. Power is the only way and the ones with the most power survives."

"That's not true, Wyatt!" shouted Leo, trying to defend his beliefs, the Charmed Ones' beliefs.

Wyatt laughed and lowered his sword. "God, I forgot about how stubborn you are," he said. "Still stuck in the good versus evil morals. Well, it's expected. Someone like you, it would be difficult to see the real truth after being brainwash by the Elders." Wyatt examined his father. "Well, I have to go. There's a new world that is waiting for a new ruler."

"Wyatt," called Leo, his voice cracking. "Please, don't do this."

Wyatt stared at his father for a moment, but then he became a flurry of black and blue orbs, disappearing in front of Leo.

Leo watched his son leave. He put his hands on his forehead and stared up at the sky. "Help," he whispered. "Piper, please, help me. If not me, help Wyatt."

Tears slid down his cheek as he blinked. "Please give me the strength for what's to come."

_**BREAK**_

The city hadn't fared better since the reign of the witch hunters ended. Wyatt's new reign had demons patrolling the streets, sometimes bullying the mortals with almost killing them.

Wyatt had grown control over the city, kicking the mayor at of his office and crowned himself as the new ruler. Nobody questioned him or his power. They have all seen the museum and knew the power he came from and the powers he possess.

They all recognized and bowed down before the blonde witch-lighter, the Twice Blessed. But only out of fear. Fear of being killed with a simple blink of his blue eyes.

Wyatt was thrilled by the way they react. He grinned at the sight of his demons cowering near him and the mortals all bowing before him in respect. No one dared tried to hurt him. No one dared tried to clever their way around him. No one dared tried to take something away from him. He didn't have to obey the Elders, fear the demons, or worry about the mortals. No one controlled him. He had all the power. He controlled everyone else. He was no longer powerless like before. He had full extent of his powers and wasn't afraid to use them on anyone or anything.

It was his perfect world.

Almost.

Chris had become almost a problem. After he refused to join Wyatt's ranks, Wyatt respected it. He understood that politics wasn't a thing for Chris. He was like their mother in so many ways.

Yet, Wyatt still wanted Chris to be with him. To have him in his ranks and help control the new world. Chris deserved it after everything he went through these past years.

Wyatt scratched his chin as he thought about his younger brother. He had made Chris live with him to help influence his brother's decision, to persuade him to join his side as an underling. However, he hardly saw his younger brother. Chris had kept mostly to himself these past few weeks. Wyatt rarely saw him now that he was busying himself with creating a new world order. The only time they managed to see each other was during breakfast and dinner, but they haven't been able to do anything together after that. Wyatt wondered what Chris did during the day. He assumed that Chris would be reading or doing something in his bedroom, but Wyatt never found Chris to be in his bedroom.

Wyatt turned his thought to his father. His father surprised him with his belief that Chris was dead. Wyatt had almost informed their father that Chris was very much alive, but changed his mind. If he told Leo the truth about Chris', then there would be a chance that Leo would take Chris away. Wyatt couldn't allow that. He wouldn't allow that to happen.

"My Lord," said a demon as he shimmered into Wyatt's office. "We have a problem."

_**BREAK**_

Chris sat on top of the Golden Gate Bridge, staring at the city below. Or at least, what is left of it.

Almost half of the city was destroyed due to outbreaks of demon fighting and mortal fighting. If there was a big blast, then Wyatt had entered the fray and ended it. Chris stayed away from the fight scenes. Not because he was afraid of them. But because every time he got close to one, he was transported somewhere away from it all.

Wyatt must have sensed him nearby the fighting and orbed him to a safer location. Honestly, Chris didn't like being transported to random spots, so he just opted to stay away from big battles.

Chris sighed and stared down below at the little traffic that came through the bridge. Hardly any tourists come now, afraid to encounter any witches or magical beings and die. Chris blamed Wyatt for that. He shouldn't have trusted demons. Didn't Wyatt once tell him not to trust demons?

Chris sighed and he heard a ringing sound, the voice of his brother echoing in his mind. His brother never left him alone. Wyatt had to know where he was constantly. Chris ignored his brother and put him on mute and continued his peaceful stare at the slowly decaying city.

"I expect you to come when I call, Chris."

Chris didn't have to turn around to know that his big brother was standing behind him.

"Sorry," muttered Chris. "Didn't hear you."

"I also expect that you don't put me on mute," said Wyatt. "What if I need you for something? What if I was dying?"

"You? Die?" said Chris with a chuckle. "I doubt that. Remember, you are the most powerful person on earth. Nobody can hurt you."

Wyatt glared at his brother and Chris could feel his piercing blue eyes staring at the back of his head.

"What's wrong Chris?"

Chris gave a frustrated sigh. "What's wrong?" he said leaning his head over his shoulder. "Look out in front, Wyatt. What do you see?"

Wyatt stared out at the city. "I see peace, safety, and," he glanced at Chris. "freedom."

Chris stared at his brother and then turned back to the city. "I see destruction and fear."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "That's the surface Chris," he said. "I'll fix this place soon. Once everyone starts obeying me, then I can carry on and make San Francisco beautiful again."

Chris dropped his head and let it hang. "Right," he grumbled and Wyatt frowned.

"What's a matter with you?" asked Wyatt. "What? Are you still upset with what I did to the Manor? Trust me Chris, what I did to the Manor saved our lives! And others as well."

"It's not that Wyatt," said Chris, though it was a little bit. He didn't like the idea of his mother's memory being used as a tourist attraction. It was his home and he couldn't go back in without fourteen-dollar entrance fee. "It's this," he pointed to the somewhat crumbling city. "I see fear and feel pain. People are scared Wyatt. They are afraid of your demons and yourself as well. The name Halliwell makes people afraid."

"What are you trying to say Christopher?"

Chris stood up and turned to face his older brother. That's when he noticed that Wyatt was dressed in all black. Black denim jeans with a black belt and a tight fit black T-shirt that made his muscles looked incredibly larger than what they really were. The outfit showed the world that he was a powerful person and a person not to be messed with.

"I'm trying to say that you shouldn't let the people be afraid of you," said Chris. "You should show them that you could be trusted. That you can be gentle and caring and protective. Just like you are with me. You don't have to show intimidation and fear to get what you want."

Wyatt listened, but smirked at his younger brother's statement. "It is better to be feared than to be loved," Chris stared, "Niccolò Machiavelli, Chris."

Chris let his shoulders fall and stared tiredly at his older brother. It seemed that he couldn't get anything through to him. The world was in serious trouble.

"I know," he said to his older brother. "But, he's wrong…"

"No, he's right," said Wyatt. "He understands that if you are feared no one will try to take from you. No one will try to trick you. No one would dare do anything you don't want or approve of.

"But—"

"Chris," interrupted Wyatt and he waved his hand out in front and Chris felt the air around him get heavy. "I don't want to fight with you. Just go back home and stay there for the rest of the day."

Chris tried his best to scoff. "Y-Your not my mother, Wy. You can't tell me what to do with my time."

"No, I'm not. Our mother is dead," said Wyatt and Chris felt a jab in his heart. "I'm your brother, though, and I'm still in charge of you. So, if I say go home and stay. You go home and stay. Clear?"

Chris glared at his brother before orbing to his bedroom. Once he landed in the bedroom, he telekinetically locked his door in hopes to give Wyatt a sign he didn't want to be bothered.

Chris took a seat on his couch and folded his arms. Anger seeped in his blood, boiling it as he thought about Wyatt. Everything he has done has been wrong. And every wrong he has done was for Chris.

Chris sighed and leaned back, but his rest was short lived when he heard his door knock.

"Go away, Wyatt!"

"It's not Wyatt."

Chris shot up. He recognized that voice. That sweet, loving voice belonged to a girl he had almost forgotten.

Chris stood up and hurried to the door. He unlocked it and opened the door to see Caroline wearing a dark outfit standing outside his door.

"Caroline?" said Chris and she nodded.

"Hello to you too Chris," she said. "May I come in?"

Chris nodded and moved to the side to allow her entrance. She gracefully walked in, her hair coming up from the movement. Chris closed the door behind her and turned to stare at her.

"Caroline, how did…"

"Everyone knows where the Halliwell brothers live," said Caroline. "It's not very difficult to find you. Plus, Wyatt called me to come over."

Chris' eyebrows slanted. "Wyatt?"

Caroline nodded her head, but frowned. "I feel someone has a bit of an issue with him," she examined Chris who remembered that Caroline was an empath. "You and Wyatt fight?"

"One of the many," he said. "So, why did Wyatt call you over?"

Caroline gave one last questionably look at Chris before speaking. "He asked me to join him. He believed that an empath will help figure out those who are unfaithful to him inside his inner circle."

"That would be everyone," said Chris. "They're demons. They don't give a crap about the world, nor do they care about us. So, I guess you're job here is done then."

Caroline just smiled. "Cute Chris," she said. "But I am very much needed in your brother's ranks. He says that I'm a very special person. That's why I am allowed in the meetings."

"Congratulations," muttered Chris as he walked past her and back to the couch. "So, why are you here? In my room? Shouldn't you be out doing something?"

Caroline walked over and sat down on the couch with Chris. She placed her hand on top of his. "Chris, don't get angry. But, he sent me here to keep an eye on you."

Chris shrugged her hand off his. "Figures. You wouldn't have come all the way back just to see how I was doing."

"That's not true," said Caroline. "I wanted to see you. Just to chat."

"Well, we're talking," said Chris. "You fulfilled your goal."

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Stop being a jerk Chris to me," she said. "I'm not the one you're mad at."

Chris frowned, but looked away from Caroline. She was right. He was mad at Wyatt. Mad at him for turning the Manor into a museum. Mad at him for not trusting him and then judging his trust. Mad at him for destroying the city. Mad at him for bringing demons into their lives. He was mad at him for everything.

Caroline brushed a Chris' dark hair back. "Chris, you need to stop fighting your brother. He loves you very much. That's why he's doing all of this."

"Tell me about it," muttered Chris and Caroline glared at him.

"Chris, you need to understand," she said. "Lord Wyatt has done everything for you. He gave you this entire room!" She waved her arm around his room, but Chris could care less about his room. He liked his old one better. "Plus, you're under his protection. Nobody will come after you. You won't ever have to suffer pain and loss again."

Caroline leaned closer to Chris. "Don't you remember the day we first met?"

Chris thought back to his memories and he did. How could he forget? It was the day the Elders took him away and tortured him, his father watching.

"Yes."

"Then you also remember what you were feeling."

Pain, anger, helplessness, and hope.

Chris nodded his head and Caroline smiled. "Chris, Wyatt doesn't want to see you hurt. He doesn't want you to ever feel that way again. He's bringing hope. He's our savior, Chris. He's the heir to King Arthur!"

Chris stared at Caroline. How did he manage to make her believe in that? How is anyone taken a good look outside? "I know," said Chris. "I've been told that when I was growing up, but I don't see how he's doing that. Bringing hope."

"You see the world destroyed, Chris," she said. "But, Wyatt knows what he's doing. You gotta trust him. He's making sure the world doesn't destroy us."

Chris shook his head. He didn't believe it at all. Wyatt didn't care. He might not be a telepath or an empath, but he knew his brother well enough to know what he wants. Wyatt wanted the world. He wanted to rule it and show of his power. That is the only thing he cared about.

Chris tilted his head forward, but Caroline turned his head to face her. When Chris' saw her closed eyes, he felt wet lips touching his own. Chris gave in for a moment, but then he turned away. Caroline smiled.

"You still have those feelings for me," she said as she brushed his hair.

Chris turned back to her. "Doesn't matter," he said. "We can't be a couple."

"Or you don't want us to be a couple."

"You work for Wyatt," said Chris. "I doubt he will pleased to hear that you are toying with his younger brother."

"I wouldn't call it toying," she said.

Chris shrugged. "Whatever you call it," he said. "My brother is rather protective of me if you haven't noticed. To a point where I am almost a prisoner in my home."

"He doesn't want to lose you," she said. "Like he did with his mother and aunts. Your mother and aunts. Of all people, you should understand. You witnessed their deaths."

Chris crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Why do people keep bringing that up? Can't anyone understand that I don't want to remember that day?"

Caroline stared sympathetically at Chris. "Sometimes, Chris, it is good to remember, because then you won't lose sight of the path. Remembering why they died and how they died."

Chris let out a long sigh and rubbed his hair. "Maybe," he muttered.

Caroline stood up. "Just remember Chris," she said. "That Wyatt is only trying to protect you. He wants you to have the freedom that restricted you when you were growing up. How bad is that?"

Chris didn't answer.

Caroline smiled. "Exactly," she said and she turned and walked out of his bedroom. When Chris heard the door closed, he telekinetically locked it again.

Chris leaned back and breathed. Maybe she was right. Maybe Wyatt is only trying to give him everything he wanted.

_No_

Chris blinked. That was weird. Someone had yelled 'no' in his mind. Chris looked around, but found no one in his bedroom. It was just him.

"Weird," he said and stood up.

Chris walked around the room, but didn't sense anyone.

Shaking his head at his foolishness, he went back to the couch and drifted to sleep.

_**BREAK**_

"So what are we going to do now?"

Ryan had asked the question that plagued their minds. Ever since Leo returned, with tears streaks on his cheeks and red eyes, and told them of Wyatt's plan to rule the world, people seemed scared.

Everyone in the magical world has heard of Wyatt the Twice Blessed child. They have heard the legends and myths of his vast powers and his complete control over them. They all feared and admired him, but once they were informed that he had a league of demons at his hands, they just feared him. Even Leo was a little afraid of his own son.

They were all in a circle, looking at each other, wondering who would answer the question. Most of them were looking towards Leo to solve it, but he wasn't looking at anyone. He stared off into space, lost in his thoughts or memories.

Coop looked horrified as well did Henry. They couldn't believe that their own nephew had turned evil. Working with demons and darklighters. Impossible! They killed his mother and aunts. How could he side with those hellish creatures?

"Maybe," said Jen, "Now is the time to call ourselves the Resistance."

They all flickered their gaze at her. Ryan turned his head and looked at Jen. "The Resistance?"

Jen nodded. "I mean, we started this group to protect innocent mortals and witches from the witch hunters, but now, they are not our concern anymore. Thanks to Wyatt and his army of demons."

Leo cringed at hearing Jen speak about Wyatt like he was the Source of All Evil. Yet, it was true. Wyatt had set himself in that position.

"So, we are now a Resistance against Wyatt?" said Henry. "What? Are you planning to kill him?"

Jen didn't answer and looked away, but Ryan shrugged. "If it comes down to it."

"No!" shouted Leo and everyone in the group jumped. "You can't. I won't let you!"

"But Leo…"

"NO!" repeated Leo and his face burned. "He's my son! My only son! I can still save him. I-I can't give up on him!" He paused as he tried to control himself. He breathed, "Wyatt is to be left untouched."

"So we're just going to let the people outside get hurt and not do anything?" questioned Josh, another member of their group. He was young. A burly twenty-three year old. Leo remembered him from his Magical School days when Leo would come down to visit Gideon. He was often in Gideon's office being lectured. A troublesome boy. His emotions always ran high, especially anger, but Leo knew he was gentle, a good witch.

"No," said Leo. "We'll still try to save the innocents from the demons and those that want to hurt them. But, Wyatt, let me handle him."

The group eyed Leo, but then turned to each other. Ryan stared at the floor, but it was Henry that spoke from the group. "Man, I can't believe I'm saying this. I guess we're the resistance against Wyatt."

"Just his rule," said Leo and then he walked out and away from the group.

Josh shook his head. "Leo is being blind about this whole thing," he muttered. "His son is too late to be saved. He's corrupted. Once a witch is working with demons then they've gone to the side of evil. I say we still plan to kill him."

Coop snapped his head to Josh. "That's no true!" defended Coop. "My wife was once Queen of All Evil, but she turned around. So can Wyatt. He was born from a family with powerful good magic. He's good. He just needs to see the truth of what he's doing."

Josh rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right," he said. "He's gone. Corrupted. You can't save those that are corrupted."

"So, what?' asked Henry backing Coop up. "You just want to eliminate Wyatt? Think that will solve the problem, the mess?"

"Yeah!" said Josh. "And you guys are just as blind as Leo. Well, I should of guess. Wyatt's your family too!"

"It won't save the world, Josh," spoke up Jen and everyone turned to her. "It just won't. The people still know we exist and the demons would still run free. Killing Wyatt won't help."

"But it can definitely tip the sides back in our favor," argued Josh.

Jen shrugged, not wanting to continue the argument. Henry puffed out his chest, a technique he used when he was trying to intimidate his charges. "Well, you heard the leader," said Henry. "No one hurts Wyatt. We just attack his demons and save the innocents."

Josh just sneered and walked away from the group. Jen shook his head. "He's got a lot of emotions," she said to everyone.

_**BREAK**_

Once Wyatt knew Chris was at the penthouse, he went off to deal with the problems his demons were talking about. The demons had told Wyatt of a plan to attack his home. The mortals who were planning this were having a secret meeting in the basement of the library.

Wyatt, with his invisibility cloak up, walked into the meeting room and stood in the corner. He had brought two of his demons with his, but he only did that to show that no one could take a chance on his life.

The meeting started and Wyatt was amused to find that the leader of this plan was an old man with graying hair and big glasses. He looked brittle enough that just simply turning his neck would cause it to crack.

"Listen," called the leader. "You brave souls have gathered here in this basement to discuss the plan to eliminate Wyatt Halliwell."

The whole table nodded their heads and Wyatt shook his head at their foolishness. They couldn't defeat him. They never will.

"The plan, as you have all heard," spoke the leader. "Is to storm the apartment complex he calls home and kill every last one of those hell demons in there. Plus, Wyatt Halliwell himself."

"Isn't that suicide!" cried one of them and every one turned to the brown haired teenager. "I mean, hasn't anyone seen the museum? He's born from a powerful family. He has vast powers. Couldn't he just as easily kill us?"

The leader smirked. "Wyatt Halliwell might be magical and powerful, but he's still mortal. A bullet can still kill his cold heart."

Wyatt smiled. His cold heart. HA! He didn't have a cold heart. It was a strong heart that was willing to sacrifice anything for his family, especially his younger brother.

The young boy didn't speak and sat silently and the leader seemed happy about that. "Okay, now I have a plan. We strike on Sunday. At midnight. We'll be well equipped to. I got the blueprints of the building from city hall." The leader pulled out a big map and laid it on the table. He jabbed a finger at a certain point. "We'll climb through this window and start the attack. Now, when you shoot. Aim for the heart or head. The only way to kill these sons of bitches. That's what my son said anyways."

"Well, you're son is a moron," said Wyatt as he threw off his invisibility cloak. "And so are you."

The whole room froze and gaped at Wyatt's sudden appearance along with two demons who were eyeing them all in a greedily fashion. Wyatt stepped forward and walked behind the attendees, glaring down at them.

"I see that you all wish for my death," said Wyatt, icily. "Well, I hate to tell you, but that's not going to happen." Wyatt stared over at the leader and then laughed. "You thought you could take me on?" Then Wyatt raised his hand and slowly curled his fingers.

The leader gasped as he clutched his throat and slowly fell to his knees. Everyone else simply backed away from the leader and stared in shock as he was being tortured.

"You're nothing, but an annoying pest," said Wyatt. "Because of people like you, I don't get the time to spend my new found freedom with my younger brother."

With that, Wyatt tightened his fist and the crowd heard a loud crack. The sound of bones shattering and the leader fell forward into death.

"Idiot," mumbled Wyatt and he turned to face everyone else. "You should have stayed home."

Wyatt whipped his hands out and the attendees all glowed and shrieked in pain. Soon, they were nothing but piles of ash.

Wyatt gave a loud sigh. "I don't understand how some people can be so dumb," he said out loud. Wyatt turned to his demons. "You can go."

The demons bowed out and left. Wyatt stared one more time. He wished he didn't have to kill them, but he had to. He needed to protect these monsters from hurting him or anyone else he cared about.

Wyatt was about to orb away, when he sensed danger nearby. Wyatt frowned and then he whipped around and grabbed a young man's neck.

The young man was holding a dagger, no, an athame. This boy was a part of the magical world. Wyatt, anger boiling inside, telekinetically flew the athame out of the man's hand. With this strength, he tossed the man across the room, letting him slide down the table.

The young man quickly got off and faced Wyatt.

Wyatt stared at the young man. The young man didn't seem to be afraid of him. Wyatt could see the man's eyes filled with disgust and hatred towards him. Wyatt was use to that though. He had seen it millions of times, but not for very long.

"I see you're not a mortal," said Wyatt.

The young man shook his head. "No, I'm a witch."

Wyatt smirked. "Of course you are," he said as he glanced at the athame in the wall. "I also see you brought your own weapon."

"To kill you!" shouted the young man. "You ruined my life!"

"Did I?" asked Wyatt. "How?"

"You exposed us!" shouted the young man, "You made the witch hunters come after us. Because of you I have no sister!"

"I see," said Wyatt. "I understand your frustration. I too lost family…"

"I know," snapped the young man. "I know that you lost family. Everyone knows."

"I know that too," said Wyatt, thinking about his family's history and fame. "But, the witch hunters didn't just come after you. They came after my family too."

"I know that too!" shouted the young man. "They killed Chris."

Wyatt seemed surprised again. How many people believed Chris to be dead?

The young man flared his nostrils. "It's all ever Leo mopes about. How Chris is gone and that he's losing you."

"Ah," said Wyatt. "You work with my dear father."

"Yeah," said the young man. "Sort of. We don't agree on a few things."

"Who doesn't?"

"But we both agree that you are destroying the world," said the young man. "And that you need to be stopped."

Wyatt narrowed his eyes at the man. "What's your name?"

"Josh."

"Josh," repeated Wyatt. "I think I remember you. My aunt Paige talked about you. You were one of her charges before you died. Your power is projection. You caused a lot of problems for her."

"Yeah, well, I guess I now switched onto you," said Josh. "I'm going to be a thorn at your side."

Wyatt chuckled. "Yeah, of course," Wyatt was slightly amused by the courage Josh had inside of him. He wished Chris had that same courage. "So, what was your big plan, Josh? Kill me and hope your dear sister will come back to life?"

"Don't you dare mention her!" he yelled. "You don't get to speak about her!"

"My apologies," said Wyatt, unapologetically. "But what was your big plan?"

Josh's nose flared again. "The plan is to stop your reign. We even formed a resistance against you, but your dear Daddy said we weren't allowed to hurt you. That you could still be saved. I said bullshit. You're a monster! And a monster needs to be killed."

Wyatt shrugged. "Well, that's your belief, but I have my own opinion about who I am."

"Everyone doesn't care about your opinion," said Josh. "They know you're a monster. You kill innocents. You just killed these men!"

"And they were trying to kill me," said Wyatt. "Just like you were planning on doing."

Wyatt telekinetically made the athame come to him. He caught it and examined the weapon that Josh brought to kill him. Wyatt glanced up and smirked. He tossed the athame on the table.

"It's a nice weapon for a witch," said Wyatt and he smiled. "But, mine's bigger." Wyatt stretched his hand out and Excalibur glowed into his hands.

Josh's eyes went wide at the sight of the great legendary sword appeared in front of him, wielded by a monster, a Halliwell.

Wyatt saw the look of horror and his grin got bigger. "I see that you recognized this sword. It was given to me when I was barely a year old. By owning this sword, it means that I am the savior, the protector of the magical world. Just like King Arthur. A great warrior. A great hero."

Wyatt pointed the sword at Josh. "And you're just an enemy who is trying to kill me."

Before Josh could speak, Wyatt lunged forward and Excalibur stabbed Josh through the stomach. Josh lurched and stared at the evil darkness inside Wyatt's blue eyes. Wyatt gave a menacing grin and then pulled the sword out.

Josh fell to his knees as blood flowed out of the wound. He tried to speak, but blood came up through his throat and mouth, dripping slowly from his lips. With his eyes fading, Josh was slowly becoming unsteady.

Wyatt watched him die. As Josh started to wobble, Wyatt kicked him and Josh fell, his body stiff.

Josh was dead.

Wyatt sighed and shook his head. Another person killed. Another person he didn't want to kill, but had to. He had to protect himself because without him, who would protect Chris?

Wyatt wiped Josh's blood off his sword with a simple incantation. The blood disappeared and Wyatt orbed the sword back to its place at home.

Wyatt gave one last look at Josh. Such a pity to kill another witch. All he wanted to do was save them and he did. This is what he got for it. Assassination attempts.

Wyatt turned away and orbed out.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Chris slept in that morning. He didn't want to have breakfast with Wyatt. He was still upset with him for everything. Plus, he was worried he would see Caroline again. She was very good with her ability and he was afraid that she would tell Wyatt what he was feeling about him.

Chris stayed on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. As the morning past, Chris figured Wyatt would orb in the room, asking Chris why he wasn't at breakfast, but Wyatt never came. Nor did he come in the afternoon either, which Chris found oddly strange.

His older brother and him rarely hung out, but that didn't mean they didn't see each other every day. Chris figured Wyatt would want to see him, but he didn't come at all. So, Chris got out of his bed and dressed to go out on the streets.

Once ready, he orbed to the downtown area in a dark alley. He wanted to avoid catching people's attention. The public easily recognized Wyatt, but his little brother wasn't. Chris was thankful that not every one recognized him as a Halliwell and can easily walk in the streets in peace.

Chris often walked by his old high school, staring at the sign. The school wasn't destroyed and children still attended school. Wyatt had ordered that the demons don't go near the schools, which upset the demons, but confused Chris. Maybe it was Wyatt's gift to him. Chris didn't know.

Chris walked through the Golden Gate Park, taking a look at the blooming flowers that seemed out of place in such a world. Chris bent down and touched the brightly colored petals. He smiled. He never imagined such beauty and pure could still survive in such a treacherous world.

Chris continued his walk and occasionally heard gunfire. He wasn't too worried, because he would be transported away if he got too close. So, he kept walking until he stopped outside his old high school.

The place looked the same since he last saw it. He wondered if Jake or Jude or any of his other friends still attended the school. He doubted it. Chris took a step up the long stairway entrance to the school. He wondered if he should enter or not. Wyatt had told him it would be impossible to go back to school. No one would want him there. No one would want to be around him. His friends would abandon him. So far, Wyatt was right. He hadn't received a phone call or letter or any type of communication with his mortal friends. They had left him behind once they found out the truth.

Wyatt had said the truth would save them. But, it seemed that it was destroying everything that Chris ever wanted.

Wyatt lied.

Chris took another step.

"Where're you going?"

Chris turned around and saw Caroline standing behind him. She was watching him with slight interest, her head tilted to the side.

Chris frowned. "Are you following me?"

Caroline shook her head. "No, I was just walking around myself and then I saw you standing outside the school," She glanced up at the building. "Thinking about going back?"

Chris dropped his shoulders and gazed back at the school. "I want to, but Wyatt won't allow it."

"Good," she said and Chris looked at her with surprise. "It's not safe for you to be in there. Tons of mortals. You could be killed. No mortal parents want their child to be with you."

"Thanks," muttered Chris as he went down the steps and walked away. Caroline followed him though, walking beside him.

"You know," she said. "A lot of the people want to know why you aren't working with Wyatt. They find that odd."

"Who cares?" said Chris. "They're probably just wondering if they have to obey me or not."

Caroline casted a dark glance at Chris. "No, they just want to know if you should be trusted. They think you're a threat."

Chris laughed. "A threat? Really? I'm honored, but I'm not much of a threat as any mortal living on earth right now."

"That's not true," said Caroline. "You're more powerful than any mortal. Than any witch on Earth."

"That's not true," countered Chris. "The Twice-Blessed is way more powerful than me."

"Yes," agreed Caroline. "But you're only second to that power. You're half witch and half whitelighter. That makes you more powerful than just any witch, Chris."

"Thanks for all the dazzle and glory you keep throwing on me, but what's your point?" asked Chris. "You obvious didn't just come to take a walk towards the high school. So, what do you want? Or did my brother sent you to spy on me?"

Caroline shook her head. "No, he didn't send me to spy on you. In fact, I haven't seen him at all today."

"That make two of us," said Chris as he cut Caroline off to turn the corner.

"I assume that he's very busy."

"It appears so," said Chris. "I haven't seen him, but I'm sure he's having a grand old time with his demon friends."

"They're not friends, Chris."

Chris scoffed at Caroline's comment. He didn't know what to think about his brother relationship with his demons. Did he trust them? Probably not. Did he trust them to kill? Probably yes.

"Doesn't matter what they are to my brother," said Chris. "He still hangs with them."

"He doesn't hang with them either, Chris."

Chris stopped and faced Caroline. She stopped as well, looking up into those green eyes that dazzled her the first time she saw them.

"What do you want Caroline?"

Caroline stared at Chris. Her eyes pondering, questioning herself if she should tell him. She wanted to be with him. She didn't like the situation that Wyatt had put the magical community in, but she realized that the only way to survive in such a world is to side with the one with the most power. Thankfully, it was Wyatt Halliwell that held such power and Chris Halliwell was second to it.

She wanted Chris to enjoy the new life. To enjoy the new life with her. She was in love with him. When they first had met, she had a slight crush on him. But, when she left him the following day, her mind kept going back to him. She tried dating others, but only Chris showed up in her mind and her heart ached.

Now, she was with him, walking next to him. Yet, he was in a bad mood. To him, the world was destroyed and no life was walking around except for him.

Caroline believed in Wyatt and she wanted Chris to see it that way as well. She wanted him to join Wyatt so that they could be closer.

However, when she used her empath abilities, she only got anger and resignation from the witch-lighter. No love, lust, or any type of feelings toward her. Yet, the other day, when she kissed him, he kissed back. A sign that there is still hope for the two of them.

"I just wanted to be with you," answered Caroline. "Do you want me to leave?"

Chris paused. "If Wyatt…"

Caroline put one finger on Chris' lip and Chris stopped talking. She leaned in and kissed him, hoping that he would kiss back. He did and for a few minutes they kissed underneath the sky and destruction.

Finally, they pulled away from each other and Caroline brushed Chris' hair back so she could see those beautiful green eyes.

"We don't have to tell him anything yet, Chris," she said.

Chris bowed his head. "I'm sorry Caroline," he said. "I'm not ready for a relationship. I just got a lot of things on my mind."

Caroline's heart plummeted to the bottom of a dark pit. It shattered upon landing, causing piercing pain in every inch of her body.

She tried to clear her throat and hold back the tears from leaking out. "Oh, well, okay," she said. "Just tell me when you are ready." With that she turned and walked away from Chris.

_**BREAK**_

Patty walked down the hallway. She was trying to think of a good place to hide. She and her siblings and cousins were playing hide and go seek and she had another thirty seconds to hide before Penelope started the search.

The hallway was never ending. According to her father, no one knows when it ends. She was a bit afraid of the hallway. Someone could still be walking, lost and forgotten.

She gulped and when she heard Penelope yelling that signal that she was starting, Patty quickly turned to rush into a room. When she grabbed the doorknob, she felt herself get suck into another dream like state.

_Wyatt stood in the hallway, his eyes gazing at the floor at his feet. There were a few dead bodies sprawled around, but he didn't seem to have interest in them. His eyes searching for one in particular._

_A demon approached him, his words gruff and low. "My Lord," he hissed. "We invaded, but many got away before we could take them all."_

"Found you!"

Patty jerked around and saw Penelope standing behind her with a big grin on her face. "Honestly, Patty," said Penelope. "You need to do a better job at hiding or you'll never win."

Patty didn't say anything back. Wyatt…he looked so uncaring, cold, and evil. Penelope noticed her baby sister's terrified look.

"Patty?"

"I need to talk to Dad!"

Without waiting for a response, Patty rushed past Penelope. Her sister ran after her, calling her name, but Patty didn't slow down. She had to warn her father. Warn the others that demons would be coming and that Wyatt was going to show. It was just a strange premonition. She had to tell someone quickly.

She turned to the room that she knew her father, Uncle Henry, and others would be at and saw them huddled together, talking rather fast.

"I can't find him anywhere!"

"Josh wouldn't just leave like that would he?"

"Well, he was rather upset earlier…"

"DAD!"

Everyone turned around and saw Patty and Penelope standing in the entranceway. Coop hurried forward. "Hey girls," he said. "Now isn't a good time…"

Patty shook her head. "No, Daddy!" she cried as she grabbed her father's shirt. "People are gonna die!"

Everyone went silent and all concentrated on Patty. Coop paled and turned his full attention to his youngest daughter. "Patty, what did you see?"

Patty, her knees shaking, gulped. "I saw demons," she replied. "Roaming around these hallways. There were bodies everywhere. Daddy…I also saw Wyatt."

What happened next was unexpected to both Penelope and Patty. Coop pushed Patty into Penelope's hands, "Penelope," he ordered. "Round up the other kids. Get them all here and stay here!"

Penelope nodded her head and she took Patty as she beamed out of the room with her little sister. Coop turned around to face the others. "We need to round everyone staying here and take them back to this room. I'll go get Leo. Be quick. Demons are coming."

Coop beamed out and Henry and the rest of the gang ran out, trying to gather the hiding innocents to the main room before Wyatt and his demons coming knocking on their door.

_**BREAK**_

After a long walk, Chris entered a shop wanting to buy a drink. He was the only person in the tiny shop and the register wasn't being occupied at the moment. Chris went over the freezer and pulled out a soda.

He headed to the counter, ready to pay for it when the register guy yelled that he would be right with them. Chris didn't care. He didn't have anything else to do, but wait until the nightmare was over.

The man came out of the back. "Sorry about that," he said. "Lost a box of...shit."

Chris turned and looked up. His mouth dropped when he saw Jude standing behind the counter. Jude went wide-eyed and his mouth too fell open at the sight of his old friend.

"C-Chris" Jude stuttered. "I-Is that r-really you?"

Chris nodded his head. "Jude."

Jude nodded his head, "Shit…"

"What?"

"Well, nothing bad, but," said Jude. "I just can't believe it's you. I haven't seen you in about a month."

Chris gave a tight smile. "Yeah…"

"Plus, I can't believe your in this shop," added Jude.

"Why would you say that?"

Jude shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't imagine a powerful guy like you or your brother would want to come in a shop like this."

Chris sighed. "Yeah, well, I'm not like my brother."

There was a long, uneasy silence between the two old friends. Chris glanced up at Jude. He looked older, but times like these do that to the young. They grow up way faster than necessary.

"How's school? Still attending?" asked Chris.

Jude nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm still attending school. Carl isn't. His parents pulled him out and they moved away. Away from all of this."

Chris nodded. "Jake?"

"Good. He was going to be home schooled, but I guess he managed to convince his parents that no matter where you're at. You can always die."

"Did he tell you that I met up with him?"

Jude shook his head. "No, we don't often talk about you. No offense or anything, it's just, you're kind of…"

"Yeah, I know," said Chris. "I understand. I wouldn't if I were you guys either."

Jude bowed his head, slightly ashamed. "Chris, if it means anything, I know you're a good guy. I've been friends with you for a long time. I know you're not the evil type that people say you are."

Chris smiled at his friend. "Thank you," he said. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

Jude smiled slightly and stared at the soda. "It's on the house."

Chris shook his head. "No, I'll pay for it. Besides you need the money for college."

Chris handed the bills over to Jude. Jude reluctantly took the money. "Thanks, Chris," he said. "Why aren't you in school?"

"My brother," answered Chris. "He doesn't want me back there."

Just then the door opened and two dark clothed men entered the shop. Jude turned to the door. "I'll help you in a second," he said and he went back to Chris. "Well, I would say if you want you can come over, but my parents…"

Chris nodded his head. "Yeah, they wouldn't want a witch around."

Jude nodded. "What powers do you have or do you have any powers?"

"I have a few powers, but I don't like to use them unless necessary."

The two men approached the middle of the store, glancing every now and then at Chris. Jude raised an eyebrow and lowered his head to whisper to Chris. "Those two men," he said to Chris. "They keep glancing over at you. Do you know them?"

Chris shook his head. "Not personally, but my family is pretty famous in the magical world. They're probably demons."

"Demons!" croaked Jude and his face crumbled in fear as his eyes darted from the demons to the door.

"Don't worry, Jude," said Chris, calmly. "I'll handle them."

The two men approached Chris and Jude, a sneer on their lips and a glint of malicious intent in their eyes.

Chris turned around and eyed the two demons. "Need help with something?"

The taller of the two demons folded his arms. "No, Mr. Halliwell," he hissed and Jude shivered.

Chris frowned. "Didn't no we were formal," he said. "Did my brother send you?"

The demons grinned. "No, we sent ourselves."

The demon pulled out an athame and lunged it forward towards Chris' chest. However, due to having so many demon attacks throughout his life, he gained quick reflexes.

With a flick of his fingers, the athame shot upwards, nudging into the ceiling above them. The demon looked up at his weapon, giving Chris enough time to telekinetically toss the3 demon aside.

The other demon attacked next and Chris ducked, tackling the demon and karate chop his neck. The demon gagged and coughed. Chris sent the athame in the ceiling into the demon's chest and the demon exploded. Chris raised the athame again and telekinetically sent it into the other demon's chest. The demon cried out and exploded into ash, into nothing.

Chris checked around to see if there were any more demons. Once he was sure, he turned around to check on Jude. However, Jude wasn't standing behind the counter.

"Jude?"

Chris walked behind and found Jude kneeling behind, shaking.

"Jude!"

Chris slid to his knees next to his friend. "Jude, are you okay?"

Jude nodded his head. "T-those d-demons…they just…they p-pulled a knife."

"We call them athames," said Chris, but Jude didn't care.

"I almost died," said Jude and then he looked up at Chris. "You almost died!"

Chris nodded his head slowly. "It's one of the occupational hazards."

Jude started gasping and coughing. Chris leaned forward to help his friend, but Jude just pushed him back. "I'm okay," he said. "I just need space."

Chris stood up and backed away. He watched Jude breathe slowly and stand up shakily, gripping the counter edges. "I can't believe you just did that. Do you fight demons often?"

"Almost every day since I was little."

"Every day?"

Chris nodded his head as Jude gaped at him. "I'm sorry," said Chris. "I never told anyone. It was forbidden to tell anyone. Well, not anymore…"

"Did you fight any before school?"

Chris nodded again and Jude rubbed his head. "So, when you came in late for first period…"

"It's because we had a demon attack in the morning," finished Chris. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Jude nodded his head. "Yeah. Was that telekinesis?"

Chris nodded again. "One of my powers," he said and he looked back at the ashes. "I can clean this up for you."

Chris turned around and muttered a spell. Everything went magically back to normal and Jude just stared in amazement. The shelves that toppled over from the demon crashing into it, was standing upright again with all the once broken objects resting on the shelves in perfect condition.

"Wow," he uttered. "You got to teach me that!"

Chris shook his head. "Sorry, Jude," he said. "You have to be a witch to perform it."

Jude's face fell a little and he sighed. "Yeah, well, I guess some of us were born lucky."

"Yeah," agreed Chris, thinking how lucky Jude was to be a mortal. "I better get going. Don't want to lure anymore demons around you."

Chris took his soda and headed out of the shop, saying bye to his old friend.

_**BREAK**_

Leo stood on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. He needed time to think to himself. Ever since the other members of the newly renamed Resistance decided their best chance was to kill Wyatt, Leo felt sick. He still couldn't believe what his eldest son was doing to the world. He was slowly destroying the beloved city of his mother and aunts. The once beautiful, landmarked city was now a mouth of hell. It was the city of fear, a city no one wanted to go near.

How did this happen? What did he do wrong? He didn't think he was that bad of a father. He did everything for his family. He wanted to save the world to protect his family. To save the greater good would save his family. That is what the Elders had told him.

The Elders. They cheated and hid up in the Heavens. They left the innocent witches to defend for themselves. Cowards, thought Leo.

Leo heard the signal of a person teleporting nearby. Leo turned sharply around to see Coop's glowing beam. When Coop finally reformed, Leo could see the urgency and terror on his face.

"What's a matter?" asked Leo.

Coop hurried forward. "Patty," he said quickly. "She had another premonition. Demons are coming to Magic School."

Leo orbed out and Coop followed him back to Magic School.

_**BREAK**_

Chris returned back to the Penthouse to have dinner with Wyatt, but found that Wyatt wasn't in the kitchen at all.

Chris wanted to discuss Wyatt about his demons, so without even waiting a little bit longer to see if Wyatt would show up, Chris marched to his office.

Chris didn't even knock. He opened the door and yelled Wyatt's name. However, Wyatt wasn't in his office, but someone else was.

Chris stopped and stared at a man a head smaller than him with light brown hair and an obedient expression on his face. When the man or demon saw Chris, he smiled. It was a pleasant smile.

"You must be Christopher Halliwell?" said the man or demon. He walked over to Chris and stretched his hand out for a handshake. "I'm Matt. Your brothers charge."

Chris tried to remember a Matt, but couldn't. Chris stared down at Matt's hand, but didn't shake it. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Where's Wyatt?"

Matt pulled his hand back. "Well, he should be here, shortly," he replied. "I believe maybe in a few minutes."

Chris walked past Matt and went to sit down on his brother's seat. Matt's eyes went wide as he hurried forward. "I don't think you should sit in that," he said. "Lord Wyatt will be rather upset."

"Well, Lord Wyatt will just have to kiss my ass," said Chris. "I'm not going to stand and wait for him."

Matt backed away from Chris. "I've heard you are tough to deal with," said Matt. "Lord Wyatt speaks of how stubborn you are."

"Wyatt talks to you about me?"

Matt nodded. "He talks a great deal about you," he said. "Says you are very powerful and smart. Not to be underestimated. Second to only himself."

"Gee," mumbled Chris under his breath. "What an honor."

"I always wanted to meet you," said Matt. "But, Lord Wyatt instructed me not to go near you or the rest of the family."

Chris raised his eyebrows. "You wanted to meet me?"

Matt nodded his head. "Of course," he said. "Who doesn't want to meet the two most powerful witches in the world? You and Lord Wyatt are the most powerful witches to walk the planet. Capable of doing anything."

"Uh-huh."

"It's a honor really," said Matt.

Chris stared at him for a moment, before turning away, facing the window and looking out towards the city. He waited in silence for a few more minutes, but his patience too was getting thin.

"Wyatt!" called Chris and Matt jumped.

"Should you be shouting for Lord Wyatt like that? I'm sure he's busy."

"Well, I don't care!" snapped Chris. "Wyatt get your ass down here!"

Suddenly, blue and black orbs appeared in the room and Wyatt stood in the middle of the room. He glanced at Chris. "Get out of my chair, Christopher."

Chris stood up and walked around the desk as Wyatt positioned himself behind the desk.

"Matt," spoke Wyatt and Matt stepped forward. "Any luck with those rebels?"

Matt nodded. "We've narrowed a few spots for you, my—"

"Wyatt, I need to talk to you," interrupted Chris as he walked up to Wyatt's desk, blocking Wyatt's view of Matt, so that Wyatt could only look at his younger brother. "It's about your demon buddies."

Wyatt flickered a glance at Chris. "Can't you see that I'm busy, Chris?"

"Can't you see that this more important that planning your world domination," snapped Chris. "You know I don't come barging in here…ever! So, this means I really need to speak with you and I think you can put your plans for the world on hold to talk to your brother."

Wyatt glared at Chris. His eyes fell into slits as he turned back to Matt. "Excuse us."

Matt glanced nervously from Wyatt to Chris, but he exited quickly and without complaint. Once the door was closed, Wyatt stood up and walked over to his brother.

"You got some nerve, Chris," said Wyatt. "Speaking to me like that."

"You're my brother, Wy," said Chris. "I've spoken to you worse before."

"Yes, but now that I know you don't find me to be much of a brother and all…"

Chris stared at his brother, petrified. Wyatt smirked. "Caroline told me about your feelings towards me," he said. "You think I'm a monster."

Chris shook his head. "No, I don't…not yet."

"What's that supposed to mean, Chris?"

"You've changed Wy," said Chris. "Ever since Mom died. I mean, it was little things at the beginning, but now…you're not exactly the brother I grew up with. Having demons run around, planning out your next attack…"

"I'm not planning out my next attack Chris," said Wyatt.

"Then what were you talking about with Matt?"

"None of your concern," said Wyatt as he walked back to his desk. "Remember Chris. You decided not to get yourself involved in this. I gave you an option. You opted not to join. I respected that."

"So, you're not going to tell me what you're planning to do with your demon buddies?"

"Like I said Chris," spoke Wyatt in an icy tone. "You didn't want any part of this. Therefore, you won't have any part of this."

The two brothers glared at each other. Neither one backing down from the other. They were both too stubborn to give up easily. It was in their blood. Chris could see the cold, lifeless eyes of his brother. They seemed to have no emotion. Just calculation and death. Chris gulped and turned away as Wyatt smiled in victory.

"I admire your courage, little brother," said Wyatt.

Chris turned back to Wyatt and flicked his hand, sending his older brother off to the wall. Wyatt stood up, brushing himself off. "But, I don't admire your stupidity."

Chris raised his hand to throw Wyatt again, but Wyatt casually lifted his hand first. Chris was frozen. He couldn't move any part of his body. He couldn't even blink.

"That's better," said Wyatt as he approached his frozen younger brother. "No telekinesis for you."

Chris concentrated on trying to release himself from Wyatt's hold on him, but to no avail. He was stuck in this state until Wyatt released him and Chris didn't know how long that would be.

Wyatt stopped in front of his brother, examining his brother's state before clicking his tongue. "You know what? I'll let you go, but no telekinesis," he added as he waved his hand. Chris fell forward, but Wyatt caught, helping his little brother back to his feet. "I got something you might like."

Wyatt redirected Chris to the front of the desk, while Wyatt went around. Wyatt unrolled a map across the desk and Chris stared down. It was a map of the city, but he didn't know why this was important. He already knew that Wyatt controlled the entire city.

"This map," spoke Wyatt, "is a map of San Francisco."

"I can see that," said Chris, eyeing the map. "What's the big deal? Why did you want to show me this?"

Wyatt grinned. "Because these marks," Wyatt pointed to a random mark on the map, "are possible locations where our family is at."

Chris glanced up at Wyatt and then back down at the map, searching for similar marks. He found a few more in the city.

"Did you check them yet?' asked Chris eagerly and Wyatt shook his head.

"Not all of them," said Wyatt and he pointed to two marks. "Those two have been checked and there was nothing."

Wyatt saw Chris eyes drop and his mouth close, a look of rejection. "Don't worry little brother," said Wyatt. "We're close to finding them. Soon, we'll have the whole family back together. "

Chris stood straight. "I can check those," he said, volunteering himself. "Those two near the waterfront, I can check them now."

"No you won't," said Wyatt. "I don't want my little brother off on missions."

"It's family!"

"And I don't want to lose any more family," snapped Wyatt. "These marks are considerations, not exact locations. It could easily be a trap to kill one of us or even both."

Chris folded his arms and huffed. "Yeah, well, I've had a price on my head since I was a baby and so did you! We've fought demons and evil people before."

"Yes, but I don't want you to go," said Wyatt. "You're not powerful enough alone."

"I was powerful enough to take out two demons on my own," said Chris and Wyatt stared.

"Two demons attacked you?"

Chris nodded. "I guess you got some rogue friends, Wyatt."

"They're not friends, Chris," said Wyatt, his face turning red. "How many times do I have to tell you that!"

Chris lifted his shoulders, but didn't speak. Wyatt gave out a frustrated sigh and stared down at the map. "The only problem I have with these locations is that they are too obvious. I don't they would hide there. Especially when they were wanted dead."

Chris agreed with his older brother. His cousins knew better than to hide at any of these places. Too many people could have easily spotted them, unless they put up some kind of charms or spells to protect them and hide them. But, he doubted that. The kids were too young to know any really good spells to protect them.

Chris pondered. "Maybe they're not on Earth."

Wyatt looked up at his brother. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, maybe they went up to the Heavens or, maybe even Magic School."

Wyatt didn't speak. He thought about what his brother said about Magic School. He didn't think of that place. Chris was smart.

"I think you might have something," said Wyatt.

"So, are we going to go check?"

Wyatt shook his head. "Not we," he said. "Just me. You're not coming."

"Wyatt!"

"It's final Chris," said Wyatt and Chris glared at his brother. "Look, you didn't want to be involved in this. So, I'm not letting you get involved."

"They're my family too!"

"Yes," agreed Wyatt. "And I'm sure that they'll be happy to see you alive and in one piece at home than murdered by rogue demon friends of mine as you like to put it."

"But…"

Wyatt orbed out and Chris attempted to follow him, but he didn't orb. He was still in Wyatt's office. Chris tried again, but nothing happened. Wyatt had cut off his orbing again. With a kick at his desk, Chris walked out of the office, swearing under his breath.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Leo orbed up to Magic School and saw people scattering about, collecting their belongings as others directed them to the room that Leo orbed into. Coop beamed in behind him, staring at the chaos as well.

"What are we going to do Leo?" questioned Coop. "Magic School isn't safe. Where are we going to go?"

Leo pondered for a bit, but then spun around to face a scared Coop. "Gather them here," he said. "I'll be right back. I think I got a place, but I have to check. I'll be back."

Soon, Leo was nothing more, but a flurry of orbs. Coop sighed, but then remembered his children. He rushed out of the room, dodging the other scared witches and innocents in hiding. As he rounded the corner, he saw Henry carrying his son with his daughters and Coop's daughters behind him.

Henry spotted Coop. "Coop!" he called. "I've got the kids!"

Coop hurried over to them. "Come on! Leo said to wait in the Main Room. He thinks he knows where we can hide."

Patty was clutching Prue's hand as her older sister led her through the hallway. Penelope was in the back as her power was the strongest compared to all the other children's. She had her Aunt Piper's power. The power to blow things up and she also inherited her Aunt Prue's astral projection power. Penelope was a powerful witch, but Prue was stronger. Her power of telekinesis made her the strongest of her sisters, yet it did nothing in killing demons unless there was an athame around or a fireball. She wasn't as good as her cousin Chris, but she guessed she was now the best in the family since he died.

"Hurry kids," cried Coop as he picked up Patty and walked behind them. Patty wrapped her arms around her father's neck as tears slid down her small cheeks. She didn't want her premonition to come true. She didn't want anyone to die. She didn't want to see any more deaths. How did her mother deal with these horrible visions?

Their group turned around the corner when a fireball came flying past Coop's face.

"BACK!"

Henry, Coop, and their children turned around as another fireball whizzed past them. The hallways echoed with screams of pain and terror. Patty started crying and Henry Junior was calling out.

Hailey and Hannah were running, following their father as Penelope and Prue turned around, glancing back as they watched several of their fellow resident fall to their final resting place.

"This room!" shouted Henry as they all hurried into the tiny room.

Coop adjusted Patty as she cried on his shoulders. Henry tried to put on a brave face as his frighten children glanced up at him and Coop for solutions.

Coop bent down and handed Patty to his eldest daughter. "Prue, beam Patty to the main room. Stay hidden until Uncle Leo comes."

Prue nodded her head as she took her little sister's hand.

Henry followed suit and handed Henry Jr. to his twins. "Orb out to the main room as well. Be safe and don't go out fighting!"

"Where are you going?" questioned Hannah as she looked at her father.

Henry and Coop glanced at each other. "We got to help the others," answered Henry, but Hailey shook her head.

"No Daddy!" she cried. "You're just a mortal. You can't…"

"I will risk my life if it gives you enough time to leave the place alive, Hailey," he said as screams continued to get louder.

Quickly, Henry hugged his children in one big group hug, murmuring that he loved them. Coop did the same thing and as they pulled away and went out into the fighting storm, their children watched with tears dripping from their small, childish eyes.

Prue sniffled. "Okay," she said as she gripped her younger sister's hand tightly. Then, she glowed pink and disappeared.

Hailey, Hannah, and Henry Jr. followed Prue and Patty, orbing after them. Only Penelope stayed behind. Penelope stared at the door, wanting to blast a few demons. Take revenge on what they did to her mother.

Yet, she couldn't risk losing her life. She could risk how much her family, her father, would feel if she died in the process. She backed away from the door and beamed away right when demons entered the room, firing at the pinkish glow.

_**BREAK**_

Wyatt stood at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. He had sent his men to Magic School and they confirmed him that it was the hideout.

Wyatt ordered his demons not to kill, just capture. If they saw anyone from his family, they were to capture and separate them from the group. Of all people, none of his family members were to be harmed.

Then, he sent his army to destroy the hideout. He, at first, worried about Patty. She had her mother's gift of premonition and wondered if she had managed to see them coming. But, he stopped worrying about it when he figured that if she did, then no one would have been up at Magic School.

Wyatt waited back at his office and discovered Chris to be gone. He didn't care though. Chris would just argue with him and, though he does enjoy his brother's company, it could get tiresome, especially when all their communication lately had been hostile.

Wyatt sat back as Matt waited with him. Matt had been a loyal witch. As his first charge, Matt stuck with him and sided with Wyatt's beliefs. Matt's ability to phase through anything made him unique. Not every witch had that power.

"What's your plan with the witches, my Lord?" asked Matt.

Wyatt glanced at Matt, but then back at his window. "Going to give them the option to join me," he replied.

"And if they don't, my Lord?"

Wyatt shrugged. "We'll do what we always do to people who don't agree to join."

Matt nodded and as soon as he finished, a demon shimmered into the office and greeted Lord Wyatt.

"My lord," he spoke. "We managed to capture as many as we could, but some had managed to escape."

Wyatt stood up. He didn't care about if they escaped or not. There was only one question that he wanted answer. "My family?"

"They were there, my Lord," he said. "But, they were part of the group that managed to escape."

Without warning, the demon burned to nothingness. Wyatt waved his hand and the demon's ash disappeared from his white rug. The blue eyes turned murderous as he his muscles bulge and the vein in his head pulsed.

"They can't even do a simple job," spat Wyatt.

Wyatt closed his eyes and when he reopened his eyes, he found himself in the hallway of Magic School.

There were bodies scattered in the hallway. Wyatt stared down, eyeing each face. He didn't recognize any of the dead and somewhat thankful. He didn't want to recognize a powerful witch amongst the dead because it would be a lost to his new empire he was building with his younger brother.

As he searched the bodies, a demon stepped forward. "My Lord," he hissed. "We invaded, but many got away before we could take them all."

Wyatt listened, but he didn't acknowledge the demon. He was already upset with their ability to follow orders. They had killed enough witches and they had let his family escape.

Slowly, Wyatt managed to make his way to the main room. He recognized the place once before, but maybe it was when Chris was up at Magic School being taught by some useless professor. Wyatt could have done a better job at teaching his younger brother.

As he entered the main room, he saw only three bodies. The demon that addressed him earlier stood instantly by his side. "My Lord," he addressed Wyatt. "This is where we lost the witches that got away. A whitelighter and a cupid helped their escape."

A Cupid? So, his Uncle Coop was here and so were his cousins Prue, Penelope, and little Patty.

Wyatt stared at the empty eyes of the dead. The ones that were so close to escaping the demons. So close that they could taste the freedom of fear that was probably pumping through their veins. That fear helped them get this far, but it was taken so easily. Just a single energy ball swiped them away from their ultimate goal. If they only moved faster or slower, they could be alive.

Wyatt shook his head. He turned around, preparing to go and visit the captured witches his demons managed to get a hold of, but he stopped. With curiosity in his eyes, he brushed past his demons and towards the opposite side of the room.

He stood over a body of a young child. Slowly, he kneeled down to the body, his eyes examining the figure. He grabbed the shoulders and turned the child's body onto his back.

His world darkened and the pit in his heart began to boil again.

Sprawled out on the floor before him, with a vacant expression and empty eyes was Penelope.

_**BREAK**_

The Halliwell and Mitchell children arrived in the Main Room with Penelope appearing last. She went over to her sisters and their family hid behind a couch, listening to people as they tried to make their way to the Main Room.

Prue covered Patty, blocking her from any danger. It was her job to protect her two younger sisters from any danger that wanted to hurt or kill them. Hannah was doing the same to her younger brother, shielding him from any stray fireballs or energy balls that would come in their direction.

Penelope kept a look out for their father, wondering if they would ever see him again. She turned to Hannah, clearly seeing that she was searching the minds of those far away, searching for her own father.

"Are they alive?" asked Penelope to Hannah.

Hannah flickered a glance at her cousin and nodded. "Yes," she whispered.

Penelope smiled. Her father was still safe.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of someone orbing behind them. She and the rest of the children jerked around to find Uncle Leo standing behind them, taking in the whole scene.

"Uncle Leo!" shouted Hailey. "The demons! They're here and they're killing everyone!"

Leo looked past them and at the hallway. "Okay, stay right here," he ordered.

He walked around the couch. The children all peaked their heads out to watch. Two demons saw Leo approach them and grew fireballs in their palms. However, they didn't get the chance to use them.

Leo stuck them down with his lighting power, killing them instantly as he orbed away. The children hid behind the couch, smiling. Their uncle Leo was a powerful magical being. It would be hard for any demon to stop an Elder.

They heard someone orbing again and discovered that Uncle Leo returned with a few witches in tow. He orbed away again and came back with more witches as they ran to hide in the room.

Leo disappeared, but he returned with a few more. He didn't come back alone either. Henry and Coop returned when Coop beamed into the Main Room. Henry had a cut on his face and his jacket was a bit burned on the sleeve, but stood tall as if he wasn't injured.

Coop had a few dark ashes staining his peachy skin. He had one burned hole on his sleeve as well, but no cuts like Uncle Henry had on his face.

"That was all," shouted Coop and looked around the Main Room. "Kids!"

The children all jumped up from their hiding spot and Henry and Coop ran forward. "Let's get out of here!" shouted Henry as they ran forward towards Leo.

As they ran to go over to where the other surviving residents were standing an energy ball separated the family. Penelope, Patty, and Hannah fell behind as the rest of their family dodged the energy ball by moving forward.

There were two demons standing at the entrance. Penelope quickly raised her hands, blasting the demon that threw the energy ball at them. Penelope then turned to blow up the next one, but saw the demon throw another energy ball in the direction of her younger sister.

"NO!" she shouted as she stepped forward, pushing Patty to the ground.

The energy ball collided into her chest and she was thrown backwards, flying far away from the rest of her family. She landed with a thud. She didn't get up.

"NO!" cried Prue as she turned around, flinging her hand out at the demon. The demon flew backwards.

It stood up quickly, ready to throw another energy ball at Prue. But, Leo, who stepped in the middle of the battle, killed the demon by electrocuting him.

Once the demon turned to ash, Prue and Coop rushed over to Penelope.

"Penny," spoke Coop softly as he picked up his middle daughter, cradling her in his arms.

Prue fell down next to her father, staring at her younger sister's face. It looked like she was sleeping. Her eyes were closed and her facial expression was nothing. She didn't express any fear, happiness, or sadness. It was vacant of emotions.

"Come on sweetie," cried Coop as tears glistened in his eyes. "Wake up."

"Penelope?" whispered Prue as she touched her sister's hand.

Coop looked up at the Elder. "Leo!" he called. "Heal! Heal her!"

Leo hurried over onto the other side and raised his hands over Penelope. His hands didn't glow. Coop angrily stared at his brother-in-law. "Damn it, Leo!" he yelled. "Heal her!"

Leo tried again, but nothing was happening. He couldn't heal the dead. "Coop…I'm…"

"NO!" he roared. "NO! No, Penelope!"

Prue started crying. She dropped her head onto her sister's stomach. She held her sister's hand, gripping it as if hoping she can hold onto her life. "Penelope, please don't go! Please!"

Patty came over, bawling. She sat on the opposite side of her father, staring down at her dead sister. Hannah, Hailey, and Henry Jr. stood in shock, but water filled their eyes and Henry pushed his children close to him as he watched Coop mourn for the loss of his first child.

"PLEASE!" Coop cried again as he brought Penelope closer to him. "Don't…NO!...Oh God! Oh God…"

Another sound of explosion brought Leo attention to the entrance. He saw more demons heading their direction. "Coop, we have to go."

"No!" roared Coop, looking up with dead eyes. "No, I'm not leaving my daughter!"

"She's dead," Leo stared down at Penelope. It was hard for him to even say those words. "We can't do anything. If we don't leave, you might lose more children!"

It was harsh to say, but it was the truth. Demons were approaching and he doubted that they would spare the lives of Halliwell witches. Leo waited, prepared to use force if he had to save the last of Phoebe's daughters.

Coop looked over at the entrance and saw the approaching demons. With tear stricken eyes, he cradled his daughter a little bit longer, but then slowly, he placed her gently back on the floor. With his whole body shaking, Coop stood up as he dragged his remaining two daughters away from their sister.

"NO!" cried Prue, struggling in her father's grip. "NO! We can't leave her! We can't leave Penelope!"

Coop didn't say anything. He kept dragging his children over to where everyone else. Leo hurried over too, shooting off lighting at the oncoming demons. Leo stuck his hands out in the middle and told everyone to hold onto his hand. They did, with difficulty.

Leo concentrated and, soon, they were all orbs and teleported away from Magic School as the army of demons entered the Main Room.

_**BREAK**_

The chair and couch flew into the bookcase, knocking the books of their rightful place as they settled to the floor.

Chris breathed heavily as he looked around his trashed bedroom. He flung his hand out forward towards his bed and watched it crumble apart in satisfaction. It was his only way of revolting against Wyatt.

"I'm guessing this is the Halliwell's way of blowing off steam?"

Chris turned around and saw Caroline leaning against his bedroom door. He didn't even hear her come into the room.

"Get out!"

Caroline didn't move. Her eyes just wandered over the destroyed bedroom. She shook her head. "I wonder what Wyatt's going to say when he finds out his brother destroyed all this?"

"I don't care what he has to say," countered Chris as he flicked his wrist towards the windows. The windows burst and glass shattered in tiny jagged pieces.

Caroline blinked. "Looks like someone could use a stress ball."

"Didn't I tell you to leave?"

Caroline walked forward, standing next to Chris. "You did, but I wasn't going to follow."

"When you're in my house…"

"I'm not in your house, Chris," she said. "I'm in Wyatt's house and Wyatt is my boss. I only listen and obey him. You can't tell me what to do."

Chris glared at Caroline. "Then what are you doing here? What do you want?"

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't kill yourself," she said. "I felt your anger and pain and I know that's a bad combination for Halliwells."

"Thanks for your concern, but I'm fine."

Caroline looked around the room, her eyes resting on the broken bed. "Yes, I can see that."

"Just go off and do whatever my brother told you to do," said Chris.

"Is this why you're mad at me?" questioned Caroline. "That I work for Wyatt?"

"No," said Chris, but that wasn't true and he tried to hide his feelings about it, but Caroline saw right through them.

"You're not a very good liar, Christopher."

"Well, looks like I'll have to learn to become one," snapped Chris. "Besides, I'm learning from the best."

"By best, whom do you mean?" she asked. "Me or Wyatt?"

Chris turned from her, but she grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her. "Chris, I know that you're hurting, but acting out isn't going to get things any better."

Chris sighed. "I know, but I had to do something. To show my brother…to get his attention…"

"For what?" she asked. "Chris, Wyatt would give you a time and day for anything. You're his brother. He would hold off meetings just to hear how your day went."

"I doubt that," said Chris, remembering his earlier interaction with Wyatt.

Caroline gave him a sad smile. "Chris, I'm an empath. I know. I can read your brother's feelings about you. He cares a great deal about you."

Chris dropped his head. "I doubt that too."

Caroline shook her head as she turned away and walked amongst the ruins. "Your thinking is all wrong, Chris."

Chris lifted his head up, eyebrows furrowed. "Excuse me? My thinking is wrong? Look outside Caroline! People are afraid of us!"

"Well if I remember from last time, they were still afraid of us," said Caroline. "They wanted to kill us. Remember the witch-hunts? We didn't do anything wrong, yet they hunted us like wild animals."

"I remember," said Chris thinking about the bullet that pierced his body, almost stealing his life away.

Caroline didn't look at Chris. She kept walking towards the empty windows, staring out at the city. "I can feel fear, pain, and sadness…Death."

Chris lifted his head and stared at Caroline's back, wondering if she was slowly seeing the truth. Chris walked forward, to almost stand behind her as she shivered from the feelings she felt from the outside world.

"Yet," she breathed. "I felt those feelings when the witch hunts were happening." Caroline slowly turned around and stared at Chris. "No matter what Chris, those feelings won't disappear. The world is not about good or evil. It's about survival. The only way to survive is to be on the side that has the greatest power."

Caroline then brushed past Chris and he heard the door open and close, signaling that she left his alone to his thoughts. Chris stared out at the city, pondering what Caroline said to him.

He rested his hand on the windowsill, feeling the remaining glass pricking his skin. He stared down and saw his blood oozing out, coating the glass. Chris lifted his hand and saw the tiny blood. He felt the pain, but he kept it under control.

Pain. Loss. Fear.

All those feelings occur. It's part of life. It can never fully disappear from humans. Charles Darwin theory about survival of the fittest might be correct, but from what history had told him, those that were evil never survived.

Even when they took over the world.

_**BREAK**_

When the group orbed out of Magic School and landed in a jungle looking forest, they were all confused.

"Where are we?" questioned one witch that was with them.

They hurried footsteps approaching and they all turned around to find three attractive women wearing leather material.

The women stopped in front of the group. The one in the middle, the one the survivors assumed to be the leader stepped forward from her two companions. She had short blonde hair and an authoritative expression on her face. She stared at the group of survivors with interest and judgment.

"I'm Freyja, leader of the Valkyries," she greeted the group. "Welcome to Valhalla."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

A demon shimmered into Chris' bedroom, informing him that Lord Wyatt requested his presence in his office.

Chris threw the demon out of his destroyed bedroom and didn't move. If his brother wanted to tell him that they found their family or not, then he can come over and tell him. Not a demon, a warlock, or any other evil creature.

Chris stared outside wondering about his family. He hadn't seen any of them since the demon attack in the attic a few months ago. He remembered Prue's scared face, Henry Jr. and Patty hiding, and young Penelope asking him for homework help. Hannah and Hailey writing their papers together at the kitchen table. The smell of cookies entered his nostrils, his stomach aching. It was a long time ago.

Chris felt his body tingle and he stared at his fingers, curling them in and out. The tingle was still there, but he didn't worry too much. After his power outburst, he expected the magic inside him to feel some kind of surge. Chris closed his eyes, trying to control the magic within, to keep it under wraps. He didn't want to lose control. He couldn't afford to lose control.

Chris opened his eyes and saw a dark wall. Blinking, he spun around to find Wyatt standing off to the side. Chris was in his brother's office. Chris wasn't even aware that he orbed to Wyatt.

"You didn't," said Wyatt and Chris wrinkled his brow. "I had to orb you over."

Chris took a step forward. "Well, you called," he said. "What? Did you find our family? Were they at Magic School?"

Wyatt gave him a dark, heavy look, causing Chris to tense a little. Chris walked forward to his brother. "Wyatt?"

"They were there," said Wyatt. "But…we were too late."

Chris' heart cut open, blood spilling out inside of him as it dropped down to the pit of despair. "W-what do you mean too late?"

Wyatt let out a heavy sigh. "Chris..." he said as he stepped aside so that Chris could see what was behind him.

Chris' mouth hung open.

Laying on top of a table was his younger cousin Penelope.

"No," muttered Chris as he stared at Penelope's ghostly, fragile body. "N-no…no, this c-can't be happening."

Chris ran over to Penelope, checking for any signs of life. He didn't find a pulse and her once warm skin turned cold. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was only sleeping, except she wasn't. She was dead.

Chris burst into tears at the sight of another dead family member. "N-no…please…oh God! Oh God!" Chris bowed his head down, his body racking with sobs.

Wyatt walked behind his brother. "Chris…" he said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

Chris shoved Wyatt's hand of his shoulder. "Don't touch me!" he roared as he stood up, shielding Wyatt from Penelope's body. "You did this! You and your demons!"

Wyatt was taken aback. Fury leapt into his eyes at the accusation from his little brother. "Don't be ridiculous Chris!" shouted Wyatt. "I wouldn't want Penelope or any other family member dead! None of my demons killed Penelope!"

"Then what killed her!" attacked Chris. "A ghost?"

Wyatt let out a steady breath of air through his nostrils as he glared at Chris. "It was the work of rogue demons."

Chris stared disgustedly at Wyatt. "Rogue demons? That's what you always say!" yelled Chris as his breathing became ragged. "Maybe they're not rogue, Wy! Maybe you don't have a good enough control over these demons like you say you do! Maybe because they're demons and don't ever follow orders especially from a witch like you!"

After he said that last word, Chris went flying backwards. He flew over Penelope's body and into the wall, landing hard on his hands to the floor. With his wrist searing in pain, Chris pushed himself up to his knees. He could feel his wrist getting bigger as the pain shot through his body.

Wyatt walked over to his little brother, but before he got any closer, Chris orbed out.

Wyatt fumed and glanced over at his cousin's dead body. She was so young. Younger than her mother when Phoebe Halliwell died. Wyatt closed his eyes and sensed for his younger brother, finding him quickly and dark orbing off to him.

Wyatt formed up on top of the Golden Gate Bridge and saw Chris leaning against the bridge, staring out with tears streaming down his pale face.

"Leave me alone!" cried Chris.

"No," said Wyatt. "It would be stupid for me to leave you alone when you're emotionally unstable."

"My cousin is dead!" shouted Chris and he turned to stare at his brother, his eyes bloodshot. "Our little cousin is dead. Of course I'm not emotionally stable!" Chris turned back to the city. "I'm wondering why you're not sad."

Wyatt stepped forward. "I'm angry Chris," he said. "I'm upset as much as your are. Probably even more…"

Chris doubted that, but he didn't question his brother. He kept his eyes out on the skyline, remembering his last moments with Penelope. She had long brown hair and cute smile that produced tiny dimples. Her brown eyes sparkle when happy or just figured out how to do something amazing. He remembered when she showed him that she could astral project. It was weird to her as she expected her elder sister, Prue, to receive astral projection and not her. She always questioned things. She had a thirst for knowledge.

"I told you that we needed to find them," spoke Chris. "I told you I wanted to find our family."

"I know," said Wyatt. "I remember you telling me that. I wanted to find them too. I've been searching for them since the attacks on us." Wyatt walked up to stand next to his brother. He looked down and saw Chris cradling his right hand's wrist. It was fractured.

Wyatt lifted his palm over Chris' wrist and healed it. "I'm sorry for throwing you," apologized Wyatt.

Chris didn't acknowledge the apology or the healing gesture. He continued to look straight ahead, avoiding Wyatt's eyes. He thought about how much had change occurred to a point Chris couldn't even recognize the world anymore. Everything he had grew up with disappeared. And it seemed his family was slowly slipping away as well.

"I won't let anymore of us die Chris," said Wyatt. "I took care of the demons that killed Penelope. I will kill any of those that dare try to hurt my family."

"You can't protect us all the time, Wyatt," said Chris and he looked over at his brother. "Penelope's death is proof of that. This is a dark world Wy," Chris gave one last glance at the skyline, sighing, "and it's destroying us."

Wyatt wrinkled his brow. "I won't let that happen, Chris," he said, but Chris already orbed away, "I'll destroy it first."

_**BREAK**_

Leo wandered through the jungle, searching. After an hour of searching, he found the person he was looking for. Coop was sitting on the beach, staring out at the Indian Ocean.

"Coop," said Leo as he walked over and sat down next to him. Leo noticed that Coop stopped crying, yet, he didn't look good. His skin had incredibly paled and his eyes looked lifeless. If anything, it looked like he died as well.

"I don't know what to do," spoke Coop softly.

"I felt the same thing when Chris died," said Leo. "The feeling…of nothing. Numb."

Coop didn't respond. Leo stared at him with sympathy. "I'm sorry, Coop."

A lonely tear slid down Coop's cheek. "So am I."

Coop turned to Leo, his mouth trembling as he spoke. "What about Prue and Patty? What do I do?"

Leo didn't know the correct answer to that question. When he lost Chris, his main job was to protect his last child, Wyatt. However, Wyatt turned his back to the family heritage, to his destiny. Now, Leo had to stop him from destroying the world and other innocents.

Leo took a deep breath. "You do the best you can. You comfort the two other children and protect them the as best as you can."

Coop turned back to the ocean. "I failed Leo. I failed protecting Penelope. How can I protect Prue and Patty when I failed protect one of my daughters?"

"You have to try," insisted Leo. "Coop, Penelope wouldn't want you to give up now. You saw how she died. She died protecting her little sister. Don't let her death go in vain. Protect Prue and Patty like Penelope did."

Coop let moments of thoughts pass by as he memories of Penelope and his daughters came into view.

_Phoebe Halliwell was screaming. She leaned her head back, trying to suck as much air as she could. Her cheeks had glowed brightly red and droplets of sweat slid down the side of her face. Her brown hair was pulled into a ponytail, but a few strands hung down in front of her pain stricken face. _

"_Come on Phoebe," said the doctor. "I have a head."_

_Phoebe lifted her head, a smile sprawled on her face. "A head?" she said, panting and then she turned to her husband. _

_Coop nodded. "Yeah, Phoebe," he encouraged her. "Come on, keep pushing. You're doing great, sweetie."_

"_AHHHHHHH!" Phoebe screamed again as she gripped the bars on her hospital bed. Her teeth grinded as she kept pushing. The doctors encouraged her more and soon the baby came out._

_Tearful shrieks came from the baby's open mouth, as it's tiny hands wiggled around in the air. Phoebe burst into happiness at the sight of her new baby. The doctor cut the cord and handed the baby off to get cleaned._

"_Congratulations, Ms Halliwell," the doctor said. "It's a girl."_

_Phoebe started cheerfully laughing as she watched her baby, wrapped in a pink blanket be handed to her. Phoebe took the infant into her weak arms and smiled at the crying infant._

_Coop leaned over, looking at his newborn who had thick dark hair and red chubby cheeks. He smiled as well and glanced at his wife. "She's beautiful."_

"_Yeah," cried Phoebe as the baby started to calm down. "She's an angel." She looked up at Coop. "A cupid."_

_Coop laughed and the doctors stared, but figured that Phoebe's was just a little hazy from the drugs. Coop kissed Phoebe sweaty forehead. "What are we going to name her?"_

_Phoebe saw her baby's eyes open. Such wonderful brown eyes. Phoebe leaned over her baby. "Penelope," she said._

More tears slid down Coop's cheeks as he remembered Penelope's birth. She was so tiny, delicate, and innocent. She stared at the world with question and suspicion, always wanting to understand. He remembered when Prue met her baby sister.

"_Prue," said Coop as he led his eldest daughter through the hospital hallway._

_Prue quietly took in her surroundings. She didn't understand why she was here. Coop knocked on a door and led Prue into the room. Phoebe turned to the two family members and smiled. Prue's eyes widen at the sight of what her mother was holding._

_Coop lifted Prue up and put her on the same bed as her mother and the bundle of blankets she was holding. Prue crawled towards her mother._

"_Prue," said Phoebe. "Meet your new baby sister, Penelope."_

_Prue peeked at the blankets and saw a red looking human head._

"_What's that Mommy?" asked Prue, pointing at her sister._

_Coop bent down. "It's your sister, Prue," he said. "It's your baby sister Penelope."_

"Coop?"

Coop got pulled out of his memories and stared at the Elder. Leo stared worriedly at him, but Coop didn't try to ease the Elder's worries.

"I'm going to take a walk," he said and Coop got up, walking away from Leo.

_**BREAK**_

Prue walked through the jungle. Her thoughts were clouded with the horror image of her little sister's dead body. She was so lifeless. She had seen demons die before, but they burst into nothingness.

Penelope didn't die like that. She didn't burst into nothingness. She stayed and she looked like all she did was fall asleep. Yet, when she grabbed her sister's hand and when their father lifted her up in his arms, she didn't wake. She stayed asleep.

Why was death teasing her?

"_Prue!" called Penelope. "Prue!"_

_Prue spun around, laughing at the sight of her little sister trying to catch her. Prue and Penelope were running around the park as their parents sat on a bench, watching. They weren't alone though. Aunt Piper was with her parents and Wyatt and Chris were at the basketball court, shooting hoops._

"_Penelope," said Prue as she waited for her little sister to catch up. "You can't keep screaming my name. You'll scare Mom and Dad."_

_Penelope looked up at her older sister. Her hair was in pigtails. Their mother had sat her up on the chair and did her hair after she had begged her nonstop that morning to do something cool with her hair._

"_I just didn't want to lag behind," said Penelope. _

_Prue rolled her eyes and grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her along as they ran to the basketball court where their two older cousins saw them approaching._

"_Hey Prue," shouted Wyatt. "Think fast!"_

_Wyatt threw the ball at Prue, but before Prue could dodge it, the ball flew into Chris' hands._

"_Knock it off Wy," he said and he turned to the cousins. "Hey Prue, Penelope, wanna try and shoot."_

"_Penelope can't shoot," said Prue. "She's too young. Only three years old."_

_Wyatt stole the ball from his younger brother, dribbling it a bit. "So are you, Prue," said Wyatt as he shot at the basket. The ball went through and bounced back to Chris._

_Chris handed the ball to Prue. "Go ahead, Prue."_

_Prue took aim and shot it at the basket. Seeing that it wasn't going to go in, she squinted her eyes and the ball moved into the hoop. Prue smiled as she grabbed the ball._

"_That's cheating, Prue," stated Wyatt._

_Prue shrugged as Chris laughed. Prue dribbled the ball around and Penelope walked up to her. "I want to shoot the ball. I want the ball."_

_Prue stopped dribbling and held the ball in her hands. "You can't Penelope. You're too young to even throw it that high."_

"_So were you if you didn't cheat," mumbled Wyatt and Chris nudged him in the stomach. "Ouch!"_

_Prue turned around to look at her two cousins, giving Penelope the chance to steal the ball. She snatched the ball from her older sister and ran over towards Chris, standing behind him._

"_Penelope!" cried Prue, but Penelope bounced the ball a few times._

"_Aw, come on, Prue," said Chris, "Let her try. What's the worse that can happen?"_

_Prue shrugged and watched her baby sister line up on the basketball court. She raised the ball and threw it at the basket. Penelope lifted both of her hands and the ball froze a few feet under the hoop._

_Wyatt, Chris, and Prue gasped and wildly stared around. Other people at the park hadn't noticed the frozen ball in air. Wyatt quickly lashed out his hand and the ball continued its downfall._

_Penelope stomped her foot. "I didn't make it!"_

_Wyatt, Chris, and Prue stared at her. _

"_Penelope," said Chris. "Did you just freeze that ball?"_

_Penelope shrugged. "I don't know. I just lifted my hands."_

_Wyatt took a step forward, pushing Chris out of the way. "Penelope," he said. "Have you done that before? Have you ever frozen anything?"_

_Penelope shook her head and then ran to her sister. "Prue, what's going on?"_

_Prue looked down at her baby sister. "I think you're coming into your powers."_

_Penelope burst into a smile and started running as fast as she could to her parents and her Aunt Piper to tell them the good news._

Now, Prue saw it as bad news.

Powers. Powers is what killed her sister. The demons that attacked them had used their power on her innocent sister, killing her, stealing her away from them. Prue wandered around, her head bent down to avoid anyone's eyes.

If they weren't witches, then they would be safe. They wouldn't know about demons. Their mother and aunts would be alive. Penelope and Chris would be alive. It seemed unfair. Why did they have to suffer? Their family had saved the world countless times and yet, the only return they ever got was death.

Nothing made sense to Prue anymore.

It should have been her. She should have died. It was her job as the eldest sister to protect the two young. Her mother always told her that she would have to be strong for his siblings. She always figured that her two sisters would look up to her as the leader and as the leader it was her job to die for them. Not the other way around.

Prue sniffled. "Why, Penelope? Why?"

_**BREAK**_

Chris avoided Wyatt the rest of the day. He didn't return to his bedroom. Instead, he opted to walk along the deserted streets. Hardly anyone ever walked down the streets, afraid of getting attack by demons or other witches.

Chris lifted his hood over his head and stuck his hands into his pockets. His mind wandered to Coop and his family. How were they holding up? Chris figured they were devastated. He couldn't imagine how Coop was feeling. Too lose a child? It's the worse pain on Earth, at least, Chris could imagine. Prue and Patty? To lose a sister. A person they figured would live for a long time. To be there for her two sisters when they needed her. Now, she would never be there.

Chris wiped the tears from his eyes and breathed slowly. He wished he could do something, but he knew the he couldn't. What's dead is dead. No one can save them.

Chris let out another huff of air as he stopped and took a look at his surroundings. He had to check every now and then to make sure he wasn't being followed. It wasn't as if he was afraid, but he didn't like the idea of being trailed by Wyatt's demons and some of them aren't very obedient to their lord.

No one was following him. Chris gave a sigh of relief, but then he remembered Penelope and his throat constricted as an image of her popped into his mind. Chris pushed the picture out of his mind as tears streamed down his face. He didn't want to see snapshots of Penelope alive. It just hurt too much to think about her.

Chris rounded a corner, passing an alleyway when he heard the sound of someone gasping. Chris stopped and looked around. He heard the sound continue and he backed up, stopping in front of the alleyway entrance.

Chris saw a man slumped against the building, his chest unsteadily going up and down as he breathed. Chris dropped to his side. "Sir, are you okay?"

The man lifted his head and Chris flinched backward. Half of the man's face was burned and the skin was peeling. His eyes, bloodshot, pleaded with Chris as the man tried to speak in short breathes. "I…walk…attacked…demons…help…help…"

Chris looked down at the man and saw that the side of his body was impaled with a bar. Chris wiped his face as he touched the man's shoulder. "Don't be scared," he said. "I'm going to get you help."

Concentrating on the image of the hospital, Chris orbed the injured man. He appeared in the main entrance along with the injured man. The hospital staff and patients there gasped and backed away from the magical blue orbs of Christopher Halliwell and the injured man.

Chris spun his around, shouting. "Help! Someone please! Help!"

For a few moments, no one moved forward, afraid to take a step towards Chris, a witch. Then, a doctor pushed the crowd aside as he came up to Chris and the injured man. The doctor started shouting out orders as he took a look at the man.

"What happened?"

Chris shrugged. "I-I don't know," he said. "I found him in an alleyway like this. I think demons attacked him."

The doctor let out a heavy sigh. "Of course they did," he said and then a team of nurses and others appeared with a gurney and they loaded the injured man. They started inserting and speaking rapidly to each other.

"Are you…"

Chris shook his head. "No, I just found him…"

The doctor and his team then left Chris to take the man into the back, leaving Chris alone to be stared at by the rest of the people. Chris watched as they disappeared behind the double doors, wondering if the man had family or not. Chris hoped he lived. Maybe he should have called Wyatt and got him to heal him.

Chris turned around to walk away when someone grabbed his arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

Chris looked at the person that stopped him and saw that they wore dark, baggy clothes. Chris raised his head to look at the person more clearly and saw it wasn't a human. It was demon that had stopped him.

Chris glowered at the demon. "If you know what's best," snarled Chris, "then you'll let go of me right now."

The demon grinned, but then it faltered as he realized what Chris meant. He immediately dropped Chris' arm. "I'm sorry," he said, but Chris knew he was just trying to be on his good side so he would have to face Lord Wyatt's wrath.

Chris didn't say anything. He kept walking and he left the hospital, heading towards the park. Once he arrived, he sat down, thinking about everything again. Penelope popped back into his mind and his thoughts wandered to his family and how they were holding up with her death. Then, his mind drifted to the injured man, wondering if he was alive or dead.

Chris rubbed his face as he tried to suppress the horrid images. It seemed that ever since he turned fourteen years old, things had gone south. Nothing was getting better. Wyatt had promised him that he was going to make things better, but Chris didn't see any of that. No one was getting better. Not their family. Not innocents. Only demons believed that things are getting better.

Chris leaned back and stared up at the sky. No more, he thought. He wasn't going to let the world be taken over, destroyed. He was going to save it. He was going to try his best to protect the innocents from demons and from his older brother.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Chris stared at the engraved gravestone. Wyatt set up a funeral service for Penelope, but the only people there were Wyatt and himself, plus a few of Wyatt's demon lackeys.

The service was over and the coffin went down into the ground. Wyatt raised his hand and the dirt dropped onto the wood below. Chris cringed at every thud the dirt made when it hit the coffin. After it was covered up, Chris stood alone, staring at the chiseled letters that spelled his cousin's name.

Chris didn't even realize the sun was setting when Wyatt stood next to his side. "Staring at it won't bring her back, Chris," he said. "It's time to go."

Chris let Wyatt drag him away from the grave, but mostly because he didn't have the energy to resist. Seeing his cousin die before her time and watching her be buried next to her mother drained him of happiness and life.

When they returned back to the penthouse, Chris walked away from Wyatt. He didn't want to be around him any longer than necessary, but he couldn't go back to his bedroom. It was still a mess since he destroyed it with his telekinesis.

Instead, he went to the kitchen and sat at the table. No one ever entered the kitchen except when it was meal times and it certainly wasn't any mealtime. Chris sat, tapping his fingertips on the table. He thought about home. His real home. The Manor. He wanted to return to it. To sit in the conservatory again or pace around the attic. To hear the sound of kids running downstairs. The sound of his mother.

Chris sighed and stood up from the table. He went over to the fridge and found a beer bottle. He grabbed and popped the tab off. He put it to his lips, ready to drink when he heard a small cough.

Chris lowered the bottle and turned to see Caroline standing in the kitchen.

Chris' eyes narrowed. "What?"

"It's not even seven and you're about to drink?" she said. "Plus, you're only, what? Seventeen?"

"I can do whatever I want," said Chris. "My big brother made that possible for me."

"Doesn't mean he wants you to lose yourself."

"He doesn't give a shit," said Chris.

"That's not true."

"Don't act like you know my brother more than me, Caroline," said Chris. "I grew up with him. I know him the best out of all of you…at least, I thought I did."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know," said Chris. "My big brother never acted like this. Indifferent, cold, unemotional…that's not the brother I know."

"Well, times have changed," said Caroline. "He just trying his best to make sure we all come out on top."

"Top of what?" questioned Chris. "Top of the world? I don't want to be the top of anything."

Caroline stared at Chris, her eyes disturbed and angered. She walked over, swiped the beer from his hand, and drained it down the sink.

"HEY!" cried Chris, but Caroline threw the bottle back at him.

Chris used his telekinesis to redirect the bottle's path as it crashed into the wall, shattering into jagged pieces.

Chris stared at the busted bottle on the floor before turning back to Caroline. "What the hell?"

"I know that you don't like this new world," said Caroline. "But deal with it. If you don't, it's just going to kill you like it did to your cousin."

A vein pulsed in Chris' head as his face flushed a crimson color. "Don't bring Penelope into this…"

"Chris," she said gently, which took Chris aback. "All I'm saying is don't be stupid. This is a dangerous world. I don't want you to get hurt."

She paused for a moment and turned away from Chris. "I'm sorry about Penelope's death," she added quietly. "I understand that it must be difficult, to lose another family member."

Chris remained silent.

"Good luck," she said. "Again, I'm sorry for your loss." Caroline turned around and headed out the door. Chris looked up to see only her dark hair fly behind as the door closed.

Chris didn't get another beer. Instead, he orbed out, not caring if his brother had earlier told him that he didn't want Chris wandering the streets late at night. He just had to get out of the apartment. Away from the demons and evil creatures. Away from Wyatt.

_**BREAK**_

Wyatt didn't move from the window. He went to Chris' bedroom and saw that someone destroyed it. Most likely Chris. He was about to wave his hand and fix it up, but decided against it. He needed to stop protecting Chris and letting things slip as if they were nothing.

Matt entered the office and bowed before Lord Wyatt. "My lord," said Matt, "We received word of another uprising in the mortal world."

Wyatt sighed and turned around to face him. "Yes, I know," he said. "I've been aware for a while." Wyatt sat down in his seat behind his desk and crossed his legs. He rested his hands in his lap as he thought. "Matt?"

Matt stood straight. "Yes?"

"Gather the council and tell them to meet in five," said Wyatt and Matt turned to leave, "then go and fetch my brother."

Matt stopped and turned around. "My lord," stuttered Matt. "Do you think that's wise?"

Wyatt narrowed his eyes at Matt. "Are you questioning my judgment?"

Matt shook his head. "No, of course not, but I thought that you ordered Chris to be unaware of what we're doing. Bringing him to the meetings…"

"Yes, I did order that," said Wyatt as he stood up from his seat. "But, due to recent events, I think it's about time my little brother learned his place in this new world."

"And may I ask, my lord," spoke Matt, timidly as he slightly bowed underneath Wyatt's gaze, "what place that is?"

Wyatt walked back to the window, staring out, but not really concentrating on what he was seeing. His thoughts were on his little brother. "The place he was born into," spoke Wyatt. "He was born to be my second in command."

Matt didn't say anything else. He bowed out and left the office to inform the impromptu meeting and to go search for the other Halliwell brother.

Wyatt smiled to himself. His brother will no longer be just a regular citizen in his brother's reign. It was time that he joined and got use to his new future that Wyatt planned for him.

_**BREAK**_

Chris let his body fall back onto the green grass as his eyes wandered the dark, glittered sky. It was the only nice place left. He could see the Golden Gate Bridge from where he laid and the blooming flowers decorated the place in such beauty that Chris knew his mother would love to have visit this place. The white pillars in the background stood amongst the dancing, colorful flowers, making the area appear almost as a temple of some sort, but Chris knew that there was no sanctuary anywhere in San Francisco. His brother had made sure of that.

Chris was so caught up in the taste of beauty and peace that he didn't hear someone walking towards him.

"You come here a lot?"

Chris lifted his head and saw Matt standing nearby, watching him with some amusement. Chris sat up. "What do you want? Does his lordship wish for me to return home?"

Matt approached Chris, never taking his eyes off the younger Halliwell brother. "Somewhat," answered Matt. "He requested your presence."

Chris cocked one of his eyebrows. "Really?"

Matt nodded his head. "Yeah, he wants you to join in on a meeting to find your place."

Chris picked at the grass by his feet. "I thought my brother and I already established that I wouldn't be a part of this."

"You brother thinks differently," said Matt. "Come on." Matt reached his hand down for Chris to take it.

Chris stood up without Matt's help. Matt pulled his hand back and waited for Chris to be ready. Chris didn't show any sign that he was ready. He stared at Matt, his jade eyes showing Matt that he didn't care what his brother thought.

"Chris, you have to come," said Matt. "Your brother's orders."

"My brother doesn't boss me around," said Chris and he sidestepped Matt to walk away.

Matt rolled his eyes. He knew what he had to do. Matt snapped his fingers and suddenly demons appeared surrounding him and the young witch-lighter. Chris stopped in his tracks and eyed the demons with disgust and hate. Then, he slowly turned around to look at Matt.

"What are you planning on doing?" questioned Chris. "Force me?"

"I'm sorry," said Matt. "But orders are orders."

Before Chris could understand or retort, a demon clasped onto Chris' arm and shimmered him out and back into a big room with floor to ceiling windows around the room. There was a long table in the middle and he saw that there were demons, warlocks, a seer, and a few traitorous witches in seats around the table. There were only three empty seats left near the end of the table.

Chris' eyes searched the rest of the room and found Wyatt standing by the window, looking at the city lights. The demon dragged Chris to one of the chairs and pushed him down into it. Chris tried to get up, but the demon shoved him back down. Matt went on the other side, watching Chris closely as he sat down.

"We're all here, my lord," said Matt as he sat down.

Wyatt finally turned away from the window, his eyes immediately boring onto Chris. "Brother," he said. "Glad you joined."

"I was under the impression I didn't have a choice," said Chris and Wyatt smiled.

"You always have a choice," he said as he took his seat, but Chris caught Wyatt's sneer and rage boiled inside. His brother promised he didn't have to get involved.

Wyatt didn't notice his brother's resentful attitude towards him and he turned to the others. "Let's begin…Kirk?"

Chris didn't bother to listen to the meeting. He planned to force himself into a reality world where everything was back to normal until he saw Caroline sitting diagonally from him. She stared at him, but once she realized he caught her, she turned to look at the brute demon Kirk. Chris smirked. He had won the staring contest.

"The U.S. government is debating how to handle our kind," spoke Kirk and Chris' ears perked up. The U.S. Government? "I believe they are going to enforce witches to be registered so that they can keep tabs."

Wyatt stared off in concentrations as he slowly nodded his head. "Okay, let them do that," he said and the room all looked at him, including Chris.

"What," asked Chris and Wyatt turned to his little brother.

"It's not a bad idea," said Wyatt. "Registered witches will help us keep track of the magical community. I'm not saying that the U.S. Government's intention is great, but the idea in order to keep an eye out on those that might retaliate against me."

"So, you want everyone to register?"

Wyatt nodded his head. "Yes, I do." _But not you Chris_.

Chris jerked his head up. Was that Wyatt's voice ringing in his head? Chris turned to Wyatt. "What?"

_I said not you. I don't want you to register. You don't need to._

Chris realized that Wyatt was telepathically talking to him. Chris slowly nodded his head and turned away. He noticed Caroline staring at him, but he hid from her gaze. He knew it was pointless. She could read him off so easily and knew his feelings about the situation.

"Alright," said Wyatt. "So, we'll let the U.S. Government enforce the registration of witches and other magical creatures. Then we'll use the information to our advantage.

"Now, I've been aware of our friendly mortal rebels," said Wyatt as he stood up, walking around the table. "I would think that we're settling these ridiculous uprisings, but it appears that some of them are really thick."

"My Lord," spoke a demon on the far end. "We have demons patrolling the streets at all times to enforce the laws and the consequences for breaking those."

Suddenly the demon erupted in a fiery attack and burst like an ashy water balloon. The demons surrounding him all flinched away from him as Wyatt lowered his hand. "Obviously, that isn't doing anything," said Wyatt simply. "I'm tired of uprisings and deaths. I won't tolerate them anymore."

Chris rolled his eyes. Wyatt never tolerated those that opposed him.

"Now, I want something done," said Wyatt sternly.

The council shivered underneath the merciless gaze of Wyatt Halliwell. He eyed at all of them, waiting for them to answer. He slowly watched them fidget uncomfortably. He smirked at how they all feared him. Feared his power.

The only person that didn't seemed bothered by him was his younger brother. Wyatt felt pride swell up inside. His brother was fearless, just like him. His brother was slowly turning into the person he was destined to become and Wyatt was pleased that Chris' stay here was influencing him away from his mother's and aunt's old morals.

Once demon straightened up. "My Lord," he said. "We could increase the demon patrolling and increase the punishment to those that break the rules. Perhaps we should even take control of the police station? Have them work for us?"

Wyatt scratched his chin, but gave a wicked smile as he turned to go down the other side of the table. Chris heard each step his brother took.

"Yes," said Wyatt. "I like that idea."

Chris listened closely and heard the sound of Wyatt's black boots coming closer to him until it stopped. Chris didn't need his whitelighter abilities to tell him that his brother was standing right behind him.

Wyatt dropped his hands on his brother's shoulders. "What do you think Chris?" he asked, gripping his brother tightly as Chris' cringed at the pressure. "Does that sound like a good idea?"

Chris raised his eyes to the council and saw that they were all staring at him, waiting for him to respond to Lord Wyatt. Some of them glared at Chris while others were watching amusedly at him. Chris looked up at his brother. He saw his brother's placid face, but behind the façade Chris could see his brother dangerous hopes for him.

"Well?" asked Wyatt.

Chris frowned. He didn't like the idea at all. Have more demons patrolling the streets? Increase punishment? Take over the police station? "I don't like it," said Chris. "I've walked around on the streets. There's no need to increase demons patrols or take over the police station."

There was a long silent moment and then, Wyatt burst into laughter, playfully slapping his brother's shoulders. "I knew you were going to say that," said Wyatt and he walked back to the front.

"But, you're wrong, little brother." Wyatt looked away from Chris and back to his council. "Markus, I want you to infiltrate the police station. Do what you need to do to get the job done."

"Wyatt, you can't!" shouted Chris and all eyes were on him once again.

Wyatt frowned and stared at him. "Yes, I can Chris. Now, Markus…"

"But—"

Wyatt sent a withering glare at his brother. A message telling him to shut up. Chris slumped in his seat, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I don't agree with this plan."

Everyone sucked in his or her breath. No one has ever dared to defy Lord Wyatt in his face. The atmosphere became tense as the two brothers stared at one another. Wyatt's demeanor didn't wander. His jaw locked as he challenged his younger brother. His eyes burned a brighter blue whereas Chris' green eyes dulled.

"Thankfully, I don't need you to approve how I run my empire," said Wyatt in a deathly tone that sent shivers to many of the council members.

Chris didn't stop glaring at his brother, but Wyatt turned away from him. "Markus, start right away."

Markus slightly bowed and then Wyatt turned to Matt. "Handle the mortal rebels tonight as well."

Matt nodded and soon the whole room disappeared, leaving the Halliwell brothers alone.

The two brothers sat in the room for a long time. Neither one spoke. Chris waited to be lectured or something along those lines, but his older brother sat in his chair, staring off. Chris contemplated walking out of the room, figuring Wyatt didn't want to talk to him at the moment.

As Chris made a move to get up, he found himself forced down. Chris looked over at his brother. Wyatt wasn't looking at him. He still looked at the table, his eyes distant. Finally, Wyatt glanced at his brother. "Why little brother," he spoke softly, but Chris could hear the firmness behind the softness. "Do you always have to test me? Especially in front of my minions."

"Maybe so I can see if you'll ever change back into the brother you were once before."

Wyatt frowned. "I didn't change Chris," he said, firmly. "The world did. It changed and went against us. I'm doing what is necessary to keep our family alive."

"And you're doing a splendid job," spat Chris as he stood up from his seat, towering over the sitting lord. "Our family is gone, Penelope is dead…"

"You don't need to remind me, Chris," argued Wyatt as he too stood up, now towering over his little brother. Chris leaned back, but not too much to encourage Wyatt's pertaining dominance. His words shook with irritation. "I remember my failures."

"Then why are you sending more demons out onto the streets?" shouted Chris. "What about the innocents? If you send more demons out…it means more deaths."

Wyatt sighed and his eyes grew weary from the load of stress building inside of him. "There are things that must be done," he said. "Chris, I want to help this world. I want to save us all. But, the only way to do that is to gather all of the power needed to control everyone and everything. You wouldn't understand"

"That's not how the world works," said Chris. "It's not supposed to work like that. You can't control people like that." Chris grasped onto Wyatt's arms. "Power isn't all that matters Wyatt."

Wyatt chuckled. "Oh Chris," he said, a smile still on his face. "You're so naïve. Power is everything."

"No," insisted Chris. "It's not. There's good and evil. Love and family."

Wyatt's face darkened after Chris mentioned the word 'family'. His blue eyes glowed and he lowered his head, thoughts pulsing through his mind. Then, his eyes fell into the depths of hell and the corners of his mouth twisted downwards.

"You can't have love or family if you lose your life first," said Wyatt carefully and slowly. "The only way to survive is through power. Good and Evil…it doesn't matter. In the end, all those two things will get you is death."

"And in death," said Wyatt. "You won't have love or family."

Wyatt glanced at Chris' confused and despondent face. He stood straight and looked down at his younger brother. "I don't know how many times I have tell you," he said. "But, maybe one day, you'll figure out what I learned years ago."

_**BREAK**_

Henry sat upon the rock, watching his three children play a game of their own imagination. Henry thought about Coop and his daughters. They were all alone in different parts of the island, mourning the loss of Penelope.

Henry was quiet for a couple of days and so were his children. His kids were afraid to talk to their cousins, to even stand near them. They were afraid to show their cousins that they still had their family together. Henry understood that fear and shame. He didn't want them to feel like that, but he couldn't do anything. Feelings will come and go, but right now, they just needed to learn to live by with them. It would be hard, but when has their family ever live easy?

Henry heard a ruffle coming from the bushes. He stood up, stepping in front of his children. His children didn't notice the noise or their father's defensive stance. They kept playing.

Henry raised his hands to punch the intruder. As the bushes ruffled one more time, the bush split into two and Leo appeared in the middle. Henry dropped his hands. "Hey there Leo."

Leo did a short nod to him and took a seat. Henry sat beside him, watching the kids for a little bit. "How's Coop?"

"Not doing well," he said. "He's acting like me when I found out Chris died."

"It's not easy to lose a child," said Henry and he stared at his children's alive faces," and I don't want to experience it."

"No parent wants to," said Leo and he touched the ground, tracing his fingers around the leaves.

"Why does this have to happen to us?" asked Henry. "We never did anything bad. Why are we the ones being punished?"

Leo didn't know how to answer that question. He didn't even know the answer to the question. He was just as lost and confused as Henry, Coop, and all the others. Why were they the ones being punished? Why were bad things happening to the good people?

"I don't know," replied Leo. "I just…don't know."

Henry wiped his face. "It's never going to be easy for us, huh?"

Leo shook his head. "No."

"Great."

Leo opened his mouth to respond, but the sound of footsteps approaching stopped him. He stood up to greet the newcomer, hoping that it would be Coop, Prue, or Patty. But, instead, it was a tall, slender Valkyrie. She had long blonde hair, pale skin, and almond size eyes. She looked around, spotting Leo.

"Elder Leo," she said as she approached him.

"Yes?"

"Freyja has news," she said. "She requests that you and the other resistance members gather at the temple cave."

Leo nodded. "I'll call them over."

The Valkyrie bowed and walked away back into the thicket of the jungle. Henry stood up, watching the Valkyrie leave before turning to Leo. "What was that all about?"

Leo turned to his brother-in-law. "Something bad has happened out there."

_**BREAK**_

It didn't take long to gather the remaining resistance members. Ryan, Jen, Professor Feeney, and the others gathered inside the cave. The only person missing that was also on the island was Coop. Everyone understood his absence.

Freyja sat in her seat, surrounded by all of her warrior sisters. She stared at Leo and he nodded to her as a sign that everyone on his side was here. Freyja spoke. "There's been talk, Leo."

"What the talk?" asked Leo and everyone leaned in to hear Freyja speak.

Freyja turned to the blonde Valkyrie. "My sister, Mist, went in to collect a soldier's soul earlier this afternoon. He wasn't alone either. The man died from a demon attack. Lately, there has been an increase in attacks."

Leo rubbed the bottom of his chin. "It appears Wyatt has learned of Penelope's death," he said. "He must be taking it out on the world."

Henry cringed at hearing Leo speak in such a casual manner. Everyone else noticed Henry move, but Leo did not as he pondered. The Valkyrie sisters waited for their leader and Leo to speak.

Leo breathed out. "I guess we need to get back to the real world and start defending the innocents."

The blonde Valkyrie named Mist stood up and whispered to her leader sister. Freyja listened intensely, glancing back at Leo when Mist stopped.

Freyja placed her hands on her hips. "Mist also learned that witches are being forced to register by the U.S. Government and that many other government around Earth are following their lead on it."

Everyone gasped, but Leo. He expected something like this sooner, but sometimes Congress takes an unnecessary long time to get things done. Leo flickered his eyes at Freyja and Mist and sighed.

"We're going to have to be extra careful," he said. "We need to take extra caution when we enter. Mist? Did you find out the consequences if you don't register?"

Mist shook her head slowly. "No," she answered. "The dying men weren't speaking very clearly."

Leo blinked at her bluntness. "I see," said Leo. "Well, we'll just have to make sure we don't get caught."

Ryan stepped forward, next to Leo. "Okay," he said. "Jen and I can take a walk and gather more information."

Leo looked over at Freyja. The leader of the Valkyrie nodded her head in approval. "Leysa will let you out."

Leysa stepped forward towards Ryan and Jen. Her tight black curls hung loosely just above the thin shoulders. Leysa pressed her green pendant around her neck and a bluish portal appeared behind her.

Jen glanced at Ryan then back to Leysa. "What is that?"

"A portal," spoke Freyja. "It's the only way to enter and exit Valhalla unless you have whitelighter abilities. To have it work carefully, you have to think of where you're going and then it will take you there."

"How do we get back?" questioned Ryan.

"You call out to Leo and he'll inform one of us where you're at," answered Freyja and Ryan nodded and Jen stared at the portal with suspicion.

Leo stared at the whirlpool portal and then at the two young witches. "Be careful."

Ryan and Jen headed towards the portal. "We will," said Ryan.

Jen gripped Ryan's hand and Ryan squeezed as he took a deep breath. The two walked forward and the portal closed behind them and they disappeared.

Once the portal was gone, Freyja turned back to Leo. "Elder," she said and Leo looked up at her. "We need to put protection spells on the island. I only want the pendants to be only way to enter the island."

Leo nodded, agreeing with her. If whitelighters could enter, then so could Wyatt. "I will get to work on it."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Chris had gone to bed late that night. He had spent most of the night orbing around the city, protecting the innocents. His last innocent he saved, he had to protect her from two brute demons. Chris ordered them to back off, but the demons pointed out that he's not their boss. They attacked, but Chris easily defeated them. But, not without one of them pulling his shoulder out of place.

Chris rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, drifting to a wonderful dream world. Chris felt like he was only in there for a few minutes when he felt someone tugging his injured shoulder.

Chris' eyes snapped opened, using his free arm to grab onto the attacker. However, his flying hand was snatched from the air and stopped.

"Easy brother. It's just me."

Chris blinked a few times and saw Wyatt sitting right next to him. "Wyatt," said Chris, sitting himself up. "What are you doing? It's early in the morning."

Wyatt wrinkled his forehead. "It's nine o'clock in the morning," said Wyatt and Chris looked to the window, seeing the sun shinning over the city.

"Oh," said Chris and he turned back to Wyatt. "So, what's do you need from me so urgently?"

"I just wanted to get the day started," he said and Chris stared questionably at his brother.

"Uh…okay, but why?"

Wyatt stared at him as if Chris' question was a trick. After a moment, Wyatt spoke. "Chris," he started, "Did you think I would forget?"

"Forget what?"

"It's your 18th birthday," said Wyatt and he pulled out a present from behind him. He handed it to Chris. "Happy Birthday little brother."

Chris stared at the present in his hands. He had completely forgotten it was his birthday. He was eighteen. Eighteen years old and now officially an adult. Chris carefully examined the present, but Wyatt became impatient.

"Stop staring at it like that," he snapped, "It's not going to explode! Now, open it."

Chris tore the wrappings off and found that Wyatt's present was a necklace that had a triquetra pendant. "Wow," said Chris as he stared at his family's symbol. "Thanks Wyatt."

Wyatt was pleased to see his brother admire the present. "It's your birthday," he said. "Besides, it's not your only gift."

Chris stared up at his brother. "You don't have to get me anymore."

"Yes, I do," said Wyatt. "Chris, you're my brother. Let me spoil you for once."

Chris didn't say anything and he raised his arms to put the necklace around his neck. As he did, a shot of pain and tearing came from his shoulder. Chris winced and lowered his arms back down. Wyatt stared at his brother worriedly.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Why are you hurting?"

Chris rubbed his shoulder. "I popped my shoulder out of place and it's still sore."

Wyatt immediately put his glowing hands over his brother's shoulders. Chris felt the warmth and felt the pain being sucked away. Wyatt removed his hands. "What did you do to get that?"

Chris shrugged. "I was lifted something way too heavy for me."

"I would believe that if you were a mortal," said Wyatt. "Tell me the truth Chris."

Chris sighed and rubbed his hair with the arm that got healed. It didn't hurt. "A demon," said Chris and he saw his brother's face flush. "It's not a big deal. I took care of the demon. I just pissed it off."

"Christopher…" said Wyatt as he got up from the bed and paced. "Can't you ever just stay out of trouble."

Chris sarcastically acted like he was thinking. "Let me think…uh no."

Wyatt shook his head. "I'm not going to start a fight with you today," he said. "Just hurrying up and get dressed."

"Why?"

"Stop questioning me and just do it," said Wyatt. "We're going on a trip."

"I don't want to go anywhere," said Chris.

Wyatt frowned at him, but Chris didn't look at him. His thoughts turned to the day his mother died. The day of his birthday, she died. He remembered so clearly. He came back home to have the quiet family birthday dinner to only find his mother not in the kitchen but in the hallway The way she laid still on the floor, her shirt drenched in her own blood as Wyatt held him back. His father grieving on the opposite side of Piper's dead body. It was the worst birthday ever.

"You're upset because today is also Mom's death anniversary."

Chris didn't speak, but Wyatt knew that he was right.

"Chris," he said. "Mom wouldn't be happy to se you sulking on your birthday."

"She wouldn't be happy with a lot of things," commented Chris.

Wyatt rolled his eyes, but didn't speak. He stared at his brother as Chris fingered the pendant on the necklace. Wyatt made the necklace very special. It would warn Chris danger by glowing and alert Wyatt to his whereabouts. However, Chris doesn't need to know about its special features.

Chris finally put the necklace around his neck and it dangled in front of him. Chris smiled at the pendant. The triquetra reminded him of his family and having it around his neck gave him comfort that his family was still alive.

Wyatt watched his brother's face light up as he admired the necklace. "So, Chris what were you planning on doing today?"

Chris shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "I didn't even remember it was my birthday. I guess I would do what I always do."

"Walk around the streets and taunt demons?"

Chris gave his older brother a smirk and got out of his bed.

"Maybe," he said and he headed to the bathroom. "Why? Did you have better plans?"

Wyatt got up from the bed as well, leaning against the wall. He stared at his brother, watching him closely. "I do," he said. "I thought we should go to Las Vegas tonight."

"Las Vegas?"

Wyatt nodded his head. "Yeah," he said. "I've been thinking of expanding my horizons outside San Francisco."

Chris leaned back against the wall, interested. "Really?" he said. "And you just want to check out Las Vegas?"

"I'm just killing two birds with one stone," said Wyatt. "I'm taking you to Las Vegas as a birthday present and to check and see…"

"Battle strategy?" said Chris and Wyatt just narrowed his eyes at him, knowing perfectly well what his brother was accusing him for. "What?" asked Chris.

"I didn't say anything."

"But you want to say something."

"It's your birthday, Chris," said Wyatt, his tone slightly annoyed. "I don't want to fight with you. Let's just get along."

Chris sighed and nodded his head. "All right," he said. "Just give me a few minutes to get ready."

_**BREAK**_

Jen and Ryan roamed the streets, dressed in drabs that they stole from Sans Souci. Jen felt awful, but Ryan pointed out that their clothes were burned and cut from the attack at Magic School.

They walked downtown, taking in a few battle worn sites where buildings were toppled and grass and weeds grew between the cracks of the sidewalks. No one dared walk near the buildings, afraid that demons hid in the dark shadows, ready to pounce and burn them.

Jen and Ryan stayed with the crowd, trying their best to eavesdrop on people's conversations. They managed to pick up a few things like the registration, the U.S. government finally taking actions against Lord Wyatt's reign, and the increase hardships that Lord Wyatt had put on the civilians of the city.

After a long day's work of investigation, Jen pulled Ryan into a coffee house where they sat in the corner, drinking the cheapest drink they could get. It wasn't the best coffee they had before, but it would do.

"So, the whole idea of the registration," said Jen. "I can't believe that Lord Wyatt would even allow that. I thought that he of all people would oppose that new law."

Ryan took a sip of his coffee, breathing out slowly to let his lips cool. "Well, I think he only allowed it to gain the information."

"What do you mean?"

"The registration informs the government how many witches there are in the world and what type of power they possess," said Ryan. "Now, imagine how useful that would be to his lordship."

Jen leaned back, aware of Wyatt's intentions. "I understand," she said as she shook her head. "There's nowhere safe anymore."

"That's not true," said Ryan. "Valhalla is safe."

"But Leo managed to orb us all onto the island," said Jen. "Lord Wyatt has whitelighter abilities. He can orb in with his demon army."

"I doubt it," said Ryan. "I bet once we orbed in, Leo and that leader girl. I forget her name…I bet they're putting protection spells everywhere to prevent him from locating the island and getting in."

"I hope so," said Jen as she stared at the window. As she looked, she noticed two dark clothed men walking down the sidewalk. Jen stared a little closer and realized they weren't men. They were demons.

"Ryan!" she said, but then lowered her voice when a few customers turned their heads to them. "Demons…outside."

Ryan looked past Jen and out the window as he got up from his seat. "Let's go," he said and they left their table, leaving their half drunk coffee behind.

They exited the coffeehouse, following the two demons. Jen huddled close to Ryan. He noticed and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close as they continued their trail.

The two demons were talking, but it was hard to catch everything they were saying. Ryan managed to catch something about Lord Wyatt's trip, a stubborn brat, and Revolution #9, a bar that Ryan used to frequent before magic became exposed.

"I can't believe demons go to _my _bar!" said Ryan to Jen, who gave him a dirty look. "Sorry…"

"What are they saying," asked Jen to change the subject. "Besides about going to your bar."

"Something about his lordship going on a trip," replied Ryan. "But that's all I got." He didn't think the stubborn brat was important information.

"A trip?" said Jen. "Ryan, we need to know where."

"Yeah, I know."

The demons turned around the corner and Ryan and Jen quicken their pace to round it as well. When the rounded the corner, the demons weren't insight. Ryan let go of Jen and thrust his fist in the air. "Damn it!" he uttered. "We lost them!"

Jen stared around, searching. She remembered her training in magic school. Never assume that you're safe in a dangerous place. She glanced around, taking in every spot among the street.

"Ryan?" she said. "I don't think they're gone."

"You're right."

Ryan and Jen turned around and saw the two demons they were following. They were both sneering at Ryan and Jen and one of them produced a fireball. The demon tossed it at Jen, but Ryan pushed her away and the fireball went in between the two. Jen stumbled a little and the demon approached her. Jen grabbed the nearest thing and swung it at the demon. It hit the demon's face and she heard a crack. But, a demon cannot die from just a whack to the head.

Ryan had a bit of a trouble with his demon. His was bigger and stronger. He picked Ryan up by his shirt collar and tossed him a few feet in the air. He landed on his legs and fell on his butt. Ryan jumped up, but knew he couldn't have a skin fight with this demon. He wished he carried an athame.

Jen whacked her demon again. The demon spun and in that second of hesitation, she charged forward with her weapon and stabbed him in the back. The demon cried and burst into flames.

Jen turned around to see Ryan be thrown down the street. She took her weapon and rammed it into the demon's back. The demon roared out and burst like his partner.

"Are you okay?" asked Jen and Ryan nodded.

"Let's call Leo," suggested Ryan, grabbing Jen's arm to pull her along. "We gotta get out of this area first."

"But we didn't find out what Lord Wyatt's up to?"

"I rather find out later and live," said Ryan as the two of them walked away from their battle scene.

_**BREAK**_

Wyatt and Chris stood outside one of the many casinos in Las Vegas. The place was buzzing and glowing. The lights themselves made it appear that it was daytime and not nighttime. Chris had to blink several times to adjust, but Wyatt just stood around gleefully.

"Welcome to Las Vegas, brother," he said. "Come on, let's go inside."

Chris reluctantly followed his older brother to the entrance of the casino. The doors opened and the two Halliwell brothers walked through and into what looked like a party.

The lights bedazzled the ceiling and women in cocktail dresses were roaming around the machines, pools, and tables with drinks. People were screaming, cheering, and laughing drunkenly as they took another glass of champagne. Men with earpieces walked around, eyeing every guest, searching for any foul play. The sound of winning entered Chris' ears as well, but that didn't interest in him as much as it did for his brother.

Wyatt leaned over to Chris. "You see this Chris?"

"Yeah."

"This, all of this, is what life is about," he said. "Not a care in the world. Just having a good time. Forgetting your fears and worries. You're free here and no one will judge you."

"I would," said Chris, but Wyatt didn't hear him.

"Come on," he said. "Let's try your birthday luck."

Wyatt dragged Chris down to the gambling part, but as soon as they reached the floor, two earpiece men approached them.

"I'm sorry," said a man with balding hair and thick eyebrows. "But you must be twenty-one years or older to enter. Otherwise, you must leave."

Wyatt's lips twisted into a sinister smile. He crossed his arms in front of him. "You hear that Chris?" he said to his little brother. "They're trying to boss me around."

The next earpiece man stepped forward. "You'll leave now or I'll have to call security."

"By all means do," said Wyatt snobbishly. "And I'll call mine."

After his statement, six demons shimmered in behind Wyatt and Chris. The two earpiece men jumped back, frightened at what they had just witnessed. Wyatt smirked at their fear.

"Let's just see how your men fare against mine," said Wyatt.

The two earpiece men jumped aside. "No, that's okay," said the second man. "You may go on ahead."

Wyatt glared at him. "That's right," he said, but then he motioned two of demons forward. The two demons grabbed the two ear pieced men and dragged them off. Chris watched the demons take the men away. Chris knew that they were going to be killed. Chris moved to follow the demons and the men, when Wyatt grabbed him. His brother then proceeded to drag Chris out to the gambling floor. The other demons followed their lord closely behind.

"Stop worrying about it Chris," said Wyatt when he noticed Chris looking back, searching for where the two demons took the men. "It had to be done."

"Did it?"

Wyatt glanced at Chris. "Yes, they were in my way," he said. "Plus, they threatened us."

"They were just doing their jobs," said Chris. "And they both were right. We're not twenty-one Wyatt. I'm eighteen and you're nineteen. We're not allowed in here."

"Rules were meant to be broken, Chris," said Wyatt. "Besides, I'm going to change a few things around here."

"You don't own this casino."

"I do now," said Wyatt as he stopped in front of a blackjack table. He looked to Chris. "You know how to play?"

Chris shook his head.

"I'll teach you," said Wyatt as he took a seat and so did Chris. "Grandpa taught me when I was thirteen."

"Grandpa?"

Wyatt nodded, but didn't notice Chris' face creasing in sadness. "Now, pay attention."

The blackjack dealer looked at Wyatt, Chris, and the demons behind them. The dealer's face grew pale and nervous sweat beaded down his forehead. The dealer shuffled the cards and dealt them out with shaky hands. Wyatt's became annoyed.

"Stop fidgeting," he ordered and the deal flinched from Wyatt's tone.

"Light up," said Chris to his brother. "Your demons are scaring the poor guy. Get rid of them."

Wyatt looked over at Chris and sighed. "Leave," he ordered to his demons and they shimmered away. Wyatt looked at the dealer. "Happy?"

The dealer gulped.

Wyatt looked at his cards. "Let's just play and you," he said to his brother. "Pay attention."

_**BREAK**_

Jen and Ryan returned. They had managed to call out to Leo and he sent Leysa to retrieve the two. When they cam back, they had another council meeting and Coop didn't join again.

Once everyone was back in the temple cave, Freyja stood up and requested that Jen and Ryan stand forward and present the information they learned.

"We found out that they are doing registration for witches," said Ryan. "All witches must go to a government agency and register. It helps keep the government keep an eye on the witches and know who has what powers."

"And Lord Wyatt allowed it so that he could use the information as well," added Jen.

Leo dropped his head down when he heard Jen mention his son's name. Henry noticed and felt a little pity for Leo. Many people looked at Leo when Jen said Wyatt's name. Not all the looks were pity though like Henry's. Some flashed Leo a bitter, resentful look.

"Plus, we also learned that the punishments had increased," said Ryan. "And that Wyatt's going on a trip…somewhere."

Everyone perked up at that tidbit of news. Freyja stared at Ryan intensely. "Where?"

"We don't know," answered Jen. "We were hoping to find out, but…"

"The demons were trailing jumped us," finished Ryan. "Had to kill them off and make a run. We didn't get where he was going."

Freyja nodded and turned to Leo. "Elder Leo," she spoke softly, but commandingly. "What do you think?"

Leo scrunched up his face in concentration. He rubbed his chin as he thought. "I think that my son," he said as he raised his eyes to meet everyone else's. "I think Wyatt's expanding his empire. If Wyatt went on a trip, it was either to expand or take care of a threat." Leo turned to Jen and Ryan. "Did you hear of any threat?"

Ryan and Jen shook their heads. "No," answered Ryan. "Nothing, but the U.S. government."

Leo nodded. "Then it looks like he's expanding beyond San Francisco."

"Jesus," muttered another resistance leader. "That's more territory to protect. We don't have enough people as it is."

"I know," said Leo and then he sighed heavily. "I know."

Upon seeing Leo's distress face, Freyja jumped back into the conversation. "We first help those that need help and protection. We'll help as many as we can."

They all nodded in agreement and discarded amongst the island. Leo walked away, wanting to be alone and think to himself.

_**BREAK**_

Chris watched his brother play for a half an hour around the gambling room. Wyatt would win some and lose some, but he never really actually lost. When he lost any money, he would choke the person with his telekinesis and they would surrender the win to him.

Many of the guests disappeared from the casino that they were in, but that didn't bother Wyatt at all. Chris lounged around, sitting down in one of the chairs. He was offered a glass of wine and he took it, drinking it all in one gulp.

It wasn't the worst birthday, but it wasn't in his top sixteen. When Wyatt had stopped paying attention to him, Chris wandered off from the gambling floor and into the lounge room where it seemed most of the guests were now huddling and socializing.

Chris entered, but no one seemed to notice him. He was thankful for that and he went to the corner of the room. He took a seat on one of the empty couches. Everyone passed him without a glance and he enjoyed the relaxation away from his brother.

Wyatt wasn't very fun and his 18th birthday wasn't enjoyable. He watched the others enjoy their night. Chris could swear that they weren't aware that the villainous Lord Wyatt was in the building and he already had a few causalities behind him.

"Excuse me?"

Chris looked up and saw an attractive woman standing in front of him. She had long blonde, curled hair and wearing a navy blue mini dress. She smiled and her blue eyes sparkled. Chris gave her a smile back.

"May I help you?" asked Chris.

"Is the seat next to you empty?"

Chris nodded and the woman sat down next to him. "My name's Jess," she said. "What's yours?"

"Chris," he answered. "Here on vacation?"

The girl was still smiling. "Yeah, I'm on vacation with a few of my sorority sisters," she said. "Just a weekend trip. Why are you here?"

"Birthday party."

"Ah and you decided to just ditch the party?"

"It wasn't very much fun."

"Someone became a mean drunk?"

Chris thought. "I would say so, yes." Drunk on power, thought Chris.

"Yeah, my ex-boyfriend was a mean drunk."

"I'm sorry," said Chris, but the woman waved him down.

"It's okay," she said. "I'm over him now."

That wasn't what Chris meant. He was sorry that her ex-boyfriend was a violent drunk. No one should have to deal with a violent person.

Chris stared out in the crowd and noticed a few envious girls looking their way and some giggling girls. He dropped his head. The girls watching them were Jess' sorority sisters.

Suddenly, he felt pressure on his thigh and he looked over to see Jess' hand touching him.

"So, since, you ditched the party," she said as she moved her hand up. "Are you doing anything else tonight."

Chris shook his head. "Nope," he said as he stared into her dazzling eyes. "No, my schedule is wide open."

She leaned forward. "Good."

Her lips landed on his and they got closer to each other. They weren't worried about people staring at them. It was Las Vegas. It was expected for a guy and a girl to be making out on the couch. That's what the couches were for.

Jess placed her hand on Chris' chest as she lowered her mouth to his neck, kissing his skin. She then moved her hands to the back of his head to push his face closer to hers, shoving and tangling her fingers through his hair. She pushed herself against him and he allowed her.

Chris' hands were moving up her leg and the other hand behind her back, going underneath the straps of her dress. Maybe his birthday wasn't turning out to be as bad as he thought it would be.

"I see you're having fun."

Jess and Chris parted and stared up at Wyatt. Chris groaned at the sight of his brother while Jess stared irritably at him.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Wyatt turned to stare at her. "I wasn't talking to you," he said. "But I must give my congrats to my baby brother. You're a stunning girl."

Jess looked from Wyatt to Chris. "Brother?"

Chris turned to her. "Yes," he said tiredly.

Wyatt smirked at his brother. "Don't be rude. Introduce me to this girl."

Chris glowered at his brother. "Jess, this is Wyatt," he said. "Wyatt, Jess."

Jess crinkled her nose and her eyes dropped into slits as she thought. Then, her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. "Wyatt? Wyatt as in…"

"Halliwell?" said Wyatt. "In the flesh."

Jess flushed red and put her hands to her forehead. "Oh my God," she uttered and a look of terror spread across her beautiful features. Then she faced Chris. "Brother?"

Chris opened his mouth to explain, but Wyatt spoke. "Yes, my little brother, Chris."

"Fuck," she said as she backed away from him.

"Excuse me?" asked Wyatt, his voice lower.

"She didn't say anything Wyatt," said Chris, trying to defend Jess from being telekinetically choked. Chris could see Wyatt's anger rising and he needed to protect Jess from becoming another one of his causalities. "Thanks for the um…bye," said Chris he left with Wyatt following.

Chris walked pretty fast down the hallway. Wyatt ran to catch him, but then opt to orb in front of him. Chris slammed into Wyatt and feel backwards. Wyatt lent his hand, but Chris ignored it and got up on his own. He walked around Wyatt and continued his fast pace towards the exit doors.

"Where're you going?" asked Wyatt. "To another casino to make out with another girl?"

"I'm going wherever you won't be," said Chris and Wyatt grasped his arm and made him stop.

"Excuse me?" said Wyatt, his eyes glowing dangerously. "I don't like that tone or your attitude. I brought you here to celebrate your birthday and all you have done is be ungrateful to me. I've done a lot for you, Chris."

Chris tugged his arm out of Wyatt's hold and continued walking towards the exit. However, as Chris walked further away from him, Wyatt felt a warning. A warning that Chris was in danger.

Wyatt looked up, but he didn't see anything going towards Chris as he went through the double doors. Wyatt hurried after him, going through the double glass doors and standing right next to a frozen Christopher Halliwell.

Out in front were soldiers, all armed with guns that pointed at either Wyatt. A man off to the side held a megaphone and he spoke into the machine. "Wyatt Halliwell? You are under arrest. Lower your hands and we will not kill you."

Wyatt sneered at their insistence for him to obey their orders. He wondered for a minute how they found out he was here, but then he remembered that he's famous around the world. Everyone knew about him and his powers.

Wyatt turned to Chris, but discovered that he wasn't standing next to him. Chris had been seized and was handcuffed with his hands behind his back. He had three guns in his face and one pointed at his heart. Wyatt stared down at the pendant and saw it glowing. Wyatt was well aware that Chris was in danger.

"Or," said the man with the megaphone. "Come peacefully and we won't hurt you or your brother."

Wyatt turned and glared at the man. No one threatened his brother. With a hand, he curled his fingers into a fist as he stared at the man with the megaphone. The guy dropped the megaphone and grabbed his throat, but it snapped. He collapsed to the ground dead.

Then, Wyatt waved his hand at the soldiers in front. An orange wave washed over them, dismembering them into tiny chunks of fat and muscles, their bones crumbled. Wyatt heard gunshots being fired, but he flicked his hand and the bullets came pelting right back to the snipers that shot at him.

Then Wyatt heard Chris cry out. He turned and saw them dragging Chris away. Wyatt held out his hand and Chris turned to tiny blue and black orbs. He then reappeared right next to his brother. Wyatt sent another wave of heat and melted the men who held his brother captive.

Satisfied that the militiamen were all dead, he orbed Chris away from Las Vegas and back home.

When they appeared, Wyatt got Chris out of the handcuffs and healed his blistered wrists. "I'm sorry that your birthday got ruined," said Wyatt. "But there's still cake if you want to blow out the candles."

Chris didn't even look at Wyatt. He just took a seat in a chair, sighing with resignation. Wyatt examined his brother and then took a seat on the couch. "I'm sorry Chris. That wasn't supposed to happen," he tried to catch Chris' eyes. "Are you still hurt?"

Chris shook his head. "No, just a little shaken. I never had three guns in my face and one pointed at my heart." Chris pointed towards his chest.

"But you've been shot before," said Wyatt, but he hated remembering that day. It was the day he almost lost his brother.

"Yeah," said Chris, but he looked distant as if he wasn't in the room.

"But, hey, you managed to have your first kiss," said Wyatt. "Or make-out session, whatever."

Chris looked up at his brother, but he didn't say anything. Wyatt sighed and stared sadly at his brother. He wanted his brother to have a good time and so far, Chris had only smiled once and that was when he got the necklace.

"I'm really sorry that your birthday was ruined," apologized Wyatt. "I wanted you to have a good time."

"Well, you're the one who had the good time," said Chris and he glanced at his brother.

Wyatt sat on the edge of the couch. "Look, I'll make it up to you," he said. "I'll get you whatever you want. Anything. Just name it. You want to go to NYC? Done. You want a car? Done." Wyatt shifted in his seat. "Just tell me what you want."

Chris eyed his brother. "I want us to the way we use to be. Living in the Manor, going to school. Talking about comic books…"

Wyatt shook his head. "No, sorry little brother," he said. "Not that. Something else more concrete."

Chris nodded and he knew that his first real wish wouldn't be granted. But he had to try. "Okay," he said and he breathed out slowly. His next gift wish would be just as difficult to get, but maybe Wyatt would agree to it. He hoped he would, but wouldn't be surprise if he said no.

Chris looked directly into Wyatt's eyes. "I want to find my own place."

Silence. Wyatt didn't wave from Chris' eyes and neither did Chris. He wanted to show to his brother that he really meant it. He wanted his own place. He was tired of being force to live with Wyatt and wake up with demons roaming the halls.

Wyatt sucked in a gust of air and leaned back in the couch. "You want to leave?"

Chris felt his brother's resentment and rising anger though Wyatt didn't show it. Wyatt had managed to show a calm expression even when his temper was high and violent.

"No," said Chris. "I just want my own place. A place to myself."

"You have a room here," said Wyatt. "What's wrong with it? Did the demons not do a good job fixing it?"

"No, they did," said Chris. "It's just that. Demons. I don't like waking up to see demons right outside my bedroom."

Wyatt nodded his head thoughtfully, but Chris didn't know what he was thinking. "So, you want to leave because of the demons?" he said. "I can reduce the number of demons."

Chris rolled his head. "It doesn't matter how many you reduce," he complained. "I don't like having demons around."

"I can't get rid of the demons, Chris," said Wyatt. "I need them. They're here to protect us. Without them, we might be attacked on a daily basis."

"I just want my own place," said Chris. "I hardly live here anyways."

"Chris…"

"Wyatt," said Chris. "I'm glad that you gave me a place to sleep, eat, clothes to wear, and protection, but I want my own place with no demons. I want a private place…Wy, I don't want to live in a fortress."

"So, you find this place to be a fortress?"

"Yes!" Chris shouted. "It is. I mean there are so many demons around, guarding and patrolling. Not to mention that it's really hard to enter the apartment complex without orbing."

"Chris…"

"It doesn't mean that I won't be seeing you," said Chris. "If you want to come and visit or if you need me back here for whatever reason, I'll come. I just want a place to live. Wyatt, I want to be normal."

Wyatt stared at his brother thoughtfully again. He looked away, staring out the window. He let out a sigh. "I'll think about it."

Chris nodded his head and then got up from the seat. "Well, I'm going to go to bed," he said. "Night."

"Good night."

_**BREAK**_

Leo stared up at the dark sky. He had heard screams of pain and horror echoing in his ears. People were dying and he was standing in a safe jungle. There were so many that needed help. How was he going to save everyone when his own family was dying left and right?

"Uncle Leo?"

Leo looked away from the dark sky and saw Henry Jr. looking up at him. "Hello, junior," said Leo. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you were saying happy birthday to Chris," he said, his voice still not matured and soft. "Because if you are, could you tell him I say happy birthday too?"

Leo blinked. Today would have been Chris' 18th birthday. He would have been an adult. Eighteen years had passed since he came into the hospital room to find Piper holding a tiny infant in her arms. She was smiling and cradling him calling him a peanut.

"You can tell him," said Leo. "Just look up a the sky. Think of him and say 'Happy Birthday'."

Henry Jr. walked over and stood right next to his uncle. He tilted his head back so that his eyes were staring up at the stars. Henry Jr. closed his eyes. "Happy Birthday cousin Chris."

Leo smiled and he looked up at the sky as well. He pictured Chris with his mother, his three aunts, his grandparents, Patty and Victor. They were all smiling and wishing him an 18th birthday as well. Chris was hugging his mother, happy again to be with her and the people he loved the most.

"Happy Birthday son," muttered Leo as he stared at the twinkling stars. "I miss you."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

It's been five days and, so far, Chris hadn't heard anything from Wyatt. He hadn't even seen his brother in the past few days. When Chris tried to talk to him, Wyatt would either orb out or wouldn't be around. His demon lackeys told him that he was a very busy person now that he's expanding the empire and having to deal with pathetic people trying to stop him. Chris blew the demons up and muttered. "They're not pathetic."

Chris still went out on secret missions of his own though. He would head out to the streets, searching around to help anyone that needed it. He would fight at least three demons every day and save a few handful of citizens. Chris found it tiring, but he never gave up. It was rewarding to their faces relieved after thinking they were about to die. A few even asked him if he was an angel, but Chris never answered the question with a yes. He didn't want to be associated with his father's half.

In the early afternoon, Chris found himself sitting outside an old coffeehouse. He wasn't the only one. There were a few others around him and they were all mortals. He felt normal and nothing could ruin his day as he sat and stared at the small population daring to walk outside their homes.

Until someone sat next to him.

"Beautiful day."

Chris rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here Matt…right?"

Matt nodded his head. "Yep," he said. "I'm glad you remember me."

"Don't get too happy," said Chris. "It's nothing to celebrate about. Doesn't mean I find you important."

"I'm sorry," said Matt, "But your brother finds me important."

"Congrats," mumbled Chris as he shifted in his seat to sit up taller than Matt. "So, has my brother decided?"

"About you moving out?" said Matt and he shook his head. "Of course not. He's been a bit occupied with expanding to figure out what to do with you."

"I'm touched," said Chris and he stood up. "I didn't think Wyatt would put power before family, but he just keeps surprising me."

Chris grabbed his coffee cup and dumped it into the nearest trashcan, walking away from Matt. He found Matt to be annoying. He always tried to please Wyatt and wanted to take on missions. He adored Wyatt and listened to every word Wyatt spoke as if it they were the answers to everything. Matt even tried to buddy with Chris, but Chris didn't allow it. Matt often tried to hang out with him or even just talk, but Chris always made an excuse to leave.

Chris walked further down the street, thinking about Wyatt's promise to him. He said he would think about it. Who needs five fucking days to think about your baby brother moving out of your home? Chris stuffed his hands inside his hoodie and bowed his head down as a couple of demons walked passed him.

When the demons were out of sight, Chris whispered his brother's name. "Wyatt," he said. "Wyatt? I need to talk to you. Wy?"

Chris looked around, but he didn't hear the sound of orbs or see his brother in sight. Chris sighed and kicked at an empty soda can on the sidewalk. The can bounced from the building and rolled onto the street, resting by the curb near a car.

That's when a thought sprouted in his head. If Wyatt wouldn't answer him, he was going to have to force Wyatt to see him. Chris hurried, going down multiple streets until he found the place he was looking. BMW of San Francisco Dealership.

Chris walked over and searched through the parking lot, checking out the nice, classic ALPINA B7 and M9 Convertibles. He imagined as a kid driving one of these, but he liked the car his grandfather left for him.

"May I help you sir?"

Chris looked up from a red M8 Convertible to see a salesman with a crooked grin staring right at him. Chris straightened up.

"Yeah," said Chris. "Do you have the keys to this car?"

The salesman looked over at the car. "Ah…the M8 Convertible. Very Classy."

"Yeah," agreed Chris. "Can I take it for a spin?"

"Ah, yes," said the salesman, "But, I'll need you to fill out some paperwork and I'll have to join you for the test ride. Follow me."

Chris followed the salesman inside and to his office. The salesman went behind his desk and pulled out a piece of paper. "Okay, need you to fill this out," he said as he hand the paper and a pen to Chris.

Chris took it and read the paper. It asked him personal information and driving information. Chris raised his eyes as he watched the man search for the keys to the vehicle.

The salesman smiled as he pulled the correct key. "Ah, found the little bugger," he said as he walked around his desk, stopping right next to Chris. "Make sure you fill out the last part as well. Most people forget about that."

Chris stared at the salesman and placed the paper and pen on the desk. "Uh, yeah, I don't want to fill this out," he said.

The salesman laughed a little. "Well, then, I'm afraid you can't take a test run."

Chris sighed and his lips became thin. "I'm sorry," he said.

The salesman nodded his head and was about to say goodbye to the young man when Chris' punched him in the lower face. The salesman fell backwards, dropping the key.

Chris snatched the key and bolted out of the dealership and towards the M8 Convertible. Opening the car door, Chris jumped into the seat and closed the door behind him. He turned the key and the engine jumped the car to life. Chris put it into drive and hit the accelerator. The car turbo powered forward and out of the dealership. Chris looked in his rearview mirror to see the salesman had gotten up, shouting and pointing at the car Chris was driving.

Chris smiled as the wind flapped through his hair. He hit the radio button and music came out of the speakers, the bass making it seem the drums in the music were pounding the side of the door.

"Let's see what you got," said Chris as he slammed the accelerator again. The car's speed increased and Chris zoomed around corners and went down a few highways, dodging other cars. He listened to other vehicles honk their horns and rant at him, but he didn't care. He wasn't putting this show on for them.

Chris pulled off the highway and returned to the downtown area when he heard a different sound coming from behind him. Chris glanced back and saw flashing red and blue lights.

Chris smiled grew bigger.

He decided to give the police a good chase. He took another sharp turn as the police car had to slow down to make the turn. Chris dodged a few more cars as the lonely police car was joined with another police car. Chris turned off into an alleyway and zoomed in with traffic. The other cars swerved to avoid colliding with him. Chris turned off on another street as now three police cars trailed after him.

Chris was about turn the car around another corner when a gray mini van came out of nowhere. The van hit the tip of Chris' car. The car did a 180-degree spin and then stopped. Chris looked up from where his car stopped and saw the police coming at him. The police cars braked and got out of their car, holding their guns towards him.

"Freeze!" one of the policemen shouted. "Get you hands up where I can see them!"

Game over.

Chris raised his hands and watched as the policemen approached the two vehicles. Two of them attended the other vehicle as a mother and child hopped out of the car. The little girl was crying hysterically as the mother, nervous as well, tried to comfort her and talk to the police.

Three policemen approached Chris. They had their guns up and one of them used their free hand to open Chris' door.

"You're in big trouble, kid," he said.

Chris nodded. "I know."

_**BREAK**_

"Does he have a number?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"So, he's mortal?"

"I would assume so."

"Hey, what's your name?"

Chris looked up at the two police officers that had dragged him into the station. He was sitting on a bench that the two officers had dropped him off at. The arresting officers left Chris in the care of the two leading officers at the station and he sat patiently. He had been through this process before and knew the drill. Answer all the questions and then just wait for Wyatt to come.

"Christopher," said Chris, pausing for a moment, "Perry. Christopher Perry."

"Christopher Perry," muttered the officer as he scribbled the fake name down on the piece of paper. The secretary lady behind the desk started tapping at her keyboard. The officers turned to look at her as they waited for something Chris didn't know about.

The lady read something from the computer and shook her head. "Nope," she answered. "No Christopher Perry in the system."

The police officers gave a sigh of relief. "Good," they muttered. The one furthest away from him look to the other police officer. "Put him in Cell B3."

The officer grabbed Chris' elbow and led him through the station to the cell rooms. As they passed through, Chris noticed a few changes since the last time he was arrested.

The one door became two doors to enter the holding cells and Chris wondered which door he would go through.

"A lot of trouble going on nowadays?" asked Chris as he motioned his head to the two doors.

"With crazies running around," muttered the officer, "of course crime would pick up. Lucky enough, you aren't the dangerous kind."

"What's the dangerous kind?"

The officer's eyes narrowed as he growled, "Witches."

The officer opened the left door and led Chris down a small hallway of jail cells before stopping at one. He unlocked it and then pushed Chris inside. He slammed the cell door closed and locked it.

"Aren't I allowed one phone call?" said Chris, but the officer shook his head.

"Maybe a few years ago kid," he said. "You picked the wrong year to steal a car."

The officer then left Chris in his cell. As the door opened and closed, Chris stared around his surroundings, surprising himself that he wasn't alone. A big bald man two cells down peered through his bars, staring greedily at Chris.

"Whacha ya in for, pretty?"

Chris gagged and turned away from the man, thankful to have a cell in between them. The bald man frowned.

"I said whadda in for?" the bald man repeated.

Chris turned to face the guy, his dead and his tone serious. "None of your goddamn business."

The bald man frowned deepened as his busted lip sagged. He looked past Chris and muttered. "Hey, yo Marko!"

Chris wondered whom the hell Marko was when he felt an arm go around his neck. Clinging onto the arm, Chris realized that he had a neighbor in the other cell. Marko tightened his grip around Chris' neck. Chris' face turned a slightly off color as he choked for air.

"Should have answered the damn question, pretty," said the bald man.

Remembering the many times he has seen his brother fight off attackers, Chris balled his fingers into a fist. The arm around Chris' neck loosened and Chris clawed his way out, scrambling to the middle as Marko grabbed for his own throat. Now, he was the one choking and gasping for air.

"Don't mess with me," spat Chris and he uncurled his fist and Marko started to breathe again.

Marko backed away from the bars and so did the bald guy. They both stopped terrorizing him and Chris went to his metal cot to lay down. He smiled to himself, as he got comfortable, knowing that he was perfectly safe in his little cell.

However, he didn't noticed the triquetra on his necklace glowed.

_**BREAK**_

Wyatt sat at his desk when a knock came to his door. Wyatt raised his blue eyes to the door. "Enter."

An older woman walked into the room. She had short blonde hair, light eyes, and her athletic figure made her look younger than her actual age. She didn't smile when she walked towards the middle of the room. She stood straight and then slightly bowed, "Good afternoon, Lord Wyatt."

Wyatt leaned back in his chair. He wondered when he was going to see her. He had given her an offer a few days ago and promised to wait for her answer by the end of the week. "You've made a decision, Phoenix?"

The Phoenix turned her hand, trying to hide the birthmark on her wrist. "Yes," she said. "My clan and I will side with you."

Wyatt nodded. "Smart choice, Lynn," he said as he stood up. "I have your first assignment right here."

Wyatt handed Lynn a folder. "All the information you need about your target is in there," he said as Lynn took the folder and opened it, examining the contents. "I want it finished by tomorrow night."

Lynn gave one last look at the papers and closed it. "Don't worry," she said. "My clan is the best. We'll get it done, my lord."

"It better," he said. "This is a test. If you fail…well, I suggest you don't fail."

Lynn gulped, but her stance didn't waver. "Of course, my lord," she said. "Failure is not an option to my clan."

"Good," said Wyatt and he waved his hand. "You may go."

Lynn bowed out and left the room. As soon as the door closed behind her, Wyatt felt a sense of urgency. He closed his eyes, sensing for the danger and finding it. He orbed out of his office and appeared next to Matt on the streets.

The few mortals that witnessed Wyatt's orbs, scattered away, but Matt didn't react. Instead he greeted Wyatt respectively.

"My lord," said Matt. "What brings you here?"

"I need you to go and get Chris," said Wyatt. "He's in trouble…again."

Matt nodded his head quickly. "Okay," he said, "where is he? I'll get him."

Wyatt closed his eyes, but he still sensed the same location. "He's at the police station," he answered. "Punish the ones involved."

Matt nodded and Wyatt orbed back to his office. He sat down in his chair. He didn't feel his brother's fear anymore, but he still sensed that he was alive. Wyatt had been trying to avoid having to make a decision about Chris' living situation. He had lowered the number of demons around Chris and inside the apartment complex. Yet, he could still sense his brother's desire to leave, which killed Wyatt's blackening heart.

He's done everything for his brother and Chris wants to leave him.

_**BREAK**_

Matt waltzed into the police station. He glanced around as he walked up to the service desk, flanked by two demons.

The woman at the desk looked up and her mouth trembled at the sight of three men in front of her. "Hello," she greeted with her shaky voice. "May I help you?"

"I'm looking for Mr. Christopher Halliwell," said Matt. He didn't like small chat. He just needed to get what he came for and leave. That's what Wyatt assigned him to do and to punish the idiots that locked up his brother. "I've been told that you have him here. Locked up."

The woman's eyes doubled in size. "I-I'm not aware that Mr. Halliwell was here," she said. The woman looked wildly around the station. "Officer Quail! Come here!"

An officer walked up to the desk, standing only a few feet away. "Yes, Gretchen?"

The woman opened her mouth to speak, but Matt interrupted her. "I'm here to collect Christopher Halliwell. You have him locked up."

The officer appeared dazed and confused. "We don't have him, sir."

Matt frowned. "You better not be lying to me," he warned. "I've been informed by a promising source that you have Christopher Halliwell in custody."

"Well, your informant is incorrect," said the officer, his lips slightly trembling. Onlookers at the station cautiously watched the interaction between the head police officer and Matt. "We don't have a Christopher Halliwell. If we did, I would assure you, we would have notified Lord Wyatt and would not have Mr. Halliwell in this building. You're informant lied."

Matt shook his head. "I doubt that he would lie," he said and he sighed. "I gave you a chance." Matt stared at the two demons.

The demons barged through the police station, shoving and injuring any that got in their way towards the holding cells. Matt followed behind along with Officer Quail. The demons came to the two doors and turned. "Which one?" they hissed.

Office Quail pointed to the right door. "We put magical offenders in that part of the holding cells."

The demons blasted the door opened and went through with little patience of the smoke to clear. Matt and Officer Quail walked through and stopped by the door. Matt looked around. There were only a few magical creatures, but none of them considered dangerous. No wonder Wyatt didn't bother himself with these useless creatures. They weren't powerful enough to get out of police custody. But, then again, neither did Chris Halliwell and Wyatt often told him that Chris was second to his power.

The magical creatures got up and leaned close to the cell gates, but where shot back by a force field guarding the cell doors. Matt took a step forward once he knew he was safe. "I'm looking for a Christopher Halliwell," he said, his voice booming. "Is he here?"

The some of the prisoners shook their heads while others claimed to be Chris Halliwell. The demons threw fireballs at the ones who tried to trick their way out, but it was unnecessary. Matt knew they were lying. It was a futile attempt. Chris Halliwell wasn't in the holding cells. Maybe Lord Wyatt was wrong? No, Lord Wyatt wasn't dumb. He's the most powerful person in the world. He wouldn't make a mistake, especially if it concerned his baby brother.

Matt turned to the officer. "Did you arrest anyone in the last hour and if you did," he said, "where did you put them?"

The officer thought. "We only put one person away," he said, "but he's a mortal. Checked the database. Came clean."

"I don't care what the database says and neither does Lord Wyatt," said Matt, sternly. "Take me to the other holding cells."

Officer Quail, shaking and fumbling with his hands, nodded his head and led the three to next door. Officer Quail opened the door and let the three walked in before him. Matt looked around the holding cells. They were quite different from the other holding cells. For one, they weren't very well protected. Just simple metal bars kept them caged like animals. Another difference was the fact that these mortals were just simple idiots. Weaklings.

"He's in cell B3," said Officer Quail and Matt looked at the numbers above the cells as he walked down the cement hallway. As he got close to B3, he lowered his gaze to the cells, looking at the prisoners. Matt saw a big bulking man who was rubbing his neck. When the man spotted Matt staring at him, he backed further away and into the corner of his cell. Matt smirked and moved onto the next cell.

Then, Matt saw Christopher Halliwell.

Chris was laying on the cot and he picked up his head when he heard footsteps outside his cell doors. When he saw Matt, he groaned and dropped his head back on the cot.

"Weren't expecting me, huh?" said Matt to Chris.

"Not really."

"Well, I've come to rescue you, though I don't understand why you can't do that yourself seeing as you're imprisoned behind normal bars."

Chris sat up and glared at Matt. "Because I'm a normal citizen. I'm being treated like a normal citizen."

Matt stared. "Uh-huh."

Matt turned to look at Officer Quail. "So, you were saying that you don't have Christopher Halliwell?"

Officer Quail glanced from Matt to Chris and then back to Matt. "I swear," he stuttered, "W-we didn't know that he was Christopher H-Halliwell. He told us C-Christopher Perry..."

Matt raised his hand. "Enough," he said, "I don't want to hear excuses and neither does Lord Wyatt." Matt turned to the demons and nodded.

The demons raised their hands, producing fireballs. Upon seeing what was going to happen, Chris jumped off his cot, "NO!" he shouted as he flicked his hand at the demons.

The two demons flew backwards, releasing the fireballs. The fireballs missed their original target. Chris breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Officer Quail still standing and breathing, though the officer's breathing was more like panting and his face paled considerably more than when he first walked into the holding cell room.

Chris snapped his attention back to Matt. "It's not their fault!" said Chris. "It's mine! I broke the law! They were just doing their job."

"Their job is not to put you in jail, Chris," said Matt, calmly.

"No, it's not!"

"You can argue this with your brother," said Matt, "but I have a job to do."

Chris stared at Officer Quail and soon, the officer blurred into blue and white orbs. Then, he disappeared from the holding cells. Matt flared his nose and he eyed Chris. "Orbed him away," he said. "That won't protect him."

"For now, it will," said Chris.

Matt opened the cell door as the two demons stood up, walking over back to Matt. When Chris' cell door opened, Chris backed away. "If you think I'm going to leave willingly," he said. "Think again. I'm not going with you."

"Chris, stop being a stubborn brat."

"Send Wyatt here and maybe I will."

"Lord Wyatt is too busy to deal with petty things."

"So, I'm petty?"

"You are now," said Matt and Chris glared.

Chris crossed his arms in front of his chest and shook his head. "Well tell _Lord_ Wyatt," said Chris, "that when he has the time to deal with _petty_ things, to come down here. I'm not leaving unless my brother comes."

Chris then flicked his wrist and the cell door closed and locked. Chris turned to sit on the cot as Matt placed his hands on the hips and flared his nostrils. He motioned the demons again and they shimmered into Chris' cell. Chris looked up, preparing to fight back when the demons grabbed his arms.

Matt opened the door, "Come on," he said and the demons dragged Chris out of the cell and out of the holding cells.

Chris struggled in the demons' grasps, but it was no use. The demons just tightened their hold and grunted at the young witch-whitelighter. Chris sent a death glare to Matt, but Matt didn't care. To him, this was just another job to please Lord Wyatt.

Once they were in the main station, the police stared at Matt, Chris, and the demons. Chris didn't care if he was causing a commotion. He wanted to be let go. He didn't want to be touched by demons. To him, a demon's touch was like touching a burning stovetop. Painful and terrible.

Matt stopped and pointed to Chris' face. "Who arrested this boy here?"

The police station went deathly silent as all eyes were avoiding Matt, Chris, and the two demons. They didn't want to claim Chris as their arrest. Chris understood. Those who claimed him as their arrest would incinerate into nothing but ash. They had families to live for, people to see again, and dreams to live before they died.

Matt narrowed his eyes and glared at them all. "Okay," he said angrily. "Since no one is claiming the arrest, I'm just going to have to burn everyone alive."

The police station went into an uproar. Their voices bounced off the walls as everyone were pointing at two officers, shouting accusations that they were the ones responsible. The two being held accountable to Chris' arrest were trying to plead innocent, but it wasn't enough. Their co-workers sold them out and Matt walked over to the two officers.

Chris furiously struggled. "Matt!" he called out. "No! Don't! Matt! Please! Please don't do it!"

Matt ignored Chris' pleas and stuck his hand through the first officer. The officer stiffened and tried to scream, but nothing came out of his vocal cords. The officer's color faded and his expression became of horror as his eyes dimmed. Matt removed his hand and the officer fell like a broken puppet.

Matt turned to the next officer. "Your turn."

"Matt! Stop it! Don't!"

Chris' pleas were again ignored as Matt did the same thing to the other officer. He died in the same manner as his partner and he landed right next to him, his eyes rolled up in his head. Chris turned away. He didn't mean for this to happen. He didn't mean to kill any of these people, to put them in harms way. He just wanted his brother to face him.

Matt kicked the bodies and eyed everyone in the police station. They all stepped back, some were even trying to stifle their cries and hold back the tears.

Chris lowered his head as Matt returned to stand in front of him. Matt grabbed Chris chin to raise his head so that everyone could see his bright green eyes. "Look at this face," he said. "Look!" Everyone was staring at Chris and he slightly flushed in shame. "This is Christopher Halliwell. He can do whatever the hell he wants. Got that? No one is allowed to touch him."

The police nodded immediately and Matt muttered a remark. He turned to the demons. "Lord Wyatt ordered that his brother be sent back to the penthouse immediately."

The demons obeyed and shimmered away with Chris, who had stopped the struggle after witnessing the officers' deaths.

They dropped Chris off in Wyatt's office and shimmered out. Chris walked slowly towards the chair and sunk into it. He put his head in his hands, stressed as he remembered the deaths.

What did he do?

_**BREAK**_

Chris waited for three hours inside Wyatt's office before his brother appeared. Wyatt waltzed in, not acknowledging his younger brother standing by the windows. He sat at his desk, searching for something and then calling out for a demon.

The demon appeared and Chris turned his back, preferring to ignore them. Wyatt chatted with the demon a little and the demon disappeared. Then, Wyatt called for Chris.

"So, what did you get arrested for?" asked Wyatt as he relaxed in his chair.

Chris didn't turn around and mumbled his answer.

"I didn't quite hear that, Chris," said Wyatt. "Turn around and face me. Speak clearly."

Chris turned around and stared directly at his older brother. "I stole a car," he said, "and drove it around town."

Wyatt raised his eyebrows. "They arrested you for that?" Then he burst out in laughter. "Of all the things…"

"It's illegal to steal, Wyatt," said Chris.

"Not for us," said Wyatt, simply. "So, what? They didn't recognize that you were a Halliwell?"

"Well, I don't promote it as much as you do," said Chris.

Wyatt's face darkened. "Keep a civil tongue there, Chris," warned Wyatt. "It's going to get you in a lot of trouble."

Chris shrugged. "I'm already in trouble," he said and he walked over to the desk, sitting down in the chair across from Wyatt.

Wyatt watched his brother, studying him. "I would never expect you to be the criminal type," he said thoughtfully. "Why did you do it?"

"Steal the car?"

Wyatt nodded and Chris took a deep breath. "I wanted to get your attention," admitted Chris. "You've been avoiding me all week. I thought it was the only way, but I realized my mistake." Chris' thoughts returned to the two officers that were killed by Matt's hand.

Wyatt shrugged merely. "You could have just knocked on the door," he said. "You don't have to wait on me, Chris. You can interrupt me anytime."

"Yeah, well I was told you were a very busy person," said Chris, bitterly. "Too busy to deal with me and my pettiness."

Wyatt scrunched up his face. "Pettiness?"

Chris gripped his hair and then let it go. "Yeah," said Chris, "and they're right. I've been trying to talk to you, but you just leave. Go off doing whatever the hell you do."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Chris, if I'm not here, all you need to do is call my name."

"I did," said Chris and Wyatt stared placidly at his brother while Chris glared. "I called your name and you didn't come. You were like Leo."

Wyatt looked away. "I'm sorry Chris," he said his voice heavy with guilt. "I didn't mean to do that to you."

Chris scoffed. "Yeah, right," he said. "You're avoiding me because you didn't want to talk about me moving out."

Wyatt sighed and tilted his head back. "Chris…"

"You know," said Chris, "Let's talk about that. What's your decision about me moving out?"

Wyatt lifted his head and calmly stared at his angry little brother. "Chris," he began. "I've been battling my decisions these past few days. But, after everything that has happened. It seems to me that you can't be responsible to live on your own."

Chris stared at his brother. "Responsible?"

"Look at what you did," said Wyatt. "You stole a car."

"So I could have this meeting with you!"

Wyatt rubbed his temples. "Chris, I just don't think it's a very good idea. I mean, you're vulnerable. You always seem to get yourself into trouble. You're afraid to use your powers…"

"I'm not afraid to use my powers!"

"Then what happened in Las Vegas?" questioned Wyatt. "How in the world did those mere mortals managed to put you in handcuffs?"

Chris's mouth hung opened as he tried to find the right words. Wyatt just smirked. "Exactly, little brother," he said. "You need to put your fear away. You shouldn't have to be afraid. Nor should I always have to keep saving your ass."

Chris dropped his head, staring at the carpet floor of Wyatt's office. He closed his eyes, picturing the night at Las Vegas. "I didn't want to hurt them," he said, softly. "I wanted to show them that I wasn't evil."

Wyatt rolled his eyes at his brother's comment. "Chris," he said. "They don't care. They hate us because we have more power than them. The world isn't divided by good and evil. It's divided by those who have the most power and the least. It's that simple."

"That's not true!"

"It is _true_!" countered Wyatt, leaning forward. "The world isn't out to defend the greater good. Everyone is out to seek power, because with power, they can do whatever they want."

"Isn't that what you're doing?" questioned Chris. "Doing whatever you want because you have the most power."

Wyatt sighed and leaned back, staring at his brother with a new light in his eyes. "You blame me for all of this, don't you?"

Chris didn't answer. Wyatt wrinkled his nose and flared his nostrils. "Chris, this isn't my fault," he said. "The world stabbed us in the back. Our whole family have gave up their lives to defend them and in return, we became outcast. I'm just doing what was needed to save us from having the same fate as the rest of our family."

Chris shook his head, but avoiding his brother's eyes. "I don't agree with your tactics Wyatt," he said. "If they knew we were good…"

"Weren't you even listening to me?" asked Wyatt, his voice louder than usual. "There's no such thing as good and evil. Chris, our mother and aunts' morals were wrong. That's why they are dead. They misread how the world really works. And I'm afraid they brainwashed you into believing the same thing."

"Chris, please," said Wyatt. "Don't let yourself follow the same fate."

"Kind of hard when a brother won't let me even do anything," smarted Chris.

"I'm doing it to protect you Chris," claimed Wyatt. "I don't want to lose you."

"So, that's your decision," said Chris. "I'm not allowed to move out?"

Wyatt nodded his head gravely. "Like I said Chris, you're too vulnerable. You let your emotions get out of control. You're an easy target. You let the police rough you up. You won't protect yourself. How can I let you live on your own?"

Chris curved his lips in. His green eyes darkened as he stared into his brother's blue. "Well, I respect your answer, but I'm eighteen years old. I'm an adult," he said. "I can do whatever the hell I want. I just asked your permission because I was being polite."

Chris got out from his seat and headed for the door. Wyatt stood up as well, but he didn't attack Chris. Instead, he watched Chris walk towards the door. When Chris reached for the doorknob, he was shocked back and flew away from the door, landing on his back and whacking.

Groaning, Chris pushed himself up and stared at the door. Then, he looked over his shoulder to stare at Wyatt. "You put a force field on the door?"

Wyatt walked around his desk and helped Chris up to his feet. "I can't let you leave, Chris," he said. "Not after everything I've done for you."

Chris shoved his brother's hands off his arms and took a couple of steps away from him. Wyatt's eyes expressed hurt when his brother backed away from him. "Chris, just understand it from my point of view. If I let you live out on your own and my enemies find out, they will gun you down. You're much safer here."

"Well, no kidding," said Chris. "This place is a fucking fortress." Chris ran his fingers through his hair frustratingly. "Wyatt, I'm not weak! I can take care of myself. Don't you remember the time when you went up to the Heavens and I was just with grandpa?"

"No."

"Well I do," said Chris. "Three demons came and tried to kill grandpa and I. And I managed to kill two on my own."

"And I killed the third one while he was trying to kill you," said Wyatt. "I remember now. Grandpa was thrown out of the window. Terrific job."

"That's what you said to me," said Chris. "You told me that. I thought that of all people you would trust me. I trusted you all my life, Wyatt! And you know?" Chris' face grew red as his anger rose from the pit. "It hurts to know that you don't share that trust with me."

Chris turned away from Wyatt and stood by the door. "Is the force field still up?"

Wyatt simply shook his head and Chris grabbed the doorknob, turning it, and walking out of the door. Chris flicked his wrist and the door slammed closed behind him.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Chris stayed inside his bedroom. He didn't wander out of his room at all since he spoke to Wyatt. It wasn't because he wanted to. He had no choice. Wyatt put up a force field, caging Chris inside the apartment complex. But, Chris just decided to stay in his bedroom because outside were demons, warlocks, and darklighters that he would prefer not to socialize with.

He wasn't allowed outside, a punishment from Wyatt. Chris was only allowed outside if Wyatt would join him, but Wyatt never asked Chris if he wanted to go outside. So, Chris opted to stay in his bedroom and stare out at the smoking city below.

Though he wished he could do that the entire time, Wyatt wouldn't allow it. He dragged Chris to the meetings. Well, more like orbed him to the meetings. He never had a choice. He would hide in his bedroom, locking the door and keeping everyone away, but that didn't prevent Wyatt from orbing him out.

Chris sat in the meetings, half-listening to the discussions. He only paid attention when one of the demons, warlocks, and/or darklighter burst into flames and die at Wyatt's hand. Chris also only paid attention when Wyatt would call out his name and ask him for his opinion. Wyatt never accepted it, but that never stopped him from asking his younger brother.

It was after a meeting when Wyatt requested Chris to stay behind. Chris remained in his seat as everyone else got up and left. Caroline gazed at him before leaving through the doors and Chris wondered if she told Wyatt something.

When everyone left, Wyatt turned his chair so that he was facing Chris. Wyatt's hair had grown longer and appeared more ragged than cleaned. His blue eyes looked gentle, but Chris knew that in seconds, they could burn in fury. Chris gulped and shifted in his seat.

Wyatt tapped his fingers on the table. "How long are you going to be mad at me?"

Chris turned away from Wyatt. He stared away, ignoring his older brother. He focused on the table, intensely staring at the wood circles. Wyatt watched his brother ignored him and was not pleased.

"Look at me Chris," said Wyatt sternly.

Chris slowly moved his eyes away from the table and up to Wyatt's blue eyes.

Wyatt leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "How long are you going to play this silent game with me?"

Chris shrugged. "I don't know," he answered truthfully. "However long it takes."

Wyatt did not smile or laugh at Chris' answer. The corners of his mouth dipped down as his eyes fell into slits.

"You know, I would appreciate some gratitude from you," said Wyatt. "I did a lot for you these past few years and your behavior towards me…well, it hasn't been nice."

"Did you expect me to be nice to you when you hold me against my will?" asked Chris.

"I'm not holding you against your will," said Wyatt. "You're allowed to go wherever you want."

"But not without you being right next to me or another babysitter," commented Chris.

"I just want to protect you," insisted Wyatt. "It seems that every time I let you on your own, you get in trouble."

"Well, it doesn't look like you have to worry about that anymore," said Chris as he stood up and walked out of the door.

_**BREAK**_

Leo orbed to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. It was daring for him to do that and if anyone back at Valhalla knew where he orbed to, they would be worried. Leo, however, wasn't worried. He wasn't afraid of death. If he died, he would at least get to see Phoebe, Paige, Prue, Penelope, and Chris and Piper. Death did not scare him.

What scared him the most was being left behind as everyone else left. He didn't want to live while everyone that he ever loved died around him. His next fear was losing Wyatt. He couldn't lose his last son to evil. He couldn't lose his last child. He loved him too much to let him fall off the edge. Plus, he knew that this wasn't Wyatt's destiny. His destiny was to save the world. Not destroy it.

"What a surprise."

Leo turned around to face the person who spoke and saw Wyatt standing behind him. Leo searched his son's face, noticing drastic changes since he had seen Wyatt. His son's hair had grown longer and it was curlier. His once innocent blue eyes stared fearlessly and confidently, almost to the point of pride.

Leo turned the rest of his body to face his son. "Hello son."

Wyatt took a step forward. "Father," he said in a proud tone. "So, what brings you here?"

"I wanted to take in the view of the city," said Leo. "Try to sense people in need of help. Of saving."

Wyatt let out a bitter laugh. "Oh please," he said. "You and your beliefs…always feel like people need to be saved."

"They do," said Leo and he stared sadly at his son. "Wyatt…"

"Do you sense anyone in trouble?" asked Wyatt. "Go on ahead. Close your eyes and sense."

Leo stared at Wyatt questioningly, but Wyatt gestures that he wouldn't do anything to Leo. So, he closed his eyes and tried to search for anyone in trouble or in need of assistance. He kept his eyes closed, rapidly searching for any trouble. After a few quiet moments, he heard a voice enter his mind.

"_I want out of here. Oh God…I want out of this place. I need out!"_

Leo concentrated on the voice. He had heard of it before. Maybe an old charge? He used all of his energy to concentrate on the voice, to get a location of the person. Yet, he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't locate the troubled person. It was almost impossible and the voice was going in and out.

"You can't sense anyone."

Leo opened his eyes and stared at his son. "What?"

"You don't sense anyone," said Wyatt. "There's no one here that is in trouble."

"That's not true," said Leo and Wyatt raised his eyebrows. "I sensed someone. Well, no, but I heard them. They needed help."

Wyatt was quiet for a moment, roaming in his own thought before speaking. "Yet, you couldn't sense their location," he said. "Well, you still can't. You didn't sense their location," he said. "What kind of Elder are you?"

Leo shot a look at his son. "I'm the Elder that risked not ever going back to Heaven so that I can save you Wyatt. You're my son and I'm here to help save you from yourself."

Wyatt smirked, his lips laughing at Leo's declaration. "I'm touched," said Wyatt, mockingly. "Too bad you didn't feel this way towards Chris. Maybe then, he would be alive and standing with us too."

Leo closed his mouth and his heart swell and burst. He turned away for a moment and then looked back at Wyatt. "I-I didn't…Wyatt, if I knew…I would have saved him. I would have done everything to save him just like I would for Piper. But, they're dead. You can't keep bringing them back from the dead. They're dead. Gone."

Wyatt glared at his father. Leo watched as Wyatt's eyes brightened, burning and his face turning red. Then Wyatt shot his hand at his father and Leo was struck with an energy blast. When the energy ball collided with Leo's stomach, he flew off the bridge. As he was falling, Leo thought maybe this was his time. If he didn't orb out, maybe he would die. Collide to the pavement and get run over by cars. Yet, it would be selfish. Selfish to let his only child be left alone in this world, with no one there to try to save him.

At the last minute, Leo orbed and returned to the bridge where Wyatt waited. "You know, Dad," he said as Leo reappeared in blue and white lights, his wound from the energy ball healed. "I knew that your job was more important than family, but I thought family was still at least in the top five. I guess you proved me wrong."

"Wyatt…"

"This is why Chris hated you," said Wyatt. "You don't give a shit about us. All you care about is your goddamn self and your job! Now, I know why I have no family left."

"Wyatt…"

"Next time," said Wyatt. "If you ever trash talk Chris or Mom I won't hesitate to kill you."

Leo's mouth hung open. He blinked furiously, shocked from Wyatt's cold, unemotional statement. Leo closed his mouth and gulped. "Wyatt, I didn't mean it that way. I love Piper and Chris. They're my family. Family is important to me. Very important," Leo sighed. "I'm afraid that you're not grieving correctly. Your anger is controlling you and your decisions. Wyatt, you can't let it control you. It's going to destroy you and with your vast powers, it's going to destroy the world."

Wyatt scoffed. "Please," he said. "I'm have done my grieving. I got my revenge. I just learned the truth about the world."

"And what's the truth?"

Wyatt's lips grew into a smirk as he stared amusedly at his father. "The truth is that there's no good or evil."

"No," said Leo, shaking his head. "No, that's not true."

"It is," said Wyatt. "The world doesn't work through good and evil. The world is run by power and whoever has the most rules it."

"And so you think that it is your right to rule?"

"Yes."

"Come on Wyatt," said Leo desperately. "That's not what you were meant for. That wasn't what you were raised to believe."

"What mom and the aunts believe got them killed," said Wyatt. "The endless battle of good versus evil. It never ends. They just use us as pawns and replace us as soon as they don't need us."

"Wyatt…"

"I won't allow my family to be pawns, Dad," said Wyatt forcibly. "I don't want to lose another family member to those stupid ideals of good and evil."

"What about Penelope?"

"What about her, Dad?"

"She died from your demons!" he shouted. "From your ideals!"

Wyatt fell silent and Leo thought that he had won this battle. Leo looked hopefully at Wyatt, praying that mentioning Penelope's death at his demons' hands would bring Wyatt back into the light.

Leo was disappointed.

"Those were rogue demons," said Wyatt, finally. "I ordered my demons not to kill anyone."

Leo crossed his arms in front. "So you're saying that Patty's premonition of you walking through the hallway, flanked by demons was false. That you didn't send the demons to Magic School?"

Wyatt raised his eyebrows at the mention of his cousin. "Patty's still having premonitions. Interesting. And she saw me walking down the hallway of Magic School?"

Leo nodded and Wyatt's smile grew. "Looks like little Patty's power is developing, but no. She's wrong or at least, you guys misinterpreted the premonition. What she saw was me and my demons arriving after the brutal attack by the rogue demons. But don't worry," added Wyatt, "I took care of them. For Penelope."

"I would believe you if I knew you were still the same son I carried around the house," spoke Leo, but Wyatt simply shrugged.

"Well, Dad," he said. "I would believe in that if you were ever home. You never came home, not even for Chris' birthday parties or events. You were never there for family events."

Wyatt paused and looked out towards the city, "Speaking of family," he said as he returned his dark gaze to his father. "Where is the family? I've been dying to see them again."

Leo opened his mouth, but then he clamped down. "They're safe," he said. "That's all you need to know."

Wyatt took a dangerously big step forward. "They're my family," said Wyatt. "My flesh. I want to know where they are. Tell me where my cousins are."

Leo took a step backwards. "I can't tell you Wyatt. There are other people that I need to protect. Other people that I have to look after and telling you where the family is will put the others at risk."

Wyatt's eyes burned. "Are you telling me that you have been hiding wanted witches from me?"

Leo didn't answer. Wyatt was getting very angry and his temper and magic mixed together was shaking the bridge. Leo tried to steady himself, but it was hard as Wyatt walked forward.

"What are you planning father," questioned Wyatt. "Are you forming a Resistance against me? Is that why you won't tell me where everyone is? Is that why you are protecting traitorous witches from me?"

"I won't allow you to kill them for something stupid, Wyatt."

"And I won't allow you to steal my family from me," said Wyatt and his voice turned proud like as he spoke again. "I will find them."

With that statement, Leo decided to orb out. Wyatt watched his father burst into blue and white lights, flying up to the sky. Wyatt smirked. His father was afraid of him. Maybe he would give up his foolish idea that he needed saving. He didn't need saving. His family needed saving and he was the only one who had managed to get his head out of the sand. He was the only one who could save his family from dying like his mother and aunts.

Wyatt sighed as he thought about his younger brother. He remembered Leo speaking about someone needing help, but not getting a location. Wyatt immediately knew that Leo was hearing Chris' pleas.

Why did his brother have to be so much trouble? No wonder his mother was exhausted when she spent the day with Chris. He was a handful and his stubbornness didn't help Wyatt any.

He was thankful that he managed to hide Chris' location from Leo. No matter how hard Leo would try to sense for Chris, he would never be able to locate him.

Wyatt closed his eyes and sensed for his brother. Chris was in his room and his thoughts were of those begging to leave the apartment. To go outside.

Wyatt opened his eyes as a thought came to him. Maybe it would cheer Chris up?

_**BREAK**_

Chris sat on his bed. He was reading a book, but got easily bored with it. He had read it before and rereading it again didn't make the situation he was in any better.

He wanted to leave. He wanted to explore outside and save innocents from the savage hands of warlocks, demons, and darklighters. But he couldn't, because he was trapped in the apartment. Just getting some fresh air would be welcoming, but he couldn't even touch the window in his bedroom without being shocked back by Wyatt's force fields.

Chris decided to fall back and take a nap when Wyatt orbed into his bedroom. When Chris saw Wyatt standing in front of his bed, Chris gave a loud sigh. Not another meeting.

Chris noticed his brother holding a white bag. Chris stared at it until Wyatt tossed it to Chris. The younger Halliwell brother caught it in his hands. He examined the bag suspiciously.

"Open it," said Wyatt.

Chris slowly untied the white bag and peered inside. He reached down and pulled out the first object. "A bag of gummy bears," he said as he continued pulling out more things. "A bag of sour gummy worms…a bag of M&Ms, and Red Vines." Chris flickered his eyes to Wyatt who was smiling. "Candy? What's it all for?"

Wyatt sat down on the bed. "We, brother, are going to the movies."

Chris cocked his eyebrow. "The movies?"

Wyatt nodded his head. "Yeah, I made arrangements so that it's just you and me at the theater tonight."

Chris put down the Red Vines. "Why are you doing this?"

Wyatt looked hurt. He resigned as he turned away from Chris. "I just want to hang out with Chris. You keep saying that we never do anything together anymore. So, I thought we could go to the movies."

Chris stared at the junk food then to Wyatt. He could sense his brother was trying his best to get Chris to be happy and Chris felt a pang of guilt for what he was doing to his brother. Yet, he shouldn't. His brother trapped him inside the apartment complex with demons. With Demons.

"Are there going to be any demons with us?" asked Chris.

"Do you want demons around?"

Chris shook his head and Wyatt snapped his fingers. "Okay, no demons. You still want to go?"

Chris picked up the bag of sour gummy worms. He remembered the times when they were younger and how they would go to the movies often, wanting to watch a marathon of movies at the cinema. Yet, the cinema workers would catch and kick them out. However, Wyatt always convinced Chris to orb to the restroom and return to the seats. When their mother found out, she was so angry that her powers went haywire and blew up the grandfather clock.

"Chris?"

Chris pulled himself out of memory lane and looked up at his brother. "Uh, sure. Yeah, it sounds like fun."

Wyatt's smile grew bigger. "I was hoping you would say yes," he said as he stood up from the bed. "We'll be leaving around eight."

_**BREAK**_

Chris and Wyatt sat in the middle of the theater room. No one else was in the room besides him and Wyatt. The screen was a typical theater size with the regular commercials. Chris asked Wyatt what they were going to watch, but Wyatt refused to tell him.

"It's a surprise, Chris," said Wyatt. "But, don't worry. You'll like it."

Chris settled into his seat and pulled out the Red Vines. Wyatt took the sour gummy worms and they both started munching on the snacks. Chris was guessing the few movie trivia questions and answered them all correctly, beating Wyatt. His brother claimed he didn't know them because he was too busy doing other things whereas Chris just sits all day. Chris wanted to smart back, but held his tongue. If he made Wyatt angry, it would ruin the night and this has been the first time he was allowed out of the apartment complex in a long time.

The lights dimmed and the screen glowed in multiple colors. The sound shook the seats and rattled their eardrums. Chris slumped in his seat to be in a more comfortable seating. The title came and Chris laughed. They were watching the Marx Brothers' _Duck Soup_.

Wyatt glanced at his younger brother. "Told you would like it."

Chris smiled at his brother and ate another vine. The three Marx Brothers appeared on the screen and Chris laughed through the film. Happy, he kept glancing over at Wyatt, seeing a small smile playing on his lips. It was just like the old times…

"My lord?"

Chris snapped his head in the direction the voice came from and saw a demon standing next to Wyatt.

Wyatt glanced from Chris to the demon before returning to the movie screen. "I thought I said I didn't want to be disturbed under any circumstances."

Chris watched as the demon began to tremble. He was obviously afraid of the consequences for the interruption or that the news wasn't worthy of an interruption.

"My Lord," he spoke again. "There's been an attack at the…" The demon paused and stared at Chris. He lowered his head and talked softly. "…at the you know where…"

Wyatt's face scrunched up and his eyes expressed annoyance. He turned to the demon. "Leave."

Chris smiled as the demon shimmered out. His brother wasn't going to ditch him to deal with demons and other magical problems that is halting his expansion of his empire.

Wyatt turned to Chris. "Chris," he said gently, yet firmly that made Chris' heart drop. "I have to…"

"I know," said Chris. "You have to go. It's very important."

Wyatt nodded his head. "Yes, it is, but I'll be right back. It won't take very long. I promise."

"Okay," said Chris, remembering Leo telling him those same words before too. "I'll just stay here and finish the movies." Chris grabbed the sour gummy worms from Wyatt's hand, eating a blue and red worm. "Go on," he said to Wyatt. "You better hurry up or things might get worse."

Wyatt stood up. "I'll be back, Chris. I promise, but for now, I'll have someone here to be with you."

Chris rolled his eyes. "I don't need a babysitter, Wyatt. I can watch a movie by myself. I'm eighteen, not eight."

Wyatt smirked at his brother's comment and ruffled his hair. "Okay," he said. "If something happens, you call me."

"Aye, aye Captain," said Chris as he ate another worm. Wyatt then orbed out, leaving Chris alone in the theaters.

The next flick came on and it was another Marx Brothers film. Chris laughed alone and felt awkward when he realized he was the only person in the big theater room laughing. Chris glanced around and realized how lonely he was.

As he watched the movie, Wyatt didn't come back. Thirty minutes since he departed, he hadn't returned. Chris was thinking of calling him, but decided against it. Wyatt only wanted him to call if it was an emergency. Like, if he was in danger. He wasn't in danger. He was just lonely.

Chris stood up, needing to use the bathroom. He walked out of the theater and found the main area to be completely empty as well. Chris searched around and found the theater's restrooms. Chris went inside and quickly did his business, walking right out when he heard a commotion outside. Chris looked through the glass and saw a young woman struggling with another person. Chris looked closer and saw that the woman was clutching her purse and so was the other person.

"Help!" the woman screamed. "Someone help me!"

The man then yanked and the woman tripped and fell face first on the sidewalk. Chris ran outside and towards the woman. The woman slowly got up to her knees as Chris bent down, helping her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned that she might have broken her wrist.

The woman's eyes were filled with tears as she sobbed. "T-that man! H-he stole m-my purse!"

Chris looked down the sidewalk and saw the man still running down, holding onto the woman's purse.

Chris turned to the woman. "Stay here," he said and Chris went after the man.

Chris was a fast runner, but the man's long head start, but Chris at a disadvantage. Deciding to use magic, Chris turned into an alley and orbed. He reappeared in another alleyway, hearing fast paced steps. Chris watched as the robber ran past and Chris jumped on top of him.

The both fell down, with Chris landing on top of him. The man rolled and tried to strike at Chris, but the young witchlighter dodged the attack. Chris elbowed the man in the gut and the robber groaned as Chris pinned him to the ground. With a raised fist, Chris plummeted it into the robber's face. The robber's eyes rolled up to his head and he fell unconscious.

Chris stood up and pulled the purse out of the robber's hand. Chris stared down at the man in disgust. "You're no better than demons," muttered Chris as he waved his arm at the robber. The robber disappeared in a flurry of blue and white orbs, disappearing from the sidewalk. Chris thought about how the robber would like his new buddies, the bald man and Marko.

Chris orbed back to the woman. The woman stood with her arms wrapped around her. When she saw Chris' orbs, she gasped and stumbled backwards away from him. Chris held up his hands. "It's okay," he said. "I'm not here to hurt you."

Chris handed her the purse and she carefully stepped forward to take it. Chris reached it out further. "It's okay," he said.

The woman then snapped it out of his hands and held it close. She looked through it and smiled. Chris figured she was happy nothing was missing. Then, the woman looked up at him and smiled apologetically. "Thank you," she said innocently.

"You're welcome," he said. "I didn't mean to scare you…"

"Well, I know that now," she said. "It's just, I've only known your type as being bad."

Chris nodded in understanding. "Yeah, it doesn't help when demons are roaming around. But, I'm a good witch."

"Like Glinda."

Chris nodded again. "Like Glinda," he said. "Where are you heading? I can take you there."

The woman shook her head. "No, that's okay. I can walk by myself."

"Yeah, I can see that," said Chris and the woman frown at Chris' comment. Chris gave her an apologetic facial expression. "It's just not safe walking alone at night. Especially during times like these."

"Times that your kind caused?"

Chris sighed. "Yeah," he said reluctantly. "Here, just let me give you a ride. All you have to do is hold on."

The woman eyed Chris, studying him to see if he's trustworthy. After a minute, she reached out her hand. Chris took it and asked where she needed to go. The woman gave him her address and he orbed her to her home.

When they arrived, the girl stood frozen. She looked straight at her house and then she slowly looked over at Chris. "How did you do that?"

Chris shrugged. "I don't really know. I just think of a place and I go there. Nothing much to it."

The woman slowly nodded at him like he was crazy, but still thanked Chris for rescuing her purse and taking her home. She walked up to the steps and put the key inside the lock. She turned it and opened the door. Before walking into her home, she turned around. "You know," she said. "You're different from the others."

"Is that a good thing?" asked Chris and the woman nodded.

"Yeah," she answered with a smile. "It's a very good thing."

Chris smiled as the woman closed her door. Chris could hear her locking it. He thought about her comment as he walked away from her house and towards the city.

_**BREAK**_

Chris hand somehow managed to wander into the city. It was quiet and unnatural. He remembered San Francisco being a lot louder at nighttime, not deadly quiet. Chris kicked an empty soda can along the sidewalk until he lost it into an alleyway.

Chris wondered if Wyatt noticed that he wasn't at the theater anymore, but figured that he didn't. If Wyatt returned and noticed he was gone, Wyatt would have orbed to him by now. Chris turned around the corner and lifted his head to make sure he wouldn't run into anyone.

However, he didn't see anyone. Instead, he saw his mother's old club, P3.

Ever since their mother's death, the club had been closed and bordered up. Chris hurried over to the club, staring at the sign. The club had once been very popular place to go to at night. He remembered how he and Wyatt would stay in the back, playing games, working on homework, or sleeping as their mother worked the club. Sometimes their cousins joined them, but usually it was just he and Wyatt.

Chris grabbed the door handle, but it wouldn't budge opened. Chris looked around and when he noticed no one was watching, he orbed inside.

The place wasn't exactly the same way he remembered. The table and chairs were all gone and a thin film of dust blanketed the area. Spider webs appeared in every nook and corner, dangling and crawling on their webs. Chris walked over to the bar, but found that it was cleaned. There was no liquor in the building. Chris stared at the stage, remembering the many famous bands playing on the stage. He remembered his Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige dancing like two crazy teens to Kings of Leon.

Chris walked towards the back and found the room that his mother would put him and Wyatt in as she ran the club. Chris opened the door and saw that there was still the couch that Wyatt and him slept on during the night. The empty bookcase stood in the corner as the metal closet was pushed to the side. Chris walked further in and also noticed that a few posters were still stuck on the wall. Chris stared at the walls, searching when he finally found what he was looking for.

One day, as he and Wyatt stayed inside the room, Wyatt took a black sharpie and wrote his name on the wall. He gave the sharpie to Chris and told him to do it to. Chris remembered asking why.

"Because, it will last a lifetime," answered Wyatt. "You'll never die because your name is on this wall."

Chris scribbled his name on the wall at the same time Aunt Phoebe walked into the room with Prue and Penelope. She got their mother and Piper Halliwell was not pleased with her two children degrading her club. However, they couldn't take it off and they were grounded from using their magic, but Wyatt cheated his punishment.

Chris smirked as he read his name below Wyatt's. He touched his name and gave a small smile. The good old days. Chris turned around, but didn't see the boxed next to his feet. He hit them and they toppled over, making a soft sound.

"Whose there?"

Chris spun around. Someone else was inside the club. Within a second and hearing the sound of footsteps approaching the room, Chris orbed out of the club just as the footsteps got louder and turning into the room.

_**BREAK**_

Leo went walking around the streets throughout the rest of the day. After Wyatt's confrontation, Leo needed time to think about what he was going to do with his son. He couldn't give up on him. Piper would be disappointed with him if he gave up on Wyatt.

Leo sat down on a park bench, closed his eyes, and thought of Piper. Her long brown hair blew in the wind. Her brown, determined eyes, yet still kind and caring stared cautiously over the younger Halliwell family members. All the Halliwells had the same nature. They were all stubborn, determined, but kind and caring. Even his sons' were like that. Now, Chris is dead and Wyatt seemed to lose his kind and caring trait.

Leo heard chiming sounds and opened his eyes to find he had orbed himself to P3. He looked around and sighed sadly. It died the same day Piper died. Depressing and dirty, it didn't look like anything it once was before. Crowded, lively, and colorful. Leo wandered to the middle and took in his surroundings. How many times have he and Piper danced on this very floor? How many times did he see Prue sit and relax on the couches with her younger sister Phoebe, laughing and giggling over gossip and guys? How many times has he seen Paige dance happily to the music?

Now, it was dead. There was no laughter. No smiles. No happiness. No music. It was dead. The only things left are memories of what it once was and can never be.

Leo sighed and went over to the bar. He dragged his finger across the counter, dust dirtying the tip of his finger. He remembered when he orbed dozens of roses onto this very counter for Piper. He remembered when they made love in club as well.

As he traced his fingers along the countertops, he heard the sound of boxes falling over.

"Whose there?" he called out, but no one responded.

It sounded like it was coming from the back room. Leo walked over as quickly as he could to the room. When he reached the room, he found it empty with a few boxes scattered from the original stacked pile. Leo dropped his shoulders. It must have been mice.

Leo walked into the room and took a look around. How many times has he been in this room? Not very much, but he remembered finding Chris and Wyatt in the room, sleeping on the couch. He stood by the door, watching them both sleep. He didn't want to bother them, so he let them sleep as he watched. They were so young. Just tiny boys living in a room as their mother went to work. Leo wished that he could have orbed the kids up to the Heavens to hang out with him while Piper worked, but the Elders wouldn't allow it. They told him that he had responsibilities and the Heavens were meant only for Elders, not children.

Leo turned and saw the writings on the wall. He traced his sons' names with his finger as tears dripped from his hazel eyes. He wished he could go back in time. Go back and not accept the Elder position. He wished that he stayed with his family, watch his boys grow up. Maybe even have another child with Piper. Have three kids like her two younger sisters. Maybe a daughter. Piper wished to have a daughter.

But as Wyatt pointed out a few years ago, that can never happen anymore. He ruined those chances. Leo looked away from his sons' names and went to the couch. He sat down and rubbed his hair with his fingers frustratingly.

He ruined this family. And it's his responsibility to fix it. He needed to push himself forward. He needed to forget the past and focus on the future if he wanted to save the last members of his family.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Chris opened the theater room door at the same time Wyatt dark orbed in the row they were sitting. Wyatt glanced down at the empty seats and then raised his head when he heard the doors close.

Wyatt narrowed his eyes at Chris. "Where did you go?"

Chris walked down the aisle and then turned into the row. "I went to the bathroom," he answered. "Why? Was I not allowed to?"

Wyatt gazed at Chris suspiciously as Chris took his seat, grabbing the sour gummy worms. He laughed as Chico played a prank on his brothers and Wyatt shrugged the suspicious feeling off his shoulders and joined his brother. Chris held the bag out towards him. "Worm?"

Wyatt shook his head and leaned back in his seat. Chris ate another worm before putting the bag aside to finish watching the Marx Brothers.

By the end of the movie marathon, Chris drifted to sleep in his chair. Wyatt glanced over at his brother, surprised to see him sleeping. Chris lately never fell asleep until four in the morning.

When the last movie's credits rolled, Wyatt nudged his brother to wake up. Chris flipped over and mumbled a few strange words, but he didn't wake up. Wyatt nudged his brother harder, but it still didn't wake Chris.

With a bitter sigh, Wyatt scooped his eighteen-year-old brother and orbed back to the penthouse. He dropped Chris at his brother's bedroom and threw the covers over him. Chris bleakly opened his eyes and asked, "Is the movie over?"

"Yeah," answered Wyatt. "Just go back to bed."

"All right." Chris fell back to sleep.

Wyatt shook his head at his younger brother. Chris still didn't act like the witch Wyatt wanted him to be. He still held that childlike wonder. No demon, warlock, or darklighter would ever take Chris seriously as a leader.

Wyatt needed to improve his brother's image.

_**BREAK**_

Chris woke up the next morning not remembering how he got in his bed. He tried to think of the last thing, but all he could come up was watching the movie screen. Chris yawned and threw off the covers, seeing that he was still wearing the same clothes last night.

Chris opened his closet and started going through his hangers. As he searched through he realized that something was different. All of his clothes were dark. Chris paused and stared around the closet. He opened his drawers and noticed that his khaki pants were gone, replaced with dark jeans and slacks.

"Wyatt!"

No orbs entered the room and Chris sneered at the new line of clothes he had in his closet. Chris telekinetically closed the closet door and opened the door to his bedroom, walking down the hallway.

There were no demons in sight, but it has been like that way since Wyatt refused to allow Chris to live alone. Chris walked straight to Wyatt's office. He opened the door and ducked when a lone fireball whizzed over his hair.

Chris stared at the wall where the fireball blasted. Chris turned and saw Wyatt standing and looking right at him.

"Chris?" said Wyatt as he walked over to his younger brother. "What? You don't have any clean clothes left?"

Chris got up and pointed to the scorch mark on the wall. "Were you trying to kill me?"

Wyatt shook his head. "No, of course not," he said. "I was killing incompetent demons. You just got in the way."

"My apologies," muttered Chris as he stepped further into the office and noticed piles of ash. "Need to call the maid?"

"Maybe later," said Wyatt, "Now, what brings you here? Usually you hole up in your bedroom all day."

Chris leaned against Wyatt's desk. "What happened to all my clothes?" he asked. "They vanished and were replaced with others."

"I bought a few purchases for you," said Wyatt casually. "It looked like you needed some new clothes. Why? You don't like them?"

"They're not my style."

"Well, you'll come into them," Wyatt said. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No," said Chris. "I think you already did enough."

Wyatt rolled his eyes and turned around, walking over to his desk. He sat down and kicked his legs up on his desk. "Well, if you don't have any more complaints, then I need you to leave. I've got work to do."

Chris glared at his brother, but Wyatt simply waved him off. Chris backed out of the office and closed the door, returning to his bedroom. Chris decided that he would stay in his bedroom and have a burning party.

_**BREAK**_

As soon as Chris left, Wyatt called his next meeting.

The meeting consisted of only one person, but dealt with two people. The person entered and bowed in Wyatt's presence. Wyatt didn't budge or even acknowledge the person's trying to please him by bowing.

"I've came to you because you're the only one with the power to help my brother," said Wyatt.

"Is something wrong with Chris?"

"Yes," said Wyatt and he removed his feet from his desk. The woman looked worried. "I need you to help him in becoming a man."

The woman cocked an eyebrow. "A man?"

Wyatt nodded. "Last night, I realized how much my brother is nothing more than just my little brother. And it is also when I realized that my minions and enemies also see him as my little brother."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It is when he will be my second in command," said Wyatt. "I want him to become the powerful witch that he won't allow himself to become."

"Then how am I going to make him become that when he doesn't want to?"

Wyatt stared at her for a long time as if the answer was obvious. "You have the power of empathy and controlling emotions. Use it to control my brother and make him see the truth of the world."

The woman shifted uneasily, staring at her feet before looking back up to Wyatt. "Are you sure about this?" questioned the woman. "I mean, wouldn't he be upset once he finds out what we both did?"

"Of course," said Wyatt simply as he shrugged. "But, I can deal with his temper."

"But, my lord," she said. "I'm honored that you picked me for this mission…"

"Then you should be happy to accept it and do it," said Wyatt bitterly.

The woman nodded her head. "Of course, my lord," she said softly, afraid to get Wyatt's temper any higher. "I will do my best."

"Good," growled Wyatt and he leaned back in his chair. "You may go."

The woman bowed quickly and turned to leave.

"I will want reports too," added Wyatt as the woman opened the door. "To see if you're making progress."

The woman shuddered, but nodded her head again. "Yes, my lord." She closed the door and walked away.

_**BREAK**_

"Where were you?"

When Leo returned to Valhalla, he was greeted with hostility from Henry. "I was out looking for innocents," said Leo. "What else would I be doing?"

"We sent Feeney and Bobby to do it yesterday," said Henry. "Not you. So, what were you doing? Did you try to go see Wyatt?"

Leo shook his head. "No," he said. "He found me."

Henry's jaw dropped. "He found you?"

Leo nodded, "Yes, I was at the bridge and he came from behind."

"Did he hurt you?" asked Henry uneasily.

"He threw an energy ball at me," said Leo, "It pushed me off the bridge, but I orbed back up."

"Did he try again?"

"No, he just attacked because he was mad at a comment I made."

"What comment was that?"

"Nothing," said Leo quickly. "I don't want to talk about it." There was a long silence between Henry and Leo.

Henry shook his head. "You shouldn't go out alone Leo," he said. "It's dangerous."

"Wyatt won't kill me," said Leo. "He might hate me, but he won't kill me. I'm his father."

"Leo, we don't know Wyatt anymore," said Henry. "The Wyatt we knew wouldn't associate himself with demons or take over the city."

"No," said Leo. "The Wyatt I know is still inside of him. Somewhere. I just need to get that Wyatt back in control."

"Leo…"

"No, Henry," said Leo sharply. "I'm going to save my son."

"And what if you can't!" countered Henry. "What if you can't save him? What if no one can save him! What if he doesn't want to be saved?"

Leo glared at Henry, but his brother-in-law made a point. There was a chance that Wyatt couldn't be saved, but what about Phoebe. She was Queen of the Underworld and Piper believed, at one point, that Phoebe couldn't be saved. Yet, Paige made her see the light and together they manage to bring back the good Phoebe, the Charmed Phoebe.

"I can't give up," said Leo. "Halliwells have fallen to the evil side before and come back on the good. I can't give up on Wyatt. There's a way. I know it because I know my son."

"I hope you're right," said Henry. "I really do."

Leo walked forward down the path and Henry followed. They were heading over to the temple cave and Leo glanced over his shoulder. "Is there any news outside?"

"Wyatt's demons took down the California government and invaded into Utah," said Henry. "He took over Las Vegas."

Leo closed his eyes and tightened his mouth. "How long ago did he take the city over?"

"Ten hours ago," said Henry and Leo winced again. "I know Leo, but he had a whole army there. I guess that was the 'trip' Jen and Ryan overheard."

"I guess so," agreed Leo. "Any other news?"

"I wish you were at the meeting," said Henry, "But, yeah, Bobby managed to get information about their next target. Wyatt apparently is planning on moving into Arizona, targeting Phoenix."

"What's the plan?"

"We didn't come up with one," said Henry. "You weren't there so we planned on holding another meeting with you to plan out an attack."

Leo nodded and he spotted the Temple Cave. "When's the meeting?"

"Now," said Henry.

_**BREAK**_

Chris was sleeping in his bedroom when he heard the sound of the door opening. Chris pushed himself up, ready to call out who was there.

"Wake up!"

Chris felt his covers be ripped from him. Groaning, Chris sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. "What the hell?"

"You've had enough sleep," a voice said and when Chris' eyes adjusted he saw Caroline standing by his bed.

"Caroline?"

Caroline smiled. "Glad to see you still remember me," she said. "Now, get up. We've got work to do."

"Work?"

"Yes," said Caroline. "Now come on. Get ready and meet me outside in the hallway in five."

Caroline walked away, the door opening and closing as she disappeared out of Chris' room. Chris sat in his bed, staring at the door in confusion. What the hell was she talking about?

Chris got up and changed clothes, though he hated the choices. He looked at himself in the mirror and stared unattractively at himself. He looked like some kind of dark overlord.

He turned away from the mirror and opened the door to his bedroom to see Caroline leaning against the wall, waiting. When she saw Chris, she looked at him strangely.

"Nice outfit," she said. "New?"

Chris frowned as he tried to fix his black shirt. "Apparently," he said. "My generous brother bought me a whole new wardrobe. I guess I outgrew all my old clothes."

Caroline shrugged. "It happens." She walked down the hallway and then stopped, turning around. "Are you coming?"

Chris followed Caroline, but he didn't understand what was going on. Caroline held the elevator for Chris. She pressed a number and they both waited in silence. Finally, the elevator bell rang and the doors opened. Caroline walked out first and Chris followed her like an obedient puppy. The two walked silently down the hall and then Caroline stopped at a door to the left. She grabbed the handle and opened it wide enough to let Chris walk in first.

Chris cautiously took a step in and Caroline followed him inside, turning the light on, brightening the room. The room had no furniture except for one couch and one chair. The walls were bare and the carpet was plain.

Chris walked forward into the room, circling around as he stared. "What is all this?"

Caroline walked to stand next to Chris. "Your training room," she said and Chris stared at her dumbly. "Better get use to it."

Chris stared wide-eyed at Caroline. "Training room? W-Why I do I need a training?"

"Because it's the boss' orders."

"My brother's orders?" said Chris bitterly and he stared up at the ceiling. "WYATT! Wyatt get your ass down here! _NOW!_"

Chris waited, tapping his foot. Caroline placed her hands on her hips, staring at Chris pathetically. Wyatt wouldn't come down. "Chris, you're brother is busy."

"Not when I need him," said Chris sharply. "WYATT! Don't be like Leo!"

Suddenly, a flurry of black and blue orbs appeared in the middle of the room and Wyatt stood with his hands locked behind his back, his face expressed annoyance. "Chris, what's so important?"

Chris stomped over to his brother. "WHAT THE HELL?" he shouted so loud that Wyatt flinched in reaction. "Why are you putting me through training? I thought that I did all the training when we were younger?"

Wyatt sighed and looked over at Caroline. "Leave."

Caroline hurried out of the room, closing the door behind her. When the door closed, Wyatt's face darkened. "I would appreciate it Chris, if you didn't treat me like your brother when we're in the presence of my minions."

"It's Caroline," said Chris, not caring. "I've known her for two years. Before she joined this little charade of yours."

"It's not a charade."

"What are you doing, Wyatt?" Chris demanded. "You changed my wardrobe and then you created a room as my training room? What the hell are you trying to do?"

"Keep a civil tone with me Chris," warned Wyatt as he unhooked his hands, "or I might not be lenient with you."

"What? Am I now one of your lackeys?"

"Of course not," said Wyatt. "I just don't want my minions to see me…"

"As a caring, loving brother? Only as an aggressive, forceful leader, right?" said Chris as he watched Wyatt glare at him angrily.

"I don't want them to get any ideas that they could use you against me," said Wyatt. "I want you to look more of the part of a tough person. It's a way to protect yourself when I'm not around."

Chris frowned. "I can already protect myself."

"Yes, I'm well aware," said Wyatt. "But I'm talking about preventing yourself from getting attack. From having to protect yourself."

Chris nudged towards the door. "Then why is she teaching me? Why not you?"

"Because I'm a busy person," said Wyatt. "But, maybe if I am free, I can teach you a few tricks."

"Well, I'm sure you can make free time since last night you managed to take me to the movies."

"That was a rare occasion, Chris."

"I'm honored," mumbled Chris as he crossed his arms defensively.

Wyatt glanced at Chris' crossed arms and then back up at his face. "Chris, it's going to be okay. Think of this as another defense class that Aunt Phoebe gave to us."

Chris dropped his arms at the mention of his aunt and Wyatt noticed. Watching his younger brother become depressed, Wyatt took a step forward towards his brother to comfort him, but stopped. He had to be colder towards his brother. He needed to toughen his brother up.

"Is this all you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Wyatt coldly.

Chris didn't say anything and Wyatt took that as a hint that Chris didn't have anything else to say.

"I'll see you later, little brother." Wyatt disappeared in his orbs as Chris flinched at the sight of his orb colors.

A minute later, Caroline returned to the room. She instructed Chris to sit down on the couch. Chris grumbled a few words and sat down on the couch. Caroline stood by him, placing her hand on his forehead. Chris jerked away, but Caroline still managed to touch his skin.

"Hmmm, interesting," she said as Chris cocked an eyebrow. "You have so many conflicting emotions, but none of them are very strong. It's as if they are battling for your attention."

"Cool, I guess," grumbled Chris, but Caroline frowned.

"Chris, I know you don't want to be here," she said. "I know you don't want to even be with me in the same room." Caroline stared questionably at Chris as he looked at her with speculation eyes. "What?" asked Caroline.

Chris rested his elbows on his knees, his eyes still on Caroline. "I'm just wandering why Wyatt hired you to be my trainer and not some upper-level demon. All you have is the power to feel someone's emotions."

"Well, if he put an upper-level demon in charge, he would surly die from your hands before he even started," stated Caroline. "Plus, I'm more than just an empath."

Chris leaned back in his seat. "Really?"

Caroline nodded and a smile crept on her face. "What are you feeling?"

Chris found the question odd because she just told him that he didn't have any strong feelings. Chris was about to comment when he felt something. Something different. It was odd and strange. But, it felt good. It felt warm and it made him smile.

Caroline smiled at Chris' transformation. "It's called love, Chris," said Caroline. "What you are feeling is love because I just made you feel like that."

Suddenly, Chris felt very moody, irritated. He glanced around, finding the door to be far away. He was about to orb out of this entrapment when he felt normal.

"And I can make you angry," said Caroline. "Angry enough to make you do irrational things."

Chris jumped from the couch and backed away from Caroline. "Stay away from me," said Chris, holding an arm out. "Just stay away."

"Chris," she said, calmly. "Take it easy. I won't be doing that to you. I'm just here to help you."

"I don't want help."

"Chris, your powers come from your emotions."

"I know," said Chris. "Leo has told me that since I was a kid…when he had the time."

Caroline tilted her head. "Well, I'm not Leo," she said. "I just want to help an old friend and if I increase a certain emotion, I can help increase the power tied to it. Don't you want to know if you have any more powers?"

"I don't want an increase in power," said Chris. "I like the person I am and I don't want to be controlled."

"Chris—"

"Caroline," said Chris. "I'm not a doll! You can't just take control over me and…"

A rush of exhaustion ran through Chris and he knew immediately who caused it. Chris struggled to the couch and collapsed, breathing slowly. He flickered his heavy eyes up at Caroline who stared sadly down at him.

"I'm sorry, Chris," she said. "But, you were becoming an unnecessary hassle."

Chris groaned as he tried to change his emotion, but Caroline had a good hold of his feelings. There was no escape and Chris closed his eyes as his lips moved. "Fine, what's the lesson today?"

_**BREAK**_

"We have learned that Wyatt's next target is Phoenix," announced Freyja, staring directly at Leo.

When Leo entered the Temple Cave, Freyja immediately had her little chat with him. By little chat, it meant a big rant at Leo for missing the meeting and no being around the island. They sent search parties to go find him on Earth. Leo apologized profusely, but Freyja was still angry with him for ditching the like that and ordered that he didn't do that again. Leo promised.

"So, we need to come up with a plan to prevent the take over," she said. "Any ideas?"

"Well, do we know when it is taking place?" questioned Coop.

After a week and a half of grieving, Coop returned to the meetings and discussing what was needed to be done. Every now and then, people would catch him crying, but his heart was slowly healing.

Freyja shook her head. "No," she answered. "Not yet, but we hope to go out and learn more information about when."

"Well, maybe we should do that instead of planning on what we should do," said Coop as all eyes stared at him. "Or not."

"We need a plan as soon as possible so that we can save innocent lives," said Freyja. "No matter when it occurs, we need a plan to fight."

"Maybe we don't need a plan to fight, but a plan to protect," suggested Professor Feeney.

Leo nodded. "Yeah, maybe we don't need a plan to attack, because honestly, we don't have the numbers to fight Wyatt's demon army."

"But we got skill," said Freyja.

"Numbers beat skills any day," said Ryan, "Well, most of the time it does."

"Ryan's right," said Leo. "There are hundreds of demons and there's barely thirty people here. Some of them are not even in this fight."

"So, we need to think of a way to protect them."

"To protect the city from falling, yes."

"How are we going to protect the city?"

Leo thought out a few options. "We can put an invisible shield over the city," he said. "Keep the demons from entering. To keep evil from entering."

"Do you know of such a spell?" asked Jen.

"No, but I know that my darling nieces and nephew could do it."

Henry and Coop shot their heads up and looked crossly at Leo. "You are not using my children!" they said in unison.

"I don't want my children be a part of this," said Henry.

"I already lost a daughter from this," cried Coop. "I don't want to lose anymore."

Leo held his hands up. "I'm not asking them to fight," he said. "I'm asking them to help write a spell and say the lines. They are doing their mothers work. Protecting the innocents."

"No," said Coop. "No! I just want them to be kids. Patty has finally been able to sleep straight through the night."

"How about they just write the spell and Ryan and I say it?" suggested Jen, but Leo shook her head.

"No, it has to be a Charmed spell," said Leo. "And those kids have charmed blood running in their veins. It will make the protection stronger."

"Leo, you just can't ask us to risk our children!" shouted Henry.

"I'm not asking you to put them in the front lines," argued Leo. "I'm just asking them to say a spell. Your kids will still be safe! I promise!"

"I don't want them involved," growled Coop.

"I'll do it."

Everyone went silent and turned around to see a skinny brown hair girl emerging from the dark shadows. Everyone craned their necks and squinted their eyes to see who entered their meeting.

It was Prue.

"Prue!" shouted Coop as he ran forward, dropping down to his knees in front of his daughter. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm always here," she stated as if everyone knew. "I hide out near the entrance."

"Prue, leave," ordered Coop, pointing down the cave and towards the light. "This isn't a place for children."

"Daddy!" argued Prue. "I'm not a child anymore!"

"Yes you are!" cried Coop. "You're a child and I won't lose another one. No! I won't."

"Daddy!" shouted Prue. "I want to help! I want to do it. I want to save innocents. Like Penelope did. I want to save people from loosing people they love like I lost my sister."

The cave went silent again and some people shifted uneasily and glanced away from the father and daughter as if it was giving them peace. Coop stared at his eldest daughter, tears sliding down his cheek.

"Prue…"

"Dad," said Prue. "Please, I want to help. I _can _help."

Coop's body racked as more tears came out from his eyes. Coop blinked and wiped the fresh tears from his eyes.

"I can't lose you Prue," choked Coop. "I can't lose you or Patty."

There were no tears coming from Prue. She stood tall, her eyes determined to win, just like her mother's. "I'm not going to die, Dad," she said softly. "I won't let anything happen."

Coop had heard those words before. Phoebe had said that to her daughters when they were young. She kept saying she wouldn't let anything happen to them. Phoebe was right. She never let anything happen to her daughters, but now since she was gone, they had lost their home, their innocence, and one of them lost their life. It was unfair.

Prue hugged her father and then let him go, staring up at Leo. "We'll get a spell ready by morning," she said and then she ran out of the cave and through the jungle to her other cousins.

Coop stayed still as he watched his daughter run away, run off to her destiny. She was too young to start. But, the world changed her life. The new world had forced his daughter to grow up faster than normal. Now, it was time for her to accept her destiny. Coop didn't like it, but he had no choice. Prue was right. She was no longer a child.

Coop felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Leo standing next to him. Coop sniffled. "Promise me you'll protect them with your life. As if they were your own kids."

Leo nodded gravely. "I will, Coop," he said. "I will die to protect them."

Coop chokingly nodded his head and then, he too, walked out of the Temple Cave.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

The young college student holed up in his dorm room. His roommate left with a bunch of friends to party at the local bars, so he had the room to himself. He turned the television on, watching the news. But, he wasn't watching the news. He was on his laptop, typing away secret messages to another person.

The college student was involved in a government organization to take down Wyatt Halliwell. He was recruited by his physics professor and has been developing a weapon to destroy magical creatures. It was top secret and only three individuals know of its existence. The weapon was actually built yet, but the plans were laid out and ready to start developing.

The college student's cell phone rang and he checked to see who was calling him. It was his mother.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Honey," his mother said sweetly. "How are classes?"

"They're good."

"Have you met a girl yet?"

"Not yet," he said.

"What a shame," she said. "You're such a pretty boy. You'd think you'd have all these girls…"

"Mom, Mom, please," he said. "Let's not talk about this."

"Okay," she said. "Well, I was just calling to see what you were up to. Your father and I miss you. So does your little sister. She keeps wishing that she was in college too."

"I don't think that counts as her missing me."

"I think it does."

"Mom," he said. "Is there any particular reason why you called?"

"Just to hear my son's voice."

"Okay, well, you hear it, but I have to go and work on something."

"Okay," she said sadly. "I'll call you later next week. Make sure you're having fun!"

"Yep, bye!"

He hung up and tossed his phone onto his bed. He leaned back in his seat, staring at his computer. He logged out of the system, intending to send a copy of his plans to his boss. It will soon end. The world will be a better place with Wyatt Halliwell and his liege of magical creatures. They were all evil.

His eyes wondered over to a picture. It was him at a high school football game. Standing next to him was his best friend, Cody. They both were wearing smiles and Cody's dark hair was swept to the side from the wind.

In just two weeks after that photo, he would watch Cody be ripped apart by two dark clothed demonic creatures.

Ever since that terrible day, he had always wanted to know why Cody died and he survived. He fell into depression and tried to commit suicide a few months ago. Yet, he survived his attempt and wondered why God was keeping him around to live in this horrid world.

When he met his physics professor on his first day at Stanford University, he learned why. God had kept him alive because it would be him who would save the world from these monsters. He would save the world by creating a weapon that would destroy the ones that killed his best friend.

It will end the tyranny and bring the world back to its course before it turned into Hell's personal playground.

The college student turned away from the picture and logged onto Facebook. He chatted with an old high school friend and searching through photos when he heard a whistling sound. He turned around in his seat, but he didn't see anything.

Ignoring it, passing it for his neighbors making noises again, he returned to his computer when the noise got louder as if standing behind him. He turned around, but, again, he didn't see anything. He got up and opened his door looking out the hallway, but no one was standing outside.

Confused, he closed his door. He turned to head back to his computer when he noticed a woman holding his laptop.

"Is this yours?" she asked.

The college student didn't say anything. He stood frozen, his eyes glued on his laptop in the woman's hands.

The woman wore tight, athletic clothing. She had a sinister look on her face as if she had evil intentions. Her brown eyes narrowed at his own hazel eyes and with a flash, he watched the woman slam the computer to the floor with incredible strength and speed.

"NO!"

The college student rushed over to his broken laptop, but before he could go any further, he felt something cold against his throat. He stopped moving and noticed the woman had disappeared.

"Do anything stupid and you'll die slowly," said the same woman's voice in his ear.

The college boy blinked, but he didn't move any other part of his body. He gulped and spoke slowly. "What are you going to do?"

The woman leaned closer to him, the knife prickling his skin. "I'm going to kill you," she said as she slashed his neck. The college student didn't get the chance to gasp. The pain shocked his mind and his nerves fired warning signs of extreme pain. Blood choked him as he collapsed to his knees. His hand cover his throat, but blood seeps in between the cracks of his fingers. His eyes grew wide as the woman stood and watched him die.

"Because it's my job," the woman finished before shimmering out of college dorm room.

_**BREAK**_

Caroline didn't like her new job.

She remembered when she first learned about her power to control other people's emotions. It was the day when two witch hunters had tried to kill her from her walk from school. She felt their fear of her. Right when they were about to kill her, she closed her eyes feeling the fear of them inside her chest. She heard the gunshots, but didn't feel any pain. She opened her eyes to see that they had killed each other. It took her a while to explain what happen, but when she learned of her new power, she used it as a means to survive.

She used her powers on people and they succumb to the feeling she sent them into. No one could fight against the feeling. They weren't in control. She was controlling them.

Only one person that she couldn't control. Wyatt Halliwell. He easily blocked her ability to change his feelings and control him. He sneered at her attempt and told her that if she tried again, he would kill her. Caroline never tried again.

The only person that she never used her ability on was Chris Halliwell. Until now.

She had to watch as Chris experience all the feelings that she sent inside him. He tried to fight, but he could never completely throw off the feeling like his older brother could. Caroline would watch Chris grind his teeth together and curl his fingers as he face scrunched in concentration. Caroline just watched, shaking her head at his attempt to throw her off.

After several minutes of forcing Chris to experience slight anger so that he could produce an advance telekinesis, she decided a break was in order for the young Halliwell.

"Let's take a break," announced Caroline as she took her seat in the chair and Chris fell down to the floor.

He rubbed his pale face as Caroline watched him. Chris flickered his eyes to Caroline, but then glanced away. With a long moment of relaxation on the floor, Chris stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" questioned Caroline as she turned to watch him.

Chris didn't stop walking. "It's break time," he said. "I don't have to stay in here if I don't want to."

Caroline frowned at him. "Chris, if you try anything funny…"

"Then you can call Wyatt down," said Chris. "You're not the boss. You can't do anything to me."

Chris opened the door and left the training room.

Caroline thought about what Chris said. It was true. Wyatt was the boss of her and of his little brother. Yet, everyone knew Wyatt had a soft spot for his brother. Chris could get away with anything. Chris was also the only person to get him to raise Wyatt's temper to the max. Caroline knew that Chris was the only thing that Wyatt gave a damn about and he respected Chris, to a point. That is why if anyone had troubles with Chris, they had to come to Wyatt. If anyone hurts Chris, they have hell to pay. Chris was considered off limits. Anyone dared to test those limits wouldn't be able to test them again.

Like she promised, she reported to Wyatt daily, giving him updates on his brother. Some days Wyatt would be happy about his little brother's success. Other days, not so much. He would throw a fireball or energy ball at the wall, scaring Caroline to death as it whizzed past her arms. Wyatt then ordered her to double the hours of training. She would agree and drag Chris back down to the room.

After a moment being alone in the big training room, Caroline huffed and got up from her seat, planning on following the young witch-lighter to wherever he went. She opened the door and found him walking down the hallway. She ran to catch up with him.

"What do you want now?" quipped Chris in a snarly tone.

"Just wanted to know where you were going," replied Caroline. "It's lonely in the training room."

Chris didn't respond back, but he continued his way and finally stopped outside a door that led to a balcony. He stared right through the glass, gazing at the view. Caroline glanced from Chris to the view then back to Chris.

"Planning on going out?"

"Hmm, I wish I could, but Wyatt trapped me inside," said Chris. "I can only look at the city from inside. Can't go out."

Caroline looked at Chris than pushed opened the door, holding it wide. She turned to Chris, "Are you going?"

Chris felt the cool bay breeze wave over his skin. He had always wanted to feel that, but his brother's orders had kept that away from him. Chris slowly walked forward and took a step across the line between inside and outside. Chris prepared himself to be thrown backwards, but he wasn't.

"You can leave," said Caroline. "Someone just has to let you out."

Chris continued his way out and walked out onto the balcony. He went to the edge and hung his arms over the railing. He looked down and noticed that it was a long drop. He imagined pushing Matt off the side, but then he felt ashamed of it. No one deserved to die…unless they were demonic. Sadly, Matt was a demon. Just a kiss ass witch follower of Wyatt's that enjoyed killing and pleasing Wyatt.

Chris leaned over, letting the air whip through his brown hair. It felt like freedom and he enjoyed it. Caroline strolled up next to him and took in the view of the city.

"Looks different doesn't it?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah, but not for the better." He looked over the city once and then turned to Caroline. "Aren't you going to chastise me?"

Caroline shook her head. "No," she said. "That's not my job. I'm not your mother, Chris."

"Thank God."

They both fell silent and Chris kicked the railing for a minute. He was thinking for a minute, wondering if he could possibly orb away. Wyatt made it orbing proof inside, but probably not outside.

This was his chance. To escape. To live out on his own. Do whatever he wanted. Help save people from the demons.

Chris glanced at Caroline and noticed that she was focusing on something else. He began to prepare himself to orb when another sound of orbs distracted him. Chris and Caroling both turned around to see Wyatt Halliwell standing behind them.

"Caroline," said Wyatt. "You're needed somewhere else. Matt will tell you where. Go."

Caroline bowed and left the two brothers alone on the balcony. Chris wrinkled his nose and watched Caroline leave before turning back to the city.

"Planning on taking over another state?" said Chris. "How about Arizona? I heard it's extremely hot in the summer. I bet your demons would love it."

"Funny," said Wyatt and he approached right next to Chris. "In fact, there has been an uprising in Arizona. My team is already going to settle it."

"You mean take control of it," corrected Chris. "To make it a part of your rising empire."

Wyatt glared at his brother and then grabbed the back of his brother's neck. Chris winced at the pain. "Chris," he whispered darkly.

"Yes?"

"Do you know what I hate?"

"People who are against your ideals?"

The grip around Chris' neck tightened. "People who like to test my temper."

"I can feel that," muttered Chris as he looked into Wyatt's burning eyes. "I'm sorry."

"That's all I needed to hear," said Wyatt and he let go of Chris' neck.

Chris rubbed the back of his neck and took a step away from his brother. The neck didn't hurt as bad when Wyatt was pinching it, but he rubbed it anyways. He wanted Wyatt to feel somewhat guilty.

But he didn't.

"Well, I bet you're a busy person," said Chris. "I'll let you go and do whatever…"

"Hold up Chris," said Wyatt.

Chris paused and stood still. Wyatt turned so that he was directly in front of his younger brother. Chris raised his eyebrows, waiting for Wyatt to say something. Instead, Wyatt formed an energy ball and threw it at Chris.

With quick reflexes, Chris twisted his body and the energy ball barely went past him, hitting the window that shattered. Chris turned around to yell at his brother, but Wyatt threw another one at him. Chris raised his hands and deflected it back to Wyatt.

Wyatt put up his shield and the energy ball was consumed. Wyatt lowered his shield with a big grin on his face. "You've improved little brother."

Chris glowered. "Are you crazy!" he roared. "You could've killed me!"

"They were low voltage," said Wyatt. "If anything they would have burned you and I would've healed you."

"That's not the point, Wyatt."

Wyatt didn't listen to him. He patted his brother on the back and then led him back inside. Wyatt closed the door, entrapping Chris inside again. Chris frowned sadly at the thought of being back inside. He went to touch the window, but was shocked back.

"Be careful," warned Wyatt and Chris curled his fingers back, examining his finger. "Come on. Let's go back upstairs for dinner. Then I got to be off."

_**BREAK**_

Prue, Hannah, and Hailey sat together in a circle near the ocean. Henry Jr. and Patty were sitting from afar, watching their older siblings try to come up with a spell.

"Maybe we change it to space?" suggested Hailey and Prue and Hannah agreed.

Prue finished writing on a piece of paper and held it up. "Okay," she breathed. "Should we test it out?"

Hailey and Hannah agreed and decided to try it on a lizard they found in the jungle.

The three held hands as they stared at the captured lizard.

_From sky to sky_

_Let the earth beneath this ground_

_Take shelter to those that live by_

_Protect it from the dangers around_

_Where evil wishes to take place_

_Protect the innocents' space!_

There was a slight yellowish glow around the lizard as it licked happily, sticking its tongue mockingly at the Halliwell and Mitchells. Prue frowned and bent over the lizard.

"Do you think it worked?"

"Try throwing something at it!" cried Henry Jr. from behind.

"But don't kill it!" cried Patty as well. She loved animals too much to see them get hurt.

Hannah walked over with a stick, ready to poke at it when the stick flamed up with extreme heat. Hannah dropped the stick in the sand immediately upon seeing the flames.

"I think we did it," she said to Prue and Hailey who were smiling at their success.

"Let's tell Uncle Leo," said Hailey.

Prue, Hailey, and Hannah had found their uncle Leo with Henry. They were arguing over something that the young kids didn't understand. When the two adults saw the three girls coming running towards them, they stopped arguing and turned their attention to them.

"You girls got something?"

All three nodded their heads and handed Leo the piece of paper. Leo scanned the piece of paper and nodded his head. "It's good," he said. "So, you girls ready?"

The girls nodded their heads and Leo held out his hands to them. They grabbed his hands, ready to orb wherever when Henry put a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"I'm going with you," said Henry. "I won't let my children go alone."

Leo understood and soon, they all orbed out of Valhalla and appeared in Phoenix, Arizona.

The three girls looked around, seeing the streets littered with people. It was different from San Francisco. All the buildings were intact and there was no smoke clouding the skies. It was beautiful sky blue with birds chirping and Leo could hear kid laughing in the distance. Everything was beautiful here.

"Leo?"

Leo turned around as Henry called his name. "Yeah?"

"Let's just do this, please?" begged Henry as he glanced around. "So we can get out of here."

"Ah…okay, yeah," said Leo and he turned to the girls. "You girls ready?"

The girls nodded their heads and gathered closer to the two adults. "What do we do?" questioned Hannah as Leo handed Prue the piece of paper.

"You hold hands and then say the spell," said Leo. "It's simple."

The girls nodded their heads and held hands. Prue held the paper out for they could all read it.

"_From sky to sky_

_Let the earth beneath this ground_

_Take shelter to those that live by_

_Protect it from the dangers around_

_Where evil wishes to take place_

_Protect the innocents' space!_"

The whole city glowed and many people walking the streets stopped and dropped to their knees, covering their faces. Many cried out and screamed in terror as the bright light consumed the city.

Prue, Hannah, and Hailey watched their spell work its way through the city. They didn't break away from each other. They stood together, holding their hands to ensure that the spell would continue. Finally, when the light disappeared, the people from the streets looked up, searching around, and pinching themselves. Everything seemed to be okay.

"Did we do it?"

Leo shrugged. "We won't know until the demons come and attack."

"We're not planning on staying here 'til then, were we?" asked Henry, but Leo shook his head.

"No," he answered. "We're heading back to Valhalla."

Leo held out his hands and everyone took them, orbing back to the shelter.

_**BREAK**_

After dinner, Wyatt left Chris to go join his army of minions in Phoenix, Arizona. They were all there awaiting their lord to give them permission to attack the city. All the demons, warlocks, and darklighters drooled hungrily at the city, smelling in the scent of mortal blood.

Wyatt walked up to Matt, who was standing off in back. "Any problems?"

"None yet, my lord," answered Matt. "Just waiting for your signal.

Wyatt decided to attack Phoenix at night, where people are vulnerable and not prepared for an attack. The sky turned a dark shade of blue and once Wyatt could see the approving stars twinkling up in the sky, Wyatt gave the go ahead.

"Attack."

_**BREAK**_

Chris went to bed early. There was nothing else to do and almost everyone in the penthouse was gone. Wyatt must have needed a big army to attack Phoenix. Chris wished he were there, but for a different reason. He wished he were there to protect the innocents from being brutally murdered by the demons.

Chris closed his eyes, dreaming of a mad world.

_**BREAK**_

Wyatt watched as his demons were burned alive as they moved upon the city of Phoenix. Wyatt curled his fingers into fists as he watched his army be melted one by one.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" questioned Wyatt. "I thought you said there weren't any problems?"

Matt looked clueless. He didn't understand why the demons were all being burned. "Maybe they found a way to protect themselves?" suggested Matt. "Maybe they knew of an attack and somehow made a protection potion?"

"There's no such thing," said Wyatt. "My great grandmother tried to make one, but never accomplished it. No other witch is powerful enough to make such a potion."

Wyatt paused as the demon retreated away from the city after watching their comrades be burned alive. Then, Wyatt's mouth crumbled into an irritated frown.

"Dad."

_**BREAK**_

Leo watched from afar at the success the girls' spell. No demons were able to get across without having their entire body burst into flames and then into nothing. It was a pleasant scene to watch, seeing the demons that destroyed his family fizz up in smoke and ash.

Leo moved his eyes away from the burnt corpses, searching for the one face he was sure would be at the battle.

His son, Wyatt Halliwell.

He sensed his presence, but he could not find him down below.

Leo sighed, hoping Wyatt was seeing that he couldn't get everything he wanted.

Knowing that the city was safe, Leo orbed back to Valhalla to inform everyone of the success.

_**BREAK**_

Chris was standing in a dark, void area. Everything was dark, black and gray. There was no life around. Just him. He felt himself floating as if he was dying, but still alive. He walked forward, his feet moving so silently it was as if he wasn't walking all over dead leaves.

Chris felt his chest get heavy, a pressure against his heart and lungs. The pressure became almost a burden and he fell onto his knees. He clutched his chest, feeling the pressure against him, but nothing was touching him. What was happening?

Suddenly, he felt the urgent need to twist his body around. Fear crept inside his mind and body. Struggling to make himself move with the pressure on his chest, he fell forward to the ground.

Chris woke up, flipping over the bed. When he flipped to the other side, his eyes saw a flash of silver plummet into his bed. In the area he was just sleeping at seconds ago.

_**BREAK**_

"Your father?"

Wyatt nodded and closed his eyes. He felt a presence, but it quickly disappeared. His father was here, but left. He had put up the protection spell.

"It's my father," said Wyatt. "He was here. He must have put a spell over the city to prevent us from taking it."

"So, we lost?" asked Matt.

Wyatt shook his head. "Of course not," he said. "I don't except losing."

"Then what's the plan?" asked Matt as he watched the demon become wary of the protection shield surrounding the city.

Wyatt concentrated. He was scanning his thoughts, trying to find a loophole out of the spell. Wyatt let out a frustrating sigh. He might need his brother's power to bring the shield down. Unless…

"I'm going in," said Wyatt, which made Matt's face drop.

"M-My lord," he said, his voice shaking. "You can't! You'll be burned."

"Matt," said Wyatt, his face irritated. "Don't tell me that I can't."

Matt bowed slightly and watched as Wyatt's orbs disappeared in blue and black.

_**BREAK**_

Chris rolled out of his bed. He quickly stood up as the attacker threw an athame at his face. Chris ducked and the athame flew over his head. The attacker came charging at him, but Chris stood up again and flung his hand out. The attacker flew and crashed on Chris' couch.

The attacker jumped off the couch, his hood falling off his head. Chris squinted his green eyes to get a good look at the attacker, but he didn't recognize him. The attacker had a bald head with snake like eyes. The attacker wore dark garbs of clothing and he pulled out another athame.

"You're dead little witch," he hissed, but his threat didn't scare Chris.

The attacker lunged forward, but Chris easily blocked him. He grabbed the demon's arm, twisting it until the athame fell to the floor. The attacker kicked up his leg, sending Chris flying and crashing into the wall next to the bathroom.

Chris, dazed, pushed himself to his knees. As he lifted his head, he heard the sound of a something splitting the air coming towards him.

_**BREAK**_

Wyatt opened his eyes and found himself inside the city's protection spell. Wyatt smirked at his father's lack of ability to create good spells. He might have prevented evil from charging in, but to those that do not believe in either evil or good, he could easily waltz right through the protection spell.

Wyatt closed his eyes and started chanting. Soon, the protection spell will wear and the city would be theirs.

_**BREAK**_

Chris ducked his head at the last minute as the athame made contact to the wall. Chris pulled the athame out of the wall and telekinetically threw it at his attacker. He heard the attacker scream, but when Chris got up, he felt the attackers fingers around his neck.

Chris struggled to breathe as he grabbed the attacker's hands to pry them off of his neck.

"Once you're gone," muttered the attacker and Chris wrinkled his nose from the stench of the attacker's breath. "The second in command spot will be open to those that want it. Those that deserve it."

Chris' felt his air supply getting smaller. He tried gasping for air and calling for Wyatt, but his words were choked out and they came out like gurgling noise.

"Time to die, witch," said the attacker.

Chris closed his eyes, feeling the same feeling that he had in his dream. He was floating. As he was floating up, he heard sounds. Voices.

_Don't give up! Fight!_

_**BREAK**_

Wyatt kept chanting and as he did, the bright light glowed once again around the city. The people walking around stared confusedly at why there was a bright light in the middle of the night.

Once the light disappeared Wyatt smirked. "You've lost, Dad."

Wyatt orbed up to the tallest building to watch his army of demons charge forward onto the city.

Wyatt didn't accept loosing.

_**BREAK**_

Chris was too tired to fight. He didn't want to fight anymore. He just wanted to float away. It was more peaceful and he felt warm.

_Don't give in, Chris_.

Chris felt himself being pulled down by gravity. As he fell back down, he felt a surge of energy flow through his whole body. Chris opened his eyes and concentrated on the attacker's face. He felt the chokehold loosen as the fingers uncurled from his neck.

The attacker dropped Chris, but Chris grabbed onto the attacker's shoulders and pushed him through the glass door, shattering it as the two struggled against each other on the balcony.

_**BREAK**_

Wyatt felt a need of urgency.

Matt was standing by his side again, watching the destruction below and hearing the sounds of people screaming. Matt glanced at his lord, but was surprised to see him looking worried.

"What's the matter my lord," asked Matt. "You should be happy. You beat your father. You are taking over Phoenix. Why the worried look?"

Wyatt shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "I just have a feeling of great urgency."

"Maybe you feel your father's presence again," said Matt. "Maybe you feel he is a threat."

Wyatt laughed at Matt's comment. "My father a threat?" he said. "My father is an Elder. He's no threat to me. He's a dumb ass pacifist who can't even fight. He's no threat to me."

"Then what's bothering you my lord?"

Wyatt kept thinking. Something inside him was trying to tell him that something needed his attention immediately. What was it?

Wyatt pondered, tilting his head. "Matt?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Go back to the penthouse," he said. "Check up on my brother."

"Chris?"

"Which other brother would I be talking about?" snapped Wyatt. "Just go!"

Matt obeyed and left to check on Chris as Wyatt stayed behind to make sure everything would get done.

_**BREAK**_

Chris and his attacker struggled on the balcony. It was small and cramped and they were both smashing each other into the bricks, the windows, and the railing. The attacker had managed to get the upper hand and held Chris' head against the railing.

Chris telekinetically pushed the attackers hands off and turned himself around so that the attacker was being pushed against the railing. The demon grabbed Chris shirt and with incredible strength, the attacker threw Chris over the side.

Yet, Chris grabbed hold of the attacker's arm and as he went over the side, he telekinetically pulled the attacker with him.

They both went over, falling down through the air.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

As Chris fell towards Earth, he watched his attacker shimmer out. Chris felt the air trying to hold him up, but gravity was too much to fight back. Chris spun in the air as he kept falling, seeing the ground getting closer and more visible. With the wind rushing past him, Chris closed his eyes, thinking about the one place he wished to be. The one place that always made him felt safe.

The wind wrapped his body and before he could imagine what death would be like, he made impact. It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. He must have landed on soft ground, because he felt as if he landed on a bouncing mattress. Chris flickered his eyes opened and saw brown wood over his head. Did he land in a house?

Chris sat up and looked down. He was laying on an uncovered mattress. Chris glanced around and found himself to be in an empty bedroom. Chris sat up straighter and let his legs fall off the mattress. As he examined the room a little closer, he gave a small gasp.

He was in his old bedroom.

He got off the bed, fingering the desk that no longer contained his trinkets or homework assignments. He dragged his finger across the table and felt the dust cling onto his fingertip. No one has been inside since he abandoned it months ago.

Chris stared around, looking out his window to see the night sky and the empty Prescott Street below. Chris was out of the apartment and on his own.

Upon realizing his freedom, Chris quickly closed off his bond with Wyatt. He wanted to live on his own for a little bit, to prove Wyatt wrong. That Chris Halliwell was capable of taking care of himself. Chris cloaked himself from Wyatt. He figured Wyatt would be upset, no, raging mad when Wyatt ever found him, but Chris decided he would deal with his brother's temper later.

Chris slowly exited out of his old bedroom to see the hallway empty except with a few pictures the hung on the walls. Pictures his mother took time to put up during her free time from work and from demon hunting.

Chris tiptoed down the hall and stopped in front of the stairway to the attic. With a deep breath, he climbed the stairs and opened the door. He walked inside to find a small section to stand as everything else was roped off. It was exactly like the last time he saw the attic. Everything was staged perfectly and Chris saw the holograph of the Book of Shadows. Chris didn't dare go near it, preferring to stay behind the roped lines, afraid that there might be an alarm if he went beyond the ropes.

Chris gave one last look at the attic, before orbing out of the Manor and somewhere he knew would be safe to go and live.

_**BREAK**_

"I thought the spell work!"

"You said that they would be able to put up a powerful spell to protect them!"

"Those people…all dead…"

"They're not all dead!" argued Leo and the Temple Cave went quiet.

Coop was sent to check up on Phoenix and came back with terrible news. The city fell into the hands of the demons and Wyatt. This caused and uproar and the accusation of Leo's failed attempt to save Phoenix.

Leo didn't understand what had happened. He watched the demons try to penetrate the protective shield and watched them burn in flames. None of it made sense. How did they manage to get past the protection spell?

"Well, Lord Wyatt is one of the most powerful witches on Earth," commented Bobby. "Maybe he managed to bring the shield down."

Leo shook his head. "No," he said. "You cannot bring the spell down unless you're inside the protection spell. The spell wouldn't let him enter."

"Maybe it did?" said Jen.

Leo shook his head again. "No, I read the girls' spell. It wouldn't have let him even close."

"Well, something happened," spoke Freyja as she stood up from her seat. She wasn't happy to hear the news of Phoenix being taken and she had a small chat with Leo privately. She knew it wasn't his fault, but they had to know how Phoenix fell in order to prevent another failure. "We have to find out."

"How?" complained Ryan. "Just go knocking on Wyatt's door and ask him?"

"Of course not," said Henry. "We're just going have to sneak around and find out. Get information. Maybe even go to Phoenix and ask the survivors."

Leo opened his mouth to comment, but then shut it closed. Henry's idea wasn't so bad. The survivors would know of the whole story. However, maybe, if he went back to the bridge, Wyatt would come. They could talk. But, after a few seconds thinking about it, he realized that Wyatt wouldn't tell Leo his secret.

"Okay," said Leo, "but I think that whoever goes should glamour themselves. There will be tons of demons roaming around. Precaution."

"Then why don't you go?" suggested Ryan in which Jen nudged him in the stomach.

"Ryan will go with you Leo," said Jen, staring crossly at Ryan who gave her a funny look.

Leo knew that Ryan didn't want to go, but he accepted Ken proposal. "Yeah, sure," he said and he looked towards Freyja. "But before we go, we need a few others to go and check out San Francisco. See what Wyatt's plans to do next."

"I'll go," volunteered Jen and Ryan opened his mouth, but shut it as well. Professor Feeney stepped forward. "I'll join Miss Jen."

"Okay," said Freyja, taking command again. "Mist?"

The blonde Valkyrie looked up at her sister leader. "Yes?"

Freyja jabbed a finger at Jen and Professor Feeney. "I want you to go with those two. Help them in case of any trouble arises."

Mist nodded. "Of course, my Sister."

Freyja whipped her head to the other side, eyeing another one of her beloved sisters. "Kaya, join Leo and Ryan."

Kaya was one of the smaller Valkyries. She had long smooth brown hair and small beady eyes. She looked younger than her sisters, but the nature of her eyes told Leo and everyone else that she was confident in her ability.

"Yes Sister Freyja."

Freyja turned back to everyone else. "All right," she said. "Meeting over."

Mist and Kaya went to their groups. Leo glamoured Ryan and Kaya into young adults before orbing them to Phoenix. Mist walked towards Jen and Professor Feeney, touching her green pendant.

A whirlpool portal formed behind her. Mist stared at the portal then back to her two companions. "Are you ready?"

Professor Feeney and Jen nodded their heads and all three went through the portal, disappearing from the Temple Cave.

_**BREAK**_

When Matt entered Chris' bedroom to find it destroyed and no Chris in sight, he immediately sent a demon to inform Lord Wyatt.

Matt yelled out for Chris' name, but once he saw the shattered glass door to the balcony, he knew that Chris wasn't in the apartment complex anymore. Wyatt dark orbed into the bedroom immediately and his eyes glanced about the room.

Wyatt's face strained in anger as the lines on his forehead creased and his jaw locked. When he spoke, he spoke slowly, emphasizing each word. "What. The. Hell. Happened. Here?"

Matt gave an apologetic shrug. "I don't know," he said. "I came here as soon as I could and saw…this."

Wyatt stalked over to the bed. He saw the gash in the sheets, but no blood. Someone had tried to stab his brother, but failed. Wyatt looked around the room and saw the couch pillows on the floor. The wall had a smudge mark and the glass door to the balcony was in jagged pieces.

Wyatt went out to the balcony and closed his eyes. He sensed for his younger brother, but came up with nothing. He couldn't sense Chris. Wyatt opened his eyes and narrowed them at the city. He would know if his brother was dead. He would have felt his brother die inside of him. Wyatt didn't feel anything like that.

Wyatt spun on his heels and glowered at Matt. "Gather everyone to the conference room," he said. "Tell them it's an emergency meeting."

_**BREAK**_

Chris walked silently across the street. The night kept him hidden from anyone who would dare wander around at night without anything to protect themselves. Chris looked around before squeezing his way into P3.

Chris knew P3 wouldn't be safe, but he needed to come by and grab something. He remembered on his last visit that the couch was still there and that it had a pull out. Chris went down the stairs and saw that the place didn't change since he last saw it. He quickly hurried to the back room, knowing that he had little time here before a demon entered to find him.

Chris went to the back and found the couch. He went over to it, resting his hand on the armrest. He orbed him and the couch and appeared in an old, rundown room. Chris had found this place when he was able to walk on the street freely. He planned it to be his hide out just in case and, now, it became useful. It already had a running refrigerator and a working oven.

Chris moved the couch into the arrangement that he wanted it in. Once he got that taken care of, he checked to make sure that he wasn't being stalked. After clearing the area, Chris pulled the mattress out and jumped on it. He curled up, trying to stay warm. He reminded himself tomorrow that, besides food, he will need a blanket and some clothes.

_**BREAK**_

Matt woke everyone up and they all came to the conference room where they saw their lord sitting in his chair already, his face contorted as he thought. They all sat down and Caroline was feeling anxious, worried, and, overall, anger from Wyatt Halliwell.

Once everyone was accounted for, Wyatt rose to his feet, glaring down at everyone. "I assume you are wondering why I have gathered you here so early."

No one spoke. They just sat very still and held their breaths.

"As I was away," continued Wyatt, "someone attempted to kill my brother."

Caroline sat up immediately. Someone had tried to kill Chris? She looked around, trying to get a read on everyone. They were all stressed and fearful of Wyatt. None of them felt worried of being found out.

Wyatt leaned forward, resting his hands on the desk. "Now, my brother is missing and is probably in danger."

The room was still quiet.

"I need you to go out and find my brother," said Wyatt. "Bring him back here safely and you'll be awarded beyond your dreams. Find the one responsible…it'll be double."

Wyatt glanced at every face. "Now go!"

Everyone that could shimmer left the room quickly. Those that didn't have teleportation powers, walked out of the room, bowing before Lord Wyatt as they left. Caroline walked past Wyatt, but he grabbed her arm.

"Hold it," he ordered and Caroline stayed behind as everyone left.

Wyatt pulled her back. "Did you sense any betrayal amongst the group?"

Caroline shook her head. "No," she answered. "Just fear and anxiety. They were afraid of you and your powers."

Wyatt snarled and threw a powerful bolt of lightening at the table. The table blew up scattering chunks of wood everywhere. Caroline flinched back, covering her face from the splinters that came spurting out like daggers.

Wyatt breathed heavily as he stared at the destruction. "_Damn it_!" he growled. "I want to kill the wretched piece of shit. I want to kill them now!"

Caroline removed her hands from her face. She stared at the destroyed table then to Wyatt. She could feel the frustration flowing from him. She looked sadly on, wondering why Chris questioned Wyatt's love for him. If Chris could feel Wyatt's emotions now.

Caroline put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry my lord," she said. "Chris will come home safely and the one that tried to kill him will be destroyed."

Wyatt raised his head, but he didn't look at Caroline. "Hands off."

Caroline quickly removed her hands. "I'm sorry, my lord."

Wyatt stood straighter. "Send me the Phoenixes," he ordered. "Tell them I need them now."

Caroline obeyed and hurried out of the office in search of the Phoenix clan.

Wyatt turned to look at the dark night sky. This was supposed to be the night of celebrating. Now, his brother was gone, someone is trying to kill him, and his father had betrayed him again.

"When will I ever find peace?"

_**BREAK**_

Chris woke up and found that he was not in Wyatt's penthouse. Scared, he quickly rolled off the pullout and searched around, his arms raised. Then, he remembered last night. The attack, the falling, the manor, P3, and then his living in his hideout. Chris smirked at his silliness and dropped himself back down on the bed. Rubbing his eyes, he glanced outside and saw the sun shinning from the smoky sky.

It was a great day, at least, as great as it would get with these days.

Chris orbed out of his secret apartment and appeared on the streets. He didn't get the chance to glamour himself, but he put him his hood in order to hide his face. He walked into a volunteer sheltered and saw that it was unusually crowded than before. More people had sought help and shelter from the outside world.

Chris maneuvered his way through the dense crowd towards a pile of clothes. The lady behind the desk greeted him solemnly.

"May I help you?"

"I just need clothes," he said. "I have nothing left."

The woman glanced at the table of clothes. "Take whatever," she said.

Chris searched amongst the pile of clothes. Most of it was useless clothing. Just drabs and scarves. All of the clothes had rips, tears, and charcoal holes of where fireballs had hit them. None of them were wearable. Chris glanced up at the lady, but didn't say anything. Chris thanked the lady and walked out of the shelter empty handed.

Chris walked down the street. Glancing around, he found a clothing store. He glanced down the street one more time for safe measure and then he entered the store. He went over to the men's section and grabbed a few shirts, jeans, pants, and jackets from the rack and shelves. The workers cautiously glanced at him every now and then, their eyes sharpened in worry and wary of the stranger.

Finally, one of the workers got the courage to confront him. "Excuse me, sir," greeted the salesman.

Chris turned and looked at him, his hands full of new clothes. The salesman put a smile on his face as he began to talk. "Sir, are you finding everything okay?"

"Yeah," answered Chris. "I am. I don't need help."

"Okay, sir," said the salesman. "How are you planning on paying for this?"

"I wasn't."

The salesman closed his mouth and looked at the manager behind the counter. The salesman turned back to Chris, his eyes pondering over what to say next. "Um…sir, I'm sorry. This isn't a shelter house," he said. "There's one down a few buildings. You can get free clothes from there."

"I went there," said Chris. "Didn't have much."

"Well, you can't come in here and just take what you want."

Chris smirked. "Yeah, I know," he said, "but my brother says differently."

"Well, your brother is wrong."

"If he could hear you," said Chris, "well…you wouldn't be standing right there."

The salesman arched his eyebrows. He scrunched his face, staring quizzically at Chris as he crossed his arms defiantly, unafraid. "And who is this brother of yours?"

"Wyatt," answered Chris. "You might know him as Lord Wyatt Halliwell."

The whole room gasped and the salesman's face paled considerably as his arms unfold in defeat. "Uh…take whatever you want," he said, flinging his arm out to the clothes. "It's on the house. Just take everything!"

Chris gave the salesman a fake, cheerful smile. "Thanks, but I think I'm good." Chris took the armful of clothes and headed to the exit. He stopped and turned around. "I'll tell Wyatt that you guys are all right."

Chris exited the store and orbed away. He reappeared in his hideout, but he felt awful. He dropped the new clothes on top of his bed and collapsed to the floor. He hated what he just did. Stealing wasn't his thing to do and he did it. He even went as far as threatening the mortals with Wyatt's name.

He wasn't any better than Wyatt.

"No," said Chris firmly to himself. "I'm not evil. I don't kill. I'm a good person. I'm a good person. I just needed clothes…shit." Chris dropped his head down. He couldn't sneak back into the penthouse. He would easily be caught and not be able to escape.

Chris lifted his head back, his neck arching. "I'm not a bad person," he said to the ceiling.

_**BREAK**_

Mist stared around her. Jen and Professor Feeney acted casually, which Mist found interesting. The world was so much different from the last time she came back to the mortal world. The sky was darker and the buildings looked darker and bricks were crumbling out with weeds growing between the cracks on the streets and sidewalks.

"Where do we go from here?" she asked faintly.

Jen turned to Mist. "We walk around and do our best to gather information," she explained.

"And we are going to try to save as many innocents as we can while we are here," added Professor Feeney as he glanced over at Mist, looking at her up and down. "You need new clothes."

Mist looked down at herself. "What's wrong with my outfit?"

"It doesn't fit in this world," said Professor Feeney. "It doesn't fit in this world. We need to get you some more clothing."

They sought out for a shelter and found a jacket to cover up her top. Mist looked at it distastefully before putting it over her original outfit. "This jacket is horrible."

"Yeah," said Jen, "but it was the best they had."

Professor Feeney didn't care. Once Mist had the jacket on, he started walking. Jen and Mist ran to catch up. The three walked together in silence, briefly glancing around. They spotted a few demons, but they weren't attacking anyone. In fact, they looked like they were on a hunt. The three followed them closely, but at a distance. They didn't want the demons to be aware of their presence.

"What do you think they are hunting for?" asked Jen to Professor Feeney.

"I don't know," he answered. "Maybe a mortal causing trouble?"

"Or a witch," said Mist. "Either way, they are searching for someone in particular."

Professor Feeney scratched his head. He wondered if Lord Wyatt had sent his demons on this hunt or if it was just them acting on their own accord. If Lord Wyatt sent his demons to hunt for a particular person, then he or she was in grave danger and they needed to rescue them quickly.

"I think we need to head back to the group," said Professor Feeney. "Tell the others of what we have learned."

"We haven't learned anything," said Mist. "All we know is that this particular group of demons are hunting. Maybe it's just them."

Jen looked from Mist to Professor Feeney. "She's got a point. We need to get more information."

Professor Feeney realized that he was outnumbered and gave an irritable sigh before following the two younger women down the street. They tracked the demons to the docks, but the demons quickly disappeared as they shimmered out. Jen swore.

"Jen," said Professor Feeney.

"Well!" she said, "They got away!"

"Well, let's not stay here and cry about it," he said as he looked quickly back and headed towards the bus station. "I can't believe these are still running."

"People need to travel," said Jen as Mist strangely looked at the oncoming bus. "Not everyone in this world has teleportation."

"I'm well aware," said Professor Feeney. "I just didn't think Wyatt would care about the little people."

Jen shrugged and the bus came to rolling to the bus stop, but it didn't stop. It drove right past them and down the street leaving the trio behind. Jen gaped at the bus while Professor Feeney sighed. "Well, that's no surprise," he said. "Come on, we better start walking."

The three hiked uphill and Mist didn't look as tired as the other two. Her breathing was normal as if they hadn't walked for five hours. She didn't complain and she stared at everything as if it was all new to her. Jen felt contempt towards Mist. Or maybe it was jealously that Mist could handle the stress and workout due to training those fierce warriors back on Valhalla.

As they arrive at the top of the hill and Jen was about to rest on the dying grass, all three heard the ear splitting shriek. "What the…" said Jen as she struggled to get up from the ground. Mist and Professor Feeney sprinted into action, running towards the screams. Jen trailed close behind.

The three turned down a street and then stopped in an alleyway when they saw two demons threatening a young woman with fireballs.

"You're going to tell us whatever we want to know," hissed one of the demons as the other demon held the fireball close to the young woman's terrified face.

"Please," she begged. "I don't know anything! I don't!"

"Liar," hissed the demon. "Lord Wyatt knows of you. Did you think you could hide witch?"

"May the Heavens help me!" screamed the young woman.

The demon was about to let go of the fireball, but Mist fell into action. With quick speed and agility, she managed to surprise both demons. The demons fell to the ground as Mist pointedly stared at the young woman. "Go," she said as she returned to the two demons.

The young woman ran and Jen caught her as Professor Feeney went over to help Mist fight the two demons.

The demons rose to their feet, hissing evilly at Mist and Professor Feeney. They glared menacingly at the two before taking off into action. The left one took on Mist and the right one took Professor Feeney. The battle ensured with Mist using her athame to defend herself and Professor Feeney deflecting the fireballs away from him. The demons pursued, pressuring the Resistance soldiers. They were strong and Jen wanted to help her friends, but she couldn't. She didn't have any magical powers, just the basic Wiccan powers. She also was in charge of getting the woman to safety.

Just as Jen was prepared to send the woman away, Professor Feeney deflected the fireball into the demon's chest. The demon became nothing but a wisp of smoke. Mist continued her battle, slashing at the demon until the athame struck home in the chest. The demon screamed and burst like a balloon of ash.

Mist whipped her blonde hair out of her eyes as she spun to look at Jen. "You were supposed to get her out of here."

Jen looked at the young woman to Mist. "I was about to, but then you guys took care of the demons."

"Now is not the time to argue," said Professor Feeney, as he hurried over to Jen and the other woman. "We need to get out of here before more come."

The four hurried out of the area and once they thought they were safe, turned into another alleyway to return back to Valhalla.

"So, what are you guys?" asked the young woman.

Jen and Mist looked to Professor Feeney to answer the question. Mr. Feeney took a deep breath. "First, before we tell you anything, who are you?"

The woman blinked rapidly. She uneasily glanced at the trio's faces before answering softly. "My name's Erika."

"Erika?" repeated Professor Feeney. "Why were those demons after you?"

Erika shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "I mean, I am a witch. Maybe Lord Wyatt is upset to learn that I didn't register."

"They wanted to ask you questions," said Mist, her eyes narrowing slightly at the Erika.

"I don't know," she insisted and then she paused, her head tilting in thought. "It could be about that witch."

The trio's eyes widened. "What witch?" questioned Jen.

"I don't know," she said. "I've been trying my best to avoid magic and the magical community. I just heard rumors last night about a witch Lord Wyatt was looking for. That's what I heard at the subway station."

Mist and Jen immediately looked at Professor Feeney, who was staring at something else, his eyes distance. He rubbed his chin before glancing back at Erika. "You say you didn't get a name?"

Erika nodded and Professor Feeney sighed. "Well, it looks like we need to get a name before we go back. No point in going back and then telling them information where they need more."

Mist nodded her head in agreement and Jen followed suit. "Okay, so who would know details about the wanted witch?" asked Professor Feeney to Erika.

Erika was in a long solitude thought before answering the question. "Frances," she finally answered. "He knows everything. I'm sure he would know the information about the witch."

Professor Feeney did a jerk with his head. "Okay," he said. "Let's meet this friend."

As the three moved forward, Erika held her hand up. "Wait, we have to call him first," she said. "He doesn't like surprise visits. Demons do surprise visits and he doesn't like demons."

"Who does?" muttered Jen.

"We'll have to call him first," said Erika and the trio agreed. Erika turned around to leave the alleyway to lead the group to the nearest phone booth.

_**BREAK**_

Lord Wyatt sat in his office, waiting for the arrival of his Phoenixes. In the meantime, he tried to sense for Chris, but nothing came up. Wyatt hoped that his brother wasn't dead. Chris could not die. Wyatt needed him.

As Wyatt concentrated on locating his brother, he heard the sound of shimmering and opened his eyes. "I've read your work in the paper," he said as he turned around to see two Phoenixes, the blonde matriarch of the Phoenix clan, and a dark haired young woman who didn't seemed to be much older than him.

Wyatt walked back over to his desk. "Nice work," he said. "I'm impressed and that's a rare thing. Looks like I made the right decision in recruiting you to my side."

"We are honored, Lord Wyatt," spoke the blonde Phoenix. "We are willing to lend our services to you."

"Of course you are," he said and he glanced at the younger, more beautiful woman.

The woman blushed slightly, but then it disappeared as quickly as it came. She knew better to look away, so her soft brown eyes stared directly at Wyatt's unemotional, cold eyes.

Wyatt stood straighter and put his hands behind his back. "Your clan is known for getting the job done and done well."

The blonde Phoenix stood tall with her shoulders back in pride. "What do you wish for us to do?"

Wyatt looked sternly on and the two Phoenixes realized that Wyatt had turned serious. The two became stiff and worried, but they tried to act calm and warrior like.

"My brother was attacked and is now missing," he said. "I notified everyone, but they're incompetent and they're all idiots. You and your clan, however, are the best," Wyatt paused, eyeing the two Phoenixes. "And I need the best to find my brother and bring him back home safely and unharmed."

"We will find your brother," said the blonde Phoenix. "He'll be returned in the best condition, my lord."

Wyatt nodded. "Good," he said and picked up a two sheets of paper from his desk and handed them to the blonde Phoenix. "Find him and your pay will be worth more than you can imagine."

"Now go," ordered Wyatt.

The two Phoenixes bowed and then shimmered out of the office. Wyatt slowly sunk into his chair and stared at the photo on his desk. It was a picture of him and Chris a few months before their mother's murder. He had promised to himself and to Chris after their mother's death that he would protect his family, to protect Chris. At that moment, Wyatt felt ashamed and angry towards himself. Chris should have been safe. Wyatt had failed himself, Chris, and his mother.

"Please be all right," muttered Wyatt to the picture of Chris.

_**BREAK**_

Erika quickly pushed the numbered on the phone booth. Mist, Jen, and Professor Feeney were waiting by the door. Night had blanketed the sky and weren't many stars to be seen in the sky. The moon gave no light as ashy colored clouds covered it.

As the phone rang, Erika turned to the trio. "So, who are you guys exactly, anyways?" she asked as she stared at Mist's outfit.

"We're the good guys," said Jen. "We help protect innocents and witches from evil."

"Oh," said Erika. "So, you're some kind of protection service?"

"We're the Resistance against Wyatt Halliwell," stated Mist crossly that Erika looked quite scared of her.

"Wow," she said, timidly. "I didn't know there was a Resistance." She waited with the phone next to the ear.

After a while, her eyebrows slanted and her lips turned down. She hung up the phone. "That was weird," she said.

"What's weird?" questioned Professor Feeney.

Erika glanced up at him. "Frances didn't pick up," she said. "He's always home at this time. He never leaves his house after seven."

"Maybe someone got to him?" suggested Jen, her voice heavy as she noticed Erika's worried face.

"We gotta go to his home," insisted Erika.

Erika nudged her way out of the phone booth. She quickly walked down the street when suddenly she toppled over. An athame stuck out from her back. Mist, Jen, and Professor Feeney all spun around and saw three ugly looking demons sneering at them.

The middle demon brandished an athame. "I'll take the brunette."

Mist whipped out one of her own weapons and threw her dagger straight at the demons. The demons saw it coming and ducked out of the way. Professor Feeney hurried to Erika, lifting her up in his arms as he and Jen ran. Mist followed them quickly dodging flying athames and fireballs.

The four turned into an alleyway and Professor Feeney looked at Mist desperately. "We need to get out of here and back to Valhalla!"

Mist agreed and touched her green pendant. The whirlpool portal came alive. Professor Feeney hurried through, carrying Erika, and Jen jumped in after him. Mist walked forward towards the portal when she felt a burning sensation on her shoulder.

Mist fell forward onto her stomach and turned her neck so that her eyes can inspect her shoulder. The upper part of her shoulder was burned and Mist could hear the hissing sounds of demons approaching. Quickly, she touched her green pendant and the portal closed without her.

As she tried to get up to fight the three demons alone, a claw gripped her neck and picked her up from the ground. The demon shoved her into the brick wall, pinning her as it glared hatefully at her.

"A witch," he sneered and the other two demons stared disgustedly at her. The demon holding her glanced behind him to his two comrades. "I think this would please Lord Wyatt, don't you think? To have a member of the Resistance in his captivity?"

The two demons snickered as Mist tried to get out of his hold. The demon turned his attention back to Mist. "I don't think so pretty," he said.

"Wanna bet?" retorted Mist, but the demon just gripped her neck tighter, cutting off her air supply.

The demon produced an athame and stabbed it into her arm. Mist gurgled a scream. The demon smiled pleasantly. "Don't tempt me witch!" snarled the demon.

Mist narrowed her eyes at the demon. "I'm not a witch," she said in between breaths of pain.

The demon stared confusedly at her for a moment, but then shrugged. "It doesn't matter," he said. "We heard you're a part of the Resistance. Whatever you are, Lord Wyatt will personally deal with you. He's not someone to mess around with."

"And neither am I."

The new voice surprised the demons and Mist. They all turned to the entryway of the alley and saw a young man with a mop of messy brown hair and a narrow yet confident face.

"You!" hissed the demon excitedly. He dropped Mist and she collapsed, her hand went to her throat as she tried to breathe. The demon took a step towards the newcomer, grinning menacingly. "Lord Wyatt has been looking for you."

The newcomer acknowledged the statement. "I'm sure he has," he said and then he stared at the fallen girl. "Leave her alone."

The demon glanced at Mist and then back to the newcomer. "Or what?" he taunted the newcomer. "You think you can overpower us?"

The newcomer didn't say anything. Instead, he flicked his arm out and the demons were thrown backwards a few feet away from Mist. The demons landed in a pile. Mist watched them fall hard on the ground. She didn't even realize that the newcomer had rushed to her side.

"Hey," he said as he reached over and helped her up on her feet. "You better get out of here quick!"

Mist glanced back at the demons that began to stir. "What about you?"

The newcomer grinned slyly. "Don't worry about me," he said and he pointed towards the street. "Go!"

Mist didn't move. This newcomer, this young man, was startling beautiful. He had such a mysterious, yet caring face. His green eyes were so beautiful as they expressed his inner soul to her.

The newcomer flicked his hand out again. "Go!"

At his insistence, Mist ran out, carrying her injured, bleeding arm. As she got out of the alleyway, she could hear the commotion that the demons and her rescuer were making. She wanted to turn and help, but her injury would have made her useless. Plus, her savior insisted that she leave.

Without another thought, Mist touched her pendant. The whirlpool portal formed and she jumped inside quickly, closing it behind her. As she jumped in and allowed the blue portal waves to form around her body, she thought about the newcomer and the demon's words to him.

_Lord Wyatt has been looking for you_

When Mist found herself back at the Temple Cave, she collapsed. When she opened her eyes she saw Leo's face staring back at her and her sisters, Freyja and Leysa. Mist could also see Jen in the background, her face obviously expressing grief at the sight of Mist's injuries and bruises along her neck.

"Take it easy," said Leo. "I'm almost done."

Mist didn't even realize that Leo was healing her. When the light from his palms vanished, Mist sat up.

Leo put a hand behind her back to steady her, as Freyja got closer to her. "Sister, what happened?"

Mist turned to face her sister leader. "I was attacked and captured by demons," she said and the room gasped.

Leo was the only one that didn't. With arched eyebrows, he proceeded with his question. "How did you escape?"

Mist looked down at her hands and pictured her savior. "A witch," she said and them she looked at Leo straight in the eyes. "The witch Lord Wyatt is hunting saved me."


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Chris scrubbed his hands as best as he could. Yet, the dirt and the blood wouldn't come of his skin. His skin became raw and he had to stop to let his hands heal. He sunk in his makeshift bed, leaning over.

He lifted his shirt off and winced at the sight of his scratched chest. The demon claws got him really good. Chris reached out and grabbed some gauze and tape. He wrapped the white cloth around the bloodied slashes.

The demons were easy enough to destroy. It was a few minutes after the girl left that he managed to vanquish all three demons. Chris wondered who the girl was after he orbed out of the alleyway. Why would they bring her to Wyatt? Why was she that important that his lord brother had to see her?

Chris lowered himself down on his bed. He had to be extra careful. The demons had told him that Wyatt was searching for him. If he knew his older brother, Wyatt would have sent out the whole Underworld out to look for him. Plus, Wyatt would put in the extra effort to find him…and then punish him.

Chris rubbed his forehead as he tried to sleep. Who was that girl?

_**BREAK**_

"A witch?" repeated Leo as he stared at Professor Feeney, Jen, and Mist.

Professor Feeney nodded. "Yes, Wyatt was looking for a witch. He had demons searching. We were about to find out who from a friend, but three demons attacked us and hurt Erika."

Leo nodded. Erika must be the girl Professor Feeney carried into Valhalla. She had a wound in her back and Leo quickly healed her and then Mist came running through a new portal, arm bleeding and shoulder burned.

"But you guys didn't find out the name?" asked Leo and the trio shook their head. Leo sighed and then turned to Mist. "You said you got a good look at the witch."

Mist nodded her head. "Yes," she said. "He was young, brown hair, and he had light green eyes. He seemed confident and not afraid of the demons."

"Well, if Wyatt is after him," said Jen. "Who wouldn't be confident in their abilities?"

Leo glanced over at Freyja who was listening on the conversation. She had her head lowered as she thought over the whole thing. She managed to regain color in her face after seeing Mist acting normal again, but that didn't make her feel any less protective of her. She stood next to Mist, her arms on her hips.

"What do you think Freyja?" asked Leo.

Freyja flickered her eyes to the Elder. "This witch saved Mist's life," she spoke slowly. "If Lord Wyatt wishes to seek harm, we must protect him from that."

"So, you agree that we need to go back out and find the witch?"

Freyja nodded her head. "Yes, but I find that it might be difficult. If Lord Wyatt were hunting me, I would stay low and try to blend in the world. It won't be easy to find the witch."

Leo agreed with Freyja's statement. If the witch was smart, he would be extra careful and wouldn't be walking down the street in broad daylight. He would keep himself hidden where no one could find him.

"Well, maybe we should just start with getting a name," suggested Leo.

"Agreed," said Freyja. "But not at the risk of losing lives."

"But that's our point," said Leo. "We risk our lives to save others."

Mist stood up. "I'll go back," she volunteered. "I know what the witch looks like. I can help point him out."

Freyja put a hand on Mist's shoulder. "Mist, it's too soon for you to go out," she said. "You were just hurt. It's best to send Leysa or another Valkyrie."

Mist shook her head. "I'll be all right, Freyja," she said. "Besides, I'm the only one who saw him. They'll need me to identify."

Freyja eyed her sister as if she dared to challenge her. Mist bowed and lowered herself back down. Freyja turned to Leo. "Find another person until Mist recovers," she said.

Leo nodded. "Okay," he said, not wanting to challenge Freyja either. "How about I and Bobby go out? We'll go out."

Bobby, with his curly brown hair in mats, looked tired and worn out. He slid off his seat, stretching his arms out. "Yeah, okay," he mumbled standing right next to Leo.

Leo took Bobby's shoulder and orbed out of Valhalla to San Francisco's subway station.

_**BREAK**_

"So, what's our job again?"

A dark haired man leaned against the door with other members of his clan. They were all staring at a blonde woman, who was holding papers in her hands. She turned to the man, speaking very clearly and firmly. "Lord Wyatt has sent us on another job," she said. "One that is very important. One that we cannot fail in."

"Yeah, but, this type of job?" said another member. "Its not us."

"We don't always assassinate, Luka," spoke the blonde leader. "We do bounties as well."

"Shouldn't we leave that to the demonic bounty hunters though?"

The blonde leader shook her head. "No, Lord Wyatt said we are the best. He gave us this job because he knew we will get it done and done right. We cannot fail him."

"But, it's his brother," said the first member. "Can't the almighty Lord Wyatt sense for his troublesome brother?"

The blonde leader shrugged. "His brother must have cloaked himself from him."

"What does the brother look like?"

The blonde witch held one of the papers up to the crowd. "This is what he looks like."

Everyone leaned forward to get a good look at the little brother of the great witch-whitelighter, Wyatt Halliwell. "Uh…"

The Halliwell brothers were known for their power, charm, and attraction. However, none of them had seen the younger Halliwell. Have they heard of him? Yes. Wyatt was protective of his brother. No one was allowed near him. Only the people that Wyatt trusted saw Chris and they have heard of his charming looks, but now they could see what the others were gushing about.

The young Halliwell was more handsome than his older brother. Like most Halliwells, he had the signature dark hair that his older brother did not have. He had the same shape head as Lord Wyatt, but it was a little bit narrower. His lips had a playful smirk, as if he had a secret. The female clan members were all blushing. The blonde leader wasn't happy.

"Stop drooling over him," she ordered and the female members all looked down. "He's our bounty and he is to remain unharmed when capturing him."

One of the female members raised her hand. The blonde leader pointed. "Lynn," said the female speaker. "Is that a prison photo of him?"

Lynn glanced at the photo Lord Wyatt gave to her. "Yes, I'm afraid he had some run in with the law before Lord Wyatt took over," she said turning her attention to her clan. "He's a troubled boy."

Another female member raised her hand and Lynn pointed at her to speak. "Lynn, I will be honored to placed in the capturing of the young Halliwell."

Lynn pursed her lips. "Thank you for volunteering Jenni," said Lynn, "but I think we need someone with a little bit more experience."

Jenni looked stunned and her eager smile vanished from his face. Lynn looked around and then stopped at the young woman on her right. "What about you Bianca?"

The young woman on the right glanced up. She hadn't even looked at the picture of the young Halliwell. She could care less about him. She didn't want to get involved with all the politics and the tasks that a Phoenix member must do. Yet, her mother was the matriarch of the Phoenixes and as her daughter, she was next in line.

Bianca pushed her brown hair behind her ears. "Uh, I don't know."

Lynn narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "What do you mean you don't know?" she said. "Bianca, you're one of our best."

Bianca sighed. It was true. She was one of the best Phoenixes, but it was because her mother trained her since she was very young. She knew every martial art moves, every weapon, and knew how to track. She was the best.

Bianca shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "It's seems rather easy. I think someone else should take it."

Lynn frowned, but turned away and looked at the others. "Karl, Joe, and Anna," she said and the three in the back all sat upright. "Capturing Halliwell will be your task. When you find him and capture him, report to me and I'll take him to Lord Wyatt. He will only want one person to bring his brother to him. Someone he trusts."

The three all bowed, accepting their assignment. Lynn nodded in approval. "Now, go," she said.

Everyone disappeared and Bianca almost left when Lynn stopped her. "Bianca, I want to talk to you."

Bianca turned around and stood tall, waiting for her mother to speak to her. Lynn folded her arms in front of her chest. "Bianca, why did you refuse to take on this task?"

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Mom, I just wanted someone else to take it. I've done tons of assignments before. I just need a break."

"Lord Wyatt finds you to be great," she said and then she smiled in slyly. "I saw the way he was looking at you."

Bianca looked away from her mother. Yes, she saw the way Lord Wyatt was looking at her when they were in his office. She looked away. Lord Wyatt was handsome, but the look in his eyes didn't show love or care. It showed power, lust, and coldness. She understood why his brother left. How could one live with someone that didn't give shit about anyone else except themselves?

"Mom I'm not a prostitute," said Bianca.

Lynn looked taken back. "I know that," she said. "I was just thinking about grandchildren. They would be so powerful they were yours and Lord Wyatt's. Plus, you would be queen…"

"Not really interested in royalty, mother," snapped Bianca. "Now if you don't mind. I need a shower and a good night sleep. Haven't gotten one since we joined this whole thing."

Bianca shimmered out of the room before her mother could speak.

_**BREAK**_

Chris returned back to his apartment again the next night. He had bruises on his arms, but that is what happens when you trip over your own damn feet. Chris massaged his ankle for a little bit before going over to the fridge to have a beer. He saved three innocents and killed a boatload of demons. He was on fire.

But, his brother's search force increased. Wyatt wasn't giving up on his brother too easily. Chris touched his cheek and felt his fingertips become wet. The demon had scratched him with a blade. Cursing, he put a piece of cloth to his face, letting it soak up the blood.

Some of his wounds needed more attention than his gauze and tape. He had thought about making a quick trip to the hospital, but decided against it immediately. The doctors and nurses would rat him out to Wyatt and his demons would come and take him back "home".

Chris winced at the pressure of the cloth on his cheek. It might be infected. Who knows what demons dip their athames in.

Chris dropped the cloth and saw that it was soaked in blood. Despite that it wouldn't soak up much more, Chris put the gauze back to his face.

"I really hate demons."

_**BREAK**_

Leo and Bobby returned to Valhalla with no information. None of them knew what they were talking about and the demon that managed to get refused to say anything. He called on four more demons and Leo and Bobby had to run.

Freyja approached Leo. "Any luck?"

Leo shook his head and Bobby grunted. "Yeah, right," he said. "Nobody is talking. Not one. Even the demons. Whoever the hell this witch is, he's either really smart of Wyatt really wants him and doesn't want anyone else to take him."

Freyja slanted her eyebrows and then turned to Leo. "Have you ever heard of anyone as powerful or dangerous than Wyatt?"

Leo raised his shoulders. "That's alive," he said. "No. Not really. I mean, the only person I can think of would be Christopher, but he's…yeah."

Freyja dropped her shoulders. "So, maybe this witch is just a nuisance. Doesn't have really strong powers."

"Possibility, but whoever he is," said Leo. "He's managed to elude capture."

"Yes," said Freyja as she began to turn away, "but for how long?"

_**BREAK**_

Chris stepped into the shadows. Dark, wispy clouds covered the moon, giving little light to the city. Chris was thankful for that. He needed a little darkness to cover him up as he went out on his demon hunts. The slash on his cheek had swelled a little, but the bleeding stopped. Every time he moved his mouth, a shot of pain burned on his cheek.

Yet, he learned to deal with the pain and kept his mind on alert for any demonic activities.

Nights in San Francisco were like hell. No one dared go out unless they wanted one of the seven deadly sins to happen to them. Darkness stretched in every corner of the city. It crawled up the buildings and lingered outside windows, wanting to enter, waiting for the opportunity to creep in and corrupt the individuals inside.

Chris used the darkness to his advantage though. He hid in the shadows, pretending to a part of it all, but it was only a show. It was the only way to get through to carry out his plans, his true intentions.

Chris took a step out of his shadow and walked down a few blocks. He was searching around, waiting to hear someone cry or see a demon walking around with an eager grin.

Chris managed to get to another part of town without doing anything besides killing one lonely demon. As he stopped to take a break and lean against the brick wall of a building, he heard someone screaming.

Chris ran over to the sound and turned down the sidewalk to see a young woman who must be in her early twenties trying to dodge fireballs aimed at her by two demons. Chris watched as one fireball burst in front of her face. The woman screamed and clutched her face.

"HEY!"

The two demons paused in their attacked and turned to Chris. If their eyes weren't so dark, Chris could have sworn they brightened at the sight of him.

The two demons fell into a defensive stance. One of them pointed at the young Halliwell. "You're coming with us," it snarled.

Chris smirked. "No I'm not," he said as he flailed his arm out. The two demons flew down the street and did somersaults on the road.

Chris went over to the innocent and stood in front of her as she still clutched her face. "Run," he said, but the woman didn't move and the demons returned with fireballs bouncing in their palms.

They fired them at Chris, but he deflected them away. Chris glanced down at the woman. "Get out of here!"

One of the demons got close enough to snatch Chris, but the young Halliwell turned around in time to pull out his athame and stab the demon.

The demon cried out and then flamed out into ash. The athame burned red and Chris then telekinetically sent the athame into the second demon's chest. The demon dismissed in the same manner as its partner.

Chris telekinetically retrieved his athame and pocketed it. He turned around and bent down on his knees so that he was closer to the woman.

The woman had curled into a ball and Chris could hear her sobbing behind her hands.

"Hey," said Chris gently. "It's okay. They're gone."

The woman removed her face and Chris saw the bits of burnt flesh on her face. The sparks from the fireball managed to nip her nose a bit of her upper lip, and her rosy cheeks. She glanced up at Chris and he could see her brown eyes filled with water.

Chris held out his hand. "Let me help you."

The woman took his hand and Chris helped her up on her feet. The woman shook and cradled herself, rocking back and forth with her feet. She looked down and away from Chris.

"You better get home," advised Chris. "It's not safe to be walking around at night. You can easily get killed."

The woman raised her head. "You're walking out at night."

"Yes," said Chris, "well, I can handle the evils that lurk around."

The woman snorted a laugh as she wiped her eyes. "Yeah, well, so can I."

"Yeah," said Chris, mockingly. "Yeah, I can see that."

The woman bowed her head and tightened her arms around her thin body. Chris sighed at the sight of her. "Do you need to go to the hospital?" asked Chris. "I can help you get there."

The woman shook her head. "No," she answered. "I know someone that can heal me."

Chris nodded his head. "Okay, I can come along with you," he said. "To make sure you don't get attacked again."

The woman looked up at Chris again. Her long black hair hung in messy chunks and her brown eyes sparkled through the water. She took one of her hands and pushed her hair behind her ears.

"That would be great."

Chris was about to ask her to lead the way when his triceps were grabbed from behind. Chris glanced on either side of him and saw a man holding each arm tightly. Chris struggled to get out of their grips.

"Easy there kiddo," said the woman.

Chris snapped his attention to the women. She had stopped crying, looking at the two men holding Chris with triumph. "Told you," she said. "A few little tears and he'll fall straight in."

The two men groaned. "Yeah, whatever Anna," the right man grunted. "Let's report to Lynn."

Chris gaped at the woman in front of him. The woman noticed Chris and gave an unapologetic shrug. "Sorry," she said, her tone emotionless. "Orders."

Chris scowled at the woman and gave another tug to free himself. It was useless.

"All right," said Anna as she took a step away from Chris. "Let's go."

Chris watched Anna shimmer out and soon found the image before him become blurry as he was shimmered out by the two demons holding him.

Chris bowed his head. He was such an idiot.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Lynn was pacing in the family room. She worried about her daughter. Bianca never denied an assignment. Her denying an assignment in front of the clan and her mother was the utter most embarrassing moment in Lynn's life. It was rude as well. No one denied an assignment from the matriarch, especially if it was from his or her mother.

Lynn was about to shimmer to her daughter's apartment when she heard sounds of shimmering coming into her room. Then she heard a man grunting.

Lynn turned around and saw Anna with her hands on her hips. Behind her were Karl and Joe, holding a struggling brown haired boy.

Anna walked forward. "Easy done than said," she said to Lynn, stopping next to the matriarch. "Here's Christopher Halliwell."

Lynn looked past Anna and at the young struggling witch in the Karl and Joe's grip. The young witch kept frantically moving his arms and trying to flick them, but Karl and Joe refused to let him have any room to do such a movement. Lynn strolled towards the witch as Karl and Joe held him tightly. The witch couldn't move very much and finally, when he saw a pair of feet in front of him, he raised his head to see Lynn.

Lynn frowned at the sight of Chris Halliwell. "What happened to his face?"

Karl and Joe glanced at each other nervously, before Anna spoke. "He was like that when we captured him. We didn't harm the witch."

"That doesn't matter to Lord Wyatt," said Lynn, worriedly as she examined the long scratch on his face.

"What are we supposed to do with him then?" questioned Anna. "There's no whitelighter besides Wyatt and the kid himself that will heal him."

Chris slanted his eyes at the girl. Lynn noticed this, but she didn't care. Though they would probably get in trouble for the damage of their bounty, Lynn was proud of her Phoenixes. The Phoenix clan again achieved a feat that no other demon managed to do. Lord Wyatt will be pleased.

Lynn was dreaming happily of the praises and prestige that will come with turning Chris Halliwell to Lord Wyatt. When she was dreaming, she saw a light glistening in the corner of her eye. She looked down and saw a triquetra from Chris' necklace glowing.

"Why is that…" she started to say when dark orbs appeared in the room. They all dropped their heads in respect. All except Chris, who stared defiantly at the newcomer.

Wyatt Halliwell had arrived.

_**BREAK**_

"_Damn it!_"

The demon slammed his fist into the Underworld Cave wall. His mood has been going up and down the past few days. Sadly, his assistant failed him again. When he came back, he was going to kill him slowly.

He had it all worked out. Kill Chris, take the kid's position and get close to Wyatt, and then kill Wyatt Halliwell. Then, he will become the ruler of the world.

Yet, his assistant failed to kill a simple witch. Christopher Halliwell was not like his brother. He was weaker. He had no powers that could match up to his brother, or even to his own power. Christopher Halliwell was useless.

Yet, he managed to escape from a demon and hide from his overbearing brother. He had to give props to the kid. Christopher Halliwell might not be very powerful, but he was smart and quick.

He heard someone shimmering in and he swallowed down the temptation to yell at the incompetent fool. He turned around slowly and saw Flicus standing and kneeling before him.

"I see you failed to recapture the little brother," he spoke darkly.

Flicus shuddered, but kept his head down. "I'm sorry I failed you my master," he said. "I wasn't expecting the kid to be difficult."

"He's a Halliwell for God's sake!" snarled the demon. "He's going to be difficult. It's in their blood."

"I'm s-sorry."

The demon walked towards the kneeling demon. He towered Flicus, his dark eyes boring into the back of Flicus' head. "You've failed to get the job done. You failed to kill him the first time. I granted you mercy at the promise you'll finish the job."

Flicus' whole body shook. Beads of sweat dripped alongside his pale face. He blinked rapidly as Flicus wondered how soon his master will kill him. Either way, he knew it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"You go out this past week," continued the demon. "Yet, you never found him. Now, a group of Phoenixes have managed to capture the little brother and return him to Lord Wyatt." The demon paused to watch Flicus flinch and shake. Seeing Flicus in this state brought happiness to the demon. He loved it when people feared him. "Now, there will be no chance in killing the Halliwell brothers. Lord Wyatt won't let his brother out of his sight. You've failed me!"

"I-I'm sorry..."

Flicus didn't get to finish. The demon shot a high voltage energy ball and Flicus curled into a ball as he violently thrashed about on the ground before bursting. He was dead.

The demon shook his head and sighed in frustration. "Loads of shit," he said. "I need a better helper."

The demon closed his eyes, trying to think. Then he smiled and concentrated again until he heard the sound of the person he wanted arrive.

He turned around and saw Aiden.

"Ah," said the demon. "My favorite demon assassin."

Aiden saw the demon and bowed his head, before standing straight. "Zankou," he said in a deep voice. "Why did you summon me here?"

Zankou placed his hands behind his back. "Aiden, tell me," said Zankou as Aiden perked his ears. "How much do you like being ruled by a witch?"

Aiden's face wrinkled in disgust as he opened his mouth. "It disturbs me every time he orders me to do something. Why?"

Zankou smiled grew wider. "Good," he said. "Because I have a task that you might find enjoyable than the tasks Lord Wyatt as been sending you."

_**BREAK**_

Lord Wyatt spotted his younger brother among the Phoenix witches. He dropped his shoulders at the sight of Chris still being alive, but when he saw Chris' swollen face, his muscles tightened and his face darkened as his jaw locked.

"I ordered him not to be harmed," growled Wyatt.

Lynn glanced at Chris Halliwell and then turned back to Lord Wyatt. "My lord, my Phoenixes did not harm your younger brother," she said. "They informed me that they found him like this."

Wyatt glared at the two male Phoenixes and their feet shifted uneasily under Wyatt's glare. They tried to look at him in the eyes, but they failed miserably. Lynn just stared carefully and nervously between her Phoenixes and Lord Wyatt.

Wyatt finally flickered his eyes away from the two Phoenixes to his younger brother. "Chris?"

Unlike the others, Chris didn't have any trouble looking at his brother. But that's all he ever saw Wyatt as. He saw Wyatt as his brother. Sometimes an evil prick, but he still saw Wyatt as his brother. Chris knew that his brother was upset with him. He also understood that his brother was worried about him. After all, he sent all those demons and witches to capture him. He also, apparently, ordered them not to harm him. That counted for something, but Chris knew that he shouldn't expect less from his brother. Wyatt was going to punish him. Wyatt might not think of it as punishment, but Chris sure hell was going to take it as punishment.

"Is that true?" The first question Wyatt said to him. Chris was surprised. Of all things, Wyatt asked him if these bounty hunters were telling the truth.

Chris nodded his head. No one was worth getting killed over a simple scratch.

After getting his answer, Wyatt turned to look at Lynn. "Go see Matt for your reward," he said as he walked over to Chris.

Chris took a small step back, but Wyatt's arm already touched Chris' shoulder. Chris watched as blue and black orbs consumed him. When the orbs all disappeared, he found himself in Wyatt's office. Chris saw a few scorch marks on the wall and piles of ash and wondered if those demons died for failure or target practice. Probably both, thought Chris.

Chris stepped back only to bump into Wyatt. His older brother turned Chris around to face him. "Hold still," he said to Chris as he raised his hand up to his brother's face. "You won't have a scar."

Chris tried to nudge away. He wanted to have the scar. It represented his bravery. It represented his value of human life, magical or non-magical. It showed everyone that he still fought the same battle as his mother and aunts.

Yet, Wyatt didn't believe in that. He didn't fight the same fight as the Charmed Ones. He believed in power and he had been trying to drill it into Chris' head since their mother passed away.

Wyatt grabbed his brother's wrist and held him tightly as he let the glowing light brightened Chris' face. Chris felt the warmth and he could feel his face deflate and his wound stitch up. Chris blinked a few times and then the light disappeared.

Chris didn't need to touch his face to know that the wound on his face was gone. He had lost his new pride and glory.

Wyatt stared sympathetically at brother. "I'm glad you're home," he said. "You had me worried, Chris. When I found you gone…"

"Listen Wyatt," said Chris, but Wyatt held his hand up and Chris shut his mouth.

"Don't interrupt me," he said. "As I was saying…"

Wyatt paused as he remembered Chris' destroyed bedroom. His shoulders sagged as he thought, leaving Chris to stand awkwardly waiting for his brother to continue. Wyatt sighed and turned his attention back to his younger brother.

"I'm not at mad you, Chris," Wyatt informed his nervous little brother. "You did what you had to do. But now that you're home and safe, I need you to tell me who attacked you."

Chris simply stared at Wyatt. He had no idea who attacked him. He didn't really get a good look at the attacker's face. Plus, Chris was too busy trying to save his own life than checking out the attacker's face.

Chris gave a half shrug. "I don't know," he said. "I didn't get a good look at it. It was dark."

"Concentrate harder."

Chris tried to remember that night, but all he saw was a fast quick, dark clothed demon wielding a blade. Chris shook his head. "He wore dark clothes and had an athame," said Chris. "That's all I remember."

Wyatt let out a frustrating sigh as he sat in his chair. "That's almost every demon in the book, Chris."

"Well, next time someone tries to plunge an athame into my chest, I'll ask them for their name and contact information for you."

Wyatt's eyes turned colder. "Now is not the time to be a pain in the ass," said Wyatt. "Until we find out who is trying to kill you…"

"You're going to keep me grounded?"

"…we're going to have to take precautions," finished Wyatt. "You'll have a guard with you at all times…I don't want to hear arguments. You'll have one."

Chris stared crossly at his brother as his fingers curled. "I don't need a guard! I've been on my own for a few days and I didn't die. I can take care of myself."

"I know," said Wyatt, gently to calm Chris' rising temper. "The guard is just for show. To scare anyone off who are stupid enough to try and kill you."

"How thoughtful of you," muttered Chris as he took a seat in the opposite chair. His legs were stiff and sore, tired from roaming the street and his ankle still felt funny, but he wasn't going to tell Wyatt about it.

"I'm also redoing your bedroom," said Wyatt. "So, you'll have to sleep in the guest bedroom for a while."

"There wasn't too much damage," said Chris as he tried to think of everything that got destroyed during the attack. "What is there to redo?"

"I'm upgrading the security in your bedroom," said Wyatt. "I don't want anymore nighttime attacks."

Chris rolled his head and then shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever," said Chris, "It's not like I have say in anything anymore."

Wyatt looked strangely at his younger brother. "What are you talking about? Of course you do. Chris, you're my brother. You can say whatever."

"You suck."

Wyatt stared crossly at Chris. "Ha ha ha," he said darkly. "Very funny."

"I thought you would enjoy that," said Chris. "Well, if I have a say, then I don't want a guard. I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself, which is what I did when I was attacked."

"I told you, Chris," said Wyatt. "The guard is for show. Do you think I need guards? No. I can take anyone out, but having them there gives people the idea that they can't attack me," Wyatt paused, staring off, "You see! You got a chance to say something."

Chris crossed his arms and looked the other way, cursing under his breath. Yeah, Chris thought, and it was denied as always.

The door opened and footsteps entered the room. Wyatt looked past Chris, staring at the newcomer that walked in on their brotherly moment. Chris didn't dare look back. He didn't want to act like he cared about whoever entered or that he was interrupted in having a meaningful discussion with his brother.

Chris felt a heavy hand hit his shoulder, gripping it in an uncomfortable welcome pressure. "Chris! Welcome back."

Chris cringed when he heard Matt's voice and shrugged Matt's hand off. Chris glared at Wyatt to see his brother looking back at him. With a sighed, Wyatt's eyes rolled up to look at Matt. "What is it?"

Matt walked past Chris to go to Wyatt, bowing slightly before Wyatt. Chris watched his older brother breathe in heavily and his blue eyes lowered, clearly annoyed.

Matt didn't notice.

"My lord," said Matt. "I just received a report from the Washington…"

Wyatt held his hand up towards Matt and then pointed at Chris. Matt glanced at Chris. He closed his mouth and turned away. "Uh…I can come back later…"

"Yes," said Wyatt and Matt quickly left as Chris stared at his brother with one raised eyebrow.

When Matt closed the door, Chris spoke quickly. "Washington?"

Wyatt waved his brother off. "It's nothing of your concern," he said and he stood up. "I'm glad your home, Chris. We'll celebrate your return home with whatever you want for dinner. Just you and me."

Chris nodded his head, but honestly didn't care. He would rather dine alone than have dinner with Wyatt.

Wyatt snapped his fingers and a demon shimmered into the room. She was wearing tight leather pants and tank. On her pants was a belt holding athames and other weapons. Her blonde hair was layered and hanging down perfectly straight. Her dark, uncaring eyes stared straight ahead at Wyatt in a stiff position like a good soldier.

Chris instantly recognized her as a demonatrix. Why would Wyatt request to see them?

"Well, Chris," said Wyatt. "I've got some things to do, so if you don't mind."

Chris glanced at the demonatrix then to Wyatt. "You're having me escorted out?"

Wyatt shook his head. "No, I'm having your guard follow you out. I told you Chris, you'll be having a guard at all times until the person responsible of trying to kill you is found and killed."

Chris stood up to meet his brother's gaze. "I don't need a guard," said Chris. "I took care of myself even before Mom died. I think at eighteen I can probably do an even better job than before."

Chris turned away from Wyatt and left the room. Wyatt eyed the demonatrix and she quickly followed her charge out of the office.

_**BREAK**_

Chris sat on the floor, busy flipping channels on the television. A few of Wyatt's crew had come by to welcome him back, but Chris didn't acknowledge them. They knew that he wouldn't, but it was customary to do it. They needed to please their Lord and by acting like they cared for Chris meant that they weren't responsible for the attack on his life.

The last demon that came by to see Chris was a big brute demon that Chris hardly recognized. He came in near the evening, requesting to see the young Halliwell. His guard let him pass and the demon entered, eyeing Christopher Halliwell with interest.

"I can see why your brother is very protective of you," he said, which made Chris flick his hand out. The demon flew against the wall and the guard pulled an athame out from her belt, placing it next to the demon's jugular.

Chris didn't move from his position, but he stared down at the demon. "You shouldn't underestimate me."

The demon growled, but he glanced at the demonatrix. "I'm not going to hurt him."

The demonatrix didn't remove the athame and stared at Chris for compliance. Chris turned around and the demonatrix took it as a sign to kill the demon. She prepared to slice the demon's neck, but the demon used his super strength to shove her off the side and steal her athame. The demon quickly held the athame to her neck, but the athame flew out of his hand and into a wall. The demon turned around to see Chris lowering his hand. "If you want to kill each other," he said. "Do it somewhere else!"

The demon stood up and looked straight at Chris. "I just came by to welcome you back," he said. "But, apparently, I'm not wanted."

"None of your demon kind is wanted," retorted Chris. "Now get out! Both of you."

The demonatrix bowed before Chris, and he looked away disgustedly. The two demons left the room, but the demonatrix stayed by the door, guarding it.

The other demon continued down the hallway and when he was sure there was no one around, he shimmered out…

…and appeared in the Underworld.

Zankou stood in the shadows, but he quickly got out of the dark to speak to his new ally. "Well?"

Aiden looked at Zankou. "He's back in Wyatt's custody," he reported. "Plus, he has a guard with him at all times. I also heard that his bedroom is being upgraded…security wise."

Zankou frowned as his heavy eyebrows lowered his dark eyes. "Of course," he muttered. "Wyatt wouldn't want to risk his baby brother's life again. We'll just have to learn to get around the new precautions."

Aiden shook his head. "You lost your chance, Zankou," he said. "You should have killed the kid before."

Zankou threw a fireball at Aiden's feet and he had to jump aside to avoid his toes from being burned. "Don't forget your place," warned Zankou, hotly. "I can rat you out to Lord Wyatt and he'll take good care of you I promise you that!"

Aiden shut his mouth and looked at Zankou for an assignment. Zankou tried to focus, trying to find any weaknesses that Lord Wyatt would have, anything he might look over.

"How stubborn is the younger Halliwell?" asked Zankou.

Aiden shrugged. "Stubborn enough," he said. "He doesn't like what his brother is doing. But, every demon knows that."

"Powers?"

"He managed to take an athame from my hand," said Aiden. "I guess he's powerful enough, but not as powerful as his brother."

Zankou frowned at Aiden. "Then you're no better than the last guy I hired to do the job."

Aiden locked his jaw and his bottom mouth fidgeted. "I won't fail you," he claimed. "I never failed a job before and I won't now."

Zankou's mouth twitched into a sinister grin. "That's what I want to hear."

_**BREAK**_

Bianca never went back to her apartment.

She had heard that Anna, Karl, and Joe managed to capture the Christopher Halliwell. She didn't congratulate them like everyone in the their clan.

She didn't care about doing pointless assignments. Who cares that Christopher Halliwell is out on his own? He's a Halliwell! He can protect and take care of himself.

Bianca smiled at the sight of her favorite spot. It was a San Francisco garden park that her mother would take her when she was younger and still innocent.

She sat down on a stone bench and leaned her head back, staring up at the clouds. It wasn't as beautiful as it once was when she was younger. There weren't clouds up in the dark sky. It was just smog and burning ash covering the sky.

Lord Wyatt destroyed everything she ever knew growing up. The city she once called home is now a war, ridden zone. It was almost unsafe everywhere a person walked to. Only those experienced in magic knew how to get around the city without being a member of the casualties.

Bianca was enjoying the peace and quiet that she didn't even hear the sounds of someone orbing in the garden.

"Hello Bianca."

Bianca snapped her head up and saw Lord Wyatt standing before her with a smirk on his face. She stood up quickly and bowed. Those who didn't show respect were quickly turned into ash.

Lord Wyatt took a step forward. "You don't have to bow before me."

Bianca stood up straight and put her hands behind her back. "What assignment does my Lord wish for me to do?"

Lord Wyatt approached her slowly. "I don't have one," he admitted. "I was just curious as to why you turned down an offer that will bring you higher in the ranks?"

"I'm not much into status," said Bianca. "I go by loyalty."

A grin stretched Lord Wyatt's mouth, almost mockingly. "Loyalty to who?"

Bianca bit the bottom of her lip. He was testing her, but also teasing her at the same time. She racked her brains to think of an answer, but settled on the truth. "To my family, to my clan, and," she looked at Lord Wyatt who had turned to stare at her, waiting, "to you."

Lord Wyatt's grin became genuine. "Good answer," he said. "I value loyalty as well. Loyal to my family, who have seemed to abandoned me."

"You still have Christopher," Bianca pointed out, but Lord Wyatt shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really," he said. "He thinks I don't know, but I do. I know he seeks to be free from me. I see the way he reacts when he's around demons. He hates them."

Bianca listened, but thought about how Christopher seemed to be the better brother of the two. Demons aren't the type of creatures to socialize or be around.

"Chris hasn't seen the light yet," continued Lord Wyatt, "but he will soon."

"What if he never does?"

Lord Wyatt flashed a dark look at her and Bianca's skin prickled as the hairs along her arms stood up. She gulped, wishing she didn't say that.

"He will," said Lord Wyatt, with force and Bianca quickly nodded in agreement.

"Of course," she said. "It was a stupid thing to question."

Lord Wyatt turned away, heading towards the exit when he stopped. He looked over his shoulder. "You should come over," said Lord Wyatt. "Not tonight though, I promised my brother I would hang out with him."

Bianca slightly lifted her chin to acknowledge the invite and Lord Wyatt dark orbed out of the gardens. When he was gone, Bianca shivered at the thought of being with him.

_**BREAK**_

Prue sat at the edge of the water. The ocean waves splashed her feet, sending cold chills up her body. The sun was rising from the horizon. A new morning and another day of mourning.

Prue remembered the first time she saw the ocean. It was the Pacific Ocean. Her parents drove out to the beach and her mother helped her walk across the beach to the water as her father held her infant sister, Penelope.

When the waves got close, she remembered running away as her mother tried to coax her back to the water. Prue watched her mother step further into the ocean excitedly and smiling.

"Come on sweetie," she said. "Don't you want to touch the water?"

Prue shook her head and her mother stepped out of the ocean. "You want me to hold you?"

Prue remembered answering yes as her mother scooped her up in her arms, wading into the ocean once more. "See?" her mother whispered to her. "It's nothing to be afraid of."

Prue recalled seeing her hand reach to touch a wave. Her mother lowered her down and Prue felt the water go in between her fingers. "Doesn't it feel good, Prue?" said her mother. "It can wash away anything."

But now, as she looked out into the ocean, she knew it was a lie. Some things cannot not just "wash away". Prue learned that the hard way.

"Hey Prue."

Prue looked up to see her father standing over her. He sat down next to her, staring at her and then at the sea. "Ah, the Indian Ocean," he murmured.

Prue nodded her head. "Yeah."

Coop wrapped an arm around his daughter, hugging her close. "Leo told me about your reaction when you heard about Phoenix. Don't blame yourself for that…"

Prue shook her head. "No, it is. I came up with most of the lines. I should have added a line that would prevent Wyatt from…I messed up and it costs people their lives. A whole city. There are children that are now motherless and sisterless...like me."

Coop watched as silent tears dripped from her eyes. He felt his heart constrict at seeing his daughter feel responsible. "Prue, I want you to understand something," he said. "I don't want you to ever blame yourself like this. You didn't kill those people. Demons did. You tried to save them. You, Hannah, and Hailey did the best you could do to protect them."

"I could h-have tried har-harder," cried Prue. "If I-I wasn't…if I didn't hold myself back…"

Coop shook his head. "No, Prue, it's not your job to protect the innocents yet," he said. "You're only fifteen. Too young to go out and save the world. Your mother didn't start her destiny until she was in her twenties."

"The world is different from when Mom was growing up Dad."

"That doesn't mean you have to start your destiny early," said Coop. "You're not ready to deal with the baggage it comes along with."

Prue brushed her hair back. "Wyatt and Chris were fighting demons and protecting the innocents from a young age. Chris killed his first demon when he was twelve and Wyatt even younger!"

Coop grimaced sadly at his daughter. "Honey, don't measure yourself to them. You are your own person."

"I'm a Halliwell," she corrected her father. "We're all the same. Everyone looks up to us to help them and I failed them."

Coop pulled his daughter closer to him. "Sweetie…"

"I want to be a part of the Resistance Dad," said Prue and her father pulled away to look down at her.

"What?"

"I want to help fight demons," she said. "I want to save innocents."

"Weren't you listening to me?" said Coop. "You're too young to get involved."

"I'm fifteen," said Prue. She had stopped crying now and Coop could see Prue's eyes were set into determinism, "I need to start helping out. I can't keep playing innocence when the world is dying!"

Coop shook his head. "No," he said firmly. "No. You're not going to be a part of this until you turn at least twenty-one. You're too young, Prudence."

Prue glared at her father and stood up, marching away from the ocean and her father. Coop watched her leave and signed heavily. Prudence acted very similar to the Halliwell girls: stubborn, determined, and protective. They are good traits, but those traits could also cost them their lives. His daughter's namesake died because of those traits. Her Aunt Prue did everything to save innocents and protect her younger sisters, even risking her own life. Phoebe had told him the stories about Prue and her "super witch" status. Coop was just afraid that his own daughter was following that path and he didn't want her to end up like her Aunt Prue.

He already lost one child. He didn't need to lose another one.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Sarah ran up her porch steps and closed the door behind her. She double locked it, her breathing quickening as she peered through out the window. Nothing. No one was outside her house.

She breathed a sigh of relief. Ever since this whole world order went out of control, she had been afraid for her life. She knew Lord Wyatt would soon come after her. That is why she was planning to move again. She didn't register like most of the other witches in her community, but she didn't want to. Her power was dangerous and if Lord Wyatt ever found out about her, he would force her to do things that she wouldn't want to ever do in her life.

She found her suitcases packed and ready. She grabbed them and carried them out to her car. She felt the cool breeze again. She dropped her suitcase and spun around, but there was no one around her.

As her breathing quickened again, she hurried and threw her luggage into the car. She started the engine and drove out of the driveway.

She drove for a very long time before stopping for gas. She glanced around before stepping out of the car. The area was safe. She put the pump into her car and clicked the Unleaded button.

She tapped her feet as she waited for her gas tank to fill. There were a few others around the gas station as well. Most of them were inside and getting coffee to keep them awake as they drive through the night.

Sarah didn't need any coffee. Her adrenaline had kept her wired enough to keep her focus on the road. As she watched the people inside, she felt another cold breeze. She shivered, but didn't take any action about it.

"There's no one behind me," she said to herself.

"Think again."

Sarah spun around on her heels before she let out a terrible, high-pitched scream of terror.

The people inside all heard the scream and raced to the door. They pushed through the door and ran out only to see an abandon car and the gas pump turning off.

The woman who stood by her car minutes earlier was gone.

_**BREAK**_

Aiden had been trying to find the perfect moment to capture the young Halliwell. However, it almost seemed impossible. His demonatrix was always around, guarding and surveying every area to make sure no one would come near the witch. Even when the demonatrix wasn't near him, Lord Wyatt was.

Lately, Lord Wyatt has taken his brother everywhere. He made sure there were a few things that his brother wasn't allowed entrance, but most of the time, Lord Wyatt kept his brother close.

Aiden growled. How was he supposed to bring the Halliwell kid to Zankou if he's always being watched?

Aiden tried his best to be on Lord Wyatt's side, doing assignments for him, but it wasn't easy. To stand in front of a witch's presence and act like an obedient slave. It was a disgrace to him, to his demonic kind.

Right now, Aiden was watching the young Halliwell from afar. Christopher Halliwell was sitting up on the couch, reading. That's all he ever does. He didn't watch television or play with any of the girls that came by the penthouse. He kept himself occupied with books and other knowledgeable things.

Aiden jumped when he heard someone flame next to him. "I see you made a lot of progress."

Aiden turned and saw Zankou standing next to him, eyeing him. "It's not as easy as it looks," he said. "He's far more protected than what meets the eye."

Zankou squinted and smirked. "Yes, I can see that, because if it was easy," he said, "it wouldn't take this long for you to bring me to him."

"I promise you it will be done," he said. "Lord Wyatt won't let his brother out of his sight. You think you can't see him, but I swear, if one demon pops up unexpectedly in that room, Lord Wyatt will be there."

Zankou stroked his black grizzle. "There has to be some kind of security in the room."

"It's not just the room," said Aiden. "It's everywhere."

Zankou frowned. "Hmmm, it must be something the boy has on him. Besides clothes, does the boy wear anything else? Rings? A tattoo?"

Aiden thought. "He wears a necklace," he said. "It has a triquetra pendant."

Zankou nodded his head and turned his back away from Christopher. "The triquetra warns Lord Wyatt of his brother's fear or at least warns Wyatt that his baby brother is in danger. You'll have to take the necklace off by surprise."

Aiden glanced over at Chris and the Halliwell was still reading. "It won't take long now," he said and he turned to look at Zankou. "You'll have Christopher Halliwell at your mercy."

"Good," said Zankou, "Because all of the witches I have had didn't provide me very much. The last one gave me the ability to weaken a person's power to some extent," he flexed his muscles. "With Halliwell's powers, well, it will be easy to take on _Lord_ Wyatt."

_**BREAK**_

Leo orbed into the Temple Cave where he saw Freyja waiting for him. She sat in her seat and when she spotted Leo standing aside, she stood up. "Glad you came," she said. "This is urgent."

"So I was told," said Leo as he walked closer to Freyja. "What did they tell you? Henry and Bobby?"

Freyja's expression turned deadly and firm. "There have been missing witches lately around the world."

Leo's forehead wrinkled. "Many witches have disappeared," said Leo. "My son has been killing them for not joining them in his new rule."

Freyja shook her head. "Not according to a demon that Bobby and Henry managed to catch. He said that Lord Wyatt is furious for all these missing witches. He, apparently, thinks we're responsible."

"Well, we've saved lots of witches from his grasp."

"Not twelve in the past month," said Freyja. "Someone else is out there hurting witches."

"Maybe they are hiding?"

"That's a possibility," said Freyja. "But where could they hide that Lord Wyatt couldn't find?"

Leo didn't have answer to that question. The only place would be Valhalla and as far as he and Freyja knew, no twelve witches have entered in the past months.

"It could another Witch Hunters group," suggested Freyja.

Leo shook his head. "No, they would announce their killings. They wouldn't keep it a secret."

"So, a demon?"

"A powerful demon," said Leo. "One that could obviously drain powers and take them as their own. I only know a few that could do it."

"Who?"

"Cole Turner, Parasite Demons," said Leo, "To name a few, but for right now…I have no idea. I'll need the Book."

Freyja raised her eyebrows at Leo's statement. "Lord Wyatt has the Book."

"I know, so it's not an option," said Leo as he tried to think of another choice for them to look the information. "I think I might no somewhere, but I think only I should go."

"Where's that?" questioned Freyja.

"Magic School."

_**BREAK**_

Leo orbed into the dark Magic School. The place was deserted and a few of the books were off the shelves and doors were hanging from their hinges. Black scorches reminded him of the attack on Magic School that one day. Penelope died that same day and so did many other innocent witches.

Leo shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about the past. It's the past. Nothing can be undone. Leo quickly walked to the main library. Scanning the area to make sure no demons had shimmered in, Leo started searching through the books.

He fished through the stacks of books, not finding any that were close to what he was searching. He glanced over his shoulder every now and then, checking his surroundings before continuing.

Almost half way through his search, he found the book. Leo pulled it from its place and began flipping through the pages, searching for any demonic creature that had the power of absorption.

"Interesting reading?"

Leo spun on his heels and met the icy blue eyes. "Wyatt…"

Wyatt stood in the entrance, his eyes narrowed at his father. "Looking for a particular demon?" said Wyatt as he walked further into the room. "Planning on taking them out?"

Leo positioned himself steadily in front of his son. "Maybe," he said. "What are you doing here?"

Wyatt smirked. "Did you really think I would just abandon Magic School like this? Keep all of its magical materials and knowledge available freely?" Wyatt stopped moving, standing a few feet away from his father. "Dad, let's be honest. Even you knew I wouldn't do that."

He was right. Leo knew that Wyatt would keep an eye out for this place. Leo was just hoping that Wyatt would overlook it as being useless. He was wrong.

Wyatt let his eyes wonder around the books before returning back to Leo. "So, what brings you up here?" he questioned. "I thought our last encounter was a good warning."

"I'm not afraid of you Wyatt," said Leo, but he was more saying it to himself than to his son. "If you want to kill me, then kill me. Stop talking."

Wyatt didn't say anything at first. He just glared at his father and then took a deep breath. "I don't want to kill you," he said, which shocked Leo. "You're my father, sadly, but my own flesh and blood. Why would I want to kill you when my main goal is to protect my family."

"Protect the family?"

"It's why I am doing this," said Wyatt. "Why I took over the Underworld and Earth. To stop people from using and killing us. I've learned the truth over the years."

"That power is the only thing worth fighting over?"

Wyatt glared at his father. "You still believe in that evil versus good battle," he said. "That's why Mom is dead. That's why Aunt Prue, Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Paige are dead. That's why Chris and Penelope are dead. Your stupid morals killed them. Those beliefs killed my family."

"Wyatt…"

"Evil and Good are just words that they used to control people," Wyatt ranted on. "They all want the same thing. Power. Whoever has the most power wins. And if Mom had learned that, then she would be alive right now."

Leo stared despondently at his eldest son. Talking to him wouldn't change anything today. He needed to show Wyatt the truth in order to save him. In order to save his last son. He needed to show him that there is a difference and that power wasn't the only thing.

But not today.

With a sigh, Leo turned back to the book, flipping pages.

Wyatt leaned over to look at what his father was searching for. After noticing, Wyatt spoke, "Why are you looking up power absorbing?"

Leo didn't even look at his son. "I'm on a mission," he said. "And it has to do with missing witches."

"The twelve that disappeared this month," commented Wyatt and Leo glanced at Wyatt. "I've been aware of the situation. Powerful witches too."

"Yes," muttered Leo. "And I think a demon is stealing their powers."

"To overthrow me," said Wyatt. "I know."

Leo turned so that he could look directly at his son once again. "What else do you know?"

Wyatt smiled mischievously. "You think I'm just going to spill all my secrets? Think again father," he said. "Can't have you and your little Resistance get in my way."

Suddenly, demons shimmered in and all were eagerly smiling at Leo. The Elder gulped as he stared at each demon that appeared. Leo turned to Wyatt. His eldest son looked proud and confident than ever with his demons around him.

"Take him," said Wyatt and the demons approached Leo.

Prepared for this, Leo orbed away, taking the book with him as the demons tried to snatch his orbs.

Wyatt watched his father float away, but he didn't care. As long as Leo didn't butt into his plans, he was fine with his father's Resistance. They weren't causing any serious troubles. Just a few low-level demons have been killed, but they were useless anyways to him. Plus, the attempt to protect Phoenix was a waste of their effort as well. The Resistance was nothing threatening. Soon, his family will see the light and come back home with him and Chris.

Leo orbed away from Magic School and into a junkyard pit. He pulled out the Valkyrie necklace. He pressed the pendant and jumped through the portal, returning to Valhalla. Freyja was waiting for him and approached. "Did you find anything?"

"Hopefully," said Leo, holding the book up, so Freyja could see. "I ran into Wyatt. I had to make an exit before his demons caught me."

Freyja's face turned serious. "Leo! You could have exposed us!"

"Well I didn't," he said. "Now, let's start searching and find out which demon we need to vanquish."

_**BREAK**_

Chris spent much more time outside than he did before. Wyatt made it available that Chris could go out on certain grounds around the apartment complex and Chris took them every chance he got. He spent lots days either reading inside or going outdoors.

The demonatrix followed him everywhere too, which was annoying to Chris. He had asked her multiple times to leave and she would, but not far enough. Chris also learned that he had power over the demons. The demons listen and obey his every command. Chris found it amusing, but then he stopped. He didn't want to have demon servants. He would be like the Source of All Evil and he didn't want to be like that demonic creature.

Sometimes Wyatt would join him, but mostly Wyatt only came when Chris had strong feelings that betrayed him. Wyatt would dark orb immediately and everyone in the room except Chris would either be killed or told to go away and never come near him again.

Chris tried to control his feelings, but it never worked. His bond with his brother is too strong for him to hide it from Wyatt, the Twice-Blessed Child.

Caroline came by a few times to visit him, but he felt awkward with her around. He knew that she could easily change his emotion and he didn't like his emotions vulnerable. Caroline realized that she wasn't wanted, so she left. However, her last visit was one that made Chris extremely uncomfortable.

Caroline had waltzed into his room without a greeting and sat down on the couch next to him. The demonatrix was about to attack Caroline, but she used her power on the demonatrix and the guard stopped, smiling happily.

"Chris," said Caroline, turning to look at him. "I need to say something."

Chris closed the book he was reading and rested it on his lap. He stared at her, waiting for her to start speaking, but Caroline didn't talk. She had her mouth slightly open, but no words came out. She just stared at Chris, her voice lost.

Chris raised an eyebrow in annoyance and then Caroline took a breath. "Chris," she began, as her hands fumbled on the edge of her skirt. "I don't really know how to tell you this. It kind of sucks that I have to knowing that you don't feel the same way."

Oh shit, thought Chris as he waited for Caroline to finish her speech. "Caroline—"

"Chris," she said as she took his hands in her own. "I just want to let you know that I love you. My body, my heart, and my soul belong to you." She quickly pecked Chris' lips and got up from the couch.

Caroline exited through the door and when she did, Chris grabbed his brown hair frustratingly.

Yet, his day didn't get any better when Wyatt orbed in and whisked him away to a room that had nothing in it. Chris examined the room. "Wyatt?" he said. "What are we doing here?"

Wyatt stood on the opposite side. "Training day," he said and he hurled an energy ball at Chris.

Chris didn't have time to react and the energy ball hit him square in the chest. Chris flew backwards and banged into the wall before falling in a heap. Groaning, Chris pushed himself up, his arms holding his chest as he noticed his burned clothes and bruised skin.

"Wyatt…"

Chris heard another crackling sound and ducked, missing another energy ball thrown at him by Wyatt.

"Stop!" cried Chris. "You're not even giving me time…"

Chris flung himself across the floor as another energy ball crashed in the same spot Chris was at seconds earlier. Chris backed away from Wyatt as his brother formed another energy ball in his palm.

"Wyatt!" shouted Chris and his brother threw the energy ball at his face. Chris shot his hands up, deflecting the energy ball before it got any closer to his face. The energy ball bounced off and went back to its original owner.

Wyatt easily deflected it and shot another. Chris rolled out of the way and wished there was a couch that he could hide himself behind, but Wyatt made the room empty. Wyatt obviously didn't want his brother to hide.

Chris flicked his hand out and Wyatt was thrown off his feet. Chris tried to orb out, but realized quickly that Wyatt made it orb proof. Chris was stuck battling his big brother.

Wyatt got to his feet again and sent a bolt of electricity at Chris. The electricity came blazing right past Chris' shoulder and Chris had to roll out of the way as he flung his hand out at Wyatt again.

The battle continued with Chris receiving the worse part of the deal. Soon, Wyatt stopped firing attacks on Chris. "I think that's good enough for today," he said without even panting as Chris held himself upright against the wall, clutching his broken wrist and bearing a few cuts and burns along his body.

Wyatt walked over to his brother and healed him of all the injuries. "Need to be quicker," he said. "If you are slow to react, you'll be quick to kill."

"Thank you General Patton," muttered Chris as his battle wounds all disappeared under Wyatt's glowing light. "So, what's the lesson? Show no mercy?"

"When there's people trying to kill you?" said Wyatt. "Yes."

Chris didn't speak. He let Wyatt finish healing him and when it was all done, Wyatt sighed. "There you go," he said. "Now, go and be careful would you. You still need a little more training. Just be wary of any power sucking demons."

"They're all power sucking demons," said Chris. "They all want power."

Wyatt smiled at his younger brother. "Just be careful," Wyatt said. "I'll see you later tonight."

Chris nodded and Wyatt lifted the anti-orbing spell off the room. He orbed away and Chris orbed to his spot outside, followed closely by his guard who stood off to the side, keeping a watchful eye on the surroundings.

Chris sat on the bench and leaned his head back, closing his eyes to darkness.

_**BREAK**_

Zankou was busying himself with preparations for Christopher Halliwell when he heard someone demanding his attention. Zankou flamed out and appeared in a skyscraper in NYC. Aiden was standing there.

Zankou approached him. "This better be good, Aiden," he said. "You don't have Christopher Halliwell with you."

"I know," he said. "But I wanted to warn you as soon as I heard."

"Heard what?" demanded Zankou.

Aiden leaned closer to his master, glancing around to make sure no eavesdroppers were around. "Lord Wyatt is hot on your trail."

Zankou raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"He has figured out that an upper-level demon is behind the attacks on the witches," said Aiden. "He knows of your existence and it will only be a matter of time before he discovers it is you."

Zankou rubbed his grizzled beard. "This complicates matters," he said as he thought. "I'll have to be extra careful and have a few of my demons distract the Halliwell witch."

Aiden nodded. "Of course, but Lord Wyatt would know that it is a distraction…"

"I don't care! I just need a little more time," said Zankou turned sharply to Aiden. "Bring me Christopher Halliwell tonight!"

_**BREAK**_

"I think we might be dealing with a higher upper-level demon," said Leo to Freyja.

"Names?"

"Well," said Leo. "Cole is one, but you can mark him off the list. He's dead. Also, the Triad, again, dead. The Source…and a demon called Zankou."

"Zankou?" said Coop, leaning over the book. "I've heard of that demon before."

Leo nodded. "Yeah, so have I. He's been banished by one of the Sources, but someone must have let him out from his cage."

"Whoa," interrupted Bobby. "He was locked in a cage by the Source? Doesn't that scare anyone else or is it just me?"

The group didn't answer. They all looked around at each other's faces, trying to find any hint of fear. They all did.

"Zankou is a powerful upper-level demon," said Leo. "He had been trying to rule the Underworld as long as anyone could remember. Failed as he was banished, but someone released him."

"Do you think Wyatt did?" asked Coop, but Leo shook his head.

"No, I don't think he did," said Leo looking at Coop. "If he did, Wyatt would have taken care of the problem. Wyatt wouldn't let a loose cannon like him running around."

Everyone agreed on that accusation. "So, whoever released him had one thing in mind," said Leo as he stared at everyone in the Temple Cave.

"To kill Wyatt Halliwell?" said Jen and Leo nodded his head.

"Yeah, not many demons like the idea of being servants to a witch, no less a Halliwell," explained Leo. "So, there's only one kind that could defeat Wyatt Halliwell, or at least have the potential to defeat him."

"So, they released Zankou in hopes to kill Wyatt," said Henry. "And how are we going to destroy him before he kills anymore innocent witches?"

Leo flipped through the book, but there was nothing on how to kill Zankou. "I don't know," said Leo. "If there is anything to kill him, the Book would have it."

"But Wyatt has the book."

Leo breathed. "Maybe we should tell him?"

The Temple Cave went silent. Leo knew what they were all thinking. Crazy idea and stupid, but it was their only chance of defeating Zankou and saving innocents. "He's the only one capable of killing him."

"Leo," said Coop in a tone that disagreed with the idea. "Are you sure about this? Wyatt…how are we even going to tell him without his demons trying to kill us?"

"If I go alone," said Leo. "Wyatt will come."

"How do you know he will?"

Leo rested his eyes on Coop. "He comes to me ever time I go outside of Valhalla."

There were gasps coming from every part of the Temple Cave. Some of them had scowls on their faces and others looked shocked to hear such new news.

"Leo," cried Freyja. "You've been meeting with Wyatt?"

Leo held his hands up defensively. "They weren't planned Freyja," he said. "I would just do my job as usual and he would appear. Our father-son bond must have told him that I was around."

"Then maybe you should cloak yourself Elder," snide Freyja. "Or you'll be risking us all here. You shouldn't be so careless!"

Leo bowed his head. Freyja was right. He had risked everyone's lives multiple times by venturing out and confronting Wyatt. His son could have easily stolen the pendent from him at their last encounter in Magic School.

"I'm sorry," Leo murmured as Freyja glared at him harshly before turning back to the rest of the group.

"We need to find a way to vanquish this Zankou," said Freyja and she turned to Jen and Ryan. "Do you think you can come up with a spell to vanquish this demon?"

Jen and Ryan glanced at each other. "I don't know," answered Jen. "We've never taken on such a challenge before."

"You said Zankou is an upper level demon," said Ryan. "He's way powerful…I don't know a spell that could kill an upper level demon as powerful as you are making this demon out to be."

Leo scratched his chin. "Coop?" called Leo as Coop turned to look at Leo. "Do you think you can go back in time and look through the Book to find a vanquish spell?"

Coop shook his head. "I can't Wyatt," Coop raised his finger, showing Leo his bare finger. "Prue and Penelope broke it a few years ago. I hadn't managed to get a new one due to putting my job on hold to help take care of Patty."

Leo's shoulders sagged as his plan fell through. "Okay, so we don't have anything to vanquish him."

"Maybe there's a Charm spell or something?" suggested Henry. "Maybe the girls could think up another spell?"

"Yeah and look where that got Phoenix," commented Ryan, before Jen nudged him in the ribs. "Ouch…sorry."

Freyja put her hands on her hips. "Okay, we don't have much of an option," she stated. "We need to do something quick because having a demon ruling the world won't be the better."

Freyja turned to Coop and Henry. "Have your daughters write up another vanquish spells…"

"Freyja…" said Coop, but she held her hand out.

"Coop, the world's at stake," she said. "If your daughters can help save it, then you better let them."

Coop closed his mouth, but frowned at Freyja. The Valkyrie leader lifted her chin up slightly to look at everyone in the Temple Cave. "Now, let's hurry before more die and world ends."

_**BREAK**_

"I think it's time to go inside."

Chris fluttered his eyes open. Did he fall asleep? He looked up and saw the dark, sparkling sky above him. Blinking a few times, he sat up and saw his demonatrix guard standing not too far from him.

"Lord Christopher," she spoke to address him. "It's getting dark. Lord Wyatt doesn't wish for you to be outside at night."

"Of course he doesn't," said Chris, brushing off imaginary dust from his shirt. "But I'll go inside anyway. I'm hungry."

Chris pushed himself to orb away when the demonatrix suddenly jerked forward. Chris paused in his orbing and watched his guard fall into a crumbling heap before bursting into flames. Chris didn't even get the time to understand what exactly was happening before something grabbed his throat and ripped at it.

Chris seized the attacker's hand and prepared himself to take his attacker down when he suddenly felt light headed. With his feet swaying, he lost control of his body and fell forward. But, before he could make impact with the ground, he was caught around the shoulders and lifted off his feet.

Chris tried to raise his head to get a good look, but darkness swallowed him and the last thing he saw was a pair of dark eyes.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Chris woke up a sound of someone chanting. Blinking rapidly, he found that he wasn't under the stars anymore. He was under a dark cave, producing incredible heat, which made him sweat a little. He must be in the Underworld.

Chris pushed himself up from the floor and cautiously stepped forward. As he took a step, he felt electricity bolt through his body, as he got shocked back to the floor.

"You're awake," said a deep voice as Chris pushed himself off his back. "About time."

Chris looked straight ahead to see a dark clothed man with dark eyes and a black grizzled beard. He stared hungrily at him to a point that it made Chris uneasy and uncomfortable. It was as if this demon was going to eat him.

"Christopher Halliwell," said the demon. "I thought you would be a bit…stronger?"

Chris glared at the demon that was slowly becoming more familiar to him every second.

"I'm sorry," said the demon. "I haven't introduced myself."

"You don't need to," snarled Chris. "I know who you are, Zankou."

Zankou's face creased closer as he slanted his eyes at Chris. "How did you know?"

Chris stood up, realizing that Zankou was shorter than him. Chris smirked at the height difference and Zankou frowned.

"You shouldn't underestimate me, Halliwell," warned Zankou. "I have power that you can only dream of."

Chris scoffed. "Yes and that's why you're hiding in the Underworld with me in a cage. Yes, you're very powerful indeed."

Zankou chest rose and then fell slowly. "The Halliwell sarcasm," he muttered. "You'll think differently soon."

Zankou put his fingers to the side of his head and closed his eyes. Chris stared confusedly at Zankou before he felt a sharp stab-like pain going down his spine. Chris screamed out as he collapsed to his knees. The pain didn't end. It increased and Chris leaned over with his head on the ground as tears sprung to his eyes. He tried his best to stifle them.

The pain drifted, but it still lingered in a prickling sensation. Chris still remained on the ground as Zankou stood over him, smirking in glee as he saw the younger Halliwell on his knees.

"I wouldn't be so cocky anymore," said Zankou and he turned around to go to a book.

Chris looked around the Underworld cave that he was in and saw a few piles of ash. Those must have been Zankou's earlier victims before him. Chris turned away and looked around the other parts of the cave. There wasn't much except for the invisible cage that Zankou locked him in, an alter, and a stand that Zankou was standing behind and reading.

"So, let me guess," said Chris. "You're planning on holding me hostage as leverage to get to Wyatt?"

Zankou's dark eyes wondered from the stand to Chris. "No," he said. "If you must know, I'm going to use you to help me kill your brother."

"Kill?" asked Chris and he shook his head, "I won't kill Wyatt!"

Zankou snickered. "Awww," he cooed. "A brother's love. This will make it better."

Chris frowned and crossed his arms. "I won't help you kill my brother."

"Thank God I don't need your permission," said Zankou, "You're going to be dead by the time I kill your precious Twice-Blessed brother."

Chris dropped his arms. _Dead_?

_**BREAK**_

Wyatt dark orbed immediately outside when he felt his brother's life in danger. When he appeared, he landed it what looked like demon ash and a small athame in the pile. His brother was nowhere to be seen.

Wyatt picked the athame and concentrated. Soon, he was drawn into a premonition state and saw a quick version of the event that took place. He saw the demonatrix burst into flames as a dark clothed demon grabbed his brother by the neck before lifting him off his feet and shimmering away.

Blinking his eyes rapidly, he threw the athame into the nearest demon. He heard the demon scream to death. Yet, it didn't bring his baby brother back to him. This demon had captured his brother.

Wyatt clenched his fist at the thought of his brother's idiocy. Didn't he train his brother to be better than a damsel in distress? Didn't he train him hard and rough to defend himself from simple demons? Didn't he?

Wyatt spun around to face his demons and the demons coward from him. "What are you standing there for!" roared Wyatt. "Find the demon that stole my brother! And kill him!"

_**BREAK**_

Aiden shimmered into the Underworld and the first thing he saw was Christopher Halliwell staring directly at him.

"Don't I know you?" said Chris as he stepped near the edge of his entrapment. "I do…you're one of Wyatt's soldiers."

Hope, thought Chris. Wyatt had found him, but why didn't Wyatt come? "Is Wyatt coming," asked Chris, but Aiden turned away to look at Zankou who looked up at Aiden's arrival.

"About time," said Zankou. "Any word?"

Chris glanced from Aiden to Zankou. "You're working for him!"

Aiden didn't even look at Chris, but Zankou answered for Aiden. "He has always worked for me," said Zankou. "Following my orders to infiltrate your brother's regime and capture you."

Though he shouldn't be surprise about a demon betrayal as it was expected, he still felt somewhat hopeless. Every move Wyatt would make in trying to find him will be crushed because of this spy. Meaning, Chris will never escape unless he did it on his own.

Zankou turned to look back at Aiden. "Well?"

Aiden's shoulders became stiff as he straightened his back. "Lord Wyatt has sent many of his demons to find you my master."

"I figured," said Zankou, carelessly. "Does he know that it's me?"

"I do not believe so."

"Good."

Zankou then threw a powerful fireball directly at Aiden. The demon blew into scattered pieces among the cave. Chris raised his hands to deflect the light and the chunks of demon flesh flying at his face.

"Can't have a trail for Lord Wyatt to follow," said Zankou as he turned to eye the young Halliwell. "We better get started."

Zankou held out his hand and the entrapment that Chris was in disappeared. Chris prepared to orb, but then he felt his orbing power recede from him. He felt weird, almost as if he was fading or drifting away to another plane.

Zankou's smile widened at the sight of Chris' weakness. "This power is from my latest victim," he said. "She had the power to weaken another's power."

Chris tried to flick him away, but Zankou's new stolen power made Chris powerless. His knees began to shake as he tried to walk, but he collapsed onto the alter. Sliding down to the dirt floor, he took small breaths as he concentrated on holding his onto his power, to keep them from diminishing.

Zankou leaned over his stand to see the powerless and weaken Halliwell already at his mercy. "Soon, with your powers combined with mine, I'll be able to defeat _Lord_ Wyatt and take over his reign of terror."

Chris closed his eyes, trying very hard to reach out to Wyatt, but being in the Underworld, it would be futile. He never imagined life without power. His mother had powers, Leo had powers, and his older brother Wyatt had a hell of a lot of powers and praised the importance of powers. All he ever wished for was some normalcy, but now, he wished for some ass kicking power to kill Zankou.

Zankou approached Chris, wielding a blade that Chris recognized as a power-absorbing blade. Chris back crawled away from Zankou, trying his best to keep a distance from him and Zankou.

"I like your spirit, Halliwell," said Zankou, obviously enjoying the fear in Chris' eyes. "A true Halliwell at heart. You don't give up so easily. I'm going to have a lot of fun with you. The others lost hope rather quickly, but you…"

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and a bang that made both Zankou and Chris look at the cave's dark tunnel. Another burst of noise echoed and the cave shook. Zankou's thick eyebrows slanted. "What the hell?"

Chris, feeling a slight burst on energy inside of him, quickly took the opportunity to attack Zankou. Chris flew his hand out and Zankou soared through the air. Chris watched the demon smack into the wall and fall to the ground. Feeling another burst of energy, he flung his hand out again, making Zankou smack into the wall for good measure.

The cave rocked again as Chris tried to get up on his weak legs. Leaning against the alter for support, Chris watched as Zankou got up himself, looking wild and mad at him. Without much thought, Chris raised his hand and curled his fingers into a ball as he concentrated on Zankou's heart.

Zankou grabbed his chest as Chris tried to tighten his hold on it. He felt his powers go wary, knowing perfectly well Zankou was trying to diminish them again. Chris held on, not giving in and his brain pounded in rage inside his head at all the pressure. To Chris, it felt his life was decaying as he stood trying to kill the hellish demon.

Chris felt his insides racking and his arm shook. Chris opened his eyes weakly and saw Zankou, using all of his powers as well, trying to fight back. Chris clutched his fist tighter, feeling his fingernails pierce his skin, oozing blood from the puncture.

Then, with as much strength Chris could muster, he flung his other arm out. He heard the sound of someone screaming in anger as another part of the cave rocked. Chris concentrated on Zankou's head, trying to telekinetically hold back his vast power as he tried to destroy his heart. With his last amount of strength before he darkness crept in, he flicked his hand to the side, hearing a sound rip through the explosive noise from the tunnel.

As his last bit of energy exhausted from his body and mind, Chris collapsed on his back, resting as darkness cradled him.

_**BREAK**_

Bobby, Ryan, Professor Feeney, and Kenya, another Valkyrie, gathered in the Temple Cave, waiting for Freyja to give the signal to hunt down Zankou. Leo and Professor Feeney spent some time in the Underworld, catching a few demons and interrogating them about Zankou's whereabouts until finally one of them squealed the truth.

Freyja strolled into the Temple Cave, stopping in front of the brave souls that volunteered to go after Zankou. "It'll be dangerous," she said as she stared at Kenya, who lifted her chin up to show she wasn't afraid. "Kenya?" Kenya looked at Freyja with respect. "You know what to do." Kenya nodded her head and Freyja turned to the rest of the group. "Be careful and good luck!"

Kenya touched her green pendant and the brave souls jumped through the portal to the exact location of where the demon told Professor Feeney and Leo. As they dropped right through, they went right into a small army of demons.

The demons all turned at the sound of a portal opening. With ragged skin and ugly, crooked teeth, they snarled and hissed at the newcomers that stood before them.

"Ah…shit!" cried Bobby as he stretched his arm out, letting fire fly through his fingers and at the oncoming demons.

Kenya pulled out of her dagger and took out the two closest demons to her. Ryan boxed kick his demon to the ground before planting an athame into its chest. The demon exploded in flames and Ryan rolled away from the burning fire. Professor Feeney threw a few demons down the tunnel before running behind a boulder as a demon threw a fireball at him. The fireball collided into the cave wall. The cave rocked as the fire exploded.

The demons threw multiple fireballs and energy balls at them and they all managed to miss them narrowly. Everyone heard the sound of a crack when Ryan punched one of the approaching demons. He then kicked the demon away from him and into an oncoming energy ball where the demon exploded to ash.

"Jesus!" cried Ryan as he ducked from a speedy energy ball. It flew over his head and hit the cave wall, shaking the cave again. "Take that demon!" Ryan threw his athame at the demon, striking it right in his eye. The demon exploded in flames.

Professor Feeney threw his demons into the oncoming fireballs and energy balls while Kenya battled her demons in hand-to-hand combat, before slicing them with her dagger. Bobby kept up a stream of fire to ward of his demons, all of them shrinking back from him.

"Ryan!"

Ryan turned around to only have an energy ball smack into his arm. He flew and collided against the wall, leaving him unconscious. Kenya dropped her dagger and one of the demons took the opportunity to tackle her, hitting her head.

Professor Feeney saw it and telekinetically tossed the demon off her. However, Kenya was already unconscious as well. Professor Feeney and Bobby jumped to protect their fallen comrades. However, they were soon exhausted, but there were still five demons to fight.

The demons approached them, their arms raised to throw fireballs and energy balls. Professor Feeney turned to Bobby and they both nodded to each other. Fight to the death.

As Bobby and Professor Feeney got into their fighting stance, the demon on the far right went flying into a wall and its partner got struck with Kenya's dagger, blowing up.

Behind the demons stood Prue Halliwell.

With the demons caught off guard by the newest member, Bobby shot fire at the one demon, roasting it to death. Professor Feeney threw the other two demons across the floor as Prue dashed to the other side, picking up Kenya's dagger. She plunged it into the demon that she threw across and he died with screaming and burns.

Ryan stirred and propped himself on his elbows. "What…"

"Prue!" cried Professor Feeney. "The dagger!"

Prue snatched the dagger from the ash and telekinetically shot it at one of the last remaining demons. The demon shrieked and burst like a balloon of fire. The last demon watched his comrade burn and then shimmered before he received the same fate.

Ryan struggled to get on his feet and Prue walked across the room to retrieve the dagger. As she bent down and picked it up, she heard fast steps approaching.

"Prudence Halliwell!" roared Professor Feeney. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

Prue pulled out a green pendant from her pocket. "I stole it from Jaya," she said and she pocketed the pendant back, "As for why, I came to help."

"We didn't need anymore help."

"Didn't look like it when I came," snapped Prue.

"Does your father even know you're down here?"

Prue shook her head and Professor Feeney's lips got thinner. "Prue, you better get right back to Valhalla before your father has a heart attack."

"No," said Prue and Professor Feeney was taken back. "You need my help. You need a Halliwell's help to defeat Zankou."

Ryan and Bobby started to go down the dark tunnel as Kenya started to stir on the ground. Professor Feeney glanced at the two, but Bobby signaled that they were just scouting the place. The professor turned his attention back to Prue.

"It's too dangerous for you," he said. "You're a child…"

"I'm fifteen years old!" shouted Prue. "I'm not a child. I haven't been a child since age twelve. "

"Being fifteen doesn't make you an adult!"

"This is a new world, professor," said Prue. "When you get your powers is the day you become an adult."

Professor Feeney shook his head, placing his dirty hand on his forehead. "Prue, you're not capable of fighting. You don't know what…"

"I just killed two demons and saved all your asses," said Prue. "I think I'm capable of fighting Professor."

Professor Feeney scowled at her swear word. "Prue…"

"Hey!" cried Bobby, "You guys better check this out."

Professor Feeney glanced at the dark tunnel and saw that Kenya had gotten onto her feet, walking over to the tunnel. Professor Feeney turned back to Prue, whose eyes reminded him of Phoebe Halliwell.

"As I was saying…"

"Listen professor," said Prue. "I'm a Halliwell. It's my job to protect the innocent. It has always been like that and it will always be."

"You guys?" called Ryan. "You _should_ come here."

Prue walked off down the tunnel and Professor Feeney followed her in a huff, not agreeing at all with her participation. Though she did help them end their battle with the demonic army, he still thought that Prue was too young to fight in this war. At age fifteen, they are still children. Now with her younger sister dead, Coop needed his last two children to stay alive and Prue going on demon hunts isn't helping her keep her life intact.

When they finally met up with Bobby, Ryan, and Kenya at the end of the tunnel, the first thing Professor Feeney saw was a corpse. Its head had been ripped from its neck, its hand clutching at its chest. The missing head wasn't very far from the body. It had rolled a few feet away, its dark eyes staring empty at them.

"Is that…"

"Zankou?" said Bobby as he nodded his head. "Yep, someone killed the bastard before we got the chance."

"Jesus," muttered Professor Feeney as he took a further step into the new room. "Who has that type of power?"

Bobby and Ryan shrugged. "Don't know," said Ryan. "But there's something else." Ryan nudged his head in the other direction from Zankou's body. Professor Feeney followed the direction and stared.

Prue stepped out from behind Kenya and gasped, "Oh my God," she murmured. "Chris…"

_**BREAK**_

Leo, Freyja, and Mist stood in the Temple Cave, worrying about their friends they sent to go after Zankou. Were they alive? Were they hurt? Did they kill Zankou? Did they run into more trouble?

All these questions and concerns plagued their minds as time slowly ticked on without them coming back. Leo kept pacing and he would hear some of the kids on the island laughing in the distance. Freyja and Mist sat still on their throne like seats. Mist watched the Elder move back and forth, interested in his movement and Freyja stared off, lost in her own thoughts.

Mist had returned from the outside world with Henry. She often volunteered to go out, in hopes of finding the witch that Wyatt had been searching. She wished to run into him again, to convince him to come back to Valhalla where he would be safe. However, every time she thought about him, her heart fluttered and blood rushed in her veins, making her cheeks turned reddish shade that most of her sisters found fascinating. Yet, none of them commented about why she was blushing and Mist was thankful. She didn't want to share the reasons. She wanted to keep it to herself.

Yet, she and Henry did not run into him nor did they hear any more news about the missing witch. She returned to Valhalla solemnly and slightly sad for not finding him. She should have stayed and fought alongside him. Then, he would be here in Valhalla with her and not out there in hiding.

Leo stopped. "Maybe we should send someone to check on them?"

Freyja shook her head. "No," she said. "We must wait until they come back."

"Freyja," said Leo. "They might be hurt."

"I would feel anything if Kenya was dead," said Freyja. "They probably ran into a few demons and Zankou might be a bit more difficult to vanquish than necessary. Besides, if we send more we could lose more. Is that what you want Elder?"

Leo shook his head and continued pacing once again. Mist turned to her elder sister. "Freyja," she spoke and Freyja turned to her. "What if they are hurt? What if they need help to come back here?"

Freyja shook her head. "Kenya said that if things got bad, she would send them back here. She has not come back. Therefore, everything is fine so far."

Mist nodded her head obediently. Kenya was very good in battle. She was fierce and tough. She was one of the strongest Valkyries in Valhalla. She had trained Mist in many martial arts and battle strategies. If she didn't come back it was because she and everyone else were fine and winning the battle.

"Leo!"

Leo, Freyja, and Mist turned to the entrance of the Temple Cave to see Coop coming rushing into the cave. He stopped in front of Leo, his eyes wild and scared.

"What's wrong, Coop?" asked Leo, concerned at the sight of his brother-in-law.

"I can't find Prue," said Coop. "Have you seen her? Did she tell you anything?"

Leo shook her head and Coop glanced up at Mist and Freyja. They shook their heads as well.

"Damn it," cursed Coop and Leo frowned.

"Don't worry Coop," said Leo, calmly. "She's somewhere on this island. She doesn't have a pendant to leave and enter the place."

"I know, but I'm just worried that she went off doing something crazy."

"I could sense for her for you?"

"Would you?"

Leo nodded and he closed his eyes to sense for his niece. He concentrated on the image of Prue Halliwell, but for some reason he couldn't find her anywhere in the island. He expanded his range to Earth, but he didn't locate her there either.

"Huh," he said. "I couldn't sense her anywhere. Maybe's she put up a cloaking spell."

Coop rubbed his forehead. "Well, I would appreciate it if she didn't. I hope she didn't beam anywhere."

"I don't think so," said Leo. "I think she put up a cloaking spell."

Coop nodded and then headed out of the Temple Cave to continue his search for his daughter. Leo watched as brother-in-law leave. He wished that he didn't have to stay on the island either as his friends went out to fight. He wanted to be there and make sure they were okay and heal them. Yet, Freyja ordered him that he could never leave again unless deemed necessary. She claimed that with him outside Valhalla, he was making everyone inside in danger due to his connection with Wyatt Halliwell. She could not afford for Leo to be captured by his son and then be tortured for information. It was best Leo stayed here and planned out battle strategies for the team and heal them if necessary.

Suddenly, Leo heard the sound of a portal opening. He turned around to find Kenya coming out, followed by the rest of the group. Professor Feeney and Ryan were carrying someone in and Leo expected the worse. Bobby had died.

Then Bobby and Prue came out last with Kenya closing the portal. Prue rushed to Leo as Professor Feeney and Ryan placed the person to the floor.

"Uncle Leo!" cried Prue as he grabbed her stunned uncle's arm. "Hurry! You got heal him!"

Leo let Prue drag him to the person, unsure of whom the person might be. Prue and Leo pushed their way back through to the person on the floor until they were finally right next to the person on the ground.

Leo stopped moving. His breath got caught in his throat as he choked upon the sight of the person laying at his feet with their eyes closed. His mouth hung open and his eyes stared with confusion at the person.

Freyja and Mist got out of their seats and walked forward. When they stood before the person on the ground, Freyja looked at the person strangely. However, Mist leaned over, her heart fluttering once again and yet, she too was in shock.

"That's the witch that saved me."


	46. Chapter 46

Dear **_Readers_**,

I am **_terribly sorry_** for the long update. Things were quite busy over here and I was only allowed to work on the next chapter in bits and pieces.

Very sorry for the long wait, especially after such a shocking end to Leo and the gang.

Hope you are enjoying the story!

Sincerely,

Annie Walker

* * *

**Chapter 46**

"Uncle Leo," cried Prue. "What are you doing? Heal him!"

Leo had been standing still for a long time. Upon seeing Chris' face, he froze, not daring to get any closer. When he heard his name, he glanced at Prue and then back at the unconscious form of his youngest dead son. This couldn't be right. Chris was dead. Been dead for almost a whole year. This wasn't his son.

Leo took a step back as Prue looked on with anger and despair mixed in her eyes. "Uncle LEO!"

"That's not my son."

"Of course it is," argued Professor Feeney, looking rather upset and desperate as Prue. "It's Chris. We found him like this with Zankou's dead body!"

Leo shook his head. "My son is dead."

Professor Feeney sighed irritably. "Leo, please, just heal him."

"What if he's a monster!" countered Leo, jabbing a finger at the still form. "A shape shifter?"

"Or he could really be your son," said Professor Feeney. "We won't know until you heal him."

Leo turned to Freyja who was examining the boy with interest, intrigued by the witch's unconscious state. Mist whispered something in her ear, perking Freyja's ears and her eyes slightly widening from the information.

"Leo heal him," ordered Freyja.

"But—"

"We'll put him in the cage and then you can heal him," said Freyja. "For precaution." Freyja looked at Bobby and Ryan, motioning them to carry the unconscious person.

Ryan and Bobby picked Chris up and dragged him into the cage, where they carefully placed him on the ground. Leo walked in and lowered himself close to Chris. With one last look at the person, Leo raised his hands over the person.

After a long moment, Leo's golden glow faded. Prue waited eagerly for Chris to wake up, but he didn't. He laid still, his chest barely moving.

"Uncle Leo…did you heal him?" she asked shakily.

Leo stood up and walked out of the cage, closing the door. "Yes, but he's exhausted to a point that it could have almost killed him. Never encountered such a thing."

"Well, we believe _he_ might have been the one that killed Zankou," Professor Feeney informed. "That might explain his exhaustion state. It would be difficult to kill a upper level demon like Zankou on your own."

Leo nodded in agreement, but his eyes were focused on person inside the cage.

Could Chris be alive?

_**BREAK**_

Wyatt and Matt were discussing the possible sights where Chris could be. They had figured it would be the Underworld as Wyatt couldn't sense for his brother. But, Wyatt informed Matt that if the demon were clever, he would have blocked Wyatt's ability to sense for his brother.

As they planned to send demons down to the Underworld, a demon flamed in unannounced that made Matt become defensive and Wyatt annoyed.

"What do you think you are doing?" said Wyatt. "Barging in here without my request?"

The demon bowed. "Forgive me my lord," he said. "But I bring news to you of your brother."

Wyatt's stood up from his seat. "Well, tell me you demon!" demanded Wyatt, hotly. "Tell me now!"

The demon nodded his head rapidly. "I was in the Underworld. I saw a big fight between demons and a group. I went further away and I saw Zankou with your brother."

Wyatt raised an eyebrow. Zankou? Who had dug him up from his imprisonment? Wyatt pushed it further back I his mind. He would find out later. Right now he had to get his brother.

"What's Zankou planning on doing with my brother?" asked Wyatt.

The demon's lips quivered, but Wyatt managed to hear the words. "To kill him, my lord."

Hearing the word 'kill' turned on Wyatt's brotherly protective mode. "Bring me to him."

_**BREAK**_

Everyone left the Temple Cave except Freyja and Leo. They stayed behind, waiting for "Chris" to wake up and explain to them who he was. Freyja sat calmly, but in a posture that showed her authoritative style. Leo, however, sat leaning over, resting his elbows on his knees as he intensively watched this person rest from exhaustion.

It couldn't possibly be his son. Chris was dead. Patty saw him die in her premonition. Wyatt had told him multiple times that his younger brother was dead. If anyone knew Chris was dead, it would be Wyatt. Yet, here he was, sleeping on the ground inside the magical protected cage.

Leo rubbed his face. He had managed to accept Chris' death for sometime, but now, seeing him before him now, was bringing up memories and pain he didn't want to feel again. He couldn't go through with losing another son. He had put his whole focus on Wyatt and saving the rest of the world from demons to forget about Chris and it worked. Now, with him laying on the ground, seemingly alive, it was too much for the Elder.

He needed to speak to Wyatt.

Freyja glanced down at Leo. "How are you doing?"

Leo removed his hands from his face. "The best anyone could do when they discover that their son might actually be alive."

Freyja stared curiously at him. "I thought you would be a bit more happy?"

"Maybe my other self would have been too," said Leo. "But for all I know, this could be anyone besides my real son. Everyone has told me that my youngest son was dead. Now, seeing him laying in front of me, possibly alive, what am I suppose to think?"

Freyja turned away to eye the young man in the cage. He hadn't move for a while, but she suspected that he would stir in a half a hour. She didn't quite understand Leo reactions. Maybe its because she is not a parent. She doesn't have a child. She knows that a person loves their family, just like she loves her Valkyrie sisters, but she just couldn't understand Leo's distance with the son that is laying in front of him. Maybe he was being rational, though Freyja. She then stood up and began to leave the Temple Cave.

"Where you going?"

Freyja turned around to see Leo's eyes looking at hers. "I'm leaving. The boy won't wake up for a while. I have more pressing things to deal with at the moment."

"But…"

"I'll be back when he wakes up, Leo," she said. "Don't worry. He can't hurt you if he's inside the cage. It's has our strongest magic." Freyja then turned to leave to find her sisters.

Leo turned to look at the person similar to his son. He wanted the person to wake up so that he could question him, but at the same time, he didn't want him to wake up. He was afraid of his heart bursting in pain again.

_**BREAK**_

Wyatt orbed into the cave with the demon and Matt. When they took form, the first thing Wyatt noticed is that Chris was nowhere in sight. There were a few piles of ash, an alter, and a stand that held a book.

Wyatt moved his eyes down to the floor near the entrance of the cave when he saw Zankou. His hand was to his dark heart and his head got ripped off from the neck. He was dead.

Outraged, Wyatt threw his hand out and watched Zankou's decomposing body flame into another pile of ash.

Wyatt turned to the demon. "Where's Chris?"

The demon glanced around. "I-I don't know," he stuttered. "He was here! I saw him and Zankou!"

Wyatt threw an energy ball at the demon and he blew up. Matt turned a bit to the side to avoid the specks of flames flying off the demon. Wyatt's face twisted in anger as he lowered his hand down.

"I hate traitors," said Wyatt and he walked around the cave room, investigating. Matt followed, scanning the area as well.

"What are you looking for, my lord?" asked Matt as he kicked a pile of ash away from him.

"I'm looking for any clues of where my brother went."

"You don't think…"

"He's not dead Matt," said Wyatt, his voice lined with steal, "Don't even suggest that to me."

"My apologies," said Matt very quickly and he continued scanning the room. "Didn't the demon say something about a group attacking?"

Wyatt paused, thinking about what the demon told them earlier. He did mention about a group attacking demons. Wyatt looked around and found a dark crystal. He picked it up, closing his eyes as images flashed before him. When he opened them, the dark crystal had crumbled into tiny pebbles.

Matt stepped forward cautiously. "What did you see my lord?"

Wyatt's nostrils flared as his eyes turned darker. "The Resistance," he answered. "They took my brother."

Matt's eyes widened and his mouth hung slightly open. "So, how are we going to get your brother? If your father has him, he wouldn't want to let Chris out of his sight."

"I know," snapped Wyatt as he closed his eyes to meditate. It helped him think more clearly of situations that seemed to spin out of control. Then, he grinned. "Ah…but that's the beauty of my father. Come, we have to get out of this dump."

Matt stared confusedly at Wyatt, but obeyed him nonetheless. They left the Underworld and Wyatt knew that Leo would come to him soon.

_**BREAK**_

Chris saw a bright light blaring into his eyes. He raised his hand to protect himself from the cruelty, but it still seeped in between the cracks of his fingers. Chris pushed himself off the ground, wondering if he was in heaven. Zankou must have killed him and planning on attacking his brother.

As Chris raised his head to look around, he froze at the sight before him.

"Leo?"

Leo Wyatt was standing in front of him, with his arms crossed in front of his chest. His sight wasn't welcoming to Chris. He had hoped to see his mother, not his angelic-ass father. Chris stood up, swaying a bit as he adjusted to being vertical.

"Leo…" Chris mumbled off as he noticed the bars between him and Leo. Chris looked around and found himself to be in a very large circular cage. "Why am I in a cage?"

Leo slanted his eyes as he glared at Chris. "Who are you?"

Chris blinked. "Who am I? Leo…"

"Answer the question."

Leo's tone perplexed Chris. Does Leo not recognize him? "Chris," answered Chris. "Christopher Halliwell. Your son!"

"You're not my son," said Leo, his tone hard and cold that made Chris flinch at hearing those words. "So, I'll ask you again. Who are you?"

"Chris!" yelled Chris, exasperatedly, "I'm Chris!"

"No, you're not," said Leo, his words underlined with coldness and steel as he face gradually flushed a crimson color. "You're lying!" Leo shot his hand and electricity bolted out from his fingertips and struck its target. Chris flew from his spot and smacked his back on the ground.

"Tell me the truth," said Leo, dangerously. "Who are _you_? And don't lie!"

"I'm not lying!" insisted Chris as he coughed and pushed himself up again. "But I guess it doesn't matter." Chris examined his burnt shoulder, the charcoal skin flaking off as the rest of his skin turned raw.

Leo was about to raise his hand when Chris heard someone shouting near the exit of the cave.

"Leo!"

Chris turned to see a short blonde haired woman march up to Leo. She was clad in a leather outfit that barely covered her body. Her jaw line tensed as she glared at the Elder.

"What are you doing?" she snapped at Leo as she stopped next to him.

Leo bared his teeth as he growled. "He's mocking me! He won't tell me who he is!"

Chris grimaced at Leo "I already told you!" yelled Chris, but the woman snapped her attention to the witch.

"Be quiet," she ordered and Chris fell silent as she turned back to Leo. "He may or may not be your son, but either way, he has information. So, stop torturing him!"

Leo glanced at Chris, his eyes filled with dislike and contempt. He stepped away from the woman and walked out of the cave, not looking back at either the woman or Chris.

The woman shook her head in disappointment. Chris winced at the slight burn marks that his _wonderful_ father gave him as he laid pressure around the burns with is fingertips. Chris looked at the woman. "I'm telling the truth," he said.

The woman slowly turned to look at Chris in the eyes. "Maybe," she said as she examined him thoroughly, measuring him up. "I have to ask you a question."

Chris shrugged. "Go ahead," he said. "Doesn't mean I will answer it."

Freyja frowned at his response. "If you really are Christopher Halliwell," she said. "Why did you let your family think that you were dead?"

Chris' eyes widened at the accusation, voice lost. He simply stared at the woman, thinking about how his family never tried to make contact with him or Wyatt. "They think I'm _dead_?"

_**BREAK**_

Leo stormed out of cave and when he ran into his family, he stormed past them. He didn't want to listen or answer their questions. He still didn't trust the person inside the cage. He was a fraud. He knew it! Why would Wyatt lie about his baby brother dying? He wouldn't.

Yet, something inside made Leo reconsider. He felt a connection to the person inside the cage. As if he were a part of his family. As if he truly was his son, Chris.

Leo let out a frustrated sigh. There was only one way to find out if the imposter really wasn't an imposter. With the green pendant in his pocket, Leo orbed out of Valhalla and back to San Francisco.

He had decided to orb to the bridge, knowing perfectly well that Wyatt would feel his presence from here and come. Wyatt always came when he showed up anywhere.

Leo paced on the bridge, waiting, but after ten minutes with Wyatt not showing up, he became desperate. "WYATT!" he yelled to the sky, his voice echoing beyond. "WYATT! I need to talk to you! NOW!"

A flurry of black and blue orbs appeared and Wyatt Halliwell materialized in front of Leo. The Elder marched over to his son, who didn't look afraid, but rather amused.

"Hello father," greeted Wyatt. "Need something?"

Leo stared at his son, his eyes desperate for an answer. "Is it true? Is he…is Chris alive?"

Wyatt puffed his chest out a little bit as he walked confidently forward, his head bowed down in front of him as he sighed. "So, you have Chris," he said and then he looked up at his father. "Yes, Chris is alive."

Leo felt the wind get ripped out of his throat, as if someone had punched him in the gut multiple times. He gasped several times as tears sprung and rolled down his eyes. His lips cracked as his face wrung from the pain, the ignorance, and the lies he had let control his actions and beliefs.

Leo gravely looked at his eldest son. "Why?" he asked despondently. "Why did you lie to me? Why did you keep this from me!"

Wyatt's face became grave as well, but in an intense, menacing way. "I lied to protect Chris."

"To protect Chris?" asked Leo, his eyes sharp. "From what? His family?"

"From you!" roared Wyatt, his voice splitting the air, echoing in the distance. "All you ever do is hurt him and I knew that if you found out Chris was alive, then you would just try to use him like the other damn Elders would. Use him like he was just another witch. I lied to keep him safe from you!"

Leo was stunned at Wyatt's words and blame. "I still had the right to know, Wyatt. He's my son. I deserved to know that he was alive."

"Why?" questioned Wyatt, "Why should you know? All because he's biologically related to you doesn't mean you deserve to know."

"Yes I do!" argued Leo. "He's my son and I love him."

Wyatt smirked, as if what Leo said was amusing. Wyatt lifted his head up in pride, allowing the wind to whip through his long curls. Then, he flickered his amused eyes at Leo. "If you really mean that," he said, "then you should have known he was alive. You would have been able to feel it, sense that Chris was alive and well and not dead."

There was a long silence between the father and the son with the son straightening his back in triumph and confidence. "You see? You never really cared about him. Didn't love him enough to feel his presence and sense he was alive."

Leo opened his mouth to speak, but he was at a lost. Wyatt was right. He should have been able to sense that Chris was alive or not. He should have known. Leo bowed his head as his tears dropped to the street below.

Wyatt rolled his eyes at his father's pathetic behavior. "I didn't come here to watch you cry, Dad," said Wyatt. "I gave you what you wanted. Now, I expect the same in return."

Leo raised his head, his eyes clouded. "What?"

Wyatt stepped forward towards his father. "Bring Chris back home," he said though it sounded more like an order to Leo. "He belongs with his family."

"I'm his family too Wyatt."

"He never considered you family, Dad," said Wyatt, watching as his father's eyes fluttered with despair. "He never thought of you as his father."

Leo felt his heart constrict at hearing those words, but he put on a brave face and turned to look at Wyatt. "Chris has other family members," he said. "His cousins miss him. Coop and Henry miss him too. Chris needs to be with this family too!"

"They're all welcome to come and visit," said Wyatt simply. "I can even set up a few living arrangements for them if they like."

"As long as they just go along with your little plan?" snapped Leo. "Help you take over the world?"

Wyatt glared at his father idiotically. "Of course not," he said. "The only person I will allow to rule this new world with me is Chris. The cousins and uncles are welcome to live in the peace I will provide for them."

Leo's patience with his son broke. He flung his hand out towards the city of San Francisco. "Is this what you call peace? Wyatt, you're destroying the world! Tearing families apart. How can you call this peace?"

Wyatt shrugged. "I call whatever peace when my family doesn't keep dying for a pointless cause."

"Fighting for the Greater Good isn't a pointless cause!"

"It is when it takes away your mother and father," said Wyatt. "We barely saw you, Dad and Mom died too young and so did Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige. Look at Patty. She only had five years to be with her mother before she died. All because of your _greater good_ Patty will never get the chance to really know her mother. That is all this good vs. evil does. It brings pain, loneliness, and heartbreak. I'm going to stop all of that."

Leo shook his head. "You can't Wyatt. I know you're powerful, but you're not that powerful."

Wyatt glared at his father as his fingers started electrify. "I am that powerful, Dad."

Leo gulped at the sight of his son's fingers and wondered if Wyatt would try to kill him now. As Wyatt's fingers continued to crackle and sparks flew off the tips, Wyatt stared intensely at his father. "Now, call for Chris."

Leo took a small step backwards, his eyes never leaving his eldest son. He knew what he needed to do. Wyatt wandered too far from the moral senses and Leo was going to do whatever it took to try to rescue him. Yet, at the moment, he had to think of his other son. He couldn't bring Chris to Wyatt and allow his eldest son drag his youngest down the dark path.

With a crackling warning, Leo immediately orbed away as he heard his eldest son let out a frustrated scream to the sky.

"_NO_!" roared Wyatt as he reached out to grab the blue and white orbs. However, he wasn't quick enough and Leo was gone.

Fuming, Wyatt quickly dark orbed into a room that he was fairly knew. He walked down the hallway until he found the person he wanted.

The dark clothed, dark eyed, and dark hair man sat in a chair, eating a bright apple. His heavy crossbow and arrows rested next to his leg and when he saw Wyatt enter, he jumped to his feet and bowed. "My lord."

"I think I have something for you to do," said Wyatt. "Something you might actually enjoy."

The darklighter lifted his head. "Really?"

Wyatt nodded. "I need you to gather your fellow friends," he said. "You're going to be Elder hunting."

The darklighters looked bewildered. "Impossible!" he cried. "The Elders sealed the Heavens. No one can get through."

Right after that comment, he felt his throat tightened. He clawed at his neck, desperately trying to breathe, but no air entered or exited his lungs. Wyatt stood before him, his fist curled tightly in a ball.

"Nothing is impossible for me," growled Wyatt. "Got that?"

The darklighter nodded and Wyatt released his hold. "Now," said Wyatt. "Gather your men."

_**BREAK**_

"Why do they think I'm dead!" cried Chris, frustratingly.

Freyja had sat down on her throne, watching the boy pace back in forth in the circular cage. He kept muttering things and turning to her for questions, but before she could answer, he would go into another monolog. She still didn't know if she should trust the witchlighter. Though, Mist had informed her that _he_ was the witch that saved her from the demons. It was Mist's trust in the witchlighter that made Freyja trust him somewhat more than she would.

"Because Leo told everyone that you were dead," answered Freyja. "That's why."

Chris scoffed at her answer. "And everyone happens to believe in what the Elder says?"

Freyja frowned. "Is there a reason we shouldn't?"

"Yeah," said Chris as he plopped himself down in the middle of the cage. "He's a horrible man. He's not trustworthy."

"How so?" asked Freyja, wondering how this child would think of such a thing about his own father. That is, if it really was Christopher Halliwell sitting in the cage.

Chris bowed his head down as he thought of the multiple times Leo Wyatt made promises with him when he was growing up. How many times he told Chris to trust him and how many times he failed Chris, leaving him crying up in his room as his mother tried to soothe him from the pain of his father breaking promises and lying to him.

There was a sound of whirlpool that caused Chris to look up and he saw a greenish portal open and Leo walking out of it. He touched something in his hand and the whirlpool portal behind him disappeared.

Freyja stood up, her hands on her hips as she glared at Leo. "I thought we already discussed you leaving, Leo."

Leo looked over at Freyja, his eyes red and dry and despair etched on his face. "Not now Freyja," he said as he walked to the door of the cage that held Chris. Leo opened it wide, gesturing Chris to come out. "Come on, Chris."

Freyja immediately came down from her throne seat and marched over to the Elder. Leo held her back as Chris climbed out of the cage.

"You believe me now?" asked Chris, his eyes questing his father's motive.

Leo nodded his head grimly. "Yes, Chris," he said as Freyja looked between father and son. "Hey, I'm sorry…"

"Forget it," said Chris turning away from his father and heading out of the cave.

Leo watched his youngest son leave again. He felt his insides tense as he longed just to hold his son one more time like he did when he was an infant. Yet, Chris was a big boy and times have change to a point the two of them couldn't even stand near each other. Yet, Leo promised to himself that he would try to amend the relationship.

As Leo thought about how he was going to make amends with Chris, he heard Freyja's voice enter his thoughts. Leo blinked several times as he glanced over at the warrior goddess. "Huh?"

"How did you figure out he was your son?"

Leo breathed out. "Wyatt told me," he said as Freyja looked sternly at him.

"You shouldn't have visited him," she said. "You put us at risk…"

"I know," snapped Leo, but at Freyja's blistery stare, Leo regretted his tone. "I'm sorry, but I had to know. I had to make sure…I knew Wyatt would be the only one who could tell me the truth."

Freyja's narrowed eyes didn't waver. Disappointment darkened her face as she questionably stared at Leo. "Yet," she spoke softly, "he's the one that lied to you."

_**BREAK**_

Chris marched out of the cave and lifted his hand to cover his eyes from the sun's cruelty. He had to blink a few times to adjust from the dark cave and he noticed that he wasn't in the United States anymore.

Vegetation was abundant and below his feet was soft dirt and specks of crystal sand. Bright flowers blossomed along the dirt paths, leading in almost every direction. Chris looked down each path, wondering which way he should go. He didn't know where it would lead, but anywhere that's away from Leo would be great.

"Chris!"

Chris jerked at the sound of his name.

"Chris! Chris! Chris!"

Chris spun around at the sound of a girlish chorus chanting his name. He heard soft stomps and saw five children running in his direction with smiles and arms out.

"Chris!" shouted a girl that Chris recognized as his telepathic cousin Hailey.

"Hey," smiled Chris as his cousins all rushed at him, nearly knocking him off his feet.

The girls were all trying to hug their older cousin and they kept shouting out random words to him, but Chris couldn't connect the words into meaningful sentences. Hailey and Hannah hugged each side of his body, while Prue embraced him around his chest. Patty opted to hug his legs. His boy cousin, Henry Jr. stood in the outer circle, happy to see that his older cousin was here as well.

Finally, when the chatting died, Chris managed speak. "Hey, guys," he said as he eyed at every cousin. "I miss you so much."

"We miss you too," spoke Patty and Chris smiled at his youngest cousin.

"We all miss you."

Chris looked up to see his two uncles standing off to the side. Chris smiled and moved through his cousins to hug his uncles. "Uncle Coop," said Chris as he hugged Coop first before turning to Henry. "Uncle Henry...I'm so glad that you guys are all right."

Uncle Coop shrugged. "Depends on what you mean all right."

Chris' smile faded and a look of sadness swept his features as he stared solemnly at his uncle. "I'm sorry about Penelope, Uncle Coop."

Uncle Coop brandished a tear, but he blinked it back into his eye. "Thank you," he said. "I just wish I could have at least a proper burial for my daughter."

"Wyatt had a funeral for her," said Chris, which made Coop's face flush. "He had her buried next to Aunt Phoebe."

Coop nodded his head in approval of where his daughter was buried, but Chris knew he was upset that he didn't go to the service. That the fact, Wyatt himself made the arrangements and got to be at the funeral when it was his demons that killed her.

Coop put on a grim smile and patted Chris' back. "We're glad to have you back."

Chris nodded and smiled and so did his Uncle Henry as the younger cousins kept tugging on him, wanting to tell him everything and have him tell them everything that has been happening.

Prue was the most belligerent of all the cousins, demanding to know where he was all this time, why he never went looking for them, and what was happening on the outside.

Chris didn't know if he should answer all those questions and was about to tell Prue where he was when his eyes caught Leo. Chris raised his eyes up at his father, who stared amusedly down, almost happy to see the family together minus the Twice Blessed child.

Chris frowned on the inside at his father's presence and when Leo requested to speak to Chris privately, Chris wanted to refuse, but his uncles insisted that he talked to his father. Chris begrudgingly followed his father down one of the footpaths, until they reached a clearing.

Leo turned around to face his long lost son. "Chris," he started, "I wanted to apologize to you. The way I acted when you arrived here."

"Wasn't very welcoming," finished Chris. "Tell me about it." Chris lifted his injured shoulder. Leo reached over and hovered his hand over the shoulder. Warm pressure heated his skin and the lingering pain from the lightening attack vanished as well did his raw and charcoaled skin.

Chris didn't mutter a thank you and Leo didn't expect him to. After all, he was the reason Chris' shoulder was injured. "Do you feel better?"

Chris shrugged. "I've been through worse."

Leo wasn't pleased to hear that the pain he caused didn't affect him. Leo wondered if Chris had another meaning behind that statement. "I'm sorry."

Chris shrugged again. "Whatever," he said. "What did you want to talk about?"

Leo sighed as his shoulders sagged. "I mostly wanted to apologize for the way I've been treating you since you arrived here. I just…I had thought you were dead."

"So I've been told," said Chris, irritated. "I mean, what made you think I was dead?"

"Patty had a premonition of you dying."

"Patty?" said Chris, shocked that his youngest cousin had seen him die. "When?"

"A few months ago," answered Leo. "She had a vision of you getting shot inside the Manor."

Chris remembered that incident. He was shot inside the Manor, but he didn't die. Wyatt was there to save him. "I got shot, but I didn't die."

"We know that now," said Leo.

Chris looked sharply at Leo. "You didn't when you shot lightening at me," he retorted and Leo felt his insides burn at the mistake he made hours ago.

"I'm sorry, Chris," said Leo again. "I-I just thought that you were a shape shifter or something like that…it was only until Wyatt told me the truth…"

"Wait," said Chris, holding his hand up in front of Leo. "So, let me get this straight. I tell you who I am, yet you don't believe me. Wyatt tells you I'm alive and you trust him wholeheartedly." Chris breathed out frustratingly as his eyes became like daggers. "Unbelievable," he muttered under his breath.

Leo's heart quivered. "Chris…I'm so…"

Chris snapped his eyes up at Leo, his mouth thin and downturned. "Go to hell!"

Chris stomped off down a dirt path, leaving Leo behind. "Chris!" shouted Leo, his voice pleading. "Chris!"

Chris didn't turn around and he soon disappeared in the jungle thicket. Leo started to go after him, but a hand touched his shoulder.

"Let him go," said the voice of Professor Feeney. "He needs time."

Leo looked back at the professor. "I made a mistake, Feeney."

Professor Feeney nodded. "Yes, well, we all do," he said. "But mistakes can be corrected in time."

Leo bowed his head. "I don't know," he admitted. "I don't think there will be enough time in the world for me to fix the one I made with Chris."

Professor Feeney sighed. "Well, you cannot give up, Leo," he said. "I have known you quite a long time and I know that family means a lot to you. You just cannot give up on him."

Professor Feeney gave one last sympathetic look to Leo before walking down the same dirt path that Chris took. Leo watched him go, his last words echoing inside his head. _You just cannot give up on him._

Didn't I promise myself that last time? thought Leo as he slowly walked down the path he came from, heading back to talk to Freyja.

_**BREAK**_

Chris had found himself standing on white sand, a large ocean spread out before him. He watched the grayish green waters curve before rumbling and storming onto the beach.

Chris closed his eyes as he tried again. He thought of home, but when he opened his eyes, he just saw the white crushing waves. His jaw line hardened and Chris kicked at the sand before plopping down in defeat.

"You cannot orb."

Chris perked his head up, turning it around to see another leather clad woman walking towards him from the jungle. She had a young face with long strands of blonde hair covering her rosy cheeks that peaked out.

"So I'm trapped here?" said Chris shaking his head. "That's just fantastic."

The woman sat down beside him. "We had to put extra protective spells around the island. To keep everyone safe."

"From Wyatt?"

The woman nodded her head. "Yes, Leo and Freyja designed the protection spells. Only Leo can orb out, but he cannot orb in. The only thing that can get you in and out of the island is this." The woman touched the pendant around her neck.

Chris examined the pendant that rested against her pale chest. "You're a Valkyrie," he finally said and the woman nodded. "So, I'm on Valhalla."

The woman nodded again. "Yes."

"Why does Leo get the ability to orb out?"

"Protection reasons," the woman explained.

"They're just leaving the island," stated Chris. "How is that called protection?"

"It's not the protection you are thinking of Halliwell," she said. "Leo and your uncles feared that your cousins would try to orb out to the real world and fight. Like Prue did earlier."

Chris motioned his head in understanding of his cousins need to defend the innocents. "Well, what can we say," he said. "Stubborn Halliwells."

Chris turned back to the woman. "Have we met before?" he asked. "You look familiar."

The woman nodded her head. "Yes," she answered. "We met in San Francisco. You saved my life from demons."

Chris paused, trying to recollect and then he nodded his head in remembrance. "Yeah, that's right. You're the girl in the alleyway," Chris glanced down at her arm, remembering a gash that the demons caused. "I see Leo healed you?"

The woman nodded her head. "Yes."

Chris held out his hand. "I'm Chris."

The woman shook it. "Mist."


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

After the talk with Freyja, Leo left the Temple Cave to search for Chris. Leo wanted Chris to join the Resistance, but Freyja wasn't too keen on having Chris joining the Resistance so quickly. She wanted to learn more about him, to be able to trust him.

"He's a good person, Freyja," argued Leo. "You can trust him."

"Times have changed, Leo," countered Freyja. "Chris has been living on the other side for a while. Living under Lord Wyatt's watch. He might have changed. Maybe this is all a trap."

Leo disagreed, but Freyja insisted that she wanted to have a one on one interrogation with him. So, Leo went out to search for his son, but knew that it would be difficult to talk to Chris. His son would run away from him at the sight. Maybe he should tell Coop or Henry to talk to him. To send him to Freyja. Or maybe another Valkyrie. Anyone besides him.

Leo tried to sense for his son to make his search easier, but he couldn't sense his son anywhere on the island. He knew that it was impossible for him to orb out, so he headed to his family's headquarters.

As he marched through the jungle, he found Coop and Henry at the camp, relaxing and talking. When they spotted Leo, they nodded their heads at him, greeting him. Leo walked over, searching the camp to see if Chris was there as well. He wasn't.

"Leo," said Coop. "I thought you had a meeting with Freyja?"

"I did," he said as he entered the camp.

"So?" questioned Henry. "What's the next on the agenda?"

Leo sighed. "To see if Chris will be a member or not."

Coop and Henry gave quizzical stares at Leo. "Of course Chris will be a member," said Coop. "I mean, if he wants to be one that is."

"Well Freyja doesn't trust him," explained Leo. "She thinks that he might be brainwashed by Wyatt since he lived under Wyatt's care."

"Chris is a good guy," said Henry. "He saved Mist's life, didn't he?"

Leo knew that Chris was a good guy and he tried to use Mist as a reason why Chris should be trusted, but Freyja still wanted a meeting with Chris. Leo rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand, spreading his sweat across his forehead.

"Yeah, well, Freyja wants us to be sure," said Leo. "She doesn't want to be tricked."

"You think Chris would go back to Wyatt?"

Leo looked away from Coop and Henry, his eyes focusing on the jungle, as his nostrils smelled the ocean scent. "Chris and Wyatt were close growing up," he said. "I just hope that Wyatt didn't corrupt Chris."

"You don't think Wyatt corrupted Chris?" questioned Henry.

_**BREAK**_

Chris allowed Mist to lead him around the island. She pointed out different parts of the island. He saw the Mersey Waterfall, the training grounds, and the White Tulip garden that a fellow sister planted when she saw the tulips in the outside world.

Chris admired the island's beauty. It was peaceful, untouched by the spoils of the real world. Darkness hadn't crept onto the island and Chris hoped it never would. He loved the freshness and the deep colors that enriched the island. It was refreshing for him as all he had seen for the past year was darkness and despair. He rethought about wanting to orb away.

After eating an apple that was handed to him by Mist, she left to go see her sisters. Chris wondered around the island, trying to find his family. He sort of wished Mist dropped him off at his family's camp or at least pointed in the right direction.

Using his senses, Chris tried to find his family, but he couldn't. Maybe it was the spells on the island. Mist said the island was protected. Maybe you couldn't sense people if they were on the island?

Chris pushed through the jungle, trying to find a short cut. He waned through the thicket, pushing limbs and leaves out of his way. He felt his arms get clawed out and he had to pick the twinges and thorns off his shirt and skin. As he inched towards a light that managed to creak into the thicket, he heard voices. He pushed forward as he recognized the voices of his uncles. He tried to move as fast as he could through the bushes and trees, but then stopped when he heard Leo's voice.

"Chris and Wyatt were close growing up," said Leo. "I just hope that Wyatt didn't corrupt Chris."

Chris wrinkled his brow as he listened to the conversation.

"You don't think Wyatt corrupted Chris?" questioned Henry.

Chris leaned closer and tried to squint through the leaves. He saw Henry and Coop sitting down and Leo standing in front of them. His forehead wrinkled in thought and worry. Coop and Henry all had quizzical stares at Leo.

Chris watched as Leo shrugged. "It's a possibility," said Leo and Chris frowned at Leo's answer. "Chris idolized Wyatt. There's a chance that he managed to corrupt Chris. If he did, then Chris is a threat."

"A threat?" said Coop. "Leo…that's a bit ridiculous. It's Chris! He's not a threat! He's family."

"I'm just saying…"

Chris' chest rose as his anger rose up from his dark pit. He jumped out of the brush, startling his relatives. His uncles jumped to their feet, but relaxed when they saw that the intruder was Chris. However, their relaxed muscles tensed at seeing the anger drawn on Chris' face.

Chris marched towards his father. "So you think I'm a threat!" shouted Chris, a scowl on his face, his voice rising to a volume that anyone across the island could hear. "Is that all?"

Leo looked bewildered at Chris, before his lips stuttered. "C-Chris…what were you doing in there?"

"Forget that!" shouted Chris. "Is that all I am to you? A threat?"

"No…Chris," said Leo. "I—"

Leo paused, his eyes moving up towards the sky. His hazel eyes squinted in concentration. Chris watched Leo's forehead crease in confusion and worry. Leo glanced at his son, "We'll talk about this another time," he said as he orbed away.

Chris stood and let out a bitter grunt as Leo disappeared into a flurry of orbs. He crossed his arms, staring at the empty space that Leo once stood. With an aggravated sigh, he turned to walk away when his Uncle Coop called his name.

"Chris!"

Chris stopped, but he didn't turn around. "What?"

"You didn't hear everything," said Coop. "He didn't mean it like that."

"Oh," scoffed Chris as he turned around to face his uncles, "I guess I just misinterpreted the meaning of 'threat'."

"Chris…"

"I heard everything Uncle Coop," said Chris. "He never trusted me before in his life. Why should it be any different now?"

"Chris," said Henry. "He just wanted to make sure where your loyalty lies."

The sound of waves erupted in the silence between answers. The wind blew through the leaves, ruffling them together. The clouds came rolling over the sky, covering bits of the sun. The warmth wiped away from his skin and Chris looked up.

"My loyalty is to my family," said Chris and he lowered his gaze, before he walked away from his family's camp for peace.

_**BREAK**_

Leo orbed up to the Heavens. The distress call rang diligently and it caused his ears to ache. He didn't understand why the Elders would call. They had sealed themselves away from the rest of the world. What would be so important that they reopened the Heavens to risk their lives?

When Leo appeared in the Heavens, the first thing he was a black arrow protruding from a white and gold robe. Leo stumbled backwards at the sight of a dead Elder laying before him. His eyes scanned the rest of the chamber to see that every single Elder had an arrow or two impaled into their chest.

Leo stared speechless around the chamber, around the massacre of Elders that had all been murdered by darklighters. Leo sunk to his knees at the sight of Sandra's bloodied body.

Tears streamed down his face quietly as he lunched over, clutching at his aching body. He body shook in rage, distraught, and hopeless, as the Greater Good leaders were all shot like rabbits during hunting season.

Why was the world falling apart?

_**BREAK**_

Chris spent his time away from everyone. He walked for a long time, trying to find a right spot to be alone. He sat himself down on a fallen log and thought about what he had overheard.

Leo figured him to be a threat. Living with Wyatt meant he was a threat to everyone here, dangerous to be near. First, he wasn't even alive. Now, he's a threat. A threat that needs to be handled, taken care of before others get hurt.

Leo was the model Elder. Always thinking about the greater good before anything else. The essence of good as his mother once said about her absent husband. He was too busy saving the world to have time to spend play hot wheels or Candy land. He didn't have the time to tell stories or show them how to use their magic.

Chris took that back. Leo had time to teach Wyatt how to use his powers and his sword. According to Leo and the rest of the Elders, Wyatt was a special case that needed the right training and teachers to instruct him in the right ways. Chris had his mother and Aunt Paige to teach him of his Wiccan and Whitelighter duties.

Chris hated that Leo left him behind, but after a few years, he was glad that he had his mother to be his teacher and not his father. He was happy being around his mother and aunts more than being around his father. Every time his father did make an appearance instead of a card, his father managed to criticize him.

Chris was too lost in his mind to hear the approaching footsteps until a shadow overcastted his own. Chris jerked up to see Freyja standing over him.

"Hello," said Chris, but Freyja continued to frown at him.

"Did your father tell you to see me?" she asked, but Chris shook his head.

"No," he said. "He told me he will deal with me later and then he left…like always."

Freyja's face creased, as her eyes grew, alarmed. "He left?" she said, her tone lined with steel. "Did he tell you where he went?"

Chris shrugged. "I don't know and I don't care. He probably went off to visit his son."

Freyja looked up in worry, biting her bottom lip as she thought. "Why does he keep doing this?" she grumbled.

"It's in his nature," muttered Chris in reply.

Freyja returned her gaze back down onto Chris. "You have whitelighter abilities, yes?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah…so?"

"Don't take that tone with me," she warned dangerously, making Chris freeze inside. "I can take you out in a single hit."

Chris' eyes widened, but he didn't respond back, waiting for Freyja to continue to talk. Freyja smiled at Chris' silence, appreciating the silent respect. "I need you to go out and bring your father back here."

Chris wrinkled his brow up at her. "What?"

"You need to go and return your father back here before he endangers us all."

"Uh…listen," said Chris. "I think you picked the wrong guy. I can't go to Leo."

"Why not?"

"Because…" Chris didn't really have a good enough reason to deny the request, but he didn't want to go on a rescue mission for Leo.

Freyja gave a sly smile at Chris' struggle to come up with a good excuse. She pressed her green pendant and the whirlpool portal appeared. Chris hurried up on his two feet, stumbling backwards.

"Find Leo," she said and Chris looked at Freyja. "He'll have a pendant to return you back to Valhalla."

Before Chris could do anything, Freyja pushed Chris through the portal. Chris didn't have time to register the act before he found himself flying almost into a garbage can. Chris turned sharply and made impact to the brick building.

Chris winced as his shoulder collided with the wall, but the pain disappeared as soon as it came. He turned around to find the portal already gone. Chris huffed as he straightened out his shirt and pulled up his jeans. He looked wildly around and realized he was back in San Francisco.

Chris thought quickly. He couldn't stay any longer here. Wyatt would feel his presence and send out a squad to find him. Quickly, Chris orbed away and returned back to his safe apartment. Nothing had changed since he left it a few months ago. The mattress was still there with a thin layer of dust blanketing it.

"Okay, Leo," Chris muttered to himself. "Where would you go?"

Chris closed his eyes and tried to sense for his father. He searched the city, but didn't find him. He checked the state of California before moving to the whole nation. Nothing. He sensed the entire Earth, but he couldn't find his father.

Concentrating harder, Chris finally tracked down Leo.

Chris orbed to him and when he found himself in the similar chamber where he was tortured for information by the Elders. Yet, it was different. Instead of it being pearly white, pools and streaks of blood decorated the area.

The Elders. They were all dead.

He scanned the scene before him closely to see that a number of arrows have penetrated the Elders' robes, killing them slowly and, some, instantly. Chris' heart did a nervous fluttered as he stared at all the Elders' dead and bloodied bodies. Chris eyed every part of the room, before he found a figured curled, leaning against the wall besides a fallen Elder.

"Leo?" called Chris as he walked over, stepping over the bodies. "Leo…"

Leo looked up, surprised at first to see Chris standing before him. "Chris?" he said. "H-how did you get here?"

Chris shrugged the question away. "It doesn't matter," he said.

Leo dropped his head down, not questioning Chris any further. "Go away," he said, not looking up at Chris. "Go back to Valhalla."

Chris stopped in front of Leo and saw the wet streaks down his cheeks and the wet patches on his clothes. Leo had been up here crying over the deaths of the Elders. Leo watched as his father buried his head in his arms, his boding shaking as Chris heard his father cry.

Chris sighed and squatted down next to Leo. "You can't stay here Leo," he said. "It's not safe. More can come."

"Why would they?" questioned Leo, anger rising in his tone. "They killed them all! All the Elders…they're dead!"

"Not all," said Chris and he stared directly at Leo. "You're still an Elder, Leo. You're the last one. You're putting yourself at risk by being up here. There's nothing you can do for them now."

"I can't go," said Leo. "T-they…someone needs to reign in the Heavens…watch over the Greater Good."

"Yeah and you'll be the perfect candidate for that," said Chris. "But being up here to do that will kill you. Darklighters had managed to get up here. They can do it again," Leo didn't make a move or a gesture that he heard anything that Chris said. With a long sigh Chris spoke again, "Come on Leo."

Chris grabbed Leo's hands and helped him up on his two feet. Leo looked down at all his fellow Elders before looking up at Chris. His youngest son was looking at him with burdened eyes.

"We have to go Leo," spoke Chris and Leo slowly nodded his head.

Leo reached down into his pocket and pulled out the same green pendant as the one Freyja had around her neck. Leo pressed the pendant and the whirlpool portal appeared again.

Chris turned to Leo to see that Leo was looking straight at the portal. Leo took a big breath before he walked through. Chris watched Leo dissolve into the turquoise color before following Leo into the portal as well, the portal closing right behind him.

_**BREAK**_

Leo walked onto the dirt path in front of the Temple Cave when he returned to Valhalla. He looked around and saw the colorful flowers and the fresh green trees that shaded him the brutal sun.

He heard the sound of the portal's ripple and turned around to see Chris crossing back onto Valhalla soil as well. When he fully stepped through, Leo closed the portal with a touch of the pendant.

Before the father and son could speak, they heard a sound of marching feet approaching them. Chris and Leo didn't move as Freyja and another Valkyrie appeared in front of them.

Freyja eyes glanced from Chris to the Elder. "Leo—" she began, but Leo held his hand up.

"We need to call a council," spoke Leo. "Something terrible has happened."

Freyja didn't speak, but she turned to her sisters, nodding her head. The other Valkyrie went off, disappearing in the jungle. Freyja returned her attention back to Leo. "We'll meet in five," she turned to Chris, "Round up the rest of your family and tell them of the news to meet at the Temple Cave."

Chris began to walk away, when Leo spoke. "I thought…"

"I trust Chris, Leo," said Freyja and she looked back at Chris. "Go!"

Chris nodded his head and secretly smirked at his father. At least the leader of the Valkyries approved and trusted him. Chris went off, remembering the location of his family's camp.

When Chris was out of sight, Leo turned to Freyja. "So, you trust him now?"

Freyja nodded. "I sent him to you to prove his loyalty," she spoke. "To see if he would turn you in to Wyatt and steal the pendant. I was ready to prevent an attack if he picked Wyatt. But, he didn't. He picked us. That's why I trust him."

Leo nodded. "I told you he could be trusted."

Freyja gave a tiny smirk. "Yes, but he still cares for his brother. I can see it in his eye and with that love…well, it could be a good asset for the resistance or a dangerous liability."

_**BREAK**_

Everyone had gathered in the Temple Cave for the Resistance meeting. Chris stayed close to his two uncles as everyone else in the resistance eyed him cautiously to a point that it made him uncomfortable, unwelcomed.

Chris spotted Mist standing next to Freyja, but she didn't look at him. She stood straight like a proud soldier. Chris tried to make eye contact with her, but she never looked at him.

When Freyja spoke, Chris turned his attention to the meeting. Leo informed everyone that all the Elders except him were dead. There were lots of gasps and tears ran freely from the women's eyes and a few men looked angry as their face hardened and burned.

"How is that possible," cried a man with wavy brown hair. "The Heavens sealed themselves. How could Darklighters get up there? It's impossible, even if the Heavens were sealed."

"Wyatt."

It was more of a whisper, but less of normal voice. All heads turned towards Chris, looking at him with ponderous and uneasy stares. They waited for him to continue, but Chris didn't speak any more words.

Freyja, however, wasn't going to let Chris remain silent. "Speak," she ordered.

"If anyone has the power to reopen the Heavens, it would be Wyatt," said Chris. "Plus, he has an army of darklighters at his command. He probably sent them up to kill the Elders."

"Why?" asked Freyja. "What did he gain?"

"My pain," said Leo and everyone looked at Leo. "I refused an offer and he sought revenge against me."

"What's going to happen to the world with the Elders gone?"

"Nothing," said Chris and everyone turned to look up at him. "They didn't do anything before when they were hiding in the Heavens. Them being gone doesn't change anything."

"Leo's right," added Chris. "The Elders' deaths was just revenge against Leo. Nothing else. He didn't do it as an act against the world or to help his reign. He always saw the Elders as worthless. They weren't a threat to him."

The cave went silent after Chris' words, but eventually a few nodded at his statement. However, it did not make people feel any better. If Wyatt didn't fear the Elders, then what could they do?

"We'll need two people to do patrol tonight," spoke Freyja. "See if they can gain any more information or plans."

"I'll go," spoke the wavy haired man.

Freyja nodded her head in approval. "Anyone else?"

Everyone seemed frightened to leave the island. With the Elders dead, it seemed hope had died as well for them.

Chris stepped forward. The Elders might have been a great force for the Greater Good, but they have done nothing than brought pain and suffering. They held no hope, at least, from Chris' experience. He didn't wallow in pity and grief like the others. He knew the truth behind the Elders, but still, he didn't believe they needed to die. He believed in their same ideals and views and he didn't like the idea of them being murdered than anyone else.

Chris just knew what needed to be done.

"I'll do it," he said.

No one said anything, but Chris could tell that everyone, except Coop, Henry, Mist, and Freyja, didn't want him out of Valhalla. No one wanted him to go running back to Wyatt to tell him where they were hiding. They were afraid of him.

Freyja was about to approve when Leo stopped her. "No, Chris," he said to his son. "You can't do this."

"Why not?" snapped Chris.

The Resistance glanced between Leo and Chris. None of them jumped in the argument, but Coop, Henry, and Feeney were prepared to use restraints as Chris' face tensed and glowed.

"Because if you go out, Wyatt will find you," said Leo and Chris opened his mouth to speak. "Yes, Chris, he will. Your bond as brothers will help him locate you easily. You can't go. You're a liability."

Chris' mouth became thin and it curled downwards. "You don't think I am capable of handling myself against him?"

Leo looked around at everyone. "Would you excuse us for a minute?" Leo didn't wait for an answer when he grabbed Chris' arm and dragged him out of the Temple Cave to speak privately. When the sun hit their faces, Leo turned to look at Chris.

"Chris, I know you are powerful in your own right," said Leo, gently, "But, Wyatt's the Twice-Blessed. He can overpower you."

Chris' face became red. "So you _do_ think I'm not capable of defending myself or others?"

"I know you can defend others, Chris," said Leo. "I've seen you kill multiple demons before."

Chris' eyes dropped, looking away from Leo's. The Elder was lying. Leo has never seen him vanquish a demon before. Too busy being away from his family to notice anything.

Leo watched his son look away from him and sighed. "Chris, I think it's your best interest to stay here. Coordinate strategies from the island. You'll be safe and you can be with the cousins."

Chris let out a dark chuckle. "What you mean is that everyone else will be safe if I don't go out. That way I won't have a chance to run back to Wyatt with all your precious secrets."

Leo shook his head. "No," he argued. "Of course not! This has nothing to do with you running back to Wyatt. This is about Wyatt."

Chris stayed silent for a minute as he simply stared at his father, his green eyes getting lighter. "Right," spoke Chris, nodding his head. "Of course, well," Chris kicked a rock with his feet off the dirt path. "Well, then you obviously don't need me at this meeting after all."

Chris walked past Leo. The Elder turned around and grabbed his son's arm. "Chris…"

Chris yanked his arm out of Leo's grasp and continued walking away from the Elder. When Chris was out of sight, Leo gave a frustrated growl at himself for being such a fool. He kept messing up with Chris and now it seemed it was going to be much harder to mend the relationship with his son.

He never felt very close to Chris as he did Wyatt. Leo would admit to that, but then again, he only got to spend time with Chris for a year and a half, before he was promoted to an Elder. He knew Wyatt well, but he never got the chance to know Chris as mush as he did with Wyatt.

Leo blamed himself for that. Blamed himself for focusing on his Elder career rather than his family that he worked so hard to have. Now, they were almost gone. Piper is dead, Wyatt had turn against the family's beliefs, and Chris prefers to be in danger than stay within a mile of him. His perfect family was no more.

Leo returned to the council meeting. When he came back alone, Freyja questioned where Chris went. Leo didn't answer. Instead, he continued to proceed with the meeting as if the incident between him and Chris never happened.

"Ryan," spoke Leo. "Why don't you go with Bobby? Find whatever you can about Wyatt's next move."


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Professor Feeney watched Bobby and Ryan walk through the portal before leaving the Temple Cave. He didn't wait up on anyone else. Instead, he went his own way, choosing a path no one else was going down. He walked quietly down the path until he found what he sought.

Chris was sitting on the ground, his back resting against a tree's trunk, and his eyes dreamily staring up at the sky.

"See anything interesting?" asked Professor Feeney.

Chris rolled his eyes down to look at Professor Feeney. "Sky's blue."

Professor glanced up and noticed that not a single cloud was in sight. "Yes," he said. "Quite a calm look, isn't?" He glanced back down at Chris. He saw Chris staring as if he was far away, memories clouding his burdened eyes. "Miss San Francisco?"

Chris shrugged. "Depends," he answered. "Do I miss it now? No. A few years ago? Yes."

Professor Feeney nodded his head in agreement. The world was a much better place a few years ago when the Charmed Ones were all alive. Since, it has been all dark and dreary, not a single happiness shown through the faces of the people Professor Feeney has crossed. Only demons had the right to rejoice.

"Life was good back then," admitted Professor Feeney.

Chris nodded his head as well. "Life was normal."

Professor Feeney laughed. "Was your life ever normal?"

Chris sighed and shook his head. "No, but a little bit more normal than now," he said and he leaned his head back. "I wished that I could have a normal life, but no matter what, I can't."

"Because of Wyatt?"

"Him and everything else," said Chris. "They won't let me." He blew out a long breath from his lips as he stared around at his surroundings. Professor Feeney watched, but the young Halliwell didn't betray his thoughts or emotion.

After a long moment of silence, Chris flicked a bug off his knee and looked over at Professor Feeney. "Who took my place?"

"Uh…Leo picked Ryan," said Professor Feeney. "Ryan and Bobby went to the Outside. Ryan's the boy standing next to the brown hair girl."

Chris nodded as a sign he remembered and sighed. "They're probably a bit better than me anyways."

"I highly doubt it," said Professor Feeney. "Ryan is a good fighter, but he's doesn't have what you got."

"I highly doubt that," said Chris, "Why else would Leo pick him over me?" Chris shook his head. "Why does Leo always overlook me?"

Professor sat down next to Chris and stared at him, watching to see if any emotion would betray him. Nothing. Chris had managed to hold his emotions together, to hide them. Yet, by Chris' tone and of Feeney's knowledge of the Halliwell family, he figured Chris to be upset.

"Your father did what he thought was best," Professor Feeney said with each word carrying weight. "I'm sure he had a very good reason to not let you go with Bobby."

"Yeah, I know," said Chris. "He told me."

"He did?"

Chris nodded. "He said I would be no use to you guys on the outside. Said that Wyatt could easily overpower me."

Professor Feeney frowned. "I hate to break it to you kid," he said. "But Wyatt can overpower everyone here. If there was anyone that could overpower him, it would be you."

Chris looked over at Professor Feeney. "You think I can?"

"Sure, why not?" he said. "You both are sons of a powerful Charmed One and a whitelighter. You're bound to be equal on some level. You had the same teachers."

Chris shook his head. "No, Wyatt trained with the Elders," he said. "I got my mom and the aunts."

"Well, better for you then," said Professor Feeney. "Chris you were trained by the legendary Charmed Ones.. You know everything they have taught you. You are their progeny. The heir to their destiny. Wyatt, he was trained by pacifist. What fighting techniques did he get from them?"

Chris' mouth broke into a smile, a true smile. One he had not expressed since his mother died.

Professor Feeney saw the smile and patted Chris on the back. "You're not worthless Chris," he said. "Don't let anyone tell you different."

Chris nodded his head and then looked at Professor Feeney. "You said you're a teacher?"

Professor Feeney laughed. "Yeah…maybe I should have been a psychiatrist instead."

"Nah," said Chris. "You're a good teacher."

They fell silent, letting the sun's light heat their skin, warming them as the breeze from the ocean cooled them. The leaves scratched each other as the wind rippled through, lifting and swinging the branches. Chris took a deep breath, sucking in the air that surrounded him. His anger towards his father cooled and he had forgotten Leo and everything.

Why couldn't his life be this peaceful?

Professor Feeney stood up and Chris' eyes followed his old teacher. Professor Feeney turned to him. "Up."

"Huh?" questioned Chris.

"You want to prove that you can handle yourself, right?"

"Uh…sure," said Chris, "But you just said I don't need to prove anything."

"I didn't say that exactly," corrected Professor Feeney. "But, I'm sure your magic could use a bit of a practice? Come on, let's have a little match off."

Chris shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "I don't think so, Professor," he said.

"Why?" questioned Professor Feeney. "Scared? Fear, Chris, makes people do irrational things. Remember what I taught you?"

Chris nodded. "Yes, but…"

"Your brother knows how to use fear to his advantage, Chris," continued Professor Feeney. "He can use it to manipulate others. That's how he got all this power. Through fear."

"I know, but…"

Professor yanked Chris to his two feet. Chris wobbled a little as he tried to place his feet on the ground, balancing himself. Professor Feeney let go of him. "Come on! It looks like you can use a good warm-up anyway."

_**BREAK**_

Lynn and Bianca arrived at the conference room. The seats around the long square table were filled with warlocks, demons, a seer, a darklighter, and a few other witches. Bianca didn't understand why she had to come along. Usually, it was just the head matriarch that attend these meetings, but Lynn requested that Bianca join in the meetings, seeing as she was the best Phoenix.

Lynn was very happy with the attention that Wyatt was giving to her daughter. Lynn had dreams of where her grandchildren are just as powerful and the new leaders. She wanted to go down in history as the grandmother of the most powerful children.

Bianca and Lynn took their appropriate seats and waited patiently with all the others until Lord Wyatt came. Lord Wyatt's dark orbs appeared at the head of the table and he fully materialized with a frown on his face and his eyes sparking. He had on a dark shirt and black slacks, a new addition to his dark clothed wardrobe. Bianca guessed that Wyatt was trying to be more business like, but she could see that he was still just barely a young adult.

Wyatt stood as his gaze fell over the people around the table. "I assume everyone here is aware of the dismiss of the Elders," he said and everyone around the table nodded.

Bianca nodded as well. She heard the news earlier and at first, couldn't believe it. The Elders were powerful beings. One of the strongest and they were slaughtered. Every single one. It seemed impossible, but then she remembered the time when the Titans wiped out almost all the Elders. But the Charmed Ones had managed to stop the Titans from killing anymore. Sadly, the Charmed Ones were dead.

"The Elders are out of the way now," said Wyatt, "but we have a new, well, a nuisance I would call it rather than a threat."

Everyone leaned forward slightly as Wyatt stood proudly over them. His blue eyes darkened as his muscles twitched. He glared down at his elite team and spoke coldly, hatred flowing from his mouth. "The Resistance."

"This group had decided to try and take a stand against my reign," continued Lord Wyatt. "Their attempts to prevent my empire from expanding have been futile, but they have managed to do one thing I did not predict. They kidnapped my brother."

Bianca watched Lord Wyatt's move. He seemed a bit more upset than usual, but maybe because it was the fact that his brother went MIA again. Couldn't his witchy brother be any weaker?

Suddenly, Lord Wyatt's eyes darted to the right side, burning brightly at a demon. "You got something to say?"

The demon fluttered with his human form hands. "Huh, no my lord…"

"Speak," said Lord Wyatt. "I know you have something you want to say. Go on."

The demon took a gulp and Bianca leaned back in her seat slightly, fear crawling up on her arms. She did her best to cover her emotion. Her mother told her emotions betray you. In the end, they only make you weaker and useless. Bianca eyes flickered away from the demon and then to the woman sitting across from her.

The woman across was staring directly at her. She eyed Bianca with suspicion. Bianca turned away. She knew exactly who that woman was. Her name was Caroline and her job was to seek out those who would betray Lord Wyatt.

Bianca focused on the demon fumbling before Lord Wyatt's gaze as he spoke in choppy language. "My Lord," he spoke. "P-Perhaps C-Christopher d-d-didn't get kid-kidnapped. H-He may-may have…uh…j-join the Re-Resistance?"

Bianca glanced from the demon to Lord Wyatt, waiting to see what would happen to the demon. Most of Wyatt's Empire knew that Christopher Halliwell was a troubled witch, who didn't exactly agree with his brother's plans. Yet, he had lived with Wyatt and hung out with him on several occasions, making him untouchable. No one could dare talk baldy or hurt the witch without consequences.

Yet, Bianca was surprised to see Lord Wyatt grinning. "Thank you Kush," spoke Lord Wyatt, before he shot his hand out the demon, Kush.

Kush blew up into ash, scattering on the floor and on the chair. Lord Wyatt turned to rest of the table. "Anyone else care to voice their opinion?"

No one spoke and Bianca glanced across the table. Caroline was looking at everyone else in the room. Bianca shifted her attention back to Lord Wyatt.

"Good," spoke Lord Wyatt. "As I was saying, they kidnapped my brother. My idiotic father has refused to return him home."

Lord Wyatt turned to look out the window before turning back to the conference table. "I want this Resistance crushed and my brother returned," he spoke. "As quickly as possible. Lynn?"

Bianca watched as her mother sat up straight, her head bent a little back in pride. "Yes, my lord?"

"Create a team," he said. "You're assigned with infiltrating the Resistance and rescuing my brother. Then come to my office in a hour to talk about details."

"Yes, my Lord," said Lynn as she bowed her head.

"Then dismiss."

_**BREAK**_

Chris stared wildly with his eyes wide at the sight of a sword lying by his feet. "You're kidding right?" questioned Chris as he bent down to pick up the sword. "We're not actually fighting with weapons are we?"

Professor Feeney telekinetically took the sword out from Chris' hands. "No," he said tossing the weapon to the side. "Maybe another time." He smiled as Chris' face turned pale. "Don't worry," said Professor Feeney. "We have Leo to heal us if we get hurt."

"Yeah," said Chris quietly, "of course now that he has the time to heal."

Professor Feeney marched to the other side of the training guards. "Okay, Chris," he spoke loud so that Chris could hear. "The rules are you cannot go outside the boundaries," Professor Feeney pointed to the white lines. "Second, no second hand materials. Just skin and magic."

Chris nodded. "Got it," he said. "So, how do we start?"

"Now," said Professor Feeney as he flicked his hand at Chris.

Chris, with all those practice lessons with Wyatt, predicted this move and dropped down to avoid being telekinetically shoved against a tree. Chris threw his hands up and Professor Feeney spun un the air, before he got himself to land on his two feet again.

Professor Feeney quickly flicked his wrist at Chris and the young Halliwell flew up in the air. Chris, with the help of his telekinesis power, managed to avoid colliding with the tree. He turned around to strike at Professor Feeney, but saw that he was gone.

Confused, Chris lowered his hands to see where Professor Feeney could be hiding. Before he could look around any further, he felt two feet kick him to the ground. Upon falling, he twisted his body to land on his back. He saw Professor Feeney standing above him, but Chris reacted much quicker than the older man.

Professor Feeney crashed into a tree, sliding down to the ground. Chris quickly stood up on his to feet, ready to fight again.

"Go Chris!"

Chris looked in the corner of his eye and spotted his cousins Hailey, Henry Jr., and Patty. They must have heard the commotion and come to see what was happening. Recognizing it as a duel, they sat on the sidelines watching, supporting their older cousin.

"Get him Chris!"

Professor Feeney stood up, a smirk playing on his lips. "Looks like you got a cheering squad."

Before Chris could respond, He flew off his feet and landed in the dirt, hitting his head hard on the ground.

"But don't let that distract you," he heard Professor Feeney say to him as he approached.

Chris got to his feet, flicking his wrist at the professor, but Professor Feeney blocked it. "Try again!"

With determination in his eyes, Chris jumped up and called all his energy to his hand as he flapped it up. "Will do," he said.

_**BREAK**_

Leo and Freyja awaited Bobby and Ryan to return, but Leo needed to get some fresh air. He walked out with Freyja deciding to follow him as well.

They walked through the narrow paths in silent for a bit until Freyja spoke. "When will you speak to Chris?"

"When he's ready," said Leo. "I'm not going to force him."

"Sometimes force is a way of showing someone you care," said Freyja, but Leo shook his head.

"Not to Chris," he said. "It's a way of trying to control him and he doesn't like it. He doesn't like people telling him what to do. He's just as stubborn as his mother."

Freyja didn't speak, but Leo continued. "When did you trust him?"

Freyja's lips had a playful touch as she spoke. "I told him to rescue you," he said. "If he was truly on Wyatt's side, he would have turned you in and steal the necklace."

"But what about the people here?" cried Leo. "You could have risked their lives!"

Freyja shook her head. "I was prepared to do the necessary to prevent an invasion. This island has more tricks than I do. It can take care of itself."

Leo didn't like the plan that she did, but it didn't matter. Chris had chosen to stay with them rather than Wyatt. Leo took a step forward when he heard a soft thud. Both he and Freyja glanced at each other before rushing forward towards the noise.

When they began to hear the cheering, they slowed down. They continued forward when they finally came into the view of all the noise. They were at the training grounds where a few Valkyries and others were watching a fight between Professor Feeney and Chris.

Chris was standing up, his hand curled in a ball of fist with Professor Feeney on the ground, choking.

"CHRIS!" shouted Leo as he ran forward towards his son.

Professor Feeney's eyes went wide and waved his hand rapidly in the air. Chris uncurled his fist and Professor Feeney gasped for air. Leo turned to the professor.

"Feeney," he said as he walked forward. "Are you all right?"

Professor Feeney stood up with a smile. "Of course!" he said and then he looked to Chris. "Well done, Chris. You truly are the better fighter."

Chris walked past Leo and shook hands with Professor Feeney. "You sure you're okay?"

Professor Feeney nodded rapidly. "Yeah, where did you learn that trick?"

Chris turned to hide his face as he whispered his brother's name. Professor Feeney didn't respond back, but turned to Leo. "It's all right Leo," he said. "We were just having a bit of a fighting practice."

That didn't make Leo feel any better. He turned to Chris. "You shouldn't use your powers like that, Chris."

Chris glanced up at Leo, his eyes sore and mouth twitching in the corners as if he wanted to shout, but Professor Feeney touched Chris' shoulder. "I told him to do it," said Professor Feeney. "Don't get upset with him. If anyone, you should be mad at me. I made him do it."

Leo turned to look at Feeney, but he didn't speak. A sound from behind them interrupted their conversation. They all turned to look at the intruder. Leo's mouth dropped and a few people gasped in fright. No one moved from their spot. It was as if they were frozen to the spot they stood.

_**BREAK**_

Avery and Josie sat in the alleyway, waiting patiently. They had injured a young girl and left her crying and screaming on the street.

Lynn had given them specific orders to capture the Resistance members and bring them before Lord Wyatt. The lord had requested to interrogate them personally.

As they waited, they heard someone shimmer next to them to see Bianca, Lynn's daughter.

Josie sneered at her. "What do you want?"

"A report," responded Bianca in the same tone. "My mom wants to know what's going on."

"You mean what's taking us so long?"

Bianca opened her mouth to make a retort, but Avery waved his hand down.

"Patience is a virtue," murmured Avery, who wasn't looking at either of the two female Phoenixes. "They'll come. They always come to rescue the helpless."

Bianca looked over at the injured girl. She had fine blonde hair with teary green eyes. Her arms looked skewed and blood dripped onto her worn jeans. Bianca looked back at Josie. "Be sure you don't kill them."

Bianca then shimmered out and Josie scowled. "I hate her."

"You always did," commented Avery. "Just get over it. She's going to be your new matriarch when Lynn dies or retires."

Josie crossed her arms and stared at the girl. Why wasn't anyone helping her? Where was this so called Resistance?

The wait wasn't long as two young men appeared, hurrying to the girl's aid.

The wavy brown haired boy stood and looked around the area, trying to see if anyone was watching. Avery and Josie hid behind the dumpster, avoiding his eyes. The other brown haired man bent down to check on the girl.

"She's got a broken arm, Bobby," commented the man. "Who did this to you?"

The girl, through her tears, spoke, "Two evil witches," she said. "They attacked me."

The brown hair man looked up at Bobby. "We should take her back. Let Leo heal her."

Bobby nodded and the other boy lifted the girl up to her feet. The girl wiped her tears from her eyes, sniffling.

"It's all right," commented the boy. "We're here to help."

The girl allowed the boy to help her and guide her a few feet away from the spot she was crying. Avery turned to Josie and they nodded to each other. Quickly, Josie shimmered out and Avery followed.

Josie shimmered in front of the group, while Avery got from behind. Josie smiled menacingly at the trio. "Well, it's about time you showed up," she said to the two Resistance members. "We were beginning to think that you guys had a change of heart."

They backed up, but stopped when they realized Avery was behind them. They looked back and forth and Josie could tell they were trying to think of a good way to escape.

"You won't be escaping," she said. "Lord Wyatt has requested your presence."

The brown haired boy narrowed his eyes at Josie. "I assure you that we're honored, but we're going to have to decline that invite."

Josie didn't like the response and produced an athame. The boy quickly saw it and showed the girl out of the way as he grabbed the athame in the air before it struck him in the shoulder. Bobby shoved his hands out at Avery, fire charging at the Phoenix.

Avery dodged the dancing fire and produced his own athame. He came sprinting forward, knocking Bobby down to the ground. The boy saw his friend down and jumped at Avery. He knocked Avery out of the way and Bobby jumped to his feet, kicking Josie away.

The girl scampered off, leaving Bobby and Ryan to deal with the two Phoenixes alone.

Josie summoned her knife away from Ryan's hands and charged at him. Ryan got out of the way and managed to defend himself against her waving dagger. Bobby knocked Avery down again and was prepared to blow him into smithereens with his firepower, but Josie saw it. She came around behind Bobby and stabbed him in the lower back.

Bobby yelped and landed on his knees as he clutched his lower back, feeling the warm blood from his veins flow from the gash.

"NO!"

Josie didn't get a chance to turn around as the Ryan bowled into her, knocking her down to the floor.

"Bobby!" gasped Ryan, trying to help him up to get out. "Come on!"

Bobby shook his head. "No…I can't…I won't make it," he sputtered and he looked at Ryan in the eye. "Go! Ryan go!"

Ryan shook his head and shoved Bobby away from the two Phoenixes. "Run!" cried Ryan as he watched Bobby wobble on his two feet. "Warn the others! I'll hold them off!"

"Ryan…"

"GO!" yelled Ryan as Josie returned to her feet, athame raised in the air.

Bobby watched as Ryan dodged Josie's attack, grabbing her arm to flip her. Bobby turned around and ran as fast as he could. He felt himself fading in and out as he tried to hurry away from the fighting.

He could still hear the commotion and it pained him to leave Ryan alone. But, it he was no use to Ryan behind injured. Ryan should have saved himself. Cursing, Bobby pulled out the pendant that Freyja lent to him from Leo. He touched it and jumped through the portal.

Bobby returned to the island screaming as the pain in his lower back shocked his nerves and muscles. Gasping for air, he closed the portal. He looked around to find the Temple Cave abandoned.

"Help!" cried Bobby as he limped out of the cave. He turned down a path, his breathing become more ragged and short. He pushed through the tree branches and his knees wobbled when he walked over a rock on the path.

Bobby heard Leo's booming voice and then Professor Feeney's comforting, teacher-like voice. He hurried as fast as he could, but he was becoming colder. He was dying.

Bobby pushed through the branches and the bushes until he could exactly hear Professor Feeney's voice. "If anyone, you should be mad at me," said the professor. "I made him do it."

Leo turned to Professor Feeney, but he didn't say anything. He didn't get the chance. Bobby picked that moment to spew out of the jungle. He stared at everyone with wild eyes, his hand and arm bleeding from his back wound, and his hair fringed in every direction.

Freyja was the first to react from the group at Bobby's appearance. "Bobby?" she spoke, "What happened?"

Bobby panted out the answer. "We fell into a trap."

Jen came pushing through the crowd, her eyes darting from Bobby to the empty space around him. "Where's Ryan?"

Bobby stared gravely at her, his pale face turning sadder. "Ryan was captured."


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

The two Phoenixes shimmered into Lord Wyatt's office. In their hands, tied and gagged, was Ryan. He struggled and choked as the gagged was placed to far down his throat. Yet, the Phoenixes didn't even look twice at him.

Ryan nervously glanced around at his surroundings. He figured that they would take him to some prison or at least a death chamber. But, they had taken him to a fancy office.

Then, he saw a figure step out of the dark shadows and into the morning light. He was tall and muscular with curly blonde hair reaching his shoulders. His eyes were blue, so blue that it made Ryan's inside shiver at the sight. There was no warmth in those eyes. Only mockery and triumph.

This was Lord Wyatt Halliwell.

Lord Wyatt stepped in front of Ryan. "You don't need this," Lord Wyatt waved his hand and the gag in his mouth disappeared.

Gasping for air and coughing, Ryan stared at Lord Wyatt in disgust. He could see the resemblance between Chris and him, but at least Chris had some emotion in his face. Lord Wyatt face reminded him of a stone, hard, cold, and gray.

Lord Wyatt moved his hands behind his back as he examined Ryan. Then, his eyes moved up to Josie and Avery. "Nice job," he said. "Was he alone?"

Avery shook his head. "I'm sorry my lord," he said softly. "He was with another and his partner managed to get away."

Lord Wyatt dropped his eyes and took in a deep breath. His expression was similar to a hungry eagle, sharp and unnerving. Avery and Josie bowed their heads, looking ashamed and frighten of punishment.

"I thought I said I didn't want any to escape?"

"We were about to pursue him my lord," spoke Josie, rather quickly and defensively. "But the little brat here prevented us." She kicked at Ryan, who gave a painful grunt.

Lord Wyatt still didn't look pleased. "Two Phoenixes for a simple witch?" he said. "A lower level demon could have done better." Lord Wyatt ignored the Phoenixes, remembering to talk to Lynn afterwards, and returned his attention back to Ryan.

"So, you're a member of the Resistance?"

Ryan stood straighter. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said calmly, but Ryan could feel his own heart breaking, crumbling, but he couldn't let it show to Lord Wyatt. Ryan didn't want to give that bastard any pleasure at his distress.

Lord Wyatt broke into an amusing smile. "Being unreasonable will only make this more difficult for you," he said. "Which I wouldn't mind, but seeing as you are a witch," Lord Wyatt paused for a moment, "I don't want to hurt you."

Ryan snorted. "Yeah right!" he spat. "You just brought up here to have a nice chat."

Lord Wyatt's face darkened and he raised his hand into a fist. Ryan felt his throat closed, his lungs convulsing from the lack of air. Ryan began to move, twitching and fidgeting to find a way to breathe air.

Lord Wyatt simply watched. Then, he uncurled his fist and flicked it, causing Ryan to fly backwards and into a wall. Ryan slid down, his head banging and his sight blurred. Lord Wyatt approached him. "Next time you speak to me like that, I won't be so kind."

Ryan got pulled up to his feet as Josie and Avery grabbed his arms. Lord Wyatt stood before him, his face sinister. "Where's the Resistance?"

Ryan bravely looked directly back at Lord Wyatt. "Just kill me," he said. "I'm never going to tell you."

"Willing to die so soon?"

Ryan didn't speak, but he didn't look away either. Lord Wyatt chuckled. "You're very gallant aren't you? You must have a girl."

Again, Ryan didn't answer.

The silence answered Lord Wyatt's question. "If you tell me where the Resistance is at," he said, "I won't kill her. You and your…lover will be forgiven. All you have to do is tell me where the Resistance is located."

Ryan still refused to speak, causing Lord Wyatt's face to turned a different shade. "You know you're not going to win," Lord Wyatt growled.

"Maybe we will," spoke Ryan. "Maybe we won't, but we're at least fighting for a good cause. To save the Greater Good."

Lord Wyatt laughed at that response. "You and your little Resistance are dim witted. There's no such thing as good or evil."

"Chris doesn't believe so," said Ryan and Lord Wyatt's face froze. Ryan smirked. He now had Lord Wyatt's attention.

With a scowl on his face, Lord Wyatt turned to the two Phoenixes. "Take him away," he ordered. "Give him some _time_ to think over the offer."

Avery and Josie shimmered out and once they did, Wyatt created a powerful energy ball and blasted down his doors. Heat rose inside of him and he needed to kill. Yet, there were no demons around at his disposable, so he opted to destroy the doors and windows.

When it all blew apart in shattered pieces, Lord Wyatt calmed down and slumped into his seat. The Resistance member mentioned Chris. His younger brother was with them and obviously well. But what did the Resistance member mean that Chris didn't believe so? Wyatt had told him multiple times that good and evil do not exist. Chris knew that there were no such things.

Wyatt rubbed his face when he heard a knock at his wall. He glanced up to see Matt standing outside the broken doors. "May I come in sir or is this a bad time?"

Lord Wyatt waved his hand for Matt to enter. Matt hurried in and approached Lord Wyatt's desk. "Any news of the Resistance?"

Lord Wyatt shook his head. "No, the stubborn brat refused to tell me," he said. "But a few days in torture might change his mind."

Matt nodded in agreement. He looked out the window, lost in his thought. Lord Wyatt stared impatiently at him, "Did you come here to tell me something important or just to look at the view?"

Matt returned his attention back to Lord Wyatt. "I have information possibly about the Resistance."

Lord Wyatt rolled his eyes, irritated. "Well, spit it out!" he shouted.

"According to a few wizards," said Matt as he approaching Lord Wyatt, "They found a few interesting magical exposures in certain areas. I've sent demons to check these places out. They came back saying that they are very closed off places. Places people won't be around."

Lord Wyatt cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah…so?"

Matt gulped. "Well, these magical forces could possibly be where the Resistance enters. They might be warded off or invisible to us. I sent a few more witches and demons to monitor the places."

Lord Wyatt nodded. "Good," he said, but he wasn't very impressed with the news. There are tons of magical activities going on around San Francisco. "What type of magical exposures are they talking about anyway?"

"They don't know exactly," said Matt. "It's just a powerful magical force. Something they are not very use to at the moment. Then again, wizards lived in the wizarding world."

"Still have the places monitored," said Lord Wyatt. "I would like to know who is causing these magical exposures."

"Will do my lord."

Lord Wyatt sighed and glanced out the window. "You may leave," he said to Matt and he quickly left the office.

Lord Wyatt stared at the door and with a simple chant, the door and windows all magically healed themselves. With a flick on his wrist, the door locked. Wyatt ran both his hands through his locks of hair, sighing frustratingly.

The two Phoenixes failed him. Now, his father will learn of the capture and the possible invasion. Lord Wyatt leaned back in his chair, his eyes closing and opening. He turned about in his chair as his blue eyes were directed to a picture.

Lord Wyatt reached for it and picked it up. Chris, he thought as he stared at the photo. Lord Wyatt wondered how his younger brother was doing? If dad was treating him well or if they were keeping him like a prisoner. The Resistance member knew Chris. Said that he didn't believe in Lord Wyatt's ways. Yet, didn't he when he lived with him? Didn't Chris obey him and listened to every word he said? Yes. His brother wouldn't betray him. He could see in his brother's eyes that Chris still loved him, even though he felt slightly awkward around him and his fellow demons.

Lord Wyatt sighed as he placed the picture in its rightful spot. He needed to get the information as quickly as possible if he wanted Chris to come back home.

_**BREAK**_

"How could you leave him there!"

Jen was crying and shouting at Bobby as Leo pushed him into a seat to heal him. The healing process took some time, but it didn't help with Jen screaming at Bobby for ditching Ryan.

"You should have stayed with him!"

Bobby snapped up. "I tried!" he shouted. "I wanted to, but he told me to go! Said I needed to be healed and warn you guys."

Leo perked his head up. "Warn us about what?"

Bobby turned to Leo. "Wyatt's minions are trying to capture us," he said. "We're now on the top of the hit list."

Jen brought her hands to her face, bursting into tears. Prue, Hailey, and Hannah went over to comfort her. Leo stood up after healing Bobby. "So, they killed Ryan?"

Bobby shook his head. "No," he said. "I don't think so. I mean, I think Wyatt wanted to capture one of us. I guess to get out information about us and our location."

Freyja turned sharply to Leo. "If Wyatt discovers the location," she said. "We're all dead."

"He has to enter first," said Leo. "He needs a pendant and Ryan doesn't have one. Either way, even if Ryan tells him where…"

Jen shot her face back up from her hands. "Ryan wouldn't' do that!" she shouted. "Ryan wouldn't betray us to him!"

Leo raised his hands up defensively. "I know, Jen, I know. Ryan wouldn't betray us. But my son…he has power to do unimaginable things. He could weasel it out of him."

Jen violently shook her head. "No, I don't believe that! Ryan's strong. He'll fight back."

"But I'm just saying the possibility…"

"RYAN WOULDN'T BETRAY US!"

Professor Feeney whistled very loudly and everyone turned their heads to look up at him. "Calm down," he said. "Everyone relaxed. So far, Ryan has only been in Lord Wyatt's hands for at least ten minutes. I'm sure Ryan is, as of now, alive."

Many of the nodded and Professor Feeney continued. "What we need is to do an immediate attack. One that he wouldn't expect. He would think that it would take us at least a day to plan out a rescue attempt."

"Are you suggesting we go now?" asked Mist.

Professor Feeney nodded his head. "He wouldn't expect such a quick reaction. We would catch him off guard."

"But, how will we know where Ryan is?" spoke Jen through her tears. "He could be anywhere."

"I know," said Professor Feeney. "But, we have a secret weapon to help us with that." Everyone looked at him funny and a bit surprised at what he was talking about. Professor Feeney turned his head to the right, looking directly into a pair of jade eyes. "Chris?"

Soon, everyone's eyes were on Chris'. Henry leaned quickly over to his children, whispering in their ears. They frowned at their father, but Hailey, Hannah, and Henry Jr. along with Prue and Patty exited the training grounds as everyone else waited on for an answer.

Chris backed away from the group. "What?" he said, "No…Professor…I don't know anything."

"I doubt that," said Professor Feeney. "You lived with Wyatt, yes?"

Chris nodded his head.

"Then you should know something," said Professor Feeney. "Where would Wyatt most likely put prisoners?"

"I don't know," admitted Chris. "I never really wandered the place. I just stayed in my bedroom."

"But, if you could think of a place," said Freyja, "Would you know?"

Chris shrugged and that just blew Jen off the edge. "Damn it whitelighter!" she roared. "You know! You know! Tell us!"

Chris stumbled away from Jen and Leo had to push Jen back from his son. "Chris," he said gently. "Did Wyatt ever tell you not to go to a particular area? Did he ban you from places?"

Chris thought, his mind working to remember if Wyatt ever told him of places he wasn't allowed to go. "He told me a lot of places I couldn't go to," said Chris. "He banned me from going outside pretty much."

"Anywhere in his headquarters?"

Chris went silent again as he thought. "I don't know," he said. "Like I said, I didn't wander around the place too much. I just stayed in my bedroom," Chris paused, his head slightly turned down. "But, there was a floor that I never entered."

This perked up everyone's attention. "Which floor?" asked Freyja.

"Seven," said Chris. "I never went in there. The elevator skipped it, but I only used the elevator once. Other times I orbed."

Freyja looked at Leo. "We can't just send our people onto a wild goose chase," she said. "We can't send them in there without correct information."

Leo agreed. "Yes, but it's our only lead," he said as he too tried to think of another possible way of learning of Ryan's location. "Maybe we could try sending one person in to check it and come back?"

"If we do that," commented Professor Feeney, "wouldn't Wyatt learn of our rescue attempt? He'll relocate Ryan."

"Professor Feeney is right," mumbled Chris and they all turned back to him. "Wyatt also installed intruder alarms. It won't be easy getting into the place and Wyatt will know. He'll come."

"Then how are we going to enter?" demanded Jen. "We just can't abandon Ryan."

"We're not," said Leo. "Ryan's strong, but we can't just blindly go in without knowing what we are facing up against." Leo turned back to Chris. "Do you know of a way to get in?"

"There's the front entrance," said Chris. "But, they'll recognize you guys as Resistance members or at least assume you are. There are demons patrolling the area constantly and guards at every exit and entrance. It won't be easy to get in."

"But you said you could orb," added Bobby. "Couldn't Leo or you just orb into the area?"

"I said orbing inside," corrected Chris. "Orbing into the place is impossible unless Wyatt allows it."

There was a calm silence among the group. They were all thinking of the same thing, but all were a little too afraid to ask as they glanced at Leo. Finally, Freyja spoke to the young Halliwell.

"Can you orb into the place?"

Leo snapped his head to Freyja. "You're not thinking…"

"Leo, we don't have much of an option if we want to protect ourselves and save Ryan," she countered with an authoritative tone and she turned back to Chris. "Can you orb in?"

Chris shrugged. "Last time I checked, yes, but I cannot orb out," Chris looked down. "Wyatt didn't like the idea of me being able to run about on my own."

Freyja nodded. "At least we got ourselves a way into the building, but now we need a way out."

As they were all trying to think of a way to get out, Mist held her pendant in her hand, examining it. "Maybe our pendant can get us out. Lord Wyatt might not be aware of our powers."

Freyja smiled at her sister. "Good thinking, Mist," she said. "It's settled. Chris, you'll orb a group into the building and Mist, you'll use the pendant to return everyone."

Mist nodded, but Leo stepped in front of Chris. "I don't agree to this," he said. "I won't allow it."

Freyja turned to the Elder. "Leo…"

"No, Freyja," said Leo. "Chris will not go."

"Why not?" asked Chris and Leo turned around to look at his son.

"You going along on the mission will only draw Wyatt's attention," said Leo. "It will ruin the rescue attempt."

"Then I should go!" argued Chris. "Be a distraction while they get Ryan out."

"Then what about you?"

"I can take care of myself," argued Chris, then softly added, "I've been doing it all my life."

Leo wasn't smiling. "You're not going," he ordered. "End of discussion."

Professor Feeney stepped forward. "Leo," he said. "I think you're being too harsh about this. Chris is right. When they enter, an alarm might go off. Wyatt would be alerted and he'll go. But, if Chris comes and distracts him from the rescue, they'll be able to save Ryan."

Leo shook his head. "No," he said. "If Chris confronts Wyatt, he will be overpowered and we will be back to a missing person. We wouldn't accomplish anything."

"Then what do you suggest?" cried Chris, his jaw tightened as he glared at Leo. "Just let them get caught?"

Leo shook his head again. "No, we'll have a distraction. We'll cause a scene in another part of San Francisco. One that will force Wyatt to come."

"Or have him willingly come," said Chris. "I can be that distraction. Like you said, he'll come if he knows its me."

"You're not listening to me Chris," said Leo. "If you go, you'll get captured and our efforts will be pointless. We would just be switching people, but we'll still be in jeopardy. Do you want to put everyone here in danger?"

Chris stared at his father, but shook his head and turned away. Leo huffed. "Good, now, Chris, you can help by orbing them there. Your orbs will allow them entrance." Leo turned to Freyja. "They'll get inside and rescue Ryan. While Coop and I will cause the distraction."

"Because Wyatt will come when family is in view," said Freyja and Leo nodded. "Okay, fine. We'll do it your way Leo."

"Thank you," he said and he turned to ask Chris to speak with him privately, but Chris had already bailed on the group long before.

_**BREAK**_

Lord Wyatt stood on top of his roof. He knew they would come. They would come to rescue their captured comrade. They would think they could outsmart him, but he laughed at their cleverness. They might have been able to force Chris to give them information regarding the headquarters, but it wouldn't help them.

The Resistance will soon be nothing more than a speck of memory.

"Lord Wyatt?"

Wyatt turned around to see Matt standing behind him. "What is it?"

"There's been an attack in the southern part of town," said Matt. "We believe it's the Resistance."

Lord Wyatt grinned. "Out so soon after the loss of their member? You'd think they would have learned better to keep their presence below radar."

"Do you want me to send out a few demons to take care of the problem?"

Lord Wyatt breathed in and closed his eyes. After a moment, he reopened them. "Nah," he said. "I'll handle this one, personally." Lord Wyatt turned to orb away, but paused. "Have a group of demons ready at my command."

Matt bowed his head and went away to perform the task he was given. Lord Wyatt dark orbed away, landing in the shadows as he watched the scene before him unfold.

_**BREAK**_

Coop and Leo entered the outside world. They had gone to a place they knew would be far away from Wyatt's headquarters. Coop glanced around and saw a few people hovering near fiery barrels, trying to keep warm. Things have changed.

"Ready?" he asked to Leo.

Leo simply nodded his head and shot a lightening bolt at the brick building before him. The building crackled and bricks came showering below. People screamed and darted away as others leapt for cover from the falling chunks of bricks.

Coop winced at the sight. "Could you be a little less dramatic?"

"Sorry," said Leo. "But if we want Wyatt to come to us…"

"Then you must make it dramatic." Wyatt stepped out of the shadows. Leo and Coop spun around and Coop took a tiny step away from his nephew. Wyatt smiled at Coop. "Hello Uncle Coop," he greeted cheerfully. "Glad to see you are well. How are the girls? Prue and Patty?"

Coop's face went considerably pale and Leo stepped forward. "They're fine," said Leo. "Wyatt, we need to ta—"

Wyatt snapped his head to his father. "I wasn't talking to you Dad," he said. "I was talking to my uncle."

Coop seemed to have regained his poseur, but his face was still chalky. "They're fine. Been difficult for them."

"I can believe that," said Wyatt. "Loosing a sibling is never easy. I can relate."

Leo flared. "Chris isn't dead, Wyatt," he said. "He's not like Penelope where her sisters can't see or talk to her."

"Isn't that how it is for me?" questioned Wyatt. "Aren't you preventing me from seeing or speaking to Chris?" Wyatt stopped and stared directly into Leo's eyes. "Seems to me it is."

Leo didn't answer and Coop bowed his head in remembrance of his late daughter. Wyatt sighed at the sight of his anguished uncle. "I'm sorry for your loss, Uncle Coop," he said. "Chris and I held a funeral for her. We buried her next to her mother."

Coop didn't say anything and he didn't look up. He kept his head down. Leo stared sympathetically at Coop and then turned to Wyatt. "Son, we need to discuss something with you."

Wyatt shrugged. "Sure," he said. "What is it?"

"We know you have one of our men," said Leo. "We want him back."

Wyatt's lips cracked into a smile. "You mean the traitor?" he said. "You just want me to hand him over to you?"

Leo nodded and Wyatt darkly chuckled. "You're funny Dad," he said as his laughter died. "But, you're a complete idiot. Do you really think that I would just simply listen to you and hand the traitor over to you?"

"We're willing to make negotiations," said Leo.

Wyatt raised his eyebrows. "Ah…and what are the terms of these negotiations?"

"Return Ryan to us," said Leo. "And we won't bind your powers." Leo produced a small liquid bottle in his hand, twirling it in his fingers to show Wyatt.

Wyatt smirked at his father. He raised his hand and the bottle burst, the content spilling over Leo's fingers and palm. Coop stared wide-eyed at Wyatt.

"Here are my negotiations," said Wyatt as he took a step forward to his uncle and father. "I'll return this so called 'Ryan' to your petty Resistance," he looked directly into Leo's hazel eyes, "if you return Chris to me."

Leo shook his head. "No."

Wyatt shrugged. "Well, I'm afraid you won't get Ryan back. See you later father," Wyatt turned to look at Coop. "Good to see you again Uncle Coop. Tell Prue and Patty I say hi." Wyatt turned around, walking away from his two relatives.

"Come on, Wyatt," shouted Leo. "This is wrong. To hold a man against his will. To torture him? It's all wrong. Please, tell me you know its wrong!"

Wyatt stopped and slowly turned around to look at his father. "I know it is wrong," he said. "But, I also know killing is wrong too. This traitor has planned to kill me, Dad. Just like you and the rest of the Resistance."

Leo shook his head. "No, of course not, Wyatt. We don't want to kill you. We just want to save you!"

Wyatt smiled and shook his head. "There's nothing to save me from," he said. "But, I promise you this. I will save my family. I will do whatever it takes to save them from themselves. Before it's too late."

Leo sighed and Coop stared up at Wyatt with confused eyes. Wyatt didn't look at the two. Instead, he bowed his head slightly and tilted it, as if listening to something. "I'm sorry, but I must go," he said. "Apparently guests have arrived and I must entertain them."

Before Leo could question, Wyatt orbed away. Leo glanced at Coop. "You don't think he means the others, right?"

Coop shook his head. "No, his guests were the others."

Leo turned to Coop urgently. "We need to save them."

_**BREAK**_

Professor Feeney, Mist, Bobby, and Jen entered Wyatt's stronghold with Chris' orbs. He was right. Chris Halliwell still had access to enter Wyatt's fortress. Once they were inside, they quickly went into action. At level four, they climbed the stairs to where entrance level seven should be. There was no door, but they figured that one could easily phase through it if they had such a power.

"How do we go about this?" questioned Jen quietly.

Professor Feeney shrugged as he thought. "I think I might have an idea," he said and he looked over at Mist. "Phase demons, I believe, can walk through these walls. We'll need to capture one to help us through."

"Or phase through it ourselves," said Mist and she examined the wall. "We'll need to learn how to phase through."

Bobby and Jen glanced at each other uneasily. "How are we going to do that?" asked Bobby as Mist pulled a knife out.

Professor Feeney didn't look pleased at Mist. "We can't learn how," he said. "It's a power. None of us has it."

"Wait," said Bobby and everyone glanced at him. "Why don't we actually try just entering? Like knocking?"

Professor Feeney stared at Bobby madly. "Are you insane?"

"It's worth a shot," he said. "The demon would phase out and we grab him and force him to take us through."

"I like that idea," said Jen. "Besides, four against one."

Professor Feeney and Mist didn't look overly joyful at the idea, but Mist shrugged and went over to the bare wall. She knocked twice.

Everyone got into their offensive positions. Mist stood close to the wall, ready to attack from behind while Bobby held his hand out to shoot fire and Jen with her own athame. Only Professor Feeney looked calm and collective as if there wasn't a huge battle about to take place.

It worked. The demon phased out and Mist easily apprehended him. The demon tried to phase away, but Mist cut a bit on its throat and the demon stopped moving as he felt the blade tickle its skin.

"Listen well," said Mist into the demon's ear. "You're going to get us through. Okay?"

The demon shook his head. "Go to hell bitch!"

Mist dug the blade a little more into its neck, but not enough to kill him. "Phase through this," she said as she threw the demon at the bare wall again, taking her and the demon through.

"MIST!" cried Bobby and Jen on the other side. As soon as Mist managed to get through she stabbed the demon to death. However, they weren't alone. Another phase demon came charging, but Mist flicked the dagger at its heart and demon burst into flames. There were no more in the area.

"Mist are you okay?"

Mist turned around at the sound of Professor Feeney's voice. "Yes, I'm okay," she said. "I killed the demons. Just guard the wall and protect yourselves. I'm going to look for Ryan."

Mist walked down the dark hallway, glancing between the doors and at the numbers. They were all labeled with numbers, making it difficult to figure out which one Ryan was being held.

"Ryan," she whispered. "Ryan…its Mist."

"Mist?"

Mist stopped. "Ryan?"

"MIST!"

Mist hurried down the hallway and stopped at the door. "Ryan," she said to the door. "I'm going to get you out of here."

Mist heard a sound of relief. "Thank god!" he cried. "Is everyone okay? What about Jen?"

"She's fine," said Mist. "She's on the other side of this level. Now, back away from the door."

Mist took a few steps back, remembering her training. With a deep breath, she kicked the door down. Then a siren blasted her eardrum, warning of the intruders and prisoner escape. Mist quickly looked in and saw Ryan huddled near the corner of his chamber. "Come on," she said. "We don't have much time!"

Ryan hurried out of the chamber and that was when Mist noticed the scars. Ryan had been tortured. His face was bleak and ringed with ordeals. His T-shirt had rips and tears with crusted blood on the outlines. Bruises appeared on his skin and his face was a little bigger than usual.

Together they ran down the hallway to the bare walls. Mist dropped her shoulders as she tried to think of another way to get through now that both phase demons were dead. Ryan looked anxiously at her.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I don't know how to get through," she said.

"How did you get through last time?"

Mist nodded behind her and Ryan saw the ashes. "Oh," he said. He glanced at the wall again. "I got an idea. Stand back!"

Mist took a step away and Ryan, using all the magical force in him attacked the wall. Mist, upon seeing what he was doing, joined in. They both build up as much magical pressure they could muster against the wall. The magic along the wall began to deteriorate. Finally, the wall crumbled and Ryan and Jen saw the gang waiting for them.

Jen ran to Ryan, wrapping her arm around him. "Oh God!" she said. "I'm glad you're alive."

Ryan recuperated the hug. "Yeah, me too," he agreed as Professor Feeney cut the reunion short.

"Hurry," he said. "The alarms have warned Wyatt."

"Actually," said a dark voice and the group spun around to see Wyatt and a handful of demons behind him. "I was expecting your visit."

_**BREAK**_

Freyja easily found the young witchlighter sitting by the waterfall. He looked calm and in peace, but Freyja knew better. Chris Halliwell could disguise his feelings well, but Freyja knew the hurt he felt inside.

She approached him, looming over him. "Your father only wants to protect you Chris."

"I bet he does," he replied.

Freyja looked down at him, interested in the way his tone matched his fake face. "He fears what will happen to you if you were in Wyatt's possession."

"He fears that I'm going to betray him and everyone else here," said Chris and he sighed. "I'm not that type of person. I have morals and values. One of those values is loyalty. I'm loyal to my family and the greater good. I wouldn't betray you guys to him."

"But you wouldn't kill him either," she said. "Like you said. You value family. He's family isn't he?"

Chris glanced up at Freyja before nodding his head. "He's still my brother," he said. "I'll always love him. Even if he destroys the whole world."

Chris laughed uneasily and ranked his hair with his fingers. "My relationship with my brother is _very_ complicated."

"I don't understand everything or every feeling that you humans have," said Freyja, "but I do understand family. My sisters and I are close and I assume you are with Wyatt."

Chris shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. I don't really know."

"Family's complicated, Christopher," said Freyja. "That's why we hate them and love them at the same time."

Chris glanced up at Freyja and gave her a small smile. He was about to speak when Coop burst from the jungle, shouting. "He's going to kill them."

Freyja turned sharply around. "What?"

Leo came right after Coop, his face red and breath ragged. "The others have been found out," he said. "Wyatt's went back to headquarters to intercept their attempt."

Freyja looked alarmed and Chris slowly stood to his feet. Freyja frowned at the two. "I thought you were supposed to distract Wyatt while the others got Ryan out?"

"We tried," answered Coop, "but Wyatt left when he was informed of the break-in."

"The alarms," spoke Chris as Freyja, Coop, and Leo turned to look at him. "The alarms must have warned him."

"But they were using your orbs to get inside," said Freyja.

"Yes," said Chris. "But I bet the alarms went off when they were trying to rescue Ryan. Wyatt would at least have a barrier around where he was holding Ryan."

Freyja rubbed her temples. "That's it," she said. "Let's go."

Leo shook his head. "No," he said. "Freyja, you must stay here. Wyatt won't attack Coop or I. So, we just need to distract him or at least prevent him from capturing the group."

Freyja nodded. "Okay," she said. "But hurry! They won't have much time."

Chris walked up next to her. "I'll go too," he said and Leo opened his mouth to protest. "I'm a better fighter Leo. You're nothing but a pacifist."

"I don't care," said Leo. "You're not going Chris. We can't worry about you and saving our necks at the same time."

Chris' jaw tightened, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he flicked his wrist at Coop and Leo, bursting them into tiny orbs.

When the orbs cleared, Leo and Coop found themselves in Wyatt's headquarters. Leo and Coop looked to see what level they were on when they both heard Wyatt's booming, cocky voice.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't have any alarms in this place?" said Wyatt, which Coop and Leo figured he was talking to the Resistance.

They carefully climbed the steps and with Leo's help, became magically invisible from the naked eye. They got to the top of the stairs when they saw a destroyed wall behind the group of Resistance members. In front was Wyatt and, behind him, an army of demons.

Wyatt took a step forward, his hands behind his back. Wyatt eyes fell on the girl clinging to the beaten boy. Wyatt's lips twisted into a sinister smile. "So, this is the girl you were trying to protect?" he said as he examined Jen. "Wonderful job at protecting her."

Ryan moved his body so that he stood in between Wyatt and Jen. Wyatt laughed. "You think you can prevent me from hurting her?"

Ryan glared at him, but it only amused Wyatt even more. "You've got a lot of spirit," he said. "Too bad that it has to go to waste." Wyatt stood straighter and said to his demons. "Have fun."

The demons all grinned devilishly as they produced their own weapon of choice. Many bounced fireballs in their palms. Others twirled a dagger in their claw-like fingers and the rest had sparking energy balls.

As the demons prepared to fire at the group, Leo and Coop jumped in front of them. "NO!" shouted Leo and Coop.

Wyatt stared and waved his hand. The invisibility cover came off of Coop and Leo. Wyatt's eyed his family. "How in the hell did you get in?"

"That's a secret I won't tell," said Leo as he spoke to Wyatt as if no one else was in the crowded stairwell. "Leave them alone, Wyatt."

Wyatt sneered at his father. "Or what father?" he asked. "You going to electrocute me? Not the Elderly way, is it?"

Wyatt was right. Leo couldn't harm his son or any other demon in the room. It was against everything in his body. He couldn't harm any of them. He was a pacifist and could not fight.

Wyatt flickered a smile as he realized his father knew of the failure. "Now, you realized what pickle you are in," he said and he looked at everyone behind Leo. "If you wish to continue to side with this man here." Wyatt gestured to Leo. "Stay behind. If you wish not to die in vain, step forward and all will be forgiven."

"Wyatt," spoke Coop. "Don't do this. Don't make us decide."

Wyatt turned to look at his uncle. "What's there to decide, Uncle Coop?" questioned Wyatt. "Family or Death? I honestly do not see the trouble in this decision."

"You're not asking us that question," argued Coop.

"Then what am I asking?"

"You're asking us to side with Family or the Greater Good!"

"Still should be an easy decision."

Coop closed his mouth and angrily looked away from his nephew. Leo never tore his eyes away from his son and when Wyatt moved his eyes back to his father, Leo smiled confidently. "You know, Wyatt," he said as Wyatt curiously stared at his father. "Forcing people into joining you doesn't make them loyal to your cause."

Wyatt rolled his eyes and relaxed his stance. "Now isn't the time for one of your lessons, Dad."

"NOW!" cried Leo as he shot a bolt of lightening up at the ceiling above the demons.

As Leo and Wyatt spoke, Leo signaled the others to get ready to flee. When that lightening struck the ceiling, causing it to crumble onto the demons, the group jumped down the stairwell and onto level six. Mist quickly opened the door and Jen and Bobby helped carry Ryan in as Professor Feeney and Coop followed.

Mist closed the door and grabbed a nearby object to barricade it. "We got to go," she said and she touched her pendant. The whirlpool pendant appeared and Ryan, Jen, and Bobby jumped through first. Professor Feeney followed and as Coop was about to go, Mist grabbed him.

"Where's Leo?"

Coop looked at her. "He's holding Wyatt off as we leave," he said. "Leo told us not to wait for him."

Mist turned back to the door, but saw two demons shimmer into the hallway. Coop jumped through and Mist quickly followed, her fingers on her pendant, closing it behind.

_**BREAK**_

When the demons behind Wyatt shimmered away or died from the ceiling collapse, more demons appeared to take their place. However, it was too late. The group had managed to escape and only one of them remained standing.

Leo Wyatt stood in the exact spot he had been standing, but he didn't have any back up with him unlike his son, Wyatt.

Wyatt brushed the ceiling dust off his shoulders and glared at his father. "YOU!" he roared as he telekinetically flew his father off his feet.

Leo landed hard on his back, but the pain didn't last long. Wyatt turned to his demons, pointing down the stairs. "FIND THEM!"

The demons left and Wyatt returned his attention to his father. He marched over and lifted his father by his shirt collar. Then, Leo and Wyatt faded in blue and black orbs and appeared in a nicely decorated office.

Wyatt threw his father across the room and Leo skidded along the blue carpet, crashing into the floor to ceiling windows. Wyatt, fists clenched in each hand, waited for his father to stand up.

As he waited a demon shimmered into the office. "I'm sorry my lord," he said. "But they managed to get away…" The demon didn't get to finish as Wyatt blew him up into nothing.

Wyatt spun to look at his father. "You Elders always have to ruin everything!" he roared. "Why are you so obsessed with ending everything that I have worked hard to earn? Can't you see? I'm trying to create a better world!"

Leo pushed himself up, groaning as the pain along his back lingered a bit along his spine. "What do you think you're going to gain in all of this?" he asked. "What do you want so badly that you're willing to give up on the Greater Good, happiness…family?"

Wyatt eyed his father, hate glowing in his bright blue eyes. "I'm gaining freedom," he said. "Freedom to do the necessary to create a better world for everyone, including family."

"Even if it means pushing the people you love away from you?"

"I'm not pushing them away," said Wyatt, irritably. The muscles in his arms and hands began to twitch as his face flushed a crimson color. His eyes burned into Leo's eyes. "They're the ones leaving. They're the ones betraying me and running away. I'm giving them an offer to leave in peace. To stop the pointless fighting!"

"You were offering them to give up their freedom and values, Wyatt," countered Leo. "You're asking them to strip themselves of who they are. Can you really ask them to do that?"

Wyatt folded his arms in front of him. "It's that or be dead."

Leo sighed, despondently. "Okay," he said. "I guess that's it." Leo glanced behind him, staring out into the dark city. "I love you, Wyatt. I always will."

Before Wyatt could even think or act, Leo shot another bolt of electricity at the window behind him, shattering the window into jagged pieces. With an opening, Leo orbed out of the headquarters as Wyatt watched with rage fuelling his desire to blow up everything around him.

He had been beaten, but that won't happen again. He was the most powerful witch to ever walk the Earth. No on should beat him. Not even a stupid pacifist and a pitiful Resistance.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

Valhalla had become quiet. After the rescue attempt, many of the Resistance members walked alone on the island, weighing in their options. They all knew that they were lucky, but luck always runs out. Soon, they will be faced with the same situation and might not come out of it.

When Leo returned to Valhalla, he immediately healed the bruises, cuts, and sores on Ryan. Jen watched and as soon as Ryan looked as if he had never been tortured, the two walked away from the group. Coop and Henry were with their children, teaching them the art of defense to protect themselves. Luckily, they were fast learners and they managed to take out their dads after a few attempts.

Leo found Freyja mapping out San Francisco with two other Valkyries. He knew he should have joined them, but he only wanted to speak and see one person: Chris.

Yet, Chris wasn't to be found on the island. He knew that he couldn't leave without a pendant and no one would dare defy Leo's orders of not allowing Chris off Valhalla. Leo tried to sense him, but found trouble in doing it. So, he opted on foot, calling his name every now and then to see if he would respond.

Chris heard his father calling for him, but he did not answer. He stayed hidden underneath the brush and green foliage that protected him. He leaned his head back against the trunk of a tree and closed his eyes. He could still hear his father's voice gently calling out his name…

"_Chris! Wyatt! Boys?"_

_Chris and Wyatt ran down the stairs to find Leo in the hallway. He smiled and bent down on one knee, spreading his arms open. "Come here boys!"_

_Wyatt beat Chris to their father, but Leo managed to hug them both in his big embrace. He kissed Wyatt's forehead and asked him how he was._

"_Good," said eight-year-old Wyatt, his blonde hair curled up in the front. "Mommy's going to buy me a new baseball glove."_

"_Really? Still playing Little League?" asked Leo and Wyatt yapped away. Leo laughed and then turned to Chris. "Hey, buddy."_

_Chris climbed up on his father's bent leg, positioning himself on Leo's knee. "Are you here to stay?"_

_Leo sucked in a big breath. "Well, you know, Chris," he said. "Daddy's got an important job to do. He's gotta do it and sometimes it makes it difficult for Daddy to stay here."_

_Chris didn't understand. "So, are you gonna stay?"_

_Leo gave his best attempt to smile at his son. "We'll see," he said as he lifted Chris up in his arms and stood up. "So, where's your Mom?"_

_Wyatt looked up with brightness shinny through his blue eyes. "She's upstairs having a fight with Aunt Phoebe. Something about a demon."_

"_They're not fighting," said Leo. "Arguing. Fights are a bit more violent."_

_Wyatt shrugged and footsteps echoed from the stairs and Piper Halliwell stood at the bottom. Her face was frozen and her brown eyes were wide. "CHRIS!" she shouted as she raised her hands up to blow the intruder holding her young son._

_Leo raised his other hand up to Piper. "Whoa," he said. "Piper, it's just me. Leo."_

_Piper lowered her hands and blew a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry, honey," she said as she walked forward. "I didn't really see you. I just saw…"_

"_I know," said Leo as he placed Chris down on the floor. "You just saw a stranger holding your son."_

_Piper turned to her two sons. "Hey sweeties," she said gently and motherly. "Why don't you go and help your Aunt Phoebe up in the attic?"_

_Wyatt and Chris obeyed and hurried up the stairs, but Wyatt pulled Chris' shirt and whispered in his ear. "Wait," he said as he motioned his brother to follow him quietly back down._

"_Wyatt," complained Chris. "Mommy said to go and help Aunt Phoebe."_

_Wyatt wasn't listening. Instead, he went down a few steps and sat down, leaning his ear towards the direction of Piper and Leo's voices. Chris sighed and joined his brother, knowing perfectly well it was wrong to eavesdrop, especially on their parents._

"_So, how's life going?" asked Leo._

"_As well as it could," said Piper. "Busy."_

"_With demons?"_

"_With being a single mother," corrected Piper. _

_Wyatt and Chris heard their father's foot digging into the floor. "Oh," said Leo._

"_Oh?" said their mother. "That's all you have to say? Leo!"_

"_What do you want me to say, Piper!" cried Leo. "I can't just leave the Elders any time I want to visit my family. I have responsibilities."_

"_And they're obviously not to your family," said Piper._

_They could hear Leo sigh. "Piper, my family means everything to me. You know that."_

"_I thought I did," she said. "But, we haven't seen or heard from you for nearly two years. What do you expect me to think?"_

"_That I'm looking after you and the boys from above," said Leo, calmly. "Piper, I'm doing this to protect you. Serving the Greater Good will keep you and the boys safe. Can't you see that?"_

_Chris heard his mother give off an irritated sigh. "I'm sorry, but I can't," she said. "Because just yesterday a demon attacked us and Wyatt had to heal me. Wyatt's eight years old! He shouldn't have to take care of his own mother when she's hurt. It's your job! Not Wyatt's!"_

_Chris hunched his body over his legs as he continued listening to his parents._

"_I'm sorry," said Leo, again, "I really am. Piper, I want to be with you and the boys. I really do."_

"_Then come home," said Piper. "Leo, come home. Be with your family."_

"_It's not that simple Piper."_

"What are you doing?"

Chris opened his eyes and lifted his head to see Mist crouched down underneath the branches that shielded Chris from the paths. Chris pushed himself up with his feet. "Hey," said Chris. "I was just resting."

Mist entered and took a seat on the ground, ruffling the leaves as she sat. She folded her arms on her lap and stared intently at Chris. "You're father is looking for you."

"I hear him," said Chris. "I just don't care."

"You upset with him?"

Chris shrugged and rolled his eyes over Mist. That's when he saw the long scratch along her arm. "What happened to your arm?"

Mist glanced down. "It's nothing."

"You should get Leo to heal it," said Chris, but Mist smiled.

"That's okay."

Chris sighed and kept looking at the long bleeding scratch. "Did you get it from the rescue?"

"Yes, but the demons received worse battle scars," she said and paused for a moment as she stared at him with sad eyes. "I met your brother."

Chris gazed at her face for a long time, but he didn't speak. Mist returned the stare, trying to think what was going inside his mind. Chris sighed and looked away. "How is he?"

Mist opened her mouth, but no words came flowing out. Surprised by his first comment, it took her a few seconds to answer his questions. It wasn't a question she expected and it wasn't an easy one to answer. "He's fine."

Chris scoffed. "So, he was happy to see you there?"

Mist shook her head. "No."

"Then he wasn't fine." Chris blinked a few times and Mist thought she saw a tear. But Chris was not crying. "Did he know I orbed you in?"

"I don't know."

Chris nodded and Mist watched him intently. "You miss him?" she asked.

"I don't know," answered Chris and Mist felt the honesty and pain in his answer. "I don't really know how I am suppose to feel right now."

"He's your brother. It's understandable to miss him," said Mist and she went silent as Leo's voice echoed around them. Chris didn't seem to even flinch at his name being called. "Do you want to go back?"

Chris raised his eyes to meet hers. "Go back?"

"_The Elders need me," said Leo._

"_Do what you gotta do Leo," said Piper._

"_Piper," said Leo. "You and the boys are everything to me."_

_Chris and Wyatt leaned closer to hear their mother. Chris knew she was crying. It was the tone of her voice that told him his mother was sad and crying._

"_Are we?" she asked. "Because it feels like we are second."_

"_Piper—"_

"_Good-bye Leo," she said._

_Chris heard his father sigh in defeat. "I love you Piper."_

_Then both he and Wyatt heard the familiar sounds of someone orbing. Chris jumped off the staircase. "NO! Daddy!"_

_Chris ran to the tiny orbs and reached out, snatching at the lights. He was too late. Leo had already orbed away. Chris still had his hand out when tears sprung from his green eyes. "Daddy?"_

"_Oh sweetie," said Piper as she bent down next to her son. "It's going to be okay."_

"_Where did he go?"_

"_He had to 'Up There' again," she said._

"_Will I ever see him again?"_

_Piper sighed and embraced her youngest son. "I hope you do see him, peanut." She pulled him away, wiping his tears away with her finger. "Come on," she said, smiling. "Want to help me cook?"_

_Chris nodded his head and his mother led him to the kitchen._

_When Piper told Chris that she was okay by herself and go play with Wyatt, Chris ran up the stairs. However, he didn't go to play with Wyatt. When he made sure none of his family could see him, Chris orbed out of the house._

_When he materialized, he found himself to be almost floating. There were so many clouds. The sky was a clear blue with wispy clouds spiraling around him. Chris took a step forward and saw the long pillars in front of him, surrounding him. Chris circled, but he didn't see anyone._

"_Dad?" called out Chris. "Daddy?"_

_Chris heard footsteps come behind him. Chris whipped around and saw a bearded man with mischievous eyes glaring down at him. He's expression made Chris nervous. "What are you doing here?" _

_It wasn't a question. I was an order. "I'm looking for my Daddy."_

"_Chris?"_

_Chris looked past the man and saw Leo approach him. Chris ran past the man and to his father. "Daddy!" Chris wrapped his arms around Leo's legs. "Daddy!"_

_Leo looked down at his son and patted his head. "Chris, what are you doing here?"_

_Chris looked up at his father. "Please come home Daddy. Pleas? Won't you come home?"_

_Leo's eyes looked at the man that entered before Leo came into the room. "Can you give us a minute Gideon?"_

_Gideon nodded. "Of course," he said, but as he past Leo he whispered. "Deal with this Leo. It isn't safe for your kids to come orbing up here."_

_Leo nodded and Gideon disappeared. Leo bent down and brushed a strand of hair out of Chris' face. "Hey, buddy," he said. "Does your mom know you're up here?"_

_Chris shook his head. "No," he said. "But, Daddy, you gotta come home. Mommy misses you. So do me and Wyatt."_

_Leo grimaced. "I miss you guys too," he said and then his face fell and lines appeared on his forehead. "But, I have responsibilities and obligations 'Up Here'."_

"_Don't you want to be with us?"_

_Leo lips trembled. "Of course I do," he said urgently and then sighed. "Chris, one day, you'll understand everything, but, right now, you got to go back home."_

_Chris dropped his head. "You're not coming with me?"_

_Leo brushed Chris' hair back again. "Chris, look at me."_

_Chris looked up, but Leo saw the tears in his young son's eyes. "You better go home. Go back to your mother and Wyatt. I bet they're missing you."_

_Chris clasped onto Leo's hand. "But I want you to come with me."_

_With a sad expression, Leo pushed his son's hand off his own. "I know," he said. "But I can't. There are other people that need me."_

"_Mommy needs you," said Chris and Leo could see tears forming in his green eyes. "I need you."_

_Leo sighed as his forehead creased. He brushed Chris hair back once more. "I'll always be there for you," he said. "For you, your brother, and your mother."_

_Chris' mouth trembled as he reached for his father one more time. Leo hugged him and Chris turned to whisper into his ear. "Please don't leave."_

_Leo rubbed his son's back and let go of him. He stood up, looking sadly down at his son. "I'm sorry," he said as he tried his best not to cry. "You better go back home. I bet your mother is worried about you. Now, don't come 'Up Here' alone again. The other Elders don't like you or Wyatt to be unaccompanied." _

_Leo gave a small smile to Chris. "Go back."_

"To Wyatt," said Mist as she jolted Chris out of thoughts. "Do you want to go back to him? Do you think it was a mistake coming here?"

Chris blinked a few times as he tried to find the right words. "I didn't come here," he said. "I was taken here." Chris dropped his shoulders and glanced away from Mist.

"You didn't answer my first question."

Chris picked up a twinge and twirled it in his fingers. "I don't know," he said. "I love my brother. He was always there for me when I was growing up. I sort of saw him as a father figure."

"What about your father? Leo?"

Chris flicked the twinge away from him. It landed amongst the fallen leaves. "Leo wasn't around," he said. "He was too busy to come by and ask me how my day was."

Mist waited for Chris to speak, but he didn't talk anymore. He stayed quiet, lost in his thoughts and, from the look in his eyes, trouble. Mist thought of leaving Chris alone, but as she prepared to leave, Chris moved his head up to her.

"I want to do what is right," he said to her. Mist paused and relaxed back into her sitting position. Chris took a deep breath. "When I was living with Wyatt, I saw things I did not agree with. But, I stayed with him because he was the only person I grew to trust."

"Now, I was also raised to learn the difference between good and evil," continued Chris. "My mother and aunts taught me well and I'm going to keep fighting against evil. Live out to carry on my family's heritage and destiny."

Chris' green eyes lightened as they bored into Mist's own. "But, your question isn't about family. It's about sides," Chris moved his shoulders against the bark as he sat up straighter. "So, to answer your question, I won't return to Wyatt. I know Wyatt just wants to protect his family just like my mother and aunts did. But, he's doing it in all the wrong ways."

Mist shifted. "So, you're going to stay?"

"It's not like I can leave," he said and the corners of his lips twitched into a pleasant smile. "But, I won't leave either."

Mist nodded her head, but inside she felt her heart flutter with over joyous bound. She controlled her face as much as possible, preventing her pale face from blushing. She never experienced this feeling before and she was confused.

But, she had obligations, duties to perform. As a Valkyrie, she needed to control her emotions to be the warrior she is. She was trained to fight and to train others how to fight. That's her duty. That's her destiny. Her life.

And she cannot have distractions.

_**BREAK**_

Wyatt was angry.

No, he was pissed off. His demons were incompetent fools. He gave then simple instructions and they failed him. They embarrassed him. He blew up the first three group of demons he saw after their failure to capture the Resistance.

What was worse was that they had managed to get inside his compound, into his home. He was the Twice Blessed! He should be able to create a spell to keep intruders out.

Frustrated at the events, Wyatt went to the Book of Shadows and telekinetically flipped through the book, searching for the woman he saw with the Resistance.

She had long blonde hair, dressed in promiscuous leather outfit, and wore a green pendant necklace around her thin, frail neck. She wasn't a witch. She was another magical creature that the Resistance had recruited. Maybe the knowledge of this creature will help Wyatt locate the Resistance and get Chris back?

As he flipped through a couple more, he stopped and approached the book. Valkyries. Yes, the drawing of the pendant in the Book is identical to the one the blonde girl was wearing.

_A powerful race of demigoddesses who scout_

_The battlegrounds for dying Warriors then_

_Take their souls to Valhalla were they_

_Prepare them for the final World Battle._

Wyatt smirked. Valhalla, he thought and he walked back to his desk. He had a map of the world out and took a scrying pendant out from the desk drawer. He held it above and began to search for Valhalla.

He couldn't remember if his mother or aunts ever mentioned the Valkyries, but then again, he never really listened to their stories. Not as much as Chris did. Wyatt kept the scrying crystal up, watching it swing around for the location.

Finally, it stopped and landed in the middle of the Indian Ocean. Wyatt looked down. There was nothing there but water. Wyatt rubbed the back of his neck. He knew that places could be hidden and that the island of Valhalla was hidden from sight.

Wyatt dark orbed to the area to scout, but found himself misdirected somewhere else. He orbed back to his office and sat down in the chair. The Valkyries and the Resistance took precaution. They set up spells and barriers to prevent intruders.

Wyatt folded his arms on his lap and let out a breath of frustration. At least, he figured, he knew what they were and where their headquarters are located. Now, he just needed a way to get inside and capture them all.

Matt teleported into the office and bowed before Lord Wyatt. "My lord," he said. "You wish to speak to me?"

Wyatt nodded. "Yes," he said. "I want you and a few others to notify everyone this new law I evoked."

Matt took a step forward and leaned over.

"Those who are members or are affiliated with the Resistance," said Wyatt, "will be consider traitors and be punished by death."

Matt nodded his head. "Will do my lord," he said, but then he stumbled his leave and looked back up at Lord Wyatt. "May I ask a question my lord?"

Wyatt frowned at him. "You just did."

"I'm sorry."

Wyatt waved his hand. "Go on."

Matt took a deep breath. "What about your family members, my lord?" he asked. "What do you want us to do with them if we come across them? Do you still wish us to kill them now that we know they are in league with the Resistance?"

Wyatt's face turned hard and cold as he glowered at Matt. "Don't be such an idiot," he said. "My family is off limits. If you see them, contain them and informed me. I will deal with family personally."

Wyatt stood up and placed his hands on his desk. "Any more questions?"

Matt shook his head. "No, no, I will inform the others."

"And tell the world too," added Wyatt and Matt nodded in agreement. "I want them to understand what happens to those that try to go against me."

"Of course my Lord," said Matt and he exited to rely the message to every demon, warlock, and others.

Wyatt turned and stared at the city. No more, he thought. I won't play nice anymore.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

The next couple of weeks were hectic for the Resistance. Bobby and Mist were the first to venture back out into the real world after the rescue. And the news they brought back weren't good. They had told everyone back at Valhalla about Wyatt's orders to kill them on sight. Everyone became worried.

Freyja and Leo tried to rouse the group, but they were all afraid to return to the world. Jen and Ryan came back barely escaping with their lives after five demons attacked them. Leo quickly healed them, but it didn't encourage people to return to the outside world.

Freyja had enough of the cowards and called an emergency meeting. The Resistance all gathered in the Temple Cave. Leo stood next to Freyja, looking around at the faces of the brave men and women that signed up to participate in fighting against evil forces.

As they were about to begin, they heard more footsteps and Chris appeared in the light. He mumbled an apology and leaned up against the wall next to Professor Feeney and Uncle Henry. Leo watched his son, but Chris didn't make eye contact with his father. Chris only had his eyes on Freyja.

Freyja waited for a second before beginning. "I know that most of you are afraid of being killed," she began as a few heads nodded. "But, when you joined this group, you already knew that you were putting yourself in danger. Lord Wyatt just made it official that you are to be killed, but we were already on the death lists since the beginning."

Chris agreed to Freyja statement. It didn't matter if Wyatt declared that they were going to be killed. They were already in danger of being killed by the demons. Their situation did not change.

Freyja lifted her chin slightly up as her eyes looked down at all the other fighters. Her lips pursed at the sight of a few of them that refused to look up at her in confidence. "We are all afraid, but we knew that we signed up for," she continued. "We promised to sacrifice our lives in order to preserve the balance between good and evil. Did we not?"

Everyone nodded their head and a few answered loudly with their voice. Freyja and Leo looked pleased to hearing the proud voices. "Good," said Freyja. "Then why is it difficult to go back out and fight?"

Nobody answer at first. It took a few moments of silence before a witch that Chris didn't know answer. Leo looked her way. "Yes Sarah?"

The witch named Sarah stood up, her fingers twisting around her wrists. "With the Elders gone, we—I fear that Lord Wyatt will now focus on destroying us. He's well aware of us. He knows already a few people in our group. What will make him not attack the ones we care about that are living on the outside?"

There were a few head nods and Freyja answered Sarah's question quickly. "Lord Wyatt does not have a list of names on a piece of paper. The only people that he definitely knows that are in the Resistance are his family members, am I correct Leo?"

Leo nodded and turned to address Sarah. "Freyja is right," he said. "Wyatt only knows that Henry, Coop, and I. He doesn't know about anyone else. So, the only people he could hurt are his own family members."

"Yes, but even if he doesn't know us," shouted another random witch. "He could bait us."

"A bait that we will be prepared for," argued Freyja. "No doubt that he will come up with a plan to end this Resistance. Did you really think that we could keep hidden all this time without him knowing?"

Freyja comment was harsh, but true. Wyatt would eventually learn about the Resistance one way or another and find a way to end it. Wyatt didn't like people going against him. Since he was little, Wyatt was a competitive person and Chris got a first-hand experience of it since he first played Candyland with Wyatt as a child.

Chris allowed himself to doze off, dreaming about his younger years with his happy mother and loving brother. He was only dragged out of his happy thought when he heard his name.

"Yes, but he also knows we have Chris," countered the same witch. "He's going to do everything in his power to get his brother back."

"He's going to do everything in his power to end us," said Leo. "Chris' membership doesn't affect Wyatt's decision to end our group."

Chris looked around to see people staring at him. Chris shifted his shoulder and looked away, preferring to pay his attention to Freyja.

Freyja put her hands on her hips. "Leo's right," she said. "Chris has no affect on Wyatt's hope to destroy us. However," Freyja turned to look directly at Chris, "when you were living with Wyatt, did he ever tell you anything about his reign?"

Chris raised his eyebrows. "Did he tell me about his reign?"

Freyja nodded and Chris thought. "Uh, I went to a few meetings, but not enough to get a good picture of it all. I know a few basics."

"Like what?"

"Like," Chris had to think again, blowing a puff of air from his lips. "Like, uh, his demon patrols. I know a few of their routes, their post locations. Stuff like that."

This information interested Freyja. She raised her eyebrows and a sly smile appeared on her face. "And you didn't think of telling this to us earlier?"

Freyja turned around and walked towards an old, rickety table. Chris looked away in shame, trying to avoid eye contact with everyone else. Freyja returned to the group with a map, posting it on the wall near her side. It was a map of San Francisco.

"Could you mark the patrols post and routes for us?"

Chris nodded and maneuvered his way around people to mark that map. He took a weird looking writing utensil and started drawing lines down the streets of San Francisco. He circled areas as the demons' posts and a few more lines. After redecorating the map, he handed the marker back to Freyja.

"These are where the demons patrol," he said, pointing at the lines. "They go around their routes and switch up at the posts. Many of them bring back "wrong-doers" here to deport them to a prison, which could have been Level 6, but I'm not quite sure."

Freyja nodded as she listened to Chris explained his drawings. "So, these are hot spots?"

"Basically, yeah," said Chris. "Wyatt has them patrol these areas. I've rescued a few innocents from these posts when I was living alone. They're not very hard to break-in, but if Wyatt thinks I'm working with you," Chris paused as he thought about his brother. Chris' heart tightened at the thought of betraying his brother like this, but he needed to save innocents from being killed and he needed to save his brother from himself. Chris sighed heavily, "He'll add more demons to the posts to guard it. It might be difficult."

Freyja didn't smile, but her face etched determinism. "Not difficult enough for us," she said. "All right, I want you to go and check on these posts. Tell us any information on them."

Chris was taken back. "Me?"

"Yes," said Freyja, annoyed, "Whom else was I talking about?"

"Freyja I don't think it's a good idea," said Leo stepping behind her.

Freyja turned sharply around. "Chris is the best person to do the job," she argued. "He has the knowledge and could possible get inside. He's perfect for the job."

Leo frowned. "No he's not," he said. "Chris…"

"I'll do it."

Leo gazed past Freyja and stared at his son, who confidently stood behind Freyja. "I'll do it," Chris repeated, not looking at Freyja, but at Leo.

Freyja smiled in victory, but Leo still had a frown on his face. "Freyja can I talk to you in private?"

Freyja moved away from the group and Leo followed. Chris and the others watched them leave and many of them turned to look at Chris. Freyja and Leo walked outside and Freyja turned around to hear Leo's argument. "What's wrong this time?"

"We can't use Chris."

"Why not?"

"It's too dangerous," said Leo. "Wyatt has a special bond with Chris. He'll know when Chris is out in the open. He'll put us all at risk."

"Says the person who willingly goes and visits his son," retorted Freyja. "Leo, this isn't negotiable. Chris is the only person who knows about these routes and posts. It would be suicide to send someone else."

"But—"

"No, Chris is the best person to do this," said Freyja, cutting Leo off. Upon seeing Leo's frustrated appearance, mingling with his worried lines across his forehead, Freyja sighed. "If it will make you feel better, we'll send another person to go with him."

Leo's chest rose and he breathed heavily, but he didn't speak. He had voiced his opinion and fears, but Freyja had chose to ignore them. She reminded Leo of Piper, especially her stubbornness and authoritative leadership skills.

Freyja gave one last look to Leo before marching back into the cave to continue the meeting. When she arrived, everyone sat up and noticed that Leo wasn't with her. Freyja returned to her exact spot and glanced about the group.

"Feeney," she said and Professor Feeney perked up. "You'll be going with Chris."

Professor Feeney glanced at Chris and nodded. "Of course."

"Meeting is over," announced Freyja and she looked at Professor Feeney and Chris. "Get ready."

_**BREAK**_

Chris and Professor Feeney met back at the Temple Cave. Leo had joined them along with Freyja. The Valkyrie was giving instructions on their mission as Leo listened.

"Your mission is just scout the place," she said. "Tell us how many demons, the exact routes and times, and the holdings. Do not do anything stupid." Freyja gazed at Chris. "There's no need to catch Wyatt's attention."

"And if we do happen to run across him?" asked Professor Feeney to Freyja and Leo.

Chris answered the question. "I'll distract him while you get out."

Freyja nodded, but Leo grumbled about something. Chris shot a look to his father. "Have something to say or does your throat hurt?"

Leo eyed his youngest son. "It's best to avoid that situation overall," he said. "The main goal is for the both of you to get out. If you get left behind…"

"I know," said Chris. "I know the risks, but it should be me that gets left behind. Wyatt won't kill me like he would to Professor Feeney."

"Are you sure about that?"

"He's my brother!" shouted Chris and Professor Feeney pulled Chris back away from Leo.

"Let's calm down," muttered Professor Feeney and he looked up at Leo. "Don't worry Leo, we'll be careful. Chris will come back. I'll make sure of that."

Leo silently thanked Professor Feeney with a slight bow of his head. Freyja reached for her pendant. "Are you ready?"

Chris and Professor Feeney nodded. Freyja touched her pendant and the whirlpool portal appeared. Before Chris could take a step towards the portal, Leo grabbed his arm.

"Chris, make sure you immediately cloak yourself," he said. "Wyatt will be able to sense you and come right to you if you don't do it. Also…"

"Leo," said Chris interrupting the Elder. "I've lived alone before. I can take care of myself."

Leo's lips curled in and nodded as Chris pulled his arm out of Leo's grasp. Chris continued on his path and walked through the portal and Professor Feeney followed him through.

Freyja closed the portal and when it disappeared, she turned to look at the Elder. Leo stared at the empty space, worried creasing on his face and in his eyes. He seemed to have gotten older in the last few minutes, an impossible feat.

"He'll be all right," commented Freyja.

Leo looked her way. "I hope so."

_**BREAK**_

Professor Feeney and Chris exited the portal and entered in a deserted alleyway. They quickly took cover and looked around at their surroundings. They were alone. They stood up and started walking down the alley and towards the city.

"Leo is just being a father, Chris."

Chris quickly looked at Professor Feeney. "What?"

"All I am saying is that you shouldn't be too harsh with Leo," said Professor Feeney. "He's just worried about you. He doesn't want to lose you."

"I doubt that," huffed Chris.

Professor Feeney cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because he didn't mind losing me before," said Chris. "Besides, Leo just thinks that if Wyatt shows up, he'll overpower me—us. It's not about my safety, it's about everyone else's, which I don't blame him for."

Professor Feeney rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to respond, but Chris quickly pushed him behind the dumpster. Chris joined Feeney behind as he slowly raised his head above it to peak at the view before them. Professor Feeney followed Chris' lead and peaked over the dumpster as well to look at what scared Chris enough to hide behind a dumpster.

In front of them was a small three-story brick building. Guarding the front doors of the building were two darkly dressed humans, but both Professor Feeney and Chris knew otherwise. They were demons.

They lowered themselves down and Professor Feeney turned to Chris. "Is that a post?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah," he said. "It's one of them. Uh, Professor…"

"Just call me Feeney," said Professor Feeney. "As you can see I'm not a professor anymore."

Chris glanced at Feeney and cracked a smile. "Yeah, I can see that," he said. "Trade the robes in for a leather jacket?"

Feeney's eyes lowered at his black leather jacket. He gave a small smile. "Couldn't wander the streets wearing Magic School robes could I?" he said. "Besides, I liked the leather. It reminds me of my younger years."

Chris looked over his shoulder and at the building. Feeney looked up as well. "So, how do you want to go about this?"

Chris tried to think of something. "Well…maybe…I think I got a plan," he said and he glanced up at Feeney. "Following my lead."

Feeney tried to ask Chris what the plan was, but Chris didn't answered. He just aggressively grabbed Feeney's arm and lifted him up on his feet.

"Chris!" shouted Feeney, but Chris kept walking and dragging Feeney towards the post and the demons.

The two demons saw Chris and Feeney approached them. They stood taller and their faces twisted menacingly at them. Feeney hairs prickled and his mouth trembled, but Chris looked straight ahead, his face calmed and collective.

"C-Chris…" muttered Feeney in the corner of his lips.

Chris continued not to listen to Feeney and when they stopped just short of the demons, Chris gripped Feeney tighter. The demons scowled at the two visitors.

"You dare approach us?" growled one of them and Feeney was thinking of the same thing.

Chris however, returned the same tone to demon. "What? You don't recognize me?"

The two demons glanced at each other and examined the scrawny kid in front of them. This infuriated Chris as his anger shot through and he flicked his hand out. The demon closest to him flew a few feet away. The other demon flamed up his hand, but Chris held the demon telekinetically by the throat and the fireball disappeared in smoke.

"I'm Christopher Halliwell," he said and the demon's black eyes grew. Chris smirked and threw the demon into the building's wall.

The two demons scampered to their knees and bowed. "We're sorry Lord Christopher," they answered in unison. "We did not recognize you."

Feeney cocked and eyebrow at the demons insistence to bow before Chris. However, the young Halliwell didn't seem to mind. In fact, he looked disgusted at them. "Get up," he said. "You're too late to kiss my ass now." Chris shoved Feeney forward. "I have a member of the Resistance with me and I would like to interrogate him alone."

The two demons glanced at each other. "My Lord," spoke the first demon. "Lord Wyatt insisted that any Resistance members be killed on sight."

"And I'm changing that order," said Chris. "If we want to get rid of this pathetic group, we have to learn of their location and destroy them all at once." Chris glared at them and shook his head in disturbance. "What the hell do you know anyways? Aren't you supposed to be on route?"

The two demons shook their heads. "No, a group left fifteen minutes ago, my lord."

"And you thought of just chilling outside?"

"No, my lord," said the second demon. "We were assigned to guard the door. We switch with the patrols every hour."

Chris tilted his head up. "Oh, yeah," he said thoughtfully. "That's right. Humph. Thanks."

Chris whipped out Feeney's athame and struck the first demon and then telekinetically shoved it into the next one. They both burst into ash and Chris quickly forced Feeney inside the post.

Once inside, Chris let go of Feeney's wrist and handed him back the athame. "Okay, we only have about forty-five minutes or so. We'll need to hurry up. Demons aren't really good with time." Chris paused to look at Feeney. "You okay?"

Feeney looked up wide-eyed. His mouth hung open, but he remained speechless. Chris tilted his head in concern. "Professor?"

Feeney shook out of his shock. "I-I thought," he stumbled and Chris looked sad.

"I was only playing, Feeney," said Chris.

"Why didn't you tell me of this plan before?" questioned Feeney.

"Then it wouldn't look real," answered Chris. "I needed you to act like you were afraid of me."

Feeney frowned. "Well, next time tell me of the plan and, besides, how did you know that would work?"

"Wyatt doesn't bother himself with low-level demons," said Chris. "I figured that they didn't know the gist of everything and I could easily fool them."

"What if it didn't work?"

Chris half-heartedly shrugged. "Well, it doesn't matter because it worked," he said. "Plus, we know their schedules and their positions. Two on guards and two on patrol with every hour switch."

"Yes, but Freyja ordered us to scout out the place," said Feeney. "Not enter it."

"If we want any information we had to break-in," argued Chris. "I only know locations, but I don't know anything else."

Feeney sighed and rubbed his wrists. "Okay, it doesn't matter," he said. "Let's just quickly scope out the place and report back to Freyja and Leo."

Chris agreed and as they headed down the cob webbed and creaking hallway, Feeney smirked and uttered. "Lord Christopher…"

Chris smiled as well. "Didn't even know they called me by that."

They traveled down the hallway, peeping into doors. They traveled the first floor and then moved up to the second floor. All the rooms and hallways were all abandoned so far and both Chris and Feeney began to believe that this posts was nothing more than a change of patrols. Yet, the two demons said they were guarding.

"Something important has to be in here," insisted Chris. "What would be the point of those demons? Why would Wyatt have them guard this place?"

"Well, you mention prisoner transport, correct?"

"Yeah, but for those that were causing trouble," said Chris. "And rarely do demons bring back prisoners alive."

"Good point," said Feeney as he pushed opened a door. He checked it out. "Clear. So, you're saying that this might be a set-up?"

Chris shrugged. "Possibly," he said. "But, they would have come by now, don't you think?"

"The army?" said Feeney. "Probably and so would Wyatt."

Chris stopped and thought about his brother. He wondered what would happen if he and Wyatt ran into each other. Would Wyatt kill him? He had ordered Resistance members to be killed on sight and he was a member now.

Feeney noticed Chris hesitance and turned around. "Chris?"

Chris looked up. "I'm sorry," he said as he walked to catch up to Feeney and they checked the next door.

The door opened and inside was an office like room. There were two empty desks and the walls were covered with maps, information on different people, and lines were drawn on the roads of the city. A single window was placed in the middle, giving the two a good look at the city and the darkening sky.

As the two entered, the wood underneath their feet creaked loudly and sounds of rats scurrying echoed around the four walls. Chris waited, listening before he took another step forward into the room. After a long moment of silence, Chris and Feeney entered.

Feeney approached the maps. "This must be their exact routes," he said, picking it off the wall.

Chris stood in front of a police file on a young man. "These people are being hunted," said Chris and Feeney came to his side. "They wouldn't have these up without a reason."

"Maybe they are targets for them in their vicinity," suggested Feeney. "People that they need to keep an eye on?"

Chris lingered at the photo before turning to Feeney. "Either way," he said, "They're all in danger."

As Chris pulled them down from the wall, he stopped at one of them. "Oh my god," he said. "I know this person."

Feeney looked over Chris' shoulder and at the photograph. "Who is he?"

"It's my friend," said Chris as he stared at the mousy blonde hair and light brown eyes. "His name is Jude. Why would they have him marked as dangerous?"

"Is he a witch or a practioner?" asked Feeney, but Chris shook his head.

"No," answered Chris. "He's a mortal. A good friend that is until magic became known to the mortal world."

Chris hunched his back over and released a wisp of air from his mouth. He covered his friend's photo with another "dangerous" person. Feeney watched Chris sympathetically.

"I'm guessing your friends became ex-friends," spoke Feeney.

Chris shrugged. "They didn't trust me," he said and then he paused for a moment. "Then again, I wouldn't either if I were them."

Chris and Feeney continued to scour the room until they heard a loud commotion outside. They ran to the hallway and heard two different voices. Sounds that could only be found in the Underworld.

"Shit," muttered Chris as he and Feeney rushed back into the room, holding all the documents and maps in their hands.

Chris held Feeney's hand and concentrated to orb away, but they didn't burst into a flurry of orbs. "Shit…this is an anti-orbing place. What're we going to do?"

Feeney looked alarmed as well. "We'll have to make a run for it. Go out the back way."

Chris violently shook his head. "If there's a back way," he said. "Wouldn't there be demons there? We can't just run from these only to run into more."

"What do you suggest?"

Chris looked around the room. There wasn't another door and there wasn't a place to hide besides underneath the desk, which would be suicide. Chris moved his eyes up and saw the window, the glass glimmered as the sun emerged from the heavy clouds in the sky.

Chris nudged his head at the window. "We're going to have to go through the window."

Feeney's shoulders drooped. "You've got to be joking…"

As the sound of demons came closer, Chris and Feeney darted forward and jumped. They crashed through the window, shattering it into jagged pieces. Chris felt his skin get pierced and ripped by the glass, but he managed to land on his two feet and hands as his wrist felt strained.

Chris looked wildly around to his side and spotted Feeney fumbling. Chris, with his free arm, touched Feeney's shoulder and they orbed away to a safer place with the documents and maps.

_**BREAK**_

When they returned back to Valhalla, Leo was right beside Feeney, healing the scratches the shards of glass made in his skin. Once healed, he turned to Chris, healing the tiny marks on his face and his swollen wrist.

Freyja approached them as well after she closed the whirlpool portal. "What happened?"

Feeney stood up. "We had to make a quick escape," he said. "Demons were onto us."

Leo looked up as he continued to heal Chris. "And you escaping had to do with jumping out of a window?"

"We were inside the post."

Freyja dropped her arms. "I thought I ordered you to scout, not investigate the inside."

Feeney gave an apologetic look to her. "Well, we found a way to go inside and thought we might as well take it."

Leo's glowing hands died and he stood up, watching Chris carefully as his son, stood up as well. Freyja glared at both of them.

"How did you manage to get inside?"

Feeney looked quickly to Chris and Chris eyed Feeney. Chris then gave a half-heartedly shrug. "I managed to convince the demons to let us through," he said. "I pretended to be their boss somewhat. But—"

"You _what_?" asked Freyja, her eyes popping out and her cheeks turning pink.

Leo, however, let out a heavy sigh, disappointed, not anger, was expressed in his hazel eyes. "Chris, that was very stupid," he said. "Didn't we tell you not to do something to draw out Wyatt?"

"Yes, but it worked," said Chris. "We vanquished the demons. They were just lower-level anyway."

"That doesn't matter," said Leo as he folded his arms across his chest. "Chris, you went against orders, you put Feeney at risk of being killed, you getting captured, and putting all of us here in danger. Your stunt nearly costs a lot of lives."

"But it didn't," argued Chris, his fingers curled into fists, crinkling the papers in his hand. "We got in and out just fine!"

"Yes, the scratches and a sprain wrist means fine," snapped Leo and he exhaled heated breath as his face calmed. "The point Freyja and I are trying to make is that you went against orders. Because of that, you risked people's lives. How are we going to be able to trust you to go out and do another mission?"

"Like you did with this mission?" retorted Chris and Leo's eyes fell into slits.

"Talking back isn't a smart move Chris."

"When are they ever?"

Leo took a dangerous step closer. "Chris…"

"You know what?" said Chris very loudly. "I messed up! I risked people's lives. Let's just keep pointing out my failures. I mean, let's just forget that Feeney and I brought back vital information about the other side. It's all about how I fucked up!"

"Don't raise your voice at me, Christopher Perry Halliwell," shouted Leo, jabbing a finger at Chris. "I'm your father. I have the right…"

Chris gave a loud, obnoxious, dark laugh. Freyja and Feeney stepped away from the father-son heated argument and watched with caution. Both were ready to jump in to prevent the two from hurting one another, but they decided to stay out of the fight, as it became a family matter.

"My father?" said Chris as he regained composure. "You're playing the father card?"

Leo burrowed his eyebrows and raised his chest up. He looked down at his son and Chris returned the glare.

"You're a little too late to play that," said Chris and he dropped the papers to the floor at Leo's feet and marched out of the Temple Cave.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

Matt stood near the window, looking out below where the rest of the window laid in jagged pieces. Two other demons were in the room with him, watching his every movement.

Matt turned away from the window. "Did you get to see who did this?"

The two demons shook their heads and Matt frowned. He scratched his chin, wondering how he could tell Wyatt that intruders stole the routes and pictures. With a heavy sigh, he flicked his eyes up at the demons.

"What's the purpose of this post?"

"We were to switch patrols," answered one of the demons. "But, this room was often used by another, uh, Hortez."

"Hortez?" repeated Matt, thinking and then remembering the face. "Jesus…" Matt glanced away for moment. "I'll report to Wyatt. You two just to find out who the intruders were."

"That is not necessary."

The two demons and Matt looked to the doorway to find Lord Wyatt. They quickly bowed as Lord Wyatt strolled into the room, glancing about at the bare walls. "I already know who stole the information."

Matt looked bewildered. "How do you know?"

Wyatt slanted his eyes at Matt. "Do you question my powers?"

"No," answered Matt quickly and repentantly. "Of course not."

Lord Wyatt moved around the room, examining the bare walls and the shattered window. He walked up next to the window looking out with a sly smile on his lips. Matt stared and watched, waiting for Lord Wyatt to speak.

When Lord Wyatt didn't, Matt gulped. "My lord," he said. "Who broke into the post?"

Lord Wyatt didn't turn around to speak to Matt. He looked forward and out at the side alley below. "The Resistance," he answered.

Matt sucked in air and lurched. "The Resistance!" he nearly choked out. "H-How…I mean…"

"Calm down," ordered Lord Wyatt as he turned around to face Matt. "This is exactly what I wanted."

Matt raised his eyebrow questionably at Lord Wyatt, but Wyatt chose to ignore it. Wyatt had known about the break-in, but he didn't orbing immediately. He decided to wait an hour before presenting himself at the post. And when he walked through the room, seeing the walls bare, Wyatt couldn't help but feel rather pleased with himself.

"You wanted them to steal information?" asked Matt.

"Planted information," corrected Lord Wyatt. "Yes."

Matt was still confused. "But, why?" he asked. "What's the point?"

Lord Wyatt let out a soft, annoyed groan. He couldn't believe the idiocy he had to deal with sometimes. When Chris was around, he was didn't have to explain everything. Chris understood. As kids, everyone referred to Chris as the brains behind the Halliwell brothers while Wyatt provided the strength.

"It's to trap the Resistance," said Lord Wyatt. "Giving them our routes and random people in the area will make it easy to set a trap for them. They'll come to "save" one of these people and when they do…"

Matt caught onto Lord Wyatt's plans. "We'll surprise them and end the Resistance."

"Precisely," answered Lord Wyatt. "Now, we just have to start killing those people off. Get the Resistance to actually believe that we need these people dead. They'll come running to rescue them."

Lord Wyatt stared straight out of the window, his mind far into the future. "Then it will be over. All over."

_**BREAK**_

Freyja and Leo examined the maps, but the Freyja felt uneasy. It was probably Leo's expression. His cheeks were still red and his jaw locked as his daggered-like eyes examined the document in front of him.

Freyja moved to the maps, tracing the red lines with her fingers. She could hear Leo's heavy breathing and when she side glanced at him, she noticed that he was gripping the edge of the table a little to tight.

"Do you need to take a break?" Freyja asked.

Leo shook his head. "No."

"I think you need one."

"I don't need one."

"Leo, I can see that you are upset," said Freyja, "but taking it out on the table won't make the pain go away. Just go and talk to Chris."

"I don't want to talk to him," answered Leo, "and I'm sure he doesn't want to talk to me either."

"Well, maybe you guys don't want to talk, but you need to," Freyja commentated. "If you guys are going to keep slashing at each other's thoughts, then you need to sit down and have a long discussion."

"He just doesn't care!"

Leo had let go of the table and his voice echoed in the cave. Freyja turned completely around to stare at him as Leo's chest moved up and down rapidly.

"How many times do I have to tell him to be careful?" asked Leo. "How many times have I told him to be smart? He doesn't listen! He's not invincible! He's not Wyatt! He can't just go out and risks people's lives like that!"

"Leo, you're being way too harsh," said Freyja. "You went almost every day to go see Wyatt. You put us all at risk."

"I was careful and a bit more powerful to block Wyatt," countered Leo. "I had power to protect myself. Chris only has telekinesis. He doesn't have a shield. He's not immune to magical attacks like I am. He has no protection!"

"No one here has complete protection, yet you let them go out and risk their lives," said Freyja.

Leo shook his head again. "Yeah, well, they're not the main targets, are they?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Freyja. "Did you not hear? Wyatt wants us all dead!"

"Wyatt only wants you guys dead," corrected Leo and let out a wisp of air from his lips as he slumped forward to the table. "Wyatt isn't going to kill us, his family. If anything, Wyatt will try to bring his family to his side. Especially Chris."

It made Freyja stomach clench and tumbled at how Leo callously admitted that Wyatt would kill them and not the Halliwell family. However, she pushed the feeling away. "So, why are you pushing Chris away from yourself?" questioned Freyja. "If you don't want him to run off to Wyatt…"

"I'm not trying to push him away from me," said Leo. "These times are difficult. I am just doing my best to protect him and everyone else. But it's hard when you got a son that won't listen to you and risk himself and others. It's not easy"

"Maybe you should tell him all of this," suggested Freyja. "Just explain to him in a more civilized manner."

"There's no way talking to Chris when he's upset," said Leo. "Believe me, I've tried when he was younger. He's just as difficult as his mother and his aunts."

"Or maybe you give up too easy," said Freyja and she turned back to the map and photographs as Leo stared and thought about what she said to him.

_**BREAK**_

"Chris!" shouted Feeney as he bumbled his way through the path. After Chris stormed out, Feeney handed the papers and chased after him, but the young Halliwell had managed to disappear.

Feeney didn't agree with Leo. The Elder, father or not, had no right to yell out him like that. Chris was trying to get information. He was trying to use his advantages of being Wyatt's brother to get vital information. Then, after all his hard work, he gets criticized.

Feeney took a breath of air. "Chris! Chris, please."

"Yeah?" Feeney spun his head around and followed the voice. He pushed his way through the thicket and found Chris sitting on the foliage in the middle of jungle. His eyes were rimmed and red and his hair fell casually in front of his eyes. Feeney could tell Chris had been crying.

Feeney sighed and sat down next to Chris. He stared, watching Chris, who seemed more interested in his shoes. They sat together in silence, the wind blowing and wrapping around them as the trees' leaves ruffled above them.

Feeney shifted. "Chris—"

"If you're going to say that my father was just worried about me, save it," said Chris as he lifted his head up. "It's not true and it won't come true if you just keep saying it."

"Actually," said Feeney. "I was going to say that he shouldn't have yelled at you. Chris, you were just trying to do something right."

Chris still had his head bowed. "It doesn't matter," he muttered. "I can't do anything."

Feeney raised his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

Chris turned to face Feeney and Feeney could see the hurt behind those green eyes. "I'm useless. I'm not powerful enough," he said. "I'm nothing."

Feeney's eyebrows slanted as his lips curled downwards. His head vibrated as anger erupted inside. "Christopher Perry Halliwell," he shouted so loudly that Chris jumped a few inches from the ground. "Don't you dare talk like that! You are _not _nothing. For Heaven's sake, you're a Halliwell. The most powerful magical family ever!"

His speech didn't seem to affect Chris. The young Halliwell still looked hurt and beaten. Feeney sighed. "Chris, your father…well, I don't know," he said. "Leo is in a difficult situation, but it doesn't give him the right to put the blame on you. You're not the one at fault Chris. It's you brother, Wyatt."

Chris snorted, his lips smirking. "Leo doesn't see it that way," he said. "Wyatt's perfect. A perfect little angel. So powerful, no one could beat him. No one." Chris hands clenched into balls of fists. "Me? I'm just a weak witch. Can't hold a battle of my own. Always second best."

Feeney watched as Chris' lips trembled and, suddenly, tears spurted from Chris' eyes. Chris dropped his head as he cried to himself. Feeney reached over and wrapped his arm around the scrawny shoulders of Chris Halliwell. Chris leaned his head on Feeney's shoulders as streams of tears flowed out of his closed eyes.

"Why doesn't he love me?" cried Chris, his voice shaking. "What did I do wrong?"

Feeney didn't know the answer to the question. Actually, he truly believed that Leo did care about his youngest son, but he just had a hard time showing it now that his eldest son had turned evil.

"You did nothing wrong, Chris. As for Leo, I don't know, but if your father won't believe in you, then I will," said Feeney. "Because, Chris, I do believe in you. I think you're going to do a lot of good in this world."

Chris sniffled, but he didn't move his head from Feeney's shoulder. He let the tears flow from his eyes and drop onto the wrinkled leaves and grass. Feeney tightened his grip and stared up at the sky. _May Lord give this boy strength._

After a moment, Chris leaned up, wiping his eyes. Feeney drew his arm back, waiting for Chris to speak.

"Sorry about that Professor Feeney," said Chris. "I-I guess I still need to work on controlling my emotions."

Feeney shook his head. "You only need to hide them when you are against the enemy, Chris," he said. "If you hold your emotions in all the time, it will kill you. It's okay to let it out. It's healthy."

Chris nodded. "Okay," he said, but Feeney could see he was still embarrassed to be caught crying. "I just, I don't care about Leo," said Chris. "I've learned to grow up to receive little attention from him. I grew up to learn not to care about him. I just don't understand why it still hurts." Chris ran his fingers through his hair. "I just don't understand."

Feeney opened, ready to speak, when Chris stood up, brushing the dirt and twinges stuck on him off. "Thanks, Feeney," he said. "Thanks for, well, being there for me."

"Anytime," answered Feeney.

Chris gave a small, tight smile as he walked away from Feeney and off into another direction.

Feeney remained sitting, watching Chris disappear into the thicket. He thought about the Halliwell Family. He hardly ever saw them. Piper refused to bring her children to Magic School, but Feeney remembered the number of times he still saw Wyatt roaming around the halls, learning how to use Excalibur with his father and his destiny.

Feeney didn't wonder why Chris wasn't with them. He figured that Piper didn't want Chris to come along because they were going to train at Magic School. Yet, now he understood why Chris wasn't there. Leo didn't take him. Piper had nothing to do with it. Leo refused Chris to come with him and Wyatt.

"_Why doesn't he love me?"_

Feeney closed his eyes and let air escape from his lips as he sighed frustratingly. Leo never gave Chris a chance to show his worth. Wyatt had come first because he had a bigger destiny that overshadowed Chris' own special destiny.

_**BREAK**_

The information Chris and Feeney came back became highly vital. Out of the seven photographs they returned with, the Resistance managed to save three from demons and warlocks that attempted to kill them.

They all came back with a few injuries, but none life threatening. Everyone went on these missions except for the two whitelighters. Leo stayed behind, as always, to set up fight attacks and to rescue and heal the other members. Chris stayed behind because he was on what he would call "magical probation" by both Leo and Freyja.

Chris knew that Freyja only went along with it because Leo had managed to convince her, but Chris didn't really have the energy to fight with Leo again. Instead, he used the time to hang out with his cousins.

Prue, Patty, Hailey, Hannah, and Henry Jr. all wanted to hang out with him since he arrived, but he never got the time to sit back and just relax with them. So, during the times the Resistance was on rescue missions, Chris and the cousins played on the beach. Prue, Hailey, Hannah, and Henry Jr. would play in the waves with their clothes while Chris opted to stay on shore with Patty, who was terrified of water.

Chris watched over his cousins, glancing at the waves to make sure there were four heads bobbing up and down in the water, before returning to his sand craftsmanship. Patty had ran off and returned with seashells in her tiny hands. She was decorating the wall of Wicca Kingdom.

Chris was shaving off the last bit of sand on his tower when Patty handed him a shell. "Here you go Chris," she said. "Put this on your tower."

Chris smiled and took the shell from her hand. He situated it at the top, almost like a flag. "What do you think Patty?" asked Chris. "Is it good?"

Patty crawled over to Chris' side and examined his tower. "Yeah, it's good," she said. "Now we have to build a moat."

"A moat?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Patty. "All the kingdoms I've seen have moats and alligators."

"Fair enough," said Chris. "Let's start digging a moat, but I don't know where we'll find alligators."

"We can make them. Prue made alligators at of sand once," said Patty as she started clawing at the sand, taking small scoops and dropping it on the other side.

"Okay then," said Chris. "We'll make alligators as well."

Chris started at his other end, trying to dig at the same level as Patty. He looked up and saw the rest of the cousins running up towards them, water droplets flying off their skin and hair.

Prue got there first and dropped to her knees. "Whatcha doing?" she asked. "Building a sand castle?"

"No," said Patty, "Building Wicca Kingdom right Chris?"

Chris nodded as he kept digging his part of the moat, every now and then adding his homemade alligators on the side. "Right."

"I'm the princess," Patty said proudly, looking up at her elder sister, "and Chris is a knight."

Prue smiled at her baby sister. "Of course," she said as she turned her attention to Chris. "Aren't you supposed to be at the Temple Cave?"

Chris glanced up, but then returned his attention the moat. "They already held the meeting and left," he answered.

Chris wasn't afraid to keep the truth from his cousins. It wasn't fair for them to be left in the dark. He told them what he thought they should know, but he never gave details. The details would cause nightmares.

Prue tilted her head to the side. "You didn't go with them again?"

Chris shook his head. "Nah, I wanted to hang-out with you guys instead."

Prue wrinkled her nose, not believing a word he said. But, she didn't pursue the subject anymore. "We're going to get some lunch," she said, nudging to Henry's children. "Patty, do you want lunch?"

Patty shook her head. "No, I want to finish the kingdom."

Prue shrugged and stood up, walking with other cousins back to the camp as Patty and Chris stayed behind on the beach. Ten minutes later, Patty and Chris connected the moats together and stood, gazing down at it.

"Wicca Kingdom!" cried Patty. "As Princess, I grant that every Friday is a holiday and there will be no school!"

Chris laughed. "Oh, we all hail the princess," he said. "What beautiful and gracious princess!"

Patty giggled and Chris glanced one more time at their sand kingdom. "You did a good job Patty," he said. "I bet the Wicca Kingdom citizens are very honored to have you as their queen."

Patty, blushing, dug her face into Chris' shirt. Then she gasped as the image of Chris' T-shirt disappeared into a blur of new colors and places.

_Wyatt stood confidently in an alleyway. He had a smirk, but a caring facial expression. Standing opposite of him was Chris. Fear, happiness, and relief all mingled on his face as he faced his older brother._

_Wyatt took a step forward, his hand reached out towards Chris. The younger Halliwell didn't move. His eyes stayed conflicted, watching his brother's hand move towards until it finally rested on Chris' shoulder._

"_Let's go home," spoke Wyatt._

Patty jerked away as Chris bent down, checking her. Patty stared directly at her older cousin, but she didn't see him. She only saw the premonition version of him and Wyatt before her eyes.

"Patty?" asked Chris. "You okay?"

Patty looked up upon hearing her name and seeing Chris' concerned face. "I'm fine."

Chris frowned. "You weren't a very good liar before, Patty," he said. "And you're still not. What's wrong?"

Patty fumbled with her hands. She bit her bottom lip, trying to decide if she should tell him. Chris waited patiently, his hands on hers to make sure she wouldn't run away. He raised his eyebrows in hopes for her to tell him soon.

Patty took a deep breath. "I've had another premonition."

Chris blinked. "Okay…of what?"

Patty bowed her head. "Of you," she said and paused for a moment, "and Wyatt."

Chris' veins froze. The last time Patty had a premonition of him and his brother, it was the time he got shot and almost died. It was the premonition that kept his family in the dark about his whereabouts. So far, Patty's premonitions have never turned out to be good, but when were Aunt Phoebe's?

Chris tried to control his breathing and heart rate. "What did you see?" he asked softly and slowly. "What happened?"

"You were going home," she answered. "Wyatt was taking you home."

Chris breathed in relief. It wasn't anything bad at all, but something in Chris' insides made it seem that is was still bad. Chris closed his eyes briefly, before opening them up again.

"Do I go?" he asked, but Patty lifted her shoulders.

"I don't know," she said softly and she raised her head to look at Chris. "Are you going to leave us?"

Chris shook his head. "No, of course not."

"But do you miss Wyatt?"

Chris saw what Patty was thinking. She wanted to know if there was any chance of the premonition leaning towards Chris going with Wyatt. Chris did miss his older brother. There were a few times he wanted to speak to him, but Chris knew it was a bad idea to visit him. Wyatt wouldn't let Chris returned and there was a possible chance that the people on the island would be in great danger.

"Yes," said Chris, "I do miss him."

Patty stared at Chris with young, innocent eyes. "I do too."

Chris smiled at his little cousin and brushed away a tear from her eyes. "Hey, why don't we keep this a secret between you and me?" suggested Chris. "Not tell the others."

That's when Patty froze up in terror. Chris noticed the hairs on her arms prickling up and the sheer look on her face reminded him of the time she had her first encounter with a demon.

"But," started Patty. "I have to tell them! I gotta tell Daddy. They want me to tell them about my premonitions."

"I understand that, but they only want to know if they are bad ones like death," said Chris, trying to trick his younger cousin into keeping a secret. "They don't really want to know about brothers meeting. Who cares?"

"But it could lead to bad things!" argued Patty. "You might get hurt!"

Chris stared at his cousin. "I doubt Wyatt will hurt me," he said, "Listen, Patty, nothing is going to happen and you won't be blamed. I promise."

This eased Patty a bit and she nodded her head. "Okay." Her tone was still uneasy.

Chris gave his best comfort smile. "Good, now let's get something to eat."

He stood up and led Patty away from the Wicca Kingdom and back to camp to eat a lunch. Patty joined her sister, but Chris sat alone, lost in his own thoughts.

_**BREAK**_

When Jen and Ryan returned from the outside world, they have reported to Freyja that the innocent they were supposed to save was killed by demons. Freyja called for an emergency meeting.

Chris arrived late again and leaned against the walls of the Temple Cave. He stood next to Uncle Henry, who had a small bruise on his wrist.

"Demon?"

"Brick wall," corrected Henry. "Smacked it into a building when we turned."

Chris smiled, but then noticed Freyja and Leo moving towards the center of the Temple Cave. Everyone fell into a hush to listened to the two leaders speak. Freyja, gazing at everyone, spoke first.

"We have some grave news," she spoke despondently. "We have received a pile of photographs of people that have been targeted. Lately, these targets are being killed and now we are down to two."

"We'll need to be quick," she continued. "The demons are already hunting their last two. Their names are Jude Holden and Irene Eger. They are the two survivors as of now."

"Jude Holden?"

Everyone turned to Chris. "They're trying to kill Jude?" asked Chris.

Freyja blinked, and then searched Chris' face. "Do you know of this Jude?"

"Jude's my friend."

The place became silent. The fire on the torches flickered because of the wind that blew inside the cave. Chris knew what they were all thinking, because he was also thinking of the same thing.

Did the demons target Jude to lure Chris out?

It was possible that Wyatt intended to use Jude as bait to get Chris exposed. Patty did have a vision of him and Wyatt meeting, but that could have happened anytime. It didn't mean that it was going to happen when they rescued Jude.

"Where does Jude live?" asked Freyja as she looked at one of the sheets of paper Chris and Feeney returned from their trip to the outside world.

"On 6th Avenue," answered Chris and Freyja nodded as she found it on the paper. "But, he works and goes to school. So, he's not often home."

"Where does he work?"

"At the local convenient store," said Chris. "Uh…Grab n' Go."

Freyja turned to the others. "Okay, it seems that Jude will probably be the most important target on the list. They're probably going to try to go after him next. We'll need to be prepared and ready. This one's going to be difficult."

Chris didn't understand why it would be difficult. Yes, Jude was his friend, but he was also mortal. He didn't have anything to protect himself against the forces of Evil except his good faith.

Freyja turned to Bobby. "Bobby?" she called and he perked up. "You, Leysa, and Henry will go to Irene's house. Coop, Jen, Ryan, and Mist? You go to Jude's house and Leo, scout the school and the convenient store. Okay?"

Everyone nodded their head except Chris. "What about me?" asked Chris. "What do you want me to do?"

Freyja looked over at him. "Chris, you're going to stay here. If there is any problems, you can go out and orb them away."

Chris slanted his eyebrows and he looked over at the Elder. "Leo, can I speak to you?"

Leo glanced at Freyja before moving towards Chris. The two walked outside of the Temple Cave. When the sunlight hit their skin, Chris turned and faced the Elder. "Let me guess," he said. "It was your decision, not Freyja's, to keep me from going."

"You don't have much experience fighting, Chris," said Leo. "Mist, Jen, and Ryan…even Coop, they've had more experience fighting."

"I can fight too you know," said Chris. "And if you just keep me out, then what use am I to the Resistance? I'm just like Prue and the other cousins."

Leo thought. "Chris, you disobeyed last time," he said and Chris looked exasperated at what Leo was saying…what he was about to say. "How are we going to save Jude if we can't trust you into following orders? You could not only risk everyone else, but also Jude's."

Chris sharply looked at Leo. "And how are you going to expect Jude to trust you?" he countered. "I'm Jude's friend! He would trust me more than you or anyone else in the Resistance."

"Well, I'm guessing he will come with us when he realizes we aren't the ones trying to kill him," said Leo.

"It would be easier if I was there," said Chris. "I could distract the demons…"

"Chris," said Leo. "The point is to rescue someone. Not to have a trade off."

Chris sulked as Leo walked back into the cave. Chris huffed and followed Leo back inside, returning to his spot. Everyone else had separated into their groups. Mist, Coop, Jen, and Ryan were on the far right side and Bobby, Leysa, and Henry on the other side.

Feeney was leading against the big cave and Chris walked up to him. Feeney saw him approached. "Chat didn't go so well?"

"No," said Chris. "It went better."

Feeney nodded and watched as two whirlpool portals appeared. They all jumped into their respective portals and Leo orbed out. Only Freyja, Feeney, and Chris occupied the Temple Cave. Freyja glanced at Chris and saw his irritated face. She bowed her head apologetically before leaving the Temple Cave.

Feeney pushed himself off the cage, standing taller than he did before. "Well, I guess it's you and me on wait duty this time."

"Leo said it was because of our last mission," said Chris. "At least, he didn't want me to go because I wouldn't follow orders."

Feeney shrugged. "That would explain it, but sometimes I like just sitting back and resting."

"And not worrying about dying today?" added Chris.

Feeney shook his head. "Nah, I'm not afraid of death," he said. "I'm old."

Chris didn't know whether to laugh or be afraid. He glanced away from Feeney with his mouth opened, but then he turned back. "Are…are you…you're not suicidal are you?"

Feeney spun around with his eyebrows raised high on his forehead. "Suicidal? Of course not," he said. "Jesus Chris. I was just saying that I'm not afraid. I lived a good life. You and the others. You guys are still young. You got your whole lives ahead of you."

"You're the ones that I fear for," added Feeney he said as his face slowly fell. "Not me. That's why I fight."

Chris listened and he never really knew his one time professor. But, now, he was beginning to see him more as a professor. More than a fellow Resistance member. He reminded him of his grandpa. Victor always worried about him and Wyatt more than he worried about himself. That's why he died. He was too busy to take care of his grandsons than his own health.

Chris wrapped his arm around Feeney's shoulder. "Well, you're not dying today," he said. "And neither am I or them."


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

Leo orbed down onto the street next to the school. He wasn't surprised at what he saw. The school looked dark, boarded up, and bricks crumbling down near the entrance. The school had been closed for weeks. Jude and other students have not attended the school. It was abandoned.

Leo orbed to the next place. Grab n' Go wasn't closed up. It wasn't opened and Leo walked into the building. It was small and cluttered, but he glanced at the register. There was a young boy behind the counter, reading a magazine. He looked up at Leo, alert in his eyes. When he saw that Leo wasn't doing anything, he returned to his magazine.

"Hostess products are ten percent off," said the boy.

The boy, however, wasn't Jude. Leo turned around to leave only to run straight into a person he least expect.

"Hello father," said Wyatt as he glanced at the boy. "Leave."

The boy quickly ran past both Leo and Wyatt, running outside the door. The bell rang, notify the father and son that the boy was gone. Wyatt examined his father with a smirk. "You look better than a lot of your people," said Lord Wyatt. "They seem to be looking a little more…well, I think you can create a picture."

Leo's eyes went wide at Wyatt's comment. Leo went to orb, but he found himself stuck to where he was standing. Wyatt didn't seem to be aware of his father's worries. In fact, he actually seemed to enjoy his father's company. Wyatt walked past his father, his eyes dancing along the magazine rack.

"You think people actually find this attractive?" he said, showing the muscled men in the magazines to his father. "I can easily take these men out. Worthless time and effort."

"Wyatt…"

Wyatt looked away from the magazine and to Leo. "I promise this chat won't be long," he said. "I don't even really want to talk to you, but I can't have you go healing your Resistance."

Leo's mouth dropped as he imagined the group being attacked by demons. "You know?"

"You really think that I would just post pictures and maps up on the walls of a post with only two demons guarding?" said Wyatt. "Your Resistance gives themselves way too much credit. Yes, the post and many others were traps to make you come out. To feel the need to rescue those people."

Leo looked unnerved hearing his son talk offhandedly about innocents that were killed. Set for death only to lure the Resistance out. Leo dropped his head so that his chin rested against his chest.

Wyatt sighed softly. "No need to beat yourself up over this," he said. "It's done. You can't change the past."

Leo snapped his head up. "Let me go, Wyatt!"

"Like I said," repeated Wyatt. "I can't let you go and save the Resistance. This is my chance to destroy it once and for all. To end everyone attempt to destroy me."

"We're not here to destroy you!" countered Leo. "We save people. We try to bring balance back to the world."

"It is already balanced," said Wyatt. "There's no more good. There's no more evil. Equal…peace."

"You're murdering innocent people!"

"A price that comes when creating a perfect world."

"It's not perfect!" shouted Leo. "You can't create the perfect world. It's impossible."

"That your beliefs," said Wyatt. "But my powers make it possible and I intend to use my powers to save everything and everyone I care about."

"Including demons?" snapped Leo. "You let them run around like a hell's playground."

Wyatt shrugged casually. "They're just demons. When I have no need for them I will destroy them as well."

Leo couldn't believe it. Nothing mattered to his son. He only sought what he wanted and if he couldn't have it or didn't need it, he would destroy it. Leo wanted to back away, but his feet were actually glued to the tile floor.

"What's going to happen to us, Wyatt," asked Leo as he looked into his son's eyes. "What are you planning on doing to your uncles, your cousins, your brother, and me? What if we don't agree to your rules?"

Wyatt laughed darkly. "Don't get so proud now, Dad," he said. "Of course you are going to side with me. There's no bigger picture than family right?"

Leo frowned. He was frustrated with himself. He should have noticed. Two demons guarding a post with important information was definitely a trap they all fell into. How he easily got himself trapped with his son, not being able to go save those that were in grave danger.

Wyatt leaned against the counter, picking at his fingernails, acting as if he had all the time in world. Leo watched his son, thinking about how much he had changed and what happened to the innocent boy he held in his arms. What happened to the boy that laughed and squealed when his father tickled him? How he smiled when his father orbed into the room and wanted to tell him everything. What happened to that little boy?

"He's still here Dad," said Wyatt, not even looking at Leo. "You're staring right at him."

Leo blinked and shook his head. He forgot that Wyatt was telepathic. "A person's mind is private, Wyatt."

"Not when it concerns me," answered Wyatt, his tone harsh and firm.

Leo turned away. He did not agree with Wyatt's statement, but no matter what words that Leo would use, it had no affect on Wyatt. The words met against a brick wall that surrounded Wyatt. The only person that could possibly penetrate the brick wall would be Chris.

Yet, Leo wasn't going to let Chris get in a mile's reach of Wyatt. Because Chris' weakness is Wyatt just like Wyatt's is Chris.

_**BREAK**_

When Jen, Ryan, Mist, and Coop jumped through the portal and arrived at Jude's house, they noticed a different tense. It seemed odd, almost unexplainable as to why they felt weird about the house. The house was normal looking. White brick with a black front door, window shades pulled up to let the limited light into the house. The light in front was on and so was an inside light in the back of the house.

Yet, something felt odd and off about the place. Mist was alerted to it the minute she arrived. However, she didn't really notice anything different about her companions. They seemed to be focused at the task at hand rather than their surroundings. Mist circled around. She didn't see anything nor did she see anything strange or out of place. However, the feeling of dread crawled and laid on top of her shoulders, causing her to hunch over, reading to duck or dive for safety.

Ryan glanced at the house and turned to the rest of the group. "I think he's inside. Look!" Ryan pointed to the second floor. Another light had turned on. "He must be up there.

Even as Mist looked up, she still felt the tingling sensation that warned her that something was not right. Yet, she tried to push it aside. They had to go and rescue Jude before harm could come to him.

Ryan and Jen went forth, lowering themselves down as they walked across the lawn and to the porch steps. Coop and Mist guarded the area, slowing their way to the back of the house. Mist crept along the house, her back against the cold brick. But her back already had chills from the unknown fear that was out there, watching them.

Coop motioned her to follow him and they managed to get to the back of the house. Coop knocked softly and turned the handle. The door opened. Coop glanced at Mist, who encouragingly nodded at him to continue, though her instincts told her to run back to Valhalla.

Coop pushed the door further open and took a step inside. Mist followed, checking over her shoulders to make sure no one was watching or following them. Once it was cleared, she closed the door behind her. Coop and Mist looked around, finding themselves to be in a small living room with the television parked in the center, surrounding by bookcases, shelved with multiple books.

Mist moved forward as Coop glanced to the other side, noting a small piano. Mist maneuvered her way through the furniture arrangement. She didn't understand why the house was so neat and clean. Too perfect that it reminded her of a place that couldn't even be lived in.

Mist pushed a door opened and found the entrance hallway. She also saw Jen and Ryan on the other end of the house, near the front door. Mist nodded her head at them and the returned the gesture with a point up the stairs.

Ryan walked forward. "Hello? Jude?"

There was a sound of feet pounding on the floor above them. The footsteps went above their heads and to the stairs. The stairs creaked as a young boy with light brownish hair appeared in the middle. His eyes informed the Resistance that he was frightened at the appearance of four people in his house.

Ryan didn't move, but his eyes looked directly at the boy. "Are you Jude?"

The boy nodded his head. "Yes, who the hell are you? Demons? Witches?"

"Demi-goddess," replied Mist as she took a step forward to the stairs. Jude swung his head to look over at Mist, slightly blushing at the sight of Mist.

"Why are you in my house?" asked Jude. "I didn't do anything."

"Not according to Lord Wyatt," answered Ryan. "He's marked you for death."

Jude's face paled considerably and it looked like the boy was going to faint. Ryan put a foot on the staircase, but Jude backed away. "I'm not going to hurt you," said Ryan calmly. "I'm Ryan. We're with the Resistance."

Jude crinkled his nose. "I doubt that! I'm not going without a fight!"

The door that Mist came through and burst opened. Mist spun on her heels and pulled out her dagger, ready to slice the intruder. She held her knife up and Coop raised his hands up in the air.

"Easy Mist," he said. "It's just me." Coop eyed everyone, stopping on Jude's face. "Jude!"

Jude looked away from the knife that Mist pocketed and looked at Coop. "Wait…I know you…"

Coop smiled. "Yeah, I'm Chris' uncle. Uncle Coop," he said.

"What are you doing here?"

"We already told you," said Ryan and Jude turned back to Ryan. "You're in great danger. Lord Wyatt has targeted you for death. We're here to rescue you."

Jude turned his head to look over at Coop. When he saw Coop nodded, he gulped. "But I didn't do anything. Why does he want me dead?"

"We don't know," answered Coop. "But you have to come with us if you want to live."

Jude didn't speak or move. He looked straight at Coop. The cupid wondered if they needed to force Jude to come with them. Then, Jude let out a heavy sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck. Jude looked up at Coop. "What do I have to do?"

Ryan sighed. "You have to come with us," said Ryan. "We'll take you somewhere safe."

"What about my parents?"

"We'll take them with us too."

Jude seemed satisfied. "Just let pack a few things."

Ryan frowned. There wasn't time to waste. Demon and warlocks could be arriving any minute to kill him. Yet, Jude already ran up the stairs. Ryan sighed and turned to everyone else. "We don't have time for this."

"He's leaving this place for good, Ryan," said Coop. "Just let him pack and reminisce."

_**BREAK**_

Leysa stared up at the old apartment complex. It's rambling structure gave no welcoming presence and Leysa related it to the destroyed complex across the street. Bobby stood right next to her and Henry next to him. They too were looking at the deserted-like apartment complex.

"People actually live here?" said Leysa to Bobby and Henry. They both nodded their heads in unison.

They entered the building and easily found Irene. She was sitting her chair, comfortable and slouched down that her face was hidden. Leysa ran up to her first, only to stop and turn away. When Bobby and Henry walked up to Irene, they were horrified.

She had a deep gash along her neck, dried blood smeared down her neck, chest, and shirt. Her eyes had rolled up, his fingers uncurled on the armrest and her legs were limply sprawled out in front of her.

Henry examined the body one more time. "She's been dead for at least twenty-four hours," he said. "Let's go."

They quickly flied out of the house, but when they exited the apartment complex, they were met with five grizzly looking demons. They all expressed growls and knife like claws. Henry saw their hands and deduced that the claws were the weapon that killed Irene.

Bobby muttered a swear word before throwing fire out at the demons. They scattered, but came right back, their claws slashing at the air around the Resistance. Henry dodged on of the claws, hearing the whistling sound the claws made.

"Kill them all!" screamed one of the demons.

Henry rolled behind the brick column for safety. He heard the battle around him, but the fire that Bobby was creating caused too much smoke for him to see. Henry heard a loud screech, knowing that one of the clawed demons had fallen to its death.

Henry pulled out his knife from his belt and stood back up. When he revealed himself, he was immediately met with one of the demons' claws. It came slashing at him, ripping his flesh to shreds near his shoulder.

Henry cried out.

"HENRY!" shouted Bobby as he burst through the smoke and smoked the demon to ash.

Henry clutched his shoulder with his other arm. Blood seeped through the gap of his fingers and Henry felt the warm liquid coating his hand. Bobby pushed Henry back into his hiding spot and examined the injury with a grunt.

"You're no good," he muttered. "You gotta go back!"

Henry shook his head. "No, you and Leysa need me."

"Not if you're in this condition," said Bobby. "You're gonna get yourself killed!"

Henry removed his hand to check his injury, but only more blood pooled out of the slash marks. "But what about you?"

"Send Feeney to us," responded Bobby, as he called out for Leysa. After a few minutes Leysa appeared, panting and ducking behind the barrier.

"This was a trap," she snapped and then her eyes widened at Henry's shoulder. "You're injured."

Bobby nodded. "We need to get him back to Valhalla. He can send reinforcements for us."

Leysa tapped her pendant and the whirlpool appeared next to them. "There's no way all three of us can go without bringing them to Valhalla with us," she said as she turned to Henry. "Bobby and I will fight them off until you go through."

Bobby helped the reluctant Henry onto his feet, before he and Leysa returned to the battle. More demons had arrived and Henry knew he had to get back up quick. Henry ran and jumped through the portal, it closing behind him.

_**BREAK **_

Jude came down the stairs with two bags, one in each hand. Ryan huffed at the sight of Jude's bags, but Jen elbowed him in the ribs. When Jude arrived with the group, Coop greeted him with a smile, promising to go and get his parents from their workplaces.

Ryan went out of the front door first and Jen followed him out. Mist, Coop, and Jude were the last to leave the house. When they stepped out onto the porch, they were stopped dead in their tracks at the sight before them.

Outside the house was an army of demons, warlocks, and other nasty creatures that have sided with evil. They all had weapons. Some magical and some had mortal athames.

Mist's fist clenched to her dagger. This was what her feelings were trying to warn her. They had stepped into a trap.

The leader of the army stepped forward. He was tall, human-like, and his eyes, sharp and determined told the Resistance and Jude that he didn't plan anyone of them to survive.

Mist turned to Coop, Ryan, and Jen. She nodded to them and eyed Coop, telling him to get Jude out. Mist faced the demons and pulled out her dagger and Jen and Ryan followed suit. Coop snatched Jude and beamed away just as an energy ball collided against house where Jude stood.

Mist leapt at the demons closest to her and slashed her dagger all at their throats with a simple brush of the dagger. Jen and Ryan went off to fight their own little battles.

As Mist slashed away at the oncoming demons, her thoughts turned to Chris. She began to wonder if she would ever see him again. As a demon nearly stabbed her arm, she wished that she had taken a bigger risk with Chris. She just wished she could get one kiss from him before dying.

If she survived this battle, she promised herself she would kiss him.

As she made this pact to herself, she turned around and gutted the demon behind her.

_**BREAK**_

"That's cheating."

"Ah, but are there really any rules in war?"

Chris had to think. He tried to remember his history class. It seemed so long ago since he had been in a classroom. His mind scanned topics such as both World Wars, the American Revolution, and Sino-Japanese Wars. Feeney waited patiently for Chris to answer, but when Chris didn't speak, Feeney smiled and raised his finger.

"You see," he said. "There are no rules in war. People, however, are human. You cannot just go and kill someone. It takes a lot of training and brainwashing."

"So, you're saying that there aren't any rules," said Chris. "We just make it up?"

"We're humans," explained Feeney. "We're compassionate people first. We show generosity and mercy…typically. Our empathy saves us from being monsters, Chris. It's our empathy that creates unspoken and unwritten rules in war."

"However," continued Feeney, "We're not battling humans. We are battling demons. They show no empathy or mercy. Therefore, there are no rules."

Chris nodded his head and did a wave with his hand. The sword from Feeney's hand flew and Chris caught it. "Okay, so, telekinesis is allowed?"

"Again, there are no rules," said Feeney, bringing up his own sword to fight against Chris.

As they were waiting for the others to return, Feeney offered to practice sword fighting with Chris to kill the time. They battled in the cage and out and at the moment, they were standing outside, so that their powers could be used. Feeney so far was the better swordsmanship than Chris, but Chris had relied on his magic to do all the fighting.

Another lesson Feeney gave him. "Do not always rely on your magic to win your battles," said Feeney to Chris a few days ago. "You must use your head and your heart."

Feeney eyed Chris as they both raised their swords to fight each other. Feeney gave a slight smirk to Chris before shouting, "GO!"

The swords clashed and the sounds of metal chirping off from each other echoed and bounced off the cave walls. Chris ducked as Feeney flew his sword at him. On the ground, Chris rolled, the dirt sticking to his sweaty neck, and jumped back up in time for Feeney's sword tip at his jugular.

Chris was about to raise his hands when he remembered Feeney's comment about no rules in war. It was either die or continue fighting. Chris narrowed his eyes and Feeney went flying backwards, dropping his sword at Chris' feet.

Chris kicked the Feeney's sword out of his way and walked over to Feeney, who was on the ground and rubbing the back of his head. Chris used his free hand to hold Feeney in place as he raised his sword at Feeney's eye.

Feeney chuckled. "All right," he said. "You win."

Chris let go of Feeney and Feeney stood up, brushing the dirt off his pants. They were about to place their swords back in the cage when they heard the familiar sound of a whirlpool opening. They turned to see a flying man come through the portal and land on the dirt floor. The portal closed with no one else coming through.

Feeney and Chris stared and when Chris realized it was his uncle Henry, he rushed to Henry's side. Chris dropped to his knees next to his fallen uncle, his hands shaking at the sight of Henry's ripped flesh. Blood was still pumping out of the long scratches and Chris watched as his uncle's face paled more.

Chris turned to Feeney. However, Feeney was already gone. Chris looked wildly around. "Feeney! Feeney!"

Chris looked back down at Henry, who tried to tell something to Chris. "What?" asked Chris.

"Y-you ha-have to g-go back," said Henry. "Trap…it was a trap. Demons. Everywhere. They need help."

Henry tried to get up, but Chris pushed him back down. "You need to rest," said Chris and he looked back up to still find that he and Henry were the only ones in the cave. "Feeney!"

A few seconds later, Feeney reappeared from behind the cage, carrying a blanket and a cloth. Feeney handed the cloth to Chris. "Put that on his shoulder."

Chris did as he was told and he placed the cloth over the injury. Henry groaned painfully. Feeney told Chris to let Henry hold the cloth and help him carry Henry to the seats. Chris and Feeney carried the injured Henry to the seat, forcing him to lie down on the seats. Feeney took the blanket and placed it over Henry.

Chris looked at Feeney. "It's bad," he said. "Leo needs to heal him."

Feeney nodded in agreement. "Well, we can't do anything until Leo returns," he said and then he spoke to Henry. "Rest and apply pressure to the wound. I'll get Freyja."

However, Feeney didn't need to fetch Freyja. She had felt the opening of the whirlpool and came rushing back to the Temple Cave. She had strolled in and stood directly above Henry's head.

"What happened?" she demanded.

Henry rolled his eyes up to her. "It was a trap," said Henry. "The demons. They were waiting for us. Innocent is dead. They need back-up."

Freyja's face twisted darkly, a shadow eclipsing her pale, beautiful face. She turned her attention to Feeney. "You better get going," she said. "Go and get them out. Tell them to come back here."

Feeney nodded and Freyja touched her pendant. "Find Leysa," she said. "She'll take you back. Just get everyone to come back here alive."

Feeney nodded again and the whirlpool portal appeared nearby. Feeney moved forward to go, but he stopped when someone grabbed his shoulder.

"I'll go too," said Chris, his hand resting on Feeney's shoulder.

Feeney shook his head. "No, stay here with your uncle."

"He said that they need back-up," cried Chris. "Adding just one more person is replacing someone. Not backing them up. I'm going with you."

Feeney turned to Freyja for support in his decision for Chris to stay, but she agreed with Chris. "Yes, Chris, go with him," she said. "Two is better than one."

Feeney huffed, not liking the idea of allowing Chris to tag along. Not because he didn't believe that Chris was a competent fighter. He has seen the boy in action and knew he was very skilled, but Feeney didn't want to see the wrath of Leo Wyatt again. He didn't want Chris to break down again. He didn't want any more tension between the father and son. It was the only thing this trip was going to do.

Yet, Freyja ordered Chris to go along with him, so as Feeney walked through the portal, Chris was walking next to him.

_**BREAK**_

Mist jumped away from a demon that lunged at her. Her hair flew to one side and she elbowed the demon in the face before stabbing it with her dagger. She didn't get the pleasure to watch it burn to ash as another demon came onto her for a fight.

She had no idea how anyone else was doing or if they were alive. Every now and then she would catch a glimpse of Jen or Ryan, battling their own set of demons. They looked beaten, scarred, and worn down through the fight. Mist felt the same. She obtained bruises, cuts, and a deep gash in her leg from one of the demons own athame. Yet, she stood her ground, tackling any demon that came near her.

However, she knew that they couldn't keep fighting. Eventually, their bodies will be too worn out to keep going. They will collapse and the multiple demons will surround them, fighting over who they would get to kill them.

Mist knew what needed to be done. She quickly moved, slashing at any demons that were nearby. She kept going until she found Jen. The witch was battling a pact of demons with her own dagger, but it was sloppy. She had resorted to just flying her dagger everywhere as if hoping for it to make impact with any demon. Yet, her unpredictable swings made it hard for the demons to make their move to kill her. Mist took no time and killing two demons surrounding her and another one as she entered next to Jen.

"We need to find Ryan and get out," she cried.

Jen nodded in agreement and motioned her head forward. Mist looked up quickly and saw Ryan killing a demon in front of them. Ryan broke through the circle and joined Mist and Jen as demons surrounded them.

Ryan managed to kill another demon, but when they found themselves surrounded tightly, they glanced at each other. They had wished that Coop had taken them too at this moment, but the point was to get Jude out safely from the demons grasp.

Mist saw Ryan reach for Jen's hand and he squeezed it tightly. At that moment, Mist wished she too could hold the hand of someone she cared about.

As the demons began to grow their energy and fireballs, Mist, Ryan, and Jen were soaked in a pinkish glow. It covered them like a thin-layered blanket. Mist wondered what was going on, but when the pink lifted, she saw Jude staring petrified at them.

"You guys okay?"

Mist, Ryan, and Jen turned around to see Coop standing behind them. Coop had lines creasing on his forehead as he examined them all. "I was worried that…"

"We're fine," said Ryan. Jen ran up and hugged Coop.

"Thanks," she said. "You couldn't come at a more perfect time."

Coop ran his fingers through his hair, slightly embarrassed and ashamed of himself. "I wanted to come earlier, but there were a few problems."

"You mean because we were separated?"

"That was one," said Coop, but he raised his eyes up to Jude and lowered his voice. "The kid was scared to be left alone."

Ryan glanced over his shoulder to see that the kid kept twirling his fingers, his hair was disheveled, and his muscles were rigid. His face had paled considerably and he looked more like a dead body than an actually living being.

"We better get going," said Mist as she touched her pendant. "We can't stay here any longer."

The whirlpool opened and Ryan pushed Jen forward to go first. She went through followed by Ryan. Coop led Jude toward the portal with ease. It was as if he couldn't even control his own motions. Coop helped him through and they disappeared in the portal.

Mist glanced one more time around before jumping in after her group. The portal closing behind her as they all made it safely back to Valhalla.

_**BREAK**_

Leo's mind was preoccupied with horrid images of dead bodies. He imagined Bobby, Jen, Ryan, and the Valkyries all the pavement with blood trails coming from their limp bodies. A tear fell from Leo's eyes as his brain created the image and he closed his eyes to concentrate on other things.

Wyatt didn't move from the counter. He simply acted like he was in the doctor's office, waiting to be called back. He yawned a few times, but he wasn't tired. It was a boring yawn and he kept picking at his nails. Every now and then he glanced over at Leo, a smirk playing on his face at Leo's sadness and desperation.

"What's a matter Dad?" asked Wyatt. "Upset that you lost?"

Leo didn't look at his son. His shoulders hunched over as pain ripped through his heart. He didn't want to believe that the others were hurt or dead. He thought about Jen and Ryan. How Ryan clearly loved Jen and how Jen trusted and worried over Ryan. Leo always assumed the two friends would date and get married, but as of now, they were just best friends.

Bobby, how his fire ability made him a target for evil since he was a young boy. He was always on the run with his witch father. His mother died earlier trying to protect him from demons that were sent to kidnap him as a baby. His witch father managed to kill the demons, but it was too late to save his young wife. Since then, Bobby hated demons for ruining his life and killing his mother. He enjoyed vanquishing demons and his father taught him how to fight well.

Wyatt circled back in front of his father. "You didn't think that you and your Resistance could actually beat me, did you? Dad, did you already forget who I am?"

"I'm the Twice-Blessed Child," said Wyatt. "I'm the most powerful magical being in existence. To ever be born. You should know that your attempts to defeat me are futile. It'll be best for everyone if you just surrender."

Leo raised his eyes to his son's dark blue. He shook his head. "I won't give up on you Wyatt. I will never give up on you. You were born from the greatest good ever. You weren't meant to be evil. You were meant to be good. I won't stop until my true son returns."

A smile spread on Wyatt's lips before he broke into a loud laugh, amused by his father's words. "You need to stop dreaming, Dad," he said. "This is me. I am your baby boy. I've just grown up and saw the truth."

"And the truth is to kill everyone?" questioned Leo. "Is that the truth your mother and I raised you?"

"You didn't raise me," growled Wyatt, his voice sharp and his eyes dangerously glowing, "and Mom and the aunt's life taught me that the battle between good and evil will never end. That we are all just chess pieces. I don't want to be controlled. I don't want people to take advantaged of me like they did to mom and the aunts. I don't want to be killed for a cause I don't believe in anymore."

Leo opened his mouth to retort when he noticed that Wyatt's eyes had shifted away from him to his pockets. Leo looked down and saw the Valkyrie necklace peaking out from his pockets.

His heart stopped beating. Heat rose to his face and he quickly tried to conceal it the necklace. However, it was too late. Wyatt held his palm out and dark orbs appeared in the middle. When the orbs faded away, the green pendant necklace rested in his hand.

Wyatt lifted it up to his face, examining it. "So, this is how you and the others been getting to and from Valhalla," he said as he glanced at Leo. He smiled wickedly. "Thanks Dad." He pocketed the necklace.

Leo went into a fury. "Please! Wyatt! Don't kill them! Please!"

Wyatt was taken back by his father's uproar begging. He had never seen such a desperate act before and he watched his own father plead before him. It was such a show that it took Wyatt a minute to understand what was exactly happening.

"Please," continued Leo. "They're just innocents."

"They tried to end my regime and me," said Wyatt. "They're not innocents."

"Please Wyatt, don't do this," he said. "Don't lose everything good."

Wyatt chuckled at his father's comment. His eyebrows rose in humor, but then they fell. His eyes narrowed and he looked slightly up at the ceiling. He glanced at Leo for a second.

"I have to go," he said to Leo and his dark orbed out of the store.

Once Wyatt left the store, Leo felt the bonds that held in him place gone. Leo moved forward, happy to get his mobility back, but wondered where Wyatt went off. Wyatt seemed almost perplexed and he left without a second thought about him.

Leo didn't wonder too much. He quickly orbed to Jude's house to see multiple piles of ash, but to his relief, no dead bodies of the Resistance. Leo orbed away to the next scene. He found that Irene's place had piles of ash as well, but no dead bodies. Wyatt's demons have failed him.

Quickly, Leo orbed to a safer place and communicated with Coop. If he could get a message to Coop, he could tell them that Valhalla was in grave danger of Wyatt entering with a demonic army.

Suddenly, a pink glow appeared before Leo and saw Coop standing before him.

"We're so glad you're okay," said Coop. "We need you to heal."

Coop took out the pendant and opened the portal. Leo and Coop hurried through and Leo was astonished how all the Resistance members could possibly be alive.

They all looked worn down, beaten profusely, and blood seemed to coat them like a jacket. Leo saw Henry laying on his back, scraps of flesh dangling from his shoulder as Freyja switched the bloodied cloth to a new one.

Freyja turned around to see Leo back in Valhalla. "Leo, start healing!"

Leo nodded his head and immediately went to Henry first before going to everyone else. "Did everyone make it back?" Leo asked Coop as he held his hand over Henry's shoulder. The glow from Leo's hand engulfed Henry wounds and the hanging flesh slowly began to stitch back together.

"Not quite," answered Coop. "Leysa and Bobby are still missing."

Leo looked up. "I just came from Irene home," he said. "I didn't see any bodies."

"Maybe they had to move away," suggested Coop. "But they haven't returned. We came back to find Henry already here. Freyja said she sent Feeney out to help them," Coop paused as he sighed. "It was a trap Leo."

""I know," said Leo. "Wyatt told me."

Coop raised his eyebrows. "You saw Wyatt again?"

Leo nodded. "Yes, he told me it was a trap…I thought you guys were dead. He held me against my will. He didn't want me to rescue you guys."

Coop shook his head. "He's changed a lot, Leo."

"I know."

_**BREAK**_

Chris and Feeney appeared in an alleyway when they came out of the portal. They started to look around when an energy ball came flying in between them. Then a force pushed them both down to the ground.

"MOVE!"

Chris and Feeney scurried behind the dumpster. Once they were safely behind the dumpster, they saw that it was Bobby that had pushed them to the ground.

Chris saw the cuts bruises along Bobby's arms and face. He had a long slash above his eye and it was bleeding down his nose and almost into his eyes. Yet, he didn't act like he was in pain or that he even had injuries. Bobby's chest rose up and down quickly as he peaked out from behind the dumpster. He ducked down quickly as a energy ball flew above his head.

"Jesus," he said and he turned to Chris and Feeney. "Did Henry send you?"

Feeney nodded. "Yes, he made it back. We came to help.," Feeney scanned the area, his old eyes concerned. "Where's Leysa."

Bobby's face fell and his eyes took on a grimly look. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a bloodied pendant. "She didn't make it."

Feeney stared at it with round glossy eyes. Chris didn't know Leysa very well, but the idea that another person, another innocent, died at the hands of demons hurt him as well.

Bobby pocketed the pendant. "I managed to get it before the demons could. We can't have them entering Valhalla."

"That's why we came," said Feeney. "Freyja sent us to get the two…well, you out."

"Couldn't agree with her more," said Bobby, "but we have a problem. These demons are persistent. They just keep coming."

"Leave that to us," said Feeney, gesturing to Chris. Bobby eyed the young Halliwell and handed Feeney the pendant.

"Okay," said Bobby. "We'll attack on three. Kill them all and then go back to Valhalla."

"Good enough for me," said Chris.

"Good."

Feeney counted them off and, at three, they all jumped up and used their magical powers. The demons had no chance against them. They all burst into fire before turning into nothing but bones and ashes.

Bobby waited with his hands out for a moment, before lowering them down. "Okay, let's get hurry on back."

Feeney touched the green pendant and Bobby ran through first. Feeney turned to Chris to go. Chris headed towards the portal. However, he was thrown off his feet and landed on his knees onto the pavement. As he lifted his head to see what was going on, he saw the pendant flying through the air and being swallowed by the portal.

When the pendant fell into the whirlpool portal, it closed, keeping Feeney and Chris out from Valhalla.

Chris rolled onto his back and saw five more demons running at them, their hands rose to strike again. Chris rolled to the other side of the alleyway and behind another dumpster.

When he was safe being the big dumpster he turned to his right to see Feeney behind the dumpster across from him. Feeney glanced back at him. He mouthed to Chris, asking if he was all right.

Chris nodded his head and felt the dumpster take many shots from the demons meant for him. Chris peaked around the corner and with a wave of his hand, sent one of the closer demons far away. The next demon shot a fireball at Chris' head, but Chris deflected it back to the demon. The demon became a fireball until he smoked into ash.

Chris pulled his head back and glanced at Feeney again. Feeney nodded at him and they both stood up at the same time, using their force of telekinesis together to push the demons further.

The demons flew and tumbled to the ground. However, they stood right back up and started throwing, with much more force, energy balls at them. Feeney and Chris ducked back down behind their own protective dumpsters as the energy balls hit them one after another.

Chris wondered how long this battle was going to continue until someone came back to help them. Chris could hear the hissing sounds from demons as they approached closer to them. Chris flicked his hand out and he heard the sound of a demon cursing as he landed hard on the pavement.

The magic kept coming and the dumpster began to sound like a beating drum with all the energy balls it has been hit with by the demons. Chris tried to think of what to do. How to save him and Feeney from being captured or, worse, killed.

After ongoing attacks, with repeated sounds of explosions and hissings, it stopped. The dumpster stopped making drumming beat sounds. It only creaked and smoked. The hissing from the demons vanished and it was all quiet in the alleyway.

Too quiet.

Chris looked over at Feeney, who in returned, gave him a confused, worried expression. He didn't know why it went quiet. Chris was afraid to peak his head out. Maybe the demons were just waiting for them to come out and then attack them. Yet, maybe they truly were gone.

Chris' ears perked up when he heard a single footstep. Chris and Feeney both stared at each other with worried glanced, waiting for the demon to strike at them.

"Chris?"

Chris' body stiffened. He felt the blood in his veins ice over as his heart was cut off from its strings and fell down to his stomach. The hairs on his skin prickled up, statically coming to life.

Chris heard the voice before. He heard it many times when he was growing up and he could recognize it anywhere, anytime.

The voice belonged to a person he had known for a long time. A person he had admired as children. A person he didn't think he would see so soon.

The voice belonged to Wyatt Halliwell.

Wyatt had arrived.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

Leo finished healing Henry when he looked around the Temple Cave. He saw many exhausted faces and bloodied mangle bodies lying on the grounds, panting out air. Leo saw the faces of Ryan, Jen, and Mist all huddled in their own separate groups. Mist was with her Valkyrie sisters and Jen and Ryan were together with Ryan trying to take care of Jen's gash on her arm.

He was relieved to see those familiar faces alive and breathing, but as he looked around the cave, his heart slowly tightened. Where was Chris?

Chris and Feeney were supposed to stay in the cave in case they returned or there was an emergency. Leo didn't see either one of them around the Temple Cave.

Leo headed towards Coop to question his son's whereabouts. Coop saw Leo coming towards him and watched him approach him, but a whirlpool portal appeared in the middle of the Temple Cave.

Leo froze. He hadn't been able to tell anyone that Wyatt stole his pendant and could barge his way onto the island. His veins iced over as fear weighed him down, stopping Leo from moving forward.

The Elder opened his mouth to warn everyone, but to his surprise, a blonde hair boy didn't step out of the portal. Instead, Bobby flew out of the portal with the green pendant flying behind him. Bobby landed in a heap on the floor with a grunt and the pendant landed face down as well, closing the portal.

Leo rushed to Bobby, flipping him over on his back. Bobby winced as Leo touched him, but once Leo held his hands over Bobby's chest and the wounds disappeared on his face. Bobby didn't look as bad as others, but exhaustion made him look worse.

"Coop," called Leo. "Help me."

Coop walked over and he and Leo carried Bobby to the seats. Bobby leaned back, but he started talking really fast that Leo couldn't understand him.

"Slow down Bobby," said Leo. "Speak slowly. We can't understand."

Freyja came marching over upon seeing the portal opening. She stopped next to Leo, staring down at the tired witch. "Where's Leysa? Why didn't she come back with you? Why do you have her pendant?"

Bobby looked up at Freyja's face. He stared at her for a moment, before rolling his eyes back down. Freyja's face paled.

"No," she whispered and she backed away. Her mouth hung open as she turned away from Bobby, Leo, and Coop.

Mist looked considerably hurt as well. She stared at Bobby with sad eyes before slowly walking over to the fallen pendant. She picked it up and Leo could see her eyes water. Mist curled her fingers over the pendant, glancing one more time at Bobby before walking out of the Temple Cave to follow after Freyja.

Leo watched the Valkyries leave and he felt guilty for it all. It was his fault that Leysa was dead. If only he had been a better father. If he focused more on his family, he could have seen this coming and prevent this all from happening. Piper might be alive. Phoebe and Paige. Josh and Leysa. Wyatt would be a happy, good witch. Chris wouldn't hate him. Life would have been beautiful. Not hell.

Leo heard Bobby mumbling again and returned his attention to the witch. "Speak slowly, Bobby."

"We have to go back!" cried Bobby.

Leo glanced up at Coop who looked unnerved by Bobby's desperation. His tone was unnerving and sounded as if he was dying as he spoke.

Leo shook his head in response to the comment. "No," he said. "You're not going back there. It's too dangerous. We just gotta stay here."

Bobby shook his head and tried to get up, but Coop and Leo prevented him from going any further than an inch from the seat.

"Bobby, you're tired," said Leo. "You can't fight."

"But we have to go back and save them!" argued Bobby. "They can't come back!"

Leo was bewildered. "Who are you talking about? Who can't come back?"

Bobby looked straight into Leo's eyes. The sweat from his forehead dripped into his eyes, causing Bobby to blink rapidly before he answered. "Professor Feeney," he said. "He and Chris are trapped back there. They don't have a pendant."

When Chris' name escaped from Bobby's mouth, Leo had already marched off after Freyja.

_**BREAK**_

"Chris?"

Chris didn't move. He stayed hidden behind the dumpster, lowering himself slightly to ensure that he was completely covered.

Wyatt had arrived and Chris didn't go running to him. He wanted to, but he couldn't move his feet. The haunted images of bloody bodies, the death of Leysa, and Bobby's bruised face reminded him of everything that Wyatt had done.

"Chris, I know you're here," said Wyatt. "The demons are gone. Please, come on out."

Chris looked down, his heart battling inside on what to do. He could feel Feeney's eyes watching him, wondering if what he was going to do. But, Chris hadn't decided if he should come out and speak to Wyatt.

He had witnessed Wyatt do too many evil deeds. He couldn't agree with what Wyatt was doing. He didn't need anyone to tell him that what Wyatt was doing was wrong. Chris had known, but Wyatt was his brother. You trust your family. That is what his mother and aunts taught him. Plus, Wyatt had protected him from demons and bullies throughout his life. Chris had to stand by his brother to show family support and gratitude for his brother. He just didn't think his brother would betray his trust.

"Chris?"

Chris sat up and turned around. Wyatt had managed to silently orbed behind him. He stood with his dark jeans, tight T-shirt, and a long black trench draped over his shoulders. His hands were locked behind his back, as he stood tall and dawning over his brother. Wyatt looked sympathetically at Chris as if happy and sad to see his younger brother again.

Chris stumbled up to feet quickly, keeping a good distance between himself and Wyatt. "Wyatt."

Wyatt gave a small smile. "It's good to see you again Chris," he said. Wyatt's eyes began to examine his brother. "But it looks like you've been better. Do they not feed you enough on that island?"

So Wyatt knew where they were hiding out. Chris gulped. There was not point in lying to his brother. "Uh, they really just have vegetables and fruits," said Chris. "But there's plenty. I just don't eat very much."

"I can see that," said Wyatt. "You look like a walking skeleton." Wyatt sighed and tilted his head at Chris. "But, I'm glad you're okay."

Chris lifted his eyebrows, arching high over his green eyes. "Okay? Wyatt, your demon buddies tried to kill me!"

Wyatt's shoulders flexed back. A frown appeared on his face. "They were ordered not to touch you."

"But they can go ahead and kill everyone else?"

"They were trying to kill me, Chris," argued Wyatt. "I was trying to protect myself."

"They weren't trying to kill you."

Chris knew that none of the Resistance wanted to kill him. Well, actually, he could name a few that would, but Leo gave orders that they weren't gathered to kill witches. Only demons and warlocks. Many claimed that Wyatt fit into those categories, but Leo denied those claims.

Wyatt stared at his little brother. "Is that what they've been telling you?" he said. "That all they want to do was 'save' me."

Chris nodded. "Wyatt, they know you're not a bad person. I know you're not a bad person."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm not a bad person Chris," he said. "I don't need you to tell me that."

"I feel like I have to," said Chris as he looked down at his hands. "To make me believe that it's true."

Wyatt's eyebrows slanted, his blue eyes freezing over. "You think I'm evil?"

Chris raised his head to look at Wyatt's cold eyes. "You're controlling demons, Wyatt. You have the whole Underworld at your command. The only other person that can do that is, well, the Source of All Evil."

Wyatt's expression didn't change. His eyes didn't move away from Chris' nor did they warmth over. Wyatt's stance was frigid and unwelcoming that Chris became a little more afraid of his older brother.

"Are you calling me the Source of All Evil?" asked Wyatt dangerously. Chris gulped.

"No, I was just saying that your actions are similar to the Source. Not that you are the Source," said Chris trying to not anger Wyatt. He had experienced Wyatt's power when he was angry and it wasn't pleasant. Their mother was furious at Wyatt for losing control and hurting his younger brother, but Chris learned to never piss his older brother off.

Wyatt didn't say anything, but his stern facial expression lightened. "Chris, all I'm doing is protecting the people I care about. So what if I control demons? Better they are under my control than an actual Source, right?"

Chris didn't answer.

"Chris, if I don't control the demons," he said. "They're just going to bring more chaos to our lives. More deaths! Do you want Patty, Prue, Haley and Hannah, or Junior to die?"

Chris flinched at the question. "Of course not!" he cried. "I don't want anyone to die! But, people still die. It's a part of life."

"Doesn't mean they deserve to die young!"

Chris didn't have a comeback for that statement. It was true. No one deserves to die young. Their grandmother died young. Their Aunt Prue died young. Their mother and aunts died young. Penelope died young. Everyone was dying young. Maybe Billy Joel got it right. Only the good die young.

Wyatt watched Chris' face as he thought about their family. Wyatt's shoulders relaxed as he took a step forward towards his little brother. Chris saw the movement and jerked back, hitting his back against the dumpster.

Wyatt stopped moving and rolled his eyes to Chris. "I'm not going to hurt you Chris."

Chris didn't say anything. He stood cautiously and slightly afraid of his older brother. His chest came in and out as Chris breathed, waiting to see what Wyatt would do next.

Wyatt didn't move forward, deciding to stay where he was standing. "Chris," he said pleasantly and softly. "I know you don't agree with the demons, but trust me. I'm only using them to take control of the situation. To prevent them from hurting our family and any other witches."

"But to kill innocents?" questioned Chris. "What did Jude do to deserve a death sentence?"

"Jude?"

Chris nodded. "Yes! Jude! My friend! You had him marked for death."

Wyatt rolled his eyes up to think. "Jude…Jude…I'm sorry Chris. I don't remember a Jude."

"How can you not remember?" demanded Chris, his fingers curling.

Wyatt simply shrugged. "Well, for starters, he wasn't actually my friend."

"He came to our house all the time!"

"Did he?"

"Yes!"

Wyatt shrugged again. "Well, I can't remember him and I don't know why he was marked for death. It was probably an accident. Demons…they're stupid."

"Then why do you trust them?"

"I don't," said Wyatt. "Haven't you been listening? I use them to handle situations. I don't care if they die, but if I use witches…" Wyatt paused as he glanced away from Chris. "Demons I can sacrifice. Witches and family members I can't."

"Chris," continued Wyatt, softly as he looked back at Chris. "I just want us to be a family again. I'm trying so hard to protect everyone and it's been rough. I won't lie. There have been things I did that I didn't like."

"Then why did you do them?"

"Because I had to," said Wyatt. "To keep us safe. To keep people from destroying us. To keep the Elders from controlling and using us in the pointless war against good and evil. To keep them from killing us like it did to our family! The whole world has been against us! The Elders have limited and restricted us against what we want to do. The mortal world fears us and will kill us no matter what we do."

"Aren't you tired of being held a prisoner to these people?" asked Wyatt. "Aren't you tired of what you have to do and what you can't do? Aren't tired of being under control by people who don't understand you? Who thinks they are better than you when they aren't?"

Chris thought about the statement before he nodded. "Yes, a few times, but that doesn't mean we can take over the world."

"They won't let us be free, Chris, if we don't" said Wyatt. "It was the only way. To show that no one controls the Halliwells. We are the most powerful family in the world, Chris. We deserve to rule, not others."

Chris shook his head. "No, Wyatt, I don't want to rule. I just want to live a normal life. Be a normal teenager. I don't want this."

Wyatt sighed frustratingly. "Chris, you're not normal. How many times do we have to go through this? You're a Halliwell. A member of the most powerful family ever to exist. You were born to rule, not serve or _be normal_."

Chris dropped his head dejectedly. "I just want a normal life."

"And you could have had it if you were born to another family," said Wyatt and Chris took in a deep breath. "Chris, don't beat yourself up over it. You didn't have a choice."

"I'm not," said Chris, honestly. "I'm just trying to figure out what to do."

Wyatt raised his eyebrows. "Listen Chris," he said. "I know I haven't been the best big brother lately, but I promise you, I won't let anything happen to you or the rest of the family. This whole thing," Wyatt waved his hand around to indicate the ruins and rubble around them. "It's only temporary. Once everything is under control, the city and everywhere else will be fixed up and it'll be beautiful once again."

"And the demons?" questioned Chris.

"I already told you Chris," said Wyatt. "I don't care about demons. I'll vanquish them. It'll be a utopia for everyone. We'll all be free from burdens from our destinies and Elder rules. We can do whatever we want. No one will butt into our lives. No more deaths. We'll be safe."

"Chris," said Wyatt gently. "When this whole thing is over, everything will be at peace again. No one would need to hide who they really are. It'll be freedom…normal," Wyatt stopped and took a big breath as he stared at Chris with a brotherly expression on his face. "Do you believe me?"

Chris didn't say anything at first. He wanted to believe in Wyatt. That after this whole thing blows over and people stop going crazy with the idea of magic, the world will be at peace again. War comes and then peace comes soon. Maybe everything will be all right like Wyatt promised.

Wyatt promised that he would fix the world again. Make it utopia. His mother and aunts wanted a world without demons and where magic was okay with the rest of the population. They didn't like hiding who they truly were. So, what's wrong with Wyatt's doing? He's just trying to create a better world.

Wyatt watched his brother with happy interest. "Chris?" he said hopefully.

Chris didn't say anything. He was still trapped in his mind, thinking about what his mother and his aunts said about utopia. He could hear his mother speak about wishing a demon-free life. How his aunts wished that the whole world would be okay with magic. How Aunt Prue might still be alive if evil was dead and magic was okay.

Maybe Wyatt had a point. A Utopia would free them from burdens. With no more demons or evil, life would always be good, safe, and joyous. No one would die too young. People won't have to feel loss or pain. No one would ever have to experience what Chris and his family experienced. Life would be good.

But, he has been told that Utopia is impossible. His grandfather had mentioned it to him before when Chris wished there was no more evil.

"You're right, Chris," said Grandpa Victor. "Life would be better if there was no more evil. But—"

"But Grandpa…"

"Listen to me Chris," said Grandpa Victor and Chris remembered slumping forward to listen. "I know you are upset about this whole good vs. evil. I'm with you there, this whole battle has taken my wife and my children and I don't want to lose you or my other grandchildren."

"But, there has to be evil," said Grandpa Victor, "so that good can prove its purity above it."

Chris sighed and gripped his hair as he remembered. Why is life so difficult to live?

As Chris thought, Wyatt stood confidently in the alleyway. He had a smirk, but a caring facial expression. Wyatt could see the fear, happiness, and relief all mingled on Chris' face.

Wyatt took a step forward, his hand reaching out towards Chris. The younger Halliwell didn't move. Chris' eyes stayed conflicted as he watched his brother's hand move towards him until it finally rested on Chris' shoulder.

"Let's go home," spoke Wyatt.

Chris raised his head to answer Wyatt, but the moment he looked up, Wyatt went flying backwards. Chris' eyes widened at the sight of Wyatt flying through the air and landing in nearby garbage cans and bags.

Chris looked down at his hands, surprised at himself. He didn't think he could use his powers unconsciously.

"Chris!"

Chris jerked his head and saw Feeney standing in the middle of the alleyway, his hands stretched out before him. Chris blinked. He didn't send his brother away. Feeney did.

Feeney glanced at Chris in the corner of his eyes. "Run! Get out of here!"

Chris felt a gigantic pressure on his chest as he tried to decide. He was about to make up his mind when he heard the sound of trash moving.

Chris turned back to his brother. Wyatt had gotten himself back onto his feet. He brushed his jeans as he raised his eyes up at Feeney. "That was stupid," growled Wyatt.

Wyatt raised his hand up as blue electricity crackled in his palm. With a simple thrust, the ball of electricity flew off his hand and collided into Feeney's chest. Feeney's eyes bulged for a second from surprise before he was knocked off his feet and thrown backwards. In seconds, Feeney fell to the ground on his back.

Chris' body stiffened as his blood froze. "Feeney."

Chris jolted into action and ran over to Feeney. He collapsed to his knees next to Feeney's side. "Feeney?" said Chris as he bent down and hovered his head over his friend. "Feeney!"

Chris shook his Feeney's body. "Feeney? Come on," he said desperately and Chris put his fingers on Feeney's neck.

There was no pulse.

Chris heard pebbles shuffling and whipped his head up to see Wyatt standing by Feeney's feet. Chris' eyes fell as his heart twisted and every pulse brought pain through his chest.

"You killed him."

Wyatt narrowed his eyes at his brother, before glaring at Feeney. "He shouldn't have gotten in the way."

Chris glanced back down at Feeney's frozen state. His eyes were staring vacantly up at the darkening sky. Chris could hear thunder in the background. A storm was approaching. Chris blinked and a few tears slid out from his eyes and down his cheek.

"Chris," spoke Wyatt, but Chris didn't look up at him. "Chris look at me!"

Chris raised his head and depressingly stared at his brother. Wyatt saw the conflicting feelings going through Chris' green eyes.

Wyatt didn't plan for this happening. The old man should have just stayed out of it. It was between him and Chris. If he just stayed out of it then he would be alive. Chris wouldn't be on the ground all distressed. His plan was working just as according until the old man got in the way. Now, he had to do his best to convince Chris to come with him.

"Chris," started Wyatt. "You were lied to again by these strangers. This guy just tried to kill me. How many more times are people going to lie to you just so they can use you?"

Chris shook as he held onto Feeney and staring at Wyatt. He didn't want to believe that Feeney was lying to him. Feeney wouldn't lie to him. He wouldn't. But, neither would Wyatt.

"You killed him Wyatt," muttered Chris. "He's dead…"

"I was only protecting myself," defended Wyatt. "You saw him attacking me!"

Chris turned away to stare at Feeney's empty expression. His mouth closed and his lips thinned. His eyes stared into nothing. Yet, he looked peaceful, as if he was at total rest with no worries anymore.

Wyatt sighed heavily. "Chris, I understand your conflictions. I could see that you trusted, even cared for him." Wyatt disgustedly glanced at Feeney. "But, he lied to you Chris. He and his group told you that they didn't want to hurt me. Didn't want to kill me."

Chris shook his head. "They didn't."

"Yet, he attacked me," said Wyatt. "How can you keep trusting strangers over your family? Over your own brother?"

Blinking his eyes to try to control his emotions and the pain he felt inside, Chris stared from Feeney to Wyatt. His hands shook as he pondered. He felt his own heart ripping in two as he battled with himself in what to do.

Wyatt smiled, but quickly replaced it, not wanting to show it to his brother. "How many times has Dad lied to you Chris?"

Chris didn't answer, but Wyatt knew that Chris was thinking about it. "You see," said Wyatt. "How can you trust that man when he has constantly lied to you your whole life?"

Wyatt paused as he watched his brother stress over the situation. Wyatt could feel how close he was to snagging Chris back to his side. "Come on, Chris," he said gently. "I won't ever lie to you and you can be free to do whatever you want. All you have to do is come home."

Chris closed his eyes tightly as he tried to shut everything around him out. He tried to remember what his mother and his aunts told him. "When given a choice," said his mother, years ago before her death. "You have to follow your heart. It won't be easy, Chris. But, that's life."

His mother and aunts had told him multiple times that he must listen to his heart. Do what his heart tells him to do. The heart was the strongest in the body and mind. "Follow it," his Aunt Phoebe once said to him. "Because nine out of ten times it's right."

Chris knew what his heart was telling him, but it was painful to listen to it. Chris flickered his eyes up at Wyatt again. He saw his older brother looming over him, waiting for him to respond.

Then, Chris saw it.

Inside Wyatt's pocket was a green polished stone that was shaped in the same way Mist's pendant necklace was shaped. Fear dripped down his back. Wyatt had a pendant and could enter into Valhalla.

Wyatt would send an army of demons to the island and kill those that resist. Would Wyatt kill them all? Kill Mist? Freyja? Jen and Ryan? Bobby? All the other innocents and Valkyries that hid and lived there? How many more people would have to die before Wyatt created the Utopia he promised to Chris?

"Some of the best intentions," said his mother a long time ago, "are the worst. The road to hell is paved with good intentions, Chris. Remember that."

Chris' lips trembled as he made his final decision. "Wyatt?"

Wyatt perked up. "Yes?"

Chris moved his head up so that his eyes could focus on Wyatt's blue. With a deep breath, Chris spoke. "I'm sorry."

Wyatt wrinkled his brow, not understanding. Chris took that moment to hold his hand out. The pendant flew from Wyatt's pocket and into Chris' hand. Once Chris' fingers were wrapped around the pendant, Chris orbed himself and Feeney out of the alleyway.

As Chris orbed, he could hear his brother cursing and see Wyatt lunge at him. However, Chris and Feeney were already gone and Wyatt vented his anger and disappointment to the thundering sky.

_**BREAK**_

Leo stormed down the beaten path until he saw Mist and Freyja talking to themselves, grieving for the loss of their sister. When Freyja saw Leo come up, she held her hand out.

"We're in mourning, Leo," she said. "So, whatever you have to say, we'll discuss later."

"No," said Leo. "Now."

Freyja turned and gestured Mist to leave. Mist looked over at Leo as she walked past him and disappeared around the bend. Freyja turned to face Leo as her eyes pierced at him like daggers and her lips got thinner as she warningly glared at the Elder. But, Leo wasn't afraid of her.

"Did you send Feeney and my son out?"

Freyja crossed her arms. "That's what you want to discuss?"

"Just answer the question!"

"Yes," she snapped back at him. "Henry came back injured and said it was a trap. I sent Feeney to go and Chris went with him."

Leo's face glowed red as he threw his fist down at his side. "I told you not to let Chris off the island! His job was to stay behind."

Freyja narrowed her eyes. "Leo, what's the point in Chris' membership of the Resistance if he isn't going to do anything but stand around?"

"He has a job and that's to make coordinates of attacks," said Leo. "To stay behind and help. Not go out and fight."

"He's a whitelighter and a witch, Leo," said Freyja. "He's not a complete pacifist like you. Besides, Chris is a valuable weapon."

Leo jabbed a finger at Freyja. "My son is not a weapon that you can use!"

"And neither are my sisters," retorted Freyja.

They both stared angrily at each other, their chests heaving as they both panted out their anger at one another. Leo frowned and Freyja continued to stare definitely at Leo.

"Listen," said Freyja. "I might live far away on a secluded island, but I know a powerful witch when I see one. Everyone knows that Halliwells are powerful. Chris is a powerful witch, Leo, and his information about Wyatt and his bases makes him a vital asset to the Resistance. It would be stupid not to allow him to fight."

Leo's face still glowed red as the veins in his head bulged out. "You shouldn't have sent him out," he said. "His connection to Wyatt is strong."

Leo dragged his fingers through his hair. "I need a pendant," he said. "I have to go and get Chris."

Freyja cocked an eyebrow. "You have a pendant Leo," she said and when she saw Leo look away from her, she stepped forward. "You do have your pendant right?"

Leo blew a breath of air out as he bowed his eyes down. "I-I don't have it."

"What do you mean you don't have it?" growled Freyja.

"Wyatt took it from me," said Leo and Freyja's eyes widened at hearing Leo speak his son's name.

"He _what_!"

"I went to the store like we planned," said Leo, "but, Wyatt was waiting for me. He immobilized me and took the pendant." Leo rubbed the back of his neck. "He orbed out before I could get it back."

Freyja stared at Leo. Her face contorted and twisted into an expression of pure rage and fear. "You're telling me this now!" she roared. "You just gave our worst enemy a free ticket into this island. You have endangered everyone living here!"

Freyja pushed Leo out of the way and stormed up the path. Leo chased after her, but Freyja just kept huffing out words. "I should have known not to give you a pendant. A pendant is only meant to Valkyries, no one else. It was a mistake to give you one."

"I'm sorry, Freyja," said Leo. "But there was nothing I could do. He tricked us all." Leo shook his head. "I didn't know it was a trap."

Freyja stopped and spun around to face Leo. Her facial expression still raged with a flurry on intense emotions. "You're right," she said. "You didn't know. Because you don't know your son. You act like you do, but you don't. That's why he was able to trick you and steal the pendant."

Freyja flipped around, her hair flying into Leo's face as she trudged forward. "We'll need to evacuate the island as quickly as possible. Have the Resistance fighters ready to fight a demonic army."

Leo heard Freyja, but didn't listen. He was thinking about what she said to him. Maybe he didn't know Wyatt as well as he thought. Leo felt the heat coming off of him, as he grew angry with himself for being foolish. He has put everyone in danger for underestimating his son. For thinking that he knew his son well enough. Now, he and everyone were paying for his lack of judgment.

It was all his fault.

"LEO!"

Leo jerked his head up, jumping slightly at the call of his name. He looked up at Freyja, only to see that she too stopped. She glanced over her shoulder to look at him.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

Leo nodded. It was a desperate cry. One filled with pain and despair. Wyatt and his demonic army must have arrived.

"LEO!"

Leo heard it again, but this time, he recognized the agonizing cry. "Chris," mumbled Leo as he ran forward, running past Freyja.

Leo ran as fast as he could and he heard Freyja's footsteps not too far behind. Leo kept thinking. It was impossible for Chris to come back. No one could orb and neither Chris nor Feeney had a pendant, unless…

Leo pushed the branches away and found Chris and Feeney in a secluded part of Valhalla. Leo saw a pendant dangling from Chris' hand. Leo then moved his eyes to Feeney and saw how still the professor was on the ground.

Chris turned when he heard the crackling and ruffling noises that Leo and Freyja caused. Leo saw the pain-stricken face on his youngest son. Chris' eyes were red and soggy, his hair matted and sticking up in every direction. Chris' lips trembled and he stared pleadingly at Leo.

"Please," Chris cried. "Save him!"

Leo glanced back down at Feeney and then hurried to the other side. Leo held his hands over Feeney's chest, waiting for his hands to glow.

As he hands began to glow, Leo flickered his eyes up at his son. "What happened?"

Chris' body shook as he spoke a single word. "Wyatt."

Leo's muscles twitched upon hearing his son mention his other son's name. Leo now understood why Wyatt left in a hurry. Wyatt had felt Chris' presence and went after him. Now, Feeney was dead. Killed by Wyatt's demons or Wyatt himself.

Leo's hand glowed, but nothing happened. Leo pulled his hands away and looked back up his crying son. "Chris…"

Chris shook his head. "No, try again," he said. "Try again!"

"He's dead," said Leo. "I can't heal the dead, Chris."

Chris shut his eyes as his face scrunched smaller. "No…oh God…no!" Chris dropped his head on Feeney's chest and sobbed, his whole body compulsively shaking from the pain and sadness flowing through his insides.

Another person to bury.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

The funeral for Feeney and Leysa was quick. It wasn't a grand funeral like the Charmed Ones had, but they couldn't really mourn. These were dark times and mourning for loved ones was limited due to time needed for planning, scouting, and fighting.

Chris told Freyja and Leo what happened after he calmed down and Valhalla was saved from being taken over by demons. Freyja thanked Chris for doing what he did, but Chris just turned and walked away from them.

After Leysa and Feeney's ashes were scattered into the sea, Chris sat alone on the beach, watching the waves come rippling up towards him. It seemed like years had gone by since the death of Feeney, but Chris knew it was only yesterday. Chris dropped his head on his arms, trying hard to believe that he was in a better place.

"Chris?"

Chris lifted his head up, but the sunlight blocked the person's face. Chris squinted and held his hand up over his eyes. Blinking a few times to see, Chris saw Leo standing next to him.

"Can I sit down?" asked Leo.

"I don't own the island," replied Chris.

Leo took the comment as a yes and he sat down, joining Chris on the beach. They sat silently. Chris watched the waves and Leo watched his son. Leo fumbled with his hands as he tried to think of the right words to say to his son. He knew how close Chris was to Feeney and seeing him get murdered by his brother wouldn't be easy to handle emotionally.

"Chris," started Leo as he shifted uneasily in the sand. "I don't know if Feeney ever told you, but he said that you were his favorite student."

Chris didn't say anything. His eyes still focused on the ocean.

Leo took a deep breath. "Chris, I'm sorry."

"No, you're not," said Chris and he turned away from the ocean to look at Leo. "At least, not for what you want me to believe you're sorry for. You're only sorry that you failed."

Leo was startled and disturbed by Chris' voice and choice of words. "Chris, of course not! I'm sorry that Feeney died," he said. "I know how close you were to Feeney."

"Closer to him than you," retorted Chris. "He was like a father to me."

"I know."

"Do you?" asked Chris and Leo closed his mouth. "I've never seen you around this island, so how would you know?"

"Chris," said Leo, calmly. "You're right. I've been busy doing things for the Resistance and helping others to really hang out. But, Feeney and I have talked occasionally to each other. He has told me a few things about you. That's how I know."

Chris shook his head. "No you don't," he said. "There's a difference between hearing and seeing. They're not the same," Chris leaned in as he spoke the next words sharply. "So, you don't know."

Leo's face tightened. "Maybe I haven't spent very much time hanging out," he said seriously, "but it's only because we have a world to save from evil."

"To save the world from Wyatt you mean?"

"No," said Leo, shaking his head. "Wyatt isn't evil, Chris. He was born from two of the most good beings in the world. He just has his thinking mixed up. We just have to convince that what he's doing is wrong and not helpful."

"Well," said Chris nonchalantly. "Looks like you got a lot of work to do."

Leo cocked his eyebrows as he was perplexed by Chris' statement. "Don't you want to help? It's Wyatt we're talking about."

"I know," said Chris, _that's all we ever talk about_ he thought. "But I'm not going to sit on my ass all day to think of something that won't work and have more people killed."

Chris stood up to leave and Leo followed suit. "So, what are you going to do?" questioned Leo.

"I don't know," muttered Chris as he took a step forward. "But I'll think of something better than just a letter."

Leo heard the bitter from Chris' tone when he spoke the last sentence. "Chris, don't get mad at me. I didn't kill Feeney. I didn't destroy the world."

"You're right," said Chris. "You didn't destroy the world. You didn't kill Feeney. You didn't do _anything_!"

"That's enough Chris," shouted Leo, but Chris just rolled his eyes. Leo took a deep breath. "I understand you are upset and you just want to put the blame on someone other than your brother, but that won't make you feel any better. You just have to grieve and move on."

"Thanks for the advice," said Chris, sarcasm laced in his words, "but I'm just going to stick with my alcohol consumption and top it off with a few demon vanquishes."

"It's illegal for you to drink alcohol."

"Didn't stop me from doing it when I was sixteen," countered Chris. "And that was when the rules still mattered. I doubt the police force is going to arrest me for drinking a few beers. They have bigger problems to worry about."

Leo folded his arms in front of his chest. "Why do you have to be so difficult Chris?"

Chris shrugged. "Guess it's in my nature."

Leo sighed and stared thoughtfully at Chris. "Life will get better Chris."

Chris turned his head away and started to walk away from Leo. The Elder moved closer to Chris that the young Halliwell could feel his father's warmth coming off of him.

"But before life gets better," said Leo. "We need to stop evil from wreaking havoc. We all need to band together to protect the world from evil. To save the world from destruction."

"But to do this," continued Leo as he eyed Chris, "we need to push our relationship to the side and not make it get in the way of the Resistance's mission. I know I haven't been a good father to you, Chris. Maybe when this is all over, we can start on a clean slate, but until then, we need to get along for the sake of the world. Okay?"

Chris simply stared at his father with no emotion. His green eyes barely glowing in the sun's light as it sprayed the island with gold warmth, trying to heal the dark, cold feelings caused by their sadness.

"Okay," said Chris, simply, again with no emotion that it made Leo a little uneasy.

Leo nodded his head with a small smile. "Okay," repeated Leo. "Now, let's actually think of a plan to save Wyatt."

Chris didn't say anything. He didn't want to be with Leo any longer. All Leo ever talked about was _saving Wyatt _or _helping the world_. Chris can't ever recall Leo asking about him or how he was. Nope, everything came before Chris. It had been like that for years and Chris knew that he should be use to it, but deep down, the anger inside of him won't let him push it out of his mind.

Chris' mind began to spin and buzz at the same time as anger, defeat, and sadness carved his insides to shred. Chris didn't even hear Leo's actual plan to save his brother before speaking out, "What if we can't save him? What if he's truly evil? We might have to kill him."

Leo immediately snatched Chris' wrist. Chris winced at how tight Leo's hold was on him. Chris raised his eyes from his wrist to Leo's striking hazel eyes. "No," scorned Leo, "we're not going to kill Wyatt!"

"Why? Because he's the Twice-Blessed?"

"No," said Leo. "He's your brother." Leo looked straight into Chris' eyes, making Chris feel a great deal of pressure. "It's your job to look after him."

Chris glared back, but he realized Leo was correct. His mother often told him that there was nothing bigger than family. Chris pushed his anger back in memory of his mother.

However, Leo was wrong. He wasn't responsible in looking after his brother. It was his job. It was Leo's job to look after not only Wyatt, but him too. Their mother was their protector until her death and now it was their father's turn to take the role.

But, of course, Leo would lay all the duties and hardships on his sons. That's why Wyatt went crazy and Chris is alone. Children shouldn't have that kind of pressure on them. It always goes wrong in the end.

"I know," Chris said. "It's always been our jobs to look after one another since you left."

Chris shook Leo's hand off his wrist. With a glare, Chris turned his back to Leo and continued walking into the island. When Chris was sure that he was out of Leo's sight, he dropped to his knees and leaned his head against the trunk of a tree. Tears spilled out from his eyes as he choked on his own breaths.

"Why?" he cried towards the sky. "Why?"

_**BREAK**_

"_Why!_"

A demon burned to ash in Wyatt's office from an energy ball that Wyatt sent straight into the demon's chest. Lord Wyatt returned to his headquarters furious, raging mad and he was using his powers on any demon he spotted.

Lord Wyatt's kicked at the demon's ash. "How could Chris picked them over me?" he said as he jabbed his finger at his chest. "I'm his brother! I've looked after him since he was a baby. And he picked them! THEM!"

"I'm sorry, my lord," said Matt, trying his best not to piss the Halliwell off. "Your brother was always a bit unstable and irrational."

"My brother is none of those things," snapped Wyatt. "He's a stupid dreamer if anything. He can't see reality. And he's going to get himself killed if he keeps it up."

"What do you wish for us to do my lord?" asked Matt.

Lord Wyatt plopped himself on his chair, rocking back and forth as he tried to think of something. "There's nothing to really draw my brother out anymore. If we take Jake hostage, Chris would never trust me nor want to come back to my side."

Matt had no idea who Jake was, but figured it was another close friend of Chris. "Well, perhaps we can force the Resistance to send him out again. Have more battles—"

Wyatt shook his head. "That's not good enough," he said. "I want the Resistance dead and my brother and family on my side."

"So, you're suggesting we try our plan again?"

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "No," he said. "That would be stupid. No, we need a new plan and one that won't fail."

Matt agreed, but he knew coming up with a plan to get to the Resistance would be difficult not to mention getting a hold on Chris. The Elder Leo would probably use all of his power to keep his other son safe and away from Wyatt's grasp. All they really need to do is separate the two and their plan will work.

"I agree," said Wyatt and Matt blinked furiously, forgetting that his lord can read minds. "Our best chance is to separate Chris from the others. It would make conquering easier."

"We can come up with something," said Matt. "We'll get to work right away."

Wyatt shook his head. "No, I don't want this to be a demon's task," he said. "This needs special attention and skills. Send Lynn to my office."

Matt nodded his head and blinked away. Wyatt leaned back in his chair as he waited for Lynn to appear before him. He needed this task to be given to a group of people he knew would not fail him. He had other things to worry about than his rebellious younger brother and the Resistance.

The President and the United Nations leaders were giving him a hard time and he needed to discuss with Hortez as to how to deal with them. The President and the leaders requested to have a meeting with him, but Wyatt had other plans and it didn't consist of having a meeting with the "world leaders".

Lynn shimmered into the office and bowed before Lord Wyatt. "My lord," she said. "You wished for my presence?"

Lord Wyatt eyed at Lynn, but he didn't get up from his seat. "Lynn I need your expertise to solve a great pain for me."

"What does my lord wish for my clan to do?" asked Lynn as she raised her head up so that her eyes could meet Wyatt's.

Wyatt picked his fingernails. "I need you to infiltrate the Resistance and capture my brother."

Lynn eyes widened and her lips thinned in a questionable, unnerved frown. "I hope I am not stepping out of place, my lord," she said, "but we kill. We don't do bounties."

Wyatt's eyes snapped to Lynn as he tossed an energy ball at her. The energy ball blasted her shoulder out of blast and burned her skin. Lynn winced and looked up to see Wyatt Halliwell standing.

"You do what I tell you to do," he growled. "And I'm telling you to infiltrate the Resistance and capture by little brother. Got that?"

Lynn nodded her head frantically. "Of course, my lord," she said. "I'll send our best out."

Wyatt's facial expression didn't relax. "I want this done as quickly as possible."

Lynn promised she would send her clan onto it as soon as possible and shimmered out. Wyatt called for Hortez and he showed up immediately.

"What's the plan?"

Wyatt's face smirked.

_**BREAK**_

Chris wondered around the island alone. He followed wherever the paths took him to. He had no set goal, just as long as he didn't have to see Leo. He ran into a few people like Coop, who asked how he was doing. Chris lied and said he was doing fine, but Chris knew that Coop could tell that he wasn't. Yet, Coop left him alone and continued down the opposite way. The next person Chris ran into was Bobby, but they only acknowledged each other with a head raise. They didn't speak. Chris saw a glimpse of Mist, but she turned away quickly and he knew that she too was in deep mourning. She had lost someone close to her as well. A family member. Chris could relate.

Chris turned around the bend and came to a small hut like building. They were lots of huts on the island belonging to Resistance members and innocents that were staying on the island with them. Chris shared his hut with Leo, but Chris rarely slept in the hut.

Chris knocked on the side before entering. No one was inside, so Chris crept in further, looking around. There were a few fruit peels and cores in the corner of the single room. The makeshift bed was barely stable and it was unmade, but that was most of the Resistance homes were like. Messy. They didn't have the time to stay and clean.

Flies buzzed around the hut, a sign that the place had been abandoned. Chris figured it might have been an old Resistance member's hut, a person that was on the team before Chris arrived on the island. He had heard of a Resistance member named Josh that died earlier in the war against Wyatt. Maybe this was his hut.

Chris saw the tiny trinkets on the windowsill of the hut. There were multiple shells and rocks that cluttered the window ledge. Chris tinkered with a few before going over to the bed to sit down. As he placed himself down, he felt a lump underneath him. He threw back the blankets, revealing a leather jacket.

The same leather jacket that Feeney wore. Chris backed away a little, his eyes never leaving the jacket. Feeney wasn't wearing the jacket when he was killed a few days ago. Chris remembered, but this couldn't possibly be Feeney's hut. Why would it be so far away from the others?

Chris could feel his eyes watered. Chris had no idea where Feeney lived. He just figured it was in one of the huts where everyone else lived. Chris only saw Feeney hanging out with the group and teaching Chris how to fight in the practice arena. Chris never actually saw Feeney asleep. Did he ever sleep?

There were so many questions Chris wanted to ask. Why did he become a teacher? Did he have any living relatives? Had he ever fought in a big battle besides this war? What was his worst fear? Just anything.

Chris rubbed his tears into his eyes as they blurred his vision. He lifted the leather jacket, examining it. Feeney was the Resistance's chief telekinetic witch. With his death, the role had now moved onto Chris, but the Halliwell witch didn't think he could do it. The group had a hard time trusting him because of his connections to Wyatt Halliwell.

But, he had no choice. Chris was the resonating telekinetic witch. He had to learn to fit into his new role. Into the role that Feeney created for the Resistance. A role that was big, Chris didn't know if he could do it. Chris didn't even know if he could live without Feeney. The professor was always there to give him advice. He had Chris' back on everything. Feeney trusted Chris to make decisions.

But, he needed to learn how to live without him, just like he learned to live without his father, then his mother, and his aunts later. Chris knew he would learn to live without him, but it didn't mean it wasn't going to be painful.

Chris put his arms through the sleeves and rolled his shoulders to adjust the leather jacket. It fit and Chris sighed as he felt the leather jacket cover him. It felt heavy, something Chris didn't expect.

With one last glance around the room, Chris headed exited the hut and headed back towards camp.

_**BREAK**_

Freyja mourned the lost of her sister alone, but realized that the time to end the mourning was when they learned of the deaths of world leaders. She called Leo into the Temple Cave and she relayed the news to him. Leo's shoulders fell and his face darkened and graved.

"Who were killed exactly?" asked Leo.

Freyja sighed. "Kenya reported that the countries involved in the United Nations were murdered. The United States, Great Britain, Spain, etc."

Leo wrinkled his nose and crossed his arms, his face turning red. "I don't understand," he said. "Why…what's the point?"

"To get them out of the way," she said. "They were probably causing problems for Wyatt and he had them removed."

Leo's shoulders fell as he sat down, sighing in stress. "What did I do wrong?" he asked. "How could my son become so…so…"

"Evil?" suggested Freyja.

"Corrupt," corrected Leo. "I don't know what I did wrong. I have one son who is killing people and another that is following the family's destiny."

Freyja walked over to Leo and sat down next to him. She placed her hand on his. "You didn't know the future," she said. "It's hard to read. Trust me, my sisters and I have been here for a long time, reading the stars and signs. It's not easy. All you have to do is your best in the present."

"It's not easy, Freyja," he said. "I am doing my best and a lot of good, but everything is going wrong. Everything."

Freyja watched Leo with sympathy, but she shook her head. "Not everything is going wrong. Wyatt might haven't been the son you had wished him to become, but you still got another."

"Chris is doing a lot of good, Leo," she said. "He might not be the Twice-Blessed, the one destined to save mankind, but at the moment, he _is_ the one saving mankind."

Leo slowly nodded his head. "Yeah," he said. "Maybe you're right. I've been strict with Chris, but it's only to protect him. He doesn't have the power to protect himself. Not like Wyatt."

"But, I guess that he's not a kid anymore," he said, pausing before looking up at Freyja. "I'm going to change the protection setting around here. I'm going to let whitelighters be able to orb out as well."

Freyja jerked back, surprised. "You're going to make it available for any whitelighter to orb out?"

Leo nodded. "I can't keep Chris grounded here," he said. "Besides, I trust him and it will make it easier for the Resistance if he could orb out of Valhalla."

Freyja smiled. "I agree," she said and she stood up. "Do you think we should call a meeting?"

"Yeah," said Leo, standing up as well. "We can't keep hiding here and mourn. We can't let Feeney and Leysa die in vain."

Leo looked straight into Freyja's eyes. "Call it."


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

The Resistance all slowly gathered into the Temple Cave. Ryan and Jen were the first to arrive, followed by the Valkyries, and Bobby came slouching his way into the Temple Cave. Henry and Coop came in together, looking disgruntled that they had to leave their kids behind again for a meeting.

Coop was thinking about his eldest daughter. Prue was about to turn fifteen soon and she was becoming very independent. She started taking care of his younger sister, acting like a mother to her. Coop also noticed that she had been practicing fighting techniques with Mist and the other Valkyries. Coop worried that she might actually want to join the Resistance when she turned eighteen years old.

Henry, on the other hand, did not have to worry about his children. Hailey and Hannah have been spending most of their time teaching their younger brother some tricks. But, they didn't lose a child. Not like Prue and Patty lost Penelope. The day Penelope died was the same day Prue stopped becoming an older sister. She was a mixture of older sister and mother, but now she was a mother. A fighter.

Something that Coop didn't want for her to be.

Once Coop and Henry sat down, they both saw Leo approach them with a worried look hinted in his eyes.

"What's up?" asked Henry.

Leo glanced at the cave entrance and turned back to them. "Have you seen Chris?"

Henry looked over to Coop and he shook his head. "No, I haven't seen him."

"Me neither," said Coop. "Maybe he's walking over here."

Leo rubbed the back of his hands. "I don't know if he will. We got in another fight…"

"Another?" said Henry rather shocked. " Can't the two of you ever get along?"

Leo sighed heavily, his shoulders falling. "I guess not," he said. "I try…we both try, but it just doesn't end up on good terms."

"Well the first thing you need to do is stop acting like an Elder," advised Coop. "I mean, Chris has grown up knowing you as an Elder and not as a father. So, he sees you as an Elder and when you're talking to him it makes it look like you are trying to control his life like the Elders did with his mother and aunts."

Henry nodded in agreement. "Chris can't see you as a father because you were never there for him as a father. So, try doing a different approach to get to talk to him. Start out slow, don't try to make huge steps."

Leo listened, but thought they were all crazy. He was always a father first. He always came when Wyatt, or Piper or Chris were injured. He healed them. He came down for Christmases and Easters. He celebrated the New Years once or twice with them, but he always had obligations to his job when during the New Years. But, he came down whenever he could to see them.

"Oh, and act like he matters," added Coop.

Leo was taken back. "Act like he matters?" he repeated. "Coop, what the hell does that mean? Chris is my son! Of course he matters!"

"Well, maybe he does," said Coop, "but you sure do not act like it. Everyone else could easily be fooled that Chris was just another Resistance member instead of a family member."

Leo shook his head. "That's ridiculous! I treat Chris less than a Resistance member."

Coop and Henry gave Leo a funny look. Before either one could speak, Freyja stepped next to Leo. "It's time Leo," she said.

Leo sighed. "Thanks," he said to Henry and Coop, "and if you see him…"

"We know," they both said in union and Leo followed Freyja to the center of the Temple Cave. He glanced at the entrance, but it was still empty and no one was coming through.

"Okay," said Freyja and her one word garnered everyone's' attention. "We have gathered some recent news from the outside."

"The world leaders in the United Nations have been murdered," announced Freyja.

Everyone gasped and Henry dropped his head into his hands, covering his face. Coop side-glanced at Henry, watching his brother-in-law disappear in anger and grief. A few looked anguished and the others appeared cross.

"Why?" asked Ryan.

"Because it means more power."

Leo and everyone else turned to see Chris leaning against the cave walls. Some were surprised to see him, Leo included, but relieved to know he came. He must have come in at the last minute, with no one noticing him.

Leo noticed that he was wearing a new leather jacket. But, it was not new. It was old and batted. It looked familiar too. Leo then realized that he was wearing Feeney's leather jacket.

Freyja looked over at Chris with raised eyebrows. "Glad you could join us Chris," she said. "Why would you say that?"

Chris sat up and walked over. "Those leaders are symbols of power for the mortals. Wyatt doesn't just want to rule the magical world. He wants to take over both worlds and he can't have people seeing others as power figures besides himself."

Chris accusation made Leo feel unsettled, but he knew it to be true. Why else would Wyatt have kill them? They weren't threatening? Wyatt could easily kill them if they did.

Freyja's words broke Leo's concentration. "So, you're saying he's trying to take over the mortal government?"

"Take over?" said Chris. "I don't know. Maybe? I couldn't actually tell you what he's thinking about next. I just know that power is everything to him at the moment."

"So, we still do not know his next move?" said Freyja, softly as she turned to look for answers from the Elder. "Leo?"

Leo looked up, unfolding his arms. "I think Chris is right," he said. "Wyatt wants to remove anyone that people might see as power figureheads. However, I don't know what's his plan to do with the rest of the government. We might to dig some more."

Freyja nodded her head in agreement. "Okay, Ryan? Bobby?" she said as the two men perked up in their seats. "You're on duty right?" Both men nodded. "Go find us some more information about the outcome. Try to find out what Wyatt's game plan is."

"Sure," said Bobby as both he and Ryan stood up and ready to get going to the outside world.

Leo turned to his son. "Chris I think you should go with them," he said, causing Chris to turn his gaze to the Elder and Freyja to spin around.

"What?" asked Chris.

"I think you should go with them," repeated Leo. "Out of all of us, you know Wyatt the best."

Freyja lips curled upwards. "Leo right, Chris," she said. "You go with Bobby and Ryan."

Chris glanced at Bobby and Ryan, seeing them eyeing him, inspecting him. It would be Chris' first time going out on a mission with both of these men and they knew what happened the last time Chris left Valhalla. Lord Wyatt killed one of their best Resistance members.

"Um…okay," said Chris. "But, what about…"

"Cloak yourself," said Leo simply. "As long as you put it up, Wyatt can't sense you. I know he told you when you were little he could, but he really can't."

Chris blushed at the mentioning of his childhood, especially in front of everyone in the Resistance. He quickly tried to compose himself. "Okay, I will," he said as he walked over to join Ryan and Bobby.

Freyja turned to everyone else. "Meeting is adjourned until these three return," she said. "Come back in ten minutes when they return."

They all nodded and Jen gave one more glance at Ryan before walking away with Mist and Kenya.

Once everyone was almost out of the Temple Cave, Freyja and Leo walked over to the three men. Freyja stopped in front of Bobby, giving him the leadership position of the expedition.

"Okay," she said. "Remember, goal is to find any information about Lord Wyatt's plan. Get in and out quickly. I don't want to lose anyone else this month."

Bobby nodded. "Don't worry, Freyja. We'll be back in one piece."

"And Chris," added Leo as Chris looked up to his father. "If Wyatt manages to find you, orb out. Don't confront him."

"Okay," said Chris, but his tone didn't comfort Leo.

"All right," said Freyja, handing the pendant to Bobby. "Keep this safe."

Bobby took the pendant from Freyja. "With my life," he said as he went to press the pendant to open the portal.

Leo, however, reached over and stopped him. "How about your guys orbs in," he said. "The portal contains a lot of magic and Wyatt might have that triggered up at this moment. He might be expecting us to come out once we heard the news of the deaths." Leo turned to Chris. "You can orb out of Valhalla now, but use the pendant to get back in. It's the only way to enter Valhalla."

Chris stared at his father. Chris knew something was off about Leo, but this radical change of him bewildered him. Leo wouldn't even let him out of his sight, now he willingly sending him off into a city crawling with demons and with Wyatt expecting them to come to the surface to dig for information. Plus, he could now leave Valhalla whenever he wanted.

Before Chris could question Leo, Freyja clapped her hands. "Hurry," she said. "Get going so you can come right back."

Chris obeyed and linked his arms around Bobby and Ryan's arms as blue orbs consumed all three. He watched his father's forehead wrinkle in worry and guilt, making Chris feel anymore confused as to what made Leo change his mind.

Leo watched his son and Bobby and Ryan leave Valhalla. As the blue orbs disappeared, he prayed that they would return safely and that Chris will back with less resentment against him. Leo noticed Freyja looking at him with a questioning stare.

"What?" asked Leo.

Freyja turned so that her face and eyes were directly in front of his own. "Do you think it is wise for Chris to go off? I know that I support Chris and trust him, but Wyatt…"

"As long as Chris puts his cloak up," said Leo. "He'll be safe. As long as Chris, Bobby, or Ryan don't do anything stupid, they'll all be safe from Wyatt."

Freyja nodded and glanced one more time at the Elder. "It's hard isn't?"

Leo's shoulders drooped. "You have no idea."

_**BREAK**_

When the blue and white orbs flurried away from their bodies, Chris, Bobby, and Ryan found themselves standing in an abandon warehouse. It was covered in dust and debris. The cracked walls were spray painted, a sign that it became a teenagers' hangout. The area was silent until Bobby spoke.

"All right," he muttered. "Let's get moving."

The three of them walked towards an opening as Ryan turned to Chris. "Did you put it up?"

Chris nodded his head. "Yeah."

Chris knew Ryan was talking about blocking his location. Due to his whitelighter abilities, his brother and others could easily sense him. So, Chris immediately blocked people from sensing him, not wanting Wyatt to find him that easily if he did decide to sense for his younger brother.

As the sunlight hit their faces, Chris raised his hand to shield his eyes. Ryan groaned slightly as all their eyes began adjusting to the sun.

"Weird day," commented Ryan. "Wouldn't expect it to be sunnyville here."

"Yeah," muttered Chris in agreement. He was shocked by the change of weather. Typically, since Wyatt's rose to power, the weather had always been dark and dreary. Now, it was sunny and glowing to a point it made Chris believe that everything before was just a horrible nightmare.

"Come on," said Bobby. "I think I can hear sirens."

Chris and Ryan followed Bobby out and towards the streets of San Francisco. They easily fit into the crowd with their casual clothes that they managed to swipe at local thrift stores days before. However, their burden of knowledge and the fate of the world on their shoulders made them appear dead.

Chris had his shoulders hunched and his hands in the leather jacket's pockets. Chris noticed a few people dressed in business suits, acting as if the world never changed. They were running down the street, rushing through people and trying to catch a cab or bus ride.

A perfectly normal day…

…with the exception of demons patrolling the streets.

Bobby muttered Chris to move away from the road and keep his head down. "I don't want any demons recognizing you," said Bobby. "We can take them on, but not Wyatt."

So, Chris moved away from the road and went closer to the buildings. He lowered his head, his eyes staring at the sidewalk and the bits of rubble and gum that laid in his pathway.

Ryan moved ahead of the group, swiping a newspaper when the newsstand owner wasn't paying attention. As soon as Ryan gave the signal, Bobby and Chris hurried towards him and they both went into an alleyway.

Ryan opened the newspaper and scanned the first page. "Nothing exciting," he said, which Chris took as nothing new. "World Leaders are dead and Dog Beauty Pageant cancelled." Ryan wrinkled his eyebrows. "They are still hosting dog competitions?"

Bobby grabbed the paper out of Ryan's hands. "Apparently not," he said as he flipped through the paper. "They're putting pressure on police officers to follow the Witch Laws."

"The Witch Laws?" said Chris.

Ryan and Bobby nodded their heads. "Yeah," said Ryan. "I think you were living with Wyatt at the time these came out. The Witch Laws is where witches have to registered and follow all these dumb rules, but no one follows them anyways. Have a mortal try to kill a witch."

"They've done it before," said Chris. "My ancestor Melinda was killed by mortals."

"That's only because she let them," countered Bobby. "Yeah, we know all about your family history," Then he mumbled, "Who in the bloody world doesn't?"

"Is that in the Witch Laws as well?" commented Chris, clearly sarcastic.

Ryan flickered a smile. "Nah, Magic School, but your family is the most famous witch family in history anyway."

Chris turned away, slightly ashamed and embarrassed. "Oh," he muttered.

Bobby flipped through the paper and closed it. "Nothing new," he said. "I guess we'll have to find something on the streets."

Chris nodded and the three turned to head out of the alleyway when a moderately built, dark hair man blocked their way out. His black eyes glared at all three and his mouth twitched sinisterly.

"What you doing hiding here?"

Chris, Bobby, and Ryan recognized him as a demon. Chris immediately hid his face by looking down and Ryan began to pull his athame out from its holder around his waist.

However, Bobby puffed out his chest and stood taller, domineering the demon. "We're just wanting a private place to look at a newspaper. Got a problem with that?"

"I do," hissed the demon. "You three could be planning something against Lord Wyatt."

"Maybe," said Bobby. "Or maybe we just wanted to read the newspaper."

The demon studied Bobby. "You seem a little to cocky to be a mortal," he said as his eyes gleamed. "You must be a witch then!"

"Or a warlock," said Bobby as he produced a small fire with his fingers. He held the ball of fire gingerly towards the demon's face. "Now, are you going to kill me or are you going to just walk away?"

The demon growled, but he turned away and walked down the street with heavy, thunderous steps. Bobby put out the flames and Ryan tucked his athame away again.

"We should have just killed him," said Ryan, but Bobby shook his head.

"If we did that then we will get unwanted attention and more demons," said Bobby. "Remember our goal is to gain information and return back to base. We can't let ourselves get caught by demons or Wyatt. Especially with Chris here."

Chris wrinkled his nose. He knew that Bobby meant well. He only wanted to protect the Resistance and with Chris around, Wyatt would definitely show up and Bobby, Ryan, and Chris together could not take on Wyatt.

"Let's keep moving," insisted Bobby and he left first followed by Chris and then Ryan. They roamed the streets, picking up any extra clothes or food bits that they could bring back to Valhalla. Chris found a baseball cap and tucked it away, reminding himself to wash it when he gets back.

They have been walking for an hour, going down to the dock, to Chinatown, and then towards the financial district of San Francisco. Chris was staring at the towering buildings that caped the three of them in its shadows when he heard a booming voice.

Chris stopped and tapped on Ryan's shoulder. "Do you hear that?"

Ryan paused and concentrated. "Yeah, I think I hear it. Does it sound like someone is talking?"

Chris nodded. Bobby, upon noticing he was walking alone, returned to Ryan and Chris. "What's going on?"

"Listen," said Ryan and Bobby listened and heard the voice as well.

"Who's talking?"

Chris raised his shoulders and began to follow the voice. Ryan and Bobby followed behind them. They went down a few blocks when they finally saw a big crowd of people standing in the plaza with their heads looking up at a building.

"What the hell?" said Ryan, but Chris walked towards the crowd.

Chris, Bobby, and Ryan joined the crowd, looking up at the huge televised screen on the side of a business building in downtown San Francisco. Taking up most of the screen was a man in a business suit with an American flag pin below his left shoulder. His receding hairline made him look old, but the sound of his booming age made it appear he had full of life and spirit.

"I promise you this, my fellow citizens," he roared into a microphone. "Though the tragic of our nation and world leaders have frightened us all, doesn't mean we need to start persecuting our fellow Americans."

Chris recognized the man as the Vice President, now the President of the United States. "What the hell…"

The President took a deep breath. "Our country has gone through many trials during its lifetime. Many men, women, and children were killed due to prejudices. Our country is about welcoming everyone."

Chris heard a man swore at the newly appointed President. "They're monsters! Terrorist!"

Chris didn't flinch at being called such horrible names. Demons have called him much worse. Chris felt an elbow nudged into his side and turned his head to see Ryan next to him.

Ryan leaned in toward Chris. "Do you think that this is really the Vice or a shape shifter?"

Chris took in a deep breath. "Either way," he said, "Wyatt is definitely involved."

Ryan nodded his head and lifted his eyes towards the screen again to see the Vice President pounding the podium. "Times are changing! When 9/11 happened, was every Muslim a terrorist? Did every Russian want to kill Americans during the Cold War? No! Not every supernatural creature wants to kill. I promise you, my fellow citizens that the time for peace will come and it's coming soon!"

Chris gazed at the people surrounding him. They all looked unconvinced and some walked away, muttering a few things. World Pease wasn't going to come any time soon. The Vice President lied. Peace was far away even Chris knew that. That's why in previous years, keeping magic a secret was very important.

Bobby tapped on Ryan and Chris's shoulders. "Let's get out of here," he said. "We got enough information to report back to Valhalla."

Chris and Ryan agreed and followed Bobby out of the crowd. Chris glanced one more time at the screen. He felt his body tingle as he stared at the proud American president. Chris crinkled his eyebrows as he concentrated on the screen. Though he could only see the Vice President in the screen, Chris felt Wyatt's presence.

_**BREAK**_

Bianca sat in front of her television watching the newly appointed president giving his speech about the supernatural. The man's compassion side towards the magical community didn't at all surprise her. In fact, she was sure the Wyatt had made some sort of arrangement to make him become President. That was why all the world leaders were killed a few days ago.

Bianca heard the sound of someone shimmering into her kitchen. She quickly turned the television off and walked over to the kitchen, her hands ready for combat.

"Lower your guard, Bianca," said a woman's voice as she turned around the corner. "It's just me."

Bianca relaxed. "Mom, how many times have I told you to knock first?"

"Plenty," she answered, "but I'm your mother and I see no reason as to why I shouldn't just shimmer inside."

"I might be having guests."

"Who should be use to the idea of magic," countered Lynn as she went over and examined her daughter. "You look a little tired."

Bianca flipped her hair back, "Yeah, well, when the Witch King wants you to do something nearly impossible, it sort of drains your energy."

Lynn frowned. "I see," she said. "Well, he only trusts the best to do impossible assignments, Bianca. You should be proud."

"I'm honored," she said as she turned away and back to her couch. "So, what brings you here, besides a family chat."

Lynn followed her daughter to the living room and took the chair. Once she situated herself in the chair, she spoke. "Lord Wyatt has made another request," she said. "One that is going to be nearly impossible to do."

"Such confidence you have in yourself Mother," said Bianca rather sharply. "And you came to me because you want me to do it?"

"Not exactly," she said. "I'm going to call a meeting and hopefully we can come up with a plan."

Bianca groaned on the inside. She didn't like family meetings. The other phoenixes didn't seem to mind getting their hands dirty and often teased her for her lack of bloodlust.

"We need to get this done as soon as possible," continued Lynn. "Lord Wyatt requested that we get the target as quickly as possible."

"What? No bloodshed?" asked Bianca, now interested in what Lord Wyatt sought for. "What's the mission?"

Lynn sighed and slowly spoke. "He wants his brother again," she said, "but this time it's not going to be as easy. He also requested that we find a way into Valhalla."

"Valhalla?" repeated Bianca as her mind flipped through the knowledge storage. "But, no one can enter without a pendant. How are we going to get a pendant?"

Lynn shrugged. "Exactly, that's why we need a family meeting to discuss options. Will you be attending or be absent?"

Bianca brushed a strand of hair behind her ears. "Absent. Lord Wyatt wants me to do one small thing and I am going to do it tonight."

Lynn shook her head. "You're always absent, Bianca," she said, her voice on the edge of anger and irritation. "You need to start doing some family duties. You are going to be the future matriarch of this clan one day."

"And I can't wait," said Bianca as she stood up. "I'm going to take a shower and get ready. Don't wait up on me."

Lynn watched Bianca walk away to her bedroom. Lynn watched and heard the slamming of the door as Bianca prepared to go on another mission. Lynn didn't like how Bianca treated the family. It was as if she acted better than all of them, but Bianca was just like them, like it or not.

Lynn turned away from the closed door and towards the window, seeing the sunlight peak through the clouds.

It was going to be a marvelous day.

_**BREAK**_

The new President walked into his private quarters in the White House. When he closed the door and locked it, he was greeted by a cold, callous voice.

"You're speech was quite entertaining," said Lord Wyatt.

The President spun around, but he didn't see the Witch King anywhere in the room. With his eyes darting back and forth between the room's walls, the President stepped forward into the room. "Well, we did make a deal right? I get to be President and the people will begin to trust you."

"Something like that," said Wyatt's voice. "I don't care if they trust me or not. To be honest, I don't trust anyone, especially politicians."

The President gulped and stopped proceeding. "Show yourself!" he ordered. "I feel ridiculous talking to an empty room."

"It's not empty," said Lord Wyatt as he removed his invisibility cloak. Wyatt was sitting behind the President's desk with his legs prompt up on the desk as he leaned back, eyeing the President, "I would be nicer next time," warned Wyatt as he flicked his hand.

The President's wrist twisted and snapped. The President screamed, but his sound died. Another trick of Lord Wyatt's thought the President as he cradled his arm.

Lord Wyatt removed himself from the desk and walked over to the President, towering over him. "Next time, it won't be the wrist, but your neck," said Lord Wyatt. "Remember, you're not the one in charge. I am. Don't you forget."

Then, Lord Wyatt black orbed out of the office as the President cursed at the Halliwell witch for breaking his wrist.

_**BREAK**_

"So, you really think that Wyatt officially to over the mortal government?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah, no human would admit that there are good supernatural beings out there. We are simply monsters to them. Wyatt forced him to say those words."

Ryan groaned. "So, now, he has taken over the mortal government. More good news to bring back to Freyja and Leo."

"Better than no news," replied Bobby as he stopped Ryan and Chris from crossing street as a police car zooming past them. He lifted his arm and all three continued on their way. "We can't fight back if we don't know what he's planning."

"We don't know what he's planning," answered Ryan.

"Sure we do," said Bobby. "He's taking over the mortal government. Now, he wants complete control. Soon, he'll be crossing over the Atlantic. Good luck Europe."

Chris felt a heavy burden on his shoulders as Ryan and Bobby continued their casual talk about his brother and his wickedness. Wyatt wasn't always the cruel tyrant they know. Chris can at least vouch for that. He had spent his childhood years with his brother and, to Chris, Wyatt was the best brother.

Something just happened to him.

Chris shifted his shoulders and gazed up to see a young man being harassed by two brute looking men. But, Chris knew they weren't men. They were demons.

"Hey!" cried Chris as he ran over to the young man and the two demons.

Bobby and Ryan immediately stopped talking and watched Chris run towards the demons. The demons, displeased that they were interrupted, snarled as they snapped their heads to view the intruder.

"You dare bother us?" hissed the demon.

With a smirk, Chris flicked his hand out and the demon flew up in the air and crashed head first into the building. The other demon quickly grew an energy ball. "Witch!" he snarled disgustedly, but before he could throw it at Chris, he burst into a fiery figure and turned to ash.

Chris glanced over his shoulder to see Bobby's hand held out in front. Ryan was standing close behind him as he glared at the Chris. "What the hell?" cried Ryan, "You just exposed us!"

Chris lowered his arm and looked around as a few bystanders witnessed the magical event. The young man the demons were harassing fled the scene and Chris could see his running figure a few blocks away.

"We can't stay here," said Bobby as he grabbed Chris' arm and pulled him into an alley.

All three soon broke into a run as they heard shimmering behind them. They didn't stop running, going through multiple alleyways and deserted paths to avoid demons and mortals. Finally, when they found a secluded spot, Bobby pulled out the pendant and tapped on it. The whirlpool portal opened.

"Let's go," he said and Ryan jumped in first. Chris hesitated, but Bobby pushed him into the portal. Bobby glanced one more time around before jumping in after his fellow fighters and friends.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

"So, he has a puppet doing his work," commented Freyja after she heard the news that Bobby, Ryan, and Chris reported back to her and Leo.

Leo didn't say anything. He didn't even look at Chris when his son informed Freyja of feeling Wyatt's presence when he was looking at the screen. Leo didn't question his son's accusation. He actually believed him, but if Chris could feel Wyatt's presence, then it was possible for Wyatt to break Chris' shield and find him. If they were both shielding, it's possible for Wyatt to easily locate Chris if he wanted to.

"Why would he have a puppet when he could take over the world and rule it?" asked Bobby.

"He doesn't want to rule," said Leo. "He doesn't want to deal with politics. He just wants what he wants. As long as he gets that, then all is good."

"And anyone who questions or doesn't follow gets killed?" asked Ryan.

Leo shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. So far, I would assume—"

"Yes," said Chris, cutting off. "Unless you're family."

Bobby tilted his head to examine Chris' face. "Is that why he didn't kill you?"

Chris cracked his fingers as he looked away from the group. "Yes," he answered softly and Leo watched the angst appear in the lines of his forehead and the brooding of his eyes.

"I guess we just need to figure out his next move," said Leo, trying to steer the conversation back away from the family situation. "Did you figure out Wyatt's next move?"

Bobby turned away from Chris and looked over at Leo. "Well, I'm going to assume it's to destroy us. Like Chris said before, he doesn't want anyone to challenge his power or to let anyone see other people as power people."

"So, I'm going to say the Resistance might be on his next agenda," said Ryan. "We are challenging his power and," Ryan nudged at Chris and Leo, "we have his family with us."

Chris flickered his eyes up at Leo, but Leo wasn't looking at him. Leo was concentrating on what Ryan just said. "You think he's going against the Resistance to get us?"

"No," said Ryan as he looked over at Chris, "but, maybe, for Chris…"

Chris shot his head up as he looked from Leo's face and then to everyone else until he saw Bobby's last. "Wyatt…he…no, he's not going to come at the Resistance to get to me. Me and the rest of the Halliwell Family are just second prize. He knows I won't side with him."

"Doesn't mean he can't…coerce to change your way of thinking," said Ryan.

Leo looked worriedly at Chris, but his son shook his head. "No, Wyatt wouldn't do that. Wyatt wouldn't hurt me on purpose. Listen, let's forget about my safety. Let's think of the others, okay?"

No one disagreed with him. "Okay," said Chris. "I think we need to save as many witches and innocents as possible. Demons are not afraid to kill any innocents. Wyatt doesn't care as long as they don't kill them all."

"We need to set up sanctuaries," said Ryan. "Not just here, but everywhere. We already have a few innocents here like your friend Jude, but this island cannot hold everyone."

Freyja agreed, "Ryan's right. We'll need to set up protective sanctuaries outside Valhalla. We can make some in the magical community world."

Leo shook his head. "No, demons have taken full control over the areas. There's nowhere safe to create a sanctuary in the magical community."

"How about the surface world, then?" said Bobby, "Somewhere abandon and no one will really go? It would be protected with magic."

"That could work," said Chris as he looked up at Leo. "What do you think Leo? Is it possible?"

Leo pondered the situation. "It is possible," he said. "But it's going to be difficult. We will need to put a lot of magical spells and charms into the places."

"It can be done," said Chris. "We have plenty of magical people to help out." Chris turned to Freyja. "Do you have those maps again?"

Freyja nodded and turned away from the group. Minutes later, she returned with maps. Chris helped her unroll one as he examined and searched the map. "We can set one up in Alameda. Near the beach area."

Leo, Bobby, Ryan, and Freyja looked at the area. "That's a possible area," said Leo. "Maybe we should ask Henry on this too. He'll know a few good places."

Chris nodded. "Yeah, I can go get him." Chris burst into tiny blue light blubs and disappeared seconds later.

Leo sighed heavily as he examined the map again. "Maybe we oughta have more safe houses in other cities you know?"

Freyja jabbed her finger towards a different section of California. "You mean here?"

Leo shook his head. "Not really, I mean in other cities like New York, Miami, Detroit…"

"All the big time cities," said Ryan. "That's not a bad idea. We probably should if he now has control over the mortal government."

"And it won't be long before he travels overseas either," added Bobby. "We might need to set up safe houses at other international cities."

"Let's just focus on the US first," said Leo. "Wyatt won't go forward too soon. We'll still have time to deal with the others. Plus, witches and other good magical creatures will find ways to protect themselves."

After Leo finished that statement, two figures in a flurry of lights appeared in between Leo and Bobby. When the lights disappeared Chris and Henry were standing shoulder to shoulder. Uncle Henry staring down at the maps.

"So, you're trying to set up safe houses?" questioned Henry. "In the city or…"

"Anywhere in the US at the moment," said Leo. "Where Wyatt has control of as of now."

Henry nodded his head to indicate that he heard Leo as his eyes focused on the maps in front of him. Henry placed a finger on the map. "You'll need one in Los Angeles, I can guarantee that. That place is as hot as hell and I'm sure demons won't mind going there for vacation breaks."

Freyja took out a marker and marked the spot that was dotted LOS ANGELES. Chris pointed at Alameda. "What about here?"

"Alameda?" said Henry. "It's a good distance away from the city and it's near water. Good place." Freyja marked the city.

They spent another hour marking sanctuaries for the innocents, almost blackening the map with the marker. Chris created many sanctuary options and Henry agreed with most of them.

The next few hours involved with the witches and magical beings creating spells, charms, and shields to keep the sanctuaries safe. Leo, Freyja, Bobby, Ryan, and Chris stayed in the Temple cave drawing up plans. Henry left, claiming he didn't have any "power" to contribute to this part of the plan.

As soon as the drawing were created, they all said goodnight to each other and planned to set the sanctuaries up tomorrow. Bobby left for the river to clean off and Ryan ran off to find Jen and tell her of the news. Leo and Chris slowly walked back to their family camp.

"Do you think these safe houses will actually work?" asked Chris.

Leo side-glanced at Chris before answering. "Yes, I think they will. We need back up in case Wyatt ever found a way to get in here."

Chris nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Do you think Wyatt will kill us?"

"Us do you mean you, me, and the rest of the Halliwell family?"

Chris nodded again and Leo sighed. "I'm not quite sure. I don't believe he will. He was born from two of the most good magical beings in the world."

"So was I…"

"And you are good," said Leo. "And so is Wyatt. He still has good in him Chris. For example, you defied him by joining the Resistance and not going with him. He could have killed not only Feeney, but also you that day."

Chris' heart lurched upon hearing Feeney's name and he wrapped his arm around his frail body, feeling the leather of his jacket.

"But he didn't," continued Leo, not aware of the sudden pain and depress that Chris felt. "That shows that he still has good inside of him. No matter what, Chris, we can't give up on him. We can still save him."

Chris nodded again. "Yeah, I know." Chris paused and looked down a different path. "I'll be back later," he said as he separated from Leo and started walking down a different pathway.

_**BREAK**_

Mist stood on the beach, watching the stars twinkle and the waves rolling up onto the sand. Her toes wiggled every time the water touched the tip. It was cold, but isn't the Indian Ocean always cold.

"What're you thinking?"

Mist glanced over her shoulder to see Chris walking towards her. She smiled at him as he approached and stopped right next to her.

"I was thinking about you, actually," she said and Chris raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" he said. "Why?"

Mist returned her gaze to the ocean. "I was thinking about the jacket that you are wearing now and then the relationship between you and Feeney."

Mist saw Chris fidget and place his hands inside the leather jacket's pockets. "Oh," he uttered. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry," she said when she noticed his discomfort on the topic. "I know how much he meant to you."

Chris let out a heavy sigh. "He was like a father to me," he said then he bowed his head. "He sort of reminded me of my grandpa."

"Where is your grandpa?"

"Dead," answered Chris and he didn't divulge further into the topic.

Mist closed her eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Chris shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal, but Mist knew that it was. Feeney was important to him, which meant that his grandfather was important as well to him. Mist opened her eyes, ready to speak again when something moved in the bushes from behind

Chris turned around quickly and Mist jumped at the sound of the noise. But they relaxed when they saw it was only Prue.

Prue walked over toward Chris, her hands on her hips and her long hair tied swiftly in a ponytail. "Chris can I talk to you?"

Chris glanced at Mist. "Excuse me," he said. Mist nodded understandably as she turned away and into the jungle, leaving Chris and Prue on the beach.

Chris gave his full attention to Prue. "What's up?"

"I want to know what you and the Resistance discussed today."

Chris wrinkled his brow. "Prue, I can't. You know that."

"I don't care," she said, her face hard and firm. Chris noted that she really meant it.

Chris shook his head. "I care," he said. "I don't want my little cousin to fight. You're still too young."

"Stop treating me like a child!" she cried, causing Chris to be taken back by his cousin's rage. "I'm fifteen years old now!"

"That doesn't make you an adult," countered Chris."

"In this world, it does," snapped Prue.

Chris flustered. Prue was right to a degree. People were growing up too fast now and Prue, at the age of sixteen, was not just a sister, but a mother and protector of her younger sister, Patty. She became strong for her father and her sister.

She was, really, no longer a child.

Chris felt weight being pressured against his chest as he figured if he should inform Prue or not. Prue waited, tapping her fingers against her arm as she crossed them in front of her chest.

Chris took a deep breath. "We're setting up safe houses on the outside," he said to Prue. "In case we can't contain everyone here or if Wyatt ever finds a way in here."

Prue paused to think over the information that she learned. "Did you suggest the North pole?" she asked seriously.

Chris cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Demons don't like the cold, Chris," she said in a matter-of-fact tone, "So, setting up base in the north or south poles would be good places. Try to avoid deserts."

Chris nodded his head. "I'll suggest it to the group," he said. "That's smart Prue."

Prue unfolded her arms. "I know my father doesn't want to lose another child, Chris," she said. "I do, but the world needs my help. I'm not weak or stupid."

"I never said you were."

"But you all treat me like I am."

Chris didn't say anything. He knew it was the truth. They have all treated Prue, Patty, the twins, and Henry Jr. as little children that needed to be shielded and protected from the dangers and the situations that are arising outside of Valhalla. However, they were not weak or simply children. They were Halliwells. Children of the Charmed Ones. They were beyond the most powerful magical family in the world. They will always be danger around them,

"I'm sorry," muttered Chris. "We're just trying to prevent you guys from growing up too fast."

Prue's chest rose as she took a deep breath and looked directly into Chris's eyes. "Well, it's a little too late. This world forced us to grow up fast when my mother was murdered."

With a turn of her heel, Prue marched right back into the jungle, leaving Chris alone on the beach. The waves splashing up on the beach being the only sound to accompany him and the moon's light the only light to guide him back home.

_**BREAK**_

Bianca had quickly returned from her mission with a long scratch on her hand. She underestimated the traitor's ability to fight back and received the mark when he struck her at weak point. However, she managed to get her skill back and finish the job. She had good news to report to Lord Wyatt.

She went into her bathroom, quickly cleaning the wound with soap and water. It burned, but she withheld the pain inside of her. The water dripped blood into the sink, before it slid down into the drain.

Bianca turned off the water and placed a band-aid over her wound. She stared at the band-aid, examining how weak she looked brandishing the band-aid on her hand. Maybe she should wear gloves for a while.

"I see you are getting a bit slower."

Bianca spun around, drawing her knife out. When she saw it was her mother, she lowered her knife. "Didn't we already discuss about knocking?"

Lynn got up from the chair she was casually sitting on and looked carefully at her daughter. "Well, you weren't home when I did knock, so I just waited for you to come home."

"Great," mutter Bianca. "What brings you here anyways?"

"I want to have a chat with my daughter."

"Ever heard of a telephone?"

"I also wanted to see my daughter."

"You saw me earlier."

"But you left," countered Lynn, "for a mission that got you that wound."

Bianca covered the band-aid with her uninjured hand. "I underestimated the demon," she growled. "It wasn't because I'm lacking skill."

Lynn didn't falter from her expression. "I think you need to come back to the Phoenix clan. You need to stop working alone."

"I'm better on my own," said Bianca. "You know that."

"But lately you've been having problems."

"I don't have problems," Bianca said. "Like I said, I underestimated my opponent. It won't happen again." Bianca closed the bathroom door. "I got the job done anyways."

"I figured or you wouldn't be back here."

Bianca groaned, wishing her mother would just leave her alone like most mothers. Why couldn't she understand that she wanted peace and be alone? Bianca walked over to the kitchen cabinets and pulled out a can of soup and a bowl.

"You planning on staying for dinner?"

Lynn glanced down at the can of soup. "If it is going to be that, I'll pass."

Bianca gave a tight grin. "It's just going to be this," she said. "I haven't gotten a chance to go grocery shopping in a while."

Bianca cooked the soup and turned around to face her mother.

"You came to chat," she said as she folded her arms in front of her chest. "What do you want to talk about?"

Lynn walked over to the kitchen and leaned against the counter. "We had our family meeting that you missed," she said. "Joe and Mary are onto it."

Bianca burrowed her eyebrows. "Joe? Mary?" she said. "I thought Wyatt would want you to do a good job on this mission?"

Lynn picked at her fingers. "Our best was preoccupied," she said as she gave a look to her daughter. Bianca turned away from her mother to concentrate on the soup. "We couldn't have Anna or Karl take it. Chris Halliwell would instantly recognize them."

"And Joe?"

"Joe won't be showing his face, but he is the second best we have," commented Lynn. "We need the best, Bianca, and Joe is the best that we had at the meeting."

Bianca breathed and stirred her soup. "I know what you're going to say, mother," she said. "But, I don't care. I'm busy doing other things for Lord Wyatt."

"Like petty things," Lynn said. "Anyone can kill the demon you were sent to hire." Lynn eyed her daughter's back and Bianca felt the pressure. "You took the job willing. He didn't ask you did he?"

Bianca poured the soup into a bowl and blew, redirecting the steam eastwards. Lynn smirked at her daughter's no response. She walked over to Bianca. "So, why are you trying to avoid, Bianca? Your family or duty?"

Bianca shot a look at her mother. "I considered them the same," she said. "Listen, I get the job done and if you guys ever really need me, you can call."

Lynn put a hand on her daughter's shoulder and turned her around, so Lynn could look into those brown eyes, the same eyes as her late husband. "Bianca," she said gently as Bianca looked directly back. "I know I have been a little hard on you, but I just want to let you know, with times like these, we really need the best."

"You are my daughter," she continued. "You will take over the clan when I pass away. People expect you to lead. Right now, they are probably doubting your ability to run the clan."

Bianca's eyes didn't falter. Lynn gave a small smile to ease her stance. "Bi," she said, "I'm so proud of you. I know that you're a great Phoenix. You ARE the best, Bianca."

She pulled Bianca into a hug, surprising her daughter. "I love you, Bianca."

Bianca hugged her back, but it was still awkward. Her mother has never shown her this much affection since she was a young girl. "Mom, is everything okay?"

Lynn pulled away from her daughter. "I don't want our family to fall apart, Bianca," she said. "I'm a mother. I worry. I worry that if we don't do things right, we could all end up dead. I don't want that to happen."

Lynn lifted Bianca's injured hand up to the level of their faces. "This, Bianca, is a symbol. If we continue not to do our job at our very best, we could end up with more than a simply scratch across the hand."

Lynn dropped Bianca's hand, but Bianca continued to stare at it. Maybe her mother had a point.

Lynn sighed. "I best get going," she said. "I have to help Joe and Mary come up with a strategy."

Bianca nodded silently and Lynn turned around to leave the apartment through the door. She opened, taking a step out into the hallway when she heard Bianca call for her.

"Yes," asked Lynn as she stepped back into the living room.

Bianca looked emotionally at her mother, cradling her injured hand. "I love you too."

Lynn smiled and walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind her.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58 **

"I think it could use some more mattress."

Chris counted the number of mattress they had placed inside one of the new safe houses. He counted fifteen.

Chris shrugged. "There's fifteen twins," he said. "We can at least squeeze two to a bed and if they are kids, about three."

Ryan scratched the side of his head as he pondered. Chris and him had spent the last twenty-four hours creating this safe house while Mist and Jen, Coop and Henry, and Bobby and another Valkryie created their own safe houses in the areas already picked out. Chris and Ryan partnered up and spent most of the time gathering materials. Chris had orbed to different colleges, checking the dumpsters for any useful items such as mattress, drawers, clothes, and other random things.

Chris sighed. "I think we could use five more," he said. "I can go check the universities in Canada."

Ryan nodded and agreed. Chris orbed away to Canada's universities such as St. Thomas University, University of Victoria, and University of Quebec. He managed to sneak back to the safe house with six more mattress, a bag of clothes, and a reading lamp. When he materialized back to the safe house, he found Ryan setting up the sleeping area, spreading the mattress in equally spaces.

"I have more," said Chris as he patted the pile of mattress, "but, they kind of smell. I think the garbage got to them."

Ryan flickered up and smiled. "Well, luckily, we know a charm or two to take care of that."

"Yeah."

Together they set up the safe house. Chris incanted a charm or two over the ugly, lumpy mattress. The mattress turned whiter and the smell disappeared, but sadly the lumps stayed. Chris tried to create another spell to take away the lumps, but nothing happened except Chris' hair clamped together into lumps.

Chris had to combed out of his hair as Ryan finished up with the kitchen area by setting up the long table they found in Washington D.C. area. When the safe house was complete, night had settled. Ryan lit a piece of wood on fire with his newly acquired set of matches and Chris unfolded the piece of paper Leo had given all the groups to read for charms and spells to protect the safe houses from demons and attacks.

"What's the first one?" asked Ryan and Chris read him the title.

"Just a simple spell," answered Chris and he easily spoke the spell. Magic illuminated the building, but Chris knew it wouldn't hold Wyatt back.

"We'll need to set up some crystals," said Chris. "For good measurements."

Ryan agreed and they pulled out a few crystals, placing them around the safe house. When he got them all set, they shield went up. Chris and Ryan continued for a few hours setting up more charms and spells for the safe house. The safe house became invisible to all those that wanted to come to harm the people inside, set up alarms inside the safe house when enemies were near, and it blocked anyone from sensing or orbing in. The only way to enter was to know simple spell to get through the enchantments and spells.

When they were done, Ryan was exhausted. "I think that is the best we can do."

"Yeah," said Chris as he came back from inspecting the house. "It is as good as it gets."

Ryan straightened his shoulders and stretched his arms out to the sky. "You want a beer?" he asked Chris as he dropped his arms down to his side.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "What?" Chris didn't believe what he just heard. Ryan wanting a beer at a time like this?

"A beer," repeated Ryan. "I don't know about you, but I could definitely use one right now."

"Sure, I guess," said Chris, "yeah."

_**BREAK**_

Chris and Ryan had not turned up yet.

Freyja pondered as to what was taking so long. Jen, Bobby, Coop, Henry, and her two sisters have returned, but Ryan and Chris were taking a long time to get back to Valhalla. She thought that those two would be the first ones to get done seeing as they were one of the best in the Resistance.

She was still thinking when Leo walked in and stood next to her. "They'll be back," he said. "If I know Chris, he would probably make sure they got every corner. Double-check everything."

"And if I know Chris," said Freyja. "He and Ryan are probably stuck fighting demons somewhere."

Leo didn't say anything. Chris did attract a lot of demons. When he sees a demon harassing anyone, he gets angry and has to go and defend them. Not matter the cost. He had already risked Ryan and Bobby's life when he defended the mortal being beaten up by a demon. Yet, Leo thought best of his son.

"Nah," said Leo. "Chris wouldn't want to grab Wyatt's attention. They would have a pretty low profile. Trust me."

_**BREAK**_

Chris and Ryan sat at the bar, drinking a bottle of the finest bear. Well, it was for them. Chris hadn't had one for so long, he almost forgot that he wasn't suppose to drink the whole thing quickly. Ryan, however, drank it down rather quickly. Chris guessed that Ryan was use to the burning sensation in the mouth and throat from the beer.

"Bartender," called Ryan as he waved his empty bottle. "Another."

The bartender bent down, picked up a full bottle, and pushed down the counter. It sailed right into Ryan's hand and he leaned it toward Chris to telekinetically open it.

Chris did a simple twist and the top came off. Ryan flipped it to the counter and took another big gulp. "God," he muttered. "I forgot how much I love beer."

Chris nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it kind of taste like freedom, you know? Be able to have one."

"And be sitting in an actual bar, drinking," added Ryan. "Yeah, I know. It kind of makes life a little less stressful."

"Yep."

They both take another drink and Chris can hear Ryan's throat gulp the beer. Chris put his beer down on the counter and gave a long sigh. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed that the bar was quite a public attraction. It reminded him of his mother's club owning days, but Piper wouldn't let her two sons stay in the main area. They had to stay in the back.

There were a group of people playing pool and another group jolly laughing over something pointless. Chris glanced down the bar and noticed a few people ordering beer on tap and other drinks. He also noticed a cute curly haired girl looking at him. She smiled, but Chris turned away. He couldn't draw any attention to himself.

Ryan raised his bottle to his lips. "You think the world will get better?"

It was an odd question to ask in public. Almost no one asked those questions in fear that they will be overheard and be killed by demons. Chris had seen the way mortals have acted and a lot of them have just been accepting the changes and Wyatt's cruel rule.

Chris gave a half-heartily shrugged. "I want to believe it will," he answered. "But, times change, people change…you just never know."

The bartender came over and wiped their area clean. He gave a hard look at Chris, but Chris turned slightly away. He couldn't have anyone recognize him and report it to Wyatt. He would send a band of powerful demons or, worse, he himself will come and Chris couldn't bare the idea of Ryan being killed.

After the bartender wiped the area, he went down to the other end of the bar towards the curly haired girl and the other customers that crowded near the entrance.

Ryan didn't noticed the bartender. He finished his second beer and placed down on the counter, smacking his lips a couple of times.

"I thought by the time now," began Ryan. "I would be married…maybe with one kid."

Chris lifted his beer, but didn't take a drink. "I thought I would be in college. At least graduated from high school."

Ryan smirked. "Guess life sucks sometimes."

"Yeah," said Chris and he took a drink to help wash away those dreams and memories of high school and home. "I never thought I would be, well, here."

Ryan didn't say anything. He looked behind him and saw the people playing pool. With a loud sigh, he got up. "I'm going to use the restroom, try not to get into any trouble."

"I won't," he said as he put his beer back down and away from him.

Ryan headed for the back, disappearing in the dark hallway. It just came to Chris that he and Ryan didn't have any money with them to pay for their beers. "Shit," he said underneath his breath as he planned an exit strategy. Maybe they could pretend to be demons.

Chris became lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that the cute curly haired girl had made her way towards him. She leaned over the bar, holding onto the bottle she was drinking from. She didn't speak for a long time, but after a long silence she spoke, "What are you thinking about?"

Chris jerked out from his mind and blinked as he saw the girl standing next to him. "What?"

The girl gave a cute smile, pushing her cheeks up towards his eyes. "I asked you what you were thinking about," she said. "It seemed very important seeing as you didn't notice me standing here the past few minutes."

Chris scratched the side of his head. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said. "I was just thinking of nothing. Memories."

"Interesting," she said as she took Ryan's unoccupied seat. "What type of memories?"

"Childhood."

The girl nodded. "The good old days, huh?"

Chris nodded his head too. Yes, he thought, the good, old days.

The girl placed her beer down next to Ryan's empty ones. "I've never seen you around here before," she said. "Are you new to the area?"

Chris shook his head. "Uh, no," he answered. "Lived here all my life. However, I doubt you'll find anyone new to San Francisco. It isn't exactly Pleasantville here."

"Wow," said the girl and then laughed. "If those creatures outside heard what you just said…you'll be dead."

"Luckily I'm not out there," replied Chris and he took another sip from his beer. "Are you afraid of them?"

"Yes," she said. "They got so much power that they can do whatever they want. You act like you aren't afraid."

Chris lowered his eyes to his beer. "I'm afraid," he said as he settled his beer back down on the bar. "Just not the demons."

The girl raised her eyebrows in interest. "Uh, then what are you afraid of?"

Chris paused, staring deep into the woman's eyes. "Loosing my family."

The girl stared, but her demeanor changed as she realized Chris' fear. "Yeah, well, it's understandable. Death of a loved one."

Chris didn't say anything. He took the last sip from his beer to wash away the happier memories of his mother and aunts. He let out a long sigh before placing it among Ryan's empty bottles.

The girl looked back up at Chris. "My name's Mary." She stuck out her hand.

Chris took her hand. "Chris," he replied.

The girl smiled again. "So, Chris, do you want to get out of here? Go somewhere more quieter."

Chris glanced at the restroom entrance. Ryan hadn't come back and Chris couldn't leave Ryan thinking that something happened to him.

"I can't," answered Chris. "I came here with a friend."

"You mean that other guy sitting here with you earlier?" asked Mary, pointing towards the restroom.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, I'm his ride home."

"Well, do you just want to wait outside then?" she asked. "You can tell the bartender to tell your friend that we just went outside."

Chris pondered, rubbing his chin as he thought. "Um…okay," he said and Mary flagged the bartender down.

"Can you tell his friend here that we went outside for a bit?"

The bartender nodded and went back to serving his customers. Mary grabbed Chris' hand and led him through the crowded bar to outside. Chris looked up at the stars, searching for the North Star until he found it. He muttered a silent pray to the star and then turned back to Mary.

Mary led him further away from the entrance door, but they were still outside the bar's building. Finally, Mary let go of Chris' hand. Chris let his hand drop to his side, not caring the cold was freezing the blood in his hands.

Mary turned around, brandishing an knife as she held it up towards Chris' throat. A smirked grew on her face. "Don't do anything stupid, Christopher Halliwell," she said as she tipped blade to gently touch Chris' neck, "I can easily cut your vocal cords out in a simple move."

"I don't doubt that," answered Chris calmly, which irritated Mary.

"You don't seem that surprised," said Mary.

"I'm not," answered Chris, his eyes half-hooded. "I know what you are. You're a Phoenix."

Mary blinked. "How—"

"Your birthmark," he said and Mary turned her wrist to hide the Phoenix mark. "You really think I didn't know who you are back in the bar?"

Mary narrowed her eyes at him. "Then why did you come outside with me if you knew who I was?"

Chris shrugged. "Maybe I thought you didn't know who I was," Chris smiled. "Who am I kidding, of course you knew who I was. But, you had to make sure. That's why you sent the bartender over towards me to see if I truly was Christopher Halliwell."

Mary raised an eyebrow. "How long did you know I was spying on you?"

Chris shrugged again. "A few minutes after you entered the bar. It wasn't hard to see really. You sat in a seat where you got a good look at me and my friend and near the door. Plus, you kept glancing my way, but then again, that's not uncommon for me."

Mary's lips thinned. "Cocky, huh?"

"Maybe," said Chris, "or just confidence."

Mary smirked. "Well, let's see how confident you are when you face Lord Wyatt," Chris' heart sunk when he heard his brother's name and Mary smiled at seeing his reaction. "That's what I thought."

"Well, I'm sorry," said Chris, "but I'm not really in a reunion mood tonight."

Mary didn't understand, giving Chris enough time. Chris flicked his hand and Mary went flying to the side, smashing into one of the bar's windows. Chris could hear the screams of frightened mortals upon seeing Mary's body.

Chris rushed towards the doors, entering the bar again. He had to find Ryan, so that they could get out of here before more of Mary's friends showed up. As Chris pushed through the frightened crowd, Chris ran into a big blonde looking man that he recognized.

Another Phoenix.

Chris tried to dodge out of the way, but the male Phoenix was ready for that. He latched onto Chris' arm and swung him about, letting him go. Chris flew into chairs and knocked over a table, hitting his head hard on the metal supporter.

Dazed, Chris pushed himself up, but found that Mary was coming to from her attack. The male Phoenix came marching over and Chris quickly shot his hands up, throwing the Phoenix into the case of beer bottles. The bottles smashed and shattered into tiny pieces when the Phoenix made impact. They showered him and made chiming sound upon landing on the floor.

The bartender ducked below, hiding from the fight and Chris made a beeline to the restrooms only to be pulled back and slammed onto the floor. Chris choked on air as he tried to regain his breathing. He looked up to see a shorthaired blonde woman standing over him, holding an energy ball.

"It seems like no one can do anything anymore," she uttered as she stared back down at Chris.

Chris remembered her too. She was the matriarch. The leader of the Phoenixes. Chris pushed himself up, but the woman kicked him back down. "Don't move," she ordered.

Chris remained on his back, fear draining his energy. He had thought that there was only one Phoenix, but he should have known better. They work as a team like his mother and aunts. He groaned in defeat.

The woman looked back at the other two Phoenixes. "Hurry," she said. "Lets get him out of he…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence. Chris saw it coming before the leader even realized it. A knife came swooshing through the air, directly hitting her in the side. The woman cried out, clutching her chest when another knife came flying at her. She dodged it and limped away behind a table for cover.

Chris propped himself up on his elbows to see Ryan hurrying over towards him. "Chris!" he shouted as he took a bottle of alcohol and threw it in Mary's direction. Mary rolled behind a chair to avoid the flying bottle. Ryan took out his matches and set one aflame.

Chris immediately knew what Ryan was about to do.

Chris pushed himself off the floor and grabbed onto Ryan's arm. Once Ryan felt Chris' hand on his arm, he tossed the fire out to the spilled alcohol. They orbed out of the bar, letting the Phoenixes deal with the crackling fire.

_**BREAK**_

Chris orbed to a safe place. Ryan let go of Chris' hand to dig for the pendant. He found it and yanked it out from his pocket.

As he prepared to opened the portal to Valhalla, Ryan looked back up at Chris. "I thought I said don't get into any troubles."

Chris' breaths were still heavy as he replied. "Sorry, I lied."

Ryan frowned and pressed the green pendant. The whirlpool portal appeared before them, circling and waiting for them to walk through.

They both hurried forward, not wanting to linger anymore on the outside.

Once they went through and saw the familiar Temple Cave cage in the center, they relaxed and Ryan touched the pendant again, closing the whirlpool portal.

"So, they recognized you?" asked Ryan when the portal closed.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, but I recognized them too."

"Huh," said Ryan. "Well, next time, remind me when we have demons closing in on us."

"They weren't demons," said Chris and Ryan gave him a funny look. "They're witches. Phoenixes."

"Jesus," muttered Ryan. "And there were three of them?"

Chris nodded.

Ryan pocketed the pendant. "Next time," he said. "Let's find a bar that's not crawling with magical enemies."

Chris laughed. "Deal," he said.

As they headed back to their camps, they found Freyja, Leo, and the rest of the gang. Both leaders looked worried when they saw Ryan and Chris's exhausted and sweaty faces.

"What happened?" asked Freyja. "What took you guys so long?"

Chris opened to answer, but Ryan beat him to it. "We ran into a little trouble."

Leo cocked one of his eyebrows. "A little," he said. "Little by means?"

"Three Phoenixes," replied Chris. "But, it's okay. The Safe House is still secure and they are not aware of our plans."

Freyja let out a sigh of relief and Jen rubbed Ryan's shoulder. Only Leo didn't look so relieved.

"How did they find you?"

Chris and Ryan shrugged. "Wrong place, wrong time, I'd imagine," answered Chris. "I don't know. It's not like there's a tracker on me."

"So they were after you," said Leo.

"They were after both of us," said Chris. "They're job is to find and kill those involved revolting against Wyatt."

"I thought Wyatt wouldn't want to kill you?" asked Leo.

"Well, his mind is constantly changing, isn't?" replied Chris. "I don't know. We got out of there fast."

"Yeah," spoke Ryan. "They didn't track us down, so all in all, it's good."

Leo didn't question it any further. Freyja asked everyone to pick another spot to do another work of safe houses in two days. This time around, Chris was partnered with Coop and Ryan with Bobby. Leo wanted them to switch partners, so the safe houses will be uniquely different. It didn't make any difference. They all used the same protections spells, charms, and objects on every safe house. Chris believed Leo wanted a family member to be with Chris to watch out for him.

The meeting ended and Chris went through the jungle to the waterfall area to relax before going to bed. As the members all went their own directions, the leaves rattled and Prue Halliwell stepped out from behind the tree, listening to everything they all said in the meeting.

She will no longer just stay behind. Prue tiptoed away to think of a plan to get her to the other side and help the Resistance with the safe houses.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

The woman laid limp on the floor, bloodied and scared. Wyatt walked away from her, not even caring that she whimpered and blood leaked out from her wounds. He glared at the window.

"I don't appreciate failure," he said. "I gave specific instructions. It wasn't hard to follow."

The scraggly woman tried to stand up, but she couldn't. She fell back onto the floor into a crumple heap. "I'm sorry my lord…"

Wyatt raised his hand and the woman fell silent. "I didn't ask you to speak," he said as he turned around to glare at the bloodied woman. "I didn't ask you to fail either. I asked you to capture my brother and find the Resistance."

Lynn lifted her head up slowly, blood dripping from her lips. She didn't look at Wyatt, knowing it would be best to avoid eye contact. She quivered at the pain she tried to hold back, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

Wyatt turned around and walked, stopping just a few inches away from her face. "Get up," he ordered and Lynn stood up, pain ripping her whole body as she refused to collapse back down. Wyatt noticed the effort and smiled amusedly at how much power he had over her. He was more powerful than pain.

Once he had her full attention again, Wyatt spoke icily. "Don't fail me again."

_**BREAK**_

Bianca shimmered in with bags of groceries. Her mother had asked her before she left if she could shop for some special herbs. Bianca searched through every Chinatown before finding it at an old shop in New York City.

As she placed the bag down, she heard her mother cry out in agony.

Her natural instincts made her jump and pull out a knife as she ran toward her mother's crying voice.

"Mom!" cried Bianca as she burst through the living room to find Joe and Carl holding Lynn down on the ground by her arms as her distant cousin applied a wet cloth on her mother's bleeding belly.

"Mom!" Bianca pushed her way through, but no one tried to prevent her from seeing Lynn. Bianca dropped by her mother's side, "Oh, Mom."

Bianca saw the horror of her mother's figure. Bloodied, blistered, and wounds cut so deep, Bianca wondered how her mother was still awake. Tears fell onto her mother's badly injured body and Bianca reached for her mother's hand.

"Mom…" she said, "What happened? Who did this to you?"

Lynn could barely open her lips, so Joe answered for her. "Lord Wyatt," Bianca lifted her head up to her cousin. "We failed in our mission. He's giving us one more shot, but Lynn suffered for our failure."

_Wyatt destroyed my mother?_ Bianca face burned as anger rose to the fiery depths in her chest. She snapped back at her cousins. "Take my mother to her bed," she said. Carl and Joe carried Lynn to her bed as Anna lay blankets upon blankets on the bed. "Mary," ordered Bianca. "Get the brown bag off the counter in the kitchen. Hurry!"

Mary ran off and came back a few seconds later with the bag. Bianca took it and pulled out the medicines she got from Chinatown and began mixing a potion that she remembered her mother used on her wounds when she was a child.

Joe and Carl sat back and watched as Bianca placed the healing potion on her mother's wounds. She watched a few of the wounds close together, but it still didn't cure all the damaged that was done onto her. Bianca hurried and worked on her mother until no one could do no more for her unless Wyatt healed her himself.

Bianca sighed and ordered the rest of her Phoenixes to leave her and her mother. Bianca pulled up a chair and sat down, watching her mother breathe in and out.

As Bianca began to drift away, she heard her mother calling out to her. Bianca leaned forward by her mother's bedside. "I'm here, mother," said Bianca, patting her mother's hand. "I'm here. Do you need more?"

Lynn blinked once and tried her best to give Bianca a smile. "Bianca," she said hoarsely. "You shouldn't see me like this."

Bianca shook her head. "You don't deserve to be like this."

"Yes I do," answered Lynn, which shocked Bianca. "We failed. I failed."

"No," said Bianca. "No, it wasn't your fault."

Lynn shook her head. "We're the best, Bianca. We are known to never fail. We have failed Lord Wyatt."

"Who cares if we fail," said Bianca. "If he wanted things to be done, he should have done it himself."

"Watch your mouth, Bianca," said Lynn, but she didn't say it in an accusation tone. "I can't let him hurt you, my child."

"Don't worry about me," said Bianca. "I can take care of myself."

Lynn smiled. "I know," she said. "I trained you to be able to do that."

Bianca remembered her childhood. The constant moving around, working out, and training. She never remembered having a normal life. She can remember her first kill, her first battle, and her first assignment. All of them burned into her brain forever.

"What's going to happen now?" asked Bianca. She needed to know if they were going to move away again or continue with the mission.

Lynn cleared her throat and groaned. "We must try again. If we fail again, Lord Wyatt will kill us. Kill us all."

"Mother," said Bianca. "I think we should negotiate with him. Have someone else take on the mission."

Lynn refused. "No, if we do not, we will taint or reputation. We must achieve it. Be back on Lord Wyatt's good side, Bianca."

"But, he'll kill you and everyone else if you fail."

"We cannot give up," said Lynn. "That is worse than failing."

Bianca closed her eyes. She imagined all of her family dead. Her cousins, her mother, and herself. All lying on the ground like broken puppets with Lord Wyatt in the center. She hated him. Hated him for what he did to her mother, but she will not let him kill her.

And the only way to do that was to finish the mission that she started. "Mother?"

Lynn's eyes were already on her daughter's. "Yes, Bianca?"

"I'm in."

_**BREAK**_

Chris muddled through the garbage dump in a dire search. At least, for any clothing that could still be in use. The demons have burned the shelter for the homeless and anyone who handed out donations were easily placed in a hospital ward. So, the Resistance had resigned to dumpsters and landfills.

Chris tossed an old tire out of his way with a simple hand gesture and found what he needed. A bag of old, smelly clothes. Now, if he could swipe a few towels somewhere. Chris orbed away and settled outside a large Target store. The guilt he would have felt years ago no longer lingered in his heart, so he strode right into the megastore.

It was a simple breeze really. Just grab and go, but Leo had ordered them not to steal stuff from stores. "That would make us no less than demons," he said. But Chris knew that the desire need for clothes and fresh towels were needed at the safe houses. People with no money, little food, and little clothing to keep themselves warm and clean. Stealing is no long a devilish act. It was the source of surviving.

Chris found the towel and grabbed a few. His eyes swept the area around him as he turned around. He had learned that he can never truly believe that he was alone. A demon or two is always around, watching and waiting for the right moment to strike. Last week, he and Ryan got into more trouble when two demons did a surprise attack leaving Ryan's arm broken and a cut across Chris' face. Luckily, they escaped and Leo fixed them up, before dragging Chris away to lecture him on responsibility and safety.

He maneuvered his way around the store, dodging eager employees wanting to help. If they wanted to help him, then they needed to stop acting like everything is okay. Wyatt recently ordered the city of Seattle to be destroyed and Chris had to watch it repeatedly on the big screens in the Bay Area. Wyatt's reasons? Too many rebels in the area. At least, that is what the people on the streets claim, but Chris wasn't going to knock on Wyatt's door to ask him why.

Chris found the bathrooms and hurried inside. Before any employee could come after him asking him not to go inside with the merchandise, he orbed out. Chris materialized in his old apartment. It was still a dirty pit, but he had managed to gather a few clothes, towels, another blanket, and a pillow to make it comfortable to stay. Chris searched around his apartment and found an empty plastic bag, He ripped off all the price tags from the towels and shoved them into the bag.

Chris dropped himself onto his mattress and laid down on his back, staring up at the cracks on the ceiling. He breathed in and out slowly, trying to steady himself. It had been a dreadful week. Though, they finished setting up all the safe houses, it was hard to keep the people living there. It took up a lot of power, energy , and supplies, but Chris knew it was for the best. He poked his rib caged and realized how much thinner he had become these past few weeks. His skin stretched over his frail body and his bones stuck out more than usual.

With a deep breath, Chris used his strength to orb to a safe house. When he arrived to one of them, he delivered the bag and headed out, checking to make sure no demons or warlocks were around. The people inside the safe houses were enthusiastic at the sight of him, happy to see the bag of goodies for them. Yet, Chris still felt guilty, ashamed for what his brother did to these people. So, he left quickly rather than stay.

When he was sure it was safe, he exited the safe house and hurried away from the area. He turned around a corner quickly, slamming directly into someone. Chris scurried up and apologized as soon as he hit the person.

"I'm sorry," said Chris as he raised his head to look at who he ran into.

It was Prue.

Chris snatched Prue's arm and dragged her into an abandoned alleyway. Still holding her arm, Chris looked directly into her eyes. "What the hell are you doing here? How did you get out of Valhalla?"

"I followed you."

"Me?"

Prue nodded her head. "Yes," she said. "I went through the same portal you went through before you closed it. You weren't paying attention, so I managed to get away before you could see me. I've been following you for a long time. I can't believe you never noticed."

This made Chris uncomfortable and not very secured. He thought he did a good job hiding his tracks, but apparently not good enough.

Prue pulled her arm out of her cousin's grasp. "I don't like being on Valhalla. I want to help you and the Resistance. To help save Wyatt."

Chris narrowed his eyes at his cousin. "You can help by staying out of this," he said. "Uncle Coop wouldn't want you to be risking your life. He already lost one daughter—"

"Don't bring Penelope into this!"

"I will if it helps you remember what happens," snapped Chris. "Penelope died, Prue. Is that how you want to end up? Dead? Do you just want to go out there and fight to save your family? What about Patty or Uncle Coop? You're no good to them dead."

"And I'm no good to them alive either," she said frostily.

Chris shook his head aggressively. "No, that's not true. Prue, Uncle Coop is risking his own life to protect you and Patty. If you and Uncle Coop die, what will happen to Patty? Are you willing to leave her alone with no family? No parents and no sisters?"

Chris watched as Prue looked away, but he knew his words hit her emotionally. After a brief moment of silence between the family members, Prue looked back up at her cousin. "I don't want to leave Patty alone, Chris," she said. "But if we're going to play that card, what about you? What about us? We need you! Are you willing to leave us alone?"

Chris stared at his cousin, but she just stared right back. Chris sighed. "It's not that simple for me, Prue. I'm not like you."

"What? Are you more special than me?" asked Prue. "Do you Halliwell men have big egos?"

Chris shook his head. "No," he said, calmly. "It's just that, Prue, you have a family. I lost my mother. I lost my father before I lost my mother. Now, I lost Wyatt. I have no family besides you, the cousins, and the uncles."

"You have your father," piped Prue, but Chris shook his head again.

"When was he ever home?" asked Chris. "When did he come to a game or a play? A birthday? How many trips did he cancel on me?"

Prue didn't answer.

"Too many, Prue," answered Chris. "He treats me like I'm garbage most of the time. Wyatt, he's the true son of Leo and Piper Halliwell. Wyatt is the surname of Leo. He's the bearer of Leo's name. Me? I'm stuck with his father's name. A person from a past he wanted to forget about because it had no meaning to his new life as the husband of Piper Halliwell and the magical community."

Chris leaned against one of the brick buildings. "So, you see, I have no father. Leo is just an Elder we know and whom I don't like."

Prue crossed her arms. "I don't believe that," she said. "You and Uncle Leo. I know that there has been difficulties in the relationship, but you don't dislike Uncle Leo, Chris."

Chris looked down at his feet. "No, I really do."

After another long moment of silence, Chris straightened up and led Prue away, walking back down on the streets to find a safe place to go back to Valhalla. Prue kept close to Chris. She glanced every now and then at people they walked past, but Chris instructed her to keep her eyes to the ground.

When she glanced up again, she noticed that the two demons approached them. Chris shifted in front of Prue, keeping her behind, making her realize the Chris also saw the demons.

The demons walked slowly, taking everything in as they walked down the street. They saw Chris and Prue, but they didn't stare at them any longer than the lone human crouched by the curb between two cars, hiding from the demons.

The demons only paid attention to them when Chris moved to walk in front of Prue. The demons saw this movement and grinned devilishly as they hurried over to both Prue and Chris.

"What brings two young people walking around?" asked the first demon.

Chris and Prue stopped, with Chris still standing protectively in front of Prue. "Is it a crime to be walking around now?"

The demon bent his arm back and slapped his hand across Chris' face. Prue squealed at the sight of Chris' face swinging to the side and his face burning red. Prue clasped her hands onto Chris' arm. "Chris?"

Chris didn't respond, but he lifted his head back up at the demons. The demons didn't show any pity towards him.

"Watch your mouth," said the demon. "Lord Wyatt has allowed us to rule the streets as we deemed to be appropriate."

"Lord Wyatt doesn't rule the country," said Chris. "The President of the United States does and so does the Constitution."

The demons created an energy ball and threw it at Chris' feet, making him jump back and push Prue tight against the building. The demon laughed as he lunged for Chris shirt, lifting him off the ground, his feet dangling in the air.

"You pathetic humans are so pathetic and stupid," sneered the demon. "Thank God we are getting rid of you."

The second demon formed a huge energy ball and Chris figured that the demon was going to throw it at him and kill him. Chris began to raise his hand for defense when the demon threw it at Prue.

"NO!" cried Chris as he flicked his hand to move the energy ball away from Prue.

However, he didn't get the chance. The energy ball came statically flying past him and towards Prue's chest. Prue raised her hands and deflected the attack, the energy hitting its creator in the chest.

The demon exploded and the demon holding Chris dropped him as he went after Prue. Chris telekinetically shoved the demon away and took his athame and shoved it into the demon's chest. Chris watched as the demon burst into ash, letting a few burning ashes burn his arms.

When the demon died, Chris grabbed Prue's arm and they both ran down the street. Prue tried to keep up with her cousin, but Chris was faster than she had expected him to be. Before she knew it, she was in another alleyway with Chris hugging her closely as she saw orbs consuming them both.

_**BREAK**_

"What's your plan B?"

Bianca had returned to her apartment to gather materials and her weapons for her new mission. Joe had followed her and asked if she needed help. Bianca didn't want any help.

"This is my mission," stated Bianca as she inspected her dagger. "I don't need help."

Joe huffed. "Yeah, right," he said. "B, I know you're strong and powerful, but you're going to need some help. This is the Resistance. Chris Halliwell. Remember? Brother to _the_ Wyatt Halliwell. I'm sure the two brothers know the same magic and potions. Chris won't be easy to target."

Bianca stopped and thought. She didn't think about the relationship between the two brothers. They had grown up together. They were taught the same things, so if Wyatt was difficult to get past then so would Chris. He would be powerful, though, not as powerful as Wyatt. He would still be a challenge and with the Resistance behind him.

"You got a point there, Joe," admitted Bianca as she pocketed her dagger away. "But, I can't have more people helping me out. This has to be a one man's mission. Or woman's."

Joe rolled his eyes. "Yeah, then what's your brilliant plan?"

"I'm going to talk to Lord Wyatt."

Joe choked. "What? You can't do that! He's already upset and he's just going to kill you."

"Not if I tell him that I can bring an end to the Resistance," said Bianca with a sly smile that made Joe roll his eyes again, "and return his brother to him. It will be all good."

Joe sunk into a chair. "B, I don't know. I think you should have someone go with you."

Bianca laugh. "Yeah, like yourself? I don't think so. Chris Halliwell will recognize you, Joe."

"And he'll recognize you too," argued Joe as he point to her birthmark. "You're birthmark will prove to him you are not trustworthy."

Bianca glanced at her birthmark. "Nothing a little make up can't do."

"B—"

"Listen, Joe," said Bianca. "I have to do this. For my mother. To protect this family. Like you guys have said, we cannot fail."

Joe didn't say anything. He kept content at staring at his fingers before giving out a long sigh. "If you need help…"

"I know," said Bianca. "I'll call you."

Bianca grabbed the last bit of her things and shimmered out of the room, leaving Joe to silently pray for a miracle.

_**BREAK**_

When the orbs disappeared, Prue saw the old theater that she and her siblings use to go with their mother on Saturday nights. It had become some sort of ancient ruins as it laid in shambles with weeds and vines crawling up and through the letterings of the theater. Prue stumbled back and fell onto one of the chunks of the theater's building.

Chris reached down and picked her up, but Prue pushed his arms away. "I'm fine," she insisted. "I'm okay."

Chris wiped his forehead and dropped his hands on his hips. "You see?" he said softly. "Don't you understand now? Why Coop and everyone else wants you to stay in Valhalla? This place isn't safe anymore. Nothing is the same."

Prue glanced back at the ramshackle theater. It looked oddly creepy and unwelcoming as if it belonged in an old horror movie.

"What happened here?" asked Prue.

"Demons," answered Chris. "They believed that there were people gathering there for refuge and to hide away from the demons. So, they destroyed it with fireballs and energy balls."

Prue turned away from the scene, her throat dry. Her brain flashed memories of watching Gnome and Juliet with her mother and siblings. A happy family moment.

"Prue?"

Prue turned around to look at Chris as he rested his hand on her shoulders. "I don't understand," she said. "Why would…why would Wyatt let this happen?"

Chris looked down. "I don't know," he said. "The Wyatt I know wouldn't let this happen, Prue."

"We have to stop him," she said. "We can't let him allow demons to destroy everything. Chris? Can't you somehow talk to him?"

Chris shook his head. "I can't, Prue."

"Did you even try?" asked Prue, sharply. "I mean, did you actually try or did you just let him boss you around and you just accepted his answers."

'I never accepted his answers," declared Chris. "I've tried Prue. It's not that simple. He just keeps telling me I'm wrong and pushes the issue aside."

"Then you weren't trying hard enough!"

"It's not that easy Prue," said Chris and he frustratingly ran his fingers through his hair. "Wyatt…I don't know. Wyatt, he didn't care about me. He didn't care about my opinions or anything. He doesn't care about anything, but himself recently."

Prue sat down on the block and twisted her hair. After a silent moment, Prue curled herself into a ball on the block. "What's going to happen to everyone? What's going to happen?"

Chris walked over and sat down next to her, wrapping his arm protectively around her shoulders. "I don't know Prue, but I know one thing. Me, your dad, and the rest of the Resistance are going to do our best to save everyone, including Wyatt."

Prue nodded and leaned against Chris' side. "I hope so," she said. "I don't want the world to look like this."

Chris stared at the theater and turned away from the crumbling building. "Come on," said Chris. "Let's get back to Valhalla before we get caught here or your dad comes worried."

Chris took out the pendant and pressed the green stone. The whirlpool portal opened and Chris allowed Prue to go first. Prue slowly walked through, vanishing in the whirl of colors. Chris gave one more look around before stepping through the portal as well, before being welcome back to the smell of salt and sand.

Chris touched the pendant again and the portal closed behind him. Together, he and Prue walked back to camp in silence, thinking about their own futures.

_**BREAK**_

Wyatt Halliwell sat behind his desk when Bianca entered. He cocked and eyebrow, waiting for her to use her skills to attack him in revenge for what he did to Lynn, her mother, but she didn't pull out any weapons.

She simply bowed and greeted to him. Maybe she hadn't seen her mother yet?

"Yes, Bianca," said Wyatt Halliwell. "What brings you here?"

Bianca approached the desk, her hands at her side as she dared to stare at Lord Wyatt. "I need you to tell me about your brother."

"Chris?"

Bianca nodded.

Wyatt leaned back, resting his hands in his laps. "Your mother knows about my brother, Bianca," he said. "Why don't you ask her?"

"What you gave us was basic information that anyone could know simply by looking at him," she said and Wyatt raised an eyebrow, daring her to talk more. She accepted. "I want information that only a close relative would know. Someone like his brother."

"What are you planning to do with such information?" asked Wyatt. "Keep him away from me?"

Bianca shook her head. "You asked us to get the mission completed. I need this information if we are to succeed capturing the Resistance and your brother."

Wyatt gave some considerations before looking back at Bianca who had rested her hands on her hips. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

Bianca remained standing. "As you both grew up in the same household and were probably taught the same magic…"

"Obviously," said Wyatt. "Just ask the damn questions."

Bianca tucked her hair behind her ear. "What's Chris' worst fear?"

Wyatt sighed. "Chris' worst fear came to pass already," he said. "Next question."

Bianca didn't bother with the question, but she wondered what fear did Chris already live. Was it that his brother abandoned him and became a powerful tyrant? Or maybe was it the fact that he was separated from his family?

"What's his weakness," she asked.

"He has this need to help everyone around him," answered Wyatt. "He risks his life to help others. He doesn't take his life into account. It always almost gets him killed."

Bianca locked that into her mind. Chris has this need to help others before himself. He doesn't sound like a bad guy.

"Chris has a big heart, Bianca," said Wyatt. "He has beliefs and he follows them to his death. His beliefs, however, are messed up and it will get him killed. That's why I need to save him from himself. I need you and your clan to succeed in the mission."

Bianca nodded to show that she understood the importance of the mission for Lord Wyatt. If she could get Chris, then her family would be safe and they will return to being the powerful and most respected magical beings again.

"We will succeed, my lord," said Bianca. "I won't let you down."

Wyatt held his gaze on her as his face darkened. "I'll hold you to that promise," he said, darkly causing Bianca to gulp.

She had to succeed. There was no other option. Chris Halliwell will soon be in the hands of his brother and the Resistance will have their heads rolling. Bianca was going to make sure of that to save her family.

For her, Chris Halliwell and the Resistance was her new enemy.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60 **

Chris and Ryan were fighting against each other in the training grounds. Chris easily deflected all of Ryan's attacks and Chris found it sadly amusing. Chris hadn't moved from his spot since their small battle started. Ryan, however, had been everywhere around the training grounds. He had beads of sweat running down his face as he try to dodge the dagger that he threw at Chris. But, sadly, Chris flicked his wrist and the knife would fly into a nearby tree.

"Come on, Ryan," said Chris. "I'm getting bored here."

Ryan stopped and curled over, panting. "Well, I'm not! I've been running around trying to hit you with something."

Chris dropped his arms to his side. "Well, you asked me to help you fight better."

Ryan stood back up, nodding his head. "Yeah, I know. I just want to be able to do something. I'm not like you. I don't have an ability."

"My uncle Henry doesn't have an ability," said Chris. "He's a mortal. Yet, he still fights and is useful to the Resistance."

Ryan nodded his head again. "Yeah, but I feel like I should be more helpful since I am a full blooded witch, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," said Chris. "Alright, let's start again."

Ryan picked up a dagger and threw it at Chris' hand. Chris slowed the weapon down and grabbed it by the handle. "Try again." Chris threw his hands out, causing Ryan to fly off his feet and land into the dirt a few feet away.

Ryan rolled up and picked up a few rocks, charging forward at Chris. Ryan tossed the rocks at Chris, but Chris easily deflected them again with a simple wave. "Come on, Ryan," said Chris. "How do you expect to win a fight against demons if you can't win a fight against me?"

Ryan dropped the rest of the rocks. With a quick look at Chris, Ryan leaped and landed on top of Chris. They both fell onto the ground, Chris hitting his head. Ryan punched Chris in the face. Chris painfully moaned and rubbed his cheek with his hand.

"Ouch," he said as he looked up at Ryan.

Ryan got off of Chris. "Didn't expect that, did you Halliwell?"

Chris shook his head. "No, I did not," he admitted. "That was good."

"What was good?"

Chris rolled his eyes up to see who spoke from behind him. Looking up, Chris saw Leo staring down at him. Leo's eyebrows burrowed as he stared down at Chris. "What's going on?"

Chris scrambled up to his feet. Leo stared at his son's red face. "What's going on?" repeated Leo.

"I-I, uh, was helping Ryan with his fighting skills," said Chris.

"Oh, okay," said Leo.

Chris thought Leo would walk away, but instead, Leo turned to Ryan. "You might want to ask Mist to help you with fighting. She's been trained for centuries on how to fight well. Chris is half whitelighter," he said. "He's doesn't have the right mind to fight."

Ryan glanced at Chris and then backed to Leo uneasily. "Okay, thanks for the advice. I'll uh…"

Ryan noticed Chris' eyes darkening and his lips thinning as they began to curve down. Ryan gulped. "I'm going to find Jen," he said quickly. "I, uh, promised to help her with, uh, something…"

Ryan hurried away, going past Leo and down the path and out of sight. Leo watched Ryan leave. "I don't understand why those two don't marry."

"I do," muttered Chris. Leo looked over at Chris. "Why marry when everything is going to hell?"

Leo glared at his son. "That's not the right attitude, Christopher," he scorned. "Life will only get better if we do something about it. If we make ourselves unhappy, then life will never be great."

"So marriage is the key to make life better?"

Leo sighed and Chris wondered if Leo was thinking about his mother. Marriage didn't make his mother happy. It didn't make his family life better. Chris listened to his mother cry almost every night. He watched her face brightened when Leo came and then saddened and angered when he left her, Wyatt, and him.

Leo took a deep breath. "Family and friendships makes life better. Without those, then life would be dark and empty. Those without family and friends are no better than demons."

Chris didn't say anything. He couldn't deny or argued Leo with his statement. His mother had told him nothing was more important than family. The only thing Chris thought about was why Leo didn't value those two things when Chris was growing up.

Before Chris could ask, Leo turned around and walked away. "I'll see you at camp."

Chris watched his father leave him alone again.

_**BREAK**_

Laying flat on his back, Chris watched the clouds move and transform above him. He tried to make the shapes into meaningful objects such as a car, a tree, and a rabbit. Entranced with the moving clouds, Chris didn't hear Mist sitting down next to him.

"What are you looking at?"

Chris rolled his head so that he could see Mist's eyes. "Just relaxing," he said. Chris sat up, brushing the back of his shirt. "What's up with you?"

"I just came back from training Ryan on how to fight," Mist said. "Leo said he wanted to improve his fighting."

Chris nodded. "Yes, he does," he said. "Ryan wants to make up for his lack of powers."

"He's good," she said. "He's quick, but I don't think he's ready to fight five demons at a time."

"No one is ready to fight five demons at a time," replied Chris. "No one here is ready to battle."

"Is that what you think?"

Chris let out a deep breath of air. "My opinion does not matter," he answered. "As a soldier, I am given orders to follow. Not to question. I am no leader."

Mist frowned. "I don't believe that," she said. "You might not be Leo or Freyja, but I know that many people look up to you and want your opinion. Your cousins, for instance, look up to you."

"Ryan apparently respects you enough to even ask you for your help in fighting," continued Mist. "Freyja has even told me that you are the symbol of the Resistance. It's like you bring some kind of hope to us and others around you."

Chris snorted. "Me? A symbol of hope? You have to be kidding me," said Chris as he continued chuckling. "I'm no symbol of hope. Trust me. I'm just a reckless kid that's trying to save his family."

Mist, with a sad smile, reached over and placed her hand on Chris' arm. "That's why people admire you, Chris. You'll do anything for your family, friends, and even innocents. You are the opposite of your older brother."

Chris rolled his eyes and stared at his feet. "Tell me about it," he said as he remembered how Leo would compare him to Wyatt so many times during his childhood years.

"Chris, I know you don't think you are special, but you are. You are a special person to your family, to the Resistance, to the innocents," she said as she reached up and picked a leaf out of his brown hair, "and to me."

Chris stared at Mist's eyes, pondering if her words had a secondary meaning to them. However, Mist twirled the leaf, letting it flit to the ground. She smiled and laughed briefly, before getting up.

"You wanna have a practice fight?" she asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

Chris stared at the leaf before brushing his ridiculous idea of Mist liking up aside. "Sure," he said, getting up from the ground, "and I'll whip your ass."

_**BREAK**_

The fight was intense. Mist didn't give Chris any breathing room. She kept throwing daggers and kicking his legs so that he would fall. Chris tried his best to telekinetically move objects at her, but she was quick, grabbing them out of the air and throwing them right back.

Ryan and Jen came to watch with Ryan cheering Chris on and Jen cheering for Mist. After a good hour, they called it quits, but Jen announced that Mist won the overall fight. Maybe it was a good idea for Ryan to learn fighting skills from Mist instead of him.

Chris decided he needed to change his shirt and headed back to his family's camp. Ryan promised that he would save him a seat at the dinner banquet. It wasn't a banquet. Just that everyone in Valhalla would come to a particular area to eat dinner that day. It was nearby the Temple Cave, but a far enough to walk from the Halliwell camp.

Trudging through the jungle, he arrived at camp and changed shirts. As he exit his and Leo's hut, he ran into his Uncle Coop.

"Hey, Uncle Coop," said Chris. "Why aren't you down having dinner?"

Uncle Coop flustering turned to Chris. "I can't find Prue," he said. "She's been acting down lately and she left early this morning. I can't seem to find her anywhere on the island."

Chris' mind raced through about how Prue got out of Valhalla by simply tagging behind him in the portal. Did she do it again? No, thought Chris, she couldn't. No one went outside today. It was impossible for her to get a pendant from a Valkyrie as well.

"Here, Uncle Coop," said Chris. "I can help find her."

Uncle Coop looked a little bit more relieved with the extra help. "Thank you, Chris," he said.

Chris went the opposite direction Uncle Coop went and he started searching the thicket. He didn't call out Prue's name. He didn't want her to hide or run away. Guilt began to become a burden on his back, as he felt responsible for Prue's lack of involvement with the family.

Since he had taken her to the broken down theater, Prue had become decreasingly alienating herself from others. Chris noticed how she hung out with her cousins or her younger sister, preferring to take long walks on the beaches or sitting up in a tree. Something inside made Prue break down and Chris felt it was his fault. He should have just taken her straight back to Valhalla than to the theater.

As he maneuvered his way through the jungle, Chris heard the sound of leaves ruffling and sniffles. Chris stopped and followed the noise into the thicket until he found Prue huddled between two bushes, slowly munching on the berries that grew nearby.

"Prue?" said Chris as he crawled through, ducking away from all the branches. "What are you doing here? Your father is looking for you."

Prue nibbled a little more on the berry. She wasn't looking at Chris or even took notice that he was crouching in front of her.

Chris tilted his head in concern. "Prue?"

"People hate us, don't they?"

"No, they don't," said Chris, "Not all of them anyway."

Prue shook her head. "Did you see what I saw a few days ago?"

"You mean the theater?"

Prue nodded. "I saw destruction. The fear. The hate."

"Prue…"

"Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate," continued Prue

"Listen, Yoda," said Chris as he sat down. "Fear can lead people to do irrational things. However, it is good to have fear and anger, but we just have to decide what to do with that. It doesn't mean it will lead to hate. Sometimes love triggers fear and anger."

Prue glanced up at her cousin. "But, all I've seen is people getting angry and fighting. There's no happiness, Chris. Not here or out there." She paused for a second, thinking. "They blame us for the world's destruction."

Chris breathed deeply. "Yeah, I know," he said. "I talked to Jude and he said that there are lots of people that despise us."

"Are they going to try to kill us?"

Chris shrugged. "I don't know," he said, "but, if we learned anything from our parents, we know that we cannot give up on them. They don't know or understand us. People fear the things they do not know. We should give them a reason not to fear us. In time, they might accept us for who we are."

"But what about us now?" asked Prue, "What about the people who are dying now? Time is not on their side."

"Time is on no ones side, Prue," said Chris. "But, my mother told me that, despite the desperation and the fear, we cannot give up on our beliefs and values. We know the difference between right and wrong. We know what is good and evil."

"We cannot give up," continued Chris. "If we give up, then the world will become what happened to the theater. Destroyed, burnt, empty, worthless."

Prue, her eyes glossy, looked straight up at Chris in horror. "That's what I fear."

Chris reached over and touched Prue's hand. "Come on, Prue," he said. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise."

Prue squeezed her cousin's hand. "I hope you're right, Chris."

Chris let a faint smile stretch on his face as he thought that he wish he was right too.

_**BREAK**_

Chris helped Prue out of the thicket and walked with her to dinner. Her father was happy to see her and saved her a seat right next to him and Patty. She divulged into the grits that was splattered on her plate. Patty giggled at the sound she was making while her father looked crossly at her.

Chris moved his way to Ryan, Jen, and Bobby, taking the seat across from Ryan and Bobby and sitting next to Jen.

"Hey there you," greeted Jen. "Wondering what was taking so long. Ryan ate half of your serving."

Chris glanced down at the half eaten grits, but he didn't mind. He pushed his plate forward to Ryan. "He can finish it if he wants it."

Ryan took the plate and scraped it off onto his own plate. "You're not hungry?"

Chris shook his head. "Not really."

"You should eat," spoke Bobby. "You're looking a little thin."

Chris didn't need a mirror to know that he was getting thinner. He just hadn't been really hungry for a long time and he would rather make sure everyone else was getting plenty before he even had a scoop.

"Yeah, well, I'm okay," said Chris as he rested his arms on the table. "Any news?"

Bobby shook his head. "Not really. Freyja is planning on sending a group of us out to Chicago. She has gathered sources saying that demons are planning to strike out on Chicago," Bobby saw Chris' expression of interest. "Thinking about joining?" he added.

"Yeah," said Chris. "I'll do anything to help."

"We know," said Bobby and Jen gave him a harsh look.

Chris didn't need to ask Bobby why he said that. Everyone knew how bad Chris blamed himself for everything. How he should have seen the signs of his brother's transformation. How he should have been able to pull him back to the light side. How he should have stopped this all from happening in the beginning.

"Well, I think I should go over and talk to Freyja," said Chris and he got up.

Chris walked over toward Freyja, who was standing and talking to another Valkyrie. When she saw Chris approaching, she dismissed her sister and turned to face him. "Yes, Chris?"

"I heard you are setting up a team to go to Chicago," he said. "I want to go."

"I figured that's why you were walking over here," she said. "But, I already created a team. Coop, Mist, and Bobby are going to see what they can do."

"I really would like to go, Freyja," insisted Chris. "I'm capable of fighting."

"I'm well aware," said Freyja. "You and Ryan seemed to have been on a roll of rescuing the most people from the war zones."

"Then let me go."

Freyja sighed. "Fine, you can go, but stick with Coop. Okay?"

Chris smiled and nodded his head. "I will."

_**BREAK**_

It was later that day when the team entered Chicago through the portal. Mist stood next to Chris, hoping that she will be partnered off with him than Coop or Bobby. Coop came through last, walking ahead of everyone else. He was their team leader and he checked the surroundings before turning to his three teammates.

"All right," he said. "Bobby, Mist, you guys will go up to North Chicago. Be careful. Look for any survivors and take them to safety."

Mist nodded and glanced over at Bobby. Mist liked Bobby enough, but she frowned slightly at not being able to go with Chris.

Coop turned to look at Chris. "Chris, you're with me. We're heading south."

"Okay."

"Let's go."

Bobby went out of the alleyway first with Mist following. As Mist turned to leave, Chris called out for her. "Take care, Mist!"

"You too, Chris," she said and she went back to following her partner.

Coop raised and eyebrow at his nephew. "You have a crush on her, Chris?"

Chris looked at Uncle Coop humorously. "Easy Uncle Coop," he said. "You don't need to try and set the two of us up. We're just friends."

Coop flickered a smile before hiding it. "All right. Just friends. I get it," he said.

Chris grabbed onto Coop's shoulder. "Let's take a ride."

They both became tiny little blue orbs, spinning until they formed back to their normal selves in a new area in South Chicago.

Coop held Chris back as he glanced around before pointing to a smoked sky. "Fire," he said. "Let's go."

Chris and Coop hurried over to the scene to see a building flickering in flames. The roof was gone, crumbled inside as the fire rose towards the sky. The intense heat made both Coop and Chris uncomfortable as sweat began to soak their bodies.

"Is there anyone inside?" asked Coop.

Chris closed his eyes and tried to sense for any life inside, but he didn't find any. "I don't sense anyone."

Coop looked around and turned to a person who was watching the scene with them. "Does anybody live here?"

The man shrugged. "Who knows," he said. "My best bet is that anyone in there were doing something they weren't suppose to be doing. I wouldn't help them if I were you or you'll be next."

The man quickly turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Coop to scowl at him. "Never met such a great guy," he said as he glared at the man. He turned back to Chris and nudged him in the ribs. "Come on," he said. "They're dead in there anyways."

Chris and Coop left the fiery building behind them and headed towards an unknown building that had no light and appeared deserted.

"Life?" asked Coop.

Chris shook his head. "No life," he said.

They both entered cautiously anyways, making sure that the place really was empty. They settled in the family room, nearby the windows. The place was definitely abandoned with no furniture or possessions anywhere. Coop stood while Chris sat down, trying to sense anyone in need of help in the area.

"Well?" asked Coop.

"Still searching," he said. "It seems rather quiet. Odd."

"Yeah, it is," agreed Coop as he glanced outside. "A little unusual. Freyja said there was a big demon battle or activity here."

"Yeah, according to her sources," said Chris. "I just don't get it. There was a fire, but no one was inside."

"They might have just died."

"Yeah, maybe that's it," said Chris as he relaxed a little. Chris stood up, brushing off the dust from his pants.

Coop glanced over at his nephew. "Hey, um, Chris?"

"Yeah?"

Coop walked over to Chris to stand in front. "I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"For talking to Prue," he said. "Lately, she's been feeling down, but she told me that you talked to her and she's beginning to understand…I don't know. She didn't go into much detail on what the two of you talked, but she seems happier now."

Chris tried to give his best smile, but it was hard. He felt like he caused Prue to feel depressed in the beginning. "It's not a bother," he said. "She's my cousin. I'll always help her out."

Coop's shoulders relaxed. "I know," he said. "I know."

Chris looked at Coop. "Are you okay, Uncle Coop?"

Coop shook himself out from whatever he was thinking about. "Yes, I was just thinking that if I die, I know my girls will be in safe hands."

Chris gaped at his uncle. "Uncle Coop! You're not going to die!"

"Don't kid yourself, Chris," said Coop. "These times are dark. People are dying everywhere and members of the Resistance have a higher chance of dying than a normal citizen. We are targets, Chris. There's a good chance I might not make it out on one of these missions."

Chris shook his head. "No, I won't let that happen," said Chris. "You can't leave Patty and Prue behind."

"I'm not planning to die, Chris," said Coop. "I'm just planning ahead. You'll understand one day when you have children of your own."

"Uncle Coop…"

"Come," said Coop as he headed back towards the door. "Can you get a reading from Mist and Bobby?"

Chris frowned at Coop for not cutting off the discussion, but he concentrated on finding Mist and Bobby. Once he located them, he felt that they were healthy and fine. "They're good," he said. "Nothing to report."

Coop nodded his head. "Okay, let's go and find people."

Chris and Coop left the abandoned house and began walking down the streets of South Chicago. There were many empty buildings and very little people. Those that they saw, they went to approach them, but they ran away. Coop suggested that these people didn't trust anyone.

Buildings had crumbled down to bits and fires were spitting out in a few places. It looked like something happened, but where did all the people go? Chris found it incredible that the demons managed to kill so many people so quickly.

"Chris!"

Chris spun his head around to see Coop hovering near a board. "Help me," cried Coop. "I've got someone here."

Chris hurried over and with an ease of single move of his hand, the board lifted into the air and fell a feet away. Laying on the ground was a bleeding pregnant woman. Tears trickled down her soft brown eyes as her weak hands moved up towards Coop's shirt.

"Help," she said. "Save my baby!"

Coop held her hand. "Don't worry," he said. "We're here to help you."

Coop looked up to Chris to help moving her. Chris telekinetically moved her as gently as possibly. The woman groaned and cried, but Coop kept reassuring her that they had a healer that could save her and the child.

"Chris," said Coop, "Hold her steady."

Chris telekinetically held her steady as Coop reached into his pocket, pulling out the pendant necklace.

_**BREAK**_

Bobby and Mist walked down the streets. Mist didn't mind being placed with Bobby, but she had hoped that Chris would be partnered with her. Its not like Bobby was a bad fighter, but she felt more comfortable being around Chris. He made her feel more at ease. Bobby was a bit more rough and unforgiving. He liked risks and his firepower made her a bit jumpy because it just spewed out from his fingertips. Bobby, however, was loyal and willing to risk his life. He was fun and funny at times, but Bobby seemed a bit rougher than Chris.

"Well, I haven't seen a single person needing help," said Bobby, "and no demons either."

Mist still had her hand on her dagger. She felt it was a little odd that nothing happened since their arrival. Not a single demon or helpless people. Were they really in Chicago at all?

"Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't think we fell into a trap do you?"

Bobby paused. "It hasn't escaped my mind."

Mist pulled out her dagger. "It hasn't escaped mine either."

Just as she pulled out her dagger, a warlock tackled Mist to the ground. Bobby turned around, letting fire jumped to his fingers. Bobby prepared to strike the attacker with flames until he realized that he couldn't. If he did, Mist would get burned or, worse, dead.

Mist struggled with the warlock. Her knife fell out of her hand and the warlock had its brute hands around her neck. Choking, Mist tried to reach for her knife. She couldn't see Bobby and wondered if another warlock had gotten him and he was battling them. As black spots began sporting in her eyes, she felt the edge of her knife. However, she couldn't grip it. She began to fade from her life. The knife slipped from her hands and she let the darkness sweep her away.

The grip felt loose and she knew that she was dead. She couldn't feel any more pain. Yet, she felt lots. She didn't get to tell Chris that she liked him or attempt to have a relationship with him. She didn't get to see the entire world. She didn't get to say goodbye to her sisters, friends, and Chris. Mist wished she could even have just one kiss from Chris.

She felt pressure on her lips after thinking of Chris kissing her. Is she imaging it? Mist tried her best to see through the darkness. She fought her way, but the darkness kept her from seeing whoever was kissing her. She reached out, touching the space between her when she gasped full of air.

Mist fluttered her eyes to see Bobby standing above her. He looked down, his fingers on the side of her neck. He smiled when he saw her eyes fly open. "I almost thought I lost you."

Mist coughed and sat up. At her feet was the warlock that was choking her. The warlock had a hole in its stomach and was stiff. Mist turned her head slowly to look at Bobby. Next to Bobby's leg was her dagger, soaked in blood.

"What…"

"The warlock was killing you," said Bobby. "I couldn't throw any fire power, so I had to resort to this." Bobby lifted the dagger to Mist.

Mist took the dagger and wiped the blood off before standing up. Bobby stood up too, holding his hands out. "Take it easy there, Mist," he said. "You just about died."

"Tell me about it," said Mist. "We need to get out of here. This is just a set up."

"If it was a set up," said Bobby. "Why aren't there more demons or warlocks attacking us?"

Mist pondered at that question. "I don't know," she answered, "but maybe we aren't the ones that are being targeted."

Bobby raised his eyebrows. "Then who?"

Mist paused before horror came through her skin and into her blood. She tensed up as she gripped her dagger tightly. "Chris."

_**BREAK**_

The pregnant lady stared at Chris in horror. Pure terror strained her face as tears slipped uncontrollably from her eyes. She kept begging the two of them to help save her baby and Coop had to keep informing her that was their full intent.

Chris held his hand gently to his side, so that anyone nearby wouldn't notice that he was a witch. However, it wasn't too difficult. There weren't many people in Chicago. At least, now there wasn't, which kept giving Chris a bad feeling.

As Chris looked around, he lost his concentration and the pregnant lady gave a shriek as she felt herself beginning to fall.

"_Chris_!"

Chris lifted his hands up again and the woman began panting and cradling her stomach.

"I'm sorry," muttered Chris.

Coop gave a hard look at his nephew before turning and leading the two to a fenced in area. Coop asked Chris to open it and with some concentration as Coop held the pregnant woman up, Chris telekinetically unlocked the gated fence. He held it open for Coop and the pregnant woman to enter and closed it again once he was inside.

Coop gave the pregnant lady back to Chris and he telekinetically held her up again. As Coop pulled out the pendant from his pocket again, Chris thought he heard a noise outside the fence.

"Chris?"

Chris returned his gaze back to Coop. "Uh, nothing, just thought I heard something."

Coop glanced at the fence. "Well, nothing is coming."

Chris watched carefully at Coop moved his thumb to press the pendant when he felt something crash near his feet. Chris flew up and landed in a pile of trash and wooden boards. He heard the wood crack under him as the air was knocked out of him. Dazed, Chris could barely hear the pregnant woman screaming again in horror and pain.

Chris struggled to get up on his feet. His legs swayed as he tried to follow the sounds of the pregnant woman. He clung to the building's side when he made out brute shapes in front of him.

Chris blinked several times to adjust, but his eyesight was still blurry.

One of the brute figures stepped closer to Chris. "You're coming with us."

Upon hearing those words, Chris lashed out. He threw up his hands and sent the two figures away from as far as he could. As his sight began to adjust more, Chris could see fire flickering nearby the fence and smoke clogging the scenery before him. Someone threw a very powerful fireball at them.

Chris tripped over a chunk of wood as he tried to get out of the trash. He saw the two figures getting up and Chris telekinetically threw them into the fire. He heard their screams of agony, but didn't take the time to feel pleased. He needed to find the pregnant woman and…Coop!

"Uncle Coop!" screamed Chris. "Uncle Coop!"

Chris hurried as fast as he could to the area he last saw his uncle. As he got there, he found the whole area covered in flames and charcoal cement. Chris scanned the area, sweat rolling down from his hairline. He could feel the heat burning his flesh, but that didn't matter to him. He had to find Uncle Coop.

"Uncle Coop!" cried Chris.

"C-Chris…"

Chris spun around and followed towards the opposite wall from where Chris landed. As he ran over, he saw pieces of the fence on the ground, trapping Uncle Coop underneath.

"Uncle Coop!" shouted Chris as he telekinetically removed the fence and tossed it aside. Chris dropped to his knees and stared down at his uncle. Uncle Coop had a few wounds across his face and black marks on his hands, face, and shirt.

"Can you walk?" asked Chris.

Coop nodded and Chris helped him up. However, Uncle Coop wobbled and Chris led him to rest against the wall.

"C-Chris…the…the pendant," choked Coop as he pointed to the ground.

Chris followed Coop's direction as saw the green pendant on the ground. Chris walked over to get it when a darklighter appeared. His raised his bow, aiming at Chris.

Chris froze and the darklighter grinned. "Say goodbye," muttered the darklighter as he let go of the trigger.

Chris gasped as the arrow came splintering through the air in his direction. Before Chris could orb out of the way, he heard someone shouting and a flash of color jumped in front of him before falling down at Chris' feet.

Chris blinked and saw Uncle Coop back on the ground with the deadly arrow in his chest.

"NO!" roared Chris as he telekinetically pulled the arrow out of Coop's chest and shoved it right back into the darklighter. The darklighter gasped and burst, dying.

Chris fell down next to his uncle, lifting Coop upper body and placing it in his arms. "Uncle Coop," said Chris. "Stay with me, okay?"

Uncle Coop rolled his eyes to look up at Chris. "I now know what death feels like," said Coop. "It's not painful at all."

Chris tried hard to hold the tears back, but his eyes stung. "Come on Uncle Coop," he said. "Don't say those things. You're gonna live."

Chris looked up to the sky. "Leo! LEO!" he shouted. "Leo! Help! Uncle Coop…Help! LEO!"

Uncle Coop coughed and Chris immediately looked down to see blood spewing out of Coop's lips. Chris shook his head. "No, come on, Uncle Coop," he said. "Fight. Think about Prue and Patty. Live for them. Come on! Aunt Phoebe wouldn't want you to leave them behind."

"I-I know," he said, "I'm trying, but I hear them."

Chris stared at his Uncle puzzlingly. Hear who? "Don't go," said Chris. "Come on Uncle Coop, stay with me. Stay with Prue and Patty."

But Chris felt Uncle Coop slipping away from him. His body became heavier and colder as Chris cradled him. Tears fell and splattered Coop's neck, as Chris couldn't hold back the tears from his eyes.

"Protect them," uttered Coop as he gave one last breath and went limp in Chris' hands.

Chris cried out loud. "Uncle Coop…No…please…no!" Chris cried. "LEO! Please! Come here! LEO!"

As Chris stared at his uncle feeling blood drip onto his own hands, a shadow casted over him. Chris looked up to see a new demon with a twisted face and smile.

"Finally," said the demon. "No one else to get in our way."

Chris didn't have the effort to fight back as the demon lunged at him. But the demon's hands never made it around Chris' neck. The demon roared out and faded into ash. When the ash fluttered to the ground, Chris saw a woman standing.

At first, Chris thought it was Mist. The woman had on tight black leather pants, a dark T-shirt and a black leather jacket over it. She held out a dagger, no, an athame in her hand. She had long hair and stood confidently like a warrior.

The woman noticed Chris and lowered the athame towards him. Chris clung to Coop's body when he noticed that it wasn't Mist that saved him. The woman's long hair was brown and her eyes weren't hazel like Mist's, but soft brown. She had a round face with sharp eyes and a seductive body, but she kept it tense as she held the knife near Chris' throat.

After a long moment between the two, Chris spoke. "Do it," he whispered.

The woman didn't flinch or swift the knife across Chris' throat. She just tilted her head. "Why?"

"Why not?" countered Chris.

"Because you don't look like you're someone from hell," she answered as she stared at Coop's body. " Been through it, yes, but you don't look like a demon."

"I'm not a demon."

"Then there's no need to kill you," she answered as she pocketed the knife back into her belt. "Sorry," she uttered.

Chris was about to ask whom she was when she spoke. "I suggest you get out of here," she said. "There's nothing here, but demons and warlocks."

Chris stared at the woman as she walked behind him. Chris turned to follow where she went, but he couldn't see her. So, he quickly picked up the pendant from the ground, ready to press it when the woman came back helping the pregnant woman.

"Here," said the mysterious woman. "You should get her to a hospital."

Chris watched as the crying pregnant woman was placed right beside him. The mysterious woman then turned away and left, leaving Chris alone.

"Wait a minute!" shouted Chris, but the woman was gone.

Not wanting to stay in Chicago another minute, Chris pressed the pendant and the whirlpool portal formed next to him. Using all of his power, Chris telekinetically moved Coop's body and the pregnant woman through the whirlpool portal. Then, Chris followed them back out of Chicago and into Valhalla.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

No one spoke. All around them were sniffles and cries.

Chris stood between Leo and Henry, watching as Prue and Patty laid a flower on their father's body before it burned in flames.

Prue held Patty tightly as tears streamed down her face. Patty didn't cry. She just stared into the flames with a twisted facial expression. Hailey, Hannah, and Henry Jr. stood next to their father, tears flowing freely from their eyes. Hannah held her father's hand so tight that Henry's hand began to lose color. But, he didn't tell her to let go.

Chris hadn't look at Prue or Patty in their eyes since he returned with Coop's body. Leo tried to save him, but his powers couldn't work on the dead. Chris sat alone in the Temple Cave, sitting in the middle of the cage as Leo approached him to tell Chris that the pregnant woman lived and gave birth to a healthy baby girl.

"Chris," said Leo. "You need to leave this place. You gotta talk to someone."

"I can't," answered Chris, "It hurts to talk about what happened. Can't you already figure it out!"

Chris turned his back to Leo and Leo left the Temple Cave in defeat.

Now, they were standing together in silence, watching as the flames peeled and melted Coop's body into ash. Wasn't there another way to hold a funeral besides burying or burning?

Suddenly, Patty broke free of her older sister and ran off.

Everyone watched her tiny feet carry her into the jungle. Prue didn't make a move to follow her, letting her sister run away from the horror of losing their last parent. Chris moved to go after her, but Leo put his hand on his arm.

"I'll go talk to her," said Leo and he walked after Patty.

Chris watched Leo disappear into the jungle and resented the man. This wouldn't have happened. Prue and Patty wouldn't be having another funeral for a parent if Leo came when he called.

Then again, Prue and Patty wouldn't have lost their father if Chris didn't go on the mission. The darklighter was after him. The whole gang of hell raisers was after him, trying to wound him or kill him. They weren't after the pregnant woman or Coop. Just him. Coop and the pregnant woman were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. They should have left. Should have let Chris take care of himself. Yet, Coop had to get in the way. He had to throw himself in front of the poisonous arrow and die.

Chris shook his head and gave a frustrated sigh. Henry looked over at him and whispered. "Chris? Are you okay?"

"No," replied Chris as he turned away from the flames and walked down the beach, away from the funeral.

_**BREAK**_

Leo found Patty rather quickly. She ran straight to their family hut and sat down on the floor, tears now spilling onto the sandy floor.

Leo hurried down to Patty's side and rested his hand on her shoulders. "Patty…"

"It's my fault!"

Leo was taken by Patty's statement. "Patty! No, of course not! It's not your fault."

"Yes it is," she cried, choking on the little air she could get. "I could have saved him! Why didn't I save him?"

Leo stared at his youngest niece in confusion. "Patty, you couldn't…you didn't know…"

"Exactly!" she cried again as she looked up at her uncle. "Why didn't I see him die? Why?"

Leo now understood. "Patty, magic works in ways when it is meant to be."

Patty shook her head. "My father didn't deserve to die."

"He didn't," admitted Leo. "You're father was one of the best people I have had the pleasure to meet with. He was kind, heartfelt, and generous. He loved your mother and you three girls. He didn't deserve to die."

"Then why didn't I see it?" questioned Patty. "I should have been able to see him die when I hugged him goodbye for the mission. Why didn't magic let me see him die?"

"Magic works in ways that we cannot understand all the time," said Leo. "We might find it unfair, but it works in ways to make sure everything goes according to the grand design."

"I hate the grand design!" shouted Patty as she sniffled and pushed her knees further into the sandy floor. "It's stupid!"

Leo sighed and tried to pull Patty into a hug, but she pushed him away. "Why is it I can see strangers die and prevent them from dying, but I can't seem to see my family and stop them from dying?"

Of all the knowledge and wisdom he had learned through his years, Leo did not have an answer to that question. Speechless, he just dejectedly watched Patty cling to the sand and cry repeatedly that it was her fault that she didn't save her father.

"What kind of a premonition witch am I if I can't save my own family?" she cried as she crumpled down to the floor, curled into a tiny ball.

Tears slipped from Leo's eyes as he watched his niece cry in pain and wondered the same thing as Patty. Why was everyone in their family dying and why couldn't they save them?

_**BREAK**_

Bianca sauntered down the hallway and entered Lord Wyatt's office. Lord Wyatt stood by the window, looking out with no interest.

When Lord Wyatt heard the door opened, his interest perked, but he still opted to look out the window. "I've been told I lost another relative."

Bianca nodded her head. "Yes."

Lord Wyatt frowned and turned around slowly. "I thought we had an understanding."

"I didn't kill the man," said Bianca, defensively. "In fact, I was the person that saved your brother from getting killed."

Lord Wyatt clenched his hand and Bianca felt her windpipe close up.

"Don't you dare try to justify yourself," he warned as he watched Bianca struggle to breathe, clawing at her throat. "You said that Chicago would be a safe place to abstract Chris and enter Valhalla."

Bianca felt her windpipe open up, but she knew that he still had a grip on her. "It was," she said. "There aren't many humans around and there's only a few demons patrolling the Chicago area. I didn't know that someone would tip them off."

"Well, apparently, there were multiple demons in the area just waiting to strike."

"I didn't know, my lord," insisted Bianca. "I didn't get there in time to save him. Just in time to save Chris."

Lord Wyatt finally let her go as she leaned over coughing and hacking. Lord Wyatt walked past her and sat down in his chair. "I gave you information to help me," said Lord Wyatt. "I expect better result and no more of my relatives dying! I already killed a handful of demons in the Chicago area after hearing the news. One more mistake, Bianca, and I won't just kill you. I will kill your whole family, starting with your mother!"

Bianca didn't show any fear at Lord Wyatt's threat, but inside, she felt her heart tremble.

"Understood?" asked Lord Wyatt.

"Understood, my lord," answered Bianca.

Lord Wyatt opened the door with a wave of his hand. "Now, get out," he said.

Bianca bowed and left the office. As soon as she left, Wyatt slammed the doors closed. He sunk lower into his chair and rubbed his face in his hands. Though he was told what had happened, Wyatt still needed to see it for himself. So, when Bianca entered, he read her mind, seeing the events fold out.

Wyatt saw Chris holding Uncle Coop up as Uncle Coop tried to speak to him. He heard Chris begging him to stay with him, to not leave Prue and Patty behind. Uncle Coop telling Chris to protect his daughters. A demon appearing in front, ready to capture Chris with a dagger, when Bianca killed the demon. Her staring down at Chris as he cradles Uncle Coop's body. A hysterical lady screaming in the background.

Wyatt saw enough to get an idea of what happened in Chicago.

Wyatt stood up and went back to the window. He thought of Prue and Patty. Now alone with no parents and just each other to look after one another. Like him and Chris. Wyatt's stomach turned and his chest rose as he thought of his family. He had tried so hard to protect them from having a familiar fate as the Charmed Ones. He had tried hard to prevent his cousins from having the life he and Chris now live in. He tried and tried, but every time someone else gets involved it goes up in flames and another member of his family dies.

Wyatt threw an energy ball at the wall, burning a hole in the wall. But Wyatt didn't care. He needed to find the rest of his family and keep them out of harm's way. To keep them all alive and away from fear and death. Just like what he experienced when he was younger.

_**BREAK**_

Bianca left and returned to her apartment to find Joe waiting for her.

"What do you want?" asked Bianca rather harshly.

Joe raised his hands. "Easy there, cousin," he said. "I just wanted to know if you were okay."

"I'm fine," she said. "Pissed off? Yes."

Joe slumped in a chair. "Not your day?"

"Someone told others that Christopher Halliwell would be in Chicago," she said. "There were multiple of demons, warlocks, and a darklighter in Chicago all hunting him. This whole mission was mine and they came in and ruined it!"

Bianca threw her dagger at the wall, watching it pierce right through. Joe simply looked wide-eyed. She had created the whole entire plan. She figured the Resistance would come after they heard about the demon attack in Chicago. She also figured that Christopher Halliwell would come since Lord Wyatt said that Chris has a need to help others.

So, when she was sure the Resistance figured out about the Chicago attack, Bianca sprung into action, roaming around Chicago for two days before finding him cradling his uncle's body. She hoped to find Chris and the Resistance sooner and under different circumstances.

Joe rubbed his chin. "Well, demons, they hear something and go after what they think will bring them power and status."

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Joe," she said. "But, I need to think of a new way to encounter them."

"I thought you did encounter them."

"Well, yes, but I didn't get much interaction," said Bianca. "I didn't even get say my name."

"But you killed the demon," said Joe.

"Yeah."

"Then you're still good," said Joe. "I mean, he saw you kill the demon. You helped him escape. He might not know your name, but it makes him and the other Resistance members become interested and seek you out. A mysterious woman who kills demons and saves one of their most important members?"

Bianca sat up, thinking. "You got something there, cousin."

Joe wrinkled a smile. "This is why we work as a group, B," he said. "So we can help each other out when needed."

Bianca threw a pillow at Joe, but he simply blocked it with his hand. "Well, thanks, but this mission as to be only one person. It won't work with more."

"As you have told me multiple times," said Joe. "I get it. I'm just a background guy. A go to guy."

"Yep," said Bianca. "Two or more will look suspicious."

"As we aren't already suspicious to them being Phoenixes."

"I covered up my mark," said Bianca as she remembered wearing the jacket. "He doesn't know I'm a Phoenix."

"You might want to keep it that way," said Joe. "If you want to get close to them—"

"Joe?" said Bianca and Joe stopped talking. "I know. I can handle this. I have done multiple missions before and succeeded in all of them. I know what I am doing."

"Okay," he said. "You know what you're doing."

Bianca got up from the couch and went to the kitchen, drawing out a piece of paper. "I have an idea."

_**BREAK**_

The next few days were silent in Valhalla. Prue wouldn't even talk or go near Chris, preferring to stay away from the man that said everything would be okay. Chris, however, understood and accepted that Prue probably wouldn't talk to him for a long time. Patty, on the other hand, never wanted to be alone and often followed Chris around the island. She would ask him questions and draw pictures in the sand. She would also cry and Chris would have to hold her in his lap as Patty drenched his shirt with tears.

Freyja had Chris be debriefed of what happened in Chicago. Chris decided to keep the woman a secret and removed her part in the events. But, Chris struggled with mentioning the part about Uncle Coop's heroic act and death. His breathing became tense and his heart became too heavy for him. Leo went over to his side to comfort him, but Chris pushed him off and walked away.

Now, he sat on the beach with Patty sleeping next to him. She had a rough last night, screaming for her mother and father. Chris and Prue were instantly by her side, followed by the rest of the Halliwell family. Patty clung herself to her older sister as she cried hysterically for an hour. Prue insisted staying up while her sister slept, but after she yawned a few times, Chris told her to go to bed. She didn't fight it and went straight to her bed to sleep.

After a few minutes, Patty blinked away and crawled onto Chris' lap shaking. Chris rocked her back and forth and, soon, Patty fell back to sleep.

"Chris?"

Chris looked up to see Leo behind him. "What?" he replied, his voice quiet.

Leo looked over at Patty. "She's asleep?"

"Yeah," said Chris. "Remember? She had a nightmare?"

Leo nodded and sat down next to Patty, checking her pulse. Chris frowned. "She's not dead."

"I know," he said. "I was checking to make sure how steady her heartbeat was. You know, in case if another nightmare is coming." Leo held his hand over Patty's hand it a white glow came over.

Chris watched with suspicion. "What are you doing?"

The white glow died and Leo continued to stare at Patty with interest. "Her heartbeat was getting faster, so I just readjusted her dream to a more peaceful one."

"Of course you did," said Chris. "Because you are such a good guy, you just can't let anyone get hurt."

Leo flicked his eyes up to his son. "What's with the tone this time?"

Chris folded his arms across his chest, curling his legs close to him. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes," said Leo. "I heard you. You're sitting right there."

"No," said Chris, "The day Uncle Coop died. Did you hear me call for you?"

Leo let out a long breath. "No…I didn't…were you calling because of…"

"I called for you, again and again, to come and save him."

"Chris, I'm sorry," said Leo. "I-I didn't, I think Wyatt's power still has an affect on us…"

"Don't blame Wyatt on this!" snapped Chris. "You never did come when I called for you. Even when I was a child and wished for you to come home, you never came. I just thought that, since it wasn't me dying and a family member, you would come. But, I guess not."

"Chris!" breathed Leo, but lowered his voice when Patty stirred. "I would never just leave my family to die."

Chris huffed. "Yeah, just like you wouldn't leave your family for a job," he said and Chris stood up. "I thought you said family and friends is what keeps us from being dark and empty. But what happens when they all die?"

With that statement, Chris marched away from Leo and Patty. "Patty should be getting up in about a hour or so," he said.

_**BREAK**_

Chris wondered to the waterfall where he found Mist sitting on a rock by the waterfall's pond. Surprised, Chris stopped in his tracks and raised his eyebrows.

"You weren't waiting for me, were you?" asked Chris.

Mist shook her head. "No," she said. "I like the waterfall. Besides, this is my home."

Chris smiled and continued walking, sitting down on one of the rocks by the waterfall. Chris looked at Mist, her neck bruised. "You okay?" asked Chris, gesturing to her neck.

Mist gently touched the bruise with her slender fingers. "It hurts sometimes when I turn it," she admitted. "But, I'm okay."

"But not the warlock," added Chris.

"Yeah, Bobby got him," said Mist. "I thought I was going to die that day."

Chris watched as Mist turned her eyes away and to the waterfall, the falling water reflecting in her eyes. Chris waited for the reflected water to fall from her eyes, but Mist didn't cry. She just stared at the waterfall, mesmerized by it.

Chris coughed a bit. "I'm sorry."

Mist turned to him. "What are you sorry?"

Chris shrugged. "I feel like, maybe, it's my fault for…"

Mist placed a single finger on his lips. Chris stopped talking and looked directly into Mist's eyes. Mist looked dead on at him, but with a sympathetic look towards him.

"Chris, just shut up and enjoy the scene," said Mist as she removed her finger from his lips and turned back to the waterfall.

Chris watched her finger fall from his lips. As she turned to look at the waterfall, Chris sighed and glanced at the waterfall as well. Water. Comforting and relaxing. That's why he loved sitting by the waterfall. He felt more relaxed and made him believe that nothing is wrong with the world.

Chris and Mist sat facing the waterfall, side by side. Mist had her legs in the water, twirling her legs, causing small ripples across the water surface. Chris sat crossed-legged, his shoes causing irritation on his skin since socks were lacking.

After a long time of silence, Chris side-glanced at Mist to see those long awaited tears streaming down her face. Her face didn't change since he saw her, but her eyes were dripping water, making small paths on her cheeks. Yet, she didn't act she was sad, which Chris found confusing. Were the Valkyries unable to expression emotions properly?

Chris placed a hand on her shoulder. Mist jumped a little bit at the gesture, but Chris gave her a reassuring smile. Mist's lips curved to a small smile before blinking one more tear out from her eyes.

"I guess you know how I am feeling, uh?"

Chris gave a half-heartily shrug. "Sort of," he said. "I understand the fear of death. The fear of loss. I've had a few near death experiences in my lifetime. More than I ever wanted before."

Mist nodded. "Yeah, it's just, it happened so quickly. So quick, it almost makes me feel like my life was worthless. I never really realized how fragile I am."

"You're not fragile," said Chris. "You're a tough girl."

Mist bowed her head and Chris watched, as her cheeks blushed crimson.

"Mist," said Chris as she lifted her head again to look into Chris' eyes, "You know, I'm here if you need anything or want to talk."

Mist wiped her eyes again as she scooted over towards Chris. She rested her head on his shoulders, "Thank you."

"No problem."

_**BREAK**_

Prue sat at the edge of her bed. She looked across the hut, seeing her father's bed empty and Patty's bed unmade. She assumed Patty is with Chris, so she didn't seek her out.

Pain had numbed most of her body. She could barely walk without dropping to the ground, her head hurt, and her chest stung from the heaviness of her own heart. She remembered Uncle Henry coming by to offer some food, but Prue said she wasn't hungry. Uncle Henry insisted on leaving the food, so Prue placed the tray of food on her father's empty bed.

Every morning, her father would whisk them off of their beds to get ready for the day. They would both complain and beg to sleep a little longer, but her father insisted that, despite the situation, they were still going to act like a normal day in the real world. Coop set up lessons, both magical and non-magical lessons, and they would take a few fighting lessons for defensive purposes only. Every time he went on a mission, he told Prue to look after Patty and that he would be home as soon as possible. That's the last thing he said to her when he left.

"Prue," said Coop as he squatted down to make eye contact level. "You take care of your sister now, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"I'm counting on you Prue," he said. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Okay, Daddy."

Coop wrapped his arms around her thing body. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Prue wiped a tear away from her eyes as she remembered that last moment with her father. Why did he have to leave her? Why? Why was he needed to go to the outside world? Why did he have to be killed?

Suddenly, a surge of anger flew from her fingertips and the tray of food exploded as it flew off the bed and out through the hut's window. The food splattered and flew around the room.

The noise caused people to jerk and Uncle Henry came running into the hut. "Prue! Prue! Are you okay?"

Prue stood up, her breathing heavy and slow. Her eyes burning with rage, as she made a swish with her hand, causing her father's bed to be thrown against the hut wall.

The hut rattled and shook and Uncle Henry moved as fast as he could to Prue's side. "Prue," he said. "Prue, listen to me. You gotta calm down."

"I hate him!" she roared as the bed hit the hut again, the roof creaking.

"Prue," said Uncle Henry softly. "You have to calm down of the hut will fall."

"I don't care," said Prue. "I don't care if the hut falls! I don't care anymore!"

Uncle Henry stared at her sympathetically. Prue, however, didn't look at him. She looked wildly around at the objects around their hut, telekinetically picking them up. Then, she started to telekinetically throw them as hard as she could.

"I hate him!" she screamed. "I hate him! How could he just leave me? How could he and mom just leave?"

By now, almost everyone nearby was standing outside the hut watching. Hailey and Hannah were behind their father, Hailey crying silently. Henry was behind Hannah as she shield him from the scene as best as she could to avoid getting hurt by the flying objects. Ryan and Jen had heard the noise and came running as fast as they could and stopped when they saw Prue's anger and rage controlling her powers.

Uncle Henry gave a heartfelt sigh. "They didn't want to leave you, Prue," he said.

"Then why did they leave?" cried Prue as another apple came smashing through the wall, leaving a small gap. "How could they just die and leave me and Patty here all alone?"

"They didn't have a choice."

When she had no more objects in her hands, she scanned the destroyed hut to find nothing left. Tears have now fell more freely down her face as her eyes turned bright red. Her mouth trembled into a frown as she tried to breathe, but kept choking.

"How am I supposed to live without them? Didn't they know I can't live without them?" cried Prue as she finally looked up at her uncle's face. "I-I…"

Uncle Henry opened his arms and Prue ran into them, collapsing into his embrace. She sobbed on her shirt as Uncle Henry gently rubbed her back in a comforting way.

"I don't know how to live without them," murmured Prue as she sniffled.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

Chris watched Prue from afar. Uncle Henry informed him of the incident at the family camp. He insisted that Chris tried to talk to Prue some and help her. She and Chris shared similar abilities and Henry hoped that he could help her control her powers.

Chris, however, didn't think it was a good idea. But, he promised that he would give it a try.

So, now, he was standing from a safe distance as he watched Prue play with a knife with her powers against a tree. The tree's bark had been ripped and carved into an ugly reminder of how much anger Prue could have.

That poor innocent tree.

When Chris watched the knife drop to the dirt, he took a deep breath. Slowly, Chris walked forward and gave a soft cough. Prue lifted her head and frowned at the sight of her cousin.

"What do you want?" she asked, her tone unpleasant.

Chris moved unsteadily near her, but gave her plenty of comfort room. "Just came by to check up on you."

"Did Uncle Leo or Henry send you over?"

"Uncle Henry wanted me to talk to you," Chris said, not wanting to lie to his cousin, "I heard that your powers have gotten stronger."

Prue raised her hand and twisted it. The tree behind Chris had one of its limbs crack and fall down a few feet from the back of his heel. Chris jumped and spun around, taking one glance from the branch to Prue.

"It's your anger," said Chris. "Your power comes from your anger. But, you gotta learn to control it better."

Prue fastened a glare onto Chris. "You're sounding just like Uncle Leo everyday, did you know that?"

"I'm sorry?"

Prue stood up and placed her hand on her hips. "You've told me about all these things and keep telling me that life will get better," she said. "I believed you. I trusted you. Just liked you trusted Uncle Leo," Prue paused, "but it just got worse!"

Chris took a small step forward. "I know, Prue," he said. "I'm sorry. I thought…I thought things would get better. I guess I just hoped it would."

"There's no hope in this world," muttered Prue.

Chris didn't agree with Prue's statement, but he didn't say anything. Prue's moods were swinging like a bulldozer's chain. It was dangerous to do anything that could cause the bad side to come out.

Prue turned away from Chris and picked something up from the ground. Chris leaned over to see and found it to be a bowel of ash. Coop's ash.

Prue turned right back around. "I don't know what to do with these," she muttered. "I've had them since the funeral."

"Why don't you spread them?" Chris suggested, "or maybe create an urn. I can help you build one."

Prue stared down at her father's ashes and moved the bowel in her hand. "I thought of those two things, but it doesn't feel right. It feels wrong to do such a thing."

"Then what do you want to do?"

Prue lifted her chin up and looked at Chris directly in the eyes. "I want to spread his ashes at my mother's grave."

Chris' face paled. "Uh…Prue…I don't know if we can do that."

"Why not?" she asked sharply.

It was a simple reason. Chris knew, or he would assume, Wyatt would have demons patrolling the graveyard, especially the burial grounds of the Halliwell family. If anyone wanted to pay respects to their fallen family, they would have to do it, but become an unwilling member of Wyatt's fortress in the process.

"Because…it would be too dangerous," answered Chris.

"I don't care," said Prue. "My father has the right to be next to my mother!"

"But are you willing to die in the process?" asked Chris. "Do you think your mother and father would want you to die trying to have their burials together?"

Prue glared evilly at Chris as she cradled her father's ashes. "I don't care if I die," she answered. "I do not fear Death anymore."

Chris blinked. He didn't expect that answer from Prue. Then again, Aunt Prue, the one she was named after, also did not fear death. But, look at how far it got her?

Chris shook his head. "I care," he said. "I won't let you go."

"You're not my father," replied Prue as she began to walk away. "I can do the hell I want and I am going to spread my father's ashes at my mother's grave."

Prue stormed away, leaving dust of sand in her wake as she went off to find a way out of Valhalla. Chris watched her leave and felt his soul and morals battling each other as he decided what he should do.

With a grunt of annoyance, he moved to follow Prue. "Damn it…PRUE!"

_**BREAK**_

Chris orbed him and Prue about a mile away from the cemetery that their mothers were buried. Chris pushed Prue back as he checked the surroundings again before nodding to her to come out of her hiding spot.

Prue, walked out, her father's ashes placed in a small bag that she clutched in her hand. She took a deep breath and let it out unsteadily. "Why so far away from the cemetery?"

"Just a precaution," said Chris. "Demons will be around the cemetery Prue. We can't risk any chances."

Prue nodded her head once and looked back up at her cousin. "Thanks for taking me," she said.

"Don't thank me yet," said Chris. "This whole mission could end up killing us."

"Way to think positive."

_I am_, thought Chris as he motioned Prue to put her hood up. Prue rolled her eyes as she did what she was told, but it was only because of her promise to him that she would do whatever he tells her while they were on the outside.

With another check, Chris and Prue began to make their long and dangerous walk toward the cemetery. Chris kept an eye out for any demons, warlocks, or even traitors that would rat them out. Chris quickly spotted a demon and was prepared to kill him when the demon walked in the opposite direction, away from the cemetery.

"Relax, would you?" said Prue. "You're making yourself too obvious!"

"Well, being too confident will also put you out," said Chris. "Demons think humans will fear them and acting confidently will just make you a target."

Prue shut up, but still lingered close to Chris as they made their way down to the cemetery. As they approached the cemetery, Chris pushed Prue behind a building and peaked over. Entering the cemetery was a long line of black clothed mourners. A close friend or family member must have passed away. Chris examined the front entrance and noticed two demons, smirking at the mourners as they entered, but they did not attack.

"I have an idea," said Chris.

"What?" asked Prue.

As they rummaged through the garbage nearby, they were dressed in dark clothes and Prue had wrapped a piece of the garbage bag around her hair. They didn't look great, but Chris hoped that they would not be examined too closely to noticed.

"How do I look?"

Chris turned around and watched as Prue held out her long dark coat out to show Chris.

"Like someone who is grieving."

"I am," she said as she showed Chris her father's ashes.

"Right," said Chris and he peaked around the corner. "All right," he said, "Let's go."

The two quickly hurried to the end of the line, staring down at the sidewalk. Chris heard Prue sniffling and didn't know if she truly was crying or not. So, Chris wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pushed her close to him.

The two demons narrowed their yellow beady eyes on them. Chris could smell their foul breath and wanted to choke, but he held it in, not wanting the demons get a better look at them.

"Pathetic," grunted one of the demons. "Mourning for a dead. Who gives a shit? Hell, I bet Lord Wyatt killed them."

"Lord Wyatt wouldn't give a fuck about a human," cracked the other demon. "Unless, of course, it's family."

Chris tensed and squeezed Prue's shoulders. Prue flinched a little by the action, but not big enough to be noticed by the two demons as they continued to talk and mock the mourners.

"Who gives a crap about his family," said the first demon. "If I ever saw any of them, I would just kill them. No need to have any more Halliwells running around alive. If I see a single one, I would kill them in a second."

"Yeah, me too," said the other demon, "especially Christopher Halliwell. I would kill him slowly, you know."

"Yeah," answered the demon. "I thought of burning him alive."

"Nah," said the second demon. "That's too simple." The demon paused. "I heard he's the second-in-command after Lord Wyatt. Can you imagine? Another Halliwell to rule once Lord Wyatt dies?"

"I can't," said the first demon. "That's why we kill them both. Kill them both, then we can take over."

Chris heard enough and steered Prue forward as quickly as possible to get away from the demons as they threw a fireball at the heels of their feet.

"What hideous outfits," said the demon. "Hell's clothing's are much better!"

Once Chris and Prue were safe in the cemetery, they both gave a big sigh of relief. Prue looked up at her cousin. "Is that true?" she asked him. "Are you second-in-command?"

Chris shook his head. "No, I'm not nor will I ever be."

Prue nodded slowly. "How did you feel about them thinking of way to kill you?"

Chris gave her one of his biggest smiles. "I felt honored," he said as he looked over the hill. "They're over there."

Prue looked over towards the hill. "Will anyone notice?"

"I doubt it," he said, "but you remember the plan right?"

Prue nodded annoyingly. "Yes, beam away when danger comes," she said. "I got it!"

"Just making sure," said Chris. "I don't want Patty to be an orphan alone."

Prue bowed her head and turned away, pretending to be interested at another headstone. Chris sighed, but scanned the family plot area. It seemed abandoned, but Chris knew that Wyatt wouldn't leave it unprotected.

Chris turned back to Prue. "We'll need to do this quick, Prue," he said. "There's going to demons attacking us when we arrive at the headstones."

Prue peaked over at the family plot. "I don't see anyone there."

"Demons can be invisible sometimes," said Chris. "Take out your athame and be ready to use it."

Prue did as she was told and pulled her athame out from her hiding spot, tucking it underneath her long shirt to cover it. Chris did the same thing and then motioned her to follow him.

The two separated from the crowd of mourners and cautiously trekked the hill towards the Halliwell graves. Chris' instincts kept telling him that they were not safe and to leave, but Prue wanted to spread her father's ashes on her mother's grave. She, at least, had the right to do that. Plus, Prue would still go ahead without Chris and it would be better for her if he were there with her to protect her. Besides, being the next oldest in the family, it was his responsibility to protect his younger relatives.

As they reached the graves, not a single demon approached them. Chris found it odd. He expected them to be jumped a few yards back, but nothing happened. Maybe something else is happening?

Chris nudged Prue, "Okay, hurry up."

Prue ran to her mother's grave and dropped to her knees. Crying, she reached her hand out and brushed the engraved letters of Phoebe Halliwell. Then, Chris watched Prue turned to her younger sister's grave. Prue looked around wildly, picked two dandelions and laid each one on her mother's and sister's graves.

"Prue…" said Chris as he watched for any demon activity nearby. It seemed like the two demons out front were not watching them. His nerves and instincts told him that they needed to get out, that demons were watching them. But Chris couldn't see any demons besides the ones near the front.

"I know, I know," she sniffled and she pulled out her father's ashes.

Gently, she poured the ashes into her hands and gravely stared at them in silence. She closed her eyes and Chris knew she was saying a prayer to her father. Prue opened her eyes and tilted her hand, letting the ashes roll off her palm and down to the green grass. The wind caught some of the ash and fluttered it onto Penelope's grave, but Prue didn't mind. Tears swelled in her eyes and they leaked, staining her cheek.

Chris didn't even realize that he was crying too and brushed his tears away with his sleeve. "Okay, Prue," he said. "We don't have a lot of time."

Prue spread her fingers out wide and the last bit of her father's ashes fell gently to the soft ground. "I'm done," she said, but before she got up, Chris could hear her whisper a few last words to her family. "I miss you."

Chris hurried to Prue's side, "Come on," he said, his nerves overacting. "I think we stayed a little bit too—"

Chris felt a heavy hand fall onto his shoulder as his shoulder got pinched and his feet lifted off the ground. "What do we got here?"

Chris turned to look, but the thing threw him and he landed on his back a few feet away. Chris blinked rapidly and saw four demons hovering near Prue. "PRUE!"

Prue, with fright coating her face, beamed away before any of the surprised demons could catch her. Chris jumped to his feet and telekinetically threw his athame into the first demon. The demon blew up and the next demon threw a fireball at Chris' feet.

"We've been expecting you," said the demon that had thrown the fireball. "Lord Wyatt will be pleased to hear that you showed up to visit your mother."

When they mentioned his mother, Chris' eyes darted to the headstone that had Piper Halliwell carved into pretty cursive letters. He felt poison entering his heart as it slowly made it stop beating. It wasn't the words that upset him. It was the fact that demons were daring to say his mother's name and mock him.

Suddenly, his heart surged with energy through his rage that he didn't even need to look at the demons or throw his hand out to move them. The group of demons flew up into the air and landed yards away from where Chris sat on the ground.

Without even getting a chance to be amazed at his increase of power, Chris jumped from the grass and began to orb away. However, his orbed stopped midway and he crashed back down to Earth.

Chris became puzzled, but one of the demons crawled back onto his two feet, muttering, "Good thing we put an anti-orb spell up."

Chris cursed and ran as fast as his legs could carry him towards a sanctuary. He wished that he had the power to beam and not orb. Chris sprinted towards cemetery that his Aunt Prue laid, hoping that the anti-orb did not reach there.

He could feel heat flicker at his heels and realized the demons were throwing either fireballs or energy balls at him. He kicked higher and swung his hand behind his back, in hopes to prevent them from reaching him.

When he reached the door, Chris heard a sizzle and an explosion of chipped wood flying off the wooden door. When the chunks of wood stopped hitting him, Chris saw a hole in the door.

Chris swung around and threw his hands out, catching two of the demons by surprise and throwing them across the lawn. Quickly, Chris broke the lock and entered the mausoleum. Chris didn't spend the time to look for his Aunt Prue's plate as he tried again to orb. It didn't work.

Beads of sweat began to drip down his face as his chest rose up and down quickly. He ran behind a pillar, trying to quiet his breathing and speak softly for Prue to come and rescue him.

"We know you're here," snarled the demon. "Let's just make this easy. Surrender now or later."

Chris didn't surrender. Biting the bottom of his lip, he revealed himself from the pillar. "I take later," he said as he sent a massive wave of power to the two front demons.

The demons were raised from their feet and flew through the wooden door and back onto the cemetery lawn. Chris darted back behind the column as the other demon threw energy balls at him. Chris' shoulder barely missed one of them.

Chris lowered himself down, taking out his athame to stab the demon in the leg when he heard the demon cry out. Chris peaked around the corner to see the demon burst into flames to reveal a shaken Prue, her athame in her hand.

"Prue!" cried Chris, but Prue telekinetically sent her athame into the next demon, but the demon caught it.

He twirled the athame in his claw-like hands. "Nice try, pretty…" The demon began his approach on Prue.

With Prue unprotected, Chris did what he had to do. He lunged at the demon, knocking the demon to the ground. "Prue!"

Chris held the demon's hands down, but the demon was too powerful for Chris to hold him down long enough. Prue hurried over and swiped her athame from the demon's hand.

However, the demon managed to get control of the situation and threw Chris off of him and straight back into the pillar. Chris' head hit the pillar with a big thump and he landed straight down like a sack of rocks, not waking up.

Prue rushed to Chris' side. "Chris?" she called as she got near him.

The demon stood up, grinning again as his comrades began to stand beside him, circling Prue and an unconscious Chris. "You want to be a hero?" asked the demon. "Or do you and Chris Halliwell want to stay alive today?"

Prue blinked and clutched her athame, the tip pointing directly at the demons encircling her and Chris. A few more demons appeared in the room and they all had proud grins on their faces, knowing that their catch of the day would be rewarded greatly by Lord Wyatt. With a big gulp, Prue realized she didn't have the power to exactly take each and one of them on. The only option was to beam her and Chris somewhere safe in time before the demons catch her beams.

Prue dropped down to Chris' side, placing her hand on his head to prepare to beam. As she predicted, the demon swarmed her and Chris, ready to prevent them from escaping. Getting ready to be choked by their claw-like hands, the demon in front was blown up, followed by another, and then another.

Prue didn't even beam away. She, instead, watched each demon blow up in front of her. She wondered what was happening when she saw a young woman flowing from demon to demon with an athame in her hand as she sliced and diced each demon with each movement of her wrist. She had long brown hair, bronze skin, and fierceness that she reminded Prue of a soldier.

When Prue saw one of the demons sneaking up behind the woman, she took her athame and charged it into the demon's back. Prue heard the cry and felt the heat burn her skin as the demon sizzled up in fumes. The woman killed the last demon by throwing her athame into its back when the demon tried to flee.

The woman strolled over to her athame that now laid in the middle of an ash pile, picking it up. As she was doing that, Prue heard a soft groan coming from Chris and raced back to him, kneeling beside him.

"Chris?" she said as she gently lifted her cousin from the ground.

Chris started to come around, shaking his head and massaging his temples. "Prue?" he said shakily. "What—Are you okay?"

Prue nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm okay," she said as she gave a glance to the woman who was now staring at both her and Chris.

Chris followed Prue's gaze and upon seeing the familiar woman, he jumped to his feet and swung his body protectively in front of Prue. Chris didn't have a weapon with him and it looked almost pathetic the way he was trying to protect Prue from the woman that the woman smirked.

Prue jumped to her feet and grasped onto Chris' arm. "Chris! No! It's okay."

Chris darted between Prue and the woman. Still, taking a protective and defensive stance, Chris directed his words to the woman. "What are you doing here?"

The woman shoved her knife into her belt. "I could ask the same thing," she answered. "Why would two Halliwells be in a cemetery when they perfectly well know that Lord Wyatt would have demons guarding and protecting the graves of his dead relatives?"

Neither Prue nor Chris wanted to answer it. Chris didn't even wither a glance away, although he could feel Prue's eyes on him. "It has nothing to concern you," answered Chris.

"Oh, I think it does," she said as she took a step forward. Chris raised his hand. The woman stopped. "What? Going to throw me through the wall like you did with the demons? That's what I get for saving your life twice?"

"Twice?" echoed Prue and Chris definitely knew she was staring at him. "You've met her before?"

Chris blinked and found his eyes staring directly into Prue's. Chris couldn't speak, his words becoming chopped and diced as he tried to explain to Prue.

The woman, however, stepped in. "Yes, we've met before," she answered. "I saved your darling cousin back in Chicago."

"Chicago?" repeated Prue. "But…I thought…I thought my father saved you."

"He did," answered Chris before the woman could speak. "He did, but it was, um, after Uncle Coop died that we met."

Prue still looked puzzled. "But, you didn't mention this to Uncle Leo or…" she glanced at the woman, "or to the others."

"It wasn't important."

"I'm honored," said the woman and the two Halliwells turned to stare at her.

Chris glared at her, but didn't say anything. He grabbed Prue's hand, ready to take her away from the cemetery. "Thanks for killing the demons," he said, "but I think it's time for us to go."

Chris tugged Prue to follow him and as they started to walk away, the woman spoke up again.

"Back to your Resistance?" answered the woman.

Chris stopped and turned around, eyeing the woman. He straightened up, dropping his hand from Prue's. "How do you know about the Resistance?"

"Who doesn't?" she said and pulled pieces of paper from her pocket and held them out to Chris.

Cautiously, Chris took the papers from her and unfolded them to see propaganda against the Resistance. There were pictures of fire and dead bodies everywhere in the posters. Wyatt was making them be the evil in the world. Or, at least, his demons are.

"See?" said the woman. "Your group isn't as secretive as you want it to be."

Chris handed the papers to Prue to look at before turning back to the woman. "Doesn't matter," said Chris. "At least the people know that there is a Resistance. It might be the thing they need."

"You're right," agreed the woman, which surprised Chris. "Knowing there's a Resistance against Lord Wyatt might bring hope to the public." She paused and looked darkly into Chris' eyes that made Chris want to step back. "But, putting yourself in a risky situation and getting killed won't bring any hope to them."

Chris glared at her. "Why do you care?"

The woman folded her arm across her chest. "It doesn't matter why," she answered. "I only came here because I want to make a deal with you?"

"With me?" asked Chris.

The woman shook her head. "No, not you," she said. "The Resistance."

Chris looked crossly at her. Though, he found her to be quite attractive, his nerves kept telling him to be weary of her. Something about her warned him that she was dangerous. A danger to him.

"And why should we bother with making a deal with you?" asked Chris.

The woman smirked. "You'll have to find out and see," she said, but I can promise you it will be worth your while

The woman brushed her long brown hair behind her ears, making Chris' face flush and skin prickle. When she refocused her attention back onto Chris, he tried to bury his lusting emotions.

"Go back," she said to Chris, "we can talk tomorrow at eleven at night. At the Lighthouse."

"The old lighthouse on Highway 101?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, it's abandoned and perfectly safe."

Chris eyed the woman suspiciously and the woman knew. "I know you can't trust me at this moment," she said, "but trust me, I'm not the enemy."

"And you're not a friend either," replied Chris. "Not yet, anyways."

The woman smiled, causing Chris' face to redden a little. "I wouldn't consider you a friend either."

They stared at each other, daring the other to turn away. When neither surrendered, the woman gave a small chuckle. "Well, it was nice to meet you again, Chris," She turned to Prue. "And Prue, but I have to go."

She turned around and headed towards the broken door. She stopped before stepping out of the building, "Hopefully, I will see you again."

Chris leered at her. "We'll see…" Chris mumbled, trying to remember her name.

"Its Bianca," she said, "My name's Bianca."

With that last statement of knowledge, she turned and walked out of the room, leaving Chris and Prue with the piles of ashes and broken chunks of wood.

Prue walked up to Chris, standing next to him. "Do you trust her?"

Chris, still staring at the door, pondered the question. "No, not entirely," he finally answered.

"She saved our lives."

"And so did Cole," said Chris to his younger cousin and Prue shut up. They both heard stories of Cole from Chris' mother and their Aunt Paige. They heard about him becoming the Source, tricking Prue's mother, Phoebe, to be evil, and trying to kill their Aunt Paige.

Chris gave a heavy sighed and nudged Prue playfully. "I think I've had enough trouble for today?" he said. "What to go back?"

Prue nodded and Chris held his hand out. "Okay, can you beam us out of here? They still have the anti-orb spell up on this place."

Prue nodded again and both of them turned into a pinkish glow, disappearing from the mausoleum before the maintenance crew saw the horror to what happened to the sacred area and before Wyatt created and established an anti-beaming spell on the sacred grounds as well to stop Prue and even Patty from leaving the area if they entered.

When they got away and back into a safe, abandoned building, Chris took out the green pendant that he snatched from one of the Valkyries. As he began to prepare to touch the stone, Prue spoke.

"Are you going to tell Uncle Leo and Freyja about Bianca?"

Chris paused, thinking. "I don't know," he said. "I think I should, but…"

"I think you should too," said Prue. "I think you should have told them the first time."

Chris sighed. "I didn't really think about her then," he said. "I was more concerned about…other things."

Prue gave a thin frown of thought. "Well, they should know about her…about the deal…"

"Yeah, okay," said Chris, quickly, and he touched the stone. The whirlpool portal appeared and Chris gestured for Prue to go first. "Ladies first."

Prue, with a small frown to frustration and annoyance at her cousin, marched forward and entered the whirlpool, disappearing to the other side.

Chris took a deep breath as he thought about Bianca. Beautiful, fearless, and strong, she seemed like a good fit for the Resistance. But, his nerves kept sending him warning signals about her. With all of his might, Chris subdued his nerves and, with determination, walked through the portal to tell Leo and Freyja and Bianca and the secretive deal.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

"This girl wants us to do what?" asked Freyja to Chris when he informed her and Leo about Bianca's deal.

Leo sat to the side, his elbows resting on his knees as he thought about the information. He scratched his chin in thought. "What I want to know is why were you outside?"

"Uh?" asked Chris. He recognized that his father was in the room, but he had pretended that he didn't exist.

Leo sat up straighter. "Why were you outside?"

Chris and Prue returned back to Valhalla and Chris sent Prue away, telling her not to mention anything to anyone. Chris promised her that he would take care of the situation. Once he knew Prue returned back to the family camp, Chris went off to find Freyja and Leo.

"I-uh-I just needed air," answered Chris.

"We got plenty of air here," responded Leo. "Clean too."

"I needed some dirty air," retorted Chris. "The point is, I met her and she wants to make a deal with us."

"How did you meet her?"

"What's the big deal?" cried Chris.

"The big deal is that she found you!" shouted Leo. "If she could find you then so can demons and even Wyatt." Leo rubbed his temples. "Do you have to be so careless? Don't you ever think?"

Chris' felt his whole body turn rabid as rage roared inside him. "At least I _do_ something—"

"Enough!" roared Freyja and both Leo and Chris looked at her. "Enough," she repeated. "We need to focus on the girl. What could she possibly offer us?"

Chris shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "But, from what I could tell, she's looks tough and she can fight."

"How do you know she can fight?" questioned Leo.

Chris snapped his head to Leo. "Oh you know, I attend fighting cages and I have gone up against her a few times."

Leo opened his mouth , but Freyja cut him off. "Enough! Jesus!" she said. "Leo?" Leo turned away from Chris and looked over at Freyja. "I think we should see what she has to offer."

"I could be a trap," said Leo. "We don't know for sure."

"We can never know for sure with strangers," replied Freyja.

Leo let out a heavy sigh. "I don't like the idea, but if she has something that we could use…"

"Then she would be a good asset," added Chris, with Leo frowning at him.

"Yes," finished Leo, "But I think one of us should go. As leaders, Freyja, I don't think both of us should go."

"I agree," stated Freyja. "We cannot risk the possibility of losing the two of us."

Leo nodded. "I'll go," he said. "Take Bobby for back-up."

"Bobby is outside right now in Maine with Ryan," said Freyja. "Take Mist. She's a natural fighter."

Leo nodded, but Freyja added one more person. "Take Chris with you to."

"What?" said Chris and Leo in unison.

"The girl might not recognize Mist or Leo, but she will surely recognize you, Chris," said Freyja. "Plus, it would be good to have two fighters with you, Leo."

Chris looked over at Leo and saw that Leo was staring at him too, wondering if it was a good idea or not to have Chris tag along.

"It's settled," said Freyja to Leo, knowing that he would object again. "You, Chris, and Mist will go and meet this woman tonight."

Freyja got up and left the Temple Cave to inform her sister, Mist, of the mission she would be joining, leaving Chris and Leo alone together.

Leo rubbed the back of his neck, while Chris stared down at his feet. After a moment's silence, Chris raised his head up. "I guess I'll go see how Prue and Patty are doing."

"Yeah, okay," answered Leo and Chris walked out of the Temple Cave as well, heading straight to the family camp.

_**BREAK**_

"They're taking you with?" questioned Prue in a hushed whisper. "Chris!"

"Ssshh," hushed Chris. "You want to announce it?"

"But, Bianca…"

"Yeah, I know."

Prue sat silently, pretending to be interested in the flickering fire before them. Patty and Henry Jr. were trying to roast nuts, laughing every time a nut cracked and popped across from them. Chris smiled, seeing Patty feeling better.

"Why do you have to go?" asked Prue.

"Recognition," replied Chris. "To make sure it's really her and to make sure for her that it is really us."

"Are you scared?"

"No."

"Have you seen her fight?"

"Yes."

"Then you should be scared."

"I'm not," smiled Chris, playfully patting her back. "Don't worry about me. I'll be all right. Besides, I'm not going alone. Leo and Mist are coming along."

Prue blew a puff of air from her lips and leaned closer to the fire. "Mist is a good fighter too," she finally said. "Uncle Leo on the other hand…"

"Yeah, a pacifist ass."

"You shouldn't call him that," said Prue quietly, "He's your father."

"I didn't get to pick my father, Prue," said Chris. "If I could pick, it wouldn't be Leo."

"Then you wouldn't be you," replied Prue. "None of us would be us if Uncle Leo was your father. We would all be different."

Chris bowed his head. "Yeah, you're right," he said, "I never really thought of it that way."

"I do," said Prue and Chris looked at her strangely. "I mean, I think about the 'ifs' and the 'sometimes', but then I remind myself if those 'ifs' and 'sometimes' came true, then I wouldn't exist."

Chris raised his eyebrows. "You think too much for your own good."

"Yeah, I know," answered Prue, smiling, but then turned serious. "Promise me you'll tell me everything when you get back."

"I promise to a point," said Chris. "Remember, you're not in the Resistance, Prue."

"I should be," answered Prue. "I did kill that demon today, didn't I?"

"Yes, but you'll have to learn to kill more than just one demon," responded Chris.

"Have you ever vanquished more than one demon at a time?"

Chris nodded his head. "Yeah, when I was in, um, Texas with Ryan. Yeah, I did."

Prue sunk her head into her hands, "I can train. Mist could teach me."

"Prue, I know how badly you want to join, but it's not…you're too young," said Chris. "You're not even sixteen yet."

"That didn't stop you from killing demons at that age."

"Yes, but I didn't go up against demons who has a powerful witch, who happens to know us and our tactics well, as their ruler. As the Source."

Silence fell between them and the two watched Patty and Henry Jr. goof off near the fire. Prue lectured Patty on being too close to the fire, but that was all that came between them.

Chris thought about Wyatt. He wondered what his brother was doing now and what his plans were. Chris now knew that Wyatt was waiting for them to show up at the graves, but he didn't understand why Wyatt didn't come. Wouldn't one of the go and fetch him? Why did they continue fighting him and threatening him and Prue?

"Do you think we are all going to survive this?" asked Prue suddenly that Chris jumped from his seat.

"Uh?"

"Do you think we are all going to make it out?" repeated Prue. "Alive and happy? The rest of us?"

Chris gave a heavy sigh. "I don't know," replied Chris. "I don't know. I would like to think we would. I even dreamed that we would, but life isn't fair sometimes."

"Tell me about it," uttered Prue as a tear slid down from her eye.

"But, if I'm going to die," said Chris. "It would be try to make this world a better place."

Prue smirked and wiped her tear away with her finger. "You're such a dreamer!"

Sounds of trees bristling stopped their conversation as they turned to the direction of the noise and movement. Seconds later, Leo revealed himself and gave a smile to Henry Jr. and Patty.

"Hey, guys," he said. "What are you doing?"

"Making kingdoms," answered Henry Jr. "Gonna need to fight the ants!"

"Yeah!" cried Patty as she started digging into the dirt.

"Try to not get too dirty," said Leo. "Or Uncle Henry will be upset."

The two didn't listened and continued with whatever they were doing beforehand. Leo then turned to Prue and Chris. "Hey Prue," he greeted. "I gotta take Chris if that's okay."

Prue looked at Chris. "No, it's fine. I can watch the two by myself."

"Okay, thanks," said Leo as he bent down near Chris. "It's time to go."

"Yeah," Chris responded as he rose to his feet, towering over his father. "I figured. Why would you come find me in the first place?" Chris moved past his father and headed straight toward the Temple Cave.

Leo closed his eyes and dropped his head. He let out a long sigh, promising Prue that they would be right back, and then followed Chris to the Temple Cave. Prue watched them leave, wishing that she could go with them instead of being stuck with babysitting duties. She turned back and watched Patty create a big pile of dirt as Henry Jr. gathered dead leaves and foliage from the edges of their camp.

"I hope it does get better," muttered Prue as she rested her head on her knees.

_**BREAK**_

Mist arrived early at the Temple Cave. When Freyja informed her that she was going with Leo and Chris to the outside world for a mission to learn of a deal, she became extremely excited.

She knew her face turned red when she was left alone. The blood rushed and gushed inside her as she thought of Chris. But, she had to hide those emotions. It was not like a warrior to show such a strong emotion to another being that isn't a Valkyrie Sister.

Mist waited patiently for the others to arrive, but she tried to plan ahead how she should act around Chris. She needed to act like a Valkyrie first and foremost. Freyja entrusted her to do her job on this mission and staring at Chris the entire time would instead of doing her job would be disrespect to Freyja and her Sisters.

Before she could carry out the rest of her plan, Chris, Leo, and Freyja arrived at the Temple Cave. Mist got up and went over to Freyja as Freyja held her hands out to her Sister.

"My dear Sister," greeted Freyja. "You're here!"

Mist accepted Freyja's hands and she smiled. "I came a bit early to reflect, Sister Freyja."

"Have you finished?"

Mist nodded while Freyja said. "Then, we'll need to get going," she turned to look at Leo. "Remember, hear the deal and come back to decide."

"Yes," said Leo. "We'll be careful as well, won't we Chris?"

Chris responded with a grunt. "Sure, yeah, we'll be careful," he said when Leo glared at him. "Promise whole heartedly."

Freyja frowned at the comment and turned back to Mist. "Take care and be careful Sister," she said and she kissed her sister's forehead.

Mist nodded again. "I promise."

After getting ready, they went through the whirlpool portal and entered the outside world. As Leo stepped forward and asked them to follow him, Chris turned to Mist and playfully nudged her with his elbow.

"You having fun yet?" he whispered to her.

Mist tried to her best not to grin as she spoke in her soft, Valkyrie poised voice. "Yes." And she meant it.

"It's only going to get better," added Chris as he went after Leo and Mist followed him, her eyes darting side-to-side to ensure they are not being watched.

_**BREAK**_

Bianca arrived earlier for preparations. She idled around, wondering if Chris or the girl called Prue would pass on the information to the leaders. She doubted that Chris would have done it, but Bianca counted on the little girl to confess to the elders what happened.

Bianca tapped her fingers against her arm. She informed Lord Wyatt of the plan, but he didn't ask very many questions. "Just get the job done, Bianca," he said as he orbed out to do other things.

That bothered her. Not in a personal way, but how Lord Wyatt, confessed on wanting his family united again, could careless about a plan that was supposed to do just that. Maybe because it was in the early stages? Or, maybe he thinks she would fail.

Bianca blew out a huff of air. She will not fail. She will not let her family down and get them killed because of her failure. She has never failed in an assignment before and with her family on the line, she will make sure she doesn't fail in her mission.

Bianca walked over to the window of the lighthouse, examining the moon and checking her watch. It was five minutes until eleven. They should be here any minute.

As soon as she thought that, orbs filled the silence behind her.

Bianca smirked. "I didn't know if you would show up," Bianca turned around, surprised to see three people, "or if a army would show up," finished Bianca.

Chris was the only one that smiled at her comment.

Leo folded his arms across his chest. "You're Bianca?"

Bianca stepped forward and away from the old window. "Yes, I'm assuming you must be the Elder Leo, correct?"

Leo didn't respond, but he didn't need to. Bianca could tell that he was the father of Lord Wyatt Halliwell and Chris Halliwell.

"You requested a meeting about a deal," continued Leo. "We're going to hear the deal and tell you tomorrow of our decision."

Bianca flicked some dust off her shoulders. "Sounds good enough for me," she said, "except I only want to talk to you, Elder. No one else." She then stared at both Chris and Mist, lingering awhile on Mist.

Mist quickly answered by drawing out her dagger. "That will not be allowed."

Leo, however, placed his hand gently on Mist's arm. "It's all right Mist," he said. "You and Chris go outside. I will be fine."

Mist glanced at Leo, shocked by his insistence for her and Chris to leave. Yet, she didn't fight back. "We'll be right outside," she said to Leo and Mist glared at Bianca as she headed out of the lighthouse door.

Chris paused next to Leo. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Chris as he stole a glance at Bianca before eyeing Leo. "She's quick with a knife and fast."

Leo patted his son on the back. "I'll be okay. Go out with Mist," he said, but then lowered his voice to a whisper. "But, keep your senses up. If you feel something different or wrong, come back in. If demons come, warn me and orb out with Mist. I'll meet you up later."

Chris nodded and he glanced back at Bianca. When he noticed that she was staring right back at him, Chris knees wobbled a little and he turned around sharply to hide his embarrassment. He quickly walked out of the lighthouse, shutting the door behind him.

Leo folded his arms across his chest. "I'm alone," he said. "Now…the deal?"

_**BREAK**_

Mist stood next to the door, trying her best to hear anything from the inside. Chris leaned against the wall, watching the dark sky above him.

"Do you hear anything?" asked Chris.

Mist glanced at Chris. "Not much," she answered. "Just a few words here and there. Cannot make out anything."

Chris nodded his head for confirmation, but he didn't speak anything else. Mist watched Chris' green eyes examine the stars and found that when Chris' own eyes sparkled, they looked like stars.

"What do you think of her?" asked Mist, gesturing to the door. "Trustworthy?"

Chris gazed over at the door. "I think so," he said, "She did save my life."

This news startled Mist. "She _saved_ you?"

Chris nodded his head. "Yeah, uh, in Chicago," he answered as he stood up. "Right after my uncle died, she came in and killed a demon before he could kill me."

"I didn't hear about this."

Chris rubbed the back of his head as he looked away from Mist. "I didn't tell anyone," said Chris. "I didn't think it mattered to mention her. Well, until now."

Mist wrinkled his brow. She studied Chris, seeing some sort of emotion brewing on his face as they continued the discussion of the woman. "Well, what's done is done," she said, wanting to end it.

Mist plopped herself down, resting her head in her hands. Chris watched Mist's mood swing and began to become concern. He sat down next to her "You all right?"

Mist shook her head. "No, I want to know what's going on inside," she said. "I'm not use to being treated like…I don't know."

"Hey come on," said Chris. "Sitting here with friends is better than discussing politics."

Mist's face lightened at the mention of friends, but it didn't raise her heart from the pit it fell into earlier. "I guess so," she said as she checked the surroundings, staring intently at the road ahead of them.

Chris smiled. "Here, we can play a game. Have you heard of twenty questions before?"

Mist burrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"It's a game," said Chris. "One person thinks of an object, a person, or a place while the other person can only ask twenty yes or no questions to figure out what the person is thinking."

"I never heard of it."

"Well, that doesn't surprise me," said Chris. "You're been living on Valhalla all your life." Mist glared at Chris and he playfully nudged her. "Come on, it'll be fun. You can think of a thing first."

Mist gave in and began to think. "Okay, I got one."

Chris leaned his head back against the lighthouse, his eyes drifting up to the stars. "Is it a person?"

Mist nodded her head, slightly blushing. "Yes."

_**BREAK**_

Bianca pushed her hair out of her face and placed her hands on her hips. She had heard Lord Wyatt speak about his Elder father. Bianca has also heard other stories and legends about Leo Wyatt. How he and Piper Halliwell became one of magic's most powerful couple. The rocky relationship. The powerful magical children their union brought. And the Greater Good they have done for the world. Bianca has heard it all and was surprised to see the man to be almost a regular guy.

With a steady breath, Bianca spoke "I have some valuable information that could help your Resistance."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Do you?" he said. "Well, it's not hard to find information."

"My information is one of a kind," insisted Bianca.

"How so?"

"I work under Lord Wyatt," she answered, surprised again by how this information did not seem to shock the Elder. Yet, Bianca continued talking "My family and I are very prestigious in his little hierarchy and he…let's just say we are one of his finest members of his little group."

"And you simply wish to hand us information?" questioned Leo, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Why?"

Bianca knew the real show had finally started. She needed to act up and she let out an uneasy shy and shed a few tears as she spoke.

"After being displeased once, my mother was killed by one of his demons," said Bianca as she paused for a moment, struggling to speak. "I-I realized then that I had to get out."

Bianca brushed her eyes with her fingers. Leo didn't say anything.

"But, getting out doesn't stop him from hunting you," continued Bianca. "He'll kill me and my family for betraying him. For leaving him. The only way to be completely safe is to end his reign of terror."

Again, Leo didn't say anything, but Bianca could tell that the Elder was listening to her every word.

Bianca took a deep breath and regained her composure. "So, my deal is that I give you information by being an informer from the inside and you promise you will help me and my family escape and end his reign."

Leo, his arms still crossed in front of him, contemplated on Bianca's deal. "You said your family works for him," said Leo. "How high on the command are you?"

"Pretty high," said Bianca. "My family's powerful and good at what they do. Good at whatever Lord Wyatt makes us to in fear of our lives."

Bianca took another step forward, closer to Leo. "I just want out, okay? But, I'm willing to help the Resistance in any way possible in order to protect my family. Bringing down Lord Wyatt will be the only way to do that."

Leo held his hand out in front of him as if to tell her to stop talking. "We're not like that," said Leo and Bianca tilted her head. "We're not about killing. We're all about saving. Including Wyatt."

Bianca looked stumped. "I thought the whole point of this Resistance was to end Lord Wyatt's tyranny?"

"No," replied Leo. "We value lives. Our mission is to save. Not destroy."

Bianca flickered her eyes to the Elder. "Then how will my family be safe when the one person that wants them dead will still be alive?"

"Because if we save Wyatt," answered Leo, his words spoken seriously. "He wouldn't be going after your family or you."

"Maybe," replied Bianca. "But you can't guarantee that."

"I'm not the Angel of Destiny," said Leo. "I cannot guarantee anything. I can only try my best."

Bianca stared at Leo, searching his eyes for any truth. She found them. "Fine," she said. "You won't kill Wyatt, but the deal is still the same. I feed you information, you get my family out."

Leo nodded. "Okay, but I will have to discuss it with others. I cannot give you an answer tonight."

"I wasn't expecting an answer tonight," said Bianca. "Just a chance to speak to you was all I was asking."

"Then that's all you'll be getting," said Leo as he unfolded his arms. Then, he voice dropped and spoke his words like a downhearted man. "I'm sorry about your mother. I understand the loss."

Bianca gave a weak smile. "Thank you," she said. "My mom was a good woman."

"She was," responded Leo as he turned toward the door. "I'll tell you of our decision tomorrow at the same time," he said to Bianca. "Will the Lighthouse be okay again?"

Bianca nodded her head. "Yes, tomorrow same time, same place would be good."

"Good," said Leo. "Until then." Leo opened the door and left the lighthouse, leaving Bianca alone again.

Bianca smiled at Leo's vulnerability. They were falling straight into her palm with Leo leading the way.

_**BREAK**_

Bianca shimmered to her apartment to be greeted by her mother.

"Bianca!" cried Lynn as she rushed to her daughter.

"Nice to see you too," said Bianca a bit surprised. "A bit chirpy?"

"Lord Wyatt wishes to speak to you at once," she said, grasping her daughter's hands. "Do as he says, Bianca. Don't give him a reason to hurt you."

"I won't," insisted Bianca as she pulled her mother's hands of her own. "I gotta go."

Bianca shimmered away and reappeared outside Lord Wyatt's office. She knocked once and the door opened. Bianca cautiously walked in and bowed before Lord Wyatt, who stood standing off to the side.

Lord Wyatt flicked his attention to Bianca and grinned. "There's my little helper," he said as he moved behind his desk. He lowered himself into his chair and leaned back. "How did it go?"

Bianca went right up to the edge of the desk. "I made contact with a few members of the Resistance, including one of their leaders. I have implanted the idea that I'm a willing spy for their cause. We're meeting tomorrow."

Lord Wyatt nodded in approval. "Good," he said. "Who were the Resistance leaders you spoke to?"

Bianca paused before answering. She knew that Lord Wyatt wanted to know if she spoke or saw any members of his family. He wanted news of not how the meeting went, but his family.

Bianca took a big breath. "I met with Elder Leo, Chris, and a Valkyrie," she answered. "But I talked to Elder Leo only about the supposed 'deal'."

"You don't need to give him title," spoke Lord Wyatt. "He's simply Leo. There are no more Elders."

Bianca nodded. "Yes, of course," she said.

Lord Wyatt brushed his hair back from his face with both of his hands. He let out a long sigh. "How was he?" he asked. "Still almighty and stubborn?"

"Commanding," she replied, "and suspicious. "

Lord Wyatt smirked. "Of course," he said, amused. "My father is suspicious of everyone." Lord Wyatt's eyes looked fogged as if he was happily remembering an old memory. Then his eyes became sad, "You said you also saw Chris?"

Bianca nodded. "He was the messenger," she said. "He was the one that told Eld—Leo—about the meeting."

"How's my little brother?" asked Lord Wyatt. "Doing better than he did here?"

"I never met him here before," answered Bianca. "But, his clothes were dirtied and he looked tired and old as if he had lived for a long time. But, I guess, he's doing all right."

Bianca watched Lord Wyatt's face turned bitter. His jaw locked and his blue eyes burned brighter as he narrowed them in thought. Bianca watched as a few pieces on Lord Wyatt's desk shake, but it stopped moments later when Lord Wyatt relaxed.

"Okay," said Lord Wyatt. "When's the meeting tomorrow?"

"Same place same time."

"Good," said Lord Wyatt. "I want an update right afterwards."

Bianca nodded and promised that she would see him immediately afterwards. Lord Wyatt was pleased and dismissed her. Bianca bowed out and left Lord Wyatt's office as quickly as possible without any disrespect.

When she was cleared, she shimmered back to her own apartment where her mother waited patiently for her. Lynn stood up at the sight of her calmed daughter.

"Bianca?" she said. "Did—"

"I'm okay," interrupted Bianca. "He only wanted to know how the meeting went between me and the Resistance."

"Did you tell him of good news?"

"I told him what happened," said Bianca. "I don't have much news to report."

Lynn bit the bottom of her lip. "This must work, Bi," she said. "We cannot fail or he will kill us all."

Bianca eyed her mother. "I know," she responded coldly. "I know what needs to be done."

Bianca marched to her bedroom and stopped at the door. "I'm going to bed," she said. "I need some rest if I have to meet the Resistance again tomorrow."

Bianca then walked into her room and closed the door, keeping her mother out.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

Freyja and Leo talked over the decision for several hours, leaving everyone else on the tip of their toes, wondering. Bobby and Ryan made a bet that if the other was wrong, they would have to take the other's shift on going outside.

Chris didn't care if they took the deal or not. It looked like Mist didn't either, but Chris speculated that she didn't trust many outsiders and this Bianca was a threat. Chris spent those hours of waiting hanging out with Mist near the waterfall, playing the twenty-question game. Mist was getting better at the game and correctly predicted all of Chris' object, place, and person. Chris, however, struggled when it was his turn.

Chris felt relaxed when he was around Mist. He didn't have to play protector or be on guard. He could finally be who he always was. A young adult.

Mist often asked for stories about the outside world, before Wyatt's take over. Chris gave her a few stories about his younger days and it seemed Mist enjoyed them. But, every time Chris told those stories of his past, a little bit of his heart twinge in pain as images and clips of his deceased family and good friends came in and out.

A few occasions, before setting him up in a safe house, Chris hung out with his old friend Jude. Since the attack and the death of Feeney, Jude stayed away from everyone. He missed his family dearly and wished to see them. A few of the Valkyries found it weird. His family was dead. How could he see them?

Chris, however, understood. He longed to visit his mother's grave. Though he was there not too long ago, he wanted to be there with no demon attacks. He wanted to place flowers and talk to her as if she was still alive. Chris understood Jude yearning, but they couldn't let him off the island. Not yet, until a few weeks ago.

As Chris made his way to wish Jude luck, Jude shook his hand. "You're one tough guy, Halliwell," he said. "I don't know how you live."

"Day by day."

Jude nodded. "Yeah…good luck with that."

Then, he was gone. Back on the outside with the rest of the human population.

"What are you thinking about?"

Chris was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Mist's voice. He blinked and looked up at her. "Nothing."

Mist knew that was a lie, but she didn't like pushing Chris too much. She had seen him plenty of times with his father. Chris got pushed around enough.

Mist dipped her hand in the water and gently scoped up some in the palm of her hand. She wetted her hair. "Do you think they will go with the plan?"

"I don't know," said Chris. "Haven't really thought much about it."

"I have," she said. "I hope they don't agree."

Chris flickered his eyes onto hers. "Why?"

"I don't trust her," said Mist, simply. She eyed Chris. "Do you?"

Chris shrugged. "I don't have any reason not to trust her."

"How about she works with Wyatt?"

Chris nodded. "That's a con," he said, "but she also is betraying him by helping us. That's a pro."

Mist brushed her fingertips on the surface of the water. "I still have a bad feeling about her."

Chris laughed and Mist scrawled. "It's not funny Chris! I'm serious. There's something about her."

Chris' chuckles faded. "Oh, come on, Mist," he said. "I mean you barely know her. You can't judge her on the first impression."

"I have no idea what you just said."

"I said," explained Chris. "Is that you cannot judge a person by just meeting them once. I mean, did you trust me the first time you saw me here?"

"Yes."

After Mist's answer, the two remain silent. Chris looked baffled by the news and he didn't seem to find the proper words for what he should say next.

"I mean," said Mist. "You saved my life from those demons."

Chris nodded. "Yeah, I forgot. That was our first meeting."

"Yeah," said Mist and she pulled her hand out of the water. "So, why do you trust her?"

"I didn't say I did."

"Then why do you not trust her?"

"I didn't say that either," said Chris, "but, she saved my life from demons…twice. I feel I should at least give her a chance."

Mist opened her mouth to speak, but was rudely interrupted when Bobby and Ryan came marching in, with Bobby having a proud smirk on his face. Ryan, however, looked downtrodden.

They both sat down next to Chris and Bobby spoke up. "Hey Ryan?" he said. "You wanna tell Chris and Mist here who won the bet?"

"I'd rather not," replied Ryan.

Chris turned around. "You lost?"

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, so I am on next shift," he said. "I think with you again Halliwell. We gotta go in ten, right?"

Chris nodded, "Yeah, in ten," he replied, turning back to Bobby. "So, they decided?"

"Gonna side with her," said Bobby, "Talked about a few things and ended up deciding that she might be a good spy."

"Uh?" said Chris. "When are they planning on telling her?"

"Tonight," said Ryan. "With us. Looks like you get to visit her again, Halliwell."

Mist stood up real fast, making Bobby jump and reaching for his dagger. Without even saying a word, she hurried into the thicket of the jungle. Bobby relaxed. "What's her deal?"

Chris watched Mist disappear and let out a heavy sigh. "She doesn't agree with the decision."

_**BREAK**_

Leo met with Bianca and they sealed the agreement between the two. Ryan and Chris, after the deal was declared, left and went out on patrol duty.

Leo asked why Ryan was on patrol duty and not Bobby, Ryan grunted under his breath. "Because of you."

Chris jumped up on a fallen stone from a nearby building. He scanned the area, searching for any hidden demons. He didn't find any.

Chris jumped down as Ryan threw a stone ahead of him. "So, no demons?"

"None."

"Guess we get a nice walk, huh?"

"I guess so," said Chris and he waited for Ryan to catch up with him. "So, what's with you and Jen?"

"Jen and I?" said Ryan, "Nothing. Jen's missing home, but don't we all."

"Yeah," said Chris. "I think we all do, but I meant personal though. What's up with you and Jen?"

Ryan paused before answering, his eyebrows burrowed. "Nothing," he said. "We're just good friends. That's all."

Chris nodded his head. "O-Kay."

Ryan slugged Chris in the shoulder. "Stop it," he said. Chris rubbed his shoulder. "We're just friends. Like you and Mist."

"Uh-huh."

"Shut up," said Ryan. "We're just _friends_."

"Okay."

They didn't talk for several minutes. Ryan avoided any eye contact with Chris, preferring to examine the scenery around him, which wasn't much. Everything laid in ruins. Weeds grew and spread stretched over vast lands, hiding much of the ruins in between its layers.

They managed to get into the downtown area, shocking to them seeing as multiple demons loved being in the downtown area at night. Yet, no demon bothered them. It was as if they were off limits.

Finally, Ryan spoke. "What is going around here?" he asked. "Where is everyone?"

"Why you asking me?" questioned Chris. "Do I look like a news reporter? I don't know."

"That reminds me," said Ryan. "We need to pick up a newspaper."

Chris spotted a newspaper stand not to far away. He nudged Ryan and indicated the stand. They both walked over, but with no money, they couldn't buy one. Ryan distracted the guy and Chris snatched a few newspapers, shoving them into his sleeve.

Chris walked out of the store and a few minutes later, Ryan exited from the store. "You get them?"

Chris nodded and slid the papers from his sleeve, handing one to Ryan. Chris immediately opened his and began searching for any useful information.

"Jesus," muttered Ryan, still staring at the front page. "Look!"

Chris turned away from his paper to look over Ryan's shoulder. Smack in front was a list of wanted men by Wyatt's Empire.

5. **Lucy Bell**

A magical being with the power to control another's life force for themselves. She is considered dangerous and a murderer.

4. **Valkyries**

Known as warrior goddess. They dress in warrior clothes and wear a green pendant. Dangerous, good with weapons, and hand-to-hand combat. Warn Protectors before approaching.

3. **Bobby Connors**

Warning: Extremely dangerous man. Known to shoot firepower from his hands. Warn the Protectors and do not approach him on your own.

2. **Leo Wyatt**

A powerful magical creature with the power to shoot lightening from hands and transportation. Considered a threat to society. Report immediately to Protectors if you know any information or whereabouts.

1. **Halliwell Family**

The Halliwell family is one of the most powerful magical families in the world. Extremely powerful and gifted, they are not to be underestimated. They have multiple powers and it is best to inform the Protectors, Informers, and Police officers. Do not approach them on your own.

List of known Halliwell Family Members:

Christopher Halliwell, Prue Halliwell, Patty Halliwell, Henry Jr. Mitchell, and Hannah and Hailey Mitchell.

Below the Halliwell name, Chris saw a family portrait long ago. They were all younger. The parents were not in the picture, but all the cousins were. Wyatt was cut out of the photo, but it didn't mattered. He wasn't on the list. With arms swung around Prue's shoulders, stood a very much alive Penelope. She had a big smile on her face as if she was laughing about something with Prue, who was also smiling brightly at the camera. Patty wasn't looking at the camera. She was looking up at her two older sisters.

Henry Jr. was squeezed in between his two identical sisters. The two girls each had one of their hands on his shoulders. Henry, with a tooth missing in the front, smiled with his identical sisters right behind him. Chris could tell how much the twins loved their little brother.

Then off to the side from Hailey, Hannah, and Henry Jr. stood Chris. Next to him would have been Wyatt, but he was gone from the picture. It seemed like hundreds and hundreds of years since the picture was taken.

Ryan sighed. "Everyone's gonna hunt for us now."

Chris scrolled down the page and below the list of names was a list of rewards to those who found them. He wasn't surprised to see that he was worth the most.

Ryan closed the paper and tucked it into his belt. "Does yours have the list?"

Chris shook his head, but checked again. "It's a day old. How's old is yours?"

"It's today's paper," said Ryan. "It will probably print off tomorrow. I'm surprised really."

"About what?"

"You're not very upset over this as much as I thought you would be."

Chris shrugged. "Well, Wyatt was bound to do something along these lines. I sort of expected it. I thought _you_ would be a little more upset than me."

"Why me?"

"Because you weren't listed."

Ryan huffed. "Do I look like Bobby? No. Better be off the list than on. Safer."

"I guess you're right about that," Chris paused. "I wish I was off that list."

"To get off you would either have to be dead or in his custody."

"I know," said Chris. "That doesn't really give me a lot of choice, does it?"

Ryan shook his head, but a scream echoed down the street. Chris and Ryan didn't even look at each other to know. They sped down the street and stopped at the corner. Ryan and Chris peaked out to see several demons exiting out of a building, dragging and dangling a few innocents.

Chris blood boiled. "What the hell!"

"Wait!"

Ryan and Chris watched as the demons threw the innocents against the building. Alive, the innocents all shakily stood very close together. Women clutched to their children, men stood in front, defending their loved ones, and the children cried and buried their faces into the rags their mothers' wore.

The main demon, from what Chris could see, strolled in front and examined with a glint of triumph and enjoyment at the innocents. He stopped in front of them. "You really think you could get away with your plans? You humans are weak, useless, and," the demon leader stopped and stared at a whimpering child, "pathetic."

The woman pulled her child closer to her, shielding him away from the demon leader. Chris wanted to rush out to their aide, throw all the demons into the dumpster, but Ryan kept pushing him back every time he edged closer out into the opening.

The demon leader grinned, "As ordered by Lord Wyatt, Lord of Two Worlds, and our Protector, those who have committed treason against the Empire is punishable by death."

Chris sucked in a large breath, nearly choking. The demon leader nodded and all the demons raised a fireball and threw them at the innocents.

"NO!" cried Chris and Ryan as they both lunged forward, but were swung back and around the corner.

Bianca stood in front of them. She held a dagger out in front. Her eyes narrowed into slits. "Don't move."

Breathing heavily, Chris tried to get up and help the innocents, but Bianca pushed him back against the wall. "What are you doing?"

"Saving your life," said Bianca.

"But those innocents—"

"Are too late to be saved," said Bianca as she glanced from Chris to Ryan then back to Chris. "You would only get yourselves caught or, worse, dead."

Chris' chest rose up and down quickly as he glared at Bianca. The pains and screams from the innocents came and went quickly. When Chris heard no more he knew they were dead. Chris slumped against the wall.

Bianca stared down at him. "I know it's hard to let others die, but it was for a good cause."

Chris huffed. "A good cause? A _good_ cause? They were innocents! We should have saved them!"

"There were fifteen demons and two of you," said Bianca, her tone icy. "I doubt that your friend here would have come out alive and I am sure you wouldn't be standing here, but in the same office as Lord Wyatt."

"You don't know that."

"Don't I?" said Bianca. "Who's worked longer with these demons? Uh? You or me?"

When Chris didn't answer, Bianca's lips spread into a smile. "That's right. Me," she said. "Now, if I were you two, I would get back to the Island. It's not safe to be out tonight."

"That's why we're here," countered Ryan. "To make the city a bit more protective."

"Well, trust me," said Bianca. "You won't do much tonight. Not unless you and your whole army come out. They're doing a lot of purges tonight. Not just in this city, but in other places too."

Chris stood up. "Why didn't you tell Leo this?"

Bianca turned to look at Chris. "I didn't know about it until after our little meeting tonight," she said. "I came out here looking for the two of you and it's a good thing I decided to go on this street. To save your asses. What? Is this the fourth time?"

"You didn't save us," said Chris. "You just prevented from someone else from living."

Chris walked around her and turned the corner. Ryan quickly followed. All the demons have left and the ashes of the innocents were left on the sidewalk, flittering between the cracks of the sidewalk.

Chris' heart fell to his stomach and it nearly killed him to feel it. He turned away and looked straight at Bianca. He didn't understand how he thought she was an all right person. "I hope you're happy," he said. "I hope my life and Ryan's was worth these people!"

Bianca didn't answer. She had her arms crossed in front of her chest and one foot out in front as she watched Ryan and Chris examine the ashes.

Chris, having enough staring contests with the woman, turned to Ryan. "Let's go," he said and he touched Ryan's shoulder, bursting into tiny blue bulbs, and orbing away.

_**BREAK**_

Lord Wyatt poured himself a glass of scotch. He took a sip and sat down in his seat. Leaning back, he looked up Bianca.

"So, let me get this straight," he said. "You allowed my brother to get away when there was a perfect opportunity for me to catch him. And you lost his trust?"

Bianca took a deep breath. "He was just upset, my lord," she said, picking her words carefully. "The purges…"

"I know my brother!" roared Wyatt. "But what I don't understand is why you didn't let him get caught."

"If I want the plan to work, I must make sure that they know I am on their side," she answered. "I'm trying to gain their trust and it may take awhile, my lord."

"Well, you're dong a splendid job," said Lord Wyatt. "You let my brother and his comrade get away and lose his respect and trust with you. You're going to have to try extra harder."

"It would be easier if there weren't so many demons killing as much," said Bianca. "I need you to spare demons. In order to regain his trust."

"You'll need to work with him. Killing demons in front of him won't work. You'll have to show some remorse. Feelings," said Lord Wyatt. "My brother falls for that puppy shit."

Bianca didn't considered it 'puppy shit'. For Chris, it made him appear more human than Lord Wyatt. But, she kept it in the back of her mind, so that Lord Wyatt couldn't read it.

"I'll remember it, my lord," she said.

Lord Wyatt nodded. "Good," he said. "Then stop standing here and get moving. If you need help, go to Caroline. She can tell you a bit about Chris' emotions. As an empathy, she read his emotions. Go to her. Seek her help."

Wyatt took another drink of his scotch. "Now, get out of here."

Bianca took her leave and left the office. Once the door closed, she cursed. She didn't need any help. Phoenixes don't get help from outside the family. Whoever the girl was, Bianca didn't need her. She could do this. Chris is like an open book. She can read him.

_**BREAK**_

Chris and Ryan came back with the news. Bobby seemed impressed with his ranking, but he never talked much about it. Only once and he seemed proud that he was considered a big threat to Wyatt's Empire. The only problem he had was his picture. They had used an old school picture of him with an acne covered face boy with a lanky frame. It wasn't the best picture ever taken. Leo didn't like that he wasn't considered part of the Halliwell Family and Henry Mitchell didn't like the idea of his kids and the cousins being listed as number one. Jen seemed to be thrilled that she and Ryan didn't make the list.

"Oh Ryan!" she said, hugging him. "We didn't make it!"

Chris stared at Ryan, raising an eyebrow. Ryan gave Chris the middle finger and Chris laughed.

Mist welcomed Chris back and they walked back to the waterfall, talking about the night patrol. Chris informed Mist of the event of the innocents and Bianca. Mist seemed clearly upset about the news.

"I told you that girl was no good," Mist said.

"I didn't say you were wrong," said Chris. "I just didn't think we should have judged her so soon."

"Well, my judgment was right. You listen to me now."

Chris laughed. "I won't go as far as that. Sure, if you make a good conclusion, then sure."

"Then I won't listen to you."

Mist started walked faster and ahead of Chris. "Slow down," said Chris as he tried to keep up with her, but she just walked faster. "Listen, I'm sorry, Mist. You listening? I'm sorry."

Mist stopped and waited for Chris to meet up with her. "Next time, you'll listen."

"Sure," he said. "If you don't go off power-walking."

"What is power walking?"

"Just fast walk."

They arrived at the waterfall and sat in their respectable seats. Chris splashed himself with water and was tempted to splash some at Mist when he noticed that she was beginning to take her clothes off.

"What are you doing!" cried Chris, closing his eyes. "Put your clothes back on!"

"I'm going to go swimming," said Mist. "You don't wear clothes when swimming."

"You wear bathing suits. Don't you have…anything?"

Chris heard a splash and knew that Mist didn't listen to him. She was now swimming in the waterfall water naked. Chris didn't dare open his eyes, though his insides were pulsing him to do so.

"Chris you don't have to close your eyes."

"Yes I do," said Chris. "I don't want to be a pervert."

"A what?"

"Never mind," said Chris, "Um, I'm just going to, uh, walk. Find Uncle Henry."

"Does it really make you this uncomfortable, Chris?"

"Yes."

Chris heard the sound of water being moved and dripping onto the stone. The sound of clothes being swept up and being pulled back on wet skin. "I'm clothed," said Mist.

Chris peaked and when he saw Mist dressed in her outfit again, relaxed. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what? Swim?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah, naked. You know how to make a guy uncomfortable, Mist."

"I wanted to swim," she said, flicking her wet blonde hair back. "I don't want to swim with clothes on. I never knew you to be so bashful."

"I'm not," said Chris. "It's just weird to see my friend naked."

Once Chris said that and looked away from Mist, she grimaced. Just a friend. She rang out her hair, the water splashing onto the sand near her bare feet. "Sorry," she said. "But, you didn't see me naked so it's not that weird."

"Well, a man's imagination can work wonders sometimes."

This made Mist smile so brightly, Chris looked puzzled. "What? Did I say something funny?"

"No," she said. "No, I just remembered something funny."

Chris shrugged it off. Mist sat back down near him and stared at his face. He had such a handsome face. Pure, Innocent, yet brave and daring. Not afraid. A man she had imagine for a long time. Though, it was hardly acceptable to fall in love with anyone outside the island, Mist knew she had found the one in Chris. Yes, her sisters have told her through the years that they were to love one of their soldiers, but she did not. She fell in love with a witch-whitelighter hybrid.

Besides, wasn't Chris a warrior? Her sisters can surely consider him if she and Chris ever consider to be more than friends.

"What?"

Chris had noticed Mist staring at him. Mist shrugged. "Is it an animal?"

Chris laughed and turned to face Mist. "No."


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65 **

"You're not going."

"Yes, I am."

"No."

"Yes."

"It's an order."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"As one of your leaders, I can."

Chris flew his hands up in the air. "This is bullshit!" Chris glanced away from Leo, his mouth in a thin line as he glared. Anger raged inside of him and he had to use all of his strength to keep his powers from exploding out of him.

Leo didn't look even concerned or unnerved. He stood straight and proud as if he had all the high cards, which Chris knew he did unless someone stepped in for him. Leo watched Chris with little interest and impatience.

"Chris, do not take that tone with me," he said. "I'm not punishing you…"

"No, you're just degrading me and demoting me in front of everyone in the Resistance! Why? Because of some front page news article?" cried Chris. "Unbelievable!"

"You're marked as number one Chris," said Leo. "And with that much money for your head, everyone will be keeping an eye out on you. These are dark times. Everyone will do everything to survive. Even if it means doing the wrong things."

"Bobby's on the list!" cried Chris as he pointed towards the surprised Bobby. "Why aren't you banning him from anymore trips?"

Bobby raised his hands up. "Don't drag me into this."

"Because Bobby can take care of himself," said Leo.

"So, you're saying that I can't?"

"Leo." Henry stepped forward. Chris stared up at his uncle, happy to know he still had Uncle Henry behind his back. Henry took a deep breath. "I think Chris can handle himself well. These past few months have demonstrated his capabilities…"

"Stay out of this, Henry," said Leo. "He's not your concern."

Chris was sure steam was coming out from his ears as he faced heated. "Don't you talk to Uncle Henry like that! Don't you ever…"

"Chris, I'm your father…"

"Oh, don't you go playing that card again!" cried Chris. "It has no meaning to you or me."

Leo opened his mouth, but Freyja jumped into the fray. "Okay, Leo, Chris, enough," she ordered, her tone sharp and deep. "I'm tired of the two of you fighting right now. I think we all are."

There were heads nodding around the Temple Cave. Chris folded his arms across his chest. So did Leo.

"Leo," said Freyja. "Chris can take care of himself. We have all witnessed his ability to do so. Despite the newspaper article, Chris has always been a targeted witch. Nothing has changed."

"Everything has changed," said Leo. "It won't be just demons after him. It would be everyone."

"That doesn't change still," said Freyja. "We'll always be hunted and I'm sure Chris is a capable person. Right?"

Chris nodded.

"See," said Freyja. "Also, he's of age in your world. He can do whatever he pleases." Leo frowned at this comment. Chris smiled. "Now, let's please stop the fighting and continue on our next plan of attack, please?"

Leo and Chris both glared at each other before taking their own seats. Henry led Chris back to his chair and whispered in his ear. "Do you and Leo always have to have a WWE smack down every meeting?"

"I don't start it," mumbled Chris. "He does."

Henry rolled his eyes and looked forward at the map Freyja just put up. She had outlined and planned a strategy attack on one of the demon's prison camps. Bianca had informed Leo of the place as she said that Lucy Bell, the woman on the list, was arrested and placed in there. She gave them the blueprints, a crappy copy version as she claimed she couldn't just steal the original without somebody realizing.

"So, we will have two teams," said Freyja. "Team A will cover the side and Team B will enter through the rear. Now, our mission is to rescue Lucy Bell and save as many other innocents as possible that are locked up in that camp. Did everyone follow with the plan?"

Everyone nodded, except for Ryan who said, "Yes."

"Does everyone know their roles?"

Everyone nodded, except for Ryan, again, who answered yes.

"Any questions?" Freyja looked at Leo. "Besides the issue with Chris?"

Nobody moved or spoke. Freyja nodded. "Meeting adjourned."

Everyone stood up at the same time, but it was Chris who got out of the cave the fastest. He was already walking down the dirt path when Leo began searching for him in the Temple Cave.

Henry, instead, walked up to Leo as Leo began to search the crowd. "He's gone Leo."

Leo stopped his search and turned to Henry. "Why does he have to be so stubborn?"

"Guess it's a family thing," said Henry. "Why do you always have to yell each other like that? Can't you talk civil to one another?"

"I try!"

"No you don't," snapped Henry, but upon hearing the bitterness in his voice, softened his tone, "but neither does Chris."

Leo frowned at Henry and turned away to leave the Temple Cave. "I got something to do," he said. "I'll see you later tonight."

"Leo."

But Leo already exited the Temple Cave. Henry rubbed that back of his head and saw Freyja watching him.

"You don't think he's going to do something rash, do you?" asked Freyja.

Henry shrugged. "I don't really know anymore. I want to think he won't, but I just don't know."

_**BREAK**_

Chris sat next to Ryan near a fire pit. Jen was with them and she poked the edge of the fire with a stick. Ryan, however, seemed to be in a heated discussion with Chris.

"You know, sometimes, you need to grow up Chris. It's kind of getting a bit ridiculous with you and Leo always at each others throats."

"He started it!"

"Doesn't he always?"

"Yes."

"Chris," sighed Ryan. "You know what my mother use to say to me about dealing with difficult people?"

"I didn't know your mother, so how would I know?"

"Stop being an ass for a minute," said Ryan and Chris slumped in his seat, but listened to Ryan. "Okay, my mom used to tell me that, when dealing with difficult people, you have to be the better man. Be more of a gentleman and be politer than the other person. You win more respect and honor than arguing. People use their emotions more than logic, Chris. Remember that."

Chris blinked as he ingested Ryan's words. Be more polite? Honor and respect? Chris had been told multiple times by his mother and aunts that he must be a gentleman. His mother told him to respect woman, be kind to all, and to care for those that need help. His aunt Phoebe taught him to understand emotions and actions of humans because of emotions. His Aunt Paige took him to local foster homes, soup kitchens, and charities to help him see human difficulties and challenges.

As Chris opened his mouth, Leo came over and looked down at the group. Chris' thoughts vanished and he scowled at the sight of Leo. However, Leo didn't even look at Chris. He looked directly at Ryan and Jen.

"Freyja wants the groups to get together at the Temple Cave in five minutes," said Leo. "Making sure we are all ready."

Ryan and Jen stood up, dusting the dirt and foliage off their clothes. "Okay," said Jen. "Come on Ryan."

Ryan was waiting for Chris to follow, but Jen suddenly grabbed his arm and dragged him away with her to leave the father-son duo alone.

Chris stood up, not bothering to brush himself off. He sidestepped Leo to follow Ryan and Jen, but Leo stopped him. "Chris. I really want you to reconsider going."

Chris tried to remember Ryan's advice. _Be polite. Be the better man_. "I…I understand why you don't want me to go," said Chris, "you don't want to lose another family member."

"And I think that your appearance would risk the Resistance goals?"

Chris was taken back. "Me? You're on the list too, Leo," he said. "You're a risk as well."

"Not as much as you," said Leo. "As an Elder, I have a vast amount of powers to protect myself and others. Chris, you barely have control of your telekinetic power until you were 18 years old. "

Chris tried to remain calm and steady, but his mother's temper began to roar from inside of him. _Be the better man. Be the better man._

"I have control over my powers," countered Chris, his voice barely contempt. "I can protect myself and I have proven myself multiple time to protect others. I saved Mist! I helped rescue Jude!"

"Yes and they wee all good deeds," said Leo. "But, right now, you're better off staying here and looking after your younger cousins."

"But, Uncle Henry is doing that! The Resistance needs me more than the cousins."

"That's not true," said Leo. "Henry Jr. looks up to you and Patty adores you. They need you Chris. Just stay here."

Chris paused before answering. He glanced away as he thought. He turned back to Leo with determination etched on his face. "I'm sorry, but I'm going on the mission."

Leo sighed as Chris turned to go down the same path Ryan and Jen took. Before Chris could take another step, he felt funny, almost in a dream-like stance, before toppling down. He felt arms catching him underneath and Leo's voice whispering in his ears.

"I'm sorry, Chris," said Leo, "But it's for the greater good."

Carefully, Leo laid Chris back on the ground. The last thing Chris saw was Leo stepping over him in the direction of the Temple Cave.

_**BREAK**_

Mist strapped her knife belt around her ankle. She took out her blade, examining it for any smudges or if it needed any sharpening done before heading out. She grabbed a nearby rock and began sharpening her blade as the others came in and joining their sorted groups.

Ryan and Jen came in together. Bobby tagged behind them minutes later and fellow Valkyries entered the cave again as Freyja stood next to the maps, rechecking the plans.

However, Chris had not entered yet. She paused her sharpening in consideration of going out to find Chris, but then she heard her name being called by her sister. Mist returned her blade to the belt and walked over toward Freyja.

"Yes, sister Freyja?"

"Check and see if your group is all prepared," she said. "We're leaving in five."

"Most of my team are here," said Mist, "but I'm afraid that Chris hasn't arrived yet."

Freyja turned around and looked among the others who were strapping themselves into their fighting uniforms and picking out weapons to use. Freyja wrinkled her brow. "Hmm, Leo probably found him. Give a few more minutes."

As if on cue, Leo came in view from the entrance of the cave, walking rapidly toward Freyja. "Everyone here?"

"Everyone except your son," said Freyja, staring suspiciously at Leo. "Where is he?"

"Oh, he changed his mind. I managed to convince him not to go. He's going to help out with Henry."

Mist didn't believe it. Chris wouldn't miss going into battle and saving innocents from demons. But, Freyja nodded her head and ordered everyone to group up. Mist walked over to her group, consisting of Bobby, Lena, and Mirana. Leo joined Ryan and Jen.

Freyja stood before the two groups, her chest puffed up like a respectable woman and officer of an elite armed force. She narrowed her eyes at the ones looking back into her very own. With a single blink of her determined eyes, she ordered the plan into motion.

The whirlpool portals opened and, soon, all the troops vanished through with Freyja wishing them luck.

_**BREAK**_

And luck is what they needed.

They found the detention camps, but they underestimated the number of guards. There were many demons patrolling the walls. They watched a few throw energy balls down on the other side of the fence and they all cringed at the sound of cries and screams. The demons laughed.

As the Resistance members tried to think of a way to save the innocents trapped behind the demons cruelty and walls and save themselves in the process, Mist only thought about how if Chris was here he would know how to get through.

Bobby turned to face his group of Valkyries. "This isn't what that insider told us," he muttered.

"This might be a trap," said Lena. "It looks like a trap."

"It could be sister Lena," said Mirana. "A trap for us."

"If it was a trap," said Mist. "Then, they would want us to enter. Having all those demons guarding outside aren't meant to keep prisoners inside. It's to keep people like us from going inside."

Mist looked at Bobby. "You think you can pull it off? As a demon?"

Bobby shrugged. "Maybe." He took another look at the demons. "I'll need a lot of black clothes."

They scorned through the city, searching for anything black to cover Bobby. They found a few and Bobby changed into them, but he still didn't look evil enough to be considered a demon.

"It's the best we can do," said Mist as she examined Bobby. "You willing to try?"

Bobby grunted. "Yeah, if I wanted to kill myself. I just look like a fuckin' homeless guy who likes black. This isn't going to work. Why are there so many fucking guards?"

Mist wondered that too. Deep down, she believed that her sisters were somewhat right. Though it might not be a trap, Mist believed that this Bianca girl warned the detention camp of their arrival to kill them.

"I wonder how the other group is faring?" asked Lena as she examined the walls.

_**BREAK**_

Leo, Ryan, and Mist landed directly into trouble. When they stepped out of the portal, they were accompanied by four demons. Before the four demons could lash out at them, Ryan and Jen sprang into action. Ryan gutted the two closest demons to him, while Jen kick boxed one of the demons to the ground and used it's own athame to kill it. The fourth one tried to escape to warn others, but Ryan threw his dagger into the demon's back, watching it burst and the dagger clank to the floor.

Ryan picked up his weapon, wiping the blood on his sleeve. "Well, weren't expecting that kind of welcome."

Leo glanced up at Ryan. "I don't think they were expecting that kind of greeting."

Ryan laughed and looked around. "So, how in the world are we going to go through the back way into that?"

Leo and Jen followed Ryan's gaze to see the heavily demon guard detention camp. Demons surrounded almost every inch of the place, patrolling up and down the long walls that boundary the camp.

"Possibly by surprise?" suggested Leo. "Hopefully, once A gets through the side, they will be distracted. Then we can save the prisoners."

"Yeah, and get killed in the process," muttered Ryan.

"Think more positively, Ryan."

"I am."

Leo ignored Ryan, thinking of Chris when he heard Ryan say that comment. He thought hard about a new strategy for them to work out to get the innocents from the prison.

"Okay, listen up," he said. "We take out those two demons over there. You see them?" Leo pointed to the two demons that were the closest to the group. "We take them out and take their cloaks. Ryan and me will break in and Jen, you'll follow through with us once we opened the back. We'll have to secretly get them out…somehow. We'll figure that out once we get in."

At Leo's command, Ryan attacked and killed the two demons with swift easy. He signaled Leo and Jen. They came over and Leo got Jen and Ryan to put on the cloaks. Leo became invisible and followed Jen and Ryan down the wall side. The demons didn't look twice at them. Their snake-like eyes looked directly in front of them, ignoring them.

Leo, Ryan, and Jen maneuvered their way through the prison. As they neared the door, they heard shouts and blasts coming from the other side of the prison.

Ryan leaned toward Leo. "What's going on?"

_**BREAK**_

Mist, Bobby, Lena, and Mirana had come up with their own strategy.

Bobby impersonated a demon with his firepower. They let him in with no question. Then, when they weren't looking, he killed three demons. He stole their cloaks and passed them on to the Valkyries.

"These are disgusting," said Lena as she draped her cloak over her thin frame.

Mist agreed, but she put hers on with no questions. They snuck in through the side and were walking down the hallway with apparent ease. No one looked at them, spoke to them, or even walked near them. The demons spent their time outside in what they assumed to be the prison court.

"Are they all outside?" asked Lena. "Is there some sort of death thing here?"

"It's all about death here," said Bobby. "We just need a way to find the court and then we'll be able to get in…"

They all froze when they saw a horde of demons standing around the corner of the hallway. One had an energy ball in his hand, bouncing it up in down with a devilish grin etched on his face.

"We've been expecting you," said the demon.

Bobby's shoulders dropped. "Shit…"

Mist reached up for her necklace and pulled it off. She swung around, shoving it into Lena's hand. "Run Lena!"

Mirana did the same. She tore off her necklace and gave it to Lena. The young Valkyrie looked tearfully at her sisters before running off with the green pendants. Mist and Mirana drew their daggers and Bobby drew up a flame.

_**BREAK**_

"Chris? Chris?"

Chris felt a light shove against his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Prue kneeling over him, a look of concern on her face.

"Chris? You okay?" she asked him. "You scared me."

Chris prompted himself on his elbows. He blinked a few times, trying to remember why he was on the ground. He could hear Prue talking, but only a few words registered with him.

"I thought you were dead…laying in the middle…why aren't you with the rest…they already left that what Uncle Henry said…why are you on the ground?"

"Huh?" Chris bolted up and stared at Prue. "They left?"

Prue nodded her head. "Yeah, for some time. Why were you on the ground like that?"

Chris didn't answer her. He stood up and hurried towards the Temple Cave, pushing limbs and brushes away from his path. He heard footsteps behind him and knew that Prue was running right behind him.

"Chris!"

"I don't have the time now, Prue," he said. "I'm going to join the others. Go back!"

"I'm coming with," she said. "I wanna help."

"No. You're too young to join. Go back to Uncle Henry."

"No, I'm coming with you."

"I said no, Prue!"

"You're not my father, Chris!" she roared causing Chris to stop. He turned around to see a heated Prue staring right back at him. "My father is dead! My mother is dead! My sister is dead! All of them dying for this cause. I won't let their deaths be in vain! I won't!"

Chris blinked. He never felt such a strong magical vibe from Prue before and it, quite frankly, scared him.

"All right," he said slowly, hoping to calm her down. "You can come, but you have to listen to me. Got that? I won't live if anything happens to you."

"I will," she said, but it didn't make Chris feel any better.

Chris ordered her to follow him and they both raced through the thicket to the Temple Cave. Upon entering, they spotted Freyja sitting, resting her head in her palms. She raised her head when she heard them entered and looked bluntly surprised to see them.

"Chris?" she said as she got up from her seat. "What are you doing?"

"We need to get with the others," said Chris.

"Leo said that you decided to stay behind."

"He lied."

Freyja's face scrunched into tiny lines as her lips drew thin. "Leo..." she growled. She quickly looked at Chris. "Well, I'll be able to let you out, but you'll have to catch up with Mist or Leo." Freyja glanced at Prue. "She's not going with you, is she?"

Chris looked at Prue, who stared at him stubbornly. "Yes," he said. "She's coming with."

"Chris…"

"It's not Chris' decision," interrupted Prue and she stepped in front of her older cousins, confronting Freyja. "It's mine. I want to go! I'm the head of my family and I give myself permission to go!"

Freyja blinked. She had never heard such a fierce tone before from Prue and neither did Chris. It nearly scared him out of his shoes. He never realized how powerful and stubborn Prue could be when she gets emotional.

"All right," said Freyja and she opened the portal.

Chris took Prue's hand and together they walked through the whirlpool portal.

_**BREAK**_

Bobby, Mist, and Mirana were beaten and dragged down the hallway. They had tried to fight, they had tried to escape, but they were captured. Now, they were sure they were going to be sent off to die. To be killed. The only good thing Mist could think of was that Lena got away with the pendants. The others are safe. Chris is safe.

The demon dragging Mist jabbed her head into the wall. She winced and Bobby yelled at the demon. However, his demon punched him in the face twice to shut Bobby up. Mist glanced over at Mirana. She was not crying. Her face was stoic and tough just like it is in training. They cannot show their emotions in times like these.

The demons came to an abrupt stop at a wooden door. Mist tried to get a good look, but the blood from her head dripped into her eyes making it almost impossible to see. The demon holding Bobby, knocked on the door, and told the people inside that they had 'them'. Mist decided that her, Mirana, and Bobby were 'them'.

The door swung opened on its own and Mist realized that someone inside had the power of telekinesis.

The demons dragged them through the door and thrust them onto the floor. When Mist got onto her knees, she checked to see if Bobby and Mirana were okay. They had cuts and bruises all on their faces and arms, but overall looked decently okay.

"Sire, we've got them," said one of the demons.

Mist turned away from Mirana and Bobby to look at whom the demon was talking to. However, she couldn't see with the blood in her eyes and demons standing in front of them. When the demons parted away, though, the first thing she saw was a pair of thick black boots. Mist slowly looked up to see the face of a cruel man with untidy blonde hair and icy, cold eyes.

"From everything I have heard from this group," said the man. "I'm starting to believe that those rumors are just rumors. Worthless."

He stepped closer and, through the blood, Mist saw a glimmer of Chris in the man's face. Mist choked as she realized that Wyatt Halliwell was standing before them.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66 **

Wyatt Halliwell stared down at his newfound captures in triumphant. Still staring at the three strangled and captured Resistance members, he spoke to the nearest demon.

"There's still another group," said Lord Wyatt. "My father will be with them. He might be invisible," Wyatt telekinetically brought a bag from the table to the demon. "Throw this and he'll be forced to be visible. Bring them here back alive as well."

The demon caught the bag and it and a few others left the room. Mist heard the sound of the door bang closed when the demons left. She also heard Mirana's heavy breathing and saw Bobby's hatred face staring right back up at Lord Wyatt.

Lord Wyatt turned to the next demon. "Do you have the pendants?"

The demon bowed his head and spoke nervously. "My lord, they…I'm sorry My Lord. They managed to get them away. They held us back long enough so that one of their own can escape with the pendants."

The demon didn't even catch a breath before an energy ball destroyed him. Lord Wyatt scoffed at the demon's ashes. "I do not accept failures."

Mist blinked and her heart throbbed, as she watched how quickly that demon became nothing more than ash. Was that how quick Feeney died? Or Leysa? Did they get the chance to think their last thought? Did they feel any pain?

Lord Wyatt, with a flick of his hand, had the ashes disappear. He turned to another demon in the room. "Go find the other and make sure you come back with a pendant!"

The demon bowed and blinked away.

As he took a deep breath, Lord Wyatt returned his gaze back to his captures. "Let me guess," he said. "My father sent you on this mission to rescue the lives of traitors? Asked you all to risk your life for the Greater Good?"

"He didn't ask," retorted Bobby. "We wanted to."

Lord Wyatt narrowed on Bobby and a grin appeared on his face. "Bobby Connors, right? The boy who plays with fire. Tell me, something, Bobby," he said as he walked over in front of Bobby. "How well can you play with mine?"

As quick as he was with the demon, Lord Wyatt threw a ball of fire at Bobby. Mist screamed as Bobby became engulfed in orange flickering flames that coated his whole body. Mist lunged forward to help him, but the heat and flames made it impossible to save him. She could only sit and watch Bobby be burned alive. His screams and cries melted her heart.

"Stop! Stop!" Mist cried. "Let him go!"

Lord Wyatt glanced at Mist and, with a wave of his hand, the flames were gone. Bobby, curled into a ball, didn't move. Mist stared, praying that Bobby lived. She couldn't see any physical scars or burns, but the way Bobby's eyes held opened in wide fearful terror, made her think that he was truly dead.

"Bobby?" Mist cried.

"He's alive," muttered Lord Wyatt. "Well, your group arrived just in time, to witness the death of a traitor."

Bobby stirred and Mist whispered to Bobby. "Are you okay? Bobby?"

Bobby sat up; his eyes have reduced back to normal size. He didn't nod, but Mist could see that he was going to be okay.

Wyatt moved off to the side and two demons dragged a person in front of them. They dropped the person and they fell in a heap. With ragged brown hair dangling in front of the person's face, Mist could see blood on the person's hands and on its skin. The person lifted her head and the hair parted, revealing a young, helpless girl. Her wide brown eyes didn't stray away from the floor. She blinked and a tear fell to the floor.

Bobby blinked at recognition. "Lucy? Luce!"

The girl's eyes moved to Bobby. "Connors? Oh Bobby!"

Lucy tried to move, but she winced and fell back into her corner. Bobby, however, made a better effort to move toward her, wrestling himself a few inches. One of the demons saw Bobby move and he kicked him back into position.

Lord Wyatt walked over to Lucy and grabbed her hair. "I see that you recognized her."

Bobby's eyes darted to Lord Wyatt. "Don't you touch her! Don't you…Let her go!"

Lord Wyatt chuckled and pulled Lucy's hair back, exposing her neck. "Or what?"

Bobby scrambled up, trying his best to get to Lucy. Mist heard Lucy's cries and pleas. Lucy begged for Bobby, calling out his name over and over.

"Luce! Luce! Don't worry. Look at me. Lucy, Look at me!"

Lucy blinked and her eyes met Bobby. He breathed in. "Lucy…it's going to be okay."

Lord Wyatt chuckled again. "Excalibur!"

A bright glow of a sword figure appeared in Lord Wyatt's grasp and the legendary sword made its appearance to the room. The sound of the sword splinting the air nerved everyone in the room, including the demons.

Bobby eyed the sword and then slowly moved it to Lucy's neck. "No! No! Please! Take me! Kill me!"

Lord Wyatt smirked. "You'll be next." Then, with a quick flick of his hand, the sword's edge drew across Lucy's neck.

Blood spurted out from Lucy's neck. Lucy made a simple gasp before choking and gurgling. Lord Wyatt still held onto her hair as he body sagged. Blood soaked her neck and the top of her ragged, torn shirt. Mist heard a tiny squeak from Lucy.

"B-obb—"

Then, Lucy's voice drifted and Lord Wyatt let her hair fall from his fingertips. Lucy's head hit the pavement with a thud.

"_NO!_"

Bobby rushed at Lucy and no demon stopped him. Even if they tried, no one could. His emotions ran high and his whole body was above the hundred-Fahrenheit degree. It would burn anyone's skin.

Bobby got to Lucy's body and gazed sadly down at her. From what Mist could see on Bobby's face, Lucy was dead. Bobby, his hands free after his produced heat burned them away. He lifted Lucy's body into his lap, cradling her head and neck. Hot tears dripped onto Lucy's pale face, heat rising from the water when it landed on Lucy's cold face.

Lord Wyatt didn't watch Bobby or Lucy. Instead he looked at his demons. "Find the others. You two stay here and guard them."

Lord Wyatt telekinetically crystal caged Bobby with Lucy's body, but Bobby didn't notice or he didn't care. He still cradled Lucy's bloodied, mangled body.

Then, Lord Wyatt orbed out, leaving Mist and Mirana to watch sympathetically at Bobby. The demons watched too, with greed in their eyes and humor on their tight mouths.

Mist felt her world become darkness and cold. She could really use a savior.

_**BREAK**_

Chris peered over the rumbled wall. He noticed the two demons guarding the entrance with their ugly smirks and sharp teeth. Chris grimaced and lowered himself behind the wall next to Prue.

"We got two," he said to Prue.

"Two? That's not bad," she said. "What do you want to do? Just go in and vanquish."

"Without raising the alarm?"

Prue burrowed her eyebrows. "Then what's the plan?"

"I'll go and kill them."

The new voice startled both Chris and Prue. Chris shot his hand out protectively in front of his cousin. Prue gave a small yelp of surprise and Chris had to use his other hand to cover his hand.

Next to Prue kneeled Bianca. She had her dagger in her hand, the jagged knife twinkling from the little sunlight above them. Chris stared at the knife, before moving his eyes up to Bianca's. He frowned at her arrival.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked as he removed his hand from Prue's mouth.

Bianca gave Chris a tight smile. "You know, came here to save your ass as always."

"Who are you?"

Prue stared at Bianca with wonder and suspicion. She glanced between Chris' angry glare and Bianca's confident smirk. Prue elbowed Chris.

"She's…an ally," said Chris as if the words were venom to his tongue. "She's been helping us fighting against Wyatt's demons."

Bianca held her free hand out. "Bianca is the name."

Prue looked wary at her hand before taking it. "Prue."

"Prue Halliwell?"

Prue raised an eyebrow, but she didn't answer. Bianca looked over at Chris, understanding that she was correct. Chris ignored her.

"You didn't answer me."

"I came as fast as I could," she said and when she noticed both Chris' and Prue's expression. "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

Bianca shifted, laying her knees down on the street. She leaned over to get close to Chris and Prue. "Wyatt's in there."

Chris' mouth dropped and looked quickly over the wall. "We got to get in there!"

Bianca grabbed his arm and pulled him back down behind the wall. "Wait! You can't just storm in there. He has multiple demons in there."

Chris let out a frustrated groan. "What's he doing in there?"

"They caught a high-ranking witch last night," said Bianca. "Apparently, Lord Wyatt came to kill her personally."

"High-ranking? Like, one of us?"

Bianca shook her head. "No, I don't know who the witch is. Someone who was causing a great deal of pain for him."

"We got to get her out then," said Chris. "Save her…"

"It's probably too late."

"Convenient isn't it?" said Chris and Bianca's eyes became slits.

"Don't you start Christopher Halliwell," said Bianca. "I came here as soon as I heard. If I had known about the execution I would have told you earlier. I'm here now."

Prue shoved herself in between Bianca and Chris. "Stop it! This isn't going to do anything. We need to get in a soon as we can. Maybe the others managed to postpone the girl's death. We might _still_ have time."

Chris nodded. "Yeah, all right," he looked over at Bianca. "What's your plan?"

"For the two of you to stay here," she said.

Bianca stood up and walked away from the two Halliwells. Chris wanted to call out to her to come back, but Prue pulled him back down. Together, the cousins peered over the top of the wall and witnessed Bianca approached the two demonic guards. Bianca chatted with the two demons before drawing her dagger and stabbing the two demons with a quick flick of her wrist.

Once the two demons became nothing but ash, Bianca called Chris and Prue over. The Halliwells hurried across the street and joined Bianca in the entryway. Bianca wiped her blade clean on her shirt.

"Okay," she said. "We'll need to be quick. The torture chambers are in the basement."

"Typical," muttered Chris.

"And the execution room is on the first floor," continued Bianca. "Well need to check the torture chambers first to get those people out." Bianca looked at Chris. "Do you have a pendant?"

Chris moved his hand over the pendant in his pocket. "Yes."

"You'll need to get that ready," she said. "Have the people get into wherever that place leads to. They'll be safe there...hopefully."

Bianca opened the doors and she, Chris, and Prue walked inside. The prison was unbearably cold and Prue shivered upon entering. Chris stared down the hallways, checking for any demons. He found one and with a lazy flick of his hand, the demon flew into the wall and went unconscious.

Bianca looked at the demon to Chris. "Nice one," she said. "Now, we gotta be careful. Can you glamour yourself or something?"

"Me?" said Chris. "No, not yet. I, um, haven't learned that part yet."

Bianca groaned and opened the entry door again. She pulled off the demons' cloaks and threw Chris and Prue one. "Put them on," she ordered. "At least you would sort of blend in as warlocks in human form."

Prue looked up at Chris and Chris nodded his head. They both put on the cloaks and Prue scrunched up her face in disgust. "This smells!"

"It belonged to demons," said Bianca. "It isn't going to smell like flowers. Now, follow me and stay close. Watch out for demons."

"Hey, we know how to fight," said Chris. "You don't have to be bossy."

Bianca turned on her heels. "Well, it won't do me a lot of good if I get two Halliwells killed. The Resistance would think I would betray them and Lord Wyatt would kill me. I keep the two of you alive. I live. If I don't, I die. So, sorry if I'm a bit _bossy_."

She turned right back around and marched on forward. Prue looked over at Chris and muttered, "I like her."

"Well, don't," said Chris. "She's a bad influence."

"So you say."

Chris and Prue followed Bianca closely, but luckily they didn't come across any demons or warlocks. They found the stairs and stepped down, but were surprised to see that the cells were all opened and empty.

"Looks like the group managed to rescue them," said Chris as he checked the last cell. "We gotta go upstairs."

As Bianca turned around a demon popped in and grabbed her neck, his eyes widened in surprise. "You!"

Bianca choked as the demon raised her up in the air. Quickly thinking, Chris telekinetically reached out to search for the vital thing that made the demons live. When he sensed it, Chris curled his fingers together just like he watched Wyatt do before multiple times.

The demon dropped Bianca and she fell hard on the floor. She stood up fast, pulling out her dagger, but she paused in her attack when she saw the demon struggling with himself. She looked over her shoulder and saw Chris concentrating on the demon with his hand in a fist.

The demon shrieked and burst into ash. Chris relaxed his grip.

"Come on," said Chris and he grabbed Prue's arm. "We gotta go upstairs."

_**BREAK**_

"I'll distract them," cried Leo. "Go!"

Jen and Ryan paused before Leo urged them to keep running. They have been running ever since the demons threw some sort of dust onto Leo, revealing their whereabouts. Jen and Ryan ran while Leo faced the demons head on.

"Do you think he's going to make it?" asked Jen as they turned around the corner.

Ryan shook his head. "I doubt it. He's an Elder. He can't do much, at least, from what Chris has told me. Leo is just causing a distraction until…"

They heard a set of footsteps coming down the other hallway. They saw a staircase and they ran down the steps and into the darkness, hiding as the footsteps ran past them.

"That was close," uttered Jen.

They turned off and hurried down the hallway when they heard a jingle and a moan coming from one of the rooms.

"Did you hear that?" asked Ryan. Jen nodded.

They pulled out their athames, gripping them tightly, and Ryan pushed the door opened to witness a demon throwing fireballs at a chained girl's feet. She was dancing, rattling the chain, to avoid her toes from being burned. When the door creaked, the demon turned around and Ryan quickly stabbed him.

The demon smoked out and another demon charged at Jen. She whipped her athame at the demon's chest before plunging it into his throat. The demon followed the same fate as his companion.

"Nice one, Jen," said Ryan. He looked at the scared girl. "It's okay. We're here to rescue you."

Jen glanced down the room and saw that there were multiple barred rooms that contained on-looking prisoners.

"Ryan."

Ryan looked up and noticed the other prisoners. "We're here to help you," he said. "Jen? Get the others. We have to do this quick if we want to save them all."

Jen and Ryan worked fast, breaking the locks quickly and getting the prisoners out of their chains. Many of them could barely walk and needed help from Ryan, Jen, or the more healthy prisoners. The girl clung to Ryan's side as he went one by one helping the others leave their hellholes.

One demon showed up and Ryan quickly eliminated the threat, telling Jen that it's time. Ryan tossed Jen the necklace and Jen opened the portal. The whirlpool portal came into view, sucking up the nearest prisoners into it divine beauty. Jen hurried them one by one to go through, promising them a safe haven. They all eagerly pushed one another to get this place until it was only Ryan, Jen, and the first girl they rescued.

When they heard the sound of feet coming down the stairs, Ryan hurried Jen and the girl through the portal.

"Go! They're coming!"

Jen, Ryan, and the girl jumped through and the portal closed just as Chris, Prue, and Bianca entered the empty torture chambers.

_**BREAK**_

Leo kept orbing out every time the demons got close. They would try to lunge at him, but he always managed to disappear into the blue and white orbs. He knew they were getting sick of this game as many of them drew out their own weapons to stop him.

Yet, Leo had to distract the demons long enough to get Jen and Ryan out of the area.

"Over here!" called Leo as the demons turned and chased him again.

Leo waited for the right moment and he orbed out again, avoiding capture. As he reappeared behind the demons, he called for them again.

"Come on," said Leo. "Six demons can't take on one lonely Elder?"

However the demons did not move. They stared down at their feet in respect, as if surrendering to him. Leo arched his eyebrows at the scene before him, wondering why they gave up so easily. Demons were persistent until they were stopped. What caused them to stop?

"How about me?"

The voice warmed and then chilled Leo's heart. Slowly, Leo turned to see his son standing behind him. Wyatt's cold eyes froze Leo's own.

Wyatt stepped forward. "You think one lonely Elder can take on the Twice-Blessed?"

"I won't fight you, Wyatt."

"That's a given," said Wyatt. "You're an Elder. You're not supposed to fight."

"I won't fight you because I'm your father."

Wyatt chuckled, amusement playing on his thin lips. "I figured it to be you who would orchestrate such a plan. Risks others lives for the Greater Good. Sounds like an Elder's plan."

"A risk we all share."

"So, Mom wouldn't mind dying young? Leaving her two young boys orphaned?"

"Wyatt, that's not what happened to your mother…"

"I think it is," said Wyatt. "So, how many people were you planning on sacrificing today? I know you already planned three, but were there more?"

Leo blinked. Three? How did he come up with such a number unless…

Leo's heart clipped and fell into a dreadful pit of darkness. Bobby and the Valkyries must have been caught. That was all the noise from earlier. But, Wyatt only mentioned three. One of them must have escaped.

Wyatt saw the confliction in his father's eyes. "I haven't killed them yet," said Wyatt. "I would rather have you there to witness it. Seeing as you're the one who sentenced them to this fate."

"I didn't sentence them to anything," said Leo. "That's your doing Wyatt. You have the power…"

"Exactly!" cried Wyatt. "I do have the power. I have the power this new world order needs. I, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, the Twice Blessed, am the newfound leader that this world needs. The new creator of a new era! I have the power to do anything."

"And you should use that power for good!"

"There's no such thing as good or evil," said Wyatt. "Just power and who holds the most. Those who hold power decide what is good or bad. I have learned that long ago. It's just a shame no one else in our family has because then my life would be so stressed at the moment."

"You're wrong Wyatt," said Leo. "And one day, you'll see that you're wrong. There is good and evil. Power doesn't change anything."

Wyatt smirked. "Well, I can't wait for that to happen. Well, I think you have distracted my demons and I enough…"

Wyatt paused. He stopped moving, frozen as if in time. Leo watched his face and looked around, but he couldn't find a reason why Wyatt had all of a saddened stopped talking.

"Distraction," muttered Wyatt.

"Huh?"

Wyatt's face contorted, his face twisting and wrinkling in anger. "How could I have not…" Wyatt looked over at his demons. "Two take him back to headquarters. The others, go to the execution room _now_!"

Leo watched his son orb out as demons clasped onto his arms, shimmering him away. Leo didn't fear where he was going. He only feared what Wyatt meant. Distraction. Leo prayed to the heavens that Jen and Ryan got out.

_**BREAK**_

Chris, Prue, and Bianca hurried back up the stairs, Bianca leading the way. There had been no demons so far in their travels from the torture room yet, but Chris knew that luck would soon run out for them.

"There it is," said Bianca pointing to the door.

Chris ran forward and knew Prue was behind him. With a wave of his hand, the door swung opened and the three of them rushed into the room. The first thing Chris saw was Bobby cradling a bloodied body. The next was Mist, tied and tortured. Finally, he saw the demon bodyguards charging at them.

With a flick of his wrist, Chris sent the demons flying into the walls. Bianca pulled out her dagger again and stabbed the closest one to her.

"Prue!" said Chris and Prue looked up at Chris. "Untie the others."

Prue went straight to Mirana first, freeing her wrist. Mirana thanked her and Prue went onto Mist. She quickly undid Mist's bounds and Mist pulled out her own weapon.

"You came just in time," said Mist to Chris.

Chris gave her a quick smile before shooting out his hand again at the demons. The demons fell and Mist swung her knife into a demon's gut. It blew up, ash scattering the room. Chris walked over to Bobby, but was bounced away. Chris looked down and saw the stones trapping Bobby and the bloody girl.

Chris kicked the stone away. "Bobby! Bobby!"

Bobby didn't look up. He still cradled the girl's body in his arms, her blood drenching the bottom of his T-shirt. Chris bent down near Bobby and shook him.

"Bobby! Come on," he said. "We got to get out of here."

Bobby shoved Chris away. "NO! Leave me here!"

Chris caught his balanced and looked baffled at Bobby and then at the girl. He understood. Bobby had known the dead girl.

"Bobby, you can't do anything for her now," said Chris as he heard about demon blow up. "We have to leave."

"I'm not going. I'm done."

"Bobby…"

"Go away Halliwell!" shouted Bobby. "It's all your fault anyway!"

The last demon was dead and Prue, Mist, and Mirana grouped together near Chris and Bobby. Bianca stayed away and stood near the door. She wasn't even looking at Chris or Bobby. She just stood guard with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Chris backed away from Bobby, but Mist came, kneeling between the two.

"Bobby," she spoke softly. "You aren't doing any good for her if you let yourself die."

Bobby didn't say anything, but Mist continued. "Bobby, you're going to die if you stay here. She wouldn't want you to do that. She wouldn't want you to die here in vain. She would want you to keep living."

Bobby held the girl closer to her. Mist and the other sadly watched on. Chris scooted closer, looking straight on at Bobby. "If the roles were switched, would you want her to die with you or live on?"

Bobby blinked and a tear slithered out from his eyes. He swallowed and moved, but he didn't let go of the girl. He stood up, lifting the girl's body in his arms. Mist and Chris stood up too.

"I'm not letting them keep her body," said Bobby. "Now, how do we get out?"

Mist turned to Chris. "We don't have our pendants. We had to send them away with Lena so that they couldn't…"

"Don't worry," said Chris as he dangled his own out to Mist. "We're covered."

Chris touched the pendant and the whirlpool portal appeared near the door. Bianca stepped aside and allowed Bobby to carry the dead girl into the portal first. Then, Mirana followed, leaving behind Prue, Chris, and Mist to enter the portal.

"All right, Prue," said Chris. "Go on."

Prue took a deep breath and walked through, disappearing into the blue. Mist gestured Chris to go first, but Chris insisted Mist to go. Mist smiled and followed after Prue.

"Are you two dating?"

Chris looked over at Bianca. "No, we're just good friends," he said. Chris glanced at the portal and then to Bianca. "Uh, thanks again, for helping."

"Yeah, don't worry about it," she said. "I'll put it on your tab."

Chris smiled. "Really, though, thank you."

Bianca returned the smile. "No problem," she said. "Now you better get going."

They heard the sounds of shimmering and orbing coming. Bianca urged Chris to go now as demons prepared to swarm the room. Chris saw her pull out her dagger, ready to defend herself and the others.

Chris took a step to the portal, but stopped short. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine," she said. "Go!"

Chris turned around, reaching his hand out to her. "Don't be ridiculous! You won't make it out alive! Come with me."

Bianca looked down at his hand then up to his face. With the sounds of the orbing almost being complete, Chris grabbed Bianca's hand and, together, they jumped through the portal. The prison camp was long behind them as the portal closed and Chris and Bianca landed on the dirt ground of the Temple Cave.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67 **

Chris stood up fast and helped Bianca stand on her two feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked, examining her for any wounds.

Bianca pulled herself away. "I'm fine."

Chris lifted his hands away apologetically. He turned away from Bianca to look at the rest of the Resistance. They were all looking frazzled and distressed. Chris caught eye of Mist and her bloodied face. Chris hurried over to Mist's side, but Mist turned away to hide her face.

"Mist!" cried Chris as he tried to catch a glimpse of her face. "Where's Leo?" Chris began searching the crowd for his father's face.

"He's not here."

Chris looked for the voice and saw Jen watching him. "What?" asked Chris.

"He's not here," repeated Jen. "They—they took him. They have Leo."

Chris stared, bewildered. "But…how?"

"Ask her," snide Mirana, who sat on the opposite side of Mist. Chris noticed that Mirana's face was also bloodied, her long hair tangled and wet from the blood. Her face, bloodied and bruised, didn't look like it hurt. Her narrow eyes glared at Bianca. "What's _she_ doing here, anyway?" asked Mirana.

"I brought her along," said Chris. "Demons were coming…"

"Then you should have let them have her!" cried Mirana, "She's a traitor. She led us to a trap!"

"What?" Chris looked from Mirana to Bianca.

Bianca stepped forward, "I had no idea Wyatt was going to be there. He usually lets his victims stay in his prison for weeks before killing them. I thought he would do the same to the girl…"

"Well, you were wrong," cried Mirana. "And I have a bloody face to prove it!"

Chris jumped up and put himself between the two girls. "Easy Mirana."

"Back away Halliwell," said Mirana. "She's the reason your father gone."

"She's not a traitor," said Chris.

"We'll all decide that." Everyone turned to Freyja, who had watched the whole scene from her chair. She stepped down and went straight to Bianca, examining her. Then, with quick pressure to Bianca's neck, Freyja watched Bianca collapsed.

Freyja turned to Ryan. "Put her in the cage," she ordered. "We will decide her fate."

Ryan did as he was told and put Bianca inside the cage. Once it was done, he shot a glance at Chris then went to Jen. "We're going to get cleaned up," he said. "Has anyone seen Bobby?"

Everyone around the cave looked around. Chris remembered the girl Bobby was cradling. "Oh…" Then, Chris ran out the cave with everyone shouting his name.

Chris didn't turn back. He ran ahead and through the jungle, pushing the brush away from his face until he saw Bobby kneeling down at the beach. In front of him was the body of the girl he cradled at the prison. Chris heard the sand and dirt move behind him.

"I wouldn't go over there, Halliwell," said Ryan who came behind Chris.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that," said Chris. "You going to talk to him?"

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, I'll talk to him and try to prepare a funeral for the girl."

Ryan walked forward and lowered himself down next to Bobby. Chris saw their mouths moving, but couldn't hear a single word. Chris sighed, a guilt straining his shoulders.

"I never knew Bobby had a girl."

Chris turned around and saw Mist standing at the edge of the forest, watching Bobby drop his head on Ryan's shoulder.

"I think they were friends," said Chris. "But, either way, it's not easy to lose someone. I know."

"We all know," said Mist, pausing. "Do you believe in the girl?"

"Bianca?" said Chris and he glanced over his shoulder back at Bobby and Ryan. He could see Bobby nodding his head as Ryan spoke. He turned back to Mist. "She came and helped me and Prue. So, yeah, I trust her."

Chris examined Mist's reaction. "You don't?"

"I haven't decided," said Mist.

Chris nodded his head. "It's understandable," he smiled in thought as he motioned Mist to follow. "Come on, let's clean off the blood."

_**BREAK**_

Leo was surprised at his accommodations.

Wyatt had placed him in a comfortable room with a bed, a desk, and a sitting chair. Leo realized there wasn't a single window to view San Francisco or wherever he was at.

Leo paced around the room. A demon came by with some food, but Leo refused to eat it. He constantly demanded to talk to his son, but the demons claimed Lord Wyatt was too busy to deal with him.

As he paced around the room, Leo thought about the Resistance. He wondered if they all made it out safely. He tried to sense for them, but Valhalla's protection charms kept him out. The only thing he could do was wait for Wyatt to come and question his son.

It wouldn't be for a few more days when Wyatt entered the room. Leo, weak from not eating, had fallen asleep on the sitting chair. When he woke up, he saw Wyatt standing not too far, picking at his fingers.

When Wyatt noticed Leo woke up, he clasped his hands behind his back. "'Bout time you woke up."

Leo jumped up to his feet. "Wyatt."

"Yes, that's my name," said Wyatt. "Don't wear it out."

Leo approached Wyatt. "Where am I? What have you done to the others?"

"Don't need to worry about them," said Wyatt as he walked around his father and sat down in the chair. "I hope you're okay with the room. I haven't got much time to fix it up."

"Is this how you treat everyone?"

"Just family," said Wyatt. "Others would either be in prison for their treason."

"Then killed?"

"Or forgiven."

"Why am I not tried as a traitor?"

"Because your family and I forgive my family," said Wyatt. "Besides, you guys are simply being used as puppets."

"I set up the Resistance, Wyatt," said Leo. "No one was telling me or using me…"

"The Elders, father, are the puppets," said Wyatt, his eyes darkening. "They managed to turn you against us. Just like they tried to do on me."

Leo look taken back. "What are you talking about? The Elders have done nothing, but…"

"I've heard the lecture before," said Wyatt, waving his hand, "I can recite it myself, but I don't. Now, I didn't come here for you to lecture me."

"What happened to the others?"

Wyatt smirked. "It doesn't matter about the others, Dad." Wyatt leaned back in the chair. "They don't matter to me."

Dread crept along Leo's spine at the tone of Wyatt's words. He gulped, almost choking himself.

"Is that why you don't care about destroying the world? Killing innocent people?"

"None of them are innocent," said Wyatt. "The one's who died are not innocent. They went against me and plotted to kill our kind."

"So did you," said Leo. "You've killed the Elders, you've killed witches, and others…"

"Because they weren't willingly to understand that there's a new world order," said Wyatt. "I'm not keen in looking and following the past." Wyatt stood up and went to the door. "I'm looking forward to the future and I'm hoping my family is there."

Then, without another word, the doors to Leo's containment opened and Wyatt walked out. Leo watched the door close behind his son.

Leo dropped to the floor, staring at the door and wondered how he was going to get out of his entrapment.

_**BREAK**_

Chris and the rest of the Resistance gathered outside the cave to discuss Bianca's situation. Chris stood between Henry and Mist, who now bore a few bruises and cuts, but the blood was off her face. Mirana looked cleaned too, but she still had a sour facial expression. Jen and Ryan looked tired, but otherwise, healthy. Bobby wasn't with them. Ryan told everyone else that he needed time to be alone. Everyone was perfectly okay with it.

When everyone arrived, Freyja started the meeting. "Meeting started," she announced. "Okay, this is explicitly for what to do with the girl."

"I say we kill her," said Mirana. "She betrayed us!"

"No she didn't," said Chris and all eyes turned from Mirana to him. "She came as soon as she heard that Wyatt was there."

"Yes, right after a few of us were beaten and almost killed," said Mirana. "Yes, she did a swell job coming to the rescue. That's why Leo is not here."

"She helped Prue and I!"

"Prue?" asked Henry, looking at Chris with surprise. "What do you mean Prue?"

Chris ignored his uncle. "She helped Prue and I enter the prison," he said, looking only at Freyja. "She's saved my life."

Chris heard Mirana click her tongue. "What? She killed a few demons? That doesn't change the fact that we went to the prison on _her_ information and got attacked!"

"Mirana is right," said Jen. "She could be part of a trap. I mean, Wyatt was _there_. Anyone would know better not to let Wyatt's family inside a building that Wyatt's in."

"It wouldn't have changed anything," argued Chris. "I would have run in there anyways."

"Chris," said Henry, but was once again ignored.

"It's the truth!" cried Chris. "I thought we were about saving people? If we kill her, we are no better than Wyatt."

"But she knows where we hide!" retorted Mirana.

"Wyatt already knew where we're hiding."

"But she can give him details!"

"Who cares?" said Chris. "It won't change a thing. We're protected here. I'm not asking everyone to give her a necklace."

Mirana rolled her eyes, but Freyja glared at her. Mirana stopped. Chris took a step in the middle, looking around at everyone's faces. "There's no reason to kill her. She came as soon as she heard that Wyatt was at the prison. She didn't betray us."

"We just happened to get unlucky," finished Chris.

Freyja listened and turned to Mirana for a retort.

Mirana stuck her chin up. "I still stand by my reasoning."

Freyja looked around the circle and Chris retreated back to his placement with Henry looking at him with raised eyebrows. Freyja took a deep breath. "Everyone, raise your hand if you wish to kill her."

Only Mirana raised her hand. She dropped her hand.

"To not?"

The rest raised their hands. Freyja nodded. "Okay, the girl lives, but she will _not_ receive a necklace. Is that clear?"

Freyja was looking directly at Chris when she spoke those last words. Chris nodded his hand in agreement. "All right."

"Good, then, all decided, Mist?"

Mist looked up at her elder sister.

"Take the girl back to the outside world," she said. "Back to her apartment when she's awake."

"I can do it," suggested Chris.

"Fine, you can go with Mist," said Freyja. "Just in case if she truly _is _a traitor."

Then, Freyja walked off with a few of the sisters following.

"Wait, Freyja!" called Chris.

Freyja stopped and turned around. "Yes, whitelighter?"

"What about Leo?" Everyone paused and looked from Freyja to Chris.

Chris stared only at Freyja. He didn't like Leo. Didn't respect him at all, but Leo was their only healer. They needed him. And Chris couldn't be selfish and use his hatred for his father to suffer the greater good. The Resistance and the world needed him.

Freyja placed her hands on her hips and spoke curtly. "Your father risked his life, Chris. Right now, we have nothing to go off of. He could be anywhere."

"But I lived with Wyatt…"

"And I doubt he would hold Leo in the same place he held you," said Freyja. "Right now, we need more information. We'll have to it at another time, but we need to get that funeral going for Bobby."

Freyja turned her back and went straight down her path with a few of her sisters. Jen and Ryan moved over next to Chris and Henry, watching the Valkyries leave, except for Mist.

Chris nodded to Jen and Ryan. "Thanks for the…"

"We don't trust her, Chris," said Ryan, "but you're right about the killing. No point in becoming demons."

"We got to be better than them," added Jen as she rubbed her belly. "Anyone hungry?"

Chris shook his head. "No, I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat something Chris," said Henry. "Leo wouldn't want you to starve…"

"Leo wouldn't even bother to make sure I ate," said Chris, "but I'm going to try to find a way to rescue him."

Jen and Ryan stared, puzzled, at him. "How?" asked Ryan, "Freyja's right. We don't have anything? Wyatt took him. He could be anywhere?"

Chris thought and then his eyes widened. "I know someone who might."

_**BREAK**_

The funeral was quiet.

Bobby didn't speak or cry once as the girl's body burned on the boat that was floating off to sea. The funeral reminded Chris of Feeney's and his throat constricted at the memory of seeing Feeney's dead body. Then, he saw the image of Wyatt standing over him. Chris shuddered.

Jen was crying, though Chris didn't know why. She didn't know the girl. No one knew that girl except that her name was Lucy. Only Bobby knew her well and he wasn't weeping.

Prue didn't cry either, but her younger sister Patty did. She wept, clutching her elder sister's hand tightly. Hailey and Hannah didn't cry and neither did Henry Jr. as his father held him in his arms. Henry Jr. rested his head on his father's as he watched the fiery lights speckle in the horizon.

Henry looked like a soldier who had seen everything. Nothing surprised him and another death was like waking up in the morning. Expected.

Chris guessed death has hardened everyone. Even the children. Even him.

_**BREAK**_

Leo sat at his bed, carving at the wall side. Next to his bed, he had carved tally marks. He just finished scratching in the first line. The first day is over. How many more torturous days would he have to deal?

How many more days could he lasts?

Leo didn't want to know.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

It's been three weeks since Leo's first tally mark.

Nobody has come to rescue him. Nobody has even bothered to search for him. Nobody has given a thought about him.

"I mustn't think like that," he muttered to himself.

But after three weeks of captivity and never seeing Wyatt but just demons who taunted him and starve him, Leo's hopes were dwindling. When he got to sleep was the best part of the day for him. In his sleep, he would dream about Piper. Her long brown hair, waving in the air from the blast of a demon's body from her hands. He dreamt of the birth of Wyatt and how happy he was to be dad to a little boy. He couldn't remember Chris' birth too well. It was a foggy memory, but he remembered him be wrapped up in a yellow blanket as Piper laid on a hospital bed, breathlessly. It was these dreams that made him feel happy again, but as soon as he opened his eyes, they dashed away.

Leo sighed and when the door opened, he knew his breakfast arrived. Instead of getting a plate filled with bacon, eggs, toast, and pancakes, he simply got an unknown goop. The demon dropped the plate and left, locking the door behind him.

Leo got up and ate the goop slowly, savory every bite despite its disgusting taste. He won't have any more until later at night. But, the one thing he was thankful about was that they had stopped interrogating him for information about Valhalla. The demons used many torture tools to get him to speak, but Leo knew the demons had orders not to go severe on him. After all, Elder Leo was still family to Lord Wyatt. Therefore, he got special treatment compared to the others he heard outside his own torture room.

Leo finished the meal and slid the plate away from him. He leaned his head back against the wall, glancing at his tally marks. He wondered if they were looking for him. He wondered if Chris was helping them or if he encouraged them to stop searching. He wondered all of this as his stomach growled, demanding more food.

_**BREAK**_

Three weeks ago, Chris had Bianca make a promise. They promised to let her go if she was willing to help them locate Leo.

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Of course I would help you," she said. "But not because I want to get out of this…whatever it is…it's because without Leo, you'll all be doomed one way or another."

"Gee, thanks for the confidence," remarked Ryan.

Chris reached the latch to let Bianca go, but Mirana stopped him. "How do you know she's not lying."

"We're letting her go," said Chris. "She doesn't have a necklace to come back and what is she going to say to Wyatt? That we're located on Valhalla? He knows that."

"I can vouch for that answer," said Bianca and everyone looked back to her. "Lord Wyatt already knows you're here."

Mirana gave a disgusted look and then looked straight at Chris. "If this goes wrong," she said. "I blame you."

"And I will take full blame," said Chris, "Now, may I?"

Mirana stepped aside and Chris unlocked the cage. Bianca stepped out and brushed herself off. "All right, so your hero Elder got himself captured."

"Did you now just figured that out?" said Mirana.

Bianca gave a sweet smile. "Yes, aren't I clever," she said before turning back to her normal, concentrated look. "Okay, now Wyatt would put Leo in a high security building."

"Like a building he would be living in?" asked Chris, "Because—"

"Not necessarily," said Bianca. "Did him and you live in the same place?"

"Yeah…well," Chris thought. He remembered Wyatt's office, but he never remembered a bedroom or Wyatt sleeping for that matter. "I don't know."

"Well, in any case, I doubt he would want to keep Leo in a place where there's a possibility that he can get out and find more information."

"So, like what?" asked Chris.

"I'm thinking."

"A high end security prison," spoke Mist. She had stood next to Ryan the whole time, watching the interactions between Chris and Bianca.

Bianca nodded her head. "She might be right," she said. "He might put Leo in one of the Towers."

"Towers?" asked Ryan. "What is this? Lord of the Rings?"

"Torture Towers," said Bianca. "They are spread out across the world. It'll be hard to know which one he put him in, even if he decided to put Leo in there."

"Well, it's a start," said Chris. "Do you have every location as to where these towers are at?"

"No."

Chris' shoulders dropped. He was hoping she knew each location to make the process quicker. "Okay, well, then, do you think you can find the locations?"

"Of course I can do that," said Bianca. "That's not the problem."

"What's the problem?"

"Figuring out where Leo is," she said. "All you guys have is that he _might_ be in those Towers."

"So, find out," said Chris. "Do whatever it is you do to find information."

"Well, now that I have your permission," said Bianca, sarcastically. "I still need a way back to the real world."

Everyone looked at each other. No one wanted to volunteer to drop her off. They all glanced away, busying themselves with different things. Ryan stared at his shoes. Mirana looked smug. Mist stared past Bianca and Chris simply scratched the back of his head.

"I'll take you," said Chris and he looked at Mist. "Hey, Mist? Could I borrow your necklace?"

Mist went for her necklace automatically, but stopped. "Actually, I'll go with you two. It'll be safer and Chris, I think we'll need to pick up some medical supplies until we can get Leo back."

Chris clapped his hands. "Good thinking Mist. Yeah, okay."

Mist walked over to Chris and touched her pendant. The whirlpool portal appeared, making swashing noises. Bianca stared at Mist, eyeing her in annoyance, but no one noticed.

"I'll go first," said Chris and he stepped into the portal, vanishing.

Mist signaled Bianca to follow and Bianca stepped forward, allowing herself to be consumed in the bright blue light until she saw Chris' face and the familiar background of a city.

"Where are we?" San Francisco," said Chris and Mist walked from behind Bianca and touched her pendant. The portal closed.

They were in an alleyway to conceal their arrival from the population. In the clear, they walked out down the street with only the night sky bearing down on them.

When they got to a well dark area, they stopped. Bianca turned to Chris and Mist.

"All right," she said. "I'm outta here. But, just to be clear. It might take me awhile. I know I made it sound easy back at that island, but it won't. It's a long process to get information."

"So, when are you going to figure it out?" asked Chris.

"In three days at the least," said Bianca. "It might be more. I can't be for sure."

"Three days?" gasped Chris.

"Patience is a virtue."

"Not with Wyatt," argued Chris. "Could you speed up the process?"

"Well, it might be easier and quicker if I just turned you in," said Bianca, alarming Chris and Mist, who rested her knife. "I'm sure Lord Wyatt would put father and son together. Then we'll know where Leo is."

Bianca flipped her hair back and put her hair in a ponytail. "But I would prefer not to lose another Resistance member. So you can let go of your knife. I'm not going to turn you guys in to the monster."

"Don't call my brother that."

Both Bianca and Mist's eyebrows rose at Chris. Neither Bianca nor Mist expected Chris to defend Wyatt. After all the bashing Chris did, Mist was utterly confused and surprised.

After the long pause, Bianca spoke. "What? A monster?"

Chris didn't say anything. He simply glared at her. "We'll meet you at the lighthouse in three days, midnight."

Bianca made a gesture that she understood. "Three days."

Peaking out of the dark to ensure no one was watching, Bianca hopped back onto the sidewalk, leaving Mist and Chris alone.

Mist waited for Chris to say something, but he didn't. He checked to see if Bianca was gone and if anybody were on the street as well. With no lingering around, Chris advised they should go.

"Are you okay?" asked Mist knowing halfheartedly that Chris wasn't going to answer.

Chris paused in his movement to leave their hideout. He turned and stared at Mist for a moment. His green eyes shone through the darkness, penetrating Mist's own eyes.

"I don't know," answered Chris. "It's weird. I got mad at her for calling Wyatt a monster when I practically call him that everyday. Maybe I don't like it when others say it."

Chris sighed and shrugged. "Anyway, come on!"

Chris grabbed Mist's hand and helped her out of the hideout as they walked down the street toward a nearby hospital.

_**BREAK**_

"So, they are planning to rescue Leo?"

Bianca nodded her head. "Yes, and I have to help them."

"Really?" Wyatt turned toward her, his blue eyes questionably staring at her. "Tell me, how are you going to do that?"

Bianca crossed her arms, but one raise of Wyatt's eyebrow she dropped her arms. "I need to know where you're keeping Leo Wyatt."

Wyatt smirked. "And you expect me to just hand it over?"

"If you want the job done correctly and swiftly—"

Bianca's words halted as searing pain whipped around her whole chest. She nearly dropped dead when the pain stopped. She looked up and saw that Wyatt didn't even move.

"Talk like that to me again and I won't be so nice," said Wyatt. "Now, I'll help myself by giving you the information. But trust me, I won't make it easy for them to get inside."

Bianca nodded obediently. "Okay, but what if—"

Wyatt narrowed his eyes at her. "You really want to go there?"

"Sorry."

"I know," said Lord Wyatt. "If it's too easy for them, they'll get suspicious. Besides, it wouldn't be fun."

Bianca didn't understand Wyatt's "fun", but she didn't say anything. Wyatt leaned back, his fingertips pressed together as he thought with an amused smile upon his face.

"So, you entered Valhalla," said Wyatt. "What did you see?"

"No much," answered Bianca. "I was stuck in a cage in a cave like place. I didn't see much."

"Members?"

"Chris, two Valkyries," said Bianca. "And another witch. I believe his name is Ryan."

"Ryan?" said Wyatt. "Never heard of him. Know any other names?"

Bianca pondered, going through her memories and trying to recall anything that might be useful. "Uh, one of the Valkyrie's name is Mist."

"Mist?"

Bianca nodded. "Yeah, she seemed…I don't know…sort of into Chris. She wouldn't let him go alone with me." Bianca sighed and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Then again, maybe, they don't trust Chris still."

Wyatt's eyes widened. His head tilted a new speckle in his eyes. "No."

"What?" Bianca asked.

"I doubt that they _still_ don't trust him," said Wyatt. "This Valkyrie—Mist—no…she has a crush on him." Wyatt chuckled and clapped his hands together. "This is great. Excellent."

Bianca was confused. "I don't catch on."

Wyatt curled his lips. "Chris is oblivious to girls' emotions. It's just funny to imagine this Valkyrie warrior wooing my brother." He leaned back in his seat. "Use that to your advantage. If Chris trusts you, then soon, this Mist will too. She'll do anything to get Chris' attention. Even possibly giving you a way onto the island."

"Yes, sir," said Bianca. "I will."

"Stay close to Chris," added Wyatt. "I still don't want him to get hurt."

"Of course."

"Anything else?"

"Without Leo, they are in dire need for medical supplies," said Bianca. "I would have the hospitals and pharmacies upgraded to high alert."

Wyatt nodded agreeably, idly typing his fingers together. "That's to be expected. Who knows how long they'll have to survive without a healing whitelighter? Possibly never."

"Isn't Chris a whitelighter?" said Bianca. "Can't he heal?"

Wyatt laughed. "That's the funny thing about him. For someone who believes in this whole good thing and wanting to "save" people, the one power he can't do is heal." Wyatt leaned back in his chair, chuckling. "Funny. Very funny."

"Yes, humorous, sir," said Bianca. "But, the tower? I need information to give to the Resistance. To get them to trust me more."

Wyatt sat up, strengthening his presence. The humorous smile gone. "Leo is being locked up in Tower 5."

"The one located in Hanoi?"

"Yep," said Wyatt. "Like I said, I'm not going to make it easy. I want to lessen the resistance against me. The more who die, the better."

"You can't kill them all," said Bianca. "They still got to trust me if you want the project to be done correctly. If you kill too many…"

Pain seared across her chest. "I'm sorry," she moaned and the pain was gone.

"I know what needs to be done," said Wyatt, bitterly. "Just get it done quickly. I don't want to have this Resistance bothering me anymore. I have other plans that need to be done!"

"Yes my lord," said Bianca and Wyatt dismissed her.

Bianca shimmered out and back into her apartment where she found her mother eating some leftover soup.

"Hello honey," she said, getting up and kissing Bianca on the cheek. "How was the assignment? Rumor has it you got into Valhalla."

Bianca took off her jacket. "Well, rumors are rumors. Can't be trusted." She poured herself a bowl of cereal. "So, besides wanting to hear about Valhalla, why are you here?"

"Just to see my daughter," said Lynn. "I haven't heard from your for two weeks."

"Been busy doing my job," said Bianca. "It's not easy."

"The Resistance are very untrusting people."

"Not all of them."

"Oh, did you get someone from the inside to trust you?"

Bianca's mind flashed to Chris, but she took a spoonful of cereal and shoved in her mouth. The tiny O's crunched between her teeth, her jaw popping.

"You should chew slowly," advised Lynn. "Did you hear about what the boys did?"

"Nope," said Bianca. "What marvelous thing did they do?"

"They managed to capture and destroy a demon resistance in the Underworld," said Lynn, proudly. "Lord Wyatt rewarded them very favorably."

"Whoopie Freakin' Doo," said Bianca. "I could have done that job on my own."

"Yes, you could," said Lynn, "But Lord Wyatt wanted you to handle this one."

"Because it's very important."

"Because no one else can do it, but you."

Bianca put her bowl down, watching the leftover o's turn to slush in the milk. "I'm honored," she said and she checked the clock. "I got to do some research."

Lynn put aside her empty soup bowl. "Anything I can help with?"

Bianca sat down in a chair across from her mother. "Do you know anything about Tower 5?"

Lynn stared quizzically at her daughter. "What's in Tower 5 that you need to know."

"The Elder."

"Lord Wyatt has captured an Elder?" said Lynn, surprised. "I thought they were all dead."

"Elder Leo Wyatt," said Bianca. "Lord Wyatt's father. Now, he's in Tower 5 and I have to help the Resistance break him out."

Lynn cocked her eyebrows questionably. "Does Lord Wyatt know you're doing this?"

"Yes," answered Bianca, "and he approves of it as long as his family doesn't get hurt."

"Okay, but, I thought Lord Wyatt wanted to capture Leo."

"I thought that too," said Bianca, "But the way he brushes his father off, it seems he doesn't care for him. It's his other family members he wants."

Bianca leaned over, resting her elbows on her knees. "I think because Lord Wyatt caught Leo, he wants to use him as bait to catch the rest of his family. End the Resistance."

Lynn considered and then nodded briefly. "Plausible," she said. "So, this whole trap then, is that how you are going to bring the Resistance to an end?"

Bianca shook her head. "No, it's just to get them to trust me more."

"I don't see why you don't use it as an opportunity to let the demons kill one of the warrior girls and take the pendant?"

"Because they'll be careful," said Bianca. "They don't trust me, so they aren't going to into this unprepared. They are going to sacrifice the others in order to protect the island."

"Now, if I can get them to trust me more," said Bianca. "They won't have their guards up. That's when I'll make my move."

"So, you have to wait until then?" asked Lynn. "What if they don't?"

"Well, I nearly have Chris Halliwell's trust," said Bianca. "It won't be too long before that Valkyrie girl joins him on this trust."

"What Valkyrie girl?"

"Nothing," said Bianca. "Not important."

"Okay."

Bianca leaned back in her chair, the back resting against a soft cushion. "I'm tired," she mumbled. "It's been a hectic day, _but_ I have to do this."

Bianca stood up and grabbed her jacket. Putting back on, she sighed. "I wish I could just simply download the information from my computer."

"Do you want me to help?" asked Lynn. "I can help."

Bianca shook her head. "Nope. I just need you to lock the door on your way out."

Bianca then shimmered out of her apartment, leaving her mother alone to shake her head.

"That girl…" Lynn muttered. "She's so much like her father."

_**BREAK**_

On the third day, standing in the lighthouse, Chris and Ryan met Bianca.

Bianca, with a big manila envelope, packed with loads of papers, greeted the two witches. "Perfect timing," she said as she dropped the envelope into Chris' hands. "This is the information you'll need to rescue Leo."

Chris and Ryan examined it. "This is it?" asked Chris.

Bianca nodded. "Yep, I was right too," Chris and Ryan stared up at her. "Leo is in the Towers. Tower 5 exact."

"Tower 5?" repeated Ryan. "What? Is that a high-level prison?"

"Sort of," said Bianca. "But way harsher. It's located in Hanoi. From the looks of it, it won't be easy. We'll need time to plan."

Chris undid the envelope and examined a few of the documents. "How long?"

"Maybe a couple of days or so," said Bianca. "I'm not quite sure. Lord Wyatt…he means business. It won't be easy and he's not exactly a happy camper."

"What did we do this time to piss him off?" asked Ryan.

"It's not you," said Bianca. "Demons in the Underworld began to revolt and now…"

"They're dead," said Chris, not glancing up from the papers. "Yes, I've heard."

Bianca raised her eyebrows. "Is the Underworld your little vacation from vacation island?"

Chris smirked. "Sometimes."

Chris put the papers back in the envelope. "Thanks Bianca. If you hear anything else…" Chris and Ryan turned to leave.

"I do have one request."

Chris and Ryan stopped. They turned back around and stared at Bianca with a peculiar interest.

"What request?" asked Ryan, folding his arms in front of his chest.

Bianca glanced from Ryan to Chris, her eyes resting on the Halliwell. "You'll need my help on this mission."

"Why?' asked Ryan.

"Because one simply cannot walk into one of the Towers," said Bianca. "You'll need my help and I want to help."

"So," said Chris. "That's your request? To come join us?"

Bianca nodded. "Yes."

Chris and Ryan glanced at each other and Bianca could see they were discussing the request with their eyes and head gestures. Chris seemed to argue in her favor, but she couldn't really tell.

Finally, the witches stopped and looked back onto Bianca. "We'll have to discuss it with the others," said Ryan and he gave one last look to Chris, "but, we don't see why not."

Bianca nodded her head once. "Okay, well, talk and meet me here tomorrow afternoon. Around 2."

"Okay," said Chris.

Then, Chris touched Ryan's hand and they both turned into bright blue and white bulbs. Bianca watched as they disappeared before smiling. "Now, the fun really begins."


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

It took weeks of planning to set up Operation Clover. Freyja laid out the blueprint map on how to attack Tower 5 while Henry helped with strategizing positions. Chris, Ryan, Jen, Bobby, and the Valkyries all started harder training. Prue, Hailey, Hannah, Henry Jr, and Patty watched from the sidelines as Henry refused to let them participate. However, he did request that they take defense training from him for mortal combat fighting and with Chris for magical fighting.

Bianca came every now and then with updated information and helped plan out a few strategies. She visited the Tower a few times to gather basic information about the floors, the prisoners, and the guards. Every time she needed to talk to them, she would leave a flower on the stone bench at a nearby planetary. Chris would go meet with her, as the others still felt uneasy around her. Mist would often go with him for back-up.

The night before the operation was to go, Chris and Mist waited by the ruined Japanese gardens. Chris telekinetically moved rocks into different patterns to pass the time as Mist watched with some amusement.

"How much longer do we need to wait?" she asked. "She's an hour late."

"She might have been held up," responded Chris. "She has to be careful."

"Yes, but so do we. We can't just wait here. Demons can come by any minute."

"And I know that you have a great aim with that knife of yours."

"I'm flattered."

"Are you?"

"Nope."

Chris laughed, but a sudden russle from the bushes alerted the duo of an incoming stranger. Mist grabbed her knife and Chris was ready to fly the person away, when Bianca came out.

She eyed the blade in Mist's hand. "Well, if I knew I was walking to my execution I would have just stayed where I was at."

Chris touched Mist's hand to signal it was okay. "Sorry, about that."

Mist jammed the knife back into her belt. "Yes, sorry."

Bianca narrowed her eyes at Mist's tone, but didn't say anything. She looked right at Chris. "Is the plan still set for tomorrow?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah, we're all ready to go. How was the sight?"

"Same," responded Bianca. "You'll have to fight your way through, but if it is what I know, it won't be too difficult or messy."

"Unless they are warned ahead of time," said Mist.

"Which won't happen unless you have a traitor among your group," said Bianca. "Which, I doubt it."

"All right," said Chris, jumping into the fray. "If no one rats us out, then the plan will go successfully. Bianca, did you do as planned?"

Bianca turned back to Chris. "Lord Wyatt will be busy. I can guarantee that. I've got a few annoying demons ready to start a raid party that would occupy Lord Wyatt."

"Good," said Chris. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"As always."

Random noises disturbed the meeting. Bianca spun around, her small dagger ready to strike. "I think it's best we break up the party."

Chris nodded. "Yeah, uh, Mist?"

Mist touched her pendant and the whirlpool appeared behind them. Chris and Mist jumped in and disappeared, leaving Bianca alone in the park. When the close was clear, she put her dagger away.

"You can come out mother."

Lynn stepped out from the shadows. "So, that's how you are going to win their trust? Help them on a rescue mission."

"That you almost ruined! What the hell are you following me?"

"Well, I never got to see your play performances as a child," said Lynn. "So, I wanted to make it up and watch your performances now."

"Gee, how thoughtful," said Bianca. "Well, you nearly cost my cover. Why don't you do what normal mothers do, like, watch a sitcom and knit."

"Because I'm not normal."

"That's clear," said Bianca. "Come on, we better get out of here and I need my sleep for tomorrow."

_**BREAK**_

Leo painfully carved another tally onto his prison wall. He had forgotten the number of days he had been trapped and he was too weak to count. All he could think about was his son, Wyatt.

How did everything fall apart? He had thought he raised a good family with Piper. He thought he did a good job and his promotion proved of his willingness to sacrifice everything for the world. He thought that he and the other Elders were saving the world every day. But, now, his child and the world were ruined.

Demons have come and gone, giving him very little to eat and drink. Just enough to barely survive. He had not seen Wyatt yet and assumed he was busy trying to finish off the rest of the Resistance. Yet, he also heard no news about the Resistance. No news of the world outside. All that he knew came from the view of his window, which only showed smog and dark clouds of devastation.

Leo only wished he could talk to Wyatt, to convince him to switch to the other side. To save the world like he was meant to do. It was his destiny. All the Halliwell's destiny was to save the world. That's all they have ever done. Now, it was falling apart and he couldn't do anything about it.

And, worse, he helped contribute to the family's downfall.

Leo fell back into a slump and began to cry.

_**BREAK**_

The Resistance stared through the smoky haze to see demons guarding the entrance of Tower 5 like usual. Chris turned back to Mist.

"You ready?" he whispered to her.

Mist nodded. "Let's rain down hell."

Chris arched his eyebrows and Mist smiled. "I heard Ryan say that to Bobby."

Chris chuckled softly and looked back. "All right, then, let's start the rain."

Chris and Mist stood up and walked away from their hideout and approached the guarding demons. Chris's hands were behind his back, pretending to be tied as Mist roughly pushed him forward, knife to his throat.

The demons became alert as they saw the two approaching.

"Halt!" ordered the demon, but Mist instantly stabbed the demon. The demon burst into a firework.

The other demons armed themselves, but Mist held the knife close to Chris' neck. "I'm here to make a drop off," she said and she nudged Chris. "And I want full pay this time."

The demons all looked at each other then back at Mist. "Whose the person you got?"

"Look closely," said Mist.

The demons looked closer and gasped. "Halliwell!"

"That's right," said Mist. "Now, unless you want to become another dust pile like your friend here, you will lead me inside and give me full pay."

The demons hurried and they escorted Mist and Chris inside Tower 5. "One must make a report to Lord Wyatt. Tell him of the news."

"Sure," agreed Mist as they went down the long corridor toward a series of closed rooms. "Right after I do what I came to do."

As soon as they were farther away from the front door of the Tower, Mist stabbed the leader and killed them. Chris turned around and punched the demons directly behind him. He then flung his arm out, forcing the other demon against the wall where Mist plunged her dagger into its chest. The last demon stood up to tackle Chris, but he immediately killed him by telekinetically bursting the demon into flames.

Mist wiped her blade clean with the demon's cloak. "Demons…idiots."

"Yeah," said Chris. "Let's do this."

They quickly opened one of the rooms and, together, they set up the correct teleportation spell. With the candles lit and Chris muttering the incantation, the room sparkled and dazzled until Ryan, Bobby, Jen, and Jenya, a Valkyrie.

"You did it," said Ryan, amazed, and patting Chris on the back. "Now, where do we go?"

"We got to go to the top floor," said Chris. "Bianca is going to join us at the end. She's getting the distraction for Wyatt ready."

"Yep Yep," muttered Jen. "Let's do this. Ryan, come on."

Ryan and Jen exited the door with Jenya following them closely. Bobby, Mist, and Chris, left afterwards, heading up to the top floor as the other three went to save the others on the lower floor. Bianca had informed them of the innocents that lay in waste on the level under where Leo was being help captive.

Mist checked the stairs and nodded her head for the clear. Bobby marched forward, his hands flexed and turning red, ready to shoot out fire when necessary. Mist gripped her dagger tightly; beads of sweat forming along her hairline. Chris guarded the back, ready to kill any demon that tried to attack from behind.

Suddenly, Bobby's hand burst out a wave of fire, disintegrating a demon that exited out of a room. "How'd you like that heat?" said Bobby as he pushed the remains of the demon out of his way.

Mist took a quick glance at Chris, her eyes stating her worry over Bobby. Chris had that same feeling. Ever since the death of Lucy, he had acted more vengeful and was unforgiving person like he use to be. Ryan has tried to comfort him and talk, but he would prefer to keep putting things on fire than talk about it.

As they made their way up the staircase, they could hear Ryan, Jen, and Jenya take care of their own demons.

"One more level," said Mist.

"Demon," said Chris, noting to the demon climbing up the staircase.

Bobby turned and shot a fireball at the demon, the demon not getting the chance to let out his last scream of life.

"Toasted," muttered Bobby and he continued forth up the staircase.

"I could have gotten him," said Chris.

"Instead, I did," said Bobby. "Now, we made it."

Bobby, Mist, and Chris arrived at the last level. The very top where Leo was being held against his will. Mist moved forward, taking Chris's knife for her other hand. She nodded at Bobby and Chris. Bobby grew a fireball in his hand and Chris flicked his wrist.

The door swung opened.

_**BREAK**_

Bianca removed an athame from the dead hands of a demon. "You won't be needing this," she said as she pocketed it.

Wyatt stood nearby, looking over the destroyed army of traitors in front of him. "Well done," he said to Bianca. "I should never underestimate you."

"Well, they must be storming Tower 5 as of now."

"I know," said Wyatt, kicking the demon's head out of his path. "They think they can enter without my knowledge? That's laughable."

"I'm surprised, my lord," she said. "Of your strength to not attack yourself there."

"That's because I am trusting you to do the job," said Wyatt. "I'm a busy person, Bianca. I don't have time to do simple jobs."

"Of course, my lord," she said. "I must be going. They'll be needing me soon."

Lord Wyatt waved her off. "Go," he said, "and don't fail me."

"I won't my lord," she answered and she shimmered out.

Wyatt orbed back to his fort to find Matt sitting in one of the chairs. Matt perked up upon the arrival of Wyatt.

"Ready to send the army, my lord," he said. "Whenever."

Wyatt sat down in his throne like chair. "Send them now."

_**BREAK**_

Chris, Mist, and Bobby had killed every demon that was on that level. Ashes covered the floor and looked like soft carpet. After destroying each demon, Chris telekinetically opened every door, but no one was inside.

"Where is he?" asked Bobby, furiously. "Did we just fall into a trap?"

"No," said Chris, "he has to be here."

Chris flung opened the next door and the next until they finally saw a limp figure on the floor that resembled Leo Wyatt.

"Leo!" cried Mist as she ran forward. She check his neck. "He's alive."

"Well, I figured that," said Chris and he hurried next to Leo. "Help me with him Bobby."

Bobby walked over and, together, they carried Leo out of the cell. He was lighter than usual, but his dead weight and weak legs made it difficult for the two witches to carry him.

Leo lifted his head, his eyes meeting Chris'. "P-prue?"

"No, Leo, it's me. Chris."

"Chris? W-what are y-you doing here?"

"Going to get you out," said Chris, adjusting Leo's arm. "Now, be quiet."

Bobby and Chris carried Leo along toward the door when the door suddenly burst opened. Storming into the area were a number of demons and darklighters, all ready to fight.

Mist, Bobby, and Chris glanced at each other.

"All right," said Chris and he flicked his free hand out in front.

The demons toppled like dominos from Chris' power, rolling out of the room and down the staircase.

"Run!"

Mist grabbed Leo as Bobby switched his position to shoot a fireball at the standing demons. The demons croaked their last air before zapping into fine dust. Chris and Mist hurried to the other door on the opposite side of the room. Chris squinted with his eyes and the door burst opened, wood chunks sprinkling them.

Chris could feel the heat behind them as Bobby roasted the opponents with a wave of fire. Mist, her free hand ready to stab through a crowd of demons, struggled under Leo's dead weight. Chris lifted his father up again.

"Come on Leo," encouraged Chris, but Leo couldn't do much. His body and powers were too weak for him to do anything.

"How did they know? Was there still an travel entrapment spell?" asked Mist.

"I don't know," said Chris. "But, we gotta find a place to hide to do the spell."

They managed to get to the next level and, with little time, they hurried to get inside. Chris sealed the door tightly. They didn't hear any demons or darklighters passing by, figuring that Bobby had managed to burn them to ashes.

Bobby, his hands still flickering with flames, turned around, scanning the room. "Where's Ryan and Jen?"

Chris sensed for them. "They're safe," he said and then he noticed the newly chalked lines of the teleportation spell. "They made it out."

Bobby gazed down at the floor too, "Good, now all we have to say is the incantation."

"No you can't."

All three looked up to see Bianca marching to them from the opposite side. "What the hell happened? Didn't you guys go with the plan? Why are there several demons swarming the area?"

"That's what we would like to know," muttered Mist.

"I managed to put you guys under a cloaking spell," said Bianca. "But, it won't last for much longer. If Lord Wyatt comes, which he will, you guys will be dead."

"Gee, that's a nice thought to have," said Bobby. "Let's start the spell."

"No, wait," said Bianca. "You have to draw it over again."

"What? Why?" asked Chris.

"Because the spell is meant for a one time use only," she said. "It's not a constant portable transportation. You have to redraw the lines and everything."

"But, we don't have time to do that!" argued Bobby.

"I know, so get busy drawing!" said Bianca. "Where's the chalk?"

Chris pulled out the chalk piece from his pocket and got down on his knees. He traced the faded chalk lines from Jen's and Ryan's, trying his best to keep hurry. Bianca bent down and examined Leo.

"He's been through the works," she muttered. "I would've never guessed he would go this far on a family member."

"Well, he's not exactly family friendly, now is he?' said Bobby and then he went quiet. "I can hear them. Halliwell, they're coming up real fast."

"That must means the cloaking spell is wearing off," said Bianca as Chris just finished tracing the last part. "Hurry, light the candles!"

Chris pulled out the box of matches. He looked up at Mist. "Mist, get Leo inside the circle."

Mist lifted Leo and dragged him into the circle. Bobby jumped into the circle as well while Bianca guard the door with her athame ready to fight off the demons. Chris finished lighting the candles and walked inside the circle, bending down next to Leo to help Mist lift him to his feet.

Chris looked over at Bianca. "Are you coming?"

Bianca shook her head. "No, I'm gonna stay until you are all safe and away. Just say the incantation. The cloaking spell is gone."

Chris pulled out the piece of paper to read the spell with Mist. They started chanting the incantation, the transportation spell working when a darklighter orbed into the room.

A smirk upon its face, the darklighter raised the bow up, aiming perfectly. Bianca turned at the sound of an arrow being pulled against a string. She saw the darklighter taking aim right at Chris. Bianca glanced between the darklighter and Chris, determining if she had time to snap the darklighter's neck before he could let the arrow find its target.

As the darklighter lined the arrow up correctly, Bianca realized she had no other option. Quickly, she grabbed Chris' shirt and yanked him back forcefully while the darklighter let go of the arrow.

"In—what the…" said Chris

The arrow whizzed past Chris' face and struck into soft skin. The sickening sound of soft tissue and muscles ripping and shredding alerted Chris to his left, but became distracted when he heard Bianca grunt.

He turned to his right and saw Bianca throw an athame at the darklighter. The darklighter didn't fall, but he pulled it out of his chest, throwing the athame to the side, preparing to fire another arrow.

Chris, instinctively, telekinetically lifted the new arrow out of the darklighter's hand and plunged it into the darklighter's chest. The darklighter stared down at his chest in surprise and fear until he dropped like a cut marionette.

Bianca turned to Chris. "Good one."

Chris nodded but then heard Mist cry out. He spun around and saw Mist on the ground, cradling Leo in her arms. Chris looked down at Leo's chest and saw an darklighter's arrow protruding from Leo's side.

"Oh God," said Chris and he dropped to his knees, reaching to pull it out.

Mist blocked his attempt. "No, Chris," she said. "You can't touch it!"

Bobby pulled the arrow out and tossed it away. "Chris, we got to get him healed. You can heal right?"

Chris stared down at his father, a lost look upon his paled face. "I-I…"

Bianca watched as Chris struggled. She remembered Wyatt saying that Chris couldn't heal. His healing power never developed, something Wyatt found humorous. But, as Bianca witnessed Leo dying while his son watched helplessly, Bianca didn't find it amusing. She felt pity and sadness cascade on her heart.

"You guys have to go," said Bianca, hearing steps coming closer. "Go before more come. Go!"

"Chris!" said Mist

Chris stayed on the ground with his father, but he spoke the incantation softly, barely a whisper. Bianca stood back and watched as the four faded and disappeared out of the Tower. She examined the faded chalk outline and noticed a tiny pool of blood where the Elder Leo laid, dying.

Another father gone and dead. Just like her father. Died before she could remember and know. It wasn't fair. Not for anyone.

Bianca shimmered out, but not before a tear slid out from her eye.

_**BREAK**_

The four landed in Valhalla and Freyja was there to greet them along with Jenya, Ryan, and Jen.

"You got Leo!" cheered Jen, but her smile faltered. "What happened to him?"

They carried Leo to the Temple, laying him on top of the table. Leo had paled considerably and his shirt was glowing bright red. He was sweating everywhere and he kept shaking.

Jenya fetched water and a cloth to help cool Leo down. Freyja examined the wound.

"This would was caused by a darklighter," said Freyja and she looked up at Chris. "You must heal him right away."

"I-I can't," said Chris. "I don't have that power. I…Wyatt, he was the one with that power."

"You're a whitelighter aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Then you have the power to heal."

"I-"

"Try!"

Chris approached his father and held his hands over the wound. "Come on," he muttered. "Come on."

Nothing happened. His hands did not glow like he saw with his father, his brother, and his aunt. The blood did not disappear nor did the wound close. Nothing happened except more blood exerted out from the wound.

"Please, come on," he said, exerting as much power as he could. "Please heal!"

A hand rose up and touched Chris' hands. Chris looked over and saw Leo looking at him. Chris' breathing slowed and he suddenly felt a sense of relief and calm overflow him.

"Leo…" mumbled Chris. "I-I'm trying…"

"I-I know," gulped Leo, his voice cracking and dried. "I know." Then he gestured Chris to lean closer to his face.

Chris leaned over, placing his ear near his father's lips. He could hear Leo breathing become ragged and knew life was ceasing for him quickly.

"C-chris…" he said so that only Chris could hear. "It's up to you. You must save Wyatt. Save Wyatt to save the world." Leo's last word slurred and sounded breathed out.

Chris lifted his head and noticed his father's void eyes. Chris checked Leo's neck for a pulse, but discovered no beat. Leo Wyatt the Elder was dead.

Chris backed away from Leo's body. Mist tried to comfort Chris, but he dodged her and exited the Temple cave as the others began to mourn and stare in defeat as their rescue plan failed and they lost one of the most powerful leaders.

But, for Chris, he felt like he just gained a new level of burden and responsibility.


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

Chris was missing.

For about a week, after Leo's funeral, Chris orbed out of Valhalla, not to return. Freyja questioned Uncle Henry, Prue, and Mist for any information whereabouts on him, but they had no idea where he ran off to. Even Patty, eleven with her powers of premonition growing stronger, tried to find him, but only saw darkness. Ryan and Jen feared that he was dead, while Bobby assumed he rejoined Wyatt now that his father wasn't holding him hostage on the island. However, everyone doubted Bobby's theory, at least, for now.

Jen tried scrying and Ryan even asked the younger Halliwells to sense for their lost cousin. But, both came with no results. Chris had magically disappeared from the world.

Mist went out to search, but returned to the island alone. Prue volunteered to join her, but Uncle Henry denied the request. "You're only seventeen Prue," he said. "You're still a child."

Prue didn't feel like a child. These dreadful, fearful times have forced her to grow up quicker. She already felt years older since the Underworld takeover. She tried to argue with her uncle with that angle, but when he still refused to let her, she grew furious.

"Chris was allowed to fight at sixteen!" Prue cried. "Why can't I?"

"Because you're not Chris," said Uncle Henry. "And, trust me, even he wouldn't let you join the fray."

Prue doubted it, but she knew he was going to keep her grounded on the island until she came of age. She only had a year left before she could officially join in the resistance.

Prue ran to Mist after the latest argument and told her sorrows on the young Valkyrie.

"I-I don't understand? Why do they treat me like a little girl? I'm stronger than I look. I can fight and kill demons."

"It's not only demons that you have to worry about," said Mist. "It's humans. Hunters. And other horrors that linger out there. It's not easy to take a life, Prue. Henry's right. It's not your time to go out."

"But—"

"You're strong Prue," said Mist. "You are far stronger and courageous that many girls your age would be. But, that doesn't mean it's your time to show it. Not yet."

Prue sunk into the sand, plopping her hand into her palms. "With Chris gone, our numbers are down. You'll need another Halliwell to help you. I'm the next oldest. You guys need me."

Mist shot her a look. "Chris isn't gone."

"He's not here! I say that's gone."

"He's going to come back."

"When?" Prue nearly shouted the word. "He abandoned us. Left us to defend and save others on our own! He's gone Mist." She slapped sand away from her toes. "Just because you have a thing for him—"

"I do not have a _thing_ for Chris," retorted Mist with emotionless laughter.

Prue raised an eyebrow, knowingly. "Okay, so, you're still in denial," she said. "Well, that doesn't mean the rest of are. Chris won't come back and you'll be needing the Halliwell power soon to defeat the future evils ahead."

Prue stood up, brushing the grains of sand off her skin. "And when you do, you'll know where to find me."

Prue marched away, leaving a frustrated, yet, blushed, Mist alone. Mist, muttering that Prue was wrong, whisked off back to the real world in hopes of finding Chris once again.

_**BREAK**_

Chris was not lost.

He did not join Wyatt.

He did not magically disappear.

He simply stayed hidden from the rest of the world to regain his thoughts and peace of mind.

The day of his father's death tore him. His father's last words were not about him or love. It was about Wyatt. And the rest of the world.

"_Save Wyatt to save the world_."

Chris rubbed his hair furiously. Dropping his forehead to his knees, all he could think about was Wyatt and his father, playing and hanging-out, while he spent his days waiting for the same attention, only to never have it. His mind wondered to his mom. His beautiful, brave mother, who died on his birthday. As death took her away from him, she at least managed to say "I love you" before welcoming Death like an old friend.

It was that moment. That horrible day that everything fell apart before him. One by one, his family was picked off like blueberries on a summer eve, devoured by hatred, anger, and evil. Only Chris was left standing amongst the causalities alone.

Each day, the brunt of the battles picked off pieces of his personality, life, and soul. He no longer felt like the kid from 1329 Prescott Street. He was a soldier. A traveling soldier. A beaten soldier.

"You know," said a new voice that made Chris jump to his feet, spinning around so quickly that he nearly tripped over. Standing directly behind him was Bianca.

Bianca took a step further in the dimmed sunlight, but her eyes never wavered from Chris'. "Most people go to church when they are looking for answers."

Chris didn't back down from her. He stared directly right back at her with suspicion and anger. "What are you doing here?"

Bianca swung her hair back behind her. "Everyone's worried about you," she said. "The Resistance is concerned that—"

"I betrayed them by going back to my brother," finished Chris. "I'm guessing that was Bobby's theory."

Bianca smiled. "Well, I could safely informed them that it wasn't true. Wyatt had no idea where you are."

"He could if he tried," said Chris. "If he really wanted to."

Bianca eyebrows burrowed. "You think your brother has given up on you?"

Chris shrugged. "Perhaps, but how should the hell I know? We're not Facebook friends at the moment."

Chris returned to his originally position in sitting on top of a crumbling factory building, overlooking San Francisco and Oakland. Bianca took a seat next to him, looking at the broken scenery before them.

"He talks about you sometimes," said Bianca. "You and the family."

"Didn't know demons like to hear bedtime stories," admitted Chris. "Is it like the Grimm Fairy Tales for them?"

Bianca smiled. "No, he just briefly mentions you guys. He's not the overly emotional type of guy anyway."

"He never was."

Bianca shifted in her seat, a guilty line creasing her forehead. "Chris, I'm sorry about Leo."

"Most people are."

"No really," Bianca reached for his hand, holding it in her own. "I'm truly sorry for your loss."

Chris looked down at his hand then back to Bianca. "What did I lose?"

"Your father," said Bianca, concerned. "Leo died. That's what Freyja told me."

"I lost Leo years ago," said Chris and Bianca remembered Wyatt informing her of the strained relationship between Leo and Chris.

"That's right," she said. "You and Leo never got along."

"He never tried," said Chris. "Look, I don't really feel like talking about Leo at the moment or Wyatt or anyone. I just want to…I just want to sit in peace."

Bianca nodded her head. "Understandable," she said, standing up. "A lot of people wish for that nowadays. Even I do." She looked down on Chris again, noticing his boney structure, the signature of an unhealthy diet. "Just don't be gone too long. They miss you back there. On Valhalla."

Chris nodded. "They don't miss me. They fear me. They want to know if I'm still on their side."

"Are you?"

Chris shot Bianca a dark look. "Of course I'm still on their side! Why would you ask that?"

"Because you've been wasting your time here and not there to help fight."

Chris hopped back onto his feet. "Haven't I gave enough?" he asked her. "Haven't I given enough to this world? They took my mom, my aunts, my cousins, my friends, my father, my uncles, my freedom, and…my brother. I've been fighting for years, even before the whole Underworld took over, I've been fighting."

"I'm just tired," said Chris. "I'm tired of people depending on me. Sacrificing for me. I'm just…why can't I do that? Why do _I_ need to keep fighting? Why do I get to live while others die? Why do they get to escape this life?"

Chris' voice had grown louder at every word. His face flushed blood as he spoke in heavy syllables. His tone spoke louder than his words. The green eyes glossed, but he dared no wipe them. Energy, power, raced through his heart and all he wanted to do was escape and the only way he could do it without gaining attention was through the complaint rants.

Chris, his chest heaving and his heart racing, spoke, "You should have let the darklighter kill me."

Bianca, throughout the whole outburst, stayed where she was. Unafraid, she listened to every word, standing her ground as many others would have run away from Chris' tirade. But, when Chris said that last statement, she knew he had fallen off into deep, dark waters.

"Chris," she said. "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do," said Chris. "Since that day up in the towers all I can think about was how that arrow should have plunged into my heart. Should have killed me. But you. Yes, you saved me which ended up getting Leo killed. I'm the one that is supposed to be dead. Not Leo."

"He dies and gets to be away from all this mess," continued Chris, "while I stay here, fighting and watching others die. I continue on with no peace or rest in sight. It's not fair. It's just not fair."

When he finished, Chris felt tired, weak, and vulnerable. If a demon came, he would be unable to protect himself. Chris crumbled back to the floor and took deep breaths.

"I-I'm sorry," said Chris in between breaths. "I shouldn't…I shouldn't have said those things. Selfish of me…"

Bianca squatted down next to him so that her eyes were leveled with Chris's. "It's okay to be mad, Chris," she said. "With everything that has happened to you, it's okay to be angry."

Chris shook his head. "No. I shouldn't get angry…" Chris blinked. "I'm a Halliwell. It's my job to protect the world."

Bianca grabbed his hands again. "No, it's your job to live. Who says it's your job to save the world, Chris? Huh? Who gave you that responsibility?"

Chris thought back to Leo on his deathbed. _"Save Wyatt to save the world_."

Chris looked back into Bianca soft, brown eyes. "My mom told me there's no bigger picture than family. She wouldn't have given up. Not without a fight." Chris stood back onto his feet, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "Wyatt's my brother. He's my responsibility. I'm _going_ to save him."

Bianca followed suit, a smile on his lips. "I don't know if this would make you feel better or not, but I'm sure your mother would be very proud of you, Chris. Very proud."

Chris wrinkled his brows guilty. "I wouldn't say 'very'."

Bianca shook her head. "No, I mean it. She would be _very_ proud of you. You're life hasn't been easy, Chris and it's not going to be." Bianca pulled Chris closer to her that they could both feel each other's breaths on their lips. "But, your love for your family, strangers, and even your evil brother is what's going to end this."

"That's why, I believe," said Bianca, "is the reason you keep fighting despite the loss and pain you get. Your love keeps you going."

For the first time, Chris had the sudden urge to kiss Bianca. The world behind them seemed forgotten as the two stared into each other's eyes, neither wavering from the other. Green and brown stared at each other, acknowledging and accepting the person before them in such a new and fantastic light that it seemed that this bond would never break.

The roaring sounds of fire interrupted their moment of bliss and Bianca looked in the general direction of commotion.

"Demon work," she said. "They must be attacking a human sanctuary. I've heard them discussing about it earlier this week."

Bianca grabbed for her athame and turned to Chris. "Are you going to come or are you still wanting that peace and quiet?"

Chris, who hadn't moved when the blast erupted around them, breathed in deeply before turning around. The two stared at each other for a moment before Bianca reached her hand out to him to take.

And Chris took it.


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71**

Mist slammed into a brick wall. Crying out, she threw her dagger into the nearest demon. The dagger punctured the demon's chest, causing him to explode. Mist gasped and looked at her shoulder. Charcoal burns graced the top of her shoulder. But, now was not the time to worry over trivial injuries. More demons had just arrived for the party.

Mist leapt up, picking up her dagger from the ashes, as more demons appeared around her. Mist looked directly into every demon's eyes. They all grin maliciously at her, hunger in their fiery eyes. Mist glared at them, daring each one to come at her. The demons closed in on her and, then, they all lunged at her.

Mist raised her dagger, ready to plunge the sharp edge into demon skin. The demons, excitement spread across their skewed faces, were suddenly thrown off their feet. They flew five feet into the air and fell onto pikes. They burst into flames, causing Mist to fall back to the ground.

"Mist! Mist!"

Mist blinked. She knew that voice. She looked up to see Chris dropping to his knees in front of her. His green eyes expressed concern as he scanned her injured shoulder.

"Shit, Mist," Chris said. "What—."

Before Chris could get another word out, Mist threw her arms around him. "Oh Chris! You're alive!"

Chris embraced back. "Of course! I'm not dead."

They parted and Chris helped Mist up to her feet. "Come on. You gotta get back to Valhalla and get that shoulder treated."

"Are you coming too?"

Mist spoke softly when she asked him the question. Chris sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm coming back."

Mist smiled brightly and hugged him again. "Glad to have you back. Everyone's been worried about you. Including your cousins and uncle."

"I'm sorry I was gone," apologized Chris.

"We've been searching for you," said Mist. "That was what I was doing before these demons showed up."

Chris looked guilty as he looked away from Mist's eyes. "I'm really sorry," he said. "It won't happen again."

Mist smiled. She forgot that she was in one of the worst danger zones in the world. But, being in Chris' arms, she felt safe and happy. The happiest she's ever been in years. He was back! Back with the Resistance and with her. She never wanted the feeling to end.

"We need to get going." Someone interrupted the reunion. Mist looked beyond Chris' shoulder. Behind Chris stood Bianca.

Bianca's eyes kept darting to the main road, her stance defensive, ready to an attack. "The use of magic will alert Control. Then, Lord Wyatt will get involved."

Chris nodded and turned to Mist. "Let's get going."

Mist eyed Bianca. "Is she coming?"

Chris looked back to Bianca, but the Phoenix shook her head. "No, I have another mission I need to do."

Chris wrinkled his brow. "What other mission?"

"To pretend that I'm on Lord Wyatt's side," she said. "Now, get going!"

Mist tapped her pendant and the whirlpool appeared behind her. Mist grabbed Chris' hand to pull him into the whirlpool with her. But, Chris resisted.

"You'll be okay, won't you?" Chris asked to Bianca.

The Phoenix nodded. "Of course," she said. "Now…go!"

Mist pulled one more time and Chris followed her into the whirlpool that led them back to Valhalla. The whirlpool portal sucked them in, sweeping them off their feet to enter Valhalla Island. Chris looked back one more time at Bianca before the whirlpool sucked him in entirely.

Bianca watched the portal close and marched back to the main road where Matt stood, leaning against the brick building. A cigarette was perched on his lips and, when Bianca stepped out, he took one last drag and dug it into the ground with his shoe.

"Well…well," he said. "You had Chris _and_ a chance for a pendent to get onto that stupid island. And you let them both disappear."

Bianca crossed her arms. "It's not a part of my plan."

"What is that plan again?" Matt looked intrigued, but Bianca could see he was being sarcastic.

"Doesn't matter what it is," said Bianca. "Only the results."

Matt grinned. "Is that how you are going to say it to Lord Wyatt?"

Bianca tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Oh Matt…you know what I can do," she stuck a knife next to his neck. Matt held his breath. "So, don't _push_ it!"

Matt eyed her, but drew a smile with his lips. "Never would doubt your ability," he said. "Just your timing."

Matt backed away and started walking in the other direction. "Remember, meeting on Tuesday."

Bianca waited for Matt to turn the corner before stashing her knife back into its holster. She didn't fear Matt. She did fear of his big mouth. Wyatt would learn about the incident and she would have to calm down his nerves on Tuesday. But, at the moment, she had to deal with something else. Something she didn't quite understand.

_**BREAK**_

Mist return with Chris by her side excited many of the people of Valhalla. The cousins greeted their long-lost cousin, but Freyja pulled him away from the reunion to debrief him. Chris promised to talk to them later.

Meanwhile, Mist walked around the beach, her feet digging into the pebbly sand. Grey and purplish colored clouds lurked near the island, threatening it with thunderous sounds. She watched the ocean's waves crashed onto the shore with force and anger. She has never seen the ocean so fierce before.

"Mist! Mist!"

Mist turned around to see Prue stumbling through the sand toward her. Mist waited for her to come, her blonde hair flapping about her face. Prue panted as she came up next to the Valkyrie.

"Where did you find Chris?" asked Prue.

"I didn't find him," said Mist. "He came to me. Like he always does."

Prue's eyebrows rose. "Huh-uh," she said. "So, he just showed up?"

"Him and that Phoenix girl. He helped kill some demons," Mist said. "I ran into a few."

Prue lingered on Mist's face. "I figured your to be relieved that my cousin is safe," she said, "yet, there's something that's bothering you."

Mist face darkened and frowned at the ocean. "I don't trust that Phoenix girl."

"With what?" questioned Prue, "With the Resistance? Or Chris?"

Mist eyes narrowed at Prue's. "The Resistance, of course!"

"Huh-uh," said Prue, unconvinced, "So, you're upset because she's getting closer to the Resistance."

"She's trying to infiltrate the island."

Prue folded her arms. "Maybe," she said, "but, if she did, she could have done it already."

Mist cocked both eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"When it was just you and Chris," said Prue, "She could have let the demons attack and steal the pendant from you."

"No she couldn't," said Mist. "Chris was there. He would have stopped her. And so would _I_."

"Of course," said Prue. "But, then, here's my other question. If Wyatt wants Chris again, why didn't Bianca just take him? She was with him when Chris saved you from the demons, right?"

Mist didn't answer. She looked hard at Prue for a moment. She was shocked and angered at the accusations Prue brought to her attention. Yet, she still felt something off about the assassin witch.

"It doesn't matter why," Mist concluded. "The question is when. She's planning something. And that wasn't the opportune moment for her. She's planning something big against us."

Prue contemplated Mist's comment. "You think a storm's coming to the island?"

Mist look back at the thunderous clouds at the horizon. "Yes. And it's getting nearer."

_**BREAK**_

The Tuesday meeting went normal.

Lord Wyatt preceded the meetings, sitting dominantly upfront. His entourage sat around his table, discussing problems and inquires about human problems, and, of course, the Resistance.

He didn't appeared to be listening to anything anyone was saying, but Bianca knew to never doubt him. Lord Wyatt knew everything. Nothing could be hidden from him. The meetings were just another power play for him. To remind everyone who they have to answer to. He hated many of the ideas people designed for attacks, capture, etc. Often times, he would design a plan on the spot, which were typically better than the other person's plan of action. No one ever challenged his ability or his schemes. The only person to do so and succeed was his little brother.

"So, I believe we secured a good portion of gold from African kingdoms, my Lord," finished one demon.

Bianca looked over at Lord Wyatt, his feet were propped up on the table. He didn't look at the demon. His head was tilted back, looking straight up at the ceiling in a sort of trance.

"The only concern I have," said Lord Wyatt after a long pause, "is how is the Resistance infiltration going?"

Everyone at the table, including Matt, stared at Bianca.

Bianca sitting upright, hands calmly placed in front of her, spoke. "It's coming along as plan," she answered. "Had a rough patch when Chris disappeared—."

"Chris disappeared?" said Lord Wyatt.

"Only for a little while," assured Bianca. "It didn't take too long for me to find his hideout."

"And where was that?"

"Near the Golden Gate Park. In some old apartment complex."

"Is he still there?"

"He returned back to Valhalla."

Lord Wyatt became still and quiet. The demons around the table fidgeted, fearing of what Lord Wyatt was about to do. Bianca remained calm. Her mother taught her to never show any signs of weakness or fear.

Lord Wyatt kicked his feet down and swirled in his chair to face directly at Bianca. "You had my brother at your mercy," he said, slowly, "yet you let him run back off to Valhalla?"

"He didn't have the pendent with him," said Bianca. "It would be pointless to capture him and not the pendent."

"And, yet, you don't see me smiling, do you?" said Lord Wyatt.

The demons all sucked their breath. Everyone knew what happened when Lord Wyatt was mad: Death.

"I understand the emergency of this mission," said Bianca, "But, I must follow the plan in order to get both things accordingly. Chris Halliwell and the Resistance."

"It's been nearly a eight months," said Lord Wyatt, "when you received this mission."

To Bianca's horror, she felt her throat constricting to a point she couldn't breathe. Coughing and gagging, she tried her best to gasping any air. Everyone watched in terror as her face colored and her gestures became desperate.

Lord Wyatt stood up from his chair and walked over to Bianca's seat. "Anyone of these demons could have gotten the job in three months," he hissed. "I hired you because I was told you were the best and you'd get the job done as planned."

Bianca coughed more and more until finally she couldn't even do that.

"Stop wasting my time," said Lord Wyatt, "and start doing what you were hired to do!"

Just as quickly as it came, Bianca's throat eased up and she fell over. Coughing and panting, she sucked in as much air as she could. Once she had enough to lift her head, she looked straight into Lord Wyatt's cold eyes.

"Next time," Lord Wyatt warned. "I won't be so merciful."

Lord Wyatt marched off and, with a wave of his hand, announced the meeting ended. He orbed away and Matt, taking a quick glance at Bianca, orbed away as well.

The rest of the demons, one by one, shimmered off. Only Bianca stayed behind. She rubbed her throat, still sore from Wyatt choking her. She walked slowly to the windows and stared out. The city life was not what it used to be. Not many people dared to walk on the streets. The parks were barren, unused due to parents' fears.

But, Bianca couldn't worry about such little things. She had a mission she needed to finish. Yet, every day was getting harder for her. Not because the Resistance are holding more barriers against her. No. It was about something else. _Someone else_.


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

The next few days were great and awful for Mist. She was extremely pleased whenever Chris was nearby. Yet, every time the two of them went out on rescue missions, Bianca always showed up. Chris went to her side immediately in helping vanquish demons that attacked. Mist tried her best to lure Chris away from her.

Mist confided with Prue about her suspicions about Bianca. Prue listened, but only to wait for Mist to admit that she actually had _real_ feelings for Chris. Yet, Mist kept those feelings down. She was afraid that Prue might tell Chris and she didn't want to make things awkward with Chris.

"Tell me again, why do you not trust her?" asked Prue.

Mist sat down in the sand of Valhalla's beaches. "Because…she's a witch. A Phoenix. They are hired assassins. Of course I don't trust her. She wouldn't go on her own mission. She has to have a reason and I know it isn't for the greater good."

Prue tilted her head. "Maybe she's different? Maybe she actually believes in the cause?"

"No! She has a plan."

"Then what is it?"

Mist stuttered and mumbled.

"Sorry? I didn't catch any of that," said Prue.

"I don't know, but I'll find it soon enough and stop her."

Prue nodded, but deep down she knew Mist probably wouldn't find anything but heartbreak. Prue could tell already that Chris saw Mist only as a good friend. But, the way Mist described the rescue missions; Chris acted more infatuated with Bianca than Mist. It was horrible truth, as Prue would prefer Chris and Mist to get together.

"Well, if you find anything…" said Prue before walking away back to the campsite.

Mist remained on the beach, frustratingly digging into the sand. She tried to think of ways to find the truth from Bianca. Maybe she could follow her? But, it's hard to stalk a trained assassin.

"Are you trying to dig to China?"

"What?" Mist looked up to see Chris staring down at her, amused.

Chris plopped himself down next to her. "Because, at the moment, China isn't doing very well at the moment. Try to dig to Antarctica? Demons don't like the cold very much."

Mist smiled. "I rather stay here," Mist threw the stick aside. "It's nice here."

Chris agreed and laughed. "Well, this is paradise."

"Some would disagree."

"Who?"

Mist smiled slightly and nudged to where many of the refugee slept. Chris understood. "Oh…yeah, well, it's better here than where they're from."

"At the moment," said Mist. "But, at one point…"

"The whole world was great at one point," said Chris. "Not anymore."

They two friends sat quietly, the waves filling in the silence between them. Mist watched the wind swept Chris' hair to the side. It flapped in his face, but he didn't seem bothered. He looked almost peaceful and not his usual on-edge stance. Then again, he never acted like that in front of Mist unless they were battling demons together.

When he caught Mist peeking at him, she laughed it off. "So, what's Freyja planning next? Are we going into the battlegrounds soon?"

Chris shrugged. "I don't know. She doesn't tell me much since my disappearance."

"Don't worry. She trusts you."

"I know and I'm not offended. I ran off. I could have been captured for all you guys knew."

"We thought that at one point."

"Or that I switched sides."

"Another idea that was brought up, but I didn't believe it."

Chris smiled. "Thanks. Really, at least I know I have one friend here."

"You have Bobby and Ryan."

"True," said Chris. "But you're still the best one."

Mist's heart fluttered, but she gulped the butterflies down to avoid showing it to Chris.

Suddenly, Chris stood up. "I'm hungry. You?"

Mist stood up next to Chris. "Starving, but there's a few things I have to do first."

"Like what?"

"You'll find out later," said Mist as she walked away and down the beach.

_**BREAK**_

"Seriously? Why is it hard for you to do this job?" asked Matt. "None of the other missions ever caused you problems."

"That's because this mission is different from the rest."

"Huh-uh."

"Shut up Matt."

Bianca didn't need to explain herself to Matt. The mission was clear and the target(s) were obtainable. She just had to do it right or all the work and time would have been wasted, pointless.

Matt settled himself into a chair. "Let me guess," he said, "you have feelings for this…Halliwell."

"I don't."

Matt sniggered. "Your eyes lie, Bianca. You do! You actually have feelings for the Lord's brother!"

Bianca slapped him on the shoulder. "I do not!"

Matt started to laugh. "You do! You do!"

"Shut up!"

Matt stopped, "Okay, but seriously. You can't get attached to the guy. Forget him. Do you really want the family to die because of a simple girl-crush? He's never going to love you once he knows who you truly are."

Bianca knew Matt was right. It hurt to think that in the long run, she and Chris could never be together. Even if Chris still wanted to be with her after the truth, which she doubted, Lord Wyatt wouldn't want his little brother mixed up with a Phoenix. Her feelings for him would only make things worse for her.

Matt watched Bianca for a moment. "Cheer up," he said. "There are a lot of better men out there for you Bianca. Forget Chris Halliwell. It won't end well for either of you."

Matt gave Bianca a quick hug and promised to see her tomorrow. He had to deal with another demon problem in Guyana. Once he left Bianca lowered herself to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees.

She wished so much that she hated Chris Halliwell. It would have been easy and uncomplicated to do the job. But, in all truth and honesty, she liked him at first sight. She can still remember their first meeting clearly. He was holding his uncle in his arms, tears streaming down his face, and begging his uncle to stay alive. Then, he asked who she was. She could never forget the sadness in his eyes, the love he had for his dead uncle. All the pain and love mixed in his eyes, his beautiful green eyes.

At the moment, Bianca knew Chris was different from his brother. Different in his own special way.

And, now, she could never really be with him. The boy that made her heart and soul more alive than ever before. They can never be together. Ever.

She dropped her face into her hands and cried into the night.

_**BREAK**_

Mist waited for a long time.

She knew Bianca would show up. Any minute now. Mist knew she would come to his shack. Her sources said so. And her sources were more trustworthy than her.

She didn't tell Chris of her plans. Not yet anyway. She knew if she brought it up there would be a fight and she wanted to avoid that with Chris. He wouldn't be able to see straight unless she had hard evidence.

Prue came with her every now and then. She was becoming more confident in her abilities to help the Resistance. She helped vanquish demons with Mist and becoming a better fighter by the night. But, upon this night, Prue couldn't come. Her uncle Henry was getting suspicious, so she had to stay behind.

As Mist was about to give up, Bianca showed up. She marched straight to the shack and went inside. Mist hurried over to the building, waiting a moment before walking inside as well.

Once inside, she smelled a pungent odor that disgusted the area. With her best ability, she sucked it up and continued through the corridor. She listened very carefully and held her dagger tightly. Bianca was an untrustworthy person. Whoever she is meeting here was going to prove Chris and the others that she works with Lord Wyatt.

Mist heard a squeak of a floorboard and froze. She jumped into the shadows and stayed there. Then, voices echoed the corridor and she recognized one voice belonging to Bianca.

"No. It's okay. I'll take care of it. Trust me. I'll get it for them. You just do what you need to do, all right?" said Bianca.

"You promise?"

Mist could hear no more and scooted closer to the where the voices were coming from. She couldn't hear anything and wished for them to speak again. After a long moment, she edged closer and peeked into the room to find it was empty.

How could it be empty? Bianca and the stranger were just talking there. Mist investigated the area, but found it truly empty. Disappointed in her failure to capture any significant evidence against Bianca, except the promise she made.

Mist headed out of the shack and was prepared to go back to Valhalla to tell Prue when she was grabbed from behind and slammed to the ground. A jagged knife rested against her throat as Mist looked up into brown eyes.

"And what would a Valkyrie being doing out here all by herself?" asked Bianca.

Mist didn't answer. Bianca's gaze hardened and she didn't lift the knife from Mist's neck.

Mist returned the glare. "If you're going to kill me do it already."

Bianca smirked. "Why would I kill you?" Bianca stashed her knife away and lifted Mist to her feet. "The real question is why are you following me?"

"You know why."

Bianca let out a bitter laugh. "You think I'm working for Lord Wyatt."

"Aren't you?"

"Yes," said Bianca, which surprised Mist. "As a double agent. I'm on the Resistance side."

"Then who were you talking with in the shack?"

"An old friend," she said. "He needs medical supplies for his family and other members of their outlet. I know the storages that Lord Wyatt keeps the supplies. I promised I would get some for him. That's all." Bianca crossed her arms. "Satisfied."

"Hardly."

Bianca studied Mist. "This isn't about me, is it?"

"You're a Phoenix. You aren't exactly a trustworthy kind."

Bianca's smiled widened though Mist could tell Bianca didn't like her. "You're not good at hiding your feelings," she said. "It isn't that you don't trust my intel or which side I fight for. You don't trust me with Chris."

Mist's felt her heart skipped a beat. "No…it has nothing to do with Chris."

Bianca roared with laughter. "Don't lie to a witch," she said. "You love Chris and find me a threat. So, is that why you've been following me around these past few days? To find a reason to keep Chris away?"

Mist's face flustered and she marched up to Bianca. "You might act like this is about Chris, but it's not. It's about you and your loyalties. I know you're hiding something…and it's not medical supplies."

With that last comment, Mist marched away to find a safe place to return to Valhalla. Bianca watched her leave, amused, but once Mist was gone, she frowned. The Valkyrie was going to be a problem. Her interest in Bianca's affairs was not going to bold so well. She had to be careful from now on. If Mist was going to keep investigating her, she would have to find a way to around her.

What bothered Bianca the most was Mist's love for Chris. It was obvious of her attraction to Chris. Even Bianca was surprised that Chris hadn't noticed it yet. Though she promised herself to get over Chris, for the safety of her own heart, Bianca hated Mist. She hated her for loving Chris. She hated her for being able to be near Chris on a daily basis and to speak to him. She wanted Mist out of the picture, out of Chris' life.

But, Bianca couldn't kill Mist. It would rouse the Resistance suspicions of her and it would also hurt Chris. She knew Mist and Chris were best friends. So, she let Mist go. However, Bianca needed to find a way to remove Mist. And, there was really only one way to stop Mist.


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73**

Chris marched through the forests of Valhalla, searching each Valkyrie's face until he found Mist talking with his cousin Prue.

"Mist!" called Chris. "Can I talk to you…privately?"

Mist excused herself and walked over to Chris. "What is it? Something wrong?"

Chris directed her toward another direction. "I talked to Bianca the other day."

Mist's muscles tightened at hearing Bianca's name. "You did? When did you leave Valhalla?"

"That's not the point," said Chris as he pushed through the foliage. "Is it true?"

Mist's eyebrows flew up in a questioning glance. "True?"

Chris turned and confronted her. "Have you been following Bianca the past week?"

Mist stopped. "She told you."

"Yeah, she did," said Chris, his face glowing. "Why are you stalking her?"

Mist fumed. She should have known Bianca would tell Chris, manipulate him. "I'm not _stalking _her. I'm just following her for a little bit."

"I consider that stalking," pointed Chris. "Mist! She's on our side. If you keep following her, you're going to get her caught! Or worse, killed."

Mist crossed her arms and shook her head, frustrated. "How can you be so sure that she's on our side?" questioned Mist. "She's been doing very suspicious things this past week."

"She's doing undercover work!"

"For who?" piped Mist. "Because, from what I've seen, it's questionable to who she's _really_ helping."

"Like what?"

"She keeps meeting with this guy?"

Chris' gaze faltered. "A guy?"

Mist noticed Chris' green eyes fading, like the sun disappearing behind a thunderous cloud. "Yes…I couldn't get a good position to hear everything, but something about loyalty, protecting the family…"

Chris' eyes relaxed. "That's probably just Matt," he said. "She told me that he's been suspicious of her for a while. She's has to play the bad person at times to convince him."

"It didn't sound she was convincing him of anything," Mist stated. "More like she's agreeing."

"If she was loyal to Wyatt," said Chris. "I wouldn't be here. She had multiple chances to betray me to Wyatt and she didn't."

"Maybe she's not after you," suggested Mist. "Maybe she's after something else?"

Chris' eyes glanced down at the pendent near Mist's bosom. "You mean the pendent?"

"What does Wyatt want more than to crush the Resistance once and for all?" said Mist. "And, of course, capture his whole family?" Mist clicked her tongue. "Everything he wants in one swoop."

Chris contemplated what Mist stated, but his heart refused to look further into the idea. He shook his head. "No. I don't believe it. Again, she had a lot of chances to take us down and she didn't."

Mist's cheeks flushed to a bright, cherry color. "You know what?" she said, forcefully. "The Chris _I_ knew wouldn't risk everyone's lives because a beautiful girl flips her hair."

Chris blinked. He'd never heard Mist talk to him in such a jaded, accusation tone. It was such a strange turn that his mouth was left opened, unable to respond.

Mist looked away from Chris' hurtful eyes, somewhat sorry for accusing him. But, someone had to slap him across the face about the dangers he was putting himself into…even if it had to be her.

After a long moment, Chris managed to speak. "I-I see," he said. "You think I would jeopardize everyone's safety for a girl?"

"Not purposely," Mist admitted.

Chris' mouth grew smaller, his eyes looking anywhere but at Mist. "I thought we were friends," he said, softly.

"We _are_."

Chris shook his head. "No…not really," he said. "Because a friend wouldn't think that low of another."

His words cut Mist's heart into tiny pieces, burning then in an oily pit. "Chris…"

Chris dodged Mist's outstretched arm. "I have to go."

Mist tried to follow Chris, but he orbed away and she couldn't catch the tiny blue and white bulbs of the orbs. As the last orb floated away, a tear slid down from Mist's eyes.

_**BREAK**_

Bianca waited for Chris outside the arboretum. She insisted he came alone, needing to discuss a personal matter. She waited for a good half hour before Chris orbed onto the bench next to her.

His hair fell over his forehead in strands while bright green eyes peered through to see her. Chris smiled and clasped his hands on his knees.

"Hey."

"What took you so long?" demanded Bianca. "I've waited a half hour for you."

Chris leaned back on the bench. "Sorry. I…I was talking to Mist."

"About what?"

"You."

Bianca grimaced. Mist tried to interfere again. That little Valkyrie has become an annoyance. She wished to eliminate Mist, but held back her murderous impulses. Or were they jealous impulses? Bianca shook the thoughts away.

"What did she say?" questioned Bianca. "That I'm a cunning, lying bitch?"

"Not quite on those lines," admitted Chris. He paused for a beat. "She's just not entirely convinced because of your double duties. She's having a hard time figuring out if you're playing us or not."

"I have a dangerous life right now," said Bianca. "I _have_ to be convincing for Wyatt's men or…"

"I know," responded Chris, softly, eyes distant like he was looking back into the past.

Bianca stared into Chris' eyes, noticing the guilt, fear, and horror mingled deep into his irises. "It's not your fault," she stated, trying to draw him back to the present. "But, if Mist keeps following me, I will be dead."

Chris brushed his hair back, but a few strands fell over his eyes. "With Mist and her sisters, you have to earn their trust," he said. "And, as a double agent for us, it's hard for her to completely earn her trust—even after making risks for us."

Bianca gaped at him. "Really?"

Chris returned with a quizzical stare. "What?"

Bianca smiled and started to laugh. Chris grew more confused as Bianca continued to laugh.

"What's funny?" demanded Chris. "Bianca…"

"I never realized how blind men are until now."

Chris heaved a sigh. "If you're not going to tell me—"

Bianca's chuckles faded into the silence. "Mist…your friend. She likes you, Chris."

The young witch-lighter's eyebrows furrowed together as he stared questionably at her before chuckling and shaking his head. Bianca playfully touched his shoulder.

"Why are you laughing? It's true!" Bianca insisted.

"Mist? She's a Valkyrie," said Chris. "She…they can't fall in love! They're warriors."

"And warriors can't love?" questioned Bianca.

"I mean…" Chris fumbled. "Sure, I guess they can, but we're just friends. Mist and I…no."

Chris walked amongst the flowers and columns. He stopped and looked up at the night sky. Bianca watched him, but her eyes fell down to his bottom. Nice and firm. Bianca tilted her head, admiring it when Chris spun back around.

"How do you know?" he asked.

Bianca rolled her eyes. "I'm a girl," she said, off-handedly. "Girls can tell these things."

Chris' mouth formed a tight O-shape. "Okay, but if she likes me, then why would she follow you around? Wouldn't she be following me around?"

Bianca stood up from the bench. "Well, she did try to come with you here."

"Fair point," agreed Chris. "But, still, why follow you and risk you getting killed?"

"Well, that's easy," said Bianca. "She doesn't trust me."

"Doesn't trust you?" said Chris. "You already proved to us that you're trustworthy."

Bianca crossed her arms in front of her chest. "It's not really that," said Bianca. "It's more that she's afraid of losing you."

"To Wyatt?"

"To me."

Chris stopped walking. He turned back to Bianca, flabbergasted. "What?"

"She's jealous," said Bianca. "She thinks you like—"

"I get that," said Chris. "But, why didn't she tell me? She should have told me!" Chris dropped onto the bench, head hung low. "Oh my God…I feel like an idiot. Explains the whole hair flipping."

Bianca raised her eyebrows, wondering what he meant by "hair flipping." She pushed it out of her mind and settled into the seat next to him. "Don't be," she said. "You weren't aware of it."

Chris scrubbed his face with his hands. "What am I suppose to say to her?"

"Well, you have two options," said Bianca and Chris listened. "One. Tell her how you feel. Two. Don't tell her anything. Act like nothing happened."

"But, do tell her to stop following me," added Bianca. "I'm really not interested in being caught."

Chris' shoulders drooped and he sighed heavily. "I can't tell her the truth. It would hurt her feelings."

"Then act like you don't know," Bianca said. "Now, can we get back to business?" She was tired talking about Mist.

But Chris continued. "She'll know I'm keeping something," he said. "We're frien—" He paused for a moment. "She'll know."

Bianca sighed. "Then tell her."

"And then awkwardly work together?" Chris said. "No. We can't afford any…any drama."

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Yes…because there is already enough," she said, trying to redirect the conversation away from Mist again. "Which is why I have new information for the Resistance."

Chris reeled back and turned his attention to her. "Lay it on me."

Bianca smiled, happy to move pass Mist. "Wyatt is getting desperate."

"About what? About the Resistance?"

Bianca shook her head. "He finds the Resistance a nuisance more than a threat," she said, pausing for emphasis. "He's getting desperate to get his hands on you—and the rest of the family."

A chill crawled along his spine, prickling his skin as it made its way up Chris' back. "Yeah…well I'm desperate not to return," he said, shifting uncomfortably. "And, I know Prue, Patty and the Mitchells won't want to either."

"I don't think he cares how you guys feel," stated Bianca.

"Touché," Chris said. "Do you know what he's planning?"

Bianca glanced away, her hands wrangling together. "I overheard a plan and, after some investigation, it's going to happen."

"What?"

Bianca turned to him. "Wyatt's going to bargain with you Chris."

"A deal?"

"A deal you will take if you guys don't do something."

"What is it?" Chris asked, his heart pulsing faster. "What's Wyatt planning?"

Bianca reached into his pocket and drew out a folded paper. She passed it to Chris. "This is his plan."

Chris took the paper from her, a sense of dread growing in his heart as he unfolded each side. Once opened entirely, he realized it wasn't some sheet of paper. It was a photograph. An old photograph. Seven years old, in fact. Chris knew of it quite well because his younger (happier) self was imaged into the photograph with another boy at a basketball game his mother managed to get tickets to. And, with all his heart filled with dread, it sunk further into a pit that Wyatt kept digging into his life.

Because, the other boy in the picture was his best friend: Jake.

Bianca's voice haunted him as she spoke. "He's going after him," she said. "Tomorrow."

_**BREAK**_

Once cleared, Bianca shimmered into a long corridor. Tall, menacing guards stood at opposite ends, but she only needed to pass one. She marched over and the guard crossed his arms, ready to fight.

"Back away pretty," it hissed. "He's busy."

"Actually, he's expecting me."

The guard didn't say a word. Then, with a brief nod, he stepped aside, letting Bianca go through the doors. The minute Bianca entered the guarded room, she felt herself become defensive. The enormous power that radiated in the room made her assassin instincts rise to center.

"Relax."

Bianca spun to see Wyatt standing off to the side, leaning against the wall and his eyes observing the outside.

"I'm not going to kill you," Wyatt said, still not looking at Bianca. "As long as you did what you needed to do."

Bianca nodded. "I gave the photograph to Chris," she said. "My plan _will _work. Chris will come and so will a Valkyrie. My Lord—you will get your family."

Wyatt smiled, staring back into the depths of the faraway ocean. "See you soon, little brother."

_**BREAK**_

"You can't come!"

"Why not?"

"Because Uncle Henry will kill me," stated Chris.

Prue crossed her arms. "Uncle Henry isn't my father."

"No, he's your official guardian," reminded Chris. "And, he says no."

"I don't care," Prue said. "I'm going."

Chris let out an aggravated cry. "Freyja! Please tell her?"

Freya, who listened to the two cousins argued about going on the rescue mission, shook her head. "It's not my decision to make," she said. "It's Prue's. It's her life. She can make her own decision."

"She's fifteen!' Chris cried.

"And, dangerous," remarked Prue, but Chris scoffed.

"Please," Chris said. "Dodge this."

Chris telekinetically threw a stick at her. Prue was surprised by her cousin's nerve. The stick nearly pierced her heart, but it levitated just before it could inflict any physical harm. She gasped and looked up, unbelievable at Chris.

"See?" Chris said and he lowered his fingers, the stick falling to the ground. "If that was an athame, you would be dead."

Prue flushed. "Well, I didn't expect my cousin would try to kill me!" she growled.

"I wouldn't," argued Chris. "But, Wyatt might!"

Silence lingered. Neither parties speaking after Chris' statement. It rattled, not only Prue, but also Chris himself. He never believed that Wyatt would intentionally hurt his family, but after hearing his voice say those words, he questioned that belief again.

Chris turned away from Prue and spoke to Freyja. "I'll gather up Bobby and Ryan."

"Take Mist with you," Freyja added. "She'll go. Bobby is on hunting supplies."

Chris stiffened, but then nodded, trekking back to the jungle to find the others to go on the mission. Neither he nor Freyja noticed that Prue was gone.

Prue had run up ahead and found Mist standing next to a tree, her eyes drawn to a circular nest in one of the high branches.

"Mist!'

Mist spoke over her shoulder, voice light-hearted. "What do you want Prue?"

"You have to take me with you!"

"Take you where?"

"On the mission!" Prue said. "And, you better let me tag along after I helped you tagged Bianca…"

"I wasn't told of a mission."

"Freyja sent Chris to ask you."

Mist scoffed. "Chris isn't going to ask me."

"Of course he will," said Prue. "You're his best friend."

"Not anymore."

Prue was taken back. "What?"

Mist turned away from the tree and Prue noticed a red tinged in her eyes. "We got into a fight," she said. "He's not going to speak to me—let alone go on a mission."

Prue walked up to Mist and rested a hand on her shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze of comfort. "I'm sorry Mist."

Mist shrugged, nonchalantly. "Doesn't matter. What future did I have with him? It couldn't ever work out."

"You don't know that."

"I'm a demi-goddess, Prue," said Mist. "A witch and a goddess…never going to work out. Never."

"I wouldn't say never," Prue said. "Everything is changing. And, maybe a witch and a goddess can…go pass friendship."

Mist contemplated the idea when she heard snapping sounds of twigs and Chris (with Ryan in tow) walked up to them from a path. Chris' eyes widened at the sight of Prue.

"How did you get here?"

"I ran," Prue answered sharply.

Chris blinked, but then looked to Mist. "Hey," he said, awkwardly that made Prue smirk. "Uh…I was…I mean—."

Prue watched Chris struggle, his cheeks turning a shade of pink. Mist, however, helped him. "You need me to go with you on a mission?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah. Ryan, you and me."

"And Prue."

"Excuse me?"

Prue snapped to Mist, who gave her a sly wink. "Prue wants to come along."

Chris shook his head. "No. Prue's not going," he said and then eyed his cousin. "We already discussed that."

"Well, Prue and I discussed that she should come," said Mist. "Besides, she can handle herself. I've seen it."

"Sure, in a safe environment like Valhalla..."

"I meant I've seen her in action outside the island," Mist clarified.

"What!"

"She and I have gone off the island a few times," said Mist. "Fighting demons and saving a few people here and there."

Prue beamed at the Valkyrie as Chris glared at Mist, anger and betrayal closing in on his face.

"You sent my little cousin into danger?"

A pang of guilt hit Mist like a brick hurled straight into her chest. She did after all risk Prue's life by having the young teenager join her on a side-project. Risking Chris' own family to satisfy her need to reveal Bianca's true intentions.

Mist had no words to say to him, but Prue did. "More like we sent those demons to hell," she said. "She needed help and I volunteered. Look! Nothing happened!"

Chris rounded onto Prue. "Not yet!" he cried. "You haven't had any training! Or experience in fighting upper-level demons!"

"But—"

"What if something happens?" Chris ranted on. "What if you get injured or—worse—you die? Huh? How could I keep living if that happens? That I willingly let my cousin tag on a mission—"

"I _do _know how that feels," admits Prue, voice straining. "Because I have to watch you go. Never knowing if you are ever to come back."

Chris froze. His lips pressed together like words were ready to burst out, but he held back. His eyes stayed steady on Prue's eyes, mulling over as his heart and mind battled for victory.

A final sigh. "Fine," Chris said, defeated. "But, you stay close to me. Do as I tell you. If I tell you to run, you run! Got it?"

Prue nodded.

"Say it Prue."

"I promise," Prue said.

Chris took one good look at his cousin. "Henry's going to kill me…"

_**BREAK**_

Bianca waited outside in the alley for a good hour. Her eyes kept flashing up to the apartment complex across the street, surveying the area, but her mind was consumed with other thoughts.

If all went as plan, then she would succeed in her mission. And, as Bianca was positive Mist wouldn't miss an opportunity to support Chris, she could eliminate the annoying Valkyrie. Chris will be back with his family and the Resistance officially dead.

A vicious swirling sound awaken her from her trance and soon found Ryan, Mist, Chris, and…

"Who's the kid?" asked Mist, glaring at Prue.

"She's my cousin," Chris answered. "She's here to help…and give me a heart attack."

Bianca glanced between the weary older Halliwell to the younger, determined Halliwell. She could see some resemblance. The dark hair, light colored eyes, and the bony structures of their bodies.

Bianca dropped her hands on her hips. "You think that's wise? What if…"

"We've already been through with this argument twice," Prue cut in. "Let's worry about the mission, okay?"

Bianca's eyebrows arched high. "Definitely have the Halliwell attitude," she said. "Okay, Jack…"

"Jake," corrected Chris. "His name's Jake."

"Right," said Bianca. "He lives on the third floor."

Chris scanned the apartment. "So, in the middle."

Ryan walked next to Chris, eyeing the target building. "There are a few fire escapes. In case demons take the top and bottom, we can get on the fire escape…leap to the ground."

"I haven't spotted any demons yet," Bianca said. "I've been here for an hour, scoping it out. None have come and gone."

"All right. Then it should be easy," said Ryan. "A snatch and run."

"He might not want to come with us," Chris added, all heads turning to him. "Jake…he's not going to come with us willingly."

"Then we'll make him," said Bianca. "Or, it's death by Wyatt's hands."

Chris breathed in deep, shoulders sagging. "Let me talk to him first," he said. "He was, afterall, my best friend."

Bianca studied the Chris and then glanced to Ryan. The older witch shrugged his approval.

"All right," she said. "Let's do this."

It was easy for them to access. Unlike Wyatt's place, the apartment Jake lives in didn't have high security. But, to be on the safe side, no one used magic. They acted like humans, going home from a long day of work.

They took the staircase, marching up in a single-file, Bianca leading the way. Chris kept checking up on Prue, who marched right behind him and in front of Mist. He noticed that she was on guard, ready to punch anything that shimmered.

Bianca stopped and motioned to everyone else. She quietly opened the door and saw that the corridor was empty, with only a few dust balls laying idly in the corners. Bianca held it opened wide enough.

"It's your turn Halliwell," Bianca said. "We'll give you five minutes. Then, we're coming to get you and Jade."

"Jake."

"Whatever," she said. "Five minutes unless otherwise."

Before heading to his old friend's door, he turned to Prue. "Remember what I said," he reminded her and Prue nodded, annoyed. "Okay, Ryan and Mist will keep you safe while I'm with Jake. Please, Prue. Be careful."

"I will," Prue said. "But there aren't any demons…"

"Just because they're not here," said Chris. "Doesn't mean they aren't around."

Chris turned, giving a fleeting look to Mist. The Valkyrie caught his eyes and nodded. A promise. She will keep Prue out of danger.

"_Halliwell_!" Bianca said with urgency that Chris ran up the rest of his stairs and turned into the hallway, leaving his young cousin in good hands.

Jake's apartment wasn't far from the staircase. Door 3C, the letter crooked on a sun-dried looking red door. A deep breath, Chris knocked on the door.

He heard a scuttle. A wrinkling of paper as booming footsteps approached him. Chris watched the door knob turned and, with a slow pull, a space appeared between the threshold and the door, a gold chain swinging.

A pair of dull brown eyes squeeze into the space and gaped at Chris' face. "Jesus Christ…"

Chris shook his head. "Nope. Just Chris."

Jake shook his head, eyes ogling at Chris like the witch was a figment of imagination. "W-what….how?"

"Could you let me inside?" requested Chris. "It's not really safe out here…you know, to talk?"

Chris watched Jake contemplate it before slamming the door closed on Chris' face. Chris startled backwards, but soon the door reopened again, with enough space for a human to enter.

Chris smiled warmly at his friend. "Thanks."

Jake quickly closed the door, latching it shut. Chris surveyed the room quickly, noticing bits of second-hand furniture, a collection of DVDs, and other tidbits. But, what really caught his eye was the shotgun Jake was holding, the barrel aimed right at his heart.

Chris raised his hands up. "I'm not going to hurt you Jake."

"Then why are you here?" he demanded. "I haven't seen you in three years! And now you come knocking on my door?"

"Yeah…I guess that certifies you pointing a gun in my face, friend."

Jake didn't lower the gun. "I don't want trouble Chris," he said. "I don't."

"I'm not bringing trouble."

"Is that what you told Jude?" Jake spat.

Chris squinted at his friend. "What?"

Jake refocused the shotgun. "All I know is that Jude disappeared the moment you came back into his life," he said. "I don't want to disappear."

Chris understood. "Jude's fine, Jake," he said. "He's alive and well. Some demons targeted him, but we managed to save him and get him to safety. He's all right."

"Then where is he? Why haven't I talked to him in the past year?"

"Because he's in a version of witness protection program," Chris said, taking a small step. "Jake, I swear, Jude is fine."

Jake didn't lower the gun. "Then why are you here on my doorstep? I'm positive it's not about basketball or school."

Chris took a slow, unsteady breath. "I came here to save you."

Now, Jake looked surprised. "Save me?"

"Wyatt is sending a band of demons," Chris explained, forcefully. "He figures if he can get his hands on you then I'll come crawling back to him."

Jake didn't say anything for a moment. Then, with great effort, he looked into Chris' eyes. "So, you came here to avoid returning to your brother?"

"I came to save a friend from a cruel fate if his demons get you first."

Jake shook his head. "I'll kill the demons before they get me."

Chris nudged to the shotgun. "A mortal weapon is useless against a demon," he said. "And, it more useless if Wyatt himself shows up." Chris took another step forward, arms still raised. "Jake…please! Let me help you!"

"I don't need your help!" roared Jake. "I've been living in this cruel world for three years! And, I've survived. Without your magical help."

Chris groaned. "Please Jake," he begged. "I can't let you get hurt. I can't risk you getting killed."

"Haven't you?"

Chris blinked at Jake's accusation. "What?"

Jake lowered the shotgun, but still ready to shoot if necessary. "You left Chris. Disappeared. Probably to a safe place. But, you left us here. You left us under Wyatt's rule. Hell. What did you expect? That we would be all right?"

"I—"

Jake shook his head. "I've survived this long because I know not to mess with magic. Keep head down. But, every now and then, demons treat us like toys. I carry those scars."

"Jake…I just didn't want to drag you into my world," Chris said. "I thought that's what you wanted when we last spoke?"

"Of course it's what I wanted," snapped Jake. "But, it doesn't matter what I want. It doesn't matter what any _human_ wants."

Chris dropped his head, his chin resting on his chest. "I'm sorry Jake. I truly—"

Chris heard a shimmering sound. He popped his head back up as Jake spun around, gun raised and ready to fire. But, the intruder snatched the gun before Jake could take a shot.

"You really thought you could kill me with this?"

It was Bianca. She tossed the gun aside and turned to Chris as Jake stared in disbelief and utter terror. "Sorry to interrupt this reunion, But seeing as it was going nowhere and that we now have company," she said. "I think it's best we leave."

Chris' mind jumped to Prue. He rushed to the door, only to stop and take one last look at his old friend. "Jake? This is your last chance. Please! I don't want you to die."

Jake glared up at Chris and the witch could see the distrust lurk behind those dark eyes, the anger that darkened them. But, Jake didn't turn away. Instead, he stood up and let Chris lead him away.

They joined the others back on the stairs, but as Chris joined them, a demon shimmered in next to Prue. Chris reacted immediately. He thrust his hand out and the demon flew up into the air. Mist, with her athame, planted the deadly blade into the demon's stomach. Jake gasped at the sight of the demon bursting into ash.

"Let's go," Bianca said.

"We can only go up," said Ryan. "Head to the roof. We can escape better there."

They all hurried to the roof as demons infiltrated the apartment. Chris sensed Jake's increasing fear, but his worries turned to Prue. Like she promised, she stayed close to Chris, her eyes alerted to everything.

Ryan got to the roof's door first. With a simple kick, he busted it down and everyone stumbled through the door just as a fireball managed brush past Chris' shoulder. He didn't wince at the pain. In fact, he didn't notice until Jake gasped and pointed to his scorched shirt.

"It's nothing," Chris said as Bianca swiftly eliminated the demon.

"Stop chatting and get moving!" barked Bianca.

Mist reached for her pendent to open the portal. As she ready to touch it, five demons shimmered in and blasted her off her feet. She somersaulted backwards, but quickly popped back onto her feet, pulling another blade from her sheath.

Ryan took out his own weapon as well while Chris pushed Jake behind him. Prue raised her hands, ready.

One of the demons grinned, displaying its rotten, yellow teeth. "Well-well, looks like the human boy is useless after all now that Chris Halliwell is hear."

The demons all clucked in their excitement. Chris caught Prue gulping.

The head demon crafted a fireball. "Remember the orders," he said. "Kill everyone." Then, the demon paused before stretching a wrinkling finger to Chris. "Except the Halliwell boy."

Mist threw her dagger at the demon, but he easily deflected it. Mist sprung out of the way as his fireball landed right where she once stood. As two demons approached Chris, Prue, and Jake, Chris waved his hand and the demons flew right off the roof.

Ryan plunged a dagger into the other one, its ashes confettied Ryan's dark locks. Bianca stayed near Mist, her dagger out and ready, glaring at the lone demon, it's companions gone.

"Looks like you lose, demon," Ryan said, ruffling his hair to get the ashes out.

The demon, however, didn't act alarmed. He stood perfectly at ease like he had predicted this ahead of time. An irking feeling dotted Chris' spine once again. Something was off.

The demon chuckled at Ryan. "You foolish witch," he said. "The game isn't over."

The demon raised both his hands up. And, at the moment, all of Chris blood drew out of him. Demon upon demon appeared and soon the roof was covered with twenty or more demons.

Ryan breathed. "Oh…fuck me."

The demon laughed, a cruel, haunting laughter that rattled Chris' bones. "Let's play!"

Before Chris could tell Prue to flee, he was knocked off his feet and slammed into the brick wall behind him. Dazed, his heart pulsing frantically, he could hear the battle go on, but what pierced him was Prue's cry for him. He forced himself up, his eyes unfocused, as he tried to follow Prue's voice. But, another shake threw him off and he landed back amongst the pile of bricks.

"CHRIS!" screamed Prue. "Chris!"

Chris rolled, body aching. _Get up!_ he told himself, _Help Prue_. But, everything was going in and out of focus. His hands reached out, grabbing onto anything to help support him. But, his legs wobbled and he fell back down in the heap.

"Prue…" Chris murmured.

"Chris! Chris!"

Chris opened his eyes, a dark-haired girl approaching him. "Prue…" he said.

But, it wasn't a girl. It was a woman. A young lady that couldn't be much older than Chris. A long, black mane caressed her face as she kneeled down beside Chris. Her eyes matching his own—bright green.

"Chris?" she spoke, smoothly, comfortably. "Get up."

Chris groaned. "I-I can't."

"Yes you can," insisted the woman. "Get up Christopher. Get up!"

"Too many," muttered Chris, pain soaring and piercing his head like it was being split into two. "Save Prue."

The young woman reached for Chris' hands. "Only you can save her," she said, pausing for a beat. "They're losing. You must help them before it's too late."

Chris couldn't hear the fighting very much. It sounded like a distant murmur. "Need to save them. Need help."

The woman smiled. She clasped onto Chris' hands a warm comfort flowing through her to him. "Your power is strong enough Chris," she said. "Get up! Save your family."

_**BREAK**_

Prue watched Chris plummet into the brick wall. He slumped over, body twisted and his face chalked white.

"CHRIS!" she cried out.

As she ran over to her cousin, she felt a leather grasp around her neck. "Going somewhere little one?" hissed a demon.

Prue kicked the demon, but it only hissed louder. "Pathetic," he said. "I'm going to enjoy—"

He never got to finish. Bianca had stabbed the demon with her blade. "You okay?"

Prue nodded, but another demon was quickly approaching. She swung out her own hand, the demon shoved to the ground.

Bianca spun, hair twirling, as she sliced another demon's face. Suddenly, Mist came into the picture, passing Prue a dagger. "Defend yourself Prue," she said, as she stabbed a demon in the chest. Jake, the mortal, stood helplessly as demon stalked toward him.

Prue lunged forward; carving her dagger into any demon that approached either herself or Jake. But, more demons were fielding the roof. And, with Chris down, they were down and ready to lose. Soon, all of them were backed into a tight area. Mist, Ryan, Bianca, Jake, and Prue, all huddled together, facing an army of demons.

The leader demon stepped forward, a smug smile upon its crude face. "This was quite enjoyable," he said. "Don't you agree?"

Neither of the Resistance members spoke. The demon eyed Bianca. "A shame you decided to stand next to these pathetic fools. Lord Wyatt will make sure you suffer greatly."

Bianca smirked. "Not if I kill myself first."

The demon snorted. "Doesn't matter. You'll die anyway," he said as his beady, yellow eyes landed on Prue. "Take the girl."

"NO!" cried Mist as she shoved Prue behind her, her arms spread out like a shield. "You'll have to go through me first!"

The demons all roared in a crackling laughter. "Don't worry dearie," said the demon. "You'll die for sure and we'll still get the girl and Christopher," The demon motioned the ones on his left to go ahead.

Wide, menacing grins, the demons drew out their weapons and approached Mist and Prue. Mist held her ground, squatting defensively as the demons reared closer. Prue's heart thumped in her throat. The beats vibrating her whole body at the thought of watching everyone else die as they imprison her. She wanted to close her eyes, but they were left wide open at the silvery tip of the jagged blades that approached them.

The head demon gleamed in excitement. "Finish them!"

The demons all raised their athames to plunge into every Resistance member when they all choked. Mist stared dumbfounded at the demons. They seemed to be frozen.

The head demon frowned. "What are you waiting for? KILL THEM!"

"We can't move!" hissed another demon.

Prue stared at the demons in surprise. Did she inherit her Aunt Piper's gift?

Mist reached back for Prue's hand, but Prue pressed down on it to signal: No, she did not freeze the demons.

The head demon grew furious. "What do you mean?" he roared. "Use your magic and _kill the_—"

The head demon stopped talking, like something got caught in his throat. Mist blinked, risking a glance back to Prue, who was just as confused as she was. Ryan, panting, looked around for any signs of who was doing this, but saw no one as the demons surrounded them entirely.

The demon choked, his claw grasping at his chest. Then, in an instant flash, all the demons were lifted off their feet, hanging helplessly in the air. Mist, Bianca, Ryan, and Prue all jumped back at the sudden jerk, wildly staring up at the demons that danced crazily in the air.

The head demon began grasping at his chest, like he was experiencing a heart attack. Pure agony twisted the ugly features of the head demon and his army. Their claws desperately clung to their chest as if they were trying to pull out a stuck knife.

The Resistance watched with open mouths. All speechless at what they were seeing. The head demon then gave out a shrill before finally a black smoke was ripped out of his chest. The head demon burst and the smoke faded.

Prue gave a sharp cry as every demon experienced the same fate until none was left of the army except for multiple piles of ashes that were scattered on the rooftop.

No one moved. Unbelievable at their luck, but afraid of what caused the luck. Bianca, Ryan, and Mist looked to Prue, but the young Halliwell shook her head. "It wasn't me."

"But then who?" Ryan questioned.

A stumble caught their attention and they all spun on their heels, Mist shielding Prue once again. Standing off to the side, in a pile of broken bricks, was Chris Halliwell. And, he slowly dropped his arm down.

Blood trickling down the side of his face, he stared at his group of friends and family. "Everyone okay?"

No one said anything. They all stared at Chris, looking at him with a new fascination and fear—especially Jake. Chris accepted their silence.

"Mist?" he said, his voice drained of energy that it was barely a whisper. "Could you?"

Mist touched the pendent, the swirl of the vortex appearing, scattering the demon ashes nearby away.

Chris limped back to the group, taking Prue's hand. "Let's get out of here before anymore show. You first," he said to Prue. "Then you, Jake."


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**

Henry prowled the island's jungle, checking every tree, waterfall, and cave. The moment he heard the team returned safely from their mission, he bolted to the Temple Cave to join—to scold, in truth—the two Halliwell children. But, upon arriving, he saw Ryan—his hair a lighter shade due to ash—Mist, her face frozen, eyes lost to her surroundings, and Prue. She immediately spotted Henry and leapt to him, arms embracing him tightly.

Henry wasn't magical, but he could feel her sense of relief, fear draining when he returned the hug. When he asked for Chris, everyone said he left without a word. And, now he kept searching the far ends of the island where his daughter Hannah told him he would find Chris.

Pushing aside the foliage, he saw Chris, cradling his legs to his chest, eyes plagued by haunted memories. Henry sighed at the sight of a lost boy. He strolled next to his nephew, who did not even make a glance to his uncle.

"If you're here to lecture me, save it," Chris stated, abruptly. "I'm already beating myself up for putting Prue in danger."

Henry took a seat on the dirt. "I won't lie," he admitted. "I came here to discipline…ask what the _hell_ you were thinking having Prue come along, but—"

Henry gave a weary smile to Chris. "I saw everyone's faces. Then, Ryan told me what happened."

Chris dropped his head, his green eyes disappearing behind his sleeve. "I'm sorry."

Henry looked back in surprise. "Sorry? For what? For saving Prue's life? Ryan? Mist?" Chris didn't speak. "You saved them!"

Chris still didn't speak. He buried his head buried in his arms

Henry waited. "That's not what is bothering you, is it?"

Chris lifted his head, his tired eyes meeting Henry's. The reason dawned on Henry like a new morning sunrise.

"It's about your power," concluded Henry.

"I-I didn't know," Chris uttered. "I didn't know that something…something like that—was inside me."

Henry held his breath, waiting for Chris to continue, but the young witch-lighter did not. "Your mother and aunts always said that your powers would grow—"

"Not like that!" cried Chris. "Gradually—yes…but this wasn't gradual."

"Because you went from two to twenty?"

Chris nodded vigorously. "It's not supposed to happen like that."

"Maybe it was an adrenaline rush?" suggested Henry. "It advanced your powers when you feared for their safety?"

"Maybe," contemplated Chris, but Henry knew he wasn't buying it.

Henry reached and turned Chris to face him. "What happened Chris?" he asked. "There's more to the story than what you're telling. Than what people saw."

Chris glanced away, his mouth trembling as if trying to decide if he should let out his secret. "I-I wasn't alone."

Henry blinked. "What?"

"When the demons arrived, they knocked me unconscious," explained Chris. "I had no idea what was happening around me. The last thing I can remember is hearing Prue call out to me. That's it."

"Okay…"

"But, I don't remember closing my eyes. I don't remember anything going dark," continued Chris. "I was still on the rooftop, fighting in the background, but I could barely make it out. It looked more like shadows.

"Then, someone stepped through the shadows," Chris said. "A woman."

Henry cocked his eyebrows. "A woman?"

Chris nodded. "She looked so familiar too," he said. "Like I know her, but..."

The young witch-lighter trailed off, his mouth struggling to complete his thoughts, but Henry wasn't ready to end the conversation. "Did this 'woman' say anything to you?"

His nephew nodded again. "She told me to get up. That I had to save my family. That they were dying," he explained. "Then, she grabbed by hand and said that my power was strong enough."

"And?"

"That's when I woke up," said Chris. "All of a sudden, she and the background disappeared and I returned to the present, laying spread-eagle on bricks and I saw everyone surrounded by demons who were getting ready to kill them."

"And, that is when you used your power," concluded Henry.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, and…well, you know the rest."

Henry pondered the events, taking time to sort it out. The ways of magic always gave him a headache. "You said you recognized the woman?" Henry asked and Chris nodded. "Who did you think she was?"

Chris drew in deeply, uncomfortable of his suggestion. "I-I thought that it was…that it was Prue."

"Prue?"

"Aunt Prue," corrected Chris. "Mom's older sister. The one who died early in their witch years."

Henry remembered vaguely of an older sister. Paige rarely talked about her. Just a few snippets and depressing thoughts of not being as good as the eldest. But, he never knew Prue Halliwell. And neither did Paige really.

"You sure it was your aunt?"

Chris shrugged. "I don't know. I've only seen a few photographs of her," he admitted. "I wish I could take a look to see if I am right, but Wyatt has them."

Chris uncurled his legs, stretching them out front. "She had my eyes," he said. "Same color and shape."

"Then…maybe it was your Aunt Prue," said Henry. "Coming to her nephew's need."

Chris spun to Henry. "But, how? She's dead!"

An old memory he had of his sister-in-law, Phoebe, appeared before Henry. "The ones we love never truly leave us, Chris," Henry said as the memory faded from his grasp and Chris appeared before him, staring "And, I believe that you just witnessed its truth."

A gentle wind moaned through the jungle, the leaves rustling above them. Henry waved his hand, redirecting a few of the fallen leaves away from his head.

Yet, Chris did not find any comfort in the gentleness, the quietness of the island. It disturbed him. Silence made him feel alone, despite what Henry said. Despite (possibly) seeing a ghostly version of his long-dead aunt. He felt very much alone. And, what he feared the most, is that the only person who would understand him: Wyatt.

Henry scooted closer to his nephew, pulling him into a half-hug, and Chris rested his head on his uncle's shoulder, wishing very much for his mother to come before him.

Uncle Henry started rubbing Chris' back. "It's going to be okay, Chris," he said, softly. "We're all going to be okay."

And, Chris, closing his eyes as tears slipped down his cheek, wished that he could be back at the Manor, embraced in his mother's arms as she cooed his fears away.

But, his fears stayed with him as Henry continued to sit next to him in silence, comforting him as he let go of his emotional baggage.

_**BREAK**_

Wyatt heard nothing.

And, with nothing, came a few demon demises. By the time Bianca showed up, there were five piles of demon ashes dirtying his carpet.

Bianca, however, did not notice the ashes. She shimmered in as ordered and stood where she landed. Wyatt's eyes glared at her.

"I was told yesterday that today—right now—I would have my brother," Wyatt said.

Bianca didn't speak.

Wyatt stood up from his chair, his height towering over the little Phoenix. "Yet, do you see my brother around?" he asked, gesturing his hand around the empty, luxurious office. "Because all I see is a Phoenix witch who breaks promises!"

At Wyatt's booming voice, Bianca snapped to her attention, startled by the wave of power that rippled across the room. "You lied to me," she said.

Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper, but it sent a wave of torrid anger through Wyatt. He blinked and Bianca was on the floor, twisting in odd angles as pain and horror scared her face.

After a long moment, he blinked again. Bianca crumbled, her chest rising rapidly. "Excuse me?"

Panting, her eyes flickered to Wyatt. "Planned…worked…until…Chris…"

Wyatt perked at his brother's name. "Until Chris…"

Bianca breath slowed and Wyatt grew agitated. He sent another wave, but this time of healing warmth that Bianca soon found her pain diminishing and regaining her voice.

However, she still remained on the ground. "My Lord," she began. "The plan was working. The demons—they had the Resistance surrounded. They even had Prue along with Chris."

Wyatt nodded. "Go on."

"But…I don't know what really happened," Bianca said. "The demons were about to kill the Resistance members and the mortal, when they were killed. All of them. Including Abaddon."

"And this involves Chris how?"

Bianca took a deep breath and looked up into the chilling eyes of the overlord. "Because he's the one who vanquished them," she said and Wyatt's face dropped. "And, he did it in one go."

Wyatt paused, his concentration no longer on Bianca. Chris? His little brother. Vanquishing an army of demons and the power Abaddon. This turn of event was certainly a surprise!

He walked around Bianca, heading to the window, a smile on his face. "Well I'll be damned," he muttered happily.

Bianca slowly stood up, still cautious about her own fate for the failure. "I'm sorry the plan failed my Lord," she said. "The information given to me was not accurate."

Wyatt glanced over his shoulder. "_I _gave you the information."

Bianca made a tiny step back. "Yes, my lord, you did," she said. "But, you told me Christopher wasn't powerful. And, I think what I witnessed this afternoon defies that."

Lord Wyatt slowly turned around, his cold, hard gaze piercing at Bianca. "I never said my brother wasn't powerful Bianca," growled Wyatt. "He's powerful. Just not _as_ powerful as me."

He strolled to his desk, taking his seat. "Why do you think I keep fighting so hard to bring him back?"

Bianca breathed. "Uh…My Lord…because he's family?"

Wyatt smirked. "Obviously," he said. "But not the complete answer." Wyatt waved his hand, a chair magically appearing and Bianca felt herself be pushed into it. "If the Resistance or other _undesirables_ found him, they would corrupt him."

"They would corrupt him into becoming a weapon," Wyatt continued. "Corrupt him into becoming a tool for the "Greater Good"…just like they did with my mother."

Bianca didn't speak. She painfully waited, wondering if Lord Wyatt was planning to kill her. She noticed his face tightened, his jaw line clearly visible, and his lips curled down in severe concentration.

"I can't," Wyatt spoke, tension within each word. "I cannot let that happen to Chris. I can't let fools use him as a chess piece. I will not let him suffer like my mother and aunts."

Bianca obediently nodded.

Wyatt flickered his attention over to her. "Do they know you set the trap?"

Bianca shook her head. "Abaddon played his part well," she said. "Threatened to kill me for betraying you…so, they still believe I'm on their side. They never got the chance to doubt my involvement…sire."

Wyatt nodded. "Good," he said. "Go back to them. I need you to check up on my brother."

"But he's—"

"I'm sure he's physically fine," he said, agitated. "Mentally, however…just check up on him for me."

Bianca nodded. Wyatt then excused her and she shimmered away, leaving the office to Wyatt.

His eyes wondered to an old memorable photograph of his family. Piper Halliwell sitting in between her two boys in a frame that the boys made (without magic's help) for mother's day when they were very young. She had the frame next to her bed until she died. And, even then it stayed until Wyatt took it for himself the moment Chris was kidnapped.

Fondly remembering childhood years, Wyatt beamed at Chris' face. "Way to go, little brother," he said. "Knew you always had it in you."

_**BREAK**_

Ryan was repeating the story again to a group of mortal and witches on the island. His version of the rescue kept getting more and more detailed to the point Mist rolled her eyes at the exaggeration Ryan was making of the event. From the way he spoke, Ryan was making Chris into a legendary hero. And, Mist knew Chris would want nothing of it.

Mist broke away from the group as Ryan got the "surrounded my rabid demons with long fangs" portion of the story. She let her feet guide her through her home, thinking about Chris and how he looked after killing the demons. He looked beaten, disappointed in himself. When they returned, he turned away, disappearing before anyone could say a word to him.

A flicker distracted Mist from her thoughts. Up ahead, she saw what looked to be like floating lights. Moving to the tips of her toes, she crept up wondering who was making such pretty blue lights fly around like lightening bugs. She drew closer to the lights and, as she pulled back the ruffled fan plan leaf, she saw the lights were dancing above a sleeping girl.

A sleeping Patty Halliwell.

But, the little girl had premonitions, recalled Mist. Not telekinesis.

"She was having a nightmare."

Mist jumped at the sudden accompany voice to see Chris sitting on a rock not too far from his cousin.

"Didn't mean to startle you," said Chris. "You just looked confused."

Mist watched the lights dance higher. "Are you doing this?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah. My Aunt Paige use to do it to us when we were young," he said. "Well, at least, I think she did it. I just have a blurry memory of it. I was pretty young."

Mist stepped aside from the sleeping Halliwell and moved to Chris. "May I sit?"

Chris scooted over on his rock and Mist sat down, still dazzled by the lights. "How do you do it?" she asked. "Is it fire?"

"No, it's just orbs," explained Chris. "Pretty simple stuff."

Mist glanced to the child. "A nightmare? Or a premonition?"

Chris shrugged. "Don't know," he said. "She woke up gasping and afraid to sleep again. So, I put the show on for her and promised to stay. Fell asleep ten minutes later."

Mist nodded. "It's easy to let go when you know there's someone there to catch you."

There was a long silent moment between the two. Neither spoke. Instead, they watched the dancing lights in front of them, taking in the beauty of the simplicity.

Finally, Chris couldn't take the silence any longer. "Did you want to talk about what happened?"

Mist scrunched her face at him, confused. "Talk about what?"

"What I did to those demons?"

"I already know what you did to those demons," said Mist. "Remember? I was there too."

Chris' lips broke in a small smile. "Yeah…that's right."

Mist studied her friend. "Do _you_ need to talk about it?"

The witch-lighter shook his head. "Nope."

But Mist was not assured of his answer. She placed her hand on Chris' shoulder, smoothing it like a gentle wave. "You're bothered by the power you showed."

Chris diverted his eyes from Mist. "Seeing your faces…it was like you were looking at me like I was…Wyatt."

The blood in Mist's veins turned cold at hearing Chris' brother's name, remembering her previous experience with Wyatt Halliwell. But, it melted when she saw Chris' eyes looking back to her.

Mist gave a warm smile. "Maybe at first, we did," she admitted. "But, we know you Chris. You're nothing like your brother."

"My brother was nothing like what he is now," said Chris. "It wasn't until things got crazier. Then his powers started to get stronger," Chris' shoulders heaved forward a chuckle escaping his lips. "And, now look! He's a fucking overlord."

Mist stared sympathetically at Chris, who had his head down, busy trying to snap a stick he picked up from the ground. "I can assure you," said Mist, gently. "No one fears you like they do of your brother. I just came from one of Ryan's multiple storytelling shows about how you saved us."

Chris sighed heavily. "Of course he is."

"He's making you into a hero, Chris," Mist said. "A legend!"

"He shouldn't."

"I beg to differ," Mist countered and Chris looked at her with a comical expression of confusion. "Chris, for a long time now—even before Leo's death—many of us didn't think we could end this war. End this reign of terror. That all we were doing was poking a giant, waking bear."

"But, after seeing what you did," Mist continued. "And, with Ryan telling everyone who cares and doesn't care to listen about the moment on the rooftop…Chris!"

Chris remained silent. The floating lights dancing crazier.

Mist reached for Chris' chin, slowly turning it so his eyes were focused upon her face. "You're making us believe again, Chris," she said. "This afternoon, you brought hope back into our lives. Renewed our fighting spirit. A chance to bring peace back to this world."

"You might be our salvation," Mist concluded. "The one person who can stop Wyatt Halliwell from destroying everything that truly matters."

Chris gravely stared down, taking Mist's hands off his face. "Or the person who helps destroy it."

Mist's eyes crinkled. "What?"

Chris stood up, his back facing Patty. "It's like I said about my brother. He wasn't always like this. It wasn't until—," he paused to take a deep breath, his fingers raking his hair. "It's like the saying, 'power corrupts'. It corrupted my brother. Or something did."

"And, what if this is just the beginning?" Chris said. "What if it happens to me? Like what happened to Wyatt? What if this newfound strength in power starts corrupting me?"

Chris began to pace and Mist noticed how the lights were fluttering like crazy hummingbirds. She propped herself onto her feet and grabbed Chris by the shoulders, her fingers digging into Chris' arm.

"Listen to me Chris Halliwell," she ordered. "You are _not_ going to become like your brother! Your powers may be stronger, but that doesn't mean it corrupts people. Look at your family!"

Chris thought about his mother, his aunts, and the rest of his lineage his mother taught him. The Warren witches—the most powerful good witches to ever walk the Earth.

"You come from a long line of powerful witches. Good witches," Mist stated. "You're the progeny of a Charmed One! The most powerful witches to ever exist. Did they ever betray the Greater Good?"

Chris shook his head.

"Exactly," Mist said. "Power doesn't necessarily corrupt people. It's what you plan to use it for is what makes a person corrupt."

Chris listened. Mist's words swimming around his head as he thought about his mother. She was powerful and never once did she go truly mad or evil. The same with his Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe (except when she was tricked to become evil by Cole Turner), but even then she never truly turned her back on the Greater Good.

A great weight lifted off his shoulder and he smiled at Mist, putting his arms around her in a friendly hug.

"Thanks Mist," Chris said. "I really needed to hear that."

Mist returned the hug. "You won't turn into your brother. Not when you are surrounded by friends and family," she assured him before adding. "Besides, if you do start turning, I _will_ kill you."

They broke away, Chris grinning at Mist's joke. "Good to know," he laughed. Chris took a deep breath, regaining his composure. He glanced back at Patty, still sleeping underneath the lights.

"You hungry?" Chris asked Mist.

"All that drama this afternoon, it made me forget about food," Mist said. "But, now that you mention it. I am starving."

Chris gestured to the hut nearby, the one that once belonged to Prue, Patty, and Uncle Coop. "There's some food in here we could share."

"And swap battle stories," added Mist.

Chris swung his arm around Mist's shoulder. "Sure."

They both headed to the hut, bringing out the food and having a picnic underneath the stars, telling old stories and myths before falling asleep on the dunes, Patty only a few feet away, the lights above dimming and then going out as all three slept peacefully the rest of the night.


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75**

"Bobby, stop pestering him," Jen said. "He didn't know! Can't you see that?"

Bobby didn't listen to Jen's pleas. "Did you know?" he demanded, again. "Were you in on it?"

Jake went sour as these witches interrogated him again. "I didn't know _anything_! I wasn't—I don't get involve with your kind!"

Bobby's eyebrows slanted, eyes blazing. "Says the mortal who was best friends with a powerful witch for years."

"Well—I didn't know about Chris then," Jake said, defensively. "And, if I did, I wouldn't be friends with him," he sighed heavily. "Then, I wouldn't be in this mess."

Bobby stared him down, his fingertips burning bright red. "Too bad you can't change the pass," he said. "You're stuck in this mess."

Jen nudged Bobby in the ribs. "Lay off him," she said. "Can't you see he's scared?"

"So?" Bobby snapped. "Everyone's scared. Including _our_ kind," he added to Jake. "You think everyone is happy in this world? That we magic folks are happy to come out?"

Jake didn't say anything. Bobby, his body steaming, glared at him one more time before turning away, leaving Jen with Jake.

Jen wrinkled her nose at the incoming heat Bobby produced and breathed. "I'm sorry for Bobby," she said. "He's recently lost someone important to him."

"Haven't we all?" Jake stated, seemingly not caring for Bobby. "When do I get out of here?"

"You might have to stay for a while," Jen said. "To figure somewhere for you to be safe or if you are too dangerous to be placed in the outside world."

"Dangerous?"

"You were targeted by Wyatt," Jen explained. "You don't have the necessary weapons to protect yourself from him."

"You mean like magic?" Jake snide. "Like Chris' powers."

Jen mused over Jake's comment. "Well, nobody really has Chris' powers. What he did to those demons yesterday was…unbelievable. And, definitely unexpected."

Jake scrunched his face in confusion. "What? He's never done anything like that? It's not normal? Even for—your kind?"

"Chris has been with us for a while and he's never shown us that type of…altitude of power before," Jen explained. "It's pretty hard to kill a demon or two by yourself. Killing a whole army! And, _still_ be standing, is…impressive."

Jake absorbed Jen's comment on his friend, thinking back to his old friend during their younger years. Chris, who allowed himself to be picked on by bullies and fail to make the basketball varsity, was a very powerful magical creature.

Why didn't he fight back? Why didn't he show off? Jake kept pondering these questions. Wyatt had no fear of showing off. Jake remembered witnessing a few strange things when Wyatt was around the Manor. How he always suddenly appeared out of nowhere, managing to get whatever he wanted even if it wasn't available in San Francisco, or when he came back with scorched sleeves. Chris never said anything or questioned Wyatt about these mysteries and Jake didn't either. He accepted it as normal for Wyatt Halliwell.

"Chris is powerful?"

Jen nodded.

"As powerful as Wyatt?"

"Er… no," said Jen. "Not as powerful as Wyatt. No one is as powerful as him. He's the Twice-Blessed."

Jake paused. "So, why doesn't he just magically take Chris? Why did they have to drag me into it?"

Jen lingered before answering, watching Jake closely. "Wyatt can't just magically take Chris," said Jen. "On Valhalla, we are too protected. Wyatt can't get through unless he has a pendant.

"But—once outside the island," Jen warned. "Wyatt can find him if Chris isn't cautious. It's why you're here. Wyatt planned to use you as a barraging chip with Chris." She paused, looking at Jake. "And, it nearly worked."

"I know you say you aren't friends anymore," Jen said, softly. "But, Chris would have sacrificed himself to save you. Then…we would all be dead."

Jake raised his gaze to Jen. "Chris is that important?"

Jen nodded. "I believe so."

"And, the others?"

"If they didn't before," she said. "They do now."

A shuffle from the trees rattled Jake and a leather-clad woman appeared, armed with a wool blanket and raggedy clothes.

"Here," said the Valkyrie and she passed her supplies to Jake. "This will be better than the sand."

Jake didn't accept the gifts. "I'm not planning on staying."

"You have no choice," said the Valkyrie. "You're staying here."

Jake's mouth curled downwards. "I don't want to stay here! Can't I go to where Jude is? Or—"

The Valkyrie didn't listen. She dropped the supplies at his feet and turned right back to the jungle. Jake cursed behind her back and plopped down on the dirt pathway, bitter over his predicament.

Jen waited for Jake to speak, but he stared down. He kept stabbing the dirt with a broken stick. She opened her mouth to console him when the leaves rustled again and Chris, hair distorted, came out to the clearing.

"Jake!" Chris greeted, a grin spreading his face. "Glad I found you."

Jake's head popped up and he immediately jumped to his feet. "Get me off this island now!"

It wasn't a plea. It wasn't begging. It was a demand. A demand with a tone that dripped like ice off a roof's house on a cold winter's evening. Jen was stunned by Chris' friend rude request. Chris, however, did not even blink.

Chris looked over to Jen and asked if they could speak privately. Jen removed herself and went to find Ryan. Once Jen was out of sight, Chris turned to his old friend.

"Before we can do that," Chris said. "We have to make sure Wyatt won't gun you down. Because, if he does, then you are jeopardizing everyone else's safety."

"Not everyone's," Jake scoffed. "Just yours."

Chris fell silent, looking away, feeling the dept of truth from Jake's snipe. But, it dwelled in his heart too long and it seized every nerve in his body. It was true. Wyatt only wanted him and the family. Until he has them, Wyatt would hunt and kill anyone in his way.

Jake threw himself back down to the ground, his fingers clutching to the ends of his. "I'm stuck here."

"No," corrected Chris. "You're not. I have—"

Jake cut him off. "As long as you are with them," Jake jerked his head to where Jen disappeared. "Then, I'm stuck here."

Chris slowly brought himself to sit next to Jake. The mortal moved over a little, to keep distance.

"If you really want to leave—"

"I do!"

Chris nodded, grimacing at his friend's insistence. "All right," he said. "I'll make arrangements. Get you somewhere safe."

"What about my family?" Jake questioned. "My parents? Siblings?"

"They're fine," Chris said. "Wyatt won't kill them."

"How would _you_ know!" Jake cried. "He came for me? He might take my parents. Kill them to make…"

Chris stood up, the dirt trickling off his pants. "It's like you said," he sighed. "He only wants me. Killing your family won't bring him and I closer."

Jake glared, but Chris could see that Jake understood. Wyatt had no use with Jake's family. Chris went to go to the Temple Cave, but he stopped, giving one last glimpse at his oldest friend.

"Sorry Jake," he said. "I-I never wanted to drag you into this."

_**BREAK**_

"What do you mean he took out an entire demon army?"

"He also killed Abaddon," Bianca added, throwing her dirty clothes into a laundry basket. She whipped around, scanning the floor for any clothes.

Lynn reached for a chair, slowly sitting down, eyes off in the distance. "Really?" she uttered. "Chris Halliwell?

Bianca nodded. "Yep. Here I was being told he isn't powerful and then…ruins my plan in one fell swoop."

"Is that why your throat is slightly bruised?"

Bianca raised her hand to her neck, remembering the pressure, the pain Lord Wyatt placed on her the moment he heard of her failure.

"I deserved it," Bianca said, turning her back to her mother. "I failed. I underestimated my target."

Lynn shook her head gravely. "How many times did I teach you not to do so?" she warned. "Always think they are one step ahead of you."

Bianca's shoulders tensed. "I know mother," she said. "But, he doesn't really portray a witch with that kind of power. Or really a witch."

Lynn tapped her finger on the tip of her chin, thinking. "How did he do it? You said he just raised his hands and they all died?"

Bianca turned back, leaning against her closet door. "I don't know. Abaddon and the demons were sort of held in place and then a black smoke type was ripped from them. Then they turned to ash."

The matriarch of the Phoenix clan shivered, her hands wrangling each other. "Another powerful Halliwell," she said. "Imagine? If he actually joins Wyatt...they will be unstoppable."

"And, I'll be rewarded and get to go on vacation wherever I want to go," Bianca said, though her mind wasn't picturing a beach. It pictured Chris, his long bangs flapping with the wind as the two stood beside each other, hands caressing—

"It would put our family high up the ladder," Lynn mused.

Bianca was yanked out of her dream. "What?"

Lynn stared up at her daughter, a twinkle sensation sparking from her eyes. "If you succeed…can you imagine the rewards? The honor?"

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Yes…the honor," she said, slamming her laundry basket closed. "I got errands to run. You know, before I make up an excuse to get to see the Resistance again?"

Bianca, basket in her hands, walked to the front door, but Lynn reached out and placed her wrinkled hand on Bianca's arm. "Do they know you were in on it?" she asked, fear drowning her voice.

"No, they don't," Bianca said. "Abaddon played his part well until he died. I'm safe. They think I wasn't involved."

Lynn's hand slipped from Bianca's arm. "Good. Because if they did, I won't send you in there alone."

"Yes, because poor me is a damsel in distress," Bianca said, sarcastically. She marched right to the front door, calling over her shoulder. "Lock the place up when you leave."

Bianca headed straight to the laundry mat across the street. With the quarters she saved, she loaded her basket into the machine, jabbed the quarters into the slots, and let the machine do the rest. She waited, sitting on the bench, watching her clothes blur in the whirlpool.

Hypnotized by the cycle, lost in her thoughts, she perked up when the laundry mat's bell rung. She looked over to catch a sight of a young man holding the door open as a young lady walked through, carrying a bag of clothes as well. The two were talking, happily staring at each other. Bianca noticed the woman's warm smile and the man's caring composure.

Bianca crossed her arms and sunk back into her seat. Jealousy heated her blood as the couple made their way down the long line of washers and dryers, stopping by the one in the far corner so they could whisper and muzzle each other in somewhat privacy.

As Bianca eyed them, her thoughts wandered back to Chris. Remembering his bright eyes and how he looked at her with admiration. Remembered his scent of mixed dirt and tropical fruit and how comfortable his hand held hers.

Her heart fluttered at these thoughts, but she choked it down. These feelings would betray her. Get herself and her family killed. Let it slip in front of Wyatt then she would be tortured or, worse, killed.

"He's a target," she muttered furiously with herself. "Remember! He's nothing but bounty."

But, her heart knew otherwise.

_**BREAK**_

He shouldn't be outside Valhalla. Too dangerous. Especially for him.

But, Chris wanted his friend to live at least a semi-normal life. There were no other options, but to go outside the island and check the safe houses the Resistance set up. His first stop was the one that was close to Jake's family. There was room available, but after some thoughts, he realized it was too risky. Jake would return and get himself tied up again.

Chris went to the one that held Jude. Upon arrival, Jude grinned and gave a hearty welcome to his old friend and immediately asking what brought him here. Chris retold the story to Jude (leaving a few demon death details). Jude swore.

"So, he's now targeting your friends," Jude said. "Thank God you were an introvert and only had the two of us."

Chris nodded. "Yeah, well, I'm trying to find a place for Jake. Thought he might like living with you."

"Probably would be better for him to live with someone he knows and trusts," agreed Jude. "How's he taking it?"

"Not well."

"Still upset over the fact you lied to him all those years ago," Jude said.

Chris glanced up at his friend. "You weren't."

Jude shrugged. "I understood," he said. "It was probably safer not to let us in on it. Keep us out of danger."

"I just didn't want to drag you into my world," Chris said before sighing heavily. "But, it doesn't matter anymore. You're in it."

"I still understand," Jude said. "Unfortunately, I don't think Jake could get around it. I know he tried, but I don't think he could accept the fact of what you are."

"He can't get over the betrayal," Chris said. "I lied to him. For years. And, then the truth comes out all at once." He fell back in his chair. "It's hard to get over a betrayal like that."

Jude sighed, eyes bouncing around the small kitchen of the safe house. "Maybe one day he'll forgive and accept?"

His whole body sagged, memories of his old friendship far out of his reach. "I hope so," Chris admitted.

After a good hour of conversation, Chris decided Jake should live with Jude. The familiarity would help bring some comfort to Jake. Chris promised Jude he would return with Jake in tow tonight.

Returning to Valhalla, Chris told Jake the news. Jake didn't show any emotion. He only asked when and Chris answered in an hour when the sun is down. Jake accepted the answer and left Chris to sit alone somewhere on the island.

"I've tried talking to him."

Chris looked behind him and saw Uncle Henry come up to him. He gave a half-shrug to his nephew. "He didn't really care to listen, but hopefully I got him to understand a little bit."

"Understand what?"

"That no matter how much he tries to deny it," Uncle Henry said. "He will still consider you a friend. Despite all that has happened."

"You believe he still sees me as a friend?" Chris asked, hopefully.

"I believe he wishes you weren't a witch," Uncle Henry said. "Because then he would have his old friend back. One he could converse with about how he really feels in this situation."

"Sometimes, I wish for that too," Chris said, facing Uncle Henry. "To be a normal guy. Going to college, drinking beers, meeting girls, and…living."

"But, instead I get this," Chris waved his hand and the tree limbs above them started to bend toward them. "And, instead of living, I'm fighting to survive."

Uncle Henry roped an arm around Chris' shoulder. "Sometimes, I wish that for my children as well. Then, they wouldn't be stuck on this island, worried. Hannah constantly listening to see the horrors are still plaguing the city…the world."

"But, we can't keep focusing on wishes, because it doesn't help us now," Uncle Henry said. "We have to use what we have so that our fighting means someone gets to live."

"Like Jake? Jude?"

Uncle Henry nodded. "And the rest of the world."

Chris nodded. "I better get preparations ready," he said. "Can't just leave Valhalla without a defense plan."

"I'll help you," Uncle Henry said and Chris cocked an eyebrow at him. "What? Come on! Once upon a time I was a parole officer and a cop. I can strategize. Give me a break…"

_**BREAK**_

Bianca arrived at her favorite spot.

The San Francisco Arboretum was a quiet place for her thoughts. She walked amongst the flowers, still alive and brightly colored despite the harsh contrast of its surroundings. She gently touched a tulip, letting the flower's scent rub on her.

The stars flickered above her. She was surprised she could see any tonight. She figured a smoke cloud would have blocked the view. She continued wandering down the path, eyeing every flower that soared hope through her that these dark times would end soon.

But, if Chris did join Wyatt, would it actually end? Bianca sat down on the stone bench. Wyatt said he didn't want his brother to become a tool for the Resistance to use. But, wouldn't Wyatt do the same thing to him?

"Hey! You okay?" A voice said off to her side.

Bianca nodded, not taking a side-glance at the newcomer. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" the stranger asked again. "You look troubled."

Bianca's eyes flared up, annoyed with the nosey person. "I said I was fine," she growled. "Go away!"

"I—"

Frustrated of the lack of privacy, Bianca swung up, athame appearing in her hand, as she shoved it up against the stranger's throat.

However, this was no ordinary stranger. Nor, were they a stranger at all.

The moment Bianca shoved her athame to the Chris' throat, he telekinetically threw the athame into the grass.

Bianca's eyes widened. "Chris!" she gasped. "I-I didn't realize it was…"

Chris picked up the athame. "That's all right," he said, twirling the dagger in his hands before handing it back to her. "Just in case a real demon shows up."

Bianca accepted the dagger. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't really going to hurt you…"

"It's okay," Chris insisted. "Seriously, I've been in far worse positions than a knife to the throat."

"Still sorry," Bianca said.

"And you're forgiven," Chris said, a little smile playing on his face. "So, what brings you roaming around at night?"

Bianca hid her athame. "Actually, I was about to ask you the same question," she said. "A bit dangerous for you to show your face outside Valhalla. When Wyatt heard what happened—"

"Is that why you have a bruise on your neck?" Chris waved a finger toward Bianca's throat.

Bianca forgot to cover the bruise. Her hands immediately shield it from Chris, but the witch-lighter already noticed it.

"He had a temper- tantrum and took it out on anyone nearby," Bianca said and Chris' eyes were grave upon the news. "But, I'm okay. Others had it far worse. You know, the ones involved with the whole operation."

"I'm sorry that I got you hurt," Chris said.

Bianca shrugged it off. "It's nothing. Like I said, I was lucky than some others. Besides, we saved your friend. Now he's safe on the island with you."

The Halliwell witch shook his head. "Not anymore."

"What?"

Chris glanced up at the sky for a moment before turning to Bianca. "He wanted off the island. Away from me," he said. "So, I let him back to the real world."

Bianca gaped at him. "Come again?"

"I wasn't going to keep my friend a prisoner," Chris said.

"You didn't have to," she said. "But, we risked our lives to save him when he didn't want to be saved at all?"

"It's not like that," Chris said. "We didn't just release him into the wild. He's at a safe house. Wyatt won't find him."

"He's safe," Chris continued. "And, now Wyatt can't use anyone else to get to me."

Chris strolled over to Bianca, walking past her, "You haven't answered my question," he said. "What brings you here?"

"I always come here," Bianca said. "It's the only place I feel like there's still hope. Happiness." She shrugged, nonchalantly. "I don't know. It brings me a sense of comfort."

Chris stopped at a pillar, his shoulder leaning against it as he took a long look at Bianca. "Do you come here often?"

"Whenever I can," Bianca answered. "Usually at night because no one is here. Afraid to come out of their homes."

"Except you."

"Because demons don't scare me," Bianca said.

"I know," Chris agreed. "I've seen what you can do with an athame."

Bianca smiled and took a seat on the white stone bench. "I still can't do what you can do," she said. "You got the whole Underworld in a panic."

Chris raised his eyebrows. "Really?" he said. "Don't know why. I'm nothing compared to my brother."

"Yet, you still managed to eliminate an upper class demon along with his posse," Bianca reminded him and Chris dodged her gaze, looking away from her. "Of course they're afraid. Suddenly not only is one Halliwell extremely powerful. There're two!"

Chris shook his head. "It was a fluke," he said. "Whatever I did yesterday…it was just a fluke."

Bianca eyed Chris with a smirk dancing on her lips. "Then that's quite a fluke," she said. "Can only imagine what you could do."

The young Halliwell fidgeted, picking at his scabs on his hands. "I can't explain what happened on the rooftop, Bianca. You guys were in danger," he said. "I had to do something."

"And we're all thankful for it."

"Yeah," Chris said, his voice low. "I-I should feel good about it. Saving you guys, but…I don't."

Bianca watched Chris' posture changed. He wrapped his arms around himself, closing himself off from others. He concentration was on the ground below him, his shoulder rigid and tense.

A distant siren ripped through their silence but neither flinched at the shrilled rings. Bianca waited, hoping Chris would explain more, but the witch did not. His lips did not part. They remained close knitted.

"You wished you didn't save us?" Bianca questioned.

Chris snapped up, his face shocked at Bianca's accusation. "No! Of course not," he said. "No…I'm glad I saved you. It's just the power…"

"Scared you?" suggested Bianca and Chris nodded.

"I never really managed to do that to that many demons before," Chris said. "To kill them all at once. I vanquished Zankou by myself, but that nearly killed me in the process," Chris sighed and sat down next to Bianca on the bench. "And, now, I vanquished an army and wasn't even tired."

"Your powers are getting stronger," Bianca said, hiding her amazement that _Chris_ killed Zankou. From what everyone else said, it sounded the Resistance did it as a team. Not an individual. And, not Chris. "Maybe the Resistance is right about you."

"Right about what?"

"That you are their only chance at defeating Wyatt."

Chris laughed, his eye crinkling underneath the moon's light. "Defeating Wyatt?" he said. "Wyatt made it very clear to me growing up that I can never beat him."

"Well, I'm sure he would have faltered if he was there to witness what you did," Bianca assured him.

"No he wouldn't," Chris assured. "He would be proud. And that's what bothers me."

"You're upset that Wyatt would be proud that you vanquished his army of demons?"

"He has a million demons," Chris pointed out. "Losing twenty won't bother him."

Bianca had to agree. Besides, Wyatt wasn't frustrated over the lack of demon deaths. Only that Chris still wasn't home. "You fear of your brother's approval?" she asked.

Darkness cascaded his face when the moon disappeared upon a brew of clouds, his presence a haunting. "I fear of becoming him," Chris said.

His fear pierced Bianca's mind. Her mother's voice bounced around in her head: "_Imagine if Chris joined Wyatt_?" Would the world be safer?

"Well, after spending time with both Halliwells," Bianca said. "I can assure you are nothing like Wyatt."

"Thanks," said Chris, unconvincingly.

Bianca playfully elbowed him. "I'm serious! I've seen the way you are with your cousins," she said. "How protective you were of Prue. You even risked your life for a friend that doesn't care much about you."

Chris bent over his legs, his elbows upon his knees and eyes staring straight ahead. Light reappeared on his features, the clouds pulling away to reveal the sliver of the moon.

"Wyatt was the same way once," Chris muttered. "And now look at him."

"Yes, but you have people who care about you just as much and want to be with you," Bianca said. "And, they'll keep you grounded even when your powers start to grow. And if they don't—"

Bianca touched Chris' chin, pulling it toward her so that she could see the green eyes. "I'll be here to drag you off your high horse."

Chris chuckled softly, the echoes drifting into the rest of the darkness. "Hopefully, it won't ever come to that," he said. "As long as I'm away from Wyatt, the world is a bit safer."

Guilt weighed her soul when Chris' words trickled into her ears, drumming along the tunnels to her thoughts. _"Imagine if Chris joined Wyatt?"_ her mother's voice echoed again. She looked over at Chris again, no longer seeing the weary soldier, but stern, overload donning a dark trench coat. The world smoldering in the chard ruins at his and Wyatt's feet. The world covered in full darkness.

Bianca shivered at the nightmare.

"Are you cold?"

Bianca glanced up. "What?"

"Here," Chris took off his leather jacket, placing it over Bianca's shoulders. "You look cold."

"Oh! Yeah, a bit chilly," Bianca said, feeling the warmth from the previous owner. "Thanks."

Chris then pulled Bianca closer to him, wrapping one arm around her. She was surprised at how warm Chris was even without his jacket. He radiated warmth and a feeling of—security? Comfort?

Bianca snuggled close to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "You're really warm," she said.

"Guess one can absorb heat after living on an island for sometime," Chris said.

"Lucky you," Bianca replied before sighing and stargazing the stars that managed to pop out through the darkness. "So quiet out here."

"Yeah."

"It's nice."

"Like the world around us isn't in a war zone," Chris joked.

Bianca lifted her head from Chris' shoulder. "What do you think of the future?"

"The future?" Chris repeated.

"Like, what do you hope to get out of this whole war?" she asked.

Chris breathed heavily, his shoulders shrugging. "I don't know," he said. "I never actually thought much about the future. I-I guess I hope that everyone could live peacefully with each other. Demons go back to the Underworld..." Chris drifted for a moment before shaking his head. "Um, actually to be quite honest, I never really imagined a future for me."

Bianca was puzzled. "Why not?"

"I guess it's because I don't really see myself surviving to witness a future," Chris said. "To end all of this, we have to stop my brother and doing that is sort of suicide." He gave another shrug. "I just don't see myself surviving."

"That's depressing," Bianca said. "You need more faith."

Chris side-glanced at her. "What do you see?"

Bianca smiled as her mind painted her the future she desired. "I see my family," she answered. "Two children. A little boy and a little girl. Happy and free to live normally."

Then, Bianca's eyes dulled as she glanced down from the sky. "But, it's just a dream. Because, even if the war ended," she said. "I can't have a normal family life."

Bianca inhaled deeply, trying to throw away her dream of a family. Her children faded into the blur, holding tightly onto their father before her made-up children were suck into the far depths of her mind. And, now, Bianca could only see the children's father.

"I don't think anyone has a normal family life nowadays," Chris said. "Not really. With all this around, I doubt anyone would say they live normally like before. But they try and do the best they can to enjoy the little things."

Bianca thought about the young couple she saw earlier at the laundry mat. How they played well off each other, lovingly looking into each other's eyes as they smiled and held each other's hands while waiting for the machine to finish its spin cycle.

They had a seemingly normal life, Bianca thought. But, then again, they weren't witches. They were mortals, enjoying life's precious moments in case they vanished in the next demon wave.

And they're right. Chris is right. She needed to learn to enjoy the little things. Too many times she nearly brushed Death's fingers. She can't keep waiting for the good moments to come to her. She had to make them.

She looked up at Chris, who stared ahead at the flowers that swayed with the dancing wind. Upon seeing his face, a sudden urge leapt forward, seizing all control of her movements. Without even time to register, her hand directed Chris' face to hers and she planted a tender kiss.

The moment she did, her worries swept away. The vision of her children came crawling back from the depths, her heart pulsed, and a new sense of lightness grew inside her soul.

But, it all came rushing back to her. The destruction. The war zone. Her job. Wyatt Halliwell.

Bianca pulled back, staring at a bewildered Chris. "I—"

She got up from the bench, stepping back from Chris. Hand shaking, furious with herself, she turned away. But, Chris tried to call her back.

"Bianca!" he said.

But, she did not return. She shimmered away, leaving Chris utterly confused to what happened.


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76**

Bianca shimmered into her apartment.

"Oh God," she muttered, pacing in her living room. "Oh God…Oh God…"

Her fingers dug into her scalp, her heart racing miles per minute, and her lungs choking over each breath. She kissed Chris Halliwell! What was she thinking! Kissing her Lord's brother? That kiss is her death sentence!

"Dead," she muttered. "I am dead."

She rubbed her face roughly, the Chris' jacket slipping off her shoulders the minute she raised her arms. Then, she went back to pacing the room again, cursing herself for being careless.

Wyatt would kill her. If he ever found out what he did, he would choke the life out of her. But, only if he found out. No one was at the arboretum. Just her and Chris. And, she doubted Chris would tell Wyatt. Her secret was safe.

A shimmer interrupted her pacing as she nearly knocked into her mother. "MOM!" she cried, jumping back.

Lynn caught her balance and eyes her daughter. "What were you doing?" she asked. "Running?"

"Er…" Bianca stated, before molding her face to express nothing. "Just was thinking. Wh-why are you here again? I thought you left?"

"Well it's nice to see you too," Lynn said, looking elsewhere.

Bianca followed her mother's gaze and her heart sunk. Lynn was staring at Chris' jacket. Bianca opened her mouth to explain, but no words rolled off her tongue. She froze, heart dying as Lynn walked over to the jacket.

Lynn picked it up. Bianca gulped.

"Oh Bianca," Lynn said, showing the jacket to Bianca. "This is why you need to hire a maid." Lynn placed the jacket over the couch's arms. "You were never the one for keeping places tidy."

The muscles in Bianca's face loosened, the fear fading. "Er…yeah. I thought I threw it on the couch," she said. "Must have missed."

"You might try hanging it in a closet," Lynn took another glance at the jacket. "Seems awfully big for you…and worn," she said. "Did you get it from a thrift shop?"

"Um…yeah," Bianca said. "I thought it would help my disguise better…you know to infiltrate the Resistance. Wouldn't convince them if I wore Gucci."

Lynn looked disgusted at the jacket. "Wished you told me before I picked it up," she said, wiping her hands on her pants. "Well, come on!"

Bianca stared quizzically at her mother. "Come where?"

"Lord Wyatt has requested a meeting," Lynn said. "You know—where to go from here now that the other Halliwell is getting powerful. Hop to!"

Lynn shimmered and Bianca groaned. If Wyatt dug into her head, he would learn what she did. "And, then I'll be dead," she muttered to herself. "Okay! Focus. Focus on something else."

As she began to shimmer, the she pushed everything about Chris to the far backs of her mind, barricaded by steel mind-walls. The blackness consumed her and then faded again leading her into a room with a small, square table.

Lynn was by her side, "Let's sit down," she said. And, the mother and daughter duo took a seat, across from Caroline, the empath, and Matt.

Bianca replaced her face with a cold demeanor. Just like how her mother trained her when she learned of duties as a Phoenix witch. But, she couldn't help the feeling that someone was trying to probe through the façade.

Then, at the head of the table, Wyatt Halliwell appeared.

"Let's get to business shall we," he drawled, taking his seat. His blue eyes flashed to Bianca. "Any news?"

Bianca straightened up. "Jake is no longer with the Resistance," she informed. "They set him free. Or—at least placed him in a safe house."

Matt was humored. "Really? After all that effort to save him, they just let him go?"

Bianca rolled her eyes to Matt. "Apparently, the mortal didn't want to be hanging around witches."

"Funny," Wyatt said, humorless. "For Jake to say such things when he used to hang-out with my family for years—willingly too."

"Chris put him in a safe house for now," Bianca said. "But, it can't be too far. The mortal wouldn't want to be far from his family."

Wyatt clasped his hands together in a knot. He leaned back and narrowed his cold eyes at Bianca. "So, you saw him?"

Bianca restrained her fear back. "Yes. Met him after he dropped Jake off."

"And?"

Bianca knew what Wyatt wanted to hear. "He's okay," she said. "But, you were right, my Lord. He's afraid."

Wyatt nodded. "I assumed so," he said, sighing. "Meaning he will try to stay low. Not use any of his powers." Wyatt's nostrils flared. "Looks like I can't track him through magic."

"We'll need to up the number of patrols," Wyatt said to Matt. "More the better. Notify the patrols that if they see Chris, come straight to me. I'm not taking any chances on losing him again." Then he paused, his eyes on Matt still. "How are those machines coming along?"

"Well, my Lord," Matt said. "They should be ready in three days. Do you want to do a test run?"

"No," Wyatt said. "They'll work. The minute they are done, release them."

Matt nodded his agreement and understanding. Bianca looked questionably on, not understanding a thing the two were talking about. Machines? Releasing them?

Wyatt whirled to Bianca and Lynn. "You stay the course," he said to Bianca. "But I don't want it prolonged anymore. If an opening comes, you take it."

Bianca gave an affirmative nod. "Yes my Lord."

Wyatt waved his hand at Bianca and Lynn. "Leave," he said.

The Phoenixes left, shimmering out and back to Bianca's apartment. Bianca was relieved to return back to her place, the pressure slipping off easily. With a dramatic yawn, she wished her mother good-night and ran straight to her room, locking the door behind her.

_**BREAK**_

"What I don't get," Ryan stated. "Is how Erik can be so cruel to Charles and still call him a friend? I mean—that's not right."

"Well, Erik _does_ see Charles as his friend. But, believes his friend's philosophy are wrong," Chris answered, waved his finger, and a piece moved on the rock slab. "You're turn."

Ryan glanced down at the chessboard. Upon their many visits to the outside world, Ryan found the tossed game in a dumpster and took it back. Since, its arrival to Vahalla, he and Chris have battled each other for hours as a few onlookers watched.

But, now, it was the two of them, studying their pieces and talking about fictional characters.

"So, what? He tries to kill him and his friends?" Ryan said. "Hey! I'm your friend, but I'm not going to go off and kill you."

"That's because are beliefs are the same," Chris pointed out. "Charles and Erik are both trying to save the other in their own way."

"And, how is killing 'saving' him?" Ryan asked, moving his knight forward.

"He never tried to kill him," Chris stated, glancing over his options.

"He had him poisoned."

"He knew it wouldn't kill him," Chris replied. "Charles has a lot of will power to survive. Plus, Erik knew the other X-Men would cure him before it got too serious."

"If you poisoned me, our friendship would be over."

Chris cracked a smile, nodding. "Yeah-yeah…okay," he said. "Agreed. But, Erik simply wanted his friend out of the way."

"Through death?"

"He wanted Charles out of the way because Erik knew Charles would interfere with his plans," Chris said. "And, he didn't want him caught in the cross-fire like last time. Remember? It's why he can't walk."

Chris telekinetically moved his castle. "Check."

Ryan dropped his eyes to the board before widening. "What the fuck?"

Chris smirked. Ryan concentrated on the board, forgetting the whole debate over Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr. Chris reclined, his spine curving along the trunk of a palm tree. He reminisced the previous night, sitting with Bianca amongst the flowers and stars. Then, that one incredible moment when she kissed him, he felt happy to be alive.

But, then she broke away and all he saw was terror on her face. She jumped back from him and before he could stop her, she was gone. From the reaction, she acted like he was the some unholy, unnatural thing. Like a demon.

"HA-HA!" Ryan cried cheerfully, moving his castle to defend his king. "Got you."

Chris waved his hand again and another piece slid up to the King. Ryan frowned. "Damn it," he muttered. He went back to focusing on his next strategy when Jen came walking up from a nearby path, sitting next to Ryan.

She examined the board. "I see Chris is winning," she said.

"You doubt my surprise attacks?" Ryan asked.

"I don't doubt your surprise attacks," Jen said. "I doubt your chances of winning."

Ryan scoffed and, after another moment, he moved another piece to defend his king. Chris smiled broadly as he swept his piece and took Ryan's queen. "Checkmate," he said.

Ryan was boggled. He glanced from one piece to another before folding his hands over his face. "Jesus! How did I miss that?"

Chris shrugged and Jen gently rubbed his shoulder for some small comfort. "It's okay," she said. "Maybe next time."

Ryan and Chris began putting the pieces back into the torn box, storing it for a later game time. Jen studied the young Halliwell, noticing the fatigue state of his eyes.

"Not a good night sleep?" Jen asked.

Chris flickered his eyes up to her and then shook his head. "No."

"It's the fourth day you haven't slept," Ryan said. "Maybe you outta take some sleeping potion—"

"I don't have a problem falling asleep," Chris said. "It's just staying asleep. Can't seem to sleep for very long."

"Nightmares?" questioned Jen.

Chris didn't answer.

"We all have nightmares," Jen said, smoothly. "I know I've waken up in the middle of the night in a panic."

"She has," Ryan agreed. "I can vouch for it. She hit me once."

Jen sighed. "I'm sorry about that," she said. "You sat up so quickly after I woke up…"

Ryan laughed and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her warmly. "I know. I'm only teasing."

Jen nestled her head against his shoulder and Chris remembered how Bianca did the same thing. Chris looked away, pretending to be interested in a little bug that crawled between the leftover leaves and sticks.

"Do you dream about Wyatt?" Jen asked. "Is that why you can't sleep?"

"No," Chris answered. "I don't dream about him."

"Then what's the nightmare about?"

Chris didn't answer Ryan's question. He stood up, stretching his hands up to the burning sun. "I'm going to find Mist," he said. "See if she wants to learn chess."

Ryan and Jen both stood up and blocked his path. "Please," Jen said. "Are you seriously going to avoid our question by running?"

"I'm not running," Chris countered. "It's nothing. Seriously! Just not able to sleep all through the night. I'll get over it. I've had trouble sleeping before."

"But—Chris," said Jen. "If you want to talk…"

"I'm fine," insisted Chris. "I'll sleep."

"Later though."

Bobby had joined the group, his face set and eyes focused. "Freyja is calling for a meeting," he said. "Pronto."

Ryan let out a long groan. "Another party…yippee."

All four marched through the jungle and arrived at the Temple Cave where Freyja, Mist, Henry, and the rest of the Valkyries were waiting for their arrival. Ryan and Jen took a seat on the floor, while Bobby and Chris stood near the exit. Mist stared over at Chris and when their eyes met, she gave a quick smile to him.

"Trouble finding the place?" Freyja asked. "Because you're late."

"Sorry," Ryan said. "We were on the other side."

"Doesn't matter," Freyja snapped, which got Ryan to reel back. "We have a serious issue at hand."

"Did one of the safe houses collapse?" Chris asked, his nerves wrecking his body. Jude and Jake dominated his thoughts and the fear of their crushed bodies among the rubble.

Much to Chris' relief, Freyja shook her head. "All the safe houses are okay," she said. "This issue is very serious."

Everyone tensed up, except Chris. Only dread dwelled in his heart. So heavy was the dread it nearly made Chris fall down on the Temple Cave's floor.

Freyja eyed all of them and took a deep breath. "Upon my sister's investigation on the outside with Henry, they discovered Wyatt made a new development," she said. "He has created a mechanism that will limit our ability to fight." Freyja turned to Henry. "Would you like to explain?"

Henry nodded. Everyone was now scared. Ryan gripped Jen's hands. Bobby's hands started to smoke. And, the Valkyries all looked uncomfortable. Chris waited, needing more information before determining his feelings.

Henry approached the center of the Temple Cave, next to Freyja. "Based off what we saw, it's a probe," Henry started. "Flying machines that scan a person and, depending on what the probes are looking for, will send demons straight to the area."

"The probes are—most likely—searching for us," Henry said. "To find and eliminate our group. And any other enemies."

"How many?" asked Bobby.

Henry shrugged. "We saw at least two flying around near us," he said. "They scanned Kara and before we knew what happened, demons were on us."

Kara, raised her thin arm, revealing the bloody bandage. "Unfortunate for them, though," she said.

"We don't know how many in total," Henry continued. "But, possibly more than a hundred are in the city."

"And the demon patrols have expanded," Kara added. "More patrols, less places for us to get outside without being caught."

Moans and groans ricocheted all over the Temple Cave. The news depressed the members, wondering now how they could help the world when they stepping out of Valhalla would mean instant prisoner of Wyatt's.

Chris fell back against the wall, petrified of the thought of facing Wyatt. Heart thumped louder as familiar scenes began to haunt him. He gulped as his mind replayed the scene of Feeney's last words to him when Chris met Wyatt.

"_CHRIS RUN!_"

Then, Feeney flew in the air and died—murdered by Wyatt.

"And, to make matters worse…"

The voice pulled Chris out of his living nightmare. Bobby was looking at Henry, whose grave face was hidden amongst the shadows of the cave.

"We are running low on supplies," Henry finished. "We don't have much of medical needs and our dairy supply is, well…out."

"So—" continued Henry. "We'll need you two to go outside. Seeing as you are the strongest in the group."

Henry's eyes were no longer roaming the faces of the Resistance. They landed on both Bobby and Chris.

Bobby blinked. "Come again?"

Freyja cut off Henry's attempt to explain. "You and Christopher are the most powerful members on Valhalla. If anyone can deflect the probes, vanquish demons, and collect the supplies would be you two."

"Yeah," drawled Bobby. "You lost me at probes and demons." Bobby shook his head. "I'm not going out there. It's a death sentence. Henry just basically said that they barely got back alive!"

"But, together you two can fight off the attacks," Freyja said. "More so than a Valkyrie and a mortal."

"Okay—sure. I would agree to that," Bobby replied. "But, don't you see! Wyatt's probes and demon patrols are there to find him!"

Bobby jabbed his thumb in Chris' direction. "And, you know who comes?" Bobby quizzed. "Wyatt. And—no offense, Chris," Bobby added, which Chris took no offense. "I will be dead because I'm simply standing by him."

Chris butted himself in. "I agree Freyja," he said. "The probes and the expansion of demon patrols are all for capturing me and the rest of the Halliwell clan." Chris took a deep breath, as the next statement needed all of his energy to say it. "Bobby's right. If I go up and those probes find me…Wyatt will come and Bobby will die just like Feeney."

Freyja's mouth went thin, her cheek flushing bloody red. Her brown eyes narrowed very tightly that it looked as if she was about to throw her athame at both of them. "Maybe I didn't make myself clear," she said, her tone like a crouching tiger. "You. Are. _GOING_!"

_**BREAK**_

And they did.

Shortly after Freyja's declaration, Bobby and Chris found themselves back in the real world, crouching in the sewers.

Bobby hacked over the revolting smell. "Good God!" he coughed. "When did the good guys start living in crap?"

Chris led the way out of the sewers, holding his breath as long as possible. When they reached outside, Chris drew in sharply and collapsed on the grass. Bobby fell down too! He kissed the grass, thanking it for being fresh.

Once recuperated, the duo came up with plans to ransack a pharmacy. Grab the medical supplies and the cartons of milk. One stop shop. Then, head back into the sewers and return to Valhalla.

Simple.

The both hiked into town, Chris using his power of glamour to give Bobby and he different faces, identities that the demons would fall for at glance. Fortunately, demons were not a high priority for the small town Bobby and Chris arrived at that early night. There were few and none of them noticed that they were camouflaged Resistance members.

As the sun settled beyond the horizon, Chris took Bobby's hand. "Hold still."

A second later, they were inside the darken pharmacy and their glamour faces gone. "I'll get the medicine," Chris said. "You gather up the milk and whatever you think we'll need."

Bobby scanned the store. "Why don't you just do a wave of your hand and have the supplies come straight to us," he asked. "Be quicker and easier."

"There are demons still outside," Chris said. "We don't need to catch their attention."

Bobby sighed, but agreed with idea of doing the task the mortal way. But, the demon threat outside didn't worry Chris. He would have usually telekinetically gathered all the supplies, but his fear warned him against using it.

The both separated and Chris maneuvered his way to the back counters. He studied each label, adding ibuprofen, Advil, and different other medical supplies Chris was sure they were in dire need.

He shoved the medicine into the basket and started handpicking the bandages that the Resistance needed.

"Don't get those. They don't fit right."

"Okay," Chris said until he realized the voice did not belong to Bobby. Chris swung around to see Bianca lurking over his shoulder and staring at the multiple bandage options.

"Here," she said, reaching passed him and plucking a simple, white wrap. "These are good. My family uses these when we are cut up by demons."

Chris' mouth dropped. "How…how did you find me here?"

Bianca waved her hand. "Easy. There's a monitor for any whitelighter magic. I saw one appear here and I knew it had to be you."

Chris didn't speak for a long moment. Meanwhile, Bianca started loading up the basket with multiple bandages. Bianca glanced at Chris. "Don't worry," she said. "No one else saw it. Just don't do it again or demons will start swarming the area."

"From what I heard, demons are already swarming the areas," Chris said, moving onto the next aisle. "Along with—probes?"

Bianca didn't say anything at first. She kept quiet and followed Chris onto the next aisle as he started dropping medicine into the basket.

"Wyatt…he…after your display of power on those demons, he's getting—"

"Desperate," Chris finished, examining a bottle of children vitamins. "I know. All of this is to make it easier to catch us. To catch me."

Bianca nodded. "I don't know exactly, but I would probably have to agree with you."

"So, do you know how the probes actually work?"

"Yes," Bianca answered, "The minute it scans your face, Wyatt will be there." Bianca breathed steadily, "Actually, it's why I'm here."

Chris turned from the shelves of medicine to Bianca. "You're thinking about abandoning us?"

"No, it's not that," Bianca said. "I came to say that you shouldn't go outside anymore. It isn't safe. Not for you."

Chris rolled his eyes. "I can take care of myself."

"Against demons—yes," Bianca answered, sharply. "But, Wyatt?" Chris' hand froze midair for a brief moment before continuing to add more bottle of medicine into the basket. "Chris—demons won't come if the probes scan you. _Wyatt_ will come and the Resistance cannot lose you, Chris."

"So, when I saw your whitelighter signal on the screen," Bianca said. "I erased it and hurried here to tell you to go back to Valhalla. Now before Wyatt or another demon realized what I've done."

"Huh? Never knew you cared that much," Chris said, casually.

Bianca arched her eyebrows, a quizzical look in her eyes. "W-what are you talking about?" she said, before rolling her eyes up. "If this is about the other night—"

Chris dropped another container of band-aids into the basket. "That's not what I am talking about."

Bianca frowned. "I think it is."

"Of course not," Chris said, looking directly at her now. "However…since then we haven't heard anything from you. No news. For days! And then, we find out about the probes and the demon patrols after Kara was nearly killed?

"From what the rest of us can tell," Chris finished. "You left. Abandoned the Resistance."

"I did not abandoned the Resistance," Bianca said. "With the introduction of probes and increase of demon patrols…there wasn't a safe place for me to contact the Resistance."

"Oh, but now is a good time?" Chris retorted.

Bianca's face went cold, rigid with anger. "This has nothing to do with the Resistance!" she cried. "You're mad because of that night. Because of that kiss and how I just left..."

"No—"

"Don't lie to me Christopher Halliwell," Bianca snapped. "I'm sorry for that night! I didn't mean to kiss you. It was a mistake. And, I realized that when I pulled away. I was jeopardizing my position and—you."

"Me?" said Chris.

"Yes! Neither of us can afford distractions," Bianca said. "We both got jobs to do and…I won't let our little meaningless kiss ruin us."

Chris rolled his lips back. "Meaningless? So…it was nothing?"

Bianca went to reply with a definite 'yes', but when her mouth opened, nothing came out. Not even a single breath. She couldn't lie to Chris. Well, at least, not about that.

Upon her inability to answer, Chris smirked. "Yeah…okay."

Bianca wanted to argue, but footsteps caused both of them to look down the aisle to see Bobby coming up to them, carrying two baskets full of groceries. His brightly lit eyes glared at Bianca.

"Well…long time no see," said Bobby to Bianca. "Thought you were dead."

Bianca glared. "I'm not."

Bobby glanced between Chris and Bianca before turning to Chris to ask, "How is she here?" he asked. "Did you tell her where we were?"

Chris shook his head. "Nope. She found us," he said. "Apparently, Wyatt has a whitelighter magic monitor. But, don't worry—" Chris added when he saw Bobby's muscles tensing and his eyes searching the store. "She erased my signal before coming. It's why there aren't any demons here, I presume?" Chris finished looking straight at Bianca.

Bianca nodded, looking at Bobby. "Yes, and I was telling your friend here that he ought to not show his pretty face in the outside world anymore," she said, fiercely looking at Chris. "Unless you really do want to go back to Wyatt…"

Chris telekinetically shoved the rest of the medicine supplies into the baskets. Different colored bottles all flew from different directions, landing in a heap in Chris' basket.

"We're done," Chris said.

But, Bianca gasped, agitated. "What have you've done!" she cried.

Before Bobby and Chris could question the meaning, a buzzing noise echoed in the pharmacy as a floating mechanical ball came swooping into the store. It zoomed up to them, a red light going across Bobby's face.

Immediately, Bianca took out her athame and threw it with such force, it pierced the machine. The probe started wobbling in the air and Bianca yelled to Bobby. "Destroy it!"

Bobby flew a fireball at the probe and the machine burst.

"What happened?" Bobby asked.

But, Bianca didn't answer his question. She grabbed Chris and Bobby, pushing them to the back door. "Get out! Quickly! Run! Before they—"

An explosion erupted and shelves burst, showering Bobby, Chris, and Bianca with bottles and pills all over them as they fell to the floor. As Bobby and Chris lifted their heads, they saw Bianca pushing herself off the floor, an athame shimmering into her hand as she gutted someone who grabbed her hair.

Bianca whipped back to the two Resistance soldiers. "Get up!" she yelled.

Bobby and Chris pushed themselves off the ground. Bobby saw two demons approached and he burned them both up with a single fireball. Chris looked at the materials Bobby and he were trying to collect. Their goods had scattered around the floor, impossible now to pick it up before being killed by the demons. So, with no other options left, Chris waved his hand at the supplies and they disappeared in a flurry of orbs.

"Stop doing that!" Bianca yelled, grabbing his shirt's sleeves, and pulling him up. "Or Wyatt will come!"

Another set of demons came and Chris was ready to telekinetically shove them out through the window, but Bianca grabbed his arm. "No! We can't risk Wyatt knowing you're here!" she said and she turned to Bobby. "Burn this place to the ground."

Bobby understood. And, when the demons approached, he created a swirl of fire in his palms. When the enemy got to the right position, Bobby let his fiery palm loose, setting the pharmacy ablaze. Demons shrilled, roaring out and slashing at the fire that consumed them.

"Let's go!" Bianca cried, heat burning the back of her neck.

They got to the back door, Bobby kicking it down, and they were back into the nightscape of the town. They ran as the pharmacy behind them burned smoke polluting the sky. More demons and probes arrived at the scene, but they would not find Chris or Bobby.

They had reached the sewer, much to Bianca's charging. "This is where you guys are coming and going from Valhalla?"

"No probes and demons here, sweetie," Bobby said.

When they were at the exact spot they entered, the supplies Chris orbed away from the store were waiting for their return. Bobby smiled. "That's what you were doing?"

Bobby went to the back of the pipes, pulling out the pendant they had hid before leaving for their mission. "Chris," he said. "Grab the stuff."

"In a minute," Chris said as he turned to Bianca.

Bianca crossed her arms. "You better get going," she advised. "Before demons start searching the sewers."

"I want to talk to you," Chris said. "About the—"

Bianca shook her head. "Not now," she said. "You have to go!"

"I'm not leaving until you agree to talk to me," Chris said.

Bianca didn't agree. She turned to head out, but Chris caught her arm, pulling her back to him. "Let go of me!" she growled.

"Not until you agree to talk to me," Chris replied back. "I can't pretend like it didn't happen like you can."

"Why not!" she barked, but it sounded closer to a whine—a plea.

"Because it meant something, Bianca," Chris answered. "To both of us."

Bianca frowned, again wanting to deny it, but she couldn't. With a huff, she nodded. "Fine. I'll—I'll contact you when it's safe. Then we can…talk. Happy?"

Chris let go of her arm. "Yeah. I am," he picked up the groceries and the medicine supplies as Bobby touched the pendant. The whirlpool appeared and they both stepped through leaving Bianca in the dungy, smelly sewers.

When the whirlpool closed, Bianca muffled a cry. "What have I done?"

_**BREAK**_

"It's nice to know we can enjoy this day," Mist said to Chris.

"Yeah," Chris agreed.

They were sitting on one of the beaches of Valhalla with the rest of the Resistance members and the Halliwell family. Patty and Henry Jr. were having a small sword fight, Prue and the Mitchell girls were gushing over a _Seventeen_ magazine that someone must have picked up from the outside, and Henry was talking with Ryan and Jen about old classics. Bobby was firing up a roasted pig as Freyja was giving him tips on how to make it just right—not to burn and not to raw.

It was a blissfully good day. The sun blanketed them, the breeze cooling them, and the happiness surrounded Chris that he nearly forgot that a war was happening between them all.

Chris stood up and Mist looked up at him. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back," Chris said.

He turned his back to them, but remembered he needed to ask Mist something. He went back around and let out a cry.

The roasting pig was on fire and so was Bobby. Flames licked up his body, blackening his face and melting his skin. Freyja was lying on her stomach on the sand, an athame plunged into her back. Patty and Henry Jr. had their stick swords gutted into each other. Prue, Hannah, and Hailey were sprawled along the sand in awkward positions that signaled a multiple broken bones. Henry's stomach was filled with blood, a trail of it dribbling onto the sand. Ryan and Jen, hugging each other closely, had their hearts both ripped out of their chest, hanging on a nearby branch like Christmas ornaments.

Then, Mist. Her eyes were wide open. Horror etched on her face as she took her last breath, sinking into the sand. Her hand was clutching her heart but the minute she took her last breath, it slipped and fell with a thud onto the sand.

Chris clutched his head, trembling. "No…no…this isn't real," he said. "This isn't real!"

"Yes, it is."

Chris whipped around to see Wyatt standing behind him, the Excalibur sword in his hand. "You…"

Wyatt chuckled, amusement and pride glittering his eyes. "Not me," he said and he nudged his head to Chris' hands.

Chris looked down. His hands, once cleaned, were covered in blood. "No…no…no," he croaked and he tried to wipe it off on his pants, but it did not smear off. It stayed and trailed down his arms to his elbows.

"I'm proud of you," Wyatt voice echoed in his ear. "I always knew you had it in you."

Chris screamed…

…and awoke in his hut. He immediately looked at his hands. They were cleaned with the exception of dirt under his fingernails. He swung his legs over the side of his bed, bending over as he tried to regain control of his breathing.

It was just a dream, he said. Just another dream.

"Are you okay?"

Chris raised his head to see Patty standing in the doorway of his hut. She stared on, concerned. The same expression his Aunt Phoebe had when she worried over her family.

Putting on a brave face, Chris nodded. "Yeah. Just a little nightmare."

"It didn't sound like a little nightmare," Patty said.

"It was," he assured her. "Go back to bed."

"I can't," she said and she crawled onto his bed, sitting next to him. "And, apparently, neither can you."

"Nightmares haunting you again?" Chris asked.

Patty nodded. "Always the same. You?"

Chris nodded. "Yep. Must run in the family."

Neither laughed at the little joke. Patty gently kicked her legs out. "What was yours about?"

Chris breathed. "Wyatt. It's always about Wyatt."

Patty nodded. "Mine's about Valhalla."

Chris turned to his younger cousin, perplexed at her declaration. "And how is Valhalla scary?"

Patty's face turned a pale ash color. She closed her eyes, her fingers gripping the blanket. "It's not Valhalla itself," she said. "I-I keep dreaming…seeing it on fire."

"On fire?"

Patty nodded, opening her eyes, and Chris saw terror in her pupils. "Every time I close my eyes, I see fire," she whispered. "Everywhere."

Then, his cousin shook and tears slipped from her brown eyes. Chris took his blanket and wrapped Patty with it, pulling her into a close embrace as she tried to calm herself.

"I-I don't know why I keep seeing it, Chris," Teardrop splashing on the hut's floor as Patty spoke. "It keeps popping up all the time. And, I'm afraid that…I'm afraid that it's not a nightmare. That it's—"

"A premonition," Chris said for her and Patty nodded.

"I-I don't want it to come true," she said. "I don't want to see Valhalla destroyed."

Chris held her tightly, gently rubbing her arms in smooth motions. "It's okay Patty," he said. "We won't let that happen. We can stop it from happening. Just like your mother used to prevent hers from coming true."

Patty was now crying harder, shoving her head into Chris' body to hide her face. Chris let her as he rocked her until no more tears shed.

She turned her face back out, her weary eyes looking up at Chris. "I'm sorry."

Chris gave a small smile. "You don't have to be sorry, Patty," he said. "For anything."

Patty nodded and scooted closer to Chris. "Could you put on the light show again?"

"Yeah," he said and, with a wave of his arms, little blue orbs appeared in front of them, dancing to their own rhythm.

Together, they both watched the flying orbs in silence, dwelling in their thoughts on the nightmares that kept them awake.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

Despite the dangers that waited outside the island, Chris returned with Ryan. No one knew of their plan to go outside. It was kept quiet because Ryan wanted to surprise Jen. Chris easily designed their facial identities before leaving Valhalla to avoid any incidents like last time at the pharmacy. They landed in the sewers once again and Chris pocketed the pendant as they ventured outside in New York City. Like San Francisco, New York City was in shambles with dark clouds haunting the skies and eerie silence filled between the buildings. But, businesses were opened and running and a few people pretended that everything was normal and okay. They all continued with their lives, blinding themselves from the probes that flew overhead or the demons that stalked them.

Ryan stopped in his tracks, staring up at a baby blue sign mantled on the building's wall. "Here we are," he said.

He opened the door and Chris followed, seeing the magnificent jewels displayed in fine glass cases. Diamonds big and small twinkled at them as their eyes roamed the display cases, studying their beauty. Ryan pointed to one. "What do you think of that one?"

Chris examined the ring underneath Ryan's finger. It was simple. A silver band with a single small diamond placed in front. "It's nice," he said. "Simple."

Ryan frowned at the ring. "Okay, so not that one."

Ryan moved onto the next display cases, examining another array of engagement rings. Chris followed him, eyeing the room and scanning every face to ensure no demons were stalking them. But, it seemed they were all humans.

"Okay—what about this one?"

Chris glanced down to see another silver band, a medium sized diamond guarded by two tinier, but just as bright, diamonds. "Hmm…precious."

Ryan elbowed Chris in the ribs. "Some help you are," he said. "I think Jen would love it."

"Jen would love anything from Tiffany's," Chris commented, scanning the room again, eyeing at all the wide-eyed girls that were drooling over the priceless items. "Like most girls."

"Please," Ryan said. "When have you ever seen Jen wear jewelry?" Ryan glanced at the other rings.

Chris rested his arms on the case, examining the jewelry. "So, what? Do you need me to telekinetically place it in my pocket?"

Ryan scoffed. "No, I'm going the traditional route," he said and he pulled out a thick envelope. He peeled the lid back, revealing multiple greenbacks.

Chris goggled at him. "What the…where did you get that money?"

"From my bank account," Ryan said. "Mist helped me. She got me entrance to my bank and I grabbed the money that I knew was left before I went into hiding."

"Mist helped you?"

Ryan nodded. "Yeah. She thought the idea was romantic."

"The robbery or the engagement?"

"The engagement," Ryan cleared. "_And_ it wasn't robbery. It's my money! From _my_ bank account."

Chris shook his head, unbelievable at the thought of Mist helping Ryan rob a bank. "Okay, then what did you need me for?"

Ryan squatted down to get eye-level with the rings. "To help me pick out the perfect ring," he said, examining a diamond sprinkled gold band. "That's what a Best Man's job is right?"

Chris jolted up, shaking his head as if trying to remove the sand that clogged his ears. He must have misheard Ryan. "Wait…what?"

Ryan straightened up, eyes away from the rings. "I want you to be my Best Man," he said. "That is…if Jen says yes and all."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You."

"What about Bobby?"

"What do you mean?"

Chris stumbled for words. "It's just…I figured you would…I mean, I thought you and Bobby were close…"

"Do you not want to be my Best Man?" Ryan queried.

"No," Chris said, instantly. "I didn't say that. I'm just…surprised. I didn't think you would ask me."

Ryan cocked an eyebrow at Chris, staring at him with small amusement. "Really? You thought I would ask Bobby before you?"

Chris nodded. And, Ryan mused. "Huh? Bobby is awesome and all, but I don't hang-out with him as much as I do with you."

"It's just he's more your age and you two know each other longer than the two of us," Chris started. "That's why I thought you would ask him."

"We're not that far apart," Ryan stated.

Chris snorted a laugh. "You're thirteen years older than me."

Ryan paused, adding the math in his head. "Really? Huh. Doesn't feel like it." Ryan peered over the glass case once again. "I really think Jen would like that one."

Chris reexamined the ring with the three diamonds. It was beautiful and he was positive Jen would love it as well. "It's pretty," Chris said. "I think she would like it."

"Like it?" Ryan repeated.

"The ring?" Chris said, taking a glimpse at the ring. "Sure. But, she'll love it the moment you give it to her."

Ryan smirked, chuckling at Chris' cheesy line. "Funny. You should work for Hallmark."

"They wouldn't hire me."

A young woman approached the two friends. "May I help you with anything?"

"Actually, yes," Chris said, patting Ryan on the back. "My friend here is getting married. And he's thinking of this ring."

The woman's eyes lit up, excited. She took out the ring and started going over in great detail how wonderful and precious the ring was. Ryan was sold and soon, they were back out on the streets, Ryan carefully pocketing his new purchase close to his heart.

"Do you think she'll say yes?" Ryan asked.

"Of course," Chris said, matter-factly. "You guys already act like a married couple. I actually thought you were married when I first met you."

"Yeah…I guess," Ryan said. "We've been like that for a while. You know? Girlfriend-Boyfriend. Never making the next step."

"Busy?"

A tiny flinch of a smile fluttered Ryan's face. "Sort of," he said. "God—I can still remember the first time I met her."

"Where did you meet her?" Chris asked, curiously.

"At Magical School, actually," Ryan said. "We were young students. Both fifteen."

"High School Sweethearts," Chris commented. "Cute. Love at first sight?"

"Not really," Ryan said. "We didn't talk very much. It wasn't until we had to run for our lives. When Magical School was abandoned the first time, the Noxon Demons were freed and they started gunning down every student in our class. Jen and I were the last ones."

Chris turned to him. "So, the near-death scenario threw you two together? Sounds vaguely familiar."

"Ha-ha-ha," Ryan said, cheerless. "But, it wasn't the near-death thing that…I mean, we were scared of course," Ryan added, his eyes searching for the right memory. "So, we fled to our old instructor's house for help. Unfortunately, he was no longer there."

"Who was your instructor?"

"Your father, Leo."

Chris didn't say anything for a moment. He bit the bottom of his lip before speaking again. "Yeah, well, he wasn't one for sticking around."

"Yeah…that's when we met your mother," Ryan said. "She helped us defeat the Noxon demons. We owe her our lives." An amusing grin spread across his face as he looked over at Chris. "Actually, it was also when we first met."

Chris' brows rose up his forehead. "Huh?"

"Yeah, you were just a toddler," Ryan went on. "Jen held you in her lap while I made funny faces. You laughed and clapped. Once you tried to grab my face."

Chris halted, searching for any evidence of what Ryan said. "I-I don't remember that."

"You were just a toddler," Ryan revealed. "But, yeah, Jen and I both babysat you and Wyatt that night."

Ryan gave a few playful pats on Chris' back and a quick wink. "See? We've known each other a lot longer than you think."

"Apparently," Chris said and he fidgeted. "God…you didn't change my diapers did you?"

"Nope," Ryan said. "Just made funny faces."

They crawled back into the sewers, Ryan gagging at the unpleasant odor that dwelled the channels. Chris pulled out the pendant and, with a simple touch, the whirlpool appeared. They stepped through returning to freshness and brightness that only an island could provide.

Closing the portal, Chris watched Ryan double check the ring in his breast pocket. "I'm sure it's still there," Chris said.

"It is."

They both walked down one of the many paths, heading back to the rest of the group. "So, when are you planning on doing it? The proposal?"

"Tonight, actually," Ryan said. "On the beach that faces home."

"Nice," said Chris. "You have a speech all written out?"

"Had it since year one of our relationship," Ryan admitted.

Chris nodded, a smile cracking his face. "I'm happy for you both," he said. "How you two manage to still find happiness in these days…"

"Anyone can find happiness Chris," Ryan said. "You just can't have the bad thing overpowering them."

"Kind of hard when you are being hunted."

"Which is why I have Jen," Ryan said. "Because when I am with her…well, I know we will be all right."

Chris took in his words, scrambling and rearranging to understand what Ryan said. To have someone you love, to fight for, is what makes things brighter than just survival. Chris, however, was uneasy with love. Friendships came naturally to him if he wanted it. But, love? That was difficult. Confusing.

"So, Christopher Halliwell," Ryan said, interrupting his thoughts. "Enough about my love life. What about you Mr. Bachelor? Do you have anyone special?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Jesus, you sound like my Uncle Coop."

There was an odd, respectful silence when Chris said Coop's name. A remembrance for his sacrifice.

Chris continued speaking, "I don't necessarily have time for love," he said. "With Wyatt gunning me down. I mean, whoever I love would be put in harm's way and I…"

"Okay…easy," Ryan said. "Again, the negativity. Chris—stop worrying about everything. Have some fun."

"I have fun."

"Like what? And demon vanquishing doesn't count."

"I wasn't going to say that," Chris said. "Last time I had fun was beating you in chess."

"That's not what I am talking about," Ryan exasperated. "I mean like having fun and being happy? Like at peace with no burdens for tomorrow."

Chris turned from Ryan, soughing. "I don't get that luxury," he said. "I'm a Halliwell. And, having fun usually means trouble is around the corner."

"There's always going to be trouble around the corner," Ryan countered. "And, like I said before, you can't let it dictate how you should live. Find something happy or, better yet, find someone who will make you happy."

And, when Ryan said to find _someone_, Bianca's face burst through Chris mind. "Well…maybe. One day."

Ryan peered at him and then lowered his voice. "Jen told me that Mist has a crush on you."

"We're just friends," Chris insisted.

"Heard that before," Ryan said. "Ever thought of becoming more than that?"

Chris shook his head. "I like Mist and it would be weird if it didn't work out," he said. "I respect and like Mist too much to risk losing her if things go wrong."

Ryan sighed sarcastically. "Really? Or is it because of Bianca?"

Chris hit a brick wall. He froze and looked at Ryan, surprised. He stuttered in his attempt to ask Ryan what he knew about Bianca and him, but Ryan half-heartedly shrugged.

"Bobby told me about how Bianca and you were arguing at the Pharmacy about something," Ryan said. "He said it looked like a couple's quarrel."

Chris breathed deeply. "Well, I guess he was right a little bit," he said, off-handedly "I…We shared a kiss."

Now, Ryan was surprised. "Seriously? Bianca and you?"

Chris walked with a huff. "Yeah. I know! It's ridiculous. It can't actually ever work. But…when she kissed me—"

"She kissed you?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah and…I felt what you said earlier about being at peace," he said. "But, then she ran like I was a monster…"

Chris drifted into silence. The two friends walked side-to-side, getting closer to the rest of the group. Chris could hear his Mitchell cousins screaming in delight and he wondered what exciting thing was occurring at the camp.

Then Ryan placed a hand on Chris' shoulder, stopping him. "Did she ever tell you why she ran?"

"She said she doesn't want any distractions," Chris said. "And, she's probably right. She is in a dangerous position—"

Ryan waved his hand madly. "No. Bullshit! You and Bianca," he said. "Clearly she has feelings for you if she keeps risking her position to save your ass." Ryan took in a sharp breath. "From the way I see it, you both are afraid to get close because of what may or may not happen. Afraid of lost. Jesus! If everyone felt that way, no one would be alive!

"Look at your mother!" Ryan said. "She loved Leo, but most witches and magical creatures know that it's illegal for a whitelighter and their charge to fall in love—to even be married and have kids. And, look! They did it anyway despite all the complication, the losses, and the hurt."

"Because that is what love is," Ryan concluded. "It's everything."

Chris stared at Ryan for a minute. "Damn. Maybe Hallmark should hire you too."

Ryan scoffed. "I'm serious," he said. "The next time you see her…tell her. Don't just chicken out."

Chris nodded, but he doubted he would see Bianca anytime soon. Since the pharmacy incident, she hadn't made another contact in a week and a half. Nothing. And, he was beginning to think that Bianca truly did not want to see him.

"Hey!"

Jen came running up the dirt path to both of them, stopping in front of Ryan. "Where have you two been?" she asked. "Everyone was wondering."

"Oh!" Ryan started, his mouth hung open, glancing to Chris for help. "We were um, on the other side of the island…"

"Playing chess," Chris said.

"Again," finished Ryan.

Jen eyed the two witches suspiciously. "Seriously? Chess? You two need a new game," she said and she took Ryan's hand. "Come on! We're playing volleyball! Hailey managed to enchant a coconut into a ball."

And, before Ryan could say another word to Chris, he was dragged off toward the delightful sounds of people having fun. Chris went to trail after his friends when he heard a voice ring inside his head.

_Chris…if you can hear me…are you free to talk?_

_**BREAK**_

Bianca once again waited in the arboretum. She held Chris' leather jacket in her hands, waiting and hoping that Chris received her message. She couldn't hold off the conversation any longer. If she did, she was sure Chris would pop back outside and be snatched by Wyatt's minions or—worse—by Wyatt himself.

She paced in front of the bench where they shared their kiss. She was hoping he would come. But her heart and mind had two different reasons for that hope. She had planned what to say to Chris. Apologize for the long wait. Hand back jacket. Tell him that she did not care to have a relationship with him. Then leave. Thirty minutes top!

But, when she saw Chris approaching her from the other side of the gazebo, her speech inked out of her mind.

He came up to her, stopping only a foot away. "Hey."

"Hi."

Silence.

"Is that my jacket?"

Bianca glanced down at her hands. "Yes! Yeah, I kind of stole it from you that night," she said, handing it back to Chris. "I dry cleaned it."

Chris accepted the jacket, putting it on. "You didn't have to."

"It smelled."

"Well, in that case," Chris said, eye crinkling as he smiled. "Thanks."

Bianca was about to "you're welcome" when a buzzing sound grew loud nearby. They both spun to face the approaching probe, its laser getting ready to scan Bianca's face.

Bianca gasped, but before she could destroy it, Chris telekinetically smashed it into the wall. "Maybe being outside isn't a good idea," he said. "Come! I know where we can go."

Together, they left the arboretum, heading down the once noisy streets of San Francisco, They didn't speak to each other, afraid someone could be eavesdropping on them. Finally, they got to an abandoned loft factory. Chris held the door opened and Bianca climbed the stairs to the top. She opened the door and saw a mattress, desk and a few familiarities to the time she found Chris after Leo's death.

"Is this…"

"Yeah," Chris answered before Bianca could finish. "My sanctuary. A place I go to escape this whole war. I haven't been to it since that day you helped me after Leo's death."

Chris closed the door and peaked outside through the window. "We'll be safe here," he said. "No interruptions."

Still, neither said anything. Bianca started picking underneath her nails, looking elsewhere but Chris' face. And, Chris stood, leaning against the desk.

"I guess we don't have anything to say?" Bianca said.

"I do."

Bianca flickered up. "What?"

Chris strolled up to Bianca, his body relaxed as he stood in front of her, mere breaths from each other. Bianca tensed up. "I just spent the afternoon looking at rings," Chris announced.

Bianca's brows wrinkled in confusion. Was he? No…

"Ryan is going to propose to Jen tonight," Chris continued, and now Bianca understood the rings and her all the tension eased away.

"I thought Ryan and Jen are already married," Bianca said.

"They get that a lot," Chris replied. "But, when he told me how he feels being with Jen…I realized that I felt the same way when we kissed. That sense of security and hope."

Chris moved closer, but still not touching Bianca. "I'm not saying marriage," he stated. "I just…I want to give us a shot."

"Chris—" Bianca's heart was thumping loudly that she was sure the witch-lighter could hear the melody.

"Bianca…I know you think it will be a distraction, but from what?" Chris questioned her. "From the mission? From this war? Because, I can tell you that a distraction from either of those two things would be good. For both of us."

She was losing. She had to get things back on track. Stay on the course. "Chris…the kiss didn't mean anything!" Bianca stated, despite the lies that reflected in the pools of her eyes when she said those words.

Chris snorted at Bianca's declaration. "Yeah, I would believe that if you said so at the pharmacy or if you never called me."

"Chris…"

"Please Bianca tell me the truth," Chris pleaded, his tone desperate for answers that pained him. "Why did you kiss me? And why did you run?"

"Be-Because I…I ran because I was afraid," Bianca admitted.

"Of what?"

Bianca's jawline tightened as her body tried desperately to stop revealing her secrets. "Of my feelings for you," she managed to whisper, looking up at Chris. "I-I never meant to kiss you Chris. It sort of happened, but when it did…I-I didn't want it to stop."

Chris was puzzled. "Then why did you run? And lie to me about it meaning nothing?"

Bianca struggled to take a breath. The beating of her heart pressured her and she felt tears form in her eyes. "Because your Wyatt's brother!" she yelped, eyes stinging as Chris flinched at his title. "If anyone found out…the consequences…" she started, rambling in the height of her anxiety like a steam train at full speed. "I-I shouldn't love you! I shouldn't get involved…"

Chris watched as Bianca struggled to find more words. She couldn't tell him the entire truth. She couldn't dare to see the pained look of his eyes if he found out that her real mission was to bring Chris back to his brother. And, she couldn't bare the idea of him hating her. Forever.

Because, she did love him. That night at the arboretum was the best night she had in years and she would often daydream about what would have happened if she never left.

"You love me?"

Bianca returned to reality. "What?"

"You said that you 'shouldn't love me'," Chris revealed and his bright, green eyes rested on her delicate face. He drew closer to her that she could smell the scent of sand, flowers, and coconut. "Do you mean it?" he asked, softly. "Do you love me?"

Bianca swallowed, her whole body craving to be next to him, and she subjected herself to this newfound, powerful emotion. She nodded. "Yes…I do."

Chris took Bianca's trembling hands into his own. She could feel the warmth flowing from him into her, relaxing her emotional nerves. "Good," Chris said, grinning broadly. "Because I would have looked like an idiot if I said it first and you didn't."

Bianca crackled a grin on her face and feeling her cheeks heating up, she turned to hide. Her hair swooped down, shielding her rosy cheeks. But, Chris brushed her hair behind her ears. "May I?"

Bianca didn't know what he was planning on doing, but she allowed him and soon, his lips were back onto hers. And, the moment they kissed, Bianca felt safe and enormously happy, like the dangers that forever lurked nearby were pushed back by the lightness she felt consuming her. Everything from her mind was pushed back, Chris taking front and center now that he managed to break down the wall she had built up all her life. Nothing else mattered to her at the moment. She forgotten all the dangers, problems, and issues at hand as she pressed herself to Chris.

Consumed by love, she'd forgotten that there was meeting she had to attend with Wyatt and the rest of the counsel that night. Instead, she pulled Chris closer to herself as she led him to the mattress.


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78**

When Bianca awoke the next morning, she found herself on a mattress, arms wrapped around her, and a blanket barely covering her naked body. Carefully, she craned her neck back to see Chris Halliwell asleep next to her, unaware that she was now wide awake since the morning sun's light splashed on her eyes.

She stared at him, admiring the way his hair swept to the side in such a casual manner and the peaceful presence he had when asleep, despite the horrid surroundings of a forsaken battleground.

A small smile spread across her face, and though she wished she could stay, she had to leave. She had to leave Chris behind her and any emotion she had for him as well. She can't keep bringing her hopes up. Can't keep believing of the possibility of having a happy ending with Chris. Because, in the end, she knew that Chris will either die or become a warlord like Wyatt. And, either option is not what Bianca wanted.

She wanted the Chris she was with now. The one willing to save innocents, to still have hope over a better world, and to a pure heart, untainted by the evils that pursue him. So, it was best to get out of it now. To preserve the memory she had with him close to her heart forever.

Catlike, Bianca reluctantly pulled herself out of Chris' embrace and started putting on her clothes that were tossed aside. Once dressed and with careful steps, she headed straight to the door.

"Sneaking out?"

Bianca froze. Chris was awake.

She turned back to see Chris sitting up, eyes watching her closely. Bianca straightened up, face hard like a stone. "I wasn't…"

"Don't lie to me."

It wasn't an order or a command. It was gentle like a plea.

Bianca's eyes rested on Chris' sober face, tired of the lies. "You're right," Bianca admitted. "I was sneaking out."

Chris nodded and he telekinetically snatched his shirt from the floor. "Next time, I would advise that you shimmer. Less noisy than walking."

"Note taken."

Chris threw his shirt over his head. "So, what's the reason this time?"

"Chris…"

Chris huffed, raking his hair back, causing strands to stick up in a few places. "I don't understand why…" Chris dropped his chin to his chest, eyes drawn away from Bianca. "I just want to know why?"

Bianca didn't speak. Her eyes kept moving from Chris' face to the ground, and then back to Chris. She swallowed with difficulty as the wall she placed around her heart kept being hit by a wrecking ball.

"I'm sorry I keep…I keep running away from you…especially after," Bianca's voice drifted into the silence, pausing for a short moment as she glimpsed at the knotted sheets, before speaking again. "I really am. I tried to explain last night, but..." She indicated again stared at the bed, "Trust me, this is for the best."

"Really?"

Bianca crossed her arms. "Yes. Really."

"Then explain to me why making love to me and then running is for the best?" Chris asked.

She looked on, wishing she had moved faster to avoid this. "What we did," she started, swallowing uneasily, "what we shared…that was all sincere."

Chris snorted. "Glad to know, but that still doesn't answer why you run."

Bianca moved over to the mattress, sitting back down. "I was running because I wanted to save this moment. Save this moment of us."

Chris stared quizzically back. "Save?"

"You can keep hoping, Chris," Bianca started. "But, I know the truth about the future."

Chris' brows rose, a smirk playing on his lips as he curiously stared at Bianca. "Really?"

Bianca rolled her eyes at his inquisition. "Okay, I don't know what the future might be for us," she said. "But, when I woke up in your arms. I…I didn't want it to end. But, that's it, isn't?"

"What's it?"

"Our relationship," Bianca clarified. "It won't last…it's not in the cards."

"Why not?"

Bianca grew irritated. How could Chris not see it? Was he too blind to notice how rocky of an area they were standing on? That their story isn't a Happily Ever After. And it never will. "Because in the end, only two outcomes will happen," Bianca said, firmly. "Either you die or…"

Bianca couldn't finish. Her chest tightened like a snake coiling her in a tight squeeze. Imagination running wild as it flashed images of Chris dressed in a long, dark trench coat, his hand crackling of power.

But, the Chris in front of her was wearing a white undershirt, hair disheveled, and his hands were resting over the blankets. They were not crackling with power. He was not the man she feared…yet. And, Chris was waiting for her to finish the sentence.

"…you become just like your brother," Bianca managed to say.

She watched as Chris took in her fears. He leaned back, head resting against the wall. But, his eyes never wavered from Bianca's face. She wanted him to say something to counter her fears. To tell her that she was ridiculous to believe any of those would occur. She needed to hear him say that.

But, he continued to study her, eyes seemingly concentrated as he pondered the dramatics Bianca entailed. His eyes unusually calm from such a strong statement. His chest rose and fell in slow rhythms as if he had nothing strangling him. No fear pulling him through the cracks like Bianca. Calm and content, the opposite of Bianca.

Suddenly, Chris straightened up. "So, you keep running because you're afraid of…afraid of losing—"

"You," finished Bianca. "And, yes. I don't want to lose the person I love."

"Won't you be losing me if you left?" questioned Chris. Bianca didn't answer, so he continued, "Look—based off what I know, the future is complicated. There are a lot of possible outcomes for each and every one of us. And, the chances of either one of those fears occurring is 1 to 1000."

"Besides," Chris added, looking right into Bianca's eyes with a stupid grin. "We are all going to die anyway."

Bianca slightly pushed Chris back in mock anger. "You know what I mean," she said. "I'm afraid you'll die before we can—"

"Have a life we both deserve," finished Chris, nodding understandably. "Yeah. I know what you mean."

He took Bianca's hands again, gently massaging her fingers. "But, don't worry," he insisted. "I won't ever become my brother's lackey _and_ I have no plans of dying young."

Bianca nodded, but the back of her brain thumped her for lying to herself. If she was to succeed, then Chris would become like his brother. And, if she didn't succeed, he would die.

Unfortunately, Chris didn't realize of this predicament. He didn't know that being with Bianca gave him two doors to go through and neither of them were the promises he made.

With much effort to push aside her gloom, she managed to give Chris a faint smile. She curled her body next to him, head resting on his shoulder as she listened to his steady heartbeat hoping it would calm hers down.

Chris kissed her forehead and she breathed. "Thanks," she said.

They both relaxed, enjoying the quiet morning between themselves when Bianca shot up. "What time is it?"

Chris glanced around, shrugging. "I don't know. Maybe near seven. Why?"

Bianca jolted out of the bed, digging into her pockets and pulling out a tiny watch. "Shit! Shit!" she uttered. "I'm late."

"For what?"

"I'm supposed to be meeting my…family," Bianca said before she could say "mother". "We have to give Lord Wyatt updates on our rogue demon vanquishes. If I don't come…"

"Okay, okay," Chris said, in a soothing voice, but just a bit anxious. "Just…go!"

Bianca checked that she had everything before getting ready to leave when she turned right back to Chris, pecking him on the lips. "Goodbye!"

"Tell Wyatt I say hi."

Bianca stopped dead. "What? Y-You want me to…"

Chris chuckled as a teasing smile split his face. "I'm kidding," he said. "Now go!"

Bianca nodded and with a simple thought, she shimmered away back to her apartment to change into new clothes as Chris gathered his shoes to return to Valhalla.

_**BREAK**_

When Chris returned, he was not at all surprised to see everyone awake, as if night had never fallen over the island. He heard sounds coming from every direction, sounds of cries, joys, and snaps of a log on fire. Chris sauntered through the jungle, heading to his hut to change, but someone caught his arm and spun him around.

"She said YES!" Ryan cried. "She said yes, Chris!"

Chris felt his whole body shake as Ryan, abundance of joy coursing his body, wrangled him. Chris congratulated Ryan on the engagement and asked when the wedding would occur.

"Jen wants it soon," Ryan said. "Something about doing it earlier or never."

He understood Jen's need to rush the wedding. To avoid the chance it won't ever happen. "So…"

"In about two weeks," said Ryan. "Enough time to find some kind of wedding dress for her and other things like flowers, an arch…etc."

"What about a tux?"

"Oh…yeah I'll need one of those don't I?"

Chris nodded. "And, we'll have to do something with your hair," he said as he acted like a hair stylist, flipping Ryan's hair up and tweaking a few strands.

Ryan pushed him aside, "Says the person with severe bed head," he said. "Seriously? What were you doing earlier?"

"Err…nothing," Chris said. "I went out. Checked a few things here and there."

Ryan eyed him suspiciously. "For the whole night? Yeah—Chris, I'm not your younger cousins," he said. "You were with Bianca, weren't you?"

Chris didn't answer, but that was all Ryan needed. He chuckled, a stupid grin on his face that made Chris blush in embarrassment as he begged Ryan to stop laughing.

"Looks like you two sort out your problems," Ryan choked as his laughter slowed. "Was it your first time?"

"Private matter."

But, again, Chris' refusal gave Ryan the answer to his question. "It gets better," Ryan informed the young witch-lighter. "The first time isn't always magical…"

"Ew…please! Stop. Just…stop," Chris said. "Refocus back to the wedding."

"Refocus back to the wedding, uh?"

Both Ryan and Jen looked behind them to see Jen sneaking up. She eyed the two, smirking at their sudden uneasiness. "What were you two talking about?"

"Wedding," Chris shouted before Ryan. "Talking about how to get tuxes for the wedding." Chris then gave Jen a hug and muttered a congratulations to her.

She accepted the hug, but not the answer. "No you weren't," she said. "You two were talking about something else…"

"It's Chris—" Ryan said but Chris jumped back into control.

"I was just asking Ryan's advice on girls," Chris interrupted, and Jen narrowed her brown eyes at him, interested. "You know…how did a guy like Ryan managed to keep a girl like you…that type of stuff. It's nothing."

Jen measured Chris slowly, eyeing as she evaluated the truthfulness of his response. "Okay…it's your secret," she said. "If it's that important to you, I won't ask." And, Chris gave a grateful nod to her before Jen turned to Ryan. "But, let's do talk about the wedding."

Ryan, in his over-flowing energy, started rambling off a list of things that they needed for the wedding that Jen and Chris were boggled at what he was saying. Jen, unable to take it, hushed him into silence

"We don't have to go all-out, Ryan," Jen said calmly. "Just a modest wedding is fine for me."

"No, no…I remembered how you girls used to talk about weddings," Ryan said. "Talking about fancy venues and dresses…"

"But that was way before any of this happened," Jen explained. "Now, I just want a white dress. Nothing else matters."

"What about the groom?" Chris questioned.

Jen paused, her eyes rolling up to the sky as she pondered the issue for a few seconds. "If you find Aaron Johnson, then the groom will also be added onto the list."

Ryan groaned, but Jen let a giggle slip out as she linked her arms around his. "I'm only teasing you, Ryan," she said. "I can't imagine another person at the altar."

Jen gave a peck on Ryan's cheek and Ryan sighed. "All right," he said. "I'll be there if you want me to be. But, if Aaron Johnson does show up…"

"Then I'm afraid you will have to step aside."

"Unless I ask Chris to beat him up for me," Ryan said, glancing over to Chris. "Right?"

"As Best Man, my job _is_ to make sure the groom stays put," Chris said. "So, I guess I would have to take care of Mr. Johnson."

Jen whined, but it was all good fun, because she started laughing as Ryan imagined how it would go down. He talked how he would tackle the Hollywood star to the floor, wrestling him as Chris, every now and then, would his telekinesis to cause Aaron to miss hit target or slip during the fight. Then, he would rescue the bride from the monster, by carrying her away. Jen, of course, argued the story the entire way through despite Ryan claiming he could do all those ninja stunts.

Chris was no longer listening to the two happy couple. He kept wondering if Bianca was okay. If she got home all right. Was Wyatt mad at her? Hurting her?

He needed to see her again. "I'll see you two love birds later," he said. "Going to see what's going on with Freyja. Maybe go and check a few things."

"Okay," Jen said. "If you need us to come…"

"He doesn't need us," Ryan said, giving Chris a single wink.

"I'll be fine," he said and he glared at Ryan. "I'm just checking."

Leaving Jen and Ryan to discuss wedding plans, Chris headed to the Temple Cave where he knew Freyja would be, trying to think of anything that was necessary to do. Dirt kicked up behind him, his head bent down as he examined the foliage that reached over the pathway, unaware someone was standing in his way.

Chris jumped back when he collided with Mist. "Mist! Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there."

Mist regained her composure. "I'm fine! I'm okay," she assured him. "However, I'm glad I found you. Wondering where you were all this morning. Did you hear the good news?"

"Ryan and Jen are getting married," Chris responded and added after seeing Mist's surprise. "Yeah, I helped Ryan pick out the ring the other day. Knew it was happening last night. So, did they tell you?"

Mist nodded excitedly, beaming. "Yes. Jen told me that night. Asked me to be her…maid? Something like that. I don't know what it means exactly…"

"Maid of Honor?" Chris said and Mist nodded. "You get to be the young lady that helps the bride on her wedding day. You are her go-to person."

Mist contemplated the meaning, trying to decide if she should be excited or not. "Is that a good thing?"

"It's an honor for most girls."

Mist lightened up, the sun cascading on her made her appear like she's star. "An honor," she repeated. "I'm…speechless to think she's given me that position."

"Why? You're good friends with her," Chris claimed. "Better friends than others on the island."

"I guess...I guess I forgot that we're all not just soldiers," Mist said. "That we are also friends."

"Still have the Valkyrie mindset," Chris teased, wagging his finger at her forehead. "But, congratulations on getting it."

"Thanks," murmured Mist as the two friends began to walk in the same direction. "Do you think they'll find a happily ever after? Like the ones in your stories."

Chris turned to her, brows wrinkled forward. "Stories?"

"Patty and Junior asked me to read to them the other night," Mist explained. "Something called Fairy Tales."

Chris understood. "Oh! Those stories. Well, maybe it doesn't come up so clean and easy," he said, "but I bet they will in the end. It's Ryan and Jen. They're going to be happy as long as they are together."

Mist nodded, knowing exactly what he means. Every time she was with Chris, it seemed like nothing could go wrong. Nothing bad would happen. Nothing scary. Nothing. All was well when she was with him and every time she saw or heard him, her heart would flutter and she felt like she could soar through the skies and up to the Heavens.

But, Chris had no idea and she was too afraid to let him know. But, maybe she should. Ryan made the leap with Jen. Maybe she could with Chris?

Mist side-glanced at Chris. "Chris…I wanted to talk to you about—"

Chris craned his head to look at Mist, intent on listening to what she was going to say, but before she could say another word, Freyja burst from the following path. She looked relieve at seeing the two of them.

"Thank goodness you are together," she announced. "I don't have to look anymore. Come! I have a job for you both."

Freyja spun on her heels, expecting Chris and Mist to follow immediately. But, they did not. Chris stepped in stride to follow, but stopped to look back at Mist. "What did you need to talk about?"

Mist shook her head, pushing the silly idea out of her head. "Nothing. We, um, better get going."

By the time they arrived at the Temple Cave, Freyja was already twirling a dagger over a very large map. "A major battle strike occurred here," she said as the tip's dagger rested over Perth. "Based off the magic vibe, I believe that even Wyatt was there and participated in the battle. I need you two to find any survivors. Anyone who could tell us why this attack occurred."

"Won't it be for power?" Chris said. "Hell, there might not even be a _real_ reason."

Freyja narrowed her eyes at the Halliwell. "Lord Wyatt was there," she said. "That means whatever happened there was important."

Chris backed down from Freyja's jarring stance on the subject "All right," he said. "So, it's a search and rescue with a hint of interrogation."

"I would prefer to call it questions," Freyja said. "And, I'm sure they will be willing to help."

"Demons will most likely still be there," Chris commented. "And probes. I'll have to glamour us before we leave."

"If things get too bad," Freyja said, "Orb out and find a secure location to come back to Valhalla."

Chris sighed heavily, causing the two Valkyries to look up in alarm. "Actually I can't."

"What do you mean?" demanded Freyja. "You're a whitelighter!"

"Yes, but Wyatt has set up a whitelighter monitor at his headquarters," Chris informed Freyja and Mist. "Anything I do with that heritage side, I'm basically bringing Wyatt to me."

"Could be another whitelighter?" Mist suggested. "Doesn't necessarily mean you."

"Well it wouldn't have if it was two years ago," Chris said. "There aren't any left besides me and the Mitchell kids."

Freyja let out a frustrated grunt. "He's getting smarter," she said. "But, we can still make this work."

"How?"

Mist pondered for a long moment, muttering to herself. Chris managed to catch Leo's name amogst the jabbering words. Her finger tapping on her chin as she stared down at the map, eyes lost in her mind. Then, she lifted her attention back to Chris.

"You can't cloak yourself?" Freyja asked.

Chris shook his head. "Wyatt would already added that into the equation," he said. "He's probably used our blood to ensure the cloaking won't affect the monitors."

"I meant," Freyja said. "Can you still cloak yourselves?"

Chris contemplated. "I mean, yeah. It's not difficult magic to do. But…I don't see how that won't stop Wyatt from finding me."

Freyja placed the dagger down on the table. "You can't cloak your abilities from the monitors, but you can at least cloak you and Mist," she said. "Hide from demons. So, if trouble arises, cloak your selves and then run to find a safe place to return to Valhalla.

"That is what I meant when asking if you could cloak still," Freyja finished. "Would that work?"

Chris pondered the idea, juggling to find any possibilities of Wyatt being able to still pin his location despite the cloaking. If surrounded by demons cloaking themselves would be the best options. They could run quickly, hidden from sight, to a safer area before returning to the island.

With not much option, Chris shrugged his approval. "Yeah, but the minute I cloak us, we have to bolt because Wyatt will come."

Freyja turned and headed to the back of the cave. A few minutes later, she returned with two vials. "Here," she said and gave one to Chris and Mist. "Keep this with you just in case."

Chris examined the potion. "What is it? Instant death?"

Freyja scorned at his ludicrous theory. "No. It's a loss of vision type potion," she informed him. "Throw it at their feet and they'll lose sight up to about fifteen minutes. Gives you plenty of time to cloak and run before Wyatt comes down on you both."

Chris and Mist pocketed their vials safely. "Okay," Chris looked over at Mist. "Then, I guess we're ready to go Down Under."

"Perth," said Freyja. "Perth, Australia."

"That's what I mean," Chris said. "Australia is the Land Down Under…you know?"

He only received blank expressions from both Valkyries. Chris surrendered. "Okay, yeah. Let's go to Australia."

_**BREAK**_

To Chris' unfortunate luck, the whirlpool dropped them off a few feet into the see. Chris, smelling of seawater and sand, trudged up to the streets, aggressively trying to get water out of his shoes.

"Seriously?" Chris complained. "It dropped us off in the ocean?"

Mist, however, didn't seem bothered. Her eyes stared on, depressed, at the wreckage that once looked like a lively city. Buildings were smoldering, smoke rising over wreckage, and bodies littered the streets in awkward, unwelcoming positions that Chris couldn't even stomach the horrors.

"This is bad," Mist muttered. "Whatever happened here…it's not…something terrible."

Chris agreed. "Yeah. Freyja was right. My brother was here."

Chris nudged his head down a street where the road was scattered with burnt carcasses of humans. Mist muffled a whimper as she held tight onto Chris' hand. Chris, gave a little squeeze, reassurance that they will be okay.

Mist took a steady breath, heart signaling stress through the multiple beats it pounded into her chest cavity. They walked down another street, one with less dead bodies, and started listening closely. Nothing. Every now and then, they heard a humming sound. They quickly hid amongst the falling rubble as a probe swooped by, scanning for any signs of life.

The last one nearly caught them, but Chris telekinetically turned it in another direction. They stayed hidden in their hideout as a few demons strolled past, unaware that the most wanted person was just a few feet away.

"Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you sense anyone?" Mist asked. "Did…did everyone here die?"

Still nestled between two collapsed buildings, Chris closed his eyes. His mind and senses rushed throughout the city, searching and feeling for any life that may have overcome such deadly turbulence. And, with great hope, Chris did sense someone.

"A witch," Chris said, opening his eyes to see Mist looking hopeful. "There's a witch nearby."

They both escaped their hideout, scurrying down the torn streets as Chris followed his senses to the witch.

"Are they okay?" Mist asked.

"I don't know," Chris said. "All I know is that they are alive…"

They turned sharply around the corner and Chris smacked himself into another, again for the second time.

The stranger swore loudly. "What the _bloody hell_!"

Chris realized he had ran into the witch they were searching for. "I am so sorry," Chris said. "I didn't know you would be standing right…Matt."

Chris' voice faded into the despair like footsteps drifting into silence. When the witch lifted his head, Chris' heart seized up, body paralyzed. Mist noticed the reaction and questionably stared at the witch they came to save, having no recollection of the young man with mousy hair named Matt.

But, Chris knew and she could see he was terrified.

The witch glared at the both of them. "How do you know my name?" he sneered deviously at Chris and Mist.

Before Chris and Mist could backtrack, Matt snatched Chris' arm, gripping him tightly. "WHO ARE YOU!" roared Matt, but his face changed from a curiously look to a revelation. "There's something wrong. I can feel it."

As Chris went to reach for his vial to throw at the witch, Matt muttered a few words. Both Chris and Mist felt it. Like a waterfall flowing over them, making them feel naked. The magic had washed off Chris' and Mist's face, revealing their true identities.

Matt stared back as a devilish grin leaped to his face. "Well…well," he said, coldly. "Christopher Halliwell."

Chris gulped at hearing Matt's chilling voice say his name. But, Matt took not notice. He had a proud, accomplished look as he stepped closer to Chris, his eyes burning in delight. "Lord Wyatt will be most pleased to see you."


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79**

Matt squeezed Chris' wrist that Chris could feel his bones strain underneath the pressure. With gleam in his eyes, Matt nearly dragged Chris closer to him so that his sneer was right in front of Chris' eyes.

"Now…let's have that brother reunion everyone has been dying to have," Matt said, glancing up to the smoking clouds. "Wy—"

A surge of fear jolted Chris to thrust his free hand directly into Matt's chest. The wind was knocked out of Matt's lungs as he flew yards up into the sky and landed the same a good distance away. Chris grabbed Mist's hand and they bolted down another street as they heard Matt's rage ring out.

"Chris!" Mist cried out, pointing in front of them.

Three demons shimmered in front, causing them to make a sudden halt and take a sharp turn down another alley. Probes were zooming above them, but Chris flicked his fingers and the crashed into the rumbled buildings.

A few more demons appeared in front of them, blocking their exit. The demons chasing them came up from behind. Chris swirled around for any way out of this mess. Mist pulled out her athame, eyeing the demon closest to them.

But, Chris had another plan. "Watch out," he muttered to Mist. He closed his eyes, concentrating hard, as he reached out to the demons. Mist watched again the black smoke exiting the demons and disappearing once again in ash.

Chris opened his eyes, not caring the piles of ash around them. "Now let's cloa—"

He didn't get to finish it when he struck in the back, forcing him to fall on his knees in pain. Mist spun around flashing her athame at Chris' attacker. Matt had returned, but he easily blocked Mist's blade.

Matt cackled at Mist's attempt to harm him. "Keep trying girl," he jeered. "You can't harm me."

And, unfortunately, he was right. His fighting style surpassed her own. Every time she thought she had him, he turned the table around and was soon pursuing her. Tiring, Matt took advantage and gave her a good kick to the stomach, knocking her down next to Chris.

Matt smirked at his victory as Mist coughed over ragged breaths. "So, this is what the Resistance is? A bunch of old-fashioned warriors? No wonder you hide," he said. "There's no way you could win face-to-face against Lord Wyatt."

Mist lifted her eyes up to him and glared. Matt's grin just widened. "Trying to be brave…tsk," he said. "Why? It won't save you. Bravery is what gets you killed."

Matt took Mist's athame, twirling in his fingers. "But, I do thank you for handing Chris right over," he said. "He's been missed dearly."

With a flip of the athame, Matt readied to plunge the athame into Mist's chest. As his arm dropped, Mist sucked in her last breath.

"NO!"

Chris gotten up and tackled Matt to the ground, the athame falling out of his hands. Wrestling, Chris reached for the vial Freyja gave to him. Matt knees Chris and nearly flipped Chris over onto his back, but Chris managed to pull out the vial. Despite being this close, Chris risked the chance. He broke the glass and the potion's smoke rose between the two of them.

"What have you done!" Matt yelled.

Once the smoke clouded his vision, Chris watched as the scene became consumed by dark spots until it all he could see was black. Both he and Matt were blind. Chris kicked Matt away from him and began to crawl around, feeling his way to Mist.

"Mist…"

A hand reached him and pulled him up to his feet. "Chris?"

"I can't see," Chris stated.

"Hurry! More demons are coming," Mist said. "Cloak us. Now!"

Chris, despite not seeing, did his best to cloak themselves as Mist led them away from Matt, who was now screaming for demons and crying out for Lord Wyatt.

Chris felt his brother's presence immediately. "He's here," Chris muttered. "Hurry! He'll find us soon. My powers are strong enough against him."

Mist supported Chris, who kept reaching his hands for support. Mist redirected Chris away from a group demons that ran passed them.

"I'm trying," Mist said. "We have to get out. Back to the ocean. It will be safer."

Chris cursed under his breath. "How far away are we?"

"A few miles."

Chris groaned. But, they trudged along, Chris keeping a sense of Wyatt presence. He was in the city, searching for him. He sensed the desperation in his brother's presence. They had to get out of the city.

Probes flew overhead as they were now on the edge of the city, the ocean now in view. Mist let out a great sigh of relief, which Chris took to be good news.

"We're there?" questioned Chris.

Mist nodded. "Nearly there."

A voice statically interrupted Chris' joy. It pierced his mind, burning as the words echoed. _Cloaking? Clever enough, but you can't hide forever._

Chris shivered. He recognized the voice that penetrated his thought so crudely. It was Wyatt and he was a step closer into locating them.

"We have to pick up the pace," Chris said. "Wyatt is able to reach my mind. It's only a matter of time now and he'll be joining us."

Mist heaved Chris' body and picked up the pace as Chris kept Wyatt's position locked in his mind.

_Where are you, Chris? Where are you running off to now? Trying to find a way to return to Valhalla? _

Chris tried to push his brother's words out of his mind. He focused on clinging onto Mist as she helped him step over the curb. His loss of sight gave him a sense of vulnerability, especially when his brother's voice distracted him from the mission home.

Mist led Chris onto the wooden docks. "Nearly there—"

"Not quite."

Chris looked to the sound of the voice and was forcefully ripped from Mist's arms. "Chris!" cried Mist.

After being pulled away from Mist, he lost his balance and, without his sight, he held his hands out for anything to support him. But his hands found nothing and he was back on the ground, feeling his way around the docks. He heard a few rumbles and tumbles around him, signally a fight was nearby.

"Mist!" Chris said, feeling she was in danger, lifted his hands up. He heard a crash and screams. But, he didn't hear Mist. "_Mist_!"

Chris crawled forward, hands stretched out in front of him as he tried to feel his way around the dock. Mind pounded as the Wyatt's presence grew closer. But, what confused him the most was that if the demon found them, then why hasn't Wyatt?

Before he could think any more about it, Chris hit his head against a pair of legs.

"Stop moving," said the voice. "Stay where you are."

Chris' heart leaped at the gentle voice of Bianca. She had arrived.

"Bianca—"

"Don't speak!" she ordered.

Chris did as he was told, trusting her. He stayed in his position, waiting, but heard another loud commotion nearby, his thoughts flooding with pain and worry over Bianca.

He waited with bated breath, silence and darkness still cradling him. He felt something loosen and a slight tug. His magic was wearing. Wyatt was pushing harder. The cloak was slowly dissolving. They were mere minutes away from being caught.

Footsteps approached him and he backed away, but he felt a hand lay on top of his head. "Good, I found you," Mist said and she helped him to his feet.

Another pair of footsteps approached, "We need to get you both out of here," Bianca urged. "Wyatt's here and he'll find you. It's a surprise he hasn't found you yet."

"He's getting closer," Chris admitted. "He's been talking to me. Telepathy."

"Telepathy? What powers do you Halliwells not have?" Bianca exasperated. "If he's able to connect with your mind, it means he'll be onto us any minute."

Chris shook his head as a revelation came to him. "No he won't," he assured Bianca and Mist. "As long as I am blind, he can't find us through telepathic ways. All he can see through me is darkness."

"Wait…" Bianca started. "You're _blind_!"

Chris started to explain, but Mist interrupted him. "Long story," she uttered, her voice on edge. "Another time and place for story-telling, don't you think?"

Chris sighed and wanted to tell Mist to ease up, but Bianca didn't waste in jumping back to what they were talking about earlier.

"All right," Bianca replied, bitterly. "So, we have time before Wyatt finds you."

"Well, Wyatt won't find us until the cloaking spell wears off," Chris added.

"Then scratch out time, we need to run," Bianca stated. "Your cloaking _is_ wearing off. I can see your outlines."

That was what he was feeling. The tugging was Wyatt's power pulling off Chris' cloaking magic. And, his brother was getting closer in succeeding.

Mist gripped Chris' hand. "Let's go."

"Couldn't agree with you anymore," Bianca said and Chris sensed Bianca stand next to him. "Here let help you with Chris."

Chris felt another arm wrapped around him, but at the same time, he felt Mist pull him close to her. "That's okay," Mist assured, shortly. "I got him."

"Well, then, have a better hold on him," Bianca said. "Or Wyatt will get him."

Mist huffed, but she led Chris down the dock. Chris kept feeling the pull of Wyatt's magic, his own wearing off easily as Wyatt pulled harder.

"Do it now," Bianca urged. "I can see you."

Chris heard the whishing sounds of the whirlpool portal opening. They had made it.

Mist moved Chris with her to jump through the portal, but Bianca's hand pulled him back as she kissed him passionately. "Next time you want to see me," Bianca whispered, "Don't put yourself in danger. Just call."

Chris smiled, but Mist gave a hard tug and they both fell into the whirlpool portal back to Valhalla.

_**BREAK**_

When they landed in Valhalla, Chris was on the ground, still unable to see clearly. His vision was returning, but he still had trouble seeing things clearly. He could see outlines of bushes, trees, and rocks that scattered in front of him.

He pulled himself up to his feet with the help of a palm tree as he tried to look for a blurry outline of Mist. "Mist?" he called. "Mist? Are you here?"

"I'm here."

Her voice was dead. He could hear anger deepening her tone when she barely uttered those words to him. Chris reached his hand, finding Mist's shoulder. But, the minute his palm landed on her skin, she shrugged it off.

Chris was startled. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"What did Bianca mean by if you wanted to see her, just call?" Mist questioned, voice lined like sharp steel.

"What?"

"And, the kiss?" Mist also demanded. "Why did she kiss you like…like that?"

"Err…" Chris juggled on how to say the truth to Mist. "Bianca and I are…um…" It was harder than he thought to explain to his best friend that he was dating someone she did not approve of. But, she witnessed them, so there was no point in beating around the situation. "We're dating."

Silence.

Chris couldn't tell if Mist stormed off or was still standing nearby. He concentrated on what he could see, but the outlines of objects were still masked and blurred. "Mist, please say something…or at least tell me you are still here."

"You're dating Bianca?" Mist finally spoke.

Chris nodded. "Yeah. I am."

And, then he felt a whiplash across his face. A palm striking his cheeks so hard that it swung his head to the other side and threw him back against the tree. His ears rang as the sting of the blow burned into his face.

"What the hell, Mist?" Chris said, utterly surprised by Mist's violence.

"Thought it would knock some sense into you," Mist growled. "What are you thinking? Dating _her_!"

"I was thinking of love," Chris replied, rubbing the side of his face that received the blow. "What's wrong with that?"

"Only that she can't be trusted!"

Chris huffed. "She just saved our lives," he gasped. "She's saved our lives and countless others! How much proof do you need for her to earn your trust?"

"She may have saved a few lives here and there," Mist retorted, "but she's hiding something! And, she somehow blinded you from it. Well, not me!"

Chris scoffed. "Please! This isn't about her hiding something," he said. "This is just jealousy."

Mist paused. "What are you talking about?"

Chris sighed, uncomfortable. "I know you like me."

"I don't know—"

"You don't have to lie, Mist," Chris said. "Bianca told me. Ryan told me. I've known for a while you had a thing for me."

Now Mist's darkly laughed at Chris' accusation. "Seriously? You think I don't trust Bianca because of a stupid girl crush?"

"Mist—"

He heard Mist pacing. "You know what? You're right," Mist admitted. "I do like you Chris. And, not just as a friend. But, I wouldn't let that cloud my judgment. I am a warrior! I am a Valkyrie! I know when someone is lying to me. And, she's lying!"

"She's not!" insisted Chris, trying to find which direction Mist was now pacing. "She's helping us."

"That's what she wants you to think," Mist retorted.

"Or maybe that's just what you want to believe," countered Chris.

Chris head Mist's scorn in her voice. "Is this how you see me?" she asked him. "You think a petty crush determines my judgment?"

"I think it's affecting it a little bit," Chris confessed.

Mist sharply inhaled. "Maybe you were right."

"What?"

"A few days ago," Mist explained. "You said friends don't think that low of each other."

Chris vaguely remembered the conversation.

"And, you're right about that. Friends wouldn't," Mist continued, but paused and he heard her breathe slowly. "I guess, what I am saying…"

"We're not friends anymore." Chris finished for her.

Hearing those words, even from his mouth, weighed heavily on his gut. But, what was worse, was Mist not correcting him. She remained silent as Chris' lightening vision soon became dark once again.

After a long period of accepted silence, Mist spoke. "I'll…I'm going to find my sisters," she said and he heard her footsteps distancing herself from him. Then, it stopped, like she had one more thing to say. But, she must have changed her mind because her footsteps picked up and faded in the background.

Chris was now alone. Mist was gone.

_**BREAK**_

Bianca returned to Wyatt's headquarters easily the moment Chris disappeared into the portal. She shimmered into the business, walking amongst the demons, warlocks, and witches. They all wore shaking expressions, ones that usually occur when terror was near.

And, she heard it above her. A booming voice and shrieks rebounded throughout the whole headquarters. Each shriek caused everyone to run in different directions. Only Bianca kept moving forward to where the shrieks grew louder and louder.

A hand shot out and grabbed her, pulling her into a room.

"Where are you going?"

It was her mother, Lynn.

Bianca stared dumbly at her mother. "Wyatt asked me to update him with the Resistance."

"Not this minute you aren't," Lynn said. "Can't you hear the screams?"

"Yeah."

"Those are death screams," Lynn said. "Anyone who goes up there, dies."

"Probably deserve it," Bianca said, off-handedly.

"He's killing anyone on sight, Bianca," Lynn stated. "And, it's not because they failed him."

Bianca crossed her arms, still playing dumb at the situation. "Okay…so, then what's he angry about now? He succeeded in taking over Perth."

Lynn took a deep breath and whispered. "That's not why he's mad," she said. "He's mad because Chris Halliwell was there…and he got away."

Bianca's eyes widen at the news she already knew. "Really? But…how? Wasn't Wyatt…"

"Matt found Chris and called Wyatt, but the boy still managed to get away," Lynn continued. "Despite Wyatt's attempt to find him."

Bianca let out an unsteady breath. "He's going to blame me, isn't he?"

Lynn looked down. "Maybe, I don't know, but go home before he finds out you're already—"

The door opened and Caroline's silhouette appeared in the doorway. "Bianca," she said, a fake smile on her face. "Glad to see you. Wyatt's been expecting you."

Bianca frowned at Caroline's poisonous smile. "Of course he is," said Bianca. "I was just heading up."

Bianca turned back to her mother. "I'll see you for dinner."

Lynn didn't seem convinced that she would see her daughter for dinner. She cupped Bianca's face and planted a small kiss on her forehead. Then, she pulled away and Bianca followed Caroline up to Wyatt's office.

Caroline glanced back at Bianca. "He's going to be happy to see you," she said. "Has been needing to talk to you the moment he came back from his adventures in Perth."

"Really?" Bianca said, emotionless. "Interesting."

"You might find it a bit more interesting once inside," said Caroline.

They came to Wyatt's office door. Caroline didn't even knock. She opened the door wide enough for Bianca to enter. Bianca stepped past her and entered the office to see destruction. Nothing was spared. Desk, chair, walls, ceiling lamps, and everything was blackened or ripped into pieces.

Off to the side, standing amongst the ruins, was Lord Wyatt.

And, he didn't look particularly pleased at seeing Bianca.

"Where were you the other night?" Wyatt demanded.

Bianca's brows rose. "The other night?"

"Are you deaf!" Wyatt bellowed, that the ceiling shook above them. "Yes! Where were you when the counsel was called?"

Bianca knew exactly where she was. Laying on a mattress in the arms of Chris Halliwell. But she was not going to tell Wyatt that.

"I was in Valhalla," Bianca replied. "Earning their trust and trying to seek opportunities to find a way to get a pendent for you."

"Then you should have known that my brother was going to be in Perth this morning," Wyatt said, darkly as he stepped forward. Bianca could hear the crackling sounds of magic coming off him. "And, yet I never heard you say a word about it this morning when you came in with your mother."

Despite the accusation Wyatt accused of her, Bianca's expression didn't falter. She kept it locked, never showing Wyatt anything.

"So, could you explain to me how you spend the entire night in Valhalla and yet had no idea of their plans to send my brother to Perth," Wyatt commanded.

"My Lord, when I was there, they did not mention anything about Perth," Bianca said. "All they talked about was trying to find a way to eliminate the probes. But, they weren't close to discovering how—"

"_ENOUGH_!" Wyatt roared, the floor shaking now. Bianca gulped. "I don't care about those things! What I care about is my brother!"

Wyatt marched around his destroyed office, kicking ashes of demons off to the side. "Do you know how close I was in snatching him?" he said.

Bianca didn't say anything.

"I was so close to getting him, I was able to telepathically talk to him," Wyatt said. "I could sense his presence like he was standing right next to me."

Bianca kept his lips smartly shut.

"And, I would have caught him," Wyatt continued, "if I was made aware that he would be there. I would have set up the proper preparations."

His icy eyes glared right into Bianca. "If someone did their job correctly," he growled. "Chris would be here and not back in Valhalla with those idiots!"

Bianca did not dare to look back at Wyatt. "My Lord, if I had known anything about the Resistance plans to go to Perth, I would have informed you the minute I got off the island."

Wyatt studied her, doubt shadowing his face as he measured the truth in her words. "I might have believed you when you first started off, Bianca," he said. "But it's been nearly a year since I hired you to do this job. _A year_," Wyatt flexed his muscles as he stalked toward her. "I've given you multiple chances. More than I should have. And, I have not seen any reward for my patience."

Wyatt stopped only a foot away from Bianca. He seized her neck, his fingers pinching her throat. "And, I want my reward," he growled.

Fear broke into Bianca's eyes and this pleased Wyatt more. "I would have killed you earlier," he admitted, "but you are the only person that is close enough to capture my brother and end the Resistance."

He pulled Bianca closer to him, whispering in her ear. "By the end of the year, I better have my brother," he snarled. "Or, I will have your life."

Bianca couldn't speak. The threat froze her as Wyatt continued bruising her. Wyatt smirked and then tossed her aside like a ragged doll. Bianca collapsed, hitting her head on a broken table leg as her hand landed in one of the demons' ashes.

"Better get busy, Bianca," Wyatt said. "Time is not on your side now."


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80**

"I feel alone. A sort of abandonment feeling like when Leo left me, Wyatt, and Mom."

Chris rested his head on the pillow, staring off to space as he spoke to Bianca. She listened as he reeled back from the loss of his friendship with Mist. Bianca was secretly glad that Mist was no longer going to be a present in Chris' life, but upon seeing Chris' depressed state, a pang of guilt hit her heart for enjoying the "devastating" news.

She began to soothe his shoulders, massaging the knotted muscles. "Then, why don't you just make-up with each other? Apologize?"

Chris sighed heavily. "She won't talk to me. She avoids me all the time and Ryan said that she's not interested in my apologies."

Bianca shrugged. "Her lost then."

Chris flicked his eyes up to Bianca. "Or my lost," he suggested. "Mist was the one person that made me feel welcome in the Resistance when I arrived."

"Not your family?"

"Besides them," Chris added. "She was the one who trusted me whole-heartedly." Chris' fingers racked his hair. "I feel like I threw that back at her."

Bianca tilted her head, eyes narrowing at him. "You didn't throw it back at her," Bianca insisted. "You just…embarrassed her."

Chris sat up. "How did I embarrass her?"

Bianca rolled her eyes. "You told her that you knew about her crush!" she explained. "You don't just flatly tell a girl that."

"But…she kept saying that my judgment was being clouded because of my feelings for you," Chris stated, defensively. "How is that any different from when I told her?"

Bianca chuckled at Chris' remark. "Jesus…did anyone ever teach you about women?"

Chris' head sunk further into the pillow, eyes glossing. "They never got the chance."

Bianca's laughter choked in her throat when she realized Chris was telling the truth. She moved closer to him, snuggling against his chest. "Luckily, you have me to teach you," she said. "Number one. The women are always right."

"So…are you saying that Mist is right about you?"

Bianca snapped her attention to Chris, "No! Of course not. That's…no! No, she's just being jealous and I…just no," she said. "Okay, let me rephrase: Women are right most of the time."

A bemused smile lighten Chris' mood, the troubled worries backing away. "All right," he said. "What's number two?"

"Ladies like surprises," Bianca continued. "Like getting gifts despite not being their birthday or anniversaries. But, don't do it on a daily basis. It becomes less special."

"Okay, so flowers, jewelry..."

"Don't give away all your surprises at once," Bianca warned, but as she spoke, a set of lips were planted on her neck and rose to her face and finished on her lips. And, after a few minutes of intense kissing, Bianca broke away, her eyes lingering into the depth of green pools. "Or…you can give me all the surprises at once, I won't mind."

"Wouldn't that make it less special," Chris said, reminding Bianca of her advice.

Bianca faked thinking hard. "No, I think it makes it more special," she smiled as her hand slid behind his neck and pull him down to her, continuing the kiss.

After hours of intimacy, Bianca rested in Chris' arms, tired and feeling completely satisfied as she buried her head against Chris' chest, listening to his steady beat.

"Bianca?"

"Hmm?"

"May I ask you a question?"

"Besides that one?" Bianca replied. "Yes."

"Well, you know how I told you that Ryan was thinking about proposing to Jen?"

Bianca opened her eyes and pulled back to see Chris' face. "I'm afraid where this is going."

Chris laughed a little, but his nerves quieted it down. "I'm not going to propose. Especially after dating only a week," he said. "No, I wanted to ask you something else."

Bianca propped herself up on her elbows. "Okay, I'm all ears."

Chris ruffled the back of his head, clearly wound up on what he wanted to ask. "Uh, well, Jen said yes and the wedding is going to happen in a week," he said. "And, Ryan asked me to be his Best Man."

"Congratulations," Bianca cried, sincerely. "Best Man, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah," Chris said, pushing his role aside. "I asked Ryan and Jen if it would be okay to, um, to bring a plus one."

Bianca's brows crinkled, heart thumping like a bunny's foot slapping the ground. "A plus one?"

Chris' lips curved in. "Ryan said it was okay to bring you to the wedding as my date," he said, but quickly added, "but only if you want to. You don't have to come or anything. Especially if it affects your undercover work and…"

Bianca placed a single finger on Chris' lips. Chris went silent as he waited for her response. Bianca smiled brightly. "Of course," she said. "I would love to be your date Christopher Halliwell."

A big weight lifted off Chris' chest as he signed heavily, relaxing back on the bed. Bianca laughed at him. "Why were you so nervous in asking?"

Chris innocently stared up. "Well, it's not just the wedding," he said. "I-I wanted to introduce you to the rest of my family."

Bianca understood. "You're nervous about the big "meet-the-folks", huh?" she paused, "Are you worried that they might have the same reaction as Mist?"

Chris shook his head. "No, they know about you," he said. "I'm just nervous because, well, they are the last of my family and I want them to like you. I want it to work out and everything."

"I get it," Bianca said. "So, no shimmering around them or showing off any magic tricks."

"Well, I would eliminate the shimmering," Chris advised. "They only know demons shimmer. They don't understand that some witches shimmer as well.

"And, I wouldn't show off your ability to conjure athames either," Chris added as well. "Yeah, just stick with the minimal magic."

"Come on," Bianca pouted. "Then how else will I win them over? Just by my good looks and charm?"

"Won me," Chris replied.

Bianca playfully shoved Chris. "Well, then maybe it might work," she said and they both stared at each, wrapped up in each other's gaze. "So…will I expect the Best Man to pick me up? Or will I have to find my own transportation?"

Chris shook his head. "No, I'll pick you up," he said. "You don't mind orbing do you?"

"Not when it's with you."

"Great," Chris said, "Pick you up at our spot around 4."

Bianca laid back down next to Chris, ears again on his chest to hear his rising heartbeat settling back down to a comfortable level that made Bianca drift into wondrous dream of her and Chris that wasn't haunted by darkness that used to plague her dreams.

_**BREAK**_

Mist sat by the waterfall, feet hovering over the water, its silky feeling tickling her skin. The sun beamed down on her, warmth blanketing her shoulders as gentle comfort for her sorrow soul that rotted inside the depths of her body.

Her sisters had warned her of such feelings for a mortal, let alone, a witch like a Halliwell. She had blindly turned away from them and fell deaf on their warnings. And, now, she wished she had listened whole-heartedly. Then, she wouldn't be feeling like a rotten apple's core, tossed aside and left feet away from the garbage.

But, it was too late to be saved from the heartache. Chris had chosen Bianca. The stupid witch. Acting like a saint. A hero. When all she ever does was lead them into dangerous situations and shadow Chris, never being at least five feet away from him. Every single time Chris poked his head out of Valhalla, she was there, waiting for him. And, it made Mist's face burn.

What was she doing in Perth, anyway? How did she find them so quickly by the ocean? Especially, when Chris' cloaking power was in full gear? All these questions haunted Mist. She needed to know because, to her, it pointed to a direction that she feared.

It's possible that Bianca has true feelings for Chris, but Mist couldn't buy into it. Bianca can shimmer. A sign of evil doers. And, evil does not love. It lusts. Relationships do not survive on lusts.

There was more behind Bianca. She may hide her feelings well. Her true intentions, but Mist saw a sliver of it the minute she met her. And, that's all she ever needed to know not to trust her. Despite Bianca's efforts, and victorious rescues, there was always another meaning behind it. Another motive as to why she sent the Resistance, sent Chris, down this particular rabbit hole. And, from what Mist could tell based off the sliver and the actions, it involved Chris very much. What her intentions were for Chris, Mist wasn't exact, but she knew it had to be linked to Wyatt. Maybe to kill Chris for revenge? Trade him for another prisoner Wyatt held? Or, just for kicks, to gain Wyatt's approval?

None of these options eased her worries. It fueled her anger and frustration toward Bianca and she wanted to still rescue Chris, pull him away from Bianca's grasp. But, it was too late. Bianca had successfully pulled him away from her.

Mist sighed deeply, staring at her wavy reflection in the water, hoping that any minute, Chris' appearance will show in the waters as well. But, it never came and she was still by herself at the waterfall.

He's gone. Chris will not come back to her. Sit and chat. Or teach each other fighting moves or Chris explaining the outside world to her. It was all gone now that Bianca stole him away.

Then, she heard the sounds of footsteps edging their way over to her.

Mist didn't look up from the waters. "Go away."

"As the leader of the Resistance and Head Valkyrie," said the voice, "I have the right to be here as much as you, sister."

Mist turned her head slowly up to see Freyja's brown eyes looking back down at her. Mist then bowed her head, apologetic.

"Excuse me for my rudeness, sister," Mist said. "I thought you were one of the children."

"The Halliwell children?"

Mist nodded. Freyja swept over and took a seat next to Mist, whose eyes were trained on the reflections on the water.

Freyja took a deep breath, breathing in the toxic air that radiated off Mist's fuming frustration and hurt. Her pain—deep and wrangled like a bloody prey of a panther—filled Freyja's body, thought, and soul.

"Sister, you are deeply troubled," Freyja answered.

Mist could only nod.

"From what I gather from camp," Freyja continued. "It has to do with Chris Halliwell."

Mist said nothing. A silent yes to Freyja's inquisition.

Freyja breathed slowly. "I've warned you of this, Mist," she said. "We all warned you to not get too involved with Chris Halliwell."

"I know, Sister," Mist replied, softly.

"Yet, you still ignored our warnings," Freyja continued.

"I know, Sister."

"And, was it worth it?" Freyja asked and Mist raised her head to Freyja's level. "Was it worth chasing after him?"

Mist didn't answer immediately. Her thoughts tumbled over her feelings for Chris, the bad and good. "I don't know yet, Freyja," she answered. "I can't quite figure it out yet."

"Because you still love him?"

"I believe my feelings for him are genuine," Mist said. "Deep down, I want him to come back to me. But, I know he won't. And, even if he does, I don't think it will ever be the same between us.

Mist dropped her head again, shoulders sagging. "I feel abandoned, Freyja," she said. "And, I don't know how I can come back from it."

Lines appeared on Freyja's forehead as she stared compassionately at her young, naïve, and broken sister. She had fallen into one of the mortal traps: feelings, emotions, and free spirited. It was why Freyja was insisted on not allowing any of the outside world into Valhalla—that is, until Leo pleaded for sanctuary and they witnessed what was occurring on the outside world.

But, she had hoped that all of their years together on the island would protect them from the savagery the mortals were predestined with. Yet, Chris Halliwell had managed to enchant Mist to join the mortal culture of expressing emotions, to having feelings, and desires. She had ditched her warrior ways in hopes to be with Chris Halliwell.

And, now with Chris spending his free time with someone else, he left behind a broken warrior for Freyja to heal.

Freyja cupped her sister's chin, moving to up so that she could see Mist's depressed eyes. "Dear Sister," she said. "You are a Valkyrie! A strong, independent female warrior. A demi-goddess!

"You have lived on Valhalla for many centuries," Freyja reminded. "You can bring back the strength of the warrior in you. You can grow back to independence. You—" Freyja smiled encouragingly to her sister, "can become a Valkyrie once again."

Mist took in her sister's words, contemplating on sacrificing what she gained to return to her former life, when things were less complicated and feelings didn't hold her back from finding the truth.

"I feel I might have trouble finding that source, Sister," Mist responded. "I have fallen from the Valkyrie's way. Fallen too far."

Freyja shook her head. "No. You are not that lost," she said. "We all have emotions inside of us, but Valkyries choose to push them away. To prepare for battle as battles aren't places for feelings. It's why we are good in battles and fights. Our feelings do not cloud our vision…our mission. It's why we are the best fighters."

Mist nodded, agreeing with Freyja's statement. "But, how? I still contain feelings for Chris."

Freyja took a deep breath, knowing what she would say would be the hardest thing for Mist to take. "You have to let him go, Mist," Freyja said. "If you want to get over this, to be the best and save the world—to follow your destiny—you have to let Chris go."

Mist's mind rolled the words. _Let Chris go_. Could she? Could she cut that final string that held her and Chris together, despite their difference? Could the final cut help her prove that Bianca is not to be trustworthy? Will the feelings clear her mind to find the proof she needed?

But, wasn't trying to prove Bianca a traitor, still helping her ultimate desire? To win Chris back. How could she return to her Valkyrie roots if everything she does revolves around Chris? Chris was too wrapped around her heart to throw him off. She could not completely let him go.

Yet, if it was the only way to save him and everyone else, Mist was willing to accept the fact that she will forever lose Chris. To save him from Bianca, she will forsake her feelings and desired relationship.

Mist will let Chris go.

A tear slipped from Mist's eyes. "It hurts, Freyja," she said, somberly. "But, you're right. I must let him go."

Freyja quickly wrapped an arm around Mist as the younger sister's head fell down onto Freyja's shoulder, tears trekking down her rosy cheek. Freyja gently rubbed her sister's arms, whispering encouraging words as Mist let all her tears for Chris fall so that she may rise again as a stronger warrior. So, that she can not only save him, but everyone else from Bianca's true intentions.

_**BREAK**_

Bianca ruffled through her closet, grabbing hanger after hanger, and holding the dresses in front of her body while examining herself in the mirror.

She wrinkled her nose at a bright red, flirty dress. Though she looked sexy, it was not appropriate for a wedding or to meet Chris' family. She frowned. "Nope."

She tossed the dress on top of the pile that was placed in the middle of her bed. She went for the next dress, looking front and side to see if the powder-blue colored dress was better for a wedding. She did snapped her fingers and the dress was on her and she did a quick twirl, imagining how the dress would look when dancing with Chris.

"You look beautiful."

Bianca jumped and spun to her bedroom door to see her mother smiling in the archway. "Mom!" Bianca cried. "W-what are you doing here? I thought you were dealing with a Mercury demon causing rukus in Russia?"

"Finished by noon," Lynn said, walking into the room and staring at her daughter. Then she eyed the discarded pile on the bed. "I see this has taken some thinking. What's the occasion? Did Wyatt ask you for dinner?"

"No!" Bianca yelled, but flinched at the trumpet sound of her answer. Even Lynn was shocked as her brows moved high up her forehead.

"Sorry," she said. "A mother can only hope that her daughter…"

"Is happy and felt like wearing a dress," Bianca said, grabbing the discarded dresses to throw back into the closet. "No occasion."

"You don't like wearing dresses."

"I do now," Bianca said. "I like them very much."

Lynn sat down at the corner of the bed with a very loud sigh of weariness. "How long are you going to keep lying to me?"

Bianca exasperated. "I'm not—"

Lynn snapped her hand up for silence. "Bianca, you might fool others and hide your emotions well, but I raised you. I trained you," she stated, clearly. "I know when you are lying to me."

Lynn crossed her arms, sitting straight up and demanding. "Now, tell me the truth for once!" she begged. "What's the occasion? Why are you dressing up?"

Bianca's lips rolled back, her mind racing to find another lie to qualm her intrusive mother, but the long pause only strengthen Lynn's desire to get to the bottom of Bianca's lies. Lynn approached her daughter, eyes in dark slits as she waited for another excuse to throw back.

"I-I am going on a date," Bianca said, truthfully.

Lynn wrinkled her nose. "A date? With who? You haven't had any time to meet anybody. Barely have time to have dinner with the family."

"Okay, I have had plenty of family meals," Bianca remarked. "And, I do have _some_ free time," Bianca said. "Very little, I will admit, but I met him between my times with the Resistance and Lord Wyatt. And…"

Bianca flatten her dress with her hands, her mind still zooming for words to support her latest lie. "And, I want this to be special because we hardly get to see each other. From all the work…"

"What's his name?" Lynn interrupted.

"Err…Perry!" Bianca replied. "Perry is his name."

"What is he?"

"Um, a human," Bianca answered.

"Really?"

Bianca nodded. "Yep. Perry…he's a firefighter. Met him after one of the demon attacks. He was trying to put out a fire before it got too out of control."

Lynn still dared her daughter to keep talking, her expression not buying any of the story. "You're a good storyteller," she said. "But, you're story has flaws."

"It's not a story," Bianca said, desperately. "Everything I said is true!"

"No it's not."

"I'm not lying—"

Lynn's face contorted in a fury. Cheeks flushed, eyes slits, and veins pulsing in her neck, she yelled over Bianca in a deep voice that it nearly caused Bianca to pull out an athame to defend herself. "STOP IT!" Lynn roared. "Stop lying! You didn't meet a guy named Perry. He doesn't exist. Just tell me the truth! God damn it Bianca…tell me! It's not like I'm going to go kill the guy?

Lynn took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart. "It's not like you're seeing someone in the Resistance," she threw off-handedly.

Then she grew quiet, a dawning expression whitening her once deep crimson face. Her eyes widened after each passing moment while her lips gaped opened. After a long moment, her mind rattled by the revelation of her own words, Lynn stared back at her daughter.

"Please," Lynn begged. "Please tell me it's not someone from the Resistance."

Bianca's nerves tinged. Her mother's eyes snapped shut, head falling to her chest as she began to pace. "No…no…no, Bianca!" she muttered. "Why? Seriously?"

"Mom—"

"Who is it?" she inquired. "Is it Bobby? Or that pathetic witch? Ryan? Or another person?" Lynn stopped dead in her tracks, a new revelation draining the rest of her blood and energy from her face. Trembling, she gasped, "Perry…Perry," Her eyes widen every time she said the name. She snapped her attention to Bianca. "NO!"

Lynn lunged at her daughter, grabbing her arms and squeezing tight. "You better tell me it's not true," she panicked. "Tell me it's not…it's not…Christopher Halliwell…"

Bianca, not being able to stare at her mother's sickening face, turned away and whispered. "Yes."

Lynn stared speechless, disbelief dragging her into the floor. Bianca stared into her mother's eyes, but she was not seen. Her mother was gone in her own thoughts, unable to look out at her daughter. Bianca quietly spoke, "Mom?"

Still pale, Lynn's eyes refocused back onto her daughter's face, horror etched in every line on her face. "What have you done," Lynn whimpered.

"I-I couldn't help it," Bianca answered. "I-I didn't plan for it. I wasn't—Mom, you have to believe me, I didn't want to love…"

Lynn jolted like a bowling ball smacked in to her chest. "Love?" she choked. "You…you love him?

She turned sharply away from her daughter, exiting the bedroom, muttering incoherent words. Bianca rushed out to follow, trying to grab her mother's attention.

"I know. I know," Bianca said, frantically. "I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't want you to know. I didn't want to endanger you. I tried. Really, I did, but I…I didn't mean to fall in love with him. It just happen!"

Lynn kept pacing around the living room, muttering and crying as she ignored her daughter's defense. Bianca couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed her mother's arm, swung her into a nearby chair, and blockaded her form getting up.

"Mother," Bianca said, gently. "Please, listen to me. Please! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it for it to happen. I tried not to…"

Lynn snapped up. "You should have tried harder," she barked. "Look what you've done! You placed a big, red target on each of our backs!"

"I didn't want to get you hurt…"

"Should have thought about that before falling for the Halliwell!" Lynn said and she took a deep breath, rubbing her temples. "Okay, we can still fix this. You and him. It's just the first date, right? You haven't done anything. Maybe you can stand him up? Yes. Never show up. You can…"

Lynn saw Bianca fidget and her face expressed a sense of uncomfortableness. Lynn cringed. "This isn't your first date," she uttered. "How many times? Or…how serious?"

Bianca bit her lower lip. "Well, we've kissed and um…"

"Spit it out Bianca," Lynn ordered.

"We have passed all the bases already," Bianca answered, reluctantly. "We already had sex."

Lynn buried her face in her hands, muttering again. Bianca pried her mother's fingers away. "Mom…it'll be okay! Wyatt doesn't know about it…"

"He will!" Lynn wailed, helplessly. "Lord Wyatt will find out Bianca. And, when he does." Tears sprang from Lynn's eyes. "Oh Bianca…didn't you think of the consequences? Did you? Now our whole family will die because of your stupid affair."

Bianca was taken aback at her mother's bitterness. "It wasn't an affair!" she growled.

"Doesn't matter what you call it," Lynn stated. "All that matters is that we are dead because of you! Lord Wyatt will butcher you when he learns of the tryst." Lynn fell back into the chair, exhausted, battered. "Bianca, you could have found anyone else to love. Why Chris? Why would you do this to us? To yourself?"

Bianca crossed her arms. "Because I love him."

Lynn snorted. "Because you love him? That love won't last, Bianca. It never _was_ going to last," she stated. "Because, either you give Lord Wyatt his brother—and lose Chris—or you die."

"Either way," Lynn pointed out. "You _will_ lose…everything. And, for just for a few nights of passion."

"Love," corrected Bianca, automatically. "I love Chris. And those were the best nights I had for a very, very long time."

Lynn shook her head. "Stop it," she pleaded. "Don't do this, Bianca. Don't make a terrible mistake. End it right now! End it with Chris. Save yourself. Save your family. Leave him."

Bianca slowly shook her head. "I can't Mom," she said. "I can't leave Chris."

"You must if you want to come out of this unscathed!"

"That's _if_ Wyatt finds out," Bianca said. "I'm not planning on telling him." Bianca's eyes dropped to her mother's face, voice softening. "Are you?"

Lynn was repulsed. "You really think I would sell you out?" When Bianca didn't answer, Lynn's jaw flexed. "Of course I won't tell Lord Wyatt! You're my daughter! Not a stupid demon," she said. "But, you need to fix the situation before he does. Because I can tell you right now that you won't like the position you'll be in if he finds out that you've fondly his brother. Either break things off with Chris or…"

Lynn pondered for another option. "Well, there is no second option," she declared. She stood up from the chair, still pale. She stood right in front of her daughter, eyes piercing into her mind as she tried to drill her last message into Bianca. "Break it off…or face a far worse fate."

She brushed passed Bianca, heading straight to the door. Snatching the handle, she twisted, but before opening it wide, she gave one last plea to her daughter.

"Please, Bianca," she said. "Don't die for him."

Then, she exited Bianca's apartment door and slammed it close, the pictures on the walls rattling in the wake.


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81**

Despite being the matriarch of the powerful Phoenix clan, Lynn struggled with keeping Bianca's secret. It has been a few days since Bianca admitted to her love affair with the younger Halliwell and it has dwelled in Lynn's heart, eating her away. As she walked through headquarters, she could see every demon, warlock, and witch eye her and her mind immediately jumped into thinking they knew. They knew about her daughter's affair with Chris.

But, it's a ridiculous fear to have. They don't have telepathy. And, Wyatt never spoke to her very much to even be bothered with her. The only Phoenix he cared about was Bianca and that was only because she was assigned to return Christopher and end the Resistance. An assignment she was failing.

So, her daughter's secret was safe within her for now. But, the timer was set and the hands quickly circled passed the numbers. Times was running and Bianca, Lynn knew, was far behind.

Distraught and raked over the dangers, Lynn ran into another in the hallway. Bringing herself out of her thoughts, she saw she had shouldered Caroline.

The empath stared coldly at Lynn, eyes set and sharp as she stared intensely at the Phoenix. Lynn quickly apologize to avoid Caroline's use of powers on her.

Caroline's intensity didn't fade. "Watch where you step," she warned. "Wouldn't want to get in anyone's way."

Caroline's words threatened Lynn as she immediately thought of Bianca and her placement between Wyatt and his brother. But, remembering she was in the presence of an empath, Lynn nodded and turned away, her feet carrying her as quickly as possible.

But, Caroline never left her position. She watched the Phoenix matriarch flee down the corridor. She had gathered a strange, urgent feeling from the witch. Carefully, disentangling the emotions that radiated off Lynn, Caroline's eyes widened and her chest heaved.

With a quick snap, she headed right back to where she left earlier. Two warlocks stood outside the large encompassing doors, eyeing Caroline as she approached.

"Coming for seconds?" the first warlock said, smirking. "Well I'm sorry. He's busy with important things. Best to beat it."

Caroline took no interest in what the demon said. She released a range of emotions on him and he started screaming, twisting, and sobbing at her feet. Satisfied with the Warlock's reactions, she turned to the other Warlock, who stared in fear.

"Got anything to say?"

The warlock shook his head, which pleased Caroline.

"I do," said a deep voice from behind her.

Caroline didn't feel any dread. She circled and saw Wyatt standing perfectly at ease. His eyes didn't even fall on the emotional deranged warlock on the floor. The icy blue locked on Caroline.

He stalked toward her. "I believe we had our fun earlier this morning."

"Something came up."

"It can wait," Wyatt said, dangerously. "Get back to what I hired you to do."

Wyatt, his presence looming over Caroline as he strolled to his office doors. The sane warlock opened the doors, allowing Wyatt to enter. But, Caroline did not return to her duties. She marched right after Wyatt, who glowered at her refusal to follow orders.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Wyatt bellowed.

He prepared an energy ball, ready to use it at her to get her back in line—

Caroline didn't hesitate as she blurted out her news. "The Phoenixes are hiding information from you my Lord."

The energy ball crushed underneath Wyatt's fingers as he eyed the empath curiously. His interests were perked. "Tell me more," he said.

Caroline felt a big weight lift from her chest. "I ran into Lynn downstairs," she said, "and I felt a sense of dread, unbearable burden. Like, she was hiding a secret."

Wyatt thought, his blood pumping violently as anger swirled over the news. "Interesting," he muttered. "And, what did you get out of it?"

Caroline placed her hands on her hips. "The secret Lynn holds is not of her own," she stated. "It's another."

"Who's?"

"Her daughter," Caroline replied, confident. "Bianca is holding a secret…and—"

Caroline breathed deeply, preparing for the reaction after releasing her last tidbit. But, Wyatt hated the suspense. He immediately dove into Caroline's mind, feeling the emotions that flowed in her body, heavily concentrated on the feelings she acquired form her run-in with Lynn. He pushed aside the fear, the burden, searching for the one thing he wanted.

As Wyatt kept fighting the other annoying, pathetic emotions, he found what he wanted. The secret.

He then pulled out as Caroline stood uncomfortable with the intrusion of her thoughts. The veins trailing up his neck, pulsed, protruding from the skin clearly and his jaw locked tightly. The fiery light in his eyes burned in a simmer as the pair glowered at her. Then he looked over her to the two warlocks.

"Change of plans," Wyatt growled. "Tell Matt to gather the Elites. Meet me back here in an hour."

The warlocks bowed and blinked to find Matt. Wyatt returned his attention to Caroline. "You and I are going to see if we can't catch up with Lynn," he said. "Can't have her miss her own daughter's surprise party."

Wyatt exited the office in hot pursuit with Caroline following right at his heels.

_**BREAK**_

Prue struggled to put the flower correctly on the arch. It was too tall for her arm's reach and Patty and Henry were already decorating the bottoms, filling every space with red roses, stephanotis, tulips, and orchids. They had taken over their share of the martial arch, a job that Henry told them to do for the upcoming wedding.

Not only were they working on decorating the arch, Jen had asked Prue to be one of her bridesmaids, a position that Prue happily took. Patty was to be the flower girl and Henry Jr. was the ring bearer. Hailey and Hannah were given the honors of carrying the two eternal candles and magically making the two candles bond together to become one. The twins have been practicing for many nights now, and successfully accomplishing the task a grand total of three times.

But, at the moment, they were given the honor—the duty—to decorate the arch with the flowers Henry and Bobby managed to scavenge during their time outside. Unfortunately, when they found the arch, a demon appeared and Bobby had accidently scorched the top with his powers. So, Hailey and Hannah hovered near the top, doing their best to hide the dark chunks of wood by layering it with flowers upon flowers.

"Need help?"

Prue looked behind her to see Chris reaching over her head, taking the flower, and placing it in the exact spot Prue wanted it.

"Thanks," Prue muttered.

"You wanna help?" called out Hailey from the other side of the arch.

Chris hesitated in answering, which made Hailey frown, turning behind her. "DADDY!" she called. "Chris is back!"

"Hail—" Chris hushed, but Henry came from the other side of the thicket, carrying an ax in one hand. Beads of sweat dotted the outline of his hair and his face glisten in the sun as he gave a big grin to Chris.

"You're back," Henry said, relieved. "Good. I could use some help with the benches. Come along." Henry paused to look at the arch. "Good job girls. Keep up the work."

Henry Jr. jerked up. "Hey!"

"Sorry, Hen," Henry apologized. "Sorry. Good job to you too buddy."

Henry Jr. grunted and went back to helping Patty with the lower arch designs. Chris walked away from his cousins, heading to the beach where Henry was finishing up with the third bench.

"Okay, we need to make three more," Henry informed Chris. "Just three and I think we'll be set. Enough for those who are attending."

Chris glanced around the scene. It was small, enough to gather a total of twenty guests. The arch was to be placed in front, the calm ocean lying beyond it. The glittery night casting over the evening with tiki-like torches lining the event.

All very pretty and unexpected on Valhalla especially during a time of unrest.

"Could you telekinetically split this log, by chance?" Henry asked.

Chris' eyes moved from the set to the log that Henry had managed to chop down in jagged snaps. "Err…I don't know," he admitted. "I can try."

Hands above, Chris concentrating, trying to find the log's core. When discovered, he attempted to pull back. It was a slow start. He heard the creaks, the slow ripping of bark as the log began to split in the middle.

After a few good minutes and a headache, Chris saw that he had successfully ripped the long into two possible benches. Henry smiled and gave Chris a pat on the back. "Very good," he said, smiling brightly. "Where were you a few hours ago?"

"Picking up tuxes with Ryan and Bobby," Chris answered.

"Or stealing them?"

Chris remembered how Bobby elbowed the glass door, shattering it as he unlocked it from the inside. They waltzed in, trying on different tuxes to find the most comfortable one they could wear.

"I plead the fifth," Chris replied.

Henry shrugged. "Doesn't matter," he said. "I'm no longer a law enforcer." Henry snatched up a long piece of sandpaper, cut in half, and passed a portion to Chris. "Get busy smoothing. Can't have guests sit on uneven benches. No one would want to stay for the whole ceremony."

Groaning, Chris got down on his knees and began scrubbing the wood down, evening out so that it could be comfortable for the guest to sit during the ceremony. Henry whistled as he worked, a long ago song that Chris could not remember for the life of him. The song carried him to the past, the happier times of his life when he helped his mother around the house, get in trouble at school, and not worrying about survival. He could remember the scent of fresh, cooked food. The light hint of cigar smoke hanging in the parlor where his grandfather often sat for hours reading a book. The playful cheers of little kids as they ran around the Manor, using magic on each other as they played tag or hide and seek.

The giggles faded into the silent void and the humming drifted him back to reality. Chris gave another look around at the set-up. Seeing the wedding scene come together, Chris regained the familiar feeling that he felt years ago when he mother and aunts were alive. The sense of Happiness. Serenity. Normalcy.

"Hey!"

Chris jumped as Henry looked straight at him. "Stop daydreaming over there and get working," he said. "The wedding is tomorrow! Gotta get this done."

"Oh-okay, sorry," mumbled Chris. Despite the work, Chris couldn't help but smiling as he thought about the future ahead. Maybe the future was going to turn out all right after all.

Henry and Chris slaved over the benches, chopping another tree trunk down and telekinetically sawing it into benches. They spent another hour moving the pieces around, trying to find the right positions so that the suns glare wouldn't ruin anyone's chance at seeing the bride and groom.

Chris was finishing telekinetically moving the last bench into position while Henry finished up planting the tiki torches along the walkways. With the final pieces set, Henry wiped his brow.

"I'll have to ask Bobby to test these things," Henry said, checking the sturdiness of his last tiki pole. "To see if they bring enough light or if we should get some more."

Chris eyed the benches, seeing if they matched up perfectly. "All done here," he announced to Henry. "You?"

"I'm good," Henry replied. "Okay, let's go get the arch. The kids have to be done by now"

Together, they walked over to where the girls and Henry Jr. were arranging the flowers on the arch. But, to both of their surprises, no child was seen by the arch and patches of the arch had no flowers. It looked like the arch was suffering from baldness pattern syndrome.

Henry fumed. "Where did they—I told them to finish this," he said. "How could they not see that this whole section has no flowers?"

"Maybe they went on a break?" Chris suggested and he started sensing for them. "I found them. They aren't too far."

Henry waved Chris off. "Go find them and tell them they are in big trouble."

Chris didn't know if he would pass that message onto his cousins, but he was going to huddle them to the arch to finish their project. He cleared the long limbs out of his way, following his senses that led him to his cousins who sat on rocks, kicking their legs idly. The only person missing was Prue.

Chris glanced around the area. "What are you guys doing?" he asked. "Taking a break?"

They all jumped at Chris' voice, but their faces expressed disappointment at seeing him. They all slumped back on their rocks. Chris frowned in return.

"Sorry," Chris said, looking into each of their faces. "Didn't mean to ruin your night."

"It's not that," Hannah replied. "We thought you were Jen."

Chris' eyebrows burrowed together. "And, why would you think that?"

The brush behind Chris rustled, the limbs revealing Prue who climbed out of the thicket. She pulled the brush aside as more footsteps approach the Halliwell clan. A minute later, Jen appeared. Dressed in a white, strapless ball-gown that fit perfectly on her hips, making her appear more like a princess than a parachute. She spun in quick circles, the edges of the dress flipping upwards a bit.

"What do you think?" Jen asked the crowd of astounded kids.

Chris blinked, unable to believe the person in the dress was his Jen. "I-I…you look beautiful," he said.

Jen turned to see who said the compliment and shrieked. "Chris!" she said, jumping behind a small tree. "Oh my God! You can't see me like this!"

Chris was taken aback. "What? Why not?"

"You're the Best Man," Jen said, trying her best to cover her dress from Chris' view. It was futile. He could still see much of the wedding dress through the big palm leaves.

"I think the tradition is that the _groom_ doesn't see the bride in her wedding dress," Chris noted. "Not the Best Man."

Jen groaned. "But I don't want you to tell him!"

"I won't."

"You promise?"

Chris swore, waving his hand up like he was taking an oath. "Yes. I do. I swear. Now, please come back out," he requested. "We need to have a really good look at you."

Cautiously, Jen stepped out from behind the small tree, the gown flowing behind her. The Halliwell girls all goggled at her, cooing at the sight of Jen in her wedding dress. The girls jumped off their rocks and approached with eyes sparkling and awed at the pure beauty Jen wore.

"You look beautiful," Hannah murmured.

"Like a princess," quipped Patty.

They all huddled around Jen, examining everything bit from the cloth, to the sparkled jewels encrusted on her gown, and the lace that fell over the leg portion of her dress.

"Can we feel it?" asked Hailey.

Jen nodded and the girls all touched the delicate dress, making cooing sounds again. Henry Jr. stood next to Chris, watching the girls become enamored with, what he thought, was just a white dress.

"What's so special about the dress?" he asked Chris.

Chris glanced away from the girls to his younger cousin. "It's not the dress that's special," he said. "It's the meaning behind the dress. The person who wears it. The sign of new beginnings and happy endings."

Henry Jr.'s nose wrinkled. "Seriously? One dress represents all of that?"

Chris snickered and loped an arm around Henry Jr's shoulders. "Thank God we men only wear tuxes," he said. "Nothing elaborate."

But, Chris still admired Jen. She absolutely appeared like a fairytale princess, especially with the girls huddled around her asking questions and Prue and Patty asking her about her feelings. It was like Jen was Snow White with four girl dwarfs.

Rustling came to the side and Henry appeared, exhausted and eyeing Chris. "I thought you were bringing them back?" he said, but then he spotted Jen. "Oh…wow. Jen! You look—"

"Beautiful?" Hannah offered.

"Amazing," corrected Hailey with a grin. "Yes, she does Daddy!"

Patty turned to her Uncle Henry as well. "She looks like a princess."

Henry nodded. "Yes, she does," he said, looking back to Jen. "Jen, you look beautiful. Stunning. Ryan's a lucky man."

Jen blushed, her hands going up to her face to hide. "Thank you. I-I just can't believe that I am wearing this. That it is actually happening," she said. "I'm getting married."

Henry smiled. "It doesn't seem like it's possible these days," he said, his eyes becoming distant for a moment. "I remember my wedding. It was small—like yours. But, it was one of the best moments in my life."

Jen grinned brightly, the color fading from her face. "I know it will be for me," she said, softly as if she was saying it to herself.

The girls kept awing over the dress and Jen, but Henry marched them back to the arch, saying that there won't be a wedding if the arch isn't finished. The girls groaned, still wanting to play dress up with Jen, but she said she had to get out of the dress in case Ryan came walking.

The Halliwell kids all left, leaving only Chris with Jen as she changed silently in the thicket. Once dressed back to her street clothes, Chris recognized the Jen he knew well.

"So, how is he?" asked Jen as she hug the dress over her forearm. "Nervous?"

Chris shook his head. "No, actually. He seemed…extremely happy. Kept talking about you. Over and over," Chris paused. "Kind of got annoying really."

Jen muffled a laugh. "Oh my God," she said. "What did he say?"

"Nothing bad," he said. "Just how you two never talked when you first met. Or, when you saved his ass when the Noxon demons came after you. And how when you're nervous you pick at your fingers…"

"I do not do that!" Jen said, but Chris eyed her and she shrugged. "Only sometimes. In extreme cases." She walked side by side with Chris as they headed to Jen's place to hide the dress out of sight. "I do remember the Noxon Demons. I guess I have them to thank for, really. They pushed Ryan and us together."

"Because they were hunting you down?"

Jen nodded. "Wouldn't really have gotten to know him if they didn't try to kill us," he said. "And, I do recall saving his ass a few times when they were chasing us."

"Yeah, he mentioned it."

Jen eyed Chris, mouth opening and closing. "Did Ryan tell you the whole story about those demons?"

Chris gave a good nod. "Yeah…he um, explained that you came to our house to find Leo. To have him save you," he said. "He wasn't there."

"But your mother was," Jen added. "And so were you and Wyatt. Just two little boys."

"Sounds about right," Chris said. "That's what Ryan…he said you babysat us for a bit."

"Yeah, we did. I had you on my lap while Ryan was making faces," she said, reminiscing. "He was trying to get you to laugh."

"Did I?"

Jen nodded, a big smile on her face as she chuckled an answer. "Oh yeah. You were easily entertained," she said. "It was Wyatt who…well, he didn't seem to like us very much."

"Why? What did he do?"

Jen stepped over a frog that leaped across their path. "Nothing. He didn't do anything. The minute we arrived he shielded himself and you. If we got too close, he'd orbed out. Orbed somewhere. We could never get close to you guys until Piper handed you to me when she went to deal with the demons."

"But, Wyatt was nearby. He stood not too far from us," Jen remembered. "As you giggled away over Ryan's faces, Wyatt eyed us. Like he was expecting us to hurt you or something. I don't know," Jen took a deep breath. "All I remember is the sense that he didn't trust us."

Chris smirked. "Was he wrong?" he pondered. "I mean, look where you are now? Standing up against him and fighting."

Jen rolled her eyes. "I don't think he could have seen that far ahead in the future at that young of age."

Chris shrugged. "He's Wyatt," he said. "Maybe he did. Wouldn't surprise me."

They came up to Jen's hut with Ryan nowhere to be found. Jen quickly hid her dress and came back out of the hut as Chris kicked up some sand, throwing it aside. "So," Jen started. "I wanted to ask you…have you talked to Mist?"

Chris shook his head gravely. "She won't talk to me," he said. "She doesn't have to either."

"Doesn't mean you two shouldn't talk," Jen replied. "You two are friends! Good friends. And you broke it off over another witch?"

"It's far more complicated than that."

"Because of a stupid love triangle?" Jen said, brows raised. "God! This isn't high school. Go! Find Jen and make her talk."

Jen gently pushed him forward ahead, taking another turn away from him. Probably off of to find Ryan. Chris trekked through the jungle, eyes bouncing from one path to another, searching for the long haired blonde Valkyrie. Before finding her, he kept going over how he would start the conversation or confrontation. Should he start off with an apology? Or just a simple hello? No. Be best to start off with an apology.

As he strolled through the jungle, he turned down multiple paths until he ended up at the waterfall where he and Mist use to spend their days together when not demon hunting or saving innocents. And, it was no different.

Mist was sitting on her usual rock, kicking up the water with her toes. She did not seem to notice Chris stood behind her. Chris, sucking his lips back, tried to get the right words to her.

"Don't choke on your tongue," Mist said over her shoulder, her eyes now on Chris. "Speak your mind. You've already done it before."

Chris was paralyzed at Mist's sudden voice. She had turned fully around, her wet feet digging into the dirt. She wrapped her arms around her knees, still waiting for Chris to speak. Chris eventually pulled out of his stumper.

"I-I just…I wanted to talk to you…for a while…I'm—I feel I should," Chris said, tripping over his words.

"You don't have to apologize Chris," Mist cut in his speech. "You have every right to speak your mind."

"But it hurt you," Chris murmured, eyes heavy as he stared at Mist. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Mist. I should…I should have done it right. At least for you. You're my friend."

Mist unwrapped his arms as she stood up, approaching Chris. She held her head high, eyes studying Chris' face. Regret build in her face as she took her final step in front of Chris. Hands reached out to his face, pushing a few strands of his hair out of his face, as she gazed straight into his eyes.

Chris held his breath, waiting for Mist to say something. To contribute. But all she did was brushed back his hair to see his eyes clearly with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Chris," Mist said, surprising Chris. "But, it's our friendship that has ruined us both. I-I'm sorry to say this because I don't really want to hurt you either."

Mist took a deep breath. "We can't be what we once were," she said. "Friends and all. My sisters are right. Ever since I grew closer to you, I have neglected my duties, my heritage—my destiny as a Valkyrie. And, it's time I return back to those roots.

"Because, honestly, it's where I'm needed. And you—" Mist continued, looking directly into Chris' eyes. "You don't need me like I thought I needed you."

Mist's hand slipped down from Chris' head back to her shoulder as she blinked a tear out from her eyes. Then, she turned away from Chris without a goodbye or a second glance. She marched onwards, leaving Chris wounded at the waterfall.

He did not chase her down. Nor call her back. He knew she wouldn't return to him. She was gone, retreating back to familiar ways, comforting in a sense of lesser unknown.

Mist no longer needed Chris.

_**BREAK**_

Bianca struggled getting her keys out of her purse while holding four bags of groceries and a present for Jen and Ryan's wedding. It wasn't anything extraordinary, but she thought that it would be a good gift for the married couple. The present were two blessed pendants that, when dropped with the blood of a loved one, will always find each other. Bianca didn't know if it actually worked, but she thought the idea of it was romantic enough for Ryan and Jen.

Her keys still refused to be torn away from her purse, so glancing down the hallway, she shimmered into her apartment, dropping the bags on the table with great relief. She moved to the light switch, flipping it on, as the blinding gold showered her apartment. She yawned, knowing she would need a good night's sleep for the big date tomorrow.

"Busy night?"

Her blood froze at chilling voice that echoed around her head. All the air sucked out of her for a moment, before she forced herself back to her unemotional stance. Ready, she turned around to see Wyatt Halliwell in her chair, feet propped and head leaned back as he looked up at the ceiling.

Bianca, bravely, walked across her kitchen to the living room where Wyatt waited for her. She did a bow, as per required, and returned back to her military stand. "Sorry my Lord," she said. "If I had known you were coming, I would have been here earlier."

Wyatt, still staring up at the ceiling, waved her apology off like he was swatting a fly. "No need," he said. "It was how I wanted it."

Bianca's back tingled, wondering what he meant by his comment.

Then, Wyatt's cold eyes drew down from the ceiling to Bianca's face. With relative ease, he rose from the seat, towering over the small Phoenix. "So, busy night," he repeated again, studying her face, "You look very tired."

Bianca forced herself to breathe. "Busy week," she replied. "The Resistance haven't really allowed me any resting time. Keeps bothering me about the probes' plant's layout."

A venomously grin widen Wyatt's face. "The Resistance, you say," he said, turning away from her, strolling about her living room. Bianca never kept her eyes off of him. Wyatt brought his finger up to his chin, tapping it away as if he was pondering a difficult question. "Hmm…"

Then, he stopped, his eyes peering over at Bianca. "Are you sure?"

Now, Bianca's nerves grew hot. She felt blood pumping furiously throughout her body. But, she stiffened up and nodded. "Yes."

"Huh?" Wyatt mused for another long moment he turned fully so that he faced Bianca directly. "Not because of my little brother?"

Wyatt's direct comment squeezed her heart as if he had literally thrust his hand into her chest and ripping her heart out. She thought back to her training as a young girl, remembering the tips and tricks of keeping emotions at bay. She concentrated on her wall, focusing very hard as she spoke.

"W-Why would Chris have anything to-to do with me?" Bianca questioned, though her feelings were pressed right up against her blockade.

Wyatt stared down at her. "Funny," he said, humorlessly. "I thought the same thing when I read your mother's mind."

At that exact moment, when the damn in Bianca's heart broke, emotions flooding her face, demons shimmered into the room, cornering her from escape. These weren't simple demons either. They were Wyatt's elite team. The best at torture and killing. And, Matt, their commanding officer after Wyatt, stood by, signaling them to be ready in case she tried to run. Bianca's calm stance vanished, replaced by a terrified paralysis as dread caved into her.

Wyatt relished in her fear. He stalked to her, eyes brightly lit like fire. "Did you really think you could hide this from me?" he growled. "Hide the fact that you've been having an affair with my brother!"

Bianca instinctively opened her mouth to defend her actions, but Wyatt raised his hand and back-slapped her. She spun almost into a complete circle before falling to the floor. Wyatt glowered at her crumbled form. Bianca attempted to get back up, but Wyatt sent his foot right into her chest, sending her into the nearby bookcase.

As Bianca tried to clamber out of the broken objects and fallen books, Wyatt snatched her neck, lifting her up off her feet. His eyes were blazed, face contorted with crimson anger as he scowled at her.

"Were you ever truly on my side?" Wyatt demanded. "Or did you just find it amusing to fuck over my brother?"

Her throat constricted from the pressure, air seeping out in short waves that she choked out her answer. "N-no…I…l…care...about…h-him…love—"

Wyatt's face flashed. "Love? If you loved him," he snarled, "then you would have left him alone!" Wyatt tightened his grip on Bianca's neck. She started gasping like a fish out of water. "Did you really think that he would still love you after he learns of your double agency? Learns of the truth?"

Wyatt drew Bianca to him, their eyes only a few inches apart from one another. "Your mother is right," he stated. "You _will_ lose everything."

Then he telekinetically threw her aside like a broken puppet back into the bookcase. Bianca groaned as pain licked her back. Slowly, she pushed herself off the floor, her arms bleeding from the cuts she received. She rubbed her neck, knowing that a purple bruise was growing.

Wyatt glowered at Bianca as he waved his hand. Two forms of black and blue orbs appeared behind him. One formed into Caroline, who roughly held the second form: a bound and gagged Lynn. She had been tortured. Blood trickled from her busted lip, eyes swelling and blackening as they wondered the room in search of her daughter. Tears from her eyes mixed with the blood, as the blood tears dropped to the floor as she stifled her cries to her daughter. "Bianca?"

Bianca lurched forward. "Mom!"

Wyatt stuck out his hand, freezing Bianca in place. "I don't think so," he snarled. He placed his hand in front of him, commanding, "Excalibur!"

Bright light enveloped Wyatt's hand and then it disappeared, an impressive sword held in Wyatt's hand. Wyatt delicately moved the sword in quick motions and then, he glared back to Bianca. "If I can't have a family reunion, then neither can you."

Before Bianca could interpret what Wyatt meant, Wyatt plunge the sword into Lynn's chest. Lynn's mouth fell open in an ugly horror expression, but no screams escaped for her dying breaths. Instead, the silence was filled by Bianca's screams.

Bianca lunged to help her mother, but demons snatched her arms, dragging her further away from her dying mother. Wyatt, grinning successfully, pulled Excalibur out of Lynn's body. And, she toppled over like a fallen tree.

Bianca shook as she stared at her mother's body. "Mom…"

Wyatt turned from the corpse to Bianca, the sword magically cleaned of her mother's blood. Bianca had fallen to her knees, eyes not even glancing at Wyatt. Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she kept muttering "Nos" to herself.

Wyatt's eyebrows slanted at Bianca's pathetic form. "You shouldn't have betrayed me," he stated. "Then, your mother would still be alive."

Her body trembled from all the sadness, anger, and regrets that fill in the void for a child's love of a parent. She couldn't even dare herself to look at Wyatt, not wanting to delight him in her pain. But, Wyatt roughly grabbed her chin, tilting her head back, throat exposed so that he could slice it quickly and be left for dead next to her mother.

But, Wyatt didn't bring down his sword. Instead, he gripped her chin tight as he spat. "You have kept me away from my family. Now, you are going to know how that feels," he growled, his grip pinching Bianca's skin. "I have captured your little clan. And every single day that passed and I don't have my brother, one of yours will perish at my hands." Wyatt flickered a glance at Lynn's corpse. "Just like your mother did."

Bianca's closed her eyes tightly, thinking about Joe, Karl, and even her annoying cousin, Anna. Could she really let them pay for her mistake? Her failure? Pain engrossed her whole body that she felt like she had tumbled over a cliff. It hurt to breath. It hurt to keep focus of everything when her mother's corpse was only a few feet away and the killer cradling her chin.

She needed Chris. She wanted Chris to be with her. To feel again that sense of security and comfort instead of the wrack guilt that seized her heart twisting as fear and dread hit it like it was ping-pong ball.

But it was her relationship with Chris that caused her mother to be dead, her family on death row, and her feeling of helplessness. A feeling she's never experienced before until now.

Slowly, she lifted her eyelids, seeing the iced eyes of Wyatt Halliwell's. "Please," she whimpered. "Please don't hurt them."

Wyatt snickered at her plea. "It's not my decision, it's yours," he reminded her. "The longer you keep my brother away from me, the less family members you'll have."

Bianca's face wrinkled as more tears shed off her face. She had two choices: Family or Greater Good. Those were her options. Those were the ones that Wyatt was giving her. And, she hated it. It wasn't fair and _he_ knew that.

He knew that Bianca was going to make the correct choice. The only real option she had.

Bianca gulped and whispered in a tone that was barely audible. Lord Wyatt frowned. "Speak louder!"

Bianca took a sharp breath. "I-I can bring him to you tomorrow."

Wyatt scoffed at Bianca's deadline as did many of the demons around them. "I don't believe you," Wyatt said. "Seeing as the last time I trusted you Bianca, I was stabbed in the back by you."

"I swear! I swear," Bianca gasped. "The Resistance…two of them are getting married."

Wyatt's eyebrows furrowed. "Who?" Though, he honestly didn't care very much. Just curious.

"Jen and Ryan."

Wyatt thought. "I thought those two were already married?"

"They get that a lot," Bianca said.

Wyatt shrugged it off, not caring for the wedding details or the personal lives of others he saw as annoying rodents. "What does the wedding have to do with Chris?"

Bianca breathed. "Chris is the Best Man," she explained. "He…he invited me as his plus one. He's picking me up tomorrow at four." A tiny sob escaped her mouth, squeaking her words. "I can deliver him to you then."

Wyatt dropped Bianca's chin, rising back up to his towering posture. Eyes glaring down, his cruel smile sent shivers down Bianca's spine. "You see? That wasn't so bad," he said. "To think, you only needed a little push to get you motivated. I should have done that at the beginning. Avoided this whole mess."

Wyatt then gave a quick nod to the demons and they let go of Bianca. She toppled over, holding her arms out to prevent her face from hitting the wood. She heard the demons begin to shimmer away, knowing perfectly well that they went to the prison that held her family.

When she glanced up, she saw Wyatt, Caroline, and Matt standing off to the side. They were all looking right at her. Wyatt gave her one last glare, "I'll see you tomorrow at four."

Then, he and his two companions all burst into blue and black orbs as Bianca crawled to her mother, cradling her body and weeping. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82**

The trees stood proud, high above the ground, its limbs reaching out to the starry sky as if to touch the vast full moon. Sand particles along the paths remained still like it was frozen in time. Flowers didn't sway, stiff and straight the stems remained. And, sounds did not break the eerie silence casted on the island. No laughter, cheers, or mindless chatter could be heard down the narrowing paths in any direction.

All was still.

Then, the trees shuddered, ruffling furiously. A wave of sand flew, spun in swirling cyclones along the paths as the flowers wilted. A wall of warm colors roared, storming through the island with no mercy. It steamrolled everything in its path, blazing the trees like beacons and crisping the luscious greens into ash.

Valhalla was no longer an island.

It was a bonfire.

And, when the final stage of the fire loomed over, Patty awoke.

"AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"'

The piercing scream jolted Prue out of bed, telekinetically sending the nightstand at the doorframe of the hut. In a second, Henry flashed into the hut, darting to the screaming child as Chris came bounding in, moving the shards of the nightstand out of his way.

Patty, however, was still screaming. Eyes shut tight.

Prue clutched her stomach as she watched her baby sister screaming. "What's wrong?"

Henry and Chris were at Patty's side. Henry went to shake her awake, but flicked his hand back the moment his fingers touched her arm.

"She's hot," Henry said. "Like boiling hot."

Chris touched Patty and flipped his hand off like it touched a hot stovetop. "Yeah, she's on fire," he said.

Tears welled in Prue's eyes. "Do something! Wake her up!" she begged. "Chris! Help her."

"She's having a premonition, Prue," Chris said, tightening his mouth as he tried to help Patty. Then, he turned to Prue. "Get Bobby!"

"Bobby?" Prue cried, tears slipping off her cheek. "What does—"

"Just get him!"

Prue gave a fleeting look at her agonizing sister before flying out the door, nearly knocking into Jen and Ryan who came to help. Soon, the Valkyries came marching over, Freyja pushing her way through the crowd to the scene of the noise.

"What's wrong with her?" Freyja demanded.

"Not quite sure," Henry replied to the lead Valkyrie.

Henry tried to reach Patty, calling her name, but she probably could not hear over her own shrilled voice. Chris took a bottle of water underneath the bed, dripping the contents along her face and arms, which were turning redder.

"What's going on, Chris?" Henry asked. "What's happening to her?"

Chris poured some more water on Patty's forehead. "I think she might be experiencing an astral premonition," he explained. "Hopefully, Bobby can remove the hot temperature so that we can pull her out of it."

Just then, Prue came rushing in, panting, with Bobby following in after her. Chris motioned Bobby to the bedside.

"She's heating up," Chris informed Bobby. "Do you think you can remove the heat?"

"I'm not a healer," Bobby remarked.

"But, you have the ability to control fire," Chris said, adding, "even heat. Patty is overheating to a point it burns to touch her. Isn't there a way you can remove it?"

"I-I don't know," Bobby glanced at Patty's burning face. "I'll give it a shot," he said as he placed his hand over Patty's forehead.

The anticipation silenced the hut as everyone watched Bobby concentrate on drawing the heat out of Patty's body. Prue stood next to Henry, watching Patty's struggling body cope with whatever she was witnessing. She was trembling like a vibrator, that Henry drew Prue close to him to help calm her racking nerves.

Hannah, Hailey, and Henry Jr. stood off the other side of the wall, witnessing the pain of their cousin as she screamed through the night.

Freyja and the Valkyries stared with keen interest as to what was happening. They examined Patty closely as her face rippled with fear as her screams heightened.

Chris focused only on Patty. He watched every muscle in her body, waiting for a sign that Bobby's power was helping.

Then, steam began to rise from Bobby's hand and Prue cried. "You're burning her!"

Bobby shot Prue a look. "No, I'm not," he said. "The steam is me pulling the heat out of her."

"It's working?" Chris muttered.

Bobby nodded, much to everyone's relief. "Yeah, I'm transferring it into me. She can't deal with it, but I can."

Chris turned back to Patty, noticing that her skin was becoming paler, the screams receding back into her lungs, and her muscles loosening at each passing minute. When the steam faded with the wind, Bobby pulled his hand back as Patty's eyes rapidly blinked open.

Her eyes met everyone around her bed. "Err…what happened?"

Prue answered. "Y-You don't remember?" she asked, still shaken. "You don't remember screaming?"

Patty paused, staring curiously at her older sister. "I screamed?"

"For a good long while," Ryan added.

"Woke everyone on Valhalla up," Freyja said. "Made me believe that a demonic army broke through our barriers."

Upon hearing Ryan and Freyja's voice, Patty propped herself up to see nearly half of Valhalla's residents standing by the door. Then, she turned to her uncle. "How long?"

"About ten minutes or so," Henry replied. "Do you remember your premonition?"

Patty blinked, digging deep into her mind, but she shook her head. "No…I-I can't remember," she said. "I…I would remember if it was a premonition."

Henry looked over to Chris, who was still dampening Patty's face. "Patty, you were burning up—"

"Like you were on fire," Bobby cut in.

"And, now you aren't," finished Chris. "That sounds like a premonition."

Patty was still loss. "I-I can't remember what it was then," she said, staring at Chris despondently. "I'm sorry."

Everyone frowned at the lack of information. Freyja crossed examined Patty once more, trying to find out if she was lying about her lack of knowledge.

"You sure you can't remember?" Freyja challenged. "You were screaming and feverish. You can't forget something that powerful."

Patty shrugged limply. "I can't remember though."

"Try harder."

"Freyja…" Chris started.

"No Halliwell," Freyja said, abruptly. "Your cousin here witnessed a premonition. One that was so bad that it woke everyone here up. We need to know what it was to stop it from happening."

"She can't remember it," Chris growled.

"Maybe not by herself."

Chris stared questionably at Freyja. "What are you talking about?"

"We have telepaths here that can pull it out from her," Freyja stated.

Henry jumped to his feet. "Oh no you're not," he said. "You're not going to use my daughters' magic on their cousin."

Freyja's eyes narrowed. "It's the only way to see what she saw and stop it from happening," she pointed. "Or, do you prefer to let that event come to pass?"

"I don't want whatever Patty just witnessed to come true," Henry stated. "But I won't let you use my daughters to draw it out of her. You can't just do that!"

"Daddy," Hailey said, trying to step in between Henry and Freyja.

"I understand that you care about your family's well-being and don't want to have them use their powers on each other," Freyja said. "But, Patty witnessed a possible event that may occur. An event that caused her to scream and heat up.

"She had it for a reason," Freyja continued. "To warn us so that we can stop it from happening. And, how can we do that if she can't remember it?"

Henry's jawline tighten, mouth thinning, and his eyebrows slanting closer. But, before he could respond, Patty spoke up.

"I'm okay."

Everyone looked to her. "Really?" Patty said, sincerely. "If it means helping to prevent something that—that was bad enough to make me do all that, then I'm okay with Hailey digging."

Henry jerked from Patty to Hailey. "No-No, Patty—"

Freyja, however, stepped in. "She said she's okay with it," she said and she turned to Hailey. "Go ahead."

Hailey glanced up to her father. "I'm not that strong," she said, her voice rocky. "I don't think…"

Henry crouched next to his daughter. "You don't have to do it," he said. "If you're not comfortable with it…"

"I want to help," Hailey admitted. "I'm just afraid of injuring Patty."

Patty leaned up further from her bed. "I trust you Hailey."

However, that didn't seem to give Hailey any confidence boost. But, with Frejya staring down at her, Hailey maneuvered her way to Patty. She asked Patty to hold out her hands. Patty did and Hailey took them. Then, she closed her eyes.

Everyone watched as Hailey's eyeballs moved behind her eyelids. She gripped Patty's hands tighter, but Patty didn't seem to mind. Prue watched protectively, making sure not only her sister was safe and well, but Hailey as well.

Henry stood right next to his daughter, waiting for the moment he would have to jump in and pull her away.

But, it never came. Hailey's eyes opened and she allowed her hand to slip from Patty's. "I didn't see anything," she said.

Freyja stepped forward. "How could that be? Try harder."

"Ease up Freyja," Henry barked. "She's a child!"

Hailey, however, wasn't ashamed. "I just can't see it because…well, Patty can't remember it," she said. "It might be stowed away in the very far back shadows of the mind. But, I can't reach that far back or penetrate it."

Hailey sighed. "I'm not that strong enough," she said. "The only person who I know can do that is—"

"Wyatt," finished Chris, Frejya now glaring at him. "Yeah, but we have no plans inviting him down to play."

Hailey glanced to her father. "I'm sorry Dad," she mumbled, but Henry gave her a small comfortable smile.

"You did the best you could," Henry said, before turning to the rest of his kids. "Now, you three get back to bed. Okay? Go."

The three Mitchell children left the hut as Freyja pondered what other options they may have to retrieve the premonition that was far back in Patty's mind.

She turned to Chris. "You're a whitelighter," she said, "Why don't you try?"

Chris chuckled. "Yeah, I may be a whitelighter and all, but my powers of telepathy are pretty rusty," he said. "It only really works with other whitelighters. Not mortals, or witches, or…" Chris stared down at Prue and Patty, "…or cupids."

Frejya's nostrils flared. "So, the premonition is locked away?"

"For now," Chris replied, but he looked to Ryan and Jen. "Unless you guys know a potion that could pull it out?"

They both shook their heads. "Not at the top of my head, no," Ryan answered. "If there was a potion or a spell for that type of magic, it would be in the—"

"Book of Shadows," Chris mumbled out. "So, in other words, nothing."

Jen shrugged helplessly. "Yeah. I guess so."

Silence filled the hut as they realized that there was no way they could figure out the nightmarish premonition Patty was experiencing. It retreated into the dark, unwillingly to come back into the light.

Patty sniffled. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I'm really am sorry."

Chris rubbed her back, doing little circles as he gently spoke. "Don't be," he said. "Just glad you're safe and back to normal temperature."

"Speaking of which," Bobby rose to his feet. "I gotta blow off some steam."

Bobby walked away from the bed as people parted a path for him. Freyja, realizing of the lack of options, bowed out of the hut with the rest of the Valkryies. Ryan and Jen asked if they needed anything, but Chris insisted they returned to bed as the following morning would be their wedding day. Soon, only Henry, Prue, and Chris remained behind with Patty. Once Prue was certain that Patty was feeling better, she embraced her, holding her close.

"Don't ever do that again," Prue said. "You got me all worried."

Patty apologized again as her sister stroked her hair, smoothing it down. Henry went away for a few minutes, returning with more water and some fruit.

"Henry, you can go back to your kids," Chris said to his uncle. "I'll stay here with Prue and Patty for the rest of the night."

Henry eyed Patty before looking to Chris. "Are you sure?"

Chris nodded.

Henry kissed Patty on the forehead, fluffed up her pillow, and said if she needed anything, he will come. Patty thanked him and promised she would. When Henry reached the archway, he gestured Chris to follow him outside.

Once they were both outside, Henry asked in a hushed tone. "What's your theory, Chris? What do you think really happened?"

Chris sighed as he ruffled the back of his head. "I'm certain that she had an astral premonition, which would explain the overheating. Whatever Patty saw had to do something with fire," he said. "But, I'm not certain of it."

"Okay, but why wasn't Hailey able to see it?" Henry questioned. "She's good with her abilities."

"Hailey's good at seeing and hearing at what people are thinking at that moment," Chris said. "But, whatever Patty saw, it scared her so much that the memory—the premonition—retreated to the very back of her mind."

"Like a repressed memory," Henry said, now understanding. "That's why Hailey said she couldn't see it. The darkness…"

Chris nodded. "Whatever it was, Patty's mind doesn't want to see it again."

Henry swallowed. "Then it's pretty bad, isn't?" he said. "What she saw. What's going to pass…"

"We don't know that," Chris said. "It's like what Freyja said. Her premonition happened to warn us. To change the outcome. We can still prevent it."

"Yeah, but how if there's no way to bring the repressed premonition forth?"

Chris rubbed his face, removing the sleep from his eyes. "Well, we know it has to do something with fire," he said. "Maybe keep a look out for that?"

Henry paused, thinking. "So…maybe we ought to remove the tiki lamps?"

"I'm sure the tiki lamps had nothing to do with the premontition," Chris said. "Whatever she saw had to have happened outside Valhalla. Maybe a fire demon or firestarter?"

"So, basically," Henry said. "Avoid fire and demons?"

Chris nodded.

"Well, I'm sure that won't be a problem here," he said.

"Yep," agreed Chris and he glanced back to Prue and Patty's hut. "I better get back. Make sure they get some sleep. And, you need some too."

They both said their good-nights, heading to their respective huts. Henry curled in his bed, falling asleep to the image of his peaceful children. Chris grabbed his blanket, sprawled out on the ground, ready to sleep. But, Patty requested for the floating orbs as she feared to sleep once again. Chris magically crafted different colored orbs to float over her head. Soon, he heard both Patty and Prue sleeping in their cots.

Chris turned over, the pit of his stomach toiling over Patty's premonition. What could be so bad to cause such a reaction like that onto a child? Chris thought of multiple scenarios, but none of them seemed likely to come true.

These thoughts took over, denying him a peaceful slumber before the big day. As he slept restlessly, he was shaken awake again by something poking him in the ribs.

Chris rolled over, eyes battering opened to see Patty kneeling beside him.

He shot up, his hand on her forehead feeling for any heat. "Patty? Are you okay? Did you experience another premonition?"

Patty shook her head. "I-I think I might know what I saw."

Chris pushed his blanket off as Patty sat Indian-style, graveling looking away from Chris' face. "Remember when I told you about my nightmare?" she said. "The one about Valhalla."

Chris thought. "I don't remember…"

"I keep seeing Valhalla on fire," Patty said. "For a few months now. And, I think that is what I must have saw earlier. It has to be it. You and Bobby said I was on fire!"

Chris waited for a beat. "You really believe that is what you saw earlier? Valhalla on fire?"

Patty rocked herself, head tilted as she contemplated. "My premonitions don't change until the event occurs or was prevented. They just become more intense as it gets closer."

"Are you saying that—"

Patty nodded. "Yes. It's getting closer."

Chris saw the nerves wreck Patty as she wrapped her thin arms around herself, whimpering over the faded premonitions. Chris felt his stomach clenched, shrinking and jumping like kids in a bouncy castle. Sheets of ice entrapped him as Patty's words repeated in his head, yanking his heart strings and roping it around his heart, squeezing.

But, it can't happen. Demons cannot enter Valhalla. And, he doubted Bobby would torch Valhalla. It was just a nightmare for Patty. Not a real premonition. That's what it was.

Chris pushed the fear behind a smile. "Maybe Uncle Henry is right," Chris said, causing Patty's brows to arch. "We probably should remove the tiki torches."

_**BREAK**_

Bianca traced the bruise along her neck. It was thunderous, but she needed to hide it. She couldn't have Chris be concerned nor could she be seen as a weakling. She had to be strong today. To save her family, she had to do the worst thing in the world.

Betray the one person she ever loved.

Looking in the mirror, she began to cover up the bruise. Once the bruise blended with her skin, she took a long look at herself. Despite wearing a dress and hair perfect, she felt like she was going into war. Maybe because of the strapped athame around her thigh.

She sighed, shutting the lights off in her bathroom so she could no longer see herself.

"I don't see the point in getting all worked up for this?"

Bianca frowned, but didn't dare look over at the demon sitting in the living room. Wyatt had placed his demon on duty at Bianca's just in case to avoid any funny business. Bianca was annoyed by the demon presence, but when it neared four, the demon was to go invisible so that Chris wouldn't sense it and flee.

Bianca threw a necklace around her neck, locking it. "I have to look the part," she said. "To convince him that everything is okay. Before…"

Bianca trailed off, unable to finish her sentence. The demon rolled its eyes, blowing off steam as it flicked fire sparks from its fingers. Bianca smoothed her dress and went back to her bedroom to grab her purse. Wyatt had given her a magical item that allowed her to talk to update him. She had to keep it in her purse. Or, another member of her clan will die.

Her stomach growled and she began to feel queasy, the tension rumbling her whole body. "Excuse me," she said to the demon.

"Don't mind me," the demon grunted. "I'm going out to the hallway. See if I can scare some of the neighbors."

As the demon went out to the hallway, Bianca scurried to the bathroom. She pulled the toilet seat, ready to spew, but she didn't. Nothing happened.

Disappointed, wanting all the tension to leave her system, she opened her bathroom. Then, she heard a jingle and saw a swirl of blue orbs form into Chris. Dressed in a loose tux, hair still falling over his forehead, he looked just as handsome as she dreamed when he first asked her to be his wedding date. She smiled, some of the tension residing until she remembered the demon that patrolled the hallway, waiting on unexpected mortals to torture.

"Chris!" she harshly whispered, pushing him against the wall and hiding him from the front door. "What are you doing here?"

Chris raised his eyebrows. "Seriously? The wedding?" he said. "Remember?"

"You were supposed to come at four! And, at our place, not here."

Chris nodded. "I know. I know, but Freyja wanted me to pick you up now. I'm sorry if you're not ready, I can…" he said as his eyes lingered on Bianca's outfit. "But, it looks like you're ready anyway."

Bianca gulped. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. She needed to get to her purse, warn Wyatt of the change of plans. To prevent another family member's death.

Bianca panicked as he reached for her hand to orb off, but she pulled it back, her family on her mind. "Er…I still have my make-up to do," she said, but Chris grabbed her hand, pulling her back, and gave her a passionate kiss.

When they broke away, almost all the tension vanished. But the death of her mother was still burned into her mind. "Okay…well, could you wait here or…"

"Bianca you look absolutely beautiful," Chris breathed, admiring Bianca's figure in her dress. "Stunning and—aren't you wearing make-up?" He pointed to her eye shadow.

Bianca groaned inside. "Yeah, that's right. I already put it on."

Chris gazed at her, concern dwelling in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Bianca nodded immediately. "Yeah, just excited for the wedding and being with you."

"Well, I feel the same way when I'm with you too," Chris said. "And, look, I'm sorry I came early. Freyja is having a pre-meeting before the wedding because of a premonition Patty had last night."

Bianca's stomach flipped. "Premonition?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah, she can't remember what it was exactly, which is why we are having the meeting and all," he said. "So, it's why I came early. Sorry."

Bianca's mind buzzed. Patty had a premonition. This close to the moment she was going to betray Chris and the Resistance. Was this a trap? A trap to capture her and prevent her from succeeding in her mission?

She looked up at Chris, seeing his calmed, lovable expression. He didn't act like he knew of the plot. Didn't appear broken. Maybe they didn't know.

Chris glanced at her clock. "So, um are you ready to go?"

Bianca nodded. "Er…yes, just let me grab my purse," Bianca went to her drawer, picking up her small purse that contained the magical communicator. "All right," she said, fixing her purse over her shoulder. "Ready when you are."

Chris took her hand, gently caressing as sadness swallowed her at the same time Chris' orbs consumed them both.

The demon heard the sound of jingles and came rushing back into the apartment. "Bianca!" it roared, searching room to room and finding her gone. The demon shot fire at the chair. "Shit…"

_**BREAK**_

Once they arrived in Valhalla, Bianca excused herself to use the restroom. After securing a secluded location, she drew out the compact mirror. Deep breaths, she flipped it open to see Wyatt's eyes glaring back at her.

"Running away, huh?" Wyatt growled. "Willingly to sacrifice the rest of your family?"

Bianca shook her head. "Chris changed the plans," she insisted. "He came an hour earlier…I had no choice but to go."

"Without informing me? Without trying to get the demon's attention?" Wyatt accused. "You think I'm an idiot?"

"No, of course not My Lord."

Wyatt fumed over Bianca's second betrayal. "Well, since you are at the wedding," he said. "I think I'll kill Joe now."

"NO!" Bianca gasped. "No! Wait, please! Please! I will bring Chris to you, I swear. I'll trick him to come out tonight. From the wedding. I can do it!"

Wyatt stared, contemplating if she was telling the truth or stalling. "You have two hours," Wyatt said. "I better have my family or you don't have any."

The threat stabbed Bianca in the gut as she nodded. "Okay. Okay. I can do that," Bianca insisted. "Just…I'll bring him to the Arboretum."

Wyatt gave her a long, stern look before disappearing from the mirror. Bianca shut it, her chest heaving as fear and pressure battled inside her very soul.

After inhaling a lot of deep breaths, she returned to Chris, who sat waiting patiently for her return. He smiled at seeing her. "You good?"

Bianca nodded, composed. "Yep, so…where is everyone?"

Chris smiled, sticking out his arm like a gentleman. "Follow me," he said, leading her down a narrowing path. "The girls are excited to meet you."

"The girls?"

"My cousins," Chris rephrased. "I told them you were coming."

And they were excited. Beyond excitement at seeing Bianca. The girls swarmed her the minute she and Chris came to a clearing. They ran to them, their high-pitched voices screeching Chris' name and asking him if this was "her".

Chris made quick introductions, but the only person Bianca recognized was Prue Halliwell, who stood back wearing a pastel colored dress. The smallest girl peered up at her with a sort of glimmer of hope in her eyes as they bounced from Chris to her. Then she smiled sheepishly.

"Are you two gonna get married?" she asked.

Chris coughed and choked at the young girl's question. "Okay Patty," he said, directing her away. "Shouldn't you be gathering your flower basket?"

"It's over there," Patty pointed to a small weaved basket, her eyes still looking up at Bianca. "Are you gonna marry my cousin?"

Prue snatched her sister. "Come on Patty, let's leave them be," she said as she pulled her younger sister away, whispering furiously into her ear.

Chris turned to Bianca. "Sorry about that," he said. "Cupids…they're interested in that type of stuff."

Bianca just chuckled. "That's okay," she insisted. "I thought it was cute of her to ask."

Hailey and Hannah were still blushing over Bianca, giggling as their eyes darted between Chris and her. Chris frowned at them. "No telepathic communications," he said.

The girls giggled and bolted away, but ran right into Henry who was carrying his son into the area. "Slow down girls," he said. "Chris! Glad you're back. Can you help Hen with his tie?"

Henry placed Henry Jr. down and Chris squatted down in front of his young cousin, wrapping the tie around his neck.

"Oh, hey Uncle Henry," Chris said. "This is Bianca. Bianca, my uncle."

Henry stuck out a hand. "Nice to meet you," he said. "Chris has told us a little about you."

Bianca accepted his handshake. "Pleasure and Chris often speaks of all of you."

"Well, we're glad you could have made it," Henry said. "I know Chris was planning to pick you up later, but we had to push the time forward."

"That's okay," Bianca said. "I was ready anyway."

Henry nodded. "Yes, you look very pretty," he said. "No wonder Chris won't shut up about you."

"Uncle Henry," Chris exclaimed as he completed his last loop.

Henry laughed and ruffled the top of Chris' hair. "He does mention the good things you've done for him," he said. "And, I want to thank you for keeping an eye out for him when he's outside."

Bianca bowed her head as acceptance for the compliment. "Someone has prevent him from doing something stupid," Bianca teased, which caused Chris to groan.

"All right, tie is done," Chris announced, but Henry Jr. began tugging on it.

"Don't do that," Henry said, pulling his son's hand away from the tie, "You have to look nice."

Henry Jr. pouted, but he left the tie alone. Henry rolled his eyes. "Hey Freyja wants to see you," Henry said. "Said the minute you got back, she wanted to talk to you."

Chris sighed, shoulders dropping. "Fine," he said. "Bianca, I'll be back soon. I promise. You can find a seat if you want to. Here, let me show you where it's taking place."

Bianca returned pleasantries to Henry and Henry Jr. as Chris led her to the wedding set before disappearing into the jungle. Left alone, Bianca strolled around the wedding set from admiring the wooden benches to the beautiful flower arch that was in the center, the ocean behind it.

"Wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

Bianca's nostrils flared at the familiar voice. She turned slowly, coming face-to-face with Mist. The Valkyrie was dressed different. Instead of wearing the leather warrior outfit, she wore a mortal dress, colored in pastel. A dress similar to the one that Prue was wearing.

Bianca gave Mist a fake smile. "And, I was expecting you to be wearing a dress," Bianca stated. "But, life is full of surprises."

Mist did not smile. "I'm a bridesmaid," she said, straightening her back, so she stood taller than Bianca. "The Maid of Honor, actually."

"Congratulations."

"I don't need it from you," Mist scowled. "In fact, I'm not here for pleasantries."

Bianca frowned. "You don't like me and I get that," she said. "You think I stole Chris away from you. I didn't—"

"Shut up."

Bianca blinked. "I…what?" Did she really just told her to _shut up_?

Mist stepped forward, arms crossed, and eyes staring at her like a hungry hawk. "I said shut up," Mist repeated. "You dating Chris has nothing to do with how I feel about you. I don't like you because I don't trust you."

"If you don't trust me," Bianca said, confidently. "Then, why am I here?"

"Because Chris does," Mist replied, simply. "And, he's managed to convince everyone else that you are innocent. But, I'm not fooled."

"Good for you."

Mist leaned closer to Bianca that Bianca felt that Mist was ready to strike her. But, she stopped a few inches away, her eyes like brimstone.

"I will find the truth about you," Mist warned Bianca. "And I _will_ stop you."

Bianca returned the warning. "Go ahead. I'm not afraid of you."

The two glared at each other, neither backing down from one another. Until Prue came running up the sandy aisle, yelling for Mist.

"Mist! Mist! Jen needs help with the veil," Prue said, but stopped after noticing the heated tension between Bianca and Mist. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," Bianca answered for the both of them. "All is fine."

Prue didn't seem to buy the lie, but Mist followed her to help the bride with the veil. Bianca glared after her. That Valkryie was a bitch, always getting in the way with either her job or Chris. But, most importantly, she hated Mist's interference with Chris. But, for the rest of the night, she would have to keep an eye on that Valkyrie. She couldn't have Mist catch her. Not tonight.

If Mist tried to interfere, Bianca would be forced to kill her. Something she didn't want to do out of respect for Chris. But, if left with no options, she would eliminate Mist.

_**BREAK**_

The wedding bells began to chime and people started gathering, sitting down on the benches. Bianca sat next to Chris' uncle, seeing as she felt a little more comfortable with him than the other guests. She stared up at that altar where Chris stood next to Ryan, whose eyes kept focused on the jungle behind everyone, waiting for his bride to step out.

Ryan would every now and then whisper something to Chris, who would simply nod in response. Bobby stood next to Chris, shooting a small fire at the last tiki torch, lighting up darken corner. Stars glittered the sky above them, creating a blessed mood.

Chris stole a glance at Bianca, who smiled through the pain that drummed inside. She had to remain happy. At least, for the sake of Chris. Let him have one last happy moment before he falls back to his brother's custody. She had only an hour left before her entire family perished.

Music riveted the area and all heads turned to see Patty, wearing a pink dress, strolling down the sandy aisle, throwing up flower petals over the heads of guests and the walkway. Uncle Henry took out a camera, something Bianca was surprised to see, and started taking pictures of the little Halliwell.

Next, Henry Jr. came down the stretch, holding a box that Bianca assumed were the rings. His hand kept nearing closer to his tie, but a look from his father forced him to surrender the attempt to undo the tie. When he got to the altar, he rushed to Chris' side, who accepted the rings from his younger cousin.

Then, as the music grew louder, Prue and Mist walked in a straight line, each holding their own bouquet of flowers. Prue concentrated straight ahead, like she was counting her steps while Mist had a small smile playing on her face, her eyes looking right at Chris. Bianca wrangled her hands together at seeing Mist.

The music stopped, causing a shudder amongst the crowd, but then it came again, the tune different from the previous. Everyone rose to their feet, heads turning to the very back as Jen emerged from the shadows.

And, Bianca's face crumbled at the sight.

She remembered Jen. Her torn jeans, stained shirts, frizzed hair, and drooping eyelids from all the fighting and stress. But, now, her eyes were wide open, dazzled and lovingly. Her hair was straightened and in a perfect bun that held the white veil over her blooming face. And, the dress. It reminded Bianca of a princess at her first ball. Jewels encrusted on the chest portion, the slender, yet round trail that made it a perfect match for her body. Jen was no longer the battled-worn fighter.

Jen was a princess, making her way to Prince Charming.

"Here," whispered Henry.

Bianca looked down to see a cloth. "What's this for?"

"You're crying."

Bianca touched her cheek and felt wetness. She was crying! She accepted the cloth and dabbed her eyes, surprised by her reaction to someone she knew very little.

As Jen reached Ryan, the music stopped and everyone settled back into their seats. Freyja stood between the bride and groom. She opened with a speech, talking about her first encounter with the two witches and witnessing their relationship grow stronger as they faced the evils of the world head on and how they always got each other's back. Then, Freyja continued with the aligning of the stars, the Heavens above, granting the two witches the matrimony they deserved.

"And, now, the vows," Freyja said

Ryan spoke first:

"When I first met you, I was just a boy sitting behind a girl in our class. Then, when we lost all our classmates and it was just the two of us, struggling to survive as demons hunted us down, I didn't know if we would make it. All I knew was that I wanted to protect you. Save you. And, I still want to. Because, after learning all your secrets, hopes, dreams, and fears, I love you than my own life and I cannot imagine a world without you. Because without you, I am nothing. And, I probably wouldn't even be alive these past twenty years if it weren't for you."

Jen smiled, laughing at the line that Bianca did not quite understand.

Ryan took another deep breath. "Jen, I love you more than those words actually mean. I am honored, blessed, to be your husband for life. I will always love you."

A few tears were shed during Ryan's speech as Jen tried to wipe hers before starting her vows:

"Ryan, you were my first love. And, I honestly thought I would never experience true love when we were hunted by Noxon Demons all those years ago. I didn't think we would survive. But, you gave me the strength to keep fighting. To never surrender. And, you still do it today. When I'm with you, I feel loved, safe, and more alive than ever before. You are my white knight that I dreamed about when I was a little girl. And I, too, am honored to be your wife, lover, friend, and soul mate for life. I will forever love you."

More tears fell after Jen's vow. Freyja requested the audience to quiet down, resulting Ryan and Jen to giggle as Freyja finished, "Heart to thee, Body to thee, Always and forever, So mote to be."

Lights sparked over their heads like tiny golden fireworks that Bianca assumed was created by Chris. Then Hailey and Hannah came up front, magically holding two candles that Bianca assumed represented Ryan and Jen. As the twins muttered a spell, the candles melted together, forming into one candle.

Freyja smiled. "You may now kiss the bride."

Ryan stepped forward, removing the veil from her face. Looking deep into each other's eyes, Ryan spun Jen around, tilting her down before planting a kiss right on her lips. The audience clapped and whistled loudly as Ryan pulled Jen back up, who was blushing enormously, but smiling happily as she linked arms with her husband.

They were officially a married couple.

_**BREAK**_

The reception took place in the same area. Chris telekinetically replaced the benches with chairs and tables for people to sit and talk. The music from a portable radio played as some people danced on the beached.

Jen and Ryan were talking, smiling, and kissing every time a person called for a kiss, which was often. But, the married couple didn't seem to mind. They were too busy being happy to finally be married. To have happiness in this sad world.

Bianca was leaning against a tree, watching the couple. She sadly stared at the two, knowing that their happy day would end in a nightmare. She felt the pressure rising against her chest. She only had a half of hour to turn Chris to his brother. And, once Wyatt got Chris, he would enter Valhalla, ending this romantic, happy day.

And, it broke Bianca's heart. But, she had no options and she hoped Chris would understand. She saw the way Chris is with his family. Always helping his uncle with the kids, taking care of Henry Jr. and Patty while the older girls run off to play. Protecting Prue the best he could when outside Valhalla, willingly to sacrifice his life for her.

Wouldn't Chris do the same in her situation? Wouldn't he betray her if it meant to save his family?

As Bianca watched Chris dance with Patty, spinning her around in circles while she laughed uncontrollably. Her chest tightened, breathing becoming more ragged and more difficult to do as the time neared to send Chris away.

You're doing the right thing, Bianca mentally said. You are protecting your family. Saving them.

But even those words had no effects on her. They did not convince her that her upcoming actions were for a good reason. Because underneath her demeanor, she knew that the betrayal was the worst imaginable thing to do.

Yet, Wyatt forced her hand. She had to do it. No other options. Her family will die if Chris did not return home.

And, Chris will be all right, Bianca kept saying to herself. Wyatt wouldn't hurt his brother or punish him severely. After everything he's done to get him, Wyatt wouldn't just kill Chris. No, Chris would be safe. It's her family that is in danger.

"What are you thinking about?"

Bianca jumped to see Chris standing next to her. "Oh…I was thinking about…" she started. "I was thinking about us."

"Us?" Chris repeated. "Did Patty's question make you want to get married too?"

Bianca shook her head. "Not Patty, no, but this whole wedding," she said. "Makes you wonder where things lead. Jen and Ryan's run with the Noxon demons led to them falling in love."

"So, you're wondering where our relationship will lead us to?"

Bianca nodded. "Something like that."

Chris smirked, taking ahold of Bianca's hand. "Well, I don't have the power of premonition, but I believe that our relationship will lead us to a marriage proposal someday."

Bianca's eyes widened. "Y-You mean…do…do you actually mean that?"

"Yeah," Chris answered. "Yeah. I really do mean it. I've never met a woman like you Bianca. You're strong, brave, and caring—once of course you remove the cold mask you wear when fighting demons."

Chris' words warmed Bianca's heart. "And you're not like any man I've ever met either," she purred into Chris' ear.

Chris chuckled and the music changed to a slow dance song. Chris held his hand out. "Do you care to dance?"

Bianca glanced at the hand, then back to Chris. It would be her last chance at having a happy moment with Chris. Might as well be a moment of intimacy.

Bianca accepted the offer and they joined the dancers. Chris had his arm around Bianca's waist as hers were wrapped around his neck. They stared into each other's eyes, Bianca dreaming of that moment that Chris would ask to marry him. Though she knew it would not happen in this lifetime, she wondered how he would do it. Would he drop on one knee? Do any romantic gestures? Would he propose at their spot or another location? After a battle?

Bianca dreamed of these possibilities as Chris smiled, happy to have someone in his life. "Bianca?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Bianca stared, caressing the side of Chris' face. "I know."

Then, she leaned in for their last kiss. When Bianca felt Chris' lips on hers, a tear slipped from her eyes, trailing down her cheek.

"Eww!"

Chris and Bianca broke away to see Patty and Hannah looking up at them. "Get a room!" Patty cried as Hannah giggled.

Chris pretended to go after them and the two girls screamed, bolting away. Chris shook his head. "I tell them to be on their best behavior and I get this," he said.

Bianca laughed, "It's okay," she said, knowing that their time—their relationship was up—"But, maybe they are right."

Chris's eyebrows arched high above his brightly-lit green eyes. "What do you mean?"

Bianca shrugged seductively. "Don't you wanna go somewhere quieter? Somewhere we won't be," she paused, whispering, "interrupted?"

Chris seemed interested. "What did you have in mind?"

"How about our spot?" Bianca suggested, swallowing her regret back down her constrict throat. "Be underneath the stars, amongst the roses."

"And the probes… and the demons…"

"We don't have to stay too long," Bianca added. "We can always come back here. Right?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah, I have Leo's old Valkyrie pendant," he contemplated, glancing back to Ryan and Jen. "Err…well…okay," he decided. "But, just for a little bit. Gotta make my Best Man's speech soon."

Bianca forced a smile to stop her tears from bursting all over him. Chris led her away from the wedding party, into the darkness of the jungle. Once they were far away from the eyes of the residents, Chris wrapped his arms around Bianca, pulling her close to him as he ready to orb.

Bianca placed her head over his heart, listening to his excited heartbeat. Each beat she heard was another stab into the chest, her love spilling out of her like a blood from a wound. Her betrayal has arrived and Chris, unexpected of the entrapment, will soon be heartbroken.

"Hold on," Chris said as the blue orbs consumed them, transferring them off Valhalla and to the Arboretum.

When they materialized between the pillars of the Arboretum, Bianca immediately pulled away from Chris' embrace, tears no longer held back. Chris stared confusingly at her, stepping closer to bridge the gap between them.

"Bianca, what's wrong?" Chris asked.

"Nothing's wrong, Christopher."

That voice. Chilled, confident, controlled voice that Chris has heard many times over the years. A voice that sent a grim chill over his whole body, numbing his very core, his soul.

With much difficulty, Chris turned, his jaded, green eyes meeting sapphire colored eyes. Once face-to-face, Chris' stomach crumbled inwards while Wyatt Halliwell stood composed, eyes searching Chris' face eagerly.

Wyatt grinned victoriously at his little brother. "In fact," he said, stepping right in front of Chris. "Everything's going to be all right."


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83**

Demons, warlocks, and other magical creatures all unveiled themselves, snickering and circling Chris like he was prey. Straight and center was Wyatt, flanked by Matt and a warlock Chris did not recognized.

Chris stretched his hand out and grabbed Bianca's and immediately tried to orb, but was yank right back down. Wyatt wagged a single finger. "No orbing for you little brother," he said, taking another step to his brother. "Not just yet."

Chris stumbled as he retreated from Wyatt. "H-How did you find me?"

Wyatt approached his brother, closing the gap. "Not without some help," he said, looking passed his brother.

Chris quivered as he followed his brother's gaze, his head craning as he followed the line of sight that went straight to...

"Bianca?" Chris murmured as Bianca's mascara trailed like flowing in.

Bianca dared not to meet his eyes, her body collapsing inward upon hearing Chris' dejected voice. A lump in her throat choked her as her mouth opened and closed like a gasping fish. She saw his eyes grow dimmer the longer he stared at her, waiting for a good explanation. Or at least an explanation. But, she didn't say a word.

Wyatt arched his shoulder back, a triumphant gleam in his facial expression. But, Chris was devastated. His arms limped to his side, eyes turning back from her, looking elsewhere but at Wyatt or Bianca. Chest heaving as he tried to get his head around the betrayal, the surprise…the entrapment.

Then, with difficulty, Chris managed to utter a single word. "Why?"

The Phoenix's lips moved, her voice on the perch of her tongue, when Wyatt cut into the conversation. "Because she made the choice to side with family rather than the stick to that old morass," he said. "Something you should know. _Understand_," Wyatt grew quiet. "At least, you once did."

Chris shook his head, backing into one of the pillars as his heart prickled from the range of emotions that coursed his body. Pressed against the pillar was the only reason he was still standing. His legs shook, wanting to sprint, but too heavy from the treachery that held him down. He was stuck like a zebra in mud, surrounded by hungry lions.

Watching his brother in distressed brought Wyatt off his high horse. He strolled over, grabbing his brother's shoulder to help him off the pillar, pulling Chris to his side as a support. The minute Wyatt's warm fingers wrapped around Chris' wrist, Chris jerked out of Wyatt's grasp.

"Don't' touch me!" Chris snapped.

Wyatt sighed, impatiently. "Or what?" he dared. "Rip out my life force? Like you did to Abaddon? To those demons back in Perth?"

A few of the demons growled, snarling at the mention of their fallen kind at Chris' hands.

Chris arched away from his brother, shaking his head. "N-No…no," he said, his mind spinning ideas and outcomes. "Just…this—"

With a thrust of his hand, the closest row of demons sailed through the night sky and skidding into the flowerbeds. He spun around the pillar, avoiding an energy ball that nearly hit his elbow. Safe behind the pillar, he shot out his hand again, hearing thumping sounds of demons dropping in the distance.

A blast against his pillar knocked him off his feet as lumps of the pillar showered him. Back aching, Chris forced himself up, knowing he had a very limited window of opportunity to escape. The smoke helped camouflage himself as demons hissed around him, desperate to find him. He had to get out of the no orbing zone.

Chris tried to maneuver his way out of the Arboretum, to orb away and return to Valhalla. He flicked his wrist every now and then at every direction. He heard demons cry and growl as their bodies were tossed like discarded toys. But, the smoke was clearing and his window of opportunity was closing quickly.

As Chris moved, he reached to his back pocket, needing to find the pendent to be ready to either return to Valhalla or send it far away from him. Before he could check his pockets, Chris found the stone wall that barricade the Arboretum from the road. Relieved that he had managed to get this far, he began lifting himself over the wall. Half-way climbing the wall, he felt claws pinch his calf. Crying out, he was thrown off the wall and collided into a stone bench.

Spine sprained and head pounding like a hammer on a nail, Chris grunted his pain down while attempting to get back to his feet. But he stopped when a sudden coldness slipped underneath his ribs. He gasped as the coldness spread through his body, followed by intense pain in his gut.

Eyes moving upward, he met black pools and a sinister grin. Chris turned his eyes down to see an athame sticking out from his body. The rest of the smoke cleared and all the demons were now visible to the injured Halliwell. And, none were smiling.

The demon who held the athame pulled the weapon out in a sickly smooth motion. But, the smile he bore when he gutted Chris was slapped off his face when he saw the thick, red blood—like black—in the moonlight.

"M-My Lord…" The demon stuttered, but he burst into flames and then turned to ash.

Chris sunk to the grass, his hand over his wound while blood trickled between the cracks of his fingers. A shadow cascaded him from the moonlight and, for a moment, Chris thought he was entering the Kingdom of Death. But, a burst of warm light seeped into the darkness, reaching Chris' wound. The warmth encased him and the pain retreated and the cold melted out of him.

The minute the wound enclosed with no scars, hands snatched his arms, twisting it behind his back.

"Gentle," Wyatt ordered to the demons as they locked Chris' hands, immobilizing him.

The demons forced Chris to his feet and to face his elder brother. Wyatt examined his brother and waved a hand in Chris' face. "Can't have you channeling your powers through your eyes."

Chris went to glare at his brother, but realized that his eyes were frozen. He could move the eyeball, but his eyelids were frozen in place. He could not even blink.

Wyatt shook his head, despondently. "You could never accept defeat easily," he said. "Always a big bang for you."

"Like you're any different," Chris snarked, which made Wyatt laugh.

"Oh Chris," he said, his laughter dying. "How much I do _not_ miss that backtalk."

Chris tried to shove the demons off him, but they held so tight that Chris was sure they were going to break his wrist. Chris ground his teeth as he spoke, "What now?" he asked, shortly. "Going to kill me?"

Wyatt cocked an eyebrow as he frowned at his brother. "Kill you?" he repeated. "Why would I do that?"

"Because I am a member of the Resistance," Chris answered. "You issued a death sentence for all of us."

"That order never included you or the rest of the family," Wyatt stated.

"Just to everyone else?"

"Yes."

Chris fumed over his brother's ease at sentencing people to death, especially to people Chris cared for and considered as friends—even family. The telekinesis power surged inside him, collecting at rapid speed as his anger rose. But, he couldn't release it. His hands were tied and eyes wide. It was trapped inside of him. Just like he was trapped with Wyatt.

"You still haven't answered my first question," Chris said.

Wyatt crossed his arms. "And that was what?"

"What are you going to do with me?"

Wyatt stared solely at his little brother, ignoring the demons that were rough-handling his brother. He eyed over his brother, taking in his appearance. Despite the tux, his brother had a ragged appearance. Hair longer and untidy, skin roughed with callouses and his body so thin that he could see the outlines of his brother's bones.

Seeing his brother, it made Wyatt sick. Gone for only a year and he resembled a mortal homeless man (who happened to be wearing a tux). "I'm gonna take you where you belong," Wyatt answered. "Home."

Chris shook his head. "There is no 'home'," he spat. "You turned it into a museum."

"Home is where your family is," Wyatt said, pointedly. "Not the building."

"I _was_ with my family!"

Wyatt's face darkened as he stepped right up next to Chris, eyes boring down onto his brother. "I'm your brother, Chris," he asserted. "I'm your _family_! We carry the same the blood in our veins. Not the cousins. Not Uncle Henry," Wyatt's muscles flexed, snarling. "And, definitely not those traitors."

"Vacation is over Chris," Wyatt stated, voice terse. "You're going home."

The powers inside Chris surged again, causing his body to tremor in retaliation. "If you think I'm going to go quietly," he grunted, jerking again to get away from the demons. "Think again."

Wyatt chuckled and gave a hard pat on Chris' arm. "You're a Halliwell," he said. "I expected it."

Eyes still on Chris, Wyatt called for the one name that sent an icy sheet down upon Chris. "Bianca," Wyatt said as Chris cringed, pained by her duplicity.

Bianca slowly approached the two brothers. She still had the mascara stain on her cheeks from the tears that rolled off her face. She looked sick to her stomach the way she held herself, like she was readied to hurl. But, when Wyatt called her over, she pulled her shoulders back, standing straight up like a good soldier.

"Yes, my Lord," Bianca spoke.

Chris wanted to vomit after hearing how Bianca addressed his brother. Like a loyal soldier. A soldier that tricked him into falling in love, who later used that love against him.

Wyatt stepped back, standing next to Matt. He looked over at Chris with a sad smile before he sighed the order: "Strip him of his powers."

Chris shot his head up. Bianca inhaled sharply. And the demons all hissed gleefully.

"Wyatt…" Chris started, but Bianca cut him off.

"T-That wasn't part of the deal," Bianca said.

Wyatt snapped to Bianca, eyes burning like brimstones. "And neither was fucking my brother," he growled. "But that didn't stop you from doing it."

Bianca glanced to Chris. He could see the confliction in her eyes, but Chris no longer cared about her problems. But, he knew he had to reach out to her. To stop her from using a potion that would take his powers away.

"Bianca! Please," Chris begged. "Don't!"

Wyatt didn't even bat an eye at Chris' pleas. He glared at Bianca, power emerging on his fingertips. Bianca gulped at seeing the electricity brewing, an energy ball beginning to take shape. She closed her eyes and sighed in resignation as she turned away from Wyatt and marched over to Chris.

Chris backed away from Bianca and into the demons that held him. "No…no….no."

Bianca reached Chris as the demons pushed him forward. "Okay—relax," she said to Chris. "And, try not to move."

Chris, however, did none of those things. He started fighting again, struggling as more demons clambered down on him to get him still. His body tensed up as Bianca spoke.

"Please, Chris," Bianca said. "I don't want to hurt you more than necessary."

"Then don't do it!" snapped Chris.

Bianca blinked a tear. "I'm sorry," she said to him, hoarsely. "I can't."

She took a deep breath, raising her arm as her fingers curled into a fist. Then, with quick reflexes, Bianca plunged her hand into Chris' chest.

Chris inhaled sharply, lurching over as a blinding blue and white light escaped from him and into Bianca's arm. And, that is when he saw the bird on her wrist. The symbol. A Phoenix.

He didn't know if it was because of the discovery or the draining of powers, but all his energy was zapped away. How did he not notice the infamous birthmark? After all those nights together, alone and naked? How could he have missed the Phoenix marked? The assassin mark.

As the light in his chest faded faster, pain enticed his chest, crushing him. He screamed as his chest felt like it was on fire, a strong, unbearable heartburn. Then, his scream fell into the silence and he choked over the loss of his voice.

Then, Bianca brushed his hair back from his face. "Breathe," she insisted. "Chris you have to breathe!"

But, he couldn't. The pain was so strong that it encompassed him. Breathing, moving, and even thinking shot up agony everywhere like knives poking him. He had lost all of his senses. He didn't even know if he was still standing or not.

Another minute or two, the light vanished from his chest and Bianca eased her hand out of Chris' body. The demons released him seeing as there was no need to secure him. Once he lost his support, Chris fell to the ground, coughing and wheezing as a dull ache still resided in him.

A pair of black boots appeared in his line of vision. Chris blinked, relieving his dry eyes. Wyatt's power over him left the minute Bianca removed his powers. Chris didn't stand up. Too tired and in so much pain, he did not have the strength to deal with Wyatt, Bianca, or the demons. But, someone didn't care to leave him on the ground for very long.

Chris was lifted back to his feet, his knees wobbly. The first thing he saw was Wyatt's concerned, brotherly face. Wyatt cupped his brother's head, turning it in both direction as he checked each side. Satisfied, he let go and returned back to Matt.

"Are the others ready?"

Matt nodded. "Waiting for your command."

Wyatt smiled and turned to the demons who stood next to Chris. "We will have to catch up when I get back," he said.

Chris shook his head gravely. "Get back?"

Wyatt nodded. "Yes, when I return from Valhalla, we'll talk more," he said. "Speaking of which—where's the pendent?"

Chris remembered the pendent in his back pocket. He didn't get the time to send it away. His mind raced to think of ways to convince Wyatt he did not carry a pendent. So, he shrugged. "I don't have one," he lied. "But, you should already know that because Bianca would have filled you in about it. Only Valkyries carry the pendents."

Wyatt didn't take the bait. Instead, he smirked as he turned to Bianca. "The pendent."

Chris jerked to Bianca, confused as to why Wyatt would ask her. But, then he saw the green stone, leathered necklace in her palm. Chris groaned inwards at the realization that she must have pick-pocketed the necklace when they orbed into the trap.

Wyatt telekinetically orbed the necklace into his palm, examining it carefully. Then, a victorious sneer stretched over his mouth as he clutched the necklace in his palm.

Everything rushed right back at Chris. "No!" he roared and he twisted his hand. But, nothing happened. No demons flew or blew up. Nothing. Chris stared at his hand in disbelief.

Wyatt smirked at his brother's loss of powers. "You don't have powers anymore, Chris," he said. "Now, Matt will take you home. I have sentences to carry out—"

Chris charged at his brother, but Wyatt anticipated this. He held his hand up, throwing Chris off his feet. Chris landed with a grunt and his demon jailors returned, snatching his arms. But, it didn't stop Chris. He pushed through the pain, the weariness to keep fighting the demons.

"Wyatt! Don't. Please, don't do this," Chris begged as his captors pierced his arms. "Please!"

Wyatt rolled his eyes at his brother. "How could you protect people who want me dead?"

"They don't want you dead! They want to save you! Save the Greater Goo—"

A cruel, cold laugh burst from Wyatt's mouth, cutting Chris off completely. "Save me? Is that what they've been telling you?" he said. "Oh…Chris. They have blinded you well."

Chris glowered at his brother. "I'm not blind."

"Yes, you are," Wyatt insisted, closing on his brother. "Ever since you fell into their hands, they have blinded you and used you. Tricked you into becoming a weapon. How many times have they sent you out to do their dirty work? Huh?"

Chris didn't answer. He knew it was a trick question. Wyatt, however, took the silence as a victory.

"See?" said Wyatt. "There's no Good or Evil. It's about power. Always has been."

Chris shook his head. "You're wrong," he said. "There's more than just power."

Wyatt shrugged. "We'll find out, won't we?" he said, turning his back on his brother.

And, Chris lunged at his brother again. The demons, however, pulled him back. "Please Wyatt! Please! There's a wedding! Please don't ruin it. Give them another day. Let them have their wedding!"

Wyatt didn't speak. He only stared down at his brother, who was desperate to stop his plans for Valhalla. Chris was nearly on his knees at Wyatt's feet. "Wyatt, please, I'm begging you. I'm begging as your brother," Chris pressed. "Just don't…don't do this. Don't hurt them."

Wyatt thought in silence as everyone waited to see his next move. The demons, who were excited for the invasion, growled as they waited for their Lord to execute what he had promised. Matt waited patiently for his master's decision, knowing that whatever it was, he would follow it without questions or judgment. And, Bianca and Chris, the latter unaware that they wanted the same thing: for Wyatt to give the Resistance a chance to escape his wrath.

After a long moment with bated breaths, Wyatt came to his decision. "Matt? Take Chris home and then get the army ready."

"NO!" Chris cried out over the demonic cheers. "Wyatt! Please! Have mercy!"

Wyatt ignored his brother and kept barking orders.

Chris clung to his only hope. "Wy…please, I'll do anything," he murmured. "I'll go with you. I won't fight—I swear. I'll go back quietly."

"Of course you will," Wyatt said, turning back to him as Matt marched up to the younger brother. "You're in my custody now."

"Wy—don't do this! What would Mom say?"

"She would probably still be yelling at you for abandoning your brother," Wyatt retorted, which hit Chris like a rock to his already beaten chest. "It didn't have to come to this," he said. "I gave you multiple opportunities to come back home, but you turned them down. _You_ ran away."

Wyatt turned away from his brother's pathetic, helpless face. "To think," Wyatt said. "Their greatest hope to end their suffering is the same person who will cause it."

Tears welled in Chris' eyes upon realization that none of his words, his pleas would stop his brother from entering Valhalla and slaughtering everyone. And, the worst part was his brother was right. He, Chris Halliwell, was the reason they were going to die. He had let his guard down; thus, letting hell loose.

Wyatt nodded at Matt. "Take him back. Place him in a secure area. I don't want him escaping while I'm dealing with foes."

Matt bowed and grasped onto Chris. But, before Matt could blink to Wyatt's headquarters, Wyatt stopped him.

"Wait," he said, examining Chris for a minute. "Right," he muttered to himself.

Lights shimmered around him and then disappeared a moment later. Chris stiffened at the sight. When the lights faded within the night, Wyatt did not reemerged. Instead, Chris was staring at himself.

Wyatt had glamoured into Chris, tux and all. Wyatt waved his hand again, a small mirror floating. Wyatt examined his new features, approving the new look.

"This will convinced them," Wyatt said, using Chris' voice. The green eyes greedily looking at Chris. "What do you think? Am I you?"

Chris didn't speak. He was lost for words now that he knew Wyatt was planning to use his image to attack the Resistance.

Wyatt flicked his brown hair out of his face. "Also, when I get back," he said. "You're getting a haircut. This hair is ridiculous!"

Once the hair was out of Wyatt's face, he yelled for Bianca to come over once again. She obediently followed his orders. "Looks like we got a wedding to finish up," Wyatt said as he wrapped an arm around her. Bianca flinched at the touch, but Wyatt didn't care. "Can't have you missing out on your greatest accomplishment: bringing the Resistance to its end."

Wyatt looked back to Matt and waved him off. "Go! And be quick," he said. "We got a wedding to crash."

Chris gave one last fleeting look to Bianca. One final plea to her. And, she knew what the plea was for. Save them. Save everyone. Stop Wyatt.

But, she couldn't. If Chris couldn't beat Wyatt, no one could. She bowed her head, looking away from Chris as Matt blinked them out of the Arboretum.

Wyatt, pleased with the turn of the event, smiled devilishly at Bianca. "Let's go," he said, rubbing the pendent between his fingers. "Can't keep your new friends waiting."


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84**

Glamoured as Chris, Wyatt stepped out of the whirlpool with Bianca in tow. With the pendant in his hand, he tossed it back into the whirlpool for Matt to enter at the right time. Once the whirlpool swallowed the pendant and closed up, Wyatt to a quick scan of what was before him.

Luscious green and towering trees sheltered Wyatt from the moonlight. He heard a critter scurry into the bushes, hiding from the intruders. Wyatt wandered down one of the paths with some light near the end. It was probably where the wedding is located. Where all the traitors celebrated, unaware of their upcoming doom. And, it felt marvelous.

Bianca shuffled her feet away from Wyatt, wiping her face to remove any evidence of her tears. Yet, it only smeared her make-up. Wyatt waved his hand and Bianca's face went back to what it looked before the tears.

"Can't have them be suspicious," Wyatt said as he walked down the path toward the music. Bianca followed obediently, doing her best to remain composed despite her shaky heart.

They strolled down the path, Wyatt staring at everything they nearly passed. At one point, they came across one of the huts the Resistance members slept in and Wyatt wrinkled his nose at it. "This is where they slept?" he said. "Jesus, no wonder Chris looks like a Neanderthal."

Wyatt flicked his hand and the hut immediately collapsed, the mud and straw sliding everywhere until it became a sloppy mess. Wyatt, however, didn't care to watch. He simply carried on his way to the festivities. The place where the main attraction was to occur.

As they neared the wedding, a little figure came running up the path, feet stomping on the sand as it approached them. Bianca witnessed Wyatt conjure a dagger behind his back, ready to strike a blow into the person's chest.

The figure grew taller, the shadows slipping off as it reveal one of the Mitchell kids. Dress flowing behind her, she ran right up to Wyatt, beaming. "Chris! There you are," she said, delightfully. "Where have you been? You promised me a dance."

Wyatt blinked at the appearance of his younger cousin. The dagger in his hand disappearing quickly. "Not now," Wyatt replied in Chris' voice. "Later."

However, the Mitchell child did not step aside. She crossed her arms and pouted. "But...you promised me! You said—"

"I know what I said," Wyatt said. "Not now!"

Hailey stared up at Wyatt, the corners of her lips curled downwards as her eyes fell. Wyatt fumed at Hailey's disappointed face. Chris wouldn't have said that. Chris wouldn't pushed his cousins out of his way. Groaning out-loud, he stopped Hailey from running off.

"Sorry, yes, I will dance with you, but not right now," Wyatt said with a more gentle tone. "All right? Why don't you dance with Hailey and the other kids?"

"I'm Hailey," pointed Hailey.

"Right, sorry," Wyatt said, quickly. "_Hailey_—go and find the others. I'll catch up with you later."

Hailey studied Wyatt for a minute. He could tell that she was disappointed that he backed out of the promise, but hopefully Hailey would lead him straight back to the rest of his family members.

Unbeknownst to Wyatt, though, Hailey grew curious. She shouldn't do it. Her parents told her that minds were private matters and shouldn't be penetrated without the other person's permission. But, Hailey was curious as to why Chris and Bianca seemed upset. Were they breaking up?

Hailey's scrunched her face, listening to her mind as it whizzed through multiple voices. Concentrating, she found a voice that she was not expecting to hear at all. And, definitely not that close. Upon realizing who exactly was behind her, Hailey tried her best to not show _him_ the truth. She turned, smiling up as pleasantly as possible to hide the knowledge, and then went walking back down the path.

She tried to be subtle as she picked up her pace. Her focus only on her father, to warn him. Only a few steps away, strong arms wrapped around her waist, hands clasped over her mouth before being dragged back into the shadows of the jungle.

Hailey started squealing and calling for Hannah, but her messages hit a mental wall. Sniffling and twisting as much as she could, she was still trapped as a voice whispered in her ear.

"Didn't anyone teach you it's rude to intrude on people's thoughts?" Wyatt said.

Hailey trembled, but kept struggling in Wyatt's grasp. But, he held on tighter to the point she could not move anymore.

Wyatt held Hailey close to him, listening for any approaching footsteps. He heard none. Hailey gulped, goosebumps popping up on her arms. Wyatt noticed the change in Hailey. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Hailey closed her eyes, trying to orb out, but remained stuck in Wyatt's tight embrace. Images of her worst fears popped in her head while her knees shook uncontrollably.

"I see they have told you lies about me," Wyatt hissed.

Hailey squirmed again, her though turning again now that she was aware Wyatt was eavesdropping. She thought hard on one person.

Wyatt patted her head. "Chris is fine," he said. "You'll see him soon, but in the meantime—" Wyatt whispered a spell and Hailey laid limp in his arms.

He lowered her to the ground, over the big palm leaves. It looked almost like she was asleep underneath the stars. Almost. She still had the terrified expression etched on her face.

Bianca shot Wyatt a look. "What did you do to her?"

Wyatt glared at her and she felt a piercing jolt through her whole body. "Don't question my antics…ever," he warned. "They're my family. Whatever I do to them is my concern—not yours."

The electricity faded from her body, but she still twitched every now and then. "I'm…sorry," she said. "I-I was just…"

"Don't," Wyatt commanded. "They have had enough of your concern…a little too much if you ask me." Wyatt conjured a blanket and draped it over her body. He then turned to Bianca. "Let's go."

Bianca marched behind Wyatt, stealing a glance back at Hailey's unconscious form. Wyatt growled back to her as she caught up to him. "I'm not leaving her," he said. "Matt's going to pick her up when he gets here. Now, come!"

They came to a crossroad and Wyatt closed his eyes, concentrating, before turning down the far left path. Bianca stepped right after him, her mind lost in the pain of Chris' face before he was taken from her. How he pleaded for her to stop Wyatt. To save everyone. And, how she turned away from him.

She should have fought back. Saved Chris and get him out of Wyatt's grasp. Though she dreamed of a different scenario, the outcome was still tragic. Chris in Wyatt's grasp or her and the rest of the Phoenix clan die. And, in either case, neither Chris nor her won. Wyatt always did. And, he always will. It's why both Chris, herself, and her family were still alive.

Wyatt blew the hair out of his eyes, growling how much he hated his brother's hair when another person stepped onto their path, unaware of their presence until he collided into Wyatt.

Wyatt pushed him off. "Watch it!"

Bianca sucked in her breath when she saw it was Bobby.

Bobby, however, didn't noticed the fear dwelling in her eyes. Instead, he glanced up with a big relief. "Chris…Jesus Christ man," he muttered, "Where the hell have you been? Speeches are coming up. I thought I would have to step in for you…"

Bobby's eyes moved past Wyatt to Bianca as he stumbled to a finish in his sentence. He made a big "o" shape with his mouth. "Okay…I see—uh…sorry didn't realize that you and Bianca were…" Bobby stuttered, his cheeks reddening, as Wyatt wrinkled his brows at the witch. "Yeah…well, I'll tell Ryan I found you. He's was wondering where you were and such…yeah. I will give you two…uh, alone time."

"Nah, that's not necessary," Wyatt assured the witch. "We were just on our way back."

Wyatt threw an arm around Bianca's shoulder, pressing her close to him. She tried to smile, but struggled and it kept faulting. But, again, Bobby didn't noticed.

"Okay and sorry for interrupting," Bobby apologized. "I didn't mean to…yeah...anyway…"

The witch spun around and walked back from the direction he came from, leading Wyatt right to the wedding. Wyatt followed Bobby, pushing through the brush and tree limbs out of his way. Bianca had to swallow the urge to shout out to Bobby to run and warn the others, but it choked in her throat, unable to escape.

Bobby soon stepped aside, revealing the rest of the wedding reception. Music blared, people danced, and Ryan and Jen talked to the guests, laughing and cradling hands. Tiki torches surrounded the layout, illuminating the dance floor and the faces of happy people as they enjoyed the music, food, and company.

Wyatt stared at it all with a smile that sent a grim chill down Bianca's back like a rush of freezing water. Would Wyatt start ripping people in half? Send in his demons? Freeze everyone on the island? However, he did none of the things. Instead, Wyatt searched the whole scene before stalking over to the people Bianca nearly forgotten.

His family.

Henry was at a table, watching Hannah dance as Henry Jr. and Patty kept picking up the flowers petals and trying to shower it over others. Prue sat next to her uncle, finishing off a thin slice of cake when she looked up to see her approaching cousin.

"Chris! There you are," she said, brightly. "Where have you been? People thought you got stage fright and fled."

Wyatt cracked a smile that was uncannily like Chris'. "Nah, I just went for a quiet walk with Bianca," he said at the same time as Uncle Henry pulled a chair.

"Pop a squat," Uncle Henry said. "Still got some time to kill before you take the stand."

Wyatt took the seat, leaving Bianca to stand. Henry flickered up to her. "Chris?" Henry said to Wyatt.

Wyatt looked around to Bianca. "Oh, right," he said as he used his telekinesis to pull out a chair from the table. "Sit down."

Bianca took a seat as Henry leaned closer to Wyatt to talk. "Beautiful ceremony, don't you think?" Henry said to Wyatt. "Really happy for those two."

Wyatt nodded, uninterested. "Yep."

"The girls keep asking me if you are going to get married soon," Henry continued, nodding over to Bianca. "This wedding is making them have the wedding hype. They are even trying to get Bobby together with Kara."

Wyatt let out a humorless chuckle, but Henry didn't even noticed. Too blinded by the comfort of seeing Chris' face that he couldn't tell that it was Wyatt behind the mask. Prue finished her cake and sprinted off to the bride, helping her with the dress as she walked to her high chair with her husband.

Wyatt leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his back and rather enjoying himself. "So…how have you've been?"

Henry looked confused at the question that one would ask to a person they haven't seen in years. "Er…fine. Pretty happy. Wedding and all. Reminds me somewhat of mine."

Wyatt glanced around the reception. "Really? I don't see it. Your flower arch was made out of stone, not wood," he said off-handedly. "And, the wedding occurred late morning, early afternoon."

Henry tilted his head, brows wrinkling forward as he looked over Wyatt. "How do you remember that?"

Wyatt paused, remembering that Chris was only a baby when Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry married. He wouldn't remember anything about their wedding. Wyatt threw back a sly smile at his uncle. "Pictures," he answered. "Mom had tons of pictures."

Henry accepted the answer, relaxing back in his chair as he nudged Wyatt in the arm. "I didn't get the chance to talk to you earlier today, you know, because of the wedding and all," Henry said in a hushed tone, "but thanks for looking after the girls last night. Did Patty have another premonition or was it a quiet the rest of the night?"

Wyatt blinked. Patty had another premonition? About what? Wyatt redirected his line of sight to Henry. "Premonition? Of what?"

Henry pulled back from Wyatt, staring questionably. "Okay—Chris, I know your memory sucks, but come on? You seriously can't remember? All the screaming and fire?"

Wyatt said nothing.

Henry placed a hand on Wyatt's forehead. "Are you feeling all right?"

Wyatt brushed his uncle's hand away. "Tell me," he said as he remembered the last time Patty had a premonition, Chris was shot in the chest. "Did Patty say anything?"

Henry shrugged, but his eyes uncertain when looking into Wyatt's fake eyes. "If Patty is going to tell anyone, it would be you," he said, stealing another glance at Wyatt as he thought. "Are you sure you're okay? You're acting weird."

Wyatt waved his hand again at Henry. Bianca froze in her seat, believing that Wyatt had used magic on Henry. But, he didn't. It was only a simple gesture. Nothing more.

"Just a rough night," Wyatt lied, casually. "Checking up on Prue and Patty…speaking of which," Wyatt craned his neck, searching each face on the dance floor. "Where is Patty? I believe I owe her a dance."

Henry shrugged, looking overhead, but he could not see little Patty either. "Maybe she ran off with Junior?" he said. "Possibly to catch fireflies? Who knows?" Henry took another scan of the crowd. "Hmm…where is Hailey though? I haven't seen her for some time. Have you seen her around?"

Bianca watched as Wyatt carelessly shrugged. "Nope," he said and he stood up. "But, I'll go and look for them. Both Hailey and Patty."

Wyatt swept away from the table, strolling right through the crowds, his eyes set on finding little Patty. He needed to see what she saw. Was it another death? Was Chris in danger again? Prowling like a tiger on the hunt, he wasted no time dodging people who wanted to speak with "Chris". The strands of hair fell in his eyes again and Wyatt nearly wanted to rip it out his of scalp. How could Chris deal with such shaggy hair?

He had gotten near the edge of the reception, when a loud voice overcame the island. A soft-spoken, lady-like voice that seemed to come down from the heavens. But, Wyatt knew better. It was the Maid of Honor giving her speech. And, Wyatt would have to follow her next.

Snarling, he turned back around and marched up to the Honored seating where the Bride and Groom sat, watching the strange lady speak. As he got to the seating, he saw that Hannah, Prue, Junior, and Patty had returned to Henry's table, huddled together with bright, cheerful smiles. Hannah had her head upon her father's arms as she stared dreamingly while Henry kept breaking the prongs of his plastic fork. Prue and Patty sat at the edge of their seats, excited at hearing these emotional toasts.

_Cupids_ thought Wyatt as he noticed Bianca remained in her seat. Her eyes focused only on Wyatt.

The Maid of Honor took a deep breath. "When I was asked to be Maid of Honor, I had no idea what that meant," she said. "But, when an old friend—" The blonde lady flashed a look to Wyatt, "when he told me that it means that I am the lady's closest friend, I was deeply honored. You see, I grew up with sisters on this island. No friends. Raised as warriors, making friends weren't exactly our main objective."

"But, since the day you all arrived," the lady continued. "I began to see that there was more to life than training and fighting. There were families, friendships," Again, the Maid of Honor stole a glance to Wyatt, "and loves. And together, we dealt with a lot of hardships. We may have even doubted about the idea of living happily ever after," the speaker bent down to the bride and whispered "Did I use that right?"

The bride slipped a soft chuckle as she nodded. "Yes, Mist. That's right."

Mist the Valkyrie stood back up, looking across the audience. Wyatt, however, measured the young Valkyrie up, examining her carefully. This was the Valkyrie that Bianca mentioned about having a crush on his brother. The one that kept challenging Bianca and her mission. She wasn't displeasing to the eye. Attractive enough with long blonde hair, bright hazel eyes, and a thin, but sturdy frame of a body, Wyatt wondered if Chris ever fooled around with her.

Mist gave a wiry smile to the crowd. "But for Jen and Ryan," she said. "Their love has proven to be unbroken, unwavering after all these hardships. Never have they given up hope. Not on us, and definitely not on each other.

Mist turned to the blooming couple. "Tonight, on this very day, you have showed that there is a chance at a happily ever after," Mist said, finishing her speech. "And, it's your love for each other that reminds us why we still fight the good fight. That love…love is the most powerful thing of all."

Mist steadily raised a glass in the air. Everyone else followed suit. "Thank you, Ryan and Jen," she said. "For reminding us why we still fight for the Greater Good."

As everyone cheered and drink, Wyatt's glass shattered and the wind swirled a miniature sand storm at his feet. But, no one noticed as they tipped their glasses back and began refilling for the Best Man's speech. Mist took her seat as Jen smiled and thanked her for the speech. Mist kept asking if she did it correctly, unsure if she was supposed to focus on just the bride or talk about how they first met. But, Jen kept shaking her head and assuring the Valkyrie that it was a very good speech and that she was glad that Mist accepted the position as Maid of Honor.

Ryan looked over at Wyatt. "You're turn bro."

Wyatt's eyes fell into slits at the word, 'bro' but he remained stealthily quiet as he walked up in front of the honored table. He leaned back, looking at all the traitors' faces. In return, their heads were tilt back, staring with admiration. They waited with bated breaths to hear what "Chris Halliwell" had to say about the married couple. And, Wyatt, was sure Chris had a heartfelt, meaningful speech to give to the couple and everyone else. Unfortunately for them, Chris wasn't here to say it.

"The first time I met them," Wyatt started as everyone settling in to listen, "I was just a young boy, living with my brother and mother."

A few flinched at hearing the word 'brother', Wyatt cared very little as he carefully sent Matt telepathic strategies on where to land in Valhalla, to ensure no one escaped his clutches. He strolled in front of the head table, eyes following his movements, as he remembered carefully the first time _he_ met Ryan and Jen.

"They came barging through the door," Wyatt continued. "Ryan, bleeding and limping as his now wife carried him over to the couch. They kept shouting that they needed help. My mother—blessed her soul—naturally helped them. Like she always did."

Soft sobs and bowed heads followed the mention of his mother and these actions angered Wyatt. "She saved their lives at the risk of her own life and of her boys'," he said. "But, that was normal for her. Normal for us."

Wyatt looked out, everyone still ignorantly blissed of the person before them. Almost everyone. Henry's brows were slanted forward, lips scrunched together as he watched Wyatt closely like there was something odd about him. And, of course Bianca, who sat rigid and depressed just like any helpless person one sees on the streets. Weary of the pain and Wyatt's toying with the people she grew to care about, she had lost her essence of what made her one of the best Phoenix witches. She grew a heart. And, now, Wyatt will break it.

Wyatt, despite his uncle's questioning expression and Bianca's defeated face, continued his speech. "Every day, demons would try to kill us. And, every day the Elders interfered with our lives to how they saw fit," he stated, his tone lined with cold steel. "All anyone ever wanted to do with my family was either kill or use us!"

Now, the audiences' faces faltered, their smiles slipping as they shifted in their seats awkwardly. They turned and looked at others for help, to question what was going on with "Chris," their savior.

Wyatt turned back to the uncomfortable bride and groom, glowering at them. "You both came to my mother to use her powers to save your necks," he snapped. "And, in return? You did nothing!"

Suddenly, Ryan popped out of his chair, grabbing Wyatt's shoulder and pulling him back to speak in his ear. "Okay, buddy, I think you should sit down now," he murmured. "You're scaring people."

Wyatt glared at Ryan's hand. "I'm not your buddy," he snarled. "And, I'm not done." Then, Wyatt struck out his hand, sending Ryan backwards as the witch fell on the sand in a big poof.

Jen shot straight up from her seat, running to her fallen husband, who coughed over the loss of air from the landing. Bobby, too, came running over to the fallen groom, hoisting his head up.

Wyatt turned to back to the crowd, some standing up and backing away from Wyatt. Their eyes widened at the cruel treatment Wyatt unleashed on Ryan—his best friend. Jen turned her head back to Wyatt, her eyes so narrowed he could barely see the darkening color.

"What's the matter with you?" Jen demanded as she eased Ryan to a sitting position.

Wyatt smirked at her before turning back to the rest of the audience. He stalked forward, his feet pressing firmly into the sand grooves while the audience stood petrified. The anger building insider rippled through his body, his hands twitching in excitement.

"But, it wasn't just you. It was everyone," Wyatt thundered. "You all took from her, leaving my mother alone with two children and a broken home…that is until her life was taken away."

"Sure, you all had a few tears, but not because you loved her or knew her," Wyatt continued, eyes burning at every face he saw. "It's because you had no one else to do the work for you."

A chair fell backwards and Wyatt felt a stronger grip on his upper arm. "Come with me," growled Henry's voice.

But, Wyatt wouldn't budge. "Very rude of you to interrupt a person's speech, isn't Uncle Henry?"

"Not when you're being obnoxious," Henry retorted, his eyes scanning Wyatt's face. "Are you drunk? I mean, what's gotten into you, Chris? Throwing Ryan like that? And, talking about your mother like that?"

"It's the truth," growled Wyatt.

"Truth?" Henry repeated, eyebrows raised. "What are you talking about? You're acting like…"

Henry's words fluttered off into the wind, carried away into the silence. Lips quivering as his dark eyes studied Wyatt's face, peering into the green eyes and searching for the person behind them. The grip eased up as Henry's hand slipped while he took a step back from his nephew.

A single gulp, his Adam's apple bouncing as he managed to utter one name: "W-Wyatt?"

A terrible smile rose on Wyatt's masked face. "Very clever, Uncle Henry," he said, "It still astonishes me that you were never made a detective."

Wyatt allowed tiny, gold orbs to consume him. He could feel his face changing again, one that fit more comfortable with him. He blinked and the orbs faded, revealing to Henry and the rest of the reception his true nature.

And, everyone panicked.


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter 85**

Screams, cries, and gasps all surrounded Wyatt as he stood a mere foot away from his uncle. Chairs flew over top as people scrambled to get away from Wyatt. He heard a whizzing sound zooming close to him. He spun around and caught the fireball in his hands, his eyes glaring from the fire to Bobby. The fire flickered in his palm, before Wyatt slowly crushed it, turning it into nothing but smoke.

"Why don't you cool off?" Wyatt sneered and he waved his hand.

Bobby flew up into the air, landing yards away until there was the sound of splashing in the distance. Someone threw an athame, but Wyatt immediately turned the dagger into a single flower before it could even get close to him. Tired of having to deal with the petty fighting, Wyatt raised both of his hands.

"_Enough_!"

Suddenly, everyone was frozen. Unable to move, trapped in a paralysis state, except for the Halliwell family. They were given access to use their limbs. But, Henry didn't use it to run. He stood where he was, looking at his nephew with pleading eyes.

"Wyatt—"

"Uncle Henry," Wyatt greeted. "Took you a good, long while for you to realize."

Henry's mouth thinned. "Then maybe you should have come as yourself."

Wyatt darkly chuckled. "I doubt I would have had such a wonderful greeting," he said. "Besides, I wanted to know what was so special about this place. What made my family decide to live here than back at home?"

"Because we don't have a home out there anymore," Henry answered.

"Well, that's not true," Wyatt replied. "I've made a new home for us."

Henry fixed his eyes on Wyatt as he tried to signal the children to move slowly away, to head to the jungle to escape. "And you just expect us to go?"

Wyatt shook his head. "Nah, not without some trouble," he said, the muscles in his arms flexing. "But, I already gotten the most troublesome one out of the way."

Henry's mind leapt to Chris. "W-what did you do to him?" he demanded. "Where is he?"

Wyatt lifted his hand and gently pushed Henry's rigid stance away from him. "Chris is fine. Safe," he assured his uncle. "He's back home…where he belongs."

Henry gravely shook his head, trying to rid the images of his nephew trapped in a room full of demons. "Where he belongs?" Henry growled. "You mean with a bunch of demons? Warlocks?"

"I wouldn't—"

"Chris belongs with his family!" roared Henry. "Here! With us."

Wyatt's face went rigid. His jawline hardened, poking through the skin and the vein riding up his neck pulsed violently. The ground underneath their feet rumbled as Wyatt stepped forward. "Let me make this clear," he said, dangerously. "Chris is _my_ family. He's _my_ brother. He is meant to be on _my_ side."

Henry stared disgustedly at Wyatt. "No," he said. "You lost those titles the moment you turned your back on us. You betrayed all of us and, most importantly—you betrayed your mother."

A sharp snap and a piercing scream erupted from Henry's mouth as he gasped out in pain. Hannah and Henry Jr. cried, "Daddy!" as he stumbled away from Wyatt, before collapsing on the sand and clasping his leg. It had swelled twice the size and a section down his calf bulged abnormally out of place.

Henry cringed as he held the throbbing pain back down his throat. He craned his head back, looking up at Wyatt, who glowered at his uncle as his chest rose high. "That was me being nice. You are, after all, my uncle," Wyatt warned. "But, you're not blood. Next time, it will be the neck."

"No!" Hannah cried as she bolted from the group to her father.

Henry waved her away. "No! Hannah! Stay back!"

Tears fell freely from Hannah's reddening face. She stopped in her tracks, looking at her father's injury as she sniffled. She turned her pleading eyes to Wyatt. "Please…don't hurt him," she begged. "Leave him alone! Please!"

"Hannah! Go back _now_!" ordered Henry, still clutching his broken leg. "Go!"

Wyatt, however, gestured Hannah to come over. "Go ahead, Hannah," he said. "Go to your father. Help him come to his senses."

Hannah glanced from Wyatt to her father, eyes bouncing between the two men. Then, a flurry of orbs showered Henry before he was lifted away from Wyatt's feet, settling back over to where Prue, Patty, and Henry Jr. were standing. Hannah followed suit, returning to the group as she knelt beside her father.

Wyatt fumed at his family. "Your little charade here is over," he said as a whirlpool opened behind him.

Demons, warlocks, witches, and creatures of Underworld kind came crawling out of the whirlpool, snarling, growling, and hissing. An entire army poured into the wedding reception, knocking down the tables, chairs, and ripping away the decorations they have spent hours setting up. They all drew their weapons—athames, daggers, fireballs, energy balls, etc. They were ready to strike. To kill.

Wyatt, still fixated on his family, cared nothing for the demonic army behind him. "It's time you stopped hiding," he said. "You can go through the vortex willingly or—" Wyatt now took noticed of his army. "Forcefully."

Henry weakly propped himself up, defending the children of the Halliwell family from Wyatt. He waivered, pain throbbing up his leg as he strained himself to hold his own defense. "Wyatt—please…don't do this." he said, teeth grinding the pain down as he glanced at the demonic army. "If you care for us at all, then don't kill our friends."

Wyatt looked over his uncle, face placid as he thought over Henry's pleas. Each passing second gave a glimmer of hope for everyone. Maybe he had reached Wyatt? Brought him to his senses?

But, not even a minute passed before Wyatt cracked a chortle at Henry's appeal. "What makes you think your pleas will work on me when not even Chris could persuade me?"

Henry's heart plummeted. The nephew he remembered—the innocent, lovable, boy—was gone. Replaced, by a haunting image of a twisted figure whose thirst for vengeance, blood, and power had overrode everything the boy was meant to be. The savior of the world. The next King Arthur.

Now, he's become Death. Destroyer of worlds. And, nothing more.

An annoyance flicker crossed Wyatt's eyes as he flared his nostrils at Henry. "You may look at me like I'm evil, Uncle Henry," he said. "But, I'm not the person who killed Aunt Paige. I didn't destroy the Charmed Ones. I didn't start the witch hunts.

"I did only what was _necessary_ to protect myself. To protect the people I care about," Wyatt's muscles bulged from his shirt, face stern. "And, I will keep doing what is _necessary_ to get what I want. What _we _deserve after all our family's years of service—sacrifice!"

Henry shook his head. "I'm not letting you take this family down," he said, ushering Prue and Henry Jr. behind him. "We're not going with you."

Wyatt's nostrils flared up, heat radiating off him as fire sparked off his fingertips. Hannah, frightened, grabbed her father's hand, clasping so tightly that Henry cringed at her nails piercing into his skin. Prue followed Henry's action, pushing Patty behind her, shielding her from their eldest cousin.

Wyatt's mouth thinned into a straight line. "You think you can stop me, Uncle Henry? With what powers?" he jabbed. "You can't beat me!"

"Besides," Wyatt added, looking over at Hannah and Henry Jr. "I'm sure Hailey would enjoy some company besides Chris'."

Henry exploded. He lunged forward, but Prue pulled him back. Henry glared fiercely at Wyatt, fingers curled into tight fists that his knuckles were turning white. "You. Took. My. Daughter!"

Wyatt was entertained by Henry's fighting stance. "Going to attack me?" he mocked Henry before waving him off. "Hailey is fine. Just taking a long nap."

Henry charged again at him, but his broken bone made him almost fall on his face if Prue hadn't pulled him back. Wyatt shook his head pathetically at his uncle's attempts to fight him. He snapped his fingers and a man with blood smeared along his nostrils.

"What the hell happened to you?" demanded Wyatt to the person.

The man patted his nose gently, a blood droplet dripping from its right nostril. "A courtesy from your brother," he muttered.

Hearing the news that Chris was alive and still fighting, brought a flutter of hope into Halliwell-Mitchell family. Even captured, Chris still fought.

Wyatt, sighed in agitation, blinked and the person's nose went to normal size and the blood vanished. "Take my family," he said. "Send them to the holdout until further instructions."

The follower nodded and commanded his band of demonic soldiers to march to the Halliwell family. As the first demon got a few feet within their reach, it blew up into ash. Then another demon flew up into the air, toppling into tables. A demon hissed, but it too burst into dusty ash.

The small band of soldiers were vanquished as Prue dropped her hands.

Wyatt shook his head, disappointingly, at his failed demons. "When you want things done," he said. "You have to do it yourself."

Wyatt strode forward to his cousins and uncle. He managed three steps before a pressuring force tried to tip him, but Wyatt only stumbled a little. A cackling smile peeled back his lips as he stared at Prue's stretched hand. "Seriously? You might be tough Prue," he said. "But, you're not powerful enough to throw me off my feet."

Prue's mouth trembled as Wyatt began to close the gap. Henry tried to herd the children away, to get them to run from Wyatt. But, Hannah and Henry Jr. refused to abandon their father and Prue and Patty couldn't leave them to face Wyatt alone. Wyatt crossed the paths, sandy kicking up as he walked, and he neared his family. Victory close.

Until a gigantic fireball threw Wyatt off his feet.

The cousins spun around to see Bobby, soaking wet, standing not too far from the group. With Wyatt down, his magical entrapment on the guests wore off, freeing them of their limbs. Bobby formed another fireball as he opened his mouth wide to yell:

"RUN!"

_**BREAK**_

Chaos ensured on the island.

Everyone went different directions as Wyatt's demons took the plunge into the hearts of the inhabitants. Freyja whipped out her weapon, slaying demons left and right with her sisters defending themselves as well. Ryan and Jen drew out their athames, battling the demons near them as Bobby joined forces, throwing fireballs at every demon target.

Cries, hisses, and orders ricocheted all over the island as Henry ushered the kids into the jungle, hiding amongst the foliage as he tried to think. Hailey was in danger and needed to be saved before Wyatt could harm her. Yet, he couldn't risk his other children. They too needed to be free from Wyatt. He couldn't let him capture all of them.

He didn't like it, but there was no other choice. Henry pulled Hannah and Henry to him. "You guys keep going! Okay? Keep running!"

Hannah stared, confused. "What about you?"

"I'm going after Hailey," he said. "You and Hen keep running. Stay with Prue and Patty."

Hannah's face whitened. "Dad! You're injured. I should go with you…"

"No!" He stated. "You do as I say, Hannah. You run. Don't look back."

"But—"

The ground shook, rocking everyone. Henry held Hannah to steady her. "I know," he said, "but now is the time to be strong. Be brave."

Tears dwelled in her eyes again, threatening to tip over and slide down her face. Henry caressed her cheek, looking lovingly into both his children's eyes, knowing that it might be the last time he would ever see them again. He couldn't bear the thought of letting them go, to leave them alone at this moment. But, Hailey needed him. Hailey needed to be rescued.

Heart aching and tears threatening to spray, he pulled his two children into a tight embrace followed by a kiss on both foreheads. "I love you," he said. "I love you more than my own life."

Then, with much difficulty, he slipped Hannah's hands off his and turned right back around toward the fray. Hannah, sniveled as Henry Jr's face crumbled into deep lines, shaking his head and muttering. All four children watched as Henry braved the pain of his broken leg and the possibility of death to rescue his one daughter. The stayed and watched from their hideout until they could no longer see Henry's white shirt. But, they still stayed, hoping that he would return in any second with Hailey. He never did.

The fight seemed to be nearing them and Prue knew they couldn't stay in their hideout for long.

"Come!" Prue said to Hannah. "We have to go!"

Hannah kept staring at the last spot she saw her father before he blended in with the rest of the jungle. With the rest of the chaos. Prue tugged again on Hannah's arm. "Hannah! Please!"

Then, gulping down her fears as best as she could, she turned with Prue. And, the Halliwell children did exactly what Henry said. They ran.

Feet scampering across the island, running with little options to do next, they decided to aim for the Temple Cave. Prue held onto Patty's hand, half-dragging her little sister behind her. Hannah had Henry Jr. in front of her as they followed up a path. A few demons have crossed their paths, but either Prue or Hannah vanquished them before it could cause them any serious threats.

However, the last demon's burst of death let out such a force of energy, that the children were flipped off their feet and carried away. Hannah and Henry Jr. landed somewhere amongst the bushes whereas Prue and Patty fell in a heap on the path.

"Patty!" Prue cried as her younger sister started wheezing. "Are you all right?"

Patty nodded and together, they helped each other back up. Prue glanced around. "Hannah! Henry!"

No response. Patty looked up to Prue. "They're not…they're not dead, are they?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Watch out!"

Suddenly, Prue and Patty were both back on the ground as a person shoved them in time for an energy ball to fly overpass. Their savior rolled off and grunted as it threw an object in the direction the energy ball came. An agony cry erupted, meaning the demon perished.

"Prue? Patty?" said their savior, helping Patty to her feet. "Come on! We got to hurry."

It was Mist. She had come to their rescue.

Prue glanced around, searching for Hannah and Hen. "Where's our—"

"RUN!" Mist ordered, pushing Prue down the path.

Prue grabbed Patty's arm and the three of them took off down the path, running with their arms pumping. Hisses echoed around them and Mist would strike a demon before it could fully reform in front of them, sending it straight back to hell where it belonged.

But, as she stabbed one demon to death, Mist was unaware of the one forming behind her. Patty, seeing the demon's vicious snarl, screamed.

Mist whipped around, but realized that she had no time to send her athame to the demon. It was already throwing its dagger straight at her heart.

A shimmering black appeared in the middle, standing between the demon and Mist. It grabbed the demon's dagger and flipped it right back to its original owner. The demon shrieked as it too was pulled down to hell in an enormous flames.

The figure reformed fully as it swiped its head around to look at the three Resistance members. "Run! Get out of here!"

It was Bianca. The traitor.

Mist threw her athame at Bianca, but the Phoenix witch caught it easily. "I knew it! I knew you were a traitor!" Mist cried, jabbing her finger at the Phoenix. "I said we shouldn't trust you!"

Bianca frowned "What? Do you want a medal for it?"

Mist fumed. She stomped right over to Bianca and socked her in the face. Bianca's face whiplashed to the side, but she still stood. Her feet never let its footings.

"You did this!" Mist cried as Prue chipped in.

"We trusted you!" Prue declared, brown eyes glowing like ember. "Chris trusted you! Loved you!"

"_I know_" snapped Bianca. "But, I didn't have much of a choice. It was either help Wyatt obtain Chris or lose my entire family."

Mist snarled, her stare like lined steel as she coldly glared at Bianca. "But it's okay that the rest of us get killed in the process?"

Bianca shook her head, voice cracking as she spoke. "I-I didn't want it to happen like this."

"Too late," sneered Mist.

Bianca looked to Prue and Patty, ignoring Mist. "Prue…believe me," she begged. "I-I didn't want any of this. I really…I really do love Chris. And, I hope…"

Prue however, didn't let her finish. "You betrayed us. You sold us out. You hurt my cousin," she spat. "I can never forgive you."

Bianca's eyes moved from Mist to Prue to little Patty. They all wore the same aggravated, destroyed expression. They would never accept her apology.

Bianca nodded. "I-I understand," she said and she glanced back. "You better run. Get off the island. It's the only way to avoid Wyatt."

With that, Bianca shimmered away, leaving Mist, Prue, and Patty together again. Mist, wasted no time, "I knew I should have killed her when I had the chance," she muttered, before snapping to the Halliwells. "Come on! This way."

Together, they all started running off again to the Temple Cave.

_**BREAK**_

Bianca shimmered away from the fight, reforming in Chris' old hut. It was plain and neat. Nothing to suggest that a person actually slept in the hut. No pictures or belongings cluttered the small hut. A few clothes hung over the windowpane was the only evidence that a person once lived there.

She went to the window, lifting up the leather jacket Chris often wore. The jacket he offered to her when she was cold. The jacket that helped spark their relationship.

She hugged it close, the smell of the leather reminding her of her secret dates with Chris. She had wondered where he gotten it. It was a nice enough jacket, one that couldn't have been picked up off the streets or at a charity. Maybe he stole it off a demon?

Nah, Bianca thought. Chris wouldn't wear a jacket that once belonged to a demon. Chris loved the jacket. No, he got the jacket from someone he admired. Bianca definitely ruled out Leo and Wyatt. Chris wouldn't want anything to remind him of either of them. Coop, perhaps? Henry, maybe? She noticed that Henry Mitchell often wore dark leather jackets. Maybe he gave one to Chris.

An earthquake shook her out of her thoughts. She looked back and saw a bright explosion eclipsing the island in the distance. It must be Wyatt, she thought. He was finishing them off.

She had little time now. Bianca took the jacket and concentrated on the one person she desired to see before Wyatt remembered her.

Swarms of black orbs enveloped her, swallowing and sending her away from the destructive island.

_**BREAK**_

By the time Mist, Prue, and Patty arrived at the Temple Cave, they were not alone. A few other survivors had managed to make their way there as well. As the trio approached the cave, footsteps from another path, alerted them, drawing out their athame and hands, only to lower their guards to see it was Jen and Ryan, followed by Hannah and Henry Jr.

"Prue!" Hannah cried as she ran to each other, happy to know they both survived the demon blast.

Mist approached Jen and Ryan. "You okay?"

Jen's brows slanted as her lips pouted into a sour expression. "Of course not! Wyatt Halliwell and his demonic army is trying to kill us."

"We barely managed to survive getting here," Ryan added as another set of footsteps came up behind them to reveal Bobby, trailing up behind them.

"There's too many of them," Bobby said, taking rapid breaths. "They're gaining on us. And, Wyatt will be on us as soon as he's done…done with whatever is distracting him."

Mist nodded. "We need to get out," she said, looking around. She spotted a few of her sisters and ran up to them. "Where's Freyja?"

They shrugged. "We don't know," answered Lya. "We cannot locate her either."

"She might still be fighting," Bobby suggested to the Valkyries. "That's what I saw her and Kara doing. They were taking on a few demons."

Mist kept checking the paths, praying that Freyja would run up from one any minute. "We have to wait for her," she said. "Before we do anything."

"We can't wait," argued Bobby. "The demons are gaining on us. If we wait anymore, then we will all be nothing but a pile of dead bodies and four well-alive Halliwells."

Mist frowned in concentration, but couldn't get a reading from Freyja. She agreed with Bobby. They couldn't wait any longer. They had to leave the island. They had to escape to the outside. Not everyone could orb or beam. And, if they did, Wyatt was sure to bring them back down to the island, as he would be aware it's his family escaping. Only one option was available

"The pendants," Mist answered, ripping hers off from her neck. "We'll escape through the pendants."

Her sisters followed suit, each taking off their pendant. As they readied to activate the whirlpool, a swooshing sound interrupted them. They looked around until one of Mist's sisters gasped. Poking out of her stomach was a dagger.

The Valkyrie looked up to Mist with round, glossy eyes. Her mouth moved, but no words escaped before she tumbled to the ground. She was dead.

Mist and the others turned to see a demon sneering in victory as he conjured another dagger to throw at the crowd. Before he could strike again, Bobby blasted him with a fireball, killing it instantly.

Waiting was no longer an option. They had to leave. Mist activated her whirlpool as the remaining two Valkryies followed on command. Three whirlpools swirled into action, appearing and welcoming to swallow the escapees up.

"Look out!"

Ryan stabbed a newly appeared demon in the chest, causing it to burst into flames. With burns along his hands, Ryan tumbled back. "More are coming," he said. "These are the quicker ones. Everyone go!"

Mist started waving her hand wildly. "Go! Go! Go!" she urged to all the innocents as they clambering to the different whirlpools to escape. Prue stood by Mist, ready to fight and protect the innocents as Hannah did the same next to Jen. Henry Jr. and Patty stayed behind their siblings.

Another demon graced their presence, but Jen killed it with a quick slit of the neck with her athame. "Another one," she reported.

Shimmers and blinks began to dot their surroundings as the more warrior-like Resistance members fought back to keep the others safe. Prue telekinetically knocked the demons off-balance as another would plunge their weapon into its chest. Hannah commanded coconuts to fly straight at the demons' faces, blinding them in order for either Ryan, Mist, Jen, or Bobby to finish them off. Henry Jr. followed his sister's technique, but had trouble directing his coconuts to the right targets.

Bobby, mind racing, glanced from the innocents climbing into the portals to the upcoming demonic army that was charging their way towards them with raised weapons and greedy, bloodlust eyes narrowing on them.

They didn't have time. Not enough of it to save everyone. Soon, the remaining people would be cut and diced to death. But, as long as they went down killing as many demons as possible, it was an honorable way to die. Yet, no one deserved to die.

Taking quick glances, Bobby nodded like a light bulb brightened over his head. "Keep getting the people out," he insisted to Mist and Ryan. "I have a plan."

Ryan grabbed Bobby's shoulder, pulling him back. "What plan?"

"A plan that will buy you more time," he answered.

"I'll help—"

"No!" Bobby forced, startling Ryan. "You can't Ryan. You can't help me."

Ryan stared quizzically at his groomsman. Then, his eyes dawned and his mouth fell slightly opened. "No…no, Bobby that's suicide!" he cried. "You can't!"

Everyone stared as Bobby dropped a hand on Ryan's shoulder. "It's the only way to save the many. To save you guys," he insisted. "Besides, you're a married man now. Jen needs you."

"Bobby—"

Bobby's arm slipped off Ryan's shoulder as he backed away from the horrified, beaten friends and toward the marching demons. He gave a proud nod to them as they watched him with sadden eyes. But, he pushed that aside as he weakly smiled at them. "I'll see you later."

He spun around, trooping down the path to the wall of demons as his fingertips began to flame up, crawling up his hands to his arms. And, as he distanced himself from his friends, Patty yelped and screamed.

Mist turned her attention to the young Halliwell and grabbed her arm. "You gotta go," she insisted, looking up to Prue. "Now!"

"But—"

Prue and Patty didn't get a chance to fight back. Mist threw them through the portal, the whirlpool swallowing them up as Patty screamed again in terror. Once the Halliwell's cries could no longer be heard, Mist went over to where Hannah and Henry Jr. stood.

Hannah, however, stepped back from Mist. "I'm not leaving! My dad is still out there! And, so is Hailey."

"Forget it," Mist said while Hannah's face crinkling in deep lines as tears stained her cheeks. "They're either dead or captured by Wyatt. You can't stay—"

An orange, glowing light dawned on them like an explosion erupted yards away from them. The trees above rattled in the sweeping wind, as the blooming flowers bowed under the pressure, dripping close to the ground, which quaked. The remaining Resistance soldiers retained their balance, gripping onto each other as they glanced around them. Ryan and Jen both looked in the direction Bobby went down.

"Dear God…" Ryan muttered.

The path that Bobby marched down was no longer green. Instead, a fiery wall eclipsed the area, incinerating everything in its path as the fire made its way toward the Resistance. Mist went back into action as she herded the last of the innocents through the portals.

"Come on!" Mist yelled to Ryan and Jen, heat breathing down the back of her neck. "We gotta go!"

Jen snatched up Henry Jr. and Ryan took hold of Hannah's hand, despite her protest. "My father!" she cried, but Ryan shook his head.

"Henry would want you out of harm's way," Ryan pointed.

Together, the four jumped through a portal and Mist nodded to her Valkyrie sister to follow and close it. They all did, stepping through their portal, the whirlpool closing behind them until only Mist's portal was the only one opened.

Mist glance back, taking in the last of her home before the fire could consume it all.

Happier days were once here, she thought. Memories of laughter, cheers, and smiles used to take place in this home island. Now, all she heard was the cackling fire, hissing sounds of demons, and cries of death. The beautiful island was no longer a haven for innocents. But, a place for death. It had turned from Heaven on Earth to Hell all in one swoosh.

Valhalla had fallen.

A tear escaped her eye as she turned back, jumping through the portal as the wave of fire licked the entry of the Temple Cave. With her home burned behind her, she entered a dark world.


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter 86**

When Chris rolled his eyelids up, he felt a pulsing pressure against the right side of his head. He went to tender his head when his hands were denied the ability to move. Chris craned his head back to see he was handcuffed to a metal bar on the wall. Pissed, Chris jerked the chains, but it only rattled in disturbance rather than shaken loose.

Chris huffed as he remained on the floor, head pounding like a set of bongo drums. What the hell happened that he got here? He closed his eyes, searching his memory when it came at him like a blurry array of images. Matt had blinked him into this room, giving him orders to follow as he loosen his grip. He remembered taking advantage of it and elbowing Matt in the face. Blood squirted as Matt's head fell back and he cursed, hands tenting his nose. Demons, who seemed to be just outside the prison cell, burst in and held him back. Matt barked a few more commands and then a demon raised his fist hand down onto Chris' head.

And, here he was. Sprawled on the floor and handcuffed to the wall like any normal prisoner of war.

War. His mind sprung to images of his friends and family, suffering at the hands of his brother. His stomach recoiled and his heart burned as he laid restlessly on the floor. He turned, yanked, and concentrated on reaching to Hailey, Hannah, or Henry Jr. to warn them, but nothing seemed to ease the unsettling feeling that crawled inside his body.

With a cry of agony, he tugged again on the restraints only to receive a stern warning.

"Stop it!"

Chris jerked his head up to see a warlock approaching him from a swinging door. He came right next to Chris, checking the handcuffs with satisfaction.

"Mortal instruments," the warlock said, disgustedly, before snickering at Chris. "But, they'll be able to hold you down now."

Chris flared and tried to kick the warlock, but the warlock positioned himself very carefully to avoid Chris' aim. The warlock laughed at the failed attempt as he walked back to the door. He twisted the knob to exit, but another warlock blinked onto the scene, stopping him.

"What?" grunted Chris' guard to the newcomer.

"Lord Wyatt has returned," the newcomer informed. "He wishes to speak to his brother."

Both warlocks looked to Chris, who returned with a glare. The newcomer gestured the guard to fetch him. "Lord Wyatt would like to see him now." And, the newcomer blinked away, leaving the guard warlock to take Chris.

The guard didn't seem thrilled that he had to unchain Chris Halliwell. He approached cautiously, taking small steps to the whitelighter-witch…until he stopped. Then, his body expanded, ripping when Chris saw not one warlock, but two. Then, three. Followed by four.

The warlock smiled at Chris' surprised expression. "Got it from a young witch," he said as the clones took a strong hold on Chris while the real one unlocked the chains.

The clones hoisted Chris to his feet as he tried to shove the clones off his arms. Then the warlock grabbed Chris shoulder and Chris felt himself being sucked into a void before reappearing in a luxurious office with modern architecture, smooth, colorless furniture, and steel doors that would fit perfectly within a prison building. Yet, it was an office as Chris recognized a few objects from his previous stint with his brother.

The warlock immediately let go once they materialized in the office and disappeared—clones and all. Chris, left alone in Wyatt's office, strode over to the desk, rummaging through papers in hopes he could find anything to help him. However, he only found scraps of papers and what looked to Chris a map of locations marked with a red circle and an old date. He peered a little closer and realized that the circles were locations that he had once visited. And, each date written next to the circle must be Wyatt's way of tracking his locations.

Chest heaving, Chris rumpled the paper into a ball and threw it as far away from him as possible. Dropping his elbows onto the desk, Chris raked his hair, feeling the unsettling disturbance again in his gut. It was all his fault. He led Wyatt and the demonic army straight to Valhalla. Straight to his family and friends. He had unlocked hell onto their haven.

The guilt weighed him down that Chris slid into Wyatt's chair. Blood drenched his hand. Deaths of his friends and, maybe, family drilled into his chest cavity. The hole filled in a vengeful anger that spurred Chris into becoming a crazed person. With a great burst of heated energy, Chris shoved everything off Wyatt's desk onto the floor. Pencils, pens, markers scattered. Papers flipped and twirled in each direction. A lamp toppled over, the light bulb cracking. And, a metal square tipped over, glass shattering into jagged pieces.

The mess didn't make the pain disappear. It wouldn't even be a nuisance to Wyatt. A simple incantation or a gesture and it would go back to the way it was before.

Frustrated, he buried his face in his hands, concentrating on Hannah, praying for the chance that she could hear him.

A thunderous jingle echoed in the room and Chris knew that his brother had arrived.

Chris heard his brother sighed heavily. "That's still my chair."

Chris barely rose his head, his green eyes peeking through his fingers at his daunting brother. Wyatt merely glanced at the mess and, as predicted, muttered words and the mess Chris created went back to the organized state it once was.

"A tantrum? Really?" Wyatt said, walking over to him. "You can do better, Christopher."

Chris propped right out of the seat, the chair toppling behind him. He swung at his brother, but Wyatt raised his hand, stopping Chris' fist inches from his cheek.

"I think you've broken enough bones for today," Wyatt said, stepping out of his brother's fist. A second later, Chris fist moved again, causing him to twist and lose balance.

Wyatt caught his brother and tossed him back into a newly conjured chair, where Wyatt magically created ropes that tightened Chris' wrists and legs to the cold metal. Chris twisted and pulled, but each time he did, the ropes tightened, digging uncomfortably in his skin.

Chris shot his eyes up to his brother. "You murderer," he spat. "You killed them! You killed my friends…"

Devastated, Chris let his words drift into a painful silence as Wyatt stared on, not saying a word. He tilted his head, examining Chris' decaying anger to depression. He sighed at the sight of his brother, traumatized over the very people who brainwashed him into fighting for them, for their beliefs on the world.

"They're not friends," Wyatt finally said. "They are terrorists. And, _I_ saved you."

Chris darted his eyes to his brother, fury and grief raging for control, as his words seethed through his teeth. "Saved me? _Saved me_?" he gaped ridiculously at his brother. "You didn't save me! All you did was kidnapped me and murdered the people I care about."

Wyatt's nostrils flared at Chris' statement. "Care? You've only known them for a year. I'm your brother! I raised you! I've protected you! Yet, you still believe that they are the better people? The same people who would have seen me dead!" he pointed out. "In fact, one of your supposed 'friends' nearly killed me!"

Wyatt raised one of his pant legs, showing Chris burned skin and charcoal flakes around it. Chris glanced at the wound before looking up at him. He knew who gave that wound to Wyatt: Bobby.

Chris smirked. "Can't handle a little bit of fire?"

Wyatt glowered at his brother. "Not when I'm busy protecting my family."

Chris choked, coughing up words from his mouth. "Where are they? Where's Uncle Henry and the kids? What did you do to them?"

Hovering his hand over the wound, Wyatt let his powers heal his wound before answering Chris' questions. "I tried to get them out of harm's way," he said. "I was going to send them to you, but—that pyro-ass prevented me."

Relief washed over Chris. Wyatt hadn't taken them. They were safe.

"He set himself and the whole, damn island on fire," Wyatt continued. "Lost them. I don't know if they escaped or if they were burned as well. Tried to find them, but…it was too late. The fire got too out of control…Chris—I'm so sorry, but Uncle Henry and Hailey…they didn't make it."

Wyatt's words clutched Chris' heart as he stiffened. He remembered Patty's nightmares. Valhalla. On fire. Burning everything in its path. Patty saw it happened. Saw it and was scared out of her mind. Screaming throughout the night. The fire consuming her and everything around her.

And, it did. It incinerated his uncle and cousin. Yet, Chris rejected the idea. Wyatt was toying with him. Lying like he did to Leo with his own "supposed" death.

"No! No, no, no, no…please Wyatt. Please don't. Please don't lie to me," Chris begged, still clinging to the hope that Wyatt swept them away from the Valhalla, hiding them from Chris as a punishment. "Where are they? Just tell me what you did to them—"

Wyatt scorned at his brother. "I didn't do anything to them!" he thundered. "I _tried_ to save them! But, that bastard witch went nuclear and…"

The older witch breathed deeply, controlling the temper rising up like an awakening dragon. Chris, however, felt no fury. Nothing but a pool of emptiness swallowing himself into a pit of despair. They couldn't be dead. The girls and Henrys couldn't be dead. They survived. They and Ryan and Jen and Mist and Freyja…they all lived. They escaped. That had to be right! Wyatt was lying. They all survived.

Yet, his heart berated his thoughts. It knew the darkest truths and that was not everyone he loved survived the attack.

Wyatt blew out in a long drawn out sigh. "If the others survived the explosion, I'll find them," he said. "I promise Chris."

Chris, head bowed and eyes averted from Wyatt, shook his head gravely. Tear drops fell and splashed upon his stolen pants as he thought of his missing—possibly dead—family. "Your promises don't hold much worth, Wy." He had stopped struggling in his restraints, too emotionally drained to keep fighting. "What's your plan now?"

Wyatt cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Chris lifted his head back with difficulty. "What are you going to do with me?" he asked. "You took my heritage from me. I have no use to you. I'm nothing more than an average mortal now."

Wyatt spun his chair around and easily sank into the comfortable cushion as he held onto Chris' gaze. "You're right. No powers. Nothing. You are simply a mortal," he agreed. "But, that's not what I care about."

"What I care about is that you're home," Wyatt continued. "No longer in the hands of those who would've used you to destroy me." He paused as he stared at Chris with happy relief. "I'm just glad I finally have my brother back."

Chris didn't feel the same way at all. His insides bubbled, stirring in the rage and the depression as he listened to Wyatt casually talk about his friends—and possibly family's—last moments before dying. His lack of empathy greatly disturbed him. It made him feel cold, sending convulsions to his stomach as spikes seemed to pinch the nerves all down his body.

The ropes binding him to the chair disappeared. Chris, the sense of freedom jolting him back to a fighting mind, went to lunge at Wyatt, but his brother had already moved out of Chris' way. Instead, Wyatt, again, helped Chris balance on his feet.

"It's been quite an eventful day for you," Wyatt said to Chris. "You're probably tired. Why don't you rest and we will talk again tomorrow."

Before Chris could protest or strike a punch in Wyatt's face, he was consumed by orbs that floated him away from Wyatt to a new location.

_**BREAK**_

Once Chris was orbed away to sleep off the anger that settled too closely to his heart, Wyatt opened the doors to see Matt waiting patiently with a few other demonic guards. They marched into the room as Wyatt settled into his rightful chair again, before bothering himself with his minions.

"Did you find them?"

Matt shook his head. "We went directly to the vortex spots," he said. "But, by the time we got there…there was no one at the spots. They must have all scattered."

Wyatt curled his fingers, his nails pinching his palms. "That bastard! I had my family. They would have all been here if it wasn't for that damn firestarter," he snarled as his eyes moved to the windows, taking in the speckled-lights city. "They can't hide forever."

Wyatt turned back around, commanding to Matt. "Up the number of probes," he said. "I want my last remaining relatives found!" he commanded. "Focus on finding the youngest—Patty. With her, it'll be easy to find the others."

Matt obliged, ordering the demonic crew behind him to get right to work. The demons bowed before Lord Wyatt, shimmering off to fulfill their latest assignment. Before Matt exited he asked a certain delicate question. "How did it go with Chris?"

Wyatt didn't bother to look up. He kept his eyes focused ahead, brows knitted nearly together as he thought in concentration. "How did what go with Chris?"

"His uncle? His little cousin?"

The Twice-Blessed rotated his neck so that his ice-cold eyes looked directly at Matt. "As expected. Devastated and angry," Wyatt replied. "Thinks that I'm lying to him, but he'll learn that I am not and that his dear "friend" was the one who killed them. Not me."

Matt nodded, agreeing that it wasn't Lord Wyatt's fault that his uncle and the young witch-lighter died. It was that firestarter that send the island ablaze. If he didn't do that, then Wyatt would have his family together under one roof. Safe and sound.

"So, how do we proceed with Christopher?" Matt asked, wondering what Chris' role is now that the he returned from his year-long hiatus.

Wyatt drew in a deep breath. "Chris is in a delicate state at the moment," he said. "He's powerless and emotionally traumatized. He's back to where he was when our mother died."

"And that's good news?" Matt said, wondering Wyatt would want his younger brother to be in such a state.

Wyatt slowly nodded, folding his hands together. "It'll take some time, but with the Resistance dispersed and him powerless, I have plenty of it."

Matt was still lost. "Plenty of time for what, sire?"

Wyatt's eyes rolled in annoyance at Matt's lack of understanding. He sat up as Matt neared to listen to his master's words with great faith. "To remold my brother," he said. "I've learned from my mistakes. I know better now," Wyatt tapped his fingertips together, confidently. "He'll be seeing things as clearly as I do soon enough."

_**BREAK**_

The moment they flew from the portal, it closing behind as a rush of heat waved over them, the survivors all fled in either direction. Prue and Patty, however, stuck close to Mist who led them down an alleyway, away from the whirlpool pool as it closed itself to their home. And, four hours later, they still trudged away, from building to building, hoping that people would see them as homeless mortals rather than defeated magical beings. As they carried on, trekking on foot, Prue kept wondering if Hannah and Henry Jr. were okay. Or if Uncle Henry and Hailey were safe? If Ryan and Jen were still together? Did Bobby survive his attempted suicide?

All these questions plagued her thoughts as Patty kept glancing at her. "It's not good to dwell on bad thoughts," Patty said.

Prue looked up. "How did you—"

"I can feel it," Patty answered.

Prue mumbled an apology. "I just can't help it though. It keeps popping up in my mind. If there are all okay or not?"

"Of course they aren't okay," Mist grunted over his shoulder. "Your dear cousin tried to kill us. Destroyed my home. We only managed to get out alive because of what Bobby did for us."

They heard buzzing sounds approaching and all three jumped behind a crumbling wall. Prue covered Patty, blocking her as Mist pulled out her weapon. Soon, though, the probe darted to another corner of the world, leaving them alone again.

Mist saddled her weapon. "We'll need to find a place to sleep. It's getting darker," she said. "Demons do their best at nighttime."

Prue scanned the surroundings before pointing at a building in the distance. "That looks like a good place."

Mist examined the building. It wasn't in the best shape, but it was more suitable than the other options nearby. Its roof hadn't caved into the building, the shrubs were not wild enough, and it appeared to have a good emergency exit areas in case demons invaded. Its appearance wasn't cozy, but its well-structure wouldn't lure demons into thinking it as a possible hideout for runaway Resistance members.

The Valkyrie agreed. "All right," she said. "Let's go."

The three camped on the second floor, Mist taking the first watch as Prue and Patty slept. Actually, Patty slept as Prue's eyes remained wide and awake. She didn't know how Patty could easily fall asleep, but the whole Valhalla scene had wrecked her nerves.

She could picture Wyatt clearly. He had changed so much since she saw him last. Three years ago, in fact. He wasn't the cousin she recognized. Cold and unemotional, she watched as he snapped Uncle Henry's leg, mocked her inability to overpower him, and how he stalked them—threatened to steal them away as he let his demons kill their friends.

Prue tensed up as she forced happier times upfront, but it only made things bleaker for her. Those days were gone. Memories fading into the blackout of her minds. A creak jolted her up, hands posed to strike only to see Mist taking a seat next to her.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Mist inquired. "Busy day tomorrow."

"For the rest of our lives," Prue corrected, dropping her hand. "I can't sleep."

"Because you realized the cruelty of your cousin?"

Prue gravely nodded. "I-I guess, deep down, I didn't believe what everyone was saying," she said. "Still pictured Wyatt as the protective relative. The older brother I never have. But—"

Prue sighed heavily, dropping her chin to her chest. "He was so _cruel_! He didn't…he didn't look like the caring, protective cousin I've known all my life…well, most of my life now, I guess," she rubbed her eyes, the rims red. "Now, I'm separated from my family. And, Chris and Hailey are trapped with Wyatt—"

"Doing God knows what," Mist muttered as she took out her dagger and started chiseling small lines into the weak concrete. "Probably torturing them."

Prue repulsed at Mist's suggestions, but couldn't disagree with it. From what she saw, Wyatt would most likely torture Chris, force him through grave hardships for fighting against him. For turning away from him. Chris would be punished severely.

"What do we do know?" Prue asked Mist. "Was there ever a meet-up place in case this ever happened? Do we try to find Chris and Hailey? Mist—" Prue touched Mist's wrist. "What do we do?"

Mist knew only one thing to do. Looking at Prue, Mist knew the young Halliwell was hoping that they were going to meet up with the rest of the survivors, rescue Chris and Hailey, and returned to their normal routines. But, it wasn't going to happened.

There was never a rondevu in case Wyatt invaded Valhalla. If they did eventually find Ryan and Jen or others, she doubt that they would plan a frontal attack against Wyatt. It was over for them. The Resistance was gone. Chris was captured. Bobby dead. Freyja…

Mist closed her eyes and concentrated on her eldest sister, but she felt nothing in return. Just a dead end.

She quickly brushed a tear away. She remembered all her training. What Freyja had taught her and the others when the time comes. So, Mist looked squarely at Prue.

"We survive," she answered, softly. "It's all we can do."

_**BREAK**_

The demon grunted as its back was hurled into a rugged wall of the Underworld.

"Now, I'm going to ask you again," Bianca said, holding a dagger against the neck of the demon. "And, this time, you better listen."

The demon snarled and snapped in retort. Bianca pressed the tip of the blade into the demon's throat. "Are you sure?"

Though snarling, the demon reluctantly nodded upon realizing that she would indeed strike him dead. "What!" he snapped.

"I need you to find someone for me," Bianca said, raising the leather jacket up. "I need you to find the owner of this jacket."

The demon sneered at Bianca. "Why don't you just check the tag, darling?"

Bianca drew a droplet of blood from the demon's throat. "And, why don't you say hello to death for me?"

The demon raised its hands in surrender. "My apologies! My apologies!" he said. "Yes, I can find the person. Bring them to you?"

Bianca shook her head. "No, just tell me where he is and I'll do the rest," she ordered. "I want result ASAP."

She passed on the coat and the demon got a good sense of the scent before whispering away from Bianca.

Shifting and returning her dagger in its rightful place, she shimmered back to Earth only to be confronted by Matt.

"There you are," Matt said. "The traitor yet, somewhat hero of the night."

Bianca jumped away from Matt. She expected him to phase through her body and rip out her heart. "What do you want?"

Matt mockingly lifted his hands in truce. "I'm not here to kill you," he said. "Lord Wyatt wanted to inform you that your family is free to go. They're in The Great Sandy Desert Holding."

Bianca narrowed her eyes. "I don't believe you."

Matt shrugged. "You should. I'm not the one who lies to everyone," he snipped at Bianca. "Honestly, I would have eliminated your family and you for the traitorous act, but Lord Wyatt feels differently. Must be because Chris is home," Matt stepped closer. "Either way…you can go greet your family. Explain why there were forced to stay in prison."

Bianca gave one quick examination of Matt, determining if she should go or not. As she prepared to leave for her family, Matt held up one hand, bringing her back down.

"Oh! Just one more thing that Lord Wyatt wanted me to pass on," Matt said as an after-thought, the shadows on his face darkening. "Don't go looking for Christopher Halliwell. If you try, he _will_ kill you and your family."

Bianca gulped as she thought about the Tracker Demon she sent to find Chris' whereabouts. As Matt leered at her suspiciously, Bianca nodded. "I understand," Bianca said. "Besides, I doubt Christopher would want to see me anyway."

Matt grinned. "You're right," he triumphed. "He doesn't."

With that, Matt blinked away leaving Bianca right at the moment her face crumbling into tiny lines, tears pooling in her eyes. After a few tears, she toughen up and shimmered to her family, hoping that Matt was telling the truth of Lord Wyatt's promise. Though, Wyatt's promises did not hold much value to her. But, she had to believe that they were still alive. They were all that she had left now.

_**BREAK**_

Jen stroked Hannah's back as the Mitchell child cried on her shoulders. Ryan, kept pacing back and forth as he thought of their next options. Henry Jr. sat alone, staring into space. His face paled and his eyes dead.

When they had gone through the portal, Jen and Ryan snatched Henry Jr. and Hailey with them as they made a bolt away from the whirlpool portal. They struggled to get Hannah to follow as she kept wanting to return to Valhalla to find her father and sister. Henry Jr. tried to help his sister, but Ryan held him close, carrying him off as he and Jen dragged Hannah away.

They walked for hours, in deep woodlands until they were lucky enough to find a burrow that was big enough to shelter them for the night. But, they could not sleep. What they had gone through: Wyatt's arrival, the attacks, Bobby sacrificing himself, and watching a roaring fire approach them haunted their minds. And, for the children, their missing sister and father only added to the horror.

Hannah sobbed into Jen's torn wedding dress. "I-I don't understand," she cried, tears flowing like a river down her face. "Why can't I find them? Why can't I sense her? Or my Dad?"

Jen glanced to Ryan, who kept stomping in front of them as he muttered angrily under his breath. She turned down to the crying child. "Maybe Wyatt cloaked them? You know? So we couldn't find them."

Hannah sniffled loudly. "But…it's my sister! My _twin_ sister. I can feel or sense her no matter what!" Hannah rubbed her eyes, the water smearing across her face. "The only way I wouldn't be able to sense her is if she was…if she was…"

She let out long wail and Jen went back to comforting her, rocking her back and forth as Hannah cried over Hailey and her father.

"They can't be dead!" Hannah said, breathing heavily. "Wyatt—he wouldn't…he wouldn't _kill _them, would he?"

Jen shrugged. She didn't know the answer. She believed he wouldn't harm family, but as she witnessed him breaking Henry's leg and threatening to do it to his neck, she wasn't so sure anymore. Wyatt said he had Hailey with Chris. She was sure she heard Wyatt say that Hailey was with Chris.

And, Jen knew Chris. He wouldn't let Wyatt touch a hair on Hailey's shoulder. He would die protecting her from Wyatt and his demonic servants.

"I'm sure they're alive," Jen said in a smoothing tone. "I bet they are with Chris. And, he's doing whatever he can to protect them both."

Hannah's cried for an hour before the heavy emotion took a toll on her body and she fell asleep, though it did not look like a peaceful slumber. Henry Jr. remained awake and quiet, saying nothing. Jen turned to Ryan, approaching him as he kept muttering, looking scornful with each passing minute.

Jen touched Ryan's shoulder. "Ryan?"

Ryan spun to Jen and let out a frustrated huff. "I can't believe no one noticed," he cried. "I mean, how long were we actually hanging out with Wyatt Halliwell? Days? Weeks? Months?"

Jen thought back. "Just an hour," she replied after referencing her memories of Chris to locate the sudden difference between the Wyatt "Chris" and their Chris. "It's been Chris the entire time up until he disappeared with Bianca in the jungle at the wedding."

Ryan's fingers curled in a tight fist. "I can't believe we trusted that bitch," he said. "We allowed her to come to our wedding! How could we do that?"

"Because we trusted her."

"Because Chris trusted her," Ryan corrected.

Jen frowned. "No, we also trusted her," she stated. "She tricked you, me…everyone! Not just Chris."

Ryan grunted. "Not everyone," he said, plopping right between Jen and Henry Jr. "Mist saw right through the act. Yet, we didn't believe her."

Jen sighed. "That's because we thought it was jealousy."

"But it wasn't," Ryan admitted. "It was good intuition."

Jen nodded. "Yeah. It was," she resigned. "Do you think they are okay?"

"Who?"

"Mist?" Jen said. "Freyja? Prue and Patty? Do you think they are okay?"

Ryan shrugged. "Don't know. All I know is that Chris is in Wyatt's custody and Bobby is dead. And, that it happened on our wedding night. A night that we were supposed to remember with love and happiness."

"Now filled with death and sadness," Jen said.

Ryan nodded, raking his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I can't believe it," he said. "Valhalla fell. The Resistance…no more."

They both sat down, a safe distance away from the Mitchell children. They stared at them, watching with great difficulty. They two children had lost everything. Their father. Sister. Cousins. They were alone in the world now with the exception of Ryan and Jen.

Jen looked to Ryan. "Looks like we are responsible for them now."

"Yeah," Ryan agreed. "Looks that way."

"Keep them safe from Wyatt."

"Yep."

Jen rested her head on Ryan's shoulder. "Our first day as a married couple and we are already parents."

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, I know. But, they don't have anyone else."

"And neither do we," Jen said, lifting her head up gradually to see Ryan's face. "Do you think the other survived?"

Ryan shrugged helplessly. "I want to believe. I really do," he said. "But…my gut says otherwise."

Jen nodded and rested her head back onto Ryan's shoulder. "I feel the same way," she said. "I just…I hope they are okay. Mist, Prue, Patty, Frejya, and the others." She drew in a long breath. "And, I hope Chris and Hailey and Henry are all right too."

Ryan scoffed, playing with a stick he found lying nearby. "I doubt it," he said. "Did you see how much Wyatt actually cared for his family? He fucking broke Henry's leg. He doesn't care about them. He just wants to control his family because he knows that only their power can rival his own."

Ryan tossed the stick aside. "It's why he badly wanted Chris," he said. "Out of all the Halliwells, Chris would be the one to bring him down. And, Wyatt couldn't have that.

"Either Chris sides with him or he dies," Ryan concluded, shoulders sagging in defeat. "There's no other option. Hell—he's probably being tortured as we speak."

Jen imagined Chris being strung up like a Christ figure as Wyatt's demons brutally clawed and chewed on him. She shivered and Ryan pulled her close to me.

"Don't worry, Jen," he murmured. "We'll get through this together. Like always."

Despite the dire situation they were in, Jen nodded in agreement. "Yeah…like always."


End file.
